In Fine Temporis
by Matt Squinn
Summary: "He venido para darme cuenta que el fin del tiempo no está tan lejos. No podemos rezar para salvar nuestras vidas. Puedo sentirte y pienso que todo lo que querías de mí, era el espejo de tus sueños".
1. Expedición de Emergencia

**¡Hola cadetes! Bienvenidos.**

Pasen con gusto a leer y les enviaré pastelitos para Navidad :D este capítulo introductorio que aunque es largo, no es muy revelador, pero quiero que la historia no pierda el rumbo de lo que sucede en SNK.

 **Aclaraciones del Fanfic:**

-Está ambientado en el mismo contexto del animé. No cambiaré la época, ni nada por el estilo.

-Mi "pareja" en ésta historia son Levi y Mikasa. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Porque sí, porque es justo y necesario. Lo siento, no se me da escribir yaoi. Y creo que no lo amerita. (Soy fan del yaoi, pero con Shingeki me hace ruido). También me hace ruido que dentro de la trama de desarrollen romances, pero por algo es un fanfic y se me ocurrió luego de un día en que lloré todo el día… es que soy muy sensible u-u

-Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Shingeki No Kyojin, por lo que no sé muy bien cómo llevarlo, pero daré lo mejor de mí.

-Utilizaré algunas referencias de canciones en algunas ocasiones. No, no es un songfic. Sólo referencias.

-Está narrado en primera persona, porque me cuesta narrar de otra forma L

-Y la verdad no sé qué más pueda añadir, lo demás va a quedar expuesto entre líneas muahaha ok,noc. Nos vemos más abajo.

 **Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa del mundo mundial.

* * *

 **In Fine Temporis.**

 **Capítulo 1** : Expedición de emergencia.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Descanso.

Las palabras se me quedaron pegadas en la mente luego del entrenamiento de la mañana. Revotaban en mi cabeza, cómo cuando estás por quedarte dormido al final del día y resuenan sin sentido al momento que tu consciencia empieza a irse con Morfeo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y oía las conversaciones de mis compañeros como un murmullo unísono e indescifrable.

Los últimos días habíamos estado batallando arduamente, planificando y probando nuevas estrategias con los modelos de titán a escala. Habíamos hecho tanto ya, los huesos dolían, pero aun así todas las ideas estaban sujetas a conjeturas de posibles resultados óptimos, sin embargo nada concreto. Recuperar el muro María parecía una utopía casi ridícula, pero aun estando cansados, con bajas considerablemente significativas, entre esos murmullos homogéneos podía percibirse de alguna forma, la esperanza. Era conmovedor oírles tan entusiastas. Yo por mi parte, no podría asegurar que me movía la esperanza. Esa palabra tiene un sentido muy sutil para mí, y por supuesto, la historia que vivíamos, el estado al que había llegado la humanidad era en todo aspecto, todo lo que se le pudiese atribuir excepto sutil. Pero aun así, de alguna manera encontraba fuerzas y a duras penas podía reconocer para mí misma, que era el orgullo que me hacía resistir como una fortaleza, y por sobre todo, mantener a salvo a quienes amaba. Nunca me cuestioné si lo hacía por la humanidad. Mi principal interés englobaba a mis cercanos, que si eran contados con una mano, me sobraban dedos, pero aunque así fuese, significaban para mí el hecho de estar en pie. Por otro lado, me sentía fuerte, poderosa y quería atreverme a probarlo todo, confiada de que jamás iba a morir. Es un buen plan cuando la muerte acecha tan sigilosamente estos días. Aunque me confiara de mis capacidades, mi parte cuerda me llamaba a tierra para comprender que no todo podía ser así de perfecto, a pesar de ser soldado con reconocimiento por mis habilidades de batalla, no significaba estar exenta del todo. Eran momentos de lucidez, el resto del tiempo me gustaba creer lo de no morir jamás. Sin embargo, mi ímpetu esa mañana parecía haberse evaporado con el sudor del entrenamiento.

Tenía dos teorías al respecto. La primera, no desayunamos como de costumbre. Salimos a terreno temprano por la mañana cuando sol recién comenzaba a asomarse. No entendí por qué nos hicieron entrenar sin abastecernos de comida primero, nos dieron el desayuno después. Por ese motivo, no tenía energías ni siquiera de tomar la taza frente a mí. O teoría dos, estaba un poco ensimismada y tensa por los planes de recuperar el muro María. No era que me molestase, al contrario, sabía que era la manera de ir recuperando nuestras vidas poco a poco. Lo difícil sería llegar a nuestra antigua casa, y dejar que Eren abriese el sótano… ¿Qué iba a pasar? Me asustaba la idea de todo, que la respuesta fuese a hacerle daño, que de camino resultase herido, que lo raptasen, o cualquier cosa terrible de esas que le ocurren a él. Yo siempre iba a estar a su lado para protegerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora me sentía algo exhausta e incómoda respecto a la situación.

Una mano pequeña y temblorosa comenzó a deslizarse dentro de mi marco visual (que incluía la superficie de la mesa con mi desayuno), distrayéndome de mis cavilaciones. Dejé caer mi antebrazo con pesadez sobre la mesa y la detuve.

-¿Qué haces? – sentencié girándome unos pocos grados para mirarla fijamente. Era la costumbre. Sabía quién era.

-¡Pero Mikasa! – chilló, mirándome con ojos de gato perdido – ni siquiera has tocado tu pan.

-¿Y? – insistí manteniendo el semblante. Sasha me miraba suplicante. Por más que no tuviese las energías de poder tomar la taza, iba a comer de todos modos. Necesitaba energía. Necesitaba reponerme, porque iba a ser un largo día.

Sin embargo, permanecí en ese mismo estado muchos minutos más. Similar a cuando te levantas por la mañana y te quedas viendo un zapato, mientras te das un discurso mental con todo lo que debes hacer, "levántate, date un baño, vístete, etc.", el tiempo pasa y no haces nada.

Sabía que pronto habría reunión. Probablemente iban a darnos nuevas indicaciones. No creo haberme sentido asustada, no puedo atribuirle esa palabra a esa sensación reacia, era preocupación, claro, y probablemente porque Eren siempre era el sujeto experimental de todas las estrategias que teníamos. Era como si creyesen que por poder transformarse en un titán podría hacer cualquier cosa. A mí no me parecía así, a diferencia de todos, yo obviamente seguiría viéndolo como mi familiar. Mi "hermano."… Me dolió afirmar lo último, pero no le di cabida a más pensamientos inútiles. No ayudaba quedarse así, pero mi cuerpo parecía no querer moverse.

-Mikasa… - reconocí la voz de Armin, quién estaba sentado frente a mí, mirándome preocupado. Asentí con un ligero "hm", dándole espacio a que dijera lo que fuera que tuviese que decir.

-Oye… ¿podrías poner un poco de atención? Es la tercera vez que intentamos que espabiles – Eren tenía ese tono siempre. Tosco, duro. Me había acostumbrado a que fuese así… pero mentiría si dijese que no era una costumbre dolorosa.

Armin lo miró un poco inquieto, luego de ver mi expresión decaída y se concentró en mí nuevamente, ignorándolo.

-Termina tu desayuno. Hoy tenemos reunión, es importante – Armin siempre tenía la delicadeza exacta para decir las cosas. No sólo utilizaba los medios orales para persuadir a las personas, sino que hacía uso de la manera precisa en cómo decirlas.

Asentí, moviendo el rostro en afirmación con suavidad. "Despierta Mikasa", me reté a mí misma y comí tan rápido como pude.

Camino al lugar de encuentro, y un poco más despierta que antes, la reunión que tomaría lugar dentro de poco parecía interesante. Rumores entre los soldados que formábamos parte de la Patrulla de Reconocimiento, comentaban sobre una nueva expedición al exterior, ésta vez arriesgándolo todo, ya que se rumoreaba sobre un plazo de tiempo considerablemente superior a cualquiera antes realizado. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo sería. Todos expectantes, sacaban sus propias conclusiones.

El tema era que los recursos dentro de las ciudades escaseaban enormemente, y aunque la población se había visto reducida en gran cantidad el último tiempo, nuestros recursos no eran suficientes para sustentarla. Las raciones de comida disminuían considerablemente, entre otras materias primas. Era muy probable que nos hicieran ir en búsqueda de la mayor cantidad de suministros para al menos poder respirar fuera del agua que nos tenía hasta el cuello, por un buen tiempo más.

Nos agrupamos en el lugar de encuentro, quedándonos en silencio al momento de llegar. Frente a la masa reunida, estaba Hange, Erwin y… Rivaille, como de costumbre.

El Comandante Erwin estaba erguido y en una postura rígida. Siempre era así, pero ese día me dio la sensación de que lo estaba un doscientos por ciento más de lo común. La tensión no tardó en aparecer entre la multitud a medida que nos íbamos incorporando, sin embargo, fue nada en comparación a lo que vino después.

La charla fue bastante larga, sobre todo por las intermisiones, discusiones y entre tiempos que se dieron a medida que se nos iban dando indicaciones. Pero no todo pasó por nada, hubo razones y motivos de peso para que la multitud reaccionara de la manera que reaccionó.

El plan era el siguiente: "La expedición de emergencia". Llamada así por su carácter de urgente. No obstante, el Comandante se encargó de manifestar con detalles muy específicos la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Los resultados eran críticos. Si no nos movíamos o hacíamos algo a tiempo, probablemente comenzaríamos a morir de hambre y el tema "titanes" pasaría a ser un asunto menos importante. Por otro lado, había mucho asuntos políticos internos, sociales y económicos, pero esa mañana no hablamos de administración social, si no que la charla se dirigió directamente al plan. Saldríamos de los muros durante un par de días, para recolectar la mayor cantidad de materias primas posibles. Acompañados por carruajes para almacenar los productos y la formación usual que utilizábamos para expediciones sería nuestro paso a paso, sin embargo esta vez intentaríamos llegar más allá de dónde alguna vez llegamos. Entendí que el Comandante lo había previsto así para abarcar mayor cantidad de recursos en función de las necesidades críticas por las que la población estaba pasando.

-¡Es una locura! – exclamó Jean, mirándonos a todos, confundido y agobiado – de todos los actos suicidas, este es finalmente el más efectivo.

-Piénsalo. Si no nos movemos, moriremos aquí igualmente – Eren, por cierto, siempre llevándole la contra, aunque tenía toda la razón. La situación estaba llegando a los límites. Si nos arriesgábamos a salir, había una esperanza de salir victoriosos y seguir luchando contra el sueño efímero de ganarle a los titanes, pero si nos quedábamos de brazos cruzados, moriríamos de la manera más absurda e irónica en ese momento: de hambre.

Hange tomó lugar cerca de Erwin y añadió:

-No deben entrar en pánico – siempre con esa imagen apacible – Iremos con refuerzos. Si bien estaremos arriesgando más de lo usual, creo que si acatamos las indicaciones al pie de la letra podríamos lograrlo. Vale mencionar, que otras de las intenciones de esta expedición es poder recolectar información sobre los titanes, pero ciertamente en un segundo plano. No es el objetivo principal, ni secundario. Aprovecharemos la oportunidad, pero bueno, eso está bajo mi cargo – se encogió de hombros, mientras desenrollaba un pergamino.

-Durante el transcurso de la tarde, nos veremos en los salones para dar las instrucciones pertinentes – exclamó el Capitán Levi, casi queriendo cerrar el tema. Se veía con un rostro tenso… bueno, no era algo muy curioso en él, pero sentí no estaba de acuerdo con lo planteado. "Pero no tenemos opción", pensé. Sacudí la cabeza, y volví a lo mío.

-La decisión ha sido tomada – vociferó Erwin – No tenemos opción. Cuento con ustedes.

-¡Sí, señor! – saludamos y la reunión finalizó.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse y entre las personas busqué con la mirada a Eren. Había salido del tumulto casi eyectado. Quise seguirle el ritmo, pero iba a un paso desenfrenado. Necesitaba hablarle, o no iba a quedarme tranquila. Sin embargo, hice hincapié en ese sentimiento. Paré en seco.

Eren siempre ha sido así. Nos protege y procura que nada malo vaya a pasarnos, pero es orgulloso. No puedo hablar de sentimientos con él, aun cuando sabe cuanta gratitud le debo, su actitud hacia mí siempre es renuente, dura e incluso en ocasiones algo violenta. No es que me queje como una debilucha, pero de un tiempo hasta ahora había comenzado a molestarme, a dolerme, ese comportamiento desagradable que tiene conmigo, como si le molestara, como si todo lo que yo dijese estuviese mal. Mi único interés es protegerlo, y aunque era difícil para mí reconocerlo, le amaba con mi vida por ser quien era, por ser quien había sido conmigo. A veces creía que quizás él lo había olvidado por completo.

Me sentía un poco absurda por intentar recordárselo siempre, pero eso no era excusa para que esta no fuese otra ocasión. Me adelante en un trote ligero, mientras llamé su nombre alto para que pudiese escucharme y pegar media vuelta. Lo logré.

Se giró sobre sus pies y me miró con expresión aburrida. Eso me dio una clavada en el pecho.

-¿Mm? – enarcó una ceja. Me encargué de llegar a su lado antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Eren, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – lo miré algo apenada, a la espera de su respuesta.

Dudó unos segundos, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, como si no estuviese pensando para nada en lo que le había mencionado.

-Sí, vamos – terminó diciendo, y nos alejamos del lugar en dirección a los establos que por ahora, estaban vacíos de cualquier rastro humano.

Caminamos en silencio, tortuoso silencio. A veces sentía como si Eren estuviese enojado conmigo todo el tiempo. El camino se me hizo eterno, y ni siquiera el ruido de las botas sobre la tierra logró distraerme. Iba tras él, él adelante caminando a paso firme y decidido, yo por mi parte, arrepintiéndome en un pequeño porcentaje de haberle pedido que hablásemos.

Se adelantó varios metros, para llegar al lado de un establo en el que descansaba un caballo negro. De pie, se inclinó apoyándose en la pared de madera de dicho establo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien? – rompió el mutismo de inmediato.

-¿Tienes cosas qué hacer? Te noto con prisa – mi voz sonó suave y triste. Siempre tenía ese tono. Nunca había logrado cambiarlo, aun cuando intentaba sonar molesta, me irritaba el hecho de que mi voz demasiado femenina para mi gusto, no tuviese presencia.

Eren suspiró hastiado. Lo noté porque relajó los hombros.

-¿Qué opinas del plan que el Comandante nos reveló hoy? – esa fue su pregunta predeterminada para romper el hielo, sin saber que era justo lo que estaba esperando para tomar la palabra.

-Sabes lo que pienso. Sé en qué condiciones estamos, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que serás, claramente, el mayor responsable de la expedición – solté sin más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – comenzó a molestarse. Ok, aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Van a usarte, en cualquier momento cuando la situación se salga de las manos. " _Eren, utiliza tu poder titán_ ", bien y luego de eso, terminas herido, una semana en cama y sin poder reivindicarte por un largo tiempo.

Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido a tal punto, que sentí que su piel se iba a romper. Lo había ofendido, al parecer. Me miraba casi con odio. No entendía por qué. Relajó un poco su expresión para volver a tomar lugar en la conversación.

-Soy el arma más poderosa y efectiva que tenemos hasta el momento. ¿Por qué no habría de ayudar? Para eso hice un juramento el día en que lo perdimos todo. Prometí que ningún otro ser querido moriría por mi culpa, por mi debilidad. Quiero ganar, Mikasa. Quiero ganar y sentir que toda la mierda por la que hemos pasado ha valido la pena.

-Yo tampoco quiero perder a un ser querido de nuevo – hundí mi nariz dentro de la bufanda que siempre traía conmigo – y he estado a punto de perderte muchas veces. No quiero que vuelva a suceder… es por eso que yo–

Se me acercó a la velocidad de la luz, y eso fue lo que precisamente vi segundos después. Una luz relampagueante a causa del golpe que me propino en la frente con su cabeza.

-¡Basta, Mikasa! – me gritó – ¿Por qué mierda no maduras? – ¿Eh? ¿El qué? Lo miré confundida – estamos en una crisis, en estado de guerra, ni siquiera con humanos, si no con monstruos de los que no conocemos un tercio. La vida se ha convertido en una lucha, vivir o morir. ¡Déjate de sentimentalismos estúpidos!

Sí, ahí iba de nuevo. Con los gritos, cuando yo ni siquiera había alzado la voz, con la actitud violenta y las hordas de palabras dolorosas que salían de su boca.

-¿En serio estás luchando sin un sueño, Eren? – relajó su postura para mirarme con su rostro aún más confundido que antes – dices que quieres luchar y ganar, y vivir por supuesto. ¿Y qué harás por vivir? Si hipotéticamente ganásemos… ¿qué harías después? ¿Seguir peleando?

De nuevo su rostro ofendido tomo lugar y se enojó aún más.

-Yo simplemente quiero que dejes de estar sobre mí todo el tiempo, me asfixia – aunque ya no gritaba, su voz había bajado a un tono muy grave y oscuro - ¿por cuánto más tendré que repetirte que no soy tu hijo, ni tu hermano?

-Eres mi hermano – asentí convencida.

-No. Somos familia, porque crecimos juntos, pero no somos hermanos. No me debes nada. Hice lo que habría hecho con cualquier otra persona si hubiese estado en peligro. No iba a dejarte ahí, quería protegerte y ayudarte. Ya lo hice. No me debes nada.

Y con eso se retiró dejándome de pie frente a los establos con la sensación más amarga que había sentido. Y lo peor de todo, es que de un momento a otro me sentí irremediablemente sola.

Me quedé en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba confundida. Me paseé en círculos un par de veces. Tal vez debería haberme ido de inmediato. Tal vez debería obedecer a Eren y ser responsable con mi trabajo dentro de la Patrulla de Reconocimiento. Todos debían estar haciendo algo ahora, y yo estaba preocupándome de algo absurdo. Sin embargo no hubo caso alguno. Mi respiración se agitó y comencé a llorar. No sonoramente. Las frías lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, y más que de pena eran de rabia, porque me sentía estúpida y patética, protegiendo y amando a alguien a quien no le importaba un comino. Lo peor de todo, eso no mataba los sentimientos dentro de mí y la gratitud infinita que sentía hacía él. Pero para mí pésima suerte, ese día no era mi día, porque lo que ocurrió después fue infinitamente peor.

-¿Ackerman? – sonó una voz masculina que me congeló la espalda. No quería voltear, no quería, pero entendía la falta de respeto que sería y me comprometería al ignorar al Capitán.

-Capitán Rivaille – saludé, erguida. Lamentablemente, no me dio tiempo de limpiarme las lágrimas, pero mantuve un semblante de rigidez para que no me viese en ese estado tan deplorable.

Se quedó viéndome con su rostro inexpresivo y enarcando una ceja. Estaba como a la espera de una respuesta, pero no supe qué decir. Menos mal, él ayudó a romper la tensión… aunque no mucho.

-Ackerman… diríjase a cumplir con sus labores, y por favor, no vuelva a mezclar su vida personal con trabajo dentro de la Patrulla, o me veré en la obligación de pedir que la destituyan. No necesitamos obstáculos - ¡enano de mierda! Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-¿Estuvo escuchando todo este tiempo? – me quejé bruscamente, traté de no ser tan ruda, pero me fue imposible. Fuera del deber, él no me agradaba en lo absoluto, es más me causaba repulsión y no iba a hacer diferencias si daba un paso más de donde estaba.

-Estaban gritando – alzó la voz tajantemente, a la vez que abría la puerta del establo – y este es mi caballo. No podía interrumpir su juego de la casita, pero tampoco iba a retirarme.

-Lamento que haya tenido que escuchar todo eso – redirigí mi mirada hacia otro punto del lugar. Era humillante, pero al menos tenía que salvarme de la situación. No lo lamentaba en sí, me daba lo mismo, pero por asuntos de formalidad y protocolo tuve que manifestar mis disculpas.

Pasó de mí, guiando a su caballo, sin embargo algo más le dio un toque más tenso a la situación.

-No seas estúpida, Ackerman – se detuvo unos segundos a esperar mi respuesta. No me estaba mirando.

-¿Por hablar con mi familiar en los establos? – me enojé, sin limitarme a pensar que era un superior.

-No… no es por eso.

Siguió caminando unos pasos más y de pronto de un salto, se subió a su caballo y se retiró, desapareció del lugar.

La sensación que quedó dentro de mí, luego de ese episodio fue tan confusa que no pude meditarla. No di más paso a cavilaciones sin sentido. Salí de ahí a toda prisa para disponerme a trabajar durante el día. No quería pensar, no más. Soy fuerte, soy la mejor en lo que hago. ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora?

.

.

.

..*..

.

.

.

Faltaban pocos días para la expedición. Estábamos preparando todo para que las cosas salieran como se había estipulado. Los carruajes estaban siendo reforzados al máximo para soportar todo el peso que les fuera posible. Los caballos estaban siendo entrenados y alimentados correctamente. Sus pezuñas habían sido limadas y se les habían cambiado las herraduras. Los equipos de maniobras estaban en perfectas condiciones. Todo previsto para que no ocurriese nada fatídico, si había que utilizarlos durante la salida, funcionaría perfectamente. Equiparon tanques de gas, bengalas de color, y por cierto, las espadas estaban más filosas que nunca.

Era de enorgullecerse si lo pensabas, pero realmente estábamos anticipándonos a una carnicería ineludible, y sumado a esto, muchos de mis compañeros tenían los rostros contrariados, otros simplemente estaban aterrados.

-¿Crees es la probabilidad de que esto sea posible? – pregunté a Armin, quien estaba a mi lado. Compartíamos el almuerzo en los comedores, junto a Sasha, Connie, Annie, Jean, y Krista.

-Bueno… - dudó durante unos segundos – no es como que me fascine la idea. Pienso que tiene muchos contras, pero…

-Es una locura – interrumpió Jean – piénsenlo, pérdidas de hasta casi un treinta por ciento hemos tenido por salir durante un día. ¿Cuántos días estaremos fuera?

-Estoy segura de que el Comandante piensa que si llegamos un poco más lejos podríamos llegar a las villas abandonadas, para poder guarnecernos o refugiarnos si así lo necesitásemos – comentó tímidamente, Krista.

-Sí… puede ser. ¿Pero qué tan a salvo estaremos bajo viejas paredes, que un titán podría botar con una palmada? – increpó con sutileza como siempre, Armin.

-Escuché que querían tomar otro camino… de todas formas no es de mi incumbencia – manifestó Annie, mientras estaba de brazos cruzados, con su misma cara de ignorarlo todo.

-Annie… Perteneces a la Policía Militar, no hagas comentarios tan certeros… te recuerdo que quienes vamos a salir, somos nosotros – entristeció Armin.

-De todos modos – Connie rompió su silencio – pensemos lo que pensemos sobre qué nos tocará, no importa que sea, tendremos que ir de todos modos y obedecer – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-A veces dices cosas coherentes – berreó Sasha con la boca llena.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – gruñó Connie.

Todos en la mesa rieron enternecidos por la situación, y comenzaron a lanzarse bromas entre ellos. Por mi parte, me quedé en silencio buscando respuestas en mi mente. Un poco sobre la expedición, un poco sobre qué nos depararía mañana, un poco sobre Eren… y aunque me causaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, un poco también sobre el Capitán. No hallaba sentido para lo que me había dicho días atrás, cuando me vio en la conversación con Eren. Para poder evitar a toda costa pensamientos que me llevasen a él, había optado por hacerme creer a mí misma que lo había dicho para fastidiarme. Sin embargo, mi cerebro tomó otra decisión y es como si quisiera que esas palabras significasen otra cosa.

Un estruendo nos sacó a todos de nuestras realidades. Pegamos un saltito del susto y de inmediato vi reclutas pararse de las mesas y a otros voltear a mirar que había sucedido. Escuché muchos "Oh", "ayúdenlo" y de pronto mucho revuelo. Tuve un mal presentimiento y me puse de pie de inmediato para caminar entre quienes se habían puesto de pie, dando empujones para que me permitiesen avanzar, y ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo todo desvalido: Eren.

-¡Eren! – escuché a Armin detrás de mí.

Nos apresuramos y lo tomamos para reincorporarlo lentamente y sentarlo sobre una silla. A penas reaccionaba y respiraba dificultosamente. De pronto, Jean apareció con un plato con agua y se lo aventó en el rostro. Eren comenzó a toser exageradamente y tratando de respirar bien. Le di una mirada de desaprobación a Jean, sabía que no se llevaban bien, pero ¿era necesario eso? De todas formas logró que Eren espabilara y volviera en sí, así que no juzgué sus medios de atención al paciente.

-Eren, ¿qué ha sucedido? – me senté a su lado para sostenerlo. Se notaba que estaba débil y cansado como si hubiese ido a una misión sólo. No quise presionarlo ni nada por el estilo. Después de nuestra conversación, sabía que tenía que considerar límites antes de dirigirme a él aventándole preguntas y más preguntas.

Tosió un buen par de veces más, tratando de aclararse la garganta y esbozar alguna señal.

-El… - siguió tosiendo, al parecer le había entrado agua en la nariz – experimento…

-¿El experimento? – preguntó Armin desentendido.

-Tuve experimentos de rutina hoy con Hange, pero fue demasiado, me siento… mal – habló cada vez más pausado hasta terminar en un suspiro y se relajó hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo.

La ira subió como fiebre roja por mis mejillas y entré en ese estado sobreprotector que siempre salía de mí, inevitablemente.

En el momento en que Eren dijo esto, vislumbré una sombra hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de los comedores. Por fuera esa sombra iba pasando. Me puse de pie, violentamente, y caminé a pasos agigantados y veloces para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡Mikasa! – escuché un grito. Armin pensé.

Nunca antes me había sentido con tanta decisión, pero a raíz de todos los eventos que habían ocurrido últimamente me sentía llena de energías negativas, sobrecargada, ofuscada de no poder gritar y patearlos a todos. ¡Idiotas! Pensé. Cuando llegué al pasillo, vi a Hange caminar hacia no sé dónde, porque en ese momento no estaba procesando nada, excepto alcanzarla y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-¡Hange! – grité. Sí, estaba muy molesta.

Se volteó con total relajación y me sonrió. Nunca nada la perturbaba.

-Oh, Mikasa – sonrió aún más - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Eren…- bufé, a causa de la ira que no me dejaba respirar pausadamente - ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Ah… Eren – bajó la mirada – Mikasa, son experimentos de rutina. Es consensual, nadie ha obligado a Eren a nada. Conoces la importancia de esto, ¿no?

-¿Y justo antes de la expedición? – vociferé, y me aclaré la garganta posteriormente, notando que me estaba sobrepasando.

-Oh, bueno. Levi me lo pidió, no podía negarme… así que… - la interrumpí de inmediato con un gruñido gutural que incluso a mí me asusto.

La dejé hablando sola, y seguí mi camino en dirección a las oficinas donde probablemente iba a encontrarlo y a perder mi bota en su culo.

-¡Mikasa! – me llamó Hange, en un intento fallido. La tragedia estaba regada. Llevaba mucho tiempo callándome, ¿cuánto más iba a soportar?

No me manejaba muy bien en los asuntos de las oficinas, pero relacionando los caminos sabía que podría encontrarlo. Por otro lado, no tenía ni ligeramente pensado que iba a decirle al maldito enano cuando lo tuviese frente a mí. De seguro iba a vomitar palabras, y según mis cálculos eso siempre había sido más efectivo que cualquier otra cosa.

Entré por un pasillo y encontré una puerta entreabierta. No necesitaba meditar sobre lo obvio. Me aventé sobre la puerta para abrirla del todo y entré como un rayo fugaz hecho de ira.

-¡Capitán! – grité. Iba a ahorrarme saludos, cordialidades, todo. Nada me importaba en ese momento.

-Hola – me dijo, rompiendo la formalidad. Paré en seco, un poco extrañada por su actitud. ¿Cómo que hola? Sacudí la cabeza, volviendo a lo mío y evadí todo tipo de distracción.

-¿Por qué le hizo eso a Eren? – traté de conservar la calma inútilmente.

-Sabía que vendrías – estaba más preocupado de unos papeles que estaba ordenando sobre la mesa, que sobre mí que estaba hecha una furia dispuesta a todo.

-¿Por qué? – dije, con tono pesado.

-Porque era obvio que vendrías a defender al mocoso – siguió ordenando.

-Me refiero a qué por qué lo hizo – encogí los ojos.

Dejó de prestarle atención por un momento a sus asuntos y me miró. Sus ojos contorneados de oscuridad, enmarcados por sus finas cejas le daban un toque aterrador, pero a mí me resbalaba todo en ese momento. No iba a amedrentarme.

-Son experimentos de rutina.

-¿Experimentos de rutina? ¡Uh! ¿Justo antes de la expedición? Saben que transformarse para él es cansador, ¿qué pasa si lo necesitan durante la expedición? No va a poder rendir. Dejen de verlo como si se tratase de un esclavo, denle un respiro. Si sabían que lo iban a utilizar como herramienta para esta misión, ¿por qué lo agotaron antes de tiempo?

-Ackerman – siguió revisando papeles – pretendemos que Eren controle su titán y pueda mejorar… no involucionar. No le vamos a llevar comida a la cama, cada vez que se trasforme. Necesitamos soldados, no maric…

-Suficiente – lo interrumpí.

-Medite las cosas antes de venir a increparme a mi oficina con argumentos sentimentalistas.

No era el primero que me trataba de sentimentalista. Eren también lo había hecho. Me dolió un poco, no de quién venía, sino más bien porque esa percepción de mí, era reiterativa.

Me quedé de pie, frente al mesón sin saber qué más añadir, hasta que él tomó la palabra nuevamente, y me molestaba que lo hiciera, porque cada vez que me decía algo, tenía un significado revelador que no podía descifrar.

-Siempre estás sobreprotegiendo a Eren. ¿Me pregunto en qué medida él hace esto por ti? – su tono de voz inexpresivo se equiparó a su rostro. Sin sentimiento alguno soltó esas palabras, que para mí resonaron crueles, paseándose socarronamente por mis oídos, sin embargo él no lo consideró un momento. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Todos los conocíamos por ser un maldito cruel y cretino. A pesar de todas las cosas buenas que podía tener en el campo de batalla y con sus compañeros, como persona era lo más desagradable – vuelve a tus labores, Ackerman.

-Sí… señor.

Se retiró del lugar con un cúmulo de papeles bajo el brazo, caminando erguido y decidido, con una confianza envidiable.

-Por cierto Ackerman… - se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir – es una de nuestras mejores soldados. Ejemplar, por favor, no se deje llevar por estupideces, la necesitamos. No seas estúpida – me miró intensamente. Me estremecí, era como si su pupila hubiese entrado en la mía, a pesar de la distancia. Luego de una última mirada se retiró.

Solté un suspiro, a la vez que me tomaba el rostro entre las manos.

.

.

.

..*..

.

.

.

El día.

El día había llegado. Estaba dispuesta ya sobre mi caballo, envuelta en la capa esmeralda con las Alas de la Libertad flameando al viento. El día estaba fresco, corría brisa helada y el sol no abrigaba mucho, sin embargo no era impedimento para que todos estuviésemos en nuestras posiciones con el pecho inflado.

Siempre antes de cada expedición, las familias y aldeanos se reunían a nuestro alrededor para ovacionar a los soldados, enorgullecerse, los vítores se oían por doquier, y además en el aire había un exquisito olor a pan recién horneado. Evidentemente llevábamos algunas pocas provisiones para sobrevivir durante los días que estuviésemos fuera, teníamos por obligación que llevar de todo lo que nos pudiese hacer falta.

Mi equipo estaba conformado esta vez por Armin, Connie, Sasha, Krista y Jean. Estábamos en filas de a dos, a mi lado por supuesto Armin se encontraba atemorizado.

-¿Qué pasó con tu confianza? – le comenté por lo bajo, intentando que sólo él pudiese oírme.

-Nada. Es normal estar nervioso, ¿no? – me miró esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Está bien – asentí y hundí mi rostro en la bufanda, como de costumbre.

Nuestros superiores, estaban al frente esperando la señal. Aún algunos soldados estaban arreglando algunas cosas, realizando los últimos ajustes para partir.

Durante la noche anterior a este día, estuve meditando acerca de las posibilidades qué teníamos. Los contras eran encontrar miles de titanes allá afuera y no ser suficientes para poder contra eso. No encontrar los recursos que se necesitaban. De todas formas se habían preparado ya para eso, puesto que los flancos externos estaban encargados de sondear el perímetro y dar alertas en caso de que encontrasen cualquier suministro útil, minerales, comida, lo que fuese, semillas, hierbas medicinales, todo servía. Por otro lado, estábamos completamente desnudos y frágiles durante esta misión. Aunque encontrasen las villas, podrían pillarnos ahí y devorarnos a todos. No era una imagen muy bonita, pero había que estar atento a todas las posibilidades. Sabía que si las cosas iban demasiado mal, Eren era una herramienta importante para ayudarnos a salir de ahí. Podría transformarse y derrotar algunos titanes mientras nosotros intentábamos escapar. Suponiendo que así fuese, mis cálculos me hacían pensar que sería muy probable que se salvaría menos de la mitad.

Otra de las cosas que más me molestaba era que no podría estar al tanto de Eren. No podría protegerlo, ni nada por el estilo. Me dolía, porque había asumido que aunque él no quisiera mi ayuda, esto era algo personal para mí, que tenía que ver conmigo y lo que yo sentía, por lo que entonces me había decidido por seguir cuidándolo, no importaba qué.

Sin embargo, cuando menos me lo esperaba el Capitán Levi se acercó en su caballo negro, que brillaba con los escasos rayos del sol.

-Capitán – mencionó Armin, con cierta emoción en la voz.

Se acercó a mí, logrando que me tensara por completo y para mi sorpresa dijo:

-Ackerman… tengo una misión para usted – sonó tajante.

-Sí, señor. Estoy a su disposición – odiaba esas formalidades que me hacía decir cosas de ese tipo.

-Estás a cargo de la defensa de Eren. Yo iré con ustedes.

-¿Capitán? ¿Está seguro? – Armin se extrañó.

-¿Alguna duda, Arlert?

-No, señor – Armin se encogió en su lugar.

Se quedó viéndome unos segundos, y tuve que reprimir la sonrisa que quería asomarse en mi rostro sin ningún recato. Se volteó y de seguro fue a buscar a Eren.

-Es un cambio drástico, ¿no crees? Digo, justo antes de salir. Se suponía que la formación estaba predispuesta hace tiempo, ¿por qué el Capitán habría cambiado de opinión así? – Armin no entendía nada.

Yo tampoco, hasta que un pensamiento fugaz vino a mí. ¿Lo hizo por mí? Recordé la discusión de hace unos días, y me auto respondí que sí, probablemente ese era el motivo, para que no lo fastidiase más. Pero Armin tenía razón, ¿por qué justo antes de salir? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

Volvió al rato con Eren a su lado y se posicionaron frente a Armin y a mí.

Finalmente, luego de todo eso, no quedó más que asumir que el momento había llegado, las compuertas comenzaron a abrirse haciendo su estruendoso ruido característico. Apreté las riendas y con el pie firme en el estribo, estaba más que determinada a todo. No iba a flaquear, no esta vez. La determinación se anidó en mí con fuerza y recordé las palabras de Connie. No importaba qué nos esperase afuera, sólo quedaba luchar.

La formación comenzó a avanzar y me sentí como novata por unos segundos. "Esto es ridículo" pensé. Pero algo me mantenía ansiosa. Preferí no darle cabida. Estábamos ya saliendo de Trost y no era momento de pensar a nada más que en ampliar los sentidos y entrar en modo de supervivencia.

Igual que en otras ocasiones, nuestros refuerzos volaban sobre nuestras cabezas con sus equipos de maniobra, intentado que ningún titán de los que merodeaban Shinganshina fuese a acercársenos.

Mantuve la vista fija al frente, porque todos sabíamos que no ayudaba en nada mirar alrededor y ver cómo nuestros compañeros perdían sus vidas intentando salvar las nuestras. Yo sólo pensaba en proteger a los míos, y todo lo demás me importaba una mierda. De esa forma, me endurecía ante este tipo de situaciones que fuese como fuese no eran para nada agradables.

Salimos casi invictos de no ser por la pedida de algunos de los refuerzos, pero la formación estaba intacta. Fuerza de las paredes, todo era distinto. Era como probar una libertad cínica. Estábamos fuera de los muros, sí, podíamos ir donde quisiéramos, ya no estábamos encerrados, pero lamentablemente, no éramos libres. Éramos prisioneros de la muerte.

Como había dicho Annie, tomamos otro rumbo, un rumbo diferente al que tomábamos regularmente, y eso en cierta medida era bastante inteligente, arriesgado, pero muy inteligente, ya que en nuevos terrenos teníamos más opciones de encontrar suministros, sin olvidar mencionar que íbamos hacia las villas olvidadas y por cierto, si alguna vez hubo civilizaciones en esos sectores, era muy probable que encontrásemos cosas que nos serían útil.

La formación se amplió y los flancos se dividieron en pequeños grupos para hacer el reconocimiento del perímetro, y otros para que diesen la alerta de los titanes que se encontraban próximos.

-¿Las villas han de estar muy lejos de aquí, cierto? – me comentó Armin, mientras cabalgábamos a toda velocidad.

-Lo más probable es que tengamos que acampar esta noche. Por eso, los flancos se han dividido, no sólo por la seguridad y la búsqueda de suministros. Veremos la posibilidad de encontrar un lugar que nos mantenga a salvo – Eren se había volteado para decir esto y en cuanto lo dijo, giró hacia delante de inmediato.

-Se suponía que los titanes eran menos activos de noche…- escuché a Jean detrás de mí.

-Se suponía… - repetí.

Mientras seguíamos hacia adelante, la primera bengala mostró su rayo de color en el cielo. Titán a la vista.

Ya empezó. Eso pensé, y de pronto, más y más rayos de colores comenzaron a aparecer.

-Son muchos - murmuró Armin con temblor en la voz.

A los pocos minutos, un soldado de los que acompañaba a Erwin se dirigió hacia atrás.

-¡Capitán Rivaille! Hay un bosque a la vista. Los carruajes entrarán y pasarán adelante, nosotros nos quedamos atrás. Vamos a abrir paso a los carruajes.

-¡Correcto! – contestó Levi.

Nos abrimos paso y los carruajes se adelantaron y efectivamente, entramos en un bosque. El camino no parecía presentar muchas dificultades. El terreno era óptimo, así que por fin los carruajes estuvieron a salvo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que parecía estar bien, se redujo a nada en cosa de segundos.

Escuchamos un ruido. Ni idea qué era. Era como un zumbido muy grave y potente, molesto al oído humano. Aumentamos la velocidad, para prevenir cualquier ataque sorpresivo, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Titán! – reconocí la voz de Sasha en un alarido desgarrador.

Lo que estaba a nuestras espaldas no era menos aterrador de todos los titanes que habíamos visto antes. Tenía una expresión muy maliciosa, pero eso no era lo terrible en sí, era el hecho de que ¡tenía expresión! Nos miraba casi divertido y poco a poco empezó a correr hacia nosotros. Medía unos siete nada agradables metros y era increíblemente ágil. No era como Eren, no era un humano dentro de un Titán, era un titán de los comunes, pero mucho más ágil.

-¡Capitán! – el mismo soldado se incorporaba a nuestro lado – El Comandante quebrará el rumbo de los carruajes por un atajo. Que este escuadrón distraiga al titán. Confía en usted.

-Entendido.

En menos de lo que pensamos, los carruajes se desviaron dejándonos sólo a nosotros en medio del corredor de árboles y para nuestra mala suerte (si es que a tanta maldición podía llamársele así) nos dimos cuenta de que no era uno si no tres, tres titanes de siete metros, más rápidos y hábiles que cualquier otro titán.

-Connie, Sasha, distráiganlos y dispérsense entre los árboles – gritó Levi.

Aterrados, pero conscientes de lo que ocurriría si no obedecían, asintieron y comenzaron casi a jugar con los titanes, que intentaban meter sus brazos entre los estrechos espacios de cada árbol sin mayor éxito.

-Capitán, ¿puedo transformarme? – sugirió Eren, desesperado al ver la situación.

-Ni lo sueñes – le gritó – ¿por tres titanes? ¿Sabes cuantos vendrán después? Guarda energía.

Lo miré con rencor. Le había dicho. Era estúpido experimentar con Eren antes de una expedición. "Concéntrate", me auto intervine.

-Dejen a los caballos seguir. Usen el multiaxial – ordenó el Capitán. Todos obedecieron.

La sensación de volar con el equipo de maniobras era fascinante, pero cuando estabas desesperado por el miedo, se volvía una acción tan vital e innata como respirar.

Subimos hasta los ramajes más altos de los árboles, pero para nuestra sorpresa, los titanes estaban intentando escalar, y no les iba nada mal.

Jean y Krista intentaron distraer a uno y acabarlo, pero de un golpe Krista salió volando. Me apresuré antes de que se estampara contra un árbol y no volviese a despertar para contarlo. La atrape en el aire, era muy liviana y la llevé a zona segura.

-¡Jean! – lo llamó Eren, para que subiese a zona segura.

-¡No vuelvan a hacer nada estúpido! – gritó Levi – vamos a entrar por el mismo camino que los carruajes. Pero intentaremos que no nos sigan.

-Son ágiles – añadí – es primera vez que vemos titanes de este tipo, Capitán.

-Por lo tanto, es la primera vez que ellos nos ven a nosotros – me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces aprovechémonos de eso para ver cómo actuar.

Estábamos en la corrida de árboles del lado izquierdo y el atajo estaba por el lado derecho.

-Jean, procura llevarte a Krista contigo. Está un poco mareada – sugerí.

-Connie y Sasha están al frente, esperando. Están camuflados entre las ramas, excelente idea – agregó Eren.

-Entonces, Eren llévate a Mikasa contigo y crucen rápido – dictaminó Levi.

-¿Eh? Pero Capitán, ¿y usted va a…?

-Seré la carnada. ¡Vayan! – nos obligó.

Se lanzó en picada hacia las raíces de los árboles, a toda velocidad. Los titanes parecían desesperados, se volvieron locos con él, como si les hubiesen ofrecido una bandeja llena de manjares. Sin dudarlo, cruzamos hasta el otro extremo, y nos reunimos.

Nos quedamos viendo a Levi, que parecía un cuervo volando tan habilidosamente, escabulléndose de las manos de los titanes, que a toda costa pretendían devorarlo. Logró matar uno y subió nuevamente, pero aún sin lograr cruzar. Se dio una vuelta y cruzó y al momento de hacerlo, sin que pudiésemos explicarnos cómo, cortó la nuca de un segundo titán. Llegó a un árbol que estaba al lado en que nos encontrábamos nosotros atónitos mirándolo.

Sin embargo, el titán que había quedado vivo, era el primero que habíamos visto, aquel que era el más inteligente de todos. Tomó vuelo y antes de que pudiésemos decir algo, se azotó a sí mismo contra el árbol haciendo que Levi perdiese el equilibrio y fuera a dar al suelo.

-¡Capitán! - gritamos todos, en un momento de desesperación y no saber qué hacer.

-Es uno sólo, podemos contra él, ¡vamos! – gritó Jean, pero al parecer el titán lo escuchó y miró hacia donde estábamos.

-¡Idiota! –gritó Eren.

-¡Corran! ¡Váyanse! – gritó Levi intentando volar con su multiaxial – Rápido, yo los alcanzo.

Todos se fueron, primero Sasha y Connie que partieron con el primer "corran". Luego Jean, que intentaba tomar a Krista y volar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos Mikasa! – me gritó Eren y avanzó.

Dudé unos segundos. Me quedé viendo a Levi. Viendo cómo se golpeaba contra un árbol.

-¡No! – grité.

Y desistí de huir.

Salté de nuevo hacia la otra corrida de árboles, y justo antes de que la mano gigante del titán ágil lograse aplastarlo, pasé por el tomándolo como pude. Pesaba y mucho. Las apariencias engañan.

Nos situé en la parte más alta del árbol y le di espacio para que intentase recuperarse.

-Maldita mierda… - masculló – es demasiado ágil.

-¿Estás bien? – me cercioré.

Ignoró la pregunta mirando al titán con tanto odio y repudio. Sus ojos ardían como flamas, pero como flamas cristalinas, un poco azuladas.

-Les dije que se fueran – me dijo bastante irritado.

-De nada, Capitán – comenté cortante, haciendo hincapié en que le había salvado la vida.

Suspiró hastiado.

-Vamos a tener que ingeniárnoslas para cruzar. No puede ver hacia dónde vamos – se veía preocupado.

De pronto el titán comenzó a emitir ese mismo ruido, ese mismo zumbido desagradable que había hecho antes, y desde el fondo del corredor, aparecieron más titanes, veloces y ágiles dispuestos a atacar.

-Mierda – exclamó Levi, aún más molesto que antes.

-No podremos entrar por el atajo. Vamos a comprometerlos a todos – reclamé.

-Vamos a tener que seguir hacia adelante por el corredor – asintió Levi.

-¡Entonces, ahora ya! – grité.

Y ambos saltamos para impulsarnos con los equipos. Volamos con desesperación. Yo sabía que él no iba a dejarse matar por un titán, menos yo. Eso era algo que él y yo teníamos en común.

-¿Cuántos son? – pregunté, intentando no voltearme.

-Con el que ya estaba, son cinco – me contestó sin voltear tampoco.

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

-Son demasiado ágiles, ¡sigue avanzando!

Al cabo de un tiempo al menos breve, comenzando a vislumbrar una luz al final del corredor. No sabía si eso podría ser bueno o malo. Si salíamos a campo abierto teníamos todas las de perder. Y así fue, pero peor aún.

Me enganché en el último árbol y vi que más allá del esplendor que me cegó por unos segundos, había nada más y nada menos que un barranco.

-¡No hay más dónde ir! – grité. Levi se incorporó a mi lado, en el mismo árbol.

Se quedó viendo el barranco, que aunque no alcanzaba a ser un precipicio, nos iba a costar caro averiguar si podríamos bajar por ahí.

-Capitán… están muy cerca – me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Venían a toda velocidad.

-Tendremos que saltar – sentenció sin más.

-¡Vamos a morir! – grité.

-De forma un poco más digna – me respondió en el mismo tono – No hay tiempo de pensar, Ackerman. ¡Ya!

No podía, justo minutos antes había perdido la confianza, pero él no iba a quedarse así. Me tomó firme entre sus brazos y nos lanzamos a lo que la suerte decidiese para nosotros.

* * *

Aquí va el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que eso enriquece al escritor :) nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y si no les gusta la idea, no se torturen, no sigan leyendo =) a quienes les gustó, lo invito a leer la continuación, muy pronto he he he

¡Nos vemos, soldados! Byebye.


	2. Recuerdos

¡Hola a todos!, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

Bueno, trataré de que el flujo de capítulos sea rápido, porque a mí se me van las ideas y si dejo pasar mucho tiempo, colapso y pierdo la línea.

Voy a responderles a quienes me dejaron review por darse el tiempo de comentar, estoy muy agradecida :3 , me alegra mucho el hecho de que les haya gustado. Empiezo:

 **-Debby-chan:** Gracias! Suelo escribir capítulos largos, haha así que no habrá problemas con eso, y lo bueno es que intento mantener la acción. Sí, me esforcé en mantener la personalidad porque es difícil, pero tranquila: no leerás a Mikasa mirándose al espejo, ni a Levi riendo a carcajadas. Sacaré a los personajes de su personalidad en breves momentos para ciertas escenas, pero nada extremo. Es difícil mantener personalidades, pero prometo no defraudar! Y gracias de nuevo, motiva mucho leer comentarios así :3 nos leemos pronto!

 **-RenKouen:** Yo tampoco me lo esperaba D: jaja a veces las palabras me salen solas, gracias nueva fan y espero que te guste tanto y más el capítulo de hoy =)

 **-Bianca:** Holo! No te caigas, aquí está el capítulo D: haha espero que te guste ;) saludos y gracias por las palabras :3

- **lory09:** no lo dejaré sin terminar xD es más, me apronto a que los capítulos se suban luego para que no se me vayan las ideas xD disfruta el nuevo cap :3

- **Yorushiro18:** de hecho soy amante de ErenxMika jajaja Me encanta Eren 3 y Mikasa es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero también me sedujo el LeviMika y me aventuré al lado oscuro de la fuerza D: gracias por tus palabras y aquí la continuación :D

Para este capítulo, me inspiré en los OVA, (véanlos si no entienden de qué hablo D: véanlos porque sí, son bellos) :B Bueno mis lectores, nos leemos más abajo para las aclaraciones =)

 **Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa del mundo mundial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Recuerdos.

.

.

.

Hace frío.

Está oscuro.

No puedo despertar.

Qué desesperante no poder despertar. Intentar y fallar. Me siento sin poder sobre mí. Me duele todo. Puedo sentir, pero mi cerebro manda inútiles señales a mi cuerpo que se niega a reaccionar. No hay ruido, sólo viento. Puedo reconocer algunas cosas. ¿Grillos? Más viento. Bajo mi cuerpo siento tierra, mucha tierra, suelo firme, duro y piedrecillas sueltas. Bajo mi brazo, algo cálido y mullido. Huele a sangre. Siento la cosquilla de mis pestañas que se mueven. Mis párpados están tan pesados.

Se sentía como estar dentro de una pesadilla y el cuerpo casi hecho de algodón. Era difícil guiarse por los sentidos. Sin embargo, poco a poco lo que antes era de un color negro penumbra, comenzó a tornarse borroso y a dar paso a ligeras imágenes compuestas por formas desiguales, nada que pudiese señalar con seguridad a causa de que la oscuridad no se había difuminado del todo. Estaba despertando lentamente, casi instintivamente, mi cuerpo sabía que hacerlo rápido empeoraría todo, e incluso de esa forma lánguida y cuidadosa, me dolía la cabeza como un infierno, como si tuviese una presión por dentro.

¿Dónde estoy?

Mis ojos volvieron a su órbita normal, después de incontables segundos desvariando y tratando de orientarme. El paisaje comenzó a esclarecerse aún más y mostrar un lugar que nunca antes había visto. Era una planicie compuesta de tierra seca y firme. Hacia las lejanías podía entrever dificultosamente colinas, árboles y todo en base a adivinanzas de último minuto, porque estaba anocheciendo y el tono azul oscuro del anochecer me imposibilitaba tener una visión más detallada de la escena, sobre todo porque aquello que estaba fuera de mi alcance se reducía a manchones negros. Intenté reincorporarme a tientas, aún con mis brazos muy débiles trataba de palpar la superficie buscando equilibrio e incluso cualquier herramienta que estuviese a mi alcance y que pudiese serme de ayuda en ese instante.

Cuando comencé a pensar con mayor claridad, y a darme cuenta del todo de qué estaba sucediendo, me levanté un poco apoyándome en mis manos, y vi que en el suelo donde antes había estado recostada, había mucha sangre. Estaba comenzando a secarse, lo cual me dio información al respecto, había estado ahí hace bastante tiempo. Por otro lado, al momento de investigar el perímetro dentro de lo que podía, caí en la cuenta de que aquello que había estado bajo mi brazo, era Levi, que aún estaba inconsciente, o eso parecía.

"Saltamos", recordé. Y eso me inundó de un pánico terrible. Intenté moverme, sin mayor éxito. Se me dio vueltas todo el lugar y fui a dar contra el suelo nuevamente. La presión saltaba en mi cabeza, amenazando con hacerla explotar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, yo quería espabilar, tenía que espabilar y asegurarme de que no hubiese titanes cerca. Ese fue el principal miedo que me acechó cuando reaccioné y recordé de golpe, todo lo que había sucedido antes de estar allí. No tenía miedo de luchar contra ellos, me atemorizaba el hecho de ellos fuesen tan rápidos que no me diesen el tiempo ni siquiera de tomar una espada.

Escuché a Levi gruñir a la vez que intentaba moverse y se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza de forma automática. La sangre provenía de él. Me giré sobre mi cuerpo, quedando de espaldas, aunque no fue la mejor idea, ya que todo el mundo giró conmigo. Pero luego de eso, fue más fácil levantarme. Me incliné hacia adelante poco a poco hasta sentarme. Fue cuando lo miré detenidamente y noté que su pierna estaba herida y sangrando.

Mientras esperaba que él se tomara el tiempo de volver en sí, sentí un cosquilla deslizarse por mi frente. Me llevé la mano de inmediato a la cabeza y cuando la acerqué a mi rostro para verla mejor, noté que estaba cargado de un burdeo espeso. Estaba herida.

Miré en dirección hacia el camino que recorrimos desde donde se suponía que habíamos saltado. Dejamos un rastro pequeño, algo similar a un sendero. Entendí que probablemente nos hubiésemos golpeado contra el suelo y finalmente rodado hasta llegar donde estábamos. Hice un mohín al ver la magnitud de la caída y el hecho de vernos ahí con vida. Sin duda, había sido suerte.

Vi a Levi molestarse consigo mismo. Al parecer no podía moverse, parecía inquieto pero no había resultado. Me acerqué a él arrastrándome con suavidad, pero volteó a mirarme como un perro rabioso que no permite que nadie se le acerque. No manifesté mayor sentimiento en mi expresión. Me quedé a su lado viendo sus inútiles intentos por ponerse de pie. Gruñó a medida que intentaba levantarse y me observaba con desaprobación.

-Eso no mejorará – comenté pesadamente – tengo agua limpia en mi cantimplora y pañoletas. Creo que deberíamos hacerle un torniquete.

Me ignoró por completo, siguió en lo suyo, pero supuse que su pierna lo estaba matando del dolor. Sabía quién era él y lo mucho que se destacaba por tener carne dura y ser resistente a toda prueba que se presentara en su camino, pero ahora estaba golpeado completamente, su cuerpo debía dolerle desde el cráneo a los pies, así como el mío en ese mismo momento.

Pero no hubo caso. Entendí que estaba consciente de las capacidades de su persona y que lo más probable es que esto fuese infinitamente humillante para él. Pero supongo que no era tan difícil de entender, ¿no? De todas las veces que oí a las personas decir que era terco y testarudo, esta era la vez en que iba a comprobarlo. Trataba de ponerse de pie, dificultosamente, luchaba contra el dolor que se ceñía en su pierna, pero no había forma, estaba muy dañado y eso lo hacía irritar. Me quedé viéndolo sin expresión alguna en el rostro y pensando que era un idiota. Sigilosamente, para no alterarlo más, deposité mi mano en su hombro y lo obligué a sentarse. Me arriesgué a ello, pero no sentí miedo tampoco.

-Capitán – intenté no romper la formalidad, independiente de lo que pensase de él – por favor. Tenemos que arreglar esto antes de que se ponga peor.

-¡Tenemos que volver ahora! – protestó bastante molesto. Qué tipo tan desagradable.

-¿Ahora cómo? Cada movimiento que haga lo hará perder más sangre. Si quiere volver, primero tendrá que curarse o de lo contrario contraerá bacterias, se le infectará y caerá la pierna – sonaba ridículo, pero había oído sobre la fijación del tipo con la limpieza. Y por cierto, di en el blanco. Abrió los ojos en toda su expansión y me miró mucho más enfadado que antes.

-Cállate. ¡Qué molesta! Deja de verme como si fuera ese mocoso de Eren.

-Al menos Eren obedece – seguí en mi lugar, sin ni siquiera inmutarme antes sus palabras.

Pero era inútil. No había forma de detenerlo, de que se diera cuenta de que estaba mal y que no iba a llegar muy lejos en ese estado. De un salto, se puso de pie. Caminó dos, tres pasos y fue a dar contra el suelo, levantando tierra.

Suspiré sonoramente, haciéndole notar mi fastidio.

Sin embargo, en vez de considerarlo aunque fuese un poco, se arrodilló y comenzó a inspeccionar su multiaxial.

-Para usar el equipo necesita de toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Tiene una de ellas herida – comenté. Me puse de pie, aprovechando que el mareo que bombardeaba mi cabeza había comenzado a disminuir.

Levi gruñó. Para variar un poco, gruñó. Comprobó una y otra vez, pero no hubo forma. El equipo, para más remate, se había estropeado. Se quedó de rodillas, molesto, en silencio, encorvado.

Me acerqué y me hinqué a su lado.

-Capitán… Caímos por un barranco. Ambos estamos heridos – y eso fue todo lo que dije. Posterior a eso, revisé la herida. Rompí un poco más de lo que ya estaba, la tela de su pantalón cerca del muslo. Tenía una raspadura horrenda, con fisuras causadas por las piedrecillas filosas del terreno. Tenía distintos tonos, marrones, intuí por ser colores oscuros y sangre más fresca que sospeché que era la que escurría más rápido. Primero que todo, lo especial: aclarar la situación.

-No tenemos caballos, ni equipos. Probablemente el mío también se halla estropeado. No tenemos otra opción que quedarnos aquí – planteé. Esperaba su respuesta. Sabía que era negativa.

Bufó sonoramente, como si intentase botar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-No hay forma de que nos quedemos aquí…

-No hay forma de volver, al menos hasta que tengamos algo de luz – hice una pausa recordando las charlas que tuvimos en la mañana durante la expedición – el Comandante Erwin debe haber llegado a las villas. Es probable que se hayan refugiado y estén buscándonos mañana por la mañana.

-¿Eres estúpida? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí a ser comida de titán? – no me miraba. Estaba concentrado viendo la nada – tenemos que aprovechar la inactividad de los titanes durante la noche.

-Hange descubrió que los titanes pueden ser activos durante la noche – me encogí de hombros – vimos titanes más ágiles que nunca, ya no podemos confiarnos.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y luego subió, hasta entrelazar sus dedos en su cabello, apretándolos con fuerza. Estaba molesto, frustrado y terriblemente irritado.

-Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí, pero apenas cante el primer pajarraco en la mañana, nos vamos – trató de acomodarse.

Yo, a diferencia de él, intentaba buscar soluciones prácticas en ese momento. Podíamos intentar caminar toda la noche hasta encontrar la formación y arriesgarnos a tropezar con los titanes ágiles, para colmo sin el equipo de maniobras. Ni siquiera teníamos caballos para huir. No era probable asegurar una supervivencia en esas condiciones. Por otro lado, pensé que para todas las horas que habían transcurrido, ya nos habrían comido, pero no fue el caso. Pensé en que quizás los titanes no llegarían a ese lugar en el que estábamos, no tenían acceso, era una zona libre o quizás qué otros motivos nos hacían permanecer con vida en ese momento.

En fin, en busca de dichas soluciones, miré en todas direcciones a la espera de cualquier elemento que pudiese sernos útil y encontré una malformación a las orillas del barranco. Parecía una pequeña cueva, o más una madriguera, ya que no tenía amplitud hacia dentro, sólo era un pequeño hueco que simulaba un techo.

-Ven – hablé con fuerza. Me paré a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse. Seguía enojado, pero llevaba tantos años a prueba con Eren que poco me importaba que se enervase hasta el límite y se transformase en titán también. Lo tomé con fuerza del brazo pero se soltó de un tirón y cojeó camino hacia el lugar. Al menos lo había pillado.

Como no era suficiente, y el frío comenzaba a allegarse entrada la noche, dejé a Levi sentado en un rincón mientras reunía trozos de madera y ramas secas. No tenía tanta experiencia en esos temas, pero si de sobrevivir se trataba, podía apañármelas tan bien como si fuese una experta. Al menos funcionó y la pequeña fogata nos salvó durante esa noche. Nos refugiamos ahí.

Cuando nos situamos y estuvimos más cómodos con la presencia del otro, me dispuse a limpiar la herida, aunque Levi no dejaba de mirarme de forma asesina. Quité todo rastro de sangre de la zona para ver qué tan complicada estaba la situación. Me ayudé con la luz de la fogata, ya que minutos antes apenas había podido notar de qué iba el asunto. Cuando no había quedado rastro de la sangre seca más la tierra y la piel tenía un aspecto rosado y sano, enrollé la pañoleta en su pierna con mucha delicadeza, para no ponerlo en ninguna situación poco amena. Mientras hacía el torniquete, alcé la vista para mirarlo. Estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y con la decepción brotándole por los poros. Bufé molesta. De todos los peores temperamentos que había conocido en mi corta vida, éste era sin dudas el peor, sin admirarme demasiado, por supuesto que sabía que el mío no era el mejor, pero al menos yo cooperaba bastante cuando las cosas no salían bien. No me dijo nada y estaba bien. Al menos como yo lo veía, porque pensé que tal vez terminaríamos discutiendo.

Me retiré de su lado y me senté en un espacio considerable que me alejaba lo suficiente de su amargura. Me envolví en la capa color esmeralda, porque comenzaba a entrar el frío y no era que la fogata no ayudase, pero era pequeña y el frío se las arreglaba para entrar por diversos lugares.

Levi seguía sin decirme nada, así que me concentré en ver las llamas bailar, mientras quemaban las ramas secas, haciéndolas tronar.

Pasó casi una hora así, en total silencio, no habíamos hablado nada. No parecía tan difícil de creer, después de todo no se nos podía catalogar de habladores, pero por alguna extraña razón en este momento el silencio empezaba a hacerse incómodo.

Es un momento de sandez, me planteé la posibilidad de dormir, pero era imposible. No se podía estar tranquilo en esas condiciones, el sueño no es algo que puedes concebir cuando tu vida corre peligro. Me acomodé un mi lugar y alcé un poco la vista. Me gustaba contemplar las estrellas, tan lejanas y brillantes por sobre todos nosotros, lejos de esta realidad horrenda de vivir encerrados y sin poder dormir. Abarcaban toda la amplitud y titilaban gloriosas. Me fascinaban las estrellas.

Por mientras me deleitaba con la escena del espacio, pensé en Eren. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo había dejado atrás, o tal vez él a mí. El asunto es que nos habíamos separado y no debí, lo sé, pero… de no haberlo hecho quizás Levi hubiese muerto... No. No hubiese muerto. Es el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Era imposible, entonces ¿por qué me devolví? Ese pensamiento me perturbó y me volteé a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido, pero mi rostro se suavizó instantáneamente al ver que estaba mirando hacia las estrellas también, y por cierto, estaba susurrando una canción.

En primera instancia sus labios se movían casi imperceptiblemente, cuando me di cuenta que cantaba, entré en estado de súper concentración para oírlo mejor y gracias al silencio implacable que rondaba el lugar, que habría sido perfecto de no ser por unos pocos grillos, logré oírlo.

- _… y nosotros somos los cuervos que vuelan, desde el pasillo de fuego de otoño nos levantamos. En los lagos y árboles dibujamos el cielo nocturno, con nuestras alas pintamos los vastos horizontes, y las estrellas… las estrellas sobre el cielo del norte… -_ su rostro permanecía increíblemente apacible. Había luna, una luna muy grande y brillante cuya luz rebotaba sobre su piel, al ser muy blanca. Nunca lo había visto con el rostro relajado. Se veía totalmente diferente, como si fuese otra persona. Bueno, la misma cara pero su semblante era muy distinto.

Estaba cantando, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le dio la confianza de hacerlo? Bien, no era que me molestase, pero me parecía muy curioso. Nunca pensé que iba a ser yo quien se percatara de algo así. Me dio la idea de que estaba lleno de historias y que en ese momento en que su fuerza se había visto reducida, aquella parte de él que había permanecido oculta por mucho tiempo, salió a flote como por arte de magia. Una pequeña cosquilla de intriga amenazó con aparecer dentro de mí. Por otro lado, me sentí privilegiada de estar ahí viéndole cantar, no sólo porque lo hacía muy bien y su voz era relajante, sino porque mis amigos se hubiesen vuelto locos de sólo oírlo. Las ideas se agolparon en mi mente. ¿Por qué no podía conllevar una conversación con él? Por muy trivial que fuese, era mi superior, no un monstruo, era humano después de todo… se suponía.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia donde se encontraba. Me senté cerca de él, dejándome caer sonora y abruptamente, sacándolo de su ensueño y me miró, con el ceño fruncido de nuevo.

-No tengo sueño – reclamé.

-No es mi problema – contestó. Me rodeé las piernas con los brazos.

-Ahora lo es – insistí.

Volteó a mirarme indignado con una ceja enarcada. ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo arruinado todo? Se veía mejor cuando estaba cantando.

-Tú quisiste quedarte – manifestó. Me arrepentí en último minuto. Debí dejar que se fuese solo.

-Entonces, ¿va a dormir? – a pesar de todo, me resultaba divertido conversar con él. Nuestras conversaciones eran tajantes, pesadas, hablábamos con el mismo tono.

-No tengo sueño.

-Ahora si es su problema – dije socarronamente, y él frunció el entrecejo aún más mientras miraba la fogata, como intentando controlarse y distraerse con eso.

No quería sonar burlesca, no me estaba riendo de él. Con toda la sinceridad que pude, manifesté mi queja, porque no me hacía gracia quedarme mirando la fogata toda la noche. No me gustaba quedarme despierta pensando en nada, porque usualmente llegaban a mí pensamientos, recuerdos tristes y no quería sentirme así, menos cuando estábamos en una expedición.

Lo sentí suspirar y cuando me volteé a verlo, noté que estaba relajando los hombros.

A pesar de lo que se pudiese rumorear sobre él, nadie tenía información exacta. Era totalmente un desconocido para todos. Se sabía que había sido un delincuente del bajo mundo y que Erwin lo había rescatado de esa vida tan marginal, ¿pero era así? ¿Tan así? ¿Existía el bajo mundo? ¿Cómo podían permitir que las personas viviesen bajo tierra? Me parecía espeluznante, macabro. Y de ser así… ¿Levi vivía allí? Sin ver el cielo… ¿Y sí quizás por eso estaba tan concentrado viendo hacia las estrellas? No entendía que era aquello que se estaba despertando dentro de mí, pero me sentía curiosa. Quizás me llamaba la atención porque era algo nuevo y nuestra vida encerrada en murallas no tenía mucho de nuevo. El maldito insomnio desató la curiosidad dentro de mí, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar una conversación con él. Él que era reconocido por ser una fortaleza impenetrable… como yo. ¿Era como yo? ¿Sentía dolor por algo? Si era como yo, ¿cómo podía llegar a él? Imposible, yo no permitía que nadie indagara sobre mi vida.

-Mikasa… - mencionó, nunca me había dicho así, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan perdida y por cierto, me impactó el hecho - ¿por qué te aferras tanto a Eren?

Esa pregunta. Me pilló de improvisto. Me cuestioné que yo también iba a hacerle preguntas incómodas, después de todo fue mi idea romper el mutismo de la noche, pero justo eso era tema delicado. Bueno, de seguro él también tenía muchos temas de los cuales no quería hablar.

-No es de su incumbencia – sentencié, orgullosa. Eso no ayudaba mucho con los planes que tenía en mente.

-No… no lo es – dijo sin mayor interés. Volteó a mirar las estrellas de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a la pierna. Me fijé en ello. Debía dolerle, no tenía nada a mano para sanarle, sólo habíamos limpiado la herida con agua pero de seguro faltaba más. Aun así, mis pensamientos se volcaron de nuevo al asunto "conversación". Si seguía con esa actitud no iba a poder saber más de él. No tenía otra opción. Suspiré y me rendí.

-Eren salvó mi vida cuando yo tenía nueve años – musité, pero lo suficientemente claro para que pudiese oírme – querían llevarme con ellos y Eren me salvó. Mi padres murieron y ese mismo día el doctor Jaeger y Eren me acogieron como uno más de los suyos.

-Lo había oído, de forma no muy sensata. Rumores de pasillo, pero lo ignoré. No me gusta el chisme – parecía estatua, apenas movía la boca para hablar – Ustedes asesinaron a sus captores.

-Sí… - asentí. No me avergonzaba de ello – o los asesinados hubiésemos sido nosotros.

-Bien – asintió – no digo lo contrario. En este mundo hay que sobrevivir, no importa cómo – se quedó pensando unos segundos – ¿Y es sólo gratitud? – enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué se refiere? – increpé. Me había quedado sumida en el recuerdo de la noche en que sucedió todo. No entendía el punto de la pregunta.

-Pensé que estabas enamorada de él – enunció con tono aburrido, esperando de seguro, más respuestas de mi parte.

Sentí como mi rostro se volvía rojo y caliente, y supe que con mi expresión le había respondido todo. Me demoré en contestar, así que él retomó la palabra antes de que yo pudiese decir algo.

-Así que di en el blanco – sonrió. En realidad, no. No tanto como sonrisa, pero podría decir que inclinó la boca hacia un costado simulando una sonrisa, porque ciertamente, él nunca sonreía.

No quise responderle afirmativamente. Preferí que él sacase sus propias conclusiones, de todas formas me daba lo mismo, y eso era demasiado personal para mí.

-Hice una promesa a la mamá de Eren – cambié el tema – ella no quería que él se enlistara en la patrulla, me hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara, siempre nos protegiéramos el uno al otro. He cumplido esa promesa al pie de la letra – esa parte era cierta, era una confesión dura que no le había hecho a nadie, nunca y ahora se lo comentaba a él. Sin embargo, no me quedé atrás. Me aventé sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en las consecuencias – ¿Y usted? – soné más seria de lo normal.

-¿Yo qué? – me miró aterrado – Yo no estoy enamorado de Eren, si eso insinúas.

Esperé de todo corazón que mi rostro dejase en claro lo mal que me había tomado ese comentario. Me estaba evadiendo, pero yo no iba a permitirle arrancarse de esa forma. Tenía que pensar en algo con que hacer que hablase de… lo que fuera.

Alcé la vista al cielo. La luna estaba en su punto más alto, así que deduje que era muy tarde. El fuego no se había apagado. De vez en cuando, me movía de mi lugar para aventarle pequeñas ramitas que habían quedado apiladas a un costado. La noche era larga, necesitábamos calor.

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, aunque molesto. De seguro ese golpe iba a manifestarse durante los siguientes días. En ese momento, tampoco quería que me atormentara, era el motivo porque el que me parecía una gran idea el poder distraerme con una conversación, pero ¿cómo? Me enrollé aún más en la capa esmeralda y miré al cielo. Lo había conseguido.

-¿Dónde escuchó esa canción? – me quedé viendo la fogata también. No quería incomodarlo.

No me respondió, al menos por varios segundos que parecieron minutos. Me moví unos centímetros para verlo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada. "Se durmió", pensé. Hice un hueco con mis brazos y la capa y escondí dentro mi cabeza.

-La aprendí hace muchos años – comentó por lo bajo, como si fuese a despertar a alguien.

-¿Quién se la enseñó? – de pronto sentí que me había lanzado muy dentro con esa pregunta, sin embargo no podía lamentarlo. Estaba logrando que aquella persona que muchos temían y reconocían por ser un frío sin sentimientos, estuviese hablando sobre cosas que nadie sabía.

-¿Lo sabes, no? – su voz sonó a oscuridad y rencor - ¿Es por eso que estás haciendo preguntas?

-No… No lo sé. Por eso estoy haciendo preguntas… - miré hacia otro punto, algo avergonzada. No quería incomodarlo.

Volví en sí. Reconozco que me había comenzado a comportar como una mocosa estúpida y me había salido de mi protocolo, lanzándole preguntas inquietantes y siendo caprichosa en todo sentido. Yo era un soldado perteneciente a la Patrulla de Reconocimiento, una persona íntegra y de confiar, seria y sensata, prudente, no una niña intrusa. Me sentí mal. No sabía cómo pedirle disculpas o retractarme de lo que había dicho, hasta que la situación tomó otro rumbo.

-Farlan – murmuró - se llamaba Farlan.

-Lo siento mucho, Capitán – lo detuve de inmediato – yo no quería incomodar, ni menos faltarle el respeto haciendo preguntas de este tipo. No tiene que contármelo si no quiere – me encogí de hombros.

-No me incomoda… - no despegó su vista del fuego.

Levanté la vista para mirarlo, con la esperanza de que me contase lo que quisiera, pero esta vez, estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Me acerqué más a él, rompí toda distancia. Estábamos muy cerca, sin embargo el pequeño espacio no se hacía tan malo. Por un segundo confié en que podíamos llevarnos bien.

-¿Farlan? – me interesé - ¿era un chico?

-Era mi amigo. Le gustaba la música – dijo, sin dejar de sobarse la pierna.

¿Era? ¿Gustaba? ¿Qué había pasado? De la nada, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Él había perdido a su familia y amigos? ¿Estaba sólo? ¿Era cómo yo?

-¿Y qué pasó? – indagué.

-Murió. Él e Isabel, muertos por… titanes – su voz sonaba más apagada que nunca, y no es que él manifestase tanta alegría cuando hablaba, pero ahora estaba inmerso en dolor. Yo lo sabía, porque yo me sentía del mismo modo cuando recordaba ese tipo de cosas – vivíamos en el bajo mundo. Antes de venir de aquí y ser parte de la Patrulla de Reconocimiento, fui un delincuente, para cualquiera que piense que el acto de luchar por sobrevivir tiene ese nombre. Isabel y Farlan eran mi familia, no convencionalmente, pero para mí era así. Nos reclutaron en la Patrulla por nuestras habilidades y… en nuestra primera expedición fuera de las murallas, ellos… murieron… aún… recuerdo sus rostros – su voz se fue entrecortando a medida que soltó las últimas palabras. Lo entendí, supongo que el asco se ciñó en su garganta. Nadie quiere recordar algo así.

-Lo siento – mencioné sin saber qué más añadir, excepto por – y lamento sobre todo, las actitudes que he tenido últimamente. No se volverán a repetir.

-Sí, lo harán, ¿sabes por qué, Ackerman? – me miró. No me había mirado así en todo ese tiempo.

No comprendí a qué se refería.

-No.

-Porque somos humanos. Por más que evitemos nuestros instintos, no podemos luchar contra los impulsos. Podemos ser fuertes, asesinos, tener carácter y espíritu de batalla, pero no hay comparación con tener sentimientos y empatía por los demás. Algunos podrían pensar y confundir ambas cosas, puedes ser duro y luchar hasta el final, pero no significa que dentro de ti no haya nada. Callar a veces es lo más sano cuando tienes que salir a luchar, pero como te dije, no significa que por dentro no sientas nada – tuvo el entrecejo fruncido todo el tiempo que dijo esto. No sé si estaba molesto o si sólo era su pierna, que de seguro no dejaba de doler.

Por otro lado, sus palabras me impactaron profundamente. No pude decirle nada más ni por añadidura, supongo que con eso él ya lo había dicho todo. No lloré. Traté de contenerme. Aunque él mismo había dicho que los impulsos no se podían controlar, yo aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarme directamente con mis dolores, ni con ningún tipo de sentimiento. Prefería no hacerlo, porque aunque yo fuese fuerte en la batalla, los sentimentalismos me llevaban hacia el abismo en cosa de segundos, me entorpecían, no me dejaban ver con claridad ni tomar decisiones. Por eso se me podía ver seria y neutral todo el tiempo.

Me sentí miserable, pero al menos no me sentí tan sola. Es más, sentí que Levi estaba más sólo que nunca, porque no tenía a nadie. Tal vez a Erwin, a quién le debía gratitud. Pero nadie cercano, como Eren y Armin lo eran para mí.

Ese día las cosas tomaron un giro sorpresivo, sobre todo la perspectiva en que veía el medio que me rodeaba. Lo más impactante era cómo la imagen de Levi había cambiado luego de esa conversación. Lo curioso es que no se detuvo ahí, aunque yo no pude decir más, él pudo y hablamos toda la noche, sobre cosas triviales, sobre cosas personales, pero después de esa confesión que aunque breve, fue bastante comprometedora, no volvió a comentarme temas de tal envergadura. Tampoco lo presioné, él había confiado en mí y eso era suficiente.

Hubo un momento en que el silencio reinó el lugar. Eso me dio tiempo de pensar. Pensé en el bajo mundo. Levi me había confirmado su existencia y eso me apretó un poco el estómago, por la crueldad de la situación. La gente moría enferma allá abajo, pero traerlos a la superficie era arriesgarlos a morir siendo comidos por titanes. No pude decidir qué era peor. Pero más allá de cuestionarme sobre cómo y por qué había sucedido eso, otro pensamiento aleatorio vino a mí: Levi había conocido el cielo. Qué triste y sólo debió haber estado.

.

.*.

.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, porque reconocí la luz a través de mis párpados. Cuando lo hice me encontré con el sol en total plenitud sobre mi rostro. Me dolió la vista y me cegaron los rayos de sol, pero gracias a eso, reaccioné de inmediato. Me senté de golpe, logrando que una clavada me diese en la cabeza, con gran intensidad. Aún dolía, aún me sentía mareada. Había sido ingenua al creer que por dormir un poco, mi cabeza iba a volver a la normalidad, pero no hubo caso. Seguía doliendo así que supuse que el golpe debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme de esa forma.

Cuando pude reanudar por completo, eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado y fresco. Vi la fogata apagada, sin ningún rastro de humo. Estaba totalmente seca. Sobre mí, mi capa hacía de cobija y dónde antes había estado mi cabeza, otra capa estaba doblada de forma que funcionaba como almohadón. Me quedé intentando pensar unos segundos.

"¿Cuándo pasó eso?", pensé. "¿Había sido Levi?". Me llevé la mano a la frente y se sintió agradable, porque estaba fría y mi cara estaba ardiendo. Tal vez me estaba afiebrando, pero no iba a mejorar hasta recibir atención. Me reincorporé aún más, para ponerme de pie lentamente. No podía exigirme mucho o podía estrellarme contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Tomé mi capa y me la puse cubriéndome bien. Recogí la capa que estaba en el suelo y la sacudí.

-Mira quienes están aquí – una voz llamó mi atención. Me giré suavemente para ver de qué se trataba. Todos mis movimientos pasaron a ser muy lerdos.

Era Levi que traía consigo los caballos. Miré a mi alrededor confundida, y me acerqué a él.

-¿Dónde los encontró? – era probable que hubiese salido muy temprano por la mañana como para haberlos hallado, ni mucho menos, ya que eran los dos.

-Ellos nos encontraron – había vuelto a ser el mismo personaje tajante y frívolo – temprano en la mañana les escuché relinchar en las lejanías.

Eso me dio algo de alegría. Los caballos estaban bien, sanos, no estaban heridos, lo cual significaba que podríamos salir de ahí sin mayores, problemas. Tomé la rienda de mi caballo para acercarlo a mí y acariciarlo.

-Estuve revisando tu equipo de maniobras y está bueno – dijo, mientras ajustaba el equipo que traía puesto, que por cierto era el mío. Anoche me lo había quitado pensando que estaba malo – Voy a llevarlo yo en caso de necesitarlo. No te ves muy bien. Anoche chillaste en varias ocasiones, supongo que tu cabeza te está reclamando el golpe.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza. Sí, dolía mucho. No tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento, así que preferí obedecer y asentí a todo lo que me dijo.

En ese mismo instante, nos preparamos. Los caballos estaban intactos, sólo era cosa de subirse y partir. Sin embargo yo me sentía pésimo, porque mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar y no quise manifestarlo abiertamente. Levi lo había notado de todos modos, pero tampoco pretendía quejarme todo el camino. Supuse que no tardaríamos en llegar a la formación y podría aguantar. Era fuerte, un estúpido dolor de cabeza no podía ser tan nocivo.

Nos subimos a los caballos y partimos. Por lo que me dijo después, Levi había hecho reconocimiento del perímetro temprano en la mañana, mientras yo permanecía dormida (o aturdida). Como estaba al tanto de todo, fue él quien guio el recorrido a la formación, decidió por cuales caminos debíamos seguir y por dónde debíamos ir. Le dimos la vuelta al lugar y subimos por una cuesta, hasta llegar a los prados. No se veían titanes en las cercanías, lo cual llamaba la atención de sólo pensarlo. Usualmente, cuando salíamos de los muros no se tardaban ni minutos en aparecer, hordas de ellos. Ahora el día estaba tranquilo, parecía un día normal, dentro de una vida normal y eso me aterró, porque justo cuando crees que todo va a estar bien, algo te demuestra lo contrario.

Mientras miraba el paisaje, alerta ante cualquier incidencia, recordé la conversación de la noche anterior. Desconozco por qué esa imagen volvió a mi mente. Volteé a ver a Levi quien estaba completamente alerta también. Maldito golpe, estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente. Traté de omitirlo, pero fue peor. Volvió a mí como si me estuviese persiguiendo.

Ahora Levi había vuelto a la normalidad, a lo que acostumbramos a ver de él. No tuvo ningún trato especial conmigo en la mañana, y tal vez era mejor que así fuese. No sabía mucho de él, así que no podía esperarme nada, pero al menos había conocido una parte. ¿Me pregunto cuántas personas podrían decir lo mismo? Erwin tal vez. Sin embargo, ahora era yo quién tenía un extracto de la historia y no me pareció tan malo. Destacando el hecho de que gracias a eso, me había sentido menos sola. Todos en este infierno, dentro de esas paredes sufrimos interminables dolores, pérdidas y sueños que se han roto junto a las esperanzas, y sé muy bien cuantas personas no volverán a ver a sus seres amados otra vez, pero muy pocos saben cómo fue el día en que lo perdimos todo estando en Shinganshina cuando el titán colosal rompió la pared. Ver con tus propios ojos como los titanes devoran a tus cercanos. Yo lo viví. Carla, la mamá de Eren no era mi madre, pero yo la había querido como tal, porque me había criado como si yo fuese su hija. No pudimos salvarla, y ha aparecido en mis pesadillas tantas veces. Levi no pudo salvar a los suyos, y de seguro los ve en sus sueños también. Isabel y Farlan. Es como si yo perdiese a Eren y Armin a la vez. Ese pensamiento me hizo doler más la cabeza y se me apretó el estómago de sólo pensarlo. No era pena, mucho menos lástima, pero algo, un sentimiento extraño entraba en mí cuando pensaba en el dolor que debió sentir Levi cuando los vio, muertos. No debe ser muy lejano a los que sentí yo.

Esta vez decidí mirar hacia el cielo y ciertamente lo vi de otra forma. Porque sabía que había personas que no iban a conocerlo jamás y quizás, eso tan simple y banal era un privilegio. A pesar de todo el infortunio, podíamos estar arriba y sentir el viento en el rostro.

De pronto, el movimiento del galope del caballo me mareó y no pude controlar mi cuerpo sobre el equino. Me resbale cayendo al suelo sin tener tiempo de reaccionar y afirmarme de algo.

Levi debió sentir el golpe, ya que se devolvió a verme en ese mismo instante, aunque claro indignado, porque podría haber titanes y yo estaba en el suelo perdiendo el tiempo, según lo que oí. Me gritó un buen par de veces, mientras yo intentaba ponerme de pie y no trastabillar en el intento.

-¡No lo estoy haciendo apropósito! – le grite, mareada aún más con su alboroto.

Se quedó en silencio y me ayudó a pararme, al menos estaba cooperando, pero discutimos de todos modos.

-No vas a cabalgar sola, vienes conmigo – comandó con vozarrón de Capitán. Estaba muy molesto.

-Claro que puedo – solté de un tirón el brazo que me había tomado – no soy débil. Puedo arreglármelas sola, siempre lo hago.

Caminé hacia mi caballo, bueno, mis dos caballos porque había comenzado a ver borroso. ¡Rayos! Maldije para mí misma.

-Estás herida y tu cabezota no está funcionando ni remotamente bien – se quejó.

Mientras trataba de enfocar al caballo frente a mí y escuchaba sus reclamos, mi cuerpo se fue hacia atrás llevando de vuelta al suelo. Pero me sostuvo antes de llegar. No sé cómo llegó tan rápido a mi lado

-¡Suficiente! – ahora sí estaba enojado – ya te caíste del caballo y te golpeaste de nuevo. Si te vuelves a caer sería la tercera, y no quiero que quedes tres veces más estúpida.

Tenía razón, iba de mal en peor. Recordé la conversación, nuevamente, justo en la parte de los impulsos, y todo eso. Rezongué con pesadez.

Me subí a su caballo con dificultad, no sin su ayuda, él estaba detrás de mí. Mi caballo se fue atado a nuestras espaldas. Comenzó a cabalgar, halando de él y subió la velocidad considerablemente en comparación a cómo íbamos en un principio. Supongo que estaba preocupado por la presencia de los titanes y por el tiempo que habíamos perdido conmigo. Iba a una velocidad vertiginosa, o quizás yo lo sentía así, pero a pesar de eso, el viento chocaba en mi rostro y eso me refrescaba, se sentía agradable.

Mientras cabalgaba sacándole bufidos al caballo por la exigencia de fuerza y rapidez, yo luchaba con el mareo y el dolor de cabeza que me presionaban con fuerza. La brisa era todo lo que tenía para aliviarme, así que respiré con fuerza y me concentré en sentir el viento en la cara.

Poco a poco y temerosa de caerme, abrí los brazos, como un ave que intenta volar.

-¿Qué haces? – me retó Levi.

-Sentir el viento – contesté. Escuché un "hm" de respuesta. No supe en que tono lo dijo, pero me importó poco. Se sentía como volar cuando alguien te llevaba a galope desenfrenado por planicies de extenso verde, y el cielo inmenso sobre nosotros que éramos nada. El sol resplandecía, y sentí que eso era tan nuestro y lejano a la vez. Pero íbamos a luchar para recuperarlo.

-No le digas a nadie lo que hablamos- comento Levi, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Me quedé callada unos segundos. Por supuesto que no, pensé.

-No lo haré… pero tampoco lo olvidaré – contesté bastante seria. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

Nunca iba a olvidarlo.

Luego de considerable tiempo, viendo extensiones verdes interminables, nos adentramos por arboledas. Eran arboles largos y esbeltos. A medida que comenzamos a avanzar, se volvieron más espesos y por cierto, para nuestra sorpresa, vimos a varios reclutas, haciendo guardia, ordenando carruajes y cuidando caballos. Estábamos llegando. Eso me hizo sentir aliviada. Quería ver a Eren. Quería asegurarme de que todos estuviesen bien.

Nos internamos más y más adentro, sin encontrar a los escuadrones principales donde estaban todos los demás. Mientras cabalgábamos hasta encontrarlos, comencé a tensarme, porque me fui dando cuenta de que todos nos miraban atónitos. Me molestó que no quitasen sus ojos de encima, pero de seguro habían estado preocupados por él, porque lo tenían en muy alta estima, y preferí pensar en eso que en cualquier otra cosa. Tampoco quería ahondar en cómo se veía que fuésemos compartiendo un caballo cuando traíamos uno atrás, pero ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones.

Al final de las arboledas, casi como saliendo de un túnel para llegar a la luz, estaban las villas. No estaban tan lejos como habíamos pensado antes de salir de los muros. Eran pequeñas casitas hechas de piedra y madera, algunas hasta con tejados de paja.

Levi detuvo el caballo, para disminuir la velocidad a la que avanzábamos.

Más y más reclutas cumpliendo labores fueron apareciendo en escena, hasta que llegamos a dónde se encontraban los escuadrones principales.

Hange y Erwin parecían histéricos, o por lo menos Hange que parecía desesperada. Erwin mantenía su semblante militar, pero también se veía ofuscado. Hacían recuentos. Escuché la voz de un recluta dar información en voz alta, pero mi cabeza estaba tan adolorida que no pude concentrarme en poner atención a lo que decía.

Todos voltearon a vernos abruptamente cuando llegamos al lugar.

-¡Capitán! – escuché una voz. No logré reconocer de quién.

La multitud se conmocionó y todos se acercaron a vernos. De pronto, vi a Eren a mi lado y eso me calmó inmediatamente. Él estaba bien. Armin se sumó y también llegó a mi lado. Me habían bajado del caballo y yo no me había dado cuenta. Sentí como me habían tomado para llevarme a zona segura. Cada vez estaba peor, y sentí que iba a irme a negro en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado, todos estaban impresionados, por como Levi me había traído en el caballo. Esperaban que me trajese de cargamento en el caballo de atrás, pero no sentada delante de él. ¿Tan terrible era la idea de que el capitán salvara a alguien? Ahora todos esos comentarios me parecían un poco crueles, porque él siempre lo hacía, dijésemos lo que dijésemos de él, era un ejemplar compañero.

-Está herida – Levi habló alto, para enunciarlo a los demás e hicieran algo al respecto.

Erwin y Hange se acercaron a nosotros para comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

-¿Están bien? – habló Erwin - ¿qué pasó?

-Titanes – dijo Levi – grandes y más ágiles que ningún otro. Cuando intentábamos proteger a la formación llegaron muchos y prioricé al escuadrón. Ackerman se unió sin que pudiese impedirlo. Nos acorralaron y tuvimos que saltar por un barranco… es una larga historia. Lo importante es que no pasó nada…

Erwin lo quedó mirando confundido.

-Con los titanes, quiero decir – se corrigió, apretándose el entrecejo con los dedos – no hemos visto ninguno esta mañana.

-Tampoco nosotros y estamos preocupados. Rivaille, necesito hablar contigo – se retiró del lugar, logrando que Levi lo siguiera.

¡Estás herido! – gritó Hange. Nos hizo espabilar a todos.

-No es nada, cuatro ojos. Estoy bien – reclamó irritado. Y ambos caminaron detrás de Erwin, mientras otros oficiales se acercaban rodeándolos.

Me quedé viéndolo mientras se iba y las voces preocupadas de mis amigos, que me atacaban a preguntas se fueron lejos. Me miraban y luego miraron a Levi, no entendían nada, pero yo no podía despegar mi vista de él y sentía una extraña sensación al darme cuenta de que no iba a poder hablarle de nuevo de la forma en que lo había hecho. ¿En qué ocasión?

Sasha se unió al grupo, gritando y pataleando, mientras salpicaba trozos de pan a todo el mundo. Entre todos, trataban de tomarme con sumo cuidado. Me llevaron consigo, hacía donde estaban las reclutas a cargo de curación. Sólo pudieron ponerme una venda en la cabeza y darme un medicamento para el dolor. Al menos fue efectivo y con eso bastaba y sobraba para mí.

Sasha me llevó un trozo de pan y agua. Estaba sentada sobre lo que alguna vez fueron tablas de una cerca. A mi lado estaba Eren y Armin.

-Nos vamos ahora – comentó Sasha– no será posible estar muchos días fuera, pero gracias a la idea del recorrido nos fue bastante bien

-Logramos llenar los carros – la emoción en la voz de Armin era gratificante – anoche no hubo actividad titán, así que aunque estábamos muy cansados logramos abastecer con lo que más pudimos. Incluso, sacamos implementos de las casas.

-Esta vez valió la pena – añadió Eren – lo difícil será volver. Hay que estar alertas.

-Tuvimos que detener a eren para que no fuese a buscarte – añadió Sasha, sin importarle lo fuera de lugar que estuviese ese comentario.

Sonreí levemente.

-Estaba bien – dije.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron Jean y Krista. Estaban muy preocupados, lo vi en sus rostros.

-Disculpa que vengamos así, Mikasa. Tal vez quieras descansar.

-Estoy bien, Krista.

-¿Qué paso con el capitán? – me preguntó sin más. Sabía que ese era el meollo de todo y la razón por la cual todos estaban tan conmocionados. Sabía que ellos confiaban en mí y que tenían un claro conocimiento sobre lo que yo era capaz. Sabían que no iba a dejar de luchar, ni menos dejarme vencer por un titán. Así que en todo momento, su preocupación se trató de cómo sobreviví una noche a la intemperie con el Capitán.

Relaté brevemente lo ocurrido.

-Sólo hicimos una fogata, porque la noche estaba muy fría. Pero estábamos alerta, por si aparecían titanes.

-Qué bueno que estés bien – comentó Jean, sonrojándose. Lo miré extrañada.

Comimos pan y bebimos agua, compartimos los últimos momentos antes de emprender la retirada, porque ciertamente, ya estaba todo listo para partir.

A pesar de esta rutina horrible de morir o luchar para no morir, me gustaba sentarme con ellos a disfrutar aunque fuese un pan sin nada más que agua. Esa era la realidad para mí, e indiscutiblemente había cosas mejores, pero para mí no había nada mejor que saber que aún estaban con vida y podía verlos un días más.

Eso hasta que un recluta llegó volando con su equipo y gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Titán! ¡Comandante! ¡Titanes vienen hacia acá!

-¡A sus lugares! – oí a Hange, que había salido de no sé dónde.

Como hormiguitas a las que les desordenas la fila, todos rápidamente corrimos a nuestros lugares y menos mal estaba todo en su lugar. Por supuesto, habíamos dejado las cosas para partir en cualquier momento. Al menos yo, ya me sentía mejor como para cabalgar, pero no tenía mi equipo de maniobras, así que no me quedaría más que correr junto a la formación sin ser de más ayuda.

Todos subieron a los carros, a sus caballos y salieron corriendo rápidamente por donde ya lo tenían previsto. Habían encontrado un camino más óptimo para llegar a los muros, sin tanto obstáculo pero con árboles igualmente en el caso de que necesitasen usar los equipos.

Yo me demoré un poco en unírmeles, pero tuve que buscar mi caballo y liberarlo del amarre con que lo tenían. Me subí de un salto y me adelanté a toda velocidad hacia adelante, para incorporarme en la formación, justo al lado de Armin. Muchos de nuestros compañeros no pudieron seguir con nosotros. Aquellos que habían estado haciendo guardia cuando entramos a la arboleda se quedaron en la retaguardia distrayendo y matando titanes, que comenzaron a salir de los árboles, como troles gigantes pero al menos, no eran como los ágiles, eran los de siempre, lerdos, estúpidos y sin expresión. No importaba qué, nada los hacia menos repulsivos.

-¡Armin! ¡Eren! – los llamé a medida que me iba acercando.

-¡Mikasa! – me gritó Eren – quédate acá, no puedes luchar ahora.

Eren comenzó a disminuir velocidad, para irse quedando atrás. Entendí lo que quería hacer.

-¡Eren! ¡No lo hagas! – vociferé con ira.

-¡Tengo que ayudar! – insistió.

-¡No podremos ir a buscarte cuando hayas terminado!

-¡Exacto mocoso! – Levi llegó a nuestro lado - ¡Sigue hacia adelante y no voltees! Hay que proteger los carruajes. Quienes estén atrás saben lo que hacen.

Eren lo miró ofendido, no de mala forma, se debe haber sentido mal. No dije nada más, pero agradecí en silencio la intervención del Capitán.

Corrimos sin pausa, y a pesar de que luego de varios minutos, los muros comenzaron a verse, parecían estar imposiblemente lejos. Yo también odiaba no poder defender, luchar, pero era sensata y sabía que si no se podía, no tenía otra opción. Prefería acatar las órdenes que morir de forma estúpida.

Muchos murieron, al menos todos lo que defendieron la parte trasera, pero no estábamos usando estrategia de ataque, sino de defensa. Todo se enfocó en escapar y proteger los carros para que llegasen íntegros dentro de los muros. Durante el escape del día anterior y el reconocimiento de terreno y búsqueda de materiales, muchos flancos desaparecieron por completo, ya teníamos suficientes bajas, así que no podíamos pelear, no había forma de considerarlo, por lo que tuvimos que huir priorizando los bienes materiales que traíamos.

Esta entrada fue diferente. No fue como la mayoría de las veces que llegábamos con los brazos abajo, derrotados, sin palabras que decir. Ahora llegamos a los muros corriendo, si así pudiese describirlo. No paramos en ningún momento y llegamos más agitados que nunca.

Al vernos entrar, la gente nos recibió como siempre, pero esta vez mas que contentos al saber que los carros no venían vacíos. Los encargados de abrir las puertas, dieron el anuncio y las personas gritaban cosas, buenas y malas. Nada que pudiésemos razonar en ese entonces, porque los titanes venían cerca y nosotros teníamos el corazón en la boca. Nos ayudaron desde el borde de los muros, con cañones que atacaron directamente a los titanes que insistieron en seguirnos.

Lo habíamos logrado, pero ninguno de nosotros podía volver en sí. Estábamos agitados, desconcertados, asustados, desesperados y todo a la vez.

Se podía oír los vítores y aplausos como los llantos entre medio, de quienes habían perdido a sus familiares, o lo suponían al no verlos entre la formación que venía entrando.

.

.*.

.

Desperté luego de una larga pesadilla. Estaba en el castillo, pude reconocer mi cama, la habitación que compartía con mis compañeras y me sentía considerablemente mejor. Lo peor había pasado ya. La súper expedición de emergencia, no había sido como muchos creían. No pasamos días afuera, en realidad sólo la noche, lo cual fue beneficioso para poder recaudar suministros. Hubo tanta conmoción antes de salir y ahora todos estábamos dentro con una sensación terrible, de agotamiento, de tristeza por las pérdidas, pero siempre era así. Siempre.

Sabíamos que no podíamos llorar por los caídos, y sí así lo creíamos era mejor desistir de todo esfuerzo por estar dentro de la patrulla. Esa era un nuestra labor, si no lo entendíamos de ese modo, nos convertiríamos en un estorbo.

Ese día, el día siguiente desde que llegamos, durante la noche se realizaría una reunión, a cargo del Comandante Erwin y el Comandante Pixis.

Nos reunimos en el salón. Cuando llegué, todos estaban predispuestos ya, pero sus rostros dejaban mucho que desear. Pasé de largo a sentarme al lado de Armin y me quedé allí a la espera de que diera inicio la charla.

Erwin entró al salón a paso firme junto a Hange. Pixis ya estaba en el salón esperándolos desde hacía rato ya.

Los tres tomaron lugar adelante y pidieron silencio a todos los reclutas para hablar del tema.

-Soldados pertenecientes a la Patrulla de Reconocimiento – enunció Erwin – primero que todo, quiero manifestar mi gratitud hacia el esfuerzo que se puso para que la expedición se pudiese llevar a cabo. Si bien, como en toda misión de este tipo, hemos experimentado diversas bajas, hoy quiero informarles que las bajas en esta ocasión fueron considerablemente menores. Lo que no quita el sabor amargo que nos deja perder compañeros – nos miraba a todos, como si tratase de decirnos que nos entendía, pero él nunca quebrantaría su imagen.

-Si bien no pudimos obtener mucha información sobre los titanes, algo nuevo se ha añadido a los estudios que tenemos, que fue gracias a la experiencia de la soldado Ackerman – Hange hablaba y la odié por nombrarme, porque todo el salón volteó a mirarme – existen titanes ágiles, mucho más que cualquier otro titán, lo cual no es una noticia muy buena, ya que nos deja a la deriva sobre seguir saliendo o no del muro. De todas formas, esta información seguirá en estudio.

-Por mi parte – Pixis tomó la palabra – quisiera agradecerles en nombre de la toda la población que haya cumplido con el objetivo propuesto, considerando por cierto que esta es la primera vez en la historia de les expediciones fuera del muro en que se ha tenido éxito. Es una ocasión totalmente diferente a las otras y es por esto, que conforme con el permiso del Comandante Erwin, hemos decido dar una ceremonia para honorar a los caídos y agradecer a las tropas su esfuerzo – Pixis era un excéntrico. Se quedó de pie erguido y orgulloso luego de su discurso, pero yo me concentré en la cara del comandante Erwin.

"Al Comandante Erwin no parece gustarle la idea", Armin me susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

-Pixis… no me parece una buena idea.

-Erwin, por primera vez vamos a agradecerles, deja que tus tropas tomen un respiro. ¿No crees que es difícil para ellos?

-Conocen las reglas y las consecuencias de estar aquí.

-A mí me parece una buena idea, - comentó Hange – después de todo estarán aquí por mucho tiempo antes de salir de nuevo, al menos hasta que estemos seguros sobre lo de los titanes ágiles. Los carros volvieron llenos. No era algo que esperásemos.

-Son jóvenes, Erwin – dijo Pixis – soldados, pero personas detrás de todo lo que ves.

-Simplemente me parece inapropiado – Erwin parecía molesto – siempre con sus ideas nefastas, Pixis. Esto es como el concurso de cocina, ¿y ahora una fiesta? ¿Para qué? ¿Para celebrar a los caídos?

-Por supuesto – señalo Pixis – ¿cuántas veces has honrado a los caídos? No es una fiesta, no es cualquier cosa, es para darle formalidad al asunto y que se puedan despedir a quienes no volvieron de forma justa y honorable. Lamentablemente, no podemos hacerlo con todos quienes cayeron antes, pero lo haremos ahora por todos ellos. Como digo, es la primera vez que lo haremos, y no acredito que vuelva suceder.

-El pueblo va a molestarse si saben que estás gastándote los recursos – insistió Erwin.

-No vamos a usar los recursos de nadie. Todo es interno. Te recuerdo que no es una fiesta, es un evento para que puedan comer, por alguna vez en la vida algo más que papas y pan. Aparte, no serán gastos extravagantes. Los mismos reclutas organizarán el evento.

-Me opongo rotundamente – reclamó Erwin

-Erwin… - Hange depositó su mano en el hombro del Comandante, mirándolo condescendiente. Luego de eso, todo el salón quedó a la espera de la respuesta.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy. Me costó sacar este capítulo, porque estoy cerrando mi año (soy universitaria) y a falta del tiempo y espacio inspiracional no pude llevarlo más allá. Perdonen si está muy corto, ahora que salí de vacaciones espero poder hacer más al respecto :3 So, vamos con las aclaraciones.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, porque necesito complacerlos :3

1.- ¿Qué respuesta quieren de parte de Erwin? ¿Ceremonia o nada? La ceremonia es casi como una fiesta pero formal. Por sí o por no, tengo ideas así que los dejaré decidir :D (EDIT: Spoiler: si quieres leer más 1313 sobre Levi y Mikasa, dí que sí a la ceremonia muajaja)

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** _La canción que canta Levi se llama **Autumn Fire** , de mi banda favorita **Swallow the Sun** (soy metalera :B) Me gustó porque relacioné a los cuervos con como ellos vuelan cuando usan los equipos._

 _*Me inspiré en la canción **So es ist immer** del OVA para cuando conversa con Mikasa._

 _*Me inspiré en **Cinders** de **Enshine** para cuando van cabalgando por los prados._

 _* **No** es normal que Mikasa abra sus brazos cuando va por el prado, eso fue una forma indirecta de decir que a causa del dolor de cabeza había comenzado a delirar._

 _*Sé que la última parte quedó un poco breve, pero quería que el tópico del capítulo se concentrara en la conversación._

 **En fin, ¡espero que esto les haya gustado harto! De verdad ;o; Y pronto vendré con un nuevo capítulo... jiji.**

 **No olviden comentar su opinión =) y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	3. Ceremonia

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el nuevo capítulo que iba a ser como regalito de navidad, pero me atrasé :( Quería subirlo el 25 o el 24 en la noche y no pude u.u ¡Pero aquí está de todas formas!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, son muy lindos todos :'( snif! Antes de empezar algunas aclaraciones:**

 ***Puede que el capítulo no tenga acción, pero ya vendrá. Keep calm and take a breath.**

 ***El capítulo es algo corto, pero con amor**

 ***** **Para quien me pidió ErenxMikasa, sí habrá aunque más adelante. No olvides que el centro de la historia son Levi y Mikasa, Eren viene por añadidura, aunque en algunos aspectos será muy importante (:**

 ***Espero no olvidar nada ._. jaja si lo olvido, lo comento después he he he**

 **Cariños y saludos para todos en estos festivos. Espero que tengan un buen comienzo de año y gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **No se imaginan cuán feliz me hace.**

 **Espero que les encante el capítulo así como a mí me encantó escribirlo. Y a leer :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Ceremonia.

.

 _"_ _No despiertes, estamos soñando de nuevo con un mundo de fuego._

 _Abre los ojos, y tu mundo se volverá vacío como el mío."_

.

Fue toda una hazaña, peligrosa por cierto, pero Erwin finalmente permitió que la ceremonia tuviese lugar siempre y cuando no cayese en lo vulgar. Tenía que ser tal cual lo había propuesto Pixis, una ceremonia tranquila, con aperitivos, pero sin escándalos, ni borracheras, ni música estrambótica del tipo de música que se oye en las cantinas del pueblo. Si iba a conmemorar a los caídos y a honorarnos por el esfuerzo, tenía que ser algo muy formal y elegante. Por cierto, la vestimenta iba incluido en eso.

Nunca pensé que luego de estar en desacuerdo, fuese Erwin quien pedía que la vestimenta fuese elegante. Sin embargo, entendí que era un asunto serio y no menos importante. También se pidió que los trajes fueran de tonos oscuros y no carnavalescos. El tema era que no podía resultar pintoresco, por respeto a quienes habían fallecido, pero a mí me sonó más a que Erwin no quería levantar extrañas sospechas para el pueblo. Otra de las cosas que me dio esa idea fue que se había estipulado que la ceremonia tomase lugar en el castillo, pero de todas formas, Pixis iba a dar el veredicto final puesto que según el mismo, podía hacer indagaciones para conseguir un lugar más digno. De todas formas el orden, decoración y limpieza iba por parte de nosotros.

Nos dieron una semana para organizar todo. Los chicos estarían a cargo de la limpieza y nosotras de la cocina. Yo hubiese preferido haber compartido las tareas del aseo porque la cocina no se me daba muy bien. Tampoco mal, pero prefería no arriesgarme. Las demás reclutas me dieron ánimos y dijeron que sólo tenía que ayudarlas, por lo que accedí de todos modos mientras no tuviese que manejar ollas ni hornos.

Pixis cumplió con lo suyo y se consiguió de locación un castillo de un magnate, el cual estaba cerca del bosque donde solíamos entrenar. Haríamos uso del salón principal para la ceremonia. Era suficientemente amplio como para acomodarlo todo. Las mesas y el podio dónde Erwin iba a tener que dar el discurso. Y para la tranquilidad de todos, estaba lejos del pueblo.

Al menos teníamos listo el lugar y una semana a favor para organizar los preparativos, porque justo ahora habíamos conseguido agotar todas nuestras fuerzas con la expedición.

Yo por mi parte, estaba recuperándome del golpe que me había dado en la cabeza. Si me tocaba cerca de las cienes, podía sentir las marcas que me habían quedado, sin embargo eran detalles ínfimos que desaparecerían con el tiempo y algunos ungüentos aplicados con frecuencia. Al menos el dolor había cesado y eso era lo importante, que las jaquecas no continuaran impidiéndome el contento de dormir.

La semana transcurría fugaz. Una tarde de esos días, fuimos con Armin y Eren al terreno para entrenar o al menos esas eran las intenciones, ya que por cierto no terminamos haciendo ni la mitad de eso. Partimos con trotes un par de minutos y luego iríamos hacia el bosque a probar los equipos, pero no hubo caso. El día estaba perfecto para hacer de todo menos entrenar. Nos fuimos a caminar por allí, bordeando el bosque mientras conversábamos. Recorrimos todo el terreno y salimos hacia las áreas verdes. No nos avisamos nada, nos movimos casi por inercia y eso era aquello que me encantaba de estar con mis amigos, poder comunicarnos sin hablar, que nos entendiéramos casi por instinto y son lazos que sólo puedes tener con personas que son casi como tu familia y te conocen de hace muchos años.

Transitábamos tranquilos a paso lento, como si no tuviésemos mayores preocupaciones, Eren, yo al medio y Armin. Parecíamos vivir dentro de un mundo pacifico, donde no existían los titanes y fue conmovedor poder experimentar esa falsa sensación aunque fuese por unos minutos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conversábamos de esa forma, me pareció que nos reencontrábamos después de mucho tiempo y nos poníamos al día con todo lo que nos había pasado hasta entonces. Sin embargo, los temas fueron triviales hasta que…

-Siento que lo de la ceremonia es una tontería – soltó de repente Eren, un poco cabizbajo.

Armin se quedó viéndolo sin emitir ningún sonido. Me esperaba que Eren realizara un comentario de esa índole, porque no le había oído reclamar y eso era extraño, sin contar el hecho de que siempre estaba en desacuerdo con todo y que no había dicho nada desde que Erwin había aceptado la ejecución del evento. Pero yo no podía estar más en desacuerdo y se lo hice notar.

-No lo es – afirmé con dureza – Eren, te he dicho muchas veces que si no tienes las fuerzas para estar aquí, es mejor que desistas.

-Mikasa – intervino Armin, quién de seguro asumía que una discusión venía de camino.

-¿De qué hablas? – se molestó – ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Rechazas la idea por quienes murieron, ¿no es así? Crees que está fuera de lugar. Si vas a llorar, mejor vete y haz otra cosa con tu vida. Creo que es más digno formalizar una conmemoración en su honor, que olvidarlos para siempre como un simple número – estaba un poco molesta y sentí haberle dicho eso, pero buscaba la manera de manifestarle cuanto me dolía su forma de ser, aún si era en una situación tan fuera de contexto.

-Mikasa tienen razón – Armin hablaba como si tuviese miedo de comentar – Es hora de que tomemos cartas en el asunto y los despidamos de forma digna… si alguno de ustedes muriese, yo no podría hacer como si nada o menos olvidarlos, ni mucho menos permitir que sus nombres no sean recordados como guerreros de la lucha por la salvación de la humanidad – se emocionó un poco, haciendo que Eren y yo nos quedásemos viéndolo con la boca abierta.

-Armin… - Eren había suavizado su expresión.

-Es por eso, Eren, que no deberías creer que es algo estúpido. Sólo estamos humanizándonos un poco más – le dijo, mirándolo compresivo.

Eren bajó el rostro con la misma expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando lo reprendían y se quedó pensativo durante mucho tiempo. Seguimos recorriendo y en un momento, cuando la tensión había disminuido, me acerqué más a Armin, tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Sabes Armin? A veces me gustaría que fueses lo suficientemente pequeño para llevarte en mi bolsillo a todas partes – le saqué una sonrisa y Eren gruñó. Sabía que lo estaba molestando.

Así que por lo menos con esa conversación algunas cosas quedaron en claro y ya no se hablaría más del tema. Íbamos a esforzarnos y la ceremonia saldría bien, no podíamos permitirnos bajar la guardia o nos hundiríamos, porque no importaba que tan absurdo podía parecerle a algunos, después de cien años cantábamos la primera victoria y era bien merecido celebrarla y glorificar a quienes nos permitieron que fuese así. De no ser por quienes habían muerto, de seguro hubiésemos perdido gran parte de los carros y no fue sino gracias a su resistencia que habíamos llegado en integridad.

Los días acontecían impalpables, porque entre tantas cosas que había que hacer, el tiempo se hacía omnipresente. Transcurría expedito entre la rutina y las arduas tardes de trabajo que nos costaba llegar al castillo que Pixis había conseguido y ponerlo de cabeza para que estuviese en óptimas condiciones. Teníamos pensado dejar la decoración terminada un día antes de la ceremonia y el mismo día en que tomaría lugar terminaríamos de cocinar para que la comida estuviese fresca y recién preparada. No constaba más que de bocados, pastelillos y demás, nada tan sofisticado porque el Comandante también había hecho énfasis en eso.

Durante la noche, las habitaciones de los soldados tenían más vida que nunca y sólo por el hecho de que a todos los tenía con cierta motivación el tema "ceremonia". Mis compañeras no eran la excepción. Yo intentaba buscar en mi mente algún tema de conversación para unirme al murmullo constante que tenían, entre risillas ansiosas y a ratos un poco de tristeza. No sé si deba lamentarlo, pero entre mis ideas y recuerdos del día de la expedición no había otra cosa más que la conversación con Levi y eso me exasperaba un poco. Detenía mis pensamientos y prefería escuchar a mis compañeras hablar de lo que fuese que estuviesen hablando.

Yo estaba ordenando mi uniforme con mucha delicadeza, doblando los pantalones, la chaqueta, todo para que estuviese impecable como cada día. Estaba sentada sobre mi cama en el camarote, y las chicas se habían reunido allí. Me sentía cansada, porque no parábamos en todo el día y en mi único momento de sosiego a ellas se les había ocurrido hacer su aquelarre.

-Aunque me parece que las intenciones del Comandante Pixis son las mejores, no puedo evitar sentir una enorme tristeza – comentaba Christa que estaba sentada cerca de la puerta. A su lado de pie estaba Ymir, acariciándole el cabello. Nadie había escuchado de sus bocas que tuviesen algo las dos, pero a esas alturas todos lo sabíamos por deducción y a nadie parecía interesarle.

-Es inevitable – comentó Ymir – pero esto va a pasar sí o sí, así que hagámoslo bien y dejemos de lamentarnos.

-Sí – asintió Christa, como sintiéndose culpable de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Yo no sé cómo hay que vestirse – Sasha también estaba ahí, comiéndose una papa hervida.

-Dudo que entres en algo si sigues comiendo así – Ymir parecía entretenida con la situación.

-¡Qué cruel! – se quejó sin dejar de comer.

-Creo que usaré un vestido oscuro y un abrigo – comentó Christa – tiene que ser sobrio.

-Intentaré buscar algo – dijo Sasha bastante entristecida.

Recordé en ese momento que si quería ir también tenía que utilizar una vestimenta formal. Recordé también que no tenía nada por el estilo y comencé a idearme vestimentas con lo que siempre había usado, pero nada parecía ir acorde con los requisitos de la ceremonia.

-¿Mikasa? – la dulce voz de Christa me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Sí? – espabilé, dándole paso a hablar.

-¿Has pensando qué vas a usar para la ceremonia?

Me quedé callada unos segundos sin saber qué responder, pero era más cuerdo decir la verdad, después de todo no iba a poder arreglármelas sola en ese aspecto.

-Yo… – dudé – no sé qué haré. No tengo nada por el estilo entre mis prendas.

-¡No hay problema! – habló Ymir, con fuerza y convicción. Tenía ese timbre pesado – yo te puedo prestar un vestido que nunca he usado. ¿Eres de mi talla, no es así?

Alcé la vista para mirarla. Me sentí confundida y sin saber que responder.

-Mikasa, si Ymir lo dice, lo cumplirá. No te preocupes, de seguro te quedará estupendo – Christa me sonrió. Ella podía sonreír siempre, pero sus ojos eran muy tristes. Me llamaba mucho la atención su dedicación hacia los demás, su bondad, humildad y transparencia. Todos la apreciábamos demasiado y es que era imposible no hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices? – insistió Ymir, encogiéndose de hombros y esperando mi respuesta.

-Está bien – asentí, mientras bajaba el rostro. Me sentí un poco incómoda.

-No te preocupes. Es muy sencillo. Es un vestido azul marino, largo con media manga… - Ymir se quedó pensando – podría traerlo para que te lo pruebes y salgamos de dudas. Después de todo no queda tanto tiempo.

-Muchas gracias. Lo apreciaría bastante – añadí, para luego seguir con lo mío.

Al cabo de un rato, me acosté a dormir. Ya era tarde, pero las chicas no dejaban de conversar. Sin embargo, yo estaba tan fatigada que sus murmullos más que molestarme, se me hacían relajantes, cada vez más hasta que de a poco comencé a oírlas en la distancia. A pesar de que mi personalidad no compatibilizaba con el resto de las reclutas, el paso del tiempo me había enseñado a conocerlas y a adaptarme a ellas. Si bien no podía unirme a su parloteo, me había acostumbrado a él.

Las últimas palabras que oí fueron de Sasha dirigiéndose a Christa: "Deberías irte a dormir. Aún ni te quitas el uniforme, que tengas buenas noches". Luego de eso el silencio reinó en la habitación y no pude contar más segundos porque mi conciencia pasó a negro.

Desperté entremedio de la noche, y lo hice con todo el ímpetu como si fuese temprano por la mañana para ir a entrenar. Me di un par de vueltas, indignada por la situación, pero no podía volver a dormirme. Estaba inquieta, así que como no iba a mejorar, me quedé despierta mirando el techo del camarote.

No se podía oír nada, excepto el siseo del respiro de Sasha. Nuestras compañeras de habitación habían muerto hace tiempo, así que compartíamos ese cuarto entre las dos. Me gustaba que fuese así, aunque sonara tirano de mi parte, porque me gustaba la tranquilidad, aun cuando hacía falta la presencia de las otras chicas.

El cuarto se veía muy iluminado. Ese día la luna daba hacia nuestra ventana y alumbraba con todo su esplendor. La ventana estaba situada entre los dos camarotes por lo que la luz rebotaba en el pasillo expandiéndose por las paredes, dándole a la habitación ese toque de madrugada. Un azul muy profundo. Pensé que tal vez eso me había molestado, el exceso de luz, pero era imposible. Tantas otras veces la luna había brillado de esa forma y nunca antes me había interrumpido el sueño, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Me conocía y sabía que no iba a dormirme de nuevo sin ningún esfuerzo, así que decidí quedarme viendo por la ventana la luna y las estrellas. Nunca me había percatado de que teníamos tan buena vista desde allí.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación no ayudó para nada tampoco, porque en vez de darme sueño fue todo lo contrario. Luna. Estrellas. Cielo… Fogata. Canción. Secretos. Se me apretó el estómago y casi como una alucinación unos ojos frívolos y de un color esmeralda se vinieron a mi mente, tan reales que eran casi palpables. Me tapé el rostro con las frazadas, pero eso no pudo protegerme, porque todo estaba en mi mente, y no había podido sacarlo desde el día en que había sucedido. Prometí que no iba a olvidarlo nunca. Siento haber sido tan literal y no es que quisiera olvidarlo, pero lo recordaba mucho y no quería, porque sabía que iba a entristecerme el hecho de que eso no volvería a ocurrir y me aterraba la idea de estar aferrándome a una idea por mera soledad, por el simple capricho de tener algo entre manos que me sacara de ese maldito vacío existencial. ¿Y si no? ¿Y si no era eso? Me debatí toda la noche entre esos pensamientos y me reté a mí misma, porque era probable que al día siguiente me quedase dormida.

Y no me equivoqué. Nunca lo hacía. Desperté con los ojos pesados y sintiéndome como si no hubiese descansado nada y necesitando hibernar por mucho tiempo más. En la mañana había tomado un baño rápido y me había vestido a duras penas. Durante el desayuno me quedé dormida mientras estaba sentada y en el entrenamiento rendí muy poco. No podía enojarme, que era lo peor, ya que no había habido motivos por los cuales me había despertado, simplemente mi cuerpo así lo quiso y me jugó una pésima pasada, porque justo este día íbamos a arreglar el salón para la ceremonia.

Pixis tenía más ánimos que nunca ese día, tanto que nos agotaba a todos, gritándonos con su voz de mandato y haciéndonos brincar del susto. Su calva brillaba con los rayos del sol y sus arrugas se habían marcado más que nunca, sólo que esta vez era por la expresión de felicidad y tranquilidad que yacía en su rostro.

Nos reunió temprano para armar equipos y así dividir las tareas. Los equipos de trabajo eran escogidos por nosotros. Nos aseguró que siempre era mejor trabajar con quien nos fuese grato para que todo pudiera realizarse efectivamente.

Busqué a Eren y a Armin, pero Armin ya estaba con Connie y Sasha para ordenar el salón, colocar cortinas y ubicar el podio con los estandartes. Eren estaba junto a Jean (increíblemente), Reiner y Bertholdt encargándose de ver los lienzos que irían colgados en la parte de atrás y que estuviesen impecables. Al ser los más altos y fuertes no tendrían problemas en colocarlos. Me di cuenta que me quedaban pocas opciones, así que insistí con mi idea.

-Eren – me acerqué al grupo. Los chicos voltearon a mirarme desinteresados y siguieron en lo suyo.

-¿Qué sucede? – me miró extrañado.

-Hagamos equipo para ordenar las mesas y poner manteles – dije sin mayor ánimo. No era que no lo tuviese, pero aún tenía demasiado sueño.

-No puedo – sonrió orgulloso – voy a colgar los lienzos.

-Vamos a ordenar – insistí un poco más molesta.

-Oye, ¿qué estás intentando…

-Eren – Reiner sonó irritado. De seguro lo había fastidiado la situación, sin embargo no demostró mucho más allá, tenía una lista entre manos y estaba tachando algunas cosas – Acompaña a Mikasa. Nosotros podremos hacer esto sin mayor dificultad.

-Pero… - parecía decepcionado. Tenía ambas manos empuñadas.

-Eren, vamos – sentencié. Y me retiré del lugar, caminando algo encorvada por el cansancio y sin querer voltear. No quería encontrarme con la expresión de Eren en ese momento, porque justo ahora estaba volando muy bajo.

Fue durante la tarde que llegamos al castillo. Íbamos solos, caminando en silencio. Cargábamos mochilas donde estaban los manteles limpios y las mesas ya estaban dispuestas en el salón para ser ordenadas. Miré a Eren por el rabillo del ojo en muchas ocasiones cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el castillo, pero él no se volteó a mirarme en ningún momento. Iba ensimismado, demasiado serio como si fuese pensando en algo que lo preocupaba mucho, pero no quería cansarlo más. Siempre recordaba el día de la conversación en el establo y me obligaba a mí misma a no ponerlo en situaciones que lo incomodaran, aunque justo ahora había fallado con eso.

Cuando entramos al castillo, vimos que el aseo estaba listo. El equipo anterior había hecho lo suyo y el salón brillaba de arriba abajo sin olvidar mencionar el exquisito aroma que expedía. El lugar estaba fresco y los ventanales estaban abiertos para que se siguiera ventilando.

Meneé la cabeza, volviendo en sí para comenzar a trabajar. Teníamos que terminar esto y pronto yo volvería con las chicas para ayudar en las tareas de la cocina, y por cierto, aún tenía que probarme el vestido de Ymir. Todavía faltaba tanto por hacer y la ceremonia era al día siguiente. Sentí que nos estábamos atrasando y me desesperó un poco ese pensamiento, por lo que puse manos a la obra de inmediato.

Junto a Eren primero ubicamos las mesas. Eran rectangulares así que las alineamos todas, para hacer una mesa larga que atravesaba el salón por un lado y otra fila de la misma forma por el otro lado, de manera que quedase un pasillo amplio entremedio de las dos. Hicimos las cosas en silencio y Eren seguía sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Pero mientras intentábamos poner el mantel, que por cierto era gigante, decidió hablarme.

-¿Por qué decidiste hacer equipo conmigo? – su voz sonó ronca y fuerte, porque el salón estaba vacío y el sonido se ampliaba. Por otro lado, estábamos situados en distintos lugares de la mesa para dejar la tela uniforme, así que para conversar teníamos que hablar alto.

-¿Te molesta? – dije mientras arreglaba el mantel de una esquina que estaba arrugada. Traté de no mirarlo, porque sabía que iba a ponerme nerviosa y a entorpecerme.

-No respondes mi pregunta – se quejó, haciendo un sonido de hastío con la boca – Siempre es lo mismo – estaba muy molesto – tenemos muchos compañeros., ¿por qué yo?

Sí, siempre era lo mismo, pero lo era por la misma discusión de siempre. Si él podía quejarse tanto de mi presencia, ¿podía yo quejarme de su ausencia? Si él podía reclamarme tantas cosas, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo yo? No podía seguirle el ritmo, llegué a mi límite y lancé palabras sin contenerme.

-Eren, ¿por qué te molesta tanto mi presencia? – dije sin manifestar mayor sentimiento. Guardé la calma, al menos.

-Es porque insistes en aferrarte tanto a mí. Estamos en una institución donde se forman soldados y tú no pareces más que niñera cuidándome las espaldas. Me irrita – me discutió.

-Sólo me preocupa… – no me dejó terminar.

-¿Qué cosa? – se alteró – no soy idiota, puedo ser incluso más fuerte que tú, si me lo propongo. Soy yo el que tiene el poder del titán. ¿No debería darte eso mayor seguridad? Puedo luchar contra todo…

-No es cierto. Eren tengo que cuidarte siempre, si te dejo solo morirás… - entristecí.

-¡No! – negó con su mano en el aire – yo te di esa absurda idea, dejando que me protegieras en tantas otras ocasiones. Fue mi culpa por dejarme proteger. Debería haber seguido sólo…

-¡No quiero perderte! – solté sin más y me arrepentí en el mismo segundo. Levanté el rostro para verlo a la vez que intentaba contener mi respiración.

Se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta y el entrecejo fruncido. Yo volví mi vista hacia la mesa y comencé a jugar con el dobladillo del mantel. Mis manos estaban frías y habían comenzado a temblar. Maldije seguidas veces en mi mente, mientras trataba de controlarme. Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida, tensos, fue incómodo, quería salir corriendo y no podía. "Dime algo", pensaba. Cualquier cosa que rompa este silencio.

-Termina de quitar de las arrugas. Iré a ver cómo van con los lienzos – se retiró del lugar, bufando y caminando con pesadez.

Me quedé sola, mirando la mesa y sintiéndome peor de lo que me sentía antes. Hubiese querido sepultarme a mí misma metros y metros bajo tierra, aun si moría asfixiada, porque no había otra cosa más dolorosa que amar a Eren y sentir su rechazo. A él no le importaba, en lo más mínimo. Estaba totalmente enfocado en la batalla, ganar contra los titanes y superarse cada día más. Yo también ansiaba las mismas cosas, pero jamás, a pesar de todas mis ambiciones, lo había dejado de lado ni menos lo había pospuesto. Él era mi prioridad siempre, porque a la larga estaba aquí para estar a su lado y cuidarlo constantemente. Iba a seguir luchando a su lado, pero él no me tenía ni por casualidad en sus planes. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Qué tenía de malo que me preocupara? Nunca había dejado de ser un excelente soldado, nunca había dejado de lado mi labor por preocuparme de él, entonces ¿por qué?

Suspiré largo y hondo para soltar la pena que tenía ahogada en la garganta. No iba a llorar, eso estaba claro. No iba hundirme, tenía que ser fuerte aunque el dolor me apretara las costillas, tenía que ser firme y seguir adelante. Eren me había dado las fuerzas de luchar, sin importar qué. "Si luchas, vencerás", y siempre utilizaba estas palabras. Esta vez no sería la excepción, aún si esas palabras eran para usarlas contra él mismo.

Los cortinajes de los ventanales sonaron fuerte a causa del viento que los hacia bailar a su gusto. Alcé la vista en dirección a la puerta, porque había sentido una presencia y vi a Hange sonriéndome.

Se me acercó lentamente como si temiese asustarme, y terminó de estirar el mantel con cuidado.

-¿Estás trabajando sola? – me miró extrañada.

-Sí – dudé un poco. No quería que me preguntase más cosas, pero no lo hizo.

-Es estupendo – se alegró – el salón está en excelentes condiciones. ¿Vamos de vuelta al castillo? Hay que seguir con las labores de la cocina.

Tuve la sensación de que Hange se había hecho la idea de lo que había ocurrido, pero no indagó más allá. Fue cortés conmigo y me sacó de ahí. Lo agradecí en silencio. No tenía ganas de nada, pero preferí seguirla y distraerme con eso. No tenía ganas de pensar en Eren, ni en sus palabras, ni en recuerdos nada. Me hubiese gustado poder dejar la mente en blanco.

.

.*.

.

Apretaba un poco, pero era suave.

-¡Woah! – escuché a Christa suspirar – Es como si lo hubiesen mandado a hacer para ti.

-Totalmente de acuerdo – asintió Ymir, quien tenía las manos en la cintura y me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Mikasa, eres increíble. Todo resulta perfecto en ti – chillaba Sasha por otro lado.

El vestido me llegaba hasta los pies. Era un poco suelto hacia abajo y ajustado hacia arriba. Tenía media manga y todo lo que había dicho Ymir, excepto por el hecho de tener un escote, que aunque era redondo dejaba mucho pecho a relucir y tenía una apertura en la espalda para lucir los omoplatos. Entendí porque nunca lo había usado. Era muy femenino, no parecía el traje que usaría alguien como ella, pero mentiría si dijese que no era precioso.

-Te queda un poco ajustado de las caderas, pero es que tu cuerpo es más curvilíneo que el mío – añadió Ymir, mientras seguía comprobándome. Me sonrojé por completo, sintiendo las mejillas calientes. Nadie me había dicho eso antes.

-Bueno, eso es todo – dije en voz alta – tengo que guardarlo para mañana.

Ciertamente, al día siguiente era la ceremonia y si las cosas durante la semana habían estado agitadas, ahora estaban descontroladas por completo. Se podía ver a los soldados correr de un lado a otro, con sillas y más mesas, consiguiéndose trajes y otros incluso iban de camino al pueblo para ir a sus casas a buscar algo. Al menos Erwin les había dado el permiso.

En la noche antes del gran día, trabajamos duro en conjunto con mis compañeras. Incluso Annie quien no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, llegó para darnos una mano.

Horneamos pastelitos. Annie ulereaba la masa y lo hacía con la misma seriedad que hacia todas las cosas. Más bien parecía estar peleando con la masa, aunque lo hacía muy bien. Era rápida y perfeccionista. La subestimábamos si creíamos que luchar era lo único que hacía bien. Yo tenía la tarea de ponerles crema a los pastelitos, una pequeña porción a cada uno y en la mesa había cientos ya. Parecía que no íbamos a terminar nunca, pero poco a poco se iba reduciendo la cantidad. Christa iba colocando los que estaban listos en bandejas y Sasha les ponía flores de mazapán. Justo a mitad de la noche, se les había ocurrido ponerles el logo de la legión con el mismo mazapán. Me terminé enojando y no lo hicieron. Estábamos muy cansadas y era tardísimo, no había tiempo que perder diseñando o proponiendo ideas. Para eso lo hubiesen pensado antes, así que las flores estuvieron bien. Al menos al día siguiente teníamos el día libre para prepararnos.

En la cocina había un olor dulce y empalagoso en el ambiente, con eso podías deducir lo increíbles que estaban quedando los bocadillos, y tenía que ser así, o de lo contrario al día siguiente nadie comería nada y yo iba a matarlos a todos si eso sucedía. Tenía que valer la pena el esfuerzo. También hacía mucho calor dentro. Los hornos prendidos, más las luces de los faroles nos tenía sudando la gota gorda, pero nos habíamos preparado para ello tomándonos el cabello en una coleta y limpiando el sudor constantemente, para que nada fuera a caerle a la comida.

No fue una tortura después de todo. Nos tomamos la orden con mucho ánimo y humor desde luego. Christa y Sasha no dejaban de lanzarse cosas. En un momento vi a que Christa le colgaba mazapán del cabello, pero seguían riendo y cocinando a la vez. Nunca las había visto hacer estar cosas. Era extraño en cierta medida, porque estaba acostumbrada a vernos correr, trepar, volar, caer, luchar, incluso sangrar pero nada como cocinar y jugar, cosas que estaríamos haciendo si los titanes nunca hubiesen existido. Si fuésemos jóvenes normales, ¿Qué estaríamos haciendo? Una bola de mazapán gigante me atacó sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Ambas participantes se pusieron serias y volvieron a sus labores haciéndose las desentendidas e intentando no reír.

-Oigan – rezongó Annie, quien seguía amansando para los últimos pasteles.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de relajada. Incluso me había olvidado de todas las cosas malas que me habían pasado y los malos momentos de la semana. El aura de las chicas era muy liviana y entregaba paz. Annie no, por cierto, siempre me había dado cierta desconfianza, pero verla así de hogareña me hizo alejar un poco esos pensamientos, sin embargo Christa y Sasha eran como un sedante, o al menos cuando Sasha estaba con el estómago lleno.

Cuando terminamos con los pastelillos, vinieron los postres de fruta. Base de crema de pastel y cubierta de variedad de frutas. No me cabía en la cabeza de dónde habían sacado tantos recipientes. Me costaba enfocar la vista para verlos a todos, es que eran demasiados. Y así hasta entrada la madrugada pelamos fruta, cortamos, troceamos, y añadimos a pequeñas fuentes para que se ordenasen en las bandejas también. El detalle de los postres de fruta eran hojitas de menta. Me tocó lavarlas, y cuando lo hice, pensé que quizás esa menta la habían traído de la expedición.

Todo se veía muy lindo al terminar. Todo excepto nosotras. Yo no solía reírme, pero no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando vi como había quedado todo luego de que terminamos. Annie tenía harina hasta en el cabello, Christa las manos pegoteadas, Sasha tenía los dedos llenos de mazapán y yo estaba cubierta de crema.

-Menos mal somos soldados y no cocineras – rio Christa y todas la seguimos. Fue inevitable.

-Supongo que vamos a dar el visto bueno – se quejó Sasha, a quien había empezado a rugirle el estómago. Aunque de todos modos la entendía, había pasado tiempo de la cena, muchas horas.

-Por supuesto - dije tomando un pastelillo. Todas tomamos un bocadillo y al mismo tiempo nos los aventamos a la boca. Nos quedamos mirando expectantes, pero no había nada que decir al respecto. Estaban deliciosos - ¡Éxito! – celebré.

Nos fuimos a dormir muy tarde, tanto que no rondaba ni un alma por los pasillos, y al día siguiente aún había tanto que hacer. Pero estaba tranquila, podía asegurarlo de todo corazón, porque las cosas iban a resultar bien y el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Mantuve esa promesa, y me desperté aunque cansada con el mejor ánimo del mundo porque al fin el día había llegado. Me vestí con las botas y el pantalón del uniforme, pero para la parte superior usé una blusa cualquiera de color blanco.

Lo primero en la lista, era repasar el aseo del salón. Me acompañé de Sasha y ordenamos los manteles que eran de un tono blanco invierno y pusimos otros encima de color verde esmeralda muy oscuro, que eran cuadrados y hacían juego con todo lo demás. Acomodamos las bandejas y muchos vasos para que quedaran repartidos equitativamente. No olvidamos los cubiertos, que iban puestos en bandejas también para que todos pudieran sacar a su gusto. Y cuando las mesas estuvieron listas las cubrimos con más manteles que serían sacados minutos antes de dar pie a la ceremonia.

El salón ahora sí, estaba perfecto. Hacia el norte estaba ubicado el podio que brillaba, relucía y hasta reflejaba algunas cosas. Dos lienzos gigantes pendían del mismo techo hasta el suelo, con el logo de las Alas de la Libertad. Algunos arreglos florales estaban repartidos alrededor del podio, eran gardenias. Blancas y neutrales.

Frente al podio había un pequeño monumento tallado en madera, con los nombres de los que habían caído el día de la expedición. Hacia el lado, la bandera a media asta con un pañuelo negro amarrado. Se veía alucinante, tristemente alucinante.

El suelo era de mármol y los ventanales habían sido adornados con cortinales de un tono azul pálido, con visillos esponjados. Nunca habíamos estado en un lugar tan excéntrico, pero recordé que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Cuando ya no quedaron más detalles que arreglar, la noche entró presuntuosa y nos quedó el tiempo justo para dedicarnos tiempo a nosotros. Los nervios me atraparon una hora antes, porque me había arrepentido de haber aceptado el vestido de Ymir. Sí, era formal y sobrio, pero me hacía sentir muy señorita y no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. De todas formas, no tenía otra opción, ni otra vestimenta bajo la manga como para retractarme. "Es sólo por hoy" pensé.

Christa entró al cuarto con prisa, de seguro estaba buscándome para irnos. Se veía bellísima, bueno ella lo era. Traía puesto un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con zapatitos blancos también y algo de taco que la hacía ver un poco menos bajita. Traía entre los brazos un abrigo de tono grisáceo y muy formal. Se había peinado el cabello y lo traía muy ordenado.

-Mikasa, no paro de decirte que ese vestido fue mandado a hacer para ti – sonrió al verme.

-Gracias – mencioné igual de seria que siempre. No tenía opinión respecto al tema, sólo lo había conseguido con el fin de ponerme algo para el evento.

-¿No vas a arreglarte el cabello? – me miró entristecida.

-¿Debería? – pregunté, mientras me tocaba las puntas.

-¡Tengo un idea! – comentó y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una diadema con pequeños detalles plateados – ponte esto Mikasa y peina tu cabello hacia atrás.

Miré el objeto con extrañez y me sentí como mujer de las cavernas, así que preferí obedecer. Deslicé la diadema hacia atrás y como mi cabello era rebelde, se esponjó un poco en la parte de adelante.

-Se ve mal – dije tratando de bajarlo.

-¡No! Se ve mejor que nunca – Christa me miraba con sus ojos brillantes. Se había divertido mucho con la idea del vestido y yo.

-Bien, no haré más. Es suficiente – me desagradaba el hecho de estar preocupándome de qué maldita cosa ponerme encima. Hubiese sido más simple ir con el uniforme.

Pero ya no había tiempo para retractarse. Y quedaban minutos para la ceremonia.

Inhalé todo el aire que me fue posible y me auto convencí de que todo estaría bien. Con toda la determinación que pude, me paré erguida y con la cabeza en alto. Era hora de partir.

.

.*.

.

Cuando disfrutas las cosas, estas se ven de un modo distinto. El castillo, por ejemplo. Una semana trabajando en él y no me había dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que era. Ahora que entraba a él, con la noción de que iba a una ceremonia podía darme cuenta de todos los detalles. Tenía amplios jardines y un pasillo largo con suelo hecho de piedra que te llevaba a encontrar con el edificio.

A mitad de camino, se podía apreciar una enorme pileta con forma de ángel, todo en tonos mármol, al menos dentro de lo que pude apreciar porque ya había oscurecido.

Iba acompañada de Sasha, Christa e Ymir. Sasha llevaba un vestido morado muy oscuro, casi negro, de manga larga y poco más debajo de la rodilla, con el faldón holgado y ajustado hacia la parte superior. Por primera vez se había soltado el cabello. Me hizo gracia verla así, pero porque era extraño, fuera de eso se veía excelentemente bien. Ymir iba de blusa y pantalones de tela. Se había comprometido bastante con lo de sobrio.

Al momento de llegar, me terminé poniendo más nerviosa que antes. El salón estaba más que vivo, podría asegurar que apenas faltábamos nosotras, porque ya estaba repleto.

Las chicas se adelantaron y yo me quedé atrás, asustada.

-¡Oh! Mikasa, vamos – me llamó Christa, pero yo no podía moverme. Me había entrado el pánico minutos antes de entrar.

-Oye… - se rio Ymir – no me digas que te da vergüenza que Eren te vea así.

-¡Ymir! – protestó Christa.

-Mikasa, luces muy bien, tranquila – Sasha intentó darme ánimos.

Apreté los puños y respiré profundamente. Había podido hacer tantas cosas difíciles, ¿qué era esto?

Avancé junto a las demás. Cuando entramos se podía sentir cuán acogedor era el lugar. Todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado, excepto porque ahora se sentía el calor humano dentro de él. Al mirar alrededor se podía notar cuánto esfuerzo habíamos puesto en esto, sin olvidar mencionar que todos lucían esplendidos, y a pesar de que sólo éramos nosotros, no podía describir la sensación de verlos a todos tan íntegros y elegantes, y no sucios, cubiertos de sangre, derrotados. Ahora resplandecían y me sentí orgullosa de ser quienes éramos.

Vi a Connie y a Armin en una esquina. Ellos también lucían increíbles, vestidos de trajes oscuros. Tenía que acercarme a Armin y verlo de cerca, porque parecía mentira.

Me adelanté sin más, sin pensarlo, porque si lo hubiese pensando me hubiese retractado. A medida que avancé, todo el salón se volteó a mirarme boquiabierto. Se giraban para seguir viéndome mientras yo avanzaba y quise que el mundo me tragase, pero ya estaba caminando y no iba a quedarme a mitad del pasillo sin moverme. ¿Qué me veían? Era la misma persona que veían cada día. Qué molesto. No era tan radical el cambio, ¿o sí? Preferí olvidarme o iba a salir corriendo.

Escuché como se impactaban, se volteaban a comentar y no había forma de que cambiaran esas caras absurdas. ¿Cuándo fue que el pasillo se hizo tan largo?

Fue cuando entonces me percaté de otra cosa. Jean estaba ahí, de traje, uno gris oscuro y muy bien peinado, todo ordenado. Vi como su mandíbula llego casi al suelo, pero lo ignoré como siempre hacía. Hasta que de pronto vi a Eren. Vestía un traje negro y se había peinado… por primera vez en años. Lo interesante fue que también se quedó viéndome con la boca abierta, y no sé qué tanto eso me fue gratificante, porque aún me dolían sus palabras. Iban a dolerme toda la vida. Pase de ellos y llegué hacia Armin.

-Armin – llamé su atención.

-Woah – su cara me pareció divertida, igual de impactada que todas las demás – Mikasa, te ves tan… distinta.

-Tú también – le sonreí con suavidad. Me entristeció el hecho de haber crecido juntos con tierra en la cara, y vernos ahora de una forma tan diferente. Tan… grandes, si pudiera decirlo así.

-Mikasa, te ves genial – me dijo Connie, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Detrás de mí llegaron las demás chicas y se unieron a la conversación.

En las puertas del castillo había escoltas. Tenían estrictas órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie que no perteneciera a la legión. Entreví por el pasillo que estaban cerrando las puertas, lo cual significaba que todos habían llegado ya y la ceremonia estaba próxima a comenzar.

Entre el disturbio se pudo oír a alguien que comenzó a pedir silencio y orden. La masa de personas comenzó a moverse hasta ubicarse frente al podio, pero siguiendo la misma organización que teníamos cuando esperábamos por charlas en el terreno. Filas, unos detrás de otro, así que imité situándome en primera fila. No quería perderme un segundo del discurso, porque iba a ser interesante ver que se le había ocurrido a Erwin.

Un solo recluta estaba correctamente uniformado. Era quién estaba a cargo de la presentación y por lo tanto había tenido que permanecer con el uniforme puesto. Luego de darse diversos paseos por la zona norte, se paró en el podio y cuando el salón completo había guardado silencio, se dirigió al público luego de aclararse la garganta.

-Bienvenidos cadetes, buenas noches – enunció. Parecía muy nervioso, tenía unas hojas entre las manos y las movía constantemente – Es un grato honor y un orgullo tenerlos a todos reunidos el día de hoy, principalmente por el hecho que nos convoca: la primera victoria en cien años – Hizo una pausa para cambiar las hojas con dificultad. Para dar comienzo a la ceremonia, el Comandante Erwin Smith dará un discurso en honor a quienes perdieron la vida en la expedición. Por consiguiente, el Comandante Dot Pixis en conjunto con la líder de las tropas estacionarias, Hange Zöe entregará los reconocimientos pertinentes y para finalizar, podrán disfrutar de una comida hasta finalizar la ceremonia – todos aplaudieron. Yo no. No sabía que había que aplaudir – A continuación, se dirige a ustedes el Comandante Erwin Smith.

Cuando Erwin entró y caminó hacia el podio, detrás de él venía Hange, Pixis y Levi. Me quedé viendo a este último como si ante mis ojos hubiese un espejismo, pero no. Ahí estaba, vestido completamente de negro y llevaba una capa larga del mismo color sobre sus hombros. Estuve tanto tiempo mirándolo que notó mi presencia y vio en dirección hacia donde estaba yo. Me sonrojé en el acto. Sin embargo, lo vi abrir los ojos en toda su extensión y luego pasarse la lengua por los labios, mientras quitaba la mirada y se posicionaba detrás del podio junto a Hange y Pixis. Ese gesto me dejó petrificada en mi lugar, así que bajé el rostro para concentrarme en un punto del suelo y oír el discurso, porque iba a desconcentrarme si me quedaba mirándolo.

Erwin estaba frente a nosotros, con un traje militar de chaqueta blanca y con una capa sobre los hombros también. Nos miraba muy concentrado a todos haciendo la situación un poco tensa, pero para sorpresa de su público expectante, terminó esbozando una sonrisa militar. Era de ese tipo de sonrisas "serias", por contradictorio que eso sonara, pero a él le funcionaba así.

-Disculpen, es curioso verlos tan elegantes – comentó y sacó una risilla masiva. Yo por mi parte estaba muy seria ese día, y aunque siempre lo estaba, ese día llegaba al decaimiento. Aun así, tenía que recordar mi promesa de que todo iba a salir bien, así que alcé el rostro y puse atención a lo que siguió a continuación.

Erwin tardó en poner en orden sus papeles, los nervios parecían traicionarlo también y eso no fue visible excepto si no, por sus manos.

-Reclutas, para empezar, les pido silencio por favor – Hizo una pausa para llenarse los pulmones de aire y continuó:

 _"_ _Comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias, Líder de la Cuarta División y Capitán del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, Oficiales y todos los presentes,_

 _No pretendo que las palabras expresen el profundo pesar que nos causa la pérdida de nuestros compañeros. No sólo de armas, compañeros de vida, amigos, todos quienes fueron reconocidos por ser servidores de la sociedad y luchadores contra lo que creemos injusto._

 _Bien sabemos que la vida y la muerte funcionan como una unidad, que la muerte es una verdad irrefutable y el destino que todos compartimos. Pero hemos de demostrar que su pérdida es la fuerza que nos amparará en un mañana, cuando sus cuerpos no nos acompañen más, pero su espíritu more con nuestra fortaleza._

 _Es lamentable, siendo tan jóvenes, pero sus nombres no serán olvidados. Glorificados serán por todo su esfuerzo y convicción en el campo de batalla, y su legado será lo que hemos construido hoy._

 _Esta noche, los recordamos con el dolor de la partida, pero con el orgullo en el corazón. Todo paso de cada ser en esta vida tiene un propósito y ellos han cumplido con el suyo, en nombre de la patria y el honor. Su sangre no se ha derramado en vano._

 _Entregamos nuestras más sentidas condolencias a sus familiares y cercanos, en nombre de la institución. Sepan que aquellos que cayeron, lo hicieron por amor a ustedes y a la humanidad._

 _Hoy más que nunca, su imagen nos quedará grabada, su ímpetu vivirá en nosotros y serán la fortaleza cuando el miedo sea nuestro enemigo._

 _¡Gloria eterna para todos quienes entregaron su vida al honor!"_

Los aplausos se oyeron como la lluvia cuando cae sobre los techos. Masiva, explosiva. El sonido rebotó por las paredes e inundó el salón. Vi los rostros de todos. Estaban emocionados, algunos habían llorado, porque habían perdido a sus amigos. Era una escena muy triste y entendí la importancia que tenía todo esto. Supuse que todos quienes habían creído que era algo absurdo, estaban tragándose sus palabras en ese momento.

Busqué a Pixis con la mirada. Estaba de pie, un poco más atrás que Erwin con el pecho inflado. Tenía los ojos cerrados. De seguro estaba consciente de lo que había significado hacer esta ceremonia. Sus años de experiencia no podían ser equiparados. Él sabía por qué hacía las cosas. Levanté las manos levemente y me uní al aplauso. Mientras lo hacía, pensé qué sentiría si mis amigos fuesen los despedidos y me dolió tanto la idea, que desistí de ella y me concentré en lo demás.

A mi lado, Christa e Ymir aplaudían vigorosamente, mientras comentaban algo sobre lo que venía ahora.

-Creo que nos van a entregar unos prendedores militares con forma de estrella para poner en la chaqueta – le habló fuerte, en medio del bullicio y Christa arrugó un poco el rostro, intentando escucharla – eso simboliza la primera victoria.

Y así fue, Hange tomó lugar en el podio y añadió más bellas palabras a lo que había dicho Erwin. Nos agradeció a todos por el esfuerzo que pusimos en el desarrollo de la expedición y explicó la entrega de reconocimientos.

-En esta ocasión hice dos categorías. Una especial y otra para todos quienes cooperaron en tan noble misión - ¿dos categorías?, pensé. No quise cuestionármelo, después de todo Hange era así. Pero ingenuamente le había restado importancia, porque casi me congelé cuando la oí continuar.

-El primer reconocimiento está destinado sólo a dos soldados quienes gracias a su valentía, aportaron nueva información sobre los titanes: hay un tipo de ellos que son mucho más ágiles de lo normal y más peligrosos. Esa información privilegiada nos fue otorgada gracias a la Ayuda del Capitán Levi Rivaille y la recluta Mikasa Ackerman. Los invito a pasar adelante para recibir sus insignias – ahí iban de nuevo con los aplausos, mientras el recluta uniformado y Pixis le facilitaban las bandejas a Hange donde estaban los reconocimientos. No podía avanzar, no quería moverme, no quería nada excepto enterrar la cabeza en el suelo.

-Qué bien Mikasa – me celebró Christa, pero yo no podía reaccionar. Tuve que obligarme mentalmente, o de lo contrario la situación resultaría más incómoda.

Avancé hasta el podio y recibí la insignia. Hange nos entregó ambos prendedores, uno era una estrella, como lo había dicho Ymir y el segundo era un prendedor que tenía la imagen de las Alas de la Libertad con un número uno en el medio. Estaba al lado de Levi y por alguna extraña razón me encontraba muy inquieta. Por ahora me preocupaba que todos se preguntasen cómo habíamos averiguado lo de los titanes ágiles. De seguro ya lo sabían, muchos nos habían visto y el rumor debió esparcirse: "Mikasa pasó la noche con el Capitán lejos de la formación". Había sido por fuerza mayor, ¡y no pasaba nada! Tenía que dejar de alarmarme tanto.

Cuando fue mi turno de retirarme, lo hice rápido y sin mirar a ningún lado excepto por el espacio que había dejado antes. Me paré allí de nuevo a ser espectadora y esperé que pasara la noche, porque la lista de soldados era muy larga y todos tenían que recibir su insignia.

Habrá pasado por lo menos una hora de insignias y aplausos que al final ya eran casi forzados. Sin embargo, a todos les volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando se dio permiso para pasar a disfrutar de la comida. Los grupos comenzaron a dispersarse, y a sacar vasos, servicios y a comer por supuesto. Aunque me molestó en cierta medida, había costado tanto hacerlo todo y ordenarlo y ahora iba a desaparecer en cosa de segundos. Ni me animaba a coger un bocado porque los había preparado yo y no me motivaba hacerlo. Había quedado abotagada con ellos durante toda la noche anterior.

En un momento me quedé sola en un lugar del salón, porque todos se habían retirado hacia distintos lugares. Así que mientras jugaba con un vaso vacío, me debatía si acercarme a alguien o no. Pero alguien llegó a hacerme compañía, alguien que no esperaba.

-¿Puedo ver tu insignia? – Eren estaba a mi lado, mirándome la misma expresión de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. Me había pegado las insignias en el vestido para no perderlas. Desabroché la que me pidió y se la pasé.

-Hm – soltó sin mayor interés – cuídala, no la pierdas. Es bonita.

Devolví el prendedor a su lugar.

-¿Quién te prestó ese vestido? No es tuyo – dijo mientras miraba la caída de la prenda.

-Ymir – dije cabizbaja. No me había dicho nada importante, ni siquiera me estaba pidiendo disculpas y por cierto, estaba resultando desagradable y pesado.

-Cuídalo también, para que lo devuelvas tal y como te lo entregaron – tomó la tela y la acarició – ¿y eso que traes en el cabello? Sácatelo. Soltó la diadema y la observó entre sus manos detenidamente durante unos segundos – Estas cosas no van contigo.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, intentando contenerme de explotar, porque ya estaba aburrida, más que aburrida.

-No te dejes influenciar por ideas tan femeninas – me retó – es sólo por la ocasión y la ceremonia está por terminar.

-Sólo es por hoy – aclaré. Dejé el vaso en la mesa con pesadez, a ver si entendía que me estaba molestando.

-Lo sé, pero estoy advirtiendo que no te dejes llevar por cosas tan "cursis".

-¿Viniste a decirme algo importante? ¿O sólo a arruinarme la velada? – "Mikasa, no, para", me reté a mí misma, nunca había reaccionado así con Eren. "Él salvó tu vida" pensaba argumentos sentimentalistas para controlarme, pero no podía más con esa sensación tan denigrante dentro de mí.

-No te lo tomes tan personal – me miró casi ofendido.

-Es personal – mascullé con furia – desde hace tiempo. – Le quité la diadema de las manos y me retiré de su presencia. No quería oírlo más. Por mucho que le debiera mi vida, por mucho que lo amase me costaba vivir así. Me destruía la idea, si iba a tratarme de esa forma por el resto de mi vida, mejor me hubiese dejado morir.

"No, no pienses así, Mikasa", pensé, "No seas mediocre."

No vi a nadie conocido a mí alrededor, todos estaban agrupados y de pronto sentí que sobraba. No sabía dónde ir y tampoco quería voltear porque temía encontrarme con Eren nuevamente. Así que preferí salir de ahí.

De pronto el salón me pareció muy lleno y asfixiante, pero la que en realidad se estaba ahogando era yo. Salí a tropezones del castillo y sin pensarlo dos veces recordé la pileta que había visto antes. Todos disfrutaban de la comida, así que supuse que nadie saldría y por lo demás, los guardias habían dejado de escoltar la puerta.

Llegué a la pileta sin mirar nada más que la misma, haciéndola mi blanco y me senté, me dejé caer abruptamente en la parte menos visible hacia el castillo.

¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué le había hecho?

No pude contenerme más y lloré. Las frías lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas como un torrente fluvial y reventaron en mis manos que sostenían la diadema. No la había soltado en ningún momento. Tenía mucho dolor en mi pecho, me costaba respirar y suspiros sonoros salían entrecortados de mis labios. Lloré mucho rato, hasta que de seguro mi rostro se tornó rojizo al igual que mis ojos. La brisa fresca me limpiaba el rostro, pero no tardaba mucho en humedecerse de nuevo.

Siempre había pensado que cuando creciera iba a permanecer al lado de Eren y que íbamos a cuidarnos el uno al otro. Siempre había pensado que tal vez él entendiera cuanto lo quería y así se decidiera por mí, pero no contaba con que los titanes iban a volver, con que la vida se iba a volver tan ardua e insostenible. Pero esa era la realidad. Tal vez sí… estaba volviéndome muy sentimentalista, tal vez era yo el problema. No sabía qué pensar, era la más fuerte de todas, jamás le exigía nada a Eren, sólo lo cuidaba… ¿Qué estaba tan mal?

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que empezara a calmarme y en ese tiempo el frío había brotado de la nada. La brisa se hizo más fresca hasta volverse gélida y comencé a temblar, porque a causa de los nervios se me había bajado la presión y más el frio no era una buena combinación.

Me quedé ejercitando la respiración para volver en sí, para calmarme e inhalar todo el aire que me fuese posible hasta que me doliesen los pulmones. Tenía que volver en sí, para salirme de ese maldito estado de debilidad.

Sin soltar la diadema, me comencé a frotar las manos con suavidad, como si eso fuese a ayudarme a pasar el frío. Pero para mí sorpresa, sin que pudiese anticiparlo, algo cálido cayó sobre mis hombros. Di un brinco agitando las manos, pero aquello que había caído sobre mí, me había envuelto completa. Era una capa negra.

-Estás temblado – Levi se dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado en la pileta.

-Capitán… - me estremecí. ¿De dónde había salido?

-Levi – dijo con tono pesado – estamos solos ahora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté, tratando de entrar en confianza y sosteniendo la capa para envolverme más y abrigarme.

-No debería yo preguntar eso – enarcó una ceja – de nuevo estás llorando.

Fruncí el entrecejo y miré al suelo. Ciertamente, era la segunda vez que me encontraba en esas condiciones.

-¿Vas a arruinarme la noche también? – sentencié. Estaba comenzando a molestarme de nuevo e iba a propinarle sendas patadas al próximo que se atreviera a fastidiarme.

-En lo absoluto. Vine a ver cómo estabas – se quedó viendo un punto perdido en la nada. Estaba mirando hacia al frente. Yo levanté el rostro discretamente para entrever de qué iba su expresión. Serio, como siempre.

-De nuevo siendo testigo de cosas tan absurdas – me avergoncé. No se me hacía agradable el hecho de que "una de los soldados más fuertes" fuera vista en ese aspecto tan íntimo.

-No importa, gajes de trabajar a cargo de mocosos – comentó con sorna.

Bufé sonoramente.

-Si insistes…

-Lo siento – me interrumpió. Se dio cuenta de que esta vez yo no estaba para bromas, ni buenas ni malas, ni siquiera para su trato recurrente, altanero y de líder, no, para nada. Por algo me había decidido por estar sola. Yo no lo había llamado.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, pero no se hacía incómodo. Apenas había compartido una vez con él un momento que contextualizaba una situación fuera de su rango y deber, y ya me sentía con la confianza de guardar silencio, sin que este me importunara.

-Sigo sin entender por qué te aferras tanto a Eren – irrumpió el silencio.

-Ya se lo dije. Se lo hice saber – cargué la voz al final. ¿Acaso había olvidado la conversación?

-Lo sé. Supongo que Eren también lo quiere saber, ¿no? – estaba jugando conmigo, pero no entendí qué quería conseguir.

-¡No es de su incumbencia! – me estaba enojando – ¿Podría simplemente dejarme sola y dejar de fastidiar?

-No, no puedo – su voz sonó ronca.

No supe qué responder a eso. Me quedé mirándolo confundida. Ya estaba colapsada por lo que había ocurrido con Eren y dificultosamente podía darme espacio para pensar de forma instantánea lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-¿Qué? – pregunté, pero mi voz fue un hilo que de seguro él no escuchó.

-No te lo mereces, Ackerman – añadió después – Eres fuerte. Más que Jaeger, podrías reducirlo en cosa de segundos. No permitas que te hunda así. Eres más fuerte que él.

Giró el rostro para mirarme y sus ojos se conectaron con los míos. Nos quedamos mirando mucho tiempo. Había algo en él que había despertado algo en mí. No sabía qué era, pero era esa misma incógnita la que me incentivaba a querer preguntarle cosas, pasar tiempo con él y descubrir que había detrás de esas murallas incluso más grandes que las que nos rodeaban a todos. Era como verme a mí misma y querer ver más allá de lo que me era inalcanzable. Todo aquello en la persona menos probable, que incluso antes había despreciado, pero las cosas se habían dado para que obtuviese una pieza del rompecabezas y no iba a descansar hasta terminarlo.

El tiempo con Levi ahí mirándome, intentando buscar respuestas en mi rostro, fue como una pausa al dolor. Mentiría si dijese que su presencia no me resultaba relajante porque lo era, infinitamente. No entendía cómo era posible eso, si sólo al verlo a su rostro muchos desistían de acercársele, pero a mí en ese entonces me hacía sentir acompañada, sentía que tenía alguien en medio de todo el caos que me rodeaba, que tal vez estaba sufriendo tal y como yo, que podría comprender. No quería alejarme de esta idea y aunque lo quisiera mi mente me llevaba arrastrándome.

-Lo sé – murmuré, retomando el tema. Pareció que lo había meditado mucho, pero mis pensamientos estaban ocupados con otras cosas.

-Entonces deberías perdonarme por la vez que lo golpeé – logró que me irritara un poco con ese recuerdo. Prefería no irme tan atrás y quedarme con la imagen que tenía de él ahora.

-Nunca – sentencié molesta, girando el rostro.

-Sé que ya lo hiciste – se encogió de hombros.

No emití comentario al respecto. ¿Para qué arruinar el momento? De todos modos, estaba molesta con Eren.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta acá? ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? – cambié el rumbo de la conversación.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Te traje un regalo – me dijo. Lo soltó de golpe, abruptamente, como si hubiese llevado rato pensando en cómo decírmelo.

-¿Hice algo? – pregunté asustada.

Puso cara de pocos amigos y no quise seguir perturbándolo.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – me sentía confundida, no entendía nada. De pronto cambiaba el tema para decirme algo de un regalo, ¿qué regalo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué tanto recelo? – increpó.

-Me enseñaron a dudar dos veces en la vida: cuando algo es gratuito y cuando es muy simple.

Me quedó mirando confundido y pestañeó dos veces muy rápido, como si intentara razonar ese dicho en el mismo instante.

-Lo siento – meneé la cabeza, girando el rostro a otro lugar – Estoy siendo cerrada y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Lo admites. Es un avance, al menos – musitó, como si sacara cuentas – ah, sí. No te di las gracias por salvarme el pellejo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Él me estaba dando las gracias. Sentí un mareo a causa de los terribles desconciertos que tenía en mente en esos momentos. No es bueno sufrir tantas confusiones cuando estás recuperándote de un golpe en la cabeza. Balbuceé tratando de pronunciar algo, pero fue inútil.

-Te devolviste y aunque no tengo idea por qué lo hiciste, de no haber sido por eso tal vez no me hubiese ido tan bien ese día - ¡qué orgulloso! No le costaba nada decirme que sin mí habría muerto… ese día… me refiero, en ese momento.

-Era lo correcto. No pude correr como una cobarde.

-Además curaste mi herida y no se me cayó la pierna – lo miré fijamente. Incluso había recordado ese comentario que lancé sin pensar.

-De nada – bajé la mirada, enterrando el rostro dentro de la capa. Se sentía muy cálido allí.

Pude notar por el rabillo de mi ojo, que Levi se movió como buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró sacó de su bolsillo un saquito pequeño de color café, similar al cuero y se quedó viéndolo durante un par de segundos, como meditando.

-Iba a regalárselo a Isabel cuando cumpliera dieciocho – pronunció palabras que me parecieron envueltas en dolor – murió antes de eso – La respiración se me cortó y no supe que decir – No sabía qué se le podía regalar a una mujer, menos como ella. Era tan rebelde, así que luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, consideré que regalarle algún detalle como este por primera vez sería memorable. No lo robé, por cierto. Aunque fue en aquella época oscura, en la cual no me gusta ahondar, decidí comprarlo honradamente, porque quería hacerle un regalo limpio.

Mientras él contemplaba el objeto entre sus manos, yo me había quedado atónita. Quise añadir algo para no quedarme atrás.

-Qué bello detalle – en serio, no se me había ocurrido nada más.

-Ahora voy a regalártelo a ti.

Dios.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté con una voz que me salió algo temblorosa. Tenía que aclarar eso.

-No voy a tenerlo yo. Es algo que debería tener una mujer… y además tú me salvaste, así que…– dijo sin mayor importancia.

-¿Y es sólo gratitud? – recordé lo mismo que me había preguntado él de Eren.

Sentí como se había tensado y creyó que no lo había notado, pero lo vi apretar el pequeño saco.

-Mikasa… – era la segunda vez que me llamaba así.

-Dame una razón – lo escruté con seriedad.

Parecía estarse cansando, pero yo no quería ser desagradable, realmente tenía que saber qué estaba pasando.

Tomó aire para darse paso a hablar.

-Según yo veo las cosas, cuando las personas mueren se convierten en la fuerza. Luchar por vivir y seguir adelante es la prueba de que aún viven. Tú luchas siempre a pesar de todo, de tus pérdidas, eres fuerte. Eres como yo, dura por fuera y demasiado frágil por dentro, por eso eres como una fortaleza para que nadie entre y vea que hay en realidad.

No podía creer que él hubiese tomado en cuenta todos esos detalles. Quizás no era la única con quién lo había hecho. Usualmente nuestros superiores nos analizaban para poder tener un perfil de nosotros, quienes éramos, nuestras capacidades, fortalezas, debilidades, entre otras cosas que eran transcendentales para su conocimiento.

Sin embargo, algo me decía (o así lo había sentido yo), que me lo había dicho en un tono más personal, dirigiéndose directamente a mí como un caso específico. Todos me lo decían todo el tiempo, pero que lo hiciera el Capitán era una sensación extraña.

Por otro lado, me sentí triste. No podía aceptar el regalo, no era que no lo quisiera, sólo que sentía que no lo merecía, porque hubiese sido para alguien importante para él y yo no ocupaba ni un pequeño espacio dentro de eso. ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo? También sabía que sería cruel rechazarlo, al menos si no le explicaba el por qué.

También pensé que él debió haber querido mucho a esa chica… si Eren muriese, ¿podría estar yo tan tranquila como Levi en ese momento?

-Levi – murmuré – Amabas a Isabel, ¿no? – indagué aun con miedo de herirle con la pregunta, con miedo de la respuesta, con miedo de haberlo arruinado todo, pero no fue así al menos.

Negó con la cabeza muchas veces.

-Era como una hermana. No, quiero decir… era mi hermana. Pero respondiendo esa interrogación, si me preguntas por amor sincero y transparente – hizo una pausa – creo que es la primera y única mujer que he amado en mi vida.

Esa confesión fue infinitamente más reveladora que las primeras. Todo iba tornándose más interesante, excepto por la angustia que me había provocado de pronto oírle hablar así.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué dármelo a mí? – sentía ser tan insistente con el tema, pero no podía entenderlo, no podía. Me tembló la voz cuando solté la pregunta. Tuve que esclarecerme la garganta.

Me ignoró por completo. No habló más y se quedó viendo el saquito. Estúpida. Esto iba en serio.

Extendí mi mano, aunque un poco renuente, lo hice con sumo cuidado para que no pareciera una exigencia. Levi alzó la vista un poco al ver que mi mano estaba acercándose y depositó el pequeño objeto en mi palma y encerró mi mano con la suya.

Él envoltorio era suave y algo pesado. Abrí el saquito casi con desesperación porque me temblaban las manos y me obstaculizaba el paso a dar con el contenido. Cuando lo abrí y lo tumbé en mi otra mano, vi un enredo en tono plateado. Lo moví para soltarlo un poco. Era un collar de plata con un colgante en forma de media luna con detalles y una piedrecilla negra en medio.

Alcé la vista para verlo con la boca abierta. No podía creerlo. Tenía que ser muy caro.

-Yo… – murmuré – no sé… – en ese punto había colapsado.

-No digas nada. Sólo acéptalo – dijo molesto. Entendí que me estaba volviendo irritante.

-Voy a cuidarlo. ¡Lo prometo! – dije con total convicción. Se me había alzado un poco la voz, pero estaba emocionada o lo que haya sido. No podía describirlo.

Levi tomó mis manos para quitarme el colgante. Se acercó más a mí y me tensé por completo. Lo miré con timidez y con el rostro algo retraído. Supuse que quería colocarme el collar así que deslicé la capa hasta mis hombros y levanté un poco el mentón. Cuando tuvo que abrochar el collar por detrás, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, sentía su respiración en mi mejilla, lo que me hizo sonrojar un poco. Una vez que estuvo listo, retrocedió para verlo mejor y se deleitó con esa escena.

-Queda perfecto – asintió.

Pero no se detuvo ahí. Me quitó la diadema también y me preocupé por lo que haría con ella, ya que tenía que devolverla. No fue nada malo después de todo. Levantó su mano y paseó sus dedos por mi cabello, desordenándolo en una caricia brusca que no podría ser sino de él. Suavicé de inmediato mi expresión. Colocó la diadema de vuelta en mi cabeza y la acomodó.

-No me vienen estas cosas – me encogí de hombros.

-Te vienen perfectamente bien – gruñó – basta de tanto martirio, mocosa llorona.

Quité su mano empujándola. Tenía que darle ese toque a todas las cosas. Pero pensándolo bien para qué mentir. Aunque me llamara mocosa todo el tiempo, al menos él había dicho que me veía bien.

-Gracias – dije con sarcasmo.

Soltó un "hm" a modo de sonrisa ligera y luego repitió aquello que había estado advirtiéndome durante todo este tiempo:

-No seas estúpida – me miró con frialdad y por fin entendí a qué se refería.

-No lo seré – asentí.

-No dejes que nadie te diga quien debes ser – continuó lanzando palabras como un rayo – Te reconocen por tu determinación, no vuelvas a flaquear – la cercanía que se había vuelto peligrosa me tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? – me extrañé.

-Ven mañana conmigo y te lo digo – su mirada asesina me hacía sentir que eso sonaba más a una amenaza que una invitación.

-¿A dónde?

-A cualquier lugar.

-¿A qué?

-A lo que sea, no importa – sacudió la mano en el aire.

Comencé a entrar en dudas. No estaba bien, esto no estaba bien.

-¿A entrenar? – sugerí, porque la deriva no me iba muy bien y la situación me tenía confundida. Añadí palabras para alinear la secuencia de eventos que se venía como una avalancha y me encontré de paso con que no me importaba mucho si estaba bien o no.

-Al bosque con el equipo. ¿Contenta? – había notado que me estaba complicando.

-¿Hora? – tenía que tener todo claro para que resultara.

-En la mañana, después del desayuno.

-Ok – contesté con una expresión firme y determinada en el rostro.

De nuevo me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Había abierto la boca para intentar decir algo, pero ese algo nunca salió al aire.

¡Mikasa! – escuché la voz de Sasha llamándome.

Un hielo me recorrió la espalda y se me apretó el estómago con la sola idea de que alguien me viera ahí con él, conversando de la vida y peor aún, con la idea de que me hicieran preguntas al respecto.

-No lo vayas a olvidar, mocosa – me dijo Levi, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente para desaparecer de la escena.

-No lo haré, enano – me enojé. No sé si me escucho, de seguro no porque habría llegado con una patada voladora, pero daba igual. Lo importante era la promesa detrás de eso. No lo iba a olvidar.

-¡Mikasa! Aquí estás. Queda poco pastel – Sasha me encontró y caminó hacia mí mientras atacaba un plato con pastel.

-Ahora has alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Comer, caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo – dije sin mayor expresión.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vamos adentro – me puse de pie, ignorándola.

-¿Eh? De donde sacaste esa capa – soltó de repente.

Permanecí perpleja en mi lugar y me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta intentando inútilmente decir algo. Levi había olvidado la capa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. Nos leemos pronto, eso espero. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios :3 yo lloro en un rincón con ellos, los abrazo virtualmente y ruedo ;u; Abracitos y pastelitos con mazapán para todos. Bye bye.**


	4. Deseo de cosas imposibles

**¡Hola Cadetes! Nos leemos de nuevo. Uff tengo tanto que decir y no sé por dónde empezar D:**

 **Bueno, lo primordial al principio, detalles al final del capítulo en una nota algo larga, pero ¡léanla por favor! Ustedes son mi luz en este arduo camino que he tomado al escribir un fanfic de SNK.**

 **Al grano, este capítulo es largo en cantidad y breve en contenido. Aún no hay mucha acción ni sangre, pero ya habrá tiempo. Por ahora estoy concentrada en desglosar mi idea de Levi y Mikasa, por lo que me concentré más en pensamientos y emociones de los personajes que en otra cosa. Pero no desesperéis, ya vendrá lo bueno =)**

 **Esto puede ser una "pseudo advertencia": durante el desarrollo de este capítulo (y de mi fanfic en general) la personalidad de mi protagonista, Mikasa, va a ir tomando giros en función de su crecimiento personal. Nada tan OOC, para mi ella siempre será Mikasa, pero necesito sacar toda la energía del cuerpo de esta mujer D: ya les explicaré por qué. Espero que este capítulo sea tan bienvenido como los otros porque me tomó tiempo desarrollar la idea. ¡Gracias música por existir e inspirarme! Y no los entretengo más, respuestas a reviews, ideas y demás al finalizar. Nos leemos abajo. ¡A leer!**

 **El universo de SNK pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4:** Deseo de cosas imposibles.

.

.

.

La noche estaba en su último trecho dando paso a la madrugada que venía con ese típico aroma a humedad. La temperatura se reducía cada vez más haciendo que el frío calara los huesos y ya ni el gorjeo de los grillos podía oírse en los alrededores del castillo. Las últimas horas transcurrieron a ritmo continuo, fue cuestión de tiempo para que pronto algunos comenzaran a retirarse de la ceremonia. El bullicio que había en el salón fue reemplazado por el sonido de la vajilla y los cubiertos, los pasos de quienes se iban de vuelta a las barracas y el murmullo apenas audible de quienes comenzaban a ordenar. Todo se había terminado. Ni pensar que antes parecíamos dar cabezadas haciendo los preparativos y ahora sólo quedaba el desorden. Al menos se habían comido todo y no había que matar a nadie. Valió la pena el esfuerzo y eso fue reconfortante.

Junto a Sasha nos quedamos hasta el final ayudando con los platos sucios y el aseo del salón. Había que dejarlo intacto para entregarlo al día siguiente tal cual lo habíamos recibido, porque probablemente el magnate iba a llegar a inspeccionar y verificar que todo estuviese conservado perfectamente. Nada de lo que pertenecía al castillo se había ensuciado, ni estropeado. Los reclutas se comportaron cautelosos en ese aspecto. Sabían que iba a costarnos bastante si cualquier pertenencia ajena era dañada. Al menos los manteles estaban limpios, no se había roto ni un solo vaso y el piso de mármol seguía reluciente.

Comencé a sentir el peso de la semana sobre mis hombros en el momento en que ordenábamos las mesas. Pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer si me quedaba a ayudar y mi cuerpo tendía a volverse más pesado de lo habitual. No era pereza, en lo absoluto, pero la sola idea de no poder descansar otra noche, me desalentaba. Daba igual, sólo quedaba seguir. Ya habíamos llegado hasta ahí y por fin el resto de los días serían de rutina frecuente. Al menos hasta que el Comandante concretase otra misión. Estaba segura de que así sería, porque aunque la "teoría de los titanes ágiles" haya sido planteada, no disponíamos de bases empíricas para confirmarla.

A veces me producía rechazo el que Hange estudiara a los titanes con tanto afán y apremio. Era desagradable. Tenía el conocimiento de que buscaban entender la raíz de todos los eventos desafortunados que se habían desencadenado para terminar dejando la humanidad al borde del fin de los tiempos, _in fine temporis_. Yo creía que buscaban a un culpable. El ser humano siempre ha sido de este modo. Siempre le atribuye una causa y una consecuencia a las situaciones. A mí poco mi importaba el motivo que nos había llevado a este límite. Porque fuese cual fuese, yo me había quedado sola, Eren se había quedado solo, Armin también… todos nosotros y por cada uno de nosotros cientos más. No importaba el porqué, no iba a devolvernos nada. Por eso, yo me abstenía de opinar frente a las expediciones y el por qué se realizaban. Aceptaba todo, con el fin de salir y cortar, rebanar la mayor cantidad de nucas posibles, porque los odiaba, me daban asco, los repudiaba y prefería hacerlos desaparecer antes que preguntarme porqué hacía lo que hacían. Y por supuesto no podía negarme a las misiones para poder proteger a Eren, porque no quería permitirles quitarme lo único que me quedaba a cambio de sus intereses.

La voz de Sasha, temerosa y preocupada, se alternó en mis pensamientos, interrumpiéndome y sacándome desde el fondo de mis meditaciones para traerme de vuelta y preguntarme sobre algo que no tenía en mente en ese instante.

-Mikasa – su voz era apenas audible por mí, que estaba a su lado – ¿De quién es esa capa? – apilábamos los recipientes donde antes había habido pasteles. La pregunta me pilló desprevenida y un plato se me resbaló. Logré tomarlo antes de que se trizara pero terminó haciendo un ruido agudo que viajó por todo el salón.

Yo sabía que Sasha tenía sus sospechas, porque la única persona que había usado una capa negra en la ceremonia había sido el Capitán Levi.

Si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué tenía de malo? Simplemente yo no había pasado un buen rato y el me encontró "accidentalmente" en la pileta dónde me aislé para poder despejar la mente. Me prestó su capa por el frío. Eso era todo.

"No. Eso no era todo.", me reprochaba mi conciencia. Lo sabía y ese era el motivo por el cual no podía soltar la verdad como algo tan ordinario y corriente.

Desde que Sasha me encontró en la pileta, había estado observándome con inquietud, como si se sintiera testigo de algo terrible que estaba ocurriendo y eso no me hacía sentir mejor, porque yo había sido la protagonista de lo ocurrido antes. Odiaba a Levi en ese momento por no haberse llevado su maldita capa. Ahora estaba a la deriva, pero me las estaba ingeniando para responderle a Sasha.

-Tenía frío y la conseguí – corté el tema con mi tono tajante y sin arrugas en el rostro. Ella sabía que no podía llegar más allá cuando yo mantenía ese semblante. Me llevé una bandeja llena de platos, incluyendo el que se me había resbalado. Los apilé en forma de torres separadas para distribuir el peso y me retiré del lugar, soltando un soplo sonoro para dejarle en claro que había comenzado a fastidiarme.

Después de eso no insistió, aunque lo hubiese querido, porque la mantuve ocupada acarreando implementos para que se distrajera y no volviese a tocar el tema. Me sentía un poco cruel con ella, ya que siempre había sido agradable y preocupada conmigo, pero justo ahora ni yo podía entender qué estaba sucediendo como para habérselo explicado a alguien más.

Trabajamos toda la noche, con constancia hasta que de a poco el salón quedó como nuevo, incluso mejor que antes, porque estaba limpio y radiante, olía bien. Antes de retirarnos, el Comandante Erwin pasó por nuestro lado y nos sonrió ligeramente.

"Buen trabajo, Braus, Ackerman" – asintió y siguió su camino. Incluso él seguía sin poder retirarse a descansar.

Por mi parte, mi cuerpo ya estaba reclamando por descanso, una cama, abrigo y largas horas de sueño. Cuando volvimos a los cuarteles, camino a nuestra habitación Sasha no tardó nada en dormirse. Puso la cabeza en el cojín y comenzó a roncar. Yo no pude. Hubiese querido, porque había comenzado a dolerme la cabeza y me pesaban los ojos, de seguro por la fatiga, pero a pesar de esos malestares, no pude. Tal vez me había desvelado. Solté un gruñido luego de ese pensamiento.

Me quedé en la cama, de espaldas mirando el techo del camarote como siempre lo hacía. Iba a amanecer dentro de unas pocas horas, no tenía caso dormir. Y menos pude, cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, al encontrarse mi mano con el collar en mi cuello.

Nunca antes me habían hecho un regalo de ese tipo. Menos me esperaba que me lo regalara alguien de "ese tipo." Pero si tantas cosas que hubiésemos considerado imposibles, estaban sucediendo, quizás eso no fuese ni la mínima parte de algo tan terrible. Me lo estaba tomando como una señal del apocalipsis y no daba para tanto. Sin embargo, el hecho era que la vida pasaba fugaz y yo no podía atraparla entre mis manos. Eso me quedé pensando mientras intentaba dormir e inútilmente no podía.

Las personas tienden a desconfiar, sobre todo cuando estás acostumbrado que la desgracia camine tomando tu mano y cuando pasan cosas buenas, parece una mentira bien contada. Ahora no había mentiras. Habíamos logrado una victoria en tantos años. Hasta le habíamos hecho una ceremonia y me provocaba ansiedad el saber que yo había sido parte de ello. Había orgullo de por medio, pero temor infinito, temor de que ingenuamente estuviésemos creyendo que las cosas iban a seguir saliendo bien y que íbamos camino a un final feliz. Era ilusorio, crédulo incluso hasta inocente, pero era eso o atormentarse por miedo al fracaso. La moral de un soldado siempre debe permanecer alta y eso me llevó a pensar que estaba bien, al menos en parte. Teníamos que seguir con esa certeza y no dudar más, porque aunque analizara el contra, esto nos posicionaba grandes pasos más allá de donde nos encontrábamos o de dónde jamás habíamos estado y eso significaba aprontarnos a toda la consecuencia que se venía sobre nosotros. Es por eso que pensaba que la vida pasaba y yo no podía pillarla. Tenía que correr tras ella con todas mis fuerzas y mantenerme cerca. Vencer y luchar.

Y entremedio de ese recorrido lineal que me lleva a un destino, está el caos. Sin caos no hay transcurso de la historia, pero debes mantenerte fuerte para lidiar con él.

Eren era mi caos. Era mi dolor y mi calma a la vez. Era una sensación de todas las cosas agridulces que se pudiesen mezclar. Era un dolor en la nuca cuando no podía seguirle el ritmo, o era mi seguridad cuando solía decirme que todo iba a estar bien. Y a pesar de que yo sabía que se preocupaba por mí, lo triste era que nunca podría saber qué significaba yo para él y nuestra relación sería fraterna por mucho tiempo, quizás hasta siempre, no importaba qué tanto me doliese verlo con alguien más, él iba a ser mi amigo toda la vida. Así lo prefería con tal de permanecer a su lado, porque la amistad es el beneficio de permanecer al lado de alguien que amas.

Por otro lado, estaba Levi y en este aspecto la vida me dejaba atrás, con dudas y sentimientos extraños, confusiones y diversas situaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada. Él era como un anexo que caminaba a mi lado a pasos agigantados, tanto que aunque yo corriese, él podía mantenerse a mi lado y observarme todo el tiempo.

Me sorprendía el hecho de estar aprendiendo tanto y que de la mano junto a eso las cosas estuviesen cambiando. Es como cuando me di cuenta que el mundo era un lugar cruel. De todas las veces que podía apreciar la belleza de la vida, al minuto algo la destruía por completo. Y siempre es así. La vida se equilibra de esa forma. Por eso tenía tanta cautela hacía Levi, porque a veces el lobo se viste de oveja. Pero de ser así, no me habría entregado algo tan valioso, ¿cierto? Y ahí venía el cuestionamiento aventándose contra mi pobre psiquis que no tenía respiro.

Recuerdo mi primera impresión. Qué desagradable. En el juicio de Eren, creyéndose más que todos, arrogante y engreído. Se tomó todas las atribuciones posibles y golpeó a Eren sin darle tregua. Me irritaba ese recuerdo y me provocaba una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago porque ahora no sentía lo mismo. Era incómodo, desquiciante, confuso y hasta vergonzoso asumir que a pesar de lo extraño que resultaba todo, me había hecho tan bien. Estaba presente en los peores momentos, pero para hacerlos mejorar. Y ese era el mayor problema de todos, que él parecía ser la solución. Me provocó un escalofríos pensar en ello, así que desistí un poco de esos pensamientos.

En fin, la capa había quedado doblada en mi cajón donde estaban mis cosas. Iba a devolvérsela después. En lo que duró el término de la ceremonia, no volví a verlo, así que la doblé lo más que pude para traerla bajo el brazo y que nadie se fijara que la traía conmigo. Al parecer había dado resultado, excepto por Sasha, pero eso era tema aparte.

Y con todo esto en la cabeza comencé a deslizarme dentro del sueño, aunque fuese por las últimas horas que nos quedaban. Estaba por amanecer, se podía notar como poco a poco comenzaba a subir de tono la penumbra de la habitación.

Por la mañana la rutina transcurrió normal. Todos estuvieron en pie a la misma hora y con la misma energía e incluso algunos con más vitalidad que antes. La ceremonia había sido considerablemente una ayuda para mejorar y enaltecer la actitud de algunos reclutas que se sentían más vigorosos que nunca. Tal vez sólo necesitaban un respiro.

Yo tenía menos de una hora de sueño en el cuerpo, pero me sumé al resto con prisa. Rara vez me preocupaba por cosas como dormir y aunque sabía que era importante, sabía también cuánto podía rendir mi cuerpo. Me gustaba encontrarme al límite del esfuerzo, sobre exigirme y conocer más allá de mis límites, así que un par de horas de sueño menos no fueron impedimento para salir a entrenar esa mañana.

Desayunamos todos juntos como de costumbre. Pan y té. El hambre reemplazó mi falta de descanso y comí con muchas ansias como si se me fuese la vida en ello. Armin se había enfermado del estómago con los bocados de fruta, ya que comió demasiados así que me regaló su porción de pan. Sólo se bebió el té con escalofríos por cada sorbo. El líquido le había abrigado el estómago. Le pedí disculpas, quizás algo tenía la porción que comió, pero insistió en que había sido por su gula.

Por otro lado, Eren estaba sentado a mi lado y me daba miradas cortas de vez cuando pero sin mayor énfasis en su expresión. Me miraba como si fuese cualquier otro día, sin embargo no se atrevía a decirme nada. Supuse que entendía que me había enfadado. De todas formas, no sentí ningún tipo de tensión al estar cerca de él. Mantuve la misma actitud de siempre. Neutral. No hice mayores diferencias. Aunque mentiría si no dijese que me decepcionaba en cierta medida que no fuese capaz de decirme algo, por tonto que fuese. Pero tal vez era mejor ya no esperar nada. Había dejado de esperar cosas de todo el mundo, desde que la vida me había golpeado con fuerza a través de su crueldad, pero exactamente no podía dejar de esperar cosas de Eren. Siempre imaginaba como iban a ser las cosas, pero nunca lo eran. No eran nada.

Después del desayuno, nos ordenaron trotar por el terreno durante unos minutos para calentar y hacer parejas para entrenar. Lo primero que pensé luego de aquello fue: "tiene que ser una mala broma", porque justo ahora estaba enfadada con Eren. Mientras trotábamos en fila, me quedé armando parejas en mi mente. Lo más evidente era que Eren quisiera entrenar con Annie. No me importaba, podía contar con Armin aunque fuese en menor grado ya que por su estado de salud, todos los ejercicios tendría que hacerlos con cuidado y menor exigencia.

Luego del trote nos reagrupamos para escoger compañero de trabajo. Por supuesto, no me había equivocado. Eren se había ido con Annie a entrenar y al parecer les iba bien mientras ésta le enseñaba algunas técnicas de defensa. Todos los demás siguieron como siempre. Connie y Sasha, Christa e Ymir, Bertholdt y Reiner, etc. Yo me quedé con Armin, quién no traía muy buena cara. Caminamos hacia un extremo del terreno dónde había implementos para ejercitar, elongar y otras actividades.

-Mikasa – dijo Armin, como si algo le urgiera – dudo que pueda hacer abdominales. Sería peligroso – hizo una mueca de incomodidad al finalizar. Era por su estómago.

-Entiendo – asentí con tranquilidad, para que no se sintiera avergonzado o algo por el estilo – los haré yo. Esperemos que el Comandante Pixis no se dé cuenta – me recosté sobre una plancha de material firme que utilizábamos para abdominales – afirma mis piernas, por favor.

Armin se arrodilló frente a mí y apoyó sus brazos sobre mis piernas que estaban recogidas. Comencé a realizar abdominales como normalmente hacía. Armin me llevaba la cuenta mientras me miraba absorto.

-Me siento débil – su voz sonó triste.

-Es sólo por hoy, Armin – dije entrecortadamente mientras no paraba de hacer lo mío – Normalmente, trabajas muy bien. No deberías haber comido tantos pastelillos.

Me sonrió y me observó divertido, mientras yo no paraba de acércame y alejarme de su cara a causa de los abdominales.

En un momento, me concentré totalmente en su rostro. Su cabello dorado que brillaba con el sol, sus grandes ojos azules de pestañas espesas y su rostro humilde de siempre. Se hacía divertido verlo de cerca, luego de lejos. Se hacía familiar y reconfortante y me sentía cómoda estando de ese modo. Armin tenía el aura más liviana que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Entregaba paz y confianza. No podía llevar a palabras el cariño inmenso que le tenía. Era un hermano más. Y su presencia allí, en ese momento en que me tenía irritada el hecho de oír a Eren chillando, pidiéndole favores a Annie, me resultó sanadora. Sin embargo, su rostro que había permanecido en una constante sonrisa, empezó a difuminarse poco a poco cambiando a una expresión de total duda. Seguí haciendo abdominales sin prestarle mayor atención, pero su expresión comenzaba a resultarme preocupante.

-Mikasa… - habló confundido - ¿desde cuándo que tienes un collar?

Justo cuando había soltado esas palabras, yo había llegado arriba y nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Paré en seco.

De pronto fue como si me hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría encima. Mierda. Me había quitado la bufanda para que no interviniese con el entrenamiento y hacer todo más expedito. Tampoco me había quitado el collar… pero eso no era lo peor. Es no era nada en comparación a la conexión que había hecho de forma breve.

Lo peor era que me había olvidado de Levi. La falta de sueño y cansancio me habían hecho olvidar por completo.

Me apoyé en una mano para descansar, mientras con la otra sujetaba el colgante y trataba de buscar una solución rápida a lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que haber estado en la entrada del bosque hacía rato ya, pero estaba ahí con el rostro retraído y pensando que mientras más me demoraba sería peor. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo si la noche anterior lo había tenido tan presente? ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora?

Pensé rápido. Confiaba en Armin con mi vida y sabía que podía contar con él. Así que no tuve otra opción que serle sincera, o al menos un resto.

-Armin. Confío en ti – solté con un tono algo rudo. Fui directo al grano, no había tiempo de explicar.

-¿Mikasa? – me miró extrañado, relajando las manos que antes habían estado sobre mis rodillas y deslizándolas hasta caer a sus costados.

-Tengo que irme ahora. Olvidé por completo algo muy importante que tenía que hacer, si no me voy no sé qué pueda pasar – estaba sonando alarmista, pero tenía que hacerlo de ese modo si quería liberarme pronto.

-Si el Comandante Pixis se entera…

-Armin – lo detuve, mientras lo sostenía de los hombros – si hubiese querido tu advertencia, créeme que la hubiese pedido.

-Ok – asintió con seguridad – Lo siento, Mikasa. Es sólo que… – hizo una pausa – has estado actuando tan extraño. Espero que esto no sea nada raro, porque no entiendo nada, pero confío en ti – sus ojos vacilaban de un lado a otro mientras escrutaba mi rostro, intentando responderse qué estaba sucediendo.

-Está bien – tomé su mano y la apreté con fuerza. – Quédate con Sasha y Connie. Si preguntan por mí, hazte el desentendido. Por lo que más quieras, no des explicaciones a nadie.

Me puse de pie y lo ayudé a reincorporarse también. Ese momento se sintió incómodo, pero no sabía que más hacer. No quería romper la confidencia que se había forjado entre Levi y yo, y precisamente eso iba a pasar si no me daba prisa.

-Armin – recordé algo importante – no importa quién sea, no le digas a nadie esto. Simplemente finge, como si no supieras nada. Di que pedí permiso para retirarme al baño y no volviste a verme. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido – su rostro demostraba confusión, pero también determinación. Sabía que podía contar con él. Sabía que él nunca iba a fallarme.

Así que me retiré sin pensarlo, girándome sobre mis pies y desapareciendo de la escena en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. No sólo por el hecho de que estaba atrasada, sino porque si me veían me iban a devolver al terreno a hacer ejercicios. Así que esquivé todo tipo de seguridad y persona durante mi recorrido. Avancé hasta perderme de vista de todos los que estaban allí.

Solté múltiples maldiciones mientras caminaba casi a zancadas. Si quería aclarar las dudas que me daban sendas jaquecas por la noche, no tenía que haberme olvidado de algo tan importante.

Me sentía acalorada a causa de la rabia que tenía y peor aún, contra mí misma. Sin embargo, a pesar del calor que emanaba mi cuerpo, sentía el frescor del día. Hacía frío y estaba un poco nublado. El poco sol que se dejaba entrever a ratos entremedio de las esponjosas nubes, apenas abrigaba y el viento soplaba insistentemente.

Me debatí si tenía que llevar el equipo de maniobras, pero ir a buscarlo me tomaría mucho tiempo más. Ir y volver, no era buena idea, menos cuando estaba tan atrasada.

¿Y si Levi se fue? ¿Y si no está? Odiaba que las cosas no me funcionasen. Así que con la ira brotándome por los poros, comencé a correr rápidamente para llegar a la entrada del bosque. No llevaba mi caballo, no llevaba el equipo, no llevaba nada, así que si él aún estaba esperándome, cuando me viese iba a hacerse la idea de que algo me había pasado.

"Cómo si fuese a estar", me discutía mi conciencia, nuevamente. "Es Levi, es evidente que se debe haber aburrido". Aceleré el ritmo. Si le importa, entonces no se ha ido. Y me convencí con eso, mientras para mi alivio, por sobre la colina a la que había llegado, se comenzaron a ver algunas copas de árboles.

Bajé la velocidad, cuando divisé una figura en la entrada del bosque.

Estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Su caballo estaba atado al mismo, mientras pastaba tratando de alejarse más y más. Él se entretenía limpiando un cuchillo con su característico pañuelo blanco. Parecía tranquilo. No parecía estar esperando nada, ni a nadie. Eso me molestó un poco.

Mis pies anduvieron ansiosos, engañándome sobre lo de ir lento. Se arrebataron para llevarme a su lado o lo más cerca que pude antes de detenerme cuando me dijo algo:

-¿No conoces la puntualidad? – no estaba molesto. Su voz de tono catatónico no reveló mayores emociones.

-"Después del desayuno" es un tramo de tiempo bastante amplio, deja muchas posibilidades a la carta – mantuve la seriedad. Me esperaba un comentario de ese tipo y todas formas, no podía demandar demasiado. Me había atrasado.

Dejó de limpiar el cuchillo y lo guardó, enfundándolo en un estuche de cuero, por lo que pude ver, que salió por debajo de su chaqueta. Guardó su pañuelo también. Estaba vestido con el uniforme completo, incluyendo la capa.

Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad. Asumí que su pierna aún se encontraba en un estado delicado. Se volteó y caminó hacia su caballo.

-¿Tus cosas? – preguntó desinteresado, halando al animal para acercarlo de vuelta al árbol.

-Las olvidé… - eso sonaba irremediablemente estúpido.

Me miró de hito en hito y supe que había entendido de qué iba todo. Aun así, llamó mi atención el hecho de que comenzara a buscar algo detrás del árbol. Cuando lo tomó y me mostró de qué trataba me terminé enojando, por lo infinitamente más absurdo que había sido eso: aquello que sacó era mi equipo.

-¿Dé donde ibas a sacar tu equipo si lo tenía yo? – me quedó mirando con cara de querer decirme "estúpida". Pero no lo hizo. Lamenté haberme golpeado la cabeza, porque últimamente estaba extraña, torpe y un sinfín de otras características poco enorgullecedoras – Reparé el mío, tenía que devolverte el tuyo. – Por cierto, el día de la expedición, Levi había conservado mi equipo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la rutina, que por un tema de inercia había pensado en ir a buscar el multiaxial.

-Tu capa está guardada en mi habitación – solté cambiando el tópico de la conversación.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras estaba concentrado asegurando las amarras del caballo.

-Luego veremos eso.

Me di cuenta de que estaba evitando todo contacto visual conmigo. Eso me dio la idea de que probablemente sí, estuviese enfadado. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme provocada por eso. Me parecía gracioso, porque sabía que su orgullo construido a base de concreto no iba a hacer que lo reconociera y eso me haría la jornada mucho más interesante.

Él traía su equipo puesto. Terminó de amarrar su caballo y se dedicó a comprobar el multiaxial. Me acerqué para recoger el mío y prepararme. No ayudaba quedándome de pie y analizando todos sus movimientos.

-¿A dónde iremos? – pregunté mientras me las arreglaba con las correas.

-Lejos de aquí, cerca del agua – se había apoyado en un árbol y mantenía una pierna recogida. La brisa le hacía bailar el flequillo y los mechones se paseaban sobre sus ojos. Sentí que estaba totalmente reflexivo, ensimismado y por supuesto, cerrado. No tenía la misma aura que había tenido en las ocasiones anteriores. Me deprimí, sobre todo porque sentí que eso había sido mi culpa.

Terminé con mi equipo y me paré frente a él. No quedaba más por hacer. Esperaba sus órdenes.

-Te sigo – lancé con ímpetu y con una parada firme.

Pasó de mí caminando a pasos agigantados y pesados y se impulsó con el equipo sin darme aviso. Se adentró por el bosque rápidamente, casi imperceptible al ojo humano. Su imagen se volvía difusa.

No tardé en seguirle, porque no iba a perdérmelo. No iba a perderme las explicaciones, ni mucho menos otra conversación. Me impulsé en el aire y el gas me llevó hacia adelante con su empujón característico. No demoré en llegar a su lado.

Volar era la mejor parte de todo el sufrimiento. Cuando no usábamos el equipo para matar titanes y podíamos desplazarnos a toda velocidad por el bosque, nos sentíamos libres. Era una recompensa pequeña e insignificante para toda la entrega. Para mí, sentir el viento en el rostro lavándome el sudor y la angustia era como una caricia en medio de toda la ira acumulada.

Era como sentirse superior, imponente, majestuoso por sobre todas las cosas que se veían pequeñas cuando alcazabas las más grandes alturas. Parecíamos niños, en un sueño utópico. Como si volar fuera sinónimo de escapar de la realidad. Así se sentía en días difíciles. Mientras más fuerte te impulsaras y con mayor violencia, más crecía la energía en tu interior.

Levi parecía estar sintiéndose así. Parecía no querer darme tregua. Iba delante de mí volando, girando, impulsándose con sus piernas al chocar contra los árboles, como un circuito perfecto de movimientos fugaces y metódicamente calculados. Era demasiado veloz, ágil con un hambre voraz, perfeccionista, fuerte, invencible y ciertamente… herido. Porque no hay manera de que puedas actuar con tanta potencia estando tranquilo, tienes que estar dolido, herido, sentirte humillado o todos los sentimientos denigrantes que cualquier persona odiaría abrigar.

Me apresuré, tratando de seguirle el ritmo, pero iba impulsado como el viento de invierno. Y mientras él iba por la parte alta, casi en la copa de los árboles, yo iba por debajo como un espía siguiendo cada movimiento. Si pudiese describirlo, diría que Levi era eso, viento tormentoso o de por sí, una tormenta, con relámpagos cuando la carne le hervía y con toda la fibra se aventaba sobre el mundo dispuesto a todo y luego, la calma. El siseo de la lluvia constante, eso era la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no estaba enceguecido.

Y esa chispa interior que detonaba todos los más turbios instintos, también formaba parte de mí. También vivía dentro de mi ese hambre bestial y esa fuerza bruta acompañada de dolor.

Me adelanté hasta donde mi fuerza lo permitió y alcé el rostro para mirarlo. No tenía más cuestionamientos al respecto. Él era como yo, misma historia distinto contexto.

Me impulsé para llegar lo más cerca que pude, subiendo hasta su lugar. Cuando lo logré, lo adelanté posicionándome frente a él y solté los pistones. Me giré rápido y me quedé flotando durante un milisegundo, mirándolo fijamente. También me observó mientras soltaba los ganchos.

Me volteé rápidamente y me adelanté con fuerza. Quería comprobarlo. Quería competir contra él. Quería ganarle, y probar la energía que corría por sus venas y que debía ser la misma energía que la mía. Sin embargo, él no hacía más que confirmar aún más mis teorías, porque venía detrás de mí con un arranque imparable. Quería tentarlo, probarlo, retarlo y lo había conseguido. Lo estaba buscando y lo había encontrado.

Compartíamos el mismo apellido, aunque él prefiriese negar el suyo, yo sabía que así era. Compartíamos eso y mucho más. De pronto me vi envuelta en curiosidad y ansiedad. Había encontrado algo que me llamaba la atención con creces, que acaparaba mi total atención. Ahora estaba en medio de una batalla indirecta contra un espejo. Contra una proyección de mi misma. Contra el reflejo de mi ira, mi dolor y mis sueños.

Comenzamos a competir como en un juego, cruzándonos en el camino del otro. Adelantándonos, haciéndonos trampas para confundirnos y ver quien ganaba, pero éramos iguales, tan fuertes y perfeccionistas que no había ganador. Sólo dos huracanes en el aire probándose el uno al otro, ¿de qué éramos capaces? En ese momento, de mucho, y en el campo de batalla, de todo. No teníamos límites y eso nos ponía ansiosos, airosos y frenéticos.

Sentía que tenía una victoria entre manos y no tenía idea de qué. Probablemente, de estar frente algo que nunca había estado antes. En mi vida, rodeada de caos y angustia, había encontrado algo que me hacía liberar la energía y sentir el mundo en las alas imaginarias que me llevaban a toda velocidad en ese momento.

Dejé de competir, porque lo había conseguido. La respuesta a algo que no podía ser verbalizado sino que sólo comprobado por hechos y la evidencia estaba frente a mis ojos.

Me desvié de su camino, esquivándolo, pero él era Ackerman. No iba a rendirse ni en su último respiro. Me siguió, pero no lo esquivé. Me quedó viendo con un rostro plácido, sumido en tranquilidad. Sus ojos ojerosos me observaron con sosiego mientras se deslizaba a mi lado. No me quitó la vista de encima.

Me crucé a su lado casi enredándonos en el aire, pero supo reaccionar de inmediato y quedé esta vez yo frente a él y tomando el control de la situación. Era una pelea de dominio y autoridad. Y entonces cuando estaba dentro de mi embeleso, algo me llevó aún más dentro de la perdición.

Me sonrió.

Medianamente. Cansinamente. Y sosteniendo una mirada maliciosa y asesina, digna de él mismo. Me quedé entorpecida viéndolo. Fue un momento íntimo, si pudiera describirlo así. Pero no en el sentido connotado de la palabra. Quiero decir, que existió en ese momento complicidad. Era como si con eso hubiese querido decirme que lo entendía. Que comprendía todo.

¿De dónde había salido todo esto?

Se retiró hacia un costado y bajó la velocidad haciendo una pausa en un árbol. Los rayos de luz anunciaban el paso a un prado que era atravesado por un río.

No supe cuánto tiempo volamos, me había perdido en el momento y el reencuentro que tuve conmigo misma reflejada en alguien más. Aún seguía confundida, pero sabía que estábamos lejos del agua, por lo que llevábamos mucho tiempo volando o probablemente la carrera magistral que tuvimos nos había traído como si nada.

Descendimos hacia el prado. Nunca antes había visto ese lugar. No era que el mundo dentro de las murallas fuese muy espacioso, pero no tenía recuerdos de haber estado allí. La extensión de espeso verde brillante, tenía concentraciones de árboles dispersas, bordeándolo por un lado y dejando espacios libres por el otro. El río traía agua cristalina que corría sosegada y rocas de todos los tamaños estaban regadas por el lugar. Habían patos volando por el cielo y zambulléndose en el agua. Tenían crías que nadaban tras sus madres y también había pequeñas florecillas que adornaban la hierba. Se veía muy bello, sobre todo cuando las nubes permitían que algunos rayos de luz se colaran y rebotaran sobre el agua y los espacios entre las ramas de los árboles.

Levi caminó hacia una roca gigante que estaba cerca del río. Me quedé de pie viendo cómo se alejaba. Se sentó sobre la hierba, apoyando la espalda en la roca y alzó la vista al cielo. Le seguí en silencio. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba y me senté, pero frente a él.

En ese momento, llegó la calma después de la tormenta. La brisa sopló con fuerza meciendo la flora y llenando el ambiente del exquisito sonido de las hojas golpeándose entre sí. Aquel siseo relajante, más el sonido del agua fueron un sedante necesario. Me concentré en eso, mientras intentaba calmar la fuerza interior que aún insistía con querer salir. "Ahora no", pensé y solté un suspiro largo y sordo.

Me quedé viendo unos patos que jugaban en el río, tan tranquilos, tan inocentes e inconscientes de todo. Sin preocupaciones.

-No hay comparación – la voz de Levi me sonó somnolienta, pero de seguro estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿De? – solté casi en un murmuro. La tensión había desaparecido del todo, dejando sólo una paz empalagosa.

-El cielo – no había bajado su rostro en todo ese tiempo. Estaba encandilado mirando las nubes sobreponerse sobre otras.

Escruté su rostro durante varios segundos antes de decir algo. Estaba tan neutral. No había mucho de los insultos que cualquiera hubiese esperado oír, ni el malhumor, sólo una calma infinita. Era como si hubiese venido aquí a escapar.

-¿Qué con eso? – no quería sonar desagradable. Pero era la forma que tenía de sacar información concreta. Me gustaba que detallara en todo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿no es así? – siguió mirando el cielo – Imagina no saber cómo es. Nadie podría valorarlo del modo en que yo lo hago.

Sí, si había quienes podrían, pero ya no estaban. Este pensamiento me dolió, ni siquiera entendí por qué. Eran sus seres queridos, no míos, pero me dolió la idea de la soledad. Porque de nuevo me cuestionaba cómo sería para mi perder a Armin y a Eren al mismo tiempo y el daño irreparable de esa imagen momentánea me atormentaba como un infierno. Nunca lograría entender cómo lo hacía para estar en pie.

-No – comenté con prudencia – No lo entiendo, pero puedo imaginarlo.

-¿Y qué tan horrible es? – bajó el rostro para verme con su expresión habitual, apática.

-Bastante – contesté sin inmutarme.

Permanecimos en silencio durante considerable cantidad de tiempo. Cada vez que pensaba en cómo debía sentirse no podía imaginarme el dolor. Mi propia experiencia me daba la idea, si me remontaba a los días en que vivía en la cabaña y compartía mi vida junto a mis padres. La noche que aquellos asesinos irrumpieron en mi hogar fue tan lúgubre que el trauma me había dejado perpleja, aterrada. Recuerdo a papá cayendo al suelo y a mamá tratando de defenderme, pero la mataron de todos modos. No pude razonar en ese momento, el impacto era tan profundo, que mi cerebro no hizo ningún tipo de conexión. Sólo me quedé viendo todo como si fuera una pesadilla. Luego de que Eren me salvara la vida y llegase el doctor Jaeger a acogerme, recién pude recapacitar y reaccionar, me había quedado completamente sola y ese vacío, esa desesperación no puede ser descrita con palabras. Era abismante. Luego venía la historia de la madre de Eren, pero lo que más me había dolido de aquello, era el hecho de que Eren era quien ahora iba a quedarse solo. Conmigo, con Armin, pero no es como tener a tus padres a tu lado. Una vez oí que siempre es más doloroso para un padre perder a su hijo porque es algo que no esperaría, pero que los hijos están preparados de alguna forma, porque saben que algún día sucederá inevitablemente, ellos deberán partir. Pero era la forma en que había sucedido y no importaba cómo haya sonado ese dicho, ambas partes eran como un dolor rompe costillas.

Sin embargo para Levi, Isabel y Farlan habían sido su familia. ¿Qué había sido de los padres de Levi? Tenía que haber una historia del cómo llegó a vivir en las calles como un delincuente, ¿habría sido huérfano? Lo dudo. Había algo en él que lo hacía ser muy paternal con su escuadrón, con sus cercanos. No se notaba de manera superficial, sino que había que tener una lupa y ojo crítico para ver el trasfondo de su comportamiento, porque quien viera sólo lo de fuera diría que era un tirano amargado, pero en realidad él se preocupaba mucho por los suyos. Quizás por lo mismo, quizás por el miedo a perder de nuevo.

No le quité los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Me concentré en su expresión y como los ojos se le humedecían mientras miraba al cielo. Tenía una pierna recogida y la otra estirada. La segunda era la que estaba herida. Había pasado una semana, ya debía estar cicatrizando pero de seguro el dolor no se había ido.

Nunca me había percatado de esto. Los ojos de Levi eran muy especiales. Tenían una forma misteriosa y un color difícil de clasificar, pero para evitar confusiones diría que eran de un tono azul muy exclusivo. A veces, tomaban pigmentos tono esmeralda, a veces se tornaban muy oscuros y personalizados con sus ojeras. Eran bonitos.

Me ocasionó un poco de aversión estar pensando de ese modo y evadí todo pensamiento de inmediato. Me molestaba.

Así que volviendo un poco a la instancia, el silencio comenzó a tornarse incómodo. No sabía cómo romper el hielo. ¿Qué podía decir? Siempre terminaba buscando excusas para hablarle. Me sentí una persona poco interesante, sin material comunicativo. De todas formas, nunca comunicaba nada. Me reconocían por ser un ente silencioso en medio de las reuniones.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – habló Levi. Agradecí el gesto para mis adentros.

No había notado que de pronto me había quedado viendo un punto perdido en la nada.

-Nada específico – mentí – Lo siento, por haber llegado tarde. No dormí nada anoche – añadí por descarte.

-¿Por qué? – me preguntó para seguir la línea de la conversación. Se sentía extraño hoy.

-Tuve que ayudar hasta el final con el aseo de la ceremonia. Cuando llegué a la habitación, ya me había desvelado. No pude pegar pestaña – me encogí de hombros.

Asintió y volvió a mirar al cielo. Si íbamos a quedarnos ahí sin decir nada, hubiese preferido entrenar todo el día. Él sabía por qué estábamos ahí, me estaba evitando a toda costa con pequeños gestos y yo me estaba enfadando.

-¿Y bien? – jugué con la hierba entre mis dedos. Estaba sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas.

-¿Qué? – se hacía el desentendido y eso no lograba más que sumar puntos a la súper patada que iba a darle si seguía actuando de ese modo.

-Sabes porqué vine…dijiste que si venía, ibas a decirme – se me había arrancado ese tono agresivo, sin querer. No solía resultarme ocultar mis emociones. A la larga, la gente podía interpretarlas de todos modos.

-No tengo respuesta… aún – habló con violencia también. ¿Por qué estábamos molestos?

-¿Ni tu sabes por qué has hecho todo esto? – lo miré enarcando una ceja. Me parecía un poco ridículo.

-Sí, lo sé. No sé cómo formular la respuesta – me quitaba la cara. Miraba cualquier cosa, menos a mí.

El silencio volvió de nuevo. ¿Qué era tan difícil de decir? No tenía que decirme nada cómo una confesión terrible de un asesinato, de un robo, de una deshonra o de una traición. Sólo tenía que responderme por qué había decidido cambiar conmigo, acercarse a mí y por cierto, hacerme un regalo tan importante, tan imposiblemente significativo.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué yo – musité en un hilo de voz, mientras miraba el pequeño montículo de césped que había arrancado con mis manos.

-Mikasa – me llamó - ¿Dices que eres fuerte?

-Por supuesto – comenté orgullosa y molesta – conozco mis capacidades.

-Entonces si te valoras tanto, ¿cómo es posible que creas que no te mereces nada bueno? Simplemente porque sí, sin un motivo – me miró fijamente con desdén. Ese comentario me había herido hasta la última célula. No porque no tuviese razón, eso era precisamente, decía la verdad – Y como si fuese poco, crees que no puedes hacer nada sin Eren. Es ridículo. ¿De qué tipo de fortaleza hablas?

Me quedé con la boca abierta, impresionada por el poder de su habla sobre mí. Y también por la relación que había hecho entre esas cosas. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma y me escocía el estómago de la frustración por sentir cuanto encajaban sus palabras con la realidad.

-No te incumbe – mascullé con ira. Me había hecho hervir la sangre.

-Todos merecemos algo. – ignoró la pesadez de mis palabras. Y continuó mirando hacia el cielo con el semblante tranquilo. No estaba para discusiones. No tenía tiempo, ni espacio para mí en ese momento.

Mientras intentaba bajar el calor que había ascendido por mi cuerpo a causa del resentimiento, me quedé pensando en qué lo que me había dicho. ¿Qué merecemos todos? ¿Qué me merecía yo? ¿Qué me tratasen bien? ¿En serio me valoraba tan poco? Recordé todas las veces que Eren me gritaba o me retaba por algo y yo no le decía nada, fundamentándome en que él me había salvado la vida.

Solté un largo suspiro.

-Gracias de todos modos, Levi. Solo he hecho preguntas y he ignorado por completo el hecho de lo amable que has sido conmigo – me sentí apenada al reconocer aquello, pero me liberó el alma habérselo dicho.

-Es porque eres una mocosa – gruñó sin tomar en cuenta el peso de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Me enojé y luego de soltar un bufido bastante sonoro, me paré para caminar lejos. "Oye", sentí a mis espaldas pero no me devolví, ni siquiera volteé. No se podía tener ni un momento de seriedad y empatía con el tipo. Era un amargado de lo más desagradable cuando quería serlo.

Me siguió. Me llamó un par de veces por mi nombre, por mi apellido pero no volteé. Sin embargo me alcanzó igualmente y caminó a mi lado.

-Temperamental – me regañó.

-Como tú – respondí con rudeza y voz áspera. Aceleré el paso. Me causaba gracia el hecho de que mis piernas fueran más largas. Era una forma indirecta de reírme de él.

-Eso nos asemeja entonces – soltó sin más.

-Sabes que somos iguales – paré en seco, haciendo conexiones – ¿Es por eso no? – giré para verlo.

Estábamos de pie, uno frente al otro mirándonos. Me había hecho la idea de que tal vez él al igual que yo, hubiese proyectado su imagen en mí. Éramos igual de fuertes y vanidosos. ¿Por eso se había acercado a mí? Bueno, yo también lo había hecho. La noche de la expedición mi curiosidad me llevó a acercarme a él. Era algo mutuo. Tal vez estábamos descubriendo algo y hasta ese momento no podíamos verlo.

De un momento a otro, Levi se tensó y comenzó a toser, primero suave y luego casi con arcadas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y no paró. Tosió mucho tiempo y yo sin saber qué hacer, me acerqué y deposité mi mano en su hombro con mucho cuidado.

-¿Estás bien? – casi le grité, me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-Déjame – refunfuñó, como un animal herido.

-¡Levi! – sermoneé tirando de su brazo.

Sacó de su chaqueta un frasquito, pequeño que traía por tapa un gotero y se aventó abundantes gotas a la boca. Tragó con dificultad. Al parecer tenía el pecho apretado o cerrado. Era como asma, o algo similar, porque no dejaba de toser, aunque poco a poco empezó a disminuir la frecuencia hasta calmarse.

-¿Y eso? – pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hierbas medicinales – se arregló la garganta. La tos debió dejarla sensible.

-¿Para? – indagué.

-¿Importa? – hizo un mohín de desaprobación.

-Sí, a mi sí – dije quitándosela de las manos en un arrebato. Miré el frasquito que tenía una etiqueta con algunos garabatos que fueron indescifrables. Conocía esa letra desastrosa: de Hanji.

-Para la crisis de pánico – se liberó de esa información al verse acorralado por mí, fue como si no le hubiese quedado de otra.

-¿Tú? – me extrañé, arrugando la nariz. Me parecía imposible. Siempre había pensado que las crisis de pánico las sufrían quienes eran demasiado débiles como para soportar el sufrimiento y se veían agobiados ante los problemas. Pero Levi no era así, entonces ¿por qué? – No eres el tipo de persona al que esperaría ver con algo como esto – enuncié casi victoriosa con el frasco en mis manos.

-Aún recuerdo sus rostros. Los recordaré toda mi vida – me quitó el frasco y lo guardó nuevamente en su chaqueta – No puedo dormir. No puedo hacer nada sin imaginar sus rostros.

Un hielo me recorrió la espalda de extremo a extremo al oírle hablar así. Con una voz tan acabada y furibunda a la vez. Me perturbó la idea de esa imagen y me dolió el solo hecho de imaginarlo. Me sentí pésimo por haber reaccionado así. De nuevo estaba siendo una caprichosa, me estaba dejando llevar por impulsos.

-Levi… - susurré.

-La mitad del cuerpo de Farlan… la cabeza de Isabel… o lo que quedó de ella – apretó los labios con fuerza hasta que se tornaron blancos – Son la pesadilla que atormenta mi vida. Yo los traje hasta aquí, los dejé venir. Nunca debí permitir que salieran.

Se devolvió hacia el bosque desde el que habíamos llegado, pero tomó vuelo de inmediato para subirse a un árbol. Hice lo mismo, lo seguí hasta subir junto a él. Subimos a un árbol que tenía ramas gruesas, y firmes. El follaje era espeso y daba buena sombra. Se sentó en una rama gruesa que le permitió apoyarse en el tronco. Yo me acomodé sentándome en la misma rama a una distancia prudente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunté esta vez, casi con miedo.

-Por la ilusión de una nueva vida – apretó la mandíbula al finalizar.

-Entonces no deberías sentirte así. Lo hiciste por ellos – agaché el rostro. No sabía qué decirle.

-Nos engañaron. Se suponía que íbamos a matar a Erwin para un corrupto y ganarnos una ciudadanía arriba. Pero Erwin lo sabía todo de antemano. Incluso sabiéndolo nos llevó a una expedición, conociendo los riesgos. Luego de eso, cuando se enteró de que me había quedado sólo me habló de mis capacidades y me dio dos opciones: seguir o morir.

El que Erwin haya hecho eso me pareció una tiranía de lo más desagradable y me terminó dando una punzada en la cabeza, porque a cada paso más cerca de Levi más verdades salían a la luz. La venda que teníamos sobre los ojos era gruesa y no iba a quitársele a nadie. Era mejor de esa forma. Vivir con la ilusión del heroísmo y luchar con fuerzas antes que cuestionarnos lo que estaba bien o no. A esas alturas teníamos un solo enemigo: los titanes. Lo demás venía por añadidura.

-Deberías odiar a Erwin en ese caso y no estar agradecido de él. Yo lo hubiese matado de todas formas si hubiese visto a Eren y Armin de esa forma – hablé por mí.

-Porque tú eres pasional y estúpida – gruñó, pero esta vez hice caso omiso del insulto – Matarlo, ¿y luego qué? Al menos conseguí salir del basural en el que estaba hundido. Preferí seguir viviendo por ellos. Ellos lo habrían querido así. Yo no soy débil, o te repones o te echas a llorar – me miró. Me cayó el saco por lo de Eren y el rencor que le tenía yo por haberlo golpeado.

Pero tenía razón.

-Sí – asentí un poco dolida por ver cómo él podía sobreponerse a la adversidad con tanta fortaleza – Eres muy fuerte. El más fuerte de la humanidad – mi voz sonó triste.

-Tú eres como yo, ¿no? Pero aun tienes a los tuyos – se puso de pie lentamente y apoyó el cuerpo en el tronco del árbol.

Yo también me incorporé y bajé a la rama que estaba un poco más abajo que la anterior. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba él y desde ahí se veía por lo menos una cabeza más alto que yo. Me causó gracia, pero no le di espacio a la idea. Estaba totalmente ensimismada en lo que me había contado. Levi era un misterio andante y me ahogaba el hecho de pensar que no conocía ni una cuarta parte de todo y esa parte que conocía ya era suficientemente espeluznante.

Al estar una rama más arriba que yo, tenía su brazo apoyado en el tronco por sobre mi cabeza, de manera que yo estaba arrinconada bajo su cuerpo. Me incliné hacia su rostro para que me prestara mayor atención.

-¿Entiendes por qué me aferro tanto a Eren? Es lo único que me queda. No quiero volver a perder. Si eres como yo… ¿podrías entenderlo? – sonó como si le pidiese un favor, pero sólo esperaba que comprendiera.

Se quedó en silencio viéndome, con sus ojos de mirada punzante y de color profundo. Me inquietaba que me viera de esa forma, pero recordé la batalla de dominio y lo seguí. Tal vez mi mirada pudiese provocar lo mismo.

-Sí, soy como tú – asintió y se me acercó un poco más – Pensamos casi igual. Tenemos casi la misma fuerza. Luchamos con casi la misma convicción. Eres casi tan orgullosa como yo, eres casi como yo – volvió a acercarse más. Pestañeé varias veces seguidas y me tensé por completo sintiéndome yo pequeña esta vez – Hay un casi entre nosotros – estaba jugando conmigo… eso creí.

Finalmente rompió toda distancia y la tensión se solidificó en el ambiente. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte como si fuera a salirse de su lugar. No entendí que sucedía, si estaba pasando algo que yo no podía ver, o si lo sabía tal vez mi cerebro lo había bloqueado por el estremecimiento.

Quedó pendiendo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, con los ojos cerrados y respirando forzosamente. Sentí su respiración cerca de mi nariz y me dio cosquillas. Olía bien y eso me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas. Sentí mis manos temblar, estaban frías y no lo habían estado antes. Los nervios tomaron lugar llevando mi presión grados bajo cero y es que no tenía otra palabra para describirlo. Estaba desorientada y atónita. Y la ansiedad me hundió aún más cuando sentí su nariz tan cerca de la mía, que ambas se rozaron levemente y su aliento cayó sobre mis labios. Se me apretó el estómago con fuerza anudándose, cosquilleando y provocándome un mareo. Maldita caída que parecía irreparable. Las confusiones pesaban aún más.

Aun así, pensé que si iba a hacer lo que fuera que iba a hacer, prefería que se apresurara antes de que me arrepintiera. Porque optaba por eso antes que me tuviese en esa posición tan arriesgada y a medias tintas, con una cara que de seguro era bastante risible por lo confundida que debí haber estado.

Y de pronto, mi consciencia voló tan lejos de la razón que me desvirtuó por completo. Mi raciocinio me abandonó y entonces quise que rompiese toda cercanía. No sé por qué lo pensé. Estaba al límite con tanta información y emociones que yacían muertas en mi interior, y que ahora se habían despertado haciendo caos, desordenándolo todo.

Pero no hubo caso, después de segundos sintiendo su aliento sobre mi boca, se retractó y se alejó de mí. Bajó del árbol con prisa y se alejó caminando con la cabeza gacha.

Lo seguí en el acto. Bajé con ayuda del equipo y corrí tras él. Sintió mis pasos y volteó para alzar su mano en señal de querer detenerme.

-Me confundí – meneó la cabeza. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido – Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa…

¿Pensando en qué? Mi cabeza iba a explotar, no había manera en la que pudiera entenderlo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Me estaba desarmando por dentro, viniéndome abajo como un juego perdido de jenga.

-Deberías descansar – le sugerí desinteresada. Estaba molesta – Tú tampoco duermes, ¿no?

Asintió levemente, con la mirada perdida.

-Es hora de que – hizo una pausa – volvamos – también estaba desconcertado. Era como si no pudiese ejecutar las palabras. Le costaba enunciar algo. Tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.

Y para no ahondar más diría que volvimos volando de vuelta por el bosque, pero no con la misma energía de antes. No podría detallar más sobre ese momento, porque estaba muy confundida y no podía razonar bien al respecto. Era como estar hundida en el agua tratando de buscar algo y el oxígeno se comenzaba a acabar. No hubo más conversación entre nosotros. El tema se cortó allí, antes de volver y no hubo más.

Todas las expectativas que tenía sobre ese día se vieron corrompidas y no duró más que eso. Desde un principio sentí que Levi no se encontraba bien y aun a pesar de eso había asistido al encuentro. ¿Fue por amabilidad? Me negué ante ese pensamiento. Prefería creer que no, porque de ser así, significaría que entonces no quería ir. Pero era imposible, de todos modos él lo había sugerido.

Llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor no cuestionar nada en ese momento. Aún estaba en un estado confuso como para meditar correctamente. Iba a llenarme la cabeza de ideas sin fundamentos.

Me quedé sintiendo el viento en el rostro a medida que avanzaba con el equipo e ignoré todo. Ya habría tiempo, no podía desesperarme. Las ansias que estaba comiendo iban a terminar consumiéndome.

El caballo de Levi fue la señal que nos dijo que estábamos de vuelta. Me sentía un poco triste. Algo hacía presión en mi pecho, pero no pude comprenderlo en ese momento.

Bajé de vuelta a suelo firme y me quedé viendo como Levi desataba su caballo y luego lo montaba. No tenía mucho que decirle, podía preguntarle cuando lo vería de nuevo, pero el orgullo me ganó y no articulé palabra alguna.

-Ackerman – mencionó con la misma seriedad de siempre. Dijo mi nombre para llamar mi atención y así insinuar que iba a retirarse.

Supuse que se había incomodado.

-Gracias… por mi equipo – no supe que más decir.

-De nada – habló con pesadez. Y se fue del lugar.

Impulsivo. Como yo. Soltaba sus emociones y luego se cerraba como roca.

.

.*.

.

Pasaron tres días en que no lo vi. Ni en las mañanas, ni en las tardes. Ni en los cuarteles, ni fuera. Era probable que estuviese muy ocupado trabajando con Erwin y Hange en rediseñar la estructuración de las expediciones, ya que a causa de los "titanes ágiles" salir de los muros se había vuelto un nuevo desafío. También había temor de por medio. Tanto esfuerzo para poder aprender más sobre los titanes, y por cada nueva información que conseguíamos, aparecían mil preguntas más que no tenían respuesta. Era una burla. Avanzábamos un paso y los titanes diez. Tanto misterio irresoluble a costa de nuestro esfuerzo y la muerte. Tanto trabajo que a veces parecía no merecer la pena. En fin. Estábamos en pausa por ese motivo, dedicándonos a entrenar y trabajar duro. Pronto tendríamos que agendar nuevas clases sobre el tema, para informarnos de qué trataba todo y a qué soluciones habían llegado.

Por otro lado, estuve en problemas. No eran graves, pero eran problemas porque tenía que llevar a cabo una solución y no tenía ánimos de hacerlo. No me importaba mucho dar explicaciones, ni nada por el estilo, sencillamente no quería. Así de simple. Sin tapujos, esa era la verdad.

Un extraño decaimiento me había atacado durante esos días. Estaba más pensativa de lo común y evitaba a toda costa el contacto con otras personas. Prefería quedarme aislada, entrenar sola, realizar tareas que no fuesen en equipo y dormirme temprano por la noche para no conversar con nadie.

Sasha se había tomado la molestia de hablar conmigo por el asunto de escape. Traté de ser sutil con ella, porque era evidente que estaba cumpliendo una orden, no podía molestarme. La dejé cumplir con su deber.

-Mikasa. El Comandante quiere verte en su oficina – ella sabía que no me gustaba que escudriñaran en mi vida, así que no hizo preguntas por su cuenta. Se limitó únicamente a lo formal.

-Iré a su oficina, no te preocupes – respondí sin mayor interés.

-Pensó que tal vez estabas evitando ir – comentó temerosa.

-¿Porque no he ido? Se equivoca. Iré. Trataba no dejar de lado las labores.

Venía de la cocina de los cuarteles, luego de haber ayudado a pelar papas cuando me la encontré. No era extraño verla cerca de la cocina, mucho menos cuando las papas eran peladas para ser cocidas posteriormente. Christa se apiadaba de ella y le regalaba un de vez en cuando.

-Mikasa, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Sí – contesté a secas.

-Me alegro – me sonrió.

Recuerdo que se alejó caminado lento, como si disfrutara de la noche que comenzaba a caer en ese momento, o tal vez hacía tiempo mientras esperaba sus papas. Ella era tranquila, increíblemente buena, una muy buena persona y por la mismo razón muy torpe e ingenua a veces. Me quedé observándola un momento antes de seguir mi camino. Sasha no había dicho nada de la capa a nadie. Estaba muy agradecida por su silencio. Tenía que confiar un poco más en ella.

Luego de ese encuentro, llegué a mi habitación. Me recosté sobre mi cama a pensar. La capa seguía siendo un problema, o bueno, no lo sería mientras permaneciera oculta entre mis cosas. Pero quería deshacerme de ella cuanto antes, porque algún día alguien iba a verla ahí. Alguien que no fuese Sasha y podía armarse un drama mayor. No quería hacerme ni la más remota idea de eso. Podían hasta pensar que me la había robado, porque nadie creería que el perfecto Capitán me haya prestado su capa para resguardarme del frío. Exhalé un bufido tosco al recordar que lo tuviesen en tan alta estima.

Volví a lo que competía y me armé de todo el ánimo que me fue posible para caminar hacia la oficina de Pixis. El castillo era muy grande, lleno de salones y habitaciones por doquier. Algunas de ellas parecían estar siempre vacías. Era como recorrer un laberinto muy grande. Las oficinas siempre eran difíciles de hallar.

No había pensado en nada que decirle a Pixis excepto la verdad. La verdad vista superficialmente. Lo había pensado bien durante esos días, y no sonaba tan terrible. Pediría disculpas y el cuento debía darse por acabado. Sólo esperaba que no maximizara la situación. Al fin y al cabo, el resto de horas durante ese día ejecuté mi labor como cualquier otro día.

Aparte de esa situación que me perturbaba, me molestaba en gran cantidad el hecho de que todos hicieran hincapié en que estaba cambiada, extraña, que me pasaba algo y que por cierto, se pasaran preguntándome si estaba bien. Incluso Jean lo había hecho durante el desayuno de la mañana y él nunca se acercaba a decirme algo sin explotar antes y tener actitudes absurdas. ¿Qué era tan raro? Yo me sentía igual que antes. Al menos no creía estar dejando a la vista nada.

Mientras llevaba estos pensamientos en mente camino a la oficina de Pixis, algo no menos incómodo sucedió. Me encontré de frente con Eren al darle la vuelta a un pasillo. Para variar mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y me llevó a la escena con Levi en el árbol. Pésima decisión de mi inconsciente. No era una buena relación de eventos en ese instante. Agaché el rostro e intenté pasar de él con prisa, pero era obvio que él no iba a dejarme pasar como si nada. Hubiese querido que sí, porque no estaba teniendo las mejores reacciones.

-Mikasa – su voz sonó normal. Eso fue reconfortante. No estaba molesto.

Alcé la vista y me quedé a su lado esperando que me dijera algo. No había hablado con él hacía días y no sabía que opinión tenía al respecto. Si sentía que estaba distinta, al igual que todos, o si iba a comportarse como siempre conmigo. Daba igual que fuese, con tal de que rompiese el mutismo.

-¿Estás al tanto? El Comandante quiere verte en su oficina – me dijo preocupado.

-Sí, lo sé – bajé la mirada – voy de camino – asentí.

Quise avanzar, pero se movió en la misma dirección que yo, entorpeciéndome el camino.

-¿Estás bien? – de nuevo la misma pregunta. Me siguió con su rostro, mirándome comprensivo. Me hubiese gustado haber tenido un espejo para haberme mirado y entender por qué la preocupación de todos.

-Sí, lo estoy – asentí con seguridad para que se quedara tranquilo. Lo miré a los ojos, como si con ese gesto pudiese ratificarle que estaba siendo sincera.

Me miró extrañado y suspiró agotado. Me conocía y sabía que conmigo no podía llegarse muy lejos. No importaba que tanto pudiesen insistir, yo no mostraba mucho de mí. Era así siempre, no me gustaba que las personas supieran demasiado, porque alteraban las cosas, cambiaban realidades o las contaban a su pinta.

Me sostuvo la mirada durante bastante tiempo. No iba a descubrir nada de esa forma, pero de nuevo, me equivocaba. Poco a poco comenzó a desviar los ojos hacia mi cuello. Abrió sus orbes como si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento del siglo y abrió la boca para enunciar algo.

Pero esta vez, yo no iba a fallar. Me llevé la mano al cuello y cogí el colgante tirándolo con firmeza. Lo enrollé en mi mano y la escondí en mi espalda.

-Mikasa… sabes que lo vi – se me acercó y yo retrocedí.

-No es nada – alcé la voz.

-¿Y por eso tienes que esconderlo? – se enfadó. No de mala forma, de seguro le irritó lo tonto que sonaba eso.

-Está bien. Sólo olvídalo y ya – me quejé retrocediendo cada vez más y evitando sus manos que intentaban alcanzarme.

-Mikasa, basta. Sólo quiero verlo – se lanzó contra mí de una zancada.

-¡No! – grité empujándolo con tanta fuerza que fue a parar al suelo. Su cuerpo trastabilló y finalmente perdió la batalla contra la gravedad. Su cuerpo sonó pesado contra el suelo. - ¡Eren! – me retracté, sintiéndome culpable, pero era tarde. Ya lo había empujado. Muchas veces olvidaba medir mi fuerza.

Corrí a su lado y me arrodillé para verlo mejor. Tenía el brazo sobre la frente, cubriéndose el rostro. Al parecer se había golpeado fuerte. No quería que terminara así, pero me estaba sacando de quicio con su persistencia.

-Eren, Eren – lo moví insistentemente para que reaccionara, pero en vez de eso…

-¡Ingenua! – me gritó y me tomó entre sus brazos para quitarme el collar.

Terminamos revolcándonos en el suelo, pero yo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Lancé patadas y manotazos con la mano que tenía libre tratando de liberarme pero era inútil. Eren se había vuelto muy fuerte y pesado. Ya no podía ganarle con tanta facilidad como tantas otras veces. Ahora él también podía tomarme y sostener con facilidad.

De un giro brusco, me ubicó bajo su cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi tratando de pillar mis brazos que bailaban incesantes a su alrededor, tratando de librarse de su agarre.

El collar permanecía escondido dentro de mi puño. Estaba presionándolo con tanta fuerza que de pronto comenzó a hacerme daño. Me clavaba la palma con las puntas del colgante de media luna, pero no importaba con tal de protegerlo y ahorrarme todas las preguntas que se vendrían como avalancha si Eren lograba quitármelo.

De la nada, sin que yo pudiese preverlo, Eren terminó haciendo algo que sólo él sabía utilizar a su favor, mi punto débil: las cosquillas.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, por todos lados, estómago, costillas, axilas, cuello. Pero yo no iba a ceder, no importaba cuanto odiara las cosquillas y cuanto me desesperaban. Iba a mantener mi posición. Sabía que él tampoco iba a ceder, así que tal vez me esperara una larga dosis de tortura.

Sin embargo, en medio del tormento por el que estaba pasando, hubo un momento en que esa escena me pareció triste. Por un segundo fue como cuando éramos niños, jugando a las cosquillas, aunque ahora no era un juego… no era más que una pelea por su tonta curiosidad. Sin embargo, las risillas involuntarias no tardaron en aparecer. Me remonté fugazmente a los días en que Eren me hacía cosquillas por cosas como contarle sobre un lugar secreto, que le enseñara algún juego divertido, o incluso me castigaba así cuando yo solía decirles a sus padres algo que no debía. Me quedé viéndolo sobre mí, moviendo sus brazos ágilmente de un lado a otro y fue una pausa en la que las cosquillas no me afectaron en nada.

-Vas a tener que soltarlo en algún momento – me dijo mientras sus dedos trabajaban a la altura de mis axilas.

-¡Eren, detente! – me quejé tratando de empujarlo con mi brazo. Ya me estaba cansando y no de la jugarreta. Sino de fingir que todo estaba normal, porque no lo estaba.

Eren no se cansaba, estaba ensimismado en conseguir lo que yo tenía en mis manos. Era como si ya supiera de qué se trataba, porque me negaba a creer que sólo quisiera jugar conmigo. Él no hacía este tipo de cosas. Había dejado de hacerlas hace mucho tiempo.

Pero insistentemente, cargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí y tomó mis muñecas para afirmarla a los costados de mi cabeza. Fue como si él también se hubiese cansado, pero al parecer de mi actitud.

-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás muy misteriosa – me dijo, un poco preocupado, un poco fastidiado. No le respondí nada. Lo miré molesta, sin dejar de mantener el puño apretado.

-Oigan, mocosos.

-Capitán Levi – dijo Eren, reincorporándose a la velocidad de la luz, un poco avergonzado por como estábamos. Me dio su mano, para ayudar a levantarme pero no la acepté. Me puse de pie por mí misma.

Me había congelado en el minuto en que oí su voz y reparé de inmediato en como debió haberse visto la posición en la que estábamos. No quería mirarlo. No quería ver su rostro, ni menos imaginar qué iba a pensar de mí luego de eso. Sin embargo, una vez que Eren se ubicó a un acostado saludando, yo me preocupé de mi mano y sacudí el collar en mi palma para ver que nada le había pasado. Luego de eso, lo volví a colocar en mi cuello. Sé que Levi me vio hacerlo. Creí que al menos eso podía darle una idea de lo que había ocurrido. Esperé que no se hubiese hecho falsas especulaciones.

-¿No deberían estar cumpliendo con su deber? – Estaba muy molesto – Si tienen tiempo como para desperdiciarlo así, mejor dedíquense a sus tareas. El aseo no hace sólo – pasó de largo caminando con pesadez. Ni siquiera quiso quedarse para haberse desquitado un poco más, para habernos lanzado un par de insultos. Me causaba curiosidad.

-Sí, Capitán – dijo Eren con toda obediencia. Admiraba a Levi como a nadie más y eso me irritaba.

En ese lapsus tan breve en el que estuvo allí, pareció como si todo el tiempo se hubiese dirigido sólo a Eren. Me dolió un poco esa actitud. La complicidad estaba desapareciendo, si es que no se había perdido del todo. Y todo porque se había confundido y había intentado… lo que haya sido. Y ahí encontré un punto en el que no coincidíamos. Ese era el único casi que nos separaba. Por cada paso que me acercaba a él, él se alejaba de mí. Mientras más confianza, para mí era más cercanía, así tenía que ser, pero para él más distancia. ¿Iba a estar enojado para siempre por algo que no era mi culpa? No. Tenía que tener otras preocupaciones, estaba segura que él no iba a molestarse por estupideces. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en cuáles serían esas preocupaciones.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – regañé a Eren, volviendo mi mente al momento en el que estaba. Ya pensaría después en que pasaba por la mente de Levi.

-Sólo quería saber que era. Sólo es un collar. No tenías que ser tan escandalosa – reclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No es sólo un collar – musité, mientras acariciaba el colgante.

Eren se quedó viéndome con curiosidad y con cierta ansiedad, que me revelaba sus intenciones de seguir indagando. Y lo lamentaba por él, pero recordé que tenía una reunión pendiente con Pixis. No tenía más tiempo de distraerme con nada, sobre todo porque quería terminar luego con esa confusión. Seguí con mi camino ignorando lo que había sucedido. Agradecí el hecho de que Eren no volviese a importunarme. Me dejó ir, por primera vez agradecí ese gesto.

Cuando llegue a la oficina del comandante Pixis, estaba tomando té. Se sentía armonía en el ambiente. Su oficina olía bien y estaba fresca. Me saludó con normalidad y me invitó a tomar asiento. Pensé que tal vez la situación pasara a mayores, pero no fue el caso. Simplemente quería saber dónde había estado el día del entrenamiento en que desaparecí. Tal y cómo lo había planeado, le comenté que había ido a la entrega de mi equipo de maniobras, ya que durante la expedición se había dañado y lo estaban reparando. Se preocupó porque me lo hubiesen dejado en excelentes condiciones. Le aseguré que lo había probado y era el motivo por el cual me había perdido tanto tiempo. Noté que se había quedado pensando un momento sobre lo que yo le había dicho e hizo conexiones en su mente, mientras sorbía de la taza. Aceptó las disculpas que le di y también le prometí que no volvería a suceder. Eso había sido todo, así que me retiré de su oficina. Al menos, aquello no había desenlazado más inconvenientes. Sentía que cargaba un peso menos.

Durante los días siguientes, todo transcurrió normal. La rutina no trajo nada nuevo. El desayuno. El entrenamiento. El trabajo en los cuarteles. Almuerzo. Reunión. Clases en la tarde. Más trabajo. Cena. Dormir. Y así el circuito daba vueltas mareándome. Día tras día, se repetía todo sin variar ni un poco. Estábamos próximos a recibir las nuevas clases sobre los proyectos de Erwin y eso era lo que todos esperábamos, porque al menos serían clases nuevas y más dinámicas.

Por mi parte, no quería estar así. Viviendo en una planicie cuando sabía que lo más quería era seguir la línea de la extraña historia que había comenzado a surgir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Era difícil de describir. Con Eren me sentía viva, me había dado la fuerza de vivir, de luchar. Pero con Levi me sentía viva, despierta, fuerte, fugaz, explosiva, energética, potente e infinita. ¿Cómo podía una persona con la que nunca antes habías tenido contacto, llegar y hacerte sentir así? Lo había odiado antes, lo había soportado, lo había aceptado, lo había pasado a duras penas y ahora lo necesitaba. Me provocaba un disgusto en la boca pensar en ello. Un sabor metálico provocado por la ira y frustración que me significaba asumir algo tan desquiciante como eso.

Pensaba que tal vez Levi no quería seguir con todo aquello. Tal vez no podía lidiar con la idea de tener "un amigo" y encontré que era un miserable por pensar así. Incluso yo había dejado atrás todo orgullo para acercarme a él, para ver qué había detrás de su forma de ser, detrás de sus ojos que denotaban la ira presuntuosa que lo consumía por dentro. Sin embargo, aun así, con su semblante oscurecido yo había aprendido a entrever una pequeña luz, que me daba señales de cuantas otras cosas había escondidas dentro de sí.

Para evitar agobiarme con esas infinitas cavilaciones, terminé concentrándome de lleno en todo lo que hacíamos. Estudiaba día a día técnicas de batalla, entrenaba con fuerza y ayudaba en todo lo que me era posible para mantener la mente ocupada. Todo para evitar pensar en él. Pero a veces hasta en lo más absurdo, como estar mascando un trozo de pan en la cena, se venía a mi mente la escena del árbol y solía abofetearme para quitarme esa imagen de inmediato. Mis compañeros creían que lo hacía por el cansancio para evitar quedarme dormida.

Los días en el terreno, corría con toda fuerza, pretendiendo que con eso se liberara toda la energía que estaba recargando en mi interior. Incluso me quedaba minutos extra. Todo para alivianar la rabia de saber cómo estaba actuando. Cobarde. ¿Por qué me estaba evitando? ¿Por qué aparecía a llenarme de elogios y a darme regalos si luego iba a comportarse como el enano cretino que siempre había sido? Hubiese dejado las cosas como estaban, en vez de haber alterado todo de la forma en que lo hizo, logrando que todo ahora sea más difícil de sobrellevar.

Una tarde más de esos días de rutina agotadora, me quedé viendo por la ventana de la habitación. Habíamos terminado de hacer aseo y me quedé descansando, sentada en el alféizar.

Había mucho viento. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Las nubes oscuras y esponjosas recién terminaban de cubrir el cielo y el ambiente se sentía bochornoso.

Desde ese lugar, tenía la perfecta visión de Levi sobre su caballo mientras conversaba con Erwin. Distraje la vista hacia la copa de los árboles que se mecían exageradamente a causa del viento que soplaba fuerte y vigoroso.

"Tal vez sea una tormenta" pensé.

Y mis ojos volvieron a donde habían estado escudriñando antes. Pero ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Esos días en que no había tenido contacto con él, me habían parecido aburridos, desventurados y nefastos. Entonces algo me inquietó aún más, me atrevería a decir que me asustó y a mí no me da miedo nada, excepto una sola cosa: empezar a necesitarlo.

Y aunque lo negara, no podía evitar sentirme de este modo, porque muchas cosas no son de la forma en que quisiéramos y el orgullo siempre cae al final. Sin embargo, pensé que era mejor comenzar a hacer lo que él y retractarme de esta idea, alejarme, porque aventurarme a todas las cosas que se me ocurrían con Levi, eran deseos de cosas imposibles.

* * *

 **¡Uy! ¡No! Qué terrible todo lo que pasa D: Bueno, yo soy la responsable de todo esto ): jaja**

 **Primero que todo quiero responder reviews, pero será una respuesta en general para todos. Primero, gracias por leer, gracias a ustedes por leer. De verdad ha sido un desafío para mí escribir sobre SNK. Tengo otro fic en desarrollo de GTA V, pero con personajes OC, por lo que es más fácil llevar la trama y me siento más libre de escribir, pero con SNK hago mucho esfuerzo por mantener la base de los personajes y que todo quede bien y cuando ustedes me dicen que todo va perfecto, es como un tecito caliente en pleno invierno. Mil gracias, de verdad. Luego de expresarles mis sentimientos, quiero decirles ¡FELIZ AÑO! Espero que estén todos muy bien y que sea un excelente año cargado de buena vibra y harto SNK (2ª temporada).**

 **Respecto al fic: Sí. Eren es un niño aún que no tiene la madurez de enfrentar sentimientos del calibre de Mikasa, pero denle tiempo. Es más, tengo pensado (mucho más adelante) hacer un cap con POV de Eren hablando sobre Mikasa, ¿les gustaría? Podría hacer uno de Levi también. Coméntenme que les parece y yo pongo manos a la obra. Por cierto, las escena de las cosquillas está inspirada en un OVA Chibi de SNK cuando Mikasa esconde su mano de Eren, porque llevaba escrito su nombre como una cávala para poder estar con él XD**

 **Por otro lado, Mikasa, y lo que iba a decirles. Como pudieron notar, Mikasa está descubriendo una parte de sí que tenía dormida, está mucho más introspectiva y cuestionándose todo. Quiero aclarar que ella es mi personaje favorito, encuentro que es genial, fuerte, habilidosa, todo. Pero lamentablemente muy sumisa de Eren. Su mundo se destruye sin él y eso en parte es lo que quiero lograr con este fanfic. Lo que le dice Levi sobre su fuerza es algo que realmente pienso. Ella es un personaje con gran potencial y quisiera que le toque su turno de ser aún más y que por supuesto, encuentre algo que le llame la atención aparte de Eren, jum 77 y sí, vamos a ver a Mikasa dejar a Eren boquiabierto (tú espera Debby-Chan) xD**

 **Respecto a cada cuanto actualizo: como pueden ver, dentro de un plazo de una semana. Ahora me demoré porque me costó como les dije. Es un desafío para mí escribir sin arruinar a los personajes y dejar la historia bien alienada y aparte por el festivo. Pero ese será mi flujo o lo que pretendo, que no pase de una semana o dos. Si es más de eso, es porque he muerto… okno wujaslkdñajd**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, me costó mucho hacerlo. Como pudieron ver estuvo un poco más lento, pero no es menos importante. Mikasa empieza a darse cuenta de que algo pasa. Me gusta jugar un poco en parte con su inocencia. Ella no entiende mucho de estas cosas 1313 jaja y está muy confundida con Levi.**

 **Bueno, ahora me arranco con un casi beso entre manos jijiji ¡perdón, perdón! Se viene algo bueno :3 lo prometo. ¡Saluditos a todos y cariños!**

 **Nos leemos… prontooooo…**


	5. Acuerdo de silencio

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien emo jaja ): y por eso es que creo que tienen que prepararse para este capítulo que tiene una sobredosis de Levi y Mikasa, así que ojo ahí con la diabetes, porque esto está muy dulzón. Estoy en un momento difícil emocionalmente jajajaja y me da risa, sí lo admito xD porque el capítulo quedó tan romántico y con su toque de acción, así que soy feliz. Es tan bonitoooooo jajaja ok ok, mejor les respondo reviews (léanlos porque quizás se les cumpla un deseo o:).**

 **-Milkyshine:** Seee… aunque me encanta Eren, hace que se me caiga el pelo con su inmadurez, pero este capítulo descansaremos de él, Mikasa se va a olvidar de él por un rato 1313 jaja de todos modos, tengo preparado algo para Eren, tiempo al tiempo ;)

- **Guest: ¡** Graciaaas por el comentario!, aquí la actualización y prometo no defraudar :3

- **PandoNee-chan:** Si eso fue ksdfdñs, este capítulo será skdñlskdjñasñdkajsñ! Espero… jajaja saluditos y gracias por el comentario n.n

- **Debby-Chan Ackerman:** me encantan tus reviews :3 hahaha sí, ciertamente fue raro que Eren tomara esa actitud hacia Mikasa. De hecho, ella **no** quedó muy contenta con las cosquillas jaja n.n' bueno… em… lee este capítulo. Hay un regalito al final ;) jajaja

- **arizkagedarknes** : la continuo D: de inmediato! Aquí va :D

- **Bianca:** ay ;u; muchas gracias. De verdad, espero mucho poder cumplir con la personalidad que quiero para Mikasa. Yo también odié a ese testarudo por dejarla ahí sin más ): jaja y sí, yo acato todo lo que me dicen jiji por eso nunca se corten si quieren darme una idea. A veces son muy útiles cuando uno tiene trabas para escribir, por lo que estoy siempre al pendiente de lo que opinan mis lectores =) gracias de nuevo n.n

- **Niove:** ¡Petición recibida! Oh sí, hay mucho más en Eren de lo que creemos. Pero aún falta para eso, se viene ese POV ;)

- **RenKouen:** ¡Gracias! Y ¡no! No mueras! D: hahaha para que leas esto porque este día Mikasa va a salirse con la suya muajaja

 **Mil gracias a todos, en serio. ¡Me encantan todos sus reviews!**

 **Y bien, pequeñuelos, los dejo leer…**

 **So, 3, 2, 1, let's go!**

 **Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa del mundo mundial.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 5:** Acuerdo de silencio.

.

.*.

.

No había luz. La noche estaba más oscura de lo que jamás había estado antes. No se podía vislumbrar la sombra de ni un solo árbol. El cielo se había cubierto por espesas nubes negras cargadas. No había luna, ni una sola estrella, solo oscuridad abismal, tétrica y asfixiante.

Desde la inmensidad del cielo provenían extraños sonidos, similares a gruñidos guturales, truenos lóbregos que se expandían con el viento que amenazaba con tornarse cada vez más fuerte. Se avecinaba una gran lluvia, probablemente una tormenta. Hacía tiempo ya, que no llovía en el distrito. El poblado se había refugiado durante la tarde y ni un alma vagaba por las calles de la ciudad. Parecía estar abandonada, parecía fantasma, pero las personas sabían que algo estaba por ocurrir. Se sentía la energía en el ambiente, junto a la humedad levantándose en el aire como esencia de vapor. La temperatura estaba en su mejor grado para desatar la tempestad.

La vista desde muro no era menos tenebrosa. Apenas eran visibles las siluetas de las casas y en las nubes más lejanas podían notarse fisuras luminosas. El viento silbaba vehemente, la atmósfera estaba distinta denotando a primera vista que esa noche no iba a ser como todas.

El estornudo de una joven chica irrumpió el siseo de la ventisca y estremeció al compañero que la observaba divertido. El frío les estaba pasando la cuenta. No había sido buena idea patrullar los muros con ese clima, pero las órdenes se les habían atribuido sin modestia alguna. Tenían que cumplirlas a como diese lugar. Lloviese o relampagueara.

-Es tan cruel hacer esto – la joven intentaba cubrirse con la capa que usualmente traía todo soldado, pero las condiciones climáticas que enfrentaban no ayudaban en lo absoluto a mantenerla cálida. La tela se había vuelto fría y húmeda.

-No queda de otra – rezongó con su compañero, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una petaca con alcohol. Había visto a muchos soldados usar una como esas, incluso algunos rellenaban las cantimploras con licores para abrigarse en los días fríos o a veces sólo por diversión.

-Elliot, ¿podrías dejar de ser un idiota? Estamos haciendo guardia – la chica se volteó abruptamente, fastidiada por la actitud de su acompañante. Ese día no había tenido más opción. Por cada veinte metros del muro había una pareja de soldados custodiando. Estaban de turno. No siempre era de ese modo, pero lamentaba que justo esa noche tan sombría y funesta la persona que se le había otorgado como pareja de custodia fuese un maldito alcohólico descerebrado.

-Josian – la llamó y cuando ésta se giró se encontró con la petaca casi contra su nariz – deja de ser una aguafiestas, toma un trago.

-¡Púdrete! – reclamó la chica asqueada por el olor a alcohol y se acercó a la orilla del muro para intentar mirar hacia la ciudad. No había caso. Simplemente no se veía nada.

No tenían ni siquiera la visión de sus compañeros más próximos. Un par de metros más allá, el rango de visión se entorpecía por la oscuridad. El pequeño farol que tenían no ayudaba mucho, excepto sólo para verse las caras. Tampoco se podía oír a los otros reclutas en las lejanías porque la corriente les cubría los oídos con su soplido ensordecedor.

-Está todo tan callado – musitó la joven agudizando sus sentidos, tratando inútilmente de percibir un mínimo sonido en el aire.

-Es de noche, genio – dijo su compañero encogiéndose de hombros.

Prefirió ignorarlo. Estaba tan ebrio como los viejos que solía ver en la ciudad los días que tenía libre. Tampoco era que le preocuparan mucho las palabras que venían de una persona que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Sin embargo, aquello que la inquietaba y la tenía viendo en dirección hacia el otro extremo donde debía estar la próxima pareja de soldados custodios, era el hecho de que realmente algo raro sucedía. Al menos durante la tarde, antes del anochecer había podido oír risas y gritos dando órdenes, pero ahora no había ni un solo murmullo. Por otro lado, había tensión en el aire. La brisa se volvía más inestable y disipada, sin ritmo, era como si la naturaleza misma estuviese avisándoles de que algo no muy bueno iba a suceder.

Los truenos se volvieron más insistentes. Viajaban entre las nubes extendiéndose hacia todos los rincones que les eran posibles y en la distancia podían oírse aún más, que hacían juego con los que se oían más cerca, haciéndoles parecer ecos.

No demoró en llegar la lluvia. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer fugaces y gélidas, sumándose el ruido del viento y ocasionando un siseo abrumante. La corriente del aire volvía la secuencia de gotas más dispersa, impulsándolas a todos lados con furia, logrando así que todo se humedeciera con mayor rapidez.

-¡Antoine! ¡Ethan! – llamó la chica, soltando a todo pulmón, los nombres de quienes debían responderle.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? – se quejó Elliot – ¡casi me matas del susto!

-Algo pasa, Elliot – la voz de su compañera sonaba preocupada, incluso un poco desesperada. No hubo respuesta por parte de nadie. Ninguno de los nombrados acudió a su llamado y tampoco ningún otro soldado. El único que hizo notar su presencia fue el viento acompañado de la ira del agua que caía a torrentes incesantes.

-¿Y qué va a pasar?

-Tengo que ir a comprobar – la chica avanzó con seguridad.

-¡Josian! ¡Basta ya! – la regañó Elliot.

-Vuelvo enseguida – siguió sin detenerse.

Lo último que vio el tipo, fue la silueta de la chica perderse entre la oscuridad y las líneas de gotas que se formaban en el aire.

-Si eso te pone más tranquila – murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella, que ya estaba lejos.

De pronto, el hombre se quedó viendo en dirección a la otra muralla. Soltó un gruñido de desaprobación al verse imposibilitado de distinguir cualquier cosa más allá de donde se encontraba.

Estaba ebrio, mareado, pero sus sentidos no se habían nublado del todo. Podía estar al tanto de la situación en que se encontraba, no tenía por qué verse humillado por la chica. Era capaz de custodiar el muro aún mejor que ella. Dentro de esas cavilaciones sin sentido, comenzó a darse cuenta de que Josian estaba tardando más de lo común en volver. Ciertamente, tenía que haberse movilizado veinte metros más lejos, pero analizándolo bien no eran tanto. ¿Y si lo había abandonado por ebrio? De ser así era un insolente, iba a reportarla.

Pasaron muchos minutos, eternos minutos pero la muchacha no volvió. Intentó llamarla un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Nuevamente, ni de ella, ni de nadie más.

La tormenta no paraba. El agua seguía cayendo y batallaba contra el viento sacando ruidos ásperos y potentes, molestos al oído humano. Los truenos no se quedaban atrás retumbando con fuerza, haciendo ver todo tan vulnerable.

El hombre avanzó en búsqueda de su compañera, llamándola con insistencia, gritando su nombre con fuerza, sin embargo no consiguió nada. El miedo le espantó la embriaguez y se vio rodeado de la oscuridad y la nada. Estaba seguro que había caminado más de veinte metros y allí donde se había detenido no había más que un farol que alumbraba a duras penas. No había nadie custodiando, no había nadie alrededor, ni siquiera Josian.

De nuevo, un trueno ronco resonó volviendo más tensa la situación en que se había dado cuenta, al igual que su compañera que algo estaba sucediendo.

Era evidente que no podía retroceder. No encontraría nada atrás, por lo que decidió seguir avanzando, llamando a sus compañeros.

-¡Chicos! – gritaba, sin ocultar el terror en su voz – ¡no es divertido, yo ya no juego!

Pero nada. Absolutamente nada excepto el viento y los truenos. Comenzó a desesperarse y corrió con dificultad, a pesar de encontrarse más despierto, sus extremidades se movían con torpeza. Optó por el trote, pero la desesperación, el miedo y la visión obstruida a causa del cabello mojado en sus ojos y la corriente de la ventisca, lo llevaron a trastabillar para darse de cara contra el muro y arrastrarse contra la superficie.

-¡Josian! – gimió adolorido, pero lo único que encontró frente a él fueron unos faroles que alumbraban una gran cantidad de sangre que estaba regada por todo el lugar. - ¿Josian?

El gruñido volvió a resonar en el aire. No eran truenos.

El cálido halito resopló, abrigándole todo el cuerpo, pero el hedor a muerte no fue ni remotamente agradable. Entorpecido se volteó en su lugar para mirar con mayor detenimiento hacia el borde del muro y por la luz de un relámpago que iluminó todo el cielo, logró ver la silueta humana de un tamaño descomunal que lo observaba. Los ojos brillaron en la oscuridad y a su vez, la sonrisa tétrica que estaba dibujada en el rostro.

Y lo último que oyó en este mundo fue el gruñido del dios de la muerte.

-Dios… sálvanos – fueron sus últimas palabras.

.

.

.*.

.

.

Sentí el peso de algún objeto contundente que me fue aventado mientras dormía. Desperté de golpe, tirando mi brazo contra todo lo que hubiese frente a mí, no importaba si era una persona. Sin embargo, no di contra nada. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, aguantando el dolor que me provocó la luz, pero resistí para ver a qué venía todo eso.

Sasha estaba vuelta loca revolviendo todo en la habitación, vistiéndose apresuradamente, aventando todo de un lado a otro.

-Mikasa, rápido, emergencia de último minuto – chilló, tratando de ponerse la chaqueta sobre la camisa que ya traía mal abotonada – si no nos movemos vendrá el comandante a buscarnos. Están todos reunidos abajo en el jardín.

Habló con desenfreno, con palabras arrebatadas, pero antes de quedarme entendiendo, preferí ponerme de pie en el instante y vestirme de inmediato para llegar donde estaban todos y recibir la información de forma más clara.

Hice trabajar mi cerebro lo más rápido que pude, aun cuando estaba recién despertando. Cuando lo hice, cuando logré espabilar del todo, me di cuenta del bullicio que había en los cuarteles. Soldados corriendo por todas partes. Me preocupé de inmediato y esperé que nada le hubiese sucedido a Eren. Ese pensamiento me inquietó tanto, que apenas terminé de acomodarme las botas, bajé corriendo hasta el jardín.

Tal como lo había mencionado Sasha, en el jardín estaba medio cuartel aglomerado y todos hablaban con desesperación. Oí algunas frases al azar de la multitud, cosas como "no quedó nadie", "desaparecieron todos", "pero no hay rastro de titanes", "oí que encontraron sangre", sin embargo no pude conectarlas con nada, no tenían utilidad lógica en mi mente. Así que al menos descarté la idea de Eren y busqué entre la masa algún rostro conocido. El respiro fue más satisfactorio aun cuando mis ojos me llevaron a la imagen de Armin, que por cierto, estaba con Eren.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – me incluí en el grupo en el que también estaban Jean y Connie. Llegué abruptamente, haciendo voltear a todos, pero necesitaba estar al tanto de lo que ocurría.

-Fuimos atacados – comentó Armin, más preocupado que asustado.

-¿Cómo? – indagué, mirándolo un poco aturdida. No podía reaccionar ante tal comunicado, luego de haber despertado y haberme levantado en menos de cinco minutos. La situación estaba ocurriendo a un ritmo tan acelerado que me esforzaba por comprenderlo.

-Desapareció toda la línea de defensa – habló Eren, casi mascullando. Tenía la mandíbula rígida – no quedó nadie, ni rastro. No hay explicación aún de cómo sucedió.

-Lo más probable es que hayan sido atacados mientras hacían guardia. Lo más curioso es cómo pudieron atacar titanes a esas horas y sin que nadie diera la alarma – comentó Jean, mientras se rascaba la barbilla, como un detective tratando de dar con la punta del hilo.

-Ágiles – susurré sacando mis propias conclusiones – ágiles y silenciosos.

Los chicos voltearon a verme en el acto. En sus rostros se podía ver el terror de la sola idea de lo que yo había dicho. Los titanes ágiles podían haber atacado durante la noche. La tormenta había nublado y oscurecido por completo el cielo. No podía verse nada y de seguro habían utilizado eso a su favor. Por otro lado, me llamaba enormemente la atención que nadie se hubiese percatado de que los titanes hayan escalado el muro. Era muy probable que aquello sacara ruidos bastante estruendosos. Lo que me llevó a una conclusión aún más terrorífica: que hayan sido del tamaño del muro. Hasta dónde sabíamos el único que llegaba sobre la altura del muro era el titán colosal, pero su aparición siempre venía acompañada de explosión y mucho humo. Me estaba preocupando con la idea de que un titán ágil pudiese medir más de cincuenta metros. Estábamos en serios problemas.

Durante la mañana, la tormenta había mermado. El cielo aún estaba cubierto por espesas nubes, pero no había indicios de que fuera a llover de nuevo. La temperatura había bajado a causa de la humedad de lluvia, levantando un frío denso en el ambiente.

En la ciudad el caos se había desatado formidablemente. Aunque nos habían dado explicitas órdenes de guardar la calma y no alertar a la población, todos los intentos de recato fueron inútiles, alguien había regado el rumor y la gente estaba desesperada, aterrada, sin saber qué hacer. Fue misión de la policía militar controlar a las masas y lo que pudiese ocurrir producto del pánico que había desatado la noticia. Tranquilizaron a los ciudadanos asegurándoles que tenían todo bajo control.

Por nuestra parte, las tropas de la legión, fuimos destinados a la muralla. Como detectives indagamos todo el borde del muro durante todo el día, buscando respuestas pero no encontramos nada. Apenas había quedado una mancha de sangre que en comparación a la magnitud del tamaño de un titán era demasiado pequeña. Era como si esa mancha hubiese sido nada más que un descuido, un accidente que no debía haber ocurrido, porque todo lo demás estaba impecable. Un crimen digno de un artista.

Junto con Armin y Eren caminamos por el muro, sin perder ni un solo detalle por cada metro que avanzábamos. Pero no había ni siquiera un indicio de lucha, algún implemento de algún recluta botado en el suelo, nada. Erwin se nos sumó tiempo después. Venía del cuartel a inspeccionar el lugar.

-¿Han encontrado algo? – se incorporó a nuestro lado, intranquilo y agitado, pero siempre tratando de mantener su semblante.

-Nada – comenté – es como si hubiesen desaparecido.

-La gente no desaparece de la nada – gruñó Eren, molesto con mi comentario. Era un decir, al parecer se lo había tomado literal. Sin embargo ese día, la situación no estaba como para terminar discutiendo por cosas tan absurdas.

-Si no hay rastro de nada, ¿podría haber sido por acción humana? – Armin parecía haber pensado en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Artlet? – Erwin se interesó en sus palabras.

-Bueno – Armin dudó un poco, como arrepintiéndose de haber hablado – los titanes no son limpios, no se preocupan de no dejar rastro… eso me llama un poco la atención.

Erwin asintió en silencio. Pero para haber sido obra humana, tendríamos evidencias de algo, algún cuerpo, algún trozo de tela, de cabello, algún zapato, lo que fuera. Los seres humanos no somos perfectos, erramos, ignoramos cosas obvias, pero esto que había acontecido durante la noche sin que nadie pudiese percatarse era digno de un ser de otro mundo. El muro realmente estaba intacto.

-Sería bueno que se tomaran unos minutos para ir a desayunar – comentó Erwin mientras observaba en dirección a la muralla María – se levantaron para venir directo hacia acá. Los necesito con energías.

De vuelta a los cuarteles, nos dirigimos a los comedores. Estaban comenzando a vaciarse. Habíamos pasado toda la mañana en el muro, buscando conclusiones y la gran mayoría de los reclutas habían vuelto antes que nosotros, lo que les había dado tiempo de desayunar. Así que al menos tuvimos las mesas para nosotros solos, no tuvimos que pelear por un puesto y comimos demás ya que habían sobrado panes.

En primera instancia, frente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía muchas ideas. La primera era que a diferencia de Armin, yo no creía que el ataque hubiese sido entramado por acción humana. No descartaba la idea, pero prefería creer que no era así. Los humanos no actúan tan rápido y de ser así, ¿dónde estaban los cuerpos?

Por otro lado, si habían sido titanes ciertamente, como Armin lo había planteado ¿por qué estaba todo tan limpio? Los titanes comen, mastican y lanzan al aire todo tipo de fluidos. Ahora no había ni un solo rastro excepto por una mancha de sangre que era la única que nos dejaba a la vista que era evidente que los soldados estaban muertos. Si sus cuerpos no estaban, me acercaba a la imagen de que habían sido comidos. ¿Pero cómo habían burlado toda la barra de seguridad? ¿Por qué sólo a los soldados que aguardaban la muralla? ¿Por qué no ingresaron a la ciudad?

Sabía que era fuerte, pero de alguna manera me tenía preocupada la idea de que titanes de ese tipo nos estuvieran amenazando. Ese día ni Levi, ni yo habíamos podido enfrentarnos a los que estaban en el bosque, los dos soldados más fuertes no pudieron vencerlos. Corrían a toda velocidad, eran grandes, ágiles y para colmo, ahora llegaba a la conclusión de que podían ser sigilosos y seres pensantes.

Sobrevivir se volvía cada vez más un sueño lejano. Una utopía ingenua y basada en discursos inspirados en la esperanza. Fe y esperanza. ¿Cómo ganar la gran batalla con esas cosas? Nos habíamos aferrado a la vida de manera insistente como una bacteria, aun cuando esas bacterias no tenían las condiciones necesarias para el desarrollo de la vida, cuando las condiciones eran precarias, aquí permanecíamos firmes, con sueños y metas que cumplir, sin pensar, sin ni siquiera dudar en el mañana.

"Todos vamos a morir algún día", pensé. Podríamos hacer que el ahora valga la pena, si ya estamos aquí. Y con eso pude tranquilizarme de momento.

Después del desayuno, se retomó la rutina del día. Nos ordenaron reunirnos en el terreno para entrenar. Aunque a raíz de los hechos, hubo más opciones ese día, estuvieron muy permisivos ya que a causa del terror que se había esparcido, muchos soldados se dirigieron a sus hogares para notificar a sus familiares lo que estaba sucediendo y entregarles calma. Otros tuvieron la ardua tarea de informar a las familias de los caídos la irreparable noticia.

Por mi parte, desistí del entrenamiento. Me tenía intrigada el suceso, me sentía ansiosa por dar con la respuesta y devolver el poco equilibrio que habíamos tenido hasta entonces. Volví al muro, casi convencida de que podía encontrar algo más que nos pudiera servir de ayuda. Recorrí el sector, por donde habían estado patrullando el soldado Elliot y la soldado Josian, pero tal y como había sido en la mañana, sólo estaba en el mismo lugar el farol. No lo tomé, por cierto, Erwin había sido claro dando la orden de que cualquier objeto que se encontrara no debía ser tocado por nosotros y debía ser reportado de inmediato, para que Hange fuera a recuperarlo. Ella era la encargada de cualquier análisis químico que se le debía realizar a lo que encontrásemos.

Observé con detención lo que sería el suelo, entre los huecos, deterioros y desperfectos del muro por si algún elemento se había escabullido por ahí. Comprobé los bordes del muro, por ambos lados siguiendo una ridícula teoría de que tal vez se hubiesen caído, no había que descartar nada. No había ningún tipo de marca en el suelo que indicase un forcejeo o marcas del equipo de maniobras, al menos no marcas recientes, sólo viejos vestigios.

Aparte de todo este incierto, tenía entendido que el Comandante Pixis se había ganado grandes culpas por no estar al tanto de la situación del muro durante la noche. Muchos sabían que éste disfrutaba del alcohol, y precisamente aquello estaba cobrándole en este caso. Se rumoreaba que Erwin había tenido una discusión con él, pero yo sabía que los comentarios siempre se tergiversaban al traspasarse de boca en boca. Y por cierto, independiente de todo drama interno, no teníamos respuestas. Escandalizarse por nimiedades no ayudaba en nada.

Tenía la cabeza muy apretada de ideas, pero todas parecían carecer de sentido en un escenario en que las pistas eran inexistentes. Traté de liberarme un poco de información deducida por mis cavilaciones y seguí caminando hacia adelante por el muro, mientras no perdía de vista ni un solo centímetro. Me desplacé un buen par de metros más allá del lugar dónde estaba, a la altura de la próxima pareja de soldados que tenía que haber estado allí en la noche y vi dos faroles…

Y a Levi, de pie mirándolos ensimismado.

Tenía puesta la capucha de la capa, de seguro por el frío, pero pude reconocer su perfil y los hilos de cabello negro que sobresalían. Paré antes de acercarme por completo a su metro cuadrado. Al parecer no había notado mi presencia y tal vez era mejor que así fuese, ya que no tenía claro de qué iba la historia con él, así que preferí seguir de largo para evitarme nuevas complicaciones. Ya era demasiado con la catástrofe que había ocurrido y el bulto amorfo de pensamientos que tenía atascado en el cerebro. Seguí caminando para dirigirme hacia el próximo punto, pero su voz me detuvo. Sentí un escalofrío cuando me habló. Pensé que no iba a atreverse, después te todo rehuía todo encuentro cercano conmigo desde lo ocurrido aquel día en el bosque. Entendía los motivos, no entendía la consecuencia. Su actuar era impredecible, no importaba que tan iguales podríamos considerarnos, yo no podía descifrar sus pasos.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido? – manifestó tajante, sin despegar la vista de los faroles. A pesar de que el tema era trivial, al menos me había dirigido la palabra, era un avance significativo sobre todo en esos últimos días.

-Capitán – asentí, tomando la palabra. Si quería recuperar el trato conmigo, iba a costarle, por cobarde – estoy convencida de que fueron titanes. Descarto la opción de mano humana.

-Vaya.

Había vuelto a su personalidad irritable, oscura, amarga y terca. Su voz dejó en claro que estaba manteniendo el margen de formalidad conmigo. No hubo cambio de registro. Permaneció ecuánime en todo momento y sentí que no quería voltear a mirarme. En un principio esa actitud que me había dolido, ahora me molestaba, incluso me estaba hartando a tal punto de arrepentirme de todo lo que había sucedido. Pero lamentablemente, mi mente que últimamente me jugaba malas pasadas, no lo quiso así. Me lanzaba a oscuras hacia el abismo y me aventuraba a sensaciones que no podía interpretar. Aquello que sentía por Levi, nunca lo había sentido antes y por tal motivo, no podía darle nombre o siquiera entenderlo. Esperé que fuera a esbozar algo más, incluso esperé un "eso es todo, retírate mocosa", pero nada. Ahí estaba estúpidamente mirando los faroles como esperando que un genio fuese a salir de ellos a darle respuestas.

Suspiré sonoramente, para luego voltearme y seguir con mi camino, porque ese era mi fin, dar con alguna pista que me llevara al desenlace del misterio, esa era la finalidad de mi paseo por el muro, cooperar, no quedarme viéndolo esperando milagros. Lo ignoré, pero nuevamente me detuvo con su voz, incisiva.

-¿A dónde vas? – sonó como a reclamo. Esta vez se giró y a la vez que lo hizo, la capucha se deslizó de su cabeza para revelar su rostro y dejarlo al descubierto. Tenía las ojeras más marcadas que nunca y para mi sorpresa un rostro pacífico y desinteresado.

-Voy a seguir indagando – comenté manteniendo la seriedad que él mismo había propuesto. Usualmente, el mismo perfil que mantenía todo el día, pero más hosco. Estaba enojada. Odiaba al destino por plantarlo siempre en medio de mi camino

-Te acompaño – dijo mientras evadía mi mirada. Se me acercó casi con pereza y se incorporó para caminar a mi lado a un paso suave y casi sincronizado.

No le dije nada. No hubo respuesta afirmativa, ni negativa. Ya daba por perdida la batalla intentando comprenderlo. Después de todo, era muy apresurado decir que se había acercado con otras intenciones, tal vez sólo quería ayudarme a investigar. Tal vez yo solía cuestionarme demasiado todas las cosas. Me irritó verlo de ese modo, por lo que dejé de lado esa reflexión. Me reté internamente para concentrarme en lo verdaderamente importante. Así que lo dejé hacer cuanto quisiera, no me importaba mucho si caminaba a mi lado o no…

O tal vez sí. Si me importaba. De nuevo las dudas. ¿Por qué no seguiste sola? Me discutía, casi regañándome por no prohibirle acercarse a mí. Pero mentiría si dijese que la curiosidad no había alcanzado su punto máximo. Quería terminar de conocer el mundo que lo rodeaba y que lo llevaba a terminar siempre a mi lado. O eso quería hacerme creer, porque incluso yo me había estaba acostumbrando a su presencia. Estaba tan confundida. Él me tenía confundida y pensar en eso me daba puntadas en el estómago. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en Eren y todas las cosas que se me venían a la mente sobre él, de pronto los pensamientos habían cesado. Quizás por eso me estaba interesando por Levi, porque él podía liberar mi mente del caos, sin embargo solía llenarlo con el suyo propio. Arrasaba con todo a su paso, era imponente.

Volví a darle la vuelta por millonésima a la imagen del día en el árbol. Pensar en eso estando a su lado logró que me entrasen los nervios y me sonrojara un poco. Agradecí el hecho de que fuese tan ensimismado, para que de ese modo no notase mi expresión. Estaba mirando al frente y avanzaba casi por instinto, que de haber habido un precipicio hubiese pasado de largo hasta el infinito. Yo iba de la misma forma. Encerrada en mi propia mente con mis ideas y sentimientos desordenados, construyendo situaciones que podían ser improbables y contestándome sola todas las incógnitas que se presentaban en mi vida. Quizás cuantos metros habíamos caminado y cuantas cosas habíamos pasado por alto, porque estaba segura que en ese momento ninguno de los dos tenía en mente el muro. Si bien no lo conocía al cien por cierto, lo hacía lo suficiente como para entender que estaba con la mente en otro lado.

Por un momento, se me vino a la cabeza la idea de preguntarle directamente sobre qué pasaba por su mente. Aunque en primera instancia sonase arriesgado, era evidente qué era la manera más adulta y sensata de dejar las cosas en claro y detener las conclusiones inservibles basadas en la confusión, ser directo, ir al grano, pero no podía. Algo me detenía. Me entorpecía completamente cuando tenía que hablar de esos temas con él. ¿Por qué? Era como cualquier otra persona. Era mi superior, sin dejar de lado esa parte, era adulto. ¿Qué me pasaba con él?

Y de pronto, me di cuenta de que yo había avanzado y él se había quedado atrás. Me tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me detuvo. Paré en seco al sentir el tirón de su agarre. Me volteé rápidamente a verlo. Tenía su brazo estirado mientras intentaba detenerme.

Vamos. Eso tampoco me ayudaba absolutamente en nada. De nuevo me bloqueé quedándome atónita sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué? – me tembló la voz. ¿Por qué tenía pena? Mi tono sonó más inseguro de lo que jamás había sido. Me incomodó un poco.

Levi se quedó viéndome con la boca abierta, como si intentase decirme algo, pero las palabras no salían de su lugar. Era como si intentase formular la idea en su mente y no tuviese forma física. No hallaba la manera, vi que estaba empezando a complicarse. Lo noté porque sus ojos estaban inquietos, manifestaban la desesperación que lo estaba atacando. No era una desesperación similar al pánico, se asemejaba a la frustración, porque yo sabía que le molestaba no poder plantarse frente a mí y decirme todo lo que pensaba. Al igual que yo, se cortaba.

-Habla – mandé con fuerza, como si eso ayudara. Sujeté su mano, entrelazando mis dedos aún más con los suyos y apreté con fuerza. Quería darle la convicción de que podía decirme todo lo que quisiera, lo que fuera, con tal de sacarme del abismo de cuestionamientos en el que me estaba hundiendo.

Me terminé acercando un poco más a él, sin soltarle la mano. Él sostuvo la mía con confianza y fuerza también, pero no era nada comparado con la inexistente confianza que tenía para decirme algo.

-Habla por favor, dime algo – insistí, sacudiendo su mano con la mía para que espabilara – Levi – lo llamé por su nombre para suavizar la situación, pero nada. Apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia nuestras manos que estaban enredadas en un lazo firme. Suspiró relajando la postura.

-Mikasa…

Una explosión se propagó por todo el cielo. Similar a los truenos que habíamos oído durante la noche. Un sonido colérico y tan potente que perpetró en el ambiente logrando ensordecernos por varios minutos. El tono grave provocó un zumbido que nos aturdió neutralizándonos, dejándonos incapaces de actuar. Todo se volvió oscuro, como cuando la conciencia se apaga y un olor a polvo se levantó en el aire. Dentro del aturdimiento que no me permitía darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pude percatarme de algo similar a un temblor que no duró más que unos segundos, pero nos sacudió con arrebato.

Cuando reaccioné, estaba tumbada sobre el muro. Exhalé aire levantando tierra que llevó mis fosas asfixiándome con el olor y sabor que tenía. Me cubrí la cabeza con el brazo, protegiéndome sin saber a ciencia cierta de qué. En medio del estallido, como animal indefenso busqué a tientas algo que estuviera cerca de mi alcance, cualquier cosa que me entregara un indicio sobre qué iba el asunto, pero no di con nada. Traía puesto el equipo de maniobras y en el momento en que me había caído, se presionó contra mi cuerpo provocándome intensos dolores. Busqué los pistones y a causa de eso, rocé mal una espada cortándome la mano. Me quejé sin dejar de buscar, probablemente ensuciándome la herida ya que pronto comenzó a escocer con una sensación bastante ácida.

Mis sentidos comenzaron a volver de a poco y mi visión se tornó borrosa, dibujando los contornos de las cosas difuminados. Vi mucho humo salir de algún lugar, y eso no me permitió definir con claridad las imágenes más allá de un metro.

Me giré en mi lugar con dificultad, sacándome quejidos a causa del golpe, lo imposibilitada y frustrada que estaba. Cuando mi espalda tocó el muro y alcé mis ojos al cielo, vi a Levi con su cuerpo pendiendo sobre mí. Estaba tratando de ver algo, porque su rostro estaba arrugado, contraído con los ojos entrecerrados. Respiraba agitadamente y la vena de su cuello sobresalía sobre su piel.

La adrenalina comenzó a correr por mis venas, porque comencé a entender de qué se trataba. La expresión de mi rostro cambió de inmediato a una faceta irascible y asesina. Mi respiración también se volvió forzosa, mientras trataba de no dejarme llevar por la intensidad de la ira, ya que tenía que tener la mente limpia para atacar correctamente.

Oí bufidos y sonidos guturales salidos de una garganta que al parecer era de un tamaño desmesurado. Giré el rostro en dirección hacia el muro María y entre la neblina de humo que comenzaba a dispersarse divisé a un titán.

-Mikasa… - Levi bufó de forma acelerada. Su voz pacifica se había quedado atrás. Ahora tenía incluso carraspera – ahora, con tu equipo corre.

Ambos traíamos puesto el equipo de maniobras. Era requisito siempre que subíamos al muro por cualquier eventualidad. Y ahora, al parecer era el momento.

Levi se incorporó precipitadamente y desapareció de la escena con ayuda del equipo. Saltó como un rayo, como siempre solía hacer, a la perfección y con la rapidez digna de un ataque profesional. Yo intenté relacionar las cosas, pero entre la confusión de unos minutos antes, más el hecho de que apareciera un titán ahí de la nada, era suficiente para tenerme ahí un tanto perdida. Me esforcé aprovechando la energía que ya hervía en mi interior y me levanté con las piernas temblorosas por el impacto, hasta que desperté del todo impulsada por la impresión. Estaba allí. Lo vi frente a mí. Un titán casi tan grande como el titán colosal, pero más esbelto y con mayor movilidad. No alcanzaba a superar el tamaño del muro, estaba por debajo de él, sin embargo era suficiente para escrutarlo perfectamente. Tenía el rostro más despreciable de todos los titanes que había visto. Era tan desagradable, que provocaba una cosquilla en el estómago verlo, era repugnante. Tenía el cabello oscuro, grueso y revuelto como una bola de espigas. Su tez era clara, pero su piel rugosa y tenía heridas por doquier. Tenía unos ojos gigantes y redondos, de un color cristalino y sin vida. Ojos muertos y perversos. En su rostro estirado y escuálido, tenía bosquejada la sonrisa más asesina y repulsiva que podría haber imaginado, y por cierto un aliento equiparable a mil infiernos.

La explosión había reunido a las personas. Llegaron apenas oyeron el ruido porque así era cada vez que algo ocurría. El miedo los hacía reunirse de inmediato a verificar la situación. No tardo en masificarse el caos. Los oí a mis espaldas. Empezaron a gritar y correr desesperadamente. Se podían oír desde el muro inclusive. Intuí que lo habían deducido por la continuidad con la que acontecieron los hechos, la costumbre de recibir un titán, porque era imposible que lo hubiesen visto desde el otro lado del muro.

Razoné de inmediato, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba siendo de ayuda si me quedaba viendo al titán. Me impulsé con el equipo, sintiendo el dolor de mi mano herida que apretaba el pistón. Hice caso omiso y lancé un gancho hacia el cuerpo del titán, permitiendo que se incrustase en su carne. Me apoyé en el hombro del titán, pero su mano se movió con toda velocidad para aplastarme. Logré reaccionar fugazmente y salté a la cabeza, pero con su otra mano repitió la misma hazaña.

Al verme reducida en movimiento, me lancé en picada para atacarle las pantorrillas. Hice diversos cortes mientras giraba, soltaba los ganchos y los volvía a incrustar, para tener mayor movilidad y evadir sus movimientos. Pero era imposible. Sacudía las piernas, viéndome como un insecto insignificante que lo fastidiaba. Intenté de nuevo, subiendo hasta su cabeza. Al menos podía entorpecerlo y mantenerlo confundido mientras me las arreglaba mentalmente para ver qué solución me llevaba a su muerte.

Bajé por el borde de su cara, mientras intentaba aguantar la respiración, porque el olor nauseabundo me tenía los ojos llorosos y el desayuno aproximándose a mi garganta. Le propiné un corte al azar, que luego pude ver que había sido en su mejilla. Salté hasta su pecho para verlo. Se tocó el rostro, como intentando entender de que iba ese juego, pero yo no estaba jugando. Bajó la mirada, para fijarse en mí. No me hizo nada en ese momento, pero luego alzó su mano en el aire y tronó los dedos mientras apretaba el puño. Supuse lo que seguía luego de eso.

Levi apareció en escena nuevamente, se lanzó en el aire afirmando el gancho en la clavícula del titán y con un giro perfecto, intentó cortarle la nuca, pero el titán se movió, encogiéndose de hombros tan rápido e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás que no consiguió hacerlo. Esquivó el corte y sólo consiguió dañarle una parte de la cabeza. Sin embargo, al tiempo que protegía su nuca, con su brazo trató de aventar a Levi hacia otro punto del lugar. Éste logró escapar, bajando hacia las rodillas del titán.

-¡Levi! – grité, mientras bajaba hasta su lado - ¡es un titán ágil!

Me miró irritado y soltó un quejido de desaprobación.

Saltamos de vuelta al muro. Yo corrí por el borde tratando de buscar un punto en el cual pudiese atacarlo pero no había manera. Parecía divertido con nosotros que parecíamos pulgas a su lado. Se daba el lujo de quedarse viéndonos como inútilmente buscábamos la manera de derrotarlo.

Para nuestra suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que todos comenzaran a llegar. Vi a Jean y a Connie volar alrededor del titán, confundiéndolo, mientras Eren se preparaba por otro lugar. Sasha y Christa se sumaron al rato. Erwin también apareció y muchos otros reclutas.

Y lo más inesperado sucedió. El titán pareció confundido con la cantidad de reclutas que se sumaron al ataque y retrocedió lentamente con pasos agigantados, como si se hubiese encontrado con el infierno mismo frente a él. Se devolvió hacia las puertas del muro María, corriendo y saltando por sobre las casas y demás cosas. Su movilidad era impresionante. Era como la de Eren.

Eren solía moverse y correr sin importar su tamaño y peso. Algunos titanes corrían, pero sus cuerpos torpes adquirían poses ridículas o trotes no sincronizados. Algunos terminaban hasta estampándose contra el suelo, y por eso llegaba a la conclusión de que éste titán que teníamos en frente no era normal. No sabía ya en qué tipo clasificarlo, no tenía fundamentos suficientes. Era increíble.

Sin esperar órdenes ni respuesta por parte de nadie, casi como si nos hubiésemos conectado telepáticamente, seguimos al ente que ahora parecía huir de nosotros. Se había metido con quién no debía…

Pero no. De seguro él no era consciente de aquello. A medidas que volábamos detrás de él con fuertes arranques, atravesando el aire como ráfagas imponentes, las agobiantes preguntas nadaban en mi cabeza, hasta se peleaban como torbellinos y pensé que era estúpido tratar de dar con respuestas en una situación como esa.

Sin que nadie pudiese percatarse de cómo sucedió, Hange llegó detrás de todos nosotros gritando. No me lo había esperado, aunque era evidente que el olor a titán la había traído hasta allí. Todos estábamos enardecidos y coléricos y ella venía con una alegría innegable. Parecía estar imantada al titán que corría con gran habilidad, tanto que nos estaba adelantando por mucho, aun cuando había llegado después que todos nosotros.

-¡Que no escape! Es un buen ejemplar – aullaba deslizándose por los aires, como si estuviésemos en un carnaval.

La ignoré magistralmente. No soportaba cuando reaccionaba así. La noche anterior habíamos perdido toda la línea de defensa de manera inexplicable y a ella parecía preocuparle un comino. Se atrevía a todo por sus intereses sabiondos y tenía que pasar mucho antes de que recapacitara y se diera cuenta de que se había equivocado. No íbamos a poder capturarlo si eso era lo que ella estaba pensando. Ni siquiera los sendos cortes que le habíamos propinado consiguieron detenerlo. Cicatrizaba infinitamente rápido y no parecía verse afectado por el dolor como el resto de los titanes que comúnmente enfrentábamos. Atraparlo sería imposible, incluso teniéndonos a todos ahí. Era un acto suicida, perderíamos al menos el ochenta por ciento de las personas que perseguíamos al titán en ese momento.

Ahondando un poco más en eso, me di cuenta de que por lo general tres o cuatro personas podían matar a un titán grande. En este caso, íbamos cincuenta. Tal vez menos o más, pero el asunto era que para ser todos los que éramos no era suficiente para derrotarlo.

En un momento, divisé a Eren por el rabillo del ojo. Me sacó del ensimismamiento y entré en modo de preocupación de inmediato. Se adelantó persiguiendo al titán con furia, como si intentara vencerlo por sí solo. Conocía esa actitud arrogante y esa mirada que traía. Estaba fuera de sí. Me alarmé en cuanto leí sus intenciones. Sabía que no iba a poder conseguirlo, así que me adelante también. Detestaba que se creyera invencible, no lo era. Era tan frágil como todos en ese momento. Aquel que estaba por delante de nosotros, no era un titán cualquiera.

-¡Eren! ¡No! – me impulsé con el equipo, incorporándome a su lado. Evidentemente, puso los ojos en blanco al verme ahí e hizo un mohín de molestia. Me clavó con su mirada hecha de fuego, dejándome atrás, ignorando por completo la advertencia en el tono de mi voz. Y por eso temía todo el tiempo, su obstinación iba a llevarlo a su fin si seguía así.

El titán se detuvo para dar un giro, majestuoso y pausado, atrapando todo el viento y enviándolo de vuelta hacia nosotros. El golpe de viento fue la señal que nos dejó en claro que debíamos detenernos. Aprovechamos la hilera de casas que estaba cerca y nos refugiamos en los tejados. Sin embargo, al momento de girar, el titán lanzó una patada que logró terminar con la vida de tres soldados. No lo vieron venir y se estamparon contra su pierna para luego salir eyectados. Si pudiera describirlo, fue como una explosión de carne, pero yo ya no tenía escrúpulos. Esas imágenes eran parte de la rutina.

Vimos a Jean saltar del tejado de vuelta al cuerpo del titán. Se colgó de su brazo y brincó para tratar de llegar hasta su hombro. El titán tiró de la cuerda que pareció hacerle cosquillas, logrando que Jean perdiera el equilibrio. Vaciló unos segundos y finalmente perdió todo equilibrio. Cayó, colgando y se golpeó contra el muslo del titán, que por cierto debió ser tan duro como el concreto. Luego del golpe, que fue bastante sonoro, se soltó cayendo al suelo y rodando a un costado. Esa escena fue dura. Sobre todo porque nos dábamos cuenta de que no podíamos contra él. Ni con comandos, ni con tácticas frecuentes, ni con movimientos especiales. Con nada.

Vi a Armin como una imagen borrosa y fugaz que corrió en su ayuda. El titán por mientras se quedó retrocediendo de espaldas para luego retomar su camino, esta vez a trote. Se estaba cansando al parecer. Por mientras, Armin trataba de mover el cuerpo de Jean, pero no había reacción. Temí porque no hubiese quedado con vida. Era común perder compañeros, pero doloroso perder a los más cercanos.

Por otro lado, Erwin y Levi siguieron al titán sin darle respiro. Lograron subirse a su cabeza. Hange estaba con todos los demás soldados, insistiendo en que no se acercaran al ejemplar. Casi cincuenta reclutas retenidos en los tejados sin poder moverse, porque según el argumento, éramos más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Las manos del titán se movían con fuerza para quitarlos, como si intentara alejar moscas. Connie y Sasha insistieron en ayudar, desacatando órdenes y se aventuraron a experimentar con las extremidades. Se dedicaron a las piernas, propinando cortes interminables, sin darle tregua. Lograron cansarlo, pero seguía igual de móvil que siempre.

-¡No voy a quedarme aquí! – reclamó Eren que se había lanzado contra el tejado junto a mí.

-Eren, te sigo – grité, pero me ignoró por completo.

Saltamos a cooperar, propinando cortes por todos lados. Habíamos logrado cansarlo a tal punto, de que era el momento perfecto para acabar con él. Se vio entorpecido al notar como todos los soldados que habían estado en los tejados, comenzaron a aventársele encima para reducirlo a nada.

Finalmente, mientras Eren, Connie, Sasha, Hange que incluso había desistido de quedarse esperando, más todos los otros reclutas, incluyéndome a mí lo manteníamos entretenido, Levi aprovechó para acercarse a su cuello.

Esa escena fue digna de un cuento épico. Saltó en el aire, girando con fuerza, mientras la capa contra el aire ayudaba con la aerodinámica y le propinó un corté perfecto. Sus cuchillas chillaron soltando un sonido metálico en el aire y sellando el día con la muerte del ejemplar.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser tan glorioso. Segundos antes de desplomarse, el titán tiró de una de las cuerdas que tenían a Levi amarrado a su cuello y terminó aventándolo contra el techo de una casa.

Hange gritaba desesperada, ni siquiera por el capitán. El titán estaba muerto y no podría usarlo para sus fines. Moblit que también había llegado en algún momento, de seguro persiguiéndola, trataba de controlarla inútilmente, mientras ella soltaba manotadas y seguía chillando.

Por mi parte, concentré la vista en el cuerpo de Levi que permanecía tumbado sobre el tejado, inmóvil. Miré a Erwin quien lo observaba incrédulo, como esperando que fuese a ponerse de pie. Me esperaba más de él. Así que actué por mi propia cuenta.

Me aventé con ira provocada por el actuar de todo el mundo, al tejado para llegar a él y corrí a verlo. A cualquier persona podía ocurrirle. ¿Por qué se quedaban allí, sin decir nada? Después de todo, él había conseguido matar al titán.

No medité, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza, lo extraño que iba a ser verme corriendo a comprobar el estado del capitán. Ni siquiera lo había hecho con Jean. De hecho, nunca hacía nada parecido excepto con Eren y Armin, si fuese el caso. Pero ahora estaba ahí, tratando de buscarle el rostro.

Tenía ambas manos empuñadas sosteniendo los pistones y poco a poco comenzó a intentar reincorporarse.

-No contaba con eso – se quejó mientras se movía dificultosamente.

-Está bien – asentí – lograste abatirlo.

El cuerpo del titán quedó en el suelo evaporándose, mientras todos lo observábamos atónitos. No hubo respuestas ese día, ni sobre la noche anterior, ni por el ataque sorpresivo de un titán tan extraño como ese.

Luego de toda esa batalla, algunos soldados se quedaron ayudando a los heridos y otros limpiando los cuerpos de los muertos. Yo me quedé en el tejado un tiempo más mientras sentía el viento en el rostro.

.

.*.

.

Fue difícil devolver el orden luego de lo que había sucedido. Fue aún peor, porque los ciudadanos habían perdido la credibilidad en nosotros. La policía militar tuvo que tomar medidas más duras para poder devolver a las personas a sus hogares. Insistían en que querían ser evacuados a zona segura, pero no lo ameritaba. Tantas otras veces habíamos combatido titanes anormales, y ésta no era una ocasión especial. Por otro lado, el muro no estaba dañado como en otras ocasiones para haber evacuado a la población. Había sido un mal rato, un susto desagradable ciertamente, pero estaba bajo control.

Tras hacer hincapié en que el muro no había sufrido daño alguno, hice una reflexión. El titán que nos había atacado tampoco estaba interesado en romper el muro, al igual que los que habían atacado durante la noche. Así que de todos modos, siguen pensando en sólo comer. Iba a retener esta pista para después, tal vez no fuese el gran descubrimiento, pero podía servir de algo.

El revuelo de la gente con sus alaridos y gritos de un lado a otro era irritante, culpándonos de todo. A la larga entendía su dolor, como les molestaba que sus impuestos fuesen invertidos en "nosotros", porque no era de ese modo todo el tiempo. Pero era inútil explicárselos. Nosotros éramos una pérdida de tiempo para ellos y no había más que discutir.

En los cuarteles las cosas estaban más tranquilas, así que por esa vez, preferí quedarme allí. No quería saber más de escándalos. Sentía que mi principal deber era proteger, luchar, defender, pero no ser terapeuta de las personas del pueblo. Muchos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento se quedaron ayudando a la Policía Militar, aun cuando ésta no había pedido su presencia ni en broma. Se solidarizaron al ver la conmoción del pueblo y fueron donde no los llamaron. Después de todo, la agitación fue tanta que una ayuda extra no estaba demás. No quise ser parte de ello. Definitivamente, prefería descansar un poco. Fue casi una escapada, me escondía por un momento para poder enfriar la cabeza.

Caminé hacia las habitaciones y de paso, me encontré con Levi.

"Enfriar la cabeza dije", pensé un poco molesta al verlo ahí. Se había mudado de ropa. De seguro había estado en la enfermería. La caída que había sufrido no había sido menor, así que cuando derrotamos al titán, y todos recuperaron el aliento, Hange llegó de inmediato a su auxilio y se lo llevaron. Lo cuidaban bastante, sabían que no podían perderlo.

Me encontró ahí de pie, cuando alzó la vista. De seguro, me divisó por el rabillo del ojo. Al verlo me había quedado petrificada en medio del pasillo, sin saber si avanzar o no. Luego caí en la cuenta de que estaba afuera de su oficina. Él estaba por entrar. Intercambió miradas conmigo que aún permanecía inmóvil. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que entrara a la oficina junto a él.

Dudé un par de segundos, pero luego recordé todo el escándalo del pueblo y el hecho de que la mayoría de mis compañeros estuviesen ayudando a calmar las revoluciones. Otros estaban en enfermería, otros siguieron con las tareas diarias. De todas formas, matar titanes era tema de rutina.

Si no me quedaba ahí, iba a tener que hacer cualquier otra cosa y estaba tan hastiada que no tenía intenciones de hacer nada.

Lo seguí después de que él entrara. Todo eso transcurrió en silencio, un silencio que no resultaba incómodo ya que parecía haberse acostumbrado a nosotros y nuestro orgullo absurdo. Sin embargo, por mi parte, estaba comenzando a perderle la costumbre al mutismo. Sobre todo ahora que tenía una ansiedad insaciable de querer conocer más sobre él, estaba segura que podría permitirle hablar todo el día y escucharlo sin interrumpir. Esa necesidad de sentir que éramos una copia del otro. Lo sabía. Sabía que era así, pero era como si mi instinto me pidiera corroborarlo una y mil veces.

La oficina estaba oscura. Aún no era de noche, pero la luz entraba escasa por la venta. Tenía un gran mesón, sillas, muebles y estanterías con libros o informes probablemente. Levi se sentó en un sillón grande que estaba en un costado. Al lado de este, sobre una mesa había una taza de té. Estiró el brazo para alcanzarla y comenzó a beberla con cuidado, mientras yo estaba de pie frente a él observando todo a mí alrededor.

-Ha de estar fría – mencioné sin mayor tema que comentar. Tenía que alcanzar ese nivel de poder hablarle sin miedo o sin cuestionarme qué decirle exactamente. Las veces en que podía romper el hielo resultaban bastante nefastas.

-Hange la dejó hace un momento aquí. Yo se la pedí – dijo, mientras revolvía con una pequeña cuchara el líquido contenido en la taza.

Y hasta ahí quedaban mis inútiles intentos de querer forjar una conversación amena. Pensaba que eso no había sido más que por su culpa, cortando la historia a mitad de camino justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme a él y a seguirle el ritmo. Yo podía tener la agresividad y personalidad suficiente para responder en diversos aspectos de la vida, pero justo con él ahora ahí, frente a mí, viéndome con sus ojos cansinos y una expresión neutral, me veía reducida a una partícula flotando en el aire.

Si bien ahondaba en una temática para plantear, tenía dos cosas en la lista. Ninguna de ellas podía ser expresada con total libertad. ¿Qué pasó ese día en el árbol? ¿Qué pasó cuando estábamos en el muro? Imposible. Las palabras se quedaban trabadas en mi mente y ni siquiera alcanzaban a llegar a mi boca. ¿Cómo retomar las cosas luego de lo que había sucedido? Con el ataque del titán, de seguro esos temas habían pasado a segundo plano. Excepto para mí, que se convertían en una tortura psicológica. Y justo ahí, en ese punto en que el orgullo mutó para convertirse en arrogancia, encontré la fortaleza de seguir la línea de la conversación.

-¿Iba a decirme algo? – indagué, mientras me cruzaba de brazos en un gesto de hosquedad, que funcionó perfecto junto a mi voz que resonó con determinación.

-No – se encogió de hombros. Me fastidió ese gesto tan desinteresado. ¡Cómo lograba sacarme de mis casillas! – sólo quería que me acompañaras.

Su tono era tan tranquilo, que propagó una energía pacifica por la oficina cortando la tensión. Dejó la taza de vuelta sobre la mesa y se acomodó en el sillón, apoyando totalmente la espalda en el respaldo. Desde esa posición me dio una ojeada sin pausa, como si me estudiara.

-Hange ha de estar por llegar – comenté un tanto nerviosa. Me inquietaba que me viera de esa forma. Comencé a distraerme con mis manos. Estaban ajadas y dañadas por la batalla.

-Siéntate – me indicó con voz de mandato. Miré a mí alrededor buscando una silla que estuviese libre. Las demás estaban cubiertas de cosas. Cuando di con una, avancé un par de pasos para descansar en ella, pero su voz me detuvo de inmediato – a mi lado.

Por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, un hielo me recorrió la espalda por completo. Volteé a verlo con cara de pocos amigos e incluso, algo de recelo. Enarcó una ceja y me observó extrañado. De nuevo nos comunicábamos con gestos. Me acerqué a regañadientes para sentarme a su lado. Me dejé caer sobre el sillón con fuerza, demostrando mi molestia. Sin embargo, a él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. Pasó su brazo por el respaldo del sillón y me observó.

Me tenía los nervios a flor de piel con su actitud. ¿Dónde estaba mi fuerza cuando la necesitaba? Yo también podía reducirlo con palabras y gestos. Tenía material para ganar esta batalla de dominio y dejarlo por debajo de su petulancia imponente.

Hasta que encontré la justificación perfecta, que vino de la mano con un arranque emocional momentáneo. Estaba al borde del fin de todo, de los tiempos, de la humanidad en sí, inconsistentes, inocentes de lo que ocurriría en el mañana, ¿qué importaba arriesgarlo todo ahora?

-Me confundes – sentencié sin más. Ya daba lo mismo que era lo que tenía que decir, no iba a cortarme más.

Luego de pensar durante un par de minutos, que me parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió.

-Lo siento – mencionó con seriedad, un poco cabizbajo – Yo no quería hacer eso.

-Pero lo haces, con actitudes que no puedo descifrar – mis palabras estaban atacándolo. Lo supe por la mueca que hizo que denotaba incomodidad – No entiendo nada – repuse – Eres un universo de posibilidades y ya no sé cuál será la verdad sobre ti.

-Sí lo sabes – miró un punto en el vacío.

-Sé una parte y no es eso de lo que estoy hablando – mi voz se volvió más hostil a medida que me daba cuenta que nuevamente estaba evadiendo el tema.

Me miró enarcando una ceja. Parecía haberse molestado.

-¿Cambia en algo el hecho de que te aclare las cosas? – murmuró con voz oscura.

-¿Cambiar qué? Si ni siquiera sé de qué va todo – me giré para dejar de ver su rostro que me tenía inquieta y hundí mi rostro en la bufanda que siempre traía conmigo. Debajo de esa bufanda, estaba mi collar. Sí, servía de mucho que me aclarase las cosas, pero ¿qué era lo que iba a cambiar? Volví mi vista hacia él, un poco confundida. Él parecía estar sacando cálculos. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos condenaban a las mil maldiciones – Será mejor que me vaya… - comenté un poco triste.

-No, ¿por qué? – me miró, suavizando su expresión.

-Te ves fastidiado – dije mientras me concentraba en el colgante del collar. Tenía mi mano enterrada bajo la bufanda.

-Ah, sí – asintió sin cambiar su expresión irritada – por no poder decir las cosas como son.

-¿Es muy complicado? – investigué con cautela, a ver si soltaba algo.

-Y a la vez es tan simple – susurró – tal vez eso lo hace más complicado.

Se estaba enrollando sólo en su mente, con su aglomeración de ideas. Pude sentirlo de ese modo, porque yo también hacía lo mismo todo el tiempo. No era sensato. Pensar demasiado era un obstáculo para la toma de decisiones y eso estaba ocurriéndole. Terminé enojándome más de lo que ya estaba y desaté el caos.

-Si es tan simple, ¿por qué simplemente no hablas de una buena vez? – subí el tono de voz, mirándolo con expresión de total enojo, con furia. Aburrida de esperar tanto por una simple respuesta.

-Porque es una estupidez – se estaba enojando también. Su tono acompañó al mío, de nuevo en esa batalla que teníamos. Daba igual, yo ya estaba enojada de hace tiempo.

La tentación de probarlo y sacarlo de quicio se anidó en mi interior sin recato, y lancé toda mi artillería contra él.

-¿Me tienes miedo? – reté. Desafiante, atrevida, pasando por alto completamente el hecho de que él era mi superior. De un momento a otro, sin que pudiese percatarme, estaba bastante cerca de él.

Levi se quedó viéndome indignado a causa del desafío que significaba tenerme frente a él, iracunda e insolente.

-En lo absoluto – masculló con furia, con los ojos oscurecidos.

-¿Entonces? – insistí, con la misma voz de mandato que él solía utilizar. Eso me dio la determinación para no flaquear en ningún momento. Volví a acercarme a él, para volver más tensa la situación. Quería ponerlo a prueba, contra todos sus límites. Que actuara por impulso y vanagloriarme por eso.

-¿Entonces qué? – preguntó de forma acelerada.

-¿Por qué no te atreves? ¿Qué te impide hacer lo que has estado queriendo hacer? – estaba retándolo en todo sentido. "Ponme a prueba" estaba escrito en sus ojos y en los de todo Ackerman. Sabía que era así, y eso estaba haciendo.

-No me desafíes, mocosa – gruñó.

-¡Quiero hacerlo! – vociferé. Estaba ardiendo con la energía corriendo por mis venas – ¿De qué eres capaz? "Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" – dije lo último con un tono sarcástico y burlesco.

Se me acercó con más determinación que el día en el árbol. Se aventó contra mí de forma fugaz y casi violenta, pero estaba segura de que no iba a detenerse por nada del mundo. Esta vez tomó mi cara con sus manos y se acercó sin escrúpulos.

Lamentablemente, se desmoronó centímetros antes de llegar a mí. Fue como si se hubiese apagado. Cayó en seco sobre mis muslos y no volvió a moverse. Pegué un saltito a causa de la impresión. Como un gato curioso que con su pata mueve un objeto, comencé a darle golpecitos en la cabeza con la palma de mi mano para ver si reaccionaba, pero no hubo caso. Estaba como muerto.

Mientras analizaba la situación sin saber qué hacer, Hange apareció en escena.

-¡Oh Mikasa! – se impresionó. Ingresó a la oficina mientras cargaba mantas, que acomodó en el mesón – Siento haber interrumpido algo si así fue.

Caí en la cuenta de cómo debía verse eso. Levi descansando en mis piernas. Me retiré del sillón con cuidado, tratando de que su cabeza no fuera a golpearse. Parecía que hubiese salido casi asqueada, pero sólo intentaba no sacudirlo mucho.

Pensando en eso, me preocupó el hecho de que Hange hubiese escuchado o visto algo. Esperé de todo corazón que eso no hubiese sucedido, porque si no estaría en serios problemas.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunté sin ocultar la preocupación.

-Levi no duerme hace días. Le di una hierba que es muy buena – al decir esto, volteé a ver la taza de té – Erwin lo ordenó. Con esto dormirá como roca las próximas horas. Me odiará por haberlo hecho, pero al menos lograré que descanse – me comentó, mientras lo acomodaba en el sillón y lo cubría con una manta. Parecía un muñeco. Pálido e inerte.

-¿Está segura que utilizó la dosis correcta? – inquirí un poco inquieta por ver a Levi de esa forma. Tan sin vida.

Hange acercó su rostro al de Levi, aproximando su oído a la nariz de este.

-Está respirando, si eso es lo que quieres saber – dijo con ese rostro neutral que tenía cuando alguien manifestaba preocupación. Ella parecía no fastidiarse por nada que las personas normales sí harían – tranquila – me sonrió, de vuelta a su postura – es una hierba muy fuerte. Por eso se desplomó antes de…

Se quedó viéndome con un rostro pacífico y cómplice, podría decirse incluso, "pleno".

Inhalé todo el aire que pude y lo contuve en los pulmones, mientras la observaba aterrada. No me había sonrojado, de seguro me había amoratado, azulado y todos los colores más imposibles del mundo. Ella si lo había visto y más me aterraba el hecho de que me hubiese oído gritándole al capitán de esa forma tan insistente, como si tuviese las hormonas revolucionadas. No supe que decir, no tenía como justificarme.

-Bien – comentó – ¿Qué sería de nosotros si el soldado más fuerte no tiene energías para trabajar? – meneó la cabeza – aunque este pequeñín me odie, tengo que cuidar su salud – finalizó con un sonrisa.

-Sí – dije con tal de decir algo y no quedarme como estúpida de pie en total silencio.

-Tú también deberías ir a descansar, Mikasa. Ha sido un día duro para todos – me miró comprensiva, amable.

Hubiese querido tomar otra decisión, pero no pude hacer más que obedecer con tal de desaparecerme de la escena. Asentí para salir de la oficina a la velocidad de la luz y correr hacia mi habitación. Quería enterrarme por un siglo entero. Lo único que me tranquilizó en cierta medida fue el hecho de que Hange no parecía interesada en lo que había ocurrido. ¿Habrá sabido algo?

Pasé las últimas horas del día en mi habitación, ordenando y limpiando. No fue sino hasta un par de horas antes de la cena que el revuelo comenzó a mermar. Por el camino que nos traía de la ciudad, pude ver a muchos soldados que venían de vuelta agotados, los divisé desde mi ventana. No me arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberme escondido de ellos. Venían con un rostro tan abatido, que me quedó en claro lo mal que lo habían pasado durante la jornada, tranquilizando a las personas.

Por cierto esa noche, para la guardia de los muros habían tomado nuevas medidas. Escogieron más soldados para custodiar y esta vez se equiparon de mejor iluminación y por cierto, bengalas. Nadie sabía por qué la noche anterior nadie había traído consigo algunas. De todas formas el Comandante Pixis estaba a cargo del escuadrón que se encargaría del muro esa noche, y al parecer, Erwin tenía ganas de quedarse también. Esa noche era decisiva, si nos volvían a atacar teníamos que estar al tanto. Por cierto, íbamos a dormir vestidos y con los equipos a mano por cualquier eventualidad.

Pensando en eso, me recosté para tomar una siesta. Tenía que tener el cuerpo repuesto para atacar durante la noche y hacerlo con toda la energía. Podía ir a los comedores más rato y conseguirme algo de comer. El sueño que aún no recuperaba con regularidad era para mí más importante, y a pesar de que nunca que había importado tanto, ahora me pesaba cada día. Pero no pude dormir. Qué novedad. Me quedé recostada de costado apoyando mi cabeza en mi brazo que estaba recogido esperando inútilmente aunque fuese por un bostezo, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Evidentemente, como lo hacía hasta hace un tiempo, me quedé pensando en Levi.

No podía olvidarlo, aunque lo intentaba. A veces quería arrepentirme, me lo propuse muchas veces, pero seguía preguntándome, ¿por qué? Me estaba quedando atrás. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, porque él era el único ahora. Él único que me mantenía ocupada, sin dormir. Me preguntaba que venía a su mente cuando apagaba las luces en la noche. ¿Se quedaría pensando infinitas horas como yo? O tal vez era sólo yo. Aun así, no podía borrarlo de mi mente. Repetía los momentos en mi ensueño, pensaba en él todo el día. Pero no quería imaginarme las palabras que hablamos esa noche, en un momento tan desnudo como la porcelana, yo sabía que él se estaba desangrando por dentro. También me había quedado dando vuelta aquello que había dicho Hange. Levi no podía dormir. Él también me lo había comentado. ¿Era por lo del incidente de Isabel y Farlan? De ser así, no quería pensar en ese tormento. Era morboso y desquiciante. De seguro él tenía que estar sufriendo mucho… ¿Era eso acaso? Quería estar cerca de él por eso. No era como Eren, yo no quería protegerlo, entonces ¿qué quería? Me comenzó a doler la cabeza, así que opté por dirigirme al comedor.

Cuando llegué me encontré a Armin sentado, con una taza frente a él en la mesa. Estaba todo vacío, todos habían comido ya y por lo que pude notar, no estaban restringiendo las horas de sueño. No podían. Estábamos libres por esos días en que no se podía proseguir como lo hacíamos frecuentemente. Me acerqué para sentarme frente a él. Me sonrió cuando me incorporé en la mesa y me quedé viéndolo sin mayor expresión.

-¿Dónde está Eren? – pregunté un tanto preocupada. No me esperaba que Armin estuviese solo. Usualmente compartía con él.

-Está con el Comandante Erwin. Aún no saben cómo hacer algo para entender qué sucedió, ni cómo podrían enmendar el error esta noche. Creen que podría volver a suceder – sorbió el líquido de la taza cuando terminó de hablar.

Me entretuve jugando con mis manos, mirándolas, entrelazando los dedos, apretándolas y así. Estaba un poco inquieta.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – murmuré como si alguien más fuese a oírnos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Armin habló por lo bajo también, siguiendo mi postura.

-No lo sé. Siento que algo no anda bien.

-Todos tenemos esa sensación, Mikasa. No es menor luego de lo que sucedió – bajó el rostro, apenado.

-Lo sé – asentí – pero es algo más allá de eso. Otras veces hemos sufrido ataque de titanes y hemos sabido sobrellevarlo. Ahora me siento en desequilibrio – me abracé a mí misma. Sentí un escalofrío luego de decir eso.

-Créeme. Es lo que te digo. Lucharemos como siempre – me habló con determinación, pretendiendo que yo pudiese sentirme de la misma forma. Lo conocía, quería darme esa confianza.

Permanecí en silencio unos segundos, mirándolo. Los silencios con Armin no eran incómodos tampoco. Aun así me quedaba una duda pendiendo en el aire y tenía que manifestarla.

-¿Por qué te quedaste sólo aquí? – lo observé compasiva. No me gustaba que estuviese solo, no era algo que a Armin fuese a preocuparle, pero era un pensamiento que tenía yo.

-Quería meditar un poco – levantó ambas manos en el aire – No te preocupes ni pienses nada raro. De verdad, necesito trabajar con las ideas que tengo sobre esto de los titanes ágiles y todo eso.

-Entiendo – bajé la mirada y no insistí en preguntar más.

Me quedé en un estado de introspección, que produjo silencio en el ambiente unos minutos. Estaba tan concentrada en la fisura que tenía la mesa, aquella imperfección en la que una hormiga pretendía entrar cargando una miga de pan, que no razoné bien cuando Armin retomó la conversación con una pregunta.

-¿Dónde estabas el día que escapaste del entrenamiento? – menuda hormiga, no puede entrar en el agujero.

-Con Levi – solté sin más, y en menos de un milisegundo noté como lo había estropeado. Me quedé quieta sin mover un solo músculo, aunque eso no sirviera de nada. No podía mirar a Armin en ese momento. No quería encontrarme con sus ojos y el rostro de confusión que seguramente tenía.

-¿El Capitán? – preguntó con extrañeza - ¿Por qué?

"Si supieras cuantas veces al día me pregunto lo mismo", pensé.

-Porque… - dudé unos segundos – tenía mi equipo de maniobras. Se dañó el día de la expedición – bravo, con eso podía zafarme de la situación – estaba muy ocupado y yo no podía interferir con sus actividades, por eso me preocupé ese día, me había atrasado y tenía que cumplir.

Armin me quedó viendo como si no hubiese creído ni una sola palabra de lo que le dije. No podía permitir que los nervios salieran a flote dejando por completo al descubierto, por lo que mantuve mi neutralidad de siempre y no me inmuté ante su expresión incrédula.

-Ah, sí – asintió – ahora que lo recuerdo, tu equipo.

Y con eso di por finalizada esa conversación. Le di las buenas noches y me retiré de vuelta a mi habitación. No comí nada. Se me había apretado el estómago y se me había quitado el hambre. Cuando llegué al cuarto, Sasha estaba allí tratando de acomodarse en la cama, incómoda por estar vestida con el uniforme.

Me comentó sobre las actividades que realizaron durante el día y lo difícil que había sido controlar a las personas. Me informó sobre el estado de salud de Jean. Tenía diversas contusiones, pero nada realmente grave ni que pusiera su vida en riesgo. No le presté mucha atención. No podía. Tenía la mente ocupada.

De pronto Sasha, quien me conversaba con toda energía, se quedó callada y no volvió a hablar. Me recosté en la cama, mirando el techo del camarote como hacía todas las noches. Luego giré para a ver a Sasha. Pequeños ronquidos provenían de ella y mientras la observaba tan vulnerable en su sueño, al poco tiempo me quedé dormida yo.

.

.*.

.

Al día siguiente despertamos invictos, sin ninguna novedad. No sucedió nada durante la noche. No hubo bajas, ni mayores problemas. La guardia del muro se llevó a cabo con normalidad y para la mañana toda la línea de defensa bajo a descansar o se dirigió a los cuarteles a desayunar. Todo parecía estar tranquilo. Ni siquiera hubo nuevas pistas que dieran indicios sobre lo que había sucedido. Se había pensado que tal vez una buena manera de investigar sobre el accidente del día anterior era investigándolo a la misma hora que había ocurrido, pero no hubieron mayores descubrimientos.

Erwin se reunió con su equipo de trabajo a la hora del desayuno. Mientras todos estábamos en el salón, él debía estar en su oficina según la reunión acordada para tratar temas como lo que vendría durante los siguientes días. Aparte, estaban preocupados, ya que no podían conseguir el permiso para una nueva expedición. Uno de los peros, era el financiamiento, mientras que por otro lado estaba el hecho de que la última expedición aunque exitosa, estaba aún demasiado reciente. Las bajas fueron menores, pero no podían permitirse bajas de forma tan seguida.

Por lo que se terminó dictaminando que iban a darnos días de descanso, de manera que pudiésemos ordenar nuestros asuntos, esperar la recuperación de algunos soldados y que las pasiones se calmaran un poco, antes de comenzar con el nuevo plan de entrenamiento ideado por Erwin y Hange en función de los titanes anormales: ágiles. Se nos había advertido de lo intensivo que sería el nuevo método, pero a nadie parecía preocuparle eso. Podíamos todo con tal de terminar lo más pronto posible con ese infierno.

El primer día de recreo, por así decirlo, empezaba ahí. Ese día en que estábamos reunidos en los comedores comiendo pan y queso. El desayuno había estado más contundente que de costumbre, ya que como teníamos días libres, teníamos que tener energías en caso de emergencia. No nos salvábamos de ser reserva y es que no se podía descansar de eso. El peligro nos acechaba día a día.

Mientras una amena conversación se compartía en la mesa, Jean llegó cojeando y con el brazo vendado. Todos alzamos el rostro al mismo tiempo para verlo. Recuerdo a Sasha sonreír como nunca y hacerle señas para que se sentara con nosotros. Me dio un poco de pena verlo de esa forma. Si bien algunas veces resultaba ser un poco molesto, había dado todo de sí para intentar derrotar al titán. Con pasitos cortos y algo adolorido por su expresión, se acercó a la mesa y Connie le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo, no fuerte, pero de seguro Jean lo sintió aún más.

"No hagas eso, Connie", reclamó Sasha, regañando a Connie quien se había dado cuenta de que se le había pasado la mano con el golpe.

Todos estábamos ahí. Eren, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Annie se había sumado ese día que quería escapar un rato de la Policía Militar y el desorden que aún tenían con algunas personas que no querían guardar la calma, y yo por cierto que estaba en un extremo de la mesa sin esbozar mayor sentimiento, aun cuando sí me alegraba que Jean se encontrara bien. Prefería no seguir perdiendo más compañeros.

-¡Qué bueno que estés bien! – asintió Armin, hablando con timbre pesado. No solíamos oírle así, pero de seguro le había emocionado el hecho de ver a Jean con salud, luego de haberlo asistido cuando estaba en el suelo sin mayor ápice de vida.

-Bienvenido – Christa juntó sus manos y apoyó su rostro en ellas.

-Ah, sí. Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta – comentó Ymir por añadidura, casi siguiendo las palabras de Christa.

Jean se sentó y amablemente le acercaron pan, queso y té. Todos parecían contentos con su llegada, incluso Eren, que aunque renuente esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver como todos se preocupaban por nuestro compañero.

Luego de compartir ese momento de sosiego en que nada podía perturbarnos, Eren tomó la palabra de la conversación como nunca había hecho. Eso era novedad, sin embargo todo le oímos con atención. El comentario iba dirigido hacia a mí, pero fue enunciado para todos.

-Este día es libre… Estaba pensando en acompañar a Armin a la ciudad – Eren me miró con petulancia mientras me hablaba. No estaba pidiéndome permiso, estaba avisándome de antemano.

-Sí, Mikasa. Todos iremos, aunque a distintos lugares, pero podríamos hacernos compañía después de todo, ¿no? – añadió Armin un poco más amable.

-Sería muy divertido si vamos todos – sonrió Christa.

-No lo sé – comenté cabizbaja – no creo que tenga algo que hacer en la ciudad.

Y era verdad. No estaba evitando la salida, pero tal vez podía ocupar mi tiempo en otras cosas más útiles. Aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Después de todo, eran días libres y cómo mucho podría entrenar. Pensé que tal vez ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad no sería tan nocivo como parecía. El aire nuevo podría ayudarme en algo. Además hacía tiempo que no pasaba una grata velada con Eren, y con los demás, por cierto, parecía una buena oportunidad.

-Vamos, Mikasa – Christa me miraba entristecida, casi haciendo pucheros.

-Está bien – asentí – iré.

Preferí no debatirme con ellos. Luego del desayuno fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a terminar el aseo y luego de eso podríamos salir. Nos reuniríamos a las afueras de los cuarteles y llevaríamos los caballos, ya que muchos pretendían comprar y necesitábamos cargar las cosas. Me pregunté si tal vez sería prudente adquirir algunas cosas nuevas. Después de todo, teníamos que estar al tanto de nuestros elementos personales. Quizás no sería tan malo si compraba algunas cosas para mí. Algo que me hiciera falta.

Me vestí de camisa, pantalones y botas, y a eso le sumé un bolso que podría utilizar para ayudar a cargar cosas. Como de costumbre me enrollé la bufanda al cuello. El día estaba fresco y supuse que al menos íbamos a pasarnos toda la tarde en la ciudad.

Ésta parecía pequeña, pero estaba llena de pequeños comercios que eran el sustento de la vida dentro de los muros. Algo bastante precario, pero era aquello que nos mantenía con vida, el equilibrio de la economía. Además, había mejorado el último tiempo gracias a la última expedición que fue más exitosa.

Cuando estuve lista, caminé en dirección a los establos para ensillar y preparar mi caballo. Anudé la capa de la legión de reconocimiento con una cuerda en la parte trasera de la montura en caso de necesitarla para cuando entrase el frío durante el ocaso.

Me monté y tomé rumbo hacia la salida de los cuarteles. Cuando llegué me di cuenta que sólo estaban esperándome a mí. Estaban todos listos ya para partir, todos excepto Jean que tenía indicaciones de tomar reposo, pero todos los demás ya estaban dispuestos a comenzar el paseo.

Bajamos a la ciudad con trote ligero, tratando de no provocar mucho revuelo y frenamos para seguir con una cabalgata lenta a medida que entrabamos a la zona de comercio. Todo allí se veía como parte de otro mundo. Tan diferente.

Había olvidado que una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de salir y ver la vida de las personas, era comparar su ahora con mi antes. Recorrer los cajones de la ciudad significaba ver madres trabajando, amansando pan, padres cortando madera, niños jugando y soñando con ser guerreros fuertes, los mejores. Tomabas un respiro y podías verte a ti mismo reflejados en ellos, hace un par de años atrás cuando no éramos más que ingenuos, demasiado inocentes.

Vi a dos pequeños hermanos cargando pequeños palitos de madera. De seguro, iban camino a sus casas. Y esa imagen por un momento me llevó a pensar en Eren. Solíamos salir juntos a buscar madera cuando pequeños. Llegábamos a casa y Carla nos esperaba con comida caliente y recién preparada. Llegábamos con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y probar el pan recién horneado con la sopa caliente eran lo mejor que nos podía pasar. Todo se había disturbado de la forma más cruel y maligna. Aunque Eren siempre había querido pertenecer a las tropas de reconocimiento. Me preguntaba, ¿qué hubiese sido si su madre no lo hubiese permitido? ¿Él hubiese escapado? ¿Qué hubiese hecho yo? ¿Lo hubiese seguido de todos modos?

Más allá, una pequeña niña estaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa, con un pequeño trozo de tela. Lo estaba bordando muy contenta, era muy detallista. Recordé que yo también sabía bordar… si es que aún lo sabía, si es que la sangre, el dolor y la dureza de las batallas aun no me arrebataban eso.

Estaba muy ensimismada. Los chicos iban adelante, conversando, comentando qué lugar visitar primero, viendo quien tenía que comprar qué, y yo por mi parte me sentía ahogada con un extraño sentimiento que se había anidado en mi pecho.

De un momento a otro me pareció estar quedándome atrás adrede. Casi evitando que se dieran cuenta de mis sentimientos. Así era todo el tiempo. Me estaba volviendo tan dura que podría quebrarme fácilmente por la tensión y por eso permanecía neutral todo el tiempo. Era la única forma que tenía de ocultarme y seguir siendo tan fuerte como siempre. Aquí no ha pasado nada. Sigo siendo la más fuerte de todos. Pero la verdad era que la más fuerte de todos incluso, podía llorar. Podía sufrir y mucho. La más fuerte de todos cargaba un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y se engañaba a sí misma para evitar que todo se desplomara.

Pero ahí, justo ahí, en medio de la pena y el dolor, la única solución aparente, la única forma que tenía últimamente de escapar, de explotar y ser más que este dolor, pasó frente a mis ojos, sacándome un suspiro adolorido, tanto que me costó inspirar de nuevo. Fue como un espejismo. Nadie más lo vio, se cruzó en su caballo a galope constante, haciendo que el cabello le bailase a causa del viento.

Maldije internamente, porque no había otra manera, el destino siempre, ¡siempre! terminaba poniéndolo en mi camino, siempre me llevaba a él. No sabía si eso era más doloroso que todo lo anterior o si era reconfortante. A mí me sabía a un poco de ambas. Porque me dolía admitir, aunque ya no podía negarlo más, que me gustaba, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba y esperaba que apareciera cuando más lo demandaba. Así era siempre, cuando yo empezaba a flaquear aparecía para sacar toda mi energía, mi ímpetu y demostrarme que yo era más que todo eso.

Me quedé viendo cómo se alejaba y un cosquilleo hizo un nudo en mi estómago. Los chicos no estaban ni remotamente preocupados de mí. Estaban en su mundo, yo en el mío. Estaba segura que no iba a importarles si me desaparecía un momento. No iban ni a notarlo.

Un poco dubitativa y sosteniendo las riendas del caballo, me debatía si seguirlo o no. Hasta que mi convicción se reafirmó cuando me di cuenta que siguió más allá de la ciudad ignorando todo a su paso, casi como si estuviese escapando.

Sin pensarlo más, me aventuré a seguirlo, tratando de repetir sus movimientos y escabullirme por los mismos lugares que él.

Apresuró el paso, cuando salió de la ciudad del todo y se adentró a los campos verdosos. ¿A dónde vas? Me preguntaba, intentando buscar lógica a lo que estaba viendo, ya que iba en dirección hacia donde no había más civilización.

Al menos no me vio. Pude seguirlo tranquila, porque no había notado mi presencia. Mi caballo era tan tímido como yo, por lo que no relinchaba casi nada, eso me había ayudado a ser un ser omnipresente a sus espaldas. Él iba abstraído cabalgando a toda prisa y con toda energía. A medida que lo seguía, comencé a darme cuenta que los caminos que estaba siguiendo eran muy eriazos y deshabitados. Lugares tan inhóspitos que dudé si alguien más los conocía. Independiente de que estuviesen dentro del muro, parecían vacíos. Como si alguien los hubiese olvidado.

Apresuró aún más el ritmo, llevando al caballo al límite, mientras a mí se me hacía muy dificultoso seguirlo. Mi caballo parecía estarse cansando, no iba a dar con su paradero si seguía así.

Ya estábamos perdidos en un lugar que nunca antes había visto, lejos de la ciudad, de la gente, de todo. Y con ese temor de perderlo de vista y de paso, no saber cómo volver, lo llamé.

-¡Levi! – grité, apurando a mi equino para incorporarme a su lado.

Comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta que se detuvo y giró el animal para dar la vuelta y ver de qué se trataba. Pude ver lo pálido que se tornó su rostro al verme cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia él. Justo segundos antes de llegar a su lado, entendí el asunto. Vino a mí como una avalancha de información.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – me retó furibundo, mientras intentaba controlar a su caballo que se meneaba ansioso.

-¿A dónde vas? – increpé. No tenía que comportarme así, él no me debía explicaciones, pero ya estaba ahí. No lo había seguido en vano – ¿Vas abajo, no es así? – indagué. Había dado justo en el punto. Levi iba a bajar de nuevo al subterráneo.

-No es asunto tuyo – masculló tan enfadado que creí que iba a pelear conmigo en ese mismo instante.

-¿Aún eres uno de ellos? – esta vez me empalidecí yo. No porque lo fuera, sino por lo interesante que se estaba volviendo eso.

-¿Y si así fuera? – el caballo no dejaba de moverse haciendo que le fuera difícil mantenerse sobre la montura.

Me distraje de ese pensamiento para no quitarle la seriedad al asunto.

-¿Lo eres? – pregunté con tranquilidad. Nadie estaba iniciando ningún tipo de guerra. No quería importunarlo, simplemente quería saber.

Tiró las riendas del caballo con fuerza logrando que se quedara quieto de una buena vez. Soltó un largo suspiro quitándome la mirada. Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos. No me importaba perder el tiempo con él, de hecho, para mí ese tiempo en que sostenía sus silencios estaban dejando de ser perdidos.

-Nunca he venido desde aquella vez – dijo con un tono cansado – Desde que me gané una ciudadanía acá arriba, no quise volver. Simplemente… aprovechando el descanso decidí ir a ver mi antiguo hogar y de paso buscar unas cosas. No tenías que seguirme hasta aquí – rechinó los dientes, molesto.

-Llévame contigo – solté sin más. Lo dije con tanta determinación que hasta me asusté a mí misma.

En el rostro de Levi se dibujó el espanto de las palabras que yo había enunciado. Como si hubiese soltado la grosería más increíble de la historia, un disparate descabellado e inconcebible.

-Olvídalo – me gritó casi, con su timbre de mandato y algo cabreado.

-Hazlo – insistí con mi tranquilidad. No iba a denegar de mi postura.

-Jamás – bufó.

Y bueno. Esa es la historia, así fue como bajamos juntos.

Lo seguí como un cachorro perdido. Jamás me había sentido tan inexperta, aunque claramente no podía exigir tanto si todo eso era nuevo y desconocido para mí.

Me guio hacia un lugar que me pareció una cueva escondida tras ramajes, pero en vez de tener profundidad hacia el centro como comúnmente debería ser, la tenía hacia abajo.

Al remover los ramajes, raíces y hojas que envolvían la cueva, pude ver un camino hecho por escalones de barro y formas desiguales en la tierra, que llevaban a un mundo totalmente distinto sumergido en las profundidades. Era como un pasadizo secreto que llevaba a un mundo mágico, excepto porque mágico era lo último que podía describir a ese mundo tan podrido.

El lugar era oscuro y lóbrego. Se sentía olor a humedad y tierra. La sensación era similar a la de estar dentro de una caverna pero más grande, mucho más grande. Sin embargo todo parecía estar casi abandonado, no se veía vida por ningún lado, al menos de la vista que tenía desde esa entrada.

-¿Aún vive gente aquí? – indagué, mirando todo lo que tenía a mi alcance.

-No lo sé, tampoco me interesa – Levi me respondió enfadado. Se notaba que le fastidiaba el hecho de que yo estuviese ahí, pero no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto. Era como un premio mayor tener la oportunidad de estar ahí.

Dejamos los caballos justo en la entrada de la cueva, bien atados a unos árboles. Había pasto suficiente para que se entretuviesen allí mismo, sin necesidad de irse más lejos. Por nuestra parte, comenzamos a bajar con cuidado, utilizando los escalones de barro.

Para mi mala suerte, trastabillé deslizándome por completo sobre un escalón y siguiendo de largo al menos por unos tres escalones más. Sentí el brazo de Levi sujetándome con fuerza, logrando detenerme antes de que llegara abajo cubierta de tierra y raspaduras.

-¡Con calma! – me retó, mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

En fin. Llegar a la ciudad del bajo mundo fue como ver la versión de la superficie luego del apocalipsis. No se veía nada por las calles. La superficie estaba sujeta por torres hechas de lodo y troncos de árboles viejos. Las casas no parecían muy distintas, excepto porque el paso de los años y la humedad del subterráneo las habían deteriorado en gran parte. Al parecer la pintura no tenía el mismo color de siempre y algunas casas parecían que iban a venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

Otra de las cosas que llamó mi atención por completo, fue el cielo. Si así podía llamársele. Lo que se veía sobre nosotros, era una mancha oscura. Se asemejaba al nublado de noche, pero sin luz. Eso me llevó de inmediato al recuerdo de Levi diciéndome que nadie podría valorar el cielo de la forma en que él lo hacía. Y entonces pensé en cómo sería vivir allí toda tu vida, sin ver el sol, sin sentir la lluvia, sin ver el arcoíris después de la tormenta y todas esas cosas que para nosotros parecían inútiles encubiertas por nuestra necesidad de salir de los muros. Y para él, todas esas cosas tenían un gran valor. Definitivamente, era agobiante vivir como si todos los días fuesen de noche.

Caminamos por las calles solitarias en silencio. No tenía mucho que añadir. En un momento me sentí mal por haberlo obligado a traerme. Quizás él quería estar solo y yo no había respetado eso. Pero luego recordé lo mal que lo tenía esa historia insuperable en su vida y aunque eso lo fastidiara, prefería quedarme cerca de él. No iba a recuperarse sólo, aunque él no quisiera entenderlo.

La casa de Levi estaba subiendo una escalera. Era como una pequeña cabaña pero construido de concreto y ladrillos, que estaba ubicada en las alturas. Subí al primer peldaño, pero paré en seco para darle a Levi la opción de subir primero. Estaba siendo impulsiva y caprichosa por milésima vez. Tenía que controlarme.

Sin embargo, mientras yo pensaba en eso, él parecía no querer moverse. Se quedó a los pies de la escalera, intentando darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

-¿No vas a subir? – pregunté con sumo cuidado. Sabía que esto se trataba de algo sensible y ya no iba a presionarlo más.

-Esto será breve - dijo relajando la postura y mirándome con el rostro contrariado, como si estar ahí para mi fuese una molestia.

Se adelantó subiendo las escaleras con pesadez. Estaba evitando abrir la puerta de la casa. Lo sé, pero aun así era él quién había decido venir hasta aquí. Si hubiese venido sólo. ¿Qué habría sido de él? Meneé la cabeza, intentando concentrarme en el momento, para estar al tanto de toda reacción que esbozara.

El interior de la casita era pequeño y humilde. Apenas se abrió la puerta, la primera imagen que se pude ver, fueron un par de sillones y una mesita de café. A un costado, una mesa grande de comedor, un mueble con estanterías para libros y una cocina hacia el fondo del salón. Todo muy agrupado.

-Bien – Levi parecía confundido – quédate aquí sentada y no me causes más problemas – me regañó, pero lo ignoré por completo. Caminé hacia el mueble de los libros y tomé uno, para sentarme a leerlo en el sillón más grande que había ahí. Pareció que estaba negándome a sus órdenes y estaba actuando por mí misma. Suspiró sonoramente y desapareció por una pequeña puerta, la cual había pasado por alto antes.

Mientras lo esperaba, me preocupé de despejar la mente con el libro que tenía entre manos, pero fue inútil. De pronto, mi vista se concentró en todo lo que había a mi alrededor. El polvo tenía ya una capa blanca sobre los objetos, sobre todo en la mesa de café. Los sillones eran de tela, así que no parecían haberse ensuciado tanto con las partículas blanquecinas.

Fue desconsolador saber que alguna vez allí, vivieron personas. Levi, juntos a sus amigos que eran como su familia. Ahí habían compartido todo, comida, risas, peleas, enojos, y tantas otras cosas. Quizás cuantas veces Farlan se había sentado donde estaba yo ahora. Quizás cuantas veces Levi había sostenido ese libro entre sus manos, quizás cuantas veces Isabel había revoloteado por el salón y ahora no quedaba nada de eso. Pero a cambio, Levi tenía una nueva vida, donde podía ver el cielo todos los días. El camino hacia su recompensa fue arduo. Me preguntaba si se habría cuestionado todo lo que hizo, si hubiese preferido quedarse con ellos antes que todo lo que tiene ahora. Mis amigos me importaban mucho o tanto más que todo lo que tenía. Podía morirme de frío y hambre con tal de estar con ellos. Pero cierto, yo era demasiado pasional. Levi pensó con objetividad.

Espabilé al sentir la puerta de nuevo y dejé el libro sobre la mesa. Levi volvió con un bolso negro y pequeño, lo traía del mango y venía un tanto apresurado. No supe que había en esa habitación, pero de seguro algo que no le trajo muy buenos recuerdos, deducible por el rostro que traía.

-Eso es todo. Me voy – dijo con una voz pesada, que a mi más bien me dejó en claro que trataba de esconder algo – Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí.

Esa última parte estaba demás. Me dolió oírlo, no tanto por las palabras, sino por la dureza con que las soltó, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, yo sólo quería acompañarlo. Las intenciones eran las mejores, pero a él parecía resbalarle.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo – mascullé, logrando no demostrar el dolor. Tragándome la rabia – ¿Para qué me haces formar parte de tu vida si luego te molesta que este en ella? – permanecí con mi semblante apático y neutral. Eso le había dado un toque brusco a mis palabras y me celebré internamente.

-Hay una parte de ella que te conté, pero no significa que quiero que seas parte de ella – suspiró fastidiado, caminando en dirección hacia el sillón en el que estaba yo.

Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa, y la rodeó para sentarse a mi lado. Se dejó caer con pesadez y nuevamente adoptó esa postura que tuvo el día en su oficina.

Me había dolido ese comentario. Cavó hondo en mí, desgarrándome por completo. Me mordí la lengua tragándome el orgullo y evitando contestar con cualquier comentario fuera de lugar. Me enojé al límite de querer salir de ahí corriendo.

-Está bien – articulé apretando la mandíbula y dispuesta a ponerme de pie.

-¡No en ese sentido! – reclamó con fuerza, fastidiado de mi actuar. Paré en seco, quedándome sentada en mi lugar – No me malinterpretes, mocosa sentimental. Quiero decir que la parte más mierda de mi vida está en un pasado que intento no descubrir. Tú estas ahora. En mi presente. No puedo mezclar esas dos cosas.

Me hubiese gustado que alguien, quien fuese, apareciera de cualquier rincón a darme una bofetada, a pellizcarme, a hacer cualquier cosa que me hiciera recuperar mi conciencia, aunque probablemente fuese tarde. Creo que en algún punto la perdí. El cosquilleo en mi estómago me hizo sentir un mareo. Pensé que me había dicho todo de mala manera, y luego aclaraba la situación con una confesión de ese calibre. Me dio una clavada en la cabeza a causa de la información que tenía entre manos. Ese enunciado era, hasta el momento, uno de las que más atesoraría, porque era increíble.

Parecía mentira estar ahí. Sin embargo, traté de no ahondar en lo que significaba estar con Levi allí en un lugar que de seguro nadie más conocía. No iba a arruinar el momento cuestionándome el por qué.

Ciertamente, me quedé boquiabierta luego de oír aquello. Escruté su rostro por varios segundos, en silencio mientras él relajaba su espalda en el respaldo. Se quedó viendo el techo. Pestañeaba lento, con sus tupidas pestañas, espesas y larga. Me hacía la idea de cuánto dolor significaba para él estar ahí. Rehuía la mirada de cualquier objeto cercano. Sabía que concentrarse en mirar cualquier cosa era sinónimo de recordar.

-Eres exigente – comentó con tranquilidad. Su mirada seguía imantada a algún punto en blanco del salón. Sus cansados ojos parecían tristes. No tenían ese aspecto asesino o aburrido de siempre.

No hubo respuesta a su comentario. Me quedé callada. Por un parte, sentía dolor y rabia por sus actitudes que según yo, no tenían que confundirse con su pasado. Él mismo lo había dicho, entonces ¿por qué tenía que tenerme pendiendo de un hilo? No tenía que ver conmigo. Se me había acercado por algo, ¿no? No para seguir sufriendo. Además, para colmo había comenzado a hacerme sufrir a mí.

-Quiero que te alejes de mí – al decir esto, me sentí una condenada mentirosa, pero tenía que apelar a su emotividad para ver si de alguna manera se soltaba aún más conmigo. Añadí palabras hostiles, pero no tenía opción. Levi a veces terminaba reaccionado al verse reducido en opciones – Si no vas a ser de utilidad será mejor que te alejes de mí.

Vi cómo se contrajeron sus hombros y como apretó la mandíbula. Supe que eso lo había perturbado. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y siguió con la conversación.

-Sólo porque no te digo lo que quieres oír – parecía que estuviese burlándose de mí. Me hacía sentir como si fuese la única a la que realmente le importase todo esto. Estaba enfadándome de nuevo.

-Me parece ridículo, de cierta forma, que siendo quien eres no seas capaz de hablar con determinación. No debería importarte, quiero decir, para ti todo es más fácil.

No. No lo era. Yo sabía que no lo era, pero estaba siendo egoísta concentrándome en mis propios intereses. De todas formas siempre había sido igual. Sólo que en ese momento, me sentía pésimo. Estaba actuando tan estúpidamente sólo porque quería oírle decir los motivos que lo llevaron a acercarse a mí, y tal vez no eran ni siquiera los que tenía en mente.

Tragué con fuerza y dificultosamente. Se había liberado la tensión de nuevo. Esto no iba bien.

Levi se inclinó cerca de mí para verme con el entrecejo fruncido a más no poder. Tanto que creí que iba a rasgársele la piel. Noté como intentaba controlarse, pero no pudo. Me aventó la información como una fuente de agua congelada.

-Está bien – gruñó – Vamos a cambiar de zapatos. Tú serás yo, yo seré tú, solo para ver cómo se siente. ¿Qué tan fácil es, Mikasa? – me observaba enardecido, como si una gran guerra fuese a estallar. Me sentí caprichosa de nuevo. Mi ansiedad me hacía actuar sin pensar y me llevaba a jugar mal las cartas. No podía exigirle nada, menos conociendo su historia. Y lo hacía, lo presionaba todo el tiempo. Tenía que parar ahí. Detenerme antes de regar la tragedia.

Intenté abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada. Levi entendió que yo lo había comprendido.

-Entonces ya no es necesario que me ponga en tus zapato, ni tú en los míos – regresó a su postura, original y soltó el suspiro más largo que le había oído. Cargado, con pesadez. Tal vez era yo quien tenía que alejarse de él si no iba a serle de ayuda.

-Lo siento – farfullé con orgullo.

El silencio se adueñó del salón durante unos minutos, antes de que Levi siguiera la conversación como hasta ahora, nunca había hecho.

-Sé que siempre he sido difícil de alcanzar. He estado mucho tiempo sólo – comenzó a hablar y sé que esto se venía para largo – Todos tienen un mundo propio, personal donde pueden estar solos y sufrir en silencio o regocijarse de sus logros. Yo siempre tengo que soportar que todos sepan lo que pasó con mi vida antes de venir aquí. Que siempre se preocupen porque saben que no puedo dormir. O simplemente, que todos celebren por mí, el excelente ejemplar que soy. Todo es una mierda – hizo una pausa para tragar. Parecía tener un nudo en la garganta – Ni siquiera me siento deprimido, me siento kilómetros bajo tierra. Necesito superar esto, necesito salir de este basurero y entonces te conocí – los nervios ascendieron por mi cuerpo, enfriándome por completo, ¿desde que me conocía? – Siempre has sido especial, sobresales del resto y lo sabes. Recibí golpes, moretones, me caí y me levanté de inmediato sin pausa porque no soy un maldito perdedor. Sin embargo la fuerza física que me hace ser quien soy, no es la mitad de lo que necesito para poder levantarme mentalmente. Sé que hay mierdas difíciles de tragar y aunque tenga que quedarme para siempre revolcándome en mi propia sombra, siempre voy a seguir difícil de seguir. Siempre.

Ese era su escudo. Lo entendí de inmediato. Me quedé viéndolo conservando mi seriedad, sin mayor expresión, sin impresionarme, aunque por dentro estuviese gritando.

-Yo te extendí mi mano. Aun lo hago, aun cuando eres un cobarde que se esconde de mí – luego de retener ese comentario que era de suma importancia, no me quedé atrás. Era en parte, mi confesión disfrazada. Yo también había encontrado en él una salida al dolor, pero no iba a decírselo literalmente. Las cosas no funcionaban así para mí. No tenía esa seguridad.

Volteó a mirarme luego de lo que le dije y pestañeó pausadamente. Sé que debió sentirse incómodo por haber creído todo este tiempo que él único interesado en esta historia era él. Se equivocaba… tanto.

-Ya veo – dijo, volviendo la vista al punto perdido - Sólo quería asegurarme de que no me estabas engañando.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – ahí me perdí. No entendí a qué se refería.

-Porque parece mentira – se encogió de hombros.

¿Mentira? No era tan increíble, ¿no? Sólo era yo. ¿Por qué se cuestionaba tanto? "¿Acaso tu no?" me regañó mi conciencia. Sí, yo también. Porque éramos iguales.

Suspiré relajando la postura y acercándome a él, descansando mi espalda en el respaldo también. Me acomodé y observé un punto perdido. Volteó a mirarme, algo tenso, pero se relajó segundos después.

-No lo es – comenté a sus palabras anteriores. Permanecí firme. De eso podía estar más que segura. No estaba mintiéndole, no lo estaba engañando. Si no estuviese interesada me hubiese terminado hartando, escapándome de él o simplemente lo hubiese rechazado en primera instancia, pero no era así. Que absurdo pensar así. Levi estaba tan confundido como yo. Y así nos quedamos. Confundidos, compartiendo el sillón, apoyados en el respaldo, mirando el techo. – Ha sido como construir un puente, porque eres difícil – añadí.

-¿Yo? – dijo exagerando el tono, de forma sarcástica. Sabía que se refería a mí.

-No estamos hablando de mi – gruñí.

-Estamos hablando de los dos – dijo, mientras se miraba las manos que tenía entrelazadas y apoyadas sobre su estómago.

Eso fue incómodo. No de una manera desagradable, fue incómodo porque era raro hablar de los dos. En un tiempo, no muy lejano, no había forma de habernos conectado, de haber hecho siquiera una lejana relación entre nosotros, y ahora estábamos ahí, soltando emociones y pensamientos en un lugar que nadie conocía.

Recordé que había salido a la ciudad en la tarde y había terminado ahí. De seguro había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me preocupé en lo absoluto. No estaba segura de si mis amigos iban a buscarme. Me sentí un poco mal por haberlos dejado, pero no me arrepentía.

-Se hace tarde – Levi soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. No parecía molesto por la hora, al menos no en un mal aspecto. Me sonó más a que no quería irse.

-Volvamos – comprobé de qué iba todo.

-Si pudiera quedarme aquí y no moverme – dijo, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apoyaba los codos en sus piernas. Se llevó las manos en la cabeza. Se veía tan cansado. De seguro lo estaba. Era un miembro importante de la legión. No tenía respiro. Siempre estaba inmerso en las preocupaciones y grandes soluciones venían de su esfuerzo.

-Entonces no te muevas – sugerí, cruzándome de brazos y observándolo desafiante.

-Si te quedas no me moveré – permaneció tranquilo en su posición.

-¿Qué importa si me quedo? – lamenté ese comentario, pero necesitaba llevarlo al límite de nuevo. No sé por qué tenía esa maldita idea pegada en la cabeza.

-¡Basta! – se quejó – Sabes que es importante.

-¿Qué cosa? – dije esto y volteó a mirarme fastidiado. No podía detenerme, mi instinto me llevaba a fulminarlo de preguntas. Yo no entiendo indirectas. Las cosas claras, eso era todo lo que quería.

-No sé si eres muy tonta o te gusta fastidiarme – se enderezó para verme mejor, de vuelta con la mirada asesina en su rostro.

-La segunda. La primera es imposible – me jacté, aún de brazos cruzados.

-Arrogante – se había irritado.

-¿Perdón? – adquirí el mismo tono que él, cuando hizo hincapié en que yo también era difícil. No podíamos mirarnos los defectos. Primero teníamos que vernos a nosotros mismos.

Me ignoró por completo, volviendo a apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón, esta vez con el cuerpo girado hacia mi posición. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de discutir conmigo.

-¿Entonces? – pregunté. No iba a quedarme en silencio todo lo que restaba de día.

-¿Entonces qué? – abrió los ojos de golpe para verme con su expresión de total fastidio.

-¿Qué va a pasar? – relajé mi semblante. Esta vez iba en serio. No iba a irme otro día más como si nada y quedarme toda la noche sin poder dormir – ¿Qué hay entre tú y yo?

-Digamos que es un mutuo acuerdo – comenzó a aflojar – tú conoces mi vida, yo la tuya. Y nos llevamos bien. Me has salvado cuando he estado a punto de explotar. Yo también. Es un acuerdo.

-¿De qué? – al grano, eso quería. Directo Levi. Las cosas por su nombre. Y yo no me atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a estar equivocada.

-De silencio – soltó de golpe, con un poco de torpeza.

-Como si no se notara. Hange nos vio ese día en el salón – no sé cómo pude plantarme y decírselo sin más – mis amigos se preguntan por qué he cambiado y todos nos miran curiosos desde el día de la expedición…

-Un acuerdo de mutuo silencio del cual están todos enterados. ¿Está bien? – me interrumpió pasando por alto todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Era como si a él no le preocupara en lo absoluto.

Bufe molesta. No estaba para sus bromas que por cierto eran de muy mal gusto. Aunque no consideraba que Levi fuese una persona con buen sentido del humor, podría ahorrarse esas acotaciones.

-Nunca estás de acuerdo con nada – me increpó, mirándome de soslayo.

-Y por eso es que somos iguales – asentí. Era batalla perdida sacar a relucir al detalle nuestros defectos. Ninguno tenía cara para decirle nada al otro.

Llevábamos mucho tiempo allí conversando. Podríamos estar en un lugar que tenía muchos recuerdos para él, en el bajo mundo, con el olor a humedad y la sensación de encierro, pero a mí no me importaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan cómoda, porque a pesar de estar donde estábamos, se sentía acogedor.

-Siento mucho haber rehuido de ti todo este tiempo, no estoy acostumbrado – hizo una muesca de incomodidad al decir eso.

-Da igual, yo si lo estoy. Me acostumbré a que rehúyan de mí – no quería parecer mártir. Era la verdad, me había acostumbrado a ello por Eren. Era un hecho un tanto triste admitir eso, pero a mí no me molestaba. Tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar en ese momento, como llevar a Levi al límite.

Vio el dolor en mis ojos y me observó curioso. Al parecer, él había terminado llevándome a mí al límite. Los roles terminaron invirtiéndose y él era quien ahora era una caja cerrada y caprichoso que no quería asumir la sinceridad de mis palabras. Se me acercó hasta que su cuerpo tocó el mío. Me estremecí y alcé la vista para mirarlo. En esa posición él se vía por sobre mí, yo estaba más hundida en el sillón. Su brazo se apoyó en el respaldar, de modo que me tenía encerrada bajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos que ahora parecían más cristalinos que antes, me observaron con detención.

-No te metas conmigo – su voz sonó ronca – Lidiar conmigo es una mierda. Soy como el veneno. Estar cerca de mí será como veneno.

-Soy invencible – mascullé con fuerza, casi gruñendo – a prueba de todas las cosas.

Me incliné suavemente hacia su rostro, más perdida que nunca, atreviéndome a todo. Como si cerca de él pudiese encontrar el camino a un hogar. Él también se acomodó para llegar más cerca del mío y me observó detenidamente. Sus ojos bailaron sobre mi mirada. De nuevo sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro y el roce de su nariz.

-¿Aceptas el reto? – me miró con duda.

-Lo acepté hace tiempo – asentí en un susurro tan cerca de su boca, que le rebotó en los labios.

Y al fin rompió esa distancia maldita que lo alejaba de mí. Quedé enterrada bajo su cuerpo. Y en ese instante, me dio por arrepentirme, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, o en realidad, que alguien me besaba a mí, porque apenas podía moverme, lo hacía con sumo cuidado. No sabía qué se sentía, ni a qué sabía un beso. Era algo totalmente nuevo para mí.

Levi tomó mi rostro y me besó con cuidado, como si temiera dañarme con eso. Sus labios eran muy suaves y cálidos. Su respiración era exquisita, como vapor caliente cuando hacía frio, me golpeaba las mejillas por dentro y me sumergía en un estado de desahogo, de alivio. Me sentí en un éxtasis.

De pronto, comencé a temblar. Estaba tan nerviosa que estaba temblando y eso me hizo sentir frágil y absurda. Tenía las manos reguardadas y empuñadas sobre su pecho. Traté de acercarme más a él para evadir la baja presión y llenarme de su calor. Él me tenía abrazada con un brazo y con el otro sostenía mi rostro.

Estaba tan perdida en la acción y ensimismada, que no me había dado cuenta que le estaba obstruyendo el paso para degustar más de mí. Depositó su pulgar sobre mi mandíbula ejerciendo presión con cuidado y me incitó a abrirla. Abrí la boca casi con miedo, como si fuese a estropearlo, pero no fue así. Su lengua logró que una corriente me recorriese la espalda y me estremecí entre sus brazos. Soltó un respiro que me dio a entender que se había reído. Le propiné un golpe el pecho por eso. Sentí un poco de coraje al darme cuenta de que él tenía más experiencia que yo en esos temas, pero no tenía que arruinar el momento así. Eliminé por completo todo pensamiento que interrumpiera ese instante tan agradable y me concentré en él.

Sentir su lengua en mi boca, contra la mía fue tan idílico como degustar el chocolate derritiéndose. En ese minuto le entregué cada partícula de mí. Quería que me consumiera, como si con un simple beso pudiese extraer todo lo malo de mí. Evidentemente no pudo, pero podría fingir que sí, sólo para repetir esta hazaña cuantas veces quisiera. Poco a poco, comencé a entender cómo hacerlo bien. Sin embargo, en ese punto ya había perdido la cordura. Justo en ese punto en que su aliento se mezcló con el mío ya estaba lejos de la realidad. Llevé mis manos hasta su cabeza y enredé mis dedos en su cabello suave y me deleité con eso. Las finas hebras se paseaban entre mis dedos.

El beso era lento, suave pero apasionado. Había oído sobre experiencias funestas, de besos rápidos y sin sentido, pero esto era perfecto. No tenía idea si con todas las personas era igual o no, pero en ese momento besar a Levi era simplemente adictivo y placentero.

Por un momento sentí miedo. Sabía que cuando el beso se terminara, la realidad iba a golpearnos la cara. Él era el capitán, yo era una subordinada. Él era mucho mayor. Yo una mocosa. Y estábamos viviendo los últimos tiempos… por eso… ¿qué importaba? Y aunque sabía que íbamos a tener que detenernos en algún minuto, para mi suerte ese momento fue eterno.

El beso finalizó con la misma suavidad que había comenzado. Levi succionó mi labio inferior y lo tiró con cuidado hasta separarse de mí.

Me quedé con los ojos cerrados, con miedo de abrirlos, con miedo de mirarlo. La realidad ya estaba ahí frente a mí. Me hubiese gustado alejarla, huir y fingir que las cosas eran tan simples como ahora, pero no. No era simple, todo era una injusticia.

Segundos después, me besó nuevamente. Esta vez, un poco más alineada con la experiencia anterior, pude corresponder el beso con menos torpeza y celebré internamente cuando descubrí que nuestras bocas encajaban perfectamente, como un rompecabezas. Como si estuviesen destinadas a encontrarse. No había errores, nuestros besos eran perfectos.

-Tenemos que volver – dijo luego de todo.

-Entonces déjame ir – hablé con dificultad. Me tenía abrazada y yo no objetaba mucho respecto a eso. Ambos estábamos abrazados, pero sabía que quedarnos más tiempo lo empeoraba todo. Era hora de volver, de seguro se estaba haciendo de noche. No podía decirlo con exactitud estando ahí abajo.

Pero en ese momento, sólo pude pensar en una sola cosa: Levi iba a ser el mejor reto que me había propuesto.

* * *

...

 **No sé de dónde salió todo esto. Lo escribí y ya. Bueno, la primera parte y el extraño titán es parte de la historia que tengo pensada, pero todo lo demás fluyó.**

 **En la última escena me inspiré en la canción "Battle Scar" de One Piece. Es muy bella y encaja perfecto con los sentimientos que describe Mikasa.**

 **¿Saben qué? Me encantó el beso. He leído muchos fics dónde Mikasa es una mujer súper sensual y atrevida, que besa increíblemente bien y se lanza con violencia contra Levi… pero yo preferí hacerlo según lo lógico. Mikasa es muy inocente en esos temas, nunca ha besado a nadie, no tiene idea sobre eso. No me late que sea una experta en el tema, que se lance sobre Levi y le haga de todo jajaja xD digo, en mi opinión personal opté por hacerlo como realmente sería un beso para ella. Independiente de que quieran dejarla de fuerte y mandona, considero que ella sí tiene un lado sensible… este precisamente jaja y bueno, espero no haber defraudado a nadie con la escena. A mí personalmente, me gustó. No es porque lo haya escrito yo, pero es que así fue wujasdñljakjs ay dios, espero sus reviews, no olviden comentar, yo amo su opinión ;u;**

 **Cuando Levi revela sus sentimientos a Mikasa sobre lo que él siente "seré dificil de seguir" y todo eso, está inspirado en la canción Beautiful de Eminem. Es que simplemente encontré que era perfecta para describir sus sentimientos. Así que derechos a Marshall en esa parte, aunque la modifiqué la idea vino de él.**

 **Por cierto, quería contarles un dato al azar sobre mí haha el otro día pensé en esto. Yo miedo 1,77cm y mi novio es más bajito. Mide 1,70. Es como más menos la diferencia de estatura entre Levi y Mikasa y quiero confesarles que no molesta haha es que he leído fanfics donde escriben que Mikasa quedó con lumbago de tanto agacharse jajaj pero no es así. Nadie tiene que agacharse para ningún lado xD ¿Por qué les cuento esto? No sé, puede ser útil para aclarar escenas futuras :D**

 **Cabe destacar que no porque este capítulo haya tenido harto amor, siempre serán así. Recuerden lo que dijo Mikasa: "porque las cosas nunca son de la forma en que queremos, y** **aventurarme a todas las cosas que se me ocurrían con Levi, eran deseos de cosas imposibles." Así que preparaos para los próximos caps! 3:) hahaha**

 **En fin pollitos. Cariños les mando y me despido desde los más de 30 grados que hacen en mi ciudad.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Miedo

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Les cuento. Aquí está el capítulo 6, espero que lo disfruten =) Ustedes saben lo que se viene para el capítulo 7… un hermoso POV que es sorpresa, saquen sus propias conclusiones, así que puede que me demore un poquito en subir el 7 porque debo trabajar bien en él y estudiar harto al personaje para que quede perfecto =) tal vez no demore tanto, dependerá de qué tan bien se me dé. Ojalá fluya todo como hasta ahora.**

 **Este capítulo puede resultarles un poco flojo, o raro, no lo sé, pero había que aclarar un poco lo que pasó luego del capítulo 6, quiero que entiendan bien qué piensa Mikasa y el nudo de sentimientos que tiene luego de ese beso, ustedes saben, luego de la embriaguez, viene la resaca jaja así que después de ese bello momento, ahora viene el debate xD y bueno, sí jaja hay hartoooooo amor para hoy también. El sufrimiento no viene todavía xD perdón si los asusté :c eso es más adelante jiji c: por ahora, tengo que desarrollar esta relación hermosa :3! Me dejan sus reviews, sus abracitos ;u; sus saluditos y lo que quieran jajaja**

 **Um, leí los reviews hace poquito ;u; así que no pude responder uno por uno, pero en general: GRACIAS! A todos de verdad, muchas gracias, los geniales son ustedes hahaha y para quienes me preguntaron a quién besó antes Levi y por qué tiene experiencia, es una deducción de Mikasa al ser él mayor que ella. Obviamente, el capitán para su edad no puede ser una blanca paloma haha xD pero nadie en específico que vaya a afectar en mi historia, así que btw ;) dont worry, no hay suripantas aquí en esta historia c:**

 **En fin!**

 **¡Cariñitos les mando! Y a leer :3**

 **Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa del mundo mundial.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6:** Miedo.

.

.

Hasta hace un tiempo, no me habría planteado pensar sobre las cosas que hay que valorar de esta vida. Cuando era muy pequeña sí lo había hecho. Miraba todo lo que había a mi alrededor cual novedad y maravillas. Me asombraba con mucho y me sentía extrañada por tantas otras cosas. Todo tenía un sabor distinto entonces, visto desde la inocencia de los ojos de un infante. Los animales, la naturaleza, la familia, todos los momentos que compartíamos, cada pequeña cosa escondía una belleza indiscutible, tan pura, tan noble. Al crecer y razonar sobre el mundo, tomar conciencia de la situación que vivíamos y darme cuenta de que batallábamos con dientes y garras por la supervivencia, el mundo mágico se esfumó revelando entonces una realidad fúnebre y hostil. Todo aquello, nos había sumido en una amargura espesa y difícil de desprender.

Cada día luchábamos por nuestro derecho a la vida, pero nadie se preguntaba qué vida exactamente. Nuestra mentalidad se reducía a la utopía de salir de los muros, y ciertamente eso era un sueño magnifico, sin embargo aun así, teníamos tanto más entre manos que desperdiciábamos sumidos en el rencor y la incredulidad. Valorábamos muy poco aquello que sí poseíamos, ¿podríamos disfrutar la recompensa al dejar la jaula? No podía ser que la negatividad nos arrebatara el derecho de volver a sentir. Éramos dignos de maravillarnos con todo a nuestro alrededor, porque entonces esforzarse tanto para nada, era como estar muerto en vida.

Por eso, en aquel momento en que cabalgábamos por los amplios prados que se habían tornado azulinos por la oscuridad y la luz de la luna, pensé en que iba a darme una oportunidad de apreciar todo lo que me rodeaba. Al menos, si tenía que morir lo haría orgullosa de haber vivido y no sumergida en la decepción y la desesperanza. De todos modos, había tenido una buena vida, incluyendo las desgracias, soluciones prontas llegaron para subsanarlas.

Camino de regreso a los cuarteles, tomamos otra ruta para evadir todo contacto con la ciudad, la civilización y cualquier pregunta ansiosa de mis amigos que de seguro me estaban buscando. Y a pesar de eso, de que probablemente ellos se estuviesen preguntando dónde me encontraba, yo no me sentía ni remotamente preocupada. Ahora tenía tantas otras cosas en mente y ellos, por primera vez, no figuraban en la lista.

Levi llevaba su caballo a un paso tranquilo. Estaba concentrado en el cielo y los millones de estrellas titilando en el cielo que desde esa perspectiva se veían inmensas y colosales. En campo abierto el cielo parecía más extenso que nunca y por cierto, nos hacía ver insignificantes. Su rostro tenía dibujada una expresión tranquila, aunque aun así mantenía los ojos oscurecidos y su cara de no pensar en nada. No hablamos mucho durante el trayecto. Sentí que íbamos lento y es porque él quería aprovechar la oportunidad para ver el cielo. No podía negarle ese deseo. Tampoco pretendía llegar corriendo a los cuarteles. No era que estar allí fuese mi actividad favorita, así que respeté sus anhelos acompañándolo en total silencio y deleitándome con el perfecto paisaje que nos rodeaba.

No había nubes, se habían dispersado por completo dando paso a una luna llena y de brillo fulminante que rebotaba sobre la hierba, ampliando su luz y esparciéndola por los alrededores.

Pronto la imagen que se comenzó a ver de los establos pasó de ser un cuadro borroso a un escenario tangible. Habíamos llegado. Al menos no había nadie por los alrededores. Parecía estar bastante vacío y entonces caí en la cuenta de que era probable que fuese muy tarde. Esperé de todo corazón, que el posible rumor que los chicos debieron haberse liado sobre haberme perdido no fuese más que parte de mi imaginación. Me conocían bien. Esperaba que creyesen que simplemente me aburrí y me retiré. No era necesario llegar más allá. Me complicaba el hecho de que terminasen haciendo conexiones. Si llegaban a sacar conclusiones por sí solos se iban a dar cuenta de que Levi tampoco había estado en el mismo horario que yo. No era que me molestase que me vieran con él, en realidad no quería dar explicaciones, lo detestaba a decir verdad.

Me quedé sobre el caballo a un costado del corral que albergaba el ejemplar de Levi, mientras él se encargaba de asegurar la puerta.

Yo estaba cadavérica de seguro, envuelta en confusión, cansancio y desconcierto. Me tranquilizaba de cierto modo saber que aquello que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros fuese algo tan íntimo y privado. Las personas tergiversan las cosas y se entrometen donde no deben. Ese era mi principal motivo para evitar que aquello llegara a más oídos. Yo no quería eso, no quería que se corrompiera por la acción de terceros, mucho menos si me estaba costando tanto. Era importante, no podía tomarlo a la ligera. Además, nunca me había gustado que las personas escudriñaran en mi vida. Yo no lo hacía con nadie.

Estaba casi petrificada, como estatua, mirando un punto fijo mientras por mi mente las ideas fluían como una corriente de río.

– ¿Arrepentida? – su voz resonante me hizo espabilar. Pestañeé enfocando mi vista que se había perdido unos segundos, nuevamente.

–Hm, ¿perdón? – me aclaré la garganta y mirándolo con la esperanza de que no se fuese a mofar de la cara que debí haber tenido.

Enarcó una ceja, un poco molesto. No por mí, de seguro estaba cansado y estaba surgiendo su personalidad imposible, inmanejable.

–Tenías cara de estar arrepentida – me observó con detención, inseguro de irse sin más.

–Falta que nos conozcamos un poco más – suspiré – esa no es mi cara de arrepentimiento, es más, creo no tener una.

– ¿Ah, sí? – dijo curioso.

–Yo no me arrepiento de nada, nunca. Si lo hago, entonces puedo flaquear – me encogí de hombros y luego me afirmé bien para bajar del caballo. Trastabillé un poco al hacerlo, me sentía agotada y me habían comenzado a pesar las piernas. Por otro lado, las riendas habían rozado mis manos, abriendo la herida que me había quedado el día del accidente con el titán.

Bajé las cosas del caballo, aquellas que había equipado para ir de compras. Me burlé de esa ironía internamente mientras desenrollaba la capa que estaba atada a la montura. La sacudí y me abrigué con ella. Escondí mi mano dentro de ésta y presioné la tela para evitar el sangrado. Ya habría tiempo para curar.

Cuando ambos animales estuvieron guardados en sus establos, con Levi caminamos juntos hacia las habitaciones. Íbamos con pasos pesados. Parecía que queríamos rehuir del final, del incómodo momento en que él tenía que tomar su rumbo y yo el mío. ¿Qué decir luego de eso? "Adiós, descansa", era tan simple y vacío para todo lo que había ocurrido durante la tarde. Pero tampoco tenía muchas ideas en mente, menos con él. Aunque haber conversado y aclarado algunas cosas liberó un poco las tensiones, no resolvía del todo el espacio que aún nos separaba, no me entregaba esa fortaleza para atreverme a actuar con más libertad. Me consolaba la idea de saber que apenas estaba comenzando y que habría más tiempo para crear un enlace perfecto. Me gustaba creer que lo que nos estaba sucediendo no era pura coincidencia, que de alguna forma el destino, la vida o lo que fuera nos había juntado por algún motivo de peso. Eso encendía la llama dentro de mí, esa ansiedad y energía que se agolpaba en mi interior exigiéndome salir. Esa energía que él también tenía y que nos llamaba a reencontrarnos siempre.

Cuando llegamos al castillo un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí. Avanzamos por los pasillos cada vez más lento, acompañados por el silencio y el gorjeo de unos pocos grillos. Justo cuando me pareció que la caminata se estaba volviendo larga y tediosa, Levi finalmente se detuvo. Giré para verlo y me estaba viendo con su misma expresión de siempre. No supe que decirle. De nuevo la torpeza estaba dominándome y coartándome las jugadas.

– ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté inquieta, ansiosa por la respuesta.

–Esta es mi habitación – clavó su mirada en mí, señalando lo obvio. Apoyó su mano en el mango de la puerta.

Lo observé en silencio, tragándome la vergüenza que pasó dura por mi garganta. Me sentí mal luego de eso. Tal vez yo sola estaba pensando de más. Tenía que retirarme a mi habitación. Eso era todo. Me llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos inútiles.

Giré sobre mis pies para retomar mi camino, pero de nuevo me detuvo con su timbre característico.

–Ackerman – su voz sonó oscura – ¿No va a despedirse?

Volteé a mirarlo con desdén. Parecía divertirse conmigo.

–Buenas noches, Capitán – hablé con toda la formalidad que pude, sin manifestar mayor sentimiento.

Su cara en ese momento me dio a entender que estaba preguntándome "¿en serio?". Y sí, iba en serio. Al menos por ahora, necesitaba un espacio para rehabilitar mis neuronas que de seguro, iban a explotar pronto. Tenía que asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, razonar sobre ello y tener la mente clara, por cierto. Tenía que darme un respiro. Besarlo de nuevo iba a descompaginarlo todo.

– ¿Es todo? – indagó, como buscando la última opción.

–Con dos fue suficiente… – escondí el rostro dentro la bufanda y luego llevé mi mirada a la suya –…por ahora.

Seguí camino a mi cuarto, resistiendo toda tentación de voltearme a verlo. Caminé constante y decidida, entonces sentí la puerta a mis espaldas. Eso me dejó tranquila. Él también tenía que descansar. Era lo mejor que podíamos hacer luego de tantas cosas que salieron a la luz sin tapujos.

No podía decir con certeza que nos deparaba el futuro, pero yo tenía grandes expectativas de todo esto. No por nada yo, siendo cómo era había aceptado el reto de incluirlo en mi vida y darle un espacio, el cual no era menor. Era importante. Eso no tenía para breve ni para intrascendente, era todo lo contrario.

En medio de todas las inconsistencias que sufría mi vida, aquello que había logrado mantenerme atada a mis ideales había sido mi orgullo, y ahora tenía a alguien que alimentaba mi ansiedad. No lo habría imaginado jamás. Y precisamente, esos pensamientos me terminaban asustando un poco. Nunca me había dejado llevar tanto. Incluso cuando mis impulsos me guiaban, me concentraba hasta auto plantearme los límites y volver los pies a la tierra. Pero Levi me llevaba hasta los confines más infinitos de mi naturaleza. Estaba surgiendo algo nuevo dentro de mí y lo curioso es que en vez de tratarse directamente de él, tenía más que ver conmigo. Por eso, podría decir que estar cerca de él se estaba volviendo una necesidad.

Pensé en que teníamos días libres, nos quedaban algunos a favor antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, así que al menos por ahora tendría tiempo de replanteármelo todo y confrontar la avalancha de sentimientos que se ceñían en mi interior sacándome suspiros ahogados cuando menos me lo esperaba.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación al llegar, con una lentitud digna de encontrarme un gran tesoro que ya me esperaba de hace tanto. No podía creer que ya estuviese ahí, tan cerca de consignar el sueño. Esperaba que la primera imagen frente a mis ojos fuese mi cama, sin embargo me encontré con Sasha sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas sobre su cama y mirándome como si me condenara al purgatorio por hereje.

Me quedé de pie unos segundos antes de entrar del todo. Exploré la habitación con la vista y no parecía haber mayor novedad.

Enarqué una ceja al ver a Sasha en esa posición y entré sin darle más espacio a la situación. Prefería hacerme la desentendida. Sin embargo, ella no iba a pasarlo por alto y comenzó a seguir cada movimiento que yo realizaba: sacarme la capa, sacarme la chaqueta, ordenar la ropa, dejar el bolso dónde había estado colgado, quitarme las botas. Sus ojos estaban imantados a mi figura y sentía su reclamo, se notaba en el ambiente, en la atmósfera del cuarto. Algo no estaba bien.

Realicé esas tareas, totalmente callada, tratando de no empeorarlo. En el mutismo que flotaba dentro del cuarto hasta tragar saliva parecía importunar el silencio. Sentía mi respiración casi como una ajena y la tela de la ropa se rozaba sacando fuertes sonidos. Todo se ampliaba en tan incómodo momento.

Opté por distraerme con otra cosa. Busqué la caja donde usualmente guardábamos las bandas para heridas y algunos ungüentos. Con ayuda del agua que traía en mi cantimplora, limpié la sangre de mi herida abierta recientemente, hasta dejar la piel sin rastro alguno. La saqué con una manta y apliqué una crema especial que nos había dado Hange para heridas, era cicatrizante. Esparcí el producto con toques ligeros. Aun dolía. Finalmente me enfundé la mano en una banda presionando para que quedara firme y la sellé con un gancho que tenía guardado en la misma caja.

–Mikasa – Sasha berreó con tristeza. Encontrarme con su voz me pareció algo irritante, no por ella. Pero sabía que ahora vendrían todas las preguntas – ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

Tuve el presentimiento de que ellos se lo habían tomado a mal. Al parecer creían que yo me había ido de mala manera. No tenía nada que ver con ellos. Tampoco es como si hubiese tenido opción. No iba a decirles que iba a seguir a Levi y por eso no podía acompañarlos. Era absurdo. Además ni siquiera había sido algo planeado. Había salido todo de momento y sin tiempo de meditarlo.

–Recordé que tenía algo que hacer – mentí, endureciendo mi expresión y bajando el rostro. Esperaba que con eso fuese a conformarse.

–Mientes – inquirió.

– ¿De qué hablas? – gruñí molesta. Era Sasha. No podía intentar que condescendiera con una respuesta tan simple.

–Cuando dices la verdad – dudó unos segundos – tú, usualmente, hablas con firmeza, miras a los ojos, no escondes el rostro. Eso estás haciendo ahora y además estás como a la defensiva.

Solté un suspiro y seguí en lo mío. ¿De dónde sacaba esas conclusiones? Daba la sensación de que me estudiara todo el tiempo y la verdad eso no era muy cómodo. Por otro lado, sí tenía algo que decirme respecto a lo de la tarde, sólo bastaba con que lo soltara y ya. No había necesidad de armar tanto jaleo por algo tan simple. Tampoco veía a ninguno de los otros chicos ahí como para pensar que de verdad tenían algo serio que decirme. Creí por un momento que sólo se trataba de Sasha y sus berrinches. Usualmente ella era así.

–Mikasa – de nuevo su voz rompió el silencio. Parecía haber adoptado una posición más tímida esta vez – ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Esa pregunta me pilló desprevenida. ¿Confiar en ella? Sí lo hacía. Todo el tiempo. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Dejé un momento de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ordenando mis cosas, para voltear a verla fijamente y seguirle la conversación.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – dije con pesadez, me gustaban las cosas claras.

Ella pareció encogerse aún más en su lugar, pero se mantuvo firme.

–Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, compartiendo en esta misma habitación. Yo siempre he confiado en ti, aunque las cosas que hablo y te cuento te puedan parecer incoherentes y absurdas, pero aun así te confío mis sentimientos. Tú siempre pareces estar en otro mundo – había cogido una almohada y la abrazaba con fuerza mientras me observaba con cautela, ansiosa por la respuesta.

–Eso es…

–Aprecio mucho quién eres – me interrumpió, hablando con más fuerza y algo molesta – Valoro que me regales papas hervidas cuando te tocan labores en la cocina, pero… – se detuvo como si hubiese recordado algo. Cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro como si se hubiese dado por vencido – Me gustaría que alguna vez me consideraras tu amiga.

–¿Amiga? – musité.

–Se siente feo sentirse solo, aun cuando estás acompañado – infló las mejillas, y Sasha hacía eso cuando estaba enfadada.

Relajé mi postura, intentando parecer más comprensiva. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no me sentí pésimo luego de oírla hablar. ¿Yo era eso? Tan miserable. Por un momento, un pensamiento vino a mí. Eso era lo que había dejado en mí aquel mundo que me rodeaba cuando sólo pensaba en Eren. Estaba asfixiada en un perímetro mental en el que sólo vivía él. Desde que me comencé a dar cuenta que a él no parecía importarle cuanto esfuerzo ponía yo por estar a su lado, bajé los brazos y ahí apareció Levi. Entonces todo cambió y me había vuelto más perceptiva, como si mis ojos se hubiesen abierto por completo. Sentía que estaba descubriendo una verdadera parte de mí que estaba escondida. Levi estaba sacando todo lo Ackerman que vivía en mí y no tenía intenciones de retractarme de ello.

Apreté los labios con fuerza, tragándome todo el orgullo, tragándome ese pasado oscuro por un momento y tratando de ser sutil. Aun a pesar de estar cansada retomé ánimos para decirle algo que resultara productivo y no empeorase la situación.

–Nunca pensé en tener amigos aquí – dije sin más – pero ciertamente, tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a eso. Armin y Eren ya son mi familia, no podría decirle amigos – hice una pausa para idear bien lo que diría a continuación – Bueno… siento mucho si nunca te lo dije, si nunca he destacado el hecho de que te puedo considerar una amiga. Yo usualmente no hago ese tipo de cosas.

–Es que eres muy cerrada y fría – de pronto había soltado el cojín y tenía las piernas recogidas y se las estaba rodeando.

Gruñí al sentirme atacada por esas palabras. No era que yo lo hiciera por gusto. Era mi forma de ser, nunca me había quedado pensando como tenía que ser y como tenía que actuar. Salía natural de mí, todo el tiempo.

Mantuve la calma. Después de todo nadie pretendía discutir y entendía que para los demás, mi personalidad no fuera agradable o divertida, si así pudiera decirlo.

–No puedo ser diferente – pronuncié. Sasha bajó el rostro con la tristeza brotándole por los poros – pero nunca he dicho que no puedo ser tu amiga.

Vi la esperanza en sus ojos y me sentí extraña. No era que yo no la considerase una amiga, pero jamás había pensado en ello. Usualmente tenía mi cabeza ocupada con otros temas, pero nada como concentrarse en mis sentimientos, en mi vida, en lo que yo era como persona y no como soldado. Tal vez eso me estaba pasando la cuenta. De todas formas, no teníamos muchas opciones cuando las prioridades eran tajantes, salvar a la humanidad, descubrir la verdad sobre los titanes. No había tiempo para pensar en más.

–Entonces – retomó – ¿Vas a decirme dónde estabas?

–Tú – rezongué al ver que no estaba tomando en cuenta mis palabras – ¿Oíste algo de lo que te dije?

–Claro que sí – volvió a inflar las mejillas – entonces si confías en mí, no te importaría decirme qué pasó. Todos los demás lo pasaron por alto, a mí me preocupó.

Justo Sasha tocó un tema que me interesaba. ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? Según ella lo habían pasado por alto, pero necesitaba profundizar más en el asunto.

–Estabas preocupándote sola – indagué, mientras apoyaba el cuerpo en el camarote y le prestaba atención.

–No. Armin también lo estaba – pensó unos segundos – hasta que Eren dijo que teníamos que dejarte ser, que siempre habías sido rara y que siguiéramos con nuestro camino.

Apreté la mandíbula a causa del dolor punzante que me provocó oír las palabras de Sasha. Aunque mi vida estuviese tomando otro rumbo, era un proceso lento y Eren no dejaba de ser prioridad para mí. Me seguían doliendo sus palabras, su actitud hacía mí. Si tan sólo yo cuidaba de él, me preocupaba, ¿qué de todo eso era tan dañino?

–Sasha – hablé cansinamente – No voy a decirte dónde estaba, pero estaba bien. Mejor que nunca, no tienes que preocuparte.

–Aun así – hizo una mueca – desapareces misteriosamente, estás más torpe de lo común y piensas todo el tiempo, más que antes. Suspiras todo el día y apenas comes o duermes. De hecho ya casi ni duermes…

–Ok – la detuve luego de oír todo eso. Inhalé tratando analizar el momento – entiendo – asentí ya sin fuerzas.

Terminé deslizándome sobre la cama a rastras y me tumbé por completo, procurando que mi cabeza diera contra el almohadón. Poco a poco fui removiendo las sabanas y frazadas para cubrirme. Sasha había girado en su lugar para verme mientras yo me acomodaba.

Pestañeé un buen par de veces antes de que todo se tornara negro y mi consciencia se borrara por completo. Estaba tan agotada, con muchos días de mal sueño o sin dormir sobre los hombros que mi cuerpo apenas podía resistir con tan poca energía. Era irresponsable de mi parte, egoísta, ya que sabía cuánto me necesitaban en el escuadrón y lo poco que podría rendir si seguía con esos malos hábitos.

Y esta no fue la excepción. Desperté un poco antes del amanecer, aún era de madrugada a juzgar por el tono de luminosidad que tenía la habitación. Aún estaba adormecida, así que me refresqué la frente con mis manos frías. Mis ojos comenzaron a vislumbrar poco a poco las figuras entre las sombras.

Miré el camarote de Sasha y la vi dormir plácidamente. Sentí un poco de envidia al verla disfrutar de sus sueños de una forma tan apacible. Si yo seguía de la forma en la que estaba me iba a terminar enfermando.

Sin embargo a mi mente poco le importaba mi salud, porque cada vez que me despertaba en medio de la noche o si de raíz no dormía, terminaba pensando y mucho.

Recordé las palabras de Sasha sobre las extrañas actitudes que estaba adquiriendo. Suspiraba todo el día. Eso ¿era así? Dudé mientras me mordía las paredes internas de la boca. Suspirar era algo que me llevaba a pensar en "jovencitas enamoradas" y yo no era una de esas.

Me detuve de inmediato para hacer énfasis en ese punto. ¿Enamorada?

Cómo si algo tan banal pudiese suceder en este tiempo.

No. En realidad, estaba evadiendo pensar sobre ello.

No podía ser. No de ese modo. Lo que pasaba entre Levi y yo no era amor… ¿o sí?

Se me anudó el estómago luego de asimilarlo, de darme cuenta de qué estaba pasando conmigo. Él me gustaba porque tenía el poder de hacerme sentir incomparable, éramos el amuleto perfecto del otro para liberar el poder que yacía en nuestras venas. Además, juntos podíamos olvidarnos de todo. Podíamos fluir sin presiones. Habíamos encontrado en el otro un escape. Pero ¿amor? ¿Cómo pareja? Ninguno de los dos había propuesto el tema. Sólo era "un acuerdo de mutuo silencio"… ¿Y eso qué condenados rayos significaba?

"Nos besamos", pensé.

Sí. Nos besamos y no fue a la ligera. No fue un beso simple como si nada. Fue ese beso que lo había superado todo un par de horas antes. Lo recordé y las cosquillas en mi estómago hicieron estragos. Enterré mi rostro en las sabanas como si así fuese a borrárseme esa imagen, pero era imposible. Y tampoco quería olvidarlo, pero necesitaba mantenerme cuerda.

Si lo pensaba bien, yo no estaba enamorada. Enamorarse, supongo, que ha de ser algo que toma tiempo y experiencias. Nosotros recién comenzábamos a darnos cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo. De ser así, ¿estaba considerando enamorarme de él? Me aterró la idea misma, el cuestionamiento y la confusión se vinieron sobre mí. Cuando había pensado que la realidad iba a golpearme la cara, fue justo en ese momento. El problema no era él, el problema era si estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme a tanto. Ya había llegado lejos, jactándome de no tenerle miedo a nada, de ser a prueba todo e invencible. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora me estaba debatiendo internamente?

Y lo entendí en la medida que la imagen de Eren comenzó a aparecer entre medio de mis pensamientos. Le había dado el primer beso de mi vida a Levi. Un beso que antes había estado destinado para Eren. Siempre pensé que el primero en mi vida sería Eren, pero ahora pensándolo bien esa idea se alejaba cada vez más de mí. Y no quería. Porque me había aferrado a la creencia de que yo sí estaba enamorada de Eren y el beso que siempre debió pertenecerle ahora era de otro. Sin embargo, eso se me hacía un tanto absurdo. Tener la convicción fija sobre Eren sólo porque era como una costumbre, porque nunca había pensado en nada más y precisamente al haberse forjado esa costumbre, se hacía difícil dejarlo ir. Viéndolo de ese modo, sólo era comodidad, al miedo al cambio, a romper con mis ideas arbitrarias.

Por supuesto que no me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo. Me hacía bien, me sentía completa, pero estaba confundida al preguntarme hasta dónde quería llegar.

Oportunamente, el recuerdo sobre lo que Eren había dicho de mí llegó para salvarme de las confusiones. Estaba más que claro que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esa ilusión. Siempre rescataba el hecho de que él había salvado mi vida, de que lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo y que por cierto, siempre iba a estar a su lado, pero ya no como antes. Por primera vez en la vida pensé que era hora de que él me necesitara. Si no lo hacía, iba a ser irremediablemente doloroso, pero al menos me sentiría un poco más libre al dejarle ir.

El tiempo siguió corriendo fugaz. Era así ese último período. Traté de volver al sueño antes de salir a desayunar. A pesar de que teníamos días libres, este día íbamos a tener que trabajar como cualquier otro. Estaba en juego la ideación del nuevo plan de entrenamiento, así que de seguro iban a mantenernos bastante ocupados.

Cerré los ojos una vez más. Necesitaba todas las energías posibles para rendir durante el día.

.

.*.

.

A primera hora de la mañana hubo reunión. Fue breve, pero con el estómago vacío se hizo eterna. Se plantearon puntos como los desmesurados intentos que se estaban realizando para salir nuevamente en una expedición y por cierto, el nuevo plan de entrenamiento que se estaba estudiando.

No difería mucho del entrenamiento que utilizábamos regularmente, excepto por el hecho de que ya no utilizaríamos figuras estáticas para entrenar. Íbamos a ayudarnos nosotros mismos. Necesitábamos incrementar la rapidez y agilidad de los soldados para contrarrestar el ataque de los titanes. No era tan simple, muchos de nosotros no tenían esa capacidad y me preocupaba. Armin por ejemplo. Pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara. Lamentablemente ya no hacían excepciones por capacidades, ahora todo estaba más crítico, por lo que el entrenamiento sería equitativo para todos y no había otra opción.

Erwin y todo su equipo se dirigieron al bosque luego de la reunión, para hacer el esquema del nuevo plan de entrenamiento. Iban a estar bastante ocupados durante el día, y ciertamente, durante la semana entera. Tenían que estudiar todas las posibilidades que tenían y también velar por la seguridad de los soldados. Pixis se había ofrecido para ayudar a formular tácticas e incluso, habían pedido la ayuda del instructor Keith. Todos aportaban algo para que al final resultara a la perfección. Después de todo, teníamos que mejorar en un cien por ciento todas nuestras habilidades. Al final de este plan, se suponía que teníamos que estar preparados para enfrentar titanes ágiles. Intuí que los planes de Erwin eran tener la aprobación de la expedición para cuando eso sucediera.

Por nuestra parte, después del desayuno, nos reunimos en el jardín porque Hange tenía que conversar con nosotros. Estábamos todos allí. Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Christa, Ymir, Armin, Eren y yo. Nos habíamos ubicado formando un semi círculo y Hange estaba frente a todos con un pergamino. A su lado, Mike y Moblit tomaron posición de descanso.

Si bien no nos tenían entrenando, nos iban a encomendar pequeñas misiones para realizar durante esos días, así que era probable que ahora Hange fuera a designarnos las tareas.

–Bien – comenzó, tratando de apoyarse con lo que estaba escrito en el papel – lamento que no puedan disfrutar de sus "días libres", – sonrió – pero es momento de asignarles algunos trabajos. El castillo no se cuida solo.

Nos miró como esperando nuestra aprobación. Algunos asintieron, escuché un murmullo, un "sí" entremedio y conforme con eso, ella continuó:

–Perfecto. Mmm, veamos – siguió repasando la hoja – Sasha, Connie y Jean, van a encargarse de los establos, aseo y comida de los caballos. Christa, Reiner y Armin el aseo del castillo, principalmente las habitaciones. Bertholdt, Ymir y Mikasa labores de cocina. En realidad nada muy complejo, lavar las papas y pelarlas. Eso es todo – finalizó con una sonrisa.

–Mayor Hange – escuché a Eren llamarla – ¿Y yo?

–Ah, Eren – se puso un poco más seria. Enrolló el pergamino y se cruzó de brazos – Hoy quiero que tengamos algunos experimentos y ejercicios. Tu apoyo nos es esencial para practicar con el tema de los titanes ágiles.

El rostro de impresión de todos llegó hasta el suelo, excepto el mío que ya me esperaba algo como eso. Era evidente. ¿De qué otra forma podríamos entrenar si no era usando un titán? El tema era si Eren accedía o no. Finalmente, siempre terminaba dándoles en el gusto en todo. Tampoco tenía otra opción. Negarse sería tomado como alta traición, sobre todo viniendo de él.

–Usar a Eren para entrenar – comentó Connie – No es eso un poco… – intentó buscar la palabra correcta – ¿Cruel?

–Primero hay que ver cómo funciona eso – Eren se encogió de hombros.

–Te espero en el terreno, Eren – Hange se retiró junto a sus acompañantes. No dijo nada más y tampoco pareció querer ahondar en el tema, menos con nosotros. Ella quería comentarlo con él a solas y de seguro, llevar a cabo una reunión antes con el Comandante Erwin. No era algo que nosotros pudiésemos decidir. Era algo que concretamente le competía a Eren.

Al poco rato, algunos se retiraron a sus labores y aunque los equipos de trabajo estaban designados, no faltó quien se dispersó de su grupo y se quedó conversando un tiempo más. No me hacía mucha gracia lavar y pelar papas, por lo que decidí quedarme unos minutos escuchando qué tenían que decir antes de moverme y cumplir con lo encomendado.

Un parte de mí, esperaba que Eren me dijese algo. Que me preguntase dónde había estado, si me encontraba bien, todo para diluir el comentario absurdo que había hecho sobre mí. Pero estaba siendo ingenua, porque no lo recordó ni remotamente. La conversación se tornó sobre las palabras de Hange.

–Eso no me lo esperaba – Armin le hablaba a Eren quien parecía pensativo – Eren, ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo? Es agotador transformarte, ¿qué sucederá si además aceptas que te ataquemos?

–No creo que sea un ataque después de todo. Creo que Hange pretende que ustedes mejoren sus reflejos, va a ser como un juego – comentó sacando sus propias conclusiones. – Sin embargo, no sé qué quiere exactamente Hange. No sé si pueda…

–Por supuesto que sí – me sumé a la conversación con determinación.

Eren paró en seco y me observó boquiabierto.

–Mikasa.

–¿Acaso eres débil? ¿No quieres arriesgar nada? – mi voz sonó bruta, despectiva y tajante. Nunca antes le había hablado así a Eren. Usualmente era yo quien pasaba diciéndole que no se expusiera, que yo iba a estar a su lado protegiéndolo, pero ahora estaba enfadada. Sus palabras aún agobiaban mi mente, aun cuando no las había oído directamente de él, las imaginaba y me dolían.

–Claro que no – me respondió en el mismo tono, queriendo parecer dominante.

–Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y ve al terreno. Haz lo que te encomendaron – lo regañé.

Sasha y Armin, quienes aún no se dirigían a sus respectivas tareas estaban allí, presenciándolo. Él día en que Mikasa Ackerman le llevaba la contra a Eren Jaeger. Parecían atónitos, me miraban con grandes ojos y sin palabras en sus bocas abiertas. Su constante pestañeo no tenía sosiego e incluso, el mismo Eren me miraba confundido.

No quise decirle nada más luego de eso, no era necesario. Haberse quedado hubiese significado un problema mayor y al parecer, aquello que le había dicho había sido suficiente ya. Me retiré de inmediato a la cocina para hacer luego lo que tenía que hacer y los dejé ahí sin más.

Las palabras llegaron a mí por impulso, no pensé antes de actuar. La extraña energía que había sentido la noche que perdí mi familia, la extraña energía que sentía cuando me rendía, aquella que sentía cada vez que tenía que matar, esa fuerza que me llevaba a actuar desenfrenadamente, acababa de sentirla hacia Eren. Nunca antes había sucedido. Me causó un poco de temor, pero no podía devolverme. No tenía que retractarme o iba a estropearlo todo. Sólo quedaba seguir.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina a pasos agigantados y cuando llegué, entré desaforadamente. Ymir y Bertholdt ya estaban lavando las papas. Me observaron inquietos mientras yo me ponía el delantal envuelta en furia dando tirones y me sostenía el cabello con una malla.

Vi cómo se miraron mutuamente y volvieron sus vistas a lo que estaban haciendo. Y era mejor que así fuese, por su propio bien.

Me situé al lado del canasto de papas que ya estaban lavadas y sin esperar que nadie me dijese nada comencé a pelarlas con tanta vivacidad que el canasto comenzó a bajar rápidamente. Me quedé con el entrecejo fruncido y totalmente concentrada en los tubérculos y a la vez, pensando en lo que había sucedido.

A veces he llegado a creer que es mejor no preguntar por qué. Hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta, o de lo contrario éstas son muy dolorosas y ese era el caso. Ya no podía preguntarle porqué a Eren, ni menos preguntarme porqué a mí misma. Esta vez ya no tenía las soluciones. La distancia que había ahora entre Eren y yo era descomunal. Su figura se volvía difusa e inalcanzable, parecía un desconocido.

Es increíble como el corazón suele engañarnos y es por eso que me había decidido por confiar de lleno en mi cerebro, sin importar que tan fría fuesen las decisiones.

En ese momento me dolía en el alma, me ardía, me escocía la ira, la frustración, la tristeza y un conjunto de sentimientos deplorables. En mi interior se debatían ambos sentimientos: "él salvó mi vida", "me dio un hogar". Recordaba la noche en que todo había sucedido. Me veía temblando de miedo, de frío. Estaba sola y sin saber a dónde ir y él me salvó. Salvó mi vida. ¿Por qué ahora estaba destruyéndola?

Me limpié el sudor de la frente, sin quitarme la mano de ahí. La sostuve un momento mientras enfriaba la mente.

"Detente" me retaba mentalmente. "Eres la más fuerte", luego me daba ánimos.

La ambivalencia me estaba haciendo colapsar. Iba a volverme loca y a matarlos a todos sólo para sentirme complacida por eso.

No.

Pensar en eso no estaba bien.

Tomé un respiro largo y poco a poco relajé mi postura. Estaba llenándome de pensamientos inútiles y bazofias, todo a causa de la rabia. Tenía que parar, aunque calmarme no fuese mi mejor talento.

Seguí pelando las papas. Ymir y Bertholdt se quedaron viéndome extrañados. Se notaba que querían decirme algo, pero no abrí ningún espacio posible que les permitiera hacerlo. Me apresuré para terminar pronto y salir de ahí. Necesitaba tomarme unos minutos sola.

Durante la tarde, quedamos libre. Nadie más llegó a disponer de nuestro tiempo, por lo que fue perfecto para poder descansar. Algo que desconocíamos por completo, hasta ahora.

Junto a Armin salimos a cabalgar por los prados que rodeaban la entrada del bosque. Me había encontrado en la salida de la cocina y me sugirió salir a dar un paseo en los caballos. Después de todo, todos estábamos al día con las tareas. Así que sin pensármelo dos veces, me preparé y fui en búsqueda de los animales junto con Armin.

Yo sabía que a él no podía mentirle. Se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba y me conocía demasiado bien. Por lo mismo, no hacía preguntas incómodas y me acompañaba en silencio cuando no me veía demasiado bien. Ahora estaba sucediendo de ese modo. No tenía que pensar mucho para concluir que Armin hacía eso con el fin de lograr que me distrajera. Siempre era muy amable conmigo, se preocupaba por mí y se mantenía alerta a los comentarios desatinados de Eren, para poder arreglar cualquier problema antes de que se desencadenara.

La tarde estaba fresca, incluso un tanto fría. Nos arropamos con las capas y dimos vueltas por las áreas verdes. Siempre he pensado que Armin tiene el aura más liviana y relajante del mundo. Usualmente, me quedaba cerca de él cuando las cosas no andaban bien con Eren y ésta no fue la excepción. Resultaba más aliviador que un agua de Melisa para los nervios.

–Mikasa – me habló con una voz muy dulce y comprensiva – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cabalgábamos lentamente, sintiendo la brisa en el rostro. El cielo tenía tonos pasteles a causa de algunos nubarrones que trazaban líneas sobre este. Celeste, naranja, lila. Todo parecía tan tranquilo visto de ese modo. Los árboles se mecían con la brisa y emitían su siseo característico.

Mientras contemplaba todo eso a mí alrededor, y algunos patos que volaban lejos, la pregunta de Armin me tensó los hombros. Confiaba en él, pero estaba tan complicada con mis sentimientos que no tenía respuesta clara.

–No lo sé – musité – no podría decirlo con certeza, pero… – giré a verlo, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa – ahora estoy muy tranquila contigo.

–Me alegro – me devolvió la sonrisa, que de igual manera se había combinado con su rostro de preocupación – Creo que fuiste un poco dura con Eren, pero… se lo merecía. – Añadió después, pensativo.

–No – intervine – no hablemos de Eren.

Armin asintió, mirándome comprensivo. Agradecí en silencio el gesto. Por ahora eso era un tema delicado. Además, para qué arruinar nuestro paseo. Me sentía tan bien.

Seguimos avanzando, en silencio. A ratos conversábamos sobre temas triviales y otros importantes, por ejemplo, cómo sería el entrenamiento que nos tendrían preparado. Ambos sacábamos conclusiones y nos debatíamos cual era más certera.

Armin sí estaba intranquilo, como yo pensaba. No se sentía dispuesto a hacer grandes hazañas en el campo de batalla. Todos sabíamos que sus capacidades físicas no eran las mejores, pero que era el cerebro andante de nuestro equipo. Por mi parte, consideraba que tener a Armin como una excepción no era tan terrible. Era un soldado en un montón que estaría preparándose para la gran expedición. No iba a afectarnos mucho y por lo demás, no podíamos arriesgarnos a perderlo. Sus ideas eran brillantes, Armin en sí era brillante y un genio. Exponerlo era una pérdida de tiempo y de buenas estrategias.

Sin embargo, tal como lo había previsto, no dudé en ofrecerle mi ayuda. Él estaba conmigo en todo momento, yo iba a estar ahí para él.

Llegamos al borde del bosque y pudimos oír ruidos venir acercándose. Galopes.

Armin y yo nos miramos mutuamente y aceleramos el paso para indagar de qué se trataba. Avanzamos un buen par de metros antes de dar con una tropa de soldados que cabalgaba efusiva. Supuse que Erwin venía en conjunto con su equipo de vuelta. Habían estado mucho tiempo ocupados con lo del nuevo plan.

No me pareció que llevasen muy buenas noticias. Tenían rostros serios y agitados.

Quisimos acercarnos y preguntar, pero todos pasaban por alto nuestra presencia. Nos quedamos sobre los caballos, quietos a un costado del bosque, sin interrumpir el flujo de soldados que salía a borbotones por entre medio de los árboles.

Divisé a Erwin finalmente, a la mitad de la formación y junto a él, a Levi por supuesto.

No podía ignorar el hecho de que todos parecían tener prisa e iban muy ensimismados. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Algunos soldados iban a la delantera con los caballos corriendo, otros a velocidad media. Se veían muy absortos, de seguro habían estado trabajando muy duro.

Levi nos divisó a distancia y giró su rumbo hacia nosotros. Verlo acercarse me sacó fuertes latidos. Me mantuve tranquila para no manifestar ningún tipo de inquietud, menos frente a Armin.

–¿Dónde está Eren? – nos preguntó de inmediato, mientras frenaba a unos pocos pasos de nosotros. No nos saludó, ni agregó información extra. Fue directo al grano.

–Capitán – saludó Armin – Con la Mayor Hange – respondió con total seguridad.

Levi no me miraba. Yo tampoco a él. Me convertí en un ente silencioso en medio de su conversación.

–¿Les dijo del experimento? – indagó, algo ansioso.

–Sí, pero no sabemos si terminó o no… – dudó Armin – No tenemos novedades recientes.

Levi asintió endureciendo su expresión y añadió:

–Artlet, Ackerman necesito que cuando vean a Eren lo manden a la oficina de Erwin. Dentro de esta tarde en lo posible, antes de la cena – rápidamente vino a mis recuerdos la reunión, lo sabía. Sabía que iban a tener una larga conversación con él. Era de esperarse, ya que no era de menor envergadura lo que le estaban proponiendo.

–¡Sí! – respondió Armin con obediencia. Giró en su caballo y avanzó en dirección de vuelta a los cuarteles.

Yo me quedé en mi lugar, vacilando con las riendas en las manos. Tenía que seguir a Armin, pero no me moví. Levi me miró y acercó su caballo al mío. Alcé la vista hasta que mis ojos encontraron los suyos. Su expresión neutra y sus orbes cansadas no me dijeron mucho, excepto por lo atosigado que debía sentirse. No le daban respiro los últimos días. Entendí la pausa que se estaba dando al quedarse ahí viéndome como si nada pasara.

–¿Te veo más tarde? – me preguntó sin alterar su expresión.

No me salía la voz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de mal. Sólo pude asentir con suavidad.

Aprovechó la situación, su equipo ya había avanzado lo suficiente, Armin se había volteado y nadie nos estaba viendo. Levantó un poco su cuerpo, con ayuda de sus piernas apoyadas en los estribos y se inclinó para besarme. No pude hacer mucho, porque no me encontraba muy bien anímicamente y el nudo mental enmarañado que traía me había vuelto un tanto torpe. Me quedé quieta mientras sentía el toque de sus labios. Un beso suave, breve, pero bastante sonoro.

Fue como un saludo, como si me hubiese dicho: "Hola, ¿cómo estás?, adiós". Así de fugaz, porque volvió a su postura y siguió su camino a galope rápido para alcanzar a las tropas. Mantuve mi estado de ecuanimidad en todo momento, lo lamentaba, pero no podía hacer más.

Cuando lo vi desaparecer en la distancia, un quejido ahogado salió de mi garganta y me sentí un tanto apenada por no haberle dicho nada, o haberle correspondido mejor. No era su culpa, pero sinceramente me estaba hundiendo lentamente. De nuevo.

Retomé el camino para llegar a Armin, cuando vi que venía de vuelta con un rostro de total sorpresa. Me reuní con él en un punto intermedio. Frenamos frente al otro, tratando de mantener quietos los caballos y mirándonos con complicidad.

–¿Mikasa? – se quedó viéndome pálido, como si ya no tuviese sangre en las venas. Arrugó el rostro unos segundos y entreabrió un ojo para echar un vistazo a mi expresión.

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con seriedad y desgano.

–Eso quisiera saber yo – noté la ansiedad en su tono. Intentaba ocultar el rastro de gravedad que también amenazaba con emerger.

–No pasa nada – respondí de golpe, molesta

–¡Pero!... – se quejó.

–¡No pasa nada dije! – renegué subiendo bastante el tono. No era por él, sólo que me había quedado el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

No supe qué era lo que Armin había visto exactamente. Si todo o una parte. No quería saberlo tampoco. Me bastaba con haberle dejado en claro, que no era un tema que podía tocar y que era mejor que lo olvidase lo más pronto posible. Entendía que era imposible, pero él sabía manejar situaciones a la perfección, esta no debería ser un caso especial.

Por cierto, durante el camino a los cuarteles, permanecimos en silencio. Al parecer Armin lo había pillado.

Y no podía ser tan terrible, de todos modos era mi amigo. ¿Qué tenía de malo que lo supiera? Aunque hubiese sido mejor habérselo dicho con mis propias palabras. Lo lamentable de todo eso, era que no tenía ideas claras aún y por eso prefería no divulgarlo por mi círculo social. Porque ni yo estaba clara con mis sentimientos. Por eso prefería que fuese un secreto. Tampoco sabía que pensaba Levi de todo eso.

Al recordarlo, pensé que fue su culpa por hacer eso tan públicamente y de paso dejarme allí a solucionarlo. Lo odié por un segundo.

De pronto me pregunté si Armin sería capaz de contarle a Eren lo que había visto o lo que fuera que lo haya inquietado antes. ¿Él… sería capaz de algo así? Esperaba que no. Si alguien tenía que hablar eso con Eren algún día iba a ser yo. Pero no ahora. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a los cuarteles, Armin fue en búsqueda de Eren. Yo me encargué de dejar los caballos de vuelta en los establos. Traté de no demorarme, para volver con ellos luego. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hice, justo me los encontré en el momento en que Armin le entregaba el comunicado. Estaban en los jardines. Eren cargaba dos baldes con agua mientras oía atento lo que encomendaban.

Traté de acercarme, mientras Armin le explicaba que tenía que estar en la oficina del comandante Erwin antes de la cena y la importancia de que cumpliera, pero cuando Eren me vio acercarme me fulminó con la mirada. Me detuve unos metros antes de llegar a ellos. Sus ojos me condenaron al infierno y me deseaban lo peor, lo sé. Lo sé porque miraba de la misma forma a las personas que no le agradaban, incluso miraba de la misma forma a los titanes.

Yo sabía que no iba a pasar por alto lo que sucedió en la mañana. De seguro, lo había herido en lo más profundo de su ego, y por cierto, debió sentirse humillado. No me importaba mucho. Estaba molesta. Llevaba años aguantándolo y soportando sus berrinches. Aquello que le había dicho no era ni una mínima cuota de todo lo que había vivido yo.

Blanqueé los ojos, ignorándolo y alejándome del lugar. ¿Para qué quedarme? No me sentí bienvenida y lo lamenté por Armin. Sé que tal vez iba a tener que dejarlo sólo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que yo me había acercado, así que esta vez no pudo salvarme de la antipatía de Eren.

Me quedé en un sector alejado de los jardines, sola. Encontré un árbol grande que daba sombra y era perfecto para descansar. Apoyé mi espalda contra el tronco y me deslicé, dejándome caer hasta el suelo y quedándome ahí sin mover un músculo. Quería escaparme un momento, sin necesidad de ir tan lejos. Solo quería esconderme allí y no pensar en nada.

Por un momento, me quedé sintiendo el viento, mirando las hojas de los árboles mecerse y hacer su sonido cristalino, tan característico.

Había comenzado a atardecer. La luminosidad del día disminuyó unos tonos, dando paso al crespúsculo. El cielo estaba claro y con algunas nubes aún. No había avecillas por los alrededores. Todo estaba quieto y silencioso. Había encontrado el lugar perfecto para despejar mi mente y disfrutar mi propia existencia. Parecía un pensamiento triste, pero alguien solitario como yo, era un regalo. Sabía que las personas, en su gran mayoría, temían estar solas, pero yo creía que dependía de cómo lo vieras. Hay que aprender a estar sólo, aprender que la ausencia de alguien no es abandono, que se puede disfrutar el silencio y te puedes sentir acompañado por ti mismo.

Recogí las piernas y deslicé mis brazos por debajo de éstas, mientras alzaba mi nariz para esnifar la corriente.

El aire limpio y puro se mezcló un olor a pan recién horneado. Olía bien. Intuí que estaban haciendo los preparativos para la cena. Sin embargo, yo no tenía hambre. Pensaba saltarme la comida esa noche, porque definitivamente hasta el apetito se me iba cuando discutía con Eren.

Y nunca habían sido peleas como hasta ahora. Por cada discusión que teníamos, el nivel de brusquedad subía de uno en uno, hasta que un día íbamos a terminar odiándonos y aunque estuviese molesta con él, eso me aterraba enormemente. No quería que me odiara, no quería odiarlo. Sólo pensaba qué podíamos entendernos mejor, sólo que esta vez no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo yo sola. No iba a estar de mi lado del tablero, moviéndole sus piezas también.

El sol se escondió totalmente, dejando el cielo de un tono neutro. No se oscurecía aún. Quizás cuanto tiempo había pasado y yo me había quedado ahí casi en blanco.

Me debatía si volver pronto o no, cuando oí pasos.

Giré ligeramente el rostro para cerciorarme de quién se trataba cuando lo vi y me estremecí en mi lugar.

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunté extrañada de verlo ahí.

Eren se quedó de pie a unos dos pasos de mí, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido. Por más que prefiriese arreglar las cosas, hoy no sería el día. Ahí no sería el lugar. Ese momento no sería la ocasión, porque si flaqueaba todo iba a seguir igual, nada iba a cambiar. Se repetiría la misma historia. Tuve que ser más fuerte que nunca para mantener mi postura y no vacilar en ningún momento.

–Yo quisiera saber qué pasa – me dijo enfadado, con un tono áspero. Sin sentimiento alguno.

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, ignorándolo por completo. Volví mi rostro a su posición anterior, mientras trataba de relajarme, para no desencadenar el escándalo.

Oía su respiración agitada y sentía su presencia pesada, molesta. Tenía que liberarme pronto de eso.

–Eren, ¿qué quieres? – pregunté hastiada. No tenía expresión en el rostro. Asumía que debía manejar bien la situación.

–¿Qué problema tienes conmigo últimamente? – se relajó un poco al ver que yo no tenía intenciones de discutir, no de mala forma, al menos.

–¿Por qué debería tener un problema contigo? – era evidente por qué, pero quería ver que tanto había meditado Eren, antes de venir a hablar conmigo. Quería comprobar si era capaz de darme él la respuesta y no tener que hacerlo yo, como siempre.

–No lo sé – se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca de fastidio – estás rara.

No. Al parecer, sólo estaba confundido. No había señales de que se hubiese planteado la situación antes de venir impulsivamente a plantarme cara.

–Estoy igual que siempre – suspiré rendida. Preferí que la conversación se llevase a cabo otro día. No valía la pena de esa forma.

–No, no es cierto – me contendió. Volteé a mirarlo nuevamente, aburrida. – Mikasa eres pésima ocultando cosas, sobre todo a mí, crecimos juntos, ¿lo olvidas? – suavizó un poco su expresión, pero sabía que estaba apelando a mis sentimientos. Me enfadé aún más.

–Quién lo ha olvidado… – gruñí. No podía decirme algo tan absurdo.

–¿Es por eso? – alzó la voz – ¿Sigues con tus ideas sentimentalistas? – me observó con despecho.

Abrí la boca para lanzar todo lo que tenía resguardado en mi mente, pero me contuve. De nuevo me llevaba la delantera y me estaba sacando en cara lo de "sentimentalista". No tenía por qué soportarlo, no tenía por qué permitirle hablarme así.

–Si no tienes nada productivo qué decir, ¿por qué no te vas? – le quité la mirada, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Estaba luchando por esconder la "famosa" energía que amenazaba con explotar sin piedad. "No ahora", me sosegaba a mí misma.

–Sólo quiero saber por qué estás tan… ¿distinta? – se hacía el desentendido y eso sólo lograba empeorarlo todo. Estaba comenzando a parecerme a las leyendas que nos leía Armin cuando éramos niños. Era una mujer lobo que no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo, hasta transformarse.

–¿Distinta? – mascullé, con ira –Sólo porque me importa menos cuidar tu pellejo – me molestaba estar hablándole con tanta dificultad. Se me trataban las palabras en la boca, porque nunca antes le había hablado así y era como si mi cuerpo estuviese renegando de ello.

–Nunca te lo pedí – dijo con tono despectivo, casi escupiendo las palabras.

–Entonces no importa, ¿no es así? – soné sarcástica – Solo olvídalo, no deberías estar aquí.

Se hizo una pausa en medio de la contienda que teníamos. Retomé mi respiración constante, tratando de no desesperarme y tomar alguna acción arrebatada de la que fuese a arrepentirme. Eren mantuvo la calma también. Fue como un respiro para lo que siguió.

–No entiendo nada. – Estaba comenzando a odiar que se hiciera la víctima. O tal vez, sí. No lo entendía, pero eso sólo me enojaba más.

No me medí cuando le dije esto. Aunque sonó duro y frío, no me arrepentí.

–Tu nunca entiendes nada, excepto lo que sucede en las cuatro paredes que esconden tu cerebro – mi voz vibró como si proviniese del mismísimo infierno. Lúgubre. Hosca.

Eren me miró ofendido, a punto de desatar toda su ira. Nunca antes lo había irritado tanto. Lo supe por la expresión de su rostro y porque no pudo decirme nada para defenderse. Tanta era la rabia que tenía, que ni el aire llegaba a su garganta. Supe que le había dolido el comentario, pero enceguecida dándole paso a mi fuerza interior, que tanto tuve retenida comencé a decirle aquello que me dolía a mí. No tuve respuesta, por lo que continué:

–Tú nunca has valorado lo que yo hago por ti. Todo siempre ha parecido ser una simple molestia. Cuando por fin te dejo ser, resulta que soy yo la extraña. ¿Tienes algún argumento que no sea en mi contra? – lo fulminé con la última pregunta.

Apenas podía abrir la boca para decir algo. Mis palabras lo tenían perplejo. Y no me detuve. Seguí disparándole palabras sin darle tregua:

–No voy a molestarte más, si eso es lo que querías – aunque fuera mentira, no podía no preocuparme por él, pero la rabia habló por mí – Haz lo que quieras con tu vida. En este preciso momento, no me importa.

–Yo nunca quise que te lo tomaras tan a mal – me interrumpió, con calma – Solo quería que no confundieras las cosas familiares con nuestro trabajo.

¿En serio?, pensé. ¿Y en eso venía incluido el mal trato aun cuando no estábamos trabajando? A mí ya no me servían las excusas ni las explicaciones, era demasiado tarde para eso.

–Vete, Eren. Lo estás empeorando – tenía las ganas de llorar anudadas en la garganta, pero me mordía la lengua con tal de mantenerme firme. No podía aflojar, no podía desistir de mis ideas. Reuní todos los comentarios crueles, momentos duros y humillantes, y reacciones desagradables que tenía en mi memoria sobre Eren. Todo era útil en ese momento para no detenerme.

–Tú lo empeoraste con tus actitudes extrañas – me regañó.

¿Eso era todo? Le molestaba que ya no lo persiguiera todo el tiempo.

–Entonces… ¿Aun esperas que te busque? – concentré mi mirada en su figura que permanecía rígida en su lugar.

Me dirigió la mirada más miserable que pudo haberme dado. Ni siquiera cuando solía fulminarme con ira se podía equiparar a ese momento. El desprecio fue indescriptible.

–Yo ya no espero nada de ti – articuló perfectamente, para que pudiese entenderlo a la perfección.

Se retiró del lugar con pasos bruscos y me dejó ahí, peor de lo que ya estaba, con las emociones a flor de piel.

.

.*.

.

La habitación estaba oscura y vacía. Sasha no estaba ahí. Debía estar junto a los demás en los comedores, esperando sus raciones de cena. El tiempo que se iban a tomar para recibir sus porciones, ingerirlas, hacer sobremesa, ordenar y luego tomarse unos minutos antes de dormir, era suficiente para permitirme pasar otro buen rato de soledad.

Abrí las cortinas de la ventana, para que la luz de la luna entrase y también encendí un pequeño candelabro para entregarle una tonalidad más acogedora al cuarto, y no tan frívola.

Desde un principio debí haber optado por refugiarme en la habitación. Nada de lo que pasó hubiese ocurrido entonces.

Me quité la capa y la aventé hacia algún rincón. Me dejé caer en la cama, de espaldas y todo el mundo se me dio vueltas en un mareo difícil de contener. Me dolía la cabeza. La sensación era similar a un zumbido palpitante dentro de mi cerebro. Mi halito estaba caliente y me resecaba los labios. Respirar se hacía difícil. Me dolía el pecho, la garganta también a causa del nudo que se había formado allí.

Sabía qué tenía que hacer. Tenía que llorar, pero no podía. O más bien no quería. Llorar me hacía sentir débil y patética. Sin embargo, mis ojos comenzaban a escocer. Me sentía desamparada, desesperada, tanto que me lleve las manos a la cabeza y las enterré en mi cabello, apretando con fuerza. Me giré, quedando en posición fetal, mientras me tiraba los mechones de cabello en un intento de explotar, pero yo no era un cañón.

"No voy a llorar", me obligaba internamente, mientras mi cuerpo se acurrucaba formando una esfera.

Ya no podía retractarme. Nada iba a cambiar. Pero también entendía que ya no podía ser la misma. No iba a volver a ser la misma. Pero algo que no cambiaba en mí, era el efecto de las palabras de Eren en mi estado anímico. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Estaba tan confundida.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era que Levi hubiese aparecido, a salvarme como siempre, y entonces sentí miedo. Miedo y más miedo otra vez. El miedo había aparecido en mi vida como un inquilino que me amenazaba con quedarse. Pero esta vez, este miedo era más ansioso. Era miedo de volverme adicta a él, de no poder sobrellevar las cosas si no era con él. Tenía miedo de enamorarme. Tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad, de asumir que él me hacía más feliz que nada. Maldito orgullo.

Pero apenas pude pensar en él. Me sentía tan mal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Me estaba ahogando. Muriéndome dentro de mi propia tortura personal. Todo eso era parte de dejar ir a Eren. Tenía que poder. No podía ser tan frágil. Yo no era frágil. Era la más fuerte. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? Había estado tan tranquila.

De pronto, llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que aprender a callarme. A no decirle nada a Eren, porque por cada palabra mía, el traía diez más y todas muy dolorosas. Daba igual querer encararlo, ¿alguna vez eso había ayudado en algo? En nada. ¿Por qué me tomaba tan absurdas molestias?

Me quedé varios minutos en esa posición, acostumbrándome a la sensación antes de detonar algo peor.

En eso estaba cuando sentí la puerta de la habitación.

Dieron golpecitos suaves, tímidos, unos tres y se detuvieron. Me desenrollé un poco para alzar la cabeza y mirar en dirección a la puerta. No era nadie conocido, al menos ninguna de las chicas que usualmente entraban sin ningún tapujo. Suspiré ignorando la situación y volví a apoyar mi rostro sobre la cama. Sin embargo, volvieron a tocar, esta vez un poco más fuerte y con más determinación. Me senté en el borde de la cama y me quedé viendo la puerta casi con temor. No quería encontrarme a Eren del otro lado, pero sabía que era imposible que fuese él.

Caminé hacía la puerta y apoyé la frente sobre esta. Esperé unos segundos y me armé de valor para abrirla. Y menos mal que lo hice.

Levi se quedó viéndome extrañado. No sé exactamente cual debió ser la cara que yo traía, pero de seguro no era una muy buena.

Luego de observarnos en silencio unos momentos, él habló:

–No te encontré por ningún lado. Supuse que estarías aquí – su voz era imparcial. No parecía molesto, ni alegre, ni triste, ni nada. Apareció allí tan natural, como si siempre hiciera lo mismo – ¿Puedo entrar? – indagó vacilante.

¿Qué podía decirle? Me había encontrado en un pésimo momento, pero no quería que se fuera. Asentí levemente, mientras entraba de vuelta en la habitación. Me senté a los pies de la cama y observé como Levi entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era legal que él estuviese ahí. Evidentemente, las habitaciones de soldados hombre y mujer estaban separadas, pero no sabía si él podía visitarme sin interés aparente. De todas formas, no importaba. No había personas cerca.

Se quedó de pie, de brazos cruzados descansando en una pierna, observándome con detención y como esperando alguna reacción de mi parte. Yo parecía un cadáver sin ánimos de nada. No era como si me viese cantando y bailando por la vida todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento había alcanzado un aura espectral.

Levi no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Estaba concentradísimo en mí, sólo que casi imperceptiblemente había comenzado a mutar su expresión a una bastante molesta.

–¿Qué pasó ahora? – rompió el silencio, con un tono tan fuerte que me hizo dar un brinco.

–Tú también… – dije torpemente, recordando cómo había empezado la discusión con Eren.

Enarcó una ceja y luego soltó los hombros, mientras suspiraba y se acercaba. Se sentó a mi lado, a los pies de la cama y se quedó ahí un momento, pensando.

Me daba la impresión de que Levi siempre sabía cuándo me pasaba algo. No tenía idea como lograba llegar a tal información. Era una conexión divina, celestial, ancestral o lo que fuese, pero por arte de magia llegaba a sanar mi dolor. Justo cuando minutos antes me había acordado de él.

Ciertamente, él me había dicho durante la tarde que nos viéramos. Tal vez por eso estaba ahí. Me regañé internamente por estar sacando conclusiones estúpidas de nuevo, pero me auto perdoné de inmediato al considerar el hecho de que no estaba dentro de mi sano juicio.

–¿Estabas llorando? – me preguntó con voz oscura.

–No, ¿por qué? – la mía no sonó muy diferente.

–Tienes los ojos rojos – me dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos y dándome una mirada desconfiada.

Agaché el rostro y me quedé viendo mis botas. Meneé un pie, jugando con él, tratando de distraerme.

Vi a Levi hurgar dentro de su chaqueta y cuando dio con lo que buscaba, me alcanzó su frasquito de gotas. Lo tomé con sumo cuidado, con tanta delicadeza que parecía estar tomando una botella de veneno. Miré el producto con recelo, escéptica, y luego volteé a verlo a él. Asintió como si entendiera los pensamientos incrédulos que tenía hacia el producto en mis manos, pero finalmente se la devolví, negando con la cabeza.

Me miró casi ofendido y de una sola vez, abrió el frasco y se aventó un chorro grande a la boca. Lo observé interesada en su reacción. ¿Qué tan bien funcionaban? Sin embargo, lo que él tenía pensado no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo pensaba en ese momento. Impulsivamente, se lanzó contra mí y me tomó el rostro con fuerza. Juntó su boca con la mía y me obligó a beber el líquido.

Traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero fue imposible. Pataleé y me contorneé en mi lugar, pero aunque él fuese más bajo que yo, tenía un cuerpo pesado y se valía de eso para retenerme en ese momento.

Cuando finalizó, volvió al lugar que en el que había estado antes, con una calma inalterable. Como si nada hubiese pasado y retomó su postura derecha y rígida. Yo por mi parte, tenía el cabello desordenado y un sabor dulce y empalagoso en la boca a causa de su "medicina". Era similar a un jarabe.

–A mí nadie me dice que no – gruñó molesto – Mocosa testaruda, sólo son gotas para los nervios.

Bufé irritada, arreglándome el cabeza y limpiándome la humedad de la boca. Me echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y añadió:

–¿Vas a decirme qué pasó? – insistió, tajante.

–¿Tú qué crees? – exhalé mientras me dejaba caer hacia atrás nuevamente. Levi me vio por sobre su hombro y se volteó hacia adelante.

Molesta por ese gesto, halé de la camiseta que traía y lo obligué a recostarse hacia atrás como yo había hecho. Un análisis rápido vino a mi mente sobre esa imagen. La luz de la habitación era tenue. Cuando Levi llegó la tranquilidad reinó sobre el lugar y el ahogo que me tenía sufriendo minutos antes, había desaparecido. Ahora estaba ahí, junto a él, compartiendo mi cama. No alcanzábamos a rozarnos, aunque el espacio era reducido, había quedado una pequeña distancia entre ambos.

Levi respiraba quieto, constante. Esta vez la de las preocupaciones era yo.

–Estoy esperando – señaló lo obvio. Sí, tenía que contarle. Podía confiar en él.

–Eren – mencioné con tristeza – Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte. – Tragué con dificultad.

–¿Le dijiste todo lo que pensabas? – inquirió.

Pensé unos segundos, mientras recordaba ese momento.

–Sí – suspiré apenada, ladeando el rostro, para apoyarlo sobre mi hombro y observarlo.

–Entonces no deberías estar sufriendo – me recriminó molesto. – Hiciste algo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Sí. Sabía que era así. Sabía que tenía que dejar de consentir los berrinches de Eren, que ya era hora de parar. Agradecimiento no es sinónimo de soportar todo como un mártir. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era mucho más grande y no podía decírselo a Levi. El problema era que yo amaba a Eren. Desde que pude entender aquello que sentía cada vez que lo veía, comprendí que estaba enamorada de él y despegarme de eso, era infinitamente doloroso. Era una transición lenta y desgarradora. ¿Cómo decirle eso? No podía.

–Es porque estás enamorada de él, ¿no? – me dijo, sin perturbarse por lo que estaba diciendo.

De nuevo iba por delante de mí. Había estado evitando tocarle el tema, pero para él sonaba como algo que ya tenía asumido. Sentí un escalofríos recorrerme de pies a cabeza luego de esa pregunta, qué más que una duda fue una aseveración. ¿Cómo podía afirmar que estaba enamorada de Eren, después de lo que había pasado y pasaba entre nosotros? ¿Cómo explicarle que había asumido el desafío de desligarme de todo, para darme una oportunidad con él? Parecía que no lo tenía claro, aunque se lo dije y eso me angustiaba.

No sabía en concreto qué sentía Levi por mí, qué significaba yo para él, pero ese día en el bajo mundo pude auto contestarme muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que probablemente no se tomase lo nuestro a ligera. Aun así, no podía saber con seguridad si mi historia con Eren lo heriría o si no era de relevancia. La noche de la expedición, la primera noche que hablamos me preguntó lo mismo, sólo que en esa ocasión me pareció que no era asunto suyo, sin embargo, si lo que yo creía estaba bien, ahora sí lo era.

No tenía palabras en la boca para enunciar. Me sentí mal por él, por cómo debía sentirse y me sentí mal por mi propia cobardía de no decirle lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Después de mucho meditarlo, hablé:

–¿Lo sabías? – dije con temor – ¿Por qué insististe conmigo? – apreté los ojos con fuerza con el rostro en dirección al techo del camarote. Tenía miedo de oír su respuesta.

–No porque algo duela, significa que te vas a morir – su voz sonó ronca, masculina – Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué?

No entendí bien a qué se refería. Los malos ratos que había pasado no me dejaban procesar bien la información que entraba en mi cabeza. Una sola parte de todo eso, hizo sinapsis en mi cerebro: "No porque algo duela", ¿qué le dolía? ¿Que yo amase a otro?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y mi estómago se contrajo. La tensión provocó que terminara apretando la mandíbula con fuerza hasta que me dolió. Todo iba de mal en peor dentro de mí. Y todo por sacar el tema "Eren" en la conversación. Era evidente que no podíamos equilibrarnos si hablábamos de él. Se estaba volviendo un asunto delicado.

–Lo siento – no sabía por qué me estaba disculpando, pero no sabía qué más decir.

–Está bien. Está todo bien – gruñó – No soy un mocoso. Tengo una perspectiva distinta de ver las cosas.

Sí. Él era un adulto.

Me quedé callada luego de eso. No quise añadir nada más por miedo a desencadenar más temas difíciles de hablar o de estropear el momento con algún comentario fuera de lugar. Me reservé mis opiniones y todo lo que tenía para decir. Sólo me quedé en silencio, frotándome ambas manos que estaban muy frías.

Levi tampoco dijo nada más. Se quedó en su lugar, mirando hacia el techo también y con sus manos descansando sobre su pecho. Parecía estar pensando en mil cosas, y desde mi lugar no podía descifrar ninguna de ellas a causa de su eterna expresión neutral. Así que ambos permanecimos mudos y quietos, en la complicidad de esa cama que compartíamos.

La luz de las velas del candelabro titilaban formando ondas en la pared en la que se reflejaban. Parecía un humo negro bailando, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Esa fue mi distracción en ese momento.

Ya estaba tan por sobre el límite del estrés que no podía estallar y gritar. Era tan fuerte todo el poder enérgico dentro de mí que había desarrollado una especie de catatonia. Estaba inerte sobre la cama, sin poder moverme. Algo similar al efecto de la cafeína. Te llevaba al extremo de la adrenalina y cuando llegabas a tope, bajabas de golpe y sentías mucho sueño.

Y curiosamente, comencé a sentir mucho sueño. Me quedé viendo un punto fijo en el que mi mayor centro de atención era las sombras de las ondas causadas por las velas, que desplegaban figuras en la pared. Mi visión se concentró al cien por ciento en ese cuadro y todo lo demás se volvió difuso. Hasta que de la nada, mi conciencia se apagó.

Me quedé dormida, no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero cuando desperté Sasha aún no había llegado. Sondeé la habitación un tanto aletargada, al estar recién despertando. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la medicina de Levi. Al menos, si había logrado tranquilizarme, pero no de buena manera, porque me sentía adormecida, como drogada. Incluso mis sentidos parecían más sensibles y atentos a todo.

Vi la figura de Levi a mi lado y corregí mi pensamiento. "Nos" quedamos dormidos. De seguro, haber tenido la medicina en la boca le había afectado también. Pensando en eso, ese remedio debía ser muy fuerte. Eso me dejaba en claro, que los noches sin dormir de Levi superaban con creces las mías. El efecto de sus gotas era muy potente. Para colmo, se le había ocurrido aventarse un chorro gigante.

Sin embargo, lejos de repasar cualquier otra cosa en ese instante, de ponerme a pensar en las velas, en las gotas o cualquier otro distractor, me concentré en él. Parecía mentira. Verlo allí, descansando tranquilamente. Me dio paz saber que estaba tomando una pausa y por cierto, más paz me dio aun saber que estaba conmigo. Su rostro daba en dirección hacia a mí. ¿Había estado mirándome antes de dormirse? Me sonrojé luego de pensar en eso y omití esa parte.

Sus párpados tenían un tono amoratado, como lavanda oscuro. Su piel era muy pálida y su cabello tan suave y brillante. Siempre limpio. Él nunca olía mal, siempre tenía un olor agradable, característico. No a perfume, aparte de eso, un olor propio.

Levi estaba a mi lado izquierdo. Instintivamente, mi mano derecha se dirigió hacia su rostro y mis dedos lo acariciaron con cuidado. Sólo con el roce de mis yemas. Le daba ligeros toques, muy livianos para que no fuese a despertarse. Su piel era suave, tersa. ¿Cómo se conservaba tan bien a pesar de luchar con tanto ímpetu? Gradualmente, aumenté los toques, deslizando mis dedos por su cara, por el puente de su nariz, por sus mejillas. Como si pudiese verlo con mis manos.

Se veía tan apacible, tan cándido aun cuando él era todo lo contrario a eso. Y justo ahí me pregunté: ¿quién se habría imaginado que sería yo la que tendría el privilegio de ver al temerario Capitán Levi de esa forma? Era increíble como mi vida estaba girando a velocidad vertiginosa, pero no podía retractarme. No quería, porque sentía que no tenía que sentirme mal por estar alejándome de Eren. Levi era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Quité mi mano lentamente, pero me detuve al oír un gruñido de su parte.

–No te detengas – se quejó. Me sonrojé y me avergoncé por ello. Había estado despierto todo ese tiempo. Pero era absurdo preocuparse por algo así. Tarde o temprano todas las cosas que ahora me tenían los nervios de punta iban a volverse una costumbre. Estar cerca de él sería cada vez más fácil y podría atreverme a más cosas.

–Levi – lo reté – Sasha llegará en cualquier momento – recordé que ya no teníamos mucho más tiempo para estar ahí.

Abrió sus ojos en toda su magnitud. Azules, melancólicos. Su mirada me escrutó unos segundos, detenidamente, y sin mayor preámbulo, consciente de que no tendríamos más oportunidad hasta nuevo aviso, me besó. Puso su mano en mi cuello y se reincorporó un poco apoyándose en un codo.

Me estremecí un poco, por la delicada sensibilidad con la que había quedado mi cuerpo. Todo se sentía más intenso. Malditas gotas.

Su boca me estaba consumiendo, con mucha más fuerza que el día anterior. Este beso era más cálido, más apasionado. Entre las sensaciones que se repartían por mi cuerpo y el beso que me estaba robando el aire, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Era igual. Su aliento cálido, su lengua exquisita y su respiración que ahogaba la mía. Esta vez, le estaba correspondiendo con toda la necesidad que tenía de su boca, aun cuando apenas comenzaba a conocerla. Su toque aliviaba todo el vacío que quemaba en mi interior.

De pronto, comenzó la lucha de dominio. Tal y como la habíamos tenido en el bosque, con el equipo de maniobras, pero ahora con un beso que parecía tornarse cada vez más ardiente. "Estúpidos Ackerman", pensé "peleando incluso en medio de un beso.

Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo. Sentir su aliento de nuevo, sus labios era simplemente perfecto. Compensábamos las horas que no nos veíamos, el tiempo que teníamos que ignorarnos o fingir que nada pasaba. Estaba comenzando a odiar eso.

No sé en qué momento pasó, pero quedé bajo su cuerpo y él sobre mí. Tenía mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza, no tenía control de la situación. Aun me sentía torpe al respecto, como para haberlo abrazado, o haber hecho algo más con mis manos libres. Me estaba dejando llevar. Por la puerta podría entrar cualquier persona, en cualquier momento y no parecía importarnos.

En medio del caos que habíamos desencadenado con nuestras bocas que me tenía tan concentrada, espabilé al sentir una cosquilla a la altura de mi cadera. Descubrí su mano tratando de levantar mi camisa, dándole pequeños tirones a la tela, hasta soltarla. Cuando lo logró, su mano fría entró tocándome, dándome intensos escalofríos. Levanté una mano con intenciones de empujarlo, pero no lo hice. Su toque era como un calmante. No me molestaba. No entendía por qué, pero no tenía deseos de apartarlo. Me adaptaba a cosas nuevas, me dejaba ser y sentir. Fluía con Levi en ese momento y ya era tarde para remordimientos. Su mano acarició mi vientre con cuidado, tenue, con delicadeza y luego la depositó en mi cintura sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento.

Levi estaba muy febril, podía sentirlo. Me estaba sofocando y el efecto de la medicina que aún no se me quitaba del todo, no me ayudaba mucho.

Por cierto, no pasó a mayores. Sólo quería darme un beso largo e intenso para despedirse de mí esa noche, porque no sabíamos cuál sería nuestro próximo encuentro y ese ahora, era el momento y lugar perfecto.

Agitada, me quedé tratando de recuperar mi aliento, mientras él pendía sobre mí y me observaba. Ese momento tan vívido y sensorial me dejó como adormecida, más de lo que ya estaba.

Finalmente Levi, me besó la frente y se puso de pie, tomándome la mano para que yo también me reincorporara.

Cuando me sostuve sobre mis piernas temblorosas, todo se me dio vueltas de nuevo. Perdí mi conciencia sobre los puntos cardinales, no sabía cuál era cual. Estaba confundida. Levi me tomó el brazo y me equilibré para quedarme firme en mi lugar.

Cuando me encontraba mejor, simplemente añadió:

–No seas…

–Estúpida – ya me sabía de memoria esa parte. La completé de inmediato, con total seguridad y ya no me molestaba como antes. La entendía.

Me observó con seriedad, con su mirada penetrante y al final, sólo quedó despedirse.

–Buenas noches, Mikasa – y su voz esta vez, no sonó tan pedante.

–Buenas noches, Levi – respondí neutral. No para sonar desagradable. El mareo me tenía pésimo.

Pero al menos, antes de que se fuera, lo recordé. "Espera", dije. Busqué entre la ropa que tenía guardada y ahí, escondida estaba: su capa negra. Estaba intacta. La había doblado con total cuidado para que no fuese a arrugarse.

Se la entregué en sus manos y la observó como si no recordase de qué se trataba. Abrió la tela para ver qué era y luego asintió.

–Gracias – me dijo.

Se retiró a su habitación a paso lento, muy lento. Me quedé viéndolo partir desde el marco de la puerta. No era muy difícil deducir que apenas llegase iba a dormirse de inmediato. Lo merecía, de todos modos. Estaba agotadísimo y bajo los efectos de las "gotitas para los nervios". Un nombre demasiado inocente para lo que realmente provocaban.

Lo importante de todo, es que esa noche yo también dormí. Como nunca antes. Dormí recuperando todo el sueño que me hacía falta y descansé todo lo que pude. Ni siquiera sentí a Sasha venir durante la noche. Caí en un sueño profundo del cual iba a ser difícil despertarme.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, de las confusiones, los ataques, la inseguridad y todo el miedo, me sentía feliz, y ese era un sentimiento que no venía a mí hace muchos años. Tal vez no era felicidad absoluta, tal vez ni siquiera lo era y eran los efectos de las gotas, pero bastaba para hacerme sentir plena y dormir. ¿Qué más daba?

.

.*.

.

Al día siguiente, desperté con más energía que nunca. Me senté en la cama de golpe, asustando a Sasha que ya estaba en pie sujetándose el cabello en su coleta típica. De seguro debió ser aterrador verme dormir y luego, verme sentada como si nada cual espectro.

Me levanté de golpe y comencé a hurgar entre mis cosas, decidida a hacer algo que se me vino a la mente de la nada.

Desde el fondo del cajón donde estaban mis pertenencias, saqué un par de hojas en blanco y una pluma con tintero que me había regalado Christa de una de todas las excursiones que realizaba a la ciudad. Volví rápidamente a la cama y me quedé ahí, mirando fijamente las hojas e intentando abrir el tintero para sumergir la pluma.

Sasha parecía extrañada y me ignoró por completo cuando oyó que estaban llamando a los soldados para el desayuno.

Yo no iba a moverme hasta terminar lo que tenía pensado. No iba a demorarme tanto, sólo tenía que escribir unas cuantas líneas con toda la sinceridad que me naciera y listo.

Sí, le escribí una carta a Levi. Esa era mi idea. Dejarla en su oficina, en algún lugar específico hasta incluso esconderla en la montura de su caballo, dónde fuera, pero quería que supiera de alguna manera, aquello que no podía decirle con palabras salidas de mi boca, menos mirándolo fijamente. No sabía si eso servía de algo, si a él iba a parecerle correcto que le escribiera una carta, pero yo no era muy comunicativa y no conocía otra forma de decirle lo que pasaba por mi mente. Pero era absurdo, hasta me parecía infantil. Tomé el papel para arrugarlo o romperlo, pero me detuve. ¿Qué hacer?

Tracé unas cuantas líneas en una hoja y no estaba muy segura. Quedó algo así:

 _"_ _Puede que pedir cosas en estos tiempos no sea algo muy cuerdo, y aunque que sé que estamos imposibilitados para hacernos promesas por el destino que compartimos, quiero que me prometas esto: Prométeme que aunque todo esté perdido, nos tendremos el uno al otro. No te quiero hasta que el tiempo diga, yo te quiero a mi lado para toda la vida. Tú me hiciste algo que no puedo explicar. Así que gracias por ser parte de mi vida, no te mueras nunca, no te vayas nunca, si llegaste, ahora no me dejes."_

 _Mikasa A._

.

.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí por hoy. Cómo pueden ver, Mikasa está tratando de despegarse de Eren y le está costando muchísimo. Obviamente, no es algo fácil para ella, es un tema complicado. Por otro lado, está tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Levi y descubriendo una parte de ella que hasta ahora no conocía.**

 **Mis disculpas si esta última parte quedó medio confusa ;u; pero me esmeré para que se entendiera el sofoco que tenía Mikasa.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No tiene mucho contenido, pero aclara varias cosas… nos deja llena de dudas en otras, pero en fin. Así son los fanfics :3**

 **Disuculpen cualquier error, son las 3am y muero de tuto. No quería dejarlos sin cap ;u;**

 **Nos leemos en el POV ;)**

 **Bye bye!**


	7. Algunas verdades difíciles de tragar

**¡Buenas, buenísimas!** Adivinen quién volvió con una sorpresa, ¡ja! Y a que no se lo esperaban. Decidí ser buena y traerles los dos POV de una buena vez. Si bien no son muy extensos, preferí traerles los dos, antes que traer uno muy largo y aburrido. Encontré fascinante ponerlos en un mismo capítulo para hacer el contraste entre estos dos hombres que me sacan canas, y bueno, todo se tejió en mi cabeza posteriormente como si nada. Fluyó naturalmente y espero que así lo sientan ustedes. Me encantó tanto esto, que seguiré haciendo POV más adelante.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

*Cambié el fic a categoría M por vocabulario denso, y porque en un futuro incluiré otros temas más adultos. Ciertamente, este capítulo tiene una escena bastante desagradable y repulsiva. A veces me da por escribir escenas duras y toscas y fue necesario para el POV de Levi. Hay harto improperio también. Así que lo dejaré en M de ahora en adelante.

*El capítulo tiene harto fluff, conste que avisé jaja xD

Y para finalizar, un extracto de Mikasa, así que los invito a que se sienten, bien cómodos y disfruten la lectura.

 **Aclaración pre-lectura** : Perdón por los enredos temporales. El POV de Eren es antes de la discusión con Mikasa hasta después de esta. El de Levi, un poco antes de acercarse a Mikasa y después de que empiezan con su peculiar "relación", y Mikasa sigue la línea temporal de la historia.

Más comentarios para ustedes, posterior al fic. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** Algunas verdades difíciles de tragar.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Eren.**

No parecía ser el tipo de conversación amena que esperaría tener. A veces creía que no dejaban de verme como el enemigo. Un pensamiento vacuo cuando recordaba toda la confianza que habían puesto en mí, asumiendo los riesgos y contras. Pero a pesar de eso, las reuniones no dejaban de ser tensas. Distaban mucho de una reunión de trabajo, cada una parecía más bien un juicio. El planteamiento central: mis capacidades y cuán dispuesto me encontraba para desarrollarlas.

Había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo hasta que pude controlar el poder de titán, sin embargo cada nuevo desafío me hacía poner en tela de juicio los resultados. No porque no fuese capaz, sino porque no sabía hasta cuanto más podría retener mi fuerza. En algunas ocasiones me había sentido extraño, como si el poder me estuviese consumiendo, robándome mi humanidad y eso hasta cierto punto me aterraba. No podía comentárselos sin más. No sin que todos terminasen perdiendo la cabeza. A veces se asustaban de mí hasta cuando estornudaba. No los culpaba, ¿quién no se sentiría amenazado conviviendo con un monstruo? Así debían verlo ellos.

Era doloroso sentirse así. En parte, si lo pensaba con profundidad, me había convertido en aquello que tanto odiaba: titanes. Y eso me hacía sentir aberración de mí mismo. Tenía una teoría sobre eso. Renegar de mi existencia me cegaba y lograba que el instinto titánico fuese superior a mi consciencia, mientras que cuanta más energía y determinación pusiera en mis actos, podía controlarme con facilidad. Renegar sólo venía de la mano cuando me cuestionaba si era humano. ¿Cómo definirme? Esa era mi lucha interna, mientras a toda costa intentaba ser útil para la humanidad. Matar titanes era mi único objetivo y hacerlo transformado era más degustable, porque sentía que podía lograrlo con mis propias manos.

En la oficina de Erwin se llevó a cabo el encuentro. El mismo Comandante Erwin, el Capitán Rivaille y la Mayor Hange eran los únicos que se encontraban en disposición a atacarme de preguntas. Se notaba la confidencialidad del asunto. Era probable que ni siquiera lo hubiesen informado abiertamente. Después de todo, las tácticas de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaban reguardadas bajo un tratado de confidencialidad como muchas de los asuntos militares. El entrenamiento que se aplicaba no era algo que fuese a andar de boca en boca.

La gran idea esta vez, era que los soldados pudiesen practicar su movilidad y rapidez conmigo. Simular que yo los atacaba para que ellos pudieran esquivar mis movimientos e ingeniárselas para ver qué posibilidades tenían. La primera impresión era bastante buena, por supuesto, al oírlo sonaba como la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido a alguien, pero a la vez era un acto suicida. Un paso en falso y todo podía resultar en una tragedia.

Me preocupaba el hecho de que no pudiesen entenderlo de ese modo y que para colmo me culparan por no poder contener mis energías. Después de todo, no tenía muchos recuerdos sobre ese poder y ni cómo lo había adquirido, así que no podía estar totalmente seguro de que todo iba a resultar a la perfección.

–Eren, ¿lo harás? – la Mayor Hange tenía un aspecto aterrador. Acostumbraba a verla llena de energía y con una sonrisa fraterna, pero ahora estaba seria, rígida en su posición y justo en un lado de la oficina más oscuro en que apenas se podía vislumbrar el brillo de sus gafas.

Me lo preguntaban como si tuviese opción. Ellos solían imponerme decisiones a menudo. Que me estuviesen preguntando ahora me parecía algo extraño.

–Si me llegase a negar – indagué con cautela, con voz suave y condescendiente. No quería hacerles parecer que me estaba retractando, pero quería tener en la carta todas las posibilidades.

–¿Tendrías motivos para hacerlo? – me increpó el Comandante Erwin. Estaba apoyado en el mesón, de brazos cruzados con su presencia imponente. Mantuve la calma para no complicarme con lo que tenía que decir. Era un pensamiento bastante sensato después de todo.

–Ah, sí – titubeé un poco al principio – No es como si fuera algo tan simple. ¿Qué hay de la seguridad de los soldados? Sería una desgracia si alguien sale herido.

–¿Te preocuparía a ti salir herido? – la voz del Capitán Rivaille sonó amenazante. Ni siquiera tenía entonación de pregunta.

–En realidad no, me preocupa más si llego a lastimar a alguien, no conscientemente claro. Sólo – dudé unos momentos – aunque llevo tiempo practicando con este poder, no estoy seguro de que todo resulte bien.

–Vaya – insistió con el mismo tono – Es una confesión algo peligrosa. Si no puedes hacerlo ahora, ¿cómo pretendes que confiemos en ti para misiones futuras?

–Rivaille – lo detuvo el Comandante Erwin de forma tajante – Entiendo tu preocupación, Eren. Para eso opté por hacerte realizar algunas pruebas primero. La Mayor Hange será tu guía en este proceso. Cuando estés listo, por favor, esperamos tu aprobación.

–Vas a hacerlo, es una orden – el Capitán Rivaille finalizó su participación con esas palabras y se retiró de la oficina. Tenía mucho respeto hacia él y gran admiración, a pesar de que tuviese esa actitud arrogante. Entendía cuán extrema era la situación que enfrentábamos y tal vez eso lo tenía sumido en una gran preocupación. Tenía que poner todo mi esfuerzo y cooperar.

El Comandante Erwin se retiró minutos después. Me dejaron en la oficina junto a Hange quién ahora me observaba comprensiva, mientras presionaba un puño contra su boca. Me daba escalofríos verla así también, nunca se sabía qué estaba pensando. Las probabilidades con ella eran infinitas y eso era inquietante.

Hubo un momento silencioso en la oficina, mientras yo esperaba algo que ella tuviese que decirme. Estaba muy ensimismada. En esos minutos en que ella profundizaba en el tema, yo por mi parte también sacaba conclusiones. Sabía que no era opción negarme a las órdenes, así que iba a tener que poner todo de mi parte para lograr controlar el titán correctamente y permitirle a mis compañeros entrenar conmigo. No me hacía gracia el tema, pero entendía lo efectivo y productivo que podría resultar.

Para vencer a los titanes, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

–Bien, Eren. Vamos al terreno – la Mayor Hange esbozó una sonrisa maligna. No tenía idea de qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero no me quedaba más que obedecer.

Era agotador. La sensación de transformarse era agotadora.

Corríamos a toda velocidad por los prados. El terreno que teníamos para entrenar no era el mismo que usaban los demás. Era una porción de tierra bastante extensa y lejos del castillo. Lo habían dictaminado así porque temían que pudiese dañar alguna infraestructura en caso de que las cosas se saliesen de control, así que todos los experimentos que se realizaran conmigo debían ser en campo abierto rodeado de árboles por si había que hacer uso del equipo de maniobras. No se fiaban en un cien por ciento. Tomaban todas las medidas preventivas posibles.

En un punto del camino sabía que tenía que separarme de la Mayor. Ella tomaba el sendero más bajo y yo el más alto. Por el camino que ella tomaba, llegaba directamente al terreno, aunque le tomaba más tiempo. Mientras que yo llegaba antes, pero tenía espacio suficiente para transforme y saltar al terreno antes de que ella hiciera su aparición. De esa forma, la esperaba listo y dispuesto y ella no tendría que salir volando hacia ningún lado. Había sucedido antes y por supuesto, quien pagó los platos rotos fui yo.

Tomé mi rumbo subiendo por la cuesta a toda velocidad y ansioso por lo que sabía que venía. Transformarse era una sensación indescriptible. Dolorosa, pero nada que las palabras de los humanos pudiesen describir. Superaba todas las expectativas de "increíble" que se le pudiesen atribuir. Entregaba una sensación de poder dominante, enérgico.

Apenas llegué, no tardé en bajarme del caballo de una sola zancada y corrí hacia el final del camino. Estaba cortado y al borde de éste, se encontraba el terreno de siempre.

Los latidos de mi corazón me sacaban jadeos constantes. Estaba por sobre los límites de la aceleración, con la sangre fluyendo por mis venas como lava. La adrenalina era suficiente para lograr que me transformara. Ayudaba con creces, potenciando la energía que hervía dentro de mí.

"Vamos", me obligué. Pegué un salto al vacío con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio y me mordí, concentrándome lo suficiente para evadir el dolor que eso significaba.

Luego de eso, venía la explosión descomunal que elevaba el vapor caliente y me envolvía. Las gruesas hebras de músculo comenzaban a entrelazarse a mi alrededor, aglutinándose en una reacción química imposible de explicar hasta ahora. Sabía que luego de eso venía el momento en que iba a perder mi conciencia por un segundo y cuando abriese los ojos, ya no serían los propios los que contemplaran el paisaje.

La presión ascendió progresivamente, cubriéndome por completo con la temperatura asfixiante hasta hacerme perder la consciencia. Un instante de oscuridad, de vacío.

Cuando abrí los ojos, los párpados me pesaban y la luz me provocaba un ligero dolor.

Miré a mi alrededor con lentitud y había sucedido exitosamente. Todo se veía más pequeño, ya no eran mis orbes las que reconocían los alrededores, eran los ojos del titán que controlaba en ese momento.

Mentiría si dijera que no me satisfacía sentirme así de grande e indestructible. Imponente por sobre todas las cosas que existían, temible, infinitamente fuerte, intocable. No importaba si eso era un cuento que me relataba a mí mismo con el fin de subirme la moral. Para mí tenía un significado trascendental. No iba a esperar que los demás lo entendieran.

El vapor comenzaba a difuminarse en el aire, desapareciendo y revelando el aspecto bestial que tenía.

–¡Muy bien, Eren! – escuché a Hange gritar, mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia mí. Celebraba enérgicamente cada vez que me veía en esa forma y aunque no podía entender su fanatismo por los titanes, entendía lo que significaba un experimento bien hecho.

Me puse de pie, lentamente hasta enderezarme y alcanzar toda mi altura. Levanté un brazo, comprobando mi movilidad y todo parecía ir perfectamente bien.

Hange detuvo su caballo frente a mí y agitó las manos para atraer mi atención.

–Eren, vamos a ver qué tan ágil puedes ser, ¿sí? – esperó por mi respuesta. No podía hablar, no tenía el poder para contestarle, por lo que sólo moví la cabeza asintiendo. – ¡Bien! – gritó – Nos adentraremos por el bosque. Erwin y Levi te estarán esperando. Muévete como si fueran tus enemigos. – Retraje el rostro, observándola sin gesticular nada. Notó mi incertidumbre y añadió:

–Tranquilo, no van a herirte. Utilizarán espadas de madera. – negué varias veces. No me preocupaba yo, me preocupaban ellos. ¿Por qué no lo entendían? Era imposible hacer eso. ¿Y si hería a alguien de gravedad? No quería ser partícipe de aquello. – Dijiste que lo harías Eren – me miró entristecida – Vamos, puedes hacerlo.

Miré en dirección al bosque que bordeaba el terreno, inseguro de hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero me dispuse con total determinación. No tenía que arrepentirme de nada y sólo tenía que poner cuidado en cada movimiento. Me repetí que no tenía otra opción y que si hacía todo bien, ese aporte tendría gran importancia para el entrenamiento.

Tomé vuelo con energía y me adentré al bosque corriendo rápidamente.

–¡Sí! – escuché a Hange exclamar y aclamar detrás de mí.

Bien. Podía con eso. Sólo no lances golpes fuertes, si los ves, simula un ataque, pero no lo finalices. No lances manotazos, no te avientes con tanta energía, procura la seguridad de tus superiores o serás historia. Mientras corría, sentía las ramas de los arboles golpearse contra mi cuerpo a la vez que se rompían y caían al suelo como minúsculas partículas. Me preocupó pensar en ello e imaginarme que eran soldados.

No.

Eso no pasaría, no iba a permitirlo. No permitiría más muertes por culpa de mi debilidad. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser capaz de mostrar mi fortaleza y habilidad Tenía que poder. Iba a lograrlo.

De pronto, una imagen fugaz pasó frente a mis ojos y me golpeó con fuerza en un brazo. Me detuve, frenando con mis pies, levantando la tierra y piedras. Me giré de inmediato para comenzar con la prueba.

Frente a mí flotaba el Capitán Levi, sin mayor expresión en el rostro, pero con el infierno mismo ardiendo en su mirada. Siempre era así. No tenía otra forma de observar, o no alguna que yo conociera. Su imagen en sí era amedrentadora, pero con el tiempo había optado por creer que así daba confianza.

Me quedé quieto sin hacer nada. Hasta ahí llegaban mis planes de continuar con la batalla. No podía faltarle el respeto al Capitán. Nunca había arremetido en su contra, ni siquiera en broma. Para mí, él simbolizaba la supremacía de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Una figura de fortaleza y superioridad. Era difícil fingir que iba a atacarlo, ¿cómo podía hacer eso?

"Vas a hacerlo, es una orden", recordé sus palabras y me armé de valor para propinarle un puñetazo. Cerré los ojos al momento de hacerlo, no sin antes asegurarme de que la velocidad fuese la correcta.

Esquivó el golpe en el acto y se apoyó en mi brazo para saltar hasta mis hombros y golpearme la cara con la espada de madera que traía entre sus manos. Fue como un reproche, como si se hubiese dado cuenta del temor que tenía de causar daño, sobre todo a él y volvió a tomar vuelo para atacarme nuevamente.

Lo entendía, esto iba a ser como un juego. Sólo tenía que pillar el ritmo de la batalla y aparentar que todo era un juego de niños, como jugar a las peleas, pero sin restarle la debida seriedad que implicaba el ejercicio.

Tomé posición de batalla y seguí al capitán con fuerza y rapidez, aventando mis brazos sobre su existencia y él, por cierto, las estaba esquivando perfectamente. Sus movimientos fugaces se veían más increíbles desde esta forma que como un humano. Lo tenían frente a mis ojos, rotando de un lado a otro sin permitirme más movimientos.

Estaba tan concentrado atacándome, que no notó el momento en que decidí cambiar de posición. Se lanzó en picada en dirección a mis piernas y yo por mi parte me agaché para tratar de atraparlo. Voló hasta mi hombro y luego a mi cabeza, específicamente hasta mi nuca.

–¡Muerto! – me gritó en el oído, mientras presionaba el objeto contra la gruesa piel. Sacudí una mano con velocidad, logrando que saltara en otra dirección y seguí atacándolo.

En ese momento divisé a Erwin sobre un árbol alto, de pie en la rama más gruesa. Estaba bastante atento observándonos, mientras traía unas hojas en las que parecía hacer anotaciones con carboncillo. ¿Estaba dibujando? Cierto. El plan de entrenamiento. Eso era, no era para probarme a mí, al menos no del todo. Estaba sacando ideas para proponer. Entonces yo iba a darles lo que querían.

Comencé a retroceder de a poco, esperando que el Capitán volviera a lanzarse con fuerza. Tenía que mostrarles de todo lo que era capaz. Cada movimiento que realizara era necesario para concluir cual era el comportamiento de un titán. Así que medité velozmente sobre cuales movimientos no serían previsibles al momento de un enfrentamiento.

El Capitán voló directo hacia mí, con mucha energía, pero me incliné logrando que pasara de largo volando por sobre mi cabeza. Me giré en el acto y tomé con cuidado la cuerda de su equipo, logrando desequilibrarlo. Con mucha delicadeza, conociendo el peso y fuerza de mis manos, lo tomé de la capucha de su capa y lo sostuve a la altura de mis ojos.

–Muerto – masculló y sólo pude asentir – Mocoso de mierda, voy a patear tu culo – me retó y terminé soltándolo como por acto reflejo. Agradecí que sólo estuviésemos practicando con espadas de madera, porque yo sabía que aun estando en mis manos, si hubiese tenido las espadas, hubiese podido salvarse. Probablemente ya no tendría manos y me habría arrancado del titán para matarme. Era el Capitán Levi, capaz de todo y esto era sólo una prueba, no tenía por qué molestarse tanto. Después de todo, yo sólo quería ayudar.

Antes de caer, lanzó los arpones contra el árbol en el que se encontraba el Comandante Erwin y se incorporó a su lado. Parecía querer volver a entrar en escena, pero el Comandante lo detuvo para que le diera una ojeada a lo que llevaba avanzado. Conversaban entre ellos y Erwin le mostraba aquello que había estado garabateando en el papel. Me señalaba y apuntaba zonas en los árboles como dándole instrucciones al Capitán.

El Capitán Levi señalaba zonas del papel, como queriendo corregirle. Me acerqué para poner más atención. Estaban un poco más alto por sobre mis ojos, ignorando mi presencia ahí, hasta que uno habló:

–Eren – dijo Erwin con voz de mandato – Sigamos.

Supuse que ese día sería largo y agotador. Apenas estábamos comenzando.

.*.

La luz del sol ya no resplandece sobre mis párpados, se vuelve tenue e imperceptible. Ha comenzado a atardecer. El cielo ya no tiene rastros anaranjados. Tiene un tono pálido, de seguro no muy distinto al mío. Luego de cada experimento quedaba tan agotado que terminaba tirado en el césped de algún jardín o prado tratando de reponerme. Procuraba dar con árboles que dieran sombra para evitarme un bronceado innecesario. Había sucedido antes por mis descuidos.

Luego de las pruebas que no habían resultado tan mal del todo, me di un baño y cambié mi ropa por prendas limpias. Había huido del castillo para relajarme un rato. No tenía permitida conversar con mis pares sobre lo que se había concluido con la primera prueba. La información oficial sería entregada al final de los ejercicios en una reunión formal en la cual todos debían estar presentes. Así que para evitarme las voces insistentes, optaba por desaparecerme un resto de tiempo, mientras disfrutaba del viento, del sonido de la naturaleza y le permitía a mis tejidos regenerarse lentamente. Mientras mayor era la quietud, más rápido podía reponerme.

Aparte, me gustaba tirarme sobre el césped y dormitar. Solía hacer eso cuando era niño. Me quedaba dormido bajo los árboles cuando mis padres me enviaban a recoger leña. Al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba siempre con el rostro de Mikasa sobre el mío, observándome absorta. Terminaba regañándome por dormirme y me daba cuenta de que ella sola había recolectado toda la leña suficiente. Eran buenos tiempos. Ahora ya no más. Habíamos discutido y sus comentarios desatinados habían dejado bastante que desear. No era que yo no le encontrase razón en ciertos puntos, pero me resultaba desquiciante que fuese tan testaruda y llevada a sus ideas. Yo no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño y ella se la pasaba pensado que yo tenía un plan malévolo en su contra.

Cómo si pudiese hacerle algo así. Nuestra relación había decaído bastante en el último tiempo. Había crecido con ella y compartido momentos muy cruciales, pero ahora todas esas cosas se estaban pasando por alto. Nos la pasábamos discutiendo, en desacuerdo con todo lo que decíamos, pero a esas alturas de la vida, poco me importaban los berrinches de Mikasa.

Me sentía tan cerca de mi propósito, aunque recuperar la vida que se tenía hace cien años estuviese muy lejos aún, poder luchar como un buen soldado no estaba tan lejos de mi alcance. Me perfeccionaba cada día con tal de ser el mejor. Me costaba, cierto, pero no me daba por vencido. Aun cuando los recuerdos volvían a mí en las noches más oscuras para atormentarme, no bajaba los brazos. No podía ser débil. Incluso si tenía que alimentarme de los recuerdos para hacer brotar mis energías, asumía el riesgo. Todo con tal de superarme.

En un mundo cruel y roto, tan solo, no teníamos muchas esperanzas. Sin embargo, yo no podía pensar de esa forma. Todos eran débiles y no servían más que para ser ganado, escondidos tras las murallas. Salvar a la humanidad, era un deseo sólo de quienes realmente no tenían miedo de luchar. Cuando salíamos a las expediciones siempre veía entre el público que salía a despedirnos, los rostros de los niños, emocionados, entierrados y llenos de color. Los niños que esperan una vida, una vida que quién más, si no nosotros podremos darles. Me recordaban a mis amigos y a mí cuando corríamos a ver los rostros abatidos de los soldados que venían entrando luego de una expedición. Nunca me importó que tan mal se veían. Nunca dudé de que esto era lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida, hasta el final. Por eso, no iba a desistir ahora. Ahora, ni nunca.

Iba a matarlos a todos, iba a destrozarlos tal como ellos lo hacían con nosotros. No iba a dejar nada de ellos, nada. Hasta que dejasen de existir para siempre, cada partícula de sus miserables cuerpos casposos y fétidos. Normales, anormales, ágiles, lentos, inteligentes o estúpidos, no iba a detenerme a preguntarme por qué. Sólo quería acabarlos para vanagloriarme por eso y sentir la victoria y el precio de mi esfuerzo.

Confiaba en la esperanza de un nuevo mundo, quería restaurar la paz que nos habían arrebatado. Sí, tenía que ser yo. Tenía que poder ser tan fuerte como el Capitán Levi y ganar la experiencia con la que él trabaja. Ese era mi objetivo, el blanco que me había propuesto. Aun si vencíamos, conservaría esa fuerza por siempre, con tal de nunca más sentirme inútil e incapaz de hacer algo. Mi paso en esta vida no sería en vano, no pasaría inadvertido. Lograría cada meta por la cual estaba esforzándome. Estaba lleno de ambiciones y vanidad. No había cabida para otros sentimientos dentro de mí.

Cuando me repuse lo suficiente, decidí darme un paseo por el castillo. Pronto iban a dar el llamado para asistir a la cena y tenía que estar cerca del edificio si no quería perderme un puesto. Tenía hambre y prefería pasar el tiempo para que transcurriese rápido, así que pasé el tiempo caminando de un lado a otro, hasta que me decidí por subir a la superficie.

Cuando llegué a la cúspide, me encontré con un cuerpo familiar. Cabello dorado, de espaldas echando un vistazo al horizonte.

Armin estaba en el mirador del castillo. Estaba sentado en un cuadrado de las almenas contemplando el cielo. Me acerqué con cautela para no asustarlo. Pensé en hacerle compañía un momento antes de cenar. No sé podía desperdiciar una buena conversación con Armin como si nada. Tomé lugar en el cuadrado siguiente a su lado. Dejé caer el cuerpo con pesadez y confianza. Se necesitaba desde ese punto. Mirar al suelo era vértigo seguro. Podríamos desequilibrarnos y caer en cualquier momento, sin embargo la vista desde ahí valía la pena.

– Hola – dije rompiendo el silencio. Miré a Armin de soslayo. Parecía concentrado en ver las estrellas. No estaba prestándome mucha atención.

Volví la vista al paisaje. Las copas de los árboles formaban una mancha verdosa espesa, comenzaba a oscurecerse ya.

Había bastante silencio ese día, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo. Daba un poco de miedo verlo de esa forma. Nunca estábamos quietos del todo, pero si no iba más allá, había que aprovechar las pequeñas oportunidades.

–Es increíble un poco cómo llegamos aquí – le comenté a Armin, mientras miraba todo a mi alrededor. El castillo, la naturaleza, y algunos soldados que venían entrando por el camino principal. Se veían minúsculos desde ahí.

–Sí – murmuró. Pensé que no iba a contestarme, parecía distraído. – ¿Cuántas cosas hemos vivido en tan poco tiempo? – estaba bastante contrariado. Armin no solía tener ese aspecto y me inquietó un poco.

–Armin… ¿sucede algo? – indagué con cuidado y con el debido respeto que le tenía. Pero también quería hacerle saber que podía contar conmigo. Era mi amigo.

Estiró los hombros acomodándose. Probablemente iba a hablar, pero era algo complicado y extenso. Lo leí en su expresión. Traía la capa puesta y se arropó más. Una brisa gélida había comenzado a soplar.

–Todo ha cambiado. Intento acostumbrarme a todo lo que nos rodea ahora. – Asintió con una sonrisa, pero llena de angustia, adolorida.

Entendí sus sentimientos en parte. Crecimos juntos, nos conocíamos de pequeños y ahora éramos soldados. Habíamos visto muerte, sangre, sufrimiento, las más sádicas imágenes que alguien pudiese imaginar y aun así teníamos fuerzas para levantarnos cada día y volver a batallar. La vida cambia y nunca sabes cuándo ni por qué. Yo también me replanteaba ese aspecto cuando podía.

–Todo va a estar bien, mientras nos mantengamos luchando – le respondí con convicción intentando entregarle mayor seguridad. No se veía bien.

–Eso lo entiendo – aseguró meneando la cabeza – pero Eren… no piensas en otra cosa, ¿no es así? – giró para mirarme con una expresión confusa.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – enarqué una ceja sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar entonces.

–Está bien que luchemos, nunca hemos dejado de hacerlo. Pero ¿alguna vez te has sentado a pensar sobre tu vida? – indagó mirándome extrañado como si yo fuese un bicho raro.

–No – recordé los momentos en que filosofaba sobre la vida, y la verdad no tenía otro recuerdo excepto la guerra, los titanes. No era como si tuviésemos mucho tiempo para pensar en nosotros. – No hay cabida para esas cosas. – me encogí de hombros.

–Entiendo – hizo una mueca y siguió mirando al cielo.

Parecía estarle restando importancia a mis palabras, como si le resbalaran. Se notaba que algo pasaba y no iba a quedarme con la duda.

–Armin… ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? – escruté su rostro tratando de leer su expresión. Si bien no podía jactarme de perceptivo, pude darme cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. No recordaba haber tenido una conversación así de tajante con él.

Sentí que justo había dado en el blanco cuando volteó a mirarme con grandes ojos. Pensó unos segundos antes de dirigirme la palabra. Parecía estar auto convenciéndose de que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto. Me preparé mentalmente para cualquier cosa que tuviese que decirme.

–Eren… discutiste con Mikasa. – soltó sin más.

Así que era eso. ¿Por qué estaba molesto entonces? Después de todo, discutir con ella se estaba volviendo cada vez más frecuente y rutinario. Pronto iba a empezar a pasar por alto cada nuevo encuentro, hasta restarles importancia finalmente.

–Ah, sí – dije un poco incómodo – Pero no es algo que te concierna, Armin. No vamos a enojarnos contigo.

–Somos todo lo que tenemos en esta vida – habló con melancolía – Deberíamos estar más unidos.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no me esperaba eso. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Me irritó el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido y aquella ira que parecía haber desaparecido en el mismo momento en que me había alejado de ella, volvió a aparecer anudándose en la boca de mi estómago.

–Ella es quién se está distanciando – mascullé fastidiado.

–¿Por qué siempre es culpa de ella? ¿Cuándo vas a enfrentarlo tú? – me regañó.

–¿Ah? ¿Acaso también estás en mi contra? – amonesté, marcando el tono de voz. Armin no tenía la culpa, pero me estaba sacando de quicio también.

–Dime, ¿cuándo te has planteado si algún error ha sido tuyo? – dijo bastante serio. – Mikasa es mi amiga también. ¿Qué de malo tiene que quiera defenderla?

–No es eso – me aclaré la garganta al darme cuenta de que se me estaba pasando la mano. Bajé el rostro mirando hacia el vacío bajo mis pies.

–¿Entonces? – me habló con cierta esperanza escondida en su tono.

Respiré profundamente varias veces antes de seguir. Tenía que poner las ideas en orden en mi cabeza antes de hablar y empeorarlo todo. No era algo que me fuera fácil de comunicar.

–Ella no entiende las cosas como las veo yo – dije con calma, intentando sostener ese ritmo de respiración continuado. – La regañé porque es muy sentimentalista y está sobre mí todo el tiempo. Me irrita. No estamos en casa, ya no es lo mismo. Trabajamos por el bien de la humanidad, no es tiempo de ponerse emotivos. – fruncí el entrecejo con fuerza – Quiero protegerla, Armin. Que no quede como una promesa que lance al aire guiado por la furia. Con ella a mi lado todo el tiempo, no me veo más que como un inútil.

–¿Sólo es orgullo? – se quejó, fastidiado por la idea.

–La aíslo para no mezclar las cosas – repuse.

–¿Y a eso le sumas la arrogancia? – me increpó molesto. No entendí por qué le fastidiaba tanto. El problema no era con él.

–Armin, ¿qué dices? – me estaba aburriendo – ¡La discusión no es contigo!

–¡Lo sé! – afirmó en voz alta – pero la he visto sufrir tantas veces…

Un respiro ahogado me hizo detenerme en ese punto. Callé varios minutos antes de decir algo. Ese comentario provocó un dolor en mi estómago. ¿Sufrir? Pensé que sólo se trataba de las discusiones, pero ¿sufrir? Yo no quería dañarla, solo quería que no fuese tan consentida con el tema "familiar". Éramos soldados ahora.

–Eres todo para Mikasa, Eren – prosiguió Armin, con tranquilidad y con una voz muy triste – Eres todo. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

"Basta", pensé. Había apretado los ojos luego de oír sus palabras. No quería asumirlo. No quería enfrentar aquello. ¿Sentimientos? No son necesarios en un mundo cruel y hostil. Estábamos rodeados de mierda, no podíamos dejarnos llevar por nada tan trivial. No podía enfrentarme a eso. Dudé unos segundos, quieto en mi lugar sin saber qué responder. No debería haber venido. Eso pensaba, eso no estaba saliendo como yo lo quería. No sabía que me iba a increpar por eso.

Cuando la conversación comenzó, pensamientos confusos se cruzaron en mi mente, entorpeciéndome, y eso me irritó bastante. Siempre mantenía la cordura y la determinación para enfrentar los desafíos de la vida, pero el encuentro con Armin me tenía cuestionándome internamente. Y eso me resultaba denigrante.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía negar y que salió de mí sin que pudiese detenerlo:

–Ella también es todo lo que tengo – confesé sin mayor introducción, casi con arrebato – ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? – traté de esquivar el tema, arrepintiéndome al segundo. Era vergonzoso, absurdo hablar así. Pasé mi mano por mi rostro, secando el sudor que había comenzado a escurrir.

–¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho? – me dijo Armin casi amenazante. Parecía estar ignorando mi actitud, concentrándose de lleno en el tópico de la conversación. Se lo había tomado muy en serio.

–¡Armin! – reproché, sin más herramientas para evadirlo.

–Ese es el problema, Eren. No vale sólo sentirlo, si no llega a la otra persona. – Esa última frase que llegó seca como un puñal.

Intenté controlar mi respiración que había aumentado al igual que mi pulso. ¿Por qué me ponía de ese modo al hablar de Mikasa? Peor aún, todas esas mierdas que estaba confesándole a Armin, ¿por qué no podía decírselas a ella? Por eso no me gustaba pensar en esas cosas, eran confusas, innecesarias y entorpecían el camino. No necesitaba de eso. Sólo quería luchar y ganar. No necesitaba el sentimentalismo. No lo quería.

–Ya se lo diré – solté con torpeza, tratando de que el tema finalizara ahí. No quería hablar más de eso. Aunque fuese mentira y nunca fuese a decirle ni una palabra a Mikasa, intenté contentar a Armin con eso para no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Armin meneó la cabeza, negando, como si estuviese perdiendo la paciencia conmigo. Lo observé con la boca abierta, luego de esa actitud y entonces me dijo:

–Cuando su silencio apremie y los días se hayan terminado, cuando la luz de su vida exhale y el amor que siente por ti muera en sus ojos, sólo ahí te darás cuenta lo que ella significa para ti.

Su voz fue fúnebre. Me dio escalofríos y no tanto por el tono, sino por el contenido de sus palabras. Me dejó congelado en mi lugar. Fue difícil retomar el hilo.

–Sabes yo…

–¿Cuánto más, Eren? – me interrumpió – Recuerda que estamos en el fin de los tiempos. No sabemos cuál será el último día que nos veamos. ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Cuál será la última expedición? Piensa en ello. Un día en que llegue un superior con la capa de Mikasa y te diga que tu "hermana" ha fallecido en campo de batalla, o peor aún, que tú mismo la veas dejar de existir… Dime Eren, ¿no te arrepentirás ahí de no habérselo dicho? – noté como se había quebrado su voz en ese punto.

– ¡Armin! – se me subió la voz a punto de gritar, mientras de nuevo apretaba los ojos con más fuerza, intentando borrar esas imágenes – ¡Basta! ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?

–Porque creo que necesitas cambiar tu actitud – se quejó – Eres fuerte y listo, pero plano de sentimientos, Eren. ¿De qué sirve luchar tanto si no tienes un sueño para después?

–Sí los tengo – le llevé la contra, inútilmente.

–Enuméralos.

–Bueno… – berreé sin esbozar palabra alguna.

–Entiendo. – me ignoró, al ver que no fui capaz de decir nada. – Todos perdimos a nuestros familiares acá. Tú, yo, Mikasa. Pero ella lo perdió todo, dos veces – hizo énfasis en esa parte – Sólo entiéndela. Si tú mueres sería la tercera vez, ¿no crees que es muy doloroso para ella?

Estaba perplejo. Armin nunca me había hablado así. ¿Tal mal estaba Mikasa? Porque él no solía entrometerse en nuestros asuntos. Sabía que se los tomaba como las típicas peleas de hermanos y cuando ocurrían si no blanqueaba los ojos, acompañaba con un comentario para romper la tensión, pero ahora sí estaba realmente molesto, plantándome cara sin darme tregua, diciendo cosas hirientes y que él sabía que iban a incomodarme.

Suspiré, apretando los puños que tenía sobre los mulos, con fuerza y tratando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba confundido y ofuscado.

–Yo no moriré, Armin – gruñí. No tenía más para decir.

–Lo sé – asintió. – Pero aun así, para ella es demasiado tarde… – su voz se fue apagando de a poco – o tal vez no.

–¿Cómo? – me preocupé, no entendí a qué se refería. ¿Mikasa iba a morir? Jamás. Ella no sería capaz de quitarse la vida.

–Mikasa es más independiente ahora, ¿no? – me dijo dejándome más confundido que antes. No estábamos hablando de lo mismo.

–Supongo que sí – dije al azar.

–De seguro alguien más va a hacerla feliz – sonrió para sí mismo.

Y nunca antes me había pasado, porque nunca me lo había planteado. Oír eso, me hizo hervir la sangre y el orgullo se asentó en mi estómago, dándome un apretón firme. Miré a Armin con el entrecejo fruncido por estar diciéndome tantas cosas irritantes, pero relajé mi semblante. No iba a terminar pelándome con él también.

–Está bien por ella – comenté sin mayor interés.

–¿Vas a dejarla ir? – indagó Armin.

Apreté la mandíbula, sin poder darle respuesta. Si lo pensaba, no podía obligarla a nada, además yo ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero el sentimiento repulsivo de esa idea en la que la veía con alguien más, tampoco me había dejado.

Sin embargo, algo más era preocupante. El hecho de que no fuese una simple idea.

–¿Tú sabes algo? – llegué a la conclusión de que Armin tenía conocimientos de algún hecho. Por algo teníamos esa conversación. Él no daba puntada sin hilo y de la nada había llegado a aquel punto sensible de tocar, aquel que no podría haberse destapado como si nada.

–No – negó con seriedad. Parecía estar bien convencido de su dialogo. No se inmutó ni un solo segundo. Pensé que ese era el momento perfecto para terminar la conversación. ¿Para qué seguir? Yo ni siquiera estaba interesado en hacerlo.

Preferí retirarme del lugar para tomarme un respiro. Estar sólo y volver a mi cordura. No necesitaba plantearme esas nimiedades, después de todo, las cosas fluían con el tiempo y cualquier cosa que hubiésemos comentado, se vería en un futuro.

Me giré sobre mi cuerpo, para deslizarme de la almena y caer en el suelo firme. Me quedé de pie unos segundos, pensado si era necesario añadir algo más, pero llegué a la conclusión de que ya había sido suficiente.

–Buenas noches Armin – hablé con parsimonia – mañana hay bastante que hacer.

–Sí.

Se quedó en la misma posición en la que había estado cuando llegué. Su respuesta fue dicha en tono neutro y no añadió nada más luego de eso.

Conforme con ello, opté por avanzar por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. Quería bajar rápido, desaparecerme de ahí y llegar a los comedores, aunque hasta el hambre parecía haberse espantado luego de ese momento tan perturbador.

Esa noche Mikasa no fue a cenar. No sé si por algo que haya tenido que ver conmigo, pero como haya sido, terminé sintiéndome irremediablemente mal. Me quedé el tiempo de sobremesa, viendo el plato lleno que había sobrado y que le pertenecía.

.*.

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, similar al que brota luego de llorar. Pero yo no había llorado, al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho. Podía ser tal vez el olor asfixiante del calabozo en el que tenía que dormir. Humedad y encierro. Estaba lejos de ser un lugar en el cual se pudiese concebir el sueño, pero me había terminado acostumbrando. No era como si tuviese acceso a un libro de reclamos. Eso era todo lo que tenía y no me quedaba otra más que aceptarlo.

Aunque hubiese despertado pensando en el dolor de cabeza y en cuán agotado me sentía luego de los ejercicios del día anterior, algo más ganó cabida en mi mente. Algo de lo que no me había podido desligar.

Mikasa.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo como eso en un momento tan poco apropiado? Teníamos tantos problemas con el tema de titanes, el permiso de la nueva exploración, el plan de entrenamiento. Todos los días trabajábamos arduamente para cumplir a cabalidad con los objetivos y proponernos nuevas metas. Nuestro blanco era la victoria, el esfuerzo y los medios a los que teníamos que recurrir para conseguirla. Al menos en eso había estado inmerso todo el tiempo. En mi orgullo y mis ansias de destruir a todos los titanes. Tenía que cumplir con mi palabra y no me detenía por nada ni nadie.

Justo ayer había tenido ese percance al encontrarme con Armin. Lo describiría como un encuentro desafortunado, porque no podía ser otra cosa más. No me molestaba el hecho de que Armin se hubiese tomado las molestias, a la larga entendía que quería defender a Mikasa.

Defender.

Yo no era un tirano. Sinceramente, si lo meditaba, yo no había hecho nada en contra de Mikasa. Nada con algún fin de provocarle daño o congoja. Sólo me esforzaba por ser objetivo y responsable con mi trabajo. ¿No le parecería a ella molesto si yo estuviese encima de ella todo el tiempo? Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se vería incomodada frente a una situación de ese tipo.

Mierda. Mi cabeza.

El dolor se ciñó, dándome clavadas desde la parte trasera hasta la frontal. Realmente el tema no me tenía muy contento. No era algo a lo que antes le hubiese dado espacio. Sin embargo, no era que no tuviese sangre en las venas. Realmente ella significaba mucho para mí, sólo que yo no demostraba mis afectos con nadie. Pero sabía que Armin había tenido en gran parte la razón. Nunca antes había pensado en la terrible idea de perderla en una expedición. Estaba tan convencido de que nunca ningún otro cercano iba a morir por mi debilidad, que la idea de la muerte para Mikasa, o incluso Armin, no existía.

Por otro lado, si a ella la preocupaba tanto el tema, pensé que sería una buena idea comunicarme con ella. Conversar las cosas y llegar a un consenso. No podíamos estar enojados toda la vida. Éramos "familia", por así decirlo.

Al poco rato de despertar, la Mayor Hange fue a mis aposentos para dejarme salir. Tomé un baño y me sumé al desayuno un poco tarde de lo que normalmente frecuentaba. Tampoco vi a Mikasa en ese entonces y me preocupé por eso. Los demás parecían pasarlo por alto, desde que últimamente había comenzado a ausentarse en algunas horas, sobre todo las de la comida.

Decidí que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas cuánto antes. No me parecía responsable de su parte estar tomando decisiones llevadas a cabo por los sentimientos. Mikasa tenía que entrar en razón, su egoísmo cruzaba los límites. No podía seguir dejándose llevar como si nada. Enfrentábamos la extinción de la humanidad. No podía seguir de esa forma.

Luego de desayunar, caminé en dirección hasta su cuarto. Maldije diversas veces por no pensar algo congruente en el camino, algo de peso que decirle. No me había preparado en lo absoluto, pero iba decidido a hablar con ella. A mi mente sólo venían imágenes rápidas y confusas, pero nada convincente, nada realmente importante. No tenía material para una conversación, pero por primera vez y aunque un poco reacio en primera instancia, decidí valerme de lo que sentía por ella y ese sería el único argumento.

Caminé por el pasillo con tranquilidad, sin agitarme demasiado. Tenía que ser una conversación plena y común. Nada que llamara mucho la atención, ni causara revuelo. Tampoco nada que terminase empeorándolo. Tenía que alcanzar el poder divino de comunicarme con ella sin discutir. Podía hacerlo. Esta vez, mis intenciones eran las mejores.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de llegar, vi a Mikasa salir de su cuarto arreglándose la chaqueta del uniforme. En ese momento en que sacudió la prenda, un pequeño trozo de papel se resbaló, zigzagueando hasta tocar el piso.

Me quedé de pie en silencio observando su figura desaparecer por el pasillo en dirección contraria a donde estaba yo. No se percató de mi presencia. Parecía estar ensimismada y llevar mucha prisa.

Me acerqué hasta el papel y lo cogí con cautela. No sabía de qué se trataba. No estaba bien leerlo además. Si era algo privado, tenía que devolvérselo cuanto antes. Sin embargo, la curiosidad me detuvo allí, sin permitirme avanzar. Algo me dijo que tenía que abrir el papel y leerlo. ¿Un presentimiento?

Abrí el papel con cuidado, intentando no romperlo y lo que leí me fue tan confuso como impactante.

Era una carta de amor, firmada por ella. No tenía destinatario y por supuesto, no era tan imbécil como para saber que no estaba dirigida a mí. Volví a doblar el papel con la misma sutileza con la que lo había abierto y me quedé en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer. Lo escondí dentro de mi uniforme, asegurándome de que no fuese a caérseme también.

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora no tenía ni fuerzas para asemejar lo que había sucedido. La misma sensación que había experimentado con las palabras de Armin, ahora me atormentaba elevado al infinito.

Presioné el tabique de mi nariz con fuerza y aunque estaba envuelto de una sensación amarga, no me arrepentí de haberla encontrado.

Nada en esta vida es casualidad.

.

.*.

.

* * *

 **Levi.**

* * *

.

.

.

Desde ese lado de la oficina de Hange hay una perfecta panorámica del terreno donde entrenan los soldados. El alfeizar no es incómodo. Terminó decorándolo con varios cojines mullidos especialmente para mí, porque sabe que suelo sentarme ahí mirar por la ventana.

A pesar de que intento ser discreto y reservado con todos mis asuntos, no sé por qué no hago esfuerzo alguno en ocultar esto de ella. Aunque me ha visto hacerlo tantas veces ya, que le perdí el interés a la privacidad. De todas formas, esta es su oficina y yo soy un jodido inquilino de medio tiempo. Sin embargo, Hange es de esas personas a las que todo les importa una mierda, a menos que tenga que ver con titanes, experimentos, ciencia y demás. No se interesa por la vida de nadie, no tiene tiempo para ello, sólo para suplir sus propios intereses. Excepto conmigo, con quien tiende a tener un trato especial. A veces su curiosidad me asfixia, pero con tantos años trabajando en esto, comencé a acostumbrarme e incluso a tenerle estima. A pesar de que no indaga en vidas ajenas, usualmente lo hace con la mía. Sé que es para fastidiarme, le gusta sacarme de quicio.

–Algún día esto te va a pasar la cuenta – me comentó sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Volteé a mirarla con lentitud digna de un depredador. Estaba ocupada ordenando los reportes por fecha para guardarlos en la estantería, así que no notó mi expresión de disgusto.

Solía ignorar sus comentarios con frecuencia, sobre todo si tenían que ver con cosas personales, sin embargo, esto desclasificaría de la categoría de personal si seguía haciendo tan evidente el asunto.

Ella sabía que yo iba a su oficina a escapar de muchas cosas. La sala era fresca y pacífica, perfecta para pasar un rato sin mierda en la cabeza. Me resguardaba allí cuando el caos podía más conmigo. A ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, porque yo jamás enunciaba palabras en esas condiciones. Aunque maldijera más del sesenta y cinco por cierto del tiempo y reclamara por todo, cuando me sumía en ese estado simplemente callaba.

Los días pasaban largos y tediosos en medio de todo el esfuerzo que significaba investigar el caso "titanes anormales: ágiles" y de paso idear nuevas estructuras de entrenamiento para que los mocosos hicieran las cosas bien. No tenía mucho espacio, ni tiempo libre para darme un respiro. Por eso optaba por arrancarme, si podía considerarse de esa forma, puesto que sólo hacía uso de mi tiempo libre, pero prefería ocultarme por si algún subordinado tenía la inepta idea de cruzarse en mi camino con algún mensajito de media tarde. Sabía que Hange jamás iba a darme la contra, ni menos decirle a alguien donde me encontraba. De todas formas, era ella quien siempre me obligaba a tomar hierbajos y aguas insípidas para conciliar el sueño o mantener la calma.

Por otra parte, si tanto me quejaba de que Hange no fuese mi mejor opción, ¿por qué tenía que esconderme en su oficina? Lo mencioné antes. Su alfeizar tiene la mejor panorámica, y es que desde hace tiempo que no hay nada que me distraiga más que esto.

Su cabello ha crecido últimamente desde la última vez que se lo cortó. Espero que lo deje así. Ese cabello tiene una naturaleza única, tiene más vida que cualquier otro que haya visto antes. Pero eso no es lo único que retiene mi atención. Ella misma tiene un aura distinta. Acapara las miradas. Yo soy un espectador más. Indebido, escondido en un ventanal, la observo todo el tiempo. Cada movimiento. Su expresión de hastío, de no importarle nada, sus capacidades incuestionables, su fuerza, su convicción. Tiene una mirada amedrentadora que a mí no me provoca otra cosa más que curiosidad.

Trote. Cuarenta minutos para calentar. Esas son las órdenes y ella las acata a la perfección. Su pose se mantiene erguida. Sus contorneadas piernas largas y firmes la hacen correr, el trote es algo entorpecedor para ella. Lleva tiempo ejercitándose, pero parece no cansarse. Es como si pudiera seguir así por muchas horas.

Mis ojos no se despegan de ella. Verla me tranquiliza, me relaja. Es perfecta, y no de una simple manera superficial. Ciertamente, es preciosa, su rostro exótico la hace ser objeto de miradas, pero para mí, su belleza va más allá de lo que todos ven, lo vano, lo trivial. Ella es mucho más que todo eso.

"Siempre me han gustado los desafíos y ella es imposible. Eso me encanta."

–Sí, ya lo sé – escuché a Hange distraerme de nuevo. Otro día. Estoy de nuevo en su oficina. Maldije internamente por pensar en voz alta. Chasqueé la lengua, molesto.

–Mantente fuera de esto – la contuve de seguir entrometiéndose. No lo necesitaba.

–Oh, lo siento – sonrió, rascándose la cabeza – Desde que la viste por primera vez, que la observas desde este modo. Pensé que tenías asumido que yo lo sabía. – Traté de ignorarla, volviendo mi vista hacia la ventana, pero mi objeto de distracción se había ido. – ¿Sabes, Levi? Nunca antes te había visto interesado por alguien. Sólo que esto lleva tanto tiempo. No lo sé, deberías… – se contuvo de decir algo más, a la vez que me meneaba la cabeza indicando lo obvio. Yo sabía a qué se refería, también me lo cuestionaba.

Pero no podía.

Siempre había creído que tenía la suficiente determinación para tomar decisiones, pero ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Me sentía torpe e incapaz de acercarme a ella. Pero había tantas cosas que quería decirle y no podía. Cómo la necesitaba. En mis sueños podía verla, aquellas noches discontinuas en las que pegaba pestaña, podía verla en mi subconsciente, podía decirle como me siento. Podía sostenerla entre mis brazos y se sentía tan real.

Solté un puñetazo fuerte contra la madera del alfeizar por las repulsivas sensaciones de mierda que tenía últimamente. Me irritaba.

Las veces que no me encontraba en la oficina de Hange o en la mía propia, me retiraba a mi habitación. También pasaba tiempo libre ahí, si es que no decidía ir a cabalgar por cualquier lugar con tal de no explotar.

Estudiaba, trataba de mantener la mente ocupada, esquematizando estrategias y tácticas. Usualmente mi escritorio quedaba cubierto de hojas rayadas, otras arrugadas que no tuvieron éxito. Pero en medio de mi trabajo, escenas fugaces se filtraban, desconcentrándome de mi labor. La cabeza de Isabel, la mitad del cuerpo de Farlan. Siempre era así.u

Con el paso de los años y la costumbre de tener siempre las mismas pesadillas, comencé a asumir que nunca iba a olvidar nada y que tendría que vivir de esa forma tan lastimera hasta que el tiempo dijese. Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que había mejorado considerablemente el último año y eso a causa del cuidado insistente de la loca cuatro ojos y las absurdas ideas que a Erwin se le metían en la cabeza. Odiaba aquello. Que supieran más de mí que yo mismo, que me… "atendieran". Pensar en eso era una puta mierda frustrante, una imbecilidad. Y con eso y todo, prefería obedecer antes que negarme, todo con tal de no pasar más noches en vela.

Ahondado en ese recuerdo, vinieron a mí imágenes de los primeros años que estuve con ellos. A penas había transcurrido una mísera cantidad de tiempo del accidente que sufrieron Farlan e Isabel, pero yo tenía que estar en pie con la mejor cara que podía, (si es que tenía).

Era una tortura. Todas las noches tenía crisis de pánico. Ni yo entendía qué puñetera mierda era eso. Nunca me había pasado, nunca había conocido a alguien que la tuviera, era algo completamente nuevo para mí y por cierto, muy agobiante.

La primera noche que sucedió fue a una semana de la tragedia. Aún no tenía un rango dentro de la legión y seguía durmiendo en la habitación que me habían entregado para compartir con Farlan. Me resguardaba allí luego de trabajar enérgicamente durante el día y me saltaba la cena, porque mágicamente a mi cuerpo le causaba náuseas comer a esa hora. Era como si el maldito recordase justo a la hora de la cena los miembros regados por el suelo, la sangre, las vísceras.

Esa noche desperté agitado, afiebrado. El pecho se me había apretado hasta dolerme. Era una clavada aguda que me contraía todos los músculos del tórax. La oscuridad tétrica de la solitaria habitación no ayudaba en nada. Sólo me hacía sentir dentro de un abismo infernal. Recuerdo como intenté ponerme de pie, dificultosamente, trastabillando hasta la puerta para salir en busca de ayuda. Las manos me temblaban y no podía sostener con fuerza el condenado picaporte. No podía hablar, para colmo.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos logré abrir la puerta y avanzar por el pasillo. Mantuve mi cuerpo pegado a la pared, para deslizarme con mayor facilidad y no terminar estampado de cara al suelo. Sabía que al final del pasillo había una pequeña bodega con baldes y escobas. Vagué confundido, sintiendo la atmósfera casi surreal, y di con la puerta de la bodega. El mareo me había provocado ganas de vomitar y no tenía acceso a ningún baño cercano. Tampoco pensaba regar el pasillo con el almuerzo que al parecer no se había digerido.

En cuanto abrí la puerta mis piernas fallaron logrando que me diera contra el suelo, duramente. Sin embargo, no todo fue malo en ese momento. El cuidador de turno, subordinado de Erwin me encontró tirado mientras realizaba su guardia.

–¡Soldado! – gritó con histeria. Corrió a mi lado y trató de moverme, pero en ese momento mi único objetivo era el maldito balde, mientras me concentraba para no desembuchar antes de tiempo. – ¿Se encuentra bien? – indagó mirándome aterrado. "De mil maravillas", pensé. No podía responder. Negué con la cabeza, mientras mis brazos intentaban alcanzar el objeto frente a mí. – Iré por ayuda. – intentó animarme.

Cuando el balde estuvo en mi poder, ya no tenía fuerzas para contenerme. Vacié mi estómago con una fuerza sacada del mismo infierno. Por un momento creí que vería mis tripas en el recipiente. Pero la puta suerte no estuvo conmigo ese día y me resbalé por un mareo causado por la falta de energías y el contenido se desparramó el suelo de todas formas.

La maldita manía por la limpieza entró en acción, empeorándolo todo y llevando la crisis al límite. Sentí que me iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. El asco provocó más arcadas que no liberaron nada, a causa del ahogo y el tracto sufriendo una contractura.

Al poco rato, Hange venía corriendo con el tipo siguiéndola a sus espaldas.

–¡Levi! – chilló armando un escándalo enorme. – ¡Ve a buscar a Erwin! – mandó al soldado, mientras ella se incorporaba a mi lado e intentaba sostenerme entre sus brazos.

La escena no podía ser más asquerosa, con Hange pasando por alto todos los fluidos. Y no me esperaba que alguien como ella tuviese escrúpulos, pero en ese entonces no la conocía lo suficiente y esperaba un mínimo de recato de su parte, pero nada. Tal vez la urgencia no se lo permitió. No pensó en nada más, excepto en el idiota que estaba en el suelo ahogándose a causa de jodida crisis.

Hange sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella que tenía por tapa un gotero. En medio de las convulsiones hostigosas que me atormentaban, vi el objeto con desconfianza y abrí los ojos aterrado por lo que pudiese contener.

–Tranquilo – me habló con voz oscura – esto ayudará.

Abrió el frasco y me tomó con fuerza, limpiándome los labios con la manga de su camisa, apretándome, sabiendo que yo iba a resistirme y me dio a beber el líquido. Era espeso y de un dulzor empalagoso. Mientras me sostenía con ímpetu, posicionó su mano sobre mi boca y sacudió mi cabeza obligándome a pasar el contenido, lo cual me costó demasiado, porque el ahogo causado por la presión, era tan grande, que no podía efectuar el gesto de tragar.

Sin contar lo repulsivo que era el hecho de que me haya dado aquel remedio de esa forma, habiendo yo vaciado mi humanidad minutos antes, entendí que había sido necesario. Y aunque siempre he creído que es rara y repugnante, el hecho de que ella no se haya visto asqueada fue lo que me salvó en ese momento.

Cuando terminó, cerró el frasco y un poco incómoda por la posición, se arrastró sin soltarme, lejos de la posa que había en el suelo.

–Intenta calmarte – dijo con una voz bastante maternal. Sentí ganas de golpearla. De haber podido, lo hubiese hecho – Unos minutos más y la pesadilla habrá pasado.

Y no se había equivocado. Poco a poco, acorde transcurría el tiempo, pude respirar. El primer indicio fue que pude toser. Me ayudó apoyando sus manos en mi espalda para que pudiese levantarme y no agarrotarme de nuevo.

–¡Woah! Lo logramos, Levi – celebró la loca, alzando sus manos al aire con fervor. La ignoré por completo. No tenía nada que celebrar.

Cuando logré sentarme y controlar mi respiración, alcé un poco la vista y vi a Erwin de pie observando toda la escena. A su lado el soldado parecía impactado, mientras se cubría la nariz con la mano.

–Mayor Hange, salga de ahí – la reprendió el subordinado sin moverse de su lugar.

–Está todo bien. Fue una crisis de pánico – esa fue la primera vez que la oí decir aquello. Y de la manera cómo lo entendí en ese momento, me sentí demasiado miserable.

–Vas a limpiar este lugar y el desastre que ocasionaste. Aquí huele a rayos – Erwin me miró despectivamente y volteó para desaparecer del lugar, con su subordinado siguiéndolo.

Me quedé en dónde estaba sin poder moverme. Aunque la maldita cosa ya tuviera nombre, yo no podía entender por qué me estaba sucediendo algo así. Preferí no profundizar más en el tema y obviar todo lo que había ocurrido. Di gracias porque nadie más se hubiese levantado a ver el espectáculo y por supuesto por la discreción que habían guardado los tres personajes. Ese evento jamás volvió a salir en ninguna conversación.

–Ah, Levi – dijo Hange, mientras me extendía el frasco que había utilizado – Estás serán tus nuevas amigas de ahora en adelante.

Así ha sido hasta el día de hoy.

Como resultado de aquel evento, terminé optando por alimentarme de pan sin base de manteca y té, durante mucho tiempo. Almorzaba papas cocidas y prefería saltarme las sopas y estofados. Pero comúnmente, pasaba todo el día hidratándome con té, solo té.

Cuando ya llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de las tropas demostrando las insuperables capacidades que tenía, Erwin optó por otorgarme un rango de mayor importancia dentro de la legión. Eso sumado a las incontables crisis que vinieron después. Por lo que me tenían en la mira constantemente.

Me obligaban a comer carne de ternera y queso para que no terminara perdiendo peso. Me ejercitaba día a día, hasta que al año logré incrementar mi musculatura. Se quejaban de que no habían invertido tanto tiempo, ni corrido riesgos para haberme encontrado y llevado con ellos, como para permitirme desfallecer tan lastimeramente.

Junto al ascenso a Capitán y Líder del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, vino una nueva habitación. Lo cual ayudó bastante a controlar las crisis. Se encargaron de quitarme todo recuerdo posible de ese día. El potencial que yo tenía era fundamental para alcanzar la victoria. Definitivamente, tenía que ser yo. Y entonces me volví firme y rígido como una roca, invencible más aún y todo lo que existía de mi comenzó a morir lentamente. Decidí seguir a Erwin y no tener remordimientos por la decisión que había tomado. Sin embargo, la ansiedad ascendía en los días más duros y yo luchaba por retenerla y no darle cabida.

Pero a veces sentía que sólo bastaba una noche más, una crisis más para que todo se derrumbara. Así se sentía siempre, al límite del final. Engañándome con la utopía de un paraíso que ni siquiera conocía, engañándome con la alegría que jamás iba a experimentar. Me encontraba sólo en un trono que me era propio dentro de mi desolación mental.

A estas alturas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos años habían pasado. Sin arrepentimientos y consciente de que no tenía más oportunidades, había terminado perdiendo toda sensibilidad por las cosas. Estaba envuelto en una nube de morfina que todo el tiempo flotaba sobre mí, envolviéndome como una neblina que me invadía y me tenía cegado, inmune a cualquier emoción. Solía cubrirme con mi semblante apático y neutral. No podía ser de otra forma. Igualmente, mis sueños habían muerto antes de haber nacido. Todas las cosas buenas, la inocencia sobre todo, se habían perdido, por lo tanto en conjunto también yo. Y aunque puedo ser fuerte todo el tiempo, también divago preguntándome donde pertenezco. He pasado por tanto ya, que no recuerdo mucho cómo solía ser antes. O eso creía.

Hasta que la conocí.

"Se apellida Ackerman, como yo", pensé cuando leí su nombre en la lista de novatos que ingresaban a la legión. Ya la había visto antes y quería saber su nombre.

No entendía cómo había sucedido, pero su presencia me atraía de una manera inquietante. Como un imán. Al principio no me pareció algo tan agradable, renegué un poco de las ideas que amenazaban con aparecer en mi mente, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más enigmática y atrayente se volvió a mis ojos.

En medio de mi miseria la había encontrado. Pero como todas esas mierdas parecían estupideces a mis ojos, me ensamblaba en mi aspecto cotidiano, donde ningún sentimiento podía tocarme y mi trato con ella no difería mucho del que tenía con el resto.

Cuando comencé a conocerla mejor, me di cuenta que ella estaba tan destrozada por dentro como yo. Con un pasado bastante oscuro, el cual tal vez ella no quisiera recordar. Con eso entendí que no conseguiría nada acercándome. Ella no tendría ningún interés, era probable y yo no podía ofrecerle nada excepto fantasmas. No podía prometerle nada, ni aventurarme en su vida, porque así como me encontraba, no iba a ser más que un estorbo. Pero como soy un idiota testarudo y terco, lo hice de todas formas.

Me acerqué a ella, después pasarme más de un año espiándola y soñando con ella. Aun cuando el mocoso titán era lo único que tenía su atención y estaba consciente que lo quería más que a nada, a pesar de todo, yo no desistí. ¿Por qué?

Bueno. Estoy de nuevo en el alfeizar. Hace tiempo ya que entendí que no podía dar vuelta atrás. Había caído por ella, y hasta el momento no me arrepentía de nada. Sentía que había recuperado una esencia que creía perdida. Para el resto seguiría teniendo la misma cara, el mismo desinterés de sus estupideces, la misma fuerza, seguiría siendo el mismo Capitán Rivaille que todos conocían, pero algo estaba cambiando dentro de mí, y ese era un secreto que no iba a permitirles arrebatarme.

Durante las noches, lograba dormir al menos un par de horas y aunque no fuese mucho, al menos lograba descansar. Si me desvelaba, me contentaba con recuerdos de lo que comenzábamos a vivir. Aún tenía la sensación de su boca, cálida, tierna, fresca. Aquel día en el bajo mundo había sido como una sobredosis de morfina, así se sentía. Sin embargo ella era más fuerte que cualquier sedante, mucho mejor y más adictiva. En el momento en que la besé, justo ahí, una puta crisis de pánico me tenía atrapado. Agradecí el hecho de que ella estuviese temblando para que no notara que yo estaba igual. Pero al sentir sus labios y concentrarme en la acción, pude hacer que todos los pensamientos negativos se esfumaran como el humo de una fogata, dejándome solo con la sensación placentera de sentirla conmigo. Me reí de ese hecho. Me reí por primera vez en más de una década. Me propinó un golpe, de seguro creyó que me reía de ella, pero en lo absoluto. Era porque estaba feliz.

Ahora no sé muy bien de qué va todo, ni a dónde vamos a llegar. No estoy seguro de lo que ella siente, no me ha dicho nada concreto, tampoco yo. Tenemos un acuerdo de mutuo silencio y ni yo, que soy el causante de esto, sé qué significa. Pero me atrevería a todo lo que pudiese con tal de sentirme vivo de nuevo.

Nunca se sabe cómo resultarán las cosas, por eso me había convencido siempre de tomar la decisión de la cual me arrepintiese menos. Y estaba lejos de arrepentirme de esto.

.

.*.

.

* * *

 **Mikasa.**

* * *

.

.

.

La busqué incansablemente, por todos lados. Hurgué hasta en las esquinas más recónditas y los lugares más imposibles, pero no estaba. Removí cada frazada de la cama, sacudí los almohadones y los golpeé, agité las sábanas, hasta terminé sacando el colchón y pasando la escoba por debajo de la cama. Nada. No había nada. Sacudí toda la ropa, puse el cuarto de cabeza y no aparecía. Fue tanto, que terminé haciendo aseo integral, incluso ordené la cama de Sasha aunque no tuviese nada que ver. Revisé mi uniforme completo, cada dobladillo y bolsillo. De nuevo, nada.

La había perdido. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido algo tan importante? Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, soltando un suspiro y relajando mi postura. Ese pensamiento provocó una sensación de desesperación en mi interior, sobre todo porque la bendita carta estaba firmada con mi nombre. Si se me había caído en algún lugar, quien la encontrase sabría que era mía. Al menos no decía a quién estaba dirigida. ¡Pero tenía mi nombre! ¡Mierda! Tomé un cojín, envuelta en rabia, y lo arrojé con fuerza en dirección a la puerta. Lamentablemente, la víctima que resultó de eso fue Sasha. Apenas venía entrado y recibió el golpe como un proyectil.

Me alarmé de inmediato al verla con el rostro retraído a causa del golpazo y me acerqué para tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla. No reaccionó muy bien. Me miraba confundida, aturdida y me preguntaba por qué había hecho eso. ¿Qué responderle? Mentí diciéndole que mientras intentaba sacudir el cojín se me había resbalado de las manos.

A la hora de almuerzo, nos reunimos todos en el comedor. Nos sirvieron estofado de verduras.

Todos estábamos allí. Ymir, Christa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Armin e incluso Eren. Pero estaba tan ensimismada con el asunto de la carta, que ni siquiera su presencia me fue de preocupación. No estaba interesada en él, ni en cómo me estuviese mirando. Sabía que era la mancha oscura que ocupaba espacio al lado de Armin y fuera de eso, no pude definir nada más. Me tenía preocupada el que alguien más fuera a encontrarla, y que tal vez, no fuese la persona indicada. Menos si quien la tenía se atrevía a divulgar el asunto cual chisme barato.

Tenía la mente tan por sobre las nubes, que no medí el calor de la comida y me aventé la primera cucharada de un sopetón. El calor me quemó, provocando un ardor intenso en mi boca. No podía maldecir, hasta tragarme la comida, por lo que en mi desesperación terminé soltando un golpe en la mesa y deformando la cuchara.

Los chicos se quedaron viéndome curiosos y algo asustados. No entendían qué pasaba conmigo y tampoco iba a explicárselos. Cuando tragué finalmente me aclaré la garganta y les señalé que todo estaba bien.

Estúpida carta. A esas alturas era mejor darla por perdida.

Sin embargo, asumir que era probable que ya no la fuese a encontrar, no fue suficiente para apagar la ira en mi interior. Seguía tensa e irritada por no tener mayor cuidado con cosas de tipo. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada, era la primera vez que escribía una y ni siquiera iba a alcanzar a entregarla. ¡Qué torpe!

Salí al terreno al correr durante toda la tarde, para ver si de esa forma podía liberarme de la rabia que tenía. Aumenté la velocidad muchas veces hasta que me dolieron las piernas. Di diversas vueltas, en distintas direcciones, de un lado a otro, en diagonal, siguiendo patrones curvos, saltando obstáculos, pero nada. Me terminé aburriendo.

No me sentía muy bien. Por culpa de eso, mi ánimo que había ascendido tan milagrosamente, había terminado decayendo de nuevo. En parte, lo que más me dolía de haber perdido la carta era el hecho de que lo que allí estaba escrito, no iba a llegar a quien estaba destinado. Me había costado tanto soltar los sentimientos y ahora los había perdido. Me refiero, en el papel.

No traía puesta la chaqueta del uniforme. Estaba vestida sólo con la camisa en la parte superior, y las tardes comenzaban a ponerse más frías de lo normal. Traía conmigo la capa verdosa de nuestro uniforme y me la deslicé sobre los hombros.

Me sujeté el cabello en una coleta, con un lazo que me había regalado Christa. Sí. También me había traído un lazo de sus expediciones. Siempre llegaba con regalos para todos.

Nunca me había hecho una coleta. Eren me decía que me cortase el cabello para que no interviniera en la manipulación del equipo de maniobras, pero cortármelo significaría recordar sus órdenes y eso me fastidiaba. Así que había optado por recogerlo. Muchas reclutas lo hacían y no parecían tener mayores problemas.

No me molestaba mucho el frío, así que me abrí los botones de la camisa para permitirme sentir la brisa fresca. En cuento la tela se abrió, dejó al descubierto el colgante. Lo miré un poco triste, pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su anterior dueño.

Di una caminata por los prados hasta llegar a la colina más alta que se veía desde el castillo. La hierba se mecía sedosa al compás con el viento. Era un día muy agradable.

Casi a la altura de la mitad de la colina, Levi estaba descansado, sentado con las piernas recogidas, había dejado a su caballo pastando.

Sí. "Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él." ironicé.

Ahora.

Me acerqué a paso lento, bajando con cuidado hasta llegar a su lado. No me había visto venir, así que irrumpí el silencio para llamar su atención:

– ¿Haces fotosíntesis? – bromeé, aunque sin un tono agradable. Sonó bastante agrio y esas no eran mis intenciones.

Alzó la vista para verme, pero me ignoró y siguió con lo suyo.

Estaba muy serio. Yo sabía que no estaba bien de hace tiempo, pero lo que no sabía es sí había alguna forma de revertir eso. De lograr que su ánimo mejorara, porque aunque fuese un tirano insoportable, tenía sus días buenos y últimamente no andaba en ellos.

Y por sobre todo, yo ya no lo pasaba por alto. Ahora me importaba.

–Si necesitas estar sólo, entonces te dejo – comenté por lo bajo, decidiendo si irme o no.

–No – habló finalmente. Estaba neutral – Está bien.

Me senté a su lado en su misma posición, con las piernas recogidas y observé el paisaje mientras sentía el viento fresco en el rostro. Al menos ahora tenía la confianza de sentarme cerca de él. Enrollé mis brazos por debajo de mis muslos y me incliné un poco hacía delante.

Todo se veía tranquilo y bello desde ese lugar. La naturaleza brindaba paz en medio de esa realidad tan lóbrega. Entendí por qué Levi estaba allí. Estaba lejos del castillo y la vista era hermosa.

–Has estado trabajando mucho últimamente, ¿no es así? – comenté tratando de hacer que hablara. Encerrarse no estaba bien, al menos no conmigo. O iba a recordarle nuestro mutuo acuerdo.

Soltó un "mm" como respuesta, mientras seguía mirando hacia al frente. ¿Estaba molesto? Era primera vez en este tiempo que me sentía así cerca de él. Sin la confianza de amigos, sino que frente al Capitán.

Pero él parecía tener la mente en otro lado. Como si ejecutara conversaciones mentales. Eso concluí cuando mencionó:

–Tanto esfuerzo para ir de mal en peor – estaba casi gruñendo – Esta realidad es una mierda.

Sí, estaba molesto. Creí que podía haber sido por el entrenamiento con Eren. Tal vez no había salido como lo esperaban, pero de ser así, ya me habría enterado, entonces ¿qué era? ¿Qué le pasaba?

No quise contestar de inmediato sus palabras. Preferí darme un espacio antes de decir algo y que terminase arremetiendo conmigo.

–¿Para ti? ¿Para todos? – pregunté al rato, casi retóricamente. Si bien era cierto que nuestra realidad dejaba bastante que desear, no sabía en qué contexto lo había dicho él.

Tensó los músculos del rostro luego de oírme. No quería incomodarlo, pero así pareció ser de todos modos.

–Sí – bajó el rostro – sólo para mí – suspiró, relajando la postura. Me causó curiosidad esa actitud que traía consigo. – Lo siento – negó varias veces – Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

¿Qué otra cosa? Sabía que algo tenía que haber sucedido con Erwin o Hange tal vez, pero no se encontraba bien y no me decía nada tampoco. Así que aunque fuese inútil, decidí decirle algo que pudiese arreglar la situación. Si su vida estaba tan mal, si no encontraba consuelo para sus quejas, entonces sólo había algo que podía decirle.

–Levi, cuando creas que no hay salida, deja todo atrás. Puedes comenzar una vida de nuevo – solté con toda la confianza que me fue posible. Nunca le había dado un consejo a él. Siempre era al revés. Me tensé, pensando que tal vez lo había estropeado, que quizás estaba fuera de lugar, pero no.

Se quedó viéndome con grandes ojos y mirándome como si tratara de entender. No obtuve respuesta, porque apenas pudo moverse luego de mi comentario. Para darle mayor peso a mis palabras, añadí:

–Para mí fue así. Eso es algo que me enseñó Eren, y no puedo negar aunque ahora esté molesta. – me encogí de hombros. – Depende de ti ser fuerte y aceptar el poder darte una nueva oportunidad.

Cuando dije todo eso, mi cerebro trabajó a velocidad vertiginosa uniendo ideas y asimilando el momento. Nosotros éramos nuestra nueva oportunidad. Pude sentir como me sonrojaba y cuán insinuante había sonado el trasfondo de lo que había dicho.

Giré el rostro al paisaje, ignorando los nervios que surgieron opacando mi confidencia y optando por callarme y no decir nada más.

Levi se había quedado con el entrecejo fruncido mirando sus manos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Lo observé de reojo unos segundos. Tenía un perfil muy definido y sus pestañas tan espesas, siempre atraían mi vista hacía a ellas. Tenía los ojos un poco entrecerrados. A las personas de ojos claros les molestan los reflejos luminosos y los suyos eran azules.

Se veía un poco más tranquilo, después de todo.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué más debería decirle?

…

Recordé la carta y las palabras llenas de sentimiento que estaban grabadas ahí.

Cierto. No le había dicho a Levi lo que pasaba por mi mente. Si bien le había dicho que había aceptado el reto de acercarme a él, no había confirmado ningún compromiso. Eso debía molestarle también, ¿no? Para ello había puesto todo mi empeño en transcribir mis emociones, como nunca había hecho. Le había escrito una carta. ¡Y no la tenía!

Pero eso no era impedimento para confesarle aquello que estaba sucediéndome con él. Me estaba excusando, porque recordaba al pie de la letra cada línea, el enunciado completo y podría recitarlo como poesía. Decirle ahora, en este instante todo lo que pienso, ¿lo ayudaría en algo?

No lo creo. Tal vez solo era una idea mía. Qué tonto creer que él se la pasaba pensando en mí. Estaba dejándome llevar por ideas ingenuas. Aquellas que venían con la esperanza de que algo suficientemente bueno aguardaba por mí.

Eso no pasaba en la vida real.

"Pero ¿por qué no?", insistía mi conciencia.

¡Vamos! Con valentía de Mikasa: "Levi, ¡sí a todo!"

Nada. No había caso. Tomaba impulso para hablar, pero retenía la respiración conteniéndome de inmediato. Me estaba torturando con eso. ¿Acaso era el orgullo? ¿Qué era tan difícil de admitir?

"Lo siento, Levi", pensé internamente. No soy el tipo de persona que va gritando sus sentimientos al aire. Yo no era de esa forma. No podía llegar y plantarme, comenzar a hablar hasta por los codos sin que nadie me detuviera. Pero no era el caso, no tenía que dar un gran discurso. Simplemente tenía que confirmar que los sentimientos que habían de por medio eran mutuos.

¡Imposible!

Me enojé conmigo misma y me sentí incómoda. Ya no quería estar más ahí. No por él, sino por mí. Yo y mi terquedad. Obstinada y reacia a todo, esquiva, altanera.

No le dije nada más y me retiré en silencio. Ni siquiera me despedí. Simplemente me puse de pie y terminé de bajar por la colina hasta el camino que llevaba a los cuarteles. Ya encontraría alguna tarea que hacer para despejar la mente. No me quise girar a verlo o iba a terminar devolviéndome y eso resultaría más patético aún.

No sé qué habrá pensando él al verme ir sin más. No quería ahondar en ello tampoco. Lo sentía tanto, de verdad. Aún tenía sentimientos encontrados en mi interior.

.

.

.

* * *

 **La verdad es que esto me dejó un poco en blanco. Veamos. Para empezar: ¿por qué tan breves los POV? No quise tirar toda la información de una sola vez. La verdad es que pretendo que todo vaya con el tiempo, así que si bien les respondí varias dudas, ahora los dejo con muchas otras, ñiih~**

 **Aclaraciones post-lectura.**

 **1.- Eren:** De verdad no estaba tan hueco, pero sigue siendo un mocoso arrogante y orgulloso, cuadrado y cerrado de mente. Ahora viene otra historia dentro de la historia. ¿Qué hará Eren luego de enterarse de aquello? Si creyeron que esto va a arruinarlo todo, ¡lotería! Están en lo correcto ): jiji perdón. Es parte de la trama.

 **2.- Armin:** te amo y ¡no en secreto! Es que de verdad amé su preocupación, tal vez no concuerden con ello, pero a mí me encantó que fuese él quién le diera un tate' quieto a Eren. O sea, imaginen cuan aburrido tiene Eren a todo el mundo que hasta Armin se armó de valor para decirle algo. Evidentemente, no le dijo lo que vio, pero ejerció presión con sus comentarios.

 **3.- Levi:** Espero que con todo el sentimiento del POV de Levi, no lo haya sacado tanto de su personalidad. Espero haber logrado mostrarlo como una persona con muchos sentimientos, pero Levi al fin y al cabo. BAJO NINGÚN PUNTO quise dejarlo de débil. Es más, lo encuentro la persona más genial del mundo por levantarse luego de todo lo que vivió.

Sí, ya sabemos por qué se acercó a Mikasa, hace tiempo qué él estaba interesado en ella, harto tiempo en realidad. Y ella ni lo sospecha ;u; ¡oh por dios! Por cierto, el hecho de que Levi tenga una confianza aunque reacia, pero confianza al fin y al cabo con Hange va de la mano con la idea de que ya ha vivido cosas tan denigrantes con ella, que el pudor se ha ido perdiendo. Espero que se tomen con altura de miras la escena de la crisis de pánico. No se trata de que el vómito haya volado por todas partes, sino más bien quise enfatizar que, como dicen en mi país: "estaba la cagada".

 **4.- Mikasa:** por cierto, con sus líos mentales y sin poder decirle las cosas de frentón a Levi. Algo que quiero destacar es que cambié la imagen del fanfic por una que hice yo misma =) nunca he dibujado animé así que no es muy profesional que digamos. La hice en papel y luego directo al Photoshop. Tenía esa idea de Mikasa con su coleta y se me hacía tan "mona" :3 Así que la dibujé y por cierto, con su collar y no con la bufanda 77

En fin, pequeños. Este capítulo es muy emocional. ¿Saben qué? Les confieso, quedé agotadísima luego de escribirlo, sudé la gota gorda y me sentí ahogada porque me metí mucho en la historia. Hasta me dieron ganas de llorar. Así que ojalá les encante el capítulo porque para mí fue todo un proceso de emociones y sensaciones. Amo escribir y esta historia es mi regalona ahora. De verdad que tengo para mucho con ella, así que tranquilos. Hay fic para rato.

Por otro lado, confieso en esta séptima entrega que los amo *o* a todos, mil gracias por los reviews y por quedarse hasta tarde leyéndome :C lo siento, y los amo de nuevo n.n prometo traerles mucha emoción en cada capítulo y no demorarme tanto, porque si pudiera cocinarles y consentirlos, créanme que lo haría. Por ahora, es lo que les puedo ofrecer.

Nos leemos en el capítulo 8. ¿Algún avance? Una cita como Dios manda, ¿a poco no quieren una? Me dejan sus reviews.

¡BYEEEE!

 **(Sólo por si te interesa: este capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Inner Silence" de Anathema. Una belleza en mi opinión, por si quieren checarla y llorar conmigo, imaginando la vida de Levi ;u; )**


	8. Aceptación

**¡Buenas noches!** Con ustedes, desde el fondo del pasillo de mi casa, hasta ustedes ¡un capítulo nuevo! ¿Tomatazos? ¿Capotera? Ok no ;u;

Este capítulo es concretamente sobre la relación LevixMikasa y contiene la cita más hermosa del mundo mundial. Mi objetivo con este capítulo es ponerle una pausa al sufrimiento, traer amor y prosperidad, y año nuevo y todo eso :3

No, en serio. Es importante para la relación, necesitaba acercar más a los personajes, por si creen que es relleno, os ¡equivocáis! D: Más pensamientos y emociones saldrán a flote, así que preparen sus corazones de abuela, porque esto está más diabético que cualquier capítulo anterior.

Primero que todo, no puedo tomarme todas las atribuciones y debo decir,

 **Debby-chan:** ¡Mil thank you por el aporte! Así que el capítulo va con dedicatoria n.n Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo que de seguro no hubiese estado tan bueno sin esa sugerencia. ¡Saludos!

Así que sin más preámbulo, al fic señores.

 ***Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa del mundo mundial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** Aceptación.

.

.

.

El salón de clases estaba lleno de vida y fulgor. En los mesones no sobraban asientos y se podía oír el murmullo masivo de las conversaciones. Por la ventana entraba una cantidad abundante de luz y aún se sentía el frescor del aseo que había sido realizado el día anterior.

No sé por qué recordé a mis padres esa mañana. Por el contrario, debería haber tenido mi completa atención en las pautas que nos habían entregado. Hojas duras y de tono café con dibujos hechos en carboncillo. Las tenía entre mis manos y mis ojos bailaban sobre la imagen de arriba abajo, mientras que me mordía el labio. Tenía una expresión de concentración máxima, como si estuviera estudiando el contenido con refinamiento. Pero no. No entendía nada y no por falta de materia gris. Tenía en mi mente los recuerdos de los días en la cabaña, los días de caza de papá, los días de práctica de bordado, las cenas exquisitas preparada por las artísticas manos de mamá y tantas otras cosas más que revoloteaban en mis memorias, llevándome bastante lejos del importantísimo asunto que no debía dejar de lado.

Pero así fue. Tal vez tuve algún sueño extraño durante la noche, no lo recordaba con precisión. Lo curioso era que no solía recordar a mis padres con frecuencia. Suponía para mí un martirio innecesario, nada iba a devolvérmelos, así que prefería no torturarme con ello.

Cuando volví mi concentración hacia la clase era demasiado tarde para tomar el hilo y alinearme. Para colmo, el Instructor Keith estaba acompañando a Hange a realizar la cátedra, ya que también había prestado su ayuda para idear el circuito de entrenamiento y por cierto, no pasó por alto la cara de desconcierto que debí tener.

–¿Alguna duda, Ackerman? – me increpó con su acento cargado y prepotente. Me estremecí al oír su voz tan penetrante en mi oído, hasta me sacó cosquillas en el tímpano.

El salón completo terminó por permanecer en silencio con tal de oír mi respuesta y pude sentir todas sus miradas sobre mí. Era así siempre. Yo solía tenía grandes preguntas que resultaban interesantes y ponían en juego los patrones que nos indicaban. De esa forma, podíamos encontrar las desventajas y contrarrestarlas con soluciones, sólo que ahora no entendía ni remotamente todas las flechas y vectores que decoraban la hoja.

Esperaban mi respuesta, ansiosos, pero no pude enunciar nada y cada segundo en que el mutismo se volvía más denso y todos los sonidos pequeños como los crujidos se maximizaban, el calor comenzó a ascender por mis mejillas.

No iba a poder darle una respuesta y él iba a regañarme seguro. Como si no fuese suficientemente malo que me hubiese pillado volando bajo, solíamos sentarnos en la primera fila de bancos, así que el instructor tenía una perfecta visual de mí, no iba a despegarse hasta que contestara.

A mi lado ocupaba lugar Armin, que me miraba inquieto. Al parecer él si había notado que estaba despistada en ese momento. Pude notar por el rabillo del ojo, como me acercaba lentamente una hoja, la cual tenía garabateada en una esquina una pregunta que se le había ocurrido a él. Agradecí el gesto internamente, mientras leía rápidamente lo escrito para luego enunciarlo. Ya habría tiempo de conversar con Armin.

–Señor – hablé en voz alta – ¿Podríamos conservar el entrenamiento con las figuras de titán a escala? Si bien no tienen movilidad, nos ayudan a mejorar nuestros reflejos – cuando terminé de comentárselo, pensé ¿estaban hablando de esto? Realmente debí estar muy desconcentrada.

Y luego, poco a poco fui entendiendo mejor las ideas que se estaban planteando. Querían excluir de este plan de entrenamiento los ejercicios con titanes falsos. Iban a enfocarse de lleno en Eren como el modelo ejemplar, pero Armin tenía razón con la pregunta qué tenía. No era necesario quitarnos eso. Si bien cuando éramos novatos practicamos mucho con ellos, sería buena idea darles un repaso de nuevo. Nunca terminas de aprender y nunca es suficiente perfeccionamiento. Después de todo, podrían llenar el bosque con más titanes a escala y hacer aparecer muchos a la vez de forma sorpresiva, eso nos ayudaría a ver qué decisión tomar en esos momentos en que la vida y la muerte rozan una línea delgada.

Faltaba bastante todavía en ese aspecto. Algunos soldados no podían ni reaccionar cuando un titán los atrapaba y no podía ser. Esto no era un juego, no se trataba de arriesgar sólo nuestras vidas, se trataba de arriesgar a toda la humanidad. Necesitábamos mayor fortaleza para enfrentar nuestros miedos, y no era la primera vez que veíamos titanes. Ya era hora de ponerle un fin al desequilibrio que había dentro de las tropas por falta de disposición de algunos soldados. A la larga, quienes salvaban el día, siempre éramos los mismos.

No había que entrar en pánico tampoco. Esa era la primera clase de muchas y teníamos tiempo de seguir perfeccionando los modelos. Al menos no me quedé sin una respuesta en ese momento y me evité un gran bochorno. No me importaba mucho quedar bien o no con el resto, pero iba a ser incómodo quedarse en blanco con un tópico tan importante como el que se estaba discutiendo.

La clase finalizó un poco antes del almuerzo. Yo tenía labores de cocina, iba a ayudar a otras reclutas a preparar la comida. Me lo habían asignado temprano por la mañana. No puse mucha atención en lo que les dictaron a mis demás compañeros. Realmente, la imagen de mis padres me tenía atosigada y con la mente volando en recuerdos.

Así que para calmar la ansiedad, tomé los papeles, un libro que me había facilitado Hange y los reguardé en mi pecho a la vez que los rodeaba con los brazos, para salir pronto a cumplir con mis deberes. Antes de dejar el salón, me dirigí hacia Armin para darle las gracias. Como siempre, me entregó una cálida y hermosa sonrisa fraterna, delicada y brillante. "Para qué estoy, si no" me había dicho. No cabía duda, tenía que encontrar la forma de encogerlo para llevármelo a todas partes. Amaba a Armin como un hermano, aquel que no pude tener. Él estaba dentro de las mejores cosas que me habían sucedido.

Le devolví la sonrisa, sonrojándome un poco por lo lerda que me sentía ese día y salí del salón con grandes pasos. Caminé por el pasillo, mientras mis ojos se concentraban en las puntas de mis botas. Mis pensamientos estaban sumidos en lo que iba a hacer al llegar a la cocina. "Debo pelar papas, guardaré una para Sasha, o bueno, tal vez dos". En eso estaba, cuando una voz llamó a mi nombre. Una voz más que conocida para mí.

Me detuve de golpe y giré lentamente demostrando mi hastío. Por favor, era tan temprano.

–Eren – resoplé. No pude evitar sonar como un gato engrifado. – ¿Qué sucede?

–¿Llevas mucha prisa? – estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados fingiendo mirarme fijamente, pero en realidad sus ojos se escabullían de los míos. ¿Estaba nervioso? Conocía tan bien a Eren que de forma innata mi percepción se activó con él – Espero no molestar – añadió y eso terminó preocupándome más.

Relajé mi postura, descansando en una pierna y girando mi rostro parcialmente. No quería verlo directamente tampoco. No habíamos conversado nada al respecto de nuestra última discusión.

–Tengo labores de cocina – al decirle esto, frunció el entrecejo con dureza – pero tengo tiempo aún.

–Bien, yo no tengo mucho – se acercó a mí, posicionándose frente a mi figura que ahora no parecía tan firme como antes. – Iré directo al grano. – La distancia que nos separaba era bastante reducida y eso logró que se me crisparan las manos.

–¿Qué? – ansié la respuesta. Me sentía incómoda de ese modo.

–¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas saliendo con alguien? – no se parecía ni remotamente a una pregunta. Es más, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue un reclamo, un reclamo violento a juzgar por el timbre que utilizó para catapultar la pregunta sin piedad.

En primera instancia, antes de responder cualquier sandez comprometedora, cavilé en breve cómo era posible que Eren hubiese llegado a esas conclusiones. ¿Habrían sido a raíz de los últimos altercados que habíamos tenido? ¿Y eso cómo infiernos se relacionaba con su pregunta? Si era un berrinche más iba a pagármelas muy caro por ponerme en estos aprietos. Muchos otros soldados venían saliendo de los salones de clases y el pasillo no era exactamente el mejor lugar para hablar de esos temas. Odié que no haya tenido ni un poco de sentido común para dirigirse a mí.

–¿De qué hablas? Eren. No me hagas perder el tiempo – fingí estar enojada, cargando un poco más la voz, pero eso lo empeoró todo.

–La única que pierde el tiempo eres tú. Si tienes tiempo para estupideces, preocúpate de tu trabajo dentro de la legión. – a la par con esto, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un trozo de papel y lo arrugó para lanzármelo en el rostro. El bolo chocó directo contra mi nariz y rebotó hasta caer al suelo.

El gesto de Eren provocó que pegara un brinco a causa de la impresión, mientras miraba el papel con una expresión de total pánico y no cambiaba mi postura en la que abrazaba el libro y los documentos. Es más, el impacto me hizo sostenerlos con más fuerza, porque no tenía nada más a mi alcance a lo que aferrarme.

Yo sabía qué era aquello que me había lanzado. ¡Cómo no recordarlo si la había buscado por todos lados! En ese preciso momento, deduje que el destino tenía algo en mi contra y a la vez no. No la había encontrado nadie que se fuese a burlar de mí, pero tampoco era tranquilizante que la haya encontrado Eren.

Casi por acto reflejo, me incliné para tratar de recogerla sin soltar mis cosas, pero al llegar al suelo una mano pálida se atravesó en mi rango visual tomando el objeto antes de que yo pudiese alcanzarlo.

Alcé mi vista con rapidez, histérica, porque el mensaje fuese de mano en mano. Ya era suficiente con que Eren lo hubiese leído, no eran necesarios más participantes, sin embargo, quien estaba ahí no era nada más ni nada menos que el destinatario.

–¡Capitán Rivaille! – escuché a Eren exaltarse como el lame botas que era con él. Me irritó escuchar su voz. Se paró erguido, como si fuese el soldadito más obediente de la legión y esperó la respuesta del superior que estaba de pie entre nosotros.

Levi abrió el papel y lo leyó en silencio. Mi corazón se congeló, porque ni siquiera pude percibir mis latidos. Esos minutos fugaces de silencio, me mordí la piel de las paredes internas de la boca y le lancé miradas ácidas a Eren, quien estaba tan firme en su posición que no giró ni un milímetro para verme, pero aun así esperé que el veneno de mi ira le llegara de alguna forma.

–¿Qué significa esto? – habló Levi al terminar, con un tono de prepotencia y petulancia. Sus palabras sonaron toscas para el oído, como un golpe. Estaba muy molesto.

–Capitán, yo… – Eren estaba apresurándose a decirle algo, pero permitírselo era dejarme mal a mí, así que por primera vez fui egoísta con él (o quizás no) y lo interrumpí de inmediato, antes de que la situación se prestara para malos entendidos. Después de todo, eso se veía raro y la persona que sostenía el papel en sus manos no era el Capitán para mí. Era mi amigo, mi persona especial, mi acuerdo.

–Capitán, su permiso para hablar – solicité con voz tosca y recuperando mi semblante oscuro y apático que solía tener todo el tiempo.

–Adelante, Ackerman – me dio la palabra, mientras Eren me miraba boquiabierto. Por supuesto, no puedes olvidar como dirigirte a un superior.

–El documento que tiene en sus manos es de mi propiedad. Lo había perdido hace unos días – le comenté sin dejar de lado la formalidad. Estaba fingiendo perfectamente bien. – No obstante – mastiqué las palabras mientras miraba a Eren, iracunda – estaba en la posesión de la persona equivocada y no había podido entregarla a su original destinatario.

Levi suspiró sonoramente, para luego retomar y dirigirse a Eren.

–¡Mocoso! – le gritó, pero con esa fuerza típica de la voz de los militares – ¿sabes cuánto nos cuesta mantener tu custodia con los ojos de todos los poderes sobre nosotros? Para que tú pierdas tu tiempo hurgando en las cosas de tus compañeras – lo miró fijamente, mientras Eren intentaba berrear algo en su posición sumisa. No pudo defenderse, ni añadir comentario alguno porque le resultaría mucho peor admitir que llevaba días con ella y que no me la había devuelto.

–Mis disculpas, Capitán – le contestó en sus inútiles intentos de decir algo y realizó el saludo típico.

–¡Ahora ve a los establos! Tienes labores allá. – dijo, sacudiendo una mano en el aire, para que Eren dejara el lugar lo más pronto posible.

–¡Sí, Señor! – contestó Eren con vehemencia.

–En cuanto a usted, soldado Ackerman – se dirigió a mí con más calma, pero con el mismo tono neutral de siempre – Necesito confiscar esto. – señaló el papel.

Y en ese momento, me hubiese gustado reír, patalear, gritar, correr, saltar, golpear, ¡todo!

Levi lo había entendido y la bendita carta por fin había llegado a sus manos. El que se haya tomado la situación como una irregularidad, hizo pasar desapercibido el hecho de que entendió que la carta era para él. Un par de gestos míos y la comunicación había fluido como nada. No sé cómo era capaz de leer mis pensamientos, mis actitudes, mi esencia era percibida ante sus ojos con total facilidad y quise felicitarlo por ello.

–Por supuesto, Capitán. Comprendo – asentí seriamente, cuando en el fondo estaba gritando de felicidad.

Eren desapareció de la escena corriendo. Un minuto más y si no llegaba caminando a los establos, iba a llegar volando a causa de una patada descomunal de parte de Levi.

Yo espabilé, volviendo a la realidad y tratando de retomar mi camino hacia la cocina. Al menos, el evento resultó ser furtivo para los demás. De seguro se lo tomaron como un reto más del Capitán y nadie se detuvo con ojos curiosos a observar la escena.

Sin embargo, antes de desaparecerme de ahí, miré a Levi que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el pequeño papel. Se encontró con mi mirada, espiándolo y cruzamos el camino de nuestros ojos en segundos de complicidad. Antes de voltear y seguir con su camino, me dio un guiño.

Se me erizó la piel luego de eso y alegué mentalmente camino a mis tareas: "déjame volver a la realidad". Ya tenía mucho espacio en la mente con mis padres, el plan de entrenamiento, los titanes ágiles, las papas de Sasha, Eren y ahora él. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijese que no me quedé más tranquila luego de eso.

No era la mejor forma de entregar una carta. De hecho, había sido la peor, pero opté por imaginarme que eso era romanticismo al más puro estilo Ackerman.

No podía negar que aparte de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía gratitud hacia él por evitar otro encuentro nefasto con Eren. Llegó en el momento justo y manejó la situación a la perfección, no dando cabida a más conversaciones innecesarias y por cierto, alejó la majadería de Eren de mí. Aquello que pudo haber tomado un rumbo no muy bueno, se detuvo en el momento preciso, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas para después. No podía jugar a ser ingenua y creer que todo era tan genuinamente mágico, porque no lo era. La paz era un bien temporal, efímero, intangible. No podías retenerla.

Era evidente que Eren iba a buscarme para seguir con el tema, pero al menos tendría tiempo para plantearme qué responderle en el caso de que así fuese. Fuera de eso, me llamó la atención que se mostrase tan molesto. No lo consideraba el tipo de persona que se hubiese entrometido en algo de ese tipo. Menos conmigo, él no solía irrumpir mi vida privada, motivo por el cual nunca pude acercarme a él de otra forma. ¿Por qué ahora había hecho esto? ¿Podría ser que se hubiese sentido fuera de lugar, aislado, como si yo no lo tomase en cuenta? Imposible. Eren no era así. Era tan extraño. Me causaba una curiosidad ansiosa. Aunque mis sentimientos por él estuviesen cambiando, el trecho que me dividía de él era frágil. Podía angostarlo si quisiera, pero no era la idea. Tenía que dejar de debatirme internamente y pasar por alto aquello si quería seguir como estaba hasta ahora.

¿Estaba celoso?

De pronto esa pregunta absurda apareció en mi mente, como estrella fugaz, sorpresiva, sin intención. Parecía tener a alguien más viviendo en mi mente, porque a mí no se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza ni en un millón de años. Era imposible. Para eso él tenía que estar interesado en mí, y Eren no tenía esos sentimientos.

Un pequeño dolor cristalino latió en mi pecho luego de esa aseveración y decidí darle término a mis ideas.

Justo iba entrando a la cocina cuando despejé mi mente. Alcé mi vista y sondeé la sala rápidamente. Me encontré con muchas reclutas de otro escuadrón lavando las cacerolas, hirviendo el agua en los fogones, lavando y pelando las verduras, lavando también las hierbas que utilizaban para condimentar.

–¡Mikasa! – oí a Sasha y giré a verla en el acto. Llevaba puesto un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Su camisa estaba arremangada y traía las manos muy limpias. – Eh, Mikasa. No es necesario traer el material de estudio a la cocina – sonrió, divertida al verme con mis cosas entre los brazos. No los había soltado en ningún momento.

–Vaya. ¿Qué debería hacer? – busqué, mirando a todas direcciones, un lugar donde resguardar mis materiales.

–Anda, ve a prepararte. Queda un delantal en el perchero. Guardaré esto – dijo Sasha amablemente, mientras tomaba mis cosas para guardarlas lejos del lugar de trabajo, para que no fuesen a mancharse.

Me preparé de inmediato y me reagrupé junto a las chicas que estaban pelando las verduras. Las acumulaban en canastos y yo las tomaba para córtalas, trozarlas y reubicarlas en fuentes.

Las cuchillas habían sido afiladas recientemente, porque cortaban las verduras como si fuesen mantequilla. Eso me facilitaba el trabajo enormemente. A mi lado, Sasha cogía las verduras que ya estaban listas y las añadía al estofado, que estaba hirviendo en el caldero más cercano. El vapor salía fulminante, acumulando una atmósfera densa en el ambiente. Olía apetitoso, pero el calor era asfixiante.

–Yo que iba a regalarte papas – le comenté a Sasha por lo bajo para que las demás no pudiesen oírnos.

–Está bien – sonrió. Estaba de muy buen ánimo – La próxima vez serán dos papas o tal vez tres, para compensarme.

–No es mi culpa que hoy decidieran preparar estofado – me quejé, aunque no molesta. Jugábamos de esa forma a menudo.

–Ni la mía – se encogió de hombros. – Enviaré una carta de reclamo a las fábricas de Mikasas para sugerirles que le quiten un poco de mal genio y crueldad. – simuló un puchero.

Meneé la cabeza, ignorándola y concentrándome para no rebanarme un dedo, mientras troceaba las papas.

"Una carta de reclamo dice", pensé, mientras seguía en lo mío. Pensar en ello me llevó directo a la imagen de Levi leyendo la carta.

Se me apretó el estómago de nervios y ansiedad. ¿Qué habría opinado? No tenía que gustarle después de todo, no se trataba de su opinión. Había sido la forma que encontré para confesar en cierta medida, los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Pero eso no me quitaba la curiosidad de saber qué habría pasado por su mente al momento de leerla.

Si me ponía en su lugar, trataba de pensar como él, o reunía sus características para hacerme una imagen mental, no tenía mucho éxito. Enojón, testarudo, violento, temperamental, irritable, exasperante, idiota e imposible. Solté el cuchillo con fuerza sobre la tabla de madera provocando un crujido bastante sonoro. De seguro me gané un par de miradas sobre mí, pero no les presté atención. Seguí con lo mío.

Recordé el momento en que me guiñó un ojo, confirmándome que había entendido que la carta era para él. No es tan malo después de todo. De todas formas, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él, o al menos eso esperaba. Quedaba poco ya para comenzar con el entrenamiento y Erwin estaba poniendo todo de su parte para el permiso de la nueva expedición con fines investigativos e iba a tener que concentrarme bastante en ello.

Ahondando un poco más en eso, pensé que no habíamos sufrido ataques de titanes ágiles, anormales, ni nada raro. ¿Ese día habríamos acabado con él más fuerte de ellos? O bueno, Levi lo había hecho…

Levi.

Solté un suspiro largo y bastante sonoro. Me había perdido en mis meditaciones y había olvidado que estaba en la cocina junto a las demás reclutas y con Sasha a mi lado, quien tenía un platito a la altura de su boca para probar la comida y me miraba absorta.

–Un poco más y vuelas toda la cocina con ese bufido – bromeó, mientras añadía unas hojillas verdes al caldero y revolvía con cuidado.

–Lo siento – solté con torpeza, mientras alzaba el brazo para tomar más verduras del canasto.

Sasha rio divertida, mientras me observaba con algo que podría definir como "ternura". Aunque me pareció irritante que se enterneciera conmigo.

–¿Por qué te disculpas, sonsa? – ella llamándome sonsa a mí. Meneé la cabeza en negación – ¿Hay algo que te tenga en las nubes, Mikasa? Estás muy rara. – indagó un poco más seria.

–No empieces – rezongué de mala gana.

–Pero… – gimoteó.

–No ahora. Estamos rodeadas – usé un tono de voz alarmante, similar al que usaba en campo de batallaba, como si hubiésemos estado rodeada de titanes.

Miró a nuestro alrededor a todas nuestras compañeras que trabajaban sin pausa y asintió con decepción.

Agradecí su discreción y nos enfocamos en terminar el almuerzo pronto. Posterior a eso, tendríamos que cambiarnos de ropa para salir a entrenar al terreno. Ejercicios de capacidad física y resistencia. Cosas básicas. Sin embargo, solíamos desocuparnos un poco antes cada vez que podíamos para sumar unos minutos extra a nuestro tiempo y hacer algo que quisiéramos. Descansar, ir al baño con tiempo, u otras cosas.

Al terminar, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación para proseguir con el cambio de vestimenta. Apenas entré, me dirigí hacia mis pertenencias y tomé una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos cortos de tono violeta. Me desvestí rápidamente, sin importar que Sasha estuviese ahí. Le tenía confianza en ese aspecto. Y por cierto, hablando de confianza, no pasó por alto la conversación en la cocina.

–¿Y bien? – insistió – ahora no estamos rodeadas. Apenas había terminado de ponerme la camiseta, cuando giré a verla. Estaba sin pantalones, sólo con bragas, pero Sasha no se distrajo conmigo.

–¿Qué? – pregunté con fastidio.

–¿No vas a contarme por qué faltas a algunas comidas, no duermes, suspiras todo el día, estás distante, ignoras a Eren…? – soltó las palabras como una avalancha que se vino encima de mí sin piedad.

–Suficiente – la detuve, haciendo un gesto con mi mano en el aire.

–¡Dijiste que éramos amigas! – chilló empuñando ambas manos a sus costados.

–¿Y? – gruñí, mientras volvía a lo mío y me ponía los pantaloncillos. Se me acercó fugazmente y plantó un puñetazo en mi brazo haciéndome perder el equilibrio por un momento y haciéndome crujir los dientes.

–¿Cómo que "y"? – gruñó también, dejándome en blanco sin mayor defensa – No confías en mí. Es igual que siempre. ¡Qué cruel eres Mikasa! Eres lo peor – volvió hacia su lado de la habitación quitándose la camisa y lanzándola hacia algún lado, mientras escogía entre sus camisetas.

Me terminé de acomodar el atuendo y me senté en la cama mientras me ajustaba unos guantes sin dedos que solía usar para no dañarme con los ejercicios de barras. Un silencio incómodo se alzó en medio de nuestra estancia. De nuevo hacía sentir mal a Sasha. Pero no tenía nada que ver con ella, no en específico. No era tan fácil decirle que había decidido rendirme con Eren y darle una oportunidad al Capitán Rivaille, porque así sonaba para ellos. Para mí simplemente era Levi.

Pero pensándolo mejor, y con ayuda de la paciencia de la que me armé en ese momento para no devolverle el puñetazo que me había propinado, decidí que contarle una parte no podía resultar dañino. Ella jamás iba a defraudarme. Sasha era una de las pocas personas más confiables que conocía.

–Está bien – musité con dificultad. Tampoco me lo tomaba a la ligera – Primero prométeme por tu vida…

–¿Y por las papas? – se me acercó veloz como un rayo, posicionándose de rodillas frente a mí y mirándome con ojos brillantes de perro contento. "Qué difícil eres", pensé sarcástica.

–Sí, y por las papas – eso me convencía más de todos modos – que no le dirás a nadie, porque es muy delicado y personal para mí. Lo hago sólo para que me dejes en paz.

–¡Cruel! – reclamó en un falso lloriqueo – Pero sí, lo prometo. – asintió con convicción.

–Yo… – dudé unos segundos. ¿Cómo decir algo como eso? – Yo… bueno, ah, sí. El hecho es que… yo desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora… – traté de tomar aire antes de morirme ahí mismo de los nervios – bueno… lo que quiero decir es que…

Sasha soltó un risotada eufórica, pero dulce. Su rostro se llenó de vida y color. Cuando terminó de disfrutar de mi posición tan empequeñecida, me miró con simpatía y añadió:

–Mikasa, eres increíble. Luces bien incluso si te sonrojas – fruncí el entrecejo, renegando todos esos sentimientos. Aún estaba muy dura para darle espacio a la sensibilidad de Sasha. Si bien había cambiado bastante el último tiempo, no significaba que dejase atrás la seriedad que me era característica. Como había mencionado una vez, era algo natural que iba conmigo.

–¿A qué venía eso? – bufé irritada.

–Oye – ladeó su cabeza. Estaba hincada frente a mí, apoyando sus manos en mis rodillas – ¿Y todo esto por un chico?

Abrí mis ojos en toda su magnitud y la contemplé perpleja.

–¿Lo sabías? – me alteré, cavando mi propia tumba.

Rio de nuevo. Parecía estar pasándosela de lo mejor a expensas mía.

–¡En su propia trampa! – celebró, mientras me sacaba la lengua.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza, siguiéndole el juego. Recordé por qué no solía contarle nada.

–No se lo digas a nadie – le recordé. Si bien parecía la conversación de dos amigas cualquiera, para mí era una confesión de gran importancia y no quería que se lo tomara con simpleza.

–Lo sé – se puso de pie para terminar de vestirse – Y… ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó con esa pregunta.

–Esa parte es confidencial, de riesgo vital, para mayores de cincuenta años, nociva, secreta y muy privada, hasta peligrosa – dije todo eso sin alterar mi imparcialidad.

–¿En qué andas metida? – se giró a verme bruscamente, casi con terror.

–Es todo por hoy.

Sasha no siguió hostigándome por más información y lo agradecí. Había hecho ya un gran esfuerzo al decidir contarle tan significativo secreto. Una parte de mí, en realidad lo decidió para que ella dejase de molestar todo el tiempo con sus preguntas. Al menos ahora sabría los motivos de mis inconsistencias y no la tendría todo el tiempo en mi oído como un mosquito. Por otro lado, lo había hecho con toda sinceridad. No había dejado atrás aquella conversación en que me sermoneó por no confiar en ella. Sí lo hacía, esa era mi manera de demostrárselo.

Me sentí bien contándole aquello de todos modos. Fue como quitarse un buen peso de encima. Si bien no había salido de la mejor forma, al menos ella lo entendió autodidácticamente. Me ahorró el trabajo que yo inútilmente no pude realizar. De hecho, había descubierto que era pésima en ese ámbito. Sasha se enteró por sus jugarretas, Armin se enteró porque… me vio.

Deslizándome hacia ese pensamiento, caí en la cuenta de que no volví a tocar el tema con él. Y con Armin resultaba ser un caso aún peor, porque no tenía que decirle nada en concreto. Sus propios ojos le habían contestado todas las preguntas posibles que pudiera hacerse.

Tenía que haber sido más cuidadosa en aquella ocasión.

Pero había sido Levi el culpable.

¡Maldito, iba a matarlo!

Daba igual. No podía borrar los recuerdos de las personas, no podía fingir demencia luego de que me viera besarlo. ¿Con qué te excusas de algo así? ¿Estaba saludando al Capitán? Si, como no. Bueno, en realidad eso estaba haciendo.

Me dio una clavada en la cabeza, punzante y tosca. Sucedía cuando pensaba demás y me aceleraba. Dejaba de respirar por la exaltación y mi cerebro comenzaba a exigirme el preciado oxígeno.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo, corrimos por el terreno sin parar. El Líder de Escuadrón que estuvo a cargo de nosotros ese día tuvo un trato muy severo y nos trató de obesos mórbidos sólo por haber tenido un par de días libres. Supuse que era el tipo de persona que nos iba a hacer sudar sangre.

Podía ver los rostros extenuados de mis compañeros, que de seguro debían tener sus estómagos rugiendo y ya no tenían fuerzas para correr, pero aún con el sol que brillaba vigoroso y la casi inexistente brisa, nos exigió hasta el final.

Vi a Armin entre la multitud trotar con pesadez. Me sumé a su lado y le tomé la mano para llevarlo conmigo:

–¡Vamos, soldado! – fingí regañarlo, mientras apresuraba el ritmo.

Armin sólo sonrió tratando de alcanzarme.

En ese momento, dejé toda mi energía en el campo de entrenamiento. Descargué todo resentimiento, dejando que se evaporara con mi sudor y me deleité con el sonido de la campana que nos llamaba a comer.

Nos veíamos contentos, como si fuese un día cualquiera en una vida tranquila.

Éramos ingenuos. Inocentes. Jóvenes.

.*.

Anocheció. Otro día más que terminaba y nos había dejado como trapos escuincles. Habría pasado como mucho, una hora desde que nos habíamos acostado y dispuesto para dormir. Pero como de costumbre, yo no pude pegar pestaña. Tenía las frazadas a la altura de mi pecho y mis brazos fuera. Estaba jugando con mis manos, tronándome los dedos mientras mis ojos encontraban como de costumbre aquel techo del camarote que no tenía novedad, pero en días de insomnio para mí hasta la más mínima mancha podía tener una historia nueva para contar.

Aunque en verdad, lo que me contuvo de dormir esa noche no fue precisamente la estructura molecular de la madera. Estaba pensando en ellos. Sí. De nuevo.

Mamá. Papá. Si ustedes me vieran ahora, donde estoy, a dónde he llegado ¿Estarían orgullosos? ¿Me regañarían? Si pudiera decirles algo ahora, sería:

 _Mamá, ya no sé cómo bordar, perdí la costumbre, pero sé usar espadas y soy la mejor soldado que tiene mi escuadrón. He matado titanes y arriesgado mi vida por el bien de la humanidad. Tengo los mejores amigos del mundo. Armin es genial, tiene historias increíbles y es el más inteligente. Sasha es algo odiosa, pero confío en ella y en su percepción de las cosas. Eren es un gran chico, es como mi hermano, pero últimamente peleamos mucho. Recuerdo cuando me aconsejaste sobre el amor. Me dijiste que lo encontraría cuando descubriera que con aquella persona podía flotar, que nunca me sentiría mal y si lo hacía, no era amor verdadero. Aprendí a flotar mamá. Con un equipo de maniobras. El amor es algo que no he logrado descubrir muy bien, pero creo que lo estoy intentando. No sé si lo aprobarías, aunque si me hace feliz, de seguro lo harías. Tengo que comprobar si puedo flotar con él._

 _Papá, extraño los días de acampada. Extraño tu mirada, tu cabello rubio y brillante que calzaba perfecto con tu sonrisa. Me hacía tan feliz verte volver cada tarde. Extraño tus brazos fuertes que podían alzarme al cielo. Aprendí que contigo sí podía flotar. Pero no le digas a mamá, va a ponerse celosa. Dijiste que el día que tuviese un novio ibas a encerrarme y no dejarme salir más. Me pregunto si iré a necesitar eso ahora. Ahora que sé usar armas y defenderme sola. Estoy segura que nada podría hacerme daño. Nada más que tu recuerdo._

Lágrimas frías y silenciosas cayeron por mis mejillas cuando me descubrí pensando en conversaciones ficticias que nunca se iban a llevar a cabo. Qué patética debí haberme visto.

Me limpié de inmediato las gotitas que habían resbalado y traté de contener la tristeza que parecía no tener fin. Nunca había pensado en ellos tan profundamente. Mis recuerdos durante un tiempo comenzaban con Eren y la vida que me había entregado él. Y no estaba bien. Podía estar muy agradecida, pero no podía negar mis raíces y éstas no comenzaban con Eren precisamente. Tal vez ese había sido el mayor error que había cometido: creer que mi vida iniciaba con él. Si hubiese forjado mi fortaleza en base a lo que había sido antes de él, quizás no hubiesemos terminado en la penosa situación que estábamos ahora.

Los Jaeger habían sido mi segunda familia. El Doctor y Carla me habían adoptado como una más sin hacer ninguna diferencia conmigo. Me acogieron para entregarme una vida plena, sabiendo que lo que yo había vivido, no lo merecía ningún niño de mi edad. Jamás pensé que harían algo así. Carla era mi segunda mamá y también la recordaba, tan gentil, tan amable y dedicada.

Estaba ahogándome con los recuerdos. No lo noté hasta que el pecho se me cerró, reuniendo dentro un dolor empalagoso y tóxico. No tenía mucho a mano para controlarme y no terminar mordiendo las sábanas o gritando.

Alcé un poco el rostro en dirección a la ventana de la habitación y me quedé mirando las estrellas que titilaban pacíficas sobre aquella inmensa extensión.

¿Por qué mi cerebro estaba haciéndome esto? Últimamente jugaba conmigo, me atormentaba, me ilusionaba, me confundía. Era ridículo. Aunque fuesen mis padres, no podía estar hundiéndome de esa forma. Yo sabía que nunca iba a olvidarlos del todo, pero ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo que llevaba acallando mis sentimientos, surgió ese recuerdo? Como si tuviese vida propia vino a mí para torturarme.

Suspiré para no atragantarme con la bocanada de aire que había inhalado con ansiedad. Eso no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Me levanté cuidadosamente intentando no despertar a Sasha, aunque eso fuese poco probable, puesto que ella dormía como un oso. Sus ronquidos de ratón viajaban por todo el espacio.

No estaba equipada como para salir del cuarto. Traía puesta una camisa y pantalones, por lo que me acomodé las botas y cogí un abrigo de un grosor respetable y me dispuse a salir. No quería estar en el cuarto, me sentía ahogada, desesperada, incluso irritada. Seguir ahí iba a agravarlo todo y no era buena idea que Sasha me encontrase en ese estado. Iba a armar un buen escándalo y eso sólo me haría sentir más miserable.

Burlé la seguridad de los pasillos con mucha cautela, como un asesino a sueldo profesional. Sabía que con el tema de los titanes ágiles tenían a más personas trabajando de noche, pero me resultó casi como un juego divertido los tiempos de espera y conteos que realicé, midiendo cada movimiento de los guardias para lograr escabullirme, sin que me viesen, en dirección hacia los establos.

Esa noche había una luna llena descomunal, perfectamente terminada. Parecía estar dibujada y pulida. Resplandecía dando luminosidad a todos los objetos con un tono perlado único y místico. A causa de esto, no estaba oscuro. Se podía tener al alcance un buen rango visual y distinguir diversos objetos distantes. La ambientación fluctuaba entre tonos azulinos más claros y otros más oscuros. Era una noche maravillosa, tan pura y quieta. No tendría mayores problemas para distraerme con un paisaje tan excepcional como ese.

Me pasé por la bodega que tenían las monturas y cogí la mía en cuanto la divisé colgada en el clavo más característico de todos. Estaba oxidado. Así que nunca confundía mis elementos con los de otra persona.

Cuando llegué a los establos, gracias a mi poder de sigilo, mi caballo relinchó al apenas reconocerme y verme llegar encorvada como un ladrón. Lo sujeté del hocico para acariciarlo y así lograr tranquilizar su inquietud, antes de que llamase la atención de algún soldado de turno y terminara de vuelta al encierro de mi cuarto. Pasé mi mano por su crin y luego por sus fosas nasales para que pudiese olerme y asegurarse de que era yo. Me encantaba la nariz de los caballos, terciopelada y tan suavecita.

El pobrecillo se calmó poco a poco y cuando logré que no emitiera ningún ruido sospechoso, quité el seguro de la rejilla para sacarlo. Incluso eso hice con sumo cuidado. Me preocupaba bastante que fuesen a encontrarme ahí, porque iba a tener que dar explicaciones y no tenían ganas de compartir mis historias de insomnio con el encargado de la seguridad.

Sentí el crujido de las piedrecillas sueltas del suelo de concreto que me dieron aviso de que alguien se estaba acercando. Aunque me hubiese tensado por completo pensando que podía tratarse de algún cuidador, insistí en mis prácticas. Si tenía que salir corriendo con el caballo y no volver más, iba a considerarlo. Tenía un nudo de sentimientos indescifrables y agónicos en mi pecho. Poco me importaba que me reprendieran en ese momento.

–¿Qué haces? – un timbre masculino resonó vibrante. Reconocí la voz que había hablado a mis espaldas y relajé mi postura. Era bueno encontrarse con alguien conocido en medio de noche tan caótica como esa.

–Levi – giré a verlo por unos segundos, mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello rebelde. Volví a lo mío pasando por alto su pregunta. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? – enarcó un ceja, observándome con total sorpresa. Supuse que no esperaba verme ahí. Evidentemente yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Pero no fue impedimento para que yo llevase a cabo mi plan.

No enunció respuesta alguna. Estaba claro que tampoco estaba pasando por un buen rato, era fácil de deducir, más predecible que el hecho de que yo estuviese ahí. No insistí, ni indagué más allá. Continué en silencio mientras liberaba mi caballo del reducido espacio en el que había estado apresado y lo preparé colocándole la montura y ajustándole sus ataduras.

Di la impresión de estar ignorándolo, cuando en realidad me sentía más feliz que nunca porque estuviese ahí. No me equivocaba cuando pensaba que él llegaba en los momentos exactos y sin previo aviso. No había necesidad de buscarlo, era como si simplemente él lo supiera. Me resultaba reconfortante su presencia en esos momentos.

Mientras concentraba mi atención en el animal que por cierto, estaba inquieto, él estaba descansando en una pierna, contemplando con mirada fija cada paso que seguía para ensillar al caballo. En un punto se volvió un tanto difícil por el espesor de la tela de mi abrigo y mis brazos se tornaron torpes. Levi se acercó y tomó la pieza que parecía imposible de ajustar y la arregló en menos de un pestañeo.

Ahí, en el lugar en que yo sostenía la montura, su mano se deslizó rozando la mía. Su toque fue cálido y suave. Terminé perdida en ese roce que había desequilibrado en parte, aquella sensibilidad que traía conmigo de antemano. Dejé de hacer lo que hacía y me quedé mirando un punto en blanco en el lugar donde nuestras manos habían hecho contacto.

–Entonces… – Levi intentó incitarme a continuar. Lo miré con detenimiento por primera vez en ese momento. Traía unos pantalones oscuros y un chaleco holgado de tono grisáceo.

–No podía dormir – me resigné con una mueca un tanto adolorida. – En realidad, no quería dormir, – repuse de inmediato en tono orgulloso – me siento llena de energía y no pretendo quedarme encerrada. – Hablé recuperando la estabilidad y terminando de preparar a mi caballo, con movimientos bruscos. Tenía prisa, quería salir luego – ¿Y tú? Cuéntame tu parte.

–Misma historia – dijo cortante.

–¿Misma historia con los detalles incluidos? – examiné su respuesta. En un último momento, una idea había llegado a mi mente sin recato. Después de todo éramos dos… ¿Por qué no?

–Supongo – asintió, mientras pateaba una piedrecilla que se había enredado en sus zapatos.

–¡Bueno! – resoplé agotada por lo difícil que me había resultado un ejercicio tan rutinario como ese. – Ya estamos aquí – mencioné engreída con la cabeza en alto luchando contra mi caballo que se resistía a las riendas. – Y… podríamos hacer… no lo sé… algo. – Me encogí de hombros, estaba muy nerviosa, ¿por qué? No era la primera vez que salía con Levi, ¿por qué ahora estaba tan asustada? Tal vez porque hasta ahora, únicamente habían sido encuentros esporádicos, pero en ese espacio que compartíamos por estar presos del insomnio, se lo estaba proponiendo yo, intencionalmente. No como algo conciso y precario, si no como correspondía.

Podíamos pasarnos la noche fuera en el bosque o en cualquier lugar, pero quería que pasáramos la noche juntos. Ese era el mensaje implícito que corría ávido e impetuoso por mis venas. Así como estaba, podía subir y bajar los cerros corriendo, colgarme de todos los árboles y hasta incluso, luchar. La energía palpitaba en mi interior. Solía suceder cuando tenía pena. Era como si las emociones se canalizaran en una fuerza irrefrenable. Y ahora con él ahí no podía seguir reprimiéndome.

–¿Algo cómo qué? – preguntó bastante interesado y eso sólo logró llevarme a aspirar mucho más. Si él iba a seguirme, mis planes terminarían siendo perfectos y esto se volvería mucho más interesante. Pensé que había tomado la mejor decisión al escaparme de mi habitación.

–¿Se te ocurre algo? – indagué, asegurando los estribos y demostrando una postura inalterable y digna de mí. Segura, convencida.

–Las posibilidades son reducidas si pienso qué hacer al escaparme con mi subordinada de noche – terminó la frase en un siseo intimidante. Apoyé mi cabeza en la de mi caballo para acariciarlo, mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa victoriosa que había brotado a raíz de sus palabras sugerentes.

Halé al equino para hacerlo andar y me acerqué a Levi hasta romper la distancia.

–¿Subordinada? – increpé, mirándolo con socarronería. Tomó lugar dentro de mí, aquel cosquilleo provocado por la necesidad de ponerlo a prueba. Sabía que retarlo era de alguna manera, la forma de despertar su brío liberándolo en un arranque tempestuoso y enmarañado.

Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Levi, que tenía la capacidad de corresponder a mi adrenalina como ninguna otra persona podía hacerlo. Tenía arrebatos típicos de su personalidad que encajaban perfecto con la mía. Así que disfrutaba esas pequeñas batallas que teníamos por el poderío, pero que no eran discrepantes, por el contrario al ser ambos iguales, nadie perdía y esto sólo se trataba de contentarse con el ego alto, por estúpido que sonara.

–Ensilla tu caballo – ordené con pesadez. Estaba poniéndome cada vez más ansiosa.

–Mi caballo está afuera.

Paré en seco luego de oírlo. ¿Acaso llevaba mucho tiempo fuera? Contemplé su rostro de decaimiento por unos segundos y seguí de largo.

Cuando estuve afuera, me subí al animal de un salto y le ordené ir a toda velocidad. Levi tendría tiempo de alcanzarme, sabía que en menos de un santiamén aparecería en escena yendo incluso más rápido que yo.

Tomé una ruta que acortaba el camino hacia el bosque. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar una velada sintiendo el olor a hierba fresca. El bosque sin duda, siempre había propuesto para mí un lugar de recogimiento y meditación. Su esencia mística le otorgaba las propiedades necesarias para funcionar como un perfecto panorama relajante. Sin contar el hecho de que era discreto. Podías esconderte entre ramas, troncos, pastizales y cuanta hiedra hubiese enrollada en los árboles. El único disturbio podría ser algún animalillo curioso, pero nada comparado con las personas. Los animales no hacen preguntas innecesarias y eso era suficiente para mí.

La imagen de Levi se incorporó a mi lado justo cuando llegaba al sendero que tomaba rumbo hacia el bosque. Bajé la velocidad para ir a la par con él y poder hablarle sin terminar gritándole.

–Vámonos lejos de aquí – le dije un poco agitada por el movimiento del caballo. Halé las riendas para que el animal se detuviera. Levi me imitó, posicionándose frente a mí.

–¿Dónde? – respondió de la misma manera, intentando controlar a su animal.

Pensé unos segundos, mirando a todos lados, buscando respuestas en el aire. Estábamos rodeados de arboledas, ¿a qué bosque precisamente quería ir? Tenía mucho donde escoger y pocas ganas de regatearme, así que un recuerdo fugaz vino a mi mente para ayudarme y saldar mi indecisión.

–Donde nos juntamos por primera vez – hablé con fuerza y viré en dirección hacia el bosque donde nos reunimos cuando iba a decirme porque se había acercado a mí. Estaba justo detrás de la colina y no iba a tomarnos mucho tiempo llegar hasta ahí. No tardé en oír las herraduras de su caballo golpearse contra el suelo, detrás de mí.

Mientras avanzaba con total determinación y a velocidad agresiva, con Levi a mis espaldas, me tomé tiempo de repasar un pensamiento que tocó fibras en mi cerebro. Íbamos a tomarnos un buen tramo de tiempo para llegar a destino, así que tenía que distraerme con algo.

Aquello que me había atrapado y me había dejado pensando, había sido la evocación a la escena en la que me veo junto a Levi en el prado hace un tiempo atrás. Había sido un encuentro nada productivo, que terminó dándome grandes dolores de cabeza, intensas confusiones y por cierto, ese día en que se suponía que íbamos a conversar sobre los motivos que lo llevaron a acercarse a mí, no me dijo nada.

Ha pasado buen tiempo luego de todo eso y aun no me dice nada. Si bien no puedo ser tan mezquina y negar que ha realizado un buen par de confesiones alusivas, no hay nada comparado como oír la verdad literal, cruda, al hueso sin eufemismos ni metáforas. De esa forma las cosas tomaban forma y podías tener la noción de lo que ocurría en realidad, y no vagas especulaciones hechas a raíz de noches sin dormir. Pero me contentaba con el mismo pensamiento de siempre, aún teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para aclararlo todo.

Corrimos con los caballos durante mucho tiempo antes de llegar al lugar. Había olvidado que con los equipos de maniobras había resultado más expedito, sin olvidar mencionar lo desaforada que me mostré ese día, sacando toda la vitalidad de mi cuerpo.

¿Sería de la misma forma hoy? No traíamos el equipo con nosotros, pero podríamos hacer otras cosas de todos modos. No sabía qué precisamente, pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando vislumbré la luz frente a nosotros, al final del pasillo de árboles enormes. Sabía que era el último paso hacia el prado y la carrera habría terminado. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos Levi siguió de largo, dejándome atrás con una interrogante tremenda en el rostro. Apuré el ritmo de mi caballo para alcanzarlo y entender qué había sucedido.

–¡Nos pasamos! – alerté, preocupada.

–Vamos al lago – ordenó, aumentando la velocidad, sacándole intensos bufidos al caballo – No está muy lejos de aquí.

Le di una mirada de desconfianza, pero me relajé minutos después. Ir a un lugar nuevo no podía ser tan malo, pero ¿qué tan lejos estaba? Tampoco era mi idea terminar perdiéndome en el bosque para que me fuesen a buscar y encontrarme en tan humillante situación. Sacudí la cabeza para erradicar esos pensamientos absurdos y me concentré de lleno en el camino que iba trazando Levi.

Divisé un árbol bastante robusto que terminamos esquivando, para darle la vuelta y entrar en un pequeño sendero, angosto pero suficiente para los caballos y lleno de ramajes quebradizos. Al final podía ver una pequeña luz azulina que de seguro daba con el lago al que Levi quería ir.

Salimos del pequeño escondite de ratas y al hacerlo la visión me cegó por unos minutos. Era un ensueño de cuento. Él avanzó confiado por supuesto, debía conocer este sitio desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo me quedé sobre mi equino contemplando la magnitud de las estrellas sobre nosotros. Los árboles rodeaban en al paisaje en un círculo perfecto. Había un pequeño prado de suave hierba y hacia el sur de la escena había un lago enorme en el cual rebotaba el reflejo de la luz de la luna.

Una brisa fresca soplaba moviendo las copas de los árboles y ambientando aún más el lugar. Me parecía increíble. Quise agradecerle a Levi por traerme a un lugar así, pero me contuve al pensar que eso sonaba bastante ególatra. Era evidente que lo había hecho por él también, no sólo por mí. Qué tonto pensar de esa forma.

Cansada de mis ideas funestas, me bajé del caballo para atarlo a algún tronco. Me aseguré de dejarlo firme y cerca de abundante hierba para que pastara. Me saqué el abrigo y lo enrollé en su montura para que no fuese a molestarme más rato y sin más preámbulo, avancé hasta la orilla del lago para deleitarme con el olor a humedad fresca y dulce.

Levi llegó a mi lado, dejando caer todo su peso contra el suelo sin ninguna sutileza. "Eso debió doler", pensé luego de sentir el ruido de su caída.

–Conoces bueno lugares – comenté con suavidad, mi voz sonó cansada. Estaba absorta con el paisaje y lo perfecto que era para estar en un momento como ese. El lago era lo que más llamaba mi atención, siempre me había atraído mucho el agua, incolora, insípida, sin olor, casi inexistente, pero tangible al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo podía ser? Levi se quedó callado mirando en la misma dirección.

Yo de pie, él sentado en el suelo con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas recogidas y un silencio agradable flotando entre nosotros. No recuerdo haberme sentido más relajada. Al menos hasta antes de que se le ocurriera hablar conmigo.

–Leí tu carta. – comentó y sentí la tensión elevarse como magnetismo. Cielos. El hielo recorrió mi médula de principio a fin. Me preocupaba saber qué pensaba acerca de eso, pero en vez de darle más cabida al tema, lo corté por simple inseguridad. No sabía si estaba lista para recibir una respuesta.

–Bien – dije torpemente. Me había vuelto increíblemente sonsa al respecto. Me estaba rodeando a mí misma con mis brazos y no bajé la vista en ningún momento.

Me sentí injusta. Egoísta. Tal vez él había querido decirme algo, incluso hasta algo que podía ser muy importante, pero no se lo permití. Apreté con fuerza mis brazos sintiéndome infantil y caprichosa, porque con Levi actuaba de esa forma. Podía ser antojadiza y él no iba a reclamarme por eso. Con Eren no solía ser así, no podía sentirme consentida, por eso, ¿me estaba aprovechando de él y su amabilidad?

Qué persona tan miserable. No podía tener otra apreciación de mí viéndome de ese modo. Pero si analizaba bien mis intenciones, en realidad yo no quería hacer eso. No me estaba aprovechando porque no lo estaba engañando. Mis sentimientos eran reales, fidedignos, pero había estado tanto tiempo sumida en dolor y olvido, que se me hacía tan difícil confesarle mi sentir, sobre todo a él, que no era precisamente la mejor persona con la que hablar de sentimientos.

Él siempre se guardaba las cosas, de mí, de todos. Era una caja fuerte con cadenas de acero y candados hasta por si acaso. Me contaba las cosas a medias y antes de hacerlo se debatía por mil años. No importaba mucho si no quería contarme cosas de su vida privada. Todos tenemos trapos sucios que no sacamos a la vista y paciencia de todos, eso lo entendía. Lo que me molestaba era que se guardara las cosas que tenían que ver conmigo. Eso no podía ser.

Retomé la palabra para no pasarme la noche ahogada en reflexiones. Para eso me hubiese quedado en el cuarto.

–A veces pienso que hay tantas cosas que no me has dicho. – Hablé con tristeza. Se anudó en mi garganta haciendo sonar mi voz insegura – No me gusta. Me gusta saber cosas sobre ti. – wow, eso sonaba más a confesión que la misma carta – porque nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, ¿no? – dije con nerviosismo. Odiaba sentirme tan torpe – quiero decir… –suspiré tratando de no perder los cabales.

–Lo entiendo – murmuró con parsimonia. No se inmutó mucho al respecto. Permaneció en la misma pose, observando el lago, pero luego inhaló para seguir. – Sí, hay muchas cosas que aún no te he dicho – habló con pesadez, como si se sintiera mal al respecto – tal vez innecesarias, contraproducentes. No sé cómo podría resultar todo.

Bajé la vista para mirarlo, mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza para distraer el dolor que se ceñía en mis pulmones, por al aire que tenía retenido.

–Pero – me contuve un poco – ¿tomarías la opción de la que te arrepientas menos? – indagué recordando el consejo que él siempre nos daba a todos. Y sentí que con eso lo había dejado en medio de una encrucijada.

Agachó el rostro para observar el espacio entre sus piernas. Se notaba complicado, pude sentirlo con la pesadez del ambiente. No quería ponerlo en apuros, ni menos traerle recuerdos dolorosos. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño y tampoco me veía siendo la antagonista de su vida. En algún otro tiempo, sí, quizás lo pensé. Pero ahora no, ahora existía un gran espacio en mi corazón ocupado por él. Dañarlo se volvería en mi contra instantáneamente.

Entre medio de tan deprimente actitud que había tomado, recordé que el motivo por el cual nos encontrábamos ahí, no era otro sino que para pasar una grata velada. Lejos de los problemas, de los recuerdos, de las responsabilidades agobiantes y toda la mierda que cargábamos encima día a día. Quería olvidarme, aunque fuese por un tiempo breve y frágil, de todo lo que me rodeaba y existir en aquel espacio reducido como una descarga fugaz.

–Sé que hay cosas que te tienen dañado – enuncié con dureza, irrumpiendo el silencio. – Y finges naturalidad todo el tiempo para cargar preocupaciones de tamaño abismante y sentirte tranquilo, sin que nadie note tu hastío, porque crees que puedes conllevarlo, aun cuando tú mismo sabes que te va a pasar la cuenta. – Alzó la vista para mirarme perplejo. Me sentí como esas adivinas que ponían tienduchas en la ciudad y le daban sermones de destino y fortuna a la gente, simulando predecir toda la vida de las personas. Pero yo no me valía de algo tan fútil como eso. Para mí tenía un valor. – Lo sé porque eres como yo y puedo sentirlo. – la Mikasa convencional que todos acostumbraban a ver se hundió muy profundo en algún lugar dentro de mi ser y quedó al descubierto esta nueva faceta que había revelado. Mucho más intrépida, mucho menos segura de todo y aún más atrevida. Hablé con más valor que nunca en ese momento, y no sólo con valor, si no que con toda la motivación que necesitaba para impulsar a Levi a seguirme – ¿Pero sabes qué? Por ésta noche, ¿vamos a vivir? Olvidémonos de todo y vivamos este como si fuese el último día de nuestras vidas. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Me observó con preocupación, como si no entendiera a lo que me refería. Al parecer mi discurso inspirador lo había terminado encogiendo al mostrarme tan voraz ante sus ojos. De seguro no se esperaba algo así de mi parte, pero no creía necesario recordarle que apenas empezaba a conocerme. Teníamos mucho mundo por recorrer.

–¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo, Ackerman? – habló socarronamente, recuperando su semblante y eso me tranquilizó con creces. Sentirlo bien, natural, Levi después de todo. – ¿Lo estás proponiendo?

Sin embargo no pasé por alto el hecho de que me esforcé tanto para decirle cosas tan sentimentales mientras él se mofaba, sacando a relucir su petulancia implacable. Pero hizo una mala jugada, porque ya no estaba dentro de mis límites construidos a base de timidez y modestia. Estaba envuelta en vanidad y ansiedad, así que le seguí el juego de la mejor forma.

–¡Por supuesto! "Alguien" tiene que decidirse a dar el primer paso – hablé con firmeza. Se quedó viéndome con la boca abierta, casi ofendido y para variar, con el entrecejo arrugado a más no poder.

Lo siguiente fue que mi cordura salió volando expedida hacia algún rincón de mi consciencia. El agua se veía riquísima y no me iba a perder la oportunidad. Comencé a despojarme de mis prendas. Primero deslizando la camisa por sobre mis brazos y luego quitándome los pantalones en conjunto con los zapatos. Hice un montículo con mi ropa y me quedé sólo en interiores. No olvidé quitarme el collar, por supuesto. Lo metí dentro de un zapato para que no se perdiera ni se dañara con nada.

–¡Oye! – Levi protestó al verme tan atrevida como nunca antes, pero lo ignoré magistralmente. No iba a darle tregua hasta que me siguiera y compartiera conmigo las emociones que estaban surgiendo en esa noche.

Tomé vuelo y corrí hacia el lago aventándome con toda la fuerza que pude dentro del agua. Me hundí linealmente, sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo mojarse poco a poco, como si estuviese entrando a un mundo diferente a través de un velo. Mis oídos se llenaron del sonido ensordecedor de las burbujas y me encanté con la sensación del agua fresca y pura contra mi piel. Estaba templada, a la temperatura perfecta, se sentía como una caricia alentadora.

Nadé dentro del agua, fuera del agua y así, repetidas veces. No me di espacio para preocuparme de Levi que de seguro estaba en la orilla aún. Estaba completamente inmersa en las sensaciones cristalinas del agua contra mi dermis. La sensación del agua era tan purificante. Era como si pudiera llevarse todo lo malo y hacerte renacer de nuevo.

Cuando pude sosegarme, me dejé flotar sobre el agua de espaldas mientras miraba el cielo. Recordé las historias de Armin sobre las maravillas que había en todos los lugares del mundo y la que más me gustaba era la historia del mar u océano. Así estaba escrito en sus libros, que cantidades desproporcionadas de agua salada se extendían por la tierra formando abismos líquidos donde se desarrollaban diversos ecosistemas. Lo imaginaba y parecía mentira, parecía un sueño, una ilusión. No podía ser tan maravilloso. Pero no podía afirmarlo tan tajantemente. Nunca había estado allí. ¿Iría a estarlo alguna vez?

De nuevo con los pensamientos tristes.

Volví mi razón al momento en el que estaba y eché un vistazo en dirección a la orilla.. Levi había entrado en el lago igualmente y se había quedado flotando en un rincón, mientras miraba el agua menearse en un vaivén alrededor de su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó mi presencia mientras yo, casi en el centro del lago disfrutaba de flotar como tapón en el agua.

Tomé suficiente aire y me sumergí por completo para nadar en dirección a él sin que me viera. Traté de abrir un poco mis ojos, un poco irritados por el contacto con el líquido y el esfuerzo que hacían para poder distinguir algo en la penumbra acuosa. A medida que me acercaba, pude apreciar sus muslos fuertes y contorneados y su ropa interior. Salí a flote a escasa distancia frente a él, lentamente como un depredador, con el cabello pegado a mi rostro. Lo vi tragar aire, tenso y celebré mi triunfo internamente.

–Qué miedo – fingió, mientras me sacaba los mechones rebeldes que seguían pegados a mi rostro.

–¿No nadas? – pregunté inquieta al verlo tan poco comunicativo. Me mantuve flotando frente a él y esperando respuesta.

–Mikasa… –susurró pensativo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me observó con seriedad. Mis ojos bailaron frente a los suyos, con incertidumbre. Estar en el agua permitía que nos viésemos de la misma altura, pero eso sólo fue una imagen rápida que vino en medio del nudo que sensaciones que tenía en ese momento. Su rostro se veía tan apesadumbrado. – Lo prometo – dijo. Meneé la cabeza sin saber a qué se refería. Cada vez estaba más confundida. Respiró con tranquilidad, relajándose para seguir con lo que venía. – Prometo que nos tendremos el uno al otro, que no moriré nunca, no me iré nunca, ahora que llegué, no voy a dejarte – recitó las líneas de mi carta en primera persona y me quedé débil frente a él, helada, sin palabras, mientras técnicamente él me consumía con su mirada. No pude articular nada, así que prosiguió. – Sólo que quedarme a tu lado para toda la vida es algo que puedo prometer a medias. Una parte depende de mí, prometo que no voy a morir, la otra mitad te concierne a ti. ¿Tú quieres quedarte conmigo para toda la vida?

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi garganta. Ansiedad y miedo de nuevo. ¡No vayas a llorar ahora, estúpida! Me regañé. No se lo había dicho en vano. No me importaba cómo, si como amigo, como acuerdo, como subordinada y superior o incluso, como… "pareja", daba igual el rol que ocupase, mientras estuviese conmigo para darme paz mental.

–Sí – contesté bastante segura, pero con un deje de timidez de todas formas.

–Vaya qué eres testaruda, mocosa. Y yo preguntándote para que te cuestionaras y te retractaras – dijo desinteresado.

Abrí la boca con indignación, pestañeando rápidamente. Si seguía así, iba a empezar a contárselas, para devolvérselas después.

–¡Aun así, después de todo, tú insistes…! – reclamé a todo pulmón. Bastante molesta.

–Mikasa, – tomó el asunto con mesura de nuevo – si yo pudiera alejarme de mi mismo, créeme que lo haría. – Giró su rostro en otra dirección. Se notaba que lo tenía inquieto tenerme de esa forma frente a él. – Si decides que sí o no, puedes tomarte tu tiempo, tal vez no sea tan tarde.

¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que me creyera? Podía doblarme la edad, pero no por eso significaba que yo no pudiese entender las cosas o tomar decisiones. Me cansé del martirio.

–Levi – lo llamé para que me mirara de nuevo. Alzó sus cejas en un gesto de aprobación, dándome paso a continuar – ¡Cállate! – le regañé con un tono de voz fuerte. Trató de defenderse, abriendo la boca para enunciar algo, pero lo detuve – ¡No! Es en serio, cállate.

Me obedeció, entornando los ojos, pero al final cedió relajando su postura.

Me acerqué más a él y sentí en mis piernas el roce de las suyas. Él buscó mi mirada con la suya, pero mi atención estaba fija en su pecho fuerte, delineado y blanco. Se veía tan suave y terso.

Había algo en Levi que no podía revelar. Como se lo había escrito en la carta, él me hizo algo que no podía explicar. Había algo entre nosotros y no podía darle un nombre, porque jamás me había ocurrido con nadie. Era una conexión misteriosa, fuerte, ansiosa, necesaria. Me compenetraba con él de una forma que me asustaba y no entendía por qué tenía que ser con él. Con él precisamente, si en algún punto de mi vida llegué incluso a odiarlo. Ahora no quedaba rastro alguno de aquello dentro de mí. Su misterio me atraía, sumergiéndome en la oscuridad de su estampa, que no me dejaba ver más allá y eso sólo lograba tentarme más. Era imposible ya querer retroceder. Estaba en medio del mejor reto de mi vida y tenía tanto por hacer aún.

Luego de acercarme, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, pasándole mis piernas una a cada lado de su cadera y lo miré fijamente. Podía tener la expresión más aburrida que alguien hubiese visto, pero en sus ojos estaba escrita la historia más increíble y dolorosa del mundo. Iba a tener que poder descifrarla algún día.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en eso, ocurrió algo que no me esperaba y que me dejó sin aliento. Algo me atrapó de repente y que no tuvo explicación aparente, ni siquiera después de que sucedió. Algo como un hechizo hipnótico y no pude despegarme de sus ojos. Sostuve mi mirada fija sobre la suya, directo a sus iris. Por un momento sentí como si pudiera meterme dentro de ellos y sentir el dolor, la desesperación. Mi respiración comenzó a tornarse forzosa a causa de la angustia que se anudó en mi pecho. El color de los ojos de Levi, era como el azul oscuro que tenía el agua en el que flotábamos y tenía el mismo poder asfixiante. Sentí como nadaba dentro de aquellos ojos y me ahogaba, me hundía en el fondo, tan profundo que no veía el rayo de luz sutil en la superficie.

Sentí como pude viajar en su interior, sólo para confirmar que aquellos ojos estaban llenos de vida y de recuerdos. La intensidad de su mirada me abrazó, envolviéndome en una angustia apresadora. No pude descifrar en concreto cada sentimiento, pero definitivamente sí pude llegar hondo dentro de él, sólo con el enigma de sus orbes azulinas.

Su melancolía me atravesó como una daga filosa y gruesa, dificultosamente luchaba contra las ganas de llorar que me provocaba su mirada. ¿Alguna vez alguien se había detenido a verlo de esa forma? ¿Podría alguien más decir cuánto dolor había en la mirada del Capitán Rivaille?

Volví en sí, mientras trataba de encontrar la realidad a tientas, simbólicamente hablando. Solté un suspiro con todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones y volví a mirar a Levi evitando el contacto directo. Su expresión neutral tenía pequeños rasgos de preocupación.

–Mikasa, ¿qué pasó? – indagó, mientras yo luchaba contra el temblor de mis labios. No podía hablar, no sabía qué decir tampoco. Había sido extraño, pero fuera de eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a él.

Instintivamente mi cuerpo buscó el suyo, y por primera vez, lo abracé. Y me sentí mal por haberle permitido un beso antes que esto, pero no era tiempo para retractarse, ni para ponerse a pensar sandeces.

Lo abracé con sumo cuidado, como si temiera romperlo. No puedes destruir como si nada al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero así se sentía. Deslicé mis manos hasta su cintura y escabullí mis brazos bajo sus axilas para abrazarlo, presionando mis manos contra sus omoplatos. De pronto perdí todo miedo y lo sostuve con fuerza, apretando mis labios contra su clavícula, rehuyendo el dolorcito que me amenazaba con hacerme llorar. Sonidos ahogados salieron de mi garganta acusándome de estar conteniendo el llanto. Él lo notó.

–¿Qué pasa? – insistió en preguntar. Estaba inquieto. Yo también lo estaría si no me estuviesen explicando nada, pero no daba con las palabras. – ¡Mikasa! Dime, ¿qué está pasando? – me tomó un hombro para apartarme y verme el rostro, pero yo no era una damisela así que me aferré más a él con fuerza de soldado, sin despegar mi boca de su piel. Sentía la dureza de su hueso en mi boca y eso me contenía de lloriquear. – Mikasa, es suficiente. Mikasa, escúchame, basta. Voy a tener que golpearte, Oye. ¿Escuchas lo que digo? Mikasa. ¡Oye! Mik…

Me retracté sólo para estamparme contra su boca. Nunca había hecho esto antes. Las veces anteriores, él había tomado la iniciativa. Por supuesto que así había sido. Yo no era la gran experta, pero al menos ahora ya sabía cómo hacerlo y no quería seguir midiéndome. Ya había leído la carta, le había permitido besarme, compartíamos aspectos de nuestras vidas y ahora estábamos en interiores bañándonos en un lago, ¿para qué negarlo más? Me gustaba. Había terminado gustándome más que a nada, porque tenía el poder de sanar mis dolores con su pura presencia. Me sentí absurda por haber renegado de esto y evitado decirle las cosas de frente.

Solté un brazo para dirigir mi mano hacia su mandíbula y abrirle la boca, como él hacía conmigo. Volví mi mano al abrazo, contenta con el resultado. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi torso, desde mis costillas hasta mi cintura y luego a mis caderas, para finalmente corresponderme el abrazo.

Atrapé su boca con la mía, degustando su suavidad y calidez. Si pudiera escoger algo que me gustara más que todo de un beso, sería el punto en el que los alientos se mezclaban, sobre todo si era como el de Levi, tan fresco y agradable. El beso aumentó la intensidad y pude sentir sus manos en mi cintura, apretándome contra él con fuerza. Luego sus manos viajaron por mi espalda y en medio del entusiasmo de nuestras bocas, terminamos haciendo algo nuevo a causa de una confusión. Yo pretendía succionar su labio inferior y él quería introducir su lengua en la acción, pero a raíz de eso, como resultado terminé succionando su lengua. La sensación provocó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y traté de retraer el rostro, pero Levi no me lo permitió. Supuse que le había gustado y repetí el gesto. "Pervertido".

Pero no podía simplemente desligarme y entregarle toda la culpa. Yo también me estaba comportando como una loca con las hormonas revolucionadas y no mostraba mayor arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué? No puedes arrepentirte de hacer algo que realmente ansiabas.

De pronto, con la energía brotando por mis poros, lo besé con mayor vigor, esta vez soltando su cuerpo, pero atrayéndolo hacia mí, sin despegar nuestras bocas e invitándolo a flotar. Lo arrastré gran distancia con ese método, hasta dónde antes había estado yo. Conforme con eso, continué con la fogosidad de tan ardiente beso, succionando, mordiendo, moviendo mis labios contra los suyos y probando su lengua de vez en cuando. Me sentía con tanta efusión hirviendo en mi sangre, que lo apresé en mis brazos y lo llevé a hundirse en el lago conmigo.

Lo arrastré hacia las profundidades, sin dejar de besarlo y sintiendo como su cuerpo flotaba sobre el mío. También decidió rodearme con sus brazos y apretarme con fuerza. Podía morirme ahogada ahí y me daba lo mismo, estaba feliz. Estaba flotando y en medio de todo eso, recordé el consejo de mamá.

Estaba flotando con Levi. Lo había logrado con él, en todos los aspectos, literales y figurativos. No tenía como más describirlo, me sentía plena.

El oxígeno pareció escasear no muy avanzado el tiempo. Aunque no era como si tuviese miedo. No me sentía una niña pequeña temerosa. Me sentía fuerte. Letal.

Corté el beso para que subiéramos a la superficie y cuando lo hicimos, sentí el respiro ahogado de Levi, aspirando bocanadas enormes de aire. Tenía el cabello pegado al rostro, su flequillo no me dejaba ver sus ojos. Nadé hacia él y lo abracé, depositando un beso en su mejilla, con mucha fuerza.

Luego de ese torbellino en el que nos vimos envueltos, decidimos volver a la orilla y tomar un descanso.

Mi abrigo era tan grande que fue de mucha ayuda cuando lo estiré en el suelo para recostarnos encima. Levi estaba a mi lado mirando el cielo, ambos lo estábamos a decir verdad. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente y no se veían opacadas por la luna, que estaba sobre nosotros, pero que esta vez |se veía lejana. Pequeña. Eso sólo podía significar que ya era tarde, bien entrada la noche.

Había silencio. La brisa había parado en algún punto y no había vestigios de animales cerca. Todo estaba tan quieto. Me pregunté si es que Sasha se habría despertado en medio de la noche. Imposible. Volví al momento en el que estábamos.

Levi rompió el silencio con un comentario de oro. Yo sabía que no se podía rehuir lo inevitable. Las cosas tenían que ir claras, porque lo nuestro iba en serio y no podía haber errores, por lo comprometidos que estábamos con el asunto.

–Sabes que esto ya no es "un acuerdo de mutuo silencio", ¿verdad? – dijo con voz ronca – No supe qué responderte ese día, pero no significa que yo piense que esto sea algo como eso.

–Lo sabía, no tienes tantos cojones después de todo – musité concentrada en la luna.

–Mocosa, escucha lo que te digo – reclamó. – Ya estás sacando conclusiones tú sola antes de que termine de hablar. – Fruncí el entrecejo ante sus palabras. Era cierto.

–Lo del acuerdo supongo que fue una estupidez. Acobardado por no decirte las cosas por su nombre.

–Sin cojones – reiteré sin mayor expresión. Giré el rostro para mirarlo. Se veía molesto, pero si íbamos a sincerarnos entonces había que decir las cosas de frente, sin tapujos. –Bien, – repuse – entonces tendré que repetir la pregunta hasta que contestes bien. ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?

–¿Tú qué crees que hay? – ¡qué insoportable! No sólo él, también yo. Si era tan evidente, ¿por qué nadie lo decía? ¿A qué le teníamos tanto escrúpulo? Sería sólo orgullo. Suspiré agotada.

–Estamos saliendo – dictaminé de golpe. Definitivamente me había aburrido de la espera.

–Mikasa… – lo noté complicado, no parecía tener la fuerza para cerciorarse. – ¿Tú… aceptas?

–Sí. – asentí sin flaquear en ningún momento. No titubeé, no dudé. La respuesta pareció salir incluso al milisegundo en que terminó su pregunta.

Se quedó observándome curioso, incrédulo mientras que yo me estiraba conforme con el relajante baño que me había dado. Levi se volteó, recostándose sobre su estómago y entrelazando sus manos para apoyar su barbilla sobre estas. Me daba miradas breves de vez en cuando, como esperando más respuestas de mi parte.

Noté su inquietud y opté por reírme de él un poco.

–¡Deja de mirarme, viejo depravado! – amonesté de broma.

Apenas solté esas palabras, lo vi enterrar el rostro en la hierba a la vez que se cubría con sus brazos. Verlo así tocó una fibra sensible dentro de mí y me carcajeé internamente.

–Voy a irme al infierno – se quejó, en una voz que sonó bastante nasal por tener su cabeza escondida.

.*.

El frío atacó sin piedad entrada la madrugada por lo que tuvimos que volver al castillo rápidamente. Devolvimos los caballos a sus respectivos lugares, procurando dejar todo donde había estado y ocultando cualquier indicio de que alguien había estado ahí.

Aunque fue más fácil burlar la seguridad, dado que a esas alturas los soldados de seguro ya estaban cabeceando, tomamos todas las precauciones posibles. En el pasillo que daba en dirección hacia el cuarto de Levi, había un soldado paseándose de un lado a otro, como un perro guardián. Nosotros permanecimos escondidos detrás de la esquina de una pared buscando la forma de llegar a su cuarto sin que nos viera.

A mí de momento no se me ocurría nada. Buscaba sin buscar nada realmente, mirando a todos lados, como si fuera a encontrar la solución en una pared y así fue. Una piedrecilla suelta brilló como si me hubiese sonreído. La tomé con fuerza para desprenderla del material y se la enseñé a Levi. Esperó unos segundos a que el soldado estuviese de espaldas y lanzó la piedra hacia el pasillo perpendicular al que custodiaba el soldado. Éste se inquietó de inmediato, corriendo a ver qué había sido ese extraño ruido.

Junto con eso, Levi me dio la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y corrimos hacía su cuarto, como niño traviesos que había cometido alguna locura. Me entristeció pensar en ello. Casi no tenía muchos recuerdos infantiles de ese tipo.

Llegamos a su habitación que por cierto era muy amplia y tenía un ventanal gigante, que no se asemejaba en nada a la ventanita que tenía el cuarto que compartía con Sasha. Me quedé de pie, mirando todo a mí alrededor. Tenía una cama grande, amplia, de sábanas blancas y una mesita de descanso con una lámpara de aceite y sus famosas gotas

Hacía un rincón de la habitación, había un armario de madera oscura y gastada, pero bastante bonito. Sobre él, pude divisar el bolso negro que Levi había ido a buscar al bajo mundo. Por un momento, sentí un cosquilleo de curiosidad por saber qué había dentro, pero desvié mi atención al ver que en la pared este del cuarto había una puerta que daba, supuse, hacía un baño personal. Tenía también un escritorio regado de papeles y libros. Me acerqué a su mesón y tomé un ejemplar que estaba en el centro de la mesa, como si hubiese sido leído recientemente. Le di una ojeada breve y me pareció literatura bastante densa y complicada. Tenía la lectura bastante avanzada y cuando deslicé mi dedo por donde tenía el marcador, descubrí que el separador que estaba utilizando, no era nada más ni nada menos que mi carta. Sonreí complacida por ese gesto y devolví el libro a su lugar.

Levi se había escabullido hacia el baño unos minutos hasta volver con mantas para secarnos. Tomé una y comencé a secarme el cabello de inmediato. Si me quedaba así iba a pescar un resfriado y no podía enfermarme ahora que tendríamos tanto trabajo por realizar.

–Aquí tienes una camiseta y par de pantaletas mías, – dejó sobre la cama la ropa que estaba perfectamente doblada. – Están nuevas – enfatizó. Me daba igual. No podía tenerle asco a una persona tan pulcra como él, pero si así lo prefería, no iba a discutirle. Al final decidió que iba a dármelas de regalo.

Despareció de la escena, entrando de vuelta al baño para cambiarse de ropa también. Yo me deshice de mis prendas que estaban húmedas, arrinconándolas en el suelo a los pies de la cama y me abrigué con lo que me había prestado Levi.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté sobre esta, acomodándome hacia el centro. Había encontrado un cepillo para el cabello al lado de las gotas y lo tomé prestado para desenredarme el nudo que tenía en la cabeza.

Me peiné el cabello con paciencia mientras a la vez lo secaba con la manta. Peinaba, secaba, hasta que por fin dejase de gotear. Cuando mi cabello estuvo más o menos seco, me tumbé en la cama de lado, mirando en dirección a la puerta del baño y me enrosqué.

Levi entró en el cuarto, sacudiendo una manta sobre su cabeza y vestido con unos pantalones sueltos de color negro y sin parte superior. Dejó la manta estirada sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la cama, mirándome absorto. Se hincó en el suelo y apoyó los brazos en el borde del colchón para apoyar su mentón sobre los mismos.

Se quedó contemplando como yo me había convertido en un perfecto ovillo humano, mientras mi rostro que descansaba de lado tampoco lo perdía de vista.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo? – pregunté sin esperar respuesta lógica.

–Ni idea – me contestó con el mismo desinterés. No de mala manera. ¿Qué mierda importaba qué estábamos haciendo? Realmente me sentía bien. Si él se sentía bien, entonces no había nada más que discutir.

–Supongo que tendré que pasar la noche aquí – mencioné sintiéndome un poco incómoda.

–No digas cosas tan obvias, mocosa – gruñó, chasqueando la lengua, haciendo su típico "tch".

Le dio la vuelta a la cama y se recostó en el otro lado, de espaldas mirando al techo. Yo me acomodé en mi lugar, recostándome de lado esta vez en dirección a él. Apoyé el rostro en un brazo y cerré los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrí, Levi estaba en la misma posición frente a mí. Nos miramos por mucho tiempo sin emitir fonema alguno.

Progresivamente, la fuerza característica de mi naturaleza comenzó a calmarse revelando de nuevo a la Mikasa de siempre. No era que estuviese jugando a ser dos personas, era la misma, pero el peso de la realidad comenzaba a caer sobre mis hombros sin misericordia. No todo era perfecto. Constantemente me daba de frentón con puntos que no se podían obviar dentro de todo lo que me estaba pasando.

¿Y ahora qué iba a pasar? ¿Cuánto iba a durar? ¿Quiénes se iban a enterar? Y cuando eso pasara, entonces ¿qué? ¿Íbamos a soportarnos tan bien como hasta ahora? Yo sabía que mi personalidad no era fácil de llevar y que por mis acciones egoístas muchas veces terminaba hiriendo a las personas. "Pensé en Sasha".

Levi se veía tranquilo, tenía los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué más a su rostro para decirle con total determinación aquello que me tenía preocupada.

–Si yo llegase a hacerte daño algún día con una actitud mía, tienes que sentirte libre de odiarme – lancé sorpresivamente.

–Lo intentaré – berreó sin tomarse muy en serio mis palabras.

–¡No! – insistí sin alzar mucho la voz – Tienes que hacerlo – demandé.

Abrió un ojo para verme. Se había irritado.

–Déjame dormir – masculló amenazante.

–Hablo en serio – musité contrariada.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza y soltó el aire en un suspiro agotado

–Llevamos como mucho una hora luego del decreto final y ya estás amenazándome – se quejó sin cambiar de posición. Seguía descansando su rostro en el brazo que tenía recogido.

–No, no eso – me senté con las piernas recogidas y me las abracé – No creo ser un prototipo de chica ideal. Es más me alejo bastante de eso. Tú sabes quién soy y cómo soy. Nunca había pensado en dar este paso en mi vida y recién me estoy atreviendo a mis diecisiete años, aun cuando tengo compañeros que ya se me adelantaron por mucho. – observé su reacción. Mantuvo la vista fija en un punto del almohadón como si hiciera conexiones en su mente. ¿Qué pensaba? No mentía cuando decía que de verdad quería meterme dentro de su mente, corriendo el riesgo de asumir que esos pensamientos podrían ser muy duros.

–Yo no voy a aprisionarte – susurró con voz oscura – No tengo ninguna intención de restringir tus libertades, ni tu vida misma. He de repetírtelo. No soy un mocoso como aquellos con los que te relacionas. Tengo una forma distinta de ver las cosas, te lo dije.

–No pongo en duda tu madurez, Levi – entristecí por lo que iba a decir a continuación – pongo en duda la mía. Estoy llena de vanidad y ambición, por eso… – me detuve para darme una pausa. Estaba bien que no llevásemos casi nada juntos, pero había cosas que creía necesarias aclarar.

–¿Por eso…? – aguardó por mi respuesta.

–Lo que dije; tienes todo el derecho de odiarme si te llego a hacer daño.

Eso fue lo último que dije. Ninguno añadió nada más a la conversación. Me quedé recostada luego de eso, apoyando mi espalda en los mullidos almohadones y descubriendo figuras en la habitación a medida que la oscuridad dejaba de ser tan densa.

Esperé de todo corazón, que no se hubiese tomado mis comentarios a mal. No se trataba de que por estar diciéndoselo, iba a ir corriendo a hacerlo. Sólo quería asegurarle que de cometer algún error, yo iba a asumir esa culpa e iba a permitir que me odiara por ello. ¿Por qué había decidido eso? Levi estaba suficientemente dolido ya. Aunque nos pasáramos haciendo bromas con que era viejo, treinta y tantos no suponen ni siquiera la mitad de toda tu vida, suponiendo que vivas ochenta o cien años. Y en ese lapso, tan insignificante si lo analizabas desde una línea de tiempo, le habían pasado más cosas que a cualquier persona en su todo su reloj vital. Por eso, no podría perdonarme a mí misma por hacerle daño. En primer lugar, no pretendía hacerlo bajo ningún punto, pero si así era algún día, iba a concederle ese favor, de odiarme y repudiarme, porque no podía ser tan miserable para herirlo, conociendo su historia.

Podrían decir muchas cosas de mí, hasta bestia me habían gritado algunas veces, tirando la piedra y escondiendo la mano, todo porque podía luchar mejor que todos en conjunto. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviese desarrollado mi sentido de lealtad y empatía. Cuando alguien se volvía importante para mí, procuraba que esa persona jamás saliese herida. Porque yo misma en carne propia había experimentado el dolor más ácido que se puede imaginar y no quería que nadie a quién yo valorase, lo sintiera. No importaba en qué medida fuese, simplemente no iba a tolerarlo.

Y hablando de gente que quería proteger, por supuesto vino a mí la imagen de Eren. Sufrí un mareo leve por la conmoción de relacionar esos dos puntos. Tenía una relación con Levi y un enredo emocional con Eren. En la mañana, cuando me increpó en el pasillo, sentí que él estaba llegando al límite entre nosotros dos. Su actitud empeoraba cada vez más. ¿Por qué no podía hablarme sin enojarse? ¿Cómo pretendía que yo no pensara demás con un trato así?

Me dolía, porque aún lo quería. Iba a quererlo toda mi vida, siempre, hasta mi último suspiro. No podía batallar contra ello. Tenía que conversar con él, tenía que arreglar las cosas para poder tomar este nuevo rumbo en paz y sin contriciones. En el fondo, una parte de mí sabía que no me había liberado de los sentimientos que tenía por Eren., pero no me sentí mal. Porque debía ser normal de cierta forma. Uno no olvida una persona que ha amado durante años con la cual has vivido muchas cosas, de la noche a la mañana.

Me toqué el cuello para sentir la bufanda, pero en reemplazo de eso, me encontré con el colgante. Apenas salimos del agua, me lo había vuelto a colocar para no perderlo.

Volteé a ver a Levi y se había quedado dormido. "Bien por él", pensé mientras me acomodaba a su lado, para verlo mejor y acomodarle los mechones que obstruían mi visión.

Tomé cada hebra de cabello con sumo cuidado, retirándola de su rostro. Deposité suaves caricias sobre su piel, mientras un extraño sentimiento hacía estragos en la boca de mi estómago.

–¿Estás ahí? – preguntó con pereza, bastante adormilado.

–¿Dónde más voy a estar? – enarqué una ceja y hablé con pesadez.

–No – balbuceó y tragó saliva para corregirse la garganta y hablar mejor – Pensé que era un maldito sueño, pero estás aquí.

Luego de esa confesión, me quedé perpleja en mi lugar. ¿Lo había dicho en serio? ¿Consciente? No sonaba mucho a algo que él me diría, si se ponía tantas trabas para comunicarse conmigo. Intuí que había sido a causa del sueño y no ahondé más en ello.

Me hundí en la cama para disponerme a dormir. Mis ojos comenzaban a pesar y sólo quedaban un par de horas.

Horas que pasaron fugaces.

Horas que no valieron nada.

Horas que maldije, luego de despertar de la forma en la que desperté.

Sentí que me habían halado de un tirón. Mi corazón pegó un salto digno de un paro y mis ojos se demoraron buena cantidad de tiempo en enfocar el cuarto. Sentía mi cuerpo en el aire y no entendía los sonidos molestos que provenían de algún lugar. Escuché voces a medida que mi conciencia volvió a la realidad y entonces pude comprender de qué iba todo.

Era temprano por la mañana. Algo como las siete u ocho a juzgar por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

Hange golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta de la habitación, mientras desde afuera se le podía oír gritando: "Pequeño Levi", "Ábreme, anda, no seas cruel", "Levi despierta", "Te juro que ésta vez sí es importante", "Levi, no me puedo ir si no me abres, tengo que hablar contigo."

Por lo tanto, lo que había ocurrido era que Levi se había levantado de golpe en su desesperación, me había tomado sin mayor moderación y me había cargado en su hombro como un costal de papas. Comenzó a correr conmigo así, en círculos por toda la habitación intentando encontrar dónde esconderme y volviéndose cada vez más histérico con los gritos de Hange.

Sin soltarme tomó la ropa que estaba en el suelo y siguió revoloteando de un lado a otro.

Con mi codo, le propiné un golpe duro y fuerte en el hombro logrando que me soltara. Trastabillé un poco, pero luego me sostuve y le arrebaté furibunda la ropa que tenía sujeta en su otro brazo. La mía, por cierto.

–Puede esconderme sola – mascullé silenciosa, mirándolo con desdén.

Avancé con zancadas hacia el baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Apoyé la espalda en la madera y me dejé caer con todo el peso de mi cuerpo. El baño era pequeño. Tenía un espejo y una bañera grande. Un mueble de repisas y eso era todo. Me quedé ahí, recluida mientras oía como Levi abría su puerta y regañaba a Hange por ser tan escandalosa. Presté total atención a su conversación, para ver si pillaba algo interesante.

–¿Tienes que ser un disturbio para todo el edificio? Cuatro ojos de mierda – lo oí reclamar con ira.

–Pensé que ibas a dejarme a fuera – le respondió contenta, como siempre.

–¿Cierto? Y no lo hice – habló irónico. – ¿Qué quieres?

–¿Podrías ir a comprar útiles de aseo? Te traje la lista – oí el sonido de un papel.

–¿Qué es? – indagó Levi.

–Bueno, ya sabes que no te gusta nunca nada de lo que traemos, así que como tú eres el maniático de la limpieza, tú irás a comprar las cosas qué están indicadas en esta lista.

–Tanto escándalo para esto – gruñó fastidiado.

Hubo un silencio en medio de la conversación. Me puse tensa al ver que no ocurría nada. Oí pasos, movimientos corporales, pero nada más.

–¿Cómo vas con las gotas? – retomó Hange.

–Como siempre – respondió Levi a secas. Al parecer estaba ordenando el escritorio.

–¿Aún son necesarias? ¿No quieres que aumente la dosis? – le habló amable, condescendiente.

–No. Déjalo así.

Silencio de nuevo. Más movimientos corporales, trajín de papeles y ahora, fricción de tela. Deduje que Hange estaba estirando la cama.

–Al menos te ves de un mejor ánimo – la voz de Hange nunca perdía esa chispa alegre.

–Hm.

–¿Entonces todo bien? – indagó.

–Sí. Puedes irte – bufó sin poder soportarla más. Me estaba causando mucha gracia. Me gustaría ser así de insufrible con él, sólo para fastidiarlo. Eso pensaba, hasta que…

–¿Y con Mikasa? ¿Te has animado a…

–¡Suficiente! ¡No voy a soportar tu estupidez a tan tempranas horas de la mañana!

Me quedé atónita sin poder moverme. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Mi nombre? Claro que sí. No podía confundirse mucho después de todo. Los nervios tomaron lugar en mi cuerpo. Detrás de la puerta, podía oírse el forcejeo y cómo Hange parecía luchar contra Levi que al parecer estaba empujándola para sacarla de la habitación.

Cuando lo logró, el silencio reinó en el lugar nuevamente. Oí el cerrojo de la puerta y los pasos de Levi de vuelta en la habitación. Me puse de pie de golpe y abrí la puerta desaforadamente, logrando que Levi pegara un salto de la impresión y clavé mis pupilas en sus rostro.

–¿Qué es lo que sabe Hange?

* * *

.

 **Madre santa. Yisus Craist. Kamisama. ¡Rey demonio!**

Hasta aquí por hoy. Los dejo concluir solos el resultado de esta tragedia :$ Por cierto, vengo con una **aclaración** que noté luego de releer mi historia. Si bien dije que no iba a cambiar el universo de SNK, siendo que aún viven dentro de los muros y con titanes, mi historia no es parte de la trama en sí. Annie no ha matado a nadie (aún) y el escuadrón de Levi no ha hecho acto de presencia, pero eso es algo que tengo pensado para después, que es parte del trasfondo de mi historia. Cielos, no quiero complicarlos con esta aclaración ): espero no haberlo hecho.

Por otro lado, Debby tenías razón :c la categoría está bien en T, por ahora, así que la dejaré ahí de nuevo. Si ustedes consideran que el fic comienza a desentonar en esa categoría, me avisan y arreglamos. Por ahora se queda en T.

Me dejan sus reviews, sigan el fic si les gusta, favoriteenlo (esa palabra no existe), ódienlo, son libres xD yo los voy a adorar siempre por leerlo ;u; gracias por el apoyo para que siga escribiendo. ¡Y nos leemos!

Bye bye ~


	9. Hace un año

**¡Holi Caracolis! Acá les traigo nuevo capítulo que me sacó canas porque hace mucho calor en mi ciudad y el calor no me inspira y me da las rabietas ¬¬ jajaja xD No, es en serio. Me costó mucho escribirlo (por eso la demora), porque por cosas personales mi humor no ha sido de oro que digamos. Me han pasado cosas no muy buenas y sufría mucho por no poder actualizar. Y pensaba en cómo alinear los eventos y que la historia siguiera bien. Colapsé y esto es lo que resultó después de todo. Cambié muchas cosas, por no decir que terminé reescribiendo todo de nuevo xD**

 **Espero que les guste tanto como los otros, porque si no moriré de depresión =( Ok no xD pero será muy triste porque ¡diantres que me costó! :O**

 **Puede ser un poco largo y aburrido de leer, como puede que no. Ay no sé :c A veces les doy advertencias y en los reviews me dicen todo lo contrario xD mejor los dejo juzgar a ustedes. Quizás yo tengo la cabeza tan enmarañada que no puedo discernir bien ahora.**

 **Comentarios, respuestas a reviews y todo chalalá, abajo :3**

 **Pequeños, antes de seguir, quiero aclararles que todo lo que yo escribo tiene un trasfondo, nada es al azar. Tal vez en algunas ocasiones queden como "¿por qué escribió eso?", sólo les digo: "todo está destinado a ser" jaja todo está estipulado aquí por algo, las cosas se conectarán en el futuro. Hoy veremos un poco de eso y entenderán a qué me refiero.**

 **Así que sin más interrupciones aburridas de parte de la autora ;u; los dejo leer xD**

 **¡Al fic!**

 **Derechos a Hajime Isayama, que lo amo :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** Hace un año.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pasó una semana. Conté cada día sin falta, teniendo totalmente presente que me debía una explicación. Hasta tomé en consideración tomar notas de los días para no olvidarme, porque hasta entonces se había escapado de las respuestas que yo estaba esperando, y por cada tramo de tiempo que se aplazaba me daban ganas de darle un castigo de lo peor. No me importaba mucho mi posición. Detrás de su rango militar, podía hacerlo sin ningún problema.

A mitad de semana, recuerdo que lo esperé al salir de los comedores, pero tomó otro rumbo. Luego me dirigí hasta su oficina, pero ese día tenía salidas a terreno. Fui a esperarlo a los establos, pero no llegó hasta al anochecer. Fui a su habitación y no me abrió la puerta, si es que estaba dentro. Se acompañaba todos los días de alguien para evitar mis preguntas. Tal vez tenía mucho trabajo y yo estaba malinterpretando su actuar, pero no podía ser simple coincidencia. Justo ahora que me habían entrado tantas ganas de hablar con él.

El día que me quedé a pasar la noche en su dormitorio, durante la mañana Hange había irrumpido para darle órdenes y entre medio de la conversación que oí a escondidas, la escuché decir mi nombre. Cuando le pregunté a Levi qué era aquello que Hange sabía sobre mí, o lo que fuera, se negó a responderme diciéndome que había oído mal, que tal vez Hange estaba hablando de su casa (en ese punto lo odié) y finalmente, se zafó diciendo que ya no recordaba qué era lo que habían conversado. Como si yo no recordara el forcejeo que había realizado para sacarla de la habitación _. "Quien nada hace, nada teme",_ y no había sido por nada el que sacara a Hange a patadas. Me estaba ocultando algo y entre su terquedad y mi obstinación no íbamos a tener buenos resultados. Uno de los dos tendría que ceder. Yo no, por supuesto.

Para colmo, a parte de sus intenciones de querer rehuir mi curiosidad, con tanto qué hacer y tantas labores tanto dentro como fuera del cuartel, no había podido verle ni la punta de la nariz. "Bonita forma de empezar." Pero tampoco podía dármelas de exigente en esos momentos. El trabajo era primordial, sobre todo en ese momento, estaba encabezando las listas.

Erwin estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos para el permiso de la expedición. Junto a eso tenía a todo su equipo esclavizado 24/7, y entendía que no era menor, puesto que estaba reuniendo pruebas que estuviesen a su favor y así aprobaran la salida. El objetivo era estudiar el tipo de titanes que merodeaban los muros a ver si de esa forma adquiríamos alguna noción de dónde había salido el titán que nos atacó el día que Jean salió gravemente herido y por cierto, entender cómo era posible que nos hubiesen atacado de noche sin nosotros habernos dado cuenta. Entendiéndolo mejor en otras palabras, recaudar pistas e información vital sobre los titanes anormales: tipo ágiles. Y no tenían muchas opciones de negarse luego de dicho ataque tan sigiloso y arrasador. Una línea de defensa completa menos. Todos presuntamente muertos. Éramos frágiles y nos encontrábamos indefensos y vulnerables.

El permiso estaba en manos de Darius Zackly para ser estudiado y obviamente, iban a tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. La burocracia era algo que no cambiaba ni en el fin de los tiempos. Trámites y trámites, y más trámites. No era como que eso fuese a reducir la cantidad de muertos que nos sumábamos en cada salida al exterior, pero allá ellos con sus revisiones. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que estuviésemos próximos a un definitivo sí.

En fin. Al séptimo día de mi hostigamiento hacia Levi, me rendí. Pasaba el tiempo completo junto con Erwin y andaba en su caballo de un lado a otro, así que preferí no interferir con su trabajo. No pretendía hacerlo de todos modos. Ya tendría tiempo y cuando así fuese, esperaría a que él se acercara a mí. Sólo para asegurarme de no intervenir en medio de sus asuntos.

Me contenté con el ejercicio y doble ración de entrenamiento al día. Agotar mis reservas de energía me ayudaba bastante para no terminar envuelta en ansiedad y descontrol, tomando decisiones arrebatadas seguramente. Además quería estar preparada y en perfectas condiciones físicas para la futura expedición. Después de todo, mi escuadrón se valía de todo mi potencial.

Por cierto, hablando de entrenamiento, yo no era la única que había dirigido sus preocupaciones a ese punto. Armin había conversado conmigo días antes para que nos encontráramos durante el tiempo libre en el terreno. Quería que lo ayudara a ejercitar y a prepararse mejor. Aún se sentía ofuscado porque ya no categorizarían roles dentro del escuadrón. Todos a la guerra o nada. Sabía que Armin no se sentía bien respecto a sus capacidades físicas, y aunque él era el cerebro escondido detrás de todas las ideas más brillantes, quería capacitarse lo suficiente para poder cumplir en un cien por ciento con su labor. Detestaba que lo tomaran como excepción solo por ser inteligente. No quería que eso lo salvara de luchar como le correspondía. Esas habían sido sus palabras y no tuve otra opción que acceder. Él hacía mucho por mí y era hora de devolverle la mano, sólo que trataría de ser sutil para no provocarle daños de ningún tipo.

Salimos al terreno después de almorzar. Nos equipamos con la ropa que usábamos para entrenar. Mis pantaloncillos cortos violeta, una camiseta y para Armin pantalones oscuros y una camisa de mangas largas para no lucir sus brazos delgados. Se cohibía por eso. Yo me sujeté el cabello como hacia últimamente, en una coleta para evitar molestias.

Primero, precalentamiento. Como una instructora cualquiera, me posicioné en una recta para tener una buena vista panorámica del trozo de tierra. Traía conmigo hojas gruesas y carboncillo. Mientras anotaba la fecha, le había dado órdenes a Armin de que corriera por todo el perímetro, un par de vueltas para empezar y calentar los músculos. Estaba concentrada en eso, mientras bosquejaba unas líneas de mala muerte en la hoja (soy pésima dibujando). El circuito de ejercicios variaba movimientos entre el trote, por ejemplo, salto y trote, correr y tocar un borde del terreno, correr y tocar un punto en el centro formando líneas zigzag. Yo iba anotando todos sus movimientos para registrar el plan de ejercicios y repetirlo en una nueva ocasión, añadiéndole exigencias, acorde fuese mejorando sus capacidades motoras.

Cuando alcé la vista para confirmar que mi pupilo estuviese realizando su trabajo de manera correcta, me llevé una pequeña sorpresa. O no tan pequeña, precisamente.

La piel de Armin era muy clara y delicada. Apenas se tornaba rosada cuando hacía sobreesfuerzo, pero luego de estar un buen par de minutos dando vueltas bajo el sol, comenzó a colorearse de un rojizo sospechoso. La luminiscencia del sol estaba haciendo estragos con él. Las personas rubias normalmente son cuidadosas con su piel. Lo había olvidado.

–¡Armin! – lo llamé fuerte y alto, ya que estaba en el otro extremo, luchando por seguir en pie – ¡Descanso!

Tampoco quería que se enfermara. La idea era ayudarlo, no matarlo de un infarto y su color me preocupaba. Lo vi trotar hacia mí con pasos de cervatillo recién nacido, las piernas le temblaban, podía ver su agotamiento. Tal vez teníamos que haber ido más lento. Armin no podía seguir mi ritmo. Iba a ser mejor pedir la tutoría de uno de los instructores.

–¿Qué tan mal lo hice? – llegó a mi lado tratando de recuperar el aliento, tragando bocanadas gigantes de aire. Inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo hacia adelante y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

–Está bien, – dije mientras le sobaba la espalda, sintiéndome culpable – quizás nos pasamos del límite.

Le entregué el mandato para que no hiciera nada más. Así podría reponerse y no desmayarse en el intento. De todas formas, la próxima era yo. Dejé a Armin en el mismo punto dónde había estado ubicada para que esta vez fuese él quién me anotara el circuito a mí.

Comencé a dar vueltas, inspirando para oxigenar mi organismo correctamente y me concentré en lo que hacía, ayudándome a despejar los pensamientos que me acechaban hace días.

El día estaba parcial con algunas nubes escuálidas, pero tenía una batalla con el sol que estaba quemante y no pude notarlo hasta que me pasé un buen par de minutos corriendo en círculos bajo su resplandor potente. Se colaba entre los nubarrones y escocía la vista y eso acompañado del sudor no era muy agradable.

Corrí hacia Armin luego de no sentirme muy cómoda como el ambiente.

–Opto por los abdominales – bufé mientras me pasaba las manos por la cara limpiando las gotas que escurrían a torrentes. Iba a darme un baño muy largo luego de esto.

Hacia un costado del terreno había un quincho viejo y me gustaba ir ahí para hacer abdominales bajo la sombra. Como de costumbre, Armin solía sostener mis piernas y yo las suyas. Siempre era así.

Nos dispusimos allí, bajo la desgastada techumbre sostenida por unos pocos palos mal claveteados y en el suelo una tablilla de madera fue la base que nos ayudó a seguir con los ejercicios. Primero yo, Armin aún no se reponía de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para dar vueltas bajo el sol. Habría que ver si Hange tenía alguna planta medicinal o ungüento para las zonas enrojecidas en la piel de Armin. Al menos esa noche no iba a pasársela muy bien, porque en ese estado hasta el roce de las sábanas iba a irritarle. Al menos había traído agua en su cantimplora, ya que de momento hidratarse era lo único que podía hacer.

Comencé a hacer los abdominales mientras Armin sostenía sus manos en mis piernas y su rostro sobre éstas, mirándome atentamente. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, me hubiese inquietado, pero llevábamos tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo que su iris sobre mí era familiar, incluso acogedor, porque no me miraba de una manera persecutora sino que lo hacía casi con cariño.

–Lo siento Armin – mencioné mientras llegaba a la altura de su rostro para luego descender nuevamente.

–¿Por qué? – me miró confundido, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

–Esas quemaduras dolerán – entristecí un poco. No había sido responsable en ese aspecto. – Te conseguiré una medicina cuando terminemos – seguí en lo mío luego de decir eso. Podía hacer abdominales por mucho tiempo sin cansarme. Era lo que más me gustaba hacer y practicarlo no suponía una molestia.

Mi amigo de mechones color ámbar me sonrió complacido.

De nuevo, como cada vez que lo veía, la sonrisa de Armin resultaba tranquilizante. Brillante como los rayos del sol, como su cabello, como sus ojos cristalinos de celeste fuerte. Sus mejillas tono puerquito le otorgaban un aspecto encantador. Simplemente no podías pasar por alto a Armin. No tenía para nada el aspecto de un soldado, pero estaba segura que podía llegar a ser más aguerrido que todos nosotros juntos. Nunca temía arriesgar nada, aunque en ocasiones se viera paralizado por el miedo, luchaba a toda costa para salir victorioso y no poner en riesgo a nadie. Lo hacía así desde que había temido por la muerte de Eren. Nunca quería ser una carga, ni menos que los demás salieran dañados por su causa. Era tan transparente y honorable.

Era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiese desear y me sentía glorificada por tenerlo conmigo. Por eso sabía que tenía que ayudarlo y protegerlo a toda costa. Porque hay distintas personas en este mundo, algunas parecidas a otras, y otras que simplemente no tienen comparación, como una especie única e inigualable. Ese era Armin.

De pronto la sonrisa que me encantaba y que anhelaba enmarcar se tornó quisquillosa y en su mirada pude ver picardía. Poco a poco comenzó a soltar risitas poniéndome nerviosa. Negaba con la cabeza y apretaba los labios para contener ya a esas alturas unas buenas carcajadas de calidad.

–¿Qué? – pregunté al llegar arriba y me apoyé en mis manos.

–¿Por qué el Capitán Rivaille? – me observó divertido mientras soltaba la pregunta asesina sin ningún recato.

Pude haberme quedado impactada en mi lugar, pero no lo hice. Era Armin. ¿En serio esperaba que no me fuese a preguntar? En el fondo sabía que ese momento llegaría y aunque no me había preparado para ello, el hecho de que lo haya preguntado con tanta naturalidad bastó para que no terminase explotando ahí mismo de los nervios.

–Armin – berreé como una niña pequeña que había sido pillada. El tono salió innato, no me estaba quejando, pero eso no evitaba que me diera un sensación extraña pasar tal momento.

–Está bien – movió una mano en el aire, sin dejar de reír – está tan bien que me rio de alegría, no de ti.

Abrí la boca para exhalar el aire que no pudo liberarse por mi nariz. Sentí una cosquilla invadirme, similar a un hormigueo por todas mi extremidades. Me estremecí, sacudiendo la cabeza y arrugando el rostro. Se sentía extraño. Incómodo, pero bien. Me sentía feliz pero al parecer mi cuerpo herido tantas veces antes no sabía cómo asimilar ese sentimiento. La cordura y raciocinio de Armin eran tremendos. Me hubiese esperado un consejo hasta un reto inclusive, pero no un risa fraterna y generosa.

Sin embargo las cosas ya estaban así y no me quedaba más que aclararle algunos puntos. Se lo debía. Era mi amigo, aquel que siempre se preocupaba por mí, no podía negarle esa información tan valiosa.

–Siento no haber podido explicártelo bien. La verdad es que nadie lo sabe – sentí el calor ascender por mis mejillas y fruncí los labios avergonzada. ¿Vergüenza? ¿De qué? Sinceramente me sentía tan infantil. Sabía que era un proceso de crecimiento para mí. Nunca antes había vivido algo como eso, por eso es que en ocasiones ni yo misma entendía mi sentir.

–Mikasa, es tu vida. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones – rio aún más, negando y acariciando mis rodillas como si tratara de soltar mi tensión y así crear una atmósfera más cómoda – Aquel día que los vi, fue pura casualidad. De lo contrario no lo sabría. – Asentí en silencio mientras recordaba ese momento – ¡Cómo sea! Bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? Supongo que ahora sí puedes decirme. – vi la ansiedad en sus ojos.

Mire a todos lados, como si algo pudiera salvarme de eso. Pero Armin tenía razón. No era hora de hacerse el desentendido. Él ya lo sabía, lo había visto con sus propios ojos y por sobre todo eso, por supuesto confiaba en él. Además su mirada inquisitiva me tenía al borde de un precipicio del que no podía escapar.

–No es tanto – me encogí de hombros – llevamos, oficialmente, una semana. En la que apenas lo he visto, por cierto. – estaba comenzando a relajarme hasta que Armin añadió uno de sus comentarios mágicos.

–¿Una semana? – se extrañó cambiando su expresión en el acto – Pero… es que yo los vi hace más de una semana.

Me tensé nuevamente ante su declaración. De seguro mi tono de piel se asemejaba al de él en ese instante. Sólo que él mío rozaba el burdeo asfixia. Sí, había sido antes de eso, pero en ese entonces aún teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar y no estábamos en condiciones de definirnos por algo en concreto. ¿Cómo explicarle todo eso si ni siquiera tenía las nociones de la raíz de esta historia traspapelada en un mundo que estaba por terminarse? Era complicado.

–En ese entonces, Armin – suspiré. ¿Por dónde empezar?

–Lo siento – sonrió de nuevo – me imagino que eran los primeros días, ¿no? – me quedé viendo sus manos apoyadas en mis rodillas y asentí con suavidad, sin poder salir de mi embeleso. Plantearme como redactar la historia con Levi era un lío. –Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, – retomó Armin, llamando mi atención, obligándome a devolver mis ojos a su rostro. – ¿Cómo empezó todo? Es realmente intrigante y fascinante en cierto modo. Ustedes son tan atípicos y no los hubiese imaginado juntos jamás.

Suspiré sonoramente rindiéndome ante sus preguntas.

–Si te lo cuento, debes prometerme que pondrás atención, porque no volveré a repetirlo, – asintió – y por supuesto, no decírselo a nadie, al menos por ahora. – Asintió dos veces seguidas con mucha seriedad y se sentó frente a mí como un niño pequeño al que le contarán un cuento.

Por mi parte me acomodé a su lado y me hice la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Traté de reunir toda la información en mi mente y traté de unir los puntos para que el relato tuviese sentido. No iba a contarle detalles, ni sentimientos, ni pensamientos, ni nada que escapara de lo concreto y desviara su atención. Pensaba entregarle un resumen claro y rápido para no dejarle espacio a especulaciones de ningún tipo.

Inhale suficiente aire para comenzar:

 _"_ _Fue hace un mes y medio más menos. Tal vez un poco más. Los días han pasado a velocidad vertiginosa, ¿sabes? En fin. Noté que las actitudes de Levi cambiaron hacia mí. Se veía más preocupado de lo común. Además él sabía que yo lo odiaba o que lo había hecho alguna vez y me extrañaba que se acercara a mí con tanto interés. A la par con eso, mis sentimientos por Eren se volvieron dolorosos y confusos. Fue cuando decidí que bajaría los brazos, asumí que Eren jamás iba a corresponderme y que aunque nunca iba a dejar de protegerlo y cuidarlo, seguiría adelante con mi camino._

 _Hubo un tiempo en que Levi siempre me encontraba llorando, por Eren, lamentablemente. Si no era llorando, era muy enojada. Y en vez de mandarme a los establos a barrer la mierda de los caballos, me decía lo mismo: "No seas estúpida, Ackerman". Así hasta la última expedición, cuando nos quedamos atrás y pasamos la noche juntos. Ese día Armin, ese día fue… intenso. Es que Levi es intenso, en más de un aspecto. Oculta mucho más de lo que alguien pudiese llegar a imaginar. Su personalidad es fuerte y avasalladora, te consume. Y esa noche "el aburrido Capitán" se convirtió de pronto en la persona más interesante del mundo, cual libro abierto me contó muchas historias, hablamos casi toda la noche y no sé si por el golpe que me di en la cabeza o no, comencé a verlo de una forma muy distinta. Sentí que me había enfrascado en lo que decían los demás, en el dogma que hay sobre su imagen, me dejé llevar por comentarios ajenos y me sorprendí cuando la verdad me pateó el rostro. Después de ese día, me torturé pensando que nunca más iba a volver a hablar con él de ese modo. Me pidió discreción y que no le contara a nadie sobre su vida. Así he hecho hasta hoy y así será siempre._

 _El día de la ceremonia volvió a encontrarme, llorando como la estúpida que era por algo sin sentido. Rabia más que nada. Sin embargo él llegó como un héroe a salvarme de mis tormentos. Me abrigó con su capa y me regaló el colgante que traigo conmigo todo el tiempo. En un principio me pareció insólito, pero al cabo de unos minutos conversando logré apaciguar mis inquietudes y recibí el obsequio con la debida importancia que tenía. Luego de eso, me citó para el día siguiente en el bosque, ¿recuerdas Armin? Perdóname, por dejarte sólo en el entrenamiento. Espero que ahora puedas entenderlo mejor._

 _Ese día en el bosque quería respuestas. Quería exigirle que me dijera por qué estaba haciendo todo eso, ¿por qué conmigo? ¿Qué lo había incitado a acercarse a mí? Competimos con los equipos y me vi reflejada en él. Me sentí como si estuviese frente a un espejo, éramos iguales, invencibles e imparables. A esas alturas el misterio me había atrapado y no hacía más que pensar en él. Era imposible alejarme de él ya. Había llegado justo cuando me estaba hundiendo, cuando me sentía sola y creía que nadie entendería el dolor que vivía dentro de mí. Él llegó para salvarme y hacer que me aventurara a lo nuevo. A salir de mi imposición. Todo en el me proyectaba curiosidad, quería respuestas y no me las daba. Me enteré de más cosas personales ese día que por respeto a él no diré, pero que nuevamente me hicieron cambiar mi perspectiva sobre su persona._

 _Recuerdo que aquel día en el bosque se acercó mucho a mí. Mucho. Físicamente, quiero decir. Pensé que iba a hacer "algo", pero no lo hizo y me dejó aún peor._

 _Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía dar vuelta atrás y que iba a insistir contra todo para llevarlo al límite. Sentí que había encontrado aquello que llevaba buscando hace tanto tiempo. Dónde proyectar mi energía, alguien que pudiera llevar mi ritmo y poder compenetrarme con todo mi ardor y ansiedad de fortaleza. Mis sentimientos comenzaron a inflamarse dentro de mí. Progresivamente aquello que parecía ser admiración, curiosidad y estimulación, terminó convirtiéndose en algo más que no podía descifrar en ese entonces. Tal vez estaba renegando de ello, pero poco a poco empecé a perder el miedo a sentir y me dejé llevar._

 _Cuando estaba convencida de que Levi era todo lo que necesitaba, justo a él se le ocurrió retroceder y parecía querer esconderse de mí. Esquivaba mis dudas, no lo veía en la semana, era como si se hubiese arrepentido de todo. Estaba equivocado si creía que yo iba a dejarlo pasar. Por supuesto no lo hice y seguí buscándolo hasta que dio algunas de las respuestas que estaba esperando. Para mi sorpresa, me encontré con que no estaba arrepentido. Sólo tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero volvió a retomar el plan._

 _Una vez segura de mis sentimientos acepté el desafío de formar parte de su vida, aunque nuestro lazo no tuviera cuerpo, así empezamos, con una relación sin nombre o con uno provisional: "acuerdo de mutuo silencio". Ese título fue el comienzo de lo que ha crecido hasta ahora._

 _Le di mi primer beso, aunque esto parezca obvio, así fue como siguió la historia. Entre dudas, confusiones e inseguridades, y fue desde hace una semana hasta ahora que decidimos formalizar la situación. En ese entonces tuvimos una especie de cita como fue casi como un remate para el nudo ilegible de sentimientos que teníamos. Sin entrar en más detalles, conversamos sobre el asunto y le planteé con total seguridad "que estábamos saliendo". Dudó un poco de mi confesión y me preguntó "¿Tú aceptas?"_ – Sonreí al recordar ese momento – " _Y le dije que sí._ _Básicamente, eso es todo."_

…

Armin me contemplaba boquiabierto a la vez que pestañeaba muchas veces tratando de convencerse de lo que acaba de oír. Su respiración era quieta, su cabeza tenía una pequeña inclinación y sus ojos grandes se habían tornado pequeños, cansados. Oír esa historia viniendo de mí, podía resultar agotadora. No lo incriminaba por estar viéndome de esa forma y en esa posición.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro removiéndose las gotitas de sudor que habían germinado de su piel enrojecida y arrugó el rostro, de seguro desagradado por el tacto sensible.

Apoyó sus dos puños sobre sus propios muslos y mientras meneaba su cabeza de nuevo en negación, comenzó a reír.

–No te rías – me quejé. Tanta palabra que me había costado sacar para que él se mofara.

–¡No me rio! – rezongó para llevarme la contra – De verdad estoy tan feliz. Me alegro mucho.

–¿Por qué? – indagué cabizbaja. No era algo que ameritase tanto festejo.

–¿Qué por qué? – sonó extrañado. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación – Porque estás feliz tú. Porque por fin Eren no será parte de tu sufrimiento.

–No se lo digas a Eren. No por ahora – le aclaré de inmediato. Si bien iba a comunicárselo algún día, por ahora no iba a hacerlo. Si se había molestado por una simple carta, no quería imaginarme el escándalo que iba a armar si le contaba de mi relación con su "venerado Capitán". Y lo último que iba a permitirle a Eren, era que escudriñara en algo tan importante para mí y lo terminase arruinando.

–No se lo diré, tranquila. Sé que no es tiempo – me tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Divisé sus ojos con brillo de esperanza, contemplándome con seguridad. Yo necesitaba esa seguridad cuando tenía que mezclar esos dos tópicos: Eren y Levi.

–Tampoco sé cuándo sea tiempo – me mordí el labio inferior, agachando la mirada, inquieta por pensar en eso.

Armin volvió a halar mi mano, sosteniéndola con fuerza, con un apretón digno de un soldado, lo que me hizo subir el rostro de inmediato.

–Yo te apoyaré en todo. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase – por poco creí que estaba retándome, considerando la fuerza con la que liberó esas palabras. Pero no era así. Él estaba conmigo y ahora en este momento tan importante, seguía ahí.

Sentí la emoción fulminante vibrar por mi cuerpo, pero no le di espacio a los impulsos. Siempre había sabido conservar mi semblante, sin embargo al cabo de un rato la sonrisa de Armin me ganó por completo, doblegándome.

–Gracias Armin – lo atrapé con mis brazos y lo estrujé con fuerza presionando mi mejilla contra la suya. ¿Cuántas veces he dicho "gracias, Armin? Tenía que construirle un monumento.

Me respondió el abrazo con suavidad, aun cuando yo por poco estaba rompiéndole las costillas.

–Tranquila, Mikasa. Todo está bien – río bajito – pero suéltame. Tu novio va a golpearme si nos ve.

Me separé de él para mirarlo molesta.

–No importa quien sea, yo jamás dejaría que nadie te tocara un solo pelo. Sabes que sé cortar carne a la perfección – gruñí, sosteniéndolo por los hombros para que me prestara atención. Armin para mí era intocable. Nadie podía atribuirse el permiso de dañarlo. Incluso Eren se había ganado un buen par de golpes de mi parte por ser descortés con él cuando éramos niños. Eso no iba a cambiar ahora.

–Tú nunca cambias. Eres igual que siempre – vi melancolía en su mirada. De seguro recordó también cuantas veces me había peleado con Eren en nuestros años tempranos.

–Y también sabes que soy capaz de proteger a mi familia con mi vida – dije con convicción. Asintió, pero ensimismado con los labios fruncidos. Se traía un pensamiento consigo.

–Sé cuidadosa. No soy un experto en el amor, pero no dejes que tus emociones te jueguen malas pasadas. El capitán Levi es una gran persona y tú también. Tienen una gran base para ser felices, pero no permitas que nada disturbe su relación.

–Es por eso que no quiero decirle a Eren – lo interrumpí.

–Ni dejes que tus sentimientos por Eren te lo impidan – me clavó una mirada seria. Esas palabras me rociaron como agua congelada. Era un asunto sensible, que por supuesto tenía en claro y comenzaba a dominar. No me esperaba que saliera a colación tan abruptamente.

Lo observé contrariada. No me agradaba tocar ese tema.

–Lo sé. Lo tengo muy presente – hablé casi de golpe, como a la defensiva.

Armin no me dijo nada más luego de eso. Yo me puse de pie para recoger los papeles y nuestras cantimploras. Era hora de ir a darse un baño y ordenar las habitaciones antes del almuerzo. Él me siguió, reincorporándose y ayudándome a poner la tabla de madera dónde había estado antes.

Conversamos tanto tiempo, que de seguro íbamos tarde a nuestras labores. Pero a pesar de eso, almorzar no nos tomaba mucho, así que podríamos comer sin problemas.

Mientras ordenaba las hojas que habíamos usado, me quedé pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Le había confiado a Armin hasta ahora, el secreto más grande que tenía entre mis manos. Pronto iba a dejar de ser un secreto, por cierto, pero había que tomarse las cosas con calma y preparar el terreno para dar paso a la noticia. Al menos con Armin no había sido tan terriblemente incómodo. Aunque fuese mi amigo y se pudiese esperar compresión de su parte, de igual manera había sido un gran paso comunicarle lo que acontecía. Pero había sido así porque él me había visto, entonces la información había fluido un poco más natural. ¿Sería así con quienes no tuviesen idea de lo que sucedía?

Ya habría tiempo de trabajar mejor esas ideas. Por ahora mi principal objetivo era sacarle la verdad a Levi desde su encadenado interior que estaba sellado con candados. También intentaba recordar cuales habían sido las palabras que Hange le había hablada, pero no había caso. No retornaban a mis recuerdos. Parecían haberse esfumado. Todo conspiraba en mi contra.

Vi a Armin a mi lado esperándome listo para volver a los cuarteles y al verlo de pie ahí encontré la luz. Soluciones increíbles para problemas gigantes.

–Armin, ¿aceptarías darme un consejo? – fui directo al grano.

Me observó preocupado, pero consintió mis deseos de inmediato.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Hace una semana Hange habló con Levi. Accidentalmente oí – no ahondé en cómo había sucedido eso – y escuché mi nombre en medio de la conversación. Levi no quiere decirme nada y yo exijo saber de qué comentaban, porque por supuesto, me compete. El problema es que él no va a decirme nada, lo sé.

Armin enarcó una ceja, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

–¿Por qué no vas con la Líder Hange? Ella tiene las respuestas. Si el Capitán Levi no quiere hablar, ella lo hará – se encogió de hombros. – Claro, es una opción. Si no quieres fallarle a Rivaille, insiste en preguntarle hasta que te lo diga, pero si la ansiedad por saber es más fuerte, entonces tu último recurso es Hange.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba sobre Armin era que no hacía preguntas innecesarias en medio de una conversación. Si se le pedía consejo o guía iba al grano y entregaba su conocimiento abiertamente, concentrándose en el punto principal y no se entrometía en segundos planos.

Sin embargo, luego de eso me quedé pensando en que tenía toda la razón. No supe por qué no se me había ocurrido antes. Tal vez porque no tengo en mis registros la imagen de Hange como de confiabilidad. Sobre todo porque se la pasaba buscando a Eren con el fin de probar experimentos y hacer pruebas extrañas. Prácticas que por cierto no lo dejaban en las mejores condiciones. Aquello me había provocado cierto rechazo a su persona, sin olvidar mencionar su fanatismo por los titanes y las cosas raras.

Caminamos a los cuarteles en paz, conversando sobre ejercicios y cosas que podríamos hacer para que mejorase su capacidad física. Después de todo el primer día no había sido el más exitoso, pero nadie empieza siendo un experto. Yo estaba segura de que Armin podía llegar muy lejos si se lo proponía. Era cosa de escoger mejores condiciones para entrenar y por cierto, comenzar de a poco y aumentar progresivamente la exigencia.

El castillo estaba tranquilo. Algunos soldados pendían de las ventanas mientras limpiaban con paños húmedos y removían el polvo de los ladrillos de piedra con una escoba de paja. Otros arrancaban la hierba que crecía forzosamente entre las grietas del suelo y otros cortaban las ramas de los arboles cercanos que habían crecido mucho.

Entramos por la puerta principal hacia las habitaciones. Por el pasillo, Erwin venía caminando junto a Levi, ambos con los rostros ecuánimes y con tono de voz potente. Lo miré, pero no me vio. Iba ensimismado en su conversación, discutiéndole a Erwin diversos puntos.

"Mikasa", Armin llamó mi nombre para que me apresurara. Iba a quedarme atrás y si nos seguíamos retrasando íbamos a perdernos el almuerzo.

En cuanto oyó mi nombre, Levi giró en el acto.

Finalmente cruzamos miradas cómplices mientras yo pasaba de largo junto a Armin. No hubo ningún otro tipo de contacto, excepto miradas y estaba bien. Ser paciente era algo que había aprendido cual especialista.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento fugaz vino a mí luego de verlo pasar. Lamentaba tener que recurrir a Hange, pero no tenía más opción.

.*.

Me pasé toda la condenada noche meditándolo con una pesadez en los hombros, como si una mano gigante estuviese sosteniéndome con fuerza. Sentía los músculos tensos en una insistente contractura punzante y hasta mi estómago emitía sonidos quejumbrosos por el malestar. No fui capaz de acercarme a Hange el día anterior. Tenía que pensar bien qué decir. No era un asunto menos complicado. No podía llegar y plantarme frente a ella y empezar a hablar como sí nada. Tenía que tener un buen pretexto acompañado de una situación en que resultara natural. Así que al planearlo todo, me había tomado la jornada nocturna. Sí, de nuevo el señor Rivaille quitándome el sueño.

Si lo pensaba bien, él sí podía resultar un verdadero desafío para el cual se requería mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y paciencia, porque innegablemente todo en él demandaba una paciencia infinita. Tal vez yo no estaba acostumbrada a un carácter tan reacio, y Eren no contaba porque él simplemente pataleaba y se enojaba por todo. En cambio Levi no hacía nada similar, era… ¿indescifrable? Sí así pudiese describirlo. Era el misterio personificado, una fortaleza impenetrable hecha de carne y orgullo. Ni los sabios más vetustos, ni los nigromantes que jactaban de superioridad espiritual hubiesen podido descubrir qué había en su cabeza. Terco, esquivo, huraño, arisco como un gato, intratable, reservado, introspectivo, discreto, gruñón, antipático a veces, insoportable otras, disconforme con todo, perfeccionista, minucioso, detallista, metódico… parecía estar quejándome, pero todo eso me atraía arrastrándome a arder en todos mis profundos anhelos. Me gustaba así, sin más, sin menos. Él, íntegro.

Suspiré livianamente intentando no despertar a Sasha que se había dormido hacía apenas una hora como mucho. Estuvo trabajando todo el día por haberse robado unas papas para compartir con Connie. Arriesgarse por algo tan tonto. Cosas que sólo ella solía hacer. Pero no todo era malo, por cierto, estaba en deuda con ella por no haberme atacado a preguntas cuando no llegué a dormir por quedarme con Levi. Se lo debía.

Regresé mis pensamientos a mi plan macabro. Una broma de mal gusto, por cierto, en medio de mis cavilaciones.

Las sábanas entre mis dedos parecían ser el mejor panorama mientras por dentro tenía un juicio con mi confianza, acusada de no querer ceder ante las palabras de Levi. Y es que, retomando la idea, si oyes tu nombre en una conversación ajena y no quieren decirte de qué trataba ¿no sentirías en juego tu confianza? No se trataba de Hange, ni tanto de él mismo, se trataba de mí. Eso era en mayor parte lo que me estaba irritando de sobre manera, que se trataba de mí y no me decía nada al respecto.

Por otro lado, la contraparte del problema era que me sentía confundida sobre preguntarle a Hange. ¿No sería eso traicionar la confianza de Levi? Él era quién tenía que decírmelo, sólo que se rehusaba a hacerlo. Pero entonces volvía al punto en que no se trataba de él, sino de mí. Por lo tanto, eso debía facultarme, otorgarme algún tipo de derecho o algo parecido. Creo.

Mierda. Clavada en la cabeza. Falta de sueño. Falta de verdades.

Sin embargo, no me había pasado toda la noche en vela para decidirme por no hacer nada. A larga estaba postergando el final inevitable, así que con la excusa de los ungüentos para Armin iría a ver Hange.

Durante el desayuno me comí el pan a regañadientes. Todos conversaban enérgicamente mientras yo rezongaba gruñidos de vez en cuando en desaprobación a su bullicio agudo. Sin embargo, estaba reteniendo la risa de ver el rostro de Eren quien me observaba confundido al ver mi mirada de disgusto sobre él. No estaba enojada con él, ni me había acordado de nuestra última discusión. En realidad, tenía el entrecejo fruncido al sentirme irritada por lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Me había quedado mirando un punto en el vacío y coincidentemente ese punto dio con su cara.

Noté como algunos ojos curiosos se posaron sobre mí. Yo sabía que esa mañana mi rostro no era de los mejores, pero no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Estaba ensimismada con lo de Hange y no había podido entablar conversación con ellos como normalmente solía hacer. Sin contar el hecho de que en el último tiempo casi no socializaba con ellos, pero apenas las cosas estuviesen bien y mis dudas fuesen contestadas podría enfocarme de lleno en el grupo. Por ahora mis objetivos eran otros.

Más tarde, luego de desayunar y casi como un ritual para controlar las ganas de arrepentirme, me paseé por los pasillos del castillo, como un perro perdido sin saber dónde ir. Los líderes de escuadrón trabajaban todo el tiempo y encontrarme con Hange iba a resultar un tanto difícil. En el primer piso no tuve mucho éxito por lo que me dirigí hasta el segundo y seguí con mi vagabundeo sin rumbo, siguiendo el orden de los pasadizos sin mayor esperanza.

Para hacer tiempo mientras daba con ella, me deleité con la infraestructura del edificio como nunca antes había hecho. Llevábamos tanto tiempo viviendo allí, que le había perdido el gusto al diseño. No solía mirar sus detalles, ni los materiales con los que estaba construido, se había vuelto algo tan trivial que para mí no era más que el techo que teníamos para refugiarnos. Así me refería a la inmensa construcción de múltiples pisos, tres en algunas secciones, hasta cinco en otras, diversas alas y torres, pero la rutina te hacía obviar algunas cosas.

Era increíble de todos modos cómo había cambiado mi vida. De ver paredes de madera hospitalaria y grata a estar rodeada por murallones de piedra, fríos, húmedos, oscuro, aunque por supuesto, me encantaba estar ahí si lo comparaba con el putrefacto estómago ácido de un titán. Este mundo cruel reveló su adusta belleza para darme una oportunidad de vivir. Por eso estaba ahí.

Viré hacia el pasillo principal que conectaba a todos los demás, ahí seguía mi recorrido. Caminaba de brazos cruzados mirando el suelo mientras imágenes fugaces de todo lo que habíamos vivido junto a mis amigos ahí, pasaban por mi mente. "Si sigo así no voy a encontrarla", me recriminé y chasqueé la lengua retomando mi búsqueda con seriedad.

Alcé el rostro, directo al frente y la vi venir desde el fondo. Avanzaba con su característico caminar firme y erguido, pero rítmico al fin y al cabo, alegre, como si la vida fuera una eterna fiesta.

Se me apretó el estómago y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte apuñalándome el pecho. El momento que esperaba había llegado. No podía retractarme o eso significaría quedarme trasnochando de nuevo y por amor a mi organismo y respeto a mi capacidad física, no iba a permitirme más insomnios. Sólo tenía que alcanzarla y… ¡rayos! Entre tanto pensar y pensar no tenía nada suficientemente bueno en mi repertorio para decirle. Pero me convencí de que se me ocurriría algo.

Avancé hacia ella con osadía, intrépida y le irrumpí el paso, interceptándola a medio camino. Paró en seco al verme ahí frente a ella, fija y en posición recta para clavar mis orbes directo en su rostro. Me sonrió confundida y se cambió de lugar para seguir con su camino, pero me moví en su misma dirección evitando que avanzara. Miró a todos lados y luego a mí de nuevo. Repitió el movimiento hacia el otro lado y volví a seguirla.

–Mikasa – su voz tenue denotó curiosidad – ¿Pasa algo? Necesito avanzar – alzó un poco los hombros e inclinó su rostro para observarme bien y enfatizar en lo obvio que sonaba eso.

Abrí la boca tratando de articular algo.

–La estaba buscando – dije sin mayor preámbulo y sin moverme de la posición que ocupaba frente a ella.

Insistió con su sonrisa y meneó la cabeza como si pensara. Hizo un par de muecas, moviendo la boca de un lado a otro y añadió:

–Voy a mi oficina en este momento – no fue difícil leer el mensaje oculto. "Está ocupada".

–Perfecto. Puedo acompañarla. – Podía ser una actitud insolente viniendo de una cadete como yo, hacia una Líder de Escuadrón, pero la ansiedad actuaba por mí en esos momentos. Tal vez estaba siendo impertinente y lo sentía por ella, pero no habría más momentos adecuados, considerando lo ocupados que estábamos con el tema expedición. Cuanto más pasaban los días, más dificultoso se volvía tomarse unos minutos para una conversación.

Su expresión de extrañeza fue increíble. Se demostraba segura siempre pero conmigo ahí, interceptándola en el pasillo pareció un poco insegura. De seguro le extrañaba el hecho de que fuera precisamente "yo" quién la tuviese retenida en la mitad del pasillo con tanto arrebato. No habían tenido pruebas con Eren últimamente, por lo que debía estarse preguntando qué era lo que quería de ella ahora.

Finalmente cedió, dándome espacio para caminar con ella. La seguí todo el trayecto en silencio, tratando de no importunarla más. Me lanzaba miradas cortas, de vez en cuando, quizás incómoda por mi presencia inédita en su rutina. Por mi parte, la observaba de soslayo analizando su perfil y los mechones de cabello que adornaban su rostro apacible.

Al llegar a su oficina, ingresé con toda confianza luego de que ella hubiese abierto la puerta invitándome a pasar y me quedé de pie a un costado, esperando que ella entrase también. Cuando lo hizo, se dirigió al mesón de proporciones imperdonables que tenía como escritorio y comenzó a remover algunos papeles de los montículos desarreglados que estaban encima, regados por toda la superficie brillosa.

Su oficina era amplia y fresca. Parecía bastante iluminada y olía bien, a pesar del desorden estrambótico que tenía. Su mesón era acompañado por una silla acolchada que lucía muy cómoda. Repartidos por todas las paredes, había miles de papelitos con anotaciones y por cierto libros, torres de libros, estanterías llenas de libros, libros acumulados, muebles con cajoneras de seguro con más libros, repisas y estantes con botellas de líquidos y sustancias de dudosa procedencia. Y libros, ¿ya dije libros? Los tenía por doquier.

Lo que más atrajo mi atención y que resultaba un bonito decorativo para la oficina, era un ventanal con alfeizar que estaba decorado con cojines muy mullidos y daba con la espectacular vista de los árboles, algunos cerros distantes y el terreno de entrenamiento.

–¿Y bien?, Mikasa – me llamó, mientras terminaba de poner en orden sus papeles y comprobaba que el tintero estuviese lleno. Espabilé volviendo en sí, luego de quedarme sondeando los detalles a mí alrededor. Nunca había entrado a la oficina de Hange, no había habido necesidad de eso con anterioridad, así que todo allí era distractor para mí.

De todas formas, pude volver a concentrar mis intereses en mi principal objetivo en ese momento y puse mis neuronas a trabajar. ¿Cómo empezar? Recordé que no había programado nada para ese entonces, que mis inútiles meditaciones no recaudaron nada productivo y me odié por no haberlo conseguido. Era tan simple como haber encontrado algo con que romper el hielo. Pensé rápido tratando de zafarme de la pregunta no dejando pasar más tiempo o la situación iba a volverse realmente sospechosa.

Vino a mi mente la imagen de Armin y las heridas de su piel. También tenía que conseguirle algún tipo de solución y me fie de eso.

–Ah, bueno – berreé unos segundos antes de hablar – es que yo… no, quiero decir Armin, es decir tiene heridas. – la torpeza de mi hablar me ponía más nerviosa y lo empeoraba todo – Bueno, no heridas graves, se quemó. – Hange abrió sus ojos de par en par escrutándome aterrada – No, no se quemó de esa forma. Salimos a entrar y el sol no le hizo muy bien. ¿Tiene algo para las quemaduras? – solté finalmente aliviada por haber dado con algo. Armin salvando mi pellejo incluso cuando estaba ausente.

–Claro – habló con alegría – ¿Cómo no podría ayudarte? – dijo jubilosa, mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacia una estantería y la abría para revisar cada envase que tenía escondido allí.

Tomaba los recipientes y leía las etiquetas garabateadas por ella. Había tantos envases de distintas formas, tamaños y colores que intuí que iba a tomarle tiempo dar con lo que le estaba pidiendo. Me armé de paciencia y me quedé de pie observándola con atención. Estaba de costado, de nuevo veía su perfil que a ratos se perdía con la puerta del mueble abierto.

Bien. Eso no había sido nada, sólo le había pedido un remedio para Armin. Lo realmente complicado venía ahora. Tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarle el tema, pero si lo pensaba, no había raíz que conectara los puntos. Nada me llevaría a preguntarle lo que quería, excepto ir directo al asunto sin rodeos, sin tapujos, sin escrúpulos. ¿Y cómo podía hacer eso si apenas había tenido la confianza para pedirle una simple pomada?

"Maldito Levi. Todo es tu culpa."

Opté por armarme de valor luego de replantearme la cadena de hechos: sin información no hay dormir, eso lleva al insomnio, lo que lleva al cansancio y bajo rendimiento, lo que lleva a la inoperancia y finalmente al fracaso. Todo eso pensando en que estábamos próximos a salir de los muros nuevamente.

Además esto tenía que ver conmigo. Conforme con eso, me decidí.

–Hange – murmuré con sigilo. Tenía ambas manos empuñadas a mis costados. Las apreté a punto de dejarme los nudillos blancos, dándome valor de esa forma.

Me dio un "hm" como respuesta mientras asentía, sin dejar de buscar el envase con el que quería dar. Tomó dos y los observaba dudando, debatiéndose entre ambos. Temí por la vida de Armin luego de verla confundida. Si ni ella sabía que guardaba, quizás que cosa iba a terminar dándome.

Meneé la cabeza para concentrarme.

–Usted es amiga del Capitán Levi, ¿no? – menuda pregunta. Sin pies ni cabeza, fuera de contexto. Pero no perdí la calma, tenía que seguir con esto hasta el final.

Rio con suavidad, con voz cristalina y tranquilizante, ya que yo tenía los nervios tomados a esas alturas y la vibración dulce de tan cálida risa hizo la estancia un poco más amena y rompió la tensión. Se dibujó una expresión divertida en su rostro y me comentó:

–No sé si él pueda decir eso de mí. Levi es tan terco – tomó un frasco y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos para leerlo mejor. Siguió con su tarea y yo me quedé pensando en qué más añadir.

–Bueno, pero usted es la persona más cercana a él. De seguro lo conoce muy bien. – dije creyéndome la gran investigadora.

Giró el rostro y apoyó su mentón sobre su propio hombro mientras me daba una mirada de extrañeza y diversión.

–¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre Levi? – me pilló.

Me quedé en silencio y tiesa como una estatua. No moví ni un solo músculo. Tragué saliva y sentí como si ese sonido hubiese rebotado por todas las paredes. Al no ver respuesta Hange siguió con lo suyo sin dejar de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto no iba a funcionar, si no ponía de mi parte. ¿Podría arriesgarme y contarle a Hange sólo para obtener la información que quería? Podría amenazarla. "No seas ridícula", me reté. Estaba entrando en pánico de nuevo. No podía costarme tanto exigir información que estaba ligada a mi persona. Incluso, debería haber estado enojadísima y lanzando injurias contra todo el mundo.

Daba igual. Iba a saberse algún día de todos modos.

Entonces, ¿cómo seguir? ¿Y si le decía que los había escuchado hablar accidentalmente? Ya está, lo tenía.

–Hange, hace unos días caminaba de casualidad por las afueras de la habitación del Capitán Levi y los oí conversar, a ambos. – Omití por supuesto, la parte en la que me encontraba escondida en el baño, hice algunos arreglos poco creíbles y rebuscados pero que me ayudarían a salir del paso. – Usted le habló a Levi sobre mí. Oí mi nombre y no pude evitar detenerme a escuchar, pero en cuanto sentí ruidos salí corriendo. Sé que no está bien hacer eso. Sin embargo no pude pasar por alto el hecho de que él no la dejó continuar. ¿Por qué ustedes tendrían que estar hablando de mí?

–¡Ah, mira! Lo encontré. – celebró con un tarrito en sus manos – Esta crema es muy buena. Es cicatrizante y refrescante para quemaduras. Dile a Armin que se lo aplique todas las noches. – extendió su brazo para entregarme el objeto.

Había cambiado el tema obviando mis palabras. Se había hecho la desentendida como si no hubiese oído ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho. Me fastidió su actitud. Probamente haya querido proteger la intimidad de su amigo, pero esto tenía que ver conmigo, así que no iba a rendirme.

Solté un suspiro y me rendí sin premeditar el caos que podría resultar a causa de lo que iba a hacer.

–Hange. Por favor – supliqué, aunque en un tono hastiado – Necesito saber qué pasa con Levi. ¿Qué sabe él de mi o…?

–Mikasa. – Esta vez me habló con seriedad, impidiéndome soltar más palabras y tomando lugar para hablar. – Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no soy yo quien deba decírtelo. Levi sabe más que nadie las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Me cansé de la situación y no estaba dispuesta a irme con un no. Salió desde lo más recóndito de mí, una versión de mi personalidad multiplicada por mil. El orgullo, la pedantería e incluso la ansiedad agitada de mi incertidumbre se liberaron para demostrarle a Hange que no iba a perder tan fácilmente.

–Escúcheme – soné tajante – Ustedes estaban hablando de mí. ¿Cuál es el problema? Tiene que ver conmigo ¿no? – el tono de mi voz había aumentado un poco. Me esclarecí la garganta recodando que como fuese, estaba frente a un superior.

–Lo siento – meneó la cabeza, al parecer un poco decepcionada de sí misma y abatida. Se dirigió a la estantería para cerrar las puertas. Yo sabía que en el fondo ella sí quería decírmelo, así que insistí.

Al fin, utilicé mi último recurso y el más peligroso. La artillería pesada que tenía guardada por si algo como esto terminaba sucediendo y podría decir que eso sí había sido lo único en lo que había pensado.

–Tengo una relación con Levi – hablé con premura, hasta podría decir con violencia. No sabía que tan terrible serían las consecuencias de la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero impulsiva opté por creer que era lo mejor. – Él no quiere decirme de qué hablaban, por lo que supuse que usted era mi última opción. Si me lo cuenta, no le diré a Levi lo que sé, ni haré nada que la ponga en riesgo. Simplemente quiero saber la verdad. – me quedé de pie descansando en una pierna y mirando a Hange con tedio, respirando forzosamente para no ahogarme con la rabia.

No pareció impactarle la noticia. Cuando lo dije, ella simplemente se quedó mirando al suelo tratando de fruncir los labios para contener una risa. ¿Por qué a todos les daba risa?

–No lo puedo creer – murmuró ansiosa. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar – El enano lo hizo.

–¿Perdón? – increpé. No me molestaba que lo hubiese llamado enano, pero de nuevo el sentimiento de que sabían algo que yo no, vino a mí y eso sí resultaba fastidioso. Sin pasar por alto que antes estuvo haciéndose la desentendida.

–Mikasa. Debiste empezar por ahí. – De pronto se había vuelto muy inquieta y daba botes por la oficina, provocándome un mareo mientras intentaba seguirla con la vista. Caminó hacia su escritorio y corrió la silla para sentarse. Se acomodó cual rey en su trono y descansó las piernas sobre el mesón. ¿Tan desprevenida la había pillado la noticia? Me acerqué a su mesón para mantener la conversación a distancia prudente. Ella tenía ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus ojos. Se estaba tomando mi confesión como una misión imposible. –Dios, no sé cómo comenzar yo ahora. – chilló muy bajito. Parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. A la vez, yo sentía enojo y ansiedad: enojo porque realmente ella sí tenía algo que decirme y ansiedad por saber, por supuesto, qué era ese algo.

Hange miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo, como si la verdad estuviese escrita en alguno de sus libros. Investigó cada rincón de su oficina con el entrecejo arrugado, luchando por encontrar algo que la ayudara a relatar aquello que yo tan atenta esperaba.

Pasó así un buen par de segundos, hasta que su vista se quedó pegada en el ventanal. Abrió los ojos al máximo, con una expresión victoriosa y digna de ella, cada vez que veía un titán. Volteé a ver hacia donde ella veía, extrañada por lo que estuviese pasándose por su cabeza.

– ¿Ves el alfeizar? – me dijo sin ocultar en ningún momento la emoción contenida en su voz.

Enarqué una ceja y luego entrecerré los párpados.

–¿Qué con eso? – gruñí.

–Es lindo, ¿no? – entendí porque Levi no la soportaba. Pensé que iba a fastidiarme y que había desperdiciado valiosa información tratando de conversar con ella. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a todo y ya había demostrado que no me importaba en lo absoluto su rango sobre el mío. Le di una mirada forjada de tirria y al verme de ese modo, continuó. – Levi se sienta ahí todas las tardes desde hace más de un año.

Relajé mi postura y volví mi vista a la ubicación mencionada. Me acerqué para mirar al exterior, buscando alguna respuesta que pudiese parecer obvia pero no di con nada. No entendí de qué manera se podía relacionar un ventanal, Levi y yo.

Hange se hundía en su asiento, luciendo cada vez más misteriosa y pícara. Se estaba entreteniendo a costa mía y yo estaba perdiendo los estribos lentamente. Luchaba conmigo misma en ese momento para guardar la compostura.

Miré nuevamente el ventanal.

¿Y esto en qué me ayuda?, reclamé internamente.

–Entonces… – recalqué instándola a hablar. Él que haya tomado un espacio de mi día para hablar con ella, no quería decir que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que se decidiera por decirme algo concreto. Así que volví a lanzarle miradas asesinas para apurarla.

Rio brevemente, igual de tranquila que siempre.

–Completaré la oración – tomó una postura más prudente. – Levi se sienta ahí todas las tardes, desde hace más de un año, sólo para mirarte a ti – sentenció como dictamen de juicio y finalizó con una sonrisa de plenitud.

Las palabras de Hange me atravesaron como una flecha, pero que había entrado desde mi cabeza a los pies. Aunque no pude comprender de inmediato la información, me hice una idea rápida y burda de aquello. Algo que seguramente no entendería aunque lo repasara un millón de veces. Luché contra lo que había dicho Hange y contra lo que mi cerebro quiso entender. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades era factible. Todo se volvió confuso. Un calor cosquilloso se paseó por cada fibra de mi cuerpo y el nudo en mi estómago me cortó la respiración.

Volteé a mirar el alfeizar con cuidado, como si estuviese frente a una reliquia milenaria y ancestral. "Levi se sentaba ahí". Poco a poco me acerqué hasta sentarme en él. Pasé mi mano por los cojines, instintivamente, palpando la suavidad de la tela y mirando el paisaje, tratando de rehuir de las palabras que vendrían a continuación. Si no me equivocaba esto tenía que ver con el tiempo. Algo había pasado sin que yo lo supiera, pero el impacto no me permitía hacer conexiones.

–¿Por qué él haría algo así? – pregunté con torpeza mientras me aprontaba a lo que diría Hange, aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara.

Hange volvió a reír y esta vez al hablar, su voz adquirió un tono melancólico.

–¿Qué por qué dices? – había girado su silla para verme mientras hablábamos. Me observó en silencio unos instantes antes de retomar la palabra. – Levi ha estado interesado en ti desde hace mucho tiempo. – Dicho esto, jugó con la tela de su pantalón. Parecía estar recordando más cosas. – Sólo que nunca se había atrevido a acercarse.

Pensé que al enterarme iba a pasar algo increíble, o me iba a enojar, o me iba a escandalizar, o cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con mucha energía fluyendo por todos lados. Tal vez había subestimado mi reacción, porque a decir verdad, en ese momento me convertí en un cadáver catatónico. O quizás el impacto había sido tan fuerte que no pude enunciar palabra ni esbozar gesto alguno. Admito que eso no me lo esperaba.

Quedaba para mucha plática aquello que Hange me estaba comentando, sin embargo con mucha suerte yo apenas pestañeaba.

–¿Por qué no se había atrevido? – le pregunté siguiendo su explicación. Fue un acto reflejo, mi mente no estaba ahí en realidad.

–Su vida ha sido difícil. Es algo que todos sabemos – tenía la mirada perdida en recuerdos, pude entenderlo, pero no estaba más perdida que yo. De seguro yo hasta había perdido color. – Pero desde que te conoció muchas cosas cambiaron.

La información siguió entrando como bala a mi cerebro, revolviendo todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía dentro. Menos mal estaba sentada para evitar el mareo que me hubiese dejado de bruces contra el suelo. Me refregué los ojos con fuerza, dejando manchones de colores en mi visión. ¿Cómo iba a estar interesado en mí desde hace un año?

De pronto, a mi mente los recuerdos volvieron fugaces y múltiples haciendo las conexiones, entrelazándose, tomando sentido y todo se justificó. Cuantas veces me había preguntado por qué se acercaba a mí, ¿no era esa la respuesta?

Pasajes de nuestras vivencias se ilustraron en mi memoria, sumiéndome en un estado de total concentración para unir los puntos que no pude conectar antes.

 _"_ _No seas estúpida, Ackerman"_

 _"_ _Mikasa, ¿por qué te aferras tanto a Eren?"_

 _"_ _¿Y es sólo gratitud, ¿pensé que estabas enamorada de él?"_

 _"…_ _puedes ser duro y luchar hasta el final, pero no significa que dentro de ti no haya nada."_

 _"_ _Sí, soy como tú. Pensamos casi igual. Tenemos casi la misma fuerza. Luchamos con casi la misma convicción. Eres casi tan orgullosa como yo, eres casi como yo. Hay un casi entre nosotros."_

 _"_ _Te ves fastidiado – Ah, sí, por no poder decir las cosas como son."_

 _"_ _Tú estás ahora. En mi presente"_

 _"_ _Necesito superar esto, necesito salir de este basurero y entonces te conocí"_

 _"_ _No porque algo duela, significa que te vas a morir. Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo de nuevo."_

 _"_ _Sí, hay muchas cosas que aún no te he dicho, tal vez innecesarias, contraproducentes. No sé cómo podría resultar todo."_

 _"_ _No seas estúpida, Ackerman"_

 _"_ _No seas estúpida, Ackerman"_

 _"_ _No seas estúpida, Ackerman"_

¡Y lo era! Por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Todo el tiempo las pistas estuvieron allí, frente a mis ojos y mi torpeza me impidió verlas.

Nada de esto tenía sentido antes. Parecía fuera de contexto, incoherente, inusual, algo que probablemente cualquier persona que nos conociera a ambos pensaría que era chocante, raro, incluso imposible, pero teniendo en conocimiento la base del inicio de la historia, todo absolutamente todo tomó forma, todo era entendible, todo hacía sentido.

Sin embargo la frase "un año" rebotaba en mi mente de un lado a otro haciéndome perder la secuencia de mis pensamientos. Ahora tenía muchas imágenes revueltas más "un año", "un año"… ¿qué tenía en la cabeza? Era tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? En un año pueden suceder un millón de cosas. Yo ni recordaba cuales había vivido el año anterior excepto por titanes, titanes, titanes. Nada más. También tenía la sensación de haber pasado por momentos muy amargos. Me hubiese hecho tan bien si se hubiese acercado a mí antes. O tal vez no. Si lo pienso mejor, era devota de Eren en ese entonces y mi orgullo no le hubiese permitido aproximarse a mí.

Eso no quitó que una emoción dulce vibrara en mi interior al saber que cuando me sentía sola y miserable, alguien estaba interesado en mí.

Mis ojos comenzaron a doler. Al quedarme tan estupefacta no había pestañeado y se me estaba irritando el globo ocular. Pestañeé varias veces seguidas, lagrimeando demás.

La voz de Hange me hizo pisar tierra.

–Mikasa, ¿estás bien? – se preocupó y corrió hacia mí, inclinándose para tomar mis manos – ¿Dije algo muy triste? – negué con la cabeza mientras con el antebrazo me refregaba los ojos.

–No es nada. Me ha pillado desprevenida. No me esperaba eso – comenté volviendo a mi estado de defunción.

Me quedé en silencio y eso al parecer no era algo que hiciera sentir muy cómoda a Hange. Se retrajo para mirarme y luego para contemplar todo a su alrededor. Suspiró y volvió hacia su escritorio y me escrutaba desde allí.

–¿Sabes, Mikasa? – dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos. – Hace un tiempo atrás te había visto con Levi. Cuando se quedó dormido, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que eran ideas mías, así que para asegurarme te lancé un comentario camuflado y como no vi reacción en ti, terminé convenciéndome de que era mi imaginación. – Hizo una pausa y sonrió para sí – Le haré caso a mi imaginación más seguido.

No emití opinión al respecto. No podía salirme de esa fase en que experimentaba una noticia de tal impacto. De seguro durante el día terminaría asimilándolo, pero ahí, sentada en el lugar donde todo había sucedido no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Tomé uno de los cojines que estaba entre tantos otros. Lo tomé como por inercia y bajo el mismo efecto lo abracé, enterrando mi nariz en él e inspirando. Tenían el olor de Levi. Una pena tremenda se anudó en mi pecho y apreté aún más el cojín.

–He visto a Levi tanto tiempo guardarse todo que me alegro porque esto esté sucediendo – siguió añadiendo, desarmándome con cada comentario.

Asentí sin saber qué más decir. Tampoco quería soltar el cojín.

La pobre parecía cada vez más inquieta con mi presencia. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el borde del mesón, mientras hacía bailar sus dedos sobre este. Miraba a todos lados buscando algo qué hacer o algo con que continuar. ¿Pero qué más iba a decirme? Con eso era suficiente. Tenía mi respuesta. Cualquier otra cosa acerca de Levi, era algo que tenía que nacer de él contarme. Yo estaba conforme con lo que tenía en ese momento.

Vi a Hange dirigirse a las estanterías y sacó dos tazas y un tarrito de té.

–Es un poco impactante para ti, supongo. Levi no te lo había dicho. Ese día quería preguntarle si se había atrevido a hablarte o algo. Se puso tan nervioso que me sacó a rastras de su pieza. Yo ni enterada estaba de que ya pasaba algo – sonrió. – De haberlo sabido no hubiese hecho preguntas incómodas.

Asentí de nuevo, como por obligación.

Posicionó las tazas en la mesa y buscó con la mirada algo en su oficina. Una tetera supuse. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. Al rato soltó una risilla tenue.

–Es raro haber visto a Levi tantas veces en ese mismo lugar, y ahora verte a ti ahí – dijo eso y me sonrojé. Agradecí por haber tenido ese cojín entre mis brazos. – En fin. Yo preparando té y no tengo agua caliente, ni tetera. Iré por una Mikasa, vuelvo de inmediato. No te muevas – salió de sala cantando, mientras yo seguía en mi lugar. Me había encogido, recogiendo las piernas y con el cojín en mis brazos parecía una niña pequeña.

Me lo imaginé ahí, sentado, mirando por la ventana. Mirándome a mí específicamente. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo? Un año, Dios. ¡Un año! No podía sacármelo de la cabeza. En ese minuto se me bajó la presión, eso creo. Comencé a temblar y mis manos estaban gélidas. Si Levi me hubiese dicho eso desde un principio no me hubiese pasado tantas noches sin dormir. ¿O sí? Tal vez sí. Era lo mismo. Con él siempre era así. Y de seguro esa noche tampoco iba a dormir.

Maldije para mis adentros, porque me sentí en desequilibrio. ¿Cómo había podido interesarse en mí si yo lo odiaba? ¿Aun así? Mi cabeza daba vueltas con mil millones de preguntas más. Aclaraba una duda y raíz de eso se venía sobre mí una avalancha de incógnitas. Pero me regañé pensando en que tenía que dejar la impulsividad de lado. No todo podía ser como yo quería. Tenía que ir lento, tomarle importancia y peso a las cosas. Las ansias me desesperaban sacándome de quicio y usualmente, eso me llevaba a tomar malas decisiones o sentencias apresuradas.

A los pocos minutos, Hange volvió con una tetera pequeña que botaba vapor. Sirvió dos tazas de té y me extendió una. Alcé la vista para ver su ofrecimiento y extendí un brazo para tomarla. El tacto cálido del té fue como una caricia para mi mano. Acomodé el cojín en mi regazo y tomé la taza para sorber un poco del líquido. Era agradable. No era el mejor té que había probado pero dejaba una sensación reconfortante y acogedora y con eso me sentía satisfecha.

Hange se apoyó en el mesón nuevamente, mientras me miraba sin dejar de beber su té.

–Prometo no decirle nada a Levi. No quiero que arremeta en tu contra por mi culpa – fue lo primero que dije después de pasar mucho tiempo en silencio. Al fin algo productivo salía de mi boca.

–No importa. Dile. No te guardes cosas, menos en una relación que apenas comienza – habló seria pero sin perder su simpatía.

Su comentario me llegó con potencia, dureza y fuerza. Me martilló enderezando las actitudes inmaduras que estaba teniendo. Confianza ante todo. Tenía razón.

Me acomodé en el alfeizar y miré por la ventana. Se estaba nublando y corría brisa. Los días trascurrían intermitentes. Calor. Frío. Llovizna. Vientos. Calor. Tormenta. Y así. No parecía que ese día fuese a llover. Las nubes no se veían esponjosas ni oscuras. Estaban muy altas y el ambiente se sentía fresco.

Por un momento me dio por pensar en la relación que tenía ahora. Nunca había pensado en tener una. No era ese tipo de persona. Sin embargo tampoco creía que algo como eso iba a cambiarme. Por el contrario me hacía mejor. Las caricias, el calor humano, los besos de alguien que no esperarías, pero no siendo eso lo más importante, simplemente era el hecho de tener a alguien que te podía entregar algo que nadie más podía. Me gustaba sentirme de esa forma, porque había estado tanto tiempo sola y siendo dura como una roca que temía por perder mi humanidad.

Por parte de Levi, él seguía siendo el ogro insoportable que siempre había sido, castigador, exigente, dedicado a su trabajo, maniático de la limpieza, apático, pero conmigo era cálido. Y saber que sólo mostraba esa parte junto a mí, me hacía sentir que me pertenecía, que era mío. Aunque fuese algo tan efímero, fugaz.

Si Levi había pasado tanto tiempo interesado en mí, tuve la sensación de que podía confiar, cada vez más. De que no importaba si me terminaba enamorando, porque estaba segura y manos de buenos sentimientos. Las personas a las que les cuesta sentir, cuando lo hacen es con sinceridad y con mucho ahínco. Estaba segura de que Levi era uno de esos.

Bajé la vista al terreno cuando vi un grupo de soldados disponiéndose a entrenar.

–¡Oye! ¡Cuatro ojos! – las dos pegamos un brinco cuando oímos a Levi entrar en la oficina estrepitosamente como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Hange casi se ahoga con el té. La paz fue irrumpida injustamente, con violencia y de una manera que nos dejó Hange y a mí, muy tensas.

Levi paró en seco y nos miró a ambas frunciendo el entrecejo. No pareció hacerle gracia que estuviésemos juntas. Levi era perspicaz, astuto y sagaz. Él se daba cuenta de todo, era imposible ocultarle algo. Para colmo a ninguna se le ocurrió alguna idea brillante o simplemente enunciar algo para cortar la tensión. Sin embargo él con su mirada nos estaba diciendo todo.

–Ackerman, ¿qué estás haciendo acá? ¿No deberías estar realizando tus labores? – me increpó molesto.

Notó que estaba sentada en el alfeizar y apretó la mandíbula mientras inspiraba con dificultad.

–Vine por un ungüento para Armin. Se quemó con el sol durante el entrenamiento. – comenté sin mayor interés.

–Sí, Mikasa ya se iba – dijo Hange extendiéndome el ungüento que no había podido pasarme con anterioridad.

–¿Y para eso tienen que ponerse a tomar el té? – parecía perro con rabia, fulminando a Hange con la mirada.

Hange suspiro sonoramente casi burlándose de él y añadió:

–Menos mal que viniste. Te tengo un encargo y no puedo salir hoy. ¿Ves estos papeles? No se redactan solos – canturreó mientras señalaba las montañas de papeles sobre la superficie del mesón.

Levi gruñó, al parecer arrepentido de haberla ido a buscar. Aproveché esa instancia para salir de la oficina. Me guardé el recipiente en el bolsillo del pantalón y dejé la taza en el mismo alfeizar. Me escabullí del lugar, restándole importancia a las cosas que hablaban. Parecían concentrados en lo que hacían, porque no me prestaron mucha atención cuando yo intentaba salir. Me quedé de pie unos minutos en la puerta, para ver si alguno de los dos tenía algo más que decirme, pero no fue el caso.

Caminé de vuelta por el pasillo pensando en lo cercano que eran esos dos. Aunque Hange fuese una odiosa insufrible, Levi depositaba su confianza en ella. Y ella, cual complejo materno, siempre procuraba su bienestar. Además, como no confiar en ella si le guarda los más sórdidos secretos, lo conoce muy bien. Pensé en que me gustaría poder llegar a tener un lazo así con él, pero me faltaba tanto. Esa maldita ansiedad no se curaba con nada, ni con ejercicios, ni cocinando, ni barriendo, ni estudiando, ni pasando tiempo con los chicos, con nada. Sólo con más Levi. Una necesidad de alguien que sólo ese mismo alguien puede cubrir.

Estaba por llegar a las escaleras cuando recordé que tenía que ir a la ciudad a la Fábrica de Acero reforzado para pedir mis espadas de repuesto. Nos lo habían encargado con tanta mesura, que los tuviésemos presente y yo me había olvidado. Me llevé una mano a la frente y solté un gruñido por la molestia. Pero mientras más antes, mejor.

Me dispuse a bajar la escalera cuando oí una voz a mis espaldas.

–Mikasa – "Era Levi."

Giré al oírle llamarme.

–¿Qué pasa? Llevo prisa – refunfuñé. Estaba molesta conmigo misma por haberme olvidado de algo tan importante.

Enarcó una ceja ante mi insolencia, pero la pasó por alto.

–¿Dónde vas?

–A la fábrica. Me olvidé de las malditas espadas – mascullé mirando al suelo. En serio me molestaba y mucho.

–Está bien. Te acompaño, la loca cuatro ojos me dejó unos pedidos.

Alcé la vista de inmediato. Me encontraba unos escalones más abajo que él. Lo miré sin poder inhibir la esperanza brotando por mis poros. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con él.

.*.

La ciudad se veía llena de vida y no precisamente por el buen ánimo o por las multitudes aglomeradas en las calles. Lo que realmente le daba ese toque de vitalidad, era el hecho de que las personas estuviesen trabajando sin pausa. Mantener ese ritmo de labor, nos permitía conservar el flujo de comida y suministros dentro de los distritos.

Hasta los más pequeños ayudaban a sus padres con el trabajo. Las panaderías expedían un olor delicioso, pero detrás de eso podía verse por las ventanas abiertas para liberar el calor, los rostros sudorosos de los panaderos y sus hijos agotados rellenando canastas para vender en las calles.

Caminando junto a Levi entre las personas me olvidé de eso un poco. No era una realidad que pudiésemos cambiar a corto plazo.

Algunas personas volteaban a vernos a medida que avanzábamos. Siempre que veían a alguien con el uniforme de la Legión sucedía algo así. Nos aclamaban al vernos como héroes y nos odiaban cuando volvíamos fracasados, alegando que nos hacían el sueldo por nada. La muchedumbre usualmente es un arma de doble filo. Eso me hacía recordar porqué sólo procuraba por los míos y porqué nunca había pensado que hacía mi trabajo por "toda" la humanidad. A mí la vida me había enseñado que incluso los humanos pueden llegar a ser más despreciables que los titanes. Me lo enseñó una noche de lluvia cuando tenía 8 años. Meneé la cabeza sacándome esa imagen para no arruinarme el día.

Antes de llegar a la fábrica, de camino nos encontramos con el mercado. Había muchas personas comprando. Hacia un costado de la calle vi un puesto de manzanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nos comimos una? Pensé en Armin, Eren, Sasha, Christa, Connie, Ymir, incluso en Jean. Podría llevarle una a cada uno y compartir en una tarde.

–Compraré – le dije a Levi que iba a mi lado observando desconfiado y totalmente compenetrado un envase de detergente artesanal que acababa de comprar. Leía la etiqueta a tal punto de estar rozando su pupila con el papel.

Suspiré, ignorándolo y me acerqué al puesto a comprar.

La fruta era algo que por supuesto, fluctuaba entre los precios más altos, pero me alcazaba para llevarme la cantidad que quería. Además no tendría problemas en transportarlas. Antes de salir había tomado un morral en el que podía cargarlas.

Volví al camino y Levi ya me esperaba.

–¿Tienes que comprar algo más? – indagué con seriedad mientras dirigía mi vista al saco que cargaba en su hombro. Esta vez Hange se había pasado.

–No. Vamos por tus cuchillas – asintió.

Caminamos hacia la fábrica en silencio. De vez en cuando nos mirábamos de una forma muy extraña. Tal vez yo lo sentía así porque me había enterado de algo que él no había querido decirme y me estaba sugestionando. Ciertamente, Levi no tenía otra forma de mirar excepto con su rostro neutral, pero a mí todo me parecía que iba a decirme algo al respecto.

Luego de pensar en ello, vino a mi mente de nuevo: "un año". Giré para deleitarme con su perfil mientras avanzábamos. Sus ojos cansados, azules, sus pestañas tupidas, su nariz definida, sus labios bien delineados, su mentón que parecía tallado. No consideraba que fuera la persona que todos definirían como atractivo, pero para mí tenía una belleza especial. Nunca lo había visto con esos ojos. Para mí era un ente silencioso entre la multitud, pero ahora la multitud se volvía muda dejándome sólo su imagen a mis ojos ansiosos de su estampa.

Volteó a mirarme, de seguro sintiéndose observado, pero no me retracté. Cruzamos miradas con nuestros rostros imparciales hasta que él rompió la conexión con un gesto direccional hacia adelante.

Habíamos llegado a la fábrica.

El edificio tenía un descansillo donde, en una especie de ventanilla, un tipo encargado atendía a los soldados que asistían por sus repuestos. Me acerqué a un mesón, entrando en la sala con confianza al haber hecho esto tantas otras veces. Levi caminó a mi lado y me esperó.

–Vengo por mi repuesto – fui directo al grano mientras veía al tipo frente a mí. Me sacaba el doble en tamaño y físico. Llevaba un pañuelo sudado en la cabeza y estaba muy sucio con tizne por todos lados.

–Nombre y apellido – escupió saliva espesa hacia el suelo mientras tomaba entre sus manos un libro viejo y punteaba con un lápiz esperando mi respuesta.

–Mikasa Ackerman – solté con pesadez.

El tipo buscó en su libro e hizo unas anotaciones.

–La carreta llega mañana al cuartel. Tu pedido está listo – bufó con dificultad. Debía ser por su tamaño.

Se retiró del lugar y nos dejó ahí sin más. Había olvidado lo desagradable que era hacer este tipo de trámites. No en todos lados nos ovacionaban por ser los héroes de la humanidad.

–¿Ahora qué? – me preguntó Levi un poco molesto.

–Supongo que eso es todo – me encogí de hombros.

Se hizo un silencio un momento. El tipo había desaparecido, no había nadie más en el descansillo. Estábamos solos y sin querer salir al exterior.

–¿Qué hacías en la oficina de Hange? – se había apoyado en una pared y había dejado el saco en el suelo.

–Tomar el té – respondí de inmediato y soné irritada.

Pensaba que lo había olvidado, pero me equivocaba.

–Hablo en serio, mocosa – me recriminó al parecer indicándome que no lo iba a pasarlo por alto.

Chasqueé la lengua y fruncí el entrecejo.

–¿Qué parte de "ungüento para Armin" no entiendes, Levi? – me quejé – Hange es muy sociable. Es todo. Volvamos. Aún hay trabajo que hacer en el cuartel. – Luego de eso, lo tomé de la capa y di pequeños tirones para moverlo de su lugar.

Caminé hacia la salida con determinación, creyendo que él venía siguiéndome. Sin embargo al rato sentí un empujón que me hizo trastabillar y un apretón en mi brazo que me llevó a estamparme de espaldas contra una pared. La impresión no me dejó reaccionar mejor, así que sólo me dejé llevar por la situación en que mis manos eran apresadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

–No juegues conmigo – gruñó cerca de mi rostro, reteniéndome con fuerza, aprisionándome con su cuerpo.

–Así se siente cuando no me das las respuestas que pido – sofoqué mi aliento en su boca que ya rozaba la mía.

Poco a poco fue soltando mis manos y dirigiendo las suyas a mi cintura. Me besó con una suavidad que no acompasaba con la ira con la que me había estampado contra la pared.

Después de tan breve beso que me dejó un poco desconcertada, me liberó por completo alejándose de mí.

–Volvamos al cuartel – recogió el saco que aún estaba en el suelo y se adelantó a la salida.

Me reincorporé a sus espaldas al rato, mientras caminaba un poco torpe, mirando un punto perdido en el suelo. Bufaba de vez cuando, fastidiada y aunque en mi posición de ser yo quien ahora le ocultaba algo, no tenía mucho derecho de enojarme, pero por supuesto, no iba a demostrárselo.

En dos zancadas lo había alcanzado alineándome a su lado a regañadientes.

Giró el rostro para verme y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que tomarme la mano. Las capas del uniforme son tan largas, que a simple vista no se veían nuestras manos, así que a los ojos de los demás, sólo nos veíamos muy juntos, pero no tomados de la mano.

Quise soltarme, huraña y resentida porque sabía que en el fondo, quería que lo hiciera. Levi apretó más su agarre, estrujándome la mano y caminó erguido como si nada pasara.

"Te odio, Levi Ackerman. Te odio porque simplemente, no puedo odiarte."

.*.

Auruo Brossard. Gunther Schultz. Erd Gin. Petra Ral.

Esos eran los nombres de los personajes que conformarían el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Todos ellos destacados como los mejores soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento. El número de titanes exterminados bajo su poder era bastante alto y podían jactarse de un profesionalismo solemne.

Estábamos reunidos en los jardines del castillo, mientras ellos se presentaban ante todos como los nuevos integrantes de dicho escuadrón.

Junto a Eren y Armin, compartíamos ubicación hacia un costado del grupo, mientras ellos estaban de pie sobre una tarima. Erwin era quien estaba entregándonos la noticia y Levi a su lado, había sido el responsable en escogerlos a todos ellos. Ahora estarían trabajando con Eren en el mismo grupo y podrían zafarse un poco de la presión de la Corte.

Auruo era un poco mayor que los demás. Se veía engreído mirándonos a todos por encima del hombro y jactándose de ser la gran cosa. Nos veía como novatos y entre tanto parloteo terminó mordiéndose la lengua. Gunther se veía serio, muy serio con un peinado curioso. No podría decir nada más de él excepto por su seriedad. A su lado estaba, Erd, un tipo de cabello claro que no parecía muy emocionado, ni tampoco aburrido. Simplemente estaba acatando órdenes. Finalmente, estaba Petra, una chica de baja estatura y melena con ojos color miel. Amable, empática al momento de saludarnos y muy correcta a simple vista.

Nada de esto estaba sucediendo al azar. Nos habían aprobado la siguiente expedición. Sin embargo, no se habían cortado al poner sus propias cláusulas y reglas para realizar la salida. Erwin se había mostrado molesto por eso, pero para poder llevar a cabo los objetivos tuvo que aceptar las condiciones.

El grupo expedicionario que saldría de los muros dentro de unos pocos días sería considerablemente reducido en número de los que habían salido antes. Se justificaron en que si era una expedición sólo con fines investigativos, no era necesario arriesgar a toda la reserva. Con unos pocos soldados bastaba y sobraba.

Daba igual. No íbamos a pasar un mal rato rezongando contra unos pobres miserables que jamás habían salido de los muros y que se sentían cómodos y seguros al tener el culo escondido en lo más recóndito de los distritos interiores.

Así que como servidores de la humanidad, nuestro trabajo durante esos días fue preparar todo muy bien para salir de los muros sin mayores problemas. Como siempre, caballos en perfecto estado, equipos también, soldados bien alimentados y descansados y con todo los deseos de cortar nucas.

En mi equipo estaba Armin. Eso me tranquilizó de forma instantánea, sobre todo cuando me lo informaron. Podría cuidar de él con totalidad y Eren estaría en buenas manos. Aunque también me pesaba un poco no estar cerca de él para cuidarlo. Tenía que esforzarme por perder esa costumbre. Si bien nunca iba a dejar de cuidarlo, estaba segura de que podía darle un respiro y dejarlo defenderse solo. O al menos, Levi estaría con él. Eso también era un alivio.

Siempre antes de salir, las habitaciones tenían que estar impecables, porque era el primer lugar al que íbamos a parar luego de una expedición. Ya fuese por recomendación médica o por simple cansancio. Así que cuando llegó el día, temprano por la mañana estábamos todos listos y dispuestos a las afueras del cuartel, ajustándonos los equipos y reuniendo los caballos.

Al mediodía, la formación ya estaba en las puertas que se aprontaban a ser abiertas. Adelante, iba como siempre, Erwin y su equipo. Detrás de ellos, el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales y el Escuadrón de Hange. Uno a cada lado. Más atrás el escuadrón de Sasha, Jean y Connie. Más atrás nosotros y a los costados flancos encargados de la defensa.

Podría haber sido un día honorable, glorificado por los rayos del sol, pero lucía horrible, repleto de nubarrones negros y densos que amenazaban con traer una lluvia. Sin embargo, no íbamos a retractarnos teniendo el permiso que tanto había costado conseguir. Aunque el cielo fuese a caerse, teníamos que cumplir con el deber.

Las puertas hicieron su sonido característico, estruendoso y poco a poco los caballos comenzaron a avanzar.

A medida que salíamos de los muros, yo estaba ensimismada pensando en lo riesgoso y fatídico que iba a resultar esto. Solo el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales había tenido tiempo de entrenar con Eren, y el resto de soldados se había quedado con lo estudiado en clases y algunas tácticas nuevas que se realizaron en las rutinas. Si nos encontrábamos con los famosos titanes ágiles iba a formarse una carnicería inminente. Muchos morirían y considerando el número de los que íbamos saliendo, íbamos a volver solo unos pocos. Los de siempre.

La formación se abrió cuando estuvimos en terreno abierto. Como siempre, los primeros paisajes solían ser muy quietos y tranquilos, como si nunca hubiesen existido los titanes. Me gustaba contemplar los paisajes amplios y verdes, repleto de árboles de follaje espeso. Me traían recuerdos de mis días de niñez en la montaña.

Cada mañana salía y sentí el frescor de la brisa y miraba al cielo hasta que el sol me hacía doler los ojos. Días en que la inocencia formaba parte de mi vida, días que no volverán.

Volví mi concentración a lo que estábamos haciendo. No podía tener cabeza para nada más. Sólo para el trabajo que hacíamos en ese momento.

Mi caballo corría con fuerza haciendo que incluso yo me agitara. Íbamos rapidísimo directo hacia el bosque dónde por primera vez encontramos a los titanes de ese tipo.

Armin iba cerca de mí, para mi tranquilidad. Desde mi perspectiva podía verlo perfectamente. Podía descifrar aquella mueca en su rostro: preocupación. Llevaba las riendas del caballo apretadas hasta tornar sus nudillos blanquecinos y sus manos rojas. Iba a terminar sin labio si seguía mordiéndose así. Tenía que pelear como todos los demás y yo, aun sabiendo que ese no era su principal fuerte, tenía confianza en él y en que podría saber cómo salir de apuros. No quitaba el hecho de que iba a protegerlo, pero yo sabía que él era, en el fondo, muy fuerte y capaz.

La paz no tardó en ser interrumpida por tres titanes que venían en dirección a nosotros. Torpes, lentos y de rostros horribles. Solté un gruñido al saber lo que se venía. Apenas nos vieron avanzaron un poco más rápido con las manos al frente tratando de agarrar a alguno de nosotros.

Erwin comenzó a vociferar órdenes y un grupo del flanco derecho se dirigió a acabar con esos tres. Por nuestra parte, sólo pudimos seguir avanzando. Siempre era así. Haciendo caso omiso de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

Sin embargo, cuando avanzamos divise por el rabillo de mi ojo algo que voló por los aires. Una extremidad, un parte de alguien, no supe qué exactamente y tampoco iba a detenerme a ver qué era. Firme, con la carne dura y sin sentimiento alguno seguimos. Supuse que habían vencido a los titanes al no escuchar más revuelo.

Pero eso no fue todo.

Por el aire resonó algo similar a un trueno. Un sonido tan lúgubre y tétrico que aterraría al más valiente soldado. Se propagó por todos lados dejando un eco molesto en el oído.

Solté un respiro por la boca luego de oírlo y miré a todos lados preocupada esperando que los demás también lo estuvieran, pero no sucedió. Parecían haberlo confundido con un trueno, pero yo sabía que eso no era ni remotamente cercano a un ruido que proviniera del cielo. Podía decirlo alguien que creció en las montañas y estaba acostumbrada a las tormentas.

Mi Líder de Escuadrón estaba cerca de mí y avancé más para incorporarme a su lado y alertarlo.

–Señor, eso no fue un trueno – exclamé impaciente, segura de lo que estaba por venir.

–¿Ackerman? – me observó extrañado al ver que había dejado la formación.

–Recuerdo ese sonido, – insistí – eso no vino del cielo.

–Está bien, Ackerman, vuelva a su posición – me regañó, haciéndome enojar. Destetaba la arrogancia de algunos superiores. Estábamos en una misión de vida o muerte, se suponía que cualquier aporte era de suma importancia y no debía descartarse de esa forma.

–No estoy siendo alarmista – gruñí con abundante volumen – Ellos están cerca – terminé gritándole.

–¡Soldado, te digo que te devuelvas!

Una ráfaga de aire fulminante junto a un sonido que retumbó por todos lados, dieron lugar en la escena. Luego de los chillidos del irritante Líder sólo pude ver como la tierra se levantó formando una nube de polvo densa que no me dejó vislumbrar nada más, excepto múltiples cuerpos volando por los aires, incluidos sus caballos.

La fuerza de la ráfaga, asustó a mi equino y me las arreglé como pude en medio de ese caos. Me devolví hacia donde estaba Armin pensando que le había pasado algo. Escuché gritos, caos, y divisé sombras histéricas de un lado a otro entre medio de la tierra que se había levantado.

Miré hacia donde me había encontrado antes y vi una sombra gigante traslucirse en las tinieblas de polvo. La pierna del ser estaba en posición de haber lanzado una patada. La misma que de seguro había terminado haciendo volar a casi todo el flanco izquierdo.

La tierra se dispersó un poco y lo vi. Su sonrisa macabra me provocó un nudo en el estómago y me sacó un suspiro ante su imagen tan aborrecible. Por acto reflejo, tomé una espada.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy señorines y señorinas y todo ente que lea este fic D:**

 **Así es la cosa. Volvió la acción. Esta última parte quedó más breve porque en el próximo capítulo irá todo el desenlace en el bosque. Esto fue una introducción por así decirlo.**

 **¡Mis comentarios! Espero que no me tomateen tanto ;u; y bueno. Apareció el escuadrón de operaciones especiales. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Porque es un fanfic ._. esa es la verdad xD hehehe en realidad, porque como dije arriba todo tiene un porqué, ¡ya verán!**

 **Espero sus reviews con ansias y reitero, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y disculpen la demora :(**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima con la continuación y un poco más de Eren que está un poco ausente, pero no teman. Y quienes no le tienen buena leche… sí, teman. Jajajaja ok, mejor me voy, pero no sin antes dejarles mensajitos a quienes me comentaron.**

 **Respondo reviewcitos con amor:**

 **-binbougami08** : ¿Toda una noche? :O Oh por dios, ¡Muchas gracias! nueva lectora :3 aquí un nuevo capítulo! Espero que te guste, saludos n.n

 **-Jenny835:** Muuuchas gracias :D No no no :c odio también que dejen las historias incompletas ¬¬ sobre todo cuando las dejan en la mejor parte, pero yo no haré eso. La terminaré a como de lugar. (El sentimiento es mutuo *adjunte un corazón* aksjdklalñd, espero que te guste el capítulo ;D saludos!

 **-** **Kath's cats** **:** Gracias gracias gracias n.n jajaja es que Hange es muy especial :B Sip, se queda en T por ahora. Y he aquí el cap. Que estés bien y saludos. Gracias por pasarte por aquí! n.n

 **-** **Debby-Chan ackerman** **:** Holiiiii! Hahaha de nada :3 y sí, la escena de la mirada ultra penetrante es bastante importante, que bueno que te haya gustado. Ustedes saben que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, una petición o caprichito, lo puedo recibir también jeje! Yo entiendo si no tienen tiempo de comentar, y saber que me leen es infinitamente grato :3 Yo también amo a Amin jaja es el mejor! Aquí el nuevo cap para que lo sigan amando xD Saludos n.n

 **-RenKouen:** Holi Caracoli Ren! Haha todos aman a Armin y tranquilos entonces, porque Armin seguirá siendo muy importante para Mikasa, tengo mucho material para él porque también es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Respecto al OOC, sí, es probable que se haya notado, pero que no cunda el pánico. Nunca irá más allá de pequeñas salidas y por cierto, no preocupéis por Levi, el jamás será débil, jamás. Pero él únicamente desde su criterio adulto intenta buscar las mejores soluciones. Él entiende que Mikasa aún es una adolescente y que tiene que hacer las cosas bien. Es más preocupación que nada, pero miedo jamás. No hay que preocuparse por eso ;) ese hombre tiene mucho dentro sí y trata de controlarse un poco, porque sabe que Mikasa es importante. También amé cuando dijo que se iría al infierno xD es taaan truly maluli ;u; Con respecto a Mikasa, exacto, ella está actuando así porque no sabe qué hacer exactamente, pero con calma, aquí en este capítulo entenderemos algunas cosas más :D ¿y si Mikasa va a ser la de los problemas? Uff, jajaja sólo eso diré. Y lo de los celos… ejemsevienebuenoejem jaja ya ya! Nos leemos pronto y espero haber calmado tus dudas dulce caracoli :3 nos leemos!

 **-Maka:** Muchas gracias por los elogios ;u; me apasiona escribir y que a ustedes les guste es como un premio. Gracias a ti por leer y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **-Leyia:** gracias por aquella confesión tan hermosa. Estoy muy feliz porque les guste tanto ;u; aquí el nuevo capítulo, saludos!

 **Hasta la próxima. Prometo no demorar más y traerles harta sangre y acción :3 Besos, abrazos y añldfjalkjsañ**

 **Matt.-**


	10. Encrucijada

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien bien bien bien muy bien :3 ¡Dos cosas importantes! Sí, ¡dos!**

 **1- Entré a clases, (Buu para la U, buuu), pero no dejaré de lado el fanfic. Sólo que puede que me demore un poquito más en subir cap, pero pfff, fuera de eso nada. Aparte que para llegar a mi universidad debo viajar diariamente y nada me inspira más que viajar :D así que me siento feliz por eso. Sé que vendrán buenas escenas a mi mente =)**

 **2- Hay harto amor en este capítulo, pero ¿saben por qué? Porque este capítulo es el último de felicidad (por ahora) :D soy la peor jajaja así que el otro se viene peligroso. Disfruten este :3 No, en serio, lo próximo que se viene es como la parte en la que el protagonista tiene que tomar decisiones y luchar por lo que quiere. Vamos a llorar harto, al menos yo ya lloro. Eso como pequeño spoiler. Wuasjdlkñajsd o quizás yo soy muy llorona xD**

 **Los dejo leer en paz ;u; y los amo. Respondo reviews abajo.**

 **Derechos a Hajime Isayama por sus bellos personajes y perfecta historia.**

 **¡Al fic!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** Encrucijada.

.

.

Aquel ruido que tanto replicaba a un trueno, parecía venir desde lo más profundo de su interior similar a un ronquido procedente de una garganta maltrecha. Era tan poderoso que equivalía a un sonido característico de una tormenta. Como el gruñido de un perro embravecido, pero amplificado y que se extendía hacia todos los horizontes. Embestía los oídos con brutalidad y erizaba la piel.

Se sentía el galope de los caballos, la fricción de las cuerdas de los equipos, el chirrido metálico de las cuchillas y un sinfín de gritos tan desesperados que provocaban un nudo en el estómago a causa de los nervios. Podía haber estado en medio de todos ellos, cooperando, ayudando a mis pares, pero tuve que detenerme a mitad de camino cuando divisé a Armin en el momento en que el polvo comenzó a difuminarse. Fue de gran ayuda el agua que había comenzado a caer a cántaros y a la vez nos condenó a las peores maldiciones de los confines del infierno. El lodo que se estaba formando no era un buen apoyo. Los caballos terminaban con las patas pegadas al suelo o resbalaban, y si para ellos era así, era de imaginarse como resultaba para nosotros. Sin embargo, algunos titanes también habían resbalado estampándose contra el suelo y logrando que de esa forma fuese más fácil eliminarlos.

Ver a Armin en las condiciones que lo encontré y en medio de todo ese caos, encendió la llama en mí y entré en mi estado de supervivencia y sobreprotección. Estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto de lodo y sangre. Su caballo yacía muerto, aparte estaba aplastándole una pierna, lo que no le había permitido llegar más lejos. Valiéndome de quienes luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, tomé la egoísta decisión de sacarlo de ahí. Llegué a su lado y lo tomé de las axilas para que se reincorporara. Apenas se movía, pero mi pequeño Armin, aun estando herido y lejos de la realidad, luchaba por recuperar su conciencia cuanto antes.

– ¡Armin! – chillé tirando de él, pero era imposible moverlo de esa forma. Lo solté y lo dejé sentado mientras trataba de mover al caballo que al encontrarse muerto, se había vuelto más pesado de lo normal.

–Mikasa – habló en un tono adolorido y sin ritmo – tienes que ir a ayudar, déjame aquí.

–¡Jamás! – grité y reuní todas mis fuerzas que luego se acumularon en los músculos de mis brazos. La ira por supuesto, ascendió como sangre ardiendo a llama viva por mis venas y la chispa aquella que se ceñía en mi interior, volvió a aparecer sacándome una sonrisa maliciosa, porque sabía que en manos de aquel poder, yo era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Apenas hubo un espacio, Armin sacó la pierna de inmediato. No estaba quebrada, ni dislocada al menos por lo que pudimos ver a primera vista. Sólo tenía algunas heridas y dolor, por supuesto.

Halé a mi caballo que estaba a un costado un tanto inquieto y lo atraje hasta nuestra posición. Volví a tomar a Armin para que se pusiera de pie y lo logró tambaleándose un poco.

–Gracias – se veía magullado y aunque me entristecía verlo así, cuando entraba en estado "Ackerman" no había forma de sacarme de ahí, hasta que hubiese matado lo suficiente. No había cabida para la amabilidad.

–Cállate y sube a mi caballo, rápido. Vete de aquí. – le gruñí, indicándole que no había tiempo para tonterías. Armin tenía que seguir la parte de la formación que iba a poder entrar en el bosque y debía quedarse seguro ahí. O por último acompañarse de alguien, todo menos quedarse sentado en el suelo.

–Pero Mikasa, ¿y tú? – dudó, sacándome de quicio, sabiendo que a nuestro alrededor una matanza despiadada se llevaba a cabo.

–¡Ahora! – vociferé dándole un buen golpe a mi caballo en el muslo para incitarlo a correr. El animal obedeció de inmediato y vi a Armin desaparecer.

Yo no importaba.

Yo tenía mis cuchillas y mi fuerza.

Yo no tenía miedo.

Apuré el paso en la dirección en la cual se estaba desarrollando la batalla. Estaban llegando titanes comunes de todos los rincones posibles. ¿Cómo? Si antes no había habido ninguno.

Corrí a toda velocidad intentando asimilar el escenario que se había formado a mí alrededor. Todos luchaban. La formación ya no estaba estructurada, se había esparcido por todo el terreno en forma de cuerpos regados sin vida y de otros heridos, mientras que otros volaban de un lado a otro queriendo frenar las hordas de titanes que llegaban en masa a flujo constante y sin templanza alguna.

A medida que me iba adentrando al centro del enfrentamiento, alcé mi vista hacia donde había estado el titán anteriormente. No había podido atacarlo por su inmensidad y me había retractado también, para ir en busca de Armin. Estaba ahí asimismo, pero no hacía más que esquivar los ataques que le llegaban. No parecía interesado en comer, ni nada. Es más, un pensamiento fugaz vino a mi mente y pensé que tal vez, ese titán no fuese más que un señuelo que atraía a los otros. En ese caso, mientras el ágil no muriese, la horda no iba a detenerse en ningún momento. Sin embargo, antes de poder enfrentarnos a él, había que reducir la cuota de titanes que teníamos entre nosotros, porque apenas habían conseguido aniquilar unos pocos.

Entré en acción guiada por ese objetivo, sabiendo que los demás no tendrían conocimiento de ello, pero ya verían como resultaba todo. Si lo lograba, mi teoría era cierta, y eso era información valiosa.

Apreté los pistones para impulsar los ganchos y afirmarme del cuerpo de un titán. Corrí por el suelo y me dejé arrastrar por el tirón de las cuerdas que me elevaron por los aires con fuerza. Tomé las cuchillas y con gran furia colérica las enterré en la nuca del titán rebanando el trozo de carne, dejando una abertura que no tardó en humear.

Me solté de inmediato para seguir con otro. Me sentía hambrienta de muerte, de violencia. Vi a dos hacia un costado tratando de devorar a unos tipos que apenas podían moverse por el pánico. "Novatos" pensé. Lancé el gancho en dirección al que estaba más lejano y me adelanté a buen ritmo con las cuchillas firmes en las manos para propinarle un golpe seco en la parte trasera de la cabeza a aquel titán que estaba más cerca. El corte fue exitoso y el maldito cayó al suelo. Apenas llegué al hombro del otro, no tarde más en enterrar las cuchillas nuevamente soltando un grito desgarrador ocasionado por la adrenalina.

Pegué un salto en el aire y esperé que su cuerpo estuviese tendido en el suelo para aterrizar sobre él. Me dejé caer con pesadez y corrí para asistir a los tipos que estaban entumecidos en su posición.

–¡Rápido! – les grité irritada por su aspecto. Odiaba la inoperancia de los reclutas nuevos. Era una pésima idea llevarlos con nosotros, y aunque entendía que de alguna manera tenían que aprender, no recordaba que con mis amigos hubiésemos sido así de inútiles. – Informen a los demás que tenemos que matar al titán ágil. Sólo eso detendrá el flujo. – asintieron atemorizados y salieron corriendo de inmediato.

Corrí hacia una imagen un tanto difusa, pero en primera instancia, era una masa de soldados volando de un lado a otro mezclados con titanes en una lucha insostenible. Pude reconocer entre ellos al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales eliminando titanes con una fluidez envidiable, pero incluso eso no era suficiente para mermar la cantidad.

La lluvia torrencial de pronto dejó de estar de nuestro lado. El ruido ambiental no hacía más que incrementar el escándalo y eso a la larga era nocivo. El sonido ensordecedor de la tormenta, los gritos, las pisadas de los titanes y los gruñidos estruendosos que salían del hocico del maldito titán ágil que movía sus brazos con total avidez esquivando todo presunto ataque de algún soldado. Como si supiera en qué dirección exactamente se iban a mover.

Salté hasta el tumulto y me encontré con todos luchando allí. Vi a Connie cortar los pies de un titán para que se desequilibrara mientras Sasha se disponía a darle el corte mortal. Jean se balanceaba de un lado a otro tratando de dar con el cuello de un titán, pero no tenía éxito en ello. Asistí en su ayuda en cuanto lo vi y menos mal lo hice. La mano del ser de unos siete metros iba directo a su cuerpo para estamparlo contra el suelo. Volé fugaz y pasé por debajo de su muñeca con las espadas en alto para rebanarle la mano antes de que diera con Jean. El maldito idiota se quedó observado su extremidad cercenada, lo que me dio tiempo de volar hasta su nuca y terminar con su despreciable existencia. Jean me contemplaba atónito, pero me alejé de inmediato de su imagen cuando vi a Eren tratando de proteger a Christa que también estaba herida.

Lamentablemente Eren no podía utilizar el poder de titán, y si desacataba esa orden era probable que terminase siendo disecado. Debido a que no podía controlarlo del todo, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que lo utilizara de inmediato, porque no teníamos una noción clara de cómo iba a terminar. Por lo que siempre se descartaba hasta el final.

La vibración de la rabia viajó por cada fibra de mi cuerpo y en un arranque imparable me aventé contra el titán que trataba de hacerle daño a Eren. La imagen en que su vida corría peligro no dejaba de ser estimulante para mi cólera.

Primero pasé por al frente de los ojos del titán, distrayéndolo. No tardó en voltear a verme y tratar de atraparme con sus asquerosas y torpes manos lentas. Escuché a Eren llamar mi nombre y a Christa chillar que "tuviese cuidado." Cuidado. Por favor, cuidado mis calcetas. Sentí con delectación como la cuchilla entraba en la carne hirviente del titán y en un solo movimiento de brazo conseguí agrandar el corte, hasta desprender el fragmento de carne perfectamente seccionado.

Me acerqué a ellos para brindarles la misma información que había entregado a los novatos. Christa tenía una pierna herida y Eren la llevaba a cuestas. Me daba igual si Eren no luchaba por tener a Christa bajo su responsabilidad, para mí era mejor que no se expusiera. Sin embargo, el muy desobediente insistía en entrar en la batalla. En una conversación rápida e histérica le dije que llevara a Christa con Armin. Que tenía que estar cerca del bosque. Me preparé y corrí para entrar de nuevo en acción.

Corté, corté y corté. Mis cuchillas eran imparables y mi brío también, haciéndome parecer una desquiciada en medio de todos los que se esforzaban por conseguir matar un titán. Me sentía irritada y eso me llevaba a actuar con arrebato y rencor. Odiaba a los titanes, me daban asco y quería cortar su inmunda carne. No quería que nadie más corriese peligro. No quería volver a perder por su causa. Tenían que desaparecer.

De pronto, pareció como si todos estuviesen enterados de que el titán ágil tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo. Para mi tranquilidad, la voz se había esparcido con rapidez y poco a poco se fueron formando grupos de ataque destinados a acabar con el muy maldito. "Esa había sido mi idea", y un poco de orgullo palpitó en mi pecho incitando a mi energía a fluir con más ímpetu.

Quedaban menos titanes y en lo que tardasen en llegar los demás, era el tiempo que necesitábamos para acorralar al titán ágil y acabarlo entre todos. Me integré en un grupo cualquiera, daba igual. Sólo había que permanecer juntos. El que se quedaba sólo no tenía muchas opciones de vivir. En el grupo al que me había arrimado estaba Jean y la chica del Escuadrón de Rivaille: Petra. "Tanto se disolvió la formación", pensé. Parte de ésta había corrido a refugiarse en el bosque o íbamos a quedarnos sin efectivos para continuar la expedición.

Cuando me di cuenta, incluso Erwin estaba en medio de la batalla comandando ahora a los equipos para lanzarnos al ataque. Lo interesante fue que cuando el titán nos vio a todos dispuestos para saltar sobre su figura, se incorporó de inmediato de un solo salto y se apoyó en sus cuatro extremidades cual animal al acecho.

¿Qué demonios?, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente. ¿Por qué sabe tanto de nosotros?, fue lo segundo. Acumulaba toda esa información a como dé lugar para manifestarla cuando la calma hubiese vuelto. Todas mis especulaciones y teorías aparecían en los momentos menos precisos, pero tenía que retenerlas porque usualmente eran bastante reveladoras.

El titán era grande, muy grande. Macizo en realidad. Se mecía burlonamente en su posición esquivando los primeros ataques. De la nada, se enderezó mostrando su tamaño completo, unos quince metros y lanzó una patada que, por milagro divino, logramos evadir saltando hacia los costados. Muchos soldados se adhirieron a su cuerpo con la ayuda de los equipos y las cuchillas, pero el titán movió sus manos habilidosamente tirando de las cuerdas y haciendo girar en círculos al racimo de personas que pendían de dichos cables. Los azotó contra el suelo y la sangre formó una explosión colorida en el aire. Vi la cara de impacto de muchos, mientras yo fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. La tirria picaba en mi estómago nublando mi cordura y arrastrándome a actuar con fiereza.

Los ganchos me llevaron volando hasta la cintura del titán y luego hasta su hombro. Me sintió de inmediato y comenzó con el movimiento de manos de un lado a otro, contoneándose para hacerme más difícil el trabajo. No obstante, aquello que parecía muy riesgoso para mí, resultó muy productivo para los demás. Comenzaron a encerrarlo, y a herirlo con múltiples cortes mientras yo pendía de sus espaldillas afirmándome con una cuchilla enterrada en su firme carne. Los incesantes giros y vueltas que daba para zafarse del ataque colectivo que estaba recibiendo, no me permitían llegar más arriba y cortarle la nuca.

Para nuestra sorpresa, estaba dispuesto a agotar todas sus posibilidades y se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas arrastrando a varios que aún permanecían pegados a su cuerpo. Por mi parte, alcancé a reaccionar en el acto y me solté antes de que tocara el suelo y me terminase aplastando. Pero eso no fue todo. Luego de estamparse contra la tierra levantando lodo por todas partes, se incorporó de nuevo con rapidez, resbalándose un poco y volviendo a sostenerse en sus cuatro extremidades. Era como intentar domar un caballo gigante. No se podía. Era imposible.

Recordé el día que nos atacó uno y pudimos vencerlo entre todos. No. No era imposible, sólo más difícil.

Me uní a ayudar a mis compañeros cortando diversos puntos del cuerpo del titán que soltaba gruñidos por doquier confundiéndose con las ráfagas de la tormenta.

"Tus amigos están lejos, ¿no?", pensé, al no ver más titanes llegar luego de sus llamados.

Tenía una pierna bastante destruida luego de un rato. Se apoyó en una rodilla, mientras tenía una pierna flectada y seguía luchando por liberarse de nosotros. Su cuerpo hizo un ángulo en diagonal perfecto que me permitió subíir corriendo por su torso. Usamos la misma técnica que con el primero que habíamos derrotado. "Cansarlo". Con una pierna herida ya no parecía tan ágil cómo siempre.

Ante mis ojos apareció la imagen fugaz de Levi volando, atrayendo una de las manos del titán hacia él. Supuse que él entendería mis movimientos, siempre lo hacía. Así que cuando estuve suficientemente alto me impulsé con el equipo para llegar arriba, por sobre la cabeza del titán, distrayéndolo a mi posición. Alzó el brazo en el aire para alcanzarme y Levi aprovechó para pasar por debajo de su brazo y darle un buen corte en la axila. La extremidad bajó de golpe. Celebré ese excelente movimiento para mis adentros y la conexión que se había forjado allí.

Sin embargo, el júbilo acabó en ese preciso momento.

De pronto, como en un sueño, vi a Sasha cruzarse frente al rostro del titán, no supe si intencionalmente, o por un giro desatinado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No iba a poder con él. La vi girar en el aire con su increíble habilidad, pero el titán utilizó su última fuerza para impulsarse con su pierna y atraparla en el aire. Las fauces enormes la envolvieron, cerrándose, haciéndola desaparecer frente a mis ojos.

–¡Sasha! – grité hasta carraspear. Sentí que los pulmones se me desgarraban mientras la veía esfumarse en la boca del maldito monstruo.

Me apresuré para llegar hasta el cuello del infeliz, pero Levi se me adelantó y apareció con un giro fugaz, hecho todo un torbellino y rebanó la garganta del titán sin cuestionarse nada, ni siquiera que podía haber herido a Sasha.

Apenas se abrió la piel, la sangre salió explosiva como una cascada. El titán tiró la cabeza hacia atrás como por inercia y dejó entreabierta su cavidad que dejó entrever una bota. Aún no la tragaba. Todo sucedió a velocidad incontable. Simplemente tomé la pierna y la halé con toda mi fuerza sacando a Sasha de adentro. Lamentablemente, la mucosidad y la sangre no me permitieron sostenerla con firmeza y se resbaló cayendo hasta el suelo. Se golpeó con fuerza, aunque no cayó desde tanta altura. Quedó totalmente inerte tirada en el suelo y tuve que resistirme para desistir de mis labores e ir a socorrerla.

Me solté del cuello y volé girando, dando la vuelta para dar con su nuca. No iban a quitarme otro ser querido. Había tocado algo que no debía. Hijo de quién mierda seas. Escuché a Levi gritarme algo que no pude descifrar porque estaba enceguecida y no tenía nada más en mente excepto matar al titán.

Enderezó de nuevo su cabeza y me lanzó una mirada tétrica. La última. Realicé el corte exitosamente y no una vez, muchas. No conforme con haber logrado su muerte, seguí cortándole la nuca, una y otra vez, a toda velocidad, en todas direcciones salpicando trozos y sangre a todos lados. Me desplomé junto él sin dejar de cortar. Estaba desenfrenada, sin control.

Sentí cómo llegaron a detenerme, pero me zafé inquieta, lazándoles patadas y manotazos a todos. Apenas volví en sí, recordé a Sasha y me bajé del cuerpo que comenzaba a emanar aquel vapor caliente al que no nos podíamos acercar mucho. Corrí a ver su cuerpo y vi algunos soldados rodeándola sin saber qué hacer.

–¡Quítense! – reclamé ante sus miradas curiosas y de poca ayuda.

Jean llegó a mi lado y sostuvo a Sasha entre sus brazos apoyando el cuerpo de la pobrecilla en su regazo. La sangre que la había cubierto, ahora comenzaba a evaporarse. Yo me hinqué a su lado mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros, pero no reaccionaba. Tomé su rostro y le di pequeñas palmaditas para que espabilara, pero no había resultado.

Un frío despiadado recorrió toda mi médula, petrificándome en ese momento. Vi a Jean esconder el rostro mientras evadía los sollozos que amenazaban con salir. Su pulgar estaba en el cuello de Sasha, ¿no sentía su pulso? ¿Por eso estaba llorando?

Acomodé mi rostro en el pecho de Sasha pero no pude oír nada. ¿Sería por el estruendo de la tormenta? Aunque ya estaba más menguada, ¿o por los murmullos inquietos a mi alrededor? No sabía quién estaba a mi lado mirándome. Sólo podía concentrarme en la imagen de Jean, totalmente destruido, y en Sasha que parecía no querer despertar.

–¡No puedes hacerme esto, patata viviente! – vociferé lanzándome contra ella para recostarla en el suelo. Jean se apartó en el acto, exaltado por mi reacción.

Junté mis dos manos al lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde debía encontrarse su corazón, y comencé a empujar fuerte.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. No tuve escrúpulos para darle respiración boca a boca. Tenía que salvarla. Justo ahora que le estaba tomando el cariño y me acostumbrara cada día más a ella. Justo ella se había ganado ese espacio recóndito en mi corazón que muy pocos tenían. No podía irse sin más. Tenía que intentarlo.

Un, dos, tres.

–Mikasa… – musitó Jean, negando con la cabeza mientras permanecía de rodillas a mi lado mirando todo con total desamparo. – Nada va a funcionar. Está mue…

–¡Cállate! – le gruñí con fuerza como animal furibundo. – Está bien.

Un, dos, tres. Respiración de nuevo. La muy desgraciada no reaccionaba.

Sentí como algo caliente resbalaba por mis mejillas. Lágrimas de ira que se camuflaron con la lluvia y agradecí por eso. No quería verme débil, yo no era débil. Podía salvarla, así como siempre solía salvar a todos.

Me imaginé llegando a la habitación. Me la imaginé vacía, sin su presencia atosigante, pero reconfortante a la vez. Imaginé que nunca más iba a oírla chillar, que nunca más iba a seguirme a la cocina cuando tenía yo turno, imaginé que nadie más iba a fastidiarme por tonteras y yo quería que me fastidiara, porque añadía cosas nuevas a mis días planos. No podía irse así. No podía irse, eso pensaba mientras mis manos empujaban su pecho con fuerza y ella no me demostraba ninguna reacción.

Me rendí, descansando mis manos sobre mis muslos y encorvándome a causa del dolor que me había provocado esa imagen.

"Sasha. Tú no, por favor."

Vi a Armin acercarse a mi lado. Pasó su mano por mi hombro y apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza y eso no pareció hacerme mejor. De hecho, me resultó más desalentador. No podía darla por muerta. Esa palabra no cabía en mi cabeza.

–Creo que puedo probar algo – me dijo Armin y volteé a verlo con mucha esperanza en mi rostro. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, sabiendo que las soluciones que provenían de él eran indiscutibles.

Armin se acercó a Sasha con cuidado y se sentó a su lado. Sacó de su ropa, nada más ni nada menos, que una cantimplora con agua y un trozo de pan. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? No quise preguntar, si eso ayudaba.

Puso el pan sobre la boca de Sasha y esperó.

Nada.

Pasaron los segundos.

No había respuesta.

–¿Eres idiota? – se quejó Jean, al que le mandé una mirada de odio por referirse así a Armin.

Sin embargo, mi atención se desvió cuando vi a Sasha toser y abrir los ojos con dificultad.

–¿Pan? – preguntó con incertidumbre y los ojos bizcos tratando de comprobar si lo que estaba sobre sus labios era una pieza de aquello que le resultaba tan apetecible.

–¡Sasha! – Armin la tomó de inmediato, con sumo cuidado y fue su apoyo para mantenerla sentada.

Llegué a su lado como un rayo hecho de furia y le propiné un golpe ligero en la cabeza. Soltó un "ay" como respuesta y se encogió de hombros quedándose en esa posición, pensando que iba a golpearla de nuevo. Pero no. Me senté a su lado también y me llevé los dedos hasta el entrecejo, presionando con fuerza.

–No vuelvas a hacerme eso – bufé extenuada por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Salvaste mi vida – me habló con dificultad, mientras Armin le acercaba la cantimplora para que bebiera. Tenía que oxigenarse de algún modo.

–No fui yo. No del todo – murmuré. Luego dirigí mi vista alrededor. Vi a todos observarme con desaprobación y me importó un carajo. No iba a abandonar a Sasha, pero entendía que teníamos que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Me encontré con la imagen de Levi en la distancia y conversando con su escuadrón. Estaban todos bien.

–Braus – Erwin llegó a nuestro lado y se quedó de pie observando la escena. – Tienes suerte – alzó las cejas espesas en un gesto sincero. – Vamos a entrar al bosque ahora. No perdamos más tiempo – habló para los demás.

Nos movimos sin pensarlo más y yo por supuesto, me encargué de llevar a Sasha a cuestas para poder sacarla de ahí. Menudo susto me había dado.

.*.

Nos quedamos en el bosque guareciéndonos de cualquier otro posible ataque y sacando cuentas de las bajas y pérdidas. Llevábamos sólo un par de horas fuera de los muros y nos habían destrozado por completo. Un poco más de tiempo y hubiésemos perdido casi la mitad de los efectivos. Perdimos, sólo en un rato, el treinta y cinco por ciento, un número que no era menor. Era abrumante si pensábamos que para volver tendríamos que perder la misma cantidad.

El Comandante Erwin dio la orden de no recoger los cuerpos y se armó un escándalo tremendo a causa de sus órdenes. Insensible, sin sangre en las venas, tirano, entre otros calificativos se ganó por las decisiones que estaba tomando. Yo no me opuse mucho al respecto. No podíamos darnos el tiempo de recoger cada cuerpo y resguardarlo, sabiendo que antes de morir, el titán había dejado un llamado en el aire. No podíamos arriesgarnos por cadáveres que ya no tenían vuelta.

Las carrozas de suministros quedaron resguardadas entre los árboles y los caballos también. Ahí llevábamos algo de comida, agua y algunos implementos para realizar curaciones.

Ocupamos las ramas más grandes y gruesas de los árboles para poder apoyarnos con facilidad y poder descansar si así era necesario, aunque evidentemente no íbamos a poder pegar pestaña esa noche.

Sasha fue llevada a una rama de preferencia. La más gruesa y estuvo a cargo del cuidado de Jean y Connie. En la misma rama se encontraba Christa que estaba en mejores condiciones. Ymir no había salido con nosotros en la expedición, así que supuse que iba a armarse una grande cuando volviéramos a los muros.

La lluvia había cesado dejando el ambiente glacial, crudo. La humedad se sentía fuerte y dolía respirar a causa del frío. Sabíamos que podíamos toparnos con algo similar, por lo que traíamos nuestros abrigos de la legión. Largos, gruesos y con capucha. No llevábamos sacos de dormir, por lo que los abrigos serían nuestra mayor fuente de calor durante la noche, y ya comenzaba a atardecer, pero la oscuridad no se detenía, avanzaba veloz acorde transcurría el tiempo.

Armin se había quedado sin su caballo por lo que había perdido junto con él, todo lo que traía cargado. Se había quedado con lo puesto. Estaba sentado en una rama apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba sucio, como todos a decir verdad. Me acerqué a él saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar a destino y me senté manteniendo un grado de distancia. Alzó la vista para verme y me sonrió.

Se podía ver a los soldados comunicándose con señas para no hacer ruido demás y atraer más titanes, aunque a decir verdad, los titanes comunes no funcionaban bien de noche, se volvían torpes y más lentos. Lo preocupante era que volviera otro anormal. De ser así, éramos historia.

–Mikasa – dijo Armin con un hilo de voz algo tembloroso por el frío. – ¿Cómo supiste que el titán ágil estaba llamando a los demás?

Cierto. También tenía información para compartir y no había encontrado la ocasión, porque el Comandante Erwin estaba ocupadísimo yendo de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que nos daría una visita dentro de poco. Tenía que dejarnos órdenes antes de irnos a dormir.

–Lo deduje – comenté para luego morderme el labio y hacer memoria – Excepto por Sasha, ese titán no intentó comer a nadie más. Parecía estar de adorno allí, emitiendo esos sonidos vibrantes incómodos y mientras lo hacía, los titanes no paraban de llegar. La información vino rápido a mi cabeza y creí que era lo correcto, por lo que me las ingenié para repartir la información como diese lugar.

–Eres increíble – asintió Armin – de no ser por ti, todavía estarían luchando.

–Aprendí del mejor – dije enseñándole una sonrisa desaliñada y adolorida, pero no tenía otra.

Armin se frotó los brazos con las manos y pareció encogerse aún más en su lugar. Se arregló la capa envolviéndose en esta y acomodándose la capucha para evitar el frío en el rostro.

–Lo curioso es que… – hizo una pausa mientras mantenía una expresión fruncida – Si antes no nos habíamos topado con titanes de este tipo, ¿por qué ahora? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Evolucionan? – meneó la cabeza sin poder dar con la respuesta ante esas interrogantes que nos tenían a todos agónicos.

Sentí pasos en la rama y me giré en el acto, pero tuve que alzar la vista para ver con claridad el rostro de la persona que estaba frente a nosotros. Erwin se quedó erguido mirándonos con mucha atención y casi esperando que continuásemos con la conversación.

–¿Señor? – se notó el nerviosismo en la voz de Armin, mientras se estremecía.

–Artlet. ¿Qué estás diciendo? – aunque sonaron como palabras tajantes, le habló con amabilidad sin despeinarse ni un solo cabello.

Armin dudó unos segundos y cruzamos miradas cómplices. Yo asentí con sigilo, para que ese movimiento solo fuese perceptible para mi amigo. Había que hablar, era importante, aunque él tuviese algún trauma por haber sido llamado blasfemo alguna vez en su vida., ahora nadie iba a decírselo.

–Que me parece curioso el hecho de que nuevos tipos de titanes aparezcan. – comentó cabizbajo. – ¿De dónde vienen? Es como si alguien los estuviese creando. – Esa última teoría ni yo me la esperaba. Fue un golpe fuerte en cierta medida, pero sonaba bastante cuerdo. – Disculpe Comandante, no quería lanzar un comentario tan poco acertado.

–No lo es – dijimos a coro con Erwin. Me tensé al haber interceptado su comentario, pero no había sido intencional.

–Los titanes anormales tienen un objetivo – solté después para reponer mi arrebato.

–¿Ackerman? – enarcó una ceja mirándome con incertidumbre.

–El titán grande estaba llamando a los demás – enuncié con total seguridad luego de que saliéramos seudo victoriosos de la batalla.

Erwin se quedó pensando durante mucho tiempo que resultó un tanto incómodo para Armin y para mí. Pude verlo en su rostro que me enviaba tímidas miradas de vez en cuando. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y habló.

–Bien. Artlet y Ackerman, necesito que redacten un informe con toda la información que tengan o teorías posibles. Todo nos sirve para zafarnos de la Corte cuando volvamos a los muros. – habló con pesadez, entendí cuánto le molestaba dar explicaciones. – Mañana nos iremos temprano. No podemos seguir perdiendo efectivos. No creí que el ambiente fuera de los muros se hubiese vuelto tan hostil.

Dijo esa última parte casi en un susurro y se retiró a paso lento, para luego saltar y volar con el equipo hacia otras ramas en las que descansaban otros soldados. La visita fue breve, pero no menos inquietante. Erwin tenía actitudes extrañas en ocasiones y aunque podía ser un excelente líder, a veces nos dejaba en blanco con su proceder.

Pensándolo bien, tenía razón con volver en el acto. Desde la última expedición que era así. No podíamos salir por más de un día, las pérdidas eran considerables y dentro de un lapso de tiempo muy breve.

Por otro lado, volviendo a la escena, Armin había comenzado a temblar y sus dientes castañeaban. Además estaba herido, aunque medicado pero su pierna aún debía doler. Se movía de un lado a otro, amoldándose contra el árbol como si eso fuera a darle calor. Decidí que no podía soportar verlo de esa forma y comencé a sacarme el abrigo para pasárselo.

Pero entonces, otro abrigo cayó casi del cielo y envolvió el cuerpo de Armin por completo. Volteé a ver de dónde provenía tan noble gesto mientras me arreglaba mi propio abrigo.

Levi estaba de pie detrás de mí. Nunca me percaté del momento en el que había llegado. Pero ahí estaba, abrigándose sólo con la capa, para darle su abrigo a Armin. Pestañeé muchas veces tratando de asimilar el hecho de que era él realmente quien estaba haciendo eso.

–Abrígate mocoso – rezongó bastante molesto.

–¡Capitán! – se exaltó Armin tratando de quitarse el abrigo de encima moviendo las manos en todas direcciones – ¿Cómo podría…?

–¡Que te abrigues! – lo retó con un tono de voz alto e imponente que dejó a Armin reducido en su posición, esta vez poniéndose la prenda.

–¡Gracias Capitán! – chilló asustado.

Levi se alejó de la "manada" para refugiarse sólo, en el árbol más lejano. Lo vi desaparecer entre los ramajes y la oscuridad que ya no se hacía la tímida y llenaba todos los rincones del bosque. Pequeñas luces se atisbaban en las lejanías, de seguro los faroles de los otros soldados en los árboles. Poco a poco, esos pequeños centelleos se apagaron de a uno, hasta no divisarse ninguno más. No podían tener nada a la mano que pudiese significar un señuelo. Además Erwin ya nos había dado instrucciones a todos, así que sólo quedaba esperar el amanecer.

Cuando me di cuenta que no quedaba más por hacer, me despedí de Armin quien estaba reteniendo los estornudos para no ensuciar el abrigo que le habían prestado. No era que no quisiera pasar la noche allí compartiendo la misma rama, pero mi atención como lo era últimamente, estaba enfocada en otro punto.

Me alejé con mucho cuidado, luchando contra la oscuridad abrumante y tratando de dar con los lugares exactos para apoyarme y seguir avanzando sin terminar azotándome contra las raíces del árbol. Palpaba todo cual persona ciega y a menudo que mi visión se acostumbró a la escasez de luminosidad, mis ojos comenzaron a distinguir sombras y figuras.

En la rama más gruesa y alta de un árbol, "mi punto" estaba sentado. Me arriesgué a escalar hasta llegar a su lado, pasando de rama en rama y afirmándome de todo. No importaba si era una hoja endeble, todo me sirvió para saltar finalmente hasta la rama en la que estaba. Noté que tenía las piernas recogidas y los brazos apoyados sobre éstas. Estaba muy callado y no pareció inquieto por mi presencia ahí. Me senté cerca de él de la misma forma que había hecho con Armin, manteniendo una distancia menor en esta ocasión.

–El que va a morir de frío ahora eres tú – musité y el vaho que salió de mi boca en forma de una pequeña tiniebla me dio la razón. El aire estaba congelado a causa de la humedad de la lluvia. Muchos iban a enfermar.

–Tch – fue lo único que oí salir de su boca y que por supuesto me hizo soltar un gruñido ante esa actitud.

Comencé a sacarme mi abrigo lentamente. Podíamos compartirlo, a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto, menos si se trataba de él.

–Ten – dije extendiéndole mi prenda que aún expedía mi calor.

–¿Qué haces? – sonó molesto. ¿Cuándo no sonaba así? Ojalá hubiese podido tomarse sus gotas para que no anduviese con ese genio atravesado que me enfermaba, sin embargo, no estábamos en el mejor lugar del mundo, ni mucho menos para él, el más limpio. Habíamos pasado por un mal momento horas antes y entendía que su aspecto no fuese el mejor. Sólo que yo estaba ahí con él ahora.

–Ponte el abrigo. Vamos a compartirlo. Dudo que resistas toda la noche sólo con la chaqueta y la capa – empujé su pecho con mi mano en la que tenía empuñado el abrigo.

Bufó y aceptó a regañadientes envolviéndose en el calor de la ropa.

–Mucho mejor, ¿no? – quise bromear, pero no sonó muy simpático de mi parte.

–Ven aquí – habló más tranquilo, pero no menos tenso.

Me acerqué a él con cuidado y me escabullí entremedio de sus piernas que estaban abiertas. El equipo molestaba un poco, pero sólo tenía que apoyar los cartuchos de las cuchillas sobre sus piernas. Me acomodé de espaldas a él, mientras nos envolvía en el abrigo. La tela rindió lo suficiente para que yo la cerrara frente a mí. Quedamos cubiertos por completo y Levi aprovecho para pasar sus brazos por debajo de mis senos y abrazarme. Me tensé ante ese gesto y de seguro me sonrojé a punto de asimilarme a una tetera hirviendo.

Su rostro se apoyó en mi espalda y se quedó quieto para recibir calor. Podía sentir su cuerpo frío a mis espaldas y eso me obligaba a presionarme más contra él. Entendió el mensaje y me estrujó las costillas con fuerza. Y aunque eso sólo fuese un gesto para darnos calor, y estuviéramos sobre una rama dura, sucios y cubiertos de sangre ajena, me sentí más grata que nunca. Tampoco era el mejor momento, ni el lugar, pero el cosquilleo en mi estómago no cesaba.

Levi apoyó su mandíbula en mi hombro y yo volteé el rostro hasta encontrarme con su nariz helada. Retraje el rostro de inmediato y volví mi cabeza a su posición inicial. De apoco, nuestros cuerpos se abrigaron haciendo que el frío ambiental pasara desapercibido.

Menos mal, nadie iba a vernos ni iba a molestarnos. Todo permanecía en silencio sepulcral y quieto. Tenían que estar todos descansando. Por otro lado estábamos en una rama privilegiada por la intimidad que proveía, así que todo se tejió para hacernos sentir a gusto en ese momento tan breve.

.*.

Despertar fue otro asunto.

La mañana vino acompañada por una neblina espesa que no dejaba ver nada, aunque al menos el frío se había reducido bastante. Era temprano aún, pero nada de esto importaba en esos momentos. Estábamos perplejos, todos encaramados aún en los árboles y con la espalda pegada al tronco sin querer movernos.

Nos despertó un trueno. Un trueno fuerte y poderoso que nos hizo espabilar de golpe, no hubo tiempo para pensar ni para reaccionar correctamente. Nos quedamos fijos en nuestro lugar, mientras Erwin estaba de pie en pose recta sosteniendo las espadas en sus manos y mirando hacia abajo con una expresión bastante preocupante. A sus costados, pero en distintas ramas, el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales mantenía la misma postura y dirigía su mirada en la misma dirección.

Los segundos en que esperábamos que algo fuese a aparecer desde la niebla empalagosa fueron abismantes. No podíamos movernos, no podíamos hablar, no podíamos hacer nada hasta estar seguros. Y el tiempo no pasó sigiloso, hizo notar su presencia, al menos para mí, porque los demás estaban compenetrados mirando al suelo y esperando oír otro trueno. Lamentablemente, no podíamos asegurar que hubiese venido del cielo, porque luego de la funesta experiencia del día anterior, sabíamos cómo diferenciar ambos sonidos.

Pude divisar en un árbol cercano a Eren y tras él a Armin, ambos expectantes a lo que fuera ocurrir. Si los podía ver, significaba que progresivamente la niebla iba a comenzar a dispararse.

En eso pensaba cuando lo que sucedió frente a mis ojos, fue algo tan rápido que no pude reaccionar. Simplemente se filtró dicha imagen ante mis ojos y me dejó estupefacta sin poder mover ni un músculo durante los segundos en que sucedía frente a mí.

Una mano gigante apareció entre la bruma y alcanzó la rama en la que estaban Eren y Armin, logrando quebrarla y hacerlos desaparecer junto a ella. Los vi esfumarse y un segundo de impacto clavó mi pecho robándome la respiración.

Luego de eso, todo lo que sucedió fue obra del caos.

Escuché gritos, alaridos fuertes que no tenían lógica en mi mente. Todos comenzaron a volar con sus equipos y se sumergieron en perdición blanquecina bajo los árboles.

"Eren".

"Armin".

Mi cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, pero sentía como si mi cuerpo se hubiese desconectado de las órdenes que le comandaban mis neuronas. Entré, supongo, en lo que conocíamos como estado de shock. Necesitaba una bofetada en ese mismo momento, pero me armé de fuerzas para luchar contra mí misma y volver a la realidad.

La figura apareció de pronto. Se alzó derecha y sondeó la copa de los arboles al parecer buscando más soldados. Tenía la boca repleta de sangre, salivaba mucho y olfateaba el aire con afán.

"Sangre".

En ese punto terminé pensando lo peor y exploté. Exploté como un cañón y con la misma fuerza de una bala me aventé por los aires con arrebato y coraje, aprovechando que mi consciencia comenzaba a nublarse y dejarme cegada, inhibiendo la humanidad de mi interior y convirtiéndome en una bestia salvaje y asesina.

Apena el titán sintió el ruido de mi equipo giró para verme con atención. Tenía el cabello desparramado por el rostro y estaba húmedo. Su nariz era demasiado grande para su rostro y su boca estaba cercada por una sonrisa desagradable y ensanchada, manchada con espeso material carmesí. Sus ojos estaban agrietados por venas rojas y provocaban escalofríos en la espalda, misma sensación que al encontrarte con un depredador, excepto porque ahora, ese carnívoro medía por lo menos doce metros.

Me sumergí en la niebla, ahora un poco más consumida y vi como en las extremidades inferiores mis compañeros trabajaban sin descanso. Cortaban de un lado a otro y el maldito titán se inclinó para removerlos con las manos. Me sentía cada vez más iracunda así que opté por quedarme arriba y acabarlo. Había podido con el anterior, podía con este. Podían ser ágiles, pero yo era imparable.

Pegué un salto hasta el hombro del titán y agité las cuchillas para propinarle cortes por donde me diera la gana, pero a cambió de eso, resopló un gruñido similar a los truenos que emitía de su garganta, pero tan estruendoso que me desequilibró al recibir toda la vibración sobre mi cuerpo.

"No vas a llamar a la mierda de tus amigos, cobarde" gruñí, aferrándome a su hombro con las cuchillas.

El muy maldito lanzaba manotazos a todos lados y movía las piernas, pateando todo y a todos a su alrededor para quitárselos de encima. Por mi parte, ya estaba cerca del cuello, sólo tenía que soltarme y volar hasta él, era tan simple. "Vamos", me obligué y me solté de su carne que no tardó en humear.

Apreté los pistones y los ganchos se clavaron en su cuello. Tenía el veneno hirviendo en mi sangre y quería acabar pronto con él para ir a ver a Eren y a Armin y asegurarme de que estuviesen bien. Que la sangre que brotaba de su apestoso hocico no era la de mi familia.

Sólo eso quería. Pero nada fue como lo quise.

Cegada por la ambición de asesinarlo, no me percaté de que su atención se había centrado en mi cable y sin mayor vacilación, lo haló hasta arrancárselo del cuello. Lo sostuvo por un momento y luego lo tiró casi con odio, logrando atraerme junto con el cable y me llevó a estamparme contra el suelo con violencia bruta.

Todo se volvió confuso. Sentí el mareo que me provocaron las vueltas que terminé dando por el suelo, bote a bote, sintiendo como mis órganos se revolvían dentro de mí. También sentí las piedras, ramajes y protuberancias del suelo atacar mi cuerpo sin contención alguna. Creí oír incluso como la tela de mi ropa se rasgaba, si es que no había sido mi propia piel la victima de ese corte y me detuve con un golpe de costado en un árbol, que me pareció que me había roto las costillas.

Me quedé boqueando en el suelo frío y húmedo, mientras oía gritos y mi nombre en la lejanía. El dolor de mi magullado cuerpo no me permitía respirar y por eso mi boca abierta buscaba el preciado oxigeno que se negaba a entrar. No podía gritar, y era evidente, ni siquiera podía inhalar.

Mi vista se volvió borrosa y las imágenes se meneaban de un lado a otro, todo se desenfocó. Los arboles no eran árboles, eran una copia abstracta, indefinida creada por mi aturdimiento. Recuerdo que el olor del pasto me dio asco y dejé caer mi rostro para no volver a levantarme más.

Aunque mis ojos permanecieron abiertos por unos segundos, perdí el sentido y antes de que todo se volviera negro, pude ver unas botas correr hacia mí. No supe de quién.

.

.

.*.

.

…

 _"_ _Hay un lugar al que todos vamos cuando morimos. Mikasa, no debes tener miedo. Nos volveremos a encontrar."_

 _Eso es un recuerdo, en la oscuridad. En la oscuridad que me absorbió y me dejó inexistente. Pero pienso. Estoy pensando. ¿Aún existo? ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Escondida en mis pensamientos, inconsciente, muerta. Temporalmente. O estoy atrapada en el abismo de la muerte antes de desaparecer del todo._

 _"_ _Siempre cuidaremos de ti, no importa donde estemos."_

 _Otro recuerdo doloroso. Mi infancia. Palabras de mi madre y mi padre cuando les pregunté si ellos algún día iban a tener que morirse. Lo pregunté como si creyera que tenían que cumplir con alguna obligación y si podían postergarla. Que ingenuos son los niños._

 _…_

 _"_ _Vamos, vamos a casa. A nuestro hogar."_

 _Más recuerdos._

 _Eren._

 _¿Por qué están aquí éstas frases que parecen existir solo en mi mente? No es como si pudiese oírlas._

 _No es como si pudiese sentir siquiera, no soy, no existo, pero estoy._

 _Sáquenme de aquí. Sáquenme de esta oscuridad. No quiero estar aquí._

 _Sentía como si estuviera aquí y a la vez no. Como si flotara de una forma surreal, en otra realidad que no es la misma que compartimos día a día. Era liviana, existente en un plano mental y no físico._

 _…_

 _"_ _No seas estúpida, Ackerman"._

 _…_

 _Levi._

 _No quiero desaparecer. No puedo desaparecer. No todavía._

 _Pero estaba hundida en la penumbra que me hacía sentir miserable, me hacía sentir la nada. No comprendía la forma en la que funcionaba esa realidad. Simplemente quería despertar. No quería irme._

 _Me sentía cansada, somnolienta. Sentía el escaso peso de mi existencia desvanecerse en el aire y sabía que si me dormía, no volvería a despertar._

 _Estaba en el límite, el horizonte entre la vida y la muerte. Podía cruzar al otro lado y terminar la tragedia, pero dejar otra detrás o volver a matar titanes._

 _Me aferré a la vida en alma, porque mi cuerpo se niega a responder. Hay tanto bullicio a mí alrededor._

 _Espera. Ruidos. Ruidos es igual a vida._

 _Estoy volviendo._

 _Poco a poco lo que era imperceptible en mi estado, comenzó a crearse a mí alrededor, como un escenario armable, que tomó forma por sí sólo._

 _Siento unas manos firmes sostenerme._

 _Mis ojos pueden entrever los rayos del sol escabulléndose entre las ramas. Ya no llueve. Se oye todo tan lejano. Veo imágenes fugaces y borrosas._

 _Mi visión comienza a volver, aunque torpe. Siento que la mitad de mi cuerpo sigue muerto, escondido en la oscuridad y mi otra mitad intenta entrar de nuevo a la vida._

 _Tengo que luchar por mantenerme despierta._

 _Veo el rostro de Levi, preocupado, iracundo._

 _Mi mano intenta tocarlo, y creo que lo hago, pero no es más que una alucinación. Nunca pude alzar la mano, no alcanzo llegar hasta su suave piel._

 _"_ _Dámela, estará bien Levi", reconozco la voz de Hange._

 _"_ _Tenemos que sacarla de aquí" ¿Erwin?... No lo sé con exactitud. Hay mucho revuelo a mí alrededor y si ellos están ahí, supongo que el titán murió._

 _"_ _´Déjala. No me la quites" oí a Levi gruñir mientras seguía sosteniendo mi cuerpo con fuerza._

 _"_ _Estoy bien, gruñón". Creí que me había escuchado, pero esas palabras sólo estaban en mi mente. No las dije realmente._

 _¿Por qué no podía moverme? ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Se suponía que ya estaba despierta._

 _¿Y si mi conciencia me estaba engañando? Tal vez estaba muerta y veía todo como en un sueño._

 _Sueño de nuevo. Si me dejo llevar ahora, moriré y esta vez en serio. Lo sentía._

 _Atrápame en tus brazos, Levi.. No dejes que me vaya._

 _._

 _._

 _.*._

 _._

 _._

Blanco. Esa es la primera impresión. Mucho blanco. Mucha luz. Sensación de perdición, de poseer un cuerpo lánguido y liviano. Sensación de inmovilidad, de incapacidad de ejercer participación física alguna. Confusión. Sensaciones estériles. Sin olor, sin sabor, sin color, sin emoción.

Desde ese punto de abstracción comienzan a surgir pequeñas corrientes a todo lo que parece ser mi organismo. Tragar con dificultad. Dije tragar. Siento. Comienzo a sentir de apoco. Porque no puedo ver nada más que este color frío y sin vida. Quiero vida. Pero vida es igual a dolor, porque eso es exactamente lo que sigue. Por cada nervio que recorre mi cuerpo se forma un punto sensible y punzante.

Intento permanecer quieta para no forzar más la presión aguda que se propaga por mis extremidades. Hasta respirar se vuelve un acto doloroso.

Ciertamente. Respirar. Estaba respirando.

Pude percatarme de que mi cuerpo estaba recostado completamente y aquello que obstruía mi visión de los colores vivos, no era más que el techo de una sala de enfermería. Me arriesgué a levantar la cabeza sintiendo el agarrotamiento de los músculos de mi cuello y sondeé rápidamente.

El tono neutral se terminó cuando divisé algunas paredes de madera y el suelo del mismo material. Algunos muebles, la puerta que estaba cerrada y una ventana por la que entraba tan vigorosa luz.

Mi cabeza se fue de golpe contra el almohadón al no resistir la fuerza que necesitaba para mantenerla alzada. Me contraje por completo al sentir la sensación desagradable que eso me produjo y me acomodé en mi lugar.

No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado. Tenía muchas inconsistencias en mi mente. ¿Había estado a punto de morir? Sólo en eso podía pensar y no recordaba mucho más.

"Soy Mikasa Ackerman", vino de golpe a mí, como si tratara de comprobarme a mí misma que no había perdido la memoria. Quizás estaba sólo confundida. "Mi hermano adoptivo es Eren Jaeger." "Mi mejor amigo es Armin Artlet". Recordar sus nombres me trajo una clavada tortuosa que vino de la mano con un conjunto de imágenes fugaces y entrelazadas sobre lo que había sucedido. "Una expedición". "Traté de salvarlos". ¿Pude? Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con desesperación y desasosiego, provocándome una desesperación inmensa en mi interior.

No había nadie cerca. La sala estaba vacía y no se oían voces próximas tampoco. ¿Cómo saber si estaban vivos aún? Podía haberme golpeado y accidentado de muerte, pero algo que no podía erradicarse de mí, era la porfía y la sobreprotección que le daba a mis seres queridos.

Ellos no podían haber muerto. Tenía que salir a comprobar que estuviesen bien. ¿Y cómo salir?

Me moví en la cama comprobando mi estado físico y me di cuenta que no era mejor que el de un huevo quebrado. Me dolía todo, desde la punta del cabello a los pies, si así pudiera decirlo. Me sentía afiebrada y decaída, pero eso no era impedimento para querer ver a Eren y Armin. Tenía que verlos, tocarlos, olerlos. No iba a quedarme sentada, aunque tuviese que quebrarme las piernas para llegar a ellos.

Tiré las sábanas con arrebato y me senté en la orilla de la cama, apretando los ojos para sobrellevar el mareo de mejor manera. Sentía mucha fatiga y sed. El cuerpo me temblaba entero obstaculizándome el poder ponerme de pie y caminar correctamente.

Tuve que apoyarme en la cama para avanzar un par de pasos que no me llevaban muy lejos aún. No podía sostenerme sobre mis piernas y eso generaba más ansiedad en mi interior, porque lo único que quería era salir de ahí y encontrarme con alguien que me dijera que mis cercanos estaban sanos y salvos.

Me resbalé muchas veces y enterraba los dedos en el colchón para afirmarme bien. No iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Me impulsé a la fuerza contra la puerta y sólo logré chocar golpeándome sin ningún tino y empeorándolo todo. Me miré bien esta vez y noté que traía puesto un camisón blanco que me tapaba las rodillas. La parte de mis pantorrillas que era visible, estaba cubierta por manchones amoratados, oscuros y verdosos en algunas partes. Me asemejaba a una fruta machucada.

Abrí la puerta sin preámbulos y me salí del enclaustro, del cual no tenía idea, ni mayor conocimiento de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Me demoré más que un par de minutos para poder atisbar en ambas direcciones del pasillo. ¡Cómo dolía! No me encontré con nadie que merodease la zona, así que escogí el lado derecho y avancé con un caminar atrofiado, de piernas endebles y rozando las paredes para llegar a un destino. El que fuese.

Iba ensimismada en mi desesperación y angustia cuando vi a alguien frente a mí. Un tipo de buen físico aunque no mucha estatura. Cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Su presencia me robó la respiración, las fuerzas y fui a parar contra el suelo con brusquedad.

El tipo corrió en mi ayuda y me tomó entre sus brazos, retándome y refunfuñando. "Mi persona especial". Y un calor reconfortante bajó por mi médula. No me había olvidado de nada. Sólo estaba confundida.

Me sentía tan molida, que no protesté cuando me cargó de vuelta al cuarto en el que había estado antes. Me llevó a la cama de inmediato, acomodándome y arropándome. Se quedó con las manos en la cintura mirándome con desaprobación y gran molestia.

–¿Se puede saber qué mierda intentabas hacer? – exclamó con el rostro arrugado por el enojo y sus cejas a punto de tocarse.

–Levi – mi voz no se equiparaba en nada a la suya. Apenas soltaba el aire – ¿Armin? ¿Eren? – susurré sintiendo un nudo de frustración en el estómago al verme tan reducida. Yo era más que eso.

–Están bien – rezongó – Han descansado y comido suficiente. Ahora les toca almorzar. Están bien rechonchos y bien mocosos, como siempre – dijo sin mayor interés.

–¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – indagué curiosa y jadeante por el sobresfuerzo que había realizado.

–¡Llevas una semana dormida! – perdió un poco los cabales, para retomar la compostura en el acto. – He pensado lo peor… – hizo una pausa larga – y ahora te encuentro caminando por el pasillo como si nada. Mocosa estúpida. Pudiste haberte golpeado la cabeza.

–No me conocen por quedarme sentada sin hacer nada – comenté logrando que enarcara una ceja, molesto. No tenía tiempo para discusiones, no me sentía bien. –¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunté incapaz de hacer memoria y mirando a todos lados.

–Al final de la expedición cuando nos proponíamos volver nos atacó un titán anormal. Estabas tratando de luchar contra él sola, sin refuerzos, y logró acomodarte un buen azote contra el suelo. Por poco te mueres. – dijo lo último casi en un susurro. No esperó respuesta de mi parte y caminó hacia la puerta para retirarse.

–¿A dónde vas? – exigí. Acababa de verlo y ya se iba.

–A buscar un médico, evidentemente. – sonó satírico.

Lo vi desaparecer tras la puerta de madera que se cerró con fuerza.

Me llevé las manos al rostro para refregarme la piel. Me sentía embrollada en una situación tan confusa y nueva para mí. No recordaba haberme accidentado tan gravemente con anterioridad. Además había sido en medio de una batalla y era un poco entendible en cierta medida. ¿Acaso estaba tan enceguecida para no haberme percatado del ataque del titán? Al parecer sí, y eso me asustó. Haciendo un análisis rápido sobre aquello, mi energía tenía arranques breves que me dejaban indefensa al cabo de unos minutos. Sentí curiosidad y tuve la sensación de que aún tenía que aprender cosas de mi misma y por cierto, tenía que aprender a controlarme.

Al rato llegó un médico y su asistente a revisarme por todos los rincones. Parecían contentos por verme despierta. Según parecía, habían perdido las esperanzas de verme despertar. Sé que no todos se reponen de la caída que yo sufrí, sé que muchos mueren en las mismas condiciones, sin embargo, allí me encontraba yo, con cara de hastío fulminando a los personajes que me daban vueltas de un lado a otro, como a un pavo relleno, para no dejar pasar nada.

Cuando se convencieron de que "milagrosamente" me encontraba bien, me dejaron sentada en la cama, apoyada sobre grandes cojines y a la espera de mi almuerzo. Eso fue lo único que les celebré para mis adentros, porque apenas se fueron y la habitación volvió a la calma, oí a mi estómago rugir insistente. Me sentía al borde de la inanición. Así que esperé pacientemente a la enfermera que traería la anhelada comida.

Y así fue unos minutos más tarde, mi enfermera Levi entró por la puerta con una bandeja ancha cubierta por un pequeño mantel, repleta de cosas. Al parecer venía a almorzar conmigo.

Al lado de la cama habían situado una mesita y bancas. Aún no recibía visitas, pero esperaba ansiosa por ver a los chicos y a pesar de que hace muchos años me había hecho la idea de que podían morir en cualquier momento, no podía negar el apego que sentía por ellos. Compartíamos los día a día juntos, no era tan simple de ignorar. Además, por sobre todos ellos, quería ver a Armin y a Eren. Lo necesitaba.

Levi había traído consigo dos tiestos de estofado de verduras, dos platos con un trozo de ternera en salsa de tomate, panes calientes, queso, té y manzanas. Era tanta comida, pero estaba segura que iba a comérmelo todo, y si él no me frenaba, iba a comerme su porción también, sobre todo la ternera. A la mayoría de los soldados no nos daban carne, tal vez tarde, mal y nunca, así que supuse que éste ofrecimiento era algo que provenía de sus influencias. Almorzamos juntos en silencio y por poco pedí un deseo al darme cuenta que esa era la primera vez que lo veía comer. Era muy minucioso, comía lento y casi con elegancia observando con cautela cada ingrediente de la comida. "La limpieza iba más allá de los inmuebles". A diferencia mía por supuesto, que por poco iba a terminar acabando con los cubiertos y los recipientes. Tenía demasiada hambre.

Para la tarde me dieron mi diagnóstico. Severas contusiones por todo mi cuerpo que para mi suerte no terminaron en fracturas. La más complicada se encontraba en mi rodilla. Eran contusiones directas en la cara anterior de la articulación, lo cual me provoca el intenso dolor y la limitación de mi funcionamiento cotidiano. Entendí por qué no podía mantenerme en pie tan fácilmente.

Aquello había sido producido por el traumatismo violento, es decir, el golpe contra el suelo. Una vez confirmado el problema, me extendieron un tratamiento el cual exigía reposo absoluto de la articulación, vendaje elástico para mi rodilla, la aplicación de calor en la zona afectada y algunas medicinas para el dolor y la cicatrización de otras heridas. Eso fue lo que Armin logró traducir para mí. Había pasado a verme luego del almuerzo y la habitación estéril y sin vida se llenó del calor de Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Christa e Ymir, que en realidad, sólo estaba acompañando a Christa luego de que se enterase de que había resultado herida. Me sentí bien al ver que no era la única magullada. Había pasado una semana, pero todos se veían terribles, pero vivos. Y eso era lo que me importaba.

Lo peor de todo mi diagnóstico, fue cuando me informaron que el proceso de curación duraba por lo menos entre diez a quince días. Adiós entrenamiento y rutinas por dos semanas. Luego de eso podía volver a mis actividades frecuentes, pero sin dejar de lado los requerimientos médicos. Por supuesto todos estaban muy dispuestos a ayudarme, mientras yo maldecía internamente, porque odiaba que me ayudasen. Creía que podía hacerlo todo yo sola y no me equivocaba, la mayor parte del tiempo me las arreglaba por mí misma. La ayuda de terceros me entorpecía y estaba segura que podía demostrar que lograría reponerme sola. No los necesitaba sobre mí todo el tiempo como si yo fuese una pobre criatura. Me bastaba con saber que vivían y que estaban bien.

La primera semana se volvió tediosa, porque tuve que permanecer en la enfermería y con los médicos sobre mí todo el tiempo para que pudieran estar al tanto de mi avance. Procuraban que estuviese en buenas condiciones antes de firmar mi alta. Cualquier error podría resultar comprometedor para mi salud y mis superiores insistían que se tuviera total atención conmigo por el valor que suponía para las tropas.

Durante ese tiempo, recibía visitas todos los días de los chicos. Sabían que tenía que sentirme aburrida en la enfermería que no tenía mayor decoración, ni menos suponía un lugar de entretenimiento, para nadie. Armin incluso, me había llevado algunos libros para pasar el tiempo, y resultó que estaba tan hambrienta de actividades, que los leí todos como tres veces por cada uno.

Levi por supuesto, fue el protagonista principal de mi recuperación. Estaba de pie al lado de los médicos cuando me notificaban mis avances y cuando había que darme medicinas, corría al pueblo para buscarlas por mí. Inclusive, terminaba arrastrando a Hange cuando había algo que no conocía demasiado bien.

Los masajes que tenían que hacerse en mi articulación, los hacía él. Como si a mí me preocupara que alguien más me tocase, menos si era con fines médicos. Pero ahí estaba él, con las mangas arremangadas, y totalmente concentrado presionando las compresas calientes contra mi rodilla. Finalmente aplicaba ungüentos que tenían un olor muy fuerte y me envolvía la pierna con las bandas elásticas.

No pasé por alto su preocupación. No pude. Si bien no me visitaba todos los días, y nuestros encuentros eran a causa de los masajes y curaciones, podía sentir cuánto de su esfuerzo estaba poniendo para que mi salud volviese a estar del todo bien. Se sentía extraño y no era que estuviese disconforme, pero aunque hubiese aceptado tener una relación con él, me seguía siendo un misterio el interés que ponía en mí. Nunca se ha interesado por nada, ni por nadie de una manera que no fuese profesional. Siempre ha sido tan apático y cerrado, negándole a todo aquel que se le acerque la posibilidad de entablar un diálogo ameno. Y ahora estaba poniendo todo de sí en mi recuperación. ¿Tanto significaba yo para él? ¿Por qué?

"Hace un año". Otro recuerdo vino a mi mente de manera fugaz, clavándome el cráneo con un martilleo insoportable.

Cierto, hace un año se había fijado en mí. ¿Pero por qué? Y una nueva incógnita que no había logrado contestar, ni siquiera con mi entrevista a Hange, apareció en mi repertorio de cuestionamientos. "No es bueno pensar en esto ahora", me reté a mí misma, sabiendo que mi estado no era el mejor.

Al final de la primera semana, me dieron el alta. Ese día Armin me fue a buscar a la sala de enfermería. Estaba sentada en la cama vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda tono rosáceo. Armin me ayudó a acomodarme los botines cafés, mientras yo luchaba forzosamente para inclinarme un poco hacia adelante. La espalda era algo que no dejaba de dolerme, no importaba qué.

Toqué la tela de mi ropa intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había vestido de esa forma. Había perdido el recuerdo en que usábamos ropa del día a día, luego de pasar mucho tiempo utilizando uniforme o ropa cómoda para entrenar. Por otro lado, estaba obligada a usar falda para no provocar ningún tipo de presión en mi rodilla.

–Armin – comenté luego que terminase de acomodarme el calzado. Se incorporó y alzó las cejas para ponerme atención. – Sólo he causado preocupaciones, lo siento.

Sonrió adoloridamente y asintió.

–Sí, pero me salvaste la vida, y la de Sasha. Tal vez no todo salió bien al final, pero no de ser por ti, no estaríamos acá de vuelta – puso su mano en mi hombro para darme una caricia leve – Además, – añadió – un error lo comete cualquiera. Errar es humano.

Armin siempre repetía esa frase cuando algo no nos salía bien. La había sacado de uno de sus libros más antiguos y funcionaba muy bien cuando los días no eran los mejores.

–Vi a alguien correr en mi ayuda antes de que me desmayase, ¿quién fue? – averigüé con real curiosidad. No me había olvidado de esa imagen.

–Yo fui – comentó agachando la cabeza. – Sabía que nadie iba a dejar de luchar por ir en tu ayuda, así que lo hice yo.

–Corriste con tu pierna herida – le tomé la mano que estaba en mi hombro. – Armin, ¿sabes que te debo más que mi vida? – me sentí mezquina, miserable. Le debía tanto que ya no sabía qué hacer para pagarle todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Armin soltó una risilla nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza.

–Siempre te digo que eres mi amiga. ¿Por qué habría de dejarte de lado? – me echó una ojeada con una expresión cálida y familiar. Me alegraba estar de vuelta. – Aunque, luego de eso, y de que el Capitán Levi terminase matando él sólo al titán, muchos se acercaron a ayudar. Pero el Capitán llegó para sostenerte y no soltarte más. Volvimos de inmediato luego de eso. Aparecieron titanes normales, pero no propusieron mucho desafío.

Escuchar a Armin hablar me dejó un poco descolocada.

–Levi se está exponiendo demasiado – entristecí, bajando la mirada hasta mis manos que jugaban nerviosas sobre mi regazo.

–En lo absoluto – se encogió de hombros – Todos saben que el capitán se preocupa por sus soldados. Nadie ha hecho ningún comentario sobre "algo más" – meneó la cabeza, negando e intentando pensar si había oído algo parecido. – Hm, no. Creo que no.

Tal vez por mi propio bienestar mental, me obligué a quedarme tranquila con eso. Además podía confiar totalmente en Armin. Él no me mentiría jamás.

Lo bueno del alta, fue que pude volver a mi habitación y entrar en ella, después de tanto tiempo, no fue menos extraño. El olor que aspiré luego de abrir la puerta me provocó una cosquilla de felicidad. Sentí como si esa sensación me hubiese llevado a algún recuerdo lejano y grato. Era tan familiar, era parte de mí. Incluso el aroma de Sasha en la habitación fue agradable. Tranquilizante.

Lo que no era tan bueno, era que aún me quedaba una semana de reposo y tal vez más, si luego de mi próximo control no había mejoras significativas. Al menos habían decidido que el ejercicio sería esencial para mi recuperación o iba a entumírseme la pierna. Sin embargo, no eran la clase de ejercicios que me hubiese esperado. No iba a salir a correr por las mañanas, ni a patear sacos. Eran secuencias de ligeros movimientos que tenía que realizar con la ayuda de un tercero. "Debí haberme muerto."

Pero tenía que dejar a un lado la altanería si quería recuperar mi vida normal. Asumí todo lo que se vendría para mí desde entonces y me propuse seguir adelante con el mejor ánimo que pude.

Durante algunos días, salía al terreno cuando todos ya habían entrenado junto con Armin y Sasha para que me ayudasen a realizar los ejercicios que se me habían encomendado. Resultaron ser cosas como estirar la pierna, flectar la pierna, estirar la pierna, flectar la pierna, y así hasta que el dolor me avisara que era suficiente. También podía sentarme y hacer algo similar a columpiar las piernas, sin agitarme demasiado. En general, la mayoría de los ejercicios eran de flexión y estiramiento, sólo que en distintas posiciones. Entendí que ese era el motivo por el cual necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más.

Pasé toda esa última semana comiendo sano, hidratándome mucho y cumpliendo al pie de la letra con mi medicación. Todo el esfuerzo del mundo para que me dijeran que iba a tener que esperar un poco más para poder recuperarme de la rodilla. Si bien todo el resto de mi cuerpo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, la maldita rodilla no tenía intenciones de mejorar.

Eso me deprimió infinitamente. Aquel día de visita al médico lo hice en compañía de Eren, que desde hace unos días traía un comportamiento extraño e insistía en querer acercarse a mí. No era molesto, para nada, pero era raro viniendo de él. Él, que nunca quería pasar tiempo conmigo porque lo "hostigaba", ahora me buscaba y quería estar al tanto de mi condición. "Tal vez porque estuviste a punto de morir, estúpida". Eren podía ser muchas cosas pero no un desalmado que hubiese pasado por alto mi muerte. Así que concluí que probablemente, estaba preocupado por mí y quería ayudarme.

No lo hizo mucho, en realidad. Sólo calló mientras volvíamos al castillo, luego de mi cara de funeral y sentir la tensión de mi silencio tajante. No tuve mucho que decir. Me sentía débil y ese sentimiento dentro de mí era como sal en una herida. Tampoco esperaba que Eren tuviese la astucia de darme un consejo o palabra de aliento, y en todo caso, menos mal no lo hizo, porque quizás con su poco tino lo hubiese empeorado. Me valí de su presencia allí para no derrumbarme. No estaba sola y eso me alentó de alguna manera.

Terminaron mis dos semanas de reposo obligatorio y aunque seguí bajo la prescripción de los médicos, al menos podía moverme por el castillo y no morirme de aburrimiento. Me paseaba por los pasillos y me daban tareas ligeras para que el estrés no me hiciera matarlos a todos. Podía ayudar en la cocina de vez en cuando, cepillar, sólo cepillar los caballos, barrer los comedores, trasladar reportes que llegaban desde la ciudad –los traía el encomendado y yo los llevaba a las oficinas. No podía salir más lejos –, y por cierto, dedicarme a mis tediosos y monótonos ejercicios.

En todos esos días de ajetreo médico, ejercicios y tareas simples, sentía una extraña sensación en mi estómago. Una sensación quisquillosa y anhelosa de algo que no podía percibir en primera instancia. Sentía que algo faltaba en medio de todo eso y que probablemente, aquello me hubiese dado más ánimo que nunca. Sin embargo, últimamente me encontraba abstenida de ese algo y por cierto, mi organismo comenzaba a reclamarlo.

Jamás se podía haber esperado que algo como esto viniese de mí: extrañaba. Ese era el problema, echaba de menos, extrañaba a Levi. Y ese sentimiento era tan desagradable, como gustoso. Similar a una sensación agridulce.

Por supuesto que quería estar con él. Ya no era el "enano insoportable", ni tampoco "el Capitán" (al menos para mí), ahora era… Solté un largo suspiro al pensar en eso. Me costaba enunciar esas palabras. Sonaban raras: "pareja", "novio". No sé qué otra palabra se usaba para describir una relación sentimental, pero ninguna de ellas me hacía sentir conforme. Pareja me hacía pensar en un par de zapatos y novio me sonaba a matrimonio, demasiado formal para nuestra breve historia que empezaba a tomar más forma que antes. ¿Entonces cómo?

Un vago recuerdo de mi infancia vino a mí.

" _Un día, antes de la cena, papá sostenía unos papeles en sus manos. Yo ayudaba a mamá a poner la mesa, mientras él se mostraba molesto ante el papeleo._

 _–_ _¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba mamá sin quitarle la vista de encima._

 _–_ _Odio este papeleo. Jaeger siempre con sus asuntos – reclamaba – Además, odio estos títulos "esposa", "cónyuge", son tan fríos. Tú no eres eso._

 _Mamá se detuvo a verlo con preocupación._

 _–_ _¿Qué dices?_

 _El le sonrió,_

 _–_ _Tú eres mi amor."_

"¿Amor?" ¡Imposible!

Me sonrojé y sentí hervir mi cara y mis orejas. Era demasiado pronto para algo como eso. Mis padres se amaron durante mucho tiempo y habían construido una familia. Era distinto, era otra historia. No podía comparar.

Levi era su nombre y así se quedaba. Ponerle nombre a las cosas es una actitud lingüística instintiva de los seres humanos. No iba a forzarme a hacerlo con mi vida. Tal vez tenía que dejar para después pensamientos de ese tipo, sólo que lo que permaneció en mi mente luego de eso fue que aún lo extrañaba.

Un día, al caer la noche, me paseé por la cocina intentando distraerme. Pronto iba a ser hora de cenar y se podía oler en el aire la comida recién preparada. Algunas reclutas de un escuadrón novato se movían de un lado a otro para terminar pronto con la comida y comenzar a servir, para que hicieran el llamado a los soldados.

"Está lista la cena del Capitán Rivaille", le oí decir a una. Enunciado que llamó totalmente mi atención. "Alguien debe llevárselo. Estará ocupado el resto de la noche." Dijo otra.

Vi como en los ojos de las más jóvenes hubo un destello de luz y esperanza. Luego se miraron entre todas con recelo y desdén, casi peleándose la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa lista para llegar a destino. Sabía que muchas chicas iban tras él, pero por primera vez me molestó infinitamente.

Petra apareció en escena, con su sonrisa de hada para calmar los nerviosismos de las chicas que parecían pelearse con dientes y garras el reparto a la habitación. Tenía un aura cristalina y suave. Su presencia no era molesta, como la de algunas personas. Tenía una simpatía única, aún a pesar de ser una soldado aguerrida y que sacaba a relucir un genio duro en momentos difíciles. Pero justo ahí, era amable y alegre con las demás.

–Se acabó la discusión – les sonrió – Me lo llevo yo – las demás chicas corrieron a sus puestos de trabajo, haciéndose las desentendidas y volviendo a concentrarse en lo que les concernía.

Sin embargo, yo me quedé viendo a Petra con el disgusto empalagado en mi boca y sin ningún deseo de seguir contemplando esa escena.

¿Qué pasaba? Me sentí extraña, pero no supe por qué. Me encogí de hombros y tomé la bandeja con seguridad, dispuesta a ser yo quien se la llevara. Me acerqué de golpe a la mesa y tomé la bandeja con determinación.

–Mikasa – se sorprendió y luego insistió con su rostro contento – Está bien. Espero que no te moleste – se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertida.

–No es nada.

Yo no tenía el talento del carisma, ni tampoco había intentado practicarlo alguna vez en mi vida, por lo que mi voz no fue muy cordial con ella. No por gusto, yo no tenía otra forma de ser. Hasta Sasha había aprendido en algún punto a tratar con mi personalidad hosca. Al principio se hería fácilmente, y ahora hasta me gastaba bromas.

No tenía mayor interés en quedarme en la cocina, así que con la bandeja en manos salí apresuradamente del lugar, ignorando cualquier comentario que pudiese hacerse a mil espaldas. Tal vez no dijeron nada, tal vez sí. Daba igual. Usualmente, se hacían comentarios entre los demás sobre mi mal genio y eso para mí era una costumbre.

Caminé en paz al menos, hacia la habitación de Levi mirando el escuálido contenido de la bandeja. Un trozo de carne bastante mísero a mi criterio y papas cocidas en cubos. Todo acompañado por una taza de té y una rodaja de pan. ¡Una rodaja! Fruncí el ceño ante tal disparate de cena y me pregunté por qué le daban tan poca comida.

Llegué hasta la puerta de su cuarto y traté de equilibrar la bandeja con una mano, para golpear con la otra. Tres toquecitos breves y obtuve respuesta. "Está abierto". Escuché su voz y se me apretó el estómago. Sólo él tenía la capacidad de ponerme los nervios de punta.

Empujé la puerta con mi cuerpo, entrando en reversa hasta alinearme y avanzar derecha.

–Su cena – hablé en voz alta y firme con la bandeja en manos.

–¿Así que me traes la cena? – volvió la vista a sus asuntos, luego de encontrarse con mi figura en el umbral.

Había escasa luz que emanaba de unas cuantas velas. Estaba sentado, dispuesto en su escritorio rellenando y rellenando reportes. Lotes de un tamaño no menor, estaban regados por todo el mesón. Se notaba que sí, iba a estar muy ocupado. Se quedó escribiendo, con la vista pegada en la hoja y sin distraer su atención de su trabajo. En ese momento, pude ver que tomaba la pluma de una forma muy peculiar y que su letra era muy bonita. Un garabato ilegible, pero bonita. Cursiva.

Dejé la bandeja a un costado del mesón que no estaba ocupado con nada. Divisé una silla que estaba allí y la tomé para sentarme cerca de él, a un costado del escritorio. No parecía inquieto con mi presencia. Estaba totalmente inserto en su tarea. Tanto que me molestó. Estaba esperando que me dijese algo, pero no hubo caso. Así que tuve que tomar la iniciativa de hablarle yo, y aprovechando, toqué el tema que me traía curiosa.

–¿Por qué tan poca comida? – indagué, posando mi mirada sobre su rostro, logrando que espabilara un poco.

Miró la bandeja unos segundos y siguió escribiendo.

–No puedo comer de noche – soltó sin más.

–¿Por qué? – insistí. No era que saberlo fuese un acto de vida o muerte, pero sucedía que tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con él y esa era mi tonta excusa. Preguntarle algo que de seguro no me incumbía.

Paró su puño en seco y devolvió la pluma al tintero. Descansó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y me contempló con su expresión indiferente en silencio. Eso provocó que le diera una mirada más capciosa y noté que llevaba puesta ropa casual. Una camiseta de manga larga y pantalones oscuros.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de golpe sin ninguna sutileza. No se podía esperar que él fuese sutil, pero no tenía que ser así conmigo.

–Si te molesta, me retiro – me puse de pie de inmediato para salir de ahí, pero me tomó la mano en el acto, dándome un tirón para que me volviese a sentar.

Bufé fastidiada.

–Pensé que estarías tomando reposo – se corrigió, pero sin dejar el tono oscuro y grave.

–Estoy aburrida de tomar reposo – mascullé.

–Así que vienes a verme porque estás aburrida – no parecía triste ni molesto por eso, pero aproveché ese reproche para seguir el juego.

Removí un poco la bandeja sobre el mesón dejando un espacio para acomodar mis brazos y mi cabeza sobre estos. Desde ese ángulo lo miré intensamente, con travesura pero manteniendo mi expresión asesina. Y supe que con eso lo tenía en mi poder.

–Estoy aquí porque quería verte – enuncié en tono amenazante.

Soltó un suspiro con los labios entreabiertos y relajó los hombros. No lo pensó mucho y se retiró del escritorio, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta un costado de su cama y se quitó la camiseta. Me quedé un poco perpleja ante su reacción, pero mentiría si dijese que no contemplé su musculatura fornida y fuerte, con una curva bien delineada y unos agujeros en la base de su espalda muy tenues y agradables a la vista.

Se recostó sobre su cama, gruñendo y acomodándose. Me quedé en la silla expectante hasta que se me erizó toda la piel cuando me llamó.

Caminé hasta su lado sin tapujos y me senté en el borde de la cama. Me dediqué a observarlo mientras esperaba respuestas.

–Estoy cansado – entrecerró los ojos y habló con suavidad.

–Lo sé – le toqué la frente con mi mano fría – Casi ni te he visto – asentí algo triste. – ¿Hay muchos problemas ante la corte? – indagué.

–Muchos. Y no con Eren, precisamente – bufó. Se veía ofuscado ante esos problemas. Él y Erwin siempre eran los principales responsables de todo lo que sucedía. Entendía el peso que debía cargar en sus hombros. Sentí mucha compasión por todo el esfuerzo que ponía en que todo saliera bien.

Asentí en silencio, mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

–Tómate un respiro – le sugerí al verlo tan contrariado.

Se sentó en la cama y me rodeó con sus brazos.

–Entonces, dame ese respiro – susurró en mi oído y sentí cómo me derretía con esas palabras. Me estremecí, pero le seguí el juego. De todas formas, yo también lo esperaba.

A tientas y un poco dificultada por la poca fuerza que tenía me incorporé sobre su cuerpo. Me ayudó sosteniéndome con sus manos y me hizo bajar lentamente hasta que mi cuerpo quedó sobre el suyo, descansando.

La noche estaba fría, quieta. Pero Levi estaba cálido y su corazón saltaba lleno de energía en mi oído.

La necesidad ansiosa que había estado torturándome últimamente comenzó a sanarse, pero no se terminó. Traté de entender por qué me hacía tan bien, por qué terminaba necesitándolo y queriendo estar a su lado, ¿qué era el para mí?, y pude llegar a una conclusión bastante certera.

La vida encuentra una forma de equilibrio que se forja en relaciones antónimas. La vida existe por el vínculo de cosas opuestas. La vida existe por el calor y por el frío que le contiene. Existe por la oscuridad para el descanso y por la luz para el despertar. Antagónicos entre sí, ambos necesarios. No puede existir el uno sin el otro. En ese punto intermedio de incompatibilidad me encuentro junto a Levi. Desiguales e inseparables. Siento que juntos somos ese equilibrio.

Por eso lo necesito. Por eso me necesita. No podía entenderlo antes, pero a su lado mi mente se ha abierto a todo horizonte posible. Veo las cosas de distinta manera ahora.

Entre sus brazos me encuentro gélida, pero su calor ha comenzado a derretirme, envolviéndome como si me traspasara su energía vital. Respiro su olor, absorbo su calor, siento su suavidad, estoy rodeada e inmersa en él y no quiero que esto se termine. He encontrado en él las mismas absurdas debilidades que yo tenía escondidas. Los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad tienen secretos que sólo pueden comprender ellos mismos.

Su respiración tranquila y quieta logra calmar todos mis sentidos que no descansan de estar en alerta, pero ahora tienen toda su atención en él. Nada calma más a la bestia que oírle respirar. Aunque haya sido yo la que haya estado en peligro, no había nada que me aterrase más que el corazón que ahora hacía resonar su palpitar en mi oído se detuviera.

Sé que mi cuerpo es más pesado que el suyo, pero sé también que no es débil y que puede sostenerme. Siento como mi cuerpo sube y baja con el ritmo de su respiración pausada y dócil. El silencio no es incómodo, es dulce, como las caricias de sus manos sobre mi espalda. La yema de sus dedos traza caminos imaginarios sobre la tela, haciéndome adivinar qué línea va a trazar en cada toque.

Pareciera estar meditando. Tiene los ojos cerrados y parece estar concentrado en mi presencia. También hago lo mismo. Deleitándome con los latidos de su corazón. Puedo sentirlo si pongo mi mano sobre su pecho. No le pertenece a nadie. Sólo es nuestro pulso, suyo y mío. Eso es lo que nos da la verdad. Es lo que prueba que somos el mundo en sí. Sigo mis instintos. La respuesta ya está ahí.

No cambio esto por nada. No deseo estar en ningún otro lugar, ni con ninguna otra persona, no quiero otra vida. Quiero estar justo aquí, en la paz de su existencia.

Luego de pasarme minutos sobre su cuerpo, sentí algo que se encendió dentro de mí y que no podría explicar. Sucedió tan repentinamente, que no me dio tiempo de meditar bien mi actuar. El instinto me guio en cada movimiento.

Me incorporé sobre mis manos para mirar a Levi. Sus ojos eran los mismos. Frívolos, pero ahora me contemplaban con un deje de incontinencia. Nunca antes había estado en una situación igual, pero no era tan ingenua para no darme cuenta de ello.

Bajé mi rostro con cuidado hasta llegar a su estómago y deslicé mis labios por sus abdominales perfectos, tibios y suaves. Me había encantado besar cada pequeño cuadradito de músculo perfectamente definido y a él también. Lo deduje al ver como su piel se erizaba al sentir mi aliento. La luz de la luna llena me permitía percibir esos detalles tan genuinos.

Devolví mi mirada hacia su rostro y me encontré con su expresión de embeleso. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, mientras respiraba tranquilamente, sin dejar de observarme con esa expresión misteriosa, perversa y única.

Subí hasta su rostro y me senté a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. No tenía valor moral ni racional a esas alturas. Actué sin pensar, sin permitirle a mi consciencia lanzarme cuestionamientos de lo que estaba haciendo, no me importaba en lo absoluto. Además, el hombre que yacía bajo mi cuerpo tampoco iba a darme espacio para pensar en qué estaba bien y qué no.

Me acerqué a su rostro sintiendo su halito febril sobre mi boca, ansiosa por besarlo, pero corrompí mis anhelos y me retracté jugando un poco. Sentí como una de sus manos tomó mi cara. Su pulgar me acarició paseándose por mis labios, mandíbula, hasta mi lóbulo y el resto de sus dedos rozaron mi nuca. Siguieron acariciando mi cuello bajando por mi clavícula hasta descansar su palma en mi pecho. Sus yemas se deslizaron entre las protuberancias de mis pequeños senos, soltando el botón de mi blusa en el camino.

Sentí su respiración volverse más cargada y tensa debajo de mi cuerpo. Lo sentí moverse, acomodándose mientras me sostenía de las caderas para que me estrechase más contra él y eso me hizo perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Me incliné hasta su rostro y vi como mis mechones largos y lisos descansaron sobre sus mejillas. Mordí con cuidado su labio inferior y lo halé con mis dientes hasta que se resbaló. Sentí la cosquilla inquieta en mi estómago pero esta vez no sucumbió allí, se trasladó a cada rincón de mi cuerpo dejándome sensible y ansiosa.

Levi me tomó de la mandíbula con fuerza sin llegar a hacerme daño y me besó con los labios tan relajados, que sentí el arrastre de su caricia más cálida e invasiva de lo normal. Nuestras bocas se encontraron en toques suaves, pero agradables y no menos placenteros. Hasta que luego de un rato, encajamos a la perfección, como sólo nosotros podíamos hacer. Abrimos la boca al mismo tiempo y nos besamos con apetito. Me hundía en ese delirio. Mi cuerpo no estaba bien del todo y yo estaba exigiéndole por sobre lo permitido.

Despegó su boca de la mía para depositar besos por todo mi rostro mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos, las mismas que se deslizaron por mis hombros para despojarme de mi camisa. Los botones le entorpecieron y me retraje intentando ayudarlo con mis manos temblorosas, pero me detuvo sosteniéndome de mis muñecas y bajando mis brazos para dirigirse a mi pecho con su rostro. Con su boca comenzó a darle tirones a mi camisa para abrirla lentamente, botón a botón hasta que lo logró, dejándome sólo con el sujetador y terminó depositando besos en mi abdomen sacándome suspiros entrecortados.

Nunca me había sentido como me sentía en ese momento. Era extraño y agradable. Me sentía acalorada, me hervían las mejillas y por cada beso y caricia que repartía sobre mí sufría espasmos que terminaban en una dulce cosquilla en mi estómago. Me sentía inquieta, pero no incomodada. Era territorio desconocido y ajeno para mí, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca le había permitido a nadie tocarme de esa forma. Levi era el primero.

Terminó sentado en la cama conmigo sobre él y me encerró completamente con uno de sus brazos para voltearme en un solo movimiento y dejarme esta vez, a mí abajo. La pobre camisa salió expedida hacia algún lugar que no pude ver al estar con la mente en otro mundo. En ese mundo en que sólo existíamos los dos.

Debajo de él, el calor se multiplicó al doble: el suyo y el mío en una llamarada que me estaba consumiendo. Apoyó sus manos en mi cintura y las subió hasta mis costillas antes de llegar a mis senos. Arqueé la espalda efecto de sus caricias tan intensas sobre mi cuerpo inexplorado. No se atrevía a tocar más allá y yo estaba enloqueciendo en medio de todas esas sensaciones nuevas para mí.

Deslizó sus manos, acariciando mis brazos que estaban estirados por sobre mi cabeza y entrelazó sus manos con las mías mientras me besaba con ese talento que estaba segura que sólo le pertenecía a él. Solté un gemido de lo más vergonzoso cuando la piel de mis senos recibió su suspiro. Besó mi pecho y subió hasta mi cuello, luego por mi mandíbula y finalmente de nuevo se encontró con mi boca que entreabierta buscaba oxígeno. Me privó del aire y lo reemplazó por su aliento, y para mí, ese gesto fue infinitamente reconfortante.

Se reincorporó y se acomodó entre mis piernas. Desde esa perspectiva me deleité con sus pectorales y su abdomen. No dudé en llevar mis manos hasta su suave y firme piel que ahora ardía. Lo tomé de la cintura para ascender hasta su rostro y seguir besándolo pero entonces un mareo enorme me ganó y me llevó de vuelta contra la cama en un golpe no muy cómodo.

Me llevé ambas manos a la cara, apoyando la base de mi palma en mis ojos y soportando la clavada que me atacó sin piedad.

–¿Mikasa? – indagó Levi en un susurro forzoso a causa de su respiración agitada.

–Me dolió la cabeza – exhalé con dificultad tanto por el dolor como por las sensaciones que aún no se iban de mi cuerpo. Siempre me dejaba tan alerta a la sensorialidad.

–Necesitas descansar. Estás débil – comentó mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama. No hubo decepción ni enojo en el tono de su voz. Simplemente neutralidad.

–¡Pero! – protesté tratando de moverme sin mayor éxito.

–Hasta aquí está bien – insistió en un gruñido leve.

–¡Levi! – no iba a darme por vencida.

Se me acercó y me besó con delicadeza.

–Dije que hasta aquí está bien – acarició mi rostro con su pulgar. Lo fulminé con la mirada manifestando mi reclamo pero no cedió. – Eres una mocosa. – meneó la cabeza en negación – Se supone que tengo que cuidarte.

Estaba armándome de fuerzas para patear su trasero, pero no pude. Definitivamente estaba exhausta. Aún me dolía un poco la zona lumbar. Sabía que iba a costarme tiempo reponerme del todo.

Tampoco sabía qué quería exactamente. ¿Qué estaba reclamándole a Levi? ¿Qué quería conseguir? Me sentí confundida y me sonrojé ante mis pensamientos acelerados y dominados por el poder hormonal. Preferí omitir ese suceso, no lo que habíamos hecho, sino que mis quejas y me dispuse a obedecerle.

Recogió la camisa y la acomodó sobre mis hombros. La miré con desinterés y desprecio.

–¿Entonces? – dije sin más.

–Tampoco quiero que te resfríes. Te traeré una manta. – se puso de pie y caminó hasta el armario para encontrar algunas mantas allí.

–¿No vas a dormir tú también? – pregunté al ver que toda la atención estaba centrada en mí.

–Tengo que trabajar – se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el mesón.

–Puedo ayudarte – manifesté – No te dejaría con todo ese papeleo insoportable toda la noche.

Volvió a mirar el mesón al haberme referido como "insoportable" a sus labores.

–Déjalo así. No me falta tanto, he estado peor en otros días.

–Bueno. Pero dos trabajamos mejor que uno – además así distraía mis pensamientos de lo que acababa de suceder.

Finalmente aceptó y nos quedamos gran parte de la noche rellenando reportes. Entre tanto lo obligué a comerse la comida y no hubo mayor problema como para que dijese que no podía comer de noche. Tal vez eran cosas suyas como sus rituales de limpieza.

Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a dormir. Los más insomnes y noctámbulos lograron dormir esa noche y durmieron bien. Como cada vez que estaban juntos. Era la segunda vez que me dormía con él, y a diferencia de la primera no dormimos separados. Levi se quedó tumbado en pose recta y yo me acurruqué a su lado, haciéndome bolita y apoyando mi cabeza sobre sus costillas. Sus manos se quedaron jugando con mi pelo hasta que el cansancio me venció y no lo sentí más.

.*.

Con la última expedición se había armado la grande. La corte nos acusó de fraude por la salida en la que se perdió el cuarenta por ciento de los pocos efectivos que habían salido. Tal y como yo lo había previsto, volvimos los mismos de siempre. Como si eso fuese poco, no habíamos llevado evidencia tangible que comprobaran las teorías que traíamos entre manos y peor aún, nuestras mismas teorías cavaban nuestra propia tumba al tenerse conocimiento de que salir de los muros ya no era factible. Comenzaba una nueva lucha contra los poderes reales para retomar las actividades de la legión.

Darius, un poco más condescendiente, aceptó la prórroga del Comandante Erwin y les dio una oportunidad para entregar un informe completo y de grueso contenido sobre las hipótesis que teníamos y un número considerable de argumentos que las apoyaran. Sumado a eso, se pedía un adjunto del reporte de la expedición y también resumen de testimonios de los soldados que llegaron con vida. Todo eso tenía un plazo límite bastante amplio, así que ahí estaríamos encerrados hasta nuevo aviso. Y no sería hasta ese "nuevo aviso" que podríamos tomar las acciones necesarias para volver al sótano de la casa de Eren. Todo se había derrumbado por culpa de la última expedición que para nosotros había sido un sacrificio que nos entregaba significativa información, para la corte había sido un fracaso catastrófico.

Así que como soldados subordinados no tuvimos más trabajo que volver a nuestras rutinas y por cierto, preparar el mejor testimonio que había existido jamás. Yo estaba dispuesta a conseguirle libros a Armin para poder inspirarme e idear un buen argumento con poder y que los dejase a todos atónitos. Y al parecer, todos estábamos en la misma situación.

Respecto a mi salud, durante la tercera semana de mi recuperación, me permitieron trotar pero muy leve y por tramos de tiempo breve. Sasha, mi enfermera número dos, me acompañaba al terreno y me tomaba el tiempo, anotaba y también iba en mi ayuda cuando mi pierna no me permitía avanzar más. Al menos me sentía mejor porque me estuviesen dando permiso de hacer más cosas. Iba a volverme loca sin hacer nada, excepto por labores pequeñas.

Dentro de la Legión, las cosas no parecían ir muy bien. El ánimo de mis compañeros no parecía ser el mejor. Todos estaban preocupados y nerviosos por el dictamen de la corte, sin embargo, Erwin acostumbrado ya a esos berrinches tan típicos, permanecía guardando la calma y preparándose para dar lo mejor de sí.

Luego de un largo día de entrenamiento y ejercicios, preciados ejercicios, llegó la hora de prepararse para la cena.

Me di un baño largo y aliviador. Una vez que estuve en mi habitación me vestí con pantalones, un poco cansada de llevar faldas todo el tiempo y por otro lado, por el frío que amenazaba por venir esa noche. Si bien en primera instancia me habían pedido no llevar ropa ajustada, ahora me recomendaron protegerme del frío o las contusiones dolerían más. Me puse una camiseta y un chaleco grueso. Me acomodé el colgante que no había usado desde la expedición y dejé la bufanda de Eren sobre la cama a mi lado. Trataba de acomodarme unos botines, cuando sentí que golpeaban la puerta.

–¡Adelante! – autoricé, desdoblando los pliegues del zapato que habían quedado mal puestos.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente dejando entrever una figura esbelta y temerosa. Seguí en lo mío, poniéndome el segundo zapato y al no ver mayor interés de mi parte, entro en el cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

–Mikasa – murmuró, mientras se apoyaba en una pared con un hombro y me observaba ladeando el rostro.

–¿Qué sucede, Eren? – enderecé la espalda al terminar con mis zapatos y descansé mis manos en mis rodillas. Alcé la vista para mirarlo y esperar que me dijese porqué estaba ahí.

–Vine a conversar contigo antes de la cena. Ya sabes. Nunca hay tiempo – parecía cabizbajo, pero serio.

–Sí – dije a secas.

Seguí esperando más respuestas sin moverme de mi posición. Era apocalípticamente extraño verlo en mi habitación y buscándome a mí, precisamente. No entendía muy bien de qué iba todo, pero fue paciente para darle espacio a comunicarse.

–¿Cómo estás? – empezó con esa cláusula predeterminada para romper el hielo. – Digo, tu salud.

–Mejor. – no me sentía comunicativa en ese momento, sobre todo después de tantas cosas que habían sucedido con Eren y que había quedado en el aire. Sin olvidar el hecho de que me llamaba enormemente la atención que estuviese ahí. ¿Quería pelear?

Relajó sus hombros y acercó a mí. Mis músculos se tensaron como respuesta inmediata en defensiva a su acercamiento. Se arrodilló frente a mí y me observó con prudencia y esperando que mejorase mi semblante, pero no sucedió. Finalmente suspiró y fue al grano para omitir silencios incómodos e innecesarios que solía ser pérdidas de tiempo.

–Lo siento – salió de su boca. Subió la mirada para dar directo con la mía e insistió – Lo siento mucho.

–Eren – pegué un saltito a causa de la impresión – ¿Qué…?

–Por todo. Lo siento por todo. Creo que no he reaccionado muy bien últimamente. – Traté de interrumpirlo, de decir algo, pero no me lo permitió. Siguió hablando sin parar. – Tuviste que estar en peligro para que me diese cuenta de cuán importante eres. Soy un idiota por eso. Lo siento mucho, Mikasa. – Se puso de pie – Eres mi familia, mi amiga. Eres parte de mi vida. Yo quiero protegerte a ti y a Armin siempre, así que permanezcamos juntos, no importa qué.

¡Para ahí! ¿Qué?

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento y mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que por poco amenazaba con salirse por mi boca. ¿Qué estaba diciéndome? Aquello que tanto había anhelado tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué ahora?

–Eren… – susurré perdiendo el aliento.

Tomó la bufanda que estaba en la cama y la sacudió. La sostuvo entre sus manos durante un par de minutos y luego me miró con una ligera sonrisa.

"No. Por favor, no lo hagas". Pensé y no fui capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Me enrolló la bufanda en el cuello, arreglándola para que me diese calor y como lo supuse, los recuerdos de infancia vinieron a mi mente atacándome sin piedad, haciéndome doler hasta el pelo. Me ahogué en mis sentimientos, torturándome con la imagen en que me veo aterrada bajo la lluvia, sola y sin saber dónde ir. Eren me lleva consigo, me abriga con su bufanda y comparte su hogar. Me da una familia, una oportunidad de vivir.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas frías. Lo detuve de inmediato, sosteniéndole las muñecas que sujetaban los extremos de la bufanda ya puesta.

–Abrígate, hace mucho frio. Y no llores. Te pones fea – me retó en broma – Todo está bien ahora. Vamos a cenar.

No podía moverme. Aquello que antes había estado enterrado, salió a la luz con sus palabras y tan significativo gesto de abrigarme nuevamente con esa misma bufanda que hace tiempo no usaba.

Todas mis murallas se vinieron abajo y me quedé mirándolo sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

 **¡Ya! Mis comentarios. Me dio un poco de pena escribir la seudo muerte de Mikasa D: por un momento pensé: ohh y si muriese de verdad (?) y dije: ¡noooooooo! Así me apresuré en dejar que viviese luego ajaja xD Me caen tan bien enfermera uno (Levi) y enfermera dos (Sasha) xD Son las mejores enfermeras del mundo mundial y la vida vital 8|**

 **Levi y Mikasa *suspiro* me enamoran cada día más. Pero como les dije, adiós amor, fuiste bueno, te rindo honores, así que prepárense para el próximo capítulo porque alguien va a salir hecho añicos. =) (no sé porque sonrío. Es como auto defensa xD )**

 **Eren… Eren... Eren… Dios mío. Mejor no digo nada más. Prefiero que lo vean ustedes mismos en el próximo capítulo que se titula, ejem, ejem:**

 **"Acuerdo de distancia".**

 **Ouch. Hasta a mí me duele el título.**

 **Mejor respondo reviews antes que me llegue un tenedor en el ojo =(**

- **Debby-chan:** holi, jajaja, sí, es que Mikasa no cree que los demás lo vean atractivo porque a ella nunca le pasó, pero este capítulo cambió de opinión jajaja Esperaste que nadie saliera herido y herí a varios :c gomen! u.u Ya se ve un poco de celos ya… prefiero que saquen conclusiones porque me las dejan de los reviews y después pienso en cómo sigue la trama y es como: oh dios xD me van a matar jajaja y Eren… puntos suspensivos, nada más :O te mando mil saludines y gracias por leer mi fic. Una vez te dije que me encantaban tus comentarios tan largos y con tanto análisis. Lo valoro mucho n.n ¿Eres de Chile, no? También yo xD por eso morimos de calor, hehe. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y uff, a esperar el otro :D

- **Bianca:** Ohhh mil thank you! Por darte el tiempo de darme tu análisis de cada capítulo. Qué bueno que te guste cómo va el fic :D me da cosita responderles cuando me preguntan por Eren. Fingiré demencia jajaja xD Saludos y de nuevo gracias por el pedazo de review! Cuídate!

 **-Kath's Cats:** Ehh uff. Siento mi muerte venir de a poco. Si lo hice arder fanfiction con el capítulo anterior, con el próximo me van a linchar =( Cuando ya tenía escrito este capítulo, leí tu comentario y pensé: oh por dios, ésta niña lee mentes, aunque no maté a Mikasa, pero lo intenté jajaja Creo que te dejaré ahora con la imaginación peor que nunca :c perdón, perdón, pero los compensaré, lo prometo, saludos!

 **-PandoNee-Chan:** Seee, hace tieeempo que no te leía por aquí xD haha ¡así supe! No estúpido y sensual Levi con su edad. De hecho, si pueden recordar en mi fanfic Mikasa tiene 17 para evadir un poco la culpa xD aunque nunca me he sentido mal por shipearlos siendo tan mayor uno para el otro. Es más, culpo a Isayama porque hacer que Levi sea más grande y Mikasa más chica xD Obvio! no es culpa de nadie relacionarlos si son perfectos! Los leemos pronto! Bye.

Y aquí los dejo. Me comentan :3

Me retiro, descansen, aliméntense y pórtense bien :3 o tal vez no.

Matt! :3


	11. Acuerdo de Distancia

**Hola. ¡Ya está! El nuevo capítulo. Es corto en materia, pero no ansíen tanto xD Aquí está todo lo que quería que sucediera, ni más ni menos. Así que espero que les guste. Aunque lo dudo jaja ¿Qué más? Tiene mucho, mucho diálogo, harto caos emocional, pena, rabia… chalalá c:**

 **Aish, de verdad ya quiero que lo sepan todo :c para que no sufran tanto, pero bueno, es parte de la historia, ¡prometo compensarlos más adelante! *push push* pestañitas.**

 **Por cierto, al final hay un pequeño cambio de narración, pero ahí se darán cuenta c:**

 **No tengo nada que decir por ahora. Comentarios al final. ¡Al fic!**

 **Derechos a: Hajime Isayama por su hermosa historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** Acuerdo de Distancia **.**

.

 _"_ _Todo aquel que esté sentenciado a amar, se inclinará como siervo ante el dolor"._

STS.

.

–Ya no es lo mismo – murmuré con tono prolijo e incitando con tino a que sus manos bajasen y tomase distancia de mi lugar.

Yo sentía cómo los trozos de mi muro de concreto estaban regados por los alrededores, pero insistía en mantenerme estable y segura con mis decisiones. Un poco de vacilación y todo terminaría mal. Me daba alientos internamente, recordándome cuánto me había costado llegar hasta dónde estaba y cuánto esfuerzo y noches sin dormir me había ganado por su culpa. ¿Tenía el derecho de venir a disculparse sin más? No era el tipo de arrepentimiento que esperaba después de todo. Demasiado simple, demasiado forzado.

–Mikasa – me habló con total extrañeza, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado, buscándome la mirada.

–Eren, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? – fruncí el entrecejo en un gesto de confusión. Estaba resistiendo con todas mis fuerzas las emociones palpitantes en mi pecho.

–Oye – suspiró ofuscado – No soy ningún malcriado como tú crees. En verdad, lo siento. Tal vez nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero eres muy importante para mí. No quiero sentir de nuevo que te pierdo – Eren no era el tipo de persona que diría esas cosas y por eso, al decírmelo permanecía serio e inmóvil en su lugar. El tono de su voz era regular y no tenía mayor entonación afectuosa. Era Eren después de todo. Igual de Eren que siempre.

Me removí en mi posición, tanteando el dolor de mi pierna, y me puse de pie con determinación frente a él. Sostuvimos miradas silenciosas por un período considerable y tedioso, y es que con toda sinceridad no tenía a mano ningún comentario apropiado que aportar a su discurso tan emotivo, y cómo ciertamente la situación había conseguido malograrme el ánimo, no pude contestarle en un tono muy agradable.

–Bonitas palabras, Eren. Pero le faltaron titanes. – El sarcasmo sonó picante y punzante, logrando que Eren tragase saliva con dificultad y arrugara la expresión. Él nunca tenía nada más en mente que los titanes, y aunque yo entendía sus rencores y acompañaba su dolor, llegaba un punto en que la obsesión que traía consigo se volvía tortuosa y hasta molesta. Sobre todo porque podía pasarse horas parloteando de la venganza que tomaría contra ellos, pero nada de aquello que le tomaba tanto tiempo hablar era llevado a cabo. Se quedaba en las palabras y hasta donde todos sabíamos, Eren nunca había logrado hacer algo realmente significativo si no era con el poder de titán, por cruel que eso sonara. Si bien nos había salvado tapando el muro con la gran roca, nunca había logrado matar ni un solo titán con el equipo de maniobras.

–¿Podrías dejar de ser tan desagradable? – se quejó, con el rostro fruncido en una mueca de frustración. Verlo así me provocó una clavada en el estómago y rocé un punto de debilidad que me asustó. – Entiendo cuánto tiempo mi actitud te hizo ideas equivocadas, pero ahora intento enmendarlo. ¿Qué quieres, Mikasa?

–Nada – me envolví en mis propios brazos, como si de esa forma pudiese rehuir el dolor que sentía por dentro, torturándome, llevándome de vuelta al abismo en el que había estado antes. El nudo en mi garganta no me permitía hablar con facilidad, me obstruía las palabras que apenas sonaban al salir de mi boca.

–Crecimos juntos, ¿lo olvidas? – se me acercó más poniéndome los pelos de punta y entorpeciendo mis sentidos, volviéndome sumisa y blanda ante su imagen que exigía explicaciones de por qué ya no podía ser como antes. ¿Cómo explicarle que en todo ese tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas? Ni idea por dónde empezar. – Tengo tantos recuerdos buenos contigo. – prosiguió.

Tomó mi rostro con una mano y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Acercó su frente a la mía en un intento de caricia un poco torpe. Inhalé con ansias mientras más goterones salados resbalaban por mis pómulos. Sostuve su mano que aún oprimía mi mejilla y la apreté, recibiendo su cariño aunque tardío, pero no menos esperado. La batalla interna en mi interior me sofocaba, cegándome sin darme espacio a confrontar, ni pensar bien aquello que sucedía increíblemente frente a mis ojos, pero algo más importante tomó lugar entre mis vagos y dispersos pensamientos: Levi. Y recordarme eso fue suficiente para darme el impulso de terminar con tan comprometedora situación inmediatamente.

–Vete, Eren, vete – sollocé. Me dolía en el alma verlo ahí, jugando con mis sentimientos a su gusto. No podía más con eso. – Por lo que más quieras, vete.

–Es porque estás saliendo con alguien más, ¿no es así? – increpó de nuevo buscándome con su rostro y confundiéndome aún más. Ese tema era algo que no podía tocar con él, al menos por ahora y ahí estaba exigiéndome explicaciones mientras yo me tragaba todos los sentimientos encontrados y luchaba contra mis desconciertos.

–Vete. – mi voz sonó oscura y fue lo único que logré reponer luego de mi estado. – Ahora. Es hora de cenar – indiqué la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras quitaba su mano de mi cara.

–Tú también debes cenar – insistió provocándome una sensación irritante.

Tomé una decisión fugaz y me convertí en un objeto sin vida, que a pesar de estar luchando internamente contra toda la avalancha de emociones ofuscadas, por fuera forjé una postura de rigidez y hosquedad. Era eso o tener a Eren un buen par de minutos más en una discusión que al igual que tantas otras veces, no tendría fin.

Me escabullí del lugar a zancadas apresuradas y salí de la habitación por poco, escapándome. Apuré el paso directo hacia los comedores sin mirar atrás, sin dudar ni arrepentirme. Oí la voz de Eren llamarme un par de veces, pero cedió luego de que no volteara a verlo ni por un segundo.

Si seguía así, significaba el adiós de mis sentimientos hacia Eren. Mi amor solo sería fraterno, lo vería como un hermano y me dedicaría por completo a mi trabajo y a mi relación con Levi. Todo marcharía perfecto de ahora en adelante. Luego de convencerme por largos minutos que tomó llegar al comedor, decidí voltear.

Eren venía detrás de mí con rostro imparcial, pero sus ojos imantados a mi espalda. No tenía intenciones de atraparme, caminaba con lentitud casi arrastrando los pies. A simple vista, no podía interpretar lo que estaba pensando, pero de seguro nada bueno. Su expresión me causó inquietud y eso significaba bastante, porque él jamás me había provocado ese tipo de sensaciones tan recelosas.

La solución a mis problemas estuvo cuando entré al comedor y la multitud aglomerada me sirvió para desaparecerme entre sus cuerpos y hacerle obstáculos a Eren. Por otro lado, el exceso de público le cohibiría y no volvería a acercárseme durante lo que restaba de noche.

Encontré la mesa que compartían mis amigos. Armin conversaba ávidamente con Sasha que le ponía bastante atención a juzgar por sus ojos dilatados y las mejillas enrojecidas. Jean me miraba con una expresión estúpida desde la distancia y Connie se reía de aquello que estaban hablando. Verlos me resultó un alivio que me abrigó el cuerpo y me liberó de la presión que traía a mis espaldas. Me les uní con el mejor ánimo que pude y estoy segura que eso los dejó un poco atónitos.

Eren rodeó la mesa y se sentó lejos, cerca de Jean lo cual me resultó bastante curioso, porque esos dos no sabían hacer nada más excepto discutir, sin embargo, hasta su presencia parecía serle más cómoda que la mía y no iba a llevarle la contra. Era mejor así.

Como siempre, me senté al lado de Armin con toda prisa y él volteó a verme ante mi insólito actuar. Apenas me acomodé en mi lugar y me dispuse a poner atención, Armin atinó a acercarme un plato de comida y pan.

–Las raciones escasean, los soldados comen cada vez más. Así que te guardé tu porción antes de que alguien la tomara – me comentó mientras me miraba de arriba abajo tratando de comprender a duras penas, la raíz de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Giró a ver a Eren que no parecía estar muy contento y luego volvió a mí con un aspecto de preocupación y desasosiego. Frunció los labios y soltó un bufido, al parecer había dado con la respuesta.

–Está todo bien – susurré con timidez para que sólo él pudiese oírme. Incliné el rostro en un gesto sumiso y apenado, como una niña pequeña que es castigada.

–Sí, ya veo – dijo Armin con tono sarcástico. No sonaba molesto, sólo parecía pensar que Eren y yo "no teníamos remedio."

La cena transcurrió lenta, o a decir verdad, yo comí más lento de lo normal, opiné en cada conversación y hablé de todo sólo para alargar el tiempo de sobremesa. Iba a quedarme allí hasta que llegase algún inspector a sacarme a la fuerza y mandarme a dormir. No quería encontrarme con Eren y él aún estaba en la mesa conversando con Connie y Jean. Mis planes eran que apenas Sasha se levantase de la mesa, lo iba a hacer yo también para irme a la habitación con ella.

En eso estaba. Debatiéndome como huir de Eren, cuando Moblit y Hange entraron a los comedores con paso firme. Detrás de ellos venía Erwin con un rostro terrible, furioso y desaliñado. Comentaron algo entre ellos por unos segundos antes de caminar y tomar lugar en un punto estratégico del comedor para que todos desviasen su atención.

Nos mirábamos entre todos un poco confundidos a la espera de alguna orden. Por un momento, algunos soldados entraron en un estado de nervios, creyendo que tal vez hubiesen atacado el muro, pero de ser así no hubiesen entrado con tanta parsimonia. Nos habrían gritado y habrían llegado corriendo, y no ellos, por cierto.

Erwin tomó lugar ante sus dos compañeros sosteniendo un pergamino en sus manos y habló con potente vozarrón intimidante:

–¡Soldados! Su atención, por favor – desenvolvió el pergamino y luego lo volvió a cerrar con tirones y mucha fuerza. Estaba enfadado y parecía que iba a hablarnos desde su postura y no de lo que estaba determinado en la escritura. – Les encarezco responsabilidad y seriedad con su testimonio. En este momento nos encontramos en un estado frágil como institución y dependemos del informe que se entregará dentro de un par de meses. Estoy viendo la posibilidad de que nos den un plazo mayor para prepararnos bien. A quienes asistieron a la expedición, les ruego no olvidar trabajar en su testimonio que se espera dentro de lo posible, sea lo más completo. No olviden ningún sólo detalle. De eso dependen nuestras próximas salidas. Que tengan buenas noches.

Así como había llegado, salió fugazmente por la puerta con Hange y Moblit tras él, como dos pequeños patitos que siguen a su madre. No dio espacio a preguntas, ni a que ningún soldado hiciera comentarios. La información estaba más clara que nunca, clara como el agua y había que ser muy idiota para no comprenderlo. Al menos, la visita inesperada de Erwin me liberó de mis pensamientos sobre Eren y logró que me concentrara en el tema expedición y el informe.

Yo había estado trabajando un poco en mi informe. Hace unos días, había tomado un par de hojas en blanco y comenzado a garabatear algunas ideas bosquejando un argumento sólido, pero no estructurado. Sólo tenía fragmentos al azar y tenía que darles cuerpo.

Podía parecer que un testimonio se podía conceder en una semana, si era tan simple como escribir y entregarlo, pero en realidad conllevaba mucho más que eso. Sobre todo con los requerimientos de Erwin de ser muy cuidadosos con lo que íbamos a decir y cómo lo íbamos a decir. Incluso aquello que podría sonarnos de ayuda a la larga nos podía perjudicar. No obstante, habría líderes de escuadrón revisando los testimonios para que no hubiese ningún error. Además de esperar los estudios de Hange. Todo esto tomaba tiempo y armar el informe mucho tiempo más. Así que de cierta forma, entendía el estado en el que se encontraba el Comandante. No iba a tener pausa de aquí a un buen tiempo más y para mi mala suerte, Levi tampoco. Pero todo esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Tal y como lo había predispuesto, en cuanto Sasha se retiró de la mesa, la seguí. Me incorporé a su lado y eso la hizo feliz. Yo no solía tomar la iniciativa de acercarme a ella y por eso se veía contenta. Animosa me pidió que la ayudara a cargar los recipientes de los demás. Ella tomó el de Eren, no quise hacerlo yo y correr el riesgo de acercarme a él.

Cuando volteé a ver a los chicos que se habían quedado en la mesa, Eren me estaba observando y meneó su cabeza en negación al verme salir de ahí tan indiscretamente.

No importaba que tanto se fuese a enojar, que tantos berrinches viniesen luego de esto. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta y con total convicción, era que no iba a doblegarme de nuevo. Estaba agradecida por la oportunidad de vivir que me había dado, lo quería como a un hermano y ahí terminaba todo. Mis sueños junto a él no eran más que un recuerdo lejano. Estaba segura que iba a poder lidiar con esto.

.

 **.*.**

 **.**

Durante el último tiempo, los días se habían tornado fríos y ventosos. Se acercaba el invierno sin ningún recato. Avisaba su presencia con antelación y las personas en la ciudad se preparaban para pasar los crudos días de lloviznas. Se abastecían de abundante comida, provisión de leña para las chimeneas de los hogares y la ropa que vestían también había cambiado en función del clima.

Dentro de la Legión las cosas no eran muy distintas. Las bodegas estaban rebosantes de troncos gruesos y sacos de trigo. Trabajábamos diariamente para equiparnos conforme a las necesidades que había que suplir. Los inviernos no eran fáciles en el fin de los tiempos. La comida era bien racionada y procurábamos cuidarnos bastante para no enfermar, ya que las temperaturas descendían sin piedad y la humedad era el festín de los gérmenes y bacterias infecciosas.

Aparte de los asuntos que había que tratar respecto a las heladas invernales, estábamos preocupados de trabajar en nuestros respectivos testimonios y cada día debíamos dejar un espacio dedicado para ello. Últimamente, yo había estado muy ensimismada con eso, hasta mi cerebro pareció no responder más y me tomé una pausa para pensar bien en el tema. Incluí mis teorías y una narración corta de lo que sucedió ese día, pero no me convencía. Necesitaba algo que fuese realmente significativo.

Al menos, como estábamos concentrados en ese asunto, las tareas en la Legión no superaban un nivel de exigencia mayor. La cotidianidad se mantenía intacta y nos asignaban labores comunes y corrientes. Esa mañana de nubes espesas y ventisca suave, me habían mandado a la cocina a pelar papas. Aún no me encontraba lo suficientemente bien para encomendarme otras misiones. Es más, el frío no estaba ayudándome con el dolor de huesos que me venía por las noches, así que tenía que aplicarme calor extra para poder dormir. Por las mañanas, despertaba con el cuerpo entumecido y acalambrado.

Me dediqué a trabajar pelando las papas con un cuchillo bastante filoso. Sobre el mesón me esperaban un canasto muy ancho, repleto de papas y una fuente amplia donde iba a verterlas.

Tomé asiento, porque me costaba mantenerme en pie mucho tiempo. Según los médicos eran secuelas que iban a desaparecer pronto, con el ejercicio adecuado y los ungüentos aplicados correctamente.

No había nadie en la cocina. Las otras soldados iban a llegar en un par de minutos más, luego de su entrenamiento y la verdad, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Incluso, me estaba planteando terminar justo antes de que ellas llegasen a la cocina. Así me ahorraba su bullicio y el exceso de gente acumulada.

Por otro lado, aún tenía la mente topada con pensamientos ligados a Eren. ¿Y quién no? No podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que se haya tomado las molestias de pedirme perdón, acercarse a mí, decirme que soy importante en su vida, acariciarme. Parecía una mentira mal contada, pero no lo era, y eso no dejaba de armar estragos en mi cabeza, atormentándome. Prometí no darle espacio ni cabida, pero todos los días volvía a mí la imagen de su rostro, sus palabras y me preguntaba, ¿por qué? ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Qué quería conseguir siendo tan amable y comprensivo?

Además, me cuestionaba cómo iba a decirle lo de Levi. Cómo hacerlo sin armar un buen escándalo. De seguro, Levi no iba a llevarse ningún reto ni nada por el estilo, excepto yo. Todo iba a recaer sobre mí. Hasta había terminado creando historias en mi cabeza. En una Eren me trata de lo peor por haber "corrompido" al pobre Capitán desvalido, y me convierto en una bruja de lo más bajo. Sí, mi imaginación trabaja mejor que mi raciocinio.

También pensé en cómo cambiaban las cosas, sobre todo mi vida, que había pegado giros vertiginosos y se expandía a pasos agigantados. No tenía las respuestas exactas a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero trataba de responder qué tenía que hacer, cuál era el siguiente paso sin cometer ningún error. Sin embargo, sentía que por querer hacer las cosas bien, a la larga, casi imperceptiblemente estaba empeorándolo todo.

Ese pensamiento me dejó atrapada y me quedé viendo un punto perdido en la nada mientras en una mano sostenía una papa y en la otra el cuchillo.

–Se van a caer los muros y tú seguirás ahí con esa papa – alcé la vista en dirección al marco de la puerta luego de reconocer esa voz.

Levi estaba apoyado ahí, mirándome, de brazos cruzados y con un rostro bastante inquisitivo. Quizás cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí espiándome y yo no lo había notado. Me preocupó saber que me encontraba tan ensimismada y de seguro, él tampoco lo había pasado por alto. No tenía otro motivo de estarme viendo con sus ojos calándome desde adentro. Siempre lo felicitaba internamente por su capacidad de leerme tan bien, pero ahora, justo ahora me había entrado el pánico. Me había estado preocupando de decirle a Eren sobre lo nuestro, pero no me había propuesto conversar con Levi sobre Eren y decirle lo que estaba pasando. Y debía, porque eso significaba que confiaba en él. Ocultarlo me volvía cómplice de algo que ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

–Ah, sí – hablé. ¡Qué torpe! Fruncí el entrecejo como acto reflejo, molesta conmigo misma por no poder controlar mis gestos y ser tan obvia.

Levi caminó hasta donde me encontraba, rodeando la mesa que estaba llena de verduras. Se posicionó detrás de mí mientras yo permanecía rígida y sin mover un músculo. Aún sostenía la papa y el cuchillo pero mantenía la vista al frente en el momento que sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan distraída? – aunque sus palabras pudiesen sonar preocupadas, su tono era amenazante. Esa era su forma de ser. Entrecerré los ojos, intentando relajarme con el masaje que estaba dándome en los hombros. Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos y me tomó las muñecas – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, no hay límites en las cosas que quieras contarme o pedirme.

Moví la cabeza en negación soportando la angustia que de pronto se había anudado en mi pecho. Sus manos tomaron las mías con fuerza y trató de acercarlas haciendo ademán de volver a pelar la papa. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta que mi pulgar estaba presionando con fuerza el filo de la herramienta y me había propinado un corte profundo y largo. Un dolorcito agudo me hizo espabilar y cuando miré mis manos todo tenía sangre. Yo, el cuchillo, la papa, las manos de Levi.

–Mira lo que has hecho – me dijo Levi, chasqueando la lengua. – Esta papa ya no sirve – me la quitó de las manos y la aventó al basurero que tenía al lado donde botaba las cáscaras.

–Es tu culpa – manifesté molesta mirándome el dedo.

Levi sacó su pañuelo blanco que siempre traía consigo, (o tal vez era uno distinto por día) y me limpió la mano y el cuchillo.

–Haz presión mientras busco algo en la repisa – me ordenó mientras se alejaba de mí, atento a mis movimientos. "No va a caérseme el dedo."

Caminó hasta la ubicación mencionada. Había una repisa en la cocina llena de cajas y otros utensilios de emergencia en caso que se produjese cualquier tipo de accidente no deseado. Quemaduras, cortes, etc. Levi rebuscó entre ellas hasta que dio con la indicada.

La trajo bajo el brazo y cogió una silla con la otra mano. Tomó lugar frente a mí, sentándose en la silla y se puso la caja sobre las piernas. Abrió la tapa y empezó a hurguetear. Iba sacando cosas de a poco, alcohol, un ungüento, vendas y mientras revolvía, hacía sonar todas las cosas en un ruido relajante.

Me giré en la silla para verlo mejor y descansé mi brazo en la mesa. Como miraba hacia abajo tenía el rostro en un ángulo que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo. Su frente era muy bonita y los mechones que la decoraban le daban ese toque personal. Sus cejas eran finas y eso era difícil de ver en un hombre, pero las suyas eran naturalmente delineadas. Sus pestañas bailaban de un lado a otro a la vez que sus ojos indagaban dentro de la caja y su nariz pequeña y elegante acompasaba con sus facciones.

Me limpió la herida con agua fresca de una cantimplora. No dejó rastro de sangre y me desinfectó con alcohol. Ardía un poco, pero nada terrible. Luego aplicó una crema con cuidado, tratando de no irritarme la piel y finalmente me colocó la venda con firmeza, sin llegar a estrujarme el dedo.

–Gracias – esbocé una ligera sonrisa apenada por sentirme tan lerda.

Apoyó sus manos a los costados de la silla y me observó. Se incorporó sin dejar de apoyarse y acercó su rostro al mío. Sus ojos de ese tono azul que me encantaba se clavaron en los míos y por un momento me cohibí.

–Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, ¿no es así? – me habló con seriedad. Asentí débilmente – No importa qué, yo lucho contigo, a tu lado. Soy capaz de protegerte con mi vida. – alcé la mirada abriendo la boca por la impresión. Era la primera vez que me confesaba algo así y no era que no me hubiese dado cuenta, pero oírlo era muy distinto. El día de la expedición ciertamente, estaba preocupado por mí. Incluso me había hecho el favor de rescatar a Sasha. Y como si eso no bastara hizo de todo por mí durante mi recuperación.

¿Pero protegerme con su vida? Eran palabras fuertes y no menores. Dichas en su tono y con su rostro tan cerca del mío, me agitaron y me robaron el aliento.

–Estoy bien, Levi – mentí. ¿Por qué le mentí? No quería preocuparlo. Sentía que podía superarlo sola. Cuánto me equivocaba a veces.

Ladeó la cabeza para escabullirse por debajo de mi rostro y darme un beso. No dudé en rodearlo con mis brazos, aferrándome a su cuello. Fue un beso tan tierno que me removió completa, cada célula de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, me sentí peor luego de eso. Me sentí estúpida, bruja del inframundo y todas las estupideces que tenía acumuladas en la cabeza.

La sensación de su boca cálida me abrigaba por dentro, calmando mis temores e inseguridades. Se puso de pie dejando una ligera inclinación parar no dejar de besarme. Tuve que alzar el cuello bastante para seguirle el ritmo. Iba a darme un buen torticolis luego de esto.

Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y cuando finalizó el beso apoyé mi rostro en su estómago.

–¿Segura que está todo bien? – gruñó escéptico.

–¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el enano enojón? – bromeé en un pésimo intento por parecer divertida.

–¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la mocosa ruda? – expresó con tono potente. Serio. Él no estaba para bromas. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me miró con ímpetu incitándome a prestarle atención – Yo puedo comerte la boca a besos porque se me da la gana y no significa que haya cambiado o esté actuando extraño. Pero tú pareces tener la cabeza en otro planeta y te la pasas "mirando las aves" todo el día. ¿Algo que decir en su defensa, Ackerman? – me martilló con sus palabras dejándome enmarañada.

Lo contemplé con indignación que me esfumó en segundos al darme cuenta que tenía razón.

–Nada, Capitán. Gracias por la curación – dije levantándome de la mesa al ver que ya había terminado, pero me obstruyó el paso anteponiéndose para impedirme avanzar.

Algo crujió dentro de mí. Tuve remordimientos en mi interior al saber que le estaba ocultando información y me dolió verlo tan preocupado por mí y yo no era capaz de entregarle respuestas. Estaba confundida y no sabía cuál era la decisión correcta. Cuál era el siguiente paso que tenía que tomar. No tenía experiencia en estas situaciones y mi mente magullada de tanto cuestionarse, ya no dejaba espacio a más pensamientos.

–Mikasa – gruñó con frustración.

–Estoy bien te dije– respondí de mala manera lo que logró que esbozara una expresión disgustada. No fue intencional, yo no quería hacerlo sentir mal y por eso terminé yo sintiéndome peor que nunca.

Me escapé de ahí técnicamente, no importándome las papas. Las demás reclutas podían encargarse de eso. Ya estaba al límite de mis emociones. Me dolió dejar a Levi de esa forma, sabiendo que él no tenía la culpa ni era responsable de nada de lo que sucedía. Es más, estaba ocultándole información y a raíz de eso, terminaba reaccionado mal, dejándolo con preguntas en el aire.

Pero necesitaba tomarme un momento de mi día para descansar la mente y razonar con las neuronas descansadas, porque en ese preciso momento mi mundo era un caos interminable. Sólo estaba buscando un momento de soledad, de paz, de reflexión. Había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer y no podía por estar al pendiente de cosas que tal vez, no merecían la pena. El caso Eren debería haberse cerrado hace tiempo.

A la hora de almuerzo, los comedores se llenaron como nunca. El hecho de que estuviésemos sin misiones, ni trabajos extra era lo que hacía que los soldados permanecieran encerrados sin tener donde ir. No me hacía gracia quedarme entre la multitud y entablar diálogos. Esta vez no. Esperé hasta que todos terminaron y entré a buscar una ración casi de las últimas.

La paciencia se me había ido hasta el suelo ese día. Estaba a punto de transformarme en una versión de mí no muy agradable. Por lo que opté por no acercarme a la civilización (mis compañeros) y me senté sola, por primera vez en mi vida. Podía sentirme muy fastidiada, pero no perdía la oportunidad de compartir las comidas con ellos, así que era de suponerse el estado en el que me encontraba como para haber decidido algo tan radical. Me aislé y me senté lo más alejada que pude, casi en la última mesa al fondo del comedor.

Comí tan rápido como mi constreñido estómago me lo permitió, casi aspirando la comida y atragantándome a veces, teniendo que tomar más líquido de lo común. Cuando terminé, me desaparecí lo más pronto que pude. No quería que nadie se me acercara.

Sin embargo, aquel espacio que ansiaba con premura estaba lejos de mi alcance. Quería aprovechar mi estado de salud, ya que no me daban tantas tareas durante la semana, por lo que podría refugiarme en algún rincón del castillo y gozar de mi absoluta presencia, sin necesidad de tener a alguien al lado. Soledad, aislamiento. Era todo lo que necesitaba, y sólo por un rato. Pero buscase donde buscase, las habitaciones estaban repletas, la cocina repleta, los comedores repletos, todo el condenado castillo se convirtió en una feria, ya que todos estaban realizando sus labores y actividades. No había espacio que no estuviese ocupado, y eso me estaba haciendo perder el control que tenía sobre mí misma.

Luego de un rato, me di por vencida. El interior del castillo había dejado de ser una opción, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que huir hasta el terreno. Después de comer nadie entrenaba. Había tiempo de reposo o de encomiendas, y como sabía que todos estarían dentro bastante ocupados, ese tiempo fue perfecto para esconderme de todo el mundo.

Comencé a caminar por el terreno, sin motivo aparente. Sentía frío. Me cerré más la chaqueta del uniforme y me terminé cruzando de brazos, sin dejar de mirar el amplio espacio vacío. Traté de pensar en otra cosa como mi testimonio. Qué ideas podía añadir, qué me parecía más sensato realizar, y así. Al no tener la mente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, comencé a caminar en círculos por todo el perímetro, pero para mí eso bastaba. Era suficiente para darme tiempo de pensar.

El día estaba nublado, cubierto de manchones en distintas tonalidades: blancos, grises claros, grises oscuros. Corría un viento álgido y se podía sentir en el ambiente claras intenciones de lluvia. Tal vez no ese día, pero las condiciones iban tomando forma.

Pasó mucho tiempo en el que sólo di vueltas aleatorias por todo el terreno, y a pesar de haber estado por varios minutos en cierto tipo de trance, nada fue suficiente para calmar mis crisis internas. Cedí al cansancio y mareo que surgieron luego de rotar tontamente y finalmente me terminé sentando en un tronco que estaba situado hacia un costado del terreno. Los instructores solían sentarse ahí para tener visual de todo el campo.

Cuando me acomodé sobre la áspera y rugosa superficie, disfruté del silencio, de la tranquilidad. Nada me perturbaría allí. El siseo de las hojas de los árboles era cómodo y hasta sentir mi respiración se había convertido en un ritual relajante.

Inmersa en tanta quietud, me dispuse a terminar con lo que tenía considerado. En primer punto, ponerle fin a la situación con Eren y para eso, iba a tener que ser sincera y decirle la verdad. No era tan simple, pero tampoco imposible, porque mientras más posponía aquello, el peligro acechaba inminente. Y yo tenía más que claro que quería que se enterase por mí y no por terceros. Pero antes de eso, estaba la idea de decirle a Levi lo que estaba pasando con Eren. ¿Por qué no se lo dije cuando estábamos en la cocina? Cuando lo meditaba todo parecía fácil, sin embargo enfrentar la realidad no se asemejaba en nada a las conversaciones imaginarias que se formulaban en mi mente.

Por primera vez, la soldado más fuerte e invencible estaba confundida y tenía miedo de estropearlo todo, porque en territorio militar yo era todo lo se podía esperar de un guerrero, pero en el territorio sentimental, seguía siendo joven, torpe y temerosa.

Lo que había estado tan bien hasta ese entonces, se derrumbó. Creí que me había escondido bien, pero tal vez el terreno seguía siendo un lugar demasiado obvio. Fuera de eso, odié que la calma se hubiese desvanecido tan pronto. Nada duraba para mí. Todo se arruinaba.

Eren llegó al terreno dispuesto a encontrarme. Lo supuse por la actitud altanera en su caminar y la seguridad que se veía dibujada en su rostro. Sondeó en diversas direcciones y se conformó al saber que definitivamente había dado con mi paradero. Avanzó a paso constante sin apresurarse mucho. Por mi parte, me quedé en mi lugar, esperándolo. No tenía escapatoria.

Paró en seco frente a mí, por poco ofreciéndome pelea. Así se sintió o al menos así me pareció. Alcé un poco el rostro para mirarlo expresándole mi desentendimiento. No me dijo nada al llegar, y yo no tenía por qué adivinar qué era lo que quería así que opté por iniciar el diálogo.

–Y, ¿ahora qué? – solté con pesadez dispuesta a echarlo a patadas si podía. Esta era en definitiva mi prueba final. Sabía que tenía que permanecer firme y me arriesgué de inmediato imponiendo un tono en la conversación.

–¿Qué ahora qué? – sonó ofendido – Mikasa, corta el juego, ahora. – Mandó sin sutileza. Estaba enfurecido.

–¿Perdón? – enarqué una ceja.

No estaba fingiendo en lo absoluto. Si bien había entendido que no venía a verme con buenas intenciones, tampoco me esperaba un ataque de ese tipo.

–Sigues con esa actitud de mierda, egocéntrica y egoísta– resopló humedeciéndose los labios que traía resecos.

Expandí mis ojos involuntariamente a causa de la impresión, pero logré que mi cerebro comenzara a trabajar con toda la aceleración posible para sostener ese momento y tomar las decisiones correctas. Por eso, mantuve la compostura sabiendo que ponerme a su nivel iba a empeorarlo todo. Traté de razonar sabiamente para actuar de manera asertiva y no terminar desatando una desgracia.

–¿Qué quieres? – hablé con seriedad y pausa. No quería aumentar la gravedad del asunto. Iba a tratar de conversar con él como persona educada y escasamente "madura". Eso si él no permitía. De lo contrario, todo terminaría mal.

–Sólo quiero saber qué te pasa – me habló como si fuera él quien llevaba todo este tiempo sufriendo por mi culpa. Se veía hastiado, pero no bajaba la guardia y se mantenía altivo – ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? – clavó sus ojos en mí.

Miré el suelo rehuyendo de su obstinación y contesté pacífica.

–Lo dices porque ya no te busco como antes, ¿no? – no quería parecer ofensiva. En realidad era una duda, pero estaba siendo ingenua si creía que Eren no iba a tomárselo a mal.

–Sí, por eso – recalcó con arrebato, de seguro incitándome a seguirlo. – ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – Yo estaba segura que ese no era el motivo. No del todo, y lo había utilizado como último recurso con la intención de que me conformase con eso para que le diese la respuesta.

–Eren, basta. Sabes que decidí tomar un nuevo rumbo…

–Y no decirme nada – me interrumpió. Cerré los ojos molesta por el timbre de su voz. Si yo había terminado alejándome de él había sido por su propia culpa. No entendía sus reproches. Al cabo de un rato de números bufidos por su parte, retomó la palabra. – ¿Cuándo dije que no estaba interesado en compartir mi vida contigo?

Un segundo de impacto me provocó una clavada en el corazón, obstruyéndome por dentro. Un segundo en que todo se congeló y el suspiro que escapó de mis labios, se hizo tangible gracias al frío. Salió convertido en vaho y se dispersó en el aire. Eso era de manera visible, porque en mi interior mi corazón palpitaba con la fuerza de un cañón.

Las palabras de Eren me parecían surreales. En realidad, el ambiente, la situación, todo tenía una connotación onírica. Por tales motivos, me quedé desorientada y turbada ante su pregunta que había sonado como una confesión. No perdía de vista sus gestos para mantenerme al tanto del rumbo de sus intenciones. De esa forma, tenía una noción de cómo responderle. El problema figuraba en el qué.

–Tus – tartamudeé por los nervios – tus actitudes conmigo, Eren. – Pero es idea tan burda no iba a salvarme el pellejo.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que todo ha sido por nuestro trabajo? No voy a regalarte flores, no puedo consentirte todo el día, ni puedo pensar en ti todo el tiempo. ¡La humanidad enfrenta su extinción! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ti misma todo el tiempo? – me gritó enfadado. Los ojos se le habían oscurecido, sus labios estaban pálidos por haberlos estirado tanto mientras modulaba al hablar, su entrecejo parecía que iba a romperse y había salpicado saliva. – Te dije que no me siguieras hasta la legión. Que podía enlistarme sólo. Si no puedes pensar frío, entonces ¡retírate! Si vas a quedarte, pelea. Pelea y no hagas otra cosa más que pelear, porque a eso vinimos.

Presté mucha atención a sus palabras y no me parecieron tan nefastas. Tenía razón hasta cierto punto en el que yo discrepaba irrevocablemente.

–Detrás de mi deber dentro de la Legión, tengo una vida, Eren – estaba controlando mis emociones a toda costa para no reventar ahí mismo – Yo siempre he luchado, pero no me pidas que deje de lado eso. Quiero un mundo mejor, pero también quiero una vida dentro de ese mundo. ¿Si no para qué luchar?

Supe que había ganado la batalla cuando no me respondió nada más. Siempre era así. Eren relajó su postura y a sí mismo, tratando de conservar la calma y controlar la situación. Parecía estarse preparando para la próxima ronda de discusiones. Sin embargo, coarté sus planes y me retiré en el preciso momento del lugar, bosquejando una mueca de desagrado ante su actitud.

Avancé valiéndome de mis piernas largas para dar buenas zancadas y junto con eso, el enojo hizo de motor de mi cuerpo incrementando la velocidad. Estaba segura de que me había alejado bastante ya, cuando escuché la tierra sonar detrás de mí.

Todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido y violento, que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Un brazo me atrapó y me haló para dar la vuelta. Me asusté por el gesto tan brusco y traté de defenderme, pero Eren se había vuelto muy fuerte el último tiempo y yo aún estaba adolorida por mi accidente. Mi carne se estremeció ante el tirón tan poco certero. Las manos de Eren apresaron mis brazos.

–¿Qué haces? – traté de empujarlo con una mano.

–¿Con quién estás saliendo? – gruñó muy cerca de mi rostro – Es tan simple, sólo es una pregunta, Mikasa. Somos familia, ¿no puedes confiar en mí?

Mientras interpretaba sus palabras y les encontraba un sentido, seguía intentando zafarme, moviéndome de un lado a otro y arriesgándome a caerme de espaldas. Caminaba en reversas, pero Eren terminaba arrastrándome de todas formas. Pensé, en mi consternación, que tal vez el momento había llegado, que era hora de decírselo a Eren. La instancia se había dado perfecta y no podía derrocharla. Era ahí el lugar, el espacio, pero no pude. Me trabé y me quedé perpleja, sin saber qué hacer.

–Eren – chillé, reclamando el dolor de mis extremidades. ¿Por qué me volvía tan endeble con él?

–Nadie ha vivido contigo más cosas que yo, ¡por eso te pedí perdón, Mikasa! – sus manos habían bajado por mis brazos hasta sostenerme de las muñecas mientras me hacía retroceder con el peso de su cuerpo. – Nunca te dije que no quería compartir mi vida contigo – me repitió, dañándome con sus comentarios – Nunca te dije que no te quiero. También sé que nunca te dije te quiero. Pero lo hago.

En ese punto colapsé y mi consciencia no dio abastos. Mi cuerpo no tuvo tiempo de protestar, no tuve tiempo de recapacitar. El dolor me derribó y recogió todo lo que yo había deshecho. Traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero Eren me rodeó con sus brazos sosteniéndome con fuerza y me abrazó. Me encerró por completo intentado tranquilizarme, pero eso sólo consiguió atormentarme más. Mi corazón latía desaforado, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Me costaba respirar, y no sólo porque me estuviesen estrujando, sino que mí pecho dolía y tenía la angustia abotagada en la garganta.

Lo hubiese dejado pasar de no haber sido porque terminó forzándome a algo más. Se abalanzó sobre mí con todas sus fuerzas y me besó. Sentí el golpe como un balde de agua fría. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos que luchaban por mantenerse cerrados. Los primeros segundos estaba atónita y confundida, pero luego algo se encendió dentro de mí, un rechazo inminente. Fugazmente mis muros se alzaron de nuevo, alejándome de toda esa realidad que yo tenía cabida en mi presente.

Algo no andaba bien. Mi organismo lo sabía y estaba protestando a viva voz. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de mí. Yo no le pertenecía a ese cuerpo, ni a esos labios tan torpes, yo no quería eso.

Comencé a luchar con todas mis fuerzas queriendo liberarme, pero Eren no parecía querer ceder. Sin embargo, su obstinación no era nada comparada con la mía. No iba a darme por vencida. Me contorneaba como un gusano cubierto de sal, de un lado a otro, logrando que mi espalda crujiera y que intensas clavadas insoportables me apuñalaran toda la zona lumbar. El dolor era tan agudo que me sacó una lágrima, pero al tener la boca tapada no pude enunciar ni un gruñido.

El beso de Eren era torpe, invasivo y tan forzoso que mis propios labios me dolían. Si seguía llevándole la contra iba a terminar haciéndome más daño aún, así que opté por corresponderle un poco, para ver si podía tener un espacio para morderlo con fuerza y lograr que me soltase, pero eso empeoró la situación y le di una idea errónea. Continuó con la acción y para colmo, con mi ayuda. Permanecí quieta unos segundos hasta que se le quitase la ira que lo tenía enceguecido, actuando de un modo que era inexplicable en él.

Como era de esperarse, lo peor del día no acabó ahí. Sentí los cascos de un caballo que venía acercándose a nuestra posición. Eso fue lo único que lo hizo reaccionar. Traté de empujarlo, pero me tambaleé producto de un movimiento que hizo para alejarse de mí en cosas de segundos. Lo odié por eso. Pero lo odié aún más por lo que sucedió a continuación.

–¡Levi! – corrí hacia él, dejando a Eren unos pasos más atrás. Me acerqué agitada, pero retrocedí un paso al ver al su caballo inquieto, que se contorneaba.

–¡¿Qué?! – vociferó Eren. Me miró aterrado al ver que me dirigía en un tono tan personal al Capitán.

–No es lo que parece, ¡por lo que más quieras no es lo que parece! – sacudí la cabeza tratando de calmar la desesperación en mi respiración. El hielo me carcomió viva mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pese a lo que había visto, Levi tenía un rostro totalmente neutral. No parecía haberse inmutado en lo absoluto, tranquilo conservada su posición firme sobre su caballo, y me observaba con desdén desde esa altura. No miró a Eren en ningún momento. Tenía su atención fija en mí.

–Capitán – habló Eren confundido y asustado. Noté como poco a poco sus ideas se esclarecieron a medida que pasaba el tiempo y de seguro, comenzó a entender de qué iba todo.

–Levi – lo llamé por última vez con súplica en el tono de mi voz, pero me ignoró magistralmente. – Dime algo.

Haló la rienda del caballo para ladearlo y salir en la dirección escogida.

–No tengo absolutamente nada que decir – sentenció con la voz más dura que tenía. Apretó los estribos y salió de la escena corriendo en el caballo a toda velocidad.

De pronto, mis latidos se sulfuraron robándome el oxígeno una vez más. Comprendí que si no me daba prisa, todo iba a transformarse en un malentendido e iba a terminar perdiéndolo. Y esa idea no tenía cabida en mi mente. No me quedé ahí. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Apenas mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis, tomé impulso para correr tras él y seguirlo, pero Eren me alcanzó.

–¿Mikasa? – me haló del brazo, volteándome. Me observó unos segundos expresando confusión, enojo y ansiedad, exigiendo respuestas con su mirada, pero me zafé y lo dejé ahí contestándose solo, lo que quisiera contestarse. No tenía tiempo para él ahora. Tenía un solo objetivo en mente y esa era mi prioridad ahora.

Comencé a correr con tanto esfuerzo, como si un titán viniese persiguiéndome. Tenía una vaga idea mental de la dirección en la que podía haber ido. Podría haberse alejado y haber tomado rumbo hacia el bosque, lo que me obligaría a ir en busca de mi caballo para alcanzarlo. También sabía que Levi no era un niño y que las decisiones que iba a tomar luego de esto, iban a ser sensatas. Probablemente, estaría de vuelta al castillo. ¿O iría a la ciudad?

Me contenté al saber que las herraduras de su animal estaban marcadas en la tierra. No me había percatado de aquello antes, pero apenas lo noté, las utilicé para que me guiasen. La primera pista me decía que se había ido hacia los establos. Sabía no iba a alcanzarlo a pie, pero no me rendí. Corrí y corrí, con la esperanza de que se hubiese bajado del caballo para guardarlo. Podía interceptarlo y conversar con él. Tenía que escucharme.

Pasé por alto el maldito dolor me que torturaba la espalda, pasé por alto todas las indicaciones médicas con tal de dar luego con su paradero y lo conseguí. Llegó hasta las afueras del establo con su caballo, dispuesto a resguardarlo. No dudé en avanzar a toda velocidad a su posición, antes de perderlo de nuevo.

Lo vi bajarse del caballo con dificultad. Un pie se le quedó atacado y por poco se cae, pero supo afirmarse bien antes de que eso sucediera. De un solo tirón se zafó, trastabillando un poco. Estaba iracundo, arrebatado totalmente colérico. Haló al pobre caballo con fuerza para llevarlo de vuelta a su establo y el animal obedeció en el acto. Todas esas actitudes me dejaron en claro a qué estaba pronta a enfrentarme, pero no podía retractarme. No iba a esperar ni un segundo más.

Me quedé a las afueras, esperándolo. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía el alma pendiendo de un hilo, pero tenía que concentrarme si quería entablar una charla seria con él. Dejé las emociones de lado y me preparé lo mejor que pude. Salió del establo a toda prisa, bufando, tan ensimismado que no notó mi figura aguardando por él. Corrí de nuevo para adelantarme a su posición y ubicarme frente a él. Lo intercepté de inmediato, obstruyéndole el camino y evitando que se escabullera por los costados. Intentó seguir adelante, me ignoró de nuevo, pero terminé exigiéndole que me prestara atención. "¿Qué mierda estás exigiéndole, estúpida?" Me retaba internamente.

–Levi, es una equivocación – comencé, guardando la calma.

–Equivocación ha sido confiar en ti – gruñó embravecido, sin darse por vencido e insistiendo en querer avanzar.

–¡Te digo que fue un error! Eren se arrebató contra mí – grité, resiguiendo la trayectoria que realizaba.

Paro en seco, violentamente y alzó su rostro para fulminarme y condenarme. Su mirada se convirtió en hielo que recorrió mi médula y tragué con dificultad.

–Y no pudiste detenerlo, ¿cierto? – noté el odio y repugnancia en su voz.

–Me duele la jodida espalda, ¿crees que no lo intenté? – protesté molesta al ver que descargaba cierta responsabilidad en mí e insinuaba que había querido "besarlo."

–Esta mierda no habría pasado si le hubieses dicho al mocoso lo nuestro, ¿no es así? ¿Me equivoco? – sonó burlesco.

Comenzó a temblarme el labio por la frustración y la desesperación de no saber qué hacer. Tenía razón y en ese sentido, asumía toda la culpa.

–Puedo jurarte que yo no quise hacer esto – apreté los ojos con fuerza – Tienes que creerme.

Se quedó en silencio durante eternos minutos, controlando su respiración y castigándome con la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba por su cabeza durante todo ese tiempo.

–Por favor, dime algo – supliqué, exhausta. Sin más recursos para usar.

–Ya te lo dije antes. No tengo absolutamente nada qué decir. – dictaminó sin vacilación.

Se retiró, pasando por mi lado, evitándome. Un último ápice de luz ardió en mi interior y me giré de nuevo.

–Levi – lo tomé del brazo.

–Y ni siquiera intentes volver a tocarme – se giró a verme con tanto odio que me dolió el pecho. – No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Lo vi partir, apartarse de mí, destrozándome por completo. Cada metro que avanzaba era una distancia que lo alejaba de mí. La impotencia comenzó a arrancarme trozos de carne, de piel, de vida y un dolor punzante se ciñó en mi estómago. Me sentí perdida, desorientada, sin saber qué más hacer. Maldije para mis adentros muchas veces y me mordí las paredes internas muchas veces, dañándome a causa de los nervios.

Un escozor ácido me picó la mano y me hizo espabilar. Mi dedo estaba sangrando, y mucho. La venda se había soltado por el exceso de humedad y mi mano estaba roja, goteante. Me presioné el vendaje con cuidado, tratando de no empeorarlo más. Lo anudé rápidamente para volver a curarlo después. No tenía tiempo para aquello.

Volviendo al asunto, sentí que no podía quedarme así. Que tampoco iba a esperar. Tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes. Sentía que mientras más pasaban los segundos, más cerca estaba del fin de todo, aunque Levi ya me lo hubiese dejado claro. Confié en que Levi había hablado con despecho y que probablemente aún quedaba algo por hacer.

Corrí hacia el castillo para buscar a la única persona con quien podía contar en ese momento. No era Armin. Era aquella persona que conocía todas sus debilidades y sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con él. Esa persona era Hange. Y agradecí porque su imagen se viniera a mi mente, de otro modo no hubiese sabido qué hacer.

Caminé por todos los pasillos desesperadamente, pero no la encontraba. Soldado que veía pasar era interrogado sobre su paradero y por lo general todos terminaban diciéndome que si no estaba con el chico titán, estaba en su oficina. Subí un piso más para encontrarla hacia dónde era más probable encontrarla. La necesitaba con urgencia y esta vez no iba a reconsiderarlo tanto ni andarme con rodeos. Iría directo al grano.

Avancé como un rayo envuelto en corriente estrepitosa en dirección a esa puerta de gruesa madera marrón, decidida, cuando de camino di con Petra. Venía de vuelta con una sonrisa plácida, caminando con delicadeza y templanza. Le quitó los ojos de encima para pasar de largo y enfocarme en mi cometido, pero me habló logrando detenerme.

–Mikasa – me llamó con su voz cristalina y femenina. Sonrió complacida al ver que le había prestado atención y continuó. – ¿Has visto al Capitán?

Mi rostro estaba desfigurado y mis ojos perdidos buscando ayuda. No estaba ni remotamente interesada en lo que tenía que decirme, pero en cuanto me preguntó por Levi, todo cambió. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, quitándome el aire, asfixiándome. Justo tenía que preguntarme por él. No supe qué responder, así que me armé de valor para decirle algo banal que no desencadenase más preguntas incómodas.

–No lo he visto – mentí en un susurro, porque el aire permanecía obstruido en mis cavidades. – En su oficina, tal vez. – añadí por cortesía.

–Cielos – suspiró – lo he buscado todo el día – habló como para sí. Luego volteó a verme, un poco avergonzada – Es por lo del testimonio – se corrigió y sus mejillas acusaron un rubor.

–Puedes buscarlo en su oficina – reiteré sin tono en la voz. Casi muerta, recordando lo que había vivido con él minutos antes.

–Lo haré. Gracias Mikasa. – Avanzó con gracia y alegría para seguir su camino, pero antes de partir, se volteó y me habló nuevamente. –Mikasa, si lo ves, dile que lo necesito, por favor.

Asentí en el mismo estado de acabamiento y trance. Por un momento, sentí pena por ella. Si lo encontraba iba a verlo con el peor genio que jamás le habían conocido.

"Por mi culpa", me regañó mi consciencia. Sacudí la cabeza para retomar mi rumbo y volver a dónde estaba. La oficina de Hange estaba a unos pocos pasos. Solo era cosa de avanzar un poco más.

De forma automática seguí mi camino no queriendo tardarme más, dispuesta a todo por arreglar la catástrofe que se había regado, aun cuando ya tenía la mera noción de que aquello era imposible. Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta, entumeciéndome ante tal pensamiento. ¿Qué pasaba si no había vuelta atrás? ¿Si Levi había dicho todo eso en serio? Apoyé la frente en la madera fría y me tomé un respiro antes de entrar.

Me convencí a los minutos. Levi no merecía lo que acaba de ver. Me imaginé como hubiese sido a la inversa y se me revolvió el almuerzo. Así que no importaba que tanto me odiase, yo iba a encontrar la forma de arreglar lo sucedido, así me costase mucho esfuerzo y tiempo.

Finalmente, entré a la oficina de sopetón, llamando el nombre de mi última esperanza con insistencia y noté como ella se exaltaba con mi aparición. Había estado escribiendo mientras canturreaba y su paz interna había sido avasallada por mi causa. Alzó el rostro, aturdida y miró en todas direcciones hasta que su vista se enfocó en mí y una pequeña "o" se dibujó en sus labios.

–Hange, ¡necesito su ayuda! – clamé con furor, clavando ambas palmas de mi manos sobre su mesón, logrando que ese gesto emitiera un ruido seco.

–Mikasa, estoy un poco ocupada ahora, pero…

–¡Ahora! – le grité, interrumpiéndola y dejándola más desconcertada de lo que ya estaba. Insistí por desesperación, porque ya no sabía qué hacer y nadie me ayudaba. Estaba sola en medio de la tragedia que se había regado por mi estupidez.

Hange dejó a un lado los documentos que estaba garabateando, para colocarse seria y observarme con total preocupación. Incluso un poco de miedo se asomó en su rostro y se inclinó hacia adelante para ponerme atención.

–¿Qué sucede? Mikasa, estás preocupándome – alzó sus cejas.

–Levi – suspiré por el agotamiento y la rapidez con la que estaban sucediendo todas las cosas. Una avalancha de sucesos se había venido sobre mí. – Eren tuvo una idea errónea. Me dio un beso a la fuerza. Levi nos vio y…

Hange se llevó la mano al rostro, sabiendo lo que se venía y se cubrió la boca para luego mirarme con compasión.

–Y se armó la grande – asintió Hange, quien ahora tenía sus manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados como si se hiciera la idea de lo que había ocurrido. – Dios santo – suspiró – ¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar? – indagó confundida. Entendí que no veía en qué podía serme útil. No sabía cuánto lo era en verdad.

–Ayúdame a convencerlo, Hange. Tú eres su amiga. A mí no quiere creerme, le dije que fue un mal entendido y no quiere creerme. – no me parecía en nada al tipo de persona que había sido pillada en algo malo, en realidad estaba hecha una furia por como, por algo tan estúpido, todo se había arruinado.

Hange alzó la mirada, como buscando soluciones, hilando pensamientos, recuerdos, ideas, todo para darme una respuesta y luego volvió sus ojos a mí con expresión que denotaba que no iba a gustarme lo que me tenía decir.

–Levi es complicado, Mikasa. No quiero destruirte las esperanzas, pero lo que me cuentas es bastante grave en función de su personalidad. Podría bajar un Dios de los cielos a decírselo y Levi no entraría en razón – hizo una mueca de dolor, sintiéndose mal por decirme eso. – Levi ha perdido muchas cosas. El orgullo es lo último que le queda. – frunció los labios. Sentí un poco de envidia al saber que ella conocía más de él que yo, pero dejé de lado ese tema de inmediato. Yo apenas comenzaba mi historia junto a él… ¡y ya tenía que haberlo echado a perder!

Tomé aire para relajarme y poder pasar lo que acababa de decirme, pero era imposible. Me había herido como una bala, me había desilusionado hasta la última fibra. Me estaba derrumbando. Sin embargo, jamás me habían reconocido por bajar los brazos, por el contrario, mi terquedad que llevaba a ser impertinente en ocasiones y esta no sería la excepción.

–No me importa su orgullo. Sé quién soy y sé lo que siento. Estoy consciente de lo que sucedió y yo más que nadie sé que no fue intencional. Eren me pilló desprevenida. Yo no quería que esto sucediera. – volví a azotar la mesa con una palmada, esta vez menos estruendosa.

–¿Segura? – me increpó, mientras se succionaba la punta de un pulgar, nerviosa y me clavaba sus ojos locos en el rostro.

–Segurísima. – mascullé sintiéndome insultada. Me irritaba que pensaran que por el simplemente de ser Eren, yo iba a ir corriendo a sus brazos. En realidad, esa era la imagen que había proyectado para todos durante mucho tiempo. Me sentí incómoda ante esa reflexión y retraje la artillería que había lanzado sin recato. Mi voz se volvió tenue y me tranquilicé. – No quiero perderlo Hange, ayúdame para que me escuche. Quiero que me escuche. – hablé con determinación, pero con calma a la vez.

Vi como removí algo en su interior, porque me observó con ternura y condescendencia.

–Estaba tan feliz por ustedes – entristeció – Haré lo que pueda, Mikasa. Pero esto no significa que voy a conseguir algo, no puedo prometerte nada. Es Levi. Recuérdalo. –Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y logrando que sus palabras me provocasen un inmenso dolor en el estómago, que reemplazó al que ya tenía.

Asentí, haciéndome la fuerte cuando en el fondo quería gritar, volar con el equipo e irme lejos de ahí para no volver. Hange no tuvo nada más que decirme, y no podía quedarme ahí como adorno.

Salí del lugar expedida, sabiendo que no importaba que hablase con el mismísimo Rey. La tragedia ya había sido regada y nada iba a corregir aquello que ya no tenía vuelta. Levi había venido a mí como por arte de magia, dejándome sin palabras, llenándome de dudas y cuando me había aferrado totalmente a él, la vida había terminado arrancándolo, dejándome un vacío difícil de llenar.

Por mientras analizaba qué posibilidades vagas me quedaban, me determiné a eliminar mi lista de cosas por hacer y decidí que lo mejor era acabar con todas las confusiones de raíz, de una buena vez. Había ido por parte, primero tratando de conversar con Levi, luego dirigiéndome a Hange y finalmente me quedaba Eren. Sabía que la desgracia no podía seguir expandiéndose más. Había que ponerle punto final a ciertos vacíos que habían quedado en el camino, así que no me tomé ni un milisegundo para descansar. Seguí con mi objetivo de dejar al menos durante ese día, todo los asuntos saldados.

Caminé de vuelta hacia el terreno. Con la poca suerte que me quedaba, encontré a Eren que aún estaba allí, sentando en el mismo tronco que yo, instantes antes. No se había movido de ahí. Al parecer, tampoco sabía qué hacer. Su postura me dio ciertas nociones: se encontraba encorvado, con la cabeza gacha, mientras la sostenía a dos manos. Una posición de abatimiento total.

Me dirigí hacia él para retomar la conversación. No me di espacio de meditarlo más, o de nuevo iba a colapsar y entrar en pánico. Lo mejor era comentárselo pronto, sin más preámbulos. Si algo tenía que hacer por obligación, era finalizar el tema inmediatamente. Me había equivocado rotundamente al dejar cosas al azar. Por eso, estaba decidida a no dejar nada fuera del tintero. Todo se iba a aclarar e iban a acabarse los secretos.

Llegué a su lado casi arrastrando los pies por la tierra, pero no pareció importarle mi presencia. Siguió igual, sin embargo esta vez él comenzó la plática.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – su tono era fúnebre, sacado de una ultratumba. Aquel punto que me estaba mencionando, había sido el culpable de desatar todo lo demás. Me sentí estúpida. Si hubiese arriesgado más, nada de eso estaría sucediendo. – Te lo pregunté tantas veces, e incluso así tú… – pausó.

Jugueteé con un hilo de mi chaqueta que estaba suelto. Me concentré en él para no perder las fuerzas y poder seguir adelante con la conversación. Nada de lo que dijese iba a justificar lo ocurrido. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no quedaba más que decir, excepto por la verdad, por tonto que sonara.

–Porque eso era parte de mi vida personal – musité, halando el hilito, desatando mi furia contra él.

–Habérmelo dicho habría evitado todo esto. – sentenció con obviedad.

Sin embargo, tenía mis dudas en ese punto. Manifesté mi opinión para ver si conseguía que argumentara su respuesta.

–Habértelo dicho habría sido lo mismo – me encogí de hombros sin despegar la vista de mi manga.

–Claramente no. No habría creído que era esto lo que querías – negó con la cabeza. Se veía acabado. – ¿Te das cuenta? Por eso no me gusta mezclar el sentimentalismo con el trabajo. Nuestra labor ahora está siendo entorpecida por un escándalo de novelilla barata, de aquellas que leen las jovencitas que creen en el príncipe azul. Quise impedir esto a toda costa y tenía que perderse la seriedad de todos modos. – había terminado exaltándose, pero ya no tenía ningún deseo que debatir por ello.

–¿Novelilla barata? – ignoré todo lo demás – ¿Eran mis sentimientos por ti sacados de una novelilla? – lo increpé.

Bufó irritado pasándose las manos por la cara.

–Sólo quería que nos preocupásemos del trabajo. Tenemos responsabilidades. Eso son prioridades. No jugar al romance y vivir una historia absurda llena de remilgos femeninos.

Eren me llevó al límite, incluso más allá de dónde me había llevado alguna vez. Sentí que ya no tenía nada más que perder y que callarse ya no era opción. Me llené los pulmones de aire para desatar mi furia contra él, sin moderación ni consideración.

–Dime una sola vez en que yo no haya cumplido mi trabajo – mascullé violenta – ¿Cuándo he dejado de rendir? ¡Dime! – le exigí acercándome a él y vi temor en su mirada – Siempre he sido la mejor, la más fuerte. ¡Siempre tengo que salvarlos a todos! Nunca fui débil por quererte a ti, incluso me hacía más fuerte. – Estaba dispuesta a soltar todo y más – Y tú nunca podrás ser como yo. ¡Nunca! Porque todo este tiempo te has guiado por rencor y odio, cegándote a ti mismo. – hice un pausa para tomar aire antes de seguir. Eren me miraba perplejo. – Una vez actué con rencor y no pude ganar. Fue el día en que creí que habías muerto. Me rendí ante el dolor y la rabia, actué por despecho y no logré nada. Es lo mismo que te sucede a ti. No vas a lograr nada si sigues con esa actitud. En cambio yo, sí he logrado más, siempre pensando en que quería lo mejor para ti. Te repito, Eren, ¿Cuándo he dejado de rendir en mi trabajo por prestarle atención a mi vida personal?

No tuvo nada que decir. Era de esperarse. Nadie jamás había estado en riesgo por mi causa, muy por el contrario, siempre me ganaba el papel de la heroína que salvaba el día. Hasta había estado a punto de morir por entregarme en un cien por ciento a mi labor.

Eren se quedó mirándome impactado sin poder reaccionar. De todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido, ésta era la primera en la que le llevaba la delantera, porque mis argumentos eran reales y no sacados de mi sentimentalismo que al parecer al fin había aprendido a controlar.

Conservé la calma lo más que pude para no llevar la situación a limites innecesarios y le di un espacio para que pensara bien qué iba a responderme.

–¿Qué va a pensar de mí el Capitán ahora? – murmuró. "¿En serio eso le preocupaba más?"

–Va a pensar que eres un mocoso – hablé con sátira, imitando una voz masculina y tratando de adoptar la actitud que tendría Levi con él.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

–No me pidas que trague esto de un día para otro. Por tomar una decisión, me enteré de que tu amor hacia mi tenía otras intenciones, que estabas saliendo con el Capitán, – tragó duro luego de esa aseveración – y para colmo, nos ve en algo que de seguro, nos terminará pesando bastante.

"Amor con otras intenciones", esa frase se me quedó pegada. Sentí la necesidad de aclararle ese punto también.

–Te quise más que a nada en este mundo, hace tiempo lo sabías y no hiciste nada. No digas que no te advertí sobre mis sentimientos porque no fue así. Te sentiste seguro y conforme, pero cuando sabías que me podías perder, recién decidiste actuar. – entristecí.

–¿Te quise? – me miró con duda, pasando por alto lo demás.

–Aún lo hago. Lo haré toda mi vida, pero no como tú crees – bajé el rostro hasta mirar el suelo.

–Y al ¿Capitán? – indagó con tino, tratando de no empeorar lo que ya era un desastre.

–¿Qué?

–¿Lo quieres?

Me quedé viéndolo unos segundos, pero no le respondí.

.

.*.

.

Me gustaba sentir la sensación del agua tibia. Era como una caricia, era reconfortante y alentadora. Hundí mi mano en una fuente de metal que estaba llena hasta cierto punto de agua temperada y limpia. Con un paño y mucho cuidado me limpié la sangre seca e higienicé la herida que me ardía. Se había llenado de tierra y otras partículas durante el día. Para mi suerte, no se había infectado.

Cuando terminé, volví a aplicarme ungüentos para luego vendarla con una cinta limpia. Le di más vueltas que la vez anterior para asegurarme de que no fuese a soltarse. Al menos había dejado de sangrar y sólo me quedaba esperar que cicatrizase pronto.

El resto del día, que comprendió sólo un breve tramo de la tarde, se me encomendó cepillar a los caballos y darles comida. Les cambié el agua y limpié las heces. Los animales entregaban una paz les era propia. Los humanos no tenían esa capacidad. Me gustaba quedarme en los establos cuando estaban así de limpios. Los caballos movían sus cabezas para recibir una caricia y yo se las daba sin queja alguna. Me agradaba sentir su nariz de terciopelo tan suave, blanda y tibia.

El día pasó rápido. Me distraje con los equinos que estaban contentos de tanta comida y agua que tenían. Les gustaba mi presencia y yo les agradecí por la suya con caricias extra.

Cuando salí de los establos cargando un par de baldes, me quedé viendo hacia el atardecer. Las nubes se habían dispersado y el sol las había terminado pintando de un naranjo fuerte. La brisa no había cesado y peinaba las hojas de los árboles hacía un costado. Hacía lo mismo con mi flequillo y la caricia suave y fresca me relajó por completo. La vista era hermosa. Supuse que para la noche, el cielo se habría despejado por completo. Por cierto, no había llovido como se pensaba.

A la hora de la cena, los comedores de nuevo estaban repletos. Sin embargo, yo ya había tomado mi lugar entre Eren y Armin. Eren no parecía molesto conmigo. Fingió que todo era como antes, pero yo sabía que ese espectáculo era solo para la mesa. Por otro lado, no pasó desapercibido para mí el hecho de que estuviese bastante absorto y callado. Compartía breves comentarios con los demás, siempre fingiendo un buen ánimo.

Todos comían sin pausa, la exquisita porción de verduras cocidas y un poco de carne picada. El pan estaba caliente aún y el té estaba sabroso. Lo supe por lo que decían los demás, porque yo dejé mi porción un poco hurgueteada, removiendo la comida de un lado a otro, pero al final no pude comer. Mi estómago se había contraído hasta no dejar espacio.

Me retiré en el acto, dejando mi comida servida y sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Los oí a mis espaldas pelearse con dientes y garras mi ración y entre medio de todo ese ruido, la tenue voz de Armin llamó mi nombre. Seguí adelante sin ganas de quedarme ahí un minuto más. Sabía que Armin no estaba enterado de nada, pero dejaría eso para después. Había tenido suficiente durante ese día.

Recordé que había un solo lugar en este mundo en que me podía sentir refugiada y lejos de todo desastre. Mi habitación, y aunque la compartía día a día con Sasha, aprovechaba los momentos en que ella estaba al pendiente de la comida y demoraba en llegar.

No tardé en llegar a mis aposentos y me escondí ahí.

La luna se mostró poderosa esa noche. Grande y luminosa. No había una sola vela encendida, pero con la luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente. Se veía cada rincón del cuarto y se reconocían los muebles.

Comencé a quitarme el uniforme. Me quité la chaqueta, me solté el cabello y lentamente fui soltándome los arneses que me tenían los músculos en constante tensión. Ordenadamente los ubiqué sobre las cajoneras en que solía dejarlos. Me quité las botas y las medias cortas que usaba para evitar callosidades. Me quité la camisa, los pantalones y busqué entre mis prendas algo para dormir. Me acomodé una camiseta vieja que me quedaba ancha y encontré allí las pantaletas que me había regalado Levi.

Las tomé casi con miedo y sintiendo una punzada en mi nariz. La tristeza resbaló por mi interior, inundándome y arrastrándome dentro de una pesadez agotadora. Las escogí para esa noche, como un ritual ingenuo de devoción. Me senté al borde de mi cama y sentí algo removerse en mi pecho. La tortura no terminaba ahí. Tomé el colgante y lo acaricié. Toda la desdicha cayó sobre mí, haciéndome sentir miserable. ¿Por qué no actué antes? Sabía que era tarde para arrepentirse, pero no importaba. Quería salirme de mi cuerpo para encontrarme conmigo misma y atacarme con preguntas.

No iba a seguir rehuyendo mis dolores, mi pesar. No podía ser tan cobarde, y no lo era, en ningún aspecto. Podía mirarle la cara a la verdad y lidiar con eso. Parte de esto, era mi culpa y lo asumía con determinación, aun cuando eso no me sirviera de nada.

Me recosté sobre mi cama, como tantas veces antes, fijando la vista en el techo del camarote. Recapitulé todo lo sucedido y esperé de todo corazón que Hange pudiese ayudarme. Una parte de mis esperanzas estaban puestas en ella, la otra en mí, porque Levi se equivocaba si creía que iba a deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente.

Mientras pensaba en ello, en una parte de mi cerebro vibraba una pequeña imagen. Eren me había besado, o robado un beso, como se quiera ver. Era él a quien siempre esperé besar, y ahora había sucedido, pero no había sido ni remotamente agradable. Primero, superficialmente, por su inexperiencia. Vaya forma de desperdiciar un beso. Y segundo…

…

Segundo, porque en ese momento pensé que yo ya le pertenecía a alguien y no quería otros labios.

Me acurruqué sobre la cama incapaz de compensar el dolor. Me rodeé con mis propios brazos, temiendo romperme en cualquier momento. Me sentía frágil, hecha de cristal. Tenía miedo, no quería perder a Levi. No quería dejarlo ir, nunca. No había nadie más en el mundo en que pudiese sostenerme. Realmente no existía nadie, sólo estaba él. No quedaba nadie más, él era el único. Y aun así, con todos mis sentimientos, la parte más difícil para él era confiar en mí… ¿por qué no me creía?

Un recuerdo vino fugaz a mi mente, dispuesto a hacer mi pesadumbre más ardua. " _Si yo llegase a hacerte daño algún día con una actitud mía, tienes que sentirte libre de odiarme"…_

Esas palabras se las dije cuando comenzamos nuestra relación de forma oficial. Sabía que por mi personalidad eso podría llegar a pasar algún día. Y había sucedido. Me maldije un millón de veces, agarrándome la cabeza con fuerza y sintiéndome a esas alturas, una tonta de lo peor. No sentía más que rabia y frustración. No podía llorar, las lágrimas no salían y eso me hacía peor.

Había dañado a Levi. La persona más reacia y esquiva del mundo había confiado en mí y yo había traicionado su confianza. Estaba herido, roto, por mi culpa. Gruñí enterrando la boca en el colchón para tragarme la ira y no dejarla escapar. El estómago me daba tirones por el apretón que me estrujaba por dentro. Tenía tanta impotencia contenida, que no me di cuenta en el momento en que mis puños estaban tan apretados, que mis uñas se terminaron enterrando en mi palma, dejándome una delgada línea roja.

Pasó como mucho, una hora en la que me quedé sobre mi cama tratando de controlarme. Había olvidado que no iba a estar sola para siempre. Sasha entró en la habitación. Sentí la puerta abrirse con sigilo. Estaba tratando de no hacer tanto ruido. Una vez adentro la cerró a sus espaldas con la misma delicadeza y trató de que sus pasos no hicieran sonar la madera del piso.

–Como si no supiera que eres tú – le hablé huraña.

–Pensé que estabas dormida – suspiró relajándose y caminando, esta vez a paso normal.

Yo seguí en mi estado fatal con la mirada perdida y de seguro, con tono pálido que rozaba lo mortal. Sasha llegó hasta su cama y me observó con curiosidad al verme tan decaída.

–¿Qué pasó? – indagó, redirigiendo su caminar hasta mi lado y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, dispuesta a ser muy gentil.

No me sentía bien. Eso era evidente, pero creí que tal vez no fuese tan nocivo confiar en alguien en ese momento en que me sentía más sola que nunca. Todos a mi alrededor me veían como la culpable, Levi, Eren, hasta Hange había pensado mal de mí por un segundo. Y aunque admitía mi ineptitud de no tomar decisiones correctas, sabía que lo del beso no tenía nada que ver conmigo y mis intenciones. Sentí una extraña necesidad de comunicarme, de liberarme de la pesadez que me estaba hundiendo y eso no era usual en mí, pero ya estaba al límite con tanto escándalo en mi interior y sin nadie con quien codearme. Sentía la necesidad de vomitar las palabras con fuerza, de explotar y soltar todo, porque me estaba muriendo por dentro.

–Cuenta conmigo – Sasha pasó su mano por mi hombro, regalándome una expresión sincera y amable.

–La persona con la que estaba saliendo me cortó. – solté sin más sin mirarla demasiado o iba a arrepentirme. Recordé que ella no sabía precisamente con quién, así que le entregué esa información sin tanto detalle.

–En realidad – se mordió el labio inferior con temor y me miró – el Capitán Levi te cortó porque te vio besar a Eren.

De haber estado de pie mi mandíbula hubiese llegado al suelo. Al centro de la tierra. Reincorporé la cabeza para mirarla y tomé tanto aire al tener la boca abierta que no pude enunciar nada. Me dio cosquillas en la garganta y terminé tosiendo ruidosamente.

–Tranquila, tranquila – Sasha me palmoteó la espalda.

–¿Lo sabías? – fruncí el entrecejo enfadándome y carraspeando para recuperar mi voz.

–No – se colocó seria y eso era extraño en ella – Los vi hoy. Pasaba por el terreno camino a los baños y los vi. – bajó el rostro apenada.

Pensé que se había esparcido algún rumor o algo por el estilo, pero relajé mi postura al enterarme de que había sido por fuerza mayor.

–Eso cambia muchas cosas – volví a recostar la cabeza. De pronto una duda me apuñaló sin piedad – ¿Alguien más nos vio? – disparé de inmediato las palabras, quería esa respuesta cuanto antes.

–No lo creo. El terreno estaba vacío – meneó la cabeza. Se veía triste, tal vez al recordar ese momento en que no debió verme muy feliz.

Había pasado todo el día y Sasha no me había hostigado para que le costase. Agradecí en silencio su respeto y la consideración que había tomado frente al tema. Recordé que había estado a punto de morir y me alegré por tenerla ahí conmigo. Pero a pesar de eso, me recogí más en mi lugar, sintiéndome pésimo, peor de lo que jamás había estado. Levi no iba a irse de mi mente jamás. Nunca. Hasta que pudiese recuperar su confianza de nuevo.

–No estás sola, Mikasa. –Sasha interrumpió mis cavilaciones. – Yo vi lo que sucedió. – Apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Lo valoraba infinitamente. – Llora, Mikasa. Llora.

–¿Qué dices? – rezongué llevándole la contra.

–Es normal que eso suceda cuando una chica corta relación con un chico. – me habló como si me instruyera.

–No quiero llorar. Y yo no soy una chica – hice una pausa buscando el término indicado –… normal, quiero decir.

–¡Eres una chica de todos modos! – me gruñó, agarrándome del cabello y zarandeándome. Se habría ganado un buen par de patadas de no haber sido porque me estaba ayudando y estaba dando todo de sí para hacerme sentir mejor. Yo aún no superaba esa faceta de frialdad. Sabía con quienes demostrar sentimientos y con quienes no, pero aunque con Sasha no se diera la instancia, le permití a ella ser quien me consintiera. Después de todo, yo ya había alcanzado mi defunción.

Se rindió al ver mi porfía y mi desgano. Volvió a su lado y se fue a dormir.

Pasé toda la noche en esa posición. El dolor me tenía contracturadas las costillas y no podía respirar bien. Me sentía pésimo, peor que estar enferma. Sabía que en parte había sido por saltarme la cena. Mi cuerpo no tenía suficientes energías para suplir la baja de defensas que me había ganado con tan deplorable estado anímico. Pero realmente, no tenía hambre, aunque me sirvieran carne asada o algún pastel. No estaba interesada.

Quería que amaneciera para ver a Levi y ver si de alguna manera podía acercarme y solucionar el problema. Porque yo no asumía una vida en que no estuviese él. Me había hecho tan bien. Me hacía bien y no iba a renunciar a todo lo que él significaba para mí. Eso jamás. Y si él no accedía… entonces no sabía qué iba a pasar conmigo y todos estos recuerdos. El primer día que hablé con él, su regalo en la ceremonia, sus secretos y confesiones, su preocupación conmigo, sus halagos, sus besos, sus abrazos, su calor, sus ojos. Esos benditos ojos que me dejaban encandilada. Aquello que había comenzado como un acuerdo de mutuo silencio, se estaba convirtiendo en un acuerdo de distancia.

Se me apretó el estómago una vez más y solté un gritito ahogado a causa de la clavada que me dio.

–Sasha – la llamé, jadeante. Me contestó de inmediato. Estaba durmiendo a duras penas al sentirse preocupada por mí – no puedo dormir – susurré tan bajito, que sonó como la voz de una niña.

Me observó con condescendencia desde su cama y de un brinco se cruzó hacia la mía. Se sentó en la orilla nuevamente, pero me abrazó cubriéndome con el costado de su cuerpo. Sentí su abrigo. Sasha era una excelente persona y una gran amiga. No le importaba que yo no lo fuese para ella, se involucraba conmigo y se interesaba por mi bien estar. Incluso me admiraba, como le había oído decir algunas veces.

Me dio golpecillos en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, a modo de caricia.

–Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta – murmuró mientras descansaba sobre mi encogida figura. – ¿Para qué están las amigas? – dijo, recordándome un poco a Armin.

–Lo siento. – musité. No era capaz de decir mucho en ese momento.

–Lo sé. Mikasa es Mikasa después de todo. La niña emblema de la inexpresión – se rio para sí, pero no pude seguirle la broma. No podía reír. Era lo último que se podía pedir en un momento como ese, pero yo sabía que ella lo entendía.

–Tengo una sensación inmensa de querer que todo esto termine lo más pronto posible – le comenté sin ocultar la ansiedad en mi timbre.

–¿Tanto le amas? – indagó contenta.

–¿Qué dices? – era la segunda vez que me preguntaban eso, ese día.

–Mikasa, ¿Tú lo amas?

.

.*.*.*.*.*.

.

Era tarde por la noche. El gorjeo de los grillos era pacífico y dulce. Lo era para su cuerpo atareado que había trabajado todo el día sin darse ni un espacio de respirar. Ella sabe que es su trabajo y ama lo que hace, pero justo en ese momento, preferiría ir camino a su habitación en vez de ir a su oficina.

Había olvidado por completo el informe que estaba rellenando. La visita sorpresiva de la chica Ackerman durante la tarde la dejó sin palabras y todo terminó confundiéndosele. El trabajo, las peticiones de la chica, el testimonio, Levi, el hambre que tenía y la ducha que había programado para ese día. Tanto estudio y qué hacer no le dejaba espacio para tomarse un baño como correspondía.

Así que cuando terminó todo lo demás, se le había quedado ese gran detalle.

Entró a su oficina tranquila como lo haría en cualquier ocasión, pero dio un respingo al ver una silueta en el alfeizar. La oficina estaba totalmente oscura, pero en el cielo se había posado una luna llena tan enorme, que entraba por la ventana iluminando suficiente, para que ella reconociera a la persona que estaba sentada entre los cojines. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la madera, una pierna recogida y la otra colgando. Había abierto la ventana un poco para sentir la brisa y permanecía en un silencio sepulcral.

–Levi – habló con cautela. No sabía en qué estado lo había encontrado, pero si estaba en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, incluso después de lo que había sucedido, se hizo la idea de que probablemente, le estuviese yendo pésimo. Así que se aseguró con tomar todas las medidas antes de conversar con él o podía quedarse sin anteojos… o concretamente, sin ojos.

A pesar de haberlo llamado por su nombre, el aludido no contestó. Se quedó en su lugar sin mover un músculo, con la mirada perdida en dirección a los bosques. El ventanal era grande, se podía ver todo de allí.

Hange se preocupó aún más. Caminó hasta su mesón tratando de no hacer ruido, y creando un ángulo para verle el rostro. ¿Estaba llorando? No, imposible.

Sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para Levi y éste volteó a mirarla lentamente, agotado. No. No estaba llorando, pero tenía los ojos muy irritados y la peor expresión que había tenido en años. Ninguna de las comunes rabietas que se veían en él, equiparaban ahora el rostro totalmente abatido que traía. Hange sintió miedo.

–¿Qué? – soltó Levi al fin con cierta carraspera ahogada en su garganta.

–¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche? – le preguntó ella mientras se apoyaba en el mesón para verlo mejor. Trataba de no hacerlo sentir mal, estaba siendo lo más amable que podía.

–No quiero ir a mi habitación. No puedo – volvió la mirada al paisaje. Tenía las manos sobre su estómago. Estaban pálidas.

–Si te quedas a dormir aquí, vas a matarme – Hange movió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de ese pensamiento. No era de forma literal, pero le había roto el corazón que después de todo lo que sucedió, él haya vuelto a dicho lugar.

Levi no le respondió, ni siquiera gesticuló con su rostro, no se movió ni un centímetro ni para acomodarse. Se quedó en silencio una vez más, concentrado totalmente en la noche, las estrellas y el olor fresco que entraba por la ventana. La suave brisa le removía un poco los mechones y Hange se conmovía ante esa imagen.

No quería dañarlo, pero no encontraba manera de ayudarlo si no era tocando el tema. Iba a ser doloroso para él, pero era necesario. Creyó que por un momento, tal vez sólo por un momento, Levi iba a escucharla y entender lo que Mikasa con tantas ganas había querido decirle. En un milagro, él podría sentir confianza por ella y sincerarle algunos sentimientos, quizás hasta ella podría tener el poder de convencerlo y que toda esa equivocación se terminara de raíz. Sólo tenía que intentar.

–¿Sabes? – comenzó a hablar, deteniéndose un poco para pensar bien en qué decir. Su lengua la entorpeció y se mordió la punta antes de seguir. "Un, dos, tres, aquí voy" pensó. – Temprano me encontré con Mikasa. – Eso fue lo primero que dijo para tantear el terreno. Lo miró y sus hombros se habían tensando. Su expresión se veía molesta, pero no enfadada. En realidad, le pareció que el nombre de la chica lo puso en aprietos. – Conversó conmigo y me contó lo sucedido. – No la miraba, pero estaba vez tenía los ojos clavados en un punto perdido en el alfeizar. – Levi, fue un accidente, Eren la pilló de sorpresa.

–Que se quede con Eren – comentó automáticamente luego de que ella terminase de hablar.

Hange enarcó ambas cejas a causa de la impresión y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Lo había visto tantas veces mirando a la chica con cara de ensueño y ahora que la tenía, ¿se dejaba llevar por una estupidez?

–¿Vas a dejarla ir? – amonestó, aun cuando sabía que no le correspondía hacerlo, pero quería ayudar a Mikasa a toda costa. – ¿Por un simple beso que fue una tontería de Eren?

–Lo estuve pensando, más allá de eso. Hay algo en todo esto que me molesta más que nada y es esencialmente, el hecho de que se trate de Eren. – Habló con pesadez y apuro – Podía haber sido cualquier persona, pero justo tenía que ser él. ¿Qué estaban conversando antes como para que el mocoso reaccionara así? ¿Pensaste en eso antes de venir a defenderla? Cuatro ojos.

La ofendida se quedó en su lugar suspirando agotada. En parte tenía razón. No era menor lo que Levi estaba pasando, precisamente por sus inseguridades. No le afectaba tanto la situación en sí, eran los factores. La única persona que lo había hecho sentir, de verdad, "besando" a un tipo por el que dicha chica daría la vida. Podría haber sido cualquier persona y Levi lo hubiese entendido. Pero se trataba justa y precisamente de Eren.

–Lo sé – dijo Hange.

–Además, el mocoso tiene más virtudes que yo. Es mejor que así sea. Tal vez me equivoqué. Creí que podría funcionar. No sé en qué mierda estaba pensando – siguió en estado de catatonia.

Hange rezongó molesta por su actitud. No sabía cómo podía ser tan ogro y testarudo. Independiente de lo que haya sucedido, si Mikasa estaba tan desesperada, no era por nada. Se notaba cuán importante era Levi para ella y eso era lo que él mismo no podía entender y lo que tenía a Hange un poco exasperada.

–¿Por qué carajo eres tan maduro? Esto es un: ¿Qué ella sea feliz? ¿Si ella lo es, yo también? – Hange se removió en su lugar, irritada – ¡Me desagradas! Exígela, arma un escándalo. Llévatela a tu cuarto y ¡enciérrala! Sé caprichoso e infantil alguna vez en tu vida, enano amargado. – lo retó intentando conseguir algo por las malas, pero fue imposible.

Levi cerró la ventana y se acomodó entre los cojines para seguir mirando el paisaje.

–Las cosas no funcionan así, cuatro ojos. Sé sensata. Es una niña – tragó saliva al decir eso. ¿Le molestaba que lo fuera?

–Mikasa está por cumplir su mayoría de edad y tú no eres un viejo por tener treinta años. No seas ridículo – le habló con extrañeza. ¿Cómo podía importarle algo como eso? En la época que vivían, los poderosos se casaban con chicas jóvenes para que éstas les dieran muchos hijos. Por lo general, eran viejos desagradables que podían hacer eso por tener dinero. Pero entre ellos la distancia etaria no era tan grave y la situación no se comparaba en nada. Hange estaba segura que entre ellos había "amor."

–Sí, pero yo quiero estabilidad y ella tiene mucho que vivir aún. – habló con su tono tosco y recurrente, pero ahora con un deje de tristeza.

–¿Te sorprendería saber que ella quiere vivir todo eso contigo? – asintió Hange como respondiéndose a sí misma.

Vio como Levi había llegado a su límite. Ahora sí parecía tener los ojos húmedos, pero parecía estar hirviendo de rabia. Tenía un puño sobre el muslo y estaba tratando de controlarse. Hange se inquietó ante su imagen, pero se sorprendió cuando recibió otra respuesta.

–Quiero quedarme aquí – le recordó. – Por favor. Un rato más.

Hange le contestó positivamente. Ya no tenía más remedio y hasta ahí llegaba la conversación por hoy. Pero estaba dispuesta a seguir ayudando a Mikasa. Sentía empatía por la chica y por supuesto, quería que su querido "amigo" estuviese junto a ella. "Hacían tan linda pareja", pensaba, mientras a la vez se preguntaba qué podía hacer para ayudarlos.

En ese instante no tuvo las respuestas. Claramente no. Aún tenía mucho qué pensar y por supuesto, ver qué herramientas eran útiles para comenzar a poner manos a la obra. Pero Levi no iba a deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente. Hange sabía que estaba equivocado y no iba a descansar hasta demostrárselo. Podría pedirle cazar unos titanes de vuelta por el favor, uno ágil. "En tus sueños", se retó a sí misma.

Pero fuera de todo pensamiento externo, una idea la tenía atrapada y era el detonador que necesitaba para avanzar en sus planes. Con toda confianza, se tomó la libertad de preguntárselo a Levi, no sin antes darle un pequeño rodeo.

–Oye, Levi – comenzó, jugueteando con sus propios dedos, mientras lo miraba con esperanzas en el rostro – ¿Estás seguro de terminar con ella? ¿Para siempre?

–No – le dijo sin pensarlo. ¿Entonces qué lo retenía? Se apresuró a seguir con la próxima pregunta que la tenía casi babeando. Era información valiosísima y Levi estaba en un punto de sinceridad exacto.

Caminó hasta el alfeizar y se sentó al otro extremo del ventanal. Levi alzó los ojos para mirarla y se encontró con la expresión inquisitiva de la loca.

Sin embargo, Hange se relajó para no espantarlo y con todo cuidado y sutileza, simplemente lo soltó.

–Entonces, ¿la amas?

* * *

 **…**

 **-sale de su escondite-… ¡Si me matan no sabrán que ocurre a continuación! -se defiende y enseña bandera blanca-… Les dije que iba a doler =( y siento mucho haber destrozado el corazón de Levi, de verdad lo siento, ay es parte de la trama ='(**

 **Hasta acá el capítulo de hoy :o Hay muchas cosas en el tintero, pero preguntas para ustedes: ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Levi? ¿Y la de Mikasa? ¿Ustedes creen que esto pueda tener arreglo? ¿Volverá el amor? Es sólo mera curiosidad, tengo total seguridad sobre lo que se viene para la historia, pero… quería saber qué pensaban ustedes. Me encanta saber qué piensan xD**

 **Ehh, bueno. Luego de todo este dolor de cabeza creo que se merecen un POV de Levi jajaja xD ¿A poco no quieren saber que piensa luego de todo lo que pasó? Así que bueno, quieran o no, el próximo capítulo es un POV sólo de Levi =) ahí vamos a enterarnos de unas cosas más, qué monos pinta Petra… ¿los estoy asustando? No se vayan por favor ;u; hay tanto fic aún.**

 **Por cierto, ¿notaron el gesto significativo que incluí? ¿Que Mikasa se cortara el dedo por culpa de Levi? Y que él lo curara… y que luego cuando discuten volviese a sangrar. Es una metáfora. A ver si lo pillan, ya fui muy buena soplándoselas xD**

 **De todo corazón les digo: Calma, los compensaré y lo saben. Así que no mueran :c No puedo decirles lo típico "espero que les haya gustado este capítulo" porque yo creo no :c pero los amo. Sépanlo.**

 **Disculpen cualquier error =( Tanto trabajo con las clases me cansa, y aunque revisé el capítulo hartas veces, siempre puede que se me pase algo.**

 **Ahora les hablaré desde lo más profundo de mi ser y en un aspecto más personal.**

 **Respecto a sus reviews quiero que sepan que estoy infinitamente agradecida por sus mensajitos y buenos deseos. Gracias por leer mi historia y darse el tiempo de analizar la trama. No saben cuánto me gratifica y todo lo que significa para mí. Yo era muy tímida y no publicaba casi nada. Tenía miedo de publicar mi fanfic de Shingeki y que me tomateran xD pero no ha sido así. Mil gracias por el recibimiento y les respondería a cada uno, pero me comentaron varios y sería muy largo jaja, así que: Apollymi, Debby-chan, Kath's cats, abrilsan08, guest (ponte nombre :c), mina, RenKouen, verito-151, Bianca, Jenny835, Polie, PandoNee-chan, bellamita-uchiha, crespus, MGH y todos los que me leen pero no comentan porque se olvidan, un abrazo, mil gracias y un besote. Muchos me han dicho que me aman, pero la que los ama más soy yo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto en el POV de Levi. Aplíquenle a follow, fav, review y todo lo que quieran. ¿Peticiones? Estoy abierta a sugerencias, por haberlos castigado tanto :c**

 **Byeee~**

 **Matt.**


	12. Ambivalencia

**¡Hola pollitos!** ¿Cómo están? Gracias por **no** matarme. De verdad lo agradezco :3 además así pude traerles el ansiado capítulo 12 con una sobredosis a la vena de Levi =)

Eh, bueno. Primero que todo tengo que hacer múltiples advertencias y aclaraciones que son muy _necesarias_ , **léanlas por favor.** Aquí voy:

*Este capítulo debió subirse hace tiempo, casi a la par con el n° 11, pero pasaron muchas cosas, me enfermé, se me echó a perder el cargador del notebook, no tenía tiempo (por ejemplo, hay días en que entro a clases a las 10, pero me levanto a las 6:30am para poder viajar hasta mi Universidad. Salgo a las 8:00pm algunos días y llego a casa cerca de las 10pm), en fin. Yo tenía mucha seguridad de subir el capítulo. Estaba fascinada en un principio, pero luego acorde pasó el tiempo comencé a sentirme mal, insegura y ya no tengo la misma visión. Pero lo subo porque los amo, jaja y bueno, porque tenía que hacerlo. Era eso o reescribirlo, y en realidad, lo hice con algunas partes.

*Es muy probable que me haya ido lejos con el OOC, pero eso fue porque me explayé y lo escribí como loca con toda la pasión de mi ser amorfoide. Traté de ser lo más fiel que pude a Levi, pero en medio del camino me di cuenta que de partida tener a un Levi enamorado (spoiler) jaja ya es demasiado OOC. Así que me confié de mis capacidades y espero no decepcionarlos.

*Por millonésima vez: Levi no es débil. Yo jamás he querido mostrarlo como débil, por el contrario siento que es muy fuerte, pero en este capítulo (y esto a modo de advertencia) Levi se mostrará muy confundido y luchando contra algo que ¡por favor!, es algo nuevo para él. Sabemos que tanto en la serie como en el manga el estimado es muy inexpresivo, imagínense llevarlo dentro de una historia de amor. Es complicado. **Para mí lo fue. **

*** LO ÚLTIMO Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE: **Yo leo el manga. Estoy actualizada respecto a la historia. Hay mucho rumor feo en internet y spoiler y cosas raras, pero les digo ahora desde ya: PASE LO QUE PASE en la historia de Shingeki, muera quien muera, viva quien viva, y aunque les caiga un meteorito y explote la tierra y se mueran todos, yo **NO** voy a dejar de escribir mi fanfic. Así que quien quiera quedarse hasta el final de esta historia, bienvenido sea =)

¿Alguna otra advertencia? El capítulo es muy pasivo, casi sin acción. Es más sentimental. Pero cuidado que esto está peligroso, salvaje y muy muy sensual y dulce y romántico y todo el chalalá del universo universal.

En serio, espero no decepcionar con el POV, ojalá les encante porque como siempre, me costó u.u pero bueno, ustedes están aquí por el capítulo jaja. Así que no los molesto más, merecen leer, rodar, rebotar como pececitos y lanzar luces de colores.

 **Derechos:** a Hajime Isayama (Sí, tus personajes son tuyos de ti.)

 **PD:** _Comentarios al final._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** Ambivalencia.

 **.**

 ** _"_** _Sus ojos cayeron en cuanto la vergüenza fue escrita en su rostro,_

 _cuando ella se dio cuenta que sus fallas no podían nunca deshacerse de nuevo._

 _Con tiempo los sueños serán borrados.  
Así que muchas cosas nunca serán de la manera en que tenían que ser  
y el orgullo tendrá su caída al final."_

 _._

Despertar de las pesadillas, usualmente supone un estrépito agobiante. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla, pero la exaltación no aplicó a mi caso. Podría decir que quién despertó fue mi consciencia, porque mi cuerpo parecía seguir dormido. Al pasar los primeros minutos, reconocí mi propia respiración. Segundo, la audición. "Canto de aves." Tercero, la visión. Sentí la luz entrar por mi ventana, la percibí a través de la sensibilidad de mis párpados, que se removieron inquietos por el estímulo. Posicionado de estómago en la cama, apoyado con el rostro sobre mis brazos comencé a moverme de a poco. Abrí los ojos entre pestañeos torpes y vi que por mi ventanal entraba una ráfaga luminosa potente. No recordaba haber dejado las cortinas abiertas. De hecho, no lo hice.

Mis propias pestañas me provocaron cosquillas cuando intenté enfocar la vista. Me provocaba un dolor puntilloso mirar directamente hacia el destello. Intenté hallar lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que el silencio matutino fue mancillado sin consideración, ni misericordia.

–¡Buenos días, Levi! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ánimo! ¡Ánimo!

Apenas reconocí la voz, escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos y cerré los ojos con fuerza, molesto. Era justo lo que menos quería oír en esos momentos, menos luego de una pesadilla, que por cierto estaba comenzando a olvidar. "Maldita cuatro ojos." No importaba qué tanto midiese la confianza que trataba con ella. Encontraba la manera de rozar todos los límites conmigo. Desde que me había encontrado en el alfeizar, se había hecho conjeturas erróneas y ahora último traía pegada la estúpida idea de "subirme el ánimo", convertirse en "la mejor amiga" y verme como un enfermo depresivo. Incluso me había cambiado las gotas por unas más efectivas, según lo que entendí de todas las cosas que me había dicho el día anterior.

Llegó esa mañana a revolverlo todo. Aparte de haber abierto las cortinas, preparó la bañera con abundante agua caliente, me había llevado el desayuno que ahora estaba en mi mesa auxiliar y por último, estaba tirando las sábanas para obligarme a salir. A los pocos minutos, teníamos una gran batalla desencadenada, mientras ella halaba de un extremo y yo del otro.

–Vamos, levántate. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir durmiendo? – me reclamó sin dejar de quitarme mis sábanas. Le lancé una mirada asesina por la desfachatez y estuve a punto de sacarla de mi espacio personal por medios no muy ortodoxos.

–Cállate. Nunca duermo – la reté – y tienes que venir a estas horas tan tempranas a perturbarme el sueño.

–¿Temprano? – exageró la voz – Son cerca de las nueve, y agradece que Erwin no se ha dado cuenta. Me debes una por venir a salvarte.

Un hielo recorrió toda mi espalda por la impresión. Abrí los ojos en toda su magnitud y me quedé viéndola aterrado. Nunca, en toda mi condenada vida, me había quedado dormido. Volteé los ojos al frasco de gotas que tenía en mi velador y lo fulminé con la mirada.

–¿Qué mierda me has dado? – bufé, pasándome la mano por el rostro, irritado y soltando las sábanas, provocando que Hange trastabillara. Lamentablemente, no se cayó.

–Nada raro, quejón – se acercó y volvió a acomodar la bandeja en el velador, para que mi atención se desviase. Tenía té, pan y una manzana. Apenas vi la comida mi estómago comenzó a rugir. Al haberme quedado dormido, me había saltado la hora a la que desayunaba frecuentemente y mi organismo me lo estaba exigiendo. – Tómatelo con calma – añadió – No es como si fueses a destruir el balance universal por haberte quedado dormido.

Asentí por inercia, porque en el fondo estaba ardiendo por dentro, frustrado e irritado. Mantuve la vista fija sobre un punto perdido en mi cama y a la par medía los movimientos de la loca por el rabillo del ojo. Intenté controlarme y hacer como si aquello no estaba sucediendo. Menuda mierda. No quedaba otra que levantarme y seguir con la rutina antes que permanecer berrinchando en la cama.

Tomé la taza del té y me la acerqué a la boca para beber. Cuando mis labios rozaron la taza, me estremecí estrepitosamente haciendo burbujear el líquido.

–¡Esta mierda está hirviendo como el mismísimo infierno! – balbuceé a causa del ardor que tenía en los labios.

–Oh– Hange me miró con cara de querer es decir "te quemaste, es cierto." "Por supuesto que es cierto, cegatona de mierda". – Sí, lo siento. Deberías darte un baño primero. – "¿No me digas?". Alcé el rostro para darle un repaso con la vista que no de seguro no le pareció muy amistoso. – Creo que es mejor que te deje a solas. En cuánto estés listo, ve a ver a Erwin. – inclinó la cabeza con una tonta y tenue sonrisa – Para no levantar sospechas.

La vi desaparecer por la puerta de mi habitación y aunque fuese un pensamiento un tanto cruel, admito que experimenté una ligera satisfacción al verla salir. Si me conocía tanto, tenía que saber que prefería la soledad ante cualquier cosa. No importaba cual fuese mi estado anímico, ni qué estuviese pasando por mi cabeza, odiaba ser molestado. Lo odiaba de sobremanera. No era que Hange me cayese mal. Por cierto, formaba parte del número reducido de personas con las que podía entablar una conversación y entenderme levemente bien. Pero la amabilidad forzada excedía los límites de interacción conmigo.

Dejando todo eso de lado, me armé de moral (incluso militar) para tomar impulso y poder levantarme. Caminé casi arrastrando los pies, a regañadientes y no por el sueño que aún no me dejaba, sino por la impotencia de saber que me había pasado de la hora. Me metí en la tina caliente para tomar un baño breve sin tanta parafernalia, ya estaba demasiado atrasado. Me vestí, desayuné y salí del cuarto soltando maldiciones en mi mente y caminando a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de Erwin.

Faltaban bastantes cosas que tachar para dar por finalizado el informe y además, numerosos ajustes que realizar. Había considerables asuntos que estaban en el aire y que tenían que ser saldados. Por lo mismo, había estado trabajando en conjunto con Erwin todos los días, ayudando con las ideas que tenían que ser mencionadas en el informe. Aquello me consumía todo el tiempo disponible, por lo que no había podido sentarme a realizar mi propio testimonio. Por otro lado, los mocosos también me mantenían ocupado con millones de preguntas estúpidas sobre qué escribir y qué no, me pedían que revisara los avances de sus testimonios y por cierto, terminaba con tremendos dolores de cabeza luego de eso. No era catedrático de ningún mocoso retardado, pero el trabajo tenía sus demandas.

Personalmente, respecto a la situación que vivíamos, sentía profunda preocupación por los plazos que nos había otorgado la Corte Marcial. No es fácil redactar un reporte oficial de una expedición, tan completo como se encareció. En primera estancia, me pareció irracional, pero lo comprendí en la medida en que acepté la gravedad del asunto, sin embargo hasta ahora no había sido más que un fastidio. La corte y todo el poder judicial tenían la última palabra, ¿por qué no abogar la misión del famoso sótano entonces? La presunta respuesta a todos los males que condenaban a la existencia humana podía verse contrarrestados con una misión, una simple misión que tenía que tener su apoyo. Pero para ellos era más importante acusarnos de actos fraudulentos y sancionarnos con la suspensión temporal de nuestras labores a las afueras de las murallas. Siempre había considerado que la Legión debería tener autonomía respecto a esos temas, sino fuese por la desequilibrada economía de la que dependíamos, mis ideas separatistas hubiesen tenido mayor peso, más sólo nos quedaba aceptar esa torcida realidad donde ser sensato era una herejía.

Yo tenía más que asumido que no había decisiones correctas y que no podía controlar los resultados de las acciones que decidía tomar, por eso, escogía las opciones que a mi juicio, serían de las que menos me arrepentiría y por supuesto, nunca me retractaría de intentar lo imposible por liberarnos del calvario. No obstante, últimamente me encontraba bastante inquieto y con constantes malos presentimientos. Algo me decía que la pesadilla ni siquiera había comenzado. Sin embargo, para pensar con claridad, reduje esas obstrucciones a pasajes vagos de mi mente. Tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer que requerían atención inmediata.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo principal que me llevaba a la oficina de Erwin, me di cuenta que la loca cuatro ojos tenía razón. Al contemplar el paisaje por el ventanal, se podía ver cómo los soldados estaban en pleno entrenamiento. "Qué desagradable", pensé restregándome los ojos. Lo único que alejó mi enojo por haberme quedado dormido, fue saber que todo esto era, como de costumbre, culpa de Hange y sus medicaciones raras. Estaba pensando en tomar la decisión radical de dejar las gotas… para siempre. No consumir nunca más ningún tipo de tratamiento. Estaba cansado de depender de esas mierdas para poder dormir. Podía hacerlo sólo.

Entré a la oficina de Erwin sin ningún recato. Abrí la puerta sin tocar y la cerré a mis espaldas, caminé hasta la silla que estaba cerca de su escritorio (usualmente utilizada por mí), y me senté apoyando un codo en el respaldo y cruzando una pierna. Durante todo mi trayecto, le lancé una mirada breve para ver en qué situación lo había encontrado. Estaba en su mesón escribiendo, con torres de papeles, escuadras, carboncillos, plumas y varios tinteros. Alzó la cabeza para verme entrar y seguirme con la mirada hasta que me senté. Se quedó observándome unos segundos con rostro de total extrañeza y finalmente habló.

–Adelante. Buenos días. Bien, gracias – manifestó en un tono que no podría definirse como molesto, pero diría que tampoco muy contento con mi actitud. No le di espacio a reñirme, me quedé en silencio descansando en la posición que estaba y esperando que añadiese algo más. – ¿Terminaste tu testimonio? – bueno, justo eso no.

–No. No he tenido tiempo aún. Me has tenido bastante ocupado – las palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, se oyeron oscuras. Vi como Erwin parecía molestarse, esta vez en serio.

–¿Es eso un reclamo? – su voz era más cargada que la mía. Por supuesto que no era un reclamo. No solía medir el tino con que decía las cosas, pero en ese momento podía admitir que mi disposición no era de las mejores.

–No. Empezaré a escribirlo pronto. Tal vez hoy o mañana – comenté por descarte. No estaba seguro si iba a ser de esa forma. A pesar de estar preocupado por los plazos que se aminoraban cada vez más, podía asegurar que yo era el que más se había atrasado.

–Ya veo. – dijo impasible. Retomó la escritura y no volvió a mirarme. – Podrás hacerlo, de todos modos, hoy no pretendo encomendarte mucho. Estoy revisando y editando.

Para evitar roces innecesarios opté por interesarme en lo que tenía decir. Ya tenía suficiente como para liarme otra discusión más.

–¿Algún mocoso ha entregado su testimonio ya? – me crucé de brazos y acomodé la espalda en el respaldo para prestarle atención.

–Sí. Hasta el momento, Armin. Su versión resultó ser suficientemente buena, pero de todas formas corregí algunas cosas que necesito que vuelva a escribir. – giró la vista hacia unas hojas que había apartado hacia un rincón del escritorio. Luego retomó su escritura. – Y temprano antes del entrenamiento, Eren vino a dejar el suyo.

Oír ese nombre en otra época hubiese sido tan trivial como oír cualquier otra palabra: roca, árbol, lo que fuese, pero ahora fue un buen dolor de estómago y un apretón de los músculos de mi espalda. Me tensé y rechiné los dientes, desconcentrando a Erwin de su labor nuevamente. Dio un respingo casi imperceptible y clavó sus ojos indagadores en mi figura. Sé que mi reacción le llamó la atención. No lo ocultó en ningún momento. Fui el blanco de su fisgoneo durante todo ese tiempo en la oficina.

Lo malo en todo eso, era que él me conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cuando algo no andaba bien conmigo. Traté de simular una actitud recurrente, pero no pude. Lo intenté y fallé penosamente.

–¿Eren? – dijo de nuevo, como si probara reacciones en mí. Volteé a mirarlo enarcando una ceja y con eso no hice más que comprobarle que algo estaba pasando. – Levi, ¿sucede algo? – increpó con seriedad.

–En lo absoluto. – sentencié con rostro inmutable.

–Esa respuesta es como un sí camuflado. – dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para girar en su sillón en dirección a mí y concentrarse. Entrelazó sus manos frente a su nariz, como de costumbre. Erwin tenía un rostro rígido de expresión severa, pero ahora las cejas espesas de su rostro formaban un ángulo que revelaba su curiosidad.

–¿Qué? – me hice el desentendido. La relación que tenía con Erwin era de plena confianza por sus habilidades de liderazgo y su buen juicio en la toma de decisiones. Gracias a él había conseguido una segunda oportunidad de vivir dignamente, aunque todo empezó de una manera bastante miserable, a estas alturas había alcanzado un buen nivel de compañerismo y empatía con él. Sin embargo, no existía ni la más remota posibilidad de decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Nada – hizo un mueca– Sentí que te incomodó oír el nombre de Eren – dijo volviendo a sus asuntos.

Volví a tensarme al escucharlo por tercera vez. Pero en esa ocasión, Erwin no lo pasó por alto.

–Levi – bufó hastiado y en ese preciso momento me puse de pie para salir de su oficina. Había hecho acto de presencia. Con eso era suficiente. No tenía el deber de quedarme a darle explicaciones, no si no eran de índole laboral. Además con la loca de Hange y su terapia estrés post trastorno emocional, me bastaba. Odiosa de mierda. Tenía que acordarme ahí, para colmo. Qué inoportuno.

Cuando intenté caminar hacia la salida, buscando mi anhelado escape de una situación tan incómoda como esa, la puerta se abrió lentamente, provocando un chirrido tétrico y dejando ver la temerosa figura del mocoso anteriormente mencionado. Paré en seco y guardé distancia de su posición, como temiendo por mi propia reacción si me acercaba demasiado. Eren entró en el lugar con la misma timidez de siempre, pero ahora sobrecargada de un temor que era visible a millas.

–¿Sí, Eren? – le habló Erwin con amabilidad, invitándolo a avanzar más adentro hasta su posición.

El mocoso me miró como quien ve a un perro rabioso. Alcanzar a Erwin de seguro se le hacía lejano y peligroso, porque para poder llegar a él tenía que pasar por mi lado. Parecía no querer hacerlo, como si yo lo fuese a morder. Sentí su miedo y eso me hizo incrementar mi ira, como un depredador que embravece al sentir más dolor.

Eren permaneció quieto, dubitativo. Por un momento pensé que iba a pasar corriendo a mi lado como un niño pequeño asustado, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a avanzar un mísero centímetro.

–Sólo quería saber a qué hora puedo retirar mi testimonio, señor – la temblorosa voz juvenil se oyó sólo por el silencio quieto del cuarto. De lo contrario, hubiese sido un balbuceo inaudible.

–Ah, Eren. Estoy un poco ocupado ahora. Levi puede revisarlo también. – Erwin tomó una par de hojas sueltas y me las extendió – Ten – se dirigió a mí. Entendí el doble filo de esa coartada. Estaba cerciorándose de que no hubiese problemas. Si yo no aceptaba, íbamos a tener una charla muy larga luego de esto. Y si me seguía demorando en contestar, mi destino no iba a ser muy distinto. ¡Maldito! Tomé los documentos con pesadez y evadí cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Erwin.

Me encaminé a la salida y dejé la oficina de inmediato. No aguantaba un minuto más dentro de ese enclaustro inmerso en una complicidad tan repulsiva. Los últimos eventos me estaban condenando y no podía plantarles cara aún. Estaba rehuyendo con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba mantenerme dentro de una posición flemática.

Eren me siguió. Sentí sus pisadas irregulares a mis espaldas. Trataba de alcanzarme y seguirme el ritmo, pero yo apuraba el paso cada vez más. Se notaba que el mocoso estaba asustado y nervioso. Lo leí en su mirada en la oficina, lo sentía en el aura de su insignificante presencia detrás de mí.

–Señor – me llamó con una voz que me hizo pensar en un infante. "Si tuviera los mismos cojones que tuvo para cagarme el día, no estaría usando ese tono tan repugnante." Me giré sobre mis pies y fijé una mirada asesina sobre su rostro.

–¿Sí? – solté con acritud, en tono mordaz. Sin embargo, si había algo que yo sabía hacer a la perfección, era reaccionar profesionalmente cuando tenía que hacerlo. Luché contra todos mis impulsos para separar los asuntos y resolver las dudas del mocoso.

–¿Cuándo puede revisar mi testimonio? – parecía incluso estarle costando tragar el aire. Relajé mi postura brevemente sólo para conversar el tema con normalidad y que el cobarde no terminase defecándose encima.

–Lo haré durante el día – suspiré cansinamente. – Para mañana puedes pedírmelo. ¿Está bien?

Se quedó viéndome con la culpa tallada en su cara de mocoso. Entendí su desesperación. Quería decirme algo y vi como se debatía internamente sobre qué hacer. Estaba inquieto y yo estaba esperando su puta respuesta. "Vamos, no tengo todo el día."

Por un momento, contemplé sus facciones, posando mi vista sobre su boca. La misma intrusa que había tenido la insolencia de tocar algo que no le pertenecía. Sentí asco luego de imaginármelo, pero mi conciencia me calló a los segundos. "¿Y acaso a ti si te pertenecía? ¿Quién eres tú para decidirlo?" sacudí la cabeza, liberándome de todas esas ideas y no quise esperar la respuesta de Eren. Mañana iba a pasarle su testimonio y fin de la historia.

–Señor – me detuvo justo antes de que siguiera mi camino.

Me detuve para mirarlo una vez más.

–Eren – le di paso a hablar.

–Lo siento mucho. – habló soltando demasiado aire. Fue como si se hubiese liberado de una enorme carga, pero yo sentí que la recibía a cambio. – De verdad, lo siento. – insistió. Parecía sentirse reducido, pero aun así habló con seriedad y determinación.

Lamentablemente, el perdón no soluciona nada. Incluso, si no era sincero, podía decirse como cualquier cosa. "Hagamos una reunión diplomática con los titanes, pidámonos perdón mutuamente y salvemos a la humanidad." El perdón no cambia nada. Alivia la consciencia del arrepentido, pero a mi criterio no interfiere ni remotamente con la parte contraria.

Me tomé un momento para decidir si era pertinente decir o añadir algo más. Probablemente no. Últimamente tenía la percepción de que había cosas que debían dejarse cómo estaban.

–Vuelve a tus labores, Jaeger. – corté el tema de inmediato y seguí con mi camino.

–Sí, señor. – fue lo último que le oí decir.

Algo que me molestaba en demasía, era ser el responsable de su vida, tenerlo bajo mi cargo y procurar por su bienestar. Todo era un límite para contener las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara.

Alejarme de Eren fue un respiro. Si lo analizaba al detalle, alejarme de cualquier tipo de interacción social me resultaba tranquilizante. Históricamente, la mayoría de los soldados dentro de la Legión conocían mi personalidad. La experiencia y los años me habían llevado a convertirme en una persona introspectiva y hosca. Yo no entendía a las personas que se jactaban de sus posesiones, ni menos las que contaban su vida como una leyenda a todo el público que quisiera oírla. Las palabras mueren en la boca, las acciones trascienden al tiempo. Por eso yo no revelaba ningún detalle de mi vida a nadie. Prefería dedicarme a realizar cambios, a actuar y eso era lo que el resto veía de mí. Órdenes certeras y un rostro apático. Todo lo demás, seguiría siendo para todos un enigma.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, era dirigirme a mi oficina y ponerme a trabajar en mi testimonio. Sabía que dejaba bastante que desear que el informe del Capitán y Líder del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales no llevase ni una línea escrita, sobre todo porque yo jamás desacataba órdenes y me gustaba que las cosas se hicieran perfectamente bien. Esta vez no sería la excepción, suponiendo que sólo había pospuesto mi trabajo.

Al llegar a mi oficina, sentí el olor a encierro, el aire viciado. Me exasperó el aroma atosigante y no dudé en abrir todos los ventanales para dejar entrar la brisa fresca. Incluso dejé la puerta abierta para hacer fluir la corriente. Me acompañé de una buena escoba y me dispuse a barrer y ordenar todo el lugar. No hubo rincón que no estuviese sacudido, ni mueble que no brillara. Descansaba la mente cuando hacía aseo. Era un ritual relajante a mi consideración. Además, con mi oficina en aptas condiciones, iba a poder trabajar de corrido y en paz. Cerré la puerta conforme con el frescor ambiental y me acomodé en mi escritorio.

El testimonio de Eren iba a revisarlo después. No hasta que tuviese un buen par de hojas listas sobre el mío. Cogí una pluma de mi agrado y tomé las hojas para comenzar a escribir:

" _Llovía como el infierno y apareció un puto titán gigante y todos murieron. Fin."_

"Ponte serio", me reté. Yo jamás gastaba bromas, jamás reía, había olvidado cómo. Así que era de imaginarse el estado de desconcentración en el que me encontraba.

¿Para qué seguir evadiéndolo? No iba a irse de mí, hasta que no lo asimilara. No tenía ni una sola idea de cómo empezar a relatar el maldito testimonio. Por supuesto que no. Tenía la cabeza inmersa en lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Tomé las hojas garabateadas de intentos fallidos y las arrugué dejándolas a un lado. Tomé una nueva hoja y comencé a puntear con la pluma, haciendo tiempo, esperando que una bendita idea llegara a mi mente para atraparla y comenzar a escribir, pero nada. Ni una sola palabra siquiera. He hecho reportes tantas veces. ¿Por qué ahora no podía?

Se me ocurrió que podría anotar los hechos al azar, para no olvidarlos y ahondar en descripciones posteriormente: salimos a tal hora, ocupando la posición tanto de la formación, a tal hora se divisó el primer titán, la batalla se desarrolló cerca de las tanto, finalizó a las tanto, pasamos la noche en el bosque, durante la mañana recibimos otro ataque, la vida de algunos reclutas se vio en riesgo…

Hice una pausa en ese punto. "La vida de ella se vio en riesgo."

Un dolor de cabeza denso e invasivo me atacó robándome un respiro ahogado. Rezongué molesto por la sensación tan ajena y me llevé una mano al rostro para restregarme la frente. No pude seguir escapando de las imágenes que intenté esconder en algún espacio de mi cerebro. Se vinieron sobre mí.

Todo por tener la brillante creencia de que algo entre ella y yo podía funcionar. Maldita terquedad. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada del mocoso titán, ¿por qué eso iba a cambiar? ¿Quién mierda era yo para ella? Aparecí como un intruso, como un forastero imprudente me inmiscuí en su vida, construyendo ilusiones, incitándola a ir lejos, más allá de todo límite conmigo. "Es tan joven." ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Ella ya amaba a alguien antes que yo irrumpiera en su vida. Me equivoqué tanto, pero aunque lo supiera, no podía renunciar a esos malditos sentimientos de mierda, aquellos que eran tan impropios de mí. Y no los había abandonado porque precisamente, ella misma había mantenido viva la llama de la esperanza, buscándome, incluso traspasando límites tan riesgosos como buscar ayuda en la loca cuatro ojos.

Había pensado también que había un trasfondo detrás de toda esta historia. Si ella tenía algo que decirme ahora, que no me había dicho antes, eso también terminaría afectándome. ¿Dónde estaba la confianza de la que tanto habíamos hablado? Aquellos problemas que ella estaba intentando ocultar, me estaban alejando. Tuve la sensación de que me estuviese alejando, que yo no era suficientemente importante para enterarme de qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Sentía como si no quisiese estar a su lado, algo no andaba bien. Aunque ella dijese todo lo que quisiera, las palabras perdían su significado después de haber visto todo lo que vi. Sin embargo, sabía que ella pecaba de ingenua respecto a sus términos de lo que está bien y mal. Por eso, ¿podría perdonarla por inocente?

Estaba confundido. Incluso habían vuelto las inseguridades. Me preguntaba si todo lo que habíamos hecho nos perteneció alguna vez, o sí sólo fue un pensamiento efímero y nunca nos correspondió. Mocosa de mierda. Me estaba consumiendo, me sentía tan consumido, agotaba mis fuerzas cuestionarme tanto. A ratos me daba por pensar si hubiese una forma de entregarle todos esos sentimientos, sin que me termine doliendo el pecho, ¿lo haría? Nunca pude confesarle directamente todo lo que sentía, ni siquiera con su aceptación. Ahora no iba a atreverme a nada. "Realmente, me estás consumiendo, Ackerman."

Sin embargo, idealizarla de esa manera tan surreal, era la forma que tenía de saber que ella me hacía una mejor persona, porque al estar con ella me sentía pleno y eso era un avance significativo para mí, saber que realmente podía sentir algo y no vivir como una estatua inerte. Aun así, estaba proponiéndome seguir adelante y pretender hacer las cosas bien, darle su espacio y yo quedarme con mi realidad recurrente y lastimera, hacerme el desentendido y borrar todo rastro de sentimientos de mi interior, pero luego me preguntaba: ¿Acaso es tan extraño asumir que siento algo? ¿Tan difícil dejarse llevar? ¿Acaso era tan molesto permitirle a alguien entrar en mi denigrante y solitaria vida?

Miré mis documentos por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de cavilaciones y vi que la pluma seguía clavada al papel, logrando que la tinta traspasase las otras hojas hasta romperlas. Me puse de pie y alcé el papel en el aire, mirándolo, encontrándole sentido al manchón húmedo de tinta y cómo había estropeado muchas hojas que pudieron servir.

No quería estar en ese estado, me irritaba. Quería seguir adelante, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir. Condenada y hermosa mocosa. No tenía idea como fue que le permití llegar tan dentro de mí. Y entonces estallé.

Lancé todo lo que encontré en la mesa. Las hojas, los lápices, decorativos, hasta el informe de Eren. Di vuelta todo, todo saltó en todas direcciones siendo víctima de ira repentina que brotó a causa de mi desagradable orgullo y obstinación.

Nunca me había dejado llevar por sentimientos. Nunca. Me sentí peor luego de ver el desorden que dejé y corrí a ordenar todo de nuevo. Mientras tanto, mis pensamientos me siguieron torturando.

¿Cómo mierda iba a ser tan difícil dejar esta vida solitaria?

.

 **.*.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron. Pasaron lentos y tediosos, porque cada día era un desafío en que me las ingeniaba para encontrar algún distractor. Al menos tenía una hoja del testimonio lista y corregida. Faltaba que relatara sobre mi experiencia en la segunda parte de la expedición y esa era la que se me hacía más difícil, porque tendría que hablar de ella y cualquier recuerdo relacionado me hacía flaquear. Por supuesto, mis planes eran mantenerme firme. Ya había tomado una decisión, inapelable e inalterable. Esto tenía que terminarse de raíz.

Por otra parte, las cosas dentro del castillo parecían ir bien. A pesar de las decepciones y la tensión de tener el informe en perfecto estado, el orden y la rutina seguían en perfecto estado. Los mocosos se tomaban el trabajo con seriedad y todos cooperaban para que el dichoso informe resultara como se tenía previsto. Junto con eso, no dejamos en el olvido las tareas del castillo. La infraestructura no se mantenía sola, nos quitaba gran parte de nuestro tiempo en aseo, orden, mantenimiento de interiores y exteriores, y no sólo del edificio en sí, teníamos que mantener los equipos condicionados para cualquier desastre inminente, los caballos listos y lo típico del día a día. Entrenamiento y comida. Eso también nos mantenía ocupados.

Durante una tarde me propuse limpiar los ventanales del castillo, desde fuera con ayuda de mi equipo. La temporada invernal traía vientos fuertes y por ende, levantaba polvo haciendo que la limpieza de los vidrios durase la nada misma. Tampoco tenía mejores cosas que hacer y Erwin no me había encomendado nada. Iba a estar ocupado de viaje a la ciudad para tener una reunión con Zacklay. Probablemente quería conseguir una pequeña aprobación del trabajo que llevábamos hasta ahora y si es que teníamos buenas expectativas para luego. Prioridad era poder llegar al sótano de la casa de Eren y estábamos lejos de lograrlo con el dictamen de la Corte Marcial. Zacklay por su parte era menos verdugo que los demás constituyentes de la corte, así que esperábamos buenas respuestas luego del encuentro que tendría con Erwin.

A causa de eso, mi única actividad pendiente era el testimonio y como por supuesto, no tenía ni la más mínima intención en escribir la segunda parte, hui de él y encontré refugio en la única actividad que me hacía feliz: asear. Con las mangas de la camisa recogidas, un pañuelo en la cabeza y otro para proteger las fosas y cavidades faciales estuve listo para empezar. En el cinturón me até unos cuantos paños y un plumero.

El equipo me impulsó para llevarme a cada ventana del castillo. Primero las sacudía con el plumero y luego las perfeccionaba, borrando manchones y sacándoles brillo con los paños. Las limpié con arte como siempre, no dejando ni una gota de polvo. Los vidrios brillaban tanto que en ellos se reflejaba el paisaje que estaba a mis espaldas; las copas de los árboles, el sol medio cubierto por las espesas nubes, esencialmente el cielo en sí, que lucía más mágico por efecto de las ventanas. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar. Era perfecto. Decidí apoyar toda mi espalda en la pared quedando en posición invertida, colgando como una araña. Me gustaba esa sensación vertiginosa y me gustaba ese beneficio extra que aportaban los equipos. Ver el mundo desde cualquier posición.

En eso estaba cuando la loca apareció de la nada a interrumpirme.

–¡Hola! – salió por la ventana que estaba al lado de la que yo estaba limpiando. Asomó la mitad del cuerpo fuera de esta y me saludó con la mano.

–No seas ridícula. – la ignoré y seguí colgando como adorno.

–Se te va a ir la sangre a la cabeza. – habló adquiriendo un tono más profesional. Se apoyó con los codos en el borde del ventanal y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos.

–Y… ¿Tú estudias para tener bases para fastidiarme? – me quejé sin moverme de mi posición.

–¡Oh, por dios! Fallé. Me atrapaste. – rio – Bueno, da lo mismo. Sólo te haría daño si pasas en esa pose más de dos horas.

Blanqueé los ojos y pasé por alto sus comentarios. Me reincorporé con la ayuda de mis piernas y seguí limpiando. Hange se quedó en silencio mirando cómo me dedicaba a limpiar las ventanas, porque no vio interés de mi parte en seguir entablando una conversación.

Podría atreverme a decir que esta era la faceta que me gustaba de la loca. Su silencio, porque su presencia era tranquila, pero bastaba que abriese la boca para echar a perder las situaciones. Por eso agradecí mientras permanecía quieta, contentándose sólo con verme pasar el paño por el vidrio. Pronto iba a terminar, así que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para compartir con ella.

El día estaba gélido y pacífico. Probablemente, nadie quería estar fuera del castillo que proveía calor y comodidad. Afuera había brisa y poco a poco la temperatura descendía considerablemente. De pronto, lo que no era más que una brisa tenue se transformó en un viento despiadado y glacial que removió todo el paisaje e hizo crujir el edifico. Me cubrí el rostro con el antebrazo mientras esperaba que la fuerza de la ráfaga cesara un poco.

–Levi, sale de ahí. Te vas a volar – dijo la muy maldita, simulando preocupación.

Le regalé la mejor mirada amenazante que tenía. No sabía por qué estaba ahí dándose el gusto de fastidiarme. Debería haber estado trabajando. Cosas de cuatro ojos.

No tardó mucho en venir la segunda ráfaga con mucha más fuerza que la anterior. Caí en la cuenta de que no era un frío áspero, era agradable. O tal vez a mí me agradaba el frío, porque me encantó como me limpió el rostro con su fuerza y a la vez me arrancó el pañuelo de la cabeza. Tenía más. Daba igual.

En eso estaba, cuando a lo lejos oímos voces y giramos en la dirección en la que venían. Divisé a dos mocosos. Armin traía unas hojas en las manos. Caminaba junto a ella. Le señalaba el papel y le daba instrucciones. Al parecer era el testimonio de Ackerman y Artlet estaba ayudándola a corregir. Siempre tan amigos, él se tomaba la paciencia y el tiempo de explicarle las cosas hasta más de dos veces. De pronto, la brisa volvió a soplar. "¡Hace mucho frío!", chilló el mocoso. "¡Sí!" ella le dio en la razón. Que felices se veían.

Ella venía prestándole directa atención. Traía consigo un chaleco que le quedaba grande, un pantalón oscuro y las botas del uniforme. De su cuello pendía el collar que le había regalado yo. Solté un bufido al percatarme de ese detalle.

–Aún tiene el collar. ¿Por qué? – pregunté al aire, pero me olvidé que tenía cerca a la peor persona que podía haberlo oído.

–"Aún tiene mi collar" – me imitó burlescamente – ¿Por qué será si no? Todavía no entiendes, enano. No puedo creer como es que no lo entiendes.

La ignoré para dedicarle mis miradas a ella. Tomó los papeles que Armin le había entregado y los leyó de nuevo. Sus blancas y finas manos acariciaron las hojas y asintió conforme con lo que le había dicho su amigo.

Agradecí cuando el viento le removió el brillante cabello y dejó a la vista su piel pálida y con leve color rosa en las mejillas a causa del frío. Seguía atrapándome, robándose mi atención. Seguía atrayéndome como un imán.

–Qué decepcionante eres, Levi – oí a la loca quejarse, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

–¿Por?

–Eres un viejo amargado mirándola de lejos, como ella se distrae con su amigo. Deberías ir y ser un hombre. Arreglar esto. – Volvía a entrometerse, pero en parte le había permitido hacerlo. De todas formas, estaba más que informada al respecto.

–Te dije que no. – gruñí pasando el paño con más fuerza sobre el ventanal.

–¡Qué deprimente! ¿Sabes? Deberías soltarte y morir por aburrido. – me sugirió, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano. Tenía cara de berrinche.

–Estás disfrutando esto a tu manera, ¿no? – guardé el paño en mi cinturón. Me moví con ayuda de mis piernas para llegar más cerca de la loca y me crucé de brazos, mientras la examinaba con la vista.

–¿Disfrutar viendo que no eres feliz? Cómo te equivocas. – meneó la cabeza.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No es como si yo no supiera que era la felicidad. En realidad, tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero… daba igual.

–No insistas. – estaba empezando a impacientarme. Hange tenía el poder de hacer que me cuestionara y esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales prefería permanecer lejos de su existencia.

–¡Pero Levi! – ella parecía más harta de mí – Aun cuando me lo confesaste, – se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza – ¡admitiste que la amabas! Y esperas que me quede sin hacer nada. El orgullo te va a arruinar.

–No grites.

De nuevo, sobrepasó el límite. Me solté y me dejé caer al vacío. La oí gritar con histeria ante el impacto de lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al suelo, lancé los ganchos en otra dirección, un muro lejano para darle la vuelta al castillo y aparecer por otro rincón. Lejos de Hange por fin.

La oí en la distancia, maldiciendo por el susto que acababa de hacerle pasar, pero no pegué la vuelta. Seguí adelante y me escabullí de ahí a toda velocidad, saltando de tejado en tejado, apoyándome en las paredes. Mi trabajo ya estaba hecho, no tenía más que hacer ahí.

Preferí cambiar de actividades y redirigí mi rumbo hacia el interior del castillo. Dentro el calor hizo notar su presencia, distaba mucho de lo que sucedía fuera.

Opté por guardar el equipo en su maletín. Tuve suficiente con esa tarde de limpieza. Guardé todos los implementos de aseo en el armario de los útiles y caminé destino a los establos. Tenía planes de ir a la ciudad y reencontrarme con Erwin. Era una buena idea distraerme con eso. Además, una ligera ansiedad y curiosidad sobre las respuestas de Darius me incitaron a querer enterarme de antemano. Si había algo que Erwin no podía decir a la ligera, entonces podíamos tomar otro sendero de vuelta y conversar sobre el tema.

Me abrigué con la chaqueta y la capa. Aunque me gustase el frío, también procuraba por el cuidado de mi salud.

Caminé hacia los establos, luchando contra el viento que me arrebataba la gorra de la capa una y otra vez. Pensaba que con este clima probablemente iba a ser difícil volver de noche. Probablemente Erwin tuviese que hospedarse en la ciudad. Todo llamaba a gritos una tormenta descomunal o al menos, vientos catastróficos. Tampoco me sentí muy iluminado al saber que yo también iba de camino al pueblo, pero necesitaba respirar.

Cuando llegué a la puerta principal del establo un brazo me interceptó para impedir que avanzara. Se ubicó justo en el marco de la puerta, atravesándolo. Me giré indignado ante tal insolencia, pero mi estampa se difuminó cuando la vi a ella. Ni idea cómo me encontró.

–Tenemos que conversar – me miró esta vez, ya no suplicante, ni amable, ni menos arrepentida. Esta vez totalmente desafiante.

Quedé perplejo antes su actuar, pero conservé mi postura inalterable. Le devolví la mirada y me contuve de enunciar algo malsonante. Por un momento sentí que era mejor salir de ahí y dejar las cosas cómo estaban, pero eso hablaría pésimo de mí. Incluso, recordé las palabras de la loca: ser un hombre y arreglar esto. No sé si estaba dispuesto a arreglar algo, pero al menos debía darle un espacio para que me dijera todo lo que quería decirme, sobre todo si tenía la seguridad de que esto iba a terminarse.

–Ackerman. – dudé.

–Ahora. – insistió sin quitar su brazo de mi camino. Era tan jodidamente alta.

–Déjame ir por mi caballo. Salgo en seguida – hablé con voz insípida y renuente.

Me vio directo a los ojos, paseando su mirada por su rostro, un poco desconfiada, pero al menos el establo no tenía ninguna otra puerta por donde pudiese escaparme. Bajó el brazo lentamente sin separar la vista de mí y me dio un espacio para permitirme avanzar.

Se quedó esperándome y salí al poco rato a su encuentro arrastrando a mi caballo con la rienda. Caminé pasando de ella, siguiendo mi trayecto unidireccional hasta el sendero que nos sacaba del castillo y nos direccionaba hasta la carretera de la ciudad.

Al rato la sentí trotar a mis espaldas. Sus zapatos hacían resonar la tierra y no faltó mucho para verla reincorporarse a mi lado.

Caminamos por el sendero o más bien me siguió hasta ahí. Nos adentramos entre las arboledas y las áreas verdes que se ubicaban a las afueras del castillo. Un buen paisaje y más ahora que acompasaba perfecto con el clima invernal.

Fueron por lo menos quince minutos de silencio en que sólo podía percibir su respiración acelerada y las pisadas del caballo. Intenté vislumbrar algún vestigio de su expresión por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero sólo noté que iba con sus orbes grises imantadas al suelo mientras fruncía los labios hasta hacerlos blanquear. Se notaba molesta y nerviosa, una mala combinación para discutir, pero algo que la caracterizaba era la obstinación.

–¿Qué quieres? – pregunté con voz suave. Traté de no mirarla más, para no seguir inquietándola.

–Te mereces una explicación. – habló esta vez sin ocultar la desesperación que la tenía obstruida.

¿La merecía? Pensé unos segundos sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder y tal vez sí, era momento de aclarar un poco las cosas. Habían pasado días ya en que no la había visto, en que a decir verdad, técnicamente estaba escapándome de ella, porque sabía que verla era igual a reabrir el tema que tanto quería cerrar. Pero tampoco era justo. Traté de ver la situación como una más de todas las decisiones que tomaba en el diario vivir. ¿Me arrepentiría de haber hablado con ella? Tal vez no. Tal vez era prudente permitirle contarme su versión de los hechos.

Frené el paso, caminé hasta un árbol cercano y até mi caballo allí, para después tomar asiento sobre una piedra que se encontraba cerca. Ella se quedó frente a mí de brazos cruzados, escrutándome atentamente. Sentí cómo centraba su vigilancia en mi imagen y eso me exasperó.

–Habla – la invité sin agrado. Prefería que fuese al grano.

–Fue una equivocación. Levi, fue Eren quien se acercó a besarme. – relató una vez más. Odiaba ese cuento, o a decir verdad, odiaba esa parte en específico.

–Sí, esa parte ya la sé. – refunfuñé irritado, pero me guardé el orgullo un momento para seguir adelante con la plática. – Y, ¿qué lo motivó a hacerlo? – me interesé sarcásticamente.

Tartamudeó un poco antes de seguir y luego calló. Se le trabaron las palabras, entorpeciendo y sin saber cómo continuar. Yo sabía que lo importante no estaba en dicho momento culmine que me fastidiaba recordar, sino en el antes, en qué había sucedido como para que la historia se desenlazara de ese modo tan funesto. Sin embargo, ella no fue capaz de decírmelo, ni antes y ahora tampoco parecía cooperar. Entonces, ¿qué quería conversar? ¿Decirme lo mismo de siempre para hacerme sentir mejor? ¿No fue su intención? Me estaba aburriendo de esa excusa.

Alcé ambas cejas en un gesto desinteresado y traté de ponerme de pie para seguir mi camino, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Sentí que tenía la razón, pero su voz me detuvo.

–Eren se había acercado a mí un poco antes para pedirme perdón – soltó por fuerza mayor, viéndose acorralada. Me quedé en mi lugar interesado en lo que se venía. – Eren sabía que yo estaba saliendo con alguien más, pero no sabía con quién. Insistió en saber con quién, pero…

–Entonces – la interrumpí sintiéndome pésimo ante esa confesión– ¿quieres decirme que él te lo preguntó, pero aun así no fuiste capaz de decírselo?

–Bueno, yo…– vi cómo se complicaba más, así que preferí dejarla continuar.

–Bien. Sigue.

–El tema es que Eren se acercó con otras intenciones, supongo. Al no saber con quién estaba, creyó que podía insistir conmigo.

–¿Y todo eso te lo guardaste tu sola? – hablé al azar. No estaba atacándola, pero realmente esa información no tenía cabida en mi cabeza. Lo que estaba escuchando me parecía peor que el mismo hecho de haberla visto con el mocoso. Porque yo creí que ella confiaba en mí, pero me lo ocultó todo cual cómplice.

–No te lo dije porque… – hizo una pausa que pareció dolerle, por el suspiro entrecortado que liberó de sus rosados labios – porque tenía miedo y estaba confundida.

–¿Confundida? – eso me dolió.

–No con Eren – se corrigió de inmediato, desesperada ante mis reacciones que no le daban tregua – Yo tenía claro que ya no quería nada más con él. Estaba confundida con lo que estaba sucediendo, porque si era otra de las estupideces de Eren podía comprometer lo nuestro…

–Ya sucedió, de todos modos – me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

Soltó un levé quejido que salió de su garganta al tragar. Volteé a verla en el preciso instante en que la oí.

–Me equivoqué. Soy humana, ¿lo recuerdas? – avanzó un paso más hacia mí. – El día que nos perdimos en el bosque, cuando curé tu pierna, ese día que cantaste, ese día que me contaste parte de tu vida, te pedí perdón por mis arranques emocionales y tú me dijiste que volverían a suceder porque soy humana y como tal, no puedo luchar contra los impulsos, ¿vale algo para ti eso ahora? – me recriminó. Dio justo en el clavo con ese discurso. Me tensé haciendo crujir mis dientes. Ahora el confundido era yo. Pero no podía permitírmelo, era mejor así. Terminar de raíz esta equivocación. – Me dijiste que luchabas conmigo, a mi lado, que podía contar contigo en todo. Entonces, necesito ayuda, Levi. Necesito ayuda porque Levi no quiere creerme…

–Sí, sí quiero. – Confesé – sí quiero creerte. Lo único que quiero es creerte, o mejor aún, que todo esto sea mentira. Pero no lo es. Mikasa, – me provocó una sensación extraña decir su nombre, había estado evadiéndolo – podría haber sido cualquier persona, incluso el mocoso Kirschtein. Podría haberle acomodado un buen par de patadas en las bolas y se hubiese terminado el problema. Pero es Eren. Coincidentemente, la persona a la que has amado durante años y como si eso no fuese mucho ya, no puedo descargar la rabia, no puedo tocarle un pelo, porque es "tu hermano" – hice mucho énfasis en aquella ultima parte, sólo para ridiculizar el concepto.

–Lo sé – asintió agachando el rostro, con una expresión totalmente destruida, desesperanzada.

De nuevo sobrevino el silencio. Quince minutos más. El tiempo perdido de esa forma suponía una tortura para mí, pero con ella ahí era insoportable, desesperante. ¿Cómo explicarle que era mejor borrar todo lo que había hacia atrás? No había pasado tanto tiempo, estábamos en el punto justo para no volver a insistir, para desertar de tantas ideas imposibles.

Parte de lo que estaba sucediendo era mi culpa también. Si hubiese cerrado la boca, si me hubiese resistido un poco más, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

–Levi – insistió.

–Hm.

–¿Quieres que esto termine? – tomó una postura seria y firme.

–Hm.

–¡Levi! Responde.

–¿Qué quieres que te responda?

–Sí o no.

–Hm.

Mikasa bufó sonoramente, amenazante, dispuesta a desatar una guerra en ese preciso instante. No quería fastidiarla, pero no tenía nada que decir. Respecto a su pregunta, tenía una respuesta bastante clara. Hange me había preguntado también si quería terminarlo. Le dije que no. Por supuesto que no. No quería, no podía, pero debía. Y confesarle cualquier cosa de ese tipo iba a resultar contraproducente.

Dejé la mente en blanco y sin sangre en las venas me retiré del lugar. No podía seguir ahí.

–Déjame sólo. – caminé hasta mi caballo y lo monté de un solo brinco. Vi cómo se quedó observando cada movimiento que realicé antes de partir. Se veía decepcionada, molesta y herida. Si tan sólo pudiese entender que eso me dolía incluso, mucho más a mí.

Salí de la escena de inmediato. Un segundo más a su lado era peligro inminente. Me lastimó verla ahí, luchando por algo de lo que yo quería desistir. Estaba siendo un imbécil, lo tenía más que presente.

Con el pie firme en el estribo le exigí a mi caballo ir lo más rápido posible. Conté hasta que me perdí en los números. No volteé, seguí adelante llevándole la contra a todos mis anhelos. Renegando de aquello que nunca antes había pensado en aceptar en mi vida: sentimientos.

Aceleré el paso a la ciudad antes de que anocheciera y se viniera sobre nosotros la tormenta. De un momento a otro el cielo terminó cubriéndose de espesas nubes grises y no tardaron en producirse truenos bastante potentes. El viento soplaba con entusiasmo, casi quebrando los árboles más delgados, volando todo a su paso. Y en la ciudad las cosas no fueron muy distintas. Vi gente correr de un lado a otro, sobre todo en la zona comercial. Resguardaban los puestos y cerraban puertas y ventanas. Las madres llamaban a sus hijos, era hora de refugiarse.

Al poco rato, comenzó a llover a cántaros. No entendí cómo Erwin iba a volver al castillo, pero tampoco sabía cómo iba a hacerlo yo. El camino de tierra se volvía lodoso y difícil de cabalgar, así que al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, desistí de esa misión para retornar al castillo y tomar un baño caliente. Al menos el breve paseo me sirvió para despejar la mente por un rato y suavizar las sensaciones agobiantes que me había embargado unos minutos antes.

Retomé el viaje por el camino más corto hasta mi destino, e incluso así fue un tanto difícil. Estaba oscureciendo ya y era costoso poder dilucidar algo entre el agua que caía fluvial y la penumbra. Por otro lado, el frío se volvía cada vez más insostenible y mis manos que sostenían las riendas estaban enrojecidas y ardían.

Pasé directo a los establos y devolví el caballo a su lugar. Una vez listo, tuve que caminar hasta el castillo, refugiándome dentro de la gorra de la capa y envolviéndome para pasar el frío. El viento me impedía caminar, no había soldados en las cercanías y todas las luces del castillo estaban encendidas. Por la hora, los mocosos debían estar cenando, pero yo no tenía intenciones de comer. Entré rápidamente al edificio, goteando, temblando y gruñendo por el cambio de temperatura tan drásticos.

Ignoré a todo el mundo a mi paso y me encaminé a mi habitación a darme un baño.

Apenas entré en mi cuarto, no dudé en desvestirme de inmediato. No era buena idea quedarse con la ropa húmeda. Me quité la capa y odié llevar puestos los arneses. Me demoré en quitarlos y todo lo demás, lo terminé arrancando con agitación.

Me senté en el borde de la cama un momento, contemplando como las gotas de agua de mi cabello iban a parar al suelo. De la conversación con Mikasa, una sola pregunta quedó rondando en mi cabeza, ¿por qué ella estaba intentando con tantas fuerzas volver conmigo? ¿Qué significaba yo para ella? ¿En serio no quería dejarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué motivos? Está bien. Esa más de una pregunta. Sinceramente, me dejó lleno de cuestionamientos, dudas y sin saber ya que hacer al respecto.

Sentí un apretón en el pecho. "Una crisis de pánico." Hace tiempo no sentía una. Me había acostumbrado a ellas y cuando sucedían terminaba contrarrestando sus síntomas concentrándome en otras cosas. Usaba las gotas para dormir, pero no con la frecuencia de antes. Me causó curiosidad, pero como tantas otras veces, lo dejé pasar. Busqué mis gotas en el velador y me fui al baño.

Llené la bañera con abundante agua. Quería que estuviese rebosante. Entré en ella y me resbalé con pesadez hasta que el agua me tapó el pecho. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el vapor impregnarse en mi piel. Sentí un alivio al notar como el agua me abrigaba el cuerpo. Me había estado congelando, afuera el tiempo estaba catastrófico.

Cuando por fin me relajé, noté que aún llevaba en mis manos el frasco de gotas. Las miré con desinterés y comencé a girar el frasco en mis manos. Dudé un momento. ¿Por qué no? Me traía recuerdos de los primeros días en la Legión. Luego que Hange me las diera, en mis arranques de insubordinación solía tomarme los frascos enteros y quedarme en estado catatónico por mucho tiempo, eso al menos cuando no podía más con las imágenes de Farlan e Isabel en mi mente. No. No era un tipo de droga. No podía definirse como tal y yo no había tenido interés en probar ninguna, jamás en mi vida, porque sabía cuánto podía afectar mi organismo y yo necesitaba estar siempre en condiciones. Sin embargo, el que la medicación de Hange fuese natural, cambiaba mucho las cosas. Simplemente, terminaba más adormecido de lo normal, pensaba en muchas cosas, olvidaba otras y le daba reposo a mis músculos contraídos por el uso del equipo todos los días. Además, estaba por irme a dormir, así que no importaba mucho si me tomaba el frasco entero. Eran simples extractos de relajantes musculares y somníferos.

Sabía que la loca iba a enojarse conmigo luego de esto, porque según ella, no tenía que hacer eso, pero daba igual. Como si no pudiese hacerme otro frasco luego.

Me decidí por hacerlo sin pensar demás y me tragué todo el contenido de una buena vez. Me pregunté si Hange les aplicaba algún endulzante a las medicinas adrede, para hacerlas más pasables. Era como tragar un jarabe, pero no tan amargo.

Los primeros minutos no sucedió nada. Miré el frasco una vez más y gruñí. Siempre han sido lo que son, puñeteras gotas naturales que no sirven para nada. Me quedé con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el calor del agua hasta que abrí los párpados con pesadez y sentí un calambre en la cara. Entré en un estado de somnolencia, pero me sentía mucho más atrapado que eso. De nuevo, dejé los ojos fijos en el frasco. "Hange cambió los componentes". Mierda.

Intenté no colapsar, ni entrar en pánico. Aproveché la instancia para calmarme y disfrutar del baño. No obstante, aunque antes hacía esto para relajarme un rato, ahora después de tanto tiempo sin intentarlo, el efecto no logró más que hacerme recordarlo todo, estar sensible y abrir las puertas de las sensaciones. Es como si mi inconsciente quisiera satisfacerse de remembranzas inútiles. Sé que no valía la pena. Pero ahí estaba. Pensando en ella una vez más.

De inmediato, mi cerebro comenzó a reproducir imágenes fugaces. Recordé la única oportunidad que había tenido con ella, de llegar más allá. De tocarla más, de besarla más, de sentirla más. Ese día celebré que hubiese sido ella quién tomó la iniciativa. Aún la siento en mis pensamientos. Se movió tal y cómo lo quería, me miró como quería. Estábamos en mi habitación donde nadie podía ver ni molestar. Ella hacía mi cuerpo arder, su calor me era ajeno. Y sé que pudo ver como rompí las barreras, porque esa noche sentí de todo. Esa nueva vida estaba rota y ahora me sentía como nunca antes había hecho.

Su imagen está latente en mi mente. Su rostro perfectamente dibujado, barbilla fina, labios perfectos, nariz pequeña, ojos grandes y grises, brillantes. Esas mejillas enrojecidas. Sus cejas de expresión desafiante y ese precioso cabello negro, liso. Amaba los mechones rebeldes que se le venían al rostro para decorarlo.

Estaba inmerso en esa reminiscencia. Sus manos tímidas, pero ansiosas desarmándome por completo. Flotando en el agua dibujé imágenes en mi mente de aquello, creando un ensueño. Era idílico, deleitarme con el poder de su dominio, tentado por el placer. "Llévame una vez más", le hablé al retrato irreal de su recuerdo. "Llévame a un nuevo viaje". Estaba fuera de mi cabeza, disperso en otra realidad. ¿Cuándo fue que me afectó tanto? Son sólo gotas.

Me hundí en el agua, hasta el fondo de la bañera. La caricia del líquido me rozaba haciéndome cosquillas.

Detrás de esos lastimeros recuerdos, me encuentro perdido de nuevo, roto y cansado. Sin encontrar el punto de retorno, ido y por cierto, incapaz de dejar ir todo lo que sucedió. El exceso de gotas me hizo renunciar a la gravedad y estar sumergido en el agua no hizo diferencia alguna. Podía ver borroso. Tenía los ojos abiertos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni siquiera tomé consciencia de que para vivir necesitaba respirar. Estaba totalmente relajado y el tacto del agua me provocaba intensas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

Eso hasta que dos fuertes manos me sacaron del agua de un solo tirón.

Berreé algo inentendible, quejándome y tratando de llevarle la contra al intruso.

– _Ñam, ñam, mish, mish,_ sí, sí. Te entiendo perfectamente, Levi – dijo Hange mientras me halaba con fuerza. Se oía un poco molesta. Era difícil decir, sobre todo viniendo de ella. Me quitó el frasco que parecía estar pegado en mi mano y lo tomó para luego lanzarme una mirada de desaprobación. – ¡Estas gotas no son iguales que las otras! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así? Enano tarado – me regañó. No pude decirle nada. Moví mi cabeza en otra dirección, pero la imagen llegó con efecto tardío provocándome un mareo intenso. – Mírate, no puedes ni reaccionar.

–Estoy bien – hablé con pausa, sintiendo mi voz como ajena. – Estaba bien hasta que llegaste.

–Sí, puedo verlo – habló sarcástica.

–¿Por qué cambiaste las gotas? Las otras no me hacían nada, excepto relajarme más. Si estoy así es por tu culpa y tus ideas absurdas, cuatro ojos de mierda – rezongué afirmándome en los bordes de la tina.

–Sí, ahora creo que estás bien. Estás maldiciendo como de costumbre. –Hange soltó un suspiro sonoro. –Espero que esto no sea por…

–No es por nada, ni nadie. – subí el volumen de mi voz– Quería tomarme un relajo. Pero no tenía idea que se te había ocurrido echarle alguna mierda rara a las gotas. – ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviese hablando desde la ultratumba? Todas las imágenes llegaban atrasadas a mi cerebro, pero tenía un poco de consciencia para hablar.

–Sí te avisé – reclamó.

–¿Desde cuándo te enojas tanto? – indagué tratando de ponerme de pie, pero sólo logré resbalarme y caer de vuelta al agua, salpicando en todas direcciones. No sentía pudor de Hange. Me conocía en otros estados más deplorables.

–¿Sabes? – prosiguió – Mejor sal del agua. Ya estás bastante limpio. Será mejor que reposes en tu cama mientras se te quita el efecto.

–Es tu culpa. – insistí. – En serio creí que no me harían nada como las otras. No sería tan idiota como para hacer algo así.

Me ignoró y me cubrió con una toalla grande para llevarme de vuelta a la habitación. Me sentó en la orilla de la cama y me secó el cabello, moviendo otra toalla sobre mi cabeza. Para mí, cada sacudida era una tortura. Sentía que me revolvía el cerebro. Finalmente me soltó y me caí de espaldas rebotando en el colchón. Pésima idea. Todo el mundo dio vueltas con ese movimiento. Tuve que quedarme quieto con los ojos cerrados.

–Sí comes, podría ayudarte en algo. – sugirió mientras hurgaba en mi armario para pasarme ropa limpia.

Preferí obedecerle. No me sentía bien. Jamás pensé que los medicamentos de Hange pudiesen llevar a estos límites. Tuve una idea absurda y terminé peor de lo que estaba antes. Fue cuando decidí pedirle que no me recetara ningún tipo de tratamiento más. Pude ver preocupación en su rostro cuando se lo comenté, pero luego de aquel incidente no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta. Aceptó quitarme las gotas, pero insistió que siempre tendría una cantidad para mí si las necesitaba de nuevo. Accedí sólo en caso de que no volviese a darme semejante dosis.

Me vestí de pantalones oscuros y un chaleco para el frío, pero no me dirigí hacia los comedores. Opté por cambiar el rumbo hacia la sala de reuniones para compartir un té con mis subordinados. Un té era suficiente. Oír a alguien distinto también resultaba alentador.

Cuando llegué sólo estaba Erd y Petra. El salón estaba alumbrado por algunos candelabros, pero aun así la iluminación era escasa, sin embargo, le brindaba al espacio un toque acogedor.

A penas me senté, Petra corrió a prepararme una taza de té. Agradecí el gesto y la observé mientras vertía el agua de una pequeña tetera. Se alejó de mí para rellenar su propia taza y sentó a compartir. Erd estaba en silencio mirando una vela pequeña que estaba en medio de la mesa. Hubo silencio al principio, sólo compartíamos el bebestible en paz, estábamos quietos, tranquilos. No era necesario hablar. La compañía de algunas personas en ocasiones es más que suficiente y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Afuera se oía el siseo de la lluvia cayendo constante y la brisa que se filtraba por ventanas o rendijas hacía tintinear las llamas de las velas.

–Me pregunto si todo esto valdrá la pena – Erd tenía la taza de té entre las manos, mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas, inclinado hacia adelante. Una pose de preocupación, desesperanza. Se veía ofuscado y era entendible. Cuando teníamos que dar explicaciones, cuando nos tenían constantemente en la mira se sentía como una reprensión, estar limitados en cada paso, cada decisión.

–No intentarlo, eso definitivamente hará que nada valga la pena – comenté antes de sorber el cálido líquido.

Erd y Petra alzaron sus rostros para observarme detenidamente. Vi como grandes expectativas se pincelaban en sus rostros. Usualmente lo hacían conmigo. Era la imagen de seguridad, de protección y de sabiduría que tenían de mí, aun cuando a veces ni yo mismo tenía las respuestas, ellos se respaldaban en mí.

Sentí una ligera satisfacción al verlo de ese modo. Tenía muchas cosas de qué preocuparme y tenía que mantenerme firme en el camino, porque ellos dependían de mí, de mis decisiones, de mis órdenes y al menos, ellos confiaban en mí con los ojos vendados, poníamos las manos al fuego. Tenía que responderles de la mejor forma.

Pasar tiempo con ellos fue un recreo en medio de tanto caos y trabajo. Hubiese sido más grato verlos a todos reunidos; Gunther, Auruo. En ocasiones, les gustaba dejar de lado la formalidad y terminaban conversando una infinidad de sandeces que no hacían más que sacarme carcajadas mentales. Aunque no lo demostrase, me divertía con ellos. En ese momento, fue de ese modo. Relajante. Además, el efecto de las puñeteras gotas de Hange comenzó mermar, dejándome sólo con una sensación liviana de agotamiento.

–¿Se siente bien, Capitán? – me habló Petra con tono dulce. Si bien me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi equipo, eso no era una equivalente de querer sentarme a relatarles mi vida. El sentido de lo personal para mi rozaba lo inconversable. Y precisamente ahí no sentía ganas de conversar, me gustaba más la idea de oírles hablar entre ellos. Aparte, si alguien más se interesaba en mi nefasto estado anímico luego de lo que había ocurrido, iba a terminar enterrándome kilómetros bajo tierra para no hablar nunca más con nadie.

Todo estaba bien hasta que me preguntaban cómo estaba. Pero de cierta forma, eso significaba que mi estado no era pasado por alto. Siempre me mostraba apático y ecuánime ante todo el mundo. Si ahora ellos notaban un cambio, debía ser demasiado notorio.

Fuera de ese tópico, volví la mente a la imagen del salón y traté de reanudar lo que estaba sucediendo. No tuve mucho éxito tras mis intentos, porque cuando lo hice, sentí que algo estaba pasando. Algo que yo no entendía.

Vi mucho contacto visual, señales y comunicación gestual por parte de mis dos subordinados. Enarqué una ceja analizando la escena, pero ninguno de los dos pareció prestarme atención. Erd dejó su taza vacía en el mesón y se retiró de la estancia, logrando llamar mi atención. Apenas pude oír un escuálido murmuro: "buenas noches" y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Miré a Petra que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, inquieta, ansiosa, enredándose los dedos, jugando con las manos y tirando los pellejos de piel de su labio inferior. Alzó el rostro en dirección a mí y se acercó hasta el asiento que estaba a mi lado.

–¿Petra? – llamé su atención esperando una explicación. No obtuve respuesta inmediata, por lo que me distraje moviendo la taza con vaivén de un lado a otro, viendo el té que se había acumulado en el fondo.

–Últimamente lo veo muy contrariado – se decidió por decirme algo. Lamentablemente, algo que no le incumbía, ni a ella, ni a nadie y que tarde o temprano, iba a hacérselos saber a todos y no de la mejor manera. Me acomodé en el asiento, suspirando roncamente y buscando en el aire una respuesta apropiada y creíble. Mientras trataba de decir algo coherente, los brillantes ojos de la chica no se despegaban de mí.

–No es como que las fallas que sufrimos como institución se nos vayan de la mente de la noche a la mañana – vincular mis malestares con el trabajo me pareció bastante acertado. Y por cierto, no se alejaba de lo que realmente sucedía. Mi mente se dividía en porcentajes: sesenta por ciento trabajos y titanes, (treinta y treinta) y ahora… cuarenta por ciento mocosa Ackerman. Aunque tenía mis dudas respecto a las cifras.

–Lo sé – asintió con una sonrisa triste. Volví mi mente a la conversación. – pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos. – Sentí que quería darme ánimos. "De nuevo", pensé. Pero había una sola persona que podía dármelos y no estaba disponible para mí. O más estúpidamente aún, yo estaba escondiéndome de ella.

–Y ni siquiera así redimimos una cuota de toda la miseria. – llevé la contra a su enunciado. Sin ser demasiado pesimista, tenía esa sensación últimamente. Que por cada dos pasos que dábamos, retrocedíamos tres, que por cada pregunta contestada, aparecían diez más y así. Salir de la jaula era un objeto de estudio más que un propósito. Nos olvidábamos de la importancia de cerrar ciclos, de establecer un límite. Seguíamos sumisos ante esa realidad pútrida, indigna de la naturaleza humana.

–Y si no lo hiciéramos no quedaría ni la esperanza. – me dijo con apuro. Ciertamente, era mucho mejor intentarlo, ¿pero hasta cuándo? Yo no bajaba los brazos, jamás. Sabía que podía con todos los jodidos titanes, sin embargo, como a todo mortal, me embargaba el sentimiento de la ansiedad, de querer libertad ahora. De alcanzar a vivirla, por muy soñador que eso pareciera. Permanecí callado mientras me bebía la última gota concentrada de amargo té, hasta que ella prosiguió. –Usted es una gran persona, Capitán. Ha velado por todos nosotros, siempre.

–No soy muy acérrimo a la condescendencia, Petra. Yo sólo hago lo que creo mejor. – Nunca me habían gustado los elogios, ni halagos, ni la adulación, ni ningún gesto que tenga parentesco con todo lo anterior. Yo era un simple servidor más, dispuesto a darlo todo por un futuro y para eso exponía mi propia vida, incluso arriesgaba la de los demás. ¿Qué tenía eso de elogiable? Yo no hacía las cosas por presunción, las hacía por el deber. Mi deber y mi derecho a una vida.

–Bueno –titubeó un poco, colocándose visiblemente nerviosa. Tampoco quería ser tan ácido con ella. Era una buena chica. – Es que eso fue más una opinión personal.

–¿Personal? – me extrañé. Una confesión bastante directa para estar a solas con su superior y sobre todo, hablando de una forma tan cercana.

–Porque yo considero que usted es una gran persona. Un buen hombre. – comenzó a tartamudear – Lo que quiero decir es que… para mí usted es… importante, más que cómo soldado.

Dejé la taza en la mesa aplicando demasiada fuerza. Petra se asustó y pegó un brinco ante el ruido tan agudo. Inhalé abundante aire y traté de no reaccionar mal frente a sus palabras tan sugerentes. Tampoco creí estar sobre exagerando la situación. Podía tener muy poco tino para esos asuntos, o una experiencia de mierda respecto a aquello, pero no era tan idiota como para no darme cuenta del trasfondo de su querer decir. Supuse el peligroso rumbo que podía tomar esa conversación y la detuve de inmediato, por medios indirectos.

–En realidad, no. Se tiene esa visión de mí, pero es a mi criterio algo muy superficial. Lo que sucede detrás de mi cargo, no es algo que vaya de boca en boca, por eso creo que no se puede tener una noción al respecto. – me encogí de hombros. Estaba siendo sincero. Yo no le permitía a nadie saber más de mí, de lo que ya sabían. – Pero supongo que cómo Capitán y sólo como eso, les proyecto una imagen de confianza a mis subordinados. – soné lo más tosco que pude.

De inmediato se le trabaron las palabras al ver que me estaba cerrando antes sus confidencias. No quería ser desagradable con ella y de hecho, me generó inquietud estar en medio dichas circunstancias. Pero yo no estaba interesado en tener a nadie elogiándome, ni al pendiente de mí, ni armando expectativas a expensas de una imagen que no era ni remotamente real, ni mucho menos tenía intenciones de aceptar que un soldado tan habilidoso como ella cruzase los límites de rango, o iba a verme en la obligación de destituirla, y en el fondo, no quería. Era un excelente potencial para el escuadrón.

Al cabo de unos segundos, titubeando y arreglándose el cabello a causa de los nervios, repuso:

–Son sentimientos transparentes, Capitán. – habló con agitación, tratando de zafarse de lo que ya había soltado sin recato. – A mí me gustaría seguirlo siempre. Usted es una imagen de respeto para mí y de honor. Quiero ser digna de pertenecer a su escuadrón. – Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se quedó viéndome a la espera de alguna respuesta.

–Lo eres – me encogí de hombros– o no te habría elegido. Doy fe de tus capacidades. – Volvía a coger la taza. Me había olvidado de que ya no tenía té. Hice un gesto de desaprobación al ver el recipiente vacío.

–¿Le sirvo más té? – ofreció con timidez. Sabía que había destruido sus ilusiones, pero no me sentí mal a respecto. Mejor terminar el asunto ahora, antes que permitirle hacerse falsas esperanzas.

–No, gracias. Me retiro.

Aparté el cuerpo de la mesa para salir del lugar. La chica se quedó viéndome unos segundos más. Pude descifrar cierta tristeza en su rostro. Sabía que era una excelente persona, como soldado, como amiga, como compañera y en todas sus facetas. Era decidida y transparente. Su capacidad de trabajo en equipo era impresionante y lo valoraba mucho, porque yo no podía. Prefería trabajar solo. Pero fuera de lo laboral, no tenía mayores intereses.

Esperé haber dejado en claro que todo lo que los soldados pudiesen sentir por mí, no era más que respeto y confianza. Aun así, noté un rastro de decepción en su expresión, pero no podía acercarme a nadie más con las ideas que ella probablemente tuviese en ese momento. A nadie, excepto a una sola persona. La única persona de la que me había enamorado en mi vida.

.

 **.*.**

 **.**

Los días siguieron pasando sin descanso. No llevaba la cuenta, a esas alturas ya me había perdido en el tiempo. Teníamos tanto trabajo que no tenía noción de los días que vivía. Mi tiempo se regía por lo que nos quedaba en cuanto a plazo para entregar el informe. Después de todo el trabajo continuó siendo primordial.

Erwin terminó conversando en privado con Darius Zacklay y al parecer, resultó ser bastante productivo. Conversaron respecto a las probabilidades que teníamos de llevarnos respuestas positivas. Erwin le enseñó un borrador, le pidió alineación y consejo. Según Darius el trabajo realizado hasta la fecha era de considerar y veía un buen futuro luego de que se procesara en la Corte Marcial. El viejo se tomó un tiempo de revisar algunos escritos al azar y les parecieron bastante aceptables. Con eso Erwin se pudo quedar más tranquilo y por cierto, nos entregó paz a todos, porque parecía que el castillo iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Tener la confianza de que el trabajo se estaba haciendo bien, incrementaba la moral de los soldados.

Por mi parte, trataba de luchar contra el cansancio que me consumía cada día. Haber dejado las gotas significó volver al insomnio, pero de alguna manera iba a terminar acostumbrándome a no dormir. Sabía que volver a consumirlas era sinónimo de revivir otro evento desafortunado como el de aquel día en mi habitación y ya no quería más equivocaciones. Era momento de terminar con todas esas estupideces que sólo habían sido idea de la loca cuatro ojos. Pero gracias a eso entendí que mi manera de funcionar era suficiente para mantenerme en pie. Cualquier agente externo terminaría arruinándolo todo.

Respecto a la extraña conversación con Petra, no volvió a hablarse nada al respecto. Sólo recibí algunos comentarios al aire, de parte de Erd, que sólo lograron confirmar mis teorías. Luego de eso, cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la sala de reuniones en el terreno de entrenamiento, la sorprendía mirándome por largos periodos de tiempo y todavía se sonrojaba, escondía el rostro o simplemente, fingía demencia. Algo en todo aquello me hacía sentir escasamente mejor, quizás como una suerte de distracción, porque con toda sinceridad admitía que no tenía interés en ese tipo de juegos. Ya había aceptado a una persona en mi vida y las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, sin embargo sólo ella poseía aquello que yo consideraba que se entrega una sola vez en la vida. Cuando oía a los soldados conversar sobre las múltiples relaciones que habían acumulado, me parecía una idea repulsiva. ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué fin? Por eso no podía ni siquiera interesarme ni menos corresponderle a Petra. Yo tenía otro concepto en mente sobre "relaciones sentimentales."

Durante un día de descanso, luego de pasar muchos días trabajando y conforme con tener listo mi testimonio, decidí dar un paseo por las habitaciones del castillo. En la tarde, visité la armería, ni puta idea para qué. Para escapar tal vez. Una vez más. No importaba cuántos días pasaran, me seguía atormentando lo que había ocurrido con el mocoso titán y Ackerman. ¿Cómo no iba a molestarme? Pasar más de un año en que no me importaba nada más que ella, en que mandé mi orgullo a la mierda para acercarme e intentarlo, todo para que viniese un mocoso insolente a fastidiarlo todo. "Él la conoce desde hace mucho más años que tú." Sí, lo sabía. Pero al menos yo no actuaba como un idiota con ella. "Sí, ahora sí."

¡Mierda!

Me estampé la cara con una mano para concentrarme de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Distraerme con los ejemplares dispuestos en la sala.

Me gustaba ver los modelos de trajes de soldados, completamente hechos de acero, con yelmos, guantes, todo reforzado desde la cabeza a los pies. Teníamos muchos diseños y tipos de armaduras resguardabas en ese cuarto. Nadie las utilizaba, sólo estaban ahí de adorno, como una reliquia.

Me paseé por distintos puntos: la puerta, el centro de la sala, rodeé el sector para contemplar los modelos, luego me quedé viendo por la ventana. Agotaba el tiempo para no salir de allí. No quería encontrarme con nadie, ni menos hablar con nadie. Quería estar solo. Y todo parecía ir bien hasta que sentí pasos entrar en la armería. No me volteé. Estaba mirando por la ventana como fuera el viento sacudía los árboles.

Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos la presencia del visitante me pareció demasiado quieta, demasiado silenciosa y había una sola persona que guardaba más silencio que yo mismo. Ella apareció en escena. Me giré con parsimonia y clavé mis ojos sobre su figura que caminaba desafiante. Estaba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos un tanto ajustados. Llevaba guantes sin dedos y traía el cabello atado en una coleta. Algunos mechones descansaban en su rostro. Supuse que venía luego de entrenar.

Al rato noté que cargaba en sus manos dos espadas. Las había sacado de los modelos. Caminó acercándose a mí, arrastrando las armas, provocando un chirrido molesto y amenazador. Mantuvo una buena distancia y me lanzó una espada, conservando una para sí. La pillé en el aire, antes de que se diera con cualquier otra cosa o de por sí, terminase decapitándome.

La mocosa me miró con aborrecimiento. Sentía su enojo traspasar sus iris oscuros. ¿No debería estar yo enojado? Enarqué una ceja sin entender qué se traía entre manos, pero con dos espadas, tenía que ser muy estúpido como para no deducirlo en primera instancia.

Tomó posición de ataque frente a mí, y maniobró la espada con una mano en su lugar, como comprobando que sabía usarla bien. Parte del entrenamiento que recibíamos como soldados incluía la defensa y ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, con cuchillas, y también con espadas. Nos preparaban para toda situación que pudiese presentársenos, aunque eso incluyese luchar contra personas.

Dudé con la espada en mi mano, tanteando su peso, debatiéndome sobre qué dedición tomar. Eso no estaba bien. Si alguien nos encontraba, definitivamente iba a ponerse feo. Pero ella me retó con la mirada, incitándome a seguirla. Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en un debate sin palabras, entendiéndonos solo con gestos. Porque ciertamente, no dijimos nada, pero nos entendimos incluso mejor que con palabras.

Comenzó su ataque de forma pasiva, ligera, dando una vuelta y maniobrando la espada para atacarme. La evadí y detuve su ataque con mi propia espada. En el segundo movimiento, buscó otro espacio libre para deslizarse y blandir la espada nuevamente. Sin embargo, yo no quería luchar contra ella. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba antes sus ataques. Apenas retrocedía para evitarla y movía el arma para retener la suya. Comencé a esquivarla. Su ataque era agresivo, el mío de defensa. No había manera en que me atrapase y tampoco había manera de detenerla.

Esas reacciones mías hicieron que le hirviese la sangre. Lo vi en su rostro sonrojado, colérico y en la vena que emergió de su cuello. Soltó un gruñido exasperado y se lanzó contra mí a toda velocidad. Me di cuenta que iba en serio, que no estaba jugando. Quería ponerme a prueba y ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

No quería dañarla, pero sabía que esas palabras podrían revertirse al verme yo reducido por ella. Y no tardó mucho suceder. Verla girar, empuñar la espada a la perfección, ver lo aguerrida que podía ser, encendió en mí un extraño deseo. Sentí el calor descender de mi pecho hasta mi estómago, arrastrándome a los lindes de mi naturaleza salvaje, aquella que tanto intentaba retener luego de haber ganado una ciudadanía en la superficie. No obstante, el instinto le ganó a la razón y poco a poco la curiosidad mató al gato. En una batalla entre los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad: ¿quién gana?

Esta vez, la esperé. Se abalanzó contra mí y enredé un pie entre los suyos para desequilibrarla. Trastabilló un poco, para girarse de inmediato y agredirme, pero rápidamente mi brazo llevó mi espada a detener la suya. Quedamos muy cerca, y me empujó con prepotencia con una mano para alejarse de mí. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a la acción, esta vez más violenta.

Las espadas se entrelazaban, se golpeaban, giraban, soltaban chispas cuando los golpes eran demasiado fuertes. Se oía el chirrido del acero y el forcejeo de los cuerpos, la fricción de la ropa, los gruñidos y todo eso era leña para el fuego.

No me había dado cuenta que era yo quien arrebataba contra ella ahora, como un rayo hecho de furia, atacando a toda velocidad, ardiendo por dentro, dolido por dentro, muriendo por dentro. Pero ella no tomaba pausas, atacándome de la misma forma, con la misma rapidez y destreza. Era una batalla de nunca acabar. Habíamos desatado un infierno en medio del salón que probablemente no se acabaría jamás. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar cansado, al contrario, cada nuevo ataque atizaba la adrenalina en nuestras venas llevándonos a actuar como bestias.

Mikasa se veía estimulada ante dicho encuentro. Su cuerpo perfecto se contorneaba con precisión, robándose mi atención a ratos. Piernas firmes, postura erguida y determinada. No la vi flaquear en ningún momento. Estaba decidida a rebanarme en trozos y no arrepentirse por ello. Entendí esto como un reclamo ante las actitudes de mierda que tenía con ella en el último tiempo, aun cuando ella había querido hablarme, acercarse a mí, yo no se lo había permitido. Eso la tenía molesta, así que de alguna manera consentí ese capricho, correspondiéndole en esta batalla.

La batalla nos llevó a rotar por toda la estancia. Incluso los zapatos en el suelo sacaban sonidos rasposos. Reseguimos la línea de los modelos, luego volvimos al centro. Éramos dos torbellinos devastadores. Éramos iguales. Y una satisfacción más ardiente que la misma adrenalina calmó mis entrañas. Saber que sentíamos los mismo, que reaccionábamos igual, que no había forma de ganarle al otro, porque sabíamos con exacta precisión cual paso sería el siguiente.

De pronto, ella se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y me había desconcentrado, dándole tiempo de contraatacar de tal manera que las cosas pudieron haber terminado mal. La hoja afilada paso tan cerca de mi rostro, que me cortó un mechón de cabello. Me removí en reversa rápidamente para alejarme de ella y me pasé la mano por el rostro comprobando que todo estuviese bien. Examiné a Mikasa que se había quedado perpleja ante la hebra negra que estaba tirada en el suelo. Detecté preocupación en su rostro, pero ningún rastro de remordimiento. Respiraba forzadamente, moviendo las aletas de su nariz por el brío.

Solté la espada tirándola al suelo con desdén y mirando a la mocosa con seriedad. El juego había llegado muy lejos. Al menos para mí, porque no lo fue para ella. Enfurecida ante ese gesto, se lanzó contra mí una vez más, sin importarle que yo estuviese desarmado. Atrapé de inmediato la muñeca en la que traía la espada y con la otra la sujeté de la mandíbula con la delicadeza que me fue posible. Mikasa me haló el cabello con fuerza y en ese momento su queja fue más que evidente. Me costaba contenerla, porque yo ya había despertado de mi estado de supervivencia, pero ella seguía enceguecida.

Le quité la herramienta aplicando demasiada fuerza, porque sentí un quejido salir de su boca agitada. Enredé un pie en uno de los suyos para tumbarla, pero antes de caer me tomó y arrastró a caer con ella. No contaba con eso, así que el golpe me resultó bastante incómodo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras yo sostenía sus muñecas para quitármela de encima. Ella trataba de alcanzarme, golpearme, pero no la dejé y tampoco intenté herirla. Sólo evadí toda batalla.

Terminamos peleando en el suelo, cuerpo a cuerpo. Su cuerpo se movía sobre el mío, sacándome gruñidos y no molestos precisamente. Las cosas no iban a terminar bien si seguíamos así. La empujé con fuerza para dejarla de espaldas, posicionarme sobre ella y pedirle que se tranquilizase, pero era imposible. Seguía embravecida, y también dolida. Lágrimas de ira corrían por sus mejillas y anegaban sus ojos oscuros.

Solté un bufido. Luego de que ella insistiese en luchar, me dejé vencer, recibí un par de puños en mis brazos, en mi pecho y de un solo giro terminé de espaldas con ella sobre mí. Todo fue adrede.

–No me hiciste daño, – me gruñó, mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza. – ¿Por qué? – me gritó, retándome.

–Porque jamás te haría daño. – hablé con aspereza y jadeante por todo el esfuerzo.

Retrajo el rostro y me observó, frunciendo los labios. Le costó hablar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

–Ahora lo estás haciendo. – me debatió con orgullo implícito en el tono de su voz.

–Tú lo hiciste primero. – le quité la mirada. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en sus muslos, pero con sutileza, casi sin atreverme a tocarla.

Soltó su ahogo en un suspiro largo y cansino. Recibí su aliento fresco en mi cara y me relajé. Descansó, sentándose sobre mí, dejando caer su peso, aflojando la postura. Al fin se había calmado.

–Perdiste a propósito, ¿no es así? – meneó la cabeza con decepción.

–Quería sentirte, de nuevo. – Confesé sin rodeos, dejando caer las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus piernas firmes, suaves.

Mikasa inhaló forzosamente, como conteniendo un llanto, o rabia. Se veía obstaculizada y yo la comprendía perfectamente. Estábamos igual.

–¿No te das cuenta? – aplicó un tono más sutil. – Has ganado de todas formas. Sólo con decirme eso. Con saber que perdiste intencionalmente con ese propósito tan vil. – Agacho el rostro y apretó los párpados con fuerza. – Es como si no tuvieses idea de lo que me provocas.

En el fondo, ella era quien había ganado, porque no podía hacer más que estar a su merced.

Desde esa perspectiva, podía ver el nacimiento de sus senos y su pecho que subía y bajaba por su respiración. Tragué saliva duramente, intentando controlar mis manos que apenas rozaban sus muslos. No quería tocarla, porque sabía que iba a caer y estaba seguro de que ésta era la decisión más sensata: terminar todo de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, nunca antes me había pasado algo ni cercanamente similar. Nunca había formalizado una relación, nunca me había enamorado. Antes de ella, estaba muerto en vida. Sin sentimientos por nadie, ni por nada. Y ahora sentía todo por ella. La amaba con una fuerza indescriptible, porque había llegado a mi vida a romperme los esquemas, a desmoronar mis muros, a sacudirme la vida, dejándome atónito, sin aliento. Me envolvía, me embriagaba, se había robado mi existencia para hacerla suya, y suyo quería ser por el resto de vida que me quedase vivir, y la próxima vida si se podía. Odiaba sentirme así, lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo, porque estaba convencido de renunciar a ello.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a hacerme esto? – exigió respuesta, sosteniendo mi mandíbula. Se había inclinado hacia mi rostro.

–Hace tiempo te dije que lidiar conmigo era como el veneno. – mascullé irritado – Te dije que estar conmigo sería como el veneno. ¿Ahora me crees?

Me soltó con cuidado luego de oír mis palabras y se enderezó para observarme desde arriba.

Me moví y la aparté con cuidado. Me dio un espacio y nos quedamos de rodillas uno frente al otro, en silencio, sin mirarnos. Mikasa trató de acercarse a mí, pero me alejé de ella, luchando contra todos los sentimientos que amenazaban con escaparse y arruinar mi convicción.

–Eres un idiota– me habló con su rostro neutral y la voz un poco más enojada que su expresión.

–Oye, mocosa – me iba a terminar colmando la paciencia.

–¿Crees que estaría haciendo todo esto si amase a Eren? – me gruñó, subiendo el volumen de su voz – ¿Por qué no ocupas la cabeza? – se atrevió a desafiarme sin ningún problema. – ¡No te das cuenta! – comenzó a hablar aceleradamente – Todo esto es porque yo te…

Se detuvo en el acto como impactada ante su propia reacción, y se sonrojó. Giró la cara en otra dirección, enrabiada aún, controlando su respiración.

–¿Tú me? – inquirí ansioso por la respuesta.

Negó con la cabeza, aguantándose.

"No, no te calles."

Vi su rostro que ahora proyectaba timidez y desaliento. Parecía una niña que había sido regañada. Sus mejillas rosadas me mostraron que aún no perdía la vergüenza ante lo que había estado a punto de confesar. Tampoco estaba seguro de ello. Tal vez era mi estupidez que me llevaba a pensar de más.

De todas formas, verla ahí no me ayudaba. No podría contenerme más. Si no me iba, iba a tumbarla y desarmarla entre mis brazos y no podía ser así. Había cosas que era mejor dejarlas cómo estaban. Mi respiración se volvió tan forzada que sonaba agitadamente. Me paré y me fui de ahí dispuesto a no voltearme.

Antes de llegar a la puerta para desaparecerme, su voz me detuvo.

–Levi – me llamó decidida. – Otras de las cosas que me dijiste una vez fue: "no porque algo duela significa que te vas a morir. Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo de nuevo." – paré justo en el marco de la puerta y la observé. – Quiero que lo sepas. No voy a rendirme.

* * *

...

 **(Se sienta a la espera de sus tomates)**

Bien, bien. La escena de la batalla Ackermanosa me encantó. Y por supuesto el hecho de que ambos mensoides pensaran que el otro ganó jajaja 77 ahh, por qué no dejan de perder el tiempo y se aman de una buena vez! 77 ah sí, porque yo escribo esta historia ._. jaja, pero ¡bueno! al menos se enteraron de que el Captain sí ama a la hermosa Mikasa. Un regalito por tanto sufrimiento en el capítulo anterior. Y estuvimos a punto de oír la respuesta de ella, pero… ¡hay harto fic! Insisto xD jaja

Los dejo tranquilos con que Petra no tiene ni para hacer la fila xD pero… ¿Mikasa pensará igual? Lo sabremos en el capítulo 13, (te extraño Mikasa ;u; Levi me hizo doler la cabeza.) Así en el next cap, vuelvo con Mikasa.

Me encantó que Mikasa recuerde cada cosa que le ha dicho Levi, es como un combo breaker xD a ver si le quita la tontera 77

Bueno, me voy a clases ya no más, así que me despido. De nuevo hubieron muchos reviews, pero chicos: gracias, de verdad, mil gracias. Y sí, sugiéranme, recomiéndenme, acósenme wuajsñlkdj xD todo lo que quieran, porque ustedes me hacen muy feliz. Y a pesar del estrés y de no saber si lo que escribo les va a gustar, leer sus comentarios me gratifica enormemente. Siento mucho si desencajé con el capítulo. Tal vez no. Pero esta vez espero con más ansias sus reviews y con mucho nervioooooo!

¡Los quiero! No me abandonen :c wuajslakñ no mentira, tomateenme no más. Hace hambre en la Universidad :C I need tomatoes :c

xD Se alimentan y se cuidan 77

Nos leemos en el 13, ¡1313!

Bye bye :D

 **Matt.**


	13. Confesión

**(-Sale de su escondite lentamente.-)** Holaaa~ ¿alguien con vida? ¡LO SIENTO! No hay perdón, ni excusas :c lo sé. No tengo nada para decir excepto: " _semanas de pruebas_ ", y recién terminé, ¡gah! D:

Creo que los comentarios y anexos irán al final, porque ustedes merecen el capítulo de una buena vez y no leer a la mensa de la autora xD así que…

S **obre este capítulo** : Volvemos con Mikasa y comienza por así decirlo, un nuevo arco dentro de la historia. Yo les dije de antemano que este fanfic es largo, y si querían ver el desarrollo de la relación de Levi y Mikasa con el tiempo, mi respuesta es "SÍ A TODO", hay mucho que contar. La acción está próxima a volver en los próximos capítulos así que digamos que este capítulo es **transitorio**.

¡YA! A leer, hablamos abajo ;D

 **Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa del mundo mundial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** Confesión.

.

 _"_ _Has construido tu vida sobre el pecado...  
Sostienes mi mano antes de que el fin venga.  
¡Perdóname! por todo lo que he hecho, hasta el fin de los días.  
Porque yo te pertenezco, porque yo soy parte de ti  
He venido para darme cuenta que el fin del tiempo no está tan lejos. _

_No podemos rezar para salvar nuestras vidas._

 _Puedo sentirte y pienso que todo lo que querías de mí, era el espejo de tus sueños."_

The End of Time.

 **LC.**

.

 _._

 _…_

Por un minuto y sólo por un pobre minuto, agradecí el calor del sol que nos cubría imperioso. Era pleno invierno, pero en medio de los días fríos y ventosos, se había entrometido uno que parecía ser de un verano abrazador. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el hecho de que días antes hubiese habido mucha humedad y lluvias, provocó que el calor secara todo liberando en el aire un aroma a hierba y tierra húmeda.

Estaba sentada en una de las almenas de la superficie del castillo. Desde ahí tenía una vista amplia de todo el terreno de entrenamiento. Podía contemplar los bosques y sentir la escasa brisa que se aproximaba con timidez. Era probable que el calor no fuese a durar tanto después de todo. Pero yo, en ese momento, me inclinaba más por la opción del sol. Eso era lo que me permitía distraerme de tanto revuelo y curar un poco el vacío que venía helándome desde hace tiempo ya.

"Forastero imprudente de ojos azules, de brillo cristalino, de sueños prohibidos, de convicción y seguridad. No quería hacerte daño, ni dejarte ir." Por ahora prefería quedarme en silencio y no extrañarlo más. Pero no he podido fingir. He sacado todo a relucir, sin miedo a que me vean esta vez. No he podido dormir de nuevo, me quedo contando ovejas del uno al cien y en reversa. No he podido comer. Hay un vacío en mi interior que no puede ser llenado con comida. Parecía que iba a enfermar, pero me obligaba a creer que estaba bien.

"Todo estará bien. Ya no estás aquí. Estoy sola otra vez."

Tenía miedo y pena mezclados en una sensación amarga. Forastero imprudente, me cegó con su brillo, con sus ojos oscuros y misteriosos. Se fue sin decir más, dejándome desavenida en un lugar recóndito. Tal vez no quiera volver. Pero iba a intentarlo, yo no me estaba cansando de jugar. No tenía respuestas positivas y la ansiedad podía más conmigo. Aunque aún seguía sin novedades, sin mucho que ofrecer, mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

Sin embargo, nada era impedimento para quedarme ahí, mirando hacia el terreno.

Sus piernas firmes corrían levantando la tierra. Corría con mucha energía, marcando los músculos de sus pantorrillas. Regulaba la velocidad para saltar las vallas. Levantaba una pierna, se inclinaba hacia ese costado y se impulsaba para pasar volando sin rozar la barra. Caía sobre un viejo colchón y no demoraba en salir corriendo de nuevo para repetir el ejercicio.

Me gustaba ver como su espalda se arqueaba, logrando que sus músculos abdominales relucieran más. El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales estaba realizando pruebas de campo, específicamente, saltos de altura. Con esos ejercicios fortalecían la habilidad de giro con el equipo de maniobras y que los saltos fuesen más exactos.

La semana entrante era el turno de mi escuadrón. Por fin, mi maldita rodilla estaba curada del todo y ya no sufría de los insoportables dolores de espalda que me frecuentaban en las noches. Podría participar de todos los entrenamientos sin límites y reivindicarme. Pero por ahora, estaba en período de receso, degustando mí tiempo de descanso, deleitándome con la vista que tenía al frente. "Tan perfecto. Tan inalcanzable." Cómo odiaba verlo así, sobre todo porque pretendía que todo se acabase, pero no sin antes tomarse las molestias de llevarme hasta el tope de mis sentimientos. Quiso convertirse en mi todo, para dejarme con nada. "Todo por una estupidez." Pero yo era más testaruda que nadie, iba a poder con eso. Esperaría, todo lo que fuese necesario, mientras aún tuviese fuerzas, mientras estos sentimientos no muriesen en mi interior, iba a seguir luchando.

Un aplauso distrajo mi atención y viré mi cabeza en dirección de dónde provenía. Apreté los puños con fuerza, clavándome las uñas y soltando un gruñido que manifestó mi irritación.

"Petra Ral."

"Otra vez."

Estaba sentada sobre un tronco, esperando su turno y vitoreando cada salto de Levi, que sin duda, no presentaban error alguno. Sostenía un par de cantimploras y mantas para secar el sudor. Sonreía todo el tiempo, iluminando con su carisma aún más que el potente astro sobre nosotros. Erd y Gunther observaban a su superior, concentrándose en cada paso para ver si podían aprender algo nuevo y se hacían comentarios al respecto. Auruo parecía estar hablando desde hacía varios minutos, pero nadie le estaba oyendo.

Era una grata escena de compañeros de labor, pero mis intereses se redirigieron de inmediato a la chica alegre, de cabello brillante y ojos miel. Podría haberlo pasado por alto y retraerme de los pensamientos paranoides y poco sensatos que me estaban atacando, pero no era la primera vez que la veía cerca de Levi, forzando simpatía y moviendo las pestañas como alas de mariposa. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sólo que ella tenía el privilegio de estar sentada a escasos metros de él, y tenía por supuesto algo que yo no: la libertad de hablarle.

Un intenso escozor atacó mi estómago, quemándome por dentro y solté un gruñido por la irritación.

–Mikasa – Armin había llegado para sumarse a mi lado. Se sentó en la almena próxima y me sonrió. Le había avisado de antemano que me podía encontrar allí. Había tenido la mente tan inmersa en el suceso anterior que no lo oí venir. Lo miré por unos segundos y luego volví mi atención al terreno. – ¿Necesitas estar sola? – preguntó luego de analizar la escena por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que mis ojos condenaban la figura de Petra y que Levi seguía corriendo por el perímetro, sin prendas superiores, sólo vestido por unos pantaloncillos cortos. Sabía que Armin era veloz sacando conclusiones y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Lo oí tragar saliva, un poco nervioso mientras miraba en la misma dirección que yo.

–Necesito un buen par de tijeras para dejarla calva y tejerme una gorra con sus mechones – sentencié con voz oscura, logrando que Armin se estremeciera a mi lado.

Carraspeó y se tomó unos segundos para pensar bien qué decir.

–Mikasa, tranquila – intentó sonar amable – ¿Por qué harías algo así? – se tocaba los dedos, mientras esperaba una mejora en mi reacción. Obviamente lo logró. Armin era como mi consciencia.

Solté un largo bufido, relajando la postura y alzando el rostro al cielo. Más brisa fresca llegó, contrarrestando el calor que nos ahogaba.

–Tienes razón. ¿Por qué haría algo así? – murmuré sin esperar respuesta. Estaba actuando por impulsos. "Sentimentalista." Recordé ese sobrenombre y aunque me provocaba cierto asco el término, no podía negar que sí lo era. Me dejaba llevar por las emociones.

Armin ya estaba enterado de todo lo que había sucedido. Un día cualquiera me tomé el tiempo de explicárselo y al oír la parte en la que Eren termina estropeándolo todo, se dio en la cara con la palma de la mano. Me comentó que se esperaba algo similar. Que era evidente que Eren iba a ser partícipe de una fatalidad como esa, y que por supuesto, no iba a hacer nada para compensármelo después. "Aquí estás luchando por tu relación, que él fastidió, tú sola.", había dicho. Como era de esperarse, Armin ocupó las palabras exactas. Tampoco me había propuesto conversar con Eren sobre el tema. Nuestra relación se volvió neutral. No diría que volvimos a ser los mismos de siempre, porque se sentía la tensión en ocasiones concretas, como quedarnos solos. No habían comentarios desagradables, ni discutíamos, pero tampoco había hermandad como en los viejos tiempos. Todo era una réplica de lo que fuimos para evitar las sospechas.

En ese punto, me di cuenta que todo respecto al tema Eren, gradualmente comenzó a doler menos. Todo lo que alguna vez hizo daño, ya no lo hacía. Podía verlo con los ojos que siempre debí verlo: de familia. Como un hermano. En algún punto del camino había terminado corrompiendo dichos sentimientos, convirtiéndome en la sombra de Eren, dispuesta a todo por él, aun cuando sabía que él no iba a corresponderme. Pensar en eso me parecía lastimero, cruel, e incluso patético. Podía protegerlo siempre, sin necesidad de entregarle mi vida a cambio como en una especie de ritual de devoción.

Una sola cosa parecía dolerme un poco y era la distancia. Pero confiaba en que era algo que el tiempo podría subsanar. Llevábamos viviendo casi ochos años juntos. Nos conocíamos bien.

En cambio, las cosas con Levi era algo que me urgía de sobremanera, que tenía que resolverse con prontitud. No tenía más deducciones al respecto. Podía sentir la falta de muchas cosas en mi vida, excepto la suya. Eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

–Armin, sácame de aquí – mordí las palabras, furiosa, luego de ver cómo Petra le acercaba una manta a Levi.

Armin miró hacia el terreno y luego a mí, y un poco confundido repuso:

–Sí, vamos. – se bajó de la almena y comenzó a halarme del brazo. – Vamos, vamos.

Apreté los párpados con fuerza y bufando me deslicé del cuadrado de concreto para caminar a zancadas enormes con el fin de desaparecerme de inmediato.

Mientras caminaba, contaba en tramos desiguales para no llegar a diez. "Uno, dos, tres… dos, tres… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… tres, cuatro." Respiraba profundo, calmándome, porque sabía que si no lo hacía algo más que una simple ira iba a salir de mi cuerpo. Algo que sería más difícil de controlar y eso no era bueno. Hasta terminé usando a Armin. Lo miraba de vez en cuando, contentándome con sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos celestes. Me sonreía quedamente, temeroso y trataba de seguir el ritmo de mi caminar.

Me contenté pensando que ese día tenía que entregar mi reporte terminado. Pronto entregaríamos el informe final y tendría algo en qué ocupar la cabeza.

.*.

El día en que terminó el plazo de entrega fue un día glorioso. ¿Por qué? Estábamos por poco cerca de ser acabados como institución, teníamos los ojos de la corte marcial sobre nosotros todo el tiempo y sus guillotinas sobre nuestras nucas, pero a pesar de todo eso, sentíamos un triunfo anticipado al saber que aquel manuscrito grueso y tosco era obra y esfuerzo de todos quienes habíamos salido en la última expedición.

Era un día de pleno invierno. Había vuelto el frío polar y las ventiscas gélidas. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes pomposas y oscuras, pero sentíamos un aura primaveral. Era eso o echarse a morir, y la última nunca era opción. Morir dignos sí, pero nunca dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

El Comandante Erwin salió temprano en la mañana, se había cubierto los hombros con un grueso abrigo. Llevaba bajo el brazo aquello que nos había tomado tanto tiempo y dedicación. Llevaba el informe envuelto en una caja forrada en tela, parar que no fuese a estropearse. Una carreta lo esperaba a las afueras del castillo y a sus espaldas, Hange le seguía con las mejillas infladas y tirantes por la sonrisa que no podía evitar. Se subieron juntos a la carreta y partieron a la reunión con Darius Zacklay.

Cuando el supuesto estudio que querían hacer estuviese listo, tendríamos que reunirnos en la corte para un nuevo juicio y discutir el dictamen final. Sólo los partícipes de la expedición, ciertamente.

Comenzaba ahora la espera, una espera ansiosa y larga, pero que valdría la pena. Después de eso, teníamos un nuevo objetivo en frente. Recuperar el muro María, y dar por fin, con el bendito sótano. Comíamos ansias y era un tema preocupante para todos. Se podían oír los comentarios de los soldados entre los pasillos y en medio de las tareas diarias. Aquello que parecía tan lejano comenzaba a acercarse a velocidad vertiginosa y teníamos que estar preparados.

Por tanto, los consiguientes días en la Legión fueron agotadores. Entrenamiento intensivo todos los días sumado a la mantención del castillo y las rutinas. Aunque para mí, sólo supuso una distracción liberadora.

Por supuesto, nos llovió sobre mojado y literalmente. La lluvia no paró durante tres días y las grietas del viejo castillo se hicieron notar. Trabajamos quitando el agua, corriendo de un lado a otro, tapando agujeros con arcilla, trapeando el piso y colocando baldes para cada nueva gotera que aparecía. Tuvimos que reforzar los establos para que los caballos quedasen mejor protegidos. El agua también les estaba afectando y algunos ejemplares cayeron enfermos al tiempo.

Durante una noche, me tocó lavar la vajilla. Sasha no tenía tareas para ese día y se quedó de todos modos a ayudarme. Había notado que mi ánimo no era el mejor en ese último tiempo.

Le había tocado encontrarse en diversas situaciones conmigo y la más frecuente, era la que me aquejaba desde hacía poco. Había comenzado a tener sueños –mejor dicho pesadillas– que me hacían despertar de golpe, llorando. Sasha despertaba en conjunto conmigo y se cruzaba a mi cama a ver que todo estuviese bien. Su experiencia de vida en las montañas y toda la sabiduría que adquirió de su familia la han llevado a ser una persona muy práctica, llena de datos útiles, creencias, refranes y consejos para dar. Apenas me despertaba, me exigía contarle de qué trataban mis sueños para poder interpretarlos, pero las imágenes se me iban de inmediato. Me decía que los sueños tenían significados y que muchas veces solían ser importantes. La mayoría de las personas solía ignorarlos y sucedía que en ellos podían encontrarse respuestas a cosas que en el diario vivir no podríamos contestar.

También me comentó sobre las personas que tenían sueños premonitorios. Soñaban con situaciones que estaban próximas a ocurrir. Otros casos, más increíbles, fueron los de las personas que podían entrar en los sueños de los demás y ahí sentí un poco de miedo. Eso me resultaba más tétrico que profetizar cosas.

Al menos, rara vez recordaba un sueño y eso evitaba que Sasha especulase cosas sobre mi destino. Sin embargo, justo esa noche, soñé. Y lo que soñé lo recordé posteriormente, tal como si lo hubiese vivido. Fue un sueño muy sensorial, real, palpable, tanto que no era consciente de mi estado onírico.

Luego de terminar las tareas y de dejar la cocina de pies nuevamente, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. No hubo tiempo de conversar, excepto por algunas bromas divertidas de Sasha para robarme una sonrisa suave y liviana. Me metí en la cama y apenas sentí el calor de las frazadas, comencé a irme dentro de un profundo sueño. Antes de eso, me quedé con el recuerdo auditivo de la lluvia que caía a cántaros a las afueras del castillo. Llovía y llovía…

…

 _Llovía. Podía ver las gotas escurrirse por un ventanal viejo y roído por los años. Sentía el frío entrar por cada rendija de la habitación. La pequeña chimenea no ayudaba en nada y apenas quedaba madera en un rincón. Unos pocos troncos apilados con los que tenía que terminar la semana._

 _"_ _Él no ha venido por aquí. No he tenido tiempo de trabajar. Si la lluvia persiste, quién sabe qué será de nosotros."_

 _Es un pensamiento que no tengo en mi mente. No recuerdo haber pensado algo así. Escucho una voz femenina, lejana dentro de mi mente. No entiendo de qué habla. No sé a quién espera. Siento que estoy dentro de un cuerpo ajeno. Y siento hambre, desesperación, miedo y dolor. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Las caderas y la espalda me urgen más. Pero me siento protectora, a la defensiva. ¿Por qué?_

 _Sigue la tormenta afuera y la temperatura no deja de descender. ¿Qué hacer? "Si esto sigue así, morirá de frío."_

 _"_ _Dime mujer", pensé. "¿Quién morirá de frío?"_

 _Un relámpago iluminó el cuarto y pude divisar una cocinilla, una par de ollas, una cama. En resumen, un pequeño cuartucho muy pobre._

 _Oí un pequeño balbuceo y algo se removió en mi pecho. Miré hacia abajo y vi entre mis brazos un bebé. Un pequeño y frágil bebé de cabello negro._

 _"_ _Yo no tengo un bebé", pensé._

 _La criatura comenzó a llorar, muy fuerte. Lo apretaba entre mis brazos para darle calor, quería protegerlo, pero no había manera de que se callase. Lloraba cada vez más fuerte._

 _En un momento, la oscuridad entró por todos los rincones nublando la escena, opacando los sonidos, dejando sólo el de la tormenta. Siento que desaparecí de ese lugar. Ya no estoy ahí. No siento hambre, no siento nada. Pareciera que estoy flotando._

 _Abrí los ojos y me encontré de pie en un pasillo que apuntaba a una pequeña puerta entreabierta. La luz era tenue y provenía de unos faroles que estaban por apagarse, no les quedaba aceite._

 _Escuché de nuevo los balbuceos y chillidos de un bebé. "Tengo miedo. Sé que está detrás de esa puerta, pero no quiero avanzar." Hacia mis espaldas parecía estar todo oscuro y sólo se iluminaba la puerta ante mí. "No tengo donde más ir. Sólo tengo que ir hacia esa puerta."_

 _Sentí quejidos, apesadumbrados. Avancé con cuidado, pero me di cuenta que mis pasos no resonaban sobre el suelo de tablas resecas. Tuve temor de empujar la puerta. Mi mano temblaba levitando sobre la madera. Apenas pude impulsarla con la yema de mis dedos, abriéndola lentamente y vi que dentro estaba muy oscuro. Era la misma habitación en la que había estado antes, pero ahora era un tercero._

 _Vi una mujer joven sentada en el suelo. Largo cabello negro, piel pálida y muy delgada. Tenía la ropa rasgada y trataba de cubrirse el pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Había unas pocas monedas tiradas en el suelo. Trataba de recogerlas, pero cuando lo hizo las observó con un deje de repugnancia y aborrecimiento. En cuanto reunió el dinero, salió corriendo de la habitación con desesperación. "No me ha visto." Me terminé quedando sola en el cuarto y frente a mí, había una cuna._

 _Me acerqué para ver al bebé. Apoyé mis manos al borde de su cuna y asomé mi rostro, acercándome para contemplar bien el suyo. Tenía los párpados cerrados y los mechones negros descansaban en su frente._

 _"_ _¿Quién eres?", susurré. Y en el acto el pequeño querubín abrió sus ojos por completo sacando a relucir dos orbes de un precioso azul oscuro._

 _El pecho se me apretó y solté un quejido ahogado._

 _…_

Agua. Aire. Afecto. También un par de zarandeos violentos y una que otra bofetada. Nada ayudaba. Me había despertado estrepitosamente pataleando, asustada, agresiva, con los músculos tiesos como los de un muerto. Estaba totalmente sudada y mi cama era un total desorden. Sasha daba vueltas en círculos sin saber ya qué más hacer para ayudarme. Había intentado todo, pero nada lograba sacarme de mi estado estupefacto. Luego de esa pesadilla, había despertado con una sensación terrible. Incluso, daba gracias porque sólo hubiese sido un sueño. No quería volver a ese lugar, nunca más. Era demasiado lúgubre.

Cuando estuve suficientemente tranquila y consciente de que estaba despierta, que esa era la realidad, me senté en la cama y relajé mi cuerpo. Sasha estaba convencida que mis sueños traían algún mensaje o relevaban algún secreto. "Nadie comienza a tener sueños de ese tipo de la nada.", me decía, mientras yo la miraba recelosa y jugaba con el dobladillo de las sábanas.

Me hizo narrarle al detalle el sueño y preferí complacerle ese capricho con tal que me dejase tranquila por el resto del día. Apenas terminé de contarle sin olvidar ningún detalle, se sujetó la barbilla y comenzó a pensar en interpretaciones o posibles relaciones que pudiesen estar ligadas a mi sueño.

–¿Has visto bebés últimamente? – me encuestó, mirándome escéptica. "Aquí vamos."

La miré enarcando una ceja señalando lo obvio. ¿Dónde podría haber visto un bebé? Estábamos dentro del castillo, o en los cuarteles, o en el establo, lugares dónde un lactante no debería aparecerse, ¿no?

–Es evidente que no, Sasha – musité aún cansada y algo irritada.

–¿El bebé estaba llorando? – averiguó, comprobando lo que le había comentado antes. Asentí con timidez y un poco obstruida al recordar las imágenes que seguían latentes en mi memoria. – Tal vez tu subconsciente te esté exigiendo atención o puede representar tus frustraciones. O también podría resultar que has sufrido una decepción muy grande o algo que te ha afectado profundamente. Puede tener sentido en ese aspecto.

–Pero – interrumpí al sentirme confundida por sus palabras – ¿Por qué un bebé?

–Estaba pensando en el Capitán Levi – dijo Sasha como si hubiese recordado algo.

Volteé a mirarla con espanto en cuanto habló.

–¿A qué te refieres? – me exalté. Quedé petrificada frente a la conexión de eventos que había hecho.

–Mikasa, ¿qué estás pensando? – hizo una mueca extraña – Me refiero a que los últimos hechos con el Capitán podrían haberte afectado mucho y llevarte a soñar con un bebé llorón.

Me sentí estúpida luego de esa reacción apresurada. Pero tenía razón. Calzaban las ideas desde ese punto de vista, pero tampoco entendía qué tenía que ver todo lo demás. La mujer que sufría, recogía dinero del suelo, huía. Tal vez, me quedé con el recuerdo de la lluvia antes de dormir y por eso soñé con la tormenta, pero algo más me llamaba la atención. Ese bebé tenía algo que no podía olvidar. Algo en su mirada, algo en su aura, no podía verlo con claridad. Sin embargo, sólo fue un sueño y los sueños son lo que son, sueños. Es normal que pesadillas de ese tipo nos dejen con un sabor amargo y sensaciones ajenas a nuestro diario vivir. Preferí atribuirle ese significado antes que seguir hablando con Sasha y sacar conclusiones que quizás no tuviesen aporte significativo para mí. Sólo había sido una pesadilla que se sumaba a tantas otras.

Una sola cosa quedaba en el tintero. ¿Por qué a mí? Primero pensé que podía tratarse de mi salud. Quizás la comida era muy condimentada y por las noches terminaba teniendo pesadillas, quizás estaba tensa o me dormía muy cansada. Había un sinfín de posibles teorías, pero me molestaba sentir, al igual que Sasha, que esto no estaba sucediendo al azar. Pero terca, como siempre, oculté mis pensamientos y decidí seguir adelante fingiendo demencia respecto al tema y esperando que por supuesto, no volviese a suceder.

Durante la tarde, después de almuerzo, se me encomendó recolectar las sábanas sucias de todas las habitaciones para el lavado. No era el panorama perfecto, ni algo que hubiese querido hacer en ese momento, prefería ser enviada a los corrales, pero al menos tener el tiempo ocupado en actividades resultaba provechoso para descansar la mente. Así que con el mejor ánimo que pude y acompañándome de una canasta gigante, comencé mi trayecto desde los pisos bajos a los superiores. No tardé en darme cuenta que iba a tener que realizar más de un viaje para poder recolectarlas todas.

Las sábanas del primer piso llenaron la canasta. Tuve que ir a la zona de lavandería para descargar el contenido y luego volver por más. Las barracas eran grandes, pero iba a tomarme mi tiempo haciendo esto sólo para evitar tener tiempo libre y pensar en sandeces. Al menos por ahora, que no venía nada productivo a mi cabeza y tampoco tenía interés en seguir recordando tan amargo sueño.

Doblé en una esquina para subir por las escaleras y me petrifiqué al ver quién venía bajando. "Levi." Las firmes y fuertes piernas se movieron con rapidez y agilidad para descender por cada escalón. Traía la cabeza gacha, con los mechones pendiendo sobre su rostro, excepto uno que estaba desnivelado y cuadrado. "Por mi culpa."

Me quedé esperando al inicio de la escalera, creyendo que al levantar el rostro y verme se detendría, haría algún gesto, me miraría por unos segundos, me diría algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuese por estúpido que sonase, algo de todo eso, lo que quisiera menos la indiferencia. Pero así fue.

Alzó la barbilla haciendo ademán de caminar erguido y me miró apenas por un segundo, si es que no menos, y siguió de largo. Pasó de mí como quien ve un objeto que está de adorno en algún lugar. Miras por inercia, no por interés y esa sensación me provocó su reacción tan estoica. No era que creyese que él iba a reaccionar distinto, tampoco era tan ingenua. Sólo pensé que tendría mayor importancia para él. Desde que le dije que no iba a rendirme, su actitud había empeorado.

Al llegar al segundo piso, fue el turno de mi habitación. Las sábanas estaban junto a la cama de Sasha. Las dejamos ahí temprano listas para ser enviadas al lavado. Cuando entré al cuarto para recogerlas, simplemente fue inevitable cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y escaparme un momento de la realidad. Dejé la canasta en el suelo y reboté en mi cama por unos segundos. Me lancé de espaldas sin medir la fuerza y me quedé allí con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba tomarme un respiro.

Flotaba en la incertidumbre todos los días. El incierto me acompañaba constantemente. Alguna vez me quejé de no obtener las respuestas que quería. Ahora simplemente no las tenía, no había nada. O tal vez mi orgullo se negaba a aceptar un no. No quería asumir que todo lo que habíamos vivido se podía terminar por algo tan simple. No estaba restándole importancia a lo que había sucedido, no quería sonar indiferente, pero me costaba asimilar que 'tanto' había desaparecido por 'nada'. No entendía el contraste entre ambos elementos.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, los sentimientos dentro de mí seguían ardiendo y quemaban cada vez más. No podía mentirme y decirme que esto llegaba hasta ahí. No lo toleraría. Sentía todo lo que jamás había sentido antes por Levi. Revivía los momentos en mi mente, una y otra vez, contentándome con eso. Alimentando mis deseos carnívoros con hierbas. Nada se calmaba dentro de mí.

Levi había despertado sensaciones fuertes que no se apagarían como si nada. Consiguió sacar lo mejor de mí y me hizo entrar en su mundo, caí en su precipicio de adrenalina, de aventura, de misterios y terminé pasando más abajo, llegando hasta el abismo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil volver a ser cómo antes?

"Ya no me quiere." Era una de las ideas que tenía en mente y la verdad era la más dolorosa, pero yo estaba segura de que no te olvidas de una persona de un día para otro. "Sí, por eso estás dónde estás ahora."

Cómo odiaba recordarlo. Pero seguía creyendo que era una tontería. Algo de lo que estaba segura, era que el tiempo alejada de Levi me llevó a comprobar que ya no sentía nada por Eren. Nada excepto cariño fraterno. Al fin, era lo que siempre debió ser, un hermano. Pero Levi seguía siéndolo todo, agobiaba mis pensamientos cada día, cada noche.

Estaba inmersa en una sensación extraña. Tenía el estómago anudado y una pesadez constante dentro de mi cuerpo. Últimamente no concebía el sueño, me desvelaba pensando y tampoco comía bien, porque el malestar estomacal no me lo permitía. No era voluntario, para nada. Hubiese querido poder descansar tranquilamente, por mí ojalá las cosas hubiesen seguido el curso natural que tenían, pero si él había cruzado los límites conmigo, no podía retractarse con tanta facilidad.

Haberlo visto de nuevo, resultó ser desalentador de todos modos, más de lo que ya se estaba volviendo esta penosa historia. ¿Le ayudaba en algo ignorarme? "Tal vez sólo tenía prisa y yo estaba complicando las cosas." No lo descartaría. A causa de todos esos sentimientos, había terminado volviéndome una paranoica y especulando sobre todo. Tristemente, era lo que me quedaba, sobre todo ante una persona que no da respuestas.

Estaba pasando mucho tiempo y me ponía más ansiosa. No podía seguir así. Levi no podía seguir así. No cambiaba nada. Aunque fingiera toda la demencia que le fuese posible, seguía gustándome más que todo. No había manera de hacerme renunciar. Tenía que ser algo demasiado extremado y sabía que él no haría algo así.

En fin, tenía que seguir con mi objetivo. Iba a conseguir que sus palabras quedasen en su boca, porque sabía que era en parte el orgullo el que lo llevaba a actuar de esa forma conmigo.

 **.*.**

A medida que transcurrió el tiempo y trabajaba en mis intentos por recuperar aquello que había perdido, algo se inmiscuyó en medio de mis propósitos. No era la primera vez que sucedía ni que veía algo similar, pero al comienzo lo había considerado una idea vacua, proveniente de mis inseguridades, era algo que clasificaría como poco sensato, parte de mi imaginación e incluso asumí estar cayendo en pasiones sentimentales. No obstante, luego de muchas intermisiones, la situación terminó colmándome la paciencia porque me hizo la idea de que no sería tan fácil deshacerse de ello.

Mis primeros intentos de obviarlo fueron respirar contando hasta diez. Luego hasta veinte, cincuenta, setenta, cien y así, incrementaba las cifras según cuánto tiempo necesitaba para controlar la aversión ante tan exasperantes imágenes.

Verla junto a él me provocaba una sensación cáustica, podía saborear el gusto a metálico en mi lengua. Y aunque él no esbozara ni un ápice de complacencia en su rostro al estar con ella, ver a Petra con esa sonrisa imborrable todo el tiempo me sacaba de las casillas. Sí, la sentía como una amenaza. Me preocupaba porque sabía que Levi estaba herido y que ella podía estar haciéndolo feliz.

No creía estar celosa. Sólo me obstruía saber qué ella podía coartar mis planes de recuperar algo que se había estropeado injustamente. No era necesario que apareciera alguien a aprovecharse de la situación. Bien, no era que creyese que Petra fuese el tipo de persona que cayese tan bajo, pero supongo, que era normal experimentar ciertos temores…

Estaba confundida. Nunca antes había pasado por algo igual y sin ninguna noción de respaldo, me estaba atreviendo a seguir adelante con algo que parecía perdido.

Como si no fuera poco con mi propia tortura mental y personal diaria, el destino quiso burlarse ante mis ojos regalándome una cuota extra de ellos dos siendo los mejores compañeros, disfrutando el tiempo, entre otras actividades. Todo era una burla en la que se me hacía ver que él podía estar bien sin mí.

No importaba dónde estuviese, los veía por todos lados.

La primera vez fue en el terreno entrenando. Ella lo miraba con ojos de ilusión y esperanza, reflejaba en su rostro un cariño que escapaba a un simple respeto de subordinada. Sus gestos, sus actitudes, todo reflejaba en ella un interés más personal y lo que más odiaba, era que Levi no hacía nada para evitarlo. Quizás había hecho caso omiso con fin de no atribuirse problemas dentro de su cargo. No importaba la excusa, seguía fastidiada.

La segunda vez ocurrió un día en la tarde. Yo había terminado mis labores en los establos y llevaba mi caballo de paseo para que estirarse sus patas. Cuando estaba bastante lejos ya, los vi juntos cabalgar por el sendero que lleva camino a la ciudad. Levi llevaba un rostro sombrío como siempre, aunque un poco más apagado de lo normal y ella iba a su lado, con el cabello bailando de un lado a otro por el viento y hablando sin pausa. Me quedé quieta en mi posición sin emitir sonido alguno. No me vieron, siguieron su camino sin prestarle atención a nada que estuviese más allá del espacio que compartían. "¿Desde cuándo van juntos a la ciudad?" En ese punto, estaba comenzando a perder los cabales y mi depredador interno amenazaba con fluir como una avalancha sin comedimientos. No habría misericordia, ni templanza para nadie.

Y así siguió, por varios días. Ese fue sólo el comienzo de la tragedia, porque por supuesto yo no me rendí. El destino siguió riéndose en mi cara en los días siguientes, pero entonces a la par y ya sin cordura, mi ira empezó a brotar y germinarse en mi interior.

Otro encuentro de ese tipo sucedió un día de aseo en el castillo. Corríamos con baldes de un lado a otro, muchos traperos pasaron a mejor vida por lo viejos que estaban, se necesitaron muchos paños para limpiar las ventanas y es que con las últimas tormentas, el viento llenaba de tierra el vidrio y luego se mojaba con la lluvia, había hojas secas dónde no debía haberlas, incluso nos conmovió encontrar un nidito de golondrinas hecho añicos dentro de una de las chimeneas. No quisimos imaginar cómo llegó ahí.

Junto con Armin llegamos a la armería (que por cierto me traía lastimosos recuerdos) para seguir con el aseo, pero ahí estaban. Y lo que sucedió ante mis ojos no logró más que atizar el fuego en mi interior. Petra estaba de pie sobre un banquito para alcanzar con el plumero un escudo que estaba cubierto de tierra. Se tambaleó al perder el equilibrio y trastabilló aleteando con sus brazos. Por supuesto, el caballero Levi llegó a salvarla. Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la equilibró. "Ten cuidado", le advirtió mirándola con preocupación y enojo a la vez.

La escoba crujió en mi puño asustando a Armin que estaba a mi lado, porque tienes que estar muy enojado para lograr hacer crujir la madera de esa forma. Había más soldados ordenando las armaduras, por lo que de nuevo mi presencia pasó inadvertida, pero si las cosas seguían hilándose de esta forma iba a hacer "algo más" que notarme.

Pero por supuesto, los sucesos no terminaron ahí. Siguieron en la noche durante la cena. Levi estaba en las mesas más lejanas, bebiendo té y como no, a su lado estaba ella. No hubiese sido tan inquietante de no ser porque no había nadie más con ellos. Ni siquiera Hange que siempre rondaba a su amigo. Ahora compartían una mesa, alejados de todos, solos los dos.

"¡Mikasa!" oí la voz de Armin con tono de alarma. Cuando me despegué de la imagen de ellos dos, volví mi vista hacia nuestra mesa y noté cómo los chicos tenían sus ojos sobre mí. Sus rostros parecían preocupados, otros temerosos. Miré mi porción de comida y me di cuenta de cómo había presionado la cuchara contra el plato con tanta fuerza que la había terminado doblando. Traté de enderezarla con torpeza, pero sólo conseguí romperla. De todas formas, no quería comer. Mi estómago estaba suficientemente contraído.

Eren estaba a mi lado. Había terminado de cenar. Meneó su cabeza en negación y me prestó su cuchara. Tomó sus cosas y mi cubierto quebrado para retirarse de la mesa. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y lo apretó en una caricia un tanto brusca.

"Come algo", me ordenó. "Últimamente casi ni comes. Sé responsable." Me lo dijo en un tono suave, no parecía estarme regañando, sino más bien aconsejando. No podía tomarme las cosas tan bien viniendo de él, protagonista de mis actuales dolores de cabeza, pero justo en ese momento sus palabras me vinieron como un calmante.

Calmante que por cierto, duró menos que mi paciencia.

Como era de costumbre, luego de la cena corríamos de inmediato a dormir antes de que comenzara la guardia y nos encontrasen fuera de nuestras habitaciones. El destino quiso darme las buenas noches. Me había atormentado durante todo el día, ¿por qué no una vez más?

Tomé mi camino por el pasillo principal para llegar a la escalera y subir a mi cuarto, por fin a descansar luego de un día tan atareado.

Los divisé venir desde el fondo. Venían conversando amenamente, Petra movía las manos de un lado a otro como si le explicara algo. Levi observaba el suelo, y podía asegurar que estaba concentrado en cualquier otra cosa, menos en las palabras de ella. Dudé respecto de avanzar o devolverme. Devolverme era de seguro muy estúpido.

Seguí adelante y pasé por su lado con la frente en alto y la expresión más seria que tenía. Normalmente traía un rostro sin vida y ecuánime, pero ahora sí podía rozar los límites permitidos de neutralidad.

De nuevo, fui un ente silencioso en medio de su comodidad. Me escabullí por las escaleras, pero me quedé escondida allí para oírles hablar. Sentí que se quedaron en la mitad del pasillo y por cierto, el silencio de la noche fue un aliado para permitirme oír con claridad sobré qué estaban hablando.

"No he podido dormir bien últimamente. Es más, ahora no tengo sueño." Comentó la chica.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Levi, más por cortesía que por interés.

"Los resultados del informe… nos tienen a todos muy preocupados, ansiosos." Oí su timbre femenino rozar un tono taciturno.

"Sí, tampoco puedo dormir" le respondió él con voz tenue.

"Ambos no podemos dormir" rio Petra con suavidad, "Capitán, que descanse y que tenga buenas noches."

No esperé enterarme de más. Odiaba esa entonación melosa con que ella le hablaba. Aparte, sabía que tenía que devolverse para subir por las mismas escaleras que yo para llegar a su cuarto. Me apresuré en desaparecerme y correr a mi habitación. Quería encontrarme con la estupidez de Sasha y sus interpretaciones de los sueños extraños, sus consejos de comida y despertarme durante la mañana con el rugir de su estómago, porque no había mejor señal de que comenzaba una nueva mañana. Todo eso con tal de olvidar lo que había visto durante el día. Últimamente, me apoyaba en Sasha, me respaldaba en ella. Me olvidaba de todo. Y ella consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, no me había obligado a hablar de algo que yo no quisiera. Jamás.

Cuando llegué, Sasha ya estaba dormida. La habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que tuve que desvestirme y acostarme a tientas. No quería despertarla, no quería que me viese con ese ánimo tan deplorable.

Cuando mi cabeza rozó la almohada tuve una sensación vertiginosa y angustiante. No me sentía frágil, no me sentía débil, ni desvalida como cualquier otra chica hubiese sentido. Me sentía más poderosa que nunca y con ganas de atacar al primer indicio de coacción. Estaba a la espera de una provocación más fuerte para lanzarme sin remordimientos. Pero a la par con eso, me sentía patética. ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos hacia Petra?

Ella era una excelente persona. Cuidadosa, con una gran capacidad de trabajo en equipo y por tanto, compenetrada con sus compañeros, preocupada, cuidadosa, muy carismática y agradable. Era además, muy atractiva. Un cuerpo femenino y delgado, pero fuerte, ágil y… más pequeña que Levi. Yo tenía mayor musculatura, era más alta y tenía una actitud que no se equiparaba para nada a una chica dulce. "No vayas a pensar en cosas tan estúpidas ahora", me reté, pero no podía. Mi mente tenía un carnaval en mi cabeza, hacía estragos y se robaba mi juicio haciéndome reaccionar como una tonta. Y eso sólo lograba irritarme más aún.

Definitivamente, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Son celos? ¿Esto es sentir celos? ¿No querer perder algo que crees que te pertenece? No entiendo. Hay cosas que aún no tienen cabida en mi forma de pensar, o tal vez estoy evitando darme con ellas.

Y evitarlas fue mi mayor error.

Por supuesto la pesadilla continuó hasta llegar un punto explosivo en que no hubo retorno. No podría explicar mis reacciones ese día, pero mentiría si dijese que no traía acumuladas suficientes energías negativas luego de todo lo que vi.

Ese día había muchas nubes con diseños llamativos. Me gustaba ver las nubes esponjosas que cubrían el sol y ratos le dejaban salir. Ingenuamente creí que podía distraerme con eso. Nuevamente, estaba equivocada. No hacía calor, el sol que se dejaba entrever a ratos no abrigaba. Corría brisa fresca y el aura del día estaba tranquila. Pero no, siquiera eso ayudó.

Nuestro nuevo líder de escuadrón nos llevó al bosque a entrenar con los equipos. Nos comentó, mientras cabalgábamos de camino, que Erwin había ideado una nueva secuencia con las figuras de titán a escala, mayor cantidad y de distintas direcciones. Eso hasta que Hange terminara de experimentar con Eren y pudiésemos entrenar con él de lleno. No iban a darse por vencidos con esa propuesta, aunque yo no le veía el caso. Antes de la última expedición, sólo el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales había podido tener ese entrenamiento, pero los demás nada.

Cuando llegamos al bosque, el escuadrón de Levi estaba ahí también. "Hablando de…" pensé. Bajamos de los caballos y los dejamos pastando cerca.

Habían llegado antes y al parecer llevaban tiempo entrenando. Lo supuse por sus rostros sudados y el cabello revuelto. En el suelo había trozos de los modelos esparcidos y los árboles tenían piquetes por todos lados por los ganchos. Enarqué una ceja ante el escenario y me retiré hacia un costado de la escena donde estaba Armin mirando cómo Gunther volaba de un lado a otro para eliminar a tres titanes de maqueta con un giro perfecto.

El líder se acercó a hablar con los encargados de mover los modelos y respetar la secuencia, para informarles que los próximos éramos nosotros. Asintieron y le hicieron señas a Levi para confirmar el término de su entrenamiento y darnos lugar a nosotros.

Levi estaba sentado sobre un tronco. Se acomodó la capa en los hombros y se quedó viendo un punto fijo en la nada. Mis ojos se fijaron sobre su figura y una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí. Sentí ganas de acercarme, quería tener esa libertad que ya no tenía. Quise sentarme a su lado y que todo me importase un carajo. Quise devolver el tiempo y jamás haberle ocultado información, jamás haberle permitido a Eren hablar conmigo en el terreno, que jamás me hubiese besado. Me gustaría volver a ese día en la cocina y haberle dicho todo, de seguro, las cosas irían mejor pero no. Estaba ahí, lejos de él lamentándome de mis torpes culpas.

Por un momento, mi mente se esclareció. Era normal sentir tanta aberración hacia Petra. Porque tenía miedo de perder a Levi y todo lo que habíamos vivido. Tenía miedo de perder aquello que había llegado a mi vida para hacerme arder como el fuego, para hacerme más fuerte que antes, para hacerme feliz. Antes lo había dudado, no quería admitir, ahora que más daba. Él me hacía feliz.

Pero de nuevo, una vez más, Petra apareció en mi marco visual. Entró con un trote ligero cargando entre sus manos una cantimplora. Se acercó a Levi como haciéndole gracias con esa actitud tan condescendiente y le ofreció de beber acercándole la abertura de la cantimplora. Levi asintió bosquejando en sus labios una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa. No era una sonrisa genuina, más bien era una pequeña inclinación de su comisura, pero eso bastó para cortarme las cadenas y hacerme inflamar con furia.

"Tus sonrisas son mías."

Mi mente se nubló, anegándose de rencor y más rabia. No me dio espacio a recapacitar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Las manos de Petra rozaron las de Levi con cuidado para que éste sostuviese la cantimplora, él aceptó sin ni siquiera molestarse ante ese gesto y yo sabía cuánto le molestaba que lo tocasen. Con eso sentí que había sobrepasado todos los límites.

Cuando la vi a ella tan cerca de él, cuando lo vi tan lejos de mí, sentí el dolor anudado en mi estómago. No quería pensar que todo había sido una mentira. Menos quería imaginar que yo podía ser así de fácil de olvidar, así de reemplazable. "Un año." Un año mirándome desde un ventanal, arriesgando tanto por mí… ¿para nada? ¿Qué pretendía acercándose a mí si iba a dejarme por una estupidez? ¿Cómo ganarle a su orgullo?

Y más allá de todo eso, ¿por qué había querido sentirme el día que nos encontramos en la armería? Tal vez estaba jugando conmigo, a modo de castigo, a modo de venganza. Pero no iba a tolerarlo.

Para él podía ser un juego, para Petra no. Yo sabía que la chica se sentía atraída por él y sólo bastaba un poco de empatía femenina para darse cuenta. No era que yo la tuviese muy desarrollada, pero no por ser un soldado significaba que había perdido mi humanidad. Quedaba en mí algo aún.

Las miradas, sus manos, la sonrisa de Petra fueron suficientes para estallar. No quería que nadie más se le acercase así, no quería que nadie más lo tuviese, a mí me había costado un infierno llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser e incluso, antes del final, no podría decir que lo conocía del todo. Había mucho por saber de Levi y ese era mi propósito.

"No me lo quites".

Me han quitado muchas cosas, estoy harta de que me quiten mis cosas. Puedo soportarlo todo, pero a él no. No a él.

"No dejaré que me lo quites".

Solté un gruñido y con la conciencia nublada por la ira, me impulsé hacia adelante sin importarme un bledo si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no, dónde estaba, si me estaban viendo. Todo comenzó a importarme menos. Apreté uno de mis gatillos para enganchar una cuchilla y la saqué del cartucho provocando un sonido metálico al hacerlo. Mi respiración era tan forzada que me sacaba bufidos cargados de aire caliente. Estaba febril, resecándome las fosas nasales con mi propia exhalación.

Avancé con zancadas rectas y firmes, cuando Armin se interpuso en mi camino deteniéndome con sus manos. Llegó corriendo apresurado como quien intenta afirmar un objeto que empieza a caerse. Me observó serio y dijo "No, Mikasa, no". Sus manos no alcanzaban a tocarme, sólo detuvieron mi andar a distancia, como si temiese quemarse con mi figura.

Quería seguir adelante, sentía que esta vez ni siquiera Armin podía detenerme, sentía que ya no podía sostener más el peso sobre mis hombros. Traté de avanzar, obstinada, pero Armin de nuevo me interceptó, reteniéndome con la fuerza de su pecho que se golpeó contra el mío y enrollándome con sus brazos. No me detuvo por fuerza, sino más bien porque yo sabía que no podía contenerme, pero no quería dañar sus extremidades que me envolvían sin ejercer presión.

Mis bufidos se transformaron en suspiros y mis suspiros en lágrimas. Y eso sólo logró sulfurarme más, odiaba llorar, aunque ahora lloraba por la frustración de no poder desatar mi ira. Armin me empujaba para que me fuera, para que saliera de ahí y noté como algunos habían volteado para vernos. Mis oídos dejaron de escuchar, mi cuerpo dejó de sentir, sólo mi vista funcionaba bien, pero sólo lograba enfocar la imagen de aquellos dos personajes que me habían colmado la paciencia.

Mientras Armin me abrazaba para tomarme y moverme, Levi me dirigió una mirada y se encontró con mi rostro envuelto en lágrimas, cólera y dolor. Vi cómo se tensó su mandíbula y yo no desistí de enviarle veneno en mi mirada. Ni siquiera el día del juicio de Eren lo había mirado con tanta tirria, ni siquiera ahí. Era de imaginarse cuánto enardecimiento asesino fluía dentro de mí. Me había terminado aburriendo de su actitud.

Me despegué de Armin con fuerza para ir a buscar mi caballo. Escuché al líder llamarme, pero mis oídos tapados por la adrenalina me hicieron reconocerlo en la distancia. Creo que Armin intentó arreglar la situación añadiendo: "Ella no se siente bien." No sé qué habrá sucedido luego de eso, monté a mi equino y me fui del lugar a toda velocidad. Armin me siguió un par de pasos, lo sentí gritar mi nombre, pero lo ignoré. No quería pegar vuelta atrás, quería estar sola.

No quise volver al castillo. Esta vez mi habitación no era suficiente para liberarme de tanta tensión. Opté por internarme más en el bosque y no me importaba mucho si me perdía. Prefería perderme y no volver más a esa nefasta realidad en la que juegan con mis emociones y de paso estamos rodeados de muros para que no nos ataquen los titanes.

No sé cuánto tiempo cabalgué a toda velocidad en los senderos que se formaban entre los árboles antes de oír que tenía compañía. Sentí a otro caballo detrás de mí, resiguiendo mis circuitos, alineándose a cada dirección que seguía, intentando esquivarlo. Armin tenía que ser muy obstinado para seguirme y no quería terminar enfadándome con él. En ese estado no iba a retener de buena manera sus sabios consejos, era una pérdida de tiempo querer hacerme entrar en razón.

Atisbé por encima de mi hombro y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver que quién me seguía no era Armin. Levi venía alcanzándome, dándole empuje al caballo, azotando las riendas para aumentar velocidad. Traía el cabello totalmente peinado hacia atrás efecto de la ráfaga de viento y me observaba como si yo fuese el blanco de una misión.

Volteé hacia adelante y me enfoqué en el camino. Tanteé mi equipo y los pistones para ver si estaban en condiciones. El caballo no iba a llegar demasiado lejos, pero yo sí. Solté los ganchos que se clavaron en las ramas más altas de los árboles y me dejé alzar para volar lejos de ahí. Miré hacia el suelo mientras flotaba y vi a Levi interceptar mi caballo con el suyo. Lo atrapó y lo haló para traerlo consigo.

No perdí más tiempo viendo la escena y me aventuré entre los ramajes de los árboles, aprovechando el follaje para esconderme y me dejé llevar, disfrutando de los giros fugaces en el aire. No había nada que sostuviera mi vigor excepto volar. Volar era lo único que me hacía liberar las energías, y no volar en línea recta precisamente, sino dar vueltas, saltos, hacer circuitos de un lado a otro, jugando a soltarse y justo antes de rozar el suelo, impulsarte en el aire otra vez. Así iba, de un lado a otro hasta que algunas ramas parecieron molestar. Tomé las cuchillas y empecé a cortar todo ramaje que se opusiera en mi camino. No tenía sentido alguno, excepto liberarme un poco más. Azoté las cuchillas contra diversos troncos, gruesos y delgados, para que luego terminaran estampándose contra la maleza del suelo.

En eso estaba cuando un rayo fugaz se cruzó frente a mí obstaculizando mi proceder. Solté los ganchos y los redirigí hacia otro punto para retroceder un poco, pero aquel relámpago imponente repitió la hazaña. Alcé la cuchilla casi por inercia para protegerme, pero un chirrido estalló y sentí el peso en mi mano más liviano. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi como mi cuchilla se había roto.

Cuando mis ojos se desenfocaron del objeto en mis manos, mi atención se centró en el personaje frente a mí. Levi me miraba con decepción y enojo. Había roto mi cuchilla con la suya y ahora parecía esperar mi rendición. Pero para mí, esto apenas comenzaba.

Me dejé caer y pasé volando por debajo de su posición, escapándome. Si quería convencerme de algo iba a tener que ganarme y esta vez no sería como el día en la armería. Esta vez iba a tener que vencerme como correspondía, como yo esperaba que lo hiciera.

Y ciertamente, yo más que nadie sabía cómo encender el brío en el Capitán Levi. Lo tenía, lo había conseguido.

Avancé a toda velocidad mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Levi volar saltando entre los árboles, buscando la manera de atacarme y contrarrestar mis jugadas. Lo que hizo después, no me lo esperaba. En vez de adelantarme, se posicionó detrás de mí e intentó tomarme cogiéndome por la cintura. Me giré en el acto y descuidadamente le golpeé el estómago con mi rodilla. Lo escuché quejarse y me tensé, pero seguí adelante. Posiblemente estaba llegando más allá de los límites y esto podía considerarse más que una insubordinación, una falta de respeto y honor. Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos para arrepentirme.

Levi no se rindió. No tardó en recuperarse y reanudar la batalla, sólo que esta vez no arremetió contra mí. Se deslizó entre los árboles, confundiéndome, haciéndome perderlo de vista. Me ocasionó una ligera ansiedad saber que andaba por ahí y que yo no podía verlo. Podía contraatacar en cualquier momento y no estaba preparada.

Solté los pistones hasta las ramas más altas para subir y ver todo desde una mejor perspectiva, pero antes de llegar arriba, de nuevo se cruzó en mi camino, enredándose conmigo. Ambos nos soltamos y por poco terminamos de bruces contra el suelo, pero Levi nos elevó antes de que eso sucediera.

Me escapé una vez más, esta vez un poco más desesperada. Realmente quería estar sola. No le veía la productividad a quedarme conversando con él. Más tarde podría preparar un reporte, recibir un castigo o lo que fuera, pero ahora no me importaba nada. Sólo quería desaparecerme y olvidar.

Me impulsé con fuerza creyendo que podría dejarlo atrás, pero llegó como siempre a mi lado e hizo algo que me impactó más que todo lo demás. Primero pasó frente a mí como un péndulo para luego tomar vuelo y girar en el aire para cortarme las cuerdas de los ganchos. Solté un grito desgarrador. Perder el impulso me hizo desequilibrarme e irme de un viaje estrepitoso contra la superficie lodosa. Sin embargo, antes de lograrlo, Levi aseguró sus ganchos entre dos árboles y quedó pendiendo en el aire. Antes de que me cayese me atrapó en el aire y por acto reflejo, mi cuerpo se abrazó al suyo. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y le estrujé las costillas con mis brazos.

Cuando estuve más tranquila, noté porqué había hecho eso. Se terminaba el bosque y había una pendiente que llevaba a un prado. Si no lo hubiese hecho, yo habría salido volando directo a la nada. Los árboles en los que Levi pendía eran justamente los últimos del bosque.

Estábamos al borde de caer por el pequeño barranco. Era la segunda vez que nos encontrábamos en esa situación y recordarlo me trajo un sabor amargo.

Lo peor vino cuando una de las ramas crujió de manera intimidante y lo que sucedió después fue una consecuencia evidente e inevitable. Nos soltamos, no sin que antes él se encargase de ser mi soporte. La caída fue una sacudida bien merecida para ambos y dolió cómo los mil infiernos. No siendo suficiente con el golpe, terminamos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo nuevamente. La ira no cesó con el derrumbe, la porfía pudo más y no importaron las ramas, los hierbajos secos, ni las piedrecillas que punzaban la piel, terminamos rodando cuesta abajo y siendo consumidos por nuestro orgullo imperioso. Una vez más, una batalla interminable.

Cuando llegamos a terreno firme, ya no tenía fuerzas de luchar. Terminé con los sesos revueltos y un mareo tremendo. Los equipos terminaron magullándonos a ambos el cuerpo. Yo trataba de recuperar mi respiración entre quejidos y chillidos que sonaban opacados por el aire que difícilmente escapaba de mis pulmones a causa del dolor. Quedé de espaldas en el suelo con Levi pendiendo sobre mí. Se sostenía con dificultad sobre sus manos, pero lo hacía para no aplastarme y dañarme más. Alcé mi mirada para verle la expresión y estaba realmente molesto.

 **–** **¿** Se puede saber qué mierda intentabas hacer? **–** Vociferó sobre mi rostro escupiéndome las palabras con un arranque furibundo **–** Esta vez sí llegaste demasiado lejos, mocosa.

Acallé mis sollozos y le lancé una mirada asesina.

 **–** ¿Llegar lejos? **–** increpé molesta **–** No tenías que seguirme hasta aquí. Si no lo hubieses hecho, nada de esto habría pasado.

 **–** Sí, nada, como no **–** me reclamó. **–** Nada excepto salir eyectada de entre los árboles.

 **–** **¿** A ti qué te importa? **–** No. Eso no estaba bien. Era una pregunta infantil y tonta. Recuperé mi semblante luego de soltar un suspiro.

Levi no lo pasó por alto, se quedó viéndome indignado sin quitárseme de encima. Dudó unos segundos, pero ya estábamos ahí. ¿Qué importaba seguir la conversación?

 **–** ¿A dónde quieres llegar? **–** indagó curioso. Me leía demasiado bien, sabía que mis actitudes estaban manifestando una especie de reclamo.

Bufé quejándome por haberme movido para comprobar mi estado físico. Me quedé callada unos segundos, controlando mi respiración, relajándome. Lo miré una vez más y su rostro inquisitivo me estudiaba desde arriba. Su cabello se movía con la brisa y sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

Sentí una extraña sensación al estar así con él. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que habíamos tenido contacto tan cercano, desde que había sentido su calor, desde que su mirada estaba retenida sobre la mía, desde que mis manos tocaron sus brazos… espera ¿tocaron? No me di cuenta cuando mis manos guiadas casi por inercia subieron por sus brazos fuertes y musculosos en una caricia leve, tímida. Mantuvo el mismo semblante en todo momento aunque parecía tener una lucha interna porque se resistió en un principio contrayéndose en su posición.

Mis manos subieron sigilosas hasta posarse sobre sus hombros para atraerlo hacia mí. Volvió a contenerse, incluso oponiendo resistencia y empujando en la dirección contraria. No ejercí mayor presión, no resultó como un forcejeo porque tomé una actitud condescendiente frente a la situación, a pesar de que estaba mordiéndome la lengua para no tomarlo y zarandearlo y gritarle unas cuantas verdades. Fue un ejercicio de continencia bastante difícil en función de mi personalidad, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, el cual rindió frutos unos minutos después.

Levi se rindió a regañadientes y descansó su cuerpo sobre el mío con delicadeza y tino, considerando que habíamos sufrido una caída que no era menor. Apoyó su cuerpo en un codo y su otro brazo quedó apoyado sobre mi cabeza creando así, un ángulo para poder mirarme.

Sentí por un momento que aquel cruel mundo al que pertenecíamos había dejado de existir… sólo por un momento.

La mano de Levi que estaba sobre mi cabeza comenzó a acariciarme con cuidado y suavidad. Sus dedos peinaban mi cabello y su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío, inseguro.

Lamentablemente, recordé de inmediato por qué había terminado enojándome y, desencajando totalmente con la escena, me reincorporé empujándolo con fuerza y alejándome de él como si fuese a contagiarme con algo.

–¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? – clamé iracunda, intentando zafar mi brazo de su agarre, ya que me había sujetado para no irse de espaldas por el empujón. – No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

–¿De qué carajo hablas? – masculló entre dientes con el rostro desfigurado por el desconcierto.

–Ve a fastidiar a Petra, de seguro ella estaría feliz de perder el tiempo contigo – hablé desaforadamente sin medirme más. Salió de mí de manera incontrolable y en ese momento, con las emociones a flor de piel, ya era tarde para razonar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Actué de manera impulsiva.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Petra en todo esto? – me tiró del brazo haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre la hierba de nuevo, y se subió sobre mí, sentándose a horcajadas para sostener mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza. Esta vez no fue tan cuidadoso como antes.

–¡Mis manos! – me quejé, pero no me prestó atención.

–Contesta la pregunta – bufó sobre mi cara mientras luchaba contra mi contorneo incesante.

En un principio pensé en negarme a contestar. Pedirle que me soltara o conseguirlo por las malas e irme de ese lugar, irme y terminar todo de una buena vez. Pero algo en mi interior me hizo responder. Si iba a seguir jugando hasta recuperarlo, tenía que atreverme a todo y dentro de eso estaba la sinceridad. ¿Qué conseguía ocultándoselo? Me hizo sentido manifestarle mi reclamo.

–¿Vas a negarme que algo pasa entre Petra y tú? – recuperé mi talante neutral y el tono de voz inexpresivo. Adquirí una postura seria y natural dentro de lo que me fue posible, aunque por dentro estuviese gritando y queriendo acomodarle un buen par de patadas.

–¿Qué? – gruñó con su timbre de siempre. Antipático.

–Y al parecer también pretendes hacerte el desentendido – enarqué una ceja.

Se quedó viéndome por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Parecía tratar de entender a qué me refería, pero no parecía inquieto ni nada por el estilo. Había algo en su mirada que profesaba cierto descontento y a la vez, un poco de confusión. De a poco fue soltando mis muñecas para luego levantarse sin mayor esfuerzo y caminar lejos de mí.

Se quedó de espaldas a mí mirando hacia la cuesta por la que habíamos rodado. Ni idea como íbamos a salir de ahí. Al menos él tenía su equipo, pero había estropeado el mío.

–¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan mocosas? – me regañó hablando con voz fuerte y prepotente. Di un respingo luego de oírle hablar con tanto ímpetu y no contesté. Caminó alejándose cada vez más, al parecer para subir de vuelta por la cuesta. Me senté en el suelo y me quedé observándolo con cierta pesadez en mis hombros al verlo partir. Se detuvo en un punto y giró el rostro hasta dejar su mentón sobre el hombro para hablarme. – Tonta. – me dijo, casi como insultándome. – Tú eres la única para mí.

Se quedó encorvado mirando al suelo dándome a entender que se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo ante tal confesión. Yo me quedé reteniendo mi respiración y con mi propio corazón asesinándome por dentro, punzándome, desgarrándome el pecho. Entonces… ¿por qué estaba alejándose de mí? ¿Qué quería conseguir? Me sentí estúpida por haber pensado demás creándome un cuento mental con todo el asunto de Petra y para colmo, haber armado un escándalo sin medidas como el que acababa de ocurrir. Iba a tener que dar tremendas explicaciones al llegar y tragarme en silencio todo lo que viniese, castigos, sermones, no importaba. Me los merecía.

–Levi…– susurré soltando el aire que me sobraba y que me tenía los pulmones adoloridos.

–Volvamos, antes de que esto empeore. – había recuperado su actitud de siempre. – Llevarás tu equipo a reparaciones en cuánto regresemos.

Hizo señas para darme a entender que me incorporase a su lado.

Caminé tambaleándome un poco. Me acerqué a él con cierto recelo, pero me concentré en lo que nos competía, salir de ahí. Me aferré a su cuello y a su cintura con mis piernas cómo había hecho antes, y sin pensarlo más, Levi soltó sus ganchos y nos elevó, llevándonos de vuelta al bosque.

Fue un momento breve, pero no necesité más para darme cuenta que estaba actuando de la peor manera que podía.

No tardamos mucho en volver. El camino fue un recorrido tortuoso y repleto de un silencio lastimero e incómodo. Nunca antes había sentido algo igual a su lado. Sentí que había terminado estropeándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Hace tiempo que ya había aprendido a controlar mis emociones y quedarme inerte ante situaciones sentimentales, pero ahora Levi había revivido todo eso, haciéndome comportar como una estúpida adolescente sin control de sus hormonas. Traté de dejar la mente en blanco durante el retorno al punto de entrenamiento, porque si seguía llenándome la cabeza de tantos pensamientos vergonzosos, terminaría por soltarme y dejarme caer al vacío.

Hubo un punto en que Levi nos hizo bajar. Fue justo allí donde habían quedado antes nuestros caballos. Me solté de su cuerpo y me quedé viendo a los animales con cierto desconcierto. Me acerqué al mío para acariciarlo y liberar la amarra que lo ataba al árbol. Levi por su parte, soltó su propio caballo y lo montó de inmediato. No me miró en ningún momento, simplemente tomó rumbo para irse.

–¿Levi? – indagué sin entender mucho. Al parecer iba a dejarme ahí sin más.

–Eres suficientemente grande para excusarte tu sola, Ackerman – ¿Ackerman? Como me dolía que hubiese vuelto a llamarme por mi apellido. – No creo que sea necesario que tenga que justificarte yo. Tampoco creerás que les dije que venía a buscarte. Vine por mi cuenta, nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Mentí y dije tenía otros asuntos pendientes…

–Gracias – lo interrumpí – no tenías que hacerlo – bajé el rostro y observé los tonos de las hojas secas bajo mis pies: verde musgo, terracota, mostaza. Volví mi atención a mi caballo y ajusté la montura para salir de ahí también.

–En cuanto a Petra…

–No pasa nada. – impedí que siguiera. No era necesario. – Entiendo que no debería entrometerme en tus asuntos.

–Estás pensando demás – continuó ignorando mi interrupción – Si alguien más se acercase a mí con otros intereses, créeme que yo no lo aceptaría.

–¿Y de qué me sirve saberlo? – volteé a verlo mostrándome ofendida.

Bajó el rostro para verme con grandes ojos, sorprendido. Sondeó mi figura durante bastante tiempo en silencio, hasta que finalmente apretó los parpados con fuerza y tragó con dificultad. Soltó un largo suspiro y volteó su caballo. Se fue sin más, sin voltear, sin hacer nada, dejándome ahí a la deriva una vez más, llena de cuestionamientos.

Cuando volví al entrenamiento, ya todos me esperaban. Llegué a paso lento, me había bajado antes y traía mi caballo halándolo de las riendas con delicadeza. Sabía que a los ojos de los demás, mi aspecto era abatido, afligido, penoso.

El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales ya no estaba. Sólo estaba mi escuadrón y mi líder esperando explicaciones de brazos cruzados y mirándome con un deje de ofensa. Até el caballo, para luego dirigirme a mi verdugo que manifestaba su impaciencia esclareciéndose la garganta.

Armin estaba a su lado, temeroso y algo me decía que no estaba preocupado por el líder de escuadrón precisamente, al parecer se veía preocupado por mí.

–Ackerman – habló el líder con petulancia y dándome una ojeada desde arriba con desdén. – Cuide su salud. – me ordenó.

Reaccioné desconcertada. Miré a todos lados y me encontré de nuevo con Armin quien negaba con la cabeza, alertándome no hablar demás.

–Sí, Señor – hablé con lentitud tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Es la última vez que acepto que salga corriendo de esa forma al baño. – trató de avergonzarme ante todos, pero entendí que esa era la excusa que había dado Armin, aunque humillante, pero me había salvado el pellejo una vez más y me había ahorrado todos los reportes. Ya no tenía ideas en la cabeza sobre qué hacer para agradecerle a Armin o retribuirle de alguna manera todo lo que hacía por mí.

Para mi suerte, el entrenamiento acababa de terminar cuando yo había llegado, así que no tendría que dar explicaciones sobre por qué las cuerdas de mi equipo estaban cortadas. Tuve tiempo suficiente para dar con el instructor Keith y que enviase mi multiaxial a reparaciones. Los cordones no era algo que tomase mucho tiempo. Podía retirar mi equipo al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento quedó rondando en mi cabeza esa tarde. Ojalá todo fuera tan simple como ir a un servicio de reparaciones y que las cosas se arreglen con un poco de pegamento, con unos tornillos o un cincel. Ojalá arreglar a las personas fuese así de simple. Ojalá arreglarme a mí misma lo fuese. Por un momento quise ser un equipo de maniobras sólo para que mis problemas se solucionasen en un taller de la manera más burda posible y no tener que pasar por tanto para llegar a nada.

.*.

Luego de meditarlo más de lo que mi propio cerebro lo tenía permitido, tomé la decisión final. Dentro de poco sería el juicio y ya no tendría mucho tiempo para preocuparme de mis asuntos, así que decidí que lo mejor era llegar a un dictamen lo más pronto posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? Habían pasado meses ya, dos, se acercaban los tres. Todo el período de trámite del reporte. No iba a volver a lo mismo de antes. Necesitaba una conclusión determinante, segura y definitiva. Y aunque lo había decidido abruptamente, mentiría si dijese que no estaba insegura y algo renuente a tomar la iniciativa ante esta propuesta.

Mentiría también si dijese que no estaba confundida. ¿Sobre qué? Sobre si esperar un poco más o hacerlo ya sin más preámbulos. Me debatía sobre si se me quedaba algo en el tintero. Si faltaba algo más que añadir, pero me contestaba que no. Mis sentimientos no cambiaban, todo estaba intacto, tal cual había quedado desde el último beso, desde la última mirada, incluso todo parecía haber crecido más en mi interior.

Y por lo tanto, sabía que no podía seguir así, con tanta ansiedad en mi interior socavándome cual termita. Promesas son promesas; Levi me había hecho una. Aquella carta de mi puño y letra guardaba aquella promesa: "aunque todo esté perdido, nos tendremos el uno al otro. No te quiero hasta que el tiempo diga, yo te quiero a mi lado para toda la vida. Tú me hiciste algo que no puedo explicar. Así que gracias por ser parte de mi vida, no te mueras nunca, no te vayas nunca, si llegaste, ahora no me dejes." Yo iba a encontrar la forma de que la cumpliese.

Aun así, me sentía vacía y sentía que algo faltaba para completar el plan. Era una necesidad de sentir que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, era una necesidad de saber que todo estaba bien y no lo sentía.

Armin era el único refugio que tenía. Su sabiduría me había guiado perfectamente bien todo este tiempo y creí que iba a necesitarlo una vez más. Asumí que eso era aquello que echaba de menos, un consejo. Y qué mejor que de la persona que ha seguido la historia a la par conmigo. No descartaba a Sasha, pero sus recomendaciones me resultaban uno poco eufóricas o extremistas, demasiados escandalosas y esta vez, requería la cordura con toda su artillería de mi lado.

En la tarde de aquel día en que había tomado la decisión, me llevé a Armin a cabalgar lejos por las verdes colinas envueltos en abrigos para eludir el frío atosigante que era arrastrado por la brisa. Grandes nubes negras venían cargadas de buena lluvia, así que era probable que durante la noche nos estuviésemos anegando de nuevo. De todas formas, el aseo del castillo estaba hecho y los agujeros estaban reforzados. Las canalejas habían sido limpiadas del cumulo de hojas secas, así que el impacto de la presunta tormenta no nos golpearía tan fuerte como antes.

Llegamos a un sector llano donde podíamos dejar a los animales pastando y podíamos sentarnos a ver el escaso atardecer ser perseguido por las nubes. El viento soplaba insistente, pero no fue impedimento para descansar un momento sobre la hierba y pasar un rato tranquilo, lejos de los asuntos de la Legión.

–Me gusta ver las nubes negras. Algunas personas creen que son feas. – comenté al azar para dar inicio a la conversación.

Armin sonrió levemente con melancolía.

–Hay cosas en este mundo que están al revés. La gente no entiende. – negó con la cabeza. – Las nubes blancas parecieran ser más atractivas, pero las que traen agua son las negras; el agua es igual a vida.

Me quedé con la mandíbula abierta ligeramente luego de su acotación. Tenía razón. No lo había visto de ese modo jamás. A veces, las personas se dejaban llevar por las apariencias e ignoraban que en los lugares más oscuros también puede haber luz, que los sabores más placenteros no son siempre dulces, y que la comodidad no sólo yace en los momentos felices. Sí, había muchas cosas que estaban al revés.

–Buen análisis – le felicité con una sonrisa de vuelta. Había una sola persona a la que le sonreía habitualmente y ese era Armin. – Creo que ahora que lo dices, me gustan más que antes. – acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y lo acaricié con suavidad sintiendo su piel de porcelana. Estaba vez, ensanchó más la boca y soltó una risilla.

Los primeros minutos la conversación resultó ser vana y trivial. Hablamos sobre qué comeríamos para la cena, sobre los posibles resultados del reporte, sobre Jean que estaba intentando lucirse frente a mí el entrenamiento pasado y yo no lo vi y junto a eso me perdí su caída fatal y también, como Eren había perdido un dedo en un experimento de Hange, sin embargo lo había recuperado rápidamente. Tenía la cabeza tan ocupada en ese entonces, que no tuve tiempo ni de enojarme.

Hubo un punto en que permanecí en silencio mirando la punta de mis zapatos a la vez que jugueteaba meneando los pies. No sabía cómo hilar los temas hasta llegar donde quería. No era vergüenza, sino una ligera timidez. Había pasado tiempo desde que había tocado el tema con Armin. Realmente me sentí complicada en esa situación.

Pero como siempre, mi buen amigo se dio cuenta y me facilitó un poco las cosas.

–Mikasa – comenzó un poco dubitativo y tanteando mi reacción – ¿Estás bien? – ladeó la cabeza.

–Sí – asentí, decepcionada por mis inútiles intentos.

–¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – ofreció con amabilidad y sentí que había dado con la punta del hilo.

No conseguí más que mostrarme nerviosa y tartamudear un poco la respuesta.

–Armin, yo…

–Así que era eso – se vio interesado y no quitó sus ojos de mí. Asentí con los labios apretados y sintiendo el sonrojo en mis mejillas. De seguro me vi como una niña pequeña. – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, para todo. ¿Qué es esta vez? Te escucho – me incitó a hablarle.

No sabía cómo comenzar, así que supuse que la mejor opción era ir directo al grano.

–He tomado una decisión. – solté demasiado aire al decirlo. Dejé en evidencia el nerviosismo. Armin inclinó su cabeza ligeramente demostrando que me estaba poniendo atención y dándome paso a seguir – Voy a intentarlo con Levi por última vez. Si acepta, conforme. Si no… también me quedaré conforme con esa respuesta.

El silencio fue mancillado por el silbido del viento y el cosquilleo de las hojas de los árboles. Armin se quedó perplejo en su lugar ante tales palabras mías. Dar el todo por el todo o darlo para renunciar para siempre. Una sentencia frívola, pero necesaria, o iba a terminar volviéndome loca.

–Mikasa – restregó sus manos para darse calor, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. – Sí. – dijo de pronto, con un golpe de voz – Me parece sensato.

–¿Lo es? – pregunté ansiosa. Necesitaba esa respuesta.

–Sí – repitió con voz dura. – Supongo que estás dispuesta a decirle lo que sientes, ¿no es así? – me observó con seriedad. Ese era el punto al que pretendía llegar con Armin. Lo había conseguido.

–No tengo un discurso muy bien preparado, pero creo que me acompañaré de toda sinceridad. – me encongí de hombros y me abracé las piernas que tenía recogidas.

–Dile la verdad – de pronto pareció como si Armin me estuviese regañando. Alcé el rostro en el acto y lo miré sorprendida. – Basta de guardarte lo que sientes. Lo hiciste una vez con Eren y arriesgaste demasiado por quedarte en silencio. – Sus palabras clavaron mi cuerpo como dagas y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar ni contestar el discurso que arremetía contra mí sin piedad alguna. – Si tanto lo quieres, díselo. No veo otra manera en que puedas hacerle entender. – Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero sólo conseguí tragar aire y quedarme así. Armin siguió hablando sobre algo que yo había querido oír y al final, no tuve que hacer nada para recibirlo. Fue como si él ya supiera de antemano qué decir. – Porque tú… nunca se lo has dicho, ¿no es así? Si tienes la valentía de decirle algo como eso, créeme que no tendría otra opción que ceder.

Volteó su rostro hacia adelante y concentró su vista en el extracto anaranjado que quedaba del atardecer. Las nubes estaban a punto de terminar por cubrirlo todo.

La brisa fresca me lavó el rostro y secó una tímida lágrima que había escurrido tras haber dejado mis ojos abiertos por tanto tiempo. O tal vez, fue la intensidad de las emociones que me provocó Armin con sus palabras. Me resultó casi como si me hablara la consciencia de Levi. Lo sabía; él era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

Pensé unos minutos en silencio, aprovechando la paz que emanaba la presencia de Armin, mi gran consejero personal. Siempre tenía la razón.

Era cierto, jamás le había dicho a Levi las cosas de una manera directa: "me gustas, te extraño, te necesito" y las más difíciles de todas, "te quiero", "te amo." Primero, porque son cosas que deben demostrarse más que decirse y yo era del tipo de persona que no anda soltando sentimientos al mundo como poeta. Si yo sentía algo por alguien, lo demostraba con actos, no con afecto, porque no tenía otro modo de ser. La ardua vida que me había tocado me había hecho crecer con una mentalidad distinta. Para mí el afecto era algo tan importante que tenía que demostrarse con la debida importancia que requería, no por un impulso, no por querer parecer más romántico, si no por verdadero sentir. Segundo, muchas personas lo decían a la ligera o por respeto, por costumbre. Y para mí eso era una manera muy vil de matar los sentimientos.

"Amor" no era una palabra que hubiese tenido en mente alguna vez. Incluso Eren había sido más que todo, una ilusión escrita en la parte trasera de una hoja de vida llena de dolor. Con él tenía desarrollado un instinto sobreprotector, de supervivencia y hasta arriesgaría a decir, que materno. Cuidarlo, que estuviese a salvo siempre, ese era mi principal propósito. El amor que sentía hacia él, ahora era fraterno, tantos años juntos nos concedieron un tipo de hermandad que difícilmente podría engendrar con alguien más. Sólo con Eren y Armin, por supuesto. Antes creía que estaba enamorada de Eren, porque era el único hombre que había llamado mi atención desde que era una niña y por lo tanto, me hice creer arbitrariamente que lo amaba de esa forma. Y me equivoqué.

Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Sentía y mucho, por Levi. Y tenía miedo, porque estaba a una respuesta de distancia de volver con él o de perderlo para siempre.

Además de reanudar mi seguridad y determinación, algo más se sumó al dictamen. Si quería una resolución, primero tenía que atar todos los cabos sueltos, cerrar etapas, aclarar cosas, y una vez que todo estuviese en su lugar, iría por la prueba más difícil.

Entonces, lo que me quedaba por hacer era algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y era aquello que me había traído tantos problemas. Sabía que debí hacerlo en un principio, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Conforme con mi nuevo orden de eventos, me puse de pie y ayudé a Armin de paso. Era hora de volver. El tiempo se volvía amenazante y las gotas no tardarían en caer.

Por otro lado, el tiempo apremiaba. Era ahora o nunca.

El castillo estaba abrigado y ya podía sentirse el olor característico a pan recién horneado y comida. Dentro de una hora sería la cena y el vapor de los hornos y calderos de la cocina se había propagado por todos lados, volviendo la estancia el lugar perfecto para la lluvia.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago por los nervios y la tensión previa a lo que tenía que hacer. Se me habían congelado las manos y no por el frío precisamente, ni menos considerando lo agradable que estaba el castillo. La sola idea de tener que lidiar con una situación como esa, me hizo perder el poder que tenía sobre mi misma y comencé a helarme y a temblar. Empecé a pasearme de un lado a otro por el pasillo por el cual sabía que él vendría. No faltaba mucho para que apareciera caminando de vuelta. Tenía que mantenerme firme, puesto que no era la misma facilidad que sentía al hablar con Armin, ni menos él tenía su capacidad de habla como para ayudarme a abordar el tema. Así que firme, me apronté a todo lo que se viniese sobre mí.

Como lo esperaba, Eren venía de vuelta por el pasillo. Se veía tranquilo y relajado, lo cual fue una ayuda para calmar mis nervios. Lo esperé paciente hasta que llegase donde estaba yo. No me vio de inmediato, por cierto, tuve que hacerle señas para atraer su atención.

Me quedé con la espalda pegada en la pared. Estábamos en el mismo pasillo dónde me había encontrado con Petra y Levi. Muchos solían tener serias conversaciones allí, por ser un lugar muy poco frecuentado. Era el pasillo que daba directo a las habitaciones o la escalera y no había flujo de personas hasta bien entrada la noche cuando todos se iban a dormir.

Eren llegó y se posicionó frente a mí con cara de duda. Relajé mi postura para darle a entender que las discusiones se habían terminado, que venía en son de paz, que la eterna brecha tendría su fin en ese momento.

–Mikasa – habló con sutileza y normalidad. Eso me alivió la carga aún más. – ¿Qué sucede?

–¿Tienes tiempo para charlar con una vieja amiga? – comencé de la mejor manera que pude para alivianar el peso de lo que tenía que decir.

Dudó un poco en un principio, esquivo, pero al rato se relajó y asintió respetuosamente. No empecé hasta sentirme segura y le entregué una sonrisa tenue y adolorida como una muestra pacífica. Sonrió de la misma manera, confundido, no entendía nada.

–Adelante. Tenemos tiempo antes de la cena. – alzó ambas cejas.

–Eren, sin más rodeos, voy intentar retomar mi relación con el Capitán Levi – hablé casi atragantándome con las palabras, porque si seguía dándoles vuelta, iba a terminar arrepintiéndome. Me aproveché de la impulsividad que me acompañaba últimamente y solté todo de una buena vez.

Su rostro permaneció imparcial. No esbozó ningún sentimiento y se quedó viéndome por un largo tiempo antes de añadir algo. Quise esperarle lo que fuese necesario para que digiriese la noticia y me quedé en mi lugar sin vacilar.

Luego de un rato, se pasó la mano por el rostro e hizo presión con sus dedos sobre su entrecejo.

–¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? – habló pesadamente.

Arrugué la frente irritada ante esa pregunta sin cabida.

–Nada, por supuesto. Sólo quiero decírtelo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y no cometer errores tan graves como el último. – bajé el rostro y observé un punto perdido en el suelo. – Cualquier mal entendido, quiero aclararlo ahora. – Subí mi mirada nuevamente hasta la suya. – ¿Está bien?

Me miraba aún con las cejas contraídas y pestañeaba rápidamente como si tratase de entender bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

–¿Esto es un tipo de adiós o algo parecido? – preguntó torpemente.

–No, te equivocas. – le corregí de inmediato – Esta es la forma en que te digo que te quiero como el hermano que siempre has sido para mí y que ahora tomé una decisión. Te lo informo para evitar futuros malos entendidos. – me tembló un poco la voz porque la conversación estaba volviéndose tensa.

Eren me había dejado más que claro cuánto le molestaban estas cosas en medio del trabajo, pero si no lo dejaba en claro ahora, caería en los mismos errores de antes. Me estaba arriesgando a hacerlo, pero si quería retomar mi historia desde dónde había quedado, tenía que dejar atrás todos los sentimientos por Eren y una buena forma de hacerlo, era contándole sobre mi decisión.

–Está bien – se humedeció los labios y los dejó curvos en una mueca.

–¿Está bien? ¿Sólo eso? – examiné sus gestos intentando descubrir algo más después de tan precaria respuesta.

–Sí – ya no parecía molesto, sólo serio – No es como que no haya anticipado algo así. Es sólo que no esperes que asimile algo como esto de la noche a la mañana. No me imagino al Capitán en dichas circunstancias y es difícil para mí visualizarlo como… – sacudió la cabeza – ya sabes. Contigo. En cambio, sé que no estará mal acompañado. Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido hasta ahora. Es difícil… tan sólo, no mezcles las cosas y sigue luchando, siempre.

La última frase chocó contra mis emociones, sacudiéndome por completo. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

El día en que Eren me cubrió con su bufanda y tomó mi mano para llevarme a nuestro nuevo hogar, la primera cena con la familia Jaeger, apenas podía tomar los cubiertos y Carla se acercó a tranquilizarme, la primera vez que el doctor Jaeger me enseñó sobre anatomía desde uno de sus grandes libros y Eren corría por la casa cubriéndose los oídos. Cuando conocí a Armin y nos hicimos amigos los tres. Los días de caminata por el campo recolectando madera, las alergias de Armin cuando había viento y se liberaban los dientes de león por el aire, los días de lluvia en la casa de los Jaeger, los días de primavera corriendo por las colinas verdosas, los días normales en que nada ocurría, pero nosotros hacíamos de todo. Crecí con Eren, viví con Eren. Es parte de mi vida, una parte en la que construí mis cimientos. Me dio una oportunidad de vivir y aunque ha tenido sus defectos como todas las personas, cada parte de él me ha hecho crecer de alguna forma. No estaba recobrando ningún sentimiento del pasado, estaba viéndolo al fin, sin segundas intenciones. Al fin lo veía como lo que era, parte importante de mi vida.

–Gracias Eren – nos miramos fijamente – gracias por darme una nueva vida y enseñarme a seguir adelante. Gracias por hacerme luchar, porque eso seguiré haciendo siempre. – asentí más segura de lo que jamás había estado, porque esa promesa era más que fidedigna.

–Está bien. – insistió. – Vamos a cenar. Entiendo todo.

Me quedé perpleja durante un lapso tratando de asimilar lo bien que había resultado ese intento anormal de conversación. ¿No iba a decirme nada más? No podía ser tan grandioso… ¿Por qué no? Hacer las cosas bien siempre viene de la mano con buenos resultados. Pero era Eren. Tal vez me esperaba algo más.

–Oye, Mikasa… – me llamó con tono hastiado y su mano se acercó a mí para tomarme del hombro y hacerme avanzar, pero fugazmente y casi de la nada, otra mano apareció en escena.

Levi sostuvo el antebrazo de Eren con fuerza, evitando que éste me tocase y le bajó la extremidad lentamente a ritmo amenazante para soltarla casi con asco.

–Eren– dijo con voz de mandato – La cena está por ser servida. Apúrate.

–Sí, Capitán – le obedeció en el acto y salió del lugar casi a zancadas. De haber podido volar, lo hubiese hecho.

La situación resultaba confusa y no me ayudaba haber salido de una charla del tipo que tuve que con Eren, más las emociones que tenía por estar frente a Levi, quien se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba con exigencia de respuestas.

Hice trabajar mis neuronas a ritmo vertiginoso para salirme del estupor y seguir con el plan. De hecho, que Levi estuviese ahí resultaba provechoso. "Dos asuntos resueltos de una buena vez." Todo iba tomando forma y se confabulaba a mi favor, así que luego de reaccionar y volver los pies a tierra, finalmente hablé.

–Levi. Necesito un minuto de tu tiempo. – dije como si dictara una sentencia.

Mi estómago rugía. Últimamente no comía bien, ni dormía bien. Sabía que si me saltaba la cena una vez más no iba a irme muy bien y mi organismo iba a reclamármelo pronto, pero en ese momento tenía otras prioridades.

Levi hizo un gesto con la mano de "adelante" invitándome a caminar a su lado. Supuse que se dirigía a su oficina. No había otro lugar en el que pudiésemos conversar íntimamente. "Su cuarto", pensé, pero era lógico que no iba a llevarme allá.

Una vez más los nervios me traicionaron y peor que antes. Justo con él, mi confianza se había ido hasta al suelo e iba a rastras detrás de mi espalda. Comencé a respirar forzosamente mientras avanzábamos en silencio por el pasillo y virábamos en dirección a donde yo suponía. Su oficina.

Sentí un mareo y mucho asco subiendo de mi estómago por mi tracto. La fatiga se mezcló con el nerviosismo y me llevaron a colapsar. No tarde en darme cuenta que estaba sudando frío y justo antes de llegar a la oficina de Levi el último mareo que sentí fue tan fuerte que me llevó a perder el equilibrio e irme de bruces contra el suelo. Vi a Levi girar y poner una cara de total espanto. Eso fue todo. Antes de caer, mi visión se tornó negra.

.

…

.

Inhalé con fuerza aspirando todo a mi paso, como el olor a té recién preparado que se propagaba en el aire. Lo degusté como si yo misma lo estuviese bebiendo. Olía increíblemente bien o de seguro lo sentía así por el hambre que aún no cesaba.

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero mi oído percibió movimientos. Pisadas de zapatos sobre el suelo, fricción de ropa, objetos sonantes, ¿una bandeja? Una taza. El ambiente se sentía cálido, acogedor y aparte del aroma a té, había otro olor familiar mucho más agradable que el anterior.

"Levi."

Me moví con cuidado y mi cuerpo fue testigo de la suavidad y esponjosidad de la superficie en la que estaba. "¿Qué pasa?", "¿Dónde estoy?" Seguí removiéndome en mi lugar y comencé a abrir los ojos con paciencia y a pestañeos lentos. Lo primero que vi fue el techo de la habitación, reforzado con madera y un candelabro gigante colgando de cadenas. La luz era tenue, había una oscuridad parsimoniosa, la típica mezcla de la luz de exterior entrando por la ventana y acompasada por unas pocas velas.

Estaba recostada sobre un inmenso sillón largo y bastante cómodo. Reconocía ese sillón. "La oficina de Levi." Pasé mi puño sobre mis ojos para esclarecerme la vista y seguí explorando el lugar. Sobre mi cuerpo, a modo de abrigo, estaba la chaqueta del uniforme de Levi. De allí provenía aquel intenso olor que me fascinaba. Tomé la prenda entre mis manos y la esnifé profundamente. Luego me reincorporé, sentándome y estirando las piernas sobre el resto del sillón.

Miré hacia un rincón de la oficina, y allí, Levi estaba de espaldas a mí preparando algo en una bandeja. Comida al parecer. Entendí que me había desmayado por la falta de sueño y comida.

Dejé su chaqueta sobre mis piernas para no perder el calor que expedía y descansé mis manos sobre ésta, apoyando mi espalda en el reposabrazos. No emití sonido alguno mientras esperaba a Levi. No era que quisiera asustarlo, yo tenía asumido que él ya sabía que estaba despierta. El silencio en el cuarto hacía perceptibles todos los sonidos y tenía que haberme oído ya.

Al cabo de un rato, se giró con la bandeja en las manos y me miró sin mayor expresión. Avanzó en línea recta procurando no voltear ningún recipiente y lo depositó en una pequeña mesita que estaba al lado del sillón. Aquel sillón en el que él también se había quedado dormido una vez, hace tiempo. Sonreí para mí misma luego de hacer esa conexión.

Al menos el desmayo me había ayudado a calmar la crisis nerviosa que tenía.

Levi había preparado un té, había cortado cubitos de queso y había preparado dos mitades de pan caliente con mantequilla recién hecha, se notaba en su textura cremosa y en cómo se derretía sobre el pan. Ante esa imagen tan tentadora, mi estómago rugió dejándome al descubierto. Me sonrojé y evité todo contacto visual con él, quien sí tenía puestos sus ojos sobre mí.

Tomó una de las mitades del pan y me la acercó con exigencia, obligándome a comer. Recibí el pan con gusto y me lo comí en unas pocas mascadas. Estaba hambrienta. Mi estómago volvió a rugir exigiéndome más y esta vez cogí la taza de té por mi cuenta.

Levi se sentó en la parte que quedó en la orilla del sillón y me moví un poco para darle más espacio. Se acomodó bien y giró un poco para verme mientras yo le daba sorbos cortos a la taza. Mis manos se abrigaron con el calor del recipiente y mi pierna también, con el calor de su cuerpo.

Me comí la segunda mitad de pan y terminé de beberme el té. Dejé los cubitos de queso para el final y me los comí con pausa, uno por uno. Todo esto transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral. Levi no dejaba de mirarme, así que por fuerza mayor le correspondí y observé también su figura llena de sombras por la escasez de la luz.

–Me parece demasiado irresponsable de tu parte que descuides tu salud de esa forma – comentó, no molesto. Sentí más como si buscase un tema al azar.

Suspiré agotada y a la vez satisfecha.

–Si no estuviese tan preocupada de otras cosas, de seguro le prestaría más atención a mi salud, pero no puedo – amonesté indicando lo obvio. – Gracias por la comida… y los cuidados. – dije a la vez que tomaba una parte de la chaqueta para enseñársela.

Me quitó la mirada, de seguro inquieto al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Tan huraño como siempre.

–¿Qué querías conversar conmigo? – añadió al rato, mientras se miraba la manos. Estaba vestido con la camisa del uniforme, sin el cravat ni los arneses, y con pantalones oscuros. Lucía bien de esa forma.

Recordé mi plan. El dictamen final. Tenía tanto que decir y no sabía por dónde empezar. Armin tenía razón (sí, de nuevo), debí planear algo antes de venir así sin más. Al momento tenía una sola idea en mente, y era que hasta ahí llegaban mis intentos por recuperarlo, si me aceptaba, todo estaría bien, y si no… iba a tener que empezar desde cero, olvidarme, esconder el collar que me había regalado y tratar de encontrar la forma de seguir adelante sin él. Por ahora, ese pensamiento me aterraba y esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

Guardé silencio antes de empezar, porque buscaba algo con qué romper el hielo. Levi se encorvó y apoyó un codo sobre un muslo y su cabeza sobre su mano. Me observó desde esa postura. Verlo así no me ayudó mucho, así que intenté controlar el titubeo para pasar desapercibida.

–No es muy distinto a lo que hemos estado hablando. – Expresé con tristeza – Sólo que ésta es la última vez que intentaré conversar contigo. – Alcé el rostro con determinación para comprobar la veracidad de mis palabras. Quise que todo se ajustara perfectamente, que no viese vacilación en mi voz, ni en mis gestos. Y lo conseguí. Pareció engrifarse como un gato luego de haberle dicho eso. Frunció el ceño y bufó con pesadez. – Por última vez, ¿estás seguro de terminar esto para siempre? – hice la pregunta reiterativa, pero esta vez definitiva.

En la misma posición, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano empuñada, me contempló sin cambiar ese perfil tan hostil y apático.

–Te has referido todo este tiempo al "asunto" como si hubiese sido mi culpa. – murmuró con tono uniforme.

–No – dije siendo un poco brusca, no quería negarlo. Me apresuré en enmendar la situación. – Quiero decir, no ha sido mi intención. Lo siento. – Levi se enderezó y arqueó la espalda haciendo sonar sus articulaciones. Estaba tenso.

Tomé con cuidado la tela de su camisa para llamar su atención y cuando la tuve, lo miré unos segundos.

–Eres bello. – asentí – Siempre lo serás. – bajé la vista, un poco tímida ante la confesión. Cuando volví a mirarlo estaba atónito, pestañeando rápidamente. Sólo era una confesión, y no era ni la mitad de lo que tenía que decirle.

–Mikasa – habló, pero lo interrumpí en el acto.

–Hay una sola cosa que quiero decirte. Tal vez una sola cosa compuesta de muchas otras, pero por primera vez quiero que me oigas con toda la atención que te sea posible. No creo que vuelva a repetirlo. No soy el tipo de persona que dice estas cosas a la ligera y espero que valores eso. – me armé de ánimo y valor para comenzar con la parte más difícil.

Pareció preocupado ante mi postura, pero no tuvo más opción que ceder.

–Adelante– dijo con su voz floja de siempre.

Inhalé todo el aire necesario y relajé mis músculos. Era primera vez en mi vida que hacía esto y tenía que prepararme bien. Cuando estuve lista, me dejé llevar por las palabras.

–Sé que tú llevas en esto más tiempo que yo. Hange me lo dijo, creo que ya no tiene importancia que lo sepas. – me encogí de hombros. – Sé que no empezamos bien. Nos conocimos en el juicio de Eren y no fue la mejor impresión, de hecho fue la peor de toda mi vida. "Qué tipo tan ácido", eso pensaba cuando te veía y jamás creí que todas mis palabras fuesen a verse revertidas. Durante un tiempo, el respeto que te tenía era neutral por tener un rango mayor, acataba órdenes. Una vez oí que el afecto puede venir de la persona que menos esperas, y así sucedió.

–¿Es esto un reclamo? – parecía ofendido.

–¿Se te ocurre? Déjame terminar. – rezongué. La interrupción me obstruyó un poco, pero me recuperé de inmediato. – El punto es que llegaste a mi vida como una tormenta extravagante. Dejaste caos por doquier, confundiéndome, despertando dentro de mi algo que creí que jamás viviría y luego de todo eso, vino la calma. Bien sabías que yo iba tras Eren y aun así corriste el riesgo de acercarte a mí. Tenía un debate interno en ese entonces. Eren salvó mi vida cuando yo era apenas una niña y su importancia para mí era "suprema", por así decirlo. Sin embargo, sabía que eran sentimientos errados y comencé a liberarme de algo que no tenía pies ni cabeza. – sentí un poco de pena al decir eso. – Estaba feliz, porque había encontrado a alguien igual a mí, con la misma fuerza y vitalidad. Sentí que tenía algo más en mi vida, que no estaba tan vacía cómo yo creía… – me ahogué con el aire al llenarme de tanto sentimiento. No estaba acostumbrada.

–Luego de todo, Eren vuelve a aparecer – no sonó molesto. Sentí que estaba abriéndose conmigo, mostrándose y sí tenía dudas, sí quería oírme. No dejé pasar la oportunidad.

–Porque Eren es un niño todavía. – solté sin mayor importancia. – Tuvo que verme al borde de la muerte para darse cuenta de que me podía perder. Llegar a esos límites para razonar… es una actitud bastante inmadura. Eren tiene mucho rencor dentro de sí. Yo no tenía cabida en su vida hasta que caí un buen tramo de altura y me azoté contra el suelo. Creyó que yo lo amaba, se sentía cómodo, que podía llegar y formar una relación conmigo porque le parecía "obvio". Me negué por supuesto y… reaccionó mal. – recordé ese momento nefasto que lo había terminado estropeando todo. – Reaccionó muy mal, tal vez por orgullo. Creo que sí.

–Estás madurando bastante. – apoyó una mano hacia mi costado que daba con el respaldo del sillón, encorvándose un poco sobre mí. – Hasta hace un tiempo era imposible oírte hablar de ese modo.

–La vida nos enseña – respondí con sinceridad – Tú también lo sabes bien. Y no me siento madura, no lo soy. Soy fuerte y aprendo rápido. Dejémoslo así.

–Bueno. – asintió y retomó su semblante sombrío.

De nuevo estaba tan cerca. No podía fallar ahora, tenía que seguir con mi discurso.

–Levi – me tembló la voz y a esas alturas no me importaba mucho. – Me gustaría tomarme mi tiempo para encontrar una buena razón, pero no es el tiempo el que me apremia esta vez. – enarcó una ceja intentando comprender a qué me refería. – Sé que todo ya está hecho y he pagado por ello merecidamente. – hice una pausa porque la angustia estaba estrujándome las costillas. – El hecho es que… ya no puedo alejarme de ti. – sonó como una amenaza. – Tú me hiciste despertar. ¡Tú! Descubrí que había belleza enterrada bajo toda la superficialidad en la que vivimos. En este mundo tan cruel y hermoso, aún queda algo porqué vivir. – sentí su respiración tensarse y volverse más forzada. – Si hay algo que puedo decirte ahora es que en el camino las cosas cambiaron. Al principio no lo podía aceptar, renegué de ello, pero terminé cayendo al final. – tenía que decir lo más difícil ahora. "Ahora, uno, dos, tres. Respira, tú puedes." – ¿No lo entiendes? No estoy enamorada de Eren. – "Bien." – Estoy enamorada de ti. Me terminé enamorando de ti. Podría darte más de lo que soy ahora, podría…

Levi soltó un suspiro ahogado que me terminó peinando el cabello hacia atrás por la fuerza con que soltó el aire. Lo observé aturdida y algo molesta por haberme interrumpido en la mejor parte, pero suavicé mi expresión al verlo estupefacto también. Me observaba atónito como si no pudiese creer ninguna palabra y a la vez, las hubiese creído todas.

–¿Por qué? Mikasa. Dime por qué – habló con voz ronca y me erizó la piel.

–Me hiciste entender que puedo seguir adelante con o sin Eren, sola o acompañada, que soy más fuerte que nadie, pero además aprendí a vivir. – Expresé con intrepidez – Estamos viviendo en un mundo que se puede acabar pronto, no hay confiabilidad sobre nuestro destino, es incierto. Podemos morir mañana, de alguna enfermedad, de hambre, en manos de un titán, podemos morir todos y este cuento se acabó. Y yo no quiero desaparecer como si nada. No quiero morir sintiendo que en realidad nunca estuve viva. Quiero morir sabiendo que viví, que hice algo que me hizo sentir realmente viva y humana. No hay nada más humano que amar, Levi. Nada me hace sentir más viva que tú. – confesé todo de una buena vez. No iba a dejarme nada dentro. – Y no quiero seguir sin ti.

Me quedé respirando agitadamente por haber hablado tanto. Mi cuerpo me exigió recuperar el aire perdido y traté de calmarme. Ya lo había confesado todo, no quedaba nada más por añadir. O tal vez sí, pero eran cosas que tenía reservadas para después.

Esperé su respuesta con inquietud, sintiendo lo gélidas que estaban mis manos que intentaban cobijarse con su chaqueta. Pero no dijo nada.

Volteó a mirar hacia adelante y calló por varios minutos. Parecía seguir teniendo esa maldita lucha interna y yo ya estaba aburriéndome. Había tenido suficiente de todo eso, y si iba a menospreciar mis sentimientos y todo lo que había dicho, no me quedaba nada más por hacer ahí.

En un arranque desesperado, tomé su chaqueta y la aventé lejos para salir del sillón. No me importaba si tenía que pasar por encima de él para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, coartó mis planes. Me atrapó entre sus brazos y me hizo caer de nuevo sobre la superficie mullida. Esta vez quedé tendida completamente, con la mitad del cuerpo de Levi sobre el mío y al fin, con su boca pegada a la mía.

Un calor gratificante me recorrió, expandiéndose por cada nervio, por cada vena de mi cuerpo. Aunque el movimiento había sido un poco salvaje, lo celebré en mis pensamientos. Me había encantado que fuese así.

Lo tomé por el cuello con ambas manos y lo atraje hacia mí, para profundizar el beso. Terminé rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos y devorando su boca que tanto extrañaba. Era un beso lleno de pasión, de anhelo, de ansiedad. Era lento, como si degustásemos algo que se nos iba a acabar. Esperaba que no, nunca se acabara. Sobre todo ese momento. Deseé que fuese eterno, porque por un minuto sentí que sólo existíamos los dos.

* * *

….

¡Qué me gusta dejar las cosas al límite que rompe el deseo, algo nuevo que va más allá! Wuajaja, ¿conocen esa canción? xD okno :c ¡ya! Se me quedan 77 que tenemos que conversar.

Antes que todo, gracias por la recepción del POV de Levi, ¡GRACIAS POR ESPERARME!, gracias siempre por todo, lo saben :D A los que me leen en Chile, mis contertulios y a los que me leen de otros países, los amo, son lo mejor que hay en este mundo cruel ;u; Gracias, gracias, gracias. Dichosos serán de saber que los voy a recompensar en grande… muy prontitoh…:z

Respecto a este capítulo, puede que se queden como ¿wtf los sueños de Mikasa? …ah, pero tranquilos, eso es materia para el futuro. En este cap quise cerrar varias etapas, de todas formas quedaron cosas en al aire, pero para eso habemus capítulo 14. No sé qué más decir. Estoy agotada, maldita universidad u.u

Bien. Me preguntaron si estudiaba algo relacionado a la literatura, pues en breve les digo que estudio Traducción Inglés – Español así que trabajo 24/7 con literatura, pero escribir es algo que hago desde que tengo 11 años. (Para mayor info, pueden visitar mi perfil, sin temor, uds pónganle :D) Y respecto a esto también, quiero decirles que si mueren de ansiedad por el fic sientan la libertad de mensajearme por acá, o por mis redes sociales que están en mi perfil que son Facebook, Instagram o Tumblr, por si vuelve a pasar algo como esto de demorarme en actualizar y así se enteran de qué estoy haciendo con mi vida wuajaja xD si no quieren, bien también. Eso sólo para que sepan que tienen dónde buscarme si me demoro mucho ;) y yo les responderé "estoy muriendo en la U" jajaja pero de todas formas ustedes ya sabían que no dejaré el fic por nada :3

Comencé a escribir este fanfic porque necesitaba drogarme de Rivamika, esa es la verdad y no encontraba algo que se acomodara a lo que yo quería. Por eso escribo aquello que a mí me gustaría leer xD Usualmente, el Rivamika es muy tenso, se produce por una relación laboral, porque ambos son soldados fuertes o por simple deseo carnal, pero no por destino, amor o pasión. Básicamente, eso es _In Fine Temporis_. Amor, del bueno. Y eso les prometo =) así que preparen sus corazones y sean bienvenidos de nuevo a leer mi fic que cada vez más se pondrá más intenso, lleno de misterios y muchas cosas, muchas. Los dejaré con dudas, pero ustedes saben que cumplo con el tiempo ;)

Por cierto, desde ahora en adelante los capítulos estarán más sabrosos wuajajaja así que los menores de edad se me encierran con llave a leer xD no me hago responsable ;) están advertidos. Ustedes saben a qué me refiero… se.

Y como soy tan buena y truly maluli a la vez, un breve adelanto:

 **Capítulo 14:** Anamnesis.

.

" _Pero me juzgo a mí mismo para darlo todo, por ti…"_

STS.

Su aliento golpeó directo en mi garganta (…) Mordió el centro de mi cuello esparciendo el aire caliente por mi piel.

Me vanaglorié mentalmente al darme cuenta que no sentía miedo ante algo que creí que me aterraría. Y me deleité al saber que había otras formas de libertad en otros momentos gloriosos.

.

.

Jijiji, ñiih… Ya, sean buenitos porque sufrí harto este tiempo, no sólo por la U, pero escribir es mi liberación espiritual y dejé varias emociones aquí :O Me dejan sus reviews y nos leemos a la próxima, ¡y esta vez sí espero no demorarme la nada! D: hahaha

Se cuidan y alimentan c:

Matt.


	14. Anamnesis

**Primero que nada, saludar. Siempre cortesía ante todo. ¡Hello dudes! =D**

Ahora, lo demás. ¡Quiero morir! , me "depresuve" (un término que inventé yo, del verbo deprimir), la relación Levi x Mikasa ha estado destruyendo mi vida entre AMV/Fanart/Fanfic/TodoLoQuePillo y continuar este capítulo ha sido gah, ¡doloroso! Me matan estos dos, simplemente los amo D:

Y ¡argh! Maldita universidad D: quería actualizar y rodar y ¡no podía! Pero ya estamos aquí :D

 **Advertencias:**

–Este capítulo está **LLENO** de clichés xD pero ¡al carajo! Por primera vez puedo decir: ¡me encantó como quedó! ¡Lo amé! Es todo lo que quería.

–No coman ansias, porque el capítulo tiene harto dolor. Preparen sus corazones. El mío ya está roto. Pero, ¡eh! Tranquilos. Ustedes lean con confianza y ya verán cómo se desenreda el nudo.

– **ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO**. Son más de 30 páginas tamaño oficio, así que tómense su tiempo y sus pausas para leerlo :O

Ah, sí… les había dejado un avance y aunque se emocionaron, rodaron y saltaron como pececitos tirando luces de colores… si creen que vamos por un final feliz, no han estado prestando atención. (Frase de Game of Thrones xD) ¡jajaja! Bueno no, no es cierto u.u mejor me callo y muero con mi dolor en mi rincón, cual vil Igor, snif =(

Los dejo leer en paz y nos encontramos abajo 1313.

 **Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa del mundo mundial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:** Anamnesis.

.

" _Pero me juzgo a mí mismo para darlo todo, por ti…"_

STS.

.

"El significado de anamnesis toma forma a partir del recuerdo. Se asocia a la reminiscencia, el poder de la rememoración, traer vivencias pasadas al presente para recuperar la información que ha sido plasmada en tiempos pretéritos. Para otros, consiste en la capacidad del alma para recordar los acontecimientos que ésta olvida al entrar a un nuevo cuerpo."

.

.

Las gotas de lluvia competían en una carrera sin sentido, resbalándose para morir en el borde inferior del ventanal. La tormenta se había desatado de lleno, propagando en la atmósfera el calor húmedo y haciendo resonar el siseo del agua que caía punzante sobre el tejado del castillo.

Cerré los ojos apretando los párpados con fuerza e imaginando como debía sentirse estar en el exterior. Me contenté con la común y estruendosa melodía de la lluvia que acariciaba el tímpano con una dulzura relajante. Trajo la calma en medio de una conversación desbaratada, penosa, lastimera como la historia de las gotas muriendo al apenas nacer en el vidrio de la ventana.

Sin importar la pedantería insufrible de la entonación con que Levi, por primera vez articulaba un sermón de esa longitud, me atreví a sentirlo como una armonía que acompasaba el ruido ambiental. Eso quizás por el simple hecho de que poseer algo resultaba más cómodo que no tener nada, destacando que había pasado mucho tiempo en que no había compartido ni un miserable saludo matutino con él. A una instancia comunicativa como ésta, le precedió un distanciamiento doloroso, insostenible incluso para mí. Pero ahora, luego de que por poco me hubiese desgarrado la carne de los labios en un beso encendido de deseo, se había retractado sentándose con la espalda erguida usando como apoyo el respaldar del sillón.

Atenta e inmersa en su voz armoniosa, escuché todo lo que tenía que decirme, no tanto por interesarme en el trasfondo de su intención, sino para poder protestar con argumentos válidos.

–Si ibas a acobardarte a mitad de camino hubiese preferido que nunca te hubieses acercado a mí, antes que me contases un cuento sin final. Es menos cruel, ¿no crees? – ataqué con resentimiento al sentir la herida intangible en mi pecho. Parecía negarse a seguir adelante. Lo más curioso es que había aceptado mis palabras, convenía con ellas y aun así, no era capaz de enmendar la situación.

Sé que suponer cobardía en una personalidad como la suya era una antonimia irrefutable y me lo hizo saber con una mirada amenazante. No flaqueé en mi postura. Me acomodé en mi lugar entrecruzando las piernas y los brazos mientras me apoyaba en el mango del sillón.

–Lo siento – estaba enfadado, dolido. Su rostro apuntaba a la puerta de la oficina. Estaba preocupado también porque alguien fuese a entrar sin permiso.

–Puedes asegurar la puerta, si eso te deja más tranquilo. – blanqueé los ojos irritada al verlo tan desconcentrado.

Se puso de pie sin cuestionárselo, como si hubiese estado esperando que yo lo instara a hacerlo. Dio un par de vueltas sin asunto luego de colocar el cerrojo y volvió al sillón sentándose en el mismo lugar que había estado antes.

Aunque era un escenario triste, descansamos con la presencia del otro en silencio. La lluvia había cogido un ritmo constante y pacífico que no enturbiaba la sensibilidad del oído. Se hacía cada vez más relajante, sobre todo para mí, porque estaba asfixiándome con el mutismo y trataba de controlar mis inquietudes que laceraban mi interior sin compasión.

De un momento a otro, Levi dejó caer su mano a un costado de su cuerpo con la palma hacia arriba. Movió los dedos llamando mi mano y no dudé en ofrecérsela. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron acariciándose, sintiéndose, volviéndose más que un tacto sutil, un condena satisfactoria. Mis ojos siguieron cada movimiento de nuestras manos para distraerme del ardor en mi pecho oprimido.

–No importa cuántas veces me contradigas, sigue pareciendo mentira. – comentó para luego humedecerse los labios y morderse el inferior.

Hice caso omiso de ese gesto para no distraerme a causa de mis anhelos y así poder seguir con la plática. Sostuve su mano con fuerza acomodando bien mis dedos entre los suyos.

–¿Qué te parece una mentira? – la pregunta sonó ofensiva y no fue intencional. Tenía tantos sentimientos comprimidos dentro mí que las palabras me salían casi con arrebato.

–Que estés enamorada de mí – suspiró dejando en evidencia cuánto le había costado replicar esa oración. – Antes me odiabas tanto.

–Te sigo odiando un poco– respondí con amargura y desdén. – Un poco menos cada día, un poco más cuando me haces esto.

Me observó inexpresivo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Lidiar con tu pertinacia y renuencia, con tu temperamento de mierda. – opté por mirar al suelo antes de verle el rostro. Me tenía pendiendo de un hilo que podía cortarse al no ser capaz de sostener tanto peso.

–En ese caso también debo odiarte.

Me sentí insultada con esa aseveración.

–Yo no te he dado motivos – gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

Vi cómo en su rostro se dibujó la incertidumbre. Sabía cuánto le costaba exhibir su afecto desnuda y abiertamente, y claro, como siempre, estaba debatiéndose sobre el siguiente paso a tomar. Quería decirme algo y luego de ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos, optó por liberarse de ese calvario que tenía clavado como una espina.

–¿Desordenar mi vida no es un motivo? – habló con un poco de melancolía. Abrí los ojos de par en par sintiéndome sobrecogida – ¿Romper mis barreras? ¿Destruir mis ilusiones? ¿Ser una testaruda de mierda? ¿Ser tan jodidamente hermosa y a la vez tan imposible no es un motivo? – me atraganté con el aire y mi caja torácica se contrajo luego de que una punzada fría y seca me atravesara desde la espalda hasta el pecho. – Me odiabas también, pero no más de lo que yo te odiaba a ti.

–Levi…

–Porque no sabes cuánto duele amar a alguien que te odia y que de paso ama a alguien más. Sumado a que sería capaz de matarte por esa persona. – repuso pasando por alto la interferencia de mi voz en medio de su labia.

No pude decir nada, no tenía material para contraatacarle porque en ese aspecto tenía la razón. Se me adormeció el rostro en un decaimiento a causa del exceso de conmoción y mi garganta se contrajo hasta formar un nudo rígido que me hacía sentir como si tuviese algo atascado. Nada excepto una congoja abismante. Dolía saber que yo podía haberle provocado tanto pesar, dolía ahora que él era importante para mí, pero antes me hubiese dado lo mismo, me hubiese gustado verlo sufrir, desconociendo que el ya sobrellevaba demasiado y eso me dolía más aún.

En un momento de calma, una gotera resonaba a las afueras de un ventanal. El ritmo que llevaba sopesaba el tiempo haciendo de segundero y haciendo finito aquel intervalo en medio de la noche en que la propuesta era inminente.

–También he pensado que seguir adelante con esto es imposible. – confesó aligerando la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Lo deduje luego de estudiar sus gestos y en cómo vació sus pulmones luego de hablar.

–¿Qué te llevó a pensar en eso? – centré mi visión en el techo de la habitación. Se me hacía más fácil de ese modo.

–Que no es correcto y que estuve comportándome como un crío todo este tiempo.

–En ese caso, me gustaba que actuases como un crío…

–Porque aún eres una mocosa. – me apuñaló con esa oración recubierta de inquina. – No quiero desencantarte y devastar tus ensueños. No represento ningún paradigma de hombre ideal, ni para ti, ni para nadie. Nunca lo seré y te mereces más que esta miserable replica de mí. – justo ahí, parecíamos un padre que regañaba a su hija, y yo como la menor, estaba dispuesta a objetar en todo. – Pero aunque intento convencerme de que lo más sensato es dejar esto hasta aquí, no puedo.

¿Entonces por qué luchaba tanto por hacérselo creer? Me enojaba tanto.

–¿Por qué? – ansié la respuesta más que nada en ese momento.

La pausa fue contada con los mismos goteos incesantes que caían una y otra vez. Culminó cuando la lluvia se dejó caer otra vez y con fuerza, distrayéndome, haciéndome voltear en dirección al ventanal para comprobar cuánta cantidad de agua estaba siendo regada.

–Porque estoy enamorado de ti, pero tengo miedo. – Lo dijo cuándo mi mente volaba bajo, cuando un pequeño relámpago centelleó iluminando el cuarto, cuando no estaba preparada y me costó asimilar sus palabras, pero cuando reaccioné pude girarme a verlo. Estaba encorvado en su postura con aspecto cansino, pero rasgos impávidos.

–El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿puede sentir miedo? – indagué cautelosa, pero no menos curiosa de su respuesta.

–No miedo de ti. Miedo de perderte, miedo de que tus sentimientos hacia mí cambien, y eso me convierte en un maldito egoísta. Lo que menos quiero es eso, que esto se vaya más a la mierda aún. – reclamó con hastío. Yo sabía cuánto le afectaba esto, por el simple hecho de ser una persona esquiva a quién le habían roto la confianza. Yo también me odiaba por eso.

–Yo pienso igual – confesé sin escrúpulos. – No te quiero para nadie más y también temo que tus sentimientos cambien, más ahora que tú te has decepcionado de mí… – musité contrariada, tragándome el orgullo a bocanadas asfixiantes. – Sin embargo… estoy enamorada de ti, tú de mí, ¿cuál es el jodido problema? – terminé escupiendo las últimas palabras a causa del enojo.

–Hay muchos. Es cosa de saber ver; el infierno en que vivimos, que soy mucho mayor… – hizo una pausa. Estoy segura que no encontró más motivos y que los dichos tampoco eran suficientemente creíbles. – Ojalá el amor fuese tan simple como corresponderse y ya.

–Tienes bastante entendimiento en el tema. – discutí satírica.

–Para nada. – se encogió de hombros.

–No hables con tanta confianza entonces. – refunfuñé perdiendo los estribos un poco.

–Y tú ¿sí? ¿Deberías? – me miró de nuevo después de pasarse mucho tiempo evitando el contacto directo.

–Al menos yo no tengo miedo a intentarlo. – lo fulminé con la mirada.

–Ese no es el problema. – protestó una vez más, refregándose la cara con una mano. – No sabes cuán difícil ha sido todo esto. Asumir algo que jamás creí posible en mí y rehuir de ello, para luego terminar aceptándolo, a ojos cerrados y recibir el pago de tu desconfianza. – ¿Desconfianza? Lo observé mostrándole mi desconcierto. – Crees que me molesta un simple beso de un mocoso insolente. Te equivocas. Me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada, me molesta que a pesar de haberte entregado mi confianza y mis secretos, demostrándome vulnerable como un libro abierto hayas osado a hacerme un desaire como ese. Negarte a compartir tus inquietudes conmigo. – Estaba perdiendo, en este juego dual, estaba perdiendo, perdiéndolo a él. Dolía tanto, ardía, quemaba. – Pero aún me juzgo a mí mismo para darlo todo por ti… después de todo, eres lo único de valor que le queda a mi vida.

Solté el aire por la boca y se me escapó un pequeño alarido quejumbroso por la incomodad de la sensación en mi garganta. Me llevé la mano al cuello y me acaricié yo misma para detener esa tirantez que me ahogaba.

–No eres él único. No creo necesario repetírtelo tantas veces ¿no? – Miré un punto fijo perdido en la nada – Antes de que tú llegases, mi vida era una línea transitoria unánime, sin sueños, sin motivaciones excepto mantener a salvo a Eren y pagar así la deuda de vida que tenía con él. No ansiaba nada excepto su aceptación y eso es tan denigrante como estar muerto. Entonces te acercaste y fue cuando algo se durmió en mi interior, pero algo diferente despertó después. Fue en un instante verdaderamente indescriptible. – Hablé con añoranza. – En aquel extraño mundo que trajiste para mí, sentí que podía convertirme en cualquier cosa, ser cualquier cosa, no había límites de ser. Entraste directo en mí, calándome y me cautivaste como nadie había hecho. – Hallé su rostro al pendiente de mí – Y lo mismo se puede decir de ti, ¿no? Sin embargo, siento como mi pecho amenaza con desgarrarse. Todo aquello que me ayudaba a seguir adelante está desapareciendo poco a poco…

Levi sucumbió ante mis palabras y vi cómo se tomó el rostro con ambas manos para refregarse la piel y redimir un poco todo el dolor y la confusión que le atormentaban tanto como a mí. Se puso de pie y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el sillón. Allí se quedó respirando profundamente por la nariz y echando un vistazo hacia el techo también, pero en realidad, mirando sin mirar, buscando en el aire y el espacio alguna respuesta a todo lo que nos estaba sucediendo.

En mi lugar, acomodé mi cuerpo y sobre todo mi cabeza para no perderlo de vista desde ese ángulo. Lo logré mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mi brazo recogido que hacía las veces de almohadón. Me comporté como vigía mientras estaba a la espera de algún comentario de su parte.

Cuando Levi callaba me hacía debatirme entre dos cosas: me encontraba la razón o todo lo contrario, y estaba molesto.

–No creo que sea buena idea. No… en realidad, no lo es. – terminó contestándose a sí mismo. – Y puedes condenarme el resto de tu vida por pensar así, pero esta es mi decisión. Tu libertad vale más para mí.

–Dijiste que nunca arrebatarías mi libertad. Esto es una excusa absurda. – contendí. – Estar contigo no es ningún arrebato a mi libertad, no lo fue antes. No lo será ahora.

–Dejémoslo así por ahora. El tiempo tiene mejores disposiciones que yo.

Suspiré agotada ante una batalla que no parecía disolverse con la dicción bien trabajada, ni siquiera poniendo en juego sentimentalismo, ni tocando la vibra más sensible de sus emociones. Había mucho más allá en todo esto y yo ya no tenía fuerzas. Me quedé con una respuesta sin extremidades, coja, irresoluta que no me servía de nada y que hería más que la sal sobre la carne abierta.

Concluir que el tiempo lo decidiese era darle la ventaja a su poder corrosivo que suele desgastar todas las cosas, incluso los recuerdos. Era como si en otros términos estuviese diciéndome "deja que el tiempo se encargue de hacerte olvidar". Y yo no podía, el tiempo jamás había sido mi aliado, ni menos se había mostrado empático conmigo. Además, esperar que olvide con el tiempo era incluso más cruel que cualquier otra cosa, porque el tiempo puede ser muy largo y nadie sabe cuánto durará, nadie sabía cuánto más iba a estar pensando en él, recordándolo, extrañándolo. Podía ser toda una vida.

Acorde trascurrieron los minutos pensé en que jamás había vivido un silencio tan incómodo y gélido. Busqué como un perro vagabundo hambriento en la basura, algo con qué distraer la tensión que se había forjado entre ambo, pero mis primeros intentos fueron inútiles. Tal vez hubiese sido cuerdo irme de allí y desligarme por un momento de toda la presión que suponía estar en medio de algo tan doloroso como una despedida, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, y en el fondo sabía que no quería irme.

Por otro lado, tenía sueño, estaba agotada en todos los aspectos, mi energía se había consumido instantes antes. Pero no podía dormirme ahí. El problema era que al llegar al cuarto tampoco podría dormir. Quizás necesitaba una nana para eso.

Me reí mentalmente de ese pensamiento. No obstante, eso trajo a mi mente recuerdos muy lejanos y tristes. Pude haberlos detenido, pero mi estado anímico no me lo permitió y los recopiló justo cuando la sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel.

Eran recuerdos de mi madre y aquellos días de niñez en que solía cantarme y el sueño entonces era algo mucho más simple de concebir. Cuando era niña era muy inquieta, sobre todo durante las noches porque pecaba de noctambula y me gustaba saltar en la cama, esconderme bajo esta, subirme a los alfeizares y mirar al cielo. Papá solía ir a buscarme para hacerme dormir, pero tras varios intentos fallidos solía unírseme y jugábamos los dos. La siguiente era mamá quién llegaba a contemplar el desorden que armábamos en el cuarto: yo en la cama, atrincherada con los cojines y papá escondido detrás de una silla simulando dispararme con un arma imaginaria que simulaba con sus manos. Luego de eso, él era castigado y yo llevaba a la cama. Entonces mamá tenía muchas canciones para mí, pero la que más me gustaba era "Pequeño humano", que hablaba de una persona inquieta (como yo) que llegaba a causar estragos en la vida de las personas. Me sentía identificada, me hacía sentir especial y ella cantaba para mí, hasta que mis oídos ya no podían escucharla.

No me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar. Un llanto silencioso pero de abundantes lagrimas derramándose por mis frías mejillas. El líquido caía cálido por mi piel y algunas gotas salinas entraban por mis labios.

No quería ahogarme en dolor, ni tampoco insistir con ese silencio parco e indiferente, así que irrumpí en él.

–Cuando era pequeña, mamá cantaba para mí. – murmuré con voz ronca y triste. – Había una canción que me gustaba mucho más por sobre todas las otras. – Levi giró su cabeza para ponerme atención, pero no dijo nada. – Una noche, recuerdo que sorprendí a mamá cantándole esa arrullo a mi papá. Cómo todo infante sentí un poco de celos y no entendí cómo esas palabras que iban dedicadas a un niño, podrían atribuírsele a mi padre. – Se me escapó una sonrisa amarga en medio del relato. – Ahora lo entiendo. – Fijé mis ojos en su rostro y noté como sembré en él, el mismo sentimiento que me aquejaba a mí.

Aunque me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos luego de unos minutos, sentía como Levi no despegaba sus ojos de mí y finalmente me distrajo al dignarse a hablar.

–Cántala. – ordenó con sutileza.

Me pilló desprevenida. ¿Cantar? ¿Ahí? ¿En ese momento? ¿Frente a él? No era que me desagradase mi voz, pero no me sentía preparada para cantar teniendo la garganta constreñida por la congoja. Aparte, no solía cantar a menudo, a decir verdad no lo hacía nunca, mucho menos una nana para dormir.

Levi vio como me debatí internamente sobre su petición y se cansó de esperar. Suspiró hastiado, como esperándose una reacción así de mi parte. Era sólo una petitoria inocente, pero al no obtener respuesta su decepción se adhirió a su rostro con una expresión de desánimo.

Lo pensé un poco, pero accedí luego de unos segundos. Traté de dar lo mejor de mí y esta vez no me importó mucho mi voz, me importaba más que oyese lo que decía esa dulce letra que encajaba perfecto con él.

– _Oh, mi pequeño humano_ – mi voz sonó escuálida y débil, pero no estaba del todo mal. Levi giró de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron. – _A las 05:08 me desgarras otra vez. El continuo espacio – tiempo se doblega y cae alrededor de cada uno de tus vueltas y giros_.

Me observaba absorto y estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que tenía para corearle.

– _Ya no puedo recordar la vida antes de ti. Llegaste un día de sorpresa, demente y hermoso, tú me ciegas como el amanecer al caer las cenizas de Pompeya. Demente, hermoso, tú_ – continué adelante, logrando volver mi tono más firme, pero a la vez soltando lagrimones espesos y abundantes. Lloraba por mamá y su recuerdo, lloraba por Levi y éste presente que intentaba hallar un futuro incierto. Lloré porque no podía herirme más su rostro, su presencia, su adiós.

– _Un milagro, un misterio y una parada breve desde la felicidad a la miseria, cuando la noche se convierte en día. ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede vivir sin dormir?_ – inspiré fuerte para seguir y no doblegarme al poder de la emoción – _Ya no puedo soportar imaginarme una vida sin ti. Llegaste de sorpresa un día, demente y hermoso, tú me ciegas como el amanecer al caer las cenizas de Pompeya. Demente, hermoso, tú…_

La respiración de Levi se volvió forzosa y lo vi complicarse, pero de seguro no más que yo. Eso no significó que las palabras entonadas en dulces melodía no provocasen algo en él. Noté que estaba conmovido, pero siguió mostrándose duro e impenetrable como siempre había hecho.

Sabía qué seguía en la canción: "Pequeño demonio, tú…", pero opté por hacerle un arreglo personal.

– _Oh, pequeño Levi, tú… Te quiero tanto y eso es lo más difícil que he hecho hasta ahora, pero tú lo vales_. – finalicé con un susurro para evitar que se notase el temblor en mi voz. – _Sí que lo vales_.

Al terminar mis ojos estaban anegados y me pesaban los párpados. Levi me miraba con su neutralidad hosca de siempre, pero sus ojos me gritaban desesperadamente cosas que nunca saldrían de su boca. Su mano fue a parar a mi cabeza para acariciarme con cierta falta de tino, pero no me negué a ello. Lo acepté sin renuencia.

–Mikasa. – dijo mi nombre sin intenciones de añadir un predicado. Se arrodilló en el suelo sin importarle el frío ni la dureza. Me observaba con dolencia, al borde del arrepentimiento, pero a la vez totalmente seguro de su decisión. Estoy segura que en algún punto maldije su determinación y anhelé al menos tener la mitad para tenerme y no enunciar las palabras que dije a continuación.

–Al menos deja que me quede – gruñí malhumorada, quitándome su mano de encima.

–Eso era lo que precisamente… iba a pedirte. – musitó y se reincorporó para volver al sillón, pero esta vez se acomodó detrás de mí.

Le di un espacio para que acoplara sin problemas en el espacio que había a mis espaldas. El sillón era amplio y cabíamos bien allí.

No me dejó voltear y me abrazó por la espalda pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

El abrigo de su cuerpo cerca del mío aliviaba y me quemaba como mil infiernos. Me sanaba y me lastimaba, me envolvía entre sentimientos encontrados y me sumía en el cese de mis antojos. Era el malestar y la cura al mismo tiempo, me hacía transitar en una constante procesión antagónica, pero al fin y al cabo resultaba ser quien más equilibraba mi estabilidad, por contradictorio que se oyese.

Hubo un punto de mi consternación en que mis costillas de pronto se sintieron hechas de acero y me estaban rompiendo por dentro. Ni sus cálidos brazos que me rodeaban podían salvarme. Ya no más. Esta vez ni la persona que había creado el rompecabezas y lo había roto, podía armarlo de nuevo.

Su mejilla descansaba sobre mi hombro y sentía su respiración sosegada.

Justo antes de dormirme pensé en que prefería tener esta última noche a su lado, a que una eternidad sin poseer nada.

.

.

.*.

.

.

 **El Juicio.**

5 de noviembre. 9:00am. Ubicación, Corte Marcial. Caso: Informe de la Legión. A cargo de Darius Zackly.

…

Había suficiente luz en la sala de tribunales como para vislumbrar todos los rincones y que el mármol de los pilares resplandeciera volviendo la estancia más blanquecina. Los bordes del tallado incluso se hacían más notorios, proyectando las delineaciones a simple vista.

Mi atención se distrajo con esos ínfimos detalles que alguna vez pasé por alto. Los cuatro estandartes que estaban adheridos al muro recubierto de papel con diseños finos y elegantes, incluso la pintura que estaba plasmada en el techo atraía mi curiosidad en medio de un salón lleno de personas en el cual estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo una gestión poco agradable.

Como siempre, los soldados de la Legión tomábamos lugar en las tarimas del lado izquierdo y frente a nosotros, en el lado derecho la Policía Militar tenía a su reserva que nos condenaba con la mirada, sobre todo Nile Dawk, su comandante.

Esa mañana nos levantamos temprano para tomar desayuno y tener el tiempo de vestirnos con el uniforme completo, sin contar la capa esmeralda, para llegar presentables al juicio, aunque no interfiriese ni en una mínima cuota en la decisión final, todo era sólo un asunto de protocolo.

Mi puesto se encontraba en la primera fila, al igual que aquella vez hace tanto tiempo en el juicio de Eren. En un extremo estaba Armin, al otro Sasha, le seguía Jean y Christa. Eso según lo que mi rango visual me permitía. Detrás de mí, en el resto de tribunas se posicionaba el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales en conjunto con Eren. Erwin no se veía por ninguna parte. Desde mi lugar, se tenía una buena panorámica de los palcos y allí divisé a Hange, Moblit y Mike. En el palco lateral derecho, Annie con algunos soldados pertenecientes también a la Policía. "Hace tiempo no veía a Annie".

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta doble del salón se abrió y casi acompañado de una brisa tétrica, Levi entró al salón con aquel semblante que lo hacía ver como una imagen de respeto para todos. Entró a paso firme y con un caminar erguido, mirando a todos con menosprecio como quien miraría a un conjunto de ratas miserables, y no se equivocaba en su visto bueno. Detrás de él, Erwin cerró las puertas y avanzó hasta el medio de la sala para ubicarse en el púlpito.

Oí el murmullo instantáneo de mis compañeros y la conmoción que provocó ese suceso. Realmente nadie se lo esperaba. Pensábamos que no habría nadie en el lugar del acusado, que al ser un caso abierto en términos de culpabilidad, no sería necesario poner a alguien como botana para los buitres. Pero sí y Erwin había tomado ese lugar. Todos sintieron algo removerse en su interior al verlo ahí, ya que él nos profería una imagen de autoridad y poder, además de confianza y confidencia en días duros. Sin embargo, él no se vio afectado en posición. Se tomó todo el teatro con sumo profesionalismo y con una paciencia tallada de diamantes.

No obstante, luego de eso, mis ojos se desviaron hacia Levi que iba camino a ubicarse con su escuadrón.

Allí nos habíamos encontrado por primera vez, allí nuestros ojos se habían cruzado en una guerra de odio y desprecio… no muy diferente a lo que hacíamos ahora, al menos por mi parte. Antes de subir a la tarima me echó un vistazo e intercambiamos fuego con la mirada. Siguió su camino sin darle más espacio a la situación y opté por hacer lo mismo.

Me concentré directamente en lo que teníamos que hacer o posiblemente no conseguiría adecuarme al contexto situacional en el que estábamos.

Zackly finalmente hizo su aparición en la sala y caminó hasta el estrado cargando el grueso informe que tanto nos enorgullecía. Lo dejó caer sobre la superficie de lustrosa madera y se acomodó en su mullido sillón, halando de las mangas del grueso chaquetón que traía puesto para resguardarse de la fría mañana. Sobre la plataforma había un tintero y un vaso de agua.

Se hizo un silencio prudente en la estancia mientras Zackly ojeaba el manuscrito y le hacía marcas con una pluma. Leía y rebuscaba en el informe, como si ya se lo supiese de memoria y supiese exactamente dónde estaba aquello en lo que quería ahondar.

–Erwin Smith, – la potente voz del juez resonó por el salón dándonos a entender que el juicio había comenzado. – Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. – Erwin no pareció reaccionar ni un poco ante el inicio del juicio. Permaneció en su lugar sin mover ni un músculo de su rostro. No asintió, ni nada. Sólo esperó en silencio lo que venía a continuación. – La materia a tratar se complica al no verse resuelta bajo las leyes formales, por lo que se ha realizado a petición este juicio haciendo uso de la corte militar para dictaminar la resolución final que será concedida por mi palabra. Por tanto, demos inicio. Comandante, ¿tiene alguna objeción?

–No, señoría. – dijo Erwin sin moverse de su lugar.

–Erwin Smith, la Policía Militar ha hecho uso libre de la acción procesal para acusar a la institución bajo tu cargo de fraude. Esto a raíz de los eventos ocurridos en la última expedición – rebuscó entre las hojas – expedición número 55, el día 7 de agosto. – volvió su mirada al acusado. – El propósito de la expedición era obtener información sobre el caso de titanes anormales: ágiles y volver con un número bajo de pérdidas, sumado a esto, se responsabilizaban por la evidencia mediante bases empíricas a las teorías que se habían estado trabajando desde la expedición número 54 y el accidente en el muro Rose, donde desapareció una línea completa de vigilancia. La demanda realizada apela al incumplimiento de dichos compromisos. ¿Concuerda, Smith?

Volvió el silencio en el salón. Era de esperarse que todos los que volvimos de esa expedición estábamos en total desacuerdo con esa sentencia.

–Comprendo el motivo de la demanda. – Erwin se defendió. No asumiría que había sido un error.

–Como es pertinente, Nile Dawk, jefe de la Policía Militar entregará su declaración.

El sujeto que sostenía un semblante pedante y cara de pocos amigos, dio un paso adelante y con algunos papeles entre manos, comenzó a parlotear.

–Su señoría, Darius Zackly y todos los presentes. Como Comandante y representante de la Policía Militar, entregaré las razones de la demanda y las peticiones que realizamos para que sean dictadas en la resolución. – Erwin viró el rostro ligeramente para clavarle una mirada amenazante pero soberbia al tipo. Sin embargo, no logró reducirlo ni un poco. – La Legión de Reconocimiento lleva tiempo saliendo a las afueras de los muros y exponiendo a gran peligro a nuestros ciudadanos. Corremos el riesgo de abrir las compuertas y los civiles entregan sus esperanzas a esta entidad que no ha hecho más que agotar los recursos y los impuestos con que se financian las expediciones. – Un gran murmullo comenzó de a poco a tornarse en palabrerías y reclamos, hasta que Zackly golpeó la mesa irritado. Nile retomó su discurso. – Uno de los principales objetivos de la Legión es llegar a la base en que se encuentra la casa del soldado Eren Jaeger, dónde según él mismo, hay un sótano que podría contener información de vital importancia. El mérito era primero traer las pruebas sobre las teorías de los titanes anormales, lo cual nos preocupa en primer lugar, a causa del incidente ocurrido en el muro Rose. No obstante no han respondido a sus compromisos y no podemos permitirnos más pérdidas.

En una de las tarimas frente a nosotros, estaban sentados los mercaderes que financiaban las instituciones. Viejos regordetes que miraban todo cuanto los rodeaba con repulsión y menosprecio dando a entender cuán preocupados estaban en invertir su dinero en "lacras" como nosotros. Lacras que perdían su vida luchando contra los monstruos que a ellos más les aterraban y eso sólo para que ellos siguiesen con vida, comiendo como cerdos y de paso, siguiesen financiando sus lacras. Todo un circuito cínico y despreciable.

Los primeros cuarenta minutos del juicio no fueron más que insultos, discusiones sin sentido y reproches sin bases de la Policía Militar hacia la Legión y viceversa, excepto porque al menos nosotros sí nos habíamos preparado para dar contrargumentos sólidos y sin mayor esfuerzo, porque estábamos defendiéndonos con hechos reales, no con excusas rebuscadas. Hasta parecía que ni ellos mismos tenían certero conocimiento de qué exactamente nos estaban acusando.

Y aún sí, se estaban empeñando en destruirnos. Desde su punto de vista, la Legión sonaba como un mal innecesario para la humanidad. "Un mal que les ha salvado el trasero todos estos años", pensé. Con tanto lloriqueo por parte de la Policía estuve a punto de creerme cada patraña, sabían cómo manejar su teatro de títeres. Y por supuesto, nosotros estábamos al tanto sobre sus malignos fines de tomar el control total sobre el poderío de las expediciones y de los muros por completo, si así pudiese decirlo, pero no íbamos a permitírselo o nos condenábamos a todos.

Llegó el turno en que la Legión presentaría su defensa, al fin, cuando ya iba completándose una hora escuchando la voz de Nile Dawk y sus ratones chillones que le interrumpían a ratos, y por roedores me refiero al representante del poder eclesiástico el pastor Nick y algunos otros soldados que demostraban sus graves fallas cognitivas al hablar.

El juez comenzó a leer extractos importantes de los testimonios entregados por cada uno de los soldados y realizaba preguntas capciosas al respecto. Por ejemplo, a Sasha le preguntaron por el accidente que sufrió durante la misión, ser devorada por un titán y haber caído desde una distancia considerable. También les preguntaron si era cierto que el "titán ágil" emitía ruidos extraños para llamar a los demás. Armin, Sasha, Eren, el Escuadrón de Levi en general estuvo de acuerdo con este punto. Algunos de los soldados que también estuvieron la misión parecieron confundidos, pero añadieron que durante la batalla no pudieron oír nada por la tormenta, pero sin embargo comprobaron que con la muerte de ese titán en específico, no llegaron más de los otros.

Cuestionaron los criterios que utilizó Erwin para esquematizar la organización con que saldría la formación. Le llovieron las preguntas de tipo ¿dónde estaba usted?, ¿qué hizo cuando apareció el titán ágil?, ¿por qué no hizo esto?, ¿por qué no hizo aquello?, y así. Hablar les resultaba tan fácil cuándo nunca habían puesto un pie a las afueras de los muros. Si supieran cómo se siente estar rodeados de titanes dispuestos a matarte.

Siguió transcurriendo el tiempo y no había indicios de que alguna de las dos entidades llevase la delantera, y vaya que era molesto pensar que nos tenían al nivel de la Policía Militar.

Todo se trataba de evidenciar que realmente nos había atacado un titán ágil y cómo nos había resultado la "grata" experiencia. Eso hasta que llegó mi turno.

–Mikasa Ackerman. – me llamó Zackly mientras punteaba sobre el papel con la pluma.

Alcé la mano con delicadeza y añadí.

–Estoy presente, señoría. – y luego centré mis ojos en el estrado.

–La Policía Militar ha hecho hincapié en la pesquisa entregada en su reporte, considerando que la información que usted posee no pudo haber sido conseguida por medios tan precarios.

Todos guardaron silencio y pude sentir múltiples ojos sobre mí. ¿Medios precarios? Estar a punto de morir en medio de una expedición resultaba para ellos un medio precario careciente de importancia. Primero sondeé la tarima vecina, mirándolos con recelo y suponiendo que esto no se venía muy fácil.

–¿Señor? – me hice la desentendida esperando la oportuna aclaración. Pero no fue Zackly quién me respondió.

–Mikasa fue quién, según el reporte, informó a sus compañeros sobre el titán ágil que podía comunicarse con los demás. Les dijo que ese titán podía llamar a los otros. ¿Por qué Ackerman maneja esa información? No me parece confiable viniendo de la hermana de un monstruo. – habló un soldado que estaba cerca de Nile y cerca del insufrible sacerdote que sólo nos sacaba de las casillas. Por monstruo hizo referencia a Eren y me impacté al ver cómo habían unidos los puntos tan estúpidamente y tan provechosamente al mismo tiempo, todo para tener algo a favor.

Mi mandíbula por poco llegó hasta el suelo y antes de que pudiese defenderme o decir algo al respecto, Eren se me había adelantado.

–¿De qué mierda están hablando? – vociferó, bajando de la tribuna superior de un solo brinco y ubicándose a mi lado. – Eso es un argumento carente de discernimiento y cognición, sólo para atribuirse más poder contra nosotros. ¡Es ridículo!

Tomé a Eren del brazo sujetándolo con fuerza y tratando de calmarlo, pero era inútil. Había un punto en que Eren hacía emerger toda su ira y entonces era imposible hacerlo retractarse. El problema era que si seguía con esas actitudes no hacía más que corroborar las acusaciones de la Policía.

Se armó otra nueva discusión y Zackly volvió a golpear la madera con su mano llamando silencio en la sala. Eren se quedó a mi lado bufando como perro embravecido y dando jalones fuertes cuando intentaba salirse de la tarima. Agradecí que no lo hubiese hecho.

–Creemos que podrían ser infiltrados… – soltó otro soldado irrumpiendo el silencio. Era mi momento de hablar, no les permití ni una palabra más.

–No se necesita un plan macabro para dar con algo tan simple como eso. En medio de un campo rodeado de titanes no puedes pensar en otra cosa excepto en la supervivencia. ¿Y cómo explicárselos? Ustedes no estuvieron ahí, no tienen idea. – hablé con calma. – Nunca tendrán idea si no salen de los muros.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos, pero me olvidaba que tenían a otro respaldo para hablar sandeces en medio del juicio.

–Hace tiempo Jaeger tuvo un juicio en este mismo lugar, y ahora Ackerman, coincidentemente un cercano, levanta sospechas de manejar información que no le compete. – acusó el sacerdote, por poco escondiéndose tras un soldado.

–¿Qué no le compete? – gritó Eren indignado. – ¿Y a quién sí le compete? ¡Es una soldado! Ustedes pagan para que ella haga el trabajo, dejen de contradecirse, ¡mierda! – halé a Eren inútilmente una vez más y se quedó callado un momento.

–Considero que las acusaciones abogan más a un último recurso desesperado por acusar a la Legión. – habló Erwin sin perder el respeto ante el contexto. – La soldado Ackerman es uno de los mejores potenciales de la Legión y sus aportes han sido, sin duda, claves para realizar grandes avances. Su capacidad de reflexión y habilidad para buscar soluciones nos proveyeron la información que manejamos hoy. No hay ningún otro trasfondo en esto.

–¡Cómo si fuésemos a creerte! – chilló el sacerdote.

–¿Estás acusando a una soldado profesional que ha apostado su vida en el campo de batalla en esta lucha contra los titanes de ser un enemigo infiltrado? ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud de la acusación que estás haciendo? – reconocí esa voz en el acto. "Levi". – Vela cada palabra que sale de tu maldita boca, si no quieres que se inviertan los roles en este juicio.

Su tono lúgubre se cimbró por las paredes dejando un eco macabro e hizo parecer que todo se había oscurecido eclipsando la luminosidad en la sala. El miedo que provocaba tan intimidantes palabras viniendo de él sobre todo se propagó a cada rincón y al fin, hubo un poco de quietud. Agradecí su intervención mentalmente, pero los tipos habían lanzado la artillería en mi contra y no había manera de retroceder.

–Veamos. – rezongó Zackly de seguro molesto por un juicio tan exasperante como ese. – La Policía Militar pide la baja de las funciones de la Legión, y ésta última exige la reanudación de sus labores y el permiso para llegar al sótano de la familia Jaeger. – movió la boca de un lado a otro, mientras tomaba la decisión final. – Dudo que consigne ambas peticiones. Es más, haré un cambió en la resolución.

Hubo tensión durante los minutos en que el juez escribía en una nueva hoja el dictamen final. Se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo y nosotros lo utilizamos para seguir con la guerra de miradas. Los soldados de la Policía se veían inquietos, nos contemplaban con desdén como si fuésemos indignos, impíos. Se murmuraban cosas unos a los otros y volvían a mirarnos para fulminarnos con sus ojos belicosos.

–Nile Dawk– habló Zackly por fin. – Rechazo la demanda de la Policía Militar, no obstante, Erwin Smith podrá retomar las labores de la Legión, no así las expediciones a las afueras de los muros, al menos por ahora. Finalmente, cumplo con otorgar el derecho de exigir una investigación a la señorita Mikasa Ackerman y que ese informe sea entregado a mi poder para juzgar los eventos relatados en el reporte.

–¿Qué? – susurré casi sin aliento.

–¡No puede hacer eso! – Eren chilló y esta vez, todos le dimos una mirada de advertencia. No se puede interrumpir un juez al dar una sentencia.

–Dependiendo de ésta última investigación, les daré el permiso que solicitan para ir al sótano. Se recibe conforme el reporte de la expedición número 55 y se aceptan las teorías de los titanes ágiles. – cerró el grueso informe ante sus ojos provocando un sonido sordo al golpearse el papel. – Erwin puede retomar su cargo.

Si algo puedo decir luego de tan infame decisión, es que todo fue una manera objetiva de evitarse conflictos, porque de haber sido subjetiva, sé que nos hubiesen dado la razón y eso hubiese desatado una guerra civil, era así no importaba la perspectiva de dónde se mirase. Zackly optó por dictaminar aquello sólo con el fin de complacer ambas partes, de ser condescendiente con las dos instituciones y no atribuirse más problemas. En el fondo, nadie ganó y yo a cambio, por cumplir mi labor y aportar a la causa de salvación de la humanidad, me gané una nueva carga sobre los hombros.

Zacklay sacó su mazo y esa era la señal de que el juicio había terminado. No había nada más por hacer.

.

.*.

.

Al terminar el juicio, nadie se acercó a mí ni para preguntarme cómo me encontraba. En realidad, nadie se acercó a nadie. Las hordas de soldados de ambas instituciones salieron de la corte con un semblante similar al de una procesión fúnebre y sin emitir sonido alguno. Todo transcurrió en un silencio perenne, a pesar de que en el fondo estábamos fulminándonos con la mirada.

Aunque no hubo persona que se interesase por enunciarme palabra alguna, podía sentir como diversos rostros se volteaban a ver que por su lado caminaba Mikasa Ackerman. Me sentí como un insecto raro que deambulaba entre ellos, como si yo misma me sintiera culpable por poseer un poder que yacía oculto en mí. Excepto por la simple verdad de que era absurdo y no, yo no tenía ningún poder. Había odiado la manera miserable en que habían ligado ambas situaciones: que mi "hermano" adoptivo fuese un titán y que yo "manejase" información de la que nadie más estaba enterado.

Tenía un dolor concentrado en la línea que unía mis hombros de extremo a extremo, poniéndome la carne rígida y atacándome con clavadas de vez en cuando. No había calificativo correcto que pudiese describir la reverenda estupidez que acababa de ocurrir en la sala de tribunales. Ciertamente, yo podía verlo de ese modo estando al cien por ciento consciente de la verdad, pero ellos que me veían con ojos externos suponían teorías que distaban mucho de la realidad.

No me sentía aterrada ni vulnerable ante el creciente poder de la Policía Militar, pero sí preocupada porque estaba al tanto de las medidas extremas a las que eran capaz de llegar. Podían incluso atribuirse el permiso de tomar la custodia sobre Eren y sobre mí, sólo para terminar disecándonos a ambos.

Durante el juicio había quedado más que claro la brecha que interponía a las dos instituciones, más éstas diferencias que habían existido desde siempre pero que comenzaban a ser visibles desde hace poco, eran indicio de una probable guerra civil. No era algo que anduviese de boca en boca, incluso mencionarlo a viva voz podía resultar comprometedor, por lo que a pesar de saberlo, preferíamos hacer caso omiso.

A las afueras de la corte, estaban los carruajes que nos llevarían de vuelta a los cuarteles. Mis pensamientos me mantuvieron ocupada logrando que mi cuerpo se entorpeciera volviéndome lenta. Sabía que no iban a irse hasta que llegase el último soldado, así que me apresuré para evitarme más problemas. Ya era suficiente con estar a la mira de todos.

Avancé abruptamente sin haber espabilado por completo, por lo que la consecuencia fue terminar con el rostro estampado contra la persona que venía de vuelta por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida.

Solté un quejido débil y me aparte rápidamente del cuerpo ajeno. Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fueron los botones de una camisa. Deducción instantánea: estaba frente a una persona muy alta. Me tomó un poco de tiempo alzar el rostro para dar con el suyo y cuando lo hice vi a un hombre mayor de fisonomía escuálida y dura que me observaba casi entretenido aunque con ojos oscuros. Una fina barba le enmarcaba la mandíbula. Cuando mi cerebro logró trabajar adecuadamente noté que llevaba el uniforme de la Policía Militar y en un intento de no parecer más sospechosa de lo que ya me veían, traté de ser amable.

–Señor, – balbuceé, sintiéndome un poco torpe – lo siento.

–Descuida, dulce moza – su voz era áspera y grave – su carroza la espera. – tenía sin duda la sonrisa más tétrica que había visto y no era que me supiera de memoria todos los rostros de los soldados de la Policía, pero podía asegurar que nunca antes lo había visto por allí. Me escabullí como un ratón escurridizo de su lado, no sólo por el aura sospechosa que emanaba de su ser provocando desconfianza, sino también por el tono personal y poco apropiado que usó para dirigirse a mí.

Salí corriendo del edificio para subirme al carruaje en que Armin y Eren me esperaban. Habíamos llegado en distintos carros respetando la formación con que nos reunimos en los cuarteles, pero al finalizarse el juicio, todos se dispersaron hacia diferentes lugares. El último soldado que esperaba para subirse con nosotros tachó mi nombre de la lista y revisó para estar seguro de que nadie más faltaba. Apenas todos estuvimos dentro, el carruaje avanzó a ritmo prudente.

Estaba sentada entre mis dos amigos que me observaban tristes y decepcionados. No de mí, sino de la inadmisible decisión que se había tomado. Mis ojos se centraron en las botas de la persona que iba sentada frente a nosotros, sólo para distraerme un poco, pero Armin y Eren estaban tan al pendiente de mí que nada excepto alejarme de ellos iba a hacerme olvidar.

Armin me rodeó con un brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo. Apoyé mi sien en su mejilla y Eren me tomó la mano. En otras circunstancias hubiese sido imposible vernos tan cercanos, aunque lo éramos, pero el asunto era que de pronto yo había comenzado a temblar como un ternero desvalido. No me di cuenta hasta que comparé el equilibrio del cuerpo de Armin con la inconsistencia del mío. Él estaba firme y yo estaba hecha de un material gelatinoso.

–Mikasa, tienes que estar tranquila. – Eren por primera vez en muchos años me habló con la ternura de un hermano preocupado, de aquel hermano había salvado mi vida en tan dramática noche. – Comprendo lo que es ser acusado por los cerdos de la Policía…

–Eren. – le reclamó Armin. Siempre era cauteloso, no importaba que estuviésemos rodeados de compañeros de la Legión, Armin usualmente no confiaba en nadie.

–Estoy seguro que el Comandante Erwin no permitirá que te hagan daño. Él no haría una cosa así. – determinó con seguridad, pero yo no podía reaccionar. Mis ojos divagaban entre los zapatos de los otros soldados y escuchaba lo que decían sin armar sentido en mi cabeza.

–Ha sido un día agotador. – suspiró Armin haciendo que su aire golpeara en mi cuero cabelludo. La mano de Eren se sentía cálida sobre la mía que llegaba a punto de nieve.

–Cuando lleguemos al cuartel vas a comer. No vas a saltarte el almuerzo esta vez y luego puedes descansar. Hange puede proveerte alguna medicina para los nervios. – sugirió Eren, despertando a la vez, recuerdos dolorosos en mí.

"¿Medicina para los nervios?" Sentí una punzada en la garganta, un dolor cargado de angustia, porque yo sabía quién usaba esos brebajes y sabía también que lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero no estaba ahí conmigo. No era su mano la que sujetaba la mía, no era su calor el que me abrazaba, no eran sus palabras las que me reconfortaban y eso era un suplicio inhumano, indigno y cruel, porque me deterioraba por dentro, poco a poco. Era, descrito a modo de metáfora, como una persona que quería morir lo más pronto posible para calmar su agonía, pero resultaba ser inmortal.

Una lágrima más fría que el invierno que vivíamos resbaló por mi mejilla y me llevé la mano a la cara en el acto para borrarla con mi puño en un gesto despectivo. Con eso sólo logré que Armin y Eren se preocupasen más.

–¡Mikasa! – se exaltó Armin. – Todo va a solucionarse.

–Vamos a estar a bien, ¡tranquila! – Eren zarandeó mi mano llamando mi atención.

–Estoy bien. – dije haciendo una mueca de hastío. No estaba ni remotamente dolida por la resolución del juicio, pero tampoco podía confesarles los motivos que me llevaban a estar en ese estado tan deplorable.

Sé que no somos perfectos, que cometemos errores y que muchas veces estamos pulidos con defectos, pero algo que no soportaba de mi propia personalidad era esperar cosas, siempre. Frases como: "pero yo creí que…", "esperaba que…", "pensé que…" formaban parte del léxico con que construía mis sueños y ambiciones, pero cuando éstos se desmoronaban frente a mis ojos, la decepción golpeaba más fuerte que cualquier puñal.

Por eso este mundo es tan cruel y hermoso a la vez. Hermoso porque puedes construir estas ilusiones, cruel porque te pueden ser arrebatadas sin comedimientos. Desde pequeña he recibido múltiples decepciones y no es que eso me haga especial, sé que la mayoría de las personas las sufre también, pero mi caso podía considerarse como ícono porque nunca aprendo a no esperar nada de nadie. Esperé que mis padres nunca muriesen, aunque eso fuese un sueño de una niña ingenua, esperé poder salvar a la madre de Eren, esperé que Eren sintiera por mí, esperé que Eren llegase un día sin que yo lo esperase, por tonto que sonara, a decirme que me amaba tanto que nunca me dejaría ir, y cuando las decepciones ya no podían sumarle más a él, esperé que la nueva persona que había llegado a mi vida me hiciera feliz, esperé que me perdonara, esperé que me regalase una vida a su lado… esperé y esperé… y no obtuve nada. Y lo que más me duele y me rompe el orgullo en pedazos es que aun no aprendo y sigo esperando, a que llegue sorpresivamente, que se suba al jodido carruaje y me diga que todo va a estar bien. Pero esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, porque las personas no son un bosquejo de nuestros ideales, las personas son imperfectas, sí, como yo, como todos los demás y por sobre todo eso, las personas son impredecibles.

Al llegar a los cuarteles no pude protestar en contra ni a favor de nada. Fui el muñeco de trapo de Armin y Eren que me llevaban a rastras a todos lados. El almuerzo estuvo listo cuando llegamos y los comedores fueron el objetivo principal de todos al haber estado en tan agotadora misión durante toda la mañana. Había un buen carnaval con la sonajera de sesos de todos, reclamando por comida.

El menú del día era contundente y era de esperarse luego de lo que habíamos pasado. Lo bueno fue que los soldados que no participaron en la misión habían comido temprano, así que los comedores estaban a nuestra disposición. Nos ofrecieron arroz y carne con patatas y zanahorias, té negro y pan. La sorpresa del día fue el postre: fruta cocida.

No podía decirse que el tamaño del trozo de carne podía llenar a un soldado, pero estábamos conscientes de la situación alimenticia que enfrentaba la humanidad, sin tierras para la crianza de ganado y siendo sólo para la realeza los pocos animales que se tenían. La carne de res era un lujo, por lo que estábamos infinitamente agradecidos por el gesto.

Los chicos no se movieron de mi lado hasta que acabé con toda la comida. Sasha era la única descontenta que no iba a poder quedarse con mi porción, ni siquiera con mi pan esta vez. Jean me miraba más embobado que antes y no iba a dudar en lanzarle la taza a la cabeza si seguía así. Christa por otro lado, recitaba con su armoniosa voz, palabras de aliento y posibles soluciones a la situación. No presté atención al contenido de lo que decía, más me quedé con la dulzura de su timbre para calmarme.

Nos dieron el resto de la tarde libre ya que el juicio por sí sólo había sido suficientemente agotador. Saber que podíamos hacer uso de ese tiempo como nos convenía fue gratificante y alentador.

Escuchamos que Erwin se había quedado en la ciudad y eso me llevó a unir inmediatamente los hechos. Era evidente que planeaba encontrarse con Zackly, porque no iba a pasar por alto una resolución tan podrida como la que había dictado. Iba a alegar, pero internamente valiéndose de la confianza que Darius había puesto en él.

Durante la tarde me encerré en mi habitación y no me moví de ahí. Sasha optó por salir a la ciudad a comprar junto a los chicos y esta vez, no hicieron nada para convencerme de salir. Estaban seguros de que no había mejor medicina para mí que tener una buena tarde de sueño.

En cierta medida, era útil que ellos estuviesen al tanto del problema con la Policía Militar, porque así podría atribuirle mi estado anímico a ese tema en particular y reservarme para mí misma todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en verdad. No se lo había contado a nadie y no porque sintiera que estaba desposeída de alguna figura de confianza, por el contrario Armin y Sasha lo eran para mí y conocían la historia al pie de la letra, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para replicar algo como eso y ni siquiera acaba yo misma de tragarme algo tan amargo.

No quise desarmar la cama, así que rebusqué entre los cajones para sacar una frazada extra y envolverme en ella hasta hacerme un ovillo para dormir. Algo que me resultó bastante difícil durante los primeros minutos. Hacía mucho frío y eso no me ayudaba. Y mi mente, que estaba en mí contra los últimos días también se negaba a cooperar, trayéndome recuerdos de la última noche que compartí con Levi. La oficina no era el mejor lugar para dormir, pero el sillón era cómodo aunque nada comparado al calor de sus brazos que a la vez entregaban paz, aquella tranquilidad que justamente necesitaba ahora.

Se había dormido abrazándome por la espalda, pero en medio de la madrugada yo me había despertado logrando voltearme para abrazarlo de frente y dormir con mi nariz pegada a su cuello, drogándome con su olor y sabiendo que era la última vez que iba a sentirlo, al menos así de cerca. Me deleité con el recuerdo de sus brazos correspondiéndome y de su boca buscando la mía para complacerme una última vez. Podía casi palpar el momento en que me dio el último beso antes de que me quedase dormida de nuevo. Fue lento y duró mucho, como si él mismo disfrutara segundo a segundo aquello que terminaba ahí. Mientras lo hacía, su pulgar acariciaba el hueso de mi mandíbula, estaba acunada entre sus brazos y quise congelar el tiempo, justo en el momento en que abrí mis ojos para ver como los suyos estaban cerrados. Se veía tan noble y níveo con la luz de la luna acariciándole la piel.

Sé que Levi tenía miedo de decepcionarme, que con el tiempo yo conociera una parte de él que no me gustase para finalmente destruirme las ilusiones, pero a la par yo pensaba que incluso destruirme las ilusiones era más fácil que intentar de todo para dejar de quererlo de la manera en que lo hacía.

En ese entonces, lo más sano fue olvidarme también de esos recuerdos y cuando lo conseguí el cansancio se vino sobre mí sin piedad, haciendo que mis párpados se cerrasen con pesadez, sintiéndome incapaz de volver a abrirlos. Sólo bastó el silencio relajante para permitirme entrar una vez más a una pesadilla sin descanso. Cuando sólo quería descansar… vino, una vez más.

…

 _Son escenarios oscuros y borrosos. O vivos, pero enmarcados en una silueta negra._

 _Veo unos labios bonitos, son de una chica. Son carnosos y delineados, de un tono rosa fuerte y parecían estar pintados a mano. Dicha boca, decoraba una piel blanca de mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y se ampliaba en una sonrisa perfecta de blancos dientes como perlas enfiladas dando marcha a la alegría. Más arriba la antecedía una pequeña nariz respingona y perfilada que buscaba algo en el aire, como sentir algún aroma, o tal vez inhalar el fresco aire. ¿Fresco? Podía sentir también._

 _En su faceta se reunieron hebras de fino cabello negro que ondeaba sereno. Cejas juveniles enmarcaban los ojos de espesas pestañas tupidas que protegían aquel precioso iris azul intenso, profundo, asfixiante. Era hermosa._

 _Hasta que de pronto su rostro lleno de vida y felicidad se deformó dibujando una expresión de miedo y preocupación. Sus cejas se alzaron hasta tocarse, sus ojos pestañeaban rápidamente, entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo negaba con la cabeza a la vez que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Podía traspasarme la desesperación con aquella expresión tan atormentada de su rostro sublime._

 _"_ _No, por favor, no." Oí su suave voz suplicar._

 _…_

 _Sólo hay pasajes rápidos. El rostro sollozante e imágenes fugaces intermedias._

 _Levi._

 _Lo veo lejano, rodeado de oscuridad y siendo apresado por dos brazos fuertes y firmes que intentan controlar sus intentos de zafarse. Siento sus jadeos y veo su rostro colérico envuelto en furia bestial mirando al sujeto que lo sostiene con odio y rencor. Por más que intento ver de quién se trata, la imagen es borrosa._

 _Entremedio de eso, el rostro de la chica vuelve a aparecer, sigue llorando. Tiene tanto miedo._

 _Veo el cuello sudado y la vena palpitando. Levi está llegando a un tono amoratado. El tipo sostiene una jeringa en su mano y pretende clavarla en la piel enrojecida. Levi trata de soltarse con desesperación, pero por algún extraño motivo, no tiene fuerzas para luchar. Su ropa está manchada con sangre._

 _Vuelve a intercalarse la imagen de la chica. Cada vez más aterrorizada, cada vez más desesperada._

 _La jeringa entra al cuello de Levi, pero no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo. No estoy ahí, sólo son imágenes en mi cabeza. Como recuerdos, pero no lo son a la vez._

 _El cuerpo de Levi se tensa por completo haciendo que sus venas se noten más, como si un escozor lo estuviese despedazando por dentro. Los brazos que antes le apresaban, lo sueltan y lo dejan caer al suelo como un vil pedazo de basura._

 _Me veo ahí, en medio… es demasiado tarde. Sólo consigo gritar con muchas fuerzas. Gritar y gritar, pero mi voz no se oye, no sale de mi boca, no existe. Levi se está muriendo._

 _"_ _No, por favor, no." La voz de la chica resonó por última vez._

 _…_

Fue una pesadilla corta, sin tantos detalles excepto por la chica que había aparecido de la nada. A ella la recordaba al pie de la letra, como si la conociera de antemano.

Cada vez que tenía un sueño de aquellos que no se olvidan, solía preguntarme qué subyacía a mi subconsciente para llevarme a ver semejantes imágenes que no tenían aplicación en mi vida. No estaban relacionadas a mis últimos recuerdo vividos ni tampoco tenían sentido para mí, menos soñar con una chica que nunca antes había visto en mi vida.

Traté de pensar como Sasha y hallarle un sentido, pero sólo logré conectar el sueño de Levi a mi miedo a perderlo. Tal vez mi subconsciente exageró mis sentimientos de pérdida y asimiló la muerte con mi dolor. Supongo. Era pésima interpretando sueños y no quería tener a Sasha sobre mí todo el tiempo, ni menos por cada sueño que tuviese. Así que me repetí aquello que solía repetirme siempre; los sueños, sueños son.

No obstante, desperté abochornada, peleándome con la frazada y dándole tirones mientras intentaba volver del mundo onírico. Me destapé y pasé las manos por mi rostro acalorado. La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana me dio la noción de que ya estaba oscureciendo y que probablemente, Sasha no tardaría en volver. El exceso de cuidados y atención tampoco eran buenos amigos míos, así que opté levantarme y salir a buscar alguna tarea qué hacer.

Cuando estuve en pie, sentí mis extremidades apresadas por una tensión molesta y noté que aún traía puestos los arneses, así que me los quité y además me abrigué con un chaleco grueso. El hielo se las arreglaba para entrar por algún rincón, el invierno se hacía duradero y las chimeneas no eran suficientes.

Antes de salir de mi cuarto, me observé en el espejo que teníamos colgado gracias a que Sasha lo trajera de un día de paseo por la ciudad. Noté como mi cabello estaba tocándome los hombros ya y me sentí cómoda con ello. Me gustaba así y había extrañado sentir su longitud.

Me encaminé por el pasillo, con un andar un poco tembloroso por el sueño que no se despagaba de mi cuerpo. Sin importarme mucho el agotamiento que no se terminaba ni con una siesta, busqué algo con qué distraerme. Pensé en ayudar con las labores de cocina o dejarle agua limpia a los caballos durante la noche, incluso barrer el comedor, lo que fuese.

Por otro lado, una vaga idea revoloteaba en mi mente: aún nadie hacía comentario alguno sobre lo ocurrido en el juicio, nadie que presentase autoridad, quiero decir. Ciertamente mis amigos se habían acercado a mí por razones obvias, pero ningún superior y aunque no quería que lo hiciesen, no dejaba de llamar mi atención. Esperaba un poco más de entendimiento hacia mi persona, ya que no era menor la acusación que me estaban imponiendo y para colmo estaba ligado a mi labor con la Legión…

Ahí iba de nuevo, pensando en el tema. Sacudí la cabeza negándome a pensar. Tenía que encontrar algo pronto para ocuparme en algo. Bajé las escaleras para aventurarme por el siguiente pasillo camino a la cocina y ver si había labores de ayudantía disponibles para mí, aunque fuese lavar papas.

A medida que avanzaba, atisbé por los ventanales hacia el paisaje exterior y caí en la cuenta de que nuevamente había comenzado a llover. Entendí por qué el cielo estaba tan oscuro y me preocupé por los chicos que aún no regresaban. Iban a pillarse el aguacero a mitad de camino y eso no era bueno, menos para Armin que tenía peores defensas que un polluelo.

Bufé en desaprobación con esa idea, pero con mi camino. Al menos hasta la mitad del pasillo, dónde me encontré con Hange.

Sentí un ligero rechazo al verla, una sensación similar a la que experimentas cuando ves a alguien que no quieres saludar, pero ya está demasiado cerca como para evadirle. No era que de pronto hubiese vuelto a caerme mal, pero ahora no necesitaba de la efusividad de alguien como ella, sólo quería paz, y ella era con creces incompatible con ese concepto.

Traté de pasar desapercibida y eso era bastante absurdo, porque sabía que ella me tendría aglutinada a su retina por mucho tiempo y todo gracias al señor de mis desdichas. Tampoco podía ser tan miserable, considerando que yo misma había buscado refugio en ella cuando las cosas se habían estropeado, sin embargo era el ahora el problema. Ahora yo no tenía ningún deseo de frecuentar recuerdos de Levi.

A pesar de todo, sabía que ignorarla sería un gesto bastante soez de mi parte, así que fingí que no la había visto.

–¡Mikasa! – me habló con una voz que me dio a entender que había estado buscándome. Fingí un saltito de la impresión que no salió para nada real. Quienes me conocían, no se equivocaban al decir que yo no sabía cómo mentir. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien, Mayor Hange. Gracias. – soné cortante. Paré en seco frente a ella que se acercaba a mí con calidez fraterna.

–Hange, sólo Hange. Me gustaba que me llamases por mi nombre. – sacudió una mano en el aire y me sonrió. No tardó en preocuparse al ver mi expresión compungida, aunque tal vez sólo podría tratarse de sueño – Sé que no es buena ocasión para hablar de esto, pero supongo que te ha afectado bastante lo que sucedió en el juicio.

Conservé aquella estampa que me asemejaba a una estatua y la observé enarcando una ceja ejerciendo más fuerza de lo normal.

–¿Usted cree?

–¡Vaya! Qué estúpida estoy hecha. Por supuesto que sí. – se encogió de hombros y soltó una risilla nerviosa. – Debes guardar la calma, ¿vale? Nada quedará sin resolver. No estás sola.

–Intento repetírmelo, pero… – hice una pausa, seleccionando cuidadosamente qué iba a decir. – Supongo que sólo queda esperar. – comenté con tristeza y me miré la punta de los zapatos como si fuesen más interesantes que esa conversación de pasillo.

–¿Y Levi? – me preguntó con temor y suma delicadeza, impropia de ella.

Alcé el rostro en el acto y le clavé mis pupilas como cuchillas enceradas en veneno. No porque me sintiera enfadada, sino porque estaba herida.

–¿Qué sucede? – me hice la desentendida.

–Traté de ayudar, pero no supe que sucedió luego de eso. – traía un lote de papeles que rodeaba con los brazos y escondió la nariz tras ellos luego de hablar.

–Oh… – y eso fue todo lo que dije. No creí necesario darle explicaciones. Después de todo, no se las debía a nadie.

Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto, mientras compartíamos miradas; ella de inquietud, la mía de dolor.

–Tengo una idea. – cortó la tensión – ¿Por qué no le llevas esto? Iba camino a su habitación ahora. – me extendió el cumulo que traía y vi esperanza dibujada en sus ojos.

No sé por qué no deduje con anticipación que un encuentro con ella iba a terminar en algo como esto. Rezongué y volteé a mirar por el ventanal ofuscada. "Debí tomar otro camino".

–Hange, yo no creo que sea…

–Es una buena idea – insistió sin perder la alegría tallada en su expresión. No obtuve respuesta pronta, por lo que me empujó con los papeles para hacerme espabilar y acelerar el proceso.

Lo dudé en un principio, porque si algo tenía cordura aún, era suficiente para ser sensatos y dudarlo, negarse, por supuesto no aceptarlo bajo ningún término. No podía, no debía, pero me estaba mintiendo si decía que no quería, porque en el fondo lo único que perseguía era una excusa para acercarme a él. Empero, era lógico que para él la situación no fuese la misma.

–Tal vez sea él a quién no le parezca una buena idea. – dije con voz oscura.

–Bueno, en ese caso dile que yo te he enviado. No me importa ganarme un par de insultos por una causa tan noble. – me dirigió una mirada comprensiva y dulce. En cierta medida, era conmovedor que Hange no se rindiese con nosotros, aun cuando ambos ya habíamos dejado todo atrás.

Acepté un poco a regañadientes y un poco complacida por el gesto, aunque sabía que esto connotaba más de negativo que de cualquier otra cosa. Tomé los papeles con cierta renuencia, como si algún ente estuviese susurrando en mi oído que no era lo correcto. Pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando ya tenía los documentos en mi poder y Hange técnicamente salió corriendo técnicamente con las manos arriba cual infante.

Solté mi aire con pesadez y me mordí las paredes internas de las mejillas. Vamos. He estado en situaciones peores, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser entregarle un par de hojas?

Caminé por el pasillo de vuelta hacia su habitación. Antes de llegar, hojeé los papeles para ver de qué trataban. Al menos tenía que estar al tanto de la entrega que iba a realizar. Después de todo, si no terminaba echándome a patadas, de igual manera iba a pedirme una explicación. Los papeles eran estudios de Hange y un informe que necesitaba su firma y la de Erwin. Nada que a mí pudiese interferirme y aun así iba decidida hacia su habitación.

Eso no restó que se me crispasen los nervios. Estaba un poco ansiosa tal vez porque preveía alguna reacción de su parte, me hacía la idea y nada hablaba a su favor.

Llegué a la puerta y me detuve. "Esto no va a resultar". Me tomé unos segundos para prepararme psicológicamente y asumir cualquier reacción de su parte. También se me vino a la mente que probablemente justo en el momento en que me viese, me cerraría la puerta en la cara desligándose de todo tipo de contacto directo conmigo. Recibiría la documentación y ahí se acabaría la historia. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí? "Golpea la puerta de una maldita buena vez".

Di tres golpes seguidos a la madera y esperé respuesta, más sólo persistió el silencio. "Ábreme", pensé mientras apoyaba la frente en la fría puerta que me separaba de su presencia. Volví a intentar tres veces más aplicando más fuerza y obteniendo por respuesta un "adelante". Sentí un ligero alivio y a la vez más presión sobre los hombros luego de oír su voz. Estoy segura que me armé de un poder divino para tomar la confianza suficiente de seguir adelante.

Entré con sigilo al cuarto que sólo estaba iluminado por unas pocas velas y las cortinas que estaban abiertas. Todo estaba ordenado y en un estado de pulcritud superior a cualquier habilidad humana. Se olía en el aire el aroma fresco, a limpieza, a sanidad y entre medio de esos olores, se sentía el dulzor de su perfume personal.

No se veía nadie a simple vista, Levi no estaba allí. Entré y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas cuidando no armar tanto ruido.

–¿Desde cuándo golpeas la puerta con tanta timidez? Cuatro ojos de mierda. – sentí la voz de Levi venir desde el baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta. De seguro, se había dado un baño. – Tch. Salgo en un minuto. – añadió al no tener respuesta. Prefería que comprobase que era yo con sus propios ojos.

No me había sentido tan tensa hasta ese entonces. Quería que saliese luego del maldito baño para que supiera que yo estaba ahí. ¿Para qué? No lo sé. No había nada que conversar y recordar eso me provocó un sinsabor. ¿Por qué no lo había recordado antes de venir aquí?

Como si estar expectante no fuese mucho ya, Levi se tomó su tiempo para salir del baño y mientras tanto, yo no sabía qué hacer para matar los minutos de espera. Primero me paseé como un gato inquieto de un lado a otro, rememorando los muebles de su cuarto y notando que el armario había sido cambiado de posición.

Hasta que decidí dejar los papeles sobre su escritorio, que por cierto, siempre era un revoltijo. Al final, ese era mi objetivo allí. Sobre aquella mesa tenía muchos lápices, más hojas sueltas, una taza de té a medio beber, una lámpara de aceite, una escuadra, un compás y… un libro abierto justo en el centro de la mesa y dividiendo las hojas, estaba mi carta. Inevitablemente, mi mano se acercó para palparla y leerla una vez más. La famosa carta llega de promesas rotas que dijeron ser cumplidas alguna vez.

"Aun la tenía". La seguía usando como separador de páginas y en ese momento pensé que era un masoquista por hacer algo así. Pero si yo tuviese una, ¿acaso no haría lo mismo? Tal vez no. Tal vez mi orgullo me hubiese hecho romperla en mil pedazos.

Me senté en la silla, mientras lo esperaba venir, y deslicé mis ojos por la escritura que había frente a mí. No era un libro después de todo, era sino más bien un cuaderno con abundantes hojas, escrito por él. Reconocí esa perfecta cursiva grabada en tinta de una fina pluma. Estaba casi por terminársele las hojas del cuaderno, así que eso dejaba en evidencia cuánto tiempo llevaba escribiendo.

No pude controlar la tentación de leer con atención qué decía. Era como estar ante un tesoro y pretender no robarte ni una sola moneda. Me dejé llevar por la ambición y leí la última página completa. Eran pensamientos bastantes tristes y melancólicos. Más un extracto en particular llamó mi atención.

 _"…_ _en el periplo de mi vida, expío cada condena y divago en un camino de fuego que me lleva a otro yerro más. El perdón es una quimera erigida con el fin de enfundar la consciencia con un falso atenuante y yo no quiero ser perdonado. Esto es lo que soy, un espectro confinado a la miseria, sintiéndome purgado sólo con el contento de velar tus noches, de velar sueños y la sombra de tus días en que me encuentro ausente, recluido, a distancia de ti, intangible, pero real como el tiempo… Eres la única condena más dulce que me ha embriagado jamás, pero me juzgo a mí mismo para darlo todo por ti…"_

"Levi escribió esto", fue lo único que vino a mi mente luego de que mis pupilas se perdieran en sus palabras firmadas en el grueso papel. "¿Para mí?" Recuerdo la última frase y sé que la dijo cuando estuvimos en su oficina aquella noche.

Sentí los pasos a mis espaldas y logré voltear a toda velocidad, en el acto, casi asustándome al sentir su presencia de la que no me había percatado antes.

Cruzamos miradas y Levi enarcó una ceja. Bastaron los pobres segundos en que acababa de verlo para poder deducir que parecía bastante molesto. No pude emitir sonido alguno, pero tampoco me sentí reducida ante su postura, así que permanecí en mi lugar, ocupando un asiento que no me pertenecía y lo observé con postura desafiante.

Traía el cabello mojado y goteante, tenía el torso desnudo y una manta amarrada a la cintura. Acababa de tomarse un baño, como había supuesto antes. Sus ojos se veían un poco enrojecidos, de seguro por el reciente contacto con el agua.

Giré en el asiento apoyando mis manos en el respaldo y mi mentón sobre mis nudillos. Los observé con curiosidad mientras él me regañaba con sus pupilas inquietas.

–¿Qué mierda haces? – gruñó – Oh, espera – siseó cual víbora perniciosa – Esto es obra de la cuatro ojos.

Me hubiese gustado unirme a esa proclama, pero los ánimos no eran los indicados. No obstante, no tarde en darme cuenta que insistía con su actitud de rechazo hacía mí.

–¿Tanta repulsión te provoca mi presencia? – mascullé rabiosa.

Relajó los músculos faciales y ambos hombros que lo hacían ver de aspecto lobezno.

–Tal vez sea precisamente el hecho de que no me provoca repulsión, sino algo más peligroso que eso. – murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí. No pude entender a qué se refería.

–¿Qué…

–Mocosa, ¿por qué estás aquí? – trató de retomar ese trato áspero e impersonal que teníamos de antaño, pero eso no iba a funcionarle mucho esta vez.

–Vine a dejarte unos documentos.

–Perfecto, ya lo hiciste. Ahora puedes irte. – señaló la puerta indignado y volteó para caminar hasta su cama y se dejó caer en la orilla del colchón.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro, por su cuello, por su pecho, parecían pequeños cristales deslizándose y centelleando sobre su blanca piel. Se quedó viendo la nada, perdido en algún desnivel del suelo y mantuvo una respiración quieta. Más yo me quedé atada a su figura, descubriendo cada sombra, cada curva, cada fibra de él.

Espabilé al sentir la brisa gélida que se coló desde alguna rendija. Hacía tanto frío y él tenía la piel expuesta como si nada. Sacudía mis entrañas verlo así y aunque luché contra todos los impulsos, no pude contenerme del todo.

Me puse de pie para buscar en su armario una manta con que secarle el cabello o algo con qué cubrirle los hombros. Conseguí una manta gruesa y pequeña. Me acerqué a él y se sobresaltó para mirarme amenazándome con sus ojos y dándome a entender que no podía avanzar ningún paso más.

Pasé por alto todos esos detalles y me dediqué a secarle el cabello, con paciencia e ignorando los bufidos y gruñidos que salían de su boca mientras le sacudía la cabeza para secarlo.

–¿Quieres resfriarte? ¿No sientes el frío del ambiente? – rezongué molesta, zarandeándolo con más fuerza a propósito.

Me tomó de las muñecas y me hizo detenerme.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? – sonó como un quejido atormentado de suplicio y exhaló aire entrecortadamente.

–¿No lo sabes? – susurré con tono despectivo. Lo solté y retrocedí un paso.

–Ya hablamos de esto, Mikasa. – al fin nos entendíamos. – Vete, por favor, vete.

–Escribiste eso para mí, ¿no es así? – acusé señalando el escritorio y tragándome el dolor. Se había alzado de nuevo entre nosotros una atmósfera deplorable y penosa.

Alzó el rostro y me miró, la manta parecía una peluca sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia el escritorio casi con temor y luego sus ojos se encendieron en rabia.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se puso de pie de un solo golpe y se acercó a mí a toda velocidad, no importándole mi altura. – Hazme el favor, y déjame en paz.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú me dejaste en paz alguna vez? – supe que di con la daga en la llaga con esa pregunta. – Te acercaste a mí hasta conseguir lo que querías y finalmente, cuando lo obtuviste… te importó una mierda dejar todo atrás. – mastiqué el odio de cada término que fluyó sin trabas. – ¿Por qué debería concederte favores? – No era cierto, nada de lo que estaba diciéndole, lo sentía de verdad.

Estábamos tan cerca, sufriendo ante una barrera que podía romperse con un solo roce. La respiración de Levi se tornó forzosa, tal vez por la rabia, tal vez por la frustración, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por la cercanía, tal vez por mis manos sobre su pecho, tal vez por el placer ante el punto exacto en que nuestros alientos se mezclaron.

Retrocedimos y Levi se golpeó contra la cama, pero no se permitió trastabillar. Con sutileza me apartó de sí y me observó con sus ojos penetrantes que siempre escondían tantos misterios y hablaban de cosas que yo no podía entender. Le contuve aquella conexión hasta que decidió rodear mi posición y ubicarse detrás de mí, como un predador sigiloso. Puso sus manos en mi cintura, acariciando por sobre la tela y me hizo quitarme el chaleco que traía puesto para dejarme con la delgada camisa blanca. Me tomó del brazo para hacerme girar de nuevo hacia él y me empujó hasta que lentamente me fui recostando en su cama, mientras él se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo.

El tacto de su cuerpo cálido y las gotas de agua fría que caían me sacaban escalofríos ante el cambio de temperatura tan extremo y me confundía entre ambas sensaciones tan distantes, encogiéndome en mi lugar por el estremecimiento.

Las palmas de mis manos se encauzaron en una travesía por sus pectorales, bajando con cuidado para finalmente rozarle los abdominales con el dorso.

El brillo de sus ojos tenía mil mensajes implícitos y un anhelo que no era difícil de descifrar. Me observó intentando comunicarse conmigo de esa forma, sólo con la mirada y entendí que estaba esperando aprobación de mi parte, estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar. Sellé mi respuesta con un beso casto en sus labios y lo arrastré hacia abajo conmigo. No tardó mucho en intensificar el beso, succionando mi labio inferior, abriendo la boca para incitar la mía a seguirle el ritmo y ofreciéndome su lengua caliente y húmeda, la cual no dudé en probar una vez más. Podría repetir esto tantas veces y no cansarme nunca.

Beso tras beso sobre mis labios, Levi comenzó a susurrar.

–Dime…dime, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? – beso tras beso – Ya no tengo control sobre mí. – sus manos comenzaron a abrir mi camisa botón por botón. – Dime. ¿Crees que esto es repulsión? – succiono mi mentón mientras soltaba el ultimo botón. – No vuelvas a decir que te he dejado, que sólo quería conseguir algo. Sabes que no es cierto…

–Lo sé. – musité, golpeando mi cálido aliento contra su barbilla. – Pero no he conocido otra manera de hacerte reaccionar. – deslicé mis manos por su cintura, por su fuerte espalda sintiendo su fuerza en cada músculo delineado.

Envuelto en aquella perdición, me besó y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello para tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y así tener acceso a la tierna piel de mi cuello. Su lengua trazó caminos en ese territorio inexplorado y también dio mordiscos y besos cálidos, repartiendo una cosquilla que viajó como una mensajera para despertar censores en todo mi cuerpo.

Soltó con destreza mis pantalones y les dio un tirón, exponiendo la piel de mi cadera y el borde de mis bragas. Sentí como mi calor era expuesto al frío ambiental y la dermis se erizó de inmediato.

Me dejé llevar por los besos, las caricias, pero algo reaccionó en mi cerebro a medio camino. Fue en un momento de lucidez tal vez, pero razoné sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

A muchos podría sonarles como una mentira de una chica vergonzosa, pero no era el caso conmigo. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que yo jamás en mi vida había pensado en el sexo. Al menos no como un tema primordial. Desde pequeña había sido muy ingenua respecto al tema y apenas con el doctor Jaeger pude aprender algunas cosas básicas, no obstante, no era un tema que acaparase mi atención como para analizarlo durante horas o tratarlo en una conversación rutinaria. Más allá de todo eso, me había dado cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo actuar frente a una situación así. Jamás había tenido una experiencia igual y para colmo, tampoco estaba bien informada en la parte teórica. No estaba rechazándolo, era sólo que de pronto había comenzado a sentirme insegura. No tenía ni una remota idea sobre estos temas y estaba infinitamente nerviosa. ¿No era eso normal?

Las pocas veces que el concepto vino a mi mente fue en días de entrenamiento, antes de ingresar a la Legión. Cuando nos dábamos baños o nos preparábamos para ir a dormir, las chicas comentaban sobre sus experiencias y sobre lo que otras chicas les habían dicho. Yo nunca opinaba de nada, sólo escuchaba lo que en ese entonces me parecían sandeces. Entre los comentarios más comunes estaban "tiene que ser con un chico especial", "nunca sale bien el primer intento", "duele como el jodido infierno", "se sangra", entre otras cosas que prefería omitir por salud mental y eso ocurría cuando los testimonios eran muy explícitos. Sin embargo, recuerdo a Hannah y lo que nos dijo ese día: "No es tanto como eso, chicas. Dependerá del organismo de cada una y como se tomen la experiencia. Puede doler más o menos, dependiendo de qué tan nerviosas estén. Franz fue dulce conmigo y no fue horrible como muchas dicen, fue memorable y muy bello. Sólo les digo, deben tener la seguridad de que eso es lo que quieren y no se pongan nerviosas".

"¿Por qué estoy recordando a Hannah en este momento?", me regañé dentro de mis pensamientos.

Solté un gruñido en la boca de Levi, pero no se detuvo.

Y bien. Con esa poca información en mente y así como iban las cosas, sintiéndome nerviosa, recordando cosas contraproducentes, concentrada en todo menos en sentir y sofocada con el cuerpo de Levi sobre el mío, concluí que eso iba a doler como un demonio si no me relajaba pronto.

Apoyé ambas palmas de mis manos en los oblicuos del abdomen de Levi y lo incité a reincorporarse para darme un respiro. Estaba agitada y descontenta conmigo misma por haber entrado en pánico en el momento menos indicado. Sentí pena y rabia mezcladas en un sentimiento amargo. Quería protestar y debatir, pero no había culpables esta vez, excepto mis miedos.

La mano de Levi acarició mi rostro y notó mi preocupación. Logró calmarse en el instante y retomó su semblante natural. Me asusté ante su reacción y lo tomé de los hombros para retomar el ritmo. Tampoco era que quisiese dar vuelta atrás y mi ansiedad me llevó a atraerlo con mucha fuerza.

–No – negó con la cabeza, oponiendo resistencia. – Esto no debería pasar.

–¿Por qué? – pregunté más amenazante que curiosa. Por supuesto que era un reclamo. No iba a dejarme así.

–Estás temblando – me besó en la frente.

–Es normal. – dije sin perder mi tono neutral. – Es evidente porqué, ¿no? Nunca he hecho esto.

–Por eso… – se inclinó para reincorporarse e irse, pero lo sostuve con fuerza de los hombros una vez más, dispuesta a no perder esta vez.

–No. – reclamé. – No te vayas.

–Mikasa… – negó de nuevo– No soy el tipo de imbécil al que no le importe cómo lo vayas a pasar. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, ni dejarte un mal recuerdo.

–¡No sabes eso! – protesté.

–No voy a arriesgarme. Además… – sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos – prometí que me alejaría de ti y estoy cayendo de nuevo.

Suspiré entrecerrando los ojos con desilusión. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que yo lo quería más que a nada?

–Entonces arriésgate por mí, cae por mí. – gruñí casi dándole una orden y ojalá hubiese sido así, para que la acatara sin chistar, pero nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Sus ojos ojerosos, asesinos e intimidantes se redujeron a dos gemas azulinas, titilantes que mostraban cuán ofendidas se sentían ante mi petición. Frunció el ceño con fuerza y su rostro inalterable dibujó una expresión herida que no sólo le pesó a él, sino a mí, desgarrándome y haciéndome odiarle una vez más.

–¿Cuánto más quieres condenarme? – habló con amargura. Otra vez tenía la última palabra en su poder.

Se encargó con sumo cuidado de poner todo en su lugar, mi cinturón, mi camisa, mi chaleco el cual me obligó a vestir, haciéndome levantar los brazos para deslizarlo de vuelta por mi figura. Mientras hacía eso, mis ojos presumieron su muerte, le armaron un ataúd barnizado y le cavaron una tumba a seis metros bajo tierra. Jamás me había sentido tan enojada.

Entró al baño nuevamente y me dejó allí, sentada en el borde de la cama, esperando por nada. Cuando salió, venía vestido ya y arreglándose las mangas de la camiseta que había escogido.

Se sentó de inmediato en el escritorio dejando a un lado el cuaderno que había encontrado casi con desprecio y tomando los papeles que le había enviado Hange.

–Tienes otras preocupaciones ahora. – irrumpió el silencio, mientras alzaba una hoja tras otra para leerlas.

–¿La Policía Militar? – hablé con socarronería.

–No voy a dejar que se acerquen a ti. – comentó con voz oscura.

Dios, odiaba eso también. Que quisiera alejarse de mí y a la vez estuviese al pendiente de mi bien estar. Hice caso omiso de su comentario y esperé que mis mejillas abandonaran el tono colorado que las decoraba, para poder irme de ahí.

Era la última vez que seguía lo consejos de Hange.

Cuando me sentí más despejada, opté por salir hacia la cocina para ayudar con la cena e incluso, quise esperar a los chicos cuando llegasen.

.

.*.

.

Tuve una entrevista en privado con un soldado de la Policía Militar, enviado por Nile para comenzar con la primera parte de la investigación. Pasaron muchos días antes de que enviasen a alguien, lo cual no resultaba curioso teniendo en cuenta que ni ellos mismos estaban claros en sus propias excusas incoherentes. De seguro se la habían pasado buscando una manera de hacer que la investigación pareciese algo realmente relevante. Optaron por enviar a uno de los suyos para hacerse el interesante y preguntar las mismas cosas de siempre. Por cierto, Erwin se encargó de que el encuentro ocurriese en territorio de la Legión para prevenir cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Incluso, me entregó una escolta que si bien no ingresó a la oficina conmigo, esperó a las afueras custodiando las puertas.

Las preguntas que me hicieron carecían de razonamiento posiblemente humano. Me hicieron relatar de nuevo mi experiencia en la misión, como si no hubiese sido bastante explícita ya en mi informe. Tal vez querían comparar las versiones. El punto es que recordaba a la perfección lo que había redactado así que no vacilé en ningún momento. Probablemente su primer intento sería tan fallido como los próximos y me contenté con la cara de abatimiento que se llevó aquel soldado. No recuerdo haber perdido el tiempo tan lastimeramente antes.

En cuanto terminó la reunión, Erwin esperó por mí y me citó en su oficina. No contaba con que al salir de la sala dónde había estado con aquel soldado, el Comandante estuviese aguardando por mí. No sabía bien si eso era bueno o malo, pero claramente inaudito.

Con vasta curiosidad y un poco desconcertada por la extraña citación, le seguí a sus espaldas mientras en mi cabeza crecían las incógnitas y las interrogantes.

Erwin caminaba con grandes zancadas, de seguro por su tamaño y altura que superaba la media. Mis ojos se centraron en su espalda ancha y en las alas de la libertad que se veían muy a tono en su cuerpo. Cualquiera que le viese pasar, no habría dudado de tacharlo como el mejor soldado de toda la Legión. Su pura presencia imponía un respeto único y por cierto, su capacidad de liderazgo era de admirar. No por nada todos le confiaban sus vidas.

Cuando llegamos, me abrió la puerta invitándome a entrar primero. Él no era el tipo de persona con quien pudieses detenerte y cuestionarte si seguir adelante o no, así que sin tiempo de considerarlo entré en la estancia y esperé que él entrase también.

La oficina de Erwin era amplia y luminosa, como podía esperarse del Comandante. Los ventanales estaban recubiertos por rejillas y las cortinas estaban abiertas y sostenidas por cintas. Una mullida alfombra se situaba frente a su escritorio que era enorme, mucho más grande que todos lo que había visto alguna vez. Así como la oficina de Hange, estaba rodeada de estanterías con recipientes de maligno contenido, Erwin estaba rodeado de libros de lomo grueso.

Mientras yo estaba concentrada mirando a mí alrededor, no me percaté de que nos había servido té y me estaba ofreciendo asiento frente a su escritorio. Accedí en cuánto pude reaccionar y me senté esperando que fuese él quien diera por iniciada la charla.

Esperó que su té se enfriara y en tanto eso ocurría, se acercó a un ventanal y miró hacia afuera mientras tenía sus manos en la espalda. Yo tomé la taza que me había sido ofrecida con anterioridad y sorbí el contenido. Erwin no tomaba cualquier tipo de té.

–Mikasa vamos a tener cuidado contigo. – sentenció sin rodeos. Dejé la taza dónde había estado antes y me extrañé por sus palabras. ¿Cuidado?

Me sentí un poco incómoda ante la aseveración, pero me contuve de decir algo inconveniente.

–¿Usted también cree en semejante atrocidad? – pregunté refiriéndome al hecho de que se me consideraba un titán infiltrado. No hubiese esperado algo así de su parte.

Soltó una risilla tenue.

–En lo absoluto. – volteó para tomar su silla y sentarse. – Es por eso que estamos aquí. Vamos a tener cuidado contigo y con eso me refiero a que no vamos a permitir que la Policía Militar obtenga lo que quiere, puedes estar tranquila. No permitiré que tu integridad se vea afectada.

–Gracias, señor – me las arreglé para sonar sincera, pero a decir verdad estaba obstruida por dentro. – Creo que la resolución me pilló bastante desprevenida.

–Fue un asunto de estrategia, Ackerman. Pudo notarlo, ¿no es así? – no dejaba las formalidades por nada. – El juez tomó esa decisión porque sabía que no podría complacer a una sola parte del todo. Si nos daba la razón, entonces la Policía Militar era capaz de incluso inculparlo a él, y no nos conviene perder el único amigo que nos queda en el poder.

Ciertamente, en el momento en que el juicio había finalizado ese había sido mi primer pensamiento. Ahora Erwin me lo corroboraba.

–Imaginé que podría tratarse de algo como eso. – asentí sin exponer demasiado mi punto de vista. Algo que había aprendido de Armin, nunca hablar demás.

–Entiendo que ésta situación te ha afectado bastante últimamente. Cualquier inquietud que tengas, no dudes en decírmela. – entrecruzó sus dedos y me observó inquisitivo. – Puedes estar tranquila. No importa qué haga la Policía Militar, la investigación que pidió Zackly no es más que un teatro.

Conversar con Erwin en su oficina no era algo que se hiciese todos los días y por lo mismo, me sentía bastante perturbada en la estancia, que por acogedora que pareciera, a mí me daba la impresión de estar en un interrogatorio.

–La verdad – hice una pausa para tomar aire – no estoy inquietada por mi situación. Es sólo una reacción obvia ante situaciones desagradables. Sé quién soy y sé que esto no es más que un berrinche de la Policía. – un suspiro amargo salió de mi boca y añadí – Si veo que hay un titán gigante que no nos está atacando, que emite sonidos raros que hacen llegar hordas de titanes y que misteriosamente al aniquilar al gigante las hordas dejan de llegar, no es muy difícil deducir que el mayor llamaba a los otros, ¿no? Tampoco creo ser una mente brillante por haber concluido algo como eso. Sólo quería ayudar. – alcé la vista para mirarlo un poco con desesperación.

Erwin asintió y se removió en su asiento, acomodándose.

–Tranquila. Lo sé. Es muy lógico. – alzó su espesas cejas – Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, Ackerman. No dudes de ello.

Asentí mientras bebía un poco de té.

–Gracias – repetí.

–¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? – inclinó su rostro de manera curiosa.

–Claro– dije luego de pasar el caliente líquido por mi garganta.

–Si hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasar, ¿hubiese tomado otra decisión?

–No. ¿Me permite contestarle de forma personal? – pregunté siguiéndole la línea. Asintió bastante interesado. – Haría cualquier cosa por dejar esta jaula, aún si eso involucra ganarme el odio de la Policía Militar. Ellos no pretenden salir de aquí… usted lo sabe, ¿no es así?

Erwin me sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza, no para darme una respuesta, sino como para expresar que yo "era muy astuta". Me miraba como si se hubiese llevado una sorpresa conmigo y no me quitaba los ojos de encima como si yo fuese algo muy interesante de ver.

–Eres un excelente potencial, no cabe duda. – miró sus manos con melancolía. – Ver tanto ímpetu en los jóvenes me trae viejos recuerdos.

No podría decir que él era viejo, pero comprendí a qué se refería. Erwin llevaba muchos años más que todos nosotros luchando por salvar a la humanidad y exterminar todo rastro de titanes, sin embargo, aquí estábamos y los avances no eran muy notorios. Sentí que eso pesaba en sus hombros y quise tornar la plática hacia un rumbo más ameno.

–Si puedo preguntar… – dudé recelosa, Erwin asintió. – ¿Qué sería lo primero que haría al salir de aquí?

Hizo un mohín de sorpresa, enarcando ambas cejas y suspiró. Se quedó mirando hacia un punto perdido en la oficina.

–¿La verdad? – preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros dándole la libertad de rehusarse a responder. – No tengo idea – soltó una risilla. – A veces olvidamos que existe un futuro.

Sonreí livianamente.

–Es cierto.

–¿Y usted, Ackerman? ¿Lo ha pensado? – retomó su postura.

Pensé durante mucho tiempo antes de decir algo. ¿Cuál era la verdad? "Gritar a los siete vientos que amaba a Levi, que me casaría con él, que viviría con él, que conoceríamos el mar juntos…" Me sobrecogió la tristeza ante una realidad que no ocurriría aunque se cayesen los muros, pero tuve la fortaleza suficiente de responder.

–Querría ver el mar. – le dirigí una mirada tajante.

Se quedó pesando unos segundos mientras se mordía la esquina del labio inferior y finalmente dijo:

–Es un buen comienzo.

Conversar con Erwin no había sido un suplicio como había pensado antes. Había sido sino más bien un momento grato y de confesiones agridulces y sueños rotos. ¿Por qué me habría citado? No sentí como si hubiese algo realmente importante como para llevarme a su oficina, no sentí que tuviese algo en específico que decirme. Quizás solo quería darme su soporte. Al menos estaba segura de que iban a apoyarme al cien por ciento en este desenlace desafortunado, pero ¿no era eso obvio? Terminé más confundida que en un principio.

De todo el tiempo que llevábamos en la Legión, todos sabíamos que Erwin era un misterio andante. Confiábamos en el por instinto y convicción, pero realmente nadie podía asegurar cuál sería su siguiente paso. Tal vez era mejor así, nunca nos fallaba. Al fin y al cabo, no podíamos dudar.

Caminé por el castillo con el recuerdo de sus palabras y recordé la respuesta que le di sobre salir de los muros. Si este apocalipsis se detuviese en este momento iría al mar. Es un sueño que no es propio, nos los incitó Armin con sus libros e historias maravillosas de un mundo tan extenso y de océanos azules de blanca espuma y olor a sal, pero ahora era un meta que compartíamos en común. Esperé que si Erwin no tenía a dónde ir cuando esto terminase, pudiese acordarse de ir al mar.

Me detuve en un ventanal para mirar hacia los jardines y vi como todos los chicos estaban compartiendo sentados en el pasto. Eren estaba entre todos ellos hablando y hablando, moviendo las manos de una lado a otro. Christa lo miraba con la boca abierta mientras Ymir lo ignoraba y acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña rubia. Sasha mascaba por primera vez con lentitud atenta a lo que Eren decía y Armin lo miraba escéptico. Jean miraba al suelo, un punto perdido en la hierba como si tratase de asimilar la información, y Connie tenía la cabeza inclinada a un costado.

Me dirigí hacia ellos para ver de qué iba el alboroto y también, porque aunque me costase reconocerlo, extraña un resto poder compartir con ellos.

Bajé las escaleras con prisa y di grandes zancadas hacia el jardín. No tardaron en voltear a verme, algunos sonrieron, otros me miraron con preocupación y Jean me miró con la misma cara estúpida de siempre. Lo ignoré magistralmente, era una costumbre a esas alturas.

–¿De qué están hablando? – me senté al lado de Armin, acercándome a él para recibir su calor. Hacía mucho frío.

–Auruo estaba comentando cosas sobre la Policía Militar – balbuceó Christa desde su rincón, casi enrollada al cuerpo de Ymir.

–Eren lo escuchó. Dicen que hay un nuevo integrante en la Policía Militar. Creen que tal vez él haya influenciado en las decisiones que están tomando contra ti ahora. – me dijo Armin con voz tibia y atinada para no espantarme. Sólo que no funcionó mucho.

–¿Quién es? – mi voz sonó como un golpe duro y seco.

–Se desconoce aún. – Eren se encogió de hombros. – Es lo único que he podido recopilar hasta ahora.

–¿Cómo no lo saben? – subí el tono de voz a causa del arrebato.

–Mikasa – Eren me observó extrañado.

–No hagan comentarios exacerbados en ese caso. – gruñí.

–Mikasa, ¿qué sucede? – increpó Sasha, bastante preocupada. Había aprendido a leerme con el tiempo.

Me demoré en responder, poniendo en tela de juicio si era razonable ligar los eventos, pero preferí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme después.

–El día del juicio vi a un tipo muy extraño vistiendo el uniforme de la Policía. Me dio mala espina. No me gustó cómo se dirigió a mí…

–¿Se dirigió a ti? – ahora Eren perdía los estribos.

–Lo siento. – sacudí la cabeza. – El punto era que nunca le había visto antes… ese día salí tan apresurada del edificio que lo empuje por casualidad, me disculpé y me observó con una expresión extraña… como si me conociera.

Todos me observaron con horror luego de haberles contado ese suceso. Acababa de llegar y ya me sentía ajena. No consideraba que fuese algo tan terrible, sino más bien me parecía un hecho curioso, pero a ellos no les agradó la idea en lo absoluto.

–Hace calzar muchas cosas en ese caso – asintió Jean, quien había estado en silencio.

–No le digan cosas de ese tipo. Tiene suficiente con tanto problema – dijo Connie.

–Está bien, Connie – asentí – Supongo que no podemos pasar nada por alto.

–Estaremos al tanto. – sentenció Armin con una voz que no le era propia, determinada, fría. – Podríamos manejar el caso por nuestros medios. Siempre va a haber algo que los demás no verán bien y ahí estaremos nosotros para resolverlo.

–Armin. – lo miré conmovida.

–Entendido – dijo Eren.

–Entendido – siguió Jean.

Y así, uno a uno estuvieron de acuerdo en tratar de revelar el propósito oculto. Todos dispuestos a ayudarme, me hicieron sentir apenada. Eso sumado a la charla que había tenido antes con Erwin, definitivamente me sentía rodeada de afecto, pero aun así no me compensaba, sabiendo que el afecto que más añoraba no me era proporcionado. Les regalé por primera vez en la vida algo más que mi semblante inerte y les entregué un intento fallido de sonrisa.

–No me hagan sentir como una desvalida inútil. – comenté.

–¿Qué dices? Eres la mejor de todos nosotros – se quejó Connie.

–Es cierto – siguió Sasha. – Sino te cuidamos, no tendremos quién nos salve la vida después. – y se echó a reír.

Siguió Connie y luego Armin, siguió Christa e Ymir sólo para seguir a Christa. Jean rio levemente y Eren soltó una risilla adolorida al sentirse aludido con el comentario.

Verlos reír con tanto afán en medio de la miseria fue alentador, porque cuando todo se ha perdido, cuando sientes que ya nada podría salir bien, reír es el mejor remedio. Sólo alguien suficientemente fuerte puede reír cuando todo se ha venido abajo. Y aunque los chicos no destacasen por ser los mejores soldados, para mí en ese momento lucieron más aguerridos que nadie. Yo no reí, por cierto. Había olvidado cómo, pero sus voces cristalinas bastaron para hacerme sentir que yo reía también.

En medio de tanta podredumbre y momentos tan arduos de desesperación y terror, me entregaron una risa dulce que fue un bálsamo para el escozor de mi interior. Podría asegurar que no había nada más esperanzador que reír en medio del fin de los tiempos.

.

.

.*.

.

.

Los días pasaron entre lloviznas y fríos despiadados. El invierno se mostraba feroz ante nosotros y no llegábamos ni a la mitad de su temporada. Las condiciones climáticas habían exigido más calor y nuevas tareas se sumaron al itinerario, cómo salir en busca de leña. Las reservas se agotaban rápido y se temía que no alcanzasen los recursos para llegar al final de la estación. Las medidas a tomar fueron cuidar la leña recolectada para priorizarla en las labores de cocina y si hacía frío arropar las camas con más frazadas.

Respecto a mí historia, el caso irresoluto se astillaba a mi conciencia para adherirse y no liberar mi apresada mente que no tenía descanso. Me conocía perfectamente bien como para asegurar que el tiempo no era mi amigo, que no hacía olvidar y que los días de espera me provocaban una ansiedad enorme. Cuando eso sucedía, intentaba recordar las palabras de Erwin y me contentaba con ellas, sabiendo que no iban a permitir más insultos por parte de la Policía Militar. Pero de todas formas, ya habían infamado mi imagen, porque la incertidumbre siempre estaría en los ojos de quienes me viesen pasar. Daba igual, de todas formas nunca me había preocupado por el qué dirán y mi único objetivo dentro de la Legión era cortar carne y proteger a los míos.

Más allá de todas las complicaciones, había algo más que me estaba atacando, y era por supuesto el recuerdo de Levi. A esas alturas, había llegado a un estado de neutralidad, como antes. Volvíamos a esos períodos en que suponíamos una existencia indistinta para el otro, ser una sombre en medio del resto. No lo veía, no sabía ni oía de él y supongo que esa era su forma de subsanar las cosas. Me mantuve a la par con su decisión aislándome también por completo y sumida en cualquier cosa que pudiese acaparar mi atención. Incluso salir en búsqueda de leña con los chicos parecía una aventura extrema por penoso que sonase.

Pero el orgullo era corrosivo como el mismo tiempo. Cual termita carcomía tus fronteras y todo se resquebrajaba a tu alrededor. Por eso, cuando ni el orgullo me quedaba para contraponerme a los sentimientos, lo extrañaba. Me contentaba con recuerdos, sintiéndome parte de dichas vivencias de nuevo, como si pudiese entrar en ellas y cambiar las malas decisiones que tomé.

Una tarde en que no me encontraba muy bien y que mi pecho se estrechaba amenazando con ahogarme, decidí caminar por los bastos terrenos dónde entrenábamos. Me gustaban esos días de tonos amostazados y toques anaranjados, de brisa fresca y atardeceres tristes en los que solía sentarme en las colinas y ver el sol hasta que desaparecía en las lejanías.

Hoy era un día de esos, pero decorado con tonos pasteles y algunas nubes que opacaban al sol que insistía con salir a ratos.

Me paseé sin destino alguno mirando el paisaje. No había trabajos por realizar y la tierra aún estaba húmeda como para entrenar. La mayoría de los soldados trabajaba en arreglar las canalejas del castillo que con cada tormenta terminaban estropeándose más.

Yo por mi parte, me había pasado gran parte de la mañana cocinando y finalmente, haciéndole aseo a los establos. Por eso, me decidí a regalarme una tarde sintiendo el viento en mi cara, sintiendo una falsa libertad en la humedad ambiental y contentándome con el canto de las aves que no estaban enjauladas como nosotros. Maldita ironía.

Cuando pretendía devolverme por el sendero de vuelta al castillo, algo me detuvo de continuar.

Sentí un ' _psst_ ' que me hizo parar en seco y voltear insegura. No podía estar tranquila con los ojos de Nile Dawk sobre mí todo el tiempo. Pero lo que me encontré entonces, no era ningún tipo de enemigo. Era Erd.

Estaba de pie apoyado contra una pared que hacía de corredor. El cabello rubio le bailaba con el viento y brillaba con el sol. Me sonrió apretando los labios y alzando las cejas en un gesto amigable. Me acerqué extrañada por su aparición y el hecho de que estuviese dirigiéndose a mí. No recordaba haber tenido algún tipo de contacto con él antes.

Me aproximé con un torpe andar y cuando llegué a su lado, me entregó un paquete envuelto con un cordoncito. No me saludó, al menos no verbalmente. Me alcanzó el objeto casi con prisa por irse de ahí y no me dio ninguna explicación al respecto.

Lo miré confundida. ¿Eso era mío? Podría decirme de qué se trataba. Yo no era adivina.

–Esto es…– indagué mirándolo escéptica.

–No lo sé – se encogió de hombros. – Sólo cumplo con entregar.

No dijo nada más y desapareció del lugar, pegando media vuelta y caminando apresuradamente.

Quise romper el envoltorio del paquete, pero sabía que alguien podría verme y no me hacía gracia que fuesen a atribuirlo a mis asuntos con la Policía. Ya no confiaba de nada ni de nadie y estaba volviéndome más cuidadosa.

Miré a todos lados y me escondí tras la misma pared en la que se había encontrado Erd antes. Abrí el paquete con ansiedad destrozándolo en el proceso, mis manos arrasaron con todo a su paso debido a la desesperación.

Era un cuaderno. Una hoja blanca doblada y pequeña cayó al suelo. La recogí al instante y volví a mirar a todos lados. La desdoblé y fue lo primero que leí:

 ** _Una vez me reclamaste que había muchas cosas que no sabías sobre mí y sé que nunca podría decírtelas todas, pero al menos en este cuaderno tienes información de hace más de año. Aquí están las cosas que nunca te dije, que pensé y no expresé, aquí está una parte de todo lo que siento por ti. Sé que esta es una manera cobarde de terminar todo esto, pero no quería dejarte sin saberlo. Si hay algo que quieras decirme, estoy dispuesto a escuchar._**

 ** _Ve a la ciudad. 5pm. En el emporio de las frutas._**

 ** _Levi._**

"Pero qué…", mi voz murió en mi garganta y me quedé allí solidificada, olvidando hasta como pestañear. Sentí como si todo se hubiese detenido a mí alrededor y un dolor punzante atacó mi cabeza a causa de la conmoción.

"Dime, Levi. ¿Cuánto más difícil vas a hacerme esto?"

Me deslicé con la espalda pegada a la pared hasta quedarme de cuclillas y con el cuaderno entre las manos. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con eso?

Tomé el objeto y le di varias vueltas como esperando que un conjuro mágico fuese a abrirlo. Era pesado y se notaba que llevaba tiempo en su poder. No sé por qué no lo asimilé en primera instancia, tenía que sentirme muy consternada como para haber obviado algo tan evidente. Cuando reaccioné luego del impacto, me di cuenta que el cuaderno que estaba en mis manos era el mismo que había visto en el escritorio de Levi. Aquel que tenía escrito aquel extracto que tanto había llamado mi atención.

Entendí mejor entonces lo que había querido decirme en la carta. Allí estaba todo lo que él había pensado de mí desde la primera vez que me vio hasta ahora. "Desde hace un año más de un año". Y por eso, era un cuaderno muy grueso, casi como un libro antiguo escrito por él.

Mi corazón palpitó fuerte queriendo arrancarse de mi pecho y me atormentó aún más saber que iba siendo la hora en que Levi había propuesto un encuentro y yo aún estaba ahí siendo víctima de la sacudida que le había hecho a mi vida con ese gesto. No lo dudé un minuto más y corrí en busca de mi caballo para tomar rumbo hasta la ciudad a la brevedad, no sin antes dejar el cuaderno seguro en mi cuarto.

Salí a toda velocidad hacia mi destino pasando por alto todo obstáculo a mi paso. Mi caballo corría desaforado bufando por el arranque con que avanzábamos. El frío viento me peinaba el cabello hacia atrás y me hacía sentir volar, sin límites, la adrenalina bombeaba en mis venas, llevándome a darle más rienda al caballo. Sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo.

Boté el carrito de un vendedor de manzanas, casi atropello a un par de niños, asusté a un par de gatos que correteaban por las calles, nada me importaba. Quería llegar pronto y obtener las respuestas que quizás no tendría en ninguna otra ocasión.

Llegar al emporio de las frutas fue gratificante. Levi estaba allí, sobre su caballo y traía consigo aquel maletín negro que había ido a buscar por primera vez a su antiguo hogar. ¿El maletín? No pude imaginarme de que podría tratarse todo esto, pero contuve mis impulsos para no arruinar el momento.

Me acerqué a él con un trote ligero de mi equino y al verme se giró para seguir por aquel camino que yo sabía a dónde lo dirigía. No me dijo nada, así que supuse que sólo tenía que seguirlo. Cautelosa, una vez más, miré a todas direcciones y le ordené a mi caballo reseguir el camino que llevaba Levi.

Aquel camino que lo guiaría hasta el bajo mundo.

Había olvidado cómo se sentía salir de la ciudad. El ruido y el caos quedaban atrás y a medida que te alejabas las aldeas desaparecían, quedaban algunas casas rezagadas y al final sólo la naturaleza indómita en toda su magnitud.

Cabalgábamos por los prados en silencio. Levi no decía nada y tampoco volteaba a verme. Sus ojos admiraban el paisaje y se concentraba en que el camino que llevábamos fuese el correcto. Más la ausencia de sonido me hacía perder la confianza de estar ahí y eso no era bueno.

Decidí hablar, lo que fuese con tal de terminar con la mudez.

–¿Por qué Erd? – pregunté al azar.

Pensé que demoraría en responder o que ignoraría la pregunta, pero no fue el caso.

–Porque Erd tiene novia y nadie más lo entendería. – dijo con pesadez dispuesto a no darme más explicaciones. – Y porque la cuatro ojos me colma la paciencia. – añadió suponiendo que eso iba a implicarme dudas.

Los prados lucían bellos y verdes por el agua abundante que había estado cayendo. No tardaron en abastecerse de verde hierba nueva fresca. Algunos de los riachuelos cercanos se veían beneficiados también, haciendo correr un buen cauce de agua. Era de esperarse que en primavera todos estos paisajes tomaran vida de colores por las flores que crecerían y ojalá, trajesen buena producción de frutos.

Cuando Levi me respondió, supe que estábamos en medio de la hostilidad aún. La situación era tensa y difícil de explicar. Levi iba ensimismado, callado, meditabundo y no prestaba atención a nada de lo que ocurría más allá de sus horizontes. Por mi parte, mi mutismo no era sinónimo de sumisión ante su desplante tan incisivo, simplemente consideré que era lo mejor, para evitar una discusión innecesaria y poder hacer el viaje más ameno.

Cuando llegamos, atamos los caballos en unos árboles cercanos a la entrada del bajo mundo, igual que la primera vez que estuvimos allí. Luego de asegurar a mi animal, caminé decidida hacia aquella cueva que llevaba a aquella ciudad perdida bajo tierra.

Levi me siguió dispuesto para ayudarme a bajar, pero lo ignoré y seguí hacia adelante por mi cuenta. Después de todo no era la primera vez que veníamos aquí y con mi primera caída fue suficiente para saber que tenía que tener cuidado con esos escalones mohosos y lodosos.

Las botas se adherían a la superficie pantanosa de los peldaños, por lo que tuvimos que bajar casi a brincos y viendo con cuidado donde pisar. Las lluvias habían vuelto la textura del suelo mucho más húmeda.

Una vez abajo, noté como todo seguía igual. Muerto, estéril, totalmente desolado.

–No. Ya no vive nadie aquí. – murmuró contestándome algo que había preguntado la primera vez que estuvimos allí y que no había querido responderme. – Todos murieron de terribles enfermedades que desarrollaban por la falta de luz de sol y la hambruna. Lo miré de soslayo y me estremecí luego de su comentario. –No te preocupes. No eran enfermedades contagiosas. – añadió.

–Lo sé. No estarías aquí – solté con pesadez haciendo hincapié en su fanatismo por la limpieza.

Arrugó la frente, pero hizo caso omiso de mis palabras para seguir adelante. Con el maletín firme en mano avanzó por las calles fantasmas, mientras yo seguía su andar detrás de él.

Ciertamente, no había nadie allí. Tampoco lo había habido antes, pero me inquietaba preguntarme qué habrían hecho con todos los cuerpos que había desfallecido en este lugar. Por algunos pasajes se veían cajas de madera, ropa tirada en el suelo e incluso… juguetes.

Se me apretó el estómago al pensar cuántos niños inocentes murieron de hambre por la falta de criterio de un rey déspota que vive encerrado por tres enormes muros. Los tétricos parajes ponían la carne de gallina y mirase dónde se mirase se podía vislumbrar la ausencia de vida y la presencia de espíritus del pasado deambulando con dolor; los recuerdos.

Llegamos a su antiguo hogar y ahora me pareció un lugar mucho más triste que antes, más sombrío. ¿Sería porque ahora conocía mejor a Levi? Me apresuré en subir por el primer escalón, pero él se me había anticipado y chocamos torpemente al intentar avanzar. Nos miramos sin mayor expresión y Levi tomó la delantera. Era su casa después de todo.

Al entrar, Levi se encargó de encender los faroles y darle una presencia más armoniosa al lugar. Ya era bastante oscuro allí abajo y supongo que no pretendía andar a tientas.

Mientras él se encargaba de ordenar un poco, miré el sillón dónde nos habíamos besado por primera vez y sentí un extraño vacío al pensar que en una casa totalmente ajena a mí, yo tuviese recuerdos. Eso había sucedido hace meses ya, muchos meses y aunque aún no alcanzaba a ser un año, podía decir que sentía más lejano que nunca. Quise imaginarnos ahí en ese sillón, juntos, pero mi memoria me falló y no conseguí nada. Nada excepto herirme más con esa idea.

Levi, por su parte, caminó de nuevo hacia esa puerta a la que había entrado aquella vez también, sólo que ahora no iba a quedarme a fuera. Esta vez lo seguí.

–¿Qué haces? – gruñó al darse cuenta que estaba detrás de él esperando que abriera la puerta para entrar.

–No creas que no he notado que no te ha molestado en lo absoluto el hecho de que te haya seguido hasta acá. – protesté. – Déjame acompañarte.

Me clavó sus ojos como rebuscando algo con qué reclamar, pero yo sabía que no había excusas. Tuvo que aceptar, aunque a regañadientes y entré luego de que me abriese la puerta y dejase la entrada a mi disposición.

Del otro lado, no había nada del otro mundo. Era una habitación común y corriente, posiblemente la suya. Tenía un armario grande, una cama grande, dos mesas auxiliares a cada lado, una mesa pequeña a modo de escritorio y una sillita. Nada muy ofensivo o que pudiese llevar a tanto secreto.

Levi encendió los candelabros de aquella habitación también, mientras yo estaba de pie mirando todo a mí alrededor.

–Bien. Creí haberte dicho que vinieses a decirme algo si así lo querías. Hazlo y vete. Sabes cómo volver.

Su voz cruda e invasiva para mis oídos sentía más hosca de lo normal, más sentí que era su forma de blindarse contra lo que sentía. Además, ¿irme sola? ¿Pretendía quedarse aquí solo? Dejé eso para después y manifesté mis quejas en un timbre no muy diferente al suyo.

–No acepto tu decisión. No voy a aceptarla nunca. – vociferé las últimas palabras por la ira que brotó dentro de mí. – Nos correspondemos, pero viviremos separados porque crees no ser suficiente para mí. ¿Eso es? – hablé sarcástica. – Amar a una persona no es idear una estrategia de ataque Capitán Levi. – se quedó de pie observándome irritado.

–¿Por qué no entiendes, mocosa? No soy un prototipo…

–¡No quiero un prototipo! ¡De nada! – perdí los cabales, como era evidente que sucedería. Tanto tiempo guardando emociones contenidas, fingiendo que no pasaba nada, que su ausencia no dolía, que su indiferencia no laceraba, que me dormía sin soñarle ni una vez. – Nunca había buscado nada en específico, hasta que te conocí. Si todo esto es por un estúpido beso que me robó Eren déjame decirte que tus argumentos son denigrantes. – expelí el mensaje a través de mis trémulos labios que sentían la furia arder.

–No es por eso. – conservó la calma. – Es porque estoy podrido por dentro y no hay nada que una "jovencita" pueda considerar provechoso, excepto fantasmas y recuerdos dolorosos. – odié cómo usó el término jovencita y lo odié aún más por marginarse tanto. ¡Idiota!

Aun traía consigo el maldito maletín y se lo quité de las manos con fuerza de un solo tirón. Estaba aburriéndome de todo ese ajetreo, de no saber nada, de no recibir nada, y aunque esto pudiese considerarse una falta de respeto o una invasión a su privacidad, en ese punto que había alcanzado, a mi realmente ya no me importaba. De todas formas, no refutó, se quedó en su lugar y se sentó dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Abrí el maletín con ansiedad y hurgué de inmediato en su interior. Habían papeles, muchos papeles y algunos artículos… una pulsera, un lazo para el cabello, un nido de un avecilla… ¿qué carajo es todo esto? A simple vista parecía que iba a hacer un conjuro satánico con todas esas piezas, pero eso no tenía lógica alguna. Me regañé por tan estúpido pensamiento y seguí rebuscando.

Lo más sensato era leer que eran todos esos papeles que estaban guardados allí cual tesoro, pero no podía decidirme por uno en particular. Eran demasiados.

Finalmente, tomé uno al azar y lo abrí para leerlo.

Era una carta.

 **Hermano, hoy fue un día feliz.**

 **Soltamos a nuestro pequeño para que fuese libre con sus hermanitos. Hoy soñé que nosotros éramos libres como ellos también. Prometiste que lo seríamos, te quiero hermano.**

 **Aquí estamos los tres, Farlan, tú y yo.**

A los pies de la carta había un dibujo sin tanto arte: una persona alta, una persona baja y otra más bajita aún que llevaba dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza. Solté un respiro ahogado y me apresuré en tomar otro papel.

 **Hermano, gracias por defenderme hoy. Esos chicos de la calle principal creían que podrían contigo. Me he reído mucho aunque sé que estás molesto conmigo. ¡Perdón! Prometo no volver a gritarles que ser chica es mejor que ser un chico debilucho, pero es que ¡es cierto! Pero sé que me lo dices para que no me meta en problemas.**

 **Hoy tostaré tu pan para que lo comas con mantequilla. ¡Prometo no quemarlo esta vez!**

 **Isabel.**

El aire se acumuló en mis pulmones y apenas podía respirar. Tampoco pude mirar a Levi, porque no quería encontrarme con su rostro. No ahora. No así. Tomé otro papel y otro, leyendo cartas que le había escrito su amada Isabel. Hermosas cartas. Hasta que en el efluvio de mi ansiedad que escudriñaba cada vez más adentro del maletín, me encontré con la carta que estaba más arrugada.

 **Hermano, sé que no quieres perdernos. Habernos unido a la Legión ha sido una decisión arriesgada, pero los deberes son deberes y hay un trabajo que cumplir. Confía más en nosotros. No creas que por traernos aquí te has equivocado. Nosotros lo entendemos bien, y sé que Farlan no va a decírtelo porque se hace el fuerte, pero para eso estoy yo.**

 **Mañana es la misión fuera de los muros y quiero que sepas esto antes de que salgamos. Estoy orgullosa de ti, hermano. Gracias a ti he tenido una nueva oportunidad de vivir y soy más feliz que nunca por ello. Nunca me importó que el pan no estuviese fresco, ni que hiciera frío por las noches. No estaba durmiendo realmente cuando llegabas a arroparme. Me gustaba que lo hicieras y luchaba por quedarme despierta.**

 **Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Gracias por salvarme infinita cantidad de veces, por defenderme de todo lo que me hacía daño y gracias por priorizarnos siempre, sé que los tres lo lograremos. Creo que en ello, porque contigo a nuestro lado no tenemos límites.**

 **Nunca te lo dije, pero no importa el resultado ni la decisión que tomes, siempre serás mi héroe.**

 **Te quiero, hermano Levi. Con todo mi corazón de Isabel.**

Solté todo mi aire de una buena vez mientras cerraba la carta y la guardaba dentro del maletín negro, sintiéndome miserable por haber irrumpido en una parte tan íntima de su vida sin ningún recato. Cerré el maletín también y lo dejé sobre aquel escritorio que había visto antes. Lo deposité con mucho cuidado como si temiese que fuera a romperse y todo a raíz del embrollo en el que me había metido.

No conocí a Isabel, pero leer sus cartas me desgarraron como si me hubiesen estado dirigidas para mí. La ternura estaba transcrita entre líneas y no cabía duda del amor que ella le profesaba al ogro insoportable que estaba frente a mí.

Sin embargo, otro detalle más vino a mi mente. Leerla era como asimilar la historia de ellos tres, Farlan, Levi e Isabel con Armin, Eren y yo. Y eso por eso que creí que las cartas me había llegado tan a fondo. Reflejaba el presente que yo tenía y que Levi había perdido. Estaba tan solo…

Él y yo seguíamos siendo iguales, no importaba qué, nuestras vidas se unían en diversos aspectos, y en ese instante sentí que lo comprendía más que nunca. Yo no podría vivir sin Armin y sin Eren, porque ambos eran mi familia.

No supe que más decir. Me sentí absurda, sabía que lo había estropeado y que nada de lo que dijese iba a reparar las cosas, más sólo pude seguir aclarando mis dudas, si de todas maneras no había forma de volver atrás.

–Viniste a buscar este maletín hace tiempo. ¿Por qué vas a devolverlo? – pregunté apenada.

–Porque no sirve vivir de los recuerdos. – ahora sí estaba molesto. – Déjalo allí y eso es todo.

–Levi. – insistí y me acerqué a la cama posicionándome frente a él. – Lo siento.

–La última carta que leíste está arrugada porque es la que más he leído. – confesó sin más. – Una y mil veces, sin cansarme. La he amado y la he odiado durante muchos años.

–¿Por qué? – murmuré con dolor. No sabía por qué me dolía tanto. No era mi historia, pero me arrastraba dentro sí. De seguro la sentía personal porque la comparaba con la mía, pero aun así no significaba que tuviese que sentirla tan dentro de mis entrañas. Al final concluí que podía ser empatía, como el mismo Levi me lo había enseñado hace tanto tiempo atrás.

–Porque me hace creer que ella sigue pensando lo mismo, aunque por mi error ahora esté muerta. Me engaño leyéndola, creyendo que siempre seré su héroe. – su voz sonó cínica, expresaba el rencor que guardaba contra sí mismo.

–¡Lo eres! y lo sabes. – no lo dije por simple consuelo. En realidad, sí lo creía.

–No lo soy. Intenté serlo para ella y fallé. – habló con ira. Su pelo negro brillaba con la luz de los candelabros. – Por eso odio la ovación de las personas.

–Si ella te escribió esa carta, era para que supieras que a pesar de todo ibas a ser importante para ella, siempre. – le porfié. – Ella no querría verte así.

–Pero así son las cosas. – insistió – ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? – se señaló a sí mismo como si fuese cualquier cosa.

Sostuvimos miradas tensas unos segundos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí rompiendo la distancia.

–Sí, estoy segura. – respondí asemejando a un tono militar. – Tres veces me has preguntado en todo este tiempo que ha pasado, tres veces te he dicho que sí, sin flaquear.

–Testaruda – masculló irritado.

–¡Terco! – contrataqué. Y más que eso, Levi estaba cayendo en lo drástico.

Estábamos tan cerca, bufando en la cara del otro calcinándonos con el vapor caliente de nuestra respiración. Sin embargo estar así de cerca era un atentado a la cordura y todos los límites que habíamos forjado entre ambos. Y fue cuando entonces algo se rompió en nuestro interior, algo que pudo haber emitido un sonido de haber sido palpable, pero que sólo fue perceptible por nosotros mismos.

Levi me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y aunque reacio por su lucha interna, pronto cedió y me besó con ansiedad. Sus manos pasaron de mi cara, directo a mi cintura y una se deslizó por mi muslo para levantarme una pierna, hacerme perder el equilibrio y así caer con él sobre la cama. Quedé de espaldas con su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre mí.

Me besó con lentitud y profundidad intentando calmar su respiración. Guiaba mi boca a abrirse para hundirse en ella y luego retroceder succionando mis labios. Y aunque su boca me supiera a paraísos prometidos, sentí como sufría al sentirlo otra vez y no saber si esta vez era para siempre. Pero antes de seguir arruinando momentos, me empeñé en disfrutar éste, en que compartíamos un silencio envuelto en complicidad. Sólo el sonido de nuestras lenguas irrumpía el mutismo, pero glorificaba el ambiente con una dulzura envolvente.

Su boca trazó un camino de besos por mi mandíbula y bajó. Su aliento golpeó directo en mi garganta logrando erizarme la piel y despertar mis sentidos poco a poco. Mordió el centro de mi cuello esparciendo el aire caliente por mi tez provocando que por instinto mis manos fuesen a parar a su cabello, enredando mis dedos entre las finas hebras azabaches.

No se tomó las molestias de desabotonar mi camisa. Salió expedida deslizándose por mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza. A cambio, yo no tuve paciencia con la suya y la rompí de un tirón haciendo volar los botones en todas direcciones, pero Levi estaba tan compenetrado que no le tomó importancia. Inclusive, podría asegurar que eso encendió aún más el deseo que vibraba en el aire.

Me olvidé del tiempo, del espacio, de la existencia misma de ese infierno en el que vivíamos y me perdí en ese instante, dispuesta a entregarlo todo, a perderme con él y no regresar.

Mis manos recorrían la extensión de su espalda, disfrutando cada saliente línea de músculo que ardía al tacto. El roce de la piel ajena encendía la ansiedad hambrienta de contacto, hasta los estímulos del roce de sus yemas se hacían vitales y necesarios.

Mis manos sostenían su cabeza, no quería que se despegara de mí y lo convencí acariciando su cabello sedoso y perfumado. No podría describir qué sentía exactamente en ese momento, pero en un vago intento diría que unas ansias tremendas de abrazarlo, besarlo, apretarlo, morderlo, cualquier cosa con tal de sentir que era real y que me estaba correspondiendo a mí.

Levi me tocaba con delicadeza digna de un objeto de cristal y casi con arte, despertando sensaciones en cada parte de mi cuerpo que parecía sentirse más vivo que nunca, como si antes no lo hubiese estado del todo.

Entre los incesantes besos, sentí como posicionó su mano sobre mi pecho y la bajó con cuidado hasta envolver unos de mis senos y acariciarlo. Eso fue todo y nuevamente yo estaba temblando. En un principio, Levi no notó la vibración de mi cuerpo, de seguro estaba muy absorto como para hacerlo. Más fue inevitable no percibir el sobresalto que pegué cuando su boca presionó la carne blanda de mí pequeña turgencia tibia que aún estaba cubierta por la tela de mi sujetador. Esa sensación provocaba un dulce cosquillear en mi estómago y una sensación de ansiedad desesperante. No sabía si seguir, si empujarlo. Esta parte de mí nunca había sido desarrollada y no sabía cómo reaccionar. El calor creciente hacía presión en mi estómago y me exasperaba. Suspiré relajándome, los nervios no iban a llevarme a nada bueno.

Trabajé con mi mente durante unos segundos hasta que Levi masajeó mis hombros. Se había dado cuenta de mi tensión, y asistió mis temores con caricias suaves. A la vez que me consentía, comenzó a deslizar por mis hombros los arciales de mi sujetador, sólo con la yema de sus dedos en un roce dócil y tentador. Pero el pudor pudo más y me contraje presionando los brazos contra mi cuerpo, impidiéndole avanzar. Lo miré con temor pensando que lo había estropeado, pero su rostro develaba todo lo contrario. Se inclinó para besarme y calmar esa inquietud en mi interior.

Sabía que podía confiar en él, en él más que nadie y eso haría sin oponer más resistencia, ni negarme a mis anhelos. Me entregué por completo sintiendo como deslizaba los arciales, haciendo me mis brazos se liberaran de estos. Arqueé la espalda para permitirle liberarme totalmente de la prenda y cuando su cuerpo tocó el mío en tan íntima cercanía, todo mi ser ardió.

Cerré los ojos y entré al umbral sensorial de mi cuerpo. Las manos de Levi, si bien no podían compararse con la seda, me tocaban con tanta sutileza, presionando con la fuerza exacta para encender un intenso deseo dentro de mí. Solté un gemido impúdico al sentir su lengua recorrer las zonas más sensibles de ambas turgencias. Dio chupetones, mordidas húmedas y múltiples besos.

Hubo un punto en que no pude contener la energía dentro de mí y enterré mis dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo hacia mí, luchando contra el impulso de rogarle por más o seguir adelante con el resto. No tenía noción sobre mis restricciones y en ese momento nada importaba. Su atención sobre mi cuerpo me robaba suspiros e intensos jadeos cuando sentí que comenzó a moverse sobre mi cuerpo, acomodándose entre mis piernas y encontrando aquel punto en el cual nuestras caderas entraron en una alineación perfecta.

En mi interior, el calor hacía estragos. Primero creció en mis entrañas, para luego ascender hasta quemarme el pecho y tornar mi piel a punto febril, mi propio rostro ardía con fervor, mientras me perdía en todas las sensaciones que fluían a través de mí.

Los recuerdos de todo lo que vivimos inundaron mi mente convirtiendo ese momento en una manera de sellar todo lo que sentía por él. El día que nos perdimos en el bosque, la ceremonia, el día que competimos en el bosque, la primera vez que nos besamos, sus consejos, nuestra cita en el lago, la historia del alfeizar, la noche que pasamos juntos en el árbol durante la misión, sus cuidados en mi recuperación, incluso nuestras batallas, cada vivencia y todos estos sucesos en conjunto fueron puntos que al unirse inevitablemente llevaban al desenlace de esta historia en que dos personas totalmente atípicas terminaron amándose más a que nada.

Los pantalones se deslizaron por mis piernas, al rato mis interiores, exponiéndome a la temperatura del ambiente, haciéndome suspirar. En ese punto, Levi también se había despojado de toda su ropa y la fricción de su desnudez sobre mi cuerpo provocaba una corriente placentera. Tan cálida cercanía llevaba mi conciencia a la perdición. Pero me equivocaba si creía que eso era todo.

Levi paseó sus manos por rostro, por mi pecho, por mis senos, por mi estómago y depositó un beso húmedo sobre mi ombligo. Su mano siguió el camino a aquel lugar inexplorado entre mis muslos y calmó mi angustia al dar con el punto exacto en que el placer se hacía insostenible. Mientras su mano dibujaba constelaciones en mi intimidad, pensé que no me estaba equivocando. Que pertenecerle era todo cuánto quería… que amaba cada reacción palpitante que provocaba en mi cuerpo.

Cuando notó que no podría resistir por más tiempo, se acomodó entre mis piernas e intenté respirar profundamente para contener los nervios y soportar aquello que sabía que vendría, sin embargo, él espero, así como había hecho antes, así como había hecho hace un año, él esperó por mí una vez más, con la mirada más tierna que le había visto, desarmado totalmente y entregado a mí.

Yo tenía los ojos apretados y respiraba con dificultad. El temblor en mi cuerpo no cesaba y sin que lo hubiese previsto, tenía lágrimas derramándose por los rabillos de mis ojos. Un quejido se me escapó cuando sentí su cadera empujar contra la mía e invadiendo el reducido espacio entre mis piernas.

–Shh…–me silencio con un beso sobre mis labios – Escucha mi voz, Mikasa. Relájate, no escuches nada más excepto mi voz. – susurraba con una voz dulce, candente y su aire febril rozaba mi cuello mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba el cabello y la otra delineaba mi figura, mis costillas, mi cintura, mis caderas como resiguiendo tramos de un paisaje. – Eres preciosa – depositó un beso en mi ceja mientras me tranquilizaba. Pero lo siguiente, no me lo esperaba. Enclavó su mirada en la mía y dijo las palabras que jamás creí oírle decir tan abiertamente. – Te amo, Mikasa.

Si el fuego de su cuerpo no era suficiente para derretirme, entonces lo fueron sus palabras que me arrastraron a su abismo. No pude hablar, no pude responder porque el dolor se ciñó en mi pecho, sin embargo, yo sé que él ya sabía la respuesta.

Poco a poco comencé a relajarme hasta dejarme llevar por su fuego aunque me consumiera y me hiciera desaparecer. Pero así lo quería, porque si no lo hacía él, lo haría su ausencia y prefería desvanecerme entre sus brazos a que vivir una agonía sin él.

Y bien… sí, dolía. Pero era soportable y el ardor desaparecía dejando una presión incómoda en el lugar en que nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos. Abrí los ojos para verlo, estaba tratando de contenerse. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sudado y hubiese dado mi vida para atesorar esa imagen. Se veía tan hermoso, tan hermoso mientras apretaba los labios y los parpados intentando resistir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, sólo para no dañarme. El flequillo se le pegaba a la piel con la transpiración y mis manos no pudieron evitar limpiarle el rostro.

Me observó con los ojos encendidos en deseo, pero con cierto temor también. Sé que estaba preocupado, pero no sabía cuán digno le era este dolor.

–No te detengas ahora – supliqué. – Está bien, no te contengas. Estoy bien. – le sonreí y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo, para distraerme con su lengua, para sentir su calor aún más.

Entonces comprendí que hacer esto era como partir a un viaje sin retorno. Tienes que dejarte llevar o todo se arruinaría a mitad de camino. Tienes que perder el miedo a quedarte inconsciente del medio, perder el miedo a sentir, perder el miedo a desear más.

En un punto la presión se convirtió en una tensión dulce que crecía lentamente, similar a una cosquilla caliente que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Los movimientos de Levi eran precisos y lo llevaban a dar con un punto exacto de perdición dentro de mí. Su rostro estaba escondido en el hueco de cuello y sentía su aliento salir de sus labios en cada gemido y gruñido, los cuales me estaban volviendo loca.

Me vanaglorié mentalmente al darme cuenta que no sentía miedo ante algo que creí que me aterraría, y me deleité al saber que había otras formas de libertad en otros momentos gloriosos. La libertad de no temer a entregarte más, la gloria de conectarte de esta forma tan directa, física y espiritualmente con alguien que vale la vida misma para ti.

El ardor en mi interior me estaba sacando de quicio, haciéndome soltar los gemidos más impúdicos que jamás creí liberar. Su cuerpo contorneándose sobre el mío era leña atizando el fuego, haciéndome enterrar mis uñas en su firme espalda. Aumentó el ritmo y mi cuerpo no podía sostener más todas las sensaciones que me estaban desarmando parte por parte hasta lograr que me extinguiese.

Sentí como la tensión se doblegó liberándose en una sensación explosiva que contrajo cada uno de mis nervios y músculos, atormentándome de placentero suplicio. Por acto reflejo mis piernas se cerraron con fuerza apresando su cuerpo, mi mente se nubló y se entregó a la sensación invasiva. No alcancé a gritar, porque yo misma me ahogué con todo el aire que tragué de una sola bocanada. Levi siguió por unos instantes más hasta que empujó contra mí una última vez con fuerza y abrió la boca para gemir ya casi sin aire.

Fue como morir y volver a nacer. Levi fue el último en morir, pero puedo asegurar que ambos fuimos al cielo.

Sus frente tocó la mía durante unos segundos y finalmente, su cuerpo tembloroso bajó con cuidado hasta recostarse sobre el mío. Su mejilla húmeda se pegó a mi pecho y mis brazos lo envolvieron para no dejarlo ir.

.

.*.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que aún me encontraba en lo que era la antigua habitación de Levi. Miré en todas direcciones tratando de reanimar mi consciencia. Primero vi como las velas en la mesa auxiliar estaban por acabarse. Lo segundo fue ver como mi cuerpo y el de Levi estaban enredados entre las blancas sábanas de la cama.

Nos habíamos quedado dormidos, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, quizás por toda la noche.

Me acomodé a su lado. Estaba recostado de estómago apoyando el rostro en sus brazos que estaban entrecruzados. Su cabello no tenía el aspecto de siempre, no estaba dividido con la línea del medio, estaba totalmente revuelto como un remolino, decorando la expresión pacifica de su rostro. Sí, por primera vez podía vérsele sereno.

Me removí en mi lugar y noté que mis ingles me dolían un poco. Llevé mi mano a sobarme el hueso de la cadera y un poco la parte interna de la entrepierna. Sonreí al analizar la escena. Nunca habría imaginado cómo, dónde ni con quién iba a perder mi virginidad. Pero podía asegurar con toda seguridad que no podía calificarlo como una perdida. No había dolido tanto, había sido increíble y por cierto, con la persona que amaba. Eso era suficiente de saber para mí.

Más otro pensamiento inundó mi mente en ese momento. Si ya había anochecido o si estaba amaneciendo, de seguro todos debían estarse preguntando dónde estábamos. Coincidentemente, faltábamos los dos. Sabía que iba a armarse un buen escándalo luego de esto, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada más, absolutamente, nada más excepto retener cada momento de Levi durmiendo a mi lado.

Me acerqué a él y me escabullí entre sus brazos. Me abrazó e inhaló con fuerza aspirando el olor de mi cabello. Teníamos que volver y nos habíamos metido en un gran lío. El peor, de hecho. Ahora sí estábamos en problemas.

* * *

...

 **¿Que qué me fumé? La verdad es que yo no fumo nada =D jajaja pero simplemente salió de mí y repito, me encantó este capítulo. ¡ME ENCANTÓ!**

¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡Estúpida Policía Militar! Qué miedo el nuevo soldado de la Policía Militar.-. ¡Policía Militar! Everywhere jajaja xD Qué miedo los sueños de Mikasa, pero me encantan y bueno ya, sí, sí… la escena final hahaha xD

Bueno, espero no haberlos hecho sentir incómodos. Yo usualmente soy partidaria de que el sexo es un tema que está al borde de convertirse en algo muy innecesario o desagradable dentro de una trama, pero en este caso será necesario, no sólo para consolidar esta relación, si no para que ¡mueran por ellos! y si tenían dudas de Levi x Mikasa, ya no las tengan. Ojalá sueñen con este capítulo, ¡muajajaja! no ok, me controlo. Pero bueno, el tema es que intenté hacerlo natural, como realmente es una primera vez, no cómo "Mikasa Súper Sex Machine". Fue algo livianito, nada de kamasutra ni poses raras, ni nada que pudiese desencajar de una chica virgen y por supuesto, con amor cambian mucho las cosas =D por eso, amé que Levi fuese todo un caballero. ¡Tan lindo que es!

(Por cierto usé el eufemismo japonés "ir al cielo" = tener un orgasmo. Eso es caso de que no se haya entendido.)

 ***ANEXO:** La nana de Mikasa es Tiny Human de Imogen Heap, un encanto, por cierto.

 **E** spero que les haya encantado el capítulo y se me preparan para el 15 =D Estoy en periodo de pruebas, puede que me demore, pero yo cumplo, lo saben.

¡Los amo! Gracias por los reviews y Bianca querida, no sé qué le pasó a tu review, pero aunque me lo marca en los números, no me sale en fanfiction, así que tuve que leerlo de mi correo =( Y bueno, eso =D

Déjenme reviews porque creo que me lo merezco :B jajaja

Nos leemos prontito, denle follow, fav, review, amor, azúcar, flores y muchos colores.

Bye bye =D

 **Matt.**


	15. El Lazo (Parte 1)

**¡Hoola! ¡Tanto tiempo!** Eso primero que todo… bien, esta nota es larga, pero léanla.

Se estarán preguntando: ¿dónde estabas bruja del mal? 77 ... ¿La verdad? Confinada al infierno más bélico de la vida: la Universidad. Se me vino el final de semestre encima, fue sin lugar a dudas el peor final de semestre de mi vida xD y créanme, lo pasé pésimo. Tuve hasta 4 evaluaciones en un solo día, así que se imaginarán el sacrificio de sangre que me costó terminar este capítulo. Tenía la pauta lista, pero no podía redactar, incluso en los momentos en que tenía espacios libres, mi cerebro ya no daba más, colapsaba. Es más, ¡el karma es dulce! Y por escribir que Levi tenía crisis de pánico, a mí me dio también por el estrés universitario :D jajaja (ahora me río, porque ya todo está mejor. Aunque no tomo gotas como Levi, me tengo que tomar una pastillina cagona que sabe a tiza, burp :C). Bueno, bueno, ustedes no quieren las excusas de la autora depresoide xD es más, no sé porqué les cuento esto tan innecesario xD pero quería explicarles por qué la demora.

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Este capítulo es super corto en comparación a los otros. ¿Por qué? Lo dividí en dos partes. Uno, por el colapso, chicos fue mucho, de verdad. Tuve que dividir el capítulo para ordenar mis ideas, así que ésta es una parte y la otra, la subo entre mañana o pasado, porque la tengo casi lista. El capítulo está medio angst wuajaja todo lo que quieran decirle, aburrido, sin mucho contenido. pero así es mi historia. En un punto de mi colapso pensé: "demonios, es un fic, ¡es tu fic! Sigue la trama como la querías" y eso hice. De hecho sufrí un bloqueo tremendo y no podía avanzar y moría, porque la escritura, aparte de ser mi mayor pasión, es mi escape. ¡Y wah! Fue terrible. Pensé en cambiar esta parte, pero no pude. Simplemente, así lo quería. Este capítulo…uf no sé… me dolió escribirlo, (las dos partes me refiero) I don't know why… pero así fue. Em… jaja la verdad no sé qué más decirles, espero que les guste como los otros y no me tomateen tanto. Preparen sus corazones que tal vez me fui lejos con el OOC, o con el angst… pero siéntense, ¡disfrútenlo! Y perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto :c

¡A leer!

 **Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa Y MALIGNA del mundo mundial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15** : El lazo.

Parte 1: _"El niño de mis sueños"._

.

 _.o.o.o._

 _¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

 _¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción;_

 _y el mayor bien es pequeño;_

 _que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son._

 **Pedro Calderón de la Barca.**

 **.o.o.o.**

.

.

Si se me hubiese concedido un deseo en ese entonces, hubiese pedido que el tiempo se congelase para siempre. Porque la luz del sol no quemaba lo suficiente y las nubes se entrecruzaban en su camino haciendo un juego de tonos para ese día tan fresco. Porque las aves volaban trazando caminos imaginarios en el cielo y luchaban contra el viento con verdaderas alas de la libertad. Porque hacía tiempo que no sentía la plenitud de la que gozaba en ese momento, sosteniendo aquellas orbes profundas con las mías en un encuentro parsimonioso y cómplice. Porque no quería que el tiempo avanzase dejándonos atrás. Quería permanecer ahí, en ese espacio temporal, en ese instante en que su expresión somnolienta me resultaba gratificante.

Había cerrado los ojos efecto del letargo, luciendo sus espesas pestañas mientras apoyaba la mejilla en un puño y su antebrazo reposaba en la mesa de madera gastada. La brisa le hacía bailar el flequillo de su cabello que aún asimilaba el nido de alguna avecilla, desordenado y salvaje. Su pálida piel hacía revotar la luz de los escasos rayos de sol y sus labios parecían estar descansando, relajados. No pude retener la tentación que guio mis manos a acercarse a su rostro, quería sentirlo. Las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaron por la fina suavidad de su boca, delineando sus labios desde el comienzo, allí donde eran muy finos, hasta la parte más carnosa. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, dejando entrever el precioso color de su iris que se apreciaba con mayor intensidad gracias a la luz del sol. Me dedicó una mirada ecuánime, pero profunda que guardaba tal vez mucho de sí, palabras que no verían un día tan pacífico como aquel, pero ya no importaba.

No importaba, porque eso un adiós. Y lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde un principio. Desde que había leído la nota que venía con el cuaderno, lo sabía cuándo cabalgué a toda velocidad por encontrarlo, lo sabía cuándo bajé al subterráneo y entramos en el que alguna vez fue su hogar, lo sabía cuándo cavé hondo en su vida personal una vez más, lo sabía cuándo su boca se encontró en medio de una batalla con la mía, cuando sus manos me tomaron con fuerza y su cuerpo marcó cada parte del mío como un timbre de propiedad. Lo sabía. Sabía que no volvería a suceder. Pero lo hice porque si no sucedía ahí, no sucedería nunca. Y lo que más quería era atesorar recuerdos suyos.

Y aunque al parecer, ahí todo se terminaba, no me arrepentía.

No existía ni en lo más remoto de mi corazón un ápice de arrepentimiento. Siempre lo decía y lo repetía cuando me lo preguntaban: yo no me arrepentía de nada nunca. Hacerlo me haría flaquear. Y por eso, estaba totalmente segura de la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior. Nunca tuve miedo de intentar y arriesgarme. Nunca tuve miedo de excederme. Por algún extraño motivo, eso me dejaba una satisfacción a medias y por increíble que sonase, prefería eso antes que sufrir una vida llena de remordimientos y preguntándome "cómo hubiese sido sí"… O eso fue lo que me obligué a creer cuando comencé a sentir que mi pecho planeaba asesinarme, o más bien, mi corazón que parecía querer romperme los huesos y salir eyectado en busca de un lugar dónde no le hiciesen más daño.

Cuando mi mente me hizo volver al presente, recordé que me encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo apoyado en la mesa, para poder llegar hasta él y observarlo minuciosamente, cada detalle que me ratificaba que era real y tangible. Porque aunque hubiesen pasado muchas horas ya, yo no podía creer que no estuviese soñando. Y sabía que los sueños no duraban tanto como perduraba ese entonces que compartíamos juntos, pero necesitaba una prueba o algo más para terminar de convencerme a mí misma. Mis dedos sobre la tibieza de su boca bastaron en ese instante en que sus ojos escudriñaban mensajes implícitos en mi rostro.

El centro de la ciudad aún no estaba despierto del todo. No se veía gran ajetreo en las calles, excepto quienes madrugaban para poder trabajar. Cierto. Era temprano por la mañana y sólo las panaderías estaban dispuestas para la clientela. Así que luego de mucho merodear por todos los rincones, buscando un lugar dónde refugiarnos para pasar el tiempo, Levi escogió una de las panaderías para poder desayunar. Nos trajo hasta el lugar a regañadientes, pero a la vez estábamos al tanto de lo complejo y comprometedor que iba a ser volver a los cuarteles a esas horas. Tal vez no fuese tan grave, al menos para él que podía presumir de un rango que lo liberaba de las preguntas incómodas, o tal vez tampoco lo fuese para mí, tal vez Sasha me había cubierto una vez más, tal vez no. Teníamos una amplia carta de posibilidades entre manos y muchas cosas podían pasar en cuanto estuviésemos de vuelta. Pero no estábamos dispuestos a averiguarlo con el estómago vacío. Por eso, finalmente nos dimos una pausa en aquella tiendecilla en el centro. No se jactaba de ser una gran taberna, pero era bastante acogedora. Tenían unas pocas mesas a las fueras del local en caso de recibir transeúntes pasajeros, y allí estábamos nosotros, sentados frente a frente, compartiendo una mesa pequeña y redonda, mientras la encargada nos tenía a la espera de la comida.

Antes de venir a la ciudad, nos debatimos mucho sobre qué decisión tomar. Discutimos un poco, como cosa de rutina y de nuestros temperamentos que chocaban frecuentemente, como nubes cargadas que ocasionaban truenos estrambóticos. El problema no consistía de algún remordimiento, tampoco de algo que tuviese que ver con nosotros. El núcleo de todo, era qué íbamos a decir al volver. Eso si nos descubrían evidentemente, pero no teníamos carta bajo la manga hasta entonces.

No obstante, antes de todo eso, estuvo la primera reacción luego de lo que había sucedido, despertar y volver a la realidad, pisar el suelo frío y entender que no todo estaba recubierto del idealismo que le habíamos profesado a la situación horas antes.

Mis piernas temblaban un poco y por ellas escurría un dolor agradable similar al que se siente luego de haber ejercitado durante una tarde. A pesar de la fragilidad de mis músculos, me mantuve de pie frente a la cama atenta a Levi y a cómo planeaba reparar la camisa que estaba destrozada.

Estaba sentado en el borde del colchón y se estaba vistiendo. Tenía los pantalones puestos, las botas, todo en su lugar excepto la camisa que no tenía botones con los cuales cerrarse. Eso dejaba a la vista su abdomen fuerte y tallado, mientras él se observaba a sí mismo a la vez que buscaba una solución. Yo tenía ambas manos cubriendo mi boca y esperando un reto de su parte. Había estado tan absorta antes que no había pensado en ello. Me sentí culpable, pero a la vez una dulce complicidad embargaba la estancia.

–Da igual – bufó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el armario que estaba en el cuarto. – Estoy seguro que hay algo por aquí. – Había, en medio de todo aquello, un extraño tipo de ternura en forma de atmósfera cubriendo todos los rincones, y aunque pudiese parecer imposible que el término pudiese atribuírsele a él, eso era sin lugar a dudas lo que me provocaba. Levi abrió las puertas del armario y miró dentro dónde no había más que polillas y telarañas.

Liberó sus pulmones de un suspiro hastiado y se inclinó para rebuscar en los cajones. Al cabo de un rato, logró dar con un chaleco de color gris oscuro que tenía demasiado de sobra para su cuerpo. Le clavó una mirada asesina a la pobre prenda como si tuviera la culpa de todo, pero luego se arropó con ella. Las mangas apenas dejaban a la vista la punta de sus dedos y el largo le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos.

–Luces bien – comenté con un poco de rudeza, pero no había sido mi intención. Aprobaba sin disimulos cómo se veía, paseando mis ojos de arriba abajo, catando la imagen.

–Este chaleco era de Farlan. No es mi talla. – gruñó volteándose hacia la cama para coger su camisa y doblarla.

¿De Farlan? El nombre golpeó mi magín haciéndome pestañear repetidas veces y la primera reacción de mi cerebro fue imaginar cómo habría sido, como habría sido su cabello, su rostro, qué porte había tenido.

–Farlan era un chico muy alto entonces – susurré más para mí misma que para él. Imaginé cuánto se estaba guardando para sí al llevar sobre el cuerpo algo que le había pertenecido a alguien tan importante, que por cierto ya no estaba. De todas formas, comprendía sus silencios y los acompañaba con el mío.

Durante todo ese tiempo, mis ojos estuvieron clavados a su figura, me mantuve repasándolo con la mirada, pero me descubrió y enarcó una ceja cuando se encontró con mi rostro. Me sonrojé y viré la cabeza en otra dirección. No era momento de sentir vergüenza, pero tampoco pretendía verme como una loba salvaje al acecho.

–Deja de sufrir por tu aspecto. – añadí forzando mi timbre, enfurruñada luego de verlo tan inquieto ante la apariencia que traía.

–Cállate. – reclamó. – Esto es tú culpa. – gruñó, mientras se paseaba la camisa, anteriormente hecha bola, entre las manos.

–No te oí reclamarme antes. – contendí ofendida por las palabras tan soeces. No tenía que arruinar el clima de esa forma, aun cuando ya se estaba tornando triste. Le hice un desprecio digno de un enemigo y miré hacia la puerta para evadir todo contacto.

¿Qué hora sería? Era una intriga en ese momento, sobre todo porque al estar en el bajo mundo, no había indicios del sol ni tampoco había canto de avecillas, nada que evidenciara la bienvenida de un día más, no había vestigios sobre lo que estaba sucediendo más allá del subterráneo en que nos encontrábamos y sólo podríamos descubrirlo cuándo saliésemos de allí.

Levi dio diversas vueltas por el cuarto, cuidando que nada fuese a quedarse allí debajo. No era algo que me hubiese dicho, pero al parecer planeaba no volver allí otra vez. Lo entendía, él mismo había sugerido que "no se puede vivir de los recuerdos". Probablemente, este era un paso importante para él y preferí no emitir comentarios. Tampoco era que se me viese hablar todo el tiempo, yo usualmente, callaba. Sin embargo, a él solía exigirle todas las respuestas a mis cuestiones y por eso, contuve cualquier desatino de mi parte.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro, se paró erguido y me dio una mirada antes de salir. Sin embargo, su rostro que al menos de momento había mantenido una estabilidad característica de él, cambió de expresión a un espanto tremendo. Vi como su mandíbula cayó unos centímetros mientras no podía quitarme pestaña de encima.

–¿Qué? – rezongué, esperando que dijera algo. Se había quedado perplejo casi sin reaccionar, pero mis palabras funcionaron como un balde de agua fría.

–Tienes… – murmuró sin poder sobre su propia voz, pero luego carraspeó, esclareciéndose la garganta y adoptando una mueca de desaprobación. – Tienes… marcas… – habló al fin, entrecortadamente y con la piel de su ceño al borde de romperse.

–Soy un soldado. – me encogí de hombros. – ¿No es normal que deba tenerlas? – no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le aquejaba tanto verme un par de cicatrices? Tenía una bastante notoria en mi mejilla desde la vez que Eren me había atacado en su forma de titán, cuando tenía que sellar el muro.

–No, tonta. – apretó los ojos, irritado. – En tu cuello… – se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. – Te dejé marcas.

–¡Levi! – gruñí, llevándome la mano a la zona de piel mencionada. Como si ya no tuviésemos suficiente con habernos escapado por una noche de la Legión, para colmo iba a llegar con la evidencia estampada en la piel y con él a mi lado haciendo de culpable.

–¿Dónde está el famoso trapo rojo que siempre usas? – se desesperó, mirando a todos lados, como si por arte de magia fuese a encontrarlo allí, en algún lugar.

–No lo tengo – me quejé. – Deberías haber notado que hace tiempo ya que no lo uso, o al menos no tan seguido. O más evidentemente aún, deberías haber notado que ayer no lo traía. – parecía estar regañándolo.

–¿Justo ahora no traes contigo la puta bufanda roñosa? – se enfadó. Estaba histérico y cada vez que miraba el desastre que él mismo había dejado en mi piel, apretaba los ojos y alejaba el rostro. Podría haberme molestado, de no haber sido porque me estaba divirtiendo.

–¿Ahora es mi culpa por no traer la bufanda? – "Cretino". – Bien, ¿cuántos son? – estiré el cuello para que viese lo que había hecho.

Arrugó el rostro y miró buscando por todos los rincones. Incómodo por la situación, con la voz hecha un susurro, comenzó a contar:

–Uno… dos… tres… cua…

–¿Son más de tres? – chillé, perdiendo los estribos. Ya no me parecía divertido.

Y bien. Ese era el motivo por el cual no tomamos rumbo directo a los cuarteles y optamos por ir camino a la ciudad. Para ir en busca de otra bufanda o pañoleta que fuera a servir. Al cabo de varios minutos dando vueltas sin mayor éxito, decidimos que lo que quedaba de su camisa sería suficiente para hacer las veces de pañuelo. No sé cómo jugamos con la tela, probando dobleces en todas direcciones para que no fuese acusarse así misma de ser una camisa. Cuando hubo cubierto todos los circulitos enrojecidos en mi cuello, no quedó más que seguir adelante. Y ya estando en el centro de la ciudad, la mejor opción era tomar un tiempo para comer algo.

Desayunamos panecillos y té en el local que habíamos escogido. Al menos todo sabía bien. No podía compararse mucho a la comida que nos daban dentro de la Legión, pero por alguna extraña razón todo eso resultaba ajeno y hubiese optado por estar en los comedores junto a los demás. Tal vez, se debía a la inseguridad de estar tan lejos, a la tormentosa espera de saber qué iba a suceder.

Y justamente, ahora el rostro de Levi era reflejo de cuán preocupado estaba. Sus colores se habían tergiversado y parecía más pálido de lo normal, sin embargo, antes de que yo hubiese pretendido consolarle o expresar alguna idea que se me haya venido en mente, él ya había tomado la palabra.

–Tengo un plan – habló mientras jugaba con las migas de pan sobre la mesilla.

–¿Un plan? – susurré acariciando el borde de la taza y alzando la vista levemente hasta dar con la suya.

–Cuando lleguemos iré a buscar al soldado de turno que haya estado a cargo de custodiar los pasillos. – habló con el mismo timbre que usaba para comandar. – Lo distraeré y tú te vas corriendo a tu habitación. ¿Entendido?

Cuando hizo la pregunta, me miró con ambas cejas alzadas acentuando la expresión de petulancia que bosquejó en sus facciones. Lo había decidido por sí solo, y eso me provocó una sensación fría. No esperaba su trato austero luego de lo que había ocurrido, me sentí rechazada o más bien aislada, aunque sabía que no podía esperar más. Sabía que todo retomaría la línea inicial y que, por lo tanto, debía atenerme a las circunstancias.

–¿Y tú? – me preocupé. No había pasado por alto que él iba a arriesgar su propio pellejo por mí.

–Prefiero llevarme todos los retos. – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué me podrían hacer aparte de citarme a reunión para repasar el reglamento y recordarme que debo avisar antes de pasar la noche fuera del castillo? – sorbió el líquido de la taza que comenzaba a enfriarse. – Eres tú quién no está en condiciones de añadirse más sospechas.

Y eso, en vez de parecerme un alivio ante la incertidumbre agobiante, se sintió en cambio como cuchillas de hielo que dejaron un vacío al derretirse. Sabía que era cierto, y agradecía que estuviese cargando con esto él sólo, pero odié la manera en que su tono marcó las diferencias tan tajantemente. No estaba siendo ingenua, sabía que ya no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

El viento sopló con fuerza y le revolvió el cabello una vez más. Soltó un suspiro relajando los hombros y centró sus pupilas en la superficie de la mesa, como si buscase allí una forma de escapar a la inevitable realidad; había caído una vez más, y una vez más contratacaba negándose a seguir adelante. Más mis ojos no dejaron de ser su vigía y me crucé de brazos mientras lo escrutaba. Verlo de esa forma dolía más que todo lo demás, porque no importaba cuántas decisiones, absurdas a mi criterio, él pudiese tomar; yo seguía queriéndolo con una fuerza creciente que ascendía dentro de mí, rehusándose a sosegar y que de todos modos, yo ya no sabía cómo frenar.

Me observó unos segundos al notar que yo le atisbaba de antes y frunció el entrecejo en un gesto adolorido.

–Lo siento– articuló con un volumen templado de su voz, pero yo lo oí perfectamente.

–Nada va a revertir la situación – al decirle esto, Levi se llevó los dedos al tabique de su nariz y presionó con fuerza. Supuse que creyó que me refería a lo de la noche anterior, pero más bien me refería a nuestra situación actual. Nada iba a hacer que recuperásemos la historia desde dónde había quedado.

Al llegar a los cuarteles, no se veían indicios de soldados despiertos. Al parecer, estaban preparándose en sus habitaciones antes de desayunar. Junto a Levi seguimos con el plan que él mismo había preparado. Caminé a sus espaldas en todo momento en dirección a las habitaciones de las mujeres, mientras él intentaba dar con el guardia de turno.

La situación no pudo resultar ser menos penosa. Mis ojos estaban clavados al suelo mientras oía los pasos resonar con pesar. Me sentía alicaída, devastada y mis hombros pesaban adoptando una inclinación de abatimiento. Era como estar cansada luego de una ardua batalla. En ese momento, pensé que la comparación no podía ser más acertada.

Levi paró en seco y se giró a verme. Di un respingo por su inesperado gesto y alcé las cejas en una expresión bastante desconcertada.

–Mikasa – murmuró tratando de controlar su respiración. Noté como le estaba costando dar éste último paso y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que se retrajera, que desistiera de la garrafal estupidez que estaba por cometer.

–¿Qué pasa? – soné altanera llevada por la desesperación a causa de la pausa insolente que se estaba tomando. – ¿Quieres avanzar? ¿O pretendes que alguien me vea aquí en el pasillo? – siseé bruscamente fingiendo estar molesta, pero era la única manera de ayudarme a mí misma con el dolor.

Frunció el ceño. Iba a darle alguna enfermedad extraña en la ceja si seguía con esa actitud.

–No creas que esto es difícil sólo para ti… – parecía ofendido.

–¡Perfecto! Me siento menos sola. – solté sin ritmo, mientras mi mirada envenenada lo consumía. – Sigue el jodido camino ahora, antes de que alguien descubra que me pasé la noche contigo. No quiero perder mi lugar dentro de la Legión. – seguí soltando palabras ácidas y no me arrepentía al respecto.

Más Levi no parecía querer moverse. Me miraba con su expresión neutral de siempre pero sus ojos acusaban cuánto estaba desgarrándose por dentro.

–¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto la Legión?

–Desde que las personas más importantes en mi vida entraron en ella y supe que tenía que unirme para cuidarlos siempre. – Me refería a Armin y a Eren, pero herida por todo el rencor que me escocía, insistí en clavarle dagas dolorosas. – Si no estoy cerca de Eren, morirá. No voy a comprometer mi posición.

Un ronco sonido golpeó en su garganta y vi como apretó los músculos de la mandíbula conteniendo la irritación que le provocó oírme decir aquello. Sé que pateé el polvo con su orgullo, pero él me había golpeado bajo también y no iba a permitirle más regalías.

Abrió la boca para decirme algo, más sólo frunció los labios y siguió adelante.

En cuanto encontró al guardia de turno, se acercó a él a zancadas mientras yo me escondía tras el pasillo. Los oí conversar, y Levi le pidió retirarse un momento para descansar. Ya era hora de irse. En cuanto el tipo caminó en dirección contraria al pasillo, me escabullí sigilosa y veloz como un roedor, hacia mi habitación.

Cada paso que daba parecía demorarme más hacia mi destino. Veía la puerta y sentía como el pasillo se alargaba. No había manera de hacerme sentir quieta si no era estando dentro. Tenía que llegar y entrar para recién comenzar a sentirme segura. Antes, todo parecía peligroso aún.

Cuando entré en el cuarto, giré de inmediato para cerrar la puerta con cuidado, esperando no despertar a Sasha, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa.

–No vas a despertar a nadie– dijo Sasha con un tono grave.

Giré a verla con los labios entreabiertos para decir algo, pero me contuve al ver su rostro de pocos amigos.

–¿Sasha? – enuncié en cambio.

–Podrías avisarme la próxima vez, ¿no? – estaba seria y Sasha nunca lo estaba.

En otra época la hubiese tratado de lo peor, hubiese pasado por alto su presencia, pero ahora tenía razón porque había fallado en mi labor como soldado perdiéndome una noche con un superior. No podía arremeter contra ella ni mandarla al carajo, y no tanto por lo que yo había hecho, sino más bien porque se había ganado el título de ser mi amiga.

–Sasha, lo siento, sé que debí…

–No importa lo que hagas, no me importa con quién o dónde estabas, no importa cuántas veces tenga que cubrirte porque eso hacen los amigos. – me atacó apuñalando mis sentimientos con sus palabras. – Pero tienes que avisarme, porque si no lo haces, doy por hecho que estás a salvo con el Capitán… ¿y si no fuese así? ¿Y si yo me fío?

Ni siquiera nos saludamos. Ni siquiera hubo un preámbulo antes de la conversación. Parecía que Sasha hubiese estado planeando durante todo ese tiempo qué decirme y en cuánto me vio entrar en la habitación, no dudó en descargar todo lo que tenía guardado.

–No se repetirá Sasha. Lo prometo – la miré fijamente.

Asintió y bajó la mirada.

–Tómate un baño y vamos a desayunar. – añadió siendo un poco más cortés.

–Ya desayuné– dije mirando un punto perdido en el suelo.

Asintió nuevamente y caminó directo hasta la puerta. No me dijo nada más.

Me arranqué la camisa del cuello y la tiré con desprecio hacia un rincón de la habitación mientras mis manos refregaron mi rostro.

"Ingenua", eso había sido.

Y todo lo que Levi había dicho se cumplió al pie de la letra. Lo citaron a oficina para recriminarle sobre sus horarios y compromisos en la Legión, mientras yo pasé desapercibida, una vez más gracias a Sasha.

Y la historia que traía tantas promesas se vino abajo hasta la última pieza con un final dulce y tirano a la vez.

.

.*.

.

Unos días más tarde, logré tener otro sueño. El peor de todos. Sí, soñé. O tal vez fue una pesadilla, o peor aún, un recuerdo atrapado en una pesadilla.

…

 _Por algún curioso motivo estoy consciente de que estoy soñando. Sé que nada de lo que suceda es real. Excepto ella. Ella siempre está presente en mis sueños y se siente real. Como si existiese en otro plano, pero no hay duda que no es un espejismo de mi subconsciente. De todos modos, es igual. Siempre es igual. Siempre igual de pacífica, siempre tan hermosa._

 _Estoy en un paisaje matutino. Fresco. Siempre la veo entre primaveras y soles. Sus pies se sumergen en el agua de un arroyo mientras contempla el cielo. Mientras la observo, omnipresente, me doy cuenta que hay algo familiar en ella, pero no logro descifrar qué es. Es como si de alguna manera me sintiese conectada a ella. Siento apego hacia ella, pero puedo jurar con total convicción que nunca antes la había visto. Y sigue igual. Cabello largo muy lacio, negro como un ónix, su piel pálida y ojos ojerosos de un intenso tono azul, labios rosados, muy niña. Cierto, ahora que lo noto no pasa los doce años. Siempre tan quieta, siempre tan dulce. Tan única y su sola presencia redime todos los contratiempos dejándome una sensación de paz única._

 _¿Quién eres?_

 _Y luego camina. Camina con gracia por verdes praderas de sedosa hierba. Camina con sus largas y esbeltas piernas con gestos tan livianos que parecer fluir entre la maleza, tal como lo haría el traslucido viento._

 _Cuando me doy cuenta estoy siguiéndola y eso es lo que ella quiere. Lo sé por la forma en que se voltea para asegurarse de que voy tras ella._

 _¿Me ha visto? Qué más da. Esto sólo es un sueño._

 _La sigo a paso firme, esperando por respuestas, esperando una explicación. La veo. Se aventura por los prados hasta los caminos de tierra que llevan de vuelta a la ciudad._

 _¿Dónde va?_

 _Antes de que pueda averiguarlo siento mi cuerpo caer abruptamente. Caer de un solo tirón salvaje que me arrancó del paisaje colorido para arrastrarme a un abismo oscuro y estéril. El vértigo clavó fuerte mi cabeza cuando la sensación de caída infinita parecía no querer detenerse. Sentía mi respiración agitada y los inútiles intentos de mis brazos por aferrarse a algo, pero no había nada que pudiese salvarme de esta eterna caída, excepto el frío y duro suelo de otro escenario en medio del sueño._

 _Cuando abrí los ojos, por mi espina dorsal descendió una vibración álgida que me hizo soltar el aire contenido por la impresión. Miré a todos los rincones esperando encontrar alguna diferencia, pero ciertamente, era exactamente tal y cómo lo recordaba. No había manera de que pudiese ser tan perfecto, pero en mis sueños las realidades se construían como escenarios replicados a la medida exacta._

 _Estaba en medio del cuarto del primer sueño que había tenido hacía tiempo ya. Aquel cuarto en el que vivían una pobre mujer y su bebé._

 _"_ _Dios, sigue tan sombrío"._

 _Más ahora brillaba una tenue luz de un bracero que propagaba un pobre calor hacia los rincones del cuarto. Viré mi atención al objeto que emanaba calor, como tomando notas mentales de la locación. "Eso es nuevo. Un bracero"._

 _Mis ojos continuaron hurgando, intrusos, por todos los rincones, a la espera de dar con algo de interés, y por cierto. Lo logré._

 _La joven madre estaba allí, contando monedas sobre un mesón. Era una mujer tan bella. Única, tal como la joven chica que siempre veía. Tenían un parecido, compartían la blanca piel a punto de nieve y el largo cabello negro, pero no había duda que eran dos personas distintas. El rostro de la madre también era decorado por unos preciosos ojos azul profundo y pestañas espesas. Tan familiares… ¿dónde antes…? ¿Dónde?..._

 _Cuando terminó de contar las monedas, las guardó en una bolsita de cuero y suspiró para luego dibujar una sonrisa adolorida en su rostro. Ella sufría y mucho. Quise acercarme a ella y ver si podía entrar en aquel umbral onírico y hablarle, preguntarle quién era, qué quería decir todo eso. Más no pude. Era como si el escenario estuviese restringido a sus presentes. Parecía, más que un sueño, un recuerdo que no me era propio, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser?_

 _Entonces, alguien entró al cuarto y la llamó. Pegué un salto dentro de mi mente que me hizo estar más alerta que nunca dentro del sueño. Como si de alguna manera, lo que era sólo alucinación se hubiese materializado haciendo todo más sensorial, haciendo todo más tangible, confundiéndome…_

 _¿Estoy soñando?_

 _"_ _Kuchel" la voz de un tipo resonó con fuerza "La renta", reclamó mientras se posicionaba a su lado para mirarla con cierto desdén. Como si la repudiase._

 _"_ _Está lista" habló ella con una voz muy dulce y le entregó el saquito que antes había llenado de monedas._

 _"_ _Es la última vez que espero tanto" rezongó el tipo y salió del cuarto de inmediato. Quise seguirlo y propinarle un buen merecido por su poco tacto con la pobre mujer, más mi conciencia me detuvo reparando de inmediato en un nuevo detalle que se añadió._

 _"_ _Su nombre es Kuchel"._

 _Mi cabeza comenzó a doler y a dar vueltas en un extraño mareo._

 _¿Qué pasa con este sueño? Sentía que mi pecho se contraía. No podía estar más ahí. ¿Y cómo escapar?_

 _Sólo es un sueño, es un sueño, sólo es…_

 _"_ _Mamá" oí una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré en el acto, ignorante de lo que iba encontrar… ignorante siempre, como las estrellas del firmamento. Cuando lo vi, mi cuerpo se congeló._

 _"_ _Levi" la mujer extendió los brazos para recibirlo y sentarlo sobre sus piernas. "¿Qué quieres comer hoy?"_

 _Y de pronto, todo tuvo sentido. Y cuando las cosas tienen un sentido eres suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, o te derrumbas… Yo me derrumbé. Caí al suelo de rodillas mientras mis pulmones intentaban asesinarme y el terror clavaba cuchillas por mi cuerpo. La confusión pesaba sobre mis hombros, sumando preguntas, torturándome, exigiéndome respuestas que no llegaban y sentí tanta desesperación… tanta como cuando perdí a mi familia hace años ya._

 _"_ _¿Por qué estoy soñando esto? ¿Qué es esto? Dios, sólo es un sueño, un sueño, es un jodido sueño, no es real, no. Nada es real, es una recreación de tus pensamientos. Esto no está pasando."_

 _¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Estaba ahí frente a mis ojos, y maldita sea, que se sentía tan real, tan patente, como aquellos malditos sueños sensoriales. Podía sentir la risa de la madre y su pequeño cosquillear en mi oído, podía sentir el olor a humedad y el frío que se colaba por las rendijas, podía sentir cada fibra de mi cuerpo estremecerse ante el impacto de lo que estaba viendo._

 _Ese bebé… ahora este niño… son la misma persona…_

 _"_ _Levi"._

 _Cuando alcé la vista con desesperación para comprobar que lo que estaba frente a mis ojos era cierto, lo vi. Él pequeño niño ahora estaba frente a mí. Mirándome con rostro neutral y ojos intensos. Mi subconsciente trabajó rápido y sí. Por supuesto que era él, inconfundible. Igual de serio pero en versión de infante, igual de perfecto pero más joven y con mejillas de querubín. Alcé mi mano sin poder contenerme ya y palpé su rostro._

 _Pero las conexiones de mi cerebro comenzaron a fallar, sacándome de ese escenario a rastras y las imágenes de un nuevo sueño, interceptaron ese momento sacándome gritos de ira. Quería volver. Quería ver a Levi hasta dónde entonces él no me había dejado entrar; su pasado._

 _Y luego, todo fue un torbellino insostenible de imágenes y diálogos._

 _Mi papá está llorando._

 _"_ _¿Papá?"_

 _"_ _¡Papá!"_

 _Comencé a gritar con tanta fuerza, que hubiese sido capaz de desgarrarme la garganta._

 _"_ _Mikasa, prométeme que no olvidarás esto" la voz de mi padre. Pero veo todo oscuro. Más alguna imágenes esporádicas se cruzan en mi memoria._

 _El dolor en mi pecho me estrujó al sentir la voz de papá de nuevo, algo que yacía almacenado en mis recuerdos, aun cuando en mi diario vivir yo apenas la recordaba._

 _"_ _Pequeña, cuídate siempre, si algún día no estamos. No dejes que el rey lo sepa. Tu apellido te condena, pero sólo con otro igual estarás a salvo. Por eso Mikasa… por eso…"_

 _La imagen de Levi se cruzó en mi mente…_

 _"_ _Por eso, Mikasa, debes aceptar tu destino. No siempre estaremos a tu lado"._

 _La imagen de nuevo vino, como un rayo de luz, cegándome._

 _Mis recuerdos se mezclaron en el sueño, confundiéndome, atormentándome… Las miradas de Levi, sus caricias, sus besos,_

 _"_ _¿Por qué estás mostrándome esto?"_

 _"_ _Por eso, Mikasa… no renuncies, sigue luchando… el destino te encontrará. Te amo, Mikasa, mamá y yo te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti."_

 _¡Papá!... mis costillas me estaban rompiendo por dentro, destrozándome, desgarrándome viva, lacerándome. . ¡Papá no te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No, por favor!_

 _"_ _Mikasa, ¿la harías esa promesa a papá?"_

 _"_ _Yo te haría cualquier promesa"… respondí, casi por instinto. ¿Por qué sabía la respuesta?_

 _¡Dios! Esto no es un sueño. No…no… ¡esto es un recuerdo!_

 _¡Papá! ¡Papá! No, no me dejes._

 _Cuando la imagen de Levi se hizo más latente, cuando sus ojos entraron en los míos en una mirada fría pero intensa, lo escuché por última vez_

 _"_ _Acepta tú destino, Mikasa, o el destino te encontrará a ti."_

...

–¡Papá!

Desperté gritando visceralmente, pataleando en todas direcciones y llorando violentamente.

Una vez más, Sasha vino a mi rescate. Me abrazó con pujanza y fortaleza propia de un guerreo, y puso la palma de su mano sobre mi boca para acallar los chillidos incontrolables que salían de mí. Con sumo cuidado, me tomó para sentarme sobre la cama y trató de hablarme mientras yo luchaba por controlar mi respiración que asemejaba una asfixia. Sentía que todavía estaba atrapada dentro de la pesadilla, sentía miedo y no lograba hilar nada. Sólo las palabras de Sasha me transportaron de vuelta a la realidad, sumado a lo comprensiva que ella solía ser en este aspecto conmigo y el cariño imperecedero que me entregaba.

Sentía mi cabeza bombardear con intensidad extremada, la boca reseca y el cuerpo sudado.

–Si sigues con estas pesadillas, vas a terminar alertando al guardia de turno – dijo Sasha mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda, proporcionándome una caricia tranquilizante. – Veré que no haya nadie por el pasillo.

Cuando se impulsó para ponerse de pie, la tomé del brazo por poco clavándole mis uñas en la piel. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Técnicamente, estaba aterrada. Confundida. Desconcertada. No sabía cómo asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

–No me dejes. – dije con desesperación, desmoralizando toda la imagen de fortaleza que profesaba para Sasha. – No te vayas.

–Mikasa, sólo voy a mirar por la puerta. No me iré.

Sasha, con toda la paciencia que yo le envidiaba, calmó mi arrebato y mantuvo la promesa. Volvió en el mismo instante luego de comprobar que no hubiese nadie merodeando en las cercanías. Sabía que no resultaba para nada óptimo que un superior nos encontrase en dichas condiciones. Me pondrían en estudio médico de inmediato y yo no quería volver a estar fuera de mi labor.

–Has tenido bastante suerte. – suspiró Sasha.

–Sasha…– murmuré con dificultad a causa de la amargura en mi garganta. – Te creo.

Confesé presa de la exaltación. No podía pasar por alto la pesadilla. Sasha era la única que tenía conocimiento sobre los recurrentes y extraños sueños que estaba teniendo, y a pesar de que en un principio me rehusé a creer que pudiesen significar algo, ahora no tenía bases para negarlo. Y con tanta información anudándose en mi magín, tuve que liberar la carga, siendo consciente de que no había un medio más pertinente que recurrir a la plática, aunque no fuese mi gracia, ni un don digno de mi naturaleza.

–¿A qué te refieres? – ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que me recordó a un cachorro.

–Sé que no lo hice antes, pero te creo. – Alcé la vista para que me prestara atención. – Estos malditos sueños buscan decirme algo que aún no puedo entender bien. – Respiré entrecortadamente. – Pero soñé con un recuerdo, Sasha, no era… – me estaba desesperando – no era, no era, no era… – berreé, entrando en el acto, en una nueva crisis.

Sasha me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeó haciéndome volver en sí.

–No era… ¿un sueño? – se extrañó, sentándose a mi lado en el borde de la cama.

Negué repetidas veces.

–Era un recuerdo, Sasha. Un recuerdo que estaba en lo más recóndito de mi memoria. Tanto, que lo había olvidado, y ha pasado tanto tiempo que no parece tener aplicación útil ahora… – musité acongojada.

–Hay un motivo por el cual ha vuelto a ti. Dudo que esto sea por nada. Nadie recuerda de la nada, algo que parecía perdido. – Sasha era tan comprensiva y tenía tanta paciencia conmigo. Callé unos segundos, mientras con el puño limpiaba el sudor de mi frente. – ¿Soñaste con tu padre? Eso estabas gritando.

La miré con consternación, pero luego bajé la vista hasta mis manos que sostenían las sábanas con fuerza. Mis nudillos estaban blancos y la tela de la sábana parecía que iba a romperse.

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunté apenada.

–¿Aun así me preguntas?

–¿Podrías esperar a que me duerma? Juro que te daré doble ración de pan cuando me lo pidas.

Sasha rio por lo bajo.

–Duerme, Mikasa. Yo tendré que esperar un poco para retomar el sueño, me desperté abruptamente con tus gritos. Aunque me da igual – encogió los hombros– será mejor que descanses.

–Lo siento.

Yo nunca quería causar molestias a los demás, pero de alguna manera siempre lo hacía. Y me sentía mal por ello, de lo peor. Sobre todo porque Sasha merecía un reconocimiento excepcional de mi parte y aún así yo seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza para ella.

–Está bien. – insistió. – Me gusta conocer una parte de ti en la que me necesitas.

Luego de liberarse de esas palabras que me dejaron con la mandíbula abierta de par en par, se fue a su cama. No pude reaccionar, efecto del impacto de la pesadilla, efecto del impacto de su confesión. No alcancé ni siquiera a ver que rostro tenía al hablar. Sólo pude sentir cómo sus palabras me golpearon el orgullo fosilizado de mi inquebrantable estampa. No porque me las hubiese dicho, pero ella aún se sentía dejada de lado por mí. Y creo que no se equivocaba. Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada, pero trataba de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo con ella, a pesar de que fallaba penosamente.

–Estaré vigilando que te duermas, Mikasa. – me miraba desde su cama.

Asentí cabizbaja, mientras me deslizaba nuevamente dentro de las frazadas y apoyaba la cabeza en el almohadón.

A mí también me costó retomar el sueño y causa de eso, me di por enterada de que Sasha se perdía su ración de pan extra. Sus ronquidos lo dejaron en evidencia. Sin embargo, ese detalle me hizo enternecer. Le debía mucho a Sasha. Tal vez, sí merecía su ración doble de comida.

No obstante, otros pensamientos ocuparon el total de mi meditación nocturna. No tenía explicación lógica para lo que me había sucedido. No pude conectar los recuerdos en mi mente, ni tampoco pude recordar nuevos eventos. Todo pereció cuando me desperté de la pesadilla. No tuve mayores indicios de una respuesta. Sólo divague entre ideas precarias que no vinculaban ni tenían sentido. La terrible desgracia de mi imperfección humana me había arrebatado lo último que quería perder; memoria.

Pero el cansancio me ganó y me llevó de vuelta a dormir. Sólo que esta vez, no soñé absolutamente nada.

.

.*.

.

Al menos durante el día estuve bastante ocupada como para olvidarme de tan exasperante sueño. Sin embargo, no podía negar que las imágenes volvían a mí para atormentarme por breves períodos y al cabo de un momento, desaparecían dejándome un espacio para respirar. Me sentía muy agotada, como si mis energías se hubiesen quedado retenidas dentro de la pesadilla. La sensación era similar a haber pesado muchas noches seguidas de insomnio, e incluso, me sorprendí en distintas ocasiones mirando hacia la nada. Y aunque estuve a cargo del cuidado de los caballos junto con Christa, y aunque la presencia de la chica me era relajante, nada fue suficiente para calmar la inquietud agobiante que pesaba en mi interior. Ni siquiera las felpudas narices de los caballos que relinchaban exigiéndome atención, cuando mi mente se quedaba divagando.

No quise acercarme a Levi y decírselo. Tenía muchos motivos para no hacerlo, empezando por nuestra situación, siguiendo porque podría provocarle tanto o peor impacto como a mí, y porque no todas las personas se fían de los sueños. Desconocía esa parte de él y qué pensaba al respecto. No podía simplemente plantarme frente a él y decirle "al parecer soñé con tu madre". Sí, claro. Una persona que no conozco, ni que tampoco tendría que conocer. Además, tal vez era una locura. Tal vez sólo era una pesadilla. Tal vez era mejor olvidarlo.

Ese día durante el ocaso, Erwin volvió a citarme a su oficina. Cuando llegó uno de sus subordinados al terreno de entrenamiento a darme las indicaciones, sentí un poco de temor. Habría jurado que las cosas habían quedado claras con la primera citación, y a pesar de que el Comandante no suponía ninguna amenaza para mí, no me era indiferente el hecho de ser encomendada a otra reunión. Supuse que esta vez no sería para una conversación amena compartiendo el té. Sentí miedo. Algo no andaba bien.

Al llegar a su oficina, vi cómo estaba preocupado del papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio. Torres y torres de blanco papel decoraban la superficie lustrosa, mientras él se encontraba encorvado, como derrotado luego de una batalla perdida. No solía vérsele así, pero supuse que todo esto estaba ligado a los últimos eventos con la policía. No había nada que pudiese derrumbar el semblante de Erwin Smith, excepto los conflictos innecesarios.

Aunque llamé a la puerta antes de deslizarme en medio de la estancia, Erwin no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Bastaron unos segundos en que dejó de escribir y soltó la pluma, para que alzara el rostro y notara mi figura inmóvil a mitad de camino hacia su escritorio. Sentí como una calidez le embargó el rostro al verme. Me miró con expresión acogedora y me hizo una señal para que tomara asiento.

–¿Más problemas? – indagué de inmediato. No quería ser descortés con él, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel y reaccionaba a la defensiva con todo.

Erwin era comprensivo. Sólo sonrió.

–Ackerman, resulta que también eres perceptiva. – dijo acomodando unas hojas hacia un costado del mesón.

Solté un bufido agotado cuando comprendí la respuesta contenida en esas palabras. Había tratado de amenizar la atmosfera con esa pregunta que no tenía otra intencionalidad más que hacer de una grata broma, sin embargo trajo consigo una respuesta que corroboró mis sospechas.

–Entonces, Comandante – dije mientras tomaba la silla frente a su escritorio para sentarme – sea directo, por favor. No creo que pueda resistir más con todo esto…

–Podría solicitar la discontinuación de sus labores si se siente muy sobrecargada con todo esto… – enarcó una ceja mostrándose tajante.

Cambió su actitud de un momento a otro, más no fue un cambio de actitud abrupto. No fue tajante con malas intenciones, quiso tomarle el peso a la situación, mostrándose preocupado por la moral de un soldado que estaba siendo inculpado.

–No, yo – me preocupé más aún. Yo no quería dejar la Legión bajo ningún punto. – No me refería a eso. Sólo que me siento un poco ansiosa

Erwin soltó un gruñido y luego recuperó su estampa original.

–La Policía envió un comunicado pidiendo una reunión a solas contigo en su Cuartel General. – No me miró cuando lo dijo. Mantuvo sus ojos firmes sobre el tintero que estaba a su costado. Sé que fue difícil para él decirme algo como eso. Apenas pudo sostenerme la mirada.

–Entiendo– relajé mi postura y miré a través del ventanal de la oficina. – Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, ¿no?

–He intentado protegerla durante todo este tiempo, pero hay un límite, Ackerman. Si seguimos escondiéndola, más que contra atacar estamos dándole en la razón a la Policía.

–No hay represalias, Comandante. – intenté sonar amable. – Comprendo cuán difícil es todo esto. ¿Qué clase de soldado sería si me pongo a fingir ser una dama en peligro? Soy fuerte. Podré contra esto y no voy a fallar. Lo prometo.

–De todas maneras, no dejaré que asista sola. Le entregaré una escolta, como la vez anterior. – Me contemplo con rostro sereno.

–Agradezco el gesto. Y comprendo también, el hecho de que esto es necesario.

–Me alegra oír eso. – sentí la tranquilidad en sus palabras.

Cuando dejé la oficina, no supe qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar. Al igual que una avalancha en las montañas, todo se estaba derrumbando sobre mí. No era vida despertar sabiendo que estabas en un litigio como aquel, empero ¿acaso no era un infierno ya, despertar sabiendo que estábamos encerrados por tres enormes murallas? ¿Despertar sabiendo que existían bestias que nos devoraban sin decoro alguno? Cierto. La miseria había construido sus cimientos sobre la humanidad y poco quedaba de esperanza, unos hilos pobres de luz con que zurcir un mañana, si es que el futuro no terminaba hoy.

Respecto a la orden de Erwin. Sí, la comprendía. Pero terminé odiándola. No al Comandante. Sin embargo, no podía desistir ni dejarme vencer por una hipótesis absurda que tenía como único objetivo, derribar a la Legión. Renuente, disconforme por sobre todo, pero con mucha determinación acepté la propuesta, esperando que nada malo fuese a suceder al finalizar esta nueva misión. La única seguridad que tenía a mi favor, era la escolta que Erwin iba a proveerme.

Una vez más, me sentía sola. Y en ese momento, en que miraba a través del ventanal de uno de los pasillos, siendo testigo de cómo comenzaba a caer la noche, me sentí distante como una estrella.

Las estrellas siempre están en el mismo lugar. No se mueven. Permanecen allí en su posición, titilando e ignorantes de lo que sucede aquí abajo. Pero aun así, tan omnipresentes y tan cómplices de nuestras desdichas, las estrellas son hermosas. Son pequeñas, lejanas y solitarias. Y esas melancólicas palabras podían describir mi sentir. Pequeña, lejana y solitaria, justo como la estrella más distante del firmamento, escondida en algún rincón, opacada por las demás. Abandonada a su suerte.

La noticia cargó sobre mis hombros, devastándome de cierta forma. No sabía cuándo iba a llegar a su fin, cuando se levantarían las sospechas, cuando podríamos llegar al jodido sótano y terminar con todo esto de una buena vez. Sin embargo, aquí estábamos, estudiándome a mí, cómo si una simple persona fuese relevante en un mundo que está por acabarse. Maldita Policía Militar.

Malditos. Mil veces malditos.

Esa noche, antes de la cena fui a mi habitación que hasta entonces, se había vuelto para mí como una fortaleza impenetrable forjada con espinas y trampas. Cuando ya no podía resistir la angustia, y más aún cuando quería estar sola, me refugiaba ahí y me quedaba sentada mirando por la ventana desde mi cama, o sentada en el suelo, o tirada sobre la cama mirando el techo de la cama superior, sólo con tal de descansar mi mente que ya no tenía espacios libres. Todo resonaba dentro de las paredes craneanas de mi cabeza. Incluso mis sueños.

Cuando el abatimiento fue suficiente para hundirme hasta el fondo de mi dolor, encontré el cuaderno de Levi entre mis pertenencias. Lo observé con melancolía y algo en mi interior vibró haciéndome soltar un suspiro. Había logrado leer las primeras páginas con mucha paciencia, degustando la escritura, muy bien redactada por cierto, pero más porque el relato era un calmante para mis anhelos. En las primeras hojas relata cómo me conoció y los primeros encuentros cercanos que frecuentábamos cuando llegué a la Legión. Empero, a esas alturas, temía seguir adelante, porque por cada página que avanzaba, el dolor se hacía insostenible.

¿Y qué importaba? ¿No dolía todo lo suficiente ya?

Tomé el cuaderno como quien toma lo más valioso que tiene y me senté en el suelo. Recogiendo las piernas y con las manos tensas sobre las hojas, comencé a leer.

* * *

...

 **¿Muy mal? :c Espero que no.**

Capítulo transitorio. Ahora en la historia comienza el desarrollo de una nueva problemática para ya entrar a mi idea final. No es que el fic esté por terminarse ahora ya, jajaja, pero empieza otro "arco" por así decirlo.

¡Dios! Estoy cansada… Levi mardeto ;u; pero téngale paciencia. Sé que no hice interactuar mucho a los sensuales ahora, pero esperen la parte dos, ¡uy! Esa parte dos :D jaja promesas, promesas 1313

Déjenme sus reviews ;U;

De verdad esperé tanto actualizar. ¡Es el único pasatiempo que me vuela la mente y me hace feliz! Pero al menos estoy de vacaciones de invierno :D wuiii, así que tendremos capítulos bonitos de ahora en adelante… perdón si este está feito :C perdón las fallas ortográficas, si la trama avanzó lenta o rápido o qué se shó… perdonenlo todo :c porque lo hice con esfuerzo y amorsh c: como siempre.

Ahora por fin, me voy a dormir :D

Se cuidan y alimentan

Matt.


	16. El Lazo (Parte 2)

**¡Hola retoños pomposos!**

Sí, lo sé. Soy la peor. Dije en dos días más… pero Dios ;u; he estado muy ocupada. Así que haremos un trato. Sólo les diré "hasta el próximo capítulo, nos vemos" y no hablaré de tiempo, porque el tiempo, ¡gah! ¡Maldito tiempo!

Pero la buena nueva es que hay bandera blanca en este capítulo. Les traigo MUCHO ANGST/HURT/COMFORT/ROMANCE/DRAMA x 1000 y notación científica D: Así que ¡están advertidos! La acción la tengo reservada para los próximos capítulos :D por ahora, lloremos, sintamos mariposas y polillas en las tripas y rodemos… ok,no. Ignórenme. Son las vacaciones. El encierro me hace mal xD

Bueno, aparte de eso, en este capítulo hago una mención especial al rubio más lindo del mundo: Armin. Simplemente, la merece.

 **(o-o-o-o-o: este símbolo indica cambio de perspectiva de narración)**

Y ya. Para más aclaraciones abajo, porque no es la idea spoilear :D

 **Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa del mundo mundial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** El Lazo

Parte 2: "El final del comienzo"

.

.

.

En mi boca degustaba el amargo sabor de la resequedad por quedarme respirando con la boca abierta mientras mis ojos devoraban las letras. Leer era otra de las herencias que conservábamos de Armin. El gusto por tomar un libro como la mejor compañía de media tarde. Pero lo que tenía entre mis manos no era un libro o tampoco algo que pudiese considerarse como tal, pero sí era increíblemente atrayente como cualquier otro tipo de ficción. Por un segundo sentí que lo que estaba leyendo no era obra de Levi, que algo como eso no podía pertenecerle a él y no era mi intención socavar aquellos sentimientos que figuraban sobre el papel, pero cualquier persona que hubiese tenido el privilegio que tenía yo de leerlo, hubiese desistido de creer que todo lo que se narraba hubiese sido escrito por el huraño y frívolo Capitán del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la Legión.

Pero cierto. Para mí él no suponía una descripción tan escueta como esa. No era un "Capitán". Era una persona forjada con metal, recubierta de capas y en el fondo de toda esa superficie impenetrable existían miles de sentimientos encontrados. Porque a veces las personas más silenciosas están llenas de historias y a los ojos de los demás no son más que figuras inalterables. Levi era una figura de gran fortaleza y total seguridad, un hombre increíble. Él lidera a su equipo y todos confían en él, porque él mismo luce seguro y confidente por lo tanto los demás creen que está bien, que nada malo podría pasarle… pero yo, con el cuaderno en mis manos sabía que esa no era la verdad.

¿Y cuál era entonces?

Inhalé tanto aire que sentí un cosquilleo cuando mis pulmones se ensancharon por completo, y lo solté en un suspiro tan duradero como mis intenciones de insistir, de seguir luchando. Sentí que la verdadera historia no podía haber quedado así de inconclusa. Si todo lo que estaba escrito allí era cierto, entonces Levi me estaba mintiendo. Ese no era el fin.

Retomé la lectura, pero no podía continuar. Mi mente se había quedado adherida a cuatro extractos que tuvieron tal poder en mí, que tuve que releerlos más de diez veces cada uno.

El primer extracto aparece en las páginas dónde Levi relata el día del juicio de Eren:

 _"_ _(…) y aunque sus ojos me condenaron a mil maldiciones, yo sólo pude compararlos con el cielo estrellado a media noche, con el acero recién pulido, con la plata brillante…"_

Entendí que había comenzado a escribir cuando había pasado bastante tiempo ya desde que se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos hacia mí. Lo descubrí por la forma en que redacta en las primeras hojas. Todo está narrado en pasado, como también cuando comenta que me oía hablar a sus espaldas. En esa parte, me detuve en el segundo extracto:

 _"_ _(…) y aunque para ella yo sea un ser despreciable e insufrible, ella para mi es excepcional, perfecta y digna de todo el infortunio que merezco. Y aunque ella me insulte a mis espaldas, a las suyas yo le escribo este cuaderno con todas las ovaciones y confesiones que nunca saldrán de mi boca…"_

"Pero salieron, Levi y terminaste arrastrándome a mí".

A medida que avancé, descubrí como en un punto optó por referirse a mí directamente y no cómo si hablase de alguien más. Sucedió así cuando en el tercer extracto me confiesa:

 _"_ _Si pudiese escoger un lugar favorito de este mundo, que no fuese entre tus brazos, sería este recóndito alfeizar, donde soy vigía de tus movimientos y un pobre miserable soñando con cosas que no van a suceder…"_

"¿Que no van a suceder?"

Dios.

Sin duda, me estaba comportando como una reverenda masoquista, leyendo algo que ahora carecía de sentido, que no valía la pena leer. Algo que, como hubiese hecho en otra época, debí haber tirado a la basura o quemado con total desinterés, pero no podía. Mis ojos anhelaban seguir leyendo.

Y cuando creí que Levi no podía desgarrarme más como quién arranca la hierba de cuajo, leí el último extracto que estoy segura que fue el único que repasé más de diez veces:

"( _…) y me he mordido la lengua para no gritarle, he apretado los puños para no partirle la cara. Cuando le pediste entrenar con él y se negó, yo hubiese entrenado contigo. Cuando lloraste por él y esperaste que secase tus lágrimas, yo las hubiese secado. Cuando le pediste ayuda para ordenar el salón y se negó por estar ocupado, yo hubiese dejado todo de lado por ti. Cuando lo salvaste y se no hizo más que enfadarse, yo en cambio te hubiese dado las gracias. Cuando esperaste que él viniese por ti, que él sintiera por ti, que te entregase sus ilusiones, no lo hizo… pero te juro que yo te las hubiese dado todas (...) Intento seguir adelante fingiendo que esto no es más que una idea absurda que se ha metido a la fuerza en mi cabeza, pero cada vez que te veo me doy cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti. Y siento que quisiera personificar la vida, tomarla y lanzarla contra el suelo, patearla, porque no hay manera de que estos sentimientos dejen de cargar contra mi pecho. Me obligué a creer que si me alejaba las cosas cambiarían, pero cuanto más me alejaba más presente estabas en mi memoria…"_

Y allí, recogida en un rincón de mi vacía habitación, sentada en el frío suelo, arrugando la hoja con mis dedos rígidos a causa de la furia y la frustración, dejé que mis sentimientos me llevasen más lejos de lo que jamás había llegado, cortando la cinta que imponía las barreras de mi sensatez y sin fortaleza para resistirme a la pena, me entregué a un llanto desgarrador pero que también fue liberador a la vez. Yo misma había auto impuesto restricciones para no decaer en el intento y ahora simplemente mi endeble organismo parecía ceder sin avergonzarse de poner al descubierto su extenuación.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se entumeció hasta lograr que mis hombros doliesen y mi vientre se contrajera. Sentía la lengua tersa y la garganta prieta, haciéndome padecer una sensación asfixiante. Apenas podía respirar y comencé a temblar sin control. La presión. Siempre que colapsaban mis nervios, mi presión descendía a grados bajo cero haciéndome sentir cadavérica.

Pero aparte de mi cuerpo álgido y trémulo, había algo que se sentía más frío que nunca y que no podía mejorar al no ser tangible; mi interior. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba irremediablemente mal conmigo, algo estaba mal en comparación a como yo había dejado las cosas antes de todos estos sucesos. Una fuerza invasiva amenazaba con surgir desde lo más profundo de mi ser e inútilmente intenté enterrarla con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no había manera. Era tan patético como tapar el sol con dedo, o peor aún, limpiar una mancha con un paño sucio, sólo terminas estropeándolo más. Y eso estaba haciendo con mis sentimientos.

No podía ni comprenderme a mí misma en ese entonces, desconocía que era aquello que tanto quería ocultar, tampoco sabía a quién quería engañar. Estaba sola en la habitación, y eso era lo que más me pesaba; sentirme irreparablemente sola, olvidada.

Entonces, como el héroe que era, había sido y siempre sería, Armin entró en el cuarto irrumpiendo con total inocencia. Al parecer había estado buscándome porque en cuánto abrió la puerta pude oírle llamar mi nombre. No parecía darse cuenta de nada hasta que su rostro se desfiguró al verme en el suelo, hecha un bulto tembloroso y lacrimoso. Acudió a mí de inmediato y no le importó lanzarse de rodillas contra el duro suelo.

Recuerdo cómo intentó calmarme, pero era demasiado tarde. La crisis se había desatado.

Me hablaba, lo sé porque lo vi mover sus labios mientras me sostenía de los hombros. No sé si le respondí, no sé qué me dijo tampoco. Todo parecía surreal en ese momento, hasta que las palabras de Armin surtieron un efecto de alerta cuando esbozó:

–Voy por ayuda.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo alcancé a clavar mis uñas en su antebrazo y a chillar con una voz bastante risible.

–No te vayas, Armin. Quédate–. Supliqué mientras intentaba comprender como lidiar con aquel sufrimiento imperecedero.

Armin se aventó contra el suelo una vez más y me quitó el cuaderno, que reposaba en mi regazo apresado con una de mis manos, para lanzarlo lejos. Si no lo conociera podría asegurar que vi furia en su actuar, incluso la manera en que tiró el cuaderno me pareció despectiva, pero mi mente no gozaba de claridad para haber profundizado más en ello.

En medio de mi llanto y de mi desolación, Armin trató de tomarme entre sus brazos, pero mi cuerpo estaba rígido.

–Mikasa… esto no es bueno – reclamó escéptico y nervioso. – Podría empeorar.

–Si buscas ayuda, me destituirán. Armin, por favor – sollocé.

Intenté reunir fuerzas desde todos los rincones de mi organismo para restablecer mi postura y contener el insistente hipear que había sido causado por el llanto.

Acomodé mis frías manos contra mi pecho para darles calor y Armin, luego de verme tan desposeída aceptó quedarse allí conmigo, aunque a regañadientes.

Observó rápidamente el cuadro y finalmente, se acomodó a mi lado y se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared. Flexionó las rodillas y me atrajo hacia sí tomándome de los brazos.

–Ven, acércate.

Me habló con seriedad, pero a la vez sin ocultar su preocupación y también comprensión. Me arrastró consigo y me acuñó apegándome a su pecho, acomodándome entre sus piernas y rodeándome con sus brazos. Mi cuerpo estaba de costado al suyo y mi mejilla descansaba en uno de sus pectorales. De esa forma, me brindó el calor que me hacía falta y me hizo sentir acompañada.

Durante los primeros minutos me habló, tomándose la situación con una paciencia que le era propia, totalmente una eminencia. Realmente, las virtudes de Armin le pertenecían de una manera única, al igual que sucedía con Sasha. Tenían los corazones más nobles y puros que había conocido en toda mi vida y les debía tanto.

Justo en ese momento, Armin trabajó con mis emociones mejor de lo que yo había hecho y mejor de lo que podría hacer en décadas.

Transcurrieron largos minutos en los que lloré como un infante al que le quitan un dulce, pero Armin insistió en que era más que necesario, que si seguía acumulando tristezas y haciéndome la valerosa, probablemente iba a terminar mucho peor después. Y fue gracias a él que poco a poco comencé a calmarme, mientras me ayudaba aconsejándome, dándome instrucciones de cómo respirar y sugiriéndome que pensara en cosas bonitas, como gatitos pequeños o los colores del atardecer.

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo en esa posición, tanto, que la habitación se oscureció por completo. El latir del corazón de Armin contra mi oído era relajante. A pesar de que éramos familia, los gestos de piel y la cercanía no figuraban dentro del comportamiento que teníamos entre los tres, sumando a Eren. Pero durante el último año, junto a Armin comenzamos a acercarnos más, a demostrarnos el infinito cariño que nos profesábamos y me atrevía a decir que él había tomado un rol de hermano mayor, más que el mismo Eren, aun cuando Armin era el menor de los tres por unos meses. No era que aquello antes fuese muy distinto tampoco, pero ahora simplemente no concebía una vida sin Armin y si la vida misma fuese un cuento de niños, con magia hubiese querido encogerlo para llevarlo conmigo a todas partes.

Cuando creí que Armin me soltaría, no lo hizo y para mi propio bien comenzó a narrar, pillándome desprevenida.

–Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, fuimos al bosque a buscar leña. Era la primera vez que salíamos juntos– comentó con añoranza – También fue el primer día que salí contigo. Eras nueva en la familia de los Jaeger y Eren intentaba incluirte en sus actividades. Sentí un poco de miedo ese día, porque yo era muy tímido y no sabía cómo tratar a una niña tan huraña y que para más remate, había pasado por algo terrible. – Me apresó con más fuerza entre sus brazos al recordarlo.

Asentí para instarlo a que siguiera hablando.

–Y para colmo, ese día Eren se perdió. Nos separamos pensando que así recolectaríamos más leña, pero cuando volvimos al punto de encuentro, Eren no llegó. Tú no hablabas una sílaba y no sabía cómo dirigirme a ti para proponerte que fuésemos en su búsqueda. Hasta que tú, sin expresión alguna en tu pequeño rostro, me miraste y dijiste "Armin, hay que buscar a Eren. Se hace tarde y hace frío". Me sentí más feliz que nunca, porque tal vez no de la manera más carismática, pero sí la más efectiva, lograste romper la incomodidad del silencio. Y buscamos a Eren, lo llamamos por mucho tiempo. Cuando lo encontramos, estaba sentado bajo un árbol mirando al cielo. Se notaba que había estado llorando, pero en cuánto nos vio, fingió que no se había perdido y se hizo el fuerte soldado que había estado buscándonos a nosotros.

Solté el aire a modo de risa liviana.

–Sí, lo recuerdo– dije.

–Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no?

Sí. Años desde entonces, pero seguíamos encerrados luchando contra titanes. Sentí una fuerte congoja ajena a mi pesar momentáneo, sólo por ser consciente de cómo habíamos terminado allí y me aterraba pensar que no fuésemos a salir nunca, o peor aún, que no saliésemos los tres juntos.

–Así es– afirmé ante su pregunta retórica.

–Ustedes son mi familia, Mikasa. No mis amigos, sino mi familia. – parecía triste y molesto a la vez.

No capté en primera instancia el trasfondo de sus palabras y torpemente, intenté sumarme a los elogios.

–Para mí también, yo…

–No quiero verte sufrir, Mikasa. Con Eren había sido suficiente ya. – clamó con voz oscura, interrumpiéndome.

No supe qué decir al respecto, eso no me lo esperaba. Me quedé en silencio escuchando el sonido de su respiración y me acomodé más contra su cuerpo. Aun me sentía muy frágil como para liberarme, además mi presión había bajado considerablemente y me abrigaba estar junto a él. Además, también me sentía muy frágil cómo para defenderme ante su comentario.

Sólo añadí por cortesía mi gratitud ante sus gestos conmigo y a modo de desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

–Siempre me has salvado Armin, siempre llegas cuando te necesito y me apena enormemente porque no quiero cargarte asuntos ajenos, pero aun así tú siempre estás– presioné mi nariz contra su pecho– Gracias por todo.

Soltó una risilla nerviosa.

–A veces he llegado a pensar que el día de mañana no podré tener una novia por tu culpa. – protestó a modo de broma.

Callé unos segundos.

–Si el día de mañana tienes una novia, créeme que me encargaré de interrogarla yo misma– soné amenazante y no exageraba. No podía permitir que alguien le hiciese daño a Armin. No mientras yo viviese.

–Mikasa…– suspiró.

–Te mereces una chica muy bonita, muy inteligente tanto como tú, que dé todo por ti, que te ame sin restricciones y que nunca te niegue nada, que te respete y te acepte tal y como eres, que no tenga miedo de arriesgarse contigo y por sobre todo, que sepa perdonar. No espero menos de eso para ti– lo apresé aún más sin intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Armin rio ante mi confesión, rio con cierta ternura implícita.

–De todas maneras, siempre voy a estar al pendiente de ti– añadió luego.

–Bueno, en realidad… no creo que haya chicas a las que les guste eso…

–Una chica que acepte que jamás dejaré de lado a mi familia. No espero menos de eso– afirmó correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Por un momento, sentí una sutil envidia por adelantado de la chica que tuviese a Armin en un mañana, porque abrazarlo se sentía incomparablemente cómodo, porque sin lugar a dudas, él era increíble y porque no iba a tenerlo tanto tiempo para mí. Eran celos absurdos, hasta maternales de cierta forma, pero no me importaba.

Sin embargo, tanto tiempo hablando de mí y siendo el centro de los dramas no me había dado tiempo de percatarme de lo poco que sabía sobre los sentimientos de Armin y quise preguntar.

–Y, ¿ya tienes a la afortunada en mente? – intenté sonar lo más natural posible. No quería invadirlo tampoco.

Pero Armin calló. No respondió. Me sentí inquieta por eso. Se hacía doloroso llegar a pensar que Armin no confiaba en mí. Probé de nuevo.

–¿Eso es un sí?

Alcé el rostro para mirarlo. Mi nariz quedó a la altura de su mentón. No fue comprometedor estar así. No podía profesar esos sentimientos hacia él, ni él tampoco parecía molesto conmigo. Cuando vi su rostro vi cómo se quedó viendo un punto fijo, pero volvió en sí a los segundos después.

–No es algo como eso, no es que tenga mucho tiempo libre que dedicarle a ese tema de todos modos. Además estamos hablando de ti. Y yo espero que dejes de pasar por estas crisis emocionales. Sé que no puedo pedirte que vivas feliz en un mundo repleto de colores, porque no es eso lo que tenemos. Tú misma lo has dicho tantas veces; un mundo cruel y hermoso, por lo tanto, quédate con lo hermoso y lucha contra lo cruel. No espero menos de eso para ti, Mikasa. – Armin me sostuvo con fuerza.

No supe como continuar a esa sarta de palabras que no podían ser más acordes a la situación. Bajé el rostro y respiré hondo. No obstante, estaba al tanto de que no podía ocultarle nada a Armin y aunque quisiera, no valdría la pena. Confesé como en un juicio con el caso perdido.

–Lo sé– asentí– He de admitir que nunca había pasado por algo como esto. Me sentía tan fuerte antes y ahora es como si me hubiesen arrancado un buen gajo de carne de encima. Apenas puedo respirar. Pensé que iba a ser más fácil seguir adelante, que tal vez podía quedarme con los buenos recuerdos, pero no. Ha sido un castigo abismal sobre todo porque…–pausé, ocluida por la conmoción– lo veo todos los días, aunque sea en la distancia, pero es el hecho de verle y fingir que no siento nada y no es así. Ojalá fuera así, ojalá pudiese simplemente pasar de él y hacer como si nada. No puedo. La respuesta es simple como eso. No puedo.

Armin soltó el aire en un gesto hastiado similar a cuando no podía resolver un partido de ajedrez.

–Siempre he respetado al Capitán Levi. Creo que por sobre su fuerza, es una persona que ha entregado todo por sus compañeros y no tiene miedo a arriesgar nada con tal de alcanzar una victoria. Es un excelente soldado, un guerrero excepcional, un prodigio en el campo de batalla, pero ¡el peor!, definitivamente el peor hombre del que te podías haber enamorado. Pensé… realmente, yo pensaba que esto iba a dar resultado… pero me equivoqué.

No quise debatir al respecto. Tenía más que claro que Levi no sabía bien cómo comportarse en tal tipo de situaciones y aunque eso no significaba que estuviese defendiéndolo, no podía catalogarlo como la peor persona para enamorarse. Para mí era el mejor, aunque hubiese sido el primero del que realmente me haya enamorado y ya no estuviese conmigo.

–No lo margines tanto– intenté suavizar para no encaminar el tema hacia terrenos más inestables.

–No lo defiendas tanto– rezongó. –Yo procuro por el bienestar de mi familia; Eren y tú. Pero el Capitán, aparte de representar una imagen de respeto y jerarquía dentro de la Legión, no resulta ser una prioridad para mí. A mi punto de vista queda indiferente. Quizás más ahora.

–¿Vas a demostrárselo? – indagué curiosa.

–Nunca lo he hecho, ni con él ni con nadie. Creo que no tiene caso. Además sé fingir muy bien en temas de trabajo. Siempre priorizo el deber.

–Lo sé – sonreí cansinamente.

Hizo una pausa larga antes de volver a hablar.

–¿Vas a seguir adelante?

–Siempre sigo adelante. Nunca me he detenido– contesté de forma automática.

–¿Aunque te falte un gajo de carne? – hizo mención a lo que le había dicho antes.

–Aunque me faltasen las piernas, juro que encontraría la manera de avanzar con mis brazos.

–Me alegra oírlo– sentí como su cuerpo se relajó. Armin se preocupaba y mucho.

Siempre pensaba en cómo devolverle todo lo que había hecho por mí, pero en mis cavilaciones fallaba inútilmente. No había manera de compensar tal esfuerzo y dedicación. Mi mayor ofrenda en un acto de benevolencia era salvar su vida cuando estuviese en peligro y estar a su lado por siempre, siendo fiel a la amistad o más bien a la hermandad-familiar que habíamos forjado.

Armin soltó el abrazo lentamente, moviéndome para ayudarme a reincorporarme. Me senté con cuidado y palpé a tientas el borde de la cama para apoyarme y ponerme de pie. Cuando lo encontré, me impulsé y le tendí una mano a Armin para que se levantara también. Al tocarme, lo sentí estremecerse.

–Mikasa– se preocupó– estás fría como un cadáver.

–Sí – asentí mirando mis manos, apenas visibles en la oscuridad y con ayuda de la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana – mi presión baja cuando me pongo nerviosa.

–Vamos por un té, o vamos a cenar. Ya es hora. Se hace tarde.

El comedor estaba iluminado y los soldados conversaban en un tono bastante alto. Lo bueno era que el calor se expandía por la instancia volviéndola acogedora. Se sentía el olor a comida en el aire y eso me recordó que estaba viva y que mi estómago exigía sus atenciones también.

Avanzamos hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban los chicos; Eren, Jean, Sasha y Connie. Todos disfrutando de su cena y conversando ansiosamente sobre cómo iban a dar la pelea contra la Policía Militar.

Armin me dejó ahí y fue por nuestras raciones. Salvar su vida no era suficiente. Tenía que encontrar algo más, algo que fuese digno de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

El invierno se estaba extendiendo como ningún otro. Y aún faltaba todo diciembre; el mes más frío. El viento durante las tardes se hacía sentir con fervor, amenazando con arrancar los tejados de las casas. La única que había dado tregua era la lluvia que se turnaba una semana por medio para aparecer sobre el poblado.

Y aquel crudo invierno no era indiferente para los soldados de la Legión. Cada día, alguna parte del castillo o de los cuarteles se venía abajo por los vientos y las canalejas debían ser limpiadas periódicamente. Un número que no era menor de soldados había caído enfermo por las bajas temperaturas. Sin embargo, no importaba qué tan fuerte fuese el catarro, las tareas no mermaban para nadie. Menos cuando se necesitaban más manos que nunca para la recolección de leña.

Una tarde de negros nubarrones, Armin y Sasha caminaban por el sendero de vuelta al castillo. Iban envueltos en sus capas y cargaban lotes atados de hierbas medicinales que les habían sido encargados. Habían salido camino a la ciudad después de almorzar y venían de vuelta entrado el ocaso.

Sasha tenía las manos entumecidas y sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse rojizos. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado también por la fría brisa y su boca iba dejando huellas de vaho cuando exhalaba. Armin la observaba preocupado, tratando de apresurar el paso para guarecerse pronto en la calidez del castillo, pero aún les faltaba mucho.

Llevaba mucho tiempo observando a Sasha, porque le pareció que en cualquier momento la chica iba a desmoronarse sobre el suelo. Hubiese querido prestarle su propia capa, pero estaba consciente de sus nulas defensas si se exponía al frío. Sin embargo, no dudó ningún segundo en dar pausa a la caminata para ayudar aunque fuese en una mínima cuota.

Armin traía puestos un par de guantes de cuero forrados en pelaje de liebre, cálidos como ningún otro. Sasha lo observó con atención al darse cuenta de que se habían detenido y centró sus ojos en las manos de Armin que se despojaban de su abrigo.

–Ten– le extendió los guantes en un gesto amable y Sasha dio un respingo.

–Armin, no es necesario– tartamudeó, sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba, alzando sus pequeñas y magulladas manos en el aire.

–Si no te abrigas las manos, se te van a terminar cayendo– y aunque era una exageración, no distaba mucho de la realidad.

Cuando Sasha miró sus propias manos, allí en los lugares que parecían más rojizos, ahora se dejaba ver un tono amoratado. Así que sin oponer más resistencia, agradeció el gesto y se cubrió las manos de inmediato. Al menos Armin ya las tenía suficientemente cálidas. Duraría todo el camino que les quedaba para llegar.

En los días en que el invierno se tornaba más salvaje que nunca, se les exigía a los soldados un trato único con los caballos para que estos se mantuviesen sanos, sobre todo por lo caro que era mantenerlos y conseguirlos. Por lo que Sasha y Armin optaron por pagar el viaje a un carretero, que de vuelta sólo los acercó un poco y viró en otra dirección.

Por eso ahora, avanzaban con prisa para llegar antes de que oscureciera del todo.

Cuando iban entrando a terreno que les era familiar, por lo jardines del castillo, tras sus espaldas venían pasos agigantados y firmes contra el duro suelo. Lo hubiesen dejado pasar de no ser porque sus nombres resonaron con fuerza en la boca del Capitán.

–Braus. Arlert.

Armin y Sasha se miraron y voltearon al mismo tiempo. Tras ellos, el Capitán Levi venía caminando con prisa, con los hombros encogidos por el frío y envolviéndose en la capa.

Sasha notó como Armin, quien hasta entonces había sido como un ángel, cambió su postura a una totalmente esquiva, como a la defensiva y su mirada de total desinterés le hizo ver que algo no andaba bien. Pero lo pasó por alto. Ella conservó su actitud de siempre e hizo el saludo característico. Armin pareció hacerlo sin ánimo alguno.

–Capitán– asintió Sasha, esperando alguna orden.

Levi les habló con ansiedad y algo agitado.

–Necesito pedirles un favor. En realidad, a cualquiera de los dos.

–¿De qué trata, Capitán? – indagó Armin sin suavizar su expresión severa.

Sasha volvió a darle un repaso rápido con la mirada. Era demasiado extraño.

–¿Saben dónde está la soldado Ackerman? ¿Le han visto últimamente? – preguntó Levi, intentando controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, apretando aún más la capa. El frío ascendía sin piedad.

Ninguno de los chicos sabía si el Capitán estaba al tanto de que ellos conocían la historia entre él y su mejor amiga, pero por asuntos de conclusión lógica, era de esperarse que él al menos lo intuyese. No por nada se estaba dirigiendo a ellos en ese momento. El problema era, que Armin no tenía intención alguna de cooperar y se esperaba que el favor tuviese que ver con Mikasa, en cambio Sasha no pudo ocultar su perplejidad al oír el apellido en boca del Capitán. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué actitud tomar, pero esperó paciente porque terminara de pedir su favor.

–Ahora, no exactamente. Probablemente la veamos durante la cena– comentó Sasha al ver que Armin calló.

–Necesito que le comuniquen que quiero verla mañana en el centro de la ciudad, en la pileta. Cerca de las 4pm estaría bien– les encomendó con su característico tono de voz, sin sutileza alguna.

El viento hizo bailar la copa de los árboles y el siseo de las hojas se expandió por el lugar. Si fue perceptible, fue por el silencio que reinó el espacio entre los tres soldados que se sometían a un encuentro poco casual.

Armin, aunque se había prometido a sí mismo ser profesional, no pudo ocultar la aversión que le provocó oír la propuesta. Sobre todo después de ver las condiciones en las que terminaba Mikasa cuando le sucedía cualquier cosa que estuviese ligada a Levi. Sasha por su lado, se sentía extraña, dividida entre dos percepciones: la emoción, al saber que el Capitán quería ver a Mikasa de nuevo, y la incomodidad ante la postura de Armin frente a un superior. Y Levi, quien era mucho más que intuitivo, clavó su mirada filosa sobre la figura de Armin, mientras este último fingía mirar un punto perdido en la nada.

Sasha optó por salvar la situación una vez más.

–No hay problema, Capitán. Yo lo haré– le habló con la mejor disposición, pero no logró hacer que Levi espabilara.

Sus ojos no dejaban a Armin en paz. No había ningún sentimiento negativo en su mirada excepto curiosidad.

El silencio duró unos segundos más y fue todo lo que Sasha pudo resistir. Quiso tomar impulso para decir algo, pero Armin se le adelantó y alzó la vista para encontrarse fijamente con el Capitán.

–Con su permiso.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

–Yo le entregaré el mensaje a mi compañera, Capitán– reiteró Sasha, hasta que Levi finalmente meneó la cabeza y soltó un ligero "gracias".

Si había algo que Levi tenía claro, es que cualquier persona que estuviese al tanto de su historia, lo vería a él como un maldito idiota. Y lo era. Lo sabía. Lo era por romperle el corazón a la mujer que amaba y que también lo amaba a él. Lo era por no tener la simple y humana capacidad de saber llevar una relación y aunque no podía exigírsele más a una persona como él, con los valores tergiversados y reintegrados a la fuerza, una persona que sabía más de obligaciones y honor que de sentimientos, su poco tino era algo que dejaba bastante que desear. Al menos, así lo veían los amigos de la soldado Ackerman. Y eso no hizo más que hacerlo sentir como un viejo amargo que no tenía nuevas esperanzas.

Pero aun así, confió en Sasha y esperó que el mensaje llegase a destino. Pero más aún, esperó que la destinataria estuviese de acuerdo, porque si no lo hacía, todo lo que tenía planeado iba a perder sentido.

Cuando los vio alejarse, caminando casi al mismo ritmo con las capas ondeantes, los sintió más lejanos que nunca, y lo que le molestaba era que Mikasa estaba allá, en esa lejanía. Y sin más qué hacer ni decir, se encaminó hasta su habitación escapando del frío, aun cuando él mismo se sentía más frío que nunca, porque la única persona que le había abrigado el alma alguna vez, no estaba con él para abrazarle esa noche.

Sasha siguió a Armin a zancadas, porque Armin avanzaba lo más rápido que podía. Ella no lograba comprender lo que había sucedido minutos atrás y temía preguntar. Se restringió a refregar sus manos forradas por los aguantes que él le hubo prestado antes y a dedicarle miradas desconcertadas.

Hubo un punto en que no pudo resistir más la duda y con una pizca de prudencia en su consciencia, se atrevió a soltar la pregunta.

–Armin, ¿qué pasó allá atrás? – soltó un quejido al final, cuando casi se tropieza con un desnivel del suelo.

Armin se detuvo para sostenerla antes de que terminase mordiendo el polvo y cuando se aseguró de que la chica podía mantener el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo, avanzó a paso más tranquilo.

–No me parecería correcto entregarle ese mensaje a Mikasa– negó con la cabeza, mientras mantenía la vista fija hacia al frente. Parecía estar concentrado pensando en algo que Sasha no podía descifrar.

–¿Armin? – se extrañó– ¿Por qué no habría de ser lo correcto? Estoy segura que esto le hará muy bien a Mikasa.

–¿Bien? ¿Cómo? – soltó Armin de una buena vez evidenciando lo complejo que era para él comprenderlo y lo molesto que se le hacía también. – A mí me parece más que ha sido bastante contraproducente.

–Mikasa está deprimida por esto– dijo Sasha tratando de convencerlo, hablando con palabras arrebatas y agitadas, tratando de seguir el ritmo del andar de Armin.

–¿Y no sería ese un motivo para querer proteger a tu amiga? – la voz del chico carraspeó.

–No lo estás entendiendo– insistió Sasha, como queriendo explicarle.

–Lo entiendo, Sasha– Armin parecía un poco más alterado, enfadado– Créeme, lo entiendo tanto cuando la veo llorar.

–Pero eso es porque…

–¡Tú no la has visto llorar! – la interrumpió perdiendo los cabales– en el suelo, como una niña pequeña, es como sí…

–¡Tú no lo has oído gritar en las noches por las pesadillas que tiene! ¡Y sí la he visto llorar! – contratacó Sasha, con un estallido de su voz similar al que emitía cuando se emocionaba por la comida.

Armin se quedó en su lugar, perplejo. No pudo emitir ni una sola palabra más. Pestañeó varias veces mientras Sasha retraía el rostro un poco avergonzada por su actuar.

–¿No lo entiendes Armin? El problema no es el Capitán en sí mismo, es su ausencia la que le afecta. Esos dos tienen que estar juntos. Esa es la única solución y es lo correcto– miró sus manos, nerviosa por lo que acababa de soltar.

–¿Por qué es lo correcto? – de pronto Armin parecía confundido y la miraba con mucha atención como un niño pequeño que hace preguntas a su madre.

Sasha reparó en lo inocente que había sonado esa interrogación y se sintió inquieta por la forma en que Armin la miraba con expresión de exigencia por la respuesta.

–No lo sé, pero…–Sasha intentó decir algo cuerdo– ¿Porque se aman? Porque cuando amas a alguien estar cerca de aquella persona te hace sentir bien y es todo lo contrario si estás lejos…

Estaban a una distancia de un metro y sostuvieron la mirada durante muchos segundos antes de que Armin se decidiera por responderle.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Armin ahora con un tono más tímido.

–¿Eh? Yo…– Sasha pensó un poco más. No tenía la respuesta concreta, pero aun así – Empatía, supongo. Soy mujer también. Si estuviese enamorada, ¿no es eso lo que querría? Dime Armin, si tú estuvieses enamorado, ¿no sería eso lo que esperarías?

Armin se quedó viendo a Sasha una vez más, sin embargo, de pronto comenzó a verla como nunca antes la había visto y sintió que sus recuerdos archivados sobre ella databan desde una época pasada. Ya no era reconocible sólo como la chica patata. Estaba creciendo, como Mikasa, como él mismo, como todos los demás. Sí, estaban creciendo, madurando. Los años pasaban y ya no eran los mismos.

Su perspectiva sobre Sasha dio un vuelco radical y se dio cuenta de cómo ella estaba más capacitada que él para realizar un juicio sobre la situación.

Durante esa instancia, se quedó en silencio afrontando ese momento en que su raciocinio se vio colapsado por su impulso sobreprotector hacia su amiga.

Sasha guardó silencio también porque nunca antes le había gritado a Armin. En ninguna ocasión había tenido necesidad alguna de llegar a los gritos para que la escuchase. Se llevaban bien y se tenían cariño, respeto y eran muy buenos compañeros. Pero ella también quería proteger a Mikasa y sabía de sobra, que Levi sí la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso, no podía bajo ningún punto negarse a la petición, aun si eso implicaba molestar un poco a Armin.

Sin embargo, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. La mano de Armin tomó la suya y la sostuvo con fuerza. Sasha dio su segundo respingo durante ese día y lo miró con sobresalto sobrecargado en sus ojos.

–Está bien, Sasha. Hazlo– dijo Armin con una sonrisa. – No puedo ser yo el de las buenas decisiones siempre. Creo que tú sabes más de esto que yo.

Sasha le sonrió de vuelta y lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo avanzar los últimos metros que los separaban del cálido castillo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

–No entiendo nada. Y no sé si estoy bien con esto– el viento entraba por la ventana. Tenía una temperatura exacta, agradable– Es más, creo que no estoy ni remotamente bien. Si lo estuviese, no estaría ni de broma hablando contigo, pero créeme cuando te digo que ya no tengo más ideas en mente para comprenderlo.

Hange se quedó apoyada contra su mesón, mientras yo estaba sentada en el alfeizar sosteniendo la ventana con la mano y así darle un ángulo de entrada a la brisa.

El paseo nervioso de la taza de té entre las manos de la Mayor me hizo comprender que ni ella esta vez podía ayudarme. ¿Entonces quién? Dios, sentía que podría irme lejos hacia las montañas y conjurar algún tipo de ente que subsanara todas las confusiones que dolían ahora en mi cabeza.

–Mikasa, si tú no puedes comprenderlo… ¿cómo podría hacerlo yo? – sonó triste.

–Porque eres su amiga. Hange, ayúdame a entender a tu amigo. No entiendo qué es lo que quiere de mí.

–Te quiere a ti.

Callé unos segundos mientras pensaba la respuesta.

–Eso creía yo también. Pero me dejó– esas palabras sabían a amargo en mi boca. – sin embargo ayer en la noche, Sasha me entrega "el mensaje"; hoy a las 4pm en la pileta cerca de la ciudad. Dime, ¿a qué está jugando? – mi voz sonaba quejumbrosa y gruñona a la vez.

Sé que Hange veía la desesperación en mi rostro y sentía como le traspasaba esas emociones, sin contar que todo esto para ella catalogaba de conmovedor y que tomaba una actitud similar a la que tenía con los titanes. Para mí, de conmovedor no tenía nada. Ahí mismo, sentada de nuevo entre los cojines pidiéndole a Hange una respuesta que no tenía, me arrepentía de estar actuando tan arrebatadamente. Pero justo cuando faltaban un par de horas para el encuentro había comenzado a perder la cabeza. Mi única idea fue ir a quejarme con la pobre Hange.

Para el día tan fresco, usé un faldón largo, un chaleco y botines. Até mi cabello con un pasador y me enrollé la bufanda roja al cuello.

–Luces atractiva. Estoy segura que cuando te vea cambiará de opinión– Hange quería sonar amigable y ciertamente, lo era. Pero yo no tenía interés en mi aspecto, menos en ese momento. Incluso, hubiese ido sin bañarme y cubierta de tierra con tal de fastidiarlo.

–Gracias– asentí de todos modos.

No podía cargar mis sentimientos contra una persona que no estaba involucrada. Estaba buscando culpables dónde no había. El único responsable de toda mi angustia iba a esperarme en la plaza de la ciudad, en la pileta a las 4pm.

Sinceramente, no tenía ni la más mínima ni remota idea sobre qué asunto sería esta vez. Hasta pensaba que podría ser algo tan absurdo como "quería reunirme contigo para dejarte en claro que todo se terminó". Pero sí, era demasiado incluso para él.

–Va siendo hora de que emprendas tu camino, Mikasa. – comunicó la Mayor, luego de observar el pobre sol que a ratos era cubierto por espesas nubes.

–Lo sé– dije sin intenciones de moverme.

Pero lo hice. Porque era ahora o no hacerlo nunca. Y sabía que mis convicciones trepidaban indefensas como la llama de una vela, pero me armé de valor para seguir adelante.

Levi era la única persona capaz de mantenerme inmersa en un estado de constante incertidumbre, tan incierto como aquel. Sólo él podía mover mis hilos y balancear mis estados anímicos, pero ¡demonios! que nada de eso me hacía querer alejarme de él. Ni tampoco dejaba de pensarle un solo día.

Sin embargo, allí en el alfeizar, dándole un último vistazo al paisaje luchaba por desistir de las proclamas enemigas de mi orgullo que querían llevarme de vuelta a rastras a mi habitación. Y todo esto no era más que culpa del tiempo que había estado lejos de él.

Por eso digo, creo firmemente en ello. El tiempo, a mi criterio, no me es de ayuda. Creo que muchas cosas se pierden; la paciencia por ejemplo. Y la paciencia es un don que menoscaba el entusiasmo y delimita los eventos fortuitos. Ser paciente es saber esperar y esperar no es una de mis actividades favoritas. El tiempo pasa y mientras se espera, ¿qué? La vida fluye rigurosamente y no aguarda por nadie, no aguarda por oportunidades solidarias, no aguarda ni siquiera por los débiles.

Quizás por eso entonces la confusión me vendaba los ojos impidiéndome avanzar. Porque el tiempo, como tantas veces intenté hacerle ver a Levi, no ayuda a mejorar nada. No podía considerar una opción sentarse a esperar sabiendo que la solución podía provenir de mis propias manos.

Tenía rabia retenida. Maldito tiempo. Se lo había dicho antes, ahora, podría decírselo siempre. Y odié tener la razón.

Pero si ya había intentado tantas veces antes, ¿por qué no una vez más?

Llegué antes de lo esperado a la ciudad. El encuentro era a las cuatro y me encontraba merodeando las calles del comercio cerca de las tres. Tenía planeado conseguirme cajitas de té de la tienda de infusiones, así que cargué conmigo mi morral. Además llevé conmigo el cuaderno de Levi para leer mientras esperaba.

El día se sentía reflexivo. Y cierto. No era una cualidad atribuible al aspecto de un día, pero para mí lucía de ese modo. Podía entenderse así por la brisa tenue que aunque fría no irritaba la piel. También por el sol que se escondía tras las nubes y por el aroma fresco de las calles, el bullicio de las voces y los niños jugando, corriendo de un lado a otro. Sentía ganas de sentarme a mirar el paisaje y pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo parecía tan apacible y natural. Como un día común y corriente en la vida de un ser humano normal. Parecía que todos ahí se olvidaban de los muros y se encomendaban a sus propios asuntos. Podía entenderlo de cierta forma. Nadie quería vivir sufriendo por una realidad inevitable.

Cuando llegué a la tienda de infusiones me deleité con el olor embriagante y amargo. Miré a todos los rincones y hacia un costado detrás del mostrador, una anciana envuelta en un chal descansaba sobre una silla. No quise interrumpirla de buenas a primeras por lo que me deslicé por las estanterías en silencio, buscando con la mirada la caja de té negro y canela que tanto me gustaba. La conocía de memoria, no iba a tardar en dar con ella.

Cuando alcé mi brazo para tomar un paquete, me encontré con algo que terminó acaparando toda mi atención.

Una caja de madera. Bellísima. Lijada y brillosa. De color roble oscuro y con diversas figuras talladas. La que más llamó mi atención era una media luna similar a la de mi colgante. Luego de hacerme con mi caja de té, cogí la de madera con mi otra mano y la sostuve para verla de cerca, girándola en todas direcciones para analizar todos los detalles.

–Es té de manzanilla– escuché la voz de la anciana dirigirse hacia mí.

Volteé el rostro con parsimonia y le ofrecí un gesto amable.

–Manzanilla– repetí mirando el envase nuevamente.

–Es utilizado como un relajante y también ayuda con el insomnio– me sonrió, revelando en las arrugas que se formaron en su piel la longevidad de su encorvado cuerpo.

Cuando me comentó que ayudaba con el sueño no pude evitar recordar a Levi. Además entendí porqué la caja tenía tallada una media luna. Pero más allá de las propiedades del té contenido en el envase, mi atención seguía siendo robada por su precioso diseño.

–Llevaré estos dos– alcé ambos paquetes en el aire.

Nunca le había hecho un regalo a Levi. No sé porqué ésta debía ser la ocasión, pero así lo quise. Esa caja me recordaba mucho a él y su añoranza del cielo. Además, iba a serle útil.

El campanario de la ciudad tocaba cinco campanadas al cambio de hora. Resonó con fuerza cuando salí de la tienda. Supe que era hora de ir hacia la pileta.

No era entusiasmo lo que me llevaba a avanzar tan apresuradamente. No, definitivamente no era algo tan grato y favorable como eso. Tal vez, ansiedad, nerviosismo… Desasosiego. Y este último hablaba por todas las demás sensaciones que se aglomeraban briosas en la boca de mi estómago.

Había algo que me tenía inquieta y que había pensado por mucho antes de venir aquí. Era un pensamiento cruel y dolía como ácido sobre una herida abierta, pero sino me anticipaba los golpes iban a resultar más que nocivos.

Si este encuentro era para lo que yo creía, Levi iba a terminar esto de una buena vez e inclusive, tal vez no quisiera verme más ni tener ningún tipo de contacto conmigo. Ese era el asunto. Eso era lo que me carcomía las entrañas y me tenía envuelta en dolorosa incertidumbre.

Al llegar a la pileta, no pude divisar a Levi por ninguna parte, pero preferí no comer ansias antes de tiempo ni hacerme con la funesta idea de que había llegado tarde o él había desistido de reunirse conmigo. Me senté en la orilla de la pileta tratando de ser paciente y esperé.

Tomé el cuaderno que venía dentro de mi morral y me dediqué a leer. Repasé las hojas, acariciándolas con mis manos e intenté retomar la lectura desde la última vez que había leído. Aún me faltaba mucho por terminar y si seguía quedándome retenida en los extractos que más me gustaban seguiría avanzando a tramos minúsculos.

Y es que simplemente, ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no quedarme a leer una y mil veces?

 _"_ _(…) El cielo está estrellado. Imagino un paisaje junto a ti y ese paisaje tiene una melodía en mi mente. Tal vez algún día esa pieza cobre vida y te invite a danzarla mientras mis brazos te estrechan. No hay lugar más tranquilo que éste que ha recreado mi mente; recostados sobre la fina hierba, mis brazos te sostienen, tu mejilla descansa en mi pecho. Si pudiese sostenerte ahora mismo, si tan sólo pudiese dejar de ser un pensamiento…"_

Y entonces pensé que yo también quería lo mismo, ahora, siempre. Y lo que había sido algo tan simple como mero desasosiego se convirtió en miedo, porque en el fondo de mi corazón lo único que quería era estar con él los días que me quedasen por vivir, conocer todo lo que nadie conocía y hacerle feliz. Que la fría soledad que emanaba del cuaderno entre mis manos quedase recluida en el pasado y no tuviese cabida de nuevo en su presente.

Mientras ojeaba, mis ojos se centraron en la hoja que había quedado arrugada y eso a su vez trajo la interrupción ante mis anhelos. Recordé cuanta ira se germinó dentro de mí aquel día y cómo Armin había lanzado lejos el cuaderno. Alisé la página con mi mano tratando de que recuperase su superficie original sabiendo que era imposible, pero al menos se veía más presentable.

Los minutos pasaban y el temor aumentaba. Tanto por si Levi llegaba como si no. A pesar de haberme partido la cabeza pensando durante todo este tiempo, no tenía cartas bajo la manga sobre qué decirle para cada alternativa y eso sólo conseguía que la ansiedad se hiciese menos sostenible.

Hasta que, de pronto, luego de esperar y esperar, lo vi.

Alcé la vista por casualidad en dirección al centro de la ciudad y fue imposible no reconocerlo. Técnicamente resaltaba entre todos los demás. Vestía completamente de negro; pantalones negros, botas ecuestres negras, camisa negra, chaqueta negra y también, su capa sobre los hombros. Eso me trajo recuerdos y tuve la súbita sensación de querer sonreír, pero me contuve. No lo ameritaba.

Nunca antes me había percatado de lo perfecto que el color negro lucía en él. Ni de lo dócil que se veía su cabello cuando bailaba al viento. Ni en lo mucho que temblaban mis manos cuando lo veía acercarse.

"Espera. ¿Temblar?"

Reaccioné de inmediato ante algo tan inesperado como eso y me froté las palmas contra la tela de mi falda, mientras sentía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

Levi me encontró con el cuaderno en mi poder y alzó ambas cejas en un gesto interesado. Rápidamente, guardé el objeto en mi morral dónde también estaban las cajitas de té y archivé una nota mental para no olvidarme de entregarle su obsequio después.

Me senté erguida esperando que se incorporase a mi lado. Llegó y sin que lo invitase se sentó junto a mí, mas mantuvo su vista al frente contemplando el constante pasar de los ciudadanos. Estaba nervioso. No era difícil de descifrar.

Y eso sólo consiguió empeorarlo todo. Me cuestioné qué era lo que tenía que decirme. Si se veía así de complicado no podía ser algo que se tomase a la ligera.

–Asistí como pediste– inicié la conversación con torpeza. Lo hice por la simple necesidad de romper con el silencio. Ni siquiera me había saludado y no sabía en qué momento él iba a atreverse a decirme algo.

–Bien– comentó ignorándome y concentrándose en lo que había a su alrededor.

Agaché el rostro y observé mis manos que yacían empuñadas sobre mis rodillas. Tenía que mentalizarme y por supuesto, estar preparada para cualquier cosa que tuviese que decirme. No podía simplemente caer en las crisis de siempre y echarme a llorar. No ahora.

–Hay algo importante que quiero decirte– dijo finalmente.

Eso me hizo notar que le urgía ir al grano con prontitud.

–¿Y qué es? – ansié– Habla de una buena vez.

Se giró para verme con claridad, enseñándome una expresión neutra, pero con ojos brillosos. No parecía molesto, no parecía nada. Se mantuvo imparcial como siempre.

La ansiedad hacía estragos en mis entrañas y de pronto mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo permitido. Sentía la garganta estrecha y un dolor en el pecho. Mis brazos estaban temblando. Rogaba porque otra crisis no fuese a pillarme ahí, pero hice uso de todos mis esfuerzos por ocultar mis reacciones.

–¿Tienes prisa? – comentó en voz baja.

–No. Quiero saber qué vas a decirme. ¿Qué estás esperando? – hablé con pesadez, no por él, sino por la presión que me estaba estrangulando. Me llevé la mano al cuello con disimulo, mientras intentaba ponerle atención.

–Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que creí– bufó.

¿Complicado?

Mis teorías parecían cumplirse cada vez más. No obstante, no era partidaria, bajo ningún punto, de prolongar tanto un sufrimiento que no servía para ser tan duradero. Iba a romperse hasta un límite irreparable, tal vez en la frontera en que llegaban a rozarse el amor y el odio.

Quise exigirle que dejase de lado el centralismo, que tan sólo se tomase un tiempo para pensar en cómo me sentía, siquiera imaginarse una cuota de todo mi pesar. Y algo que me hacía escocer el estómago era que él lo tenía claro, no era desinformación. Él sabía que yo sentía por él, entonces ¿por qué me hacía esto?

¿Qué era tan complicado de decir? ¡Mierda! Tan sólo tenía que decirlo, que gritármelo si quería dejármelo bien en claro. Sólo tenía que ir al grano y podía jurarle ahí mismo que nunca más me acercaría a él, como había hecho hasta ahora, que incluso era capaz de fingir que nunca le había conocido, pero sólo tenía que hablar ¡y ya! No callarse mientras me miraba con esos ojos que me guiaban a perderme, que querían llevarme consigo y hacerme renunciar a todo.

–Mientras más rápido, mejor– clamé orgullosa, pero mi trémula voz acusó mi amaine.

–Ya veo– cerró los ojos e inhaló– Perdóname, – lo dijo fuerte y claro– por huir de nuevo todo este tiempo.

Giré mi rostro lentamente expandiendo los ojos por la sorpresa. Sentí cómo mi corazón palpitó con fuerza haciéndose perceptible dentro de mis costillas. No pude comprenderlo muy bien a la primera, por lo que contesté lo primero que vino a mi cabeza.

–Da igual. No es como si yo no hubiese hecho lo mismo– concentré mi vista en un par de niños que jugaban a las escondidas.

La tensión reinó de nuevo. Pensaba que esas instancias incómodas habían cesado entre ambos, pero no podía demandar más a sabiendas de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Tal vez me había acostumbrado a la comodidad de su presencia, pero ahora se hacía confuso.

–Bien. A lo que vine– inspiró con fuerza.

De alguna manera, me había preparado para un momento así. Después de todo, ya había sucedido antes, pero ahora estaba aterrada. Nunca ni en el campo de batalla había sentido tanto temor. Tenía que calmarme y resistir la tentación de gritarle, de zarandearlo y pedirle que terminase con todo de una buena vez.

–¿No es un lugar muy público? – averigüé con desgano.

Me miró obstruido, como si le hubiese fastidiado mi comentario.

–En realidad, ya no me interesa.

¿No le interesa? Una punzada gélida clavó mi estómago. Tragué saliva con dificultad y eso me hizo notar cuan angosto había alcanzado a estrecharse mi tracto. Dolía incluso un gesto tan simple como tragar.

–Si no te interesa, entonces habla de una buena jodida vez– rezongué subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

Todo me estaba resultando infinitamente desesperante. Lo que antes me había parecido hasta recreativo ahora hostigaba haciéndome perder el control sobre mi estabilidad. El ruido ambiental, las personas, la dureza de la pileta, el frío, todo el contexto que rodeaba ese encuentro me estaba exasperando de sobremanera. Me sentía reclusa dentro de mi estado y me parecía que a mi alrededor todos se entendían perfectamente bien, mientras yo era un manojo de inconsistencias.

Estaba tan concentrada en retener la irrigación de ira en mis venas, que sentí el aterrizaje de mi consciencia cuando sentí el cuerpo de Levi más cerca del mío.

Se acomodó a mi lado y me observó fijamente. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su nariz rozar mi mejilla y su aliento fresco bañar mi piel. Lo observé totalmente liada con los embrollos en mi mente. Él, por su parte, sólo se dedicó a sostener una de mis manos y cuando me reanimé efecto de su toque, me di cuenta de que había algo frío entre sus dedos.

Sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Para cuando me di cuenta tenía un anillo en mi dedo anular en la mano izquierda. Un anillo que no era simplemente eso, sino bellísimo. De plata, medianamente delgado y con una piedra preciosa de color azul intenso que centellaba con los escasos rayos del sol que se colaba a ratos.

Alcé la vista rápidamente sin poder esconder el desbarajuste emocional que me había provocado ese gesto. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

–Levi– intenté enunciar tratando de sonar firme, pero fallé– ¿Qué es esto?

–Estoy reclamándote.

–¿Qué estás qué…– me falló el aire haciéndome jadear.

Abrí los ojos de par en par pestañeando rápidamente mientras mi cabeza intentaba darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Reclamándote, entre una probabilidad infinita de pretendientes, vale decir mocosos, que estarían dispuestos a ofrecerse– soltó con rudeza.

Dos cosas para decir: en primer lugar, insolencia.

–¿Crees– hice una pausa para inhalar– que después de todo lo que ha pasado puedes venir como si nada, disculparte y "reclamarme" cual objeto?

Cuando me repuse luego de esa avalancha de información despiadada y de que mis teorías se desmoronasen hasta romperse en el suelo, razoné fugazmente retomando el hilo de las cosas y obligando a mi consciencia a pisar tierra. Eso era demasiado, incluso para mí.

–No se trata de eso, en lo absoluto– gruñó– Si estás preguntándote porqué hoy y no antes o después, eso es porque simplemente ha dado la coincidencia de que tenemos día libre–. Se sobó las sienes –Quizás consideres esto un atentado de mi parte, pero estoy consciente de que hay cosas irresolutas en el tintero. Quédate conmigo hoy. Conversemos todo lo que haya que conversar, esta vez estoy dispuesto a escuchar y hablar.

–¿Por qué? – mascullé.

–Porque es necesario.

–Es necesario que te acomode una buena paliza y no creo que merezcas menos de eso– fruncí los labios.

Suspiró hastiado, pero armándose de paciencia como si hubiese anticipado de antemano que algo como eso iba a suceder.

–Sé que merezco eso y más, Ackerman– dijo con voz de rutina. Sabía que no me gustaba que me llamase por mi apellido–. Pero tenía que empezar por algo. Sé que soy un asco en este aspecto. Lamento no poder ofrecerte más.

–¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – señalé el anillo con mi dedo índice.

–No es un anillo de matrimonio si eso es lo que piensas–aclaró.

–Sigue siendo de compromiso– encogí los hombros, mirando el pequeño objeto que no sabía de discusiones y no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. –Entonces, estás diciendo que… ¿vas a hacerlo público?

–No– contestó en el acto. –Vamos a hacerlo evidente.

Y en segundo lugar de las cosas que vinieron a mi cabeza estaba la idea de la felicidad. No podía negarlo. Una chispa parpadeaba dentro mí amenazando con hacerme estallar en alegría, porque no había nada que yo quisiera más que estar a su lado, pero optaba por retomar mi postura inicial. Él tenía que aprender bastante sobre el concepto de respeto.

Alcé la mano en la que portaba el anillo en el aire, enseñándosela y mostrándome desafiante. Tomé el anillo y lo deslicé por mi dedo haciendo ademán de quitármelo. Lo dejé a medio camino, a la altura de mi segundo falange. Vi la expresión de espanto que se dibujó en su rostro y oí con gusto cómo su respiración se aceleró.

–No voy a bajarlo hasta que me convenzas y me des una buena razón. Tengo que creerte. Si no lo haces, el jodido anillo va a salir expedido de mi dedo al canasto de la basura. – Mordí con atrevimiento–. Tienes todas estas horas hasta el anochecer.

Sentencié sin cortesías ni discreción. Es más, creía que el castigo era, incluso, piadoso. Mas Levi no pareció mostrarse impacientado luego de mis palabras. Mantuvo su semblante y dijo:

–Me costó más de un año acercarme a ti. ¿Qué son un par de horas? – su voz sonó ronca y más desafiante que la mía.

Un quejido abandonó mi garganta al oírle decir eso. Tenía rabia y orgullo acumulados, pero seguía amándolo. Seguía queriendo lanzarme a sus brazos y manifestar lo feliz que me sentía en ese momento. Pero no lo hice, porque si a mí me había costado un infierno llegar hasta este punto, las cosas no iban a ser muy distintas para él, aunque sólo fuese por un par de horas.

–¿Vas en serio? – murmuré con torpeza aun sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Mikasa…

No lo dejé continuar. Meneé la cabeza en negación y mi concentración se vio entorpecida nuevamente por el ruido ambiental. Tenía que salir de ahí o esa irritación iba a cargarle a Levi en vano.

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? –protesté– Vámonos.

–¿A dónde?

–No me importa. Tan sólo sácame de aquí. El bullicio de la ciudad me está volviendo loca.

Asintió seguidas veces y me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció producto del frío ambiental. De pronto la temperatura había descendido tornando al ambiente a una atmosfera gélida. Me abracé y froté mis brazos. Como había hecho hace tiempo, la capa de Levi cayó sobre mis hombros entregándome calor. Mis ojos hallaron los suyos y quise traspasarle todas las emociones que recorrieron mi cuerpo en cuánto hizo eso; tenía gratos recuerdos de esa capa.

Me sostuvo de los hombros para afirmar la prenda mientras me miraba fijamente.

–Nunca te has vestido correctamente para las ocasiones. Está por atardecer y es invierno– reclamó como siempre solía hacer.

Sostuve una de sus manos que estaba sobre mi hombro y la acaricié mientras mi mirada estaba perdida y llenándose de lágrimas.

–Salgamos de aquí– susurró–. ¿Quieres volver al castillo? ¿O te gustaría ir a otro lugar?

–El castillo está bien– solté de pronto. No tenía deseos de estar fuera más tiempo.

Conseguimos un carretero que nos llevó de vuelta. Durante el trayecto Levi no me quitó pestaña de encima. Nos sentamos frente a frente y él me escrutaba con detenimiento mientras yo me envolvía en su capa para pasar el frío. Muchas otras veces, los carreteros suelen invitarnos a conversar de temas triviales, pero ahora el silencio se cernió durante todo el viaje. Quizás la estela de nuestras auras en ese momento no era la mejor.

Y Levi seguía mirándome absorto. De cierta manera, me gustaba que me viese de esa forma, pero aunque mi corazón vibrara rebosante de alegría en mi interior, mi orgullo estaba herido. Antes de darle una respuesta tenía que limpiarme de todos los pensamientos oscuros y de la angustia que habían allanado mi existencia.

Tenía la sensación de que todo había sido por nada. Que tanto drama sobraba, pero también estaba consciente de que la vida encuentra formas certeras y precisas de enseñar. Algo había que sacar de todo eso. Sin embargo, tal vez sólo había sido asunto de Levi. Levi y su forma de ser, Levi y sus inseguridades… Levi, tan simple como eso. Levi.

No pude permitirme colapsar y plantarme a gritarle verdades en el rostro. Un poco por sentido común y en otro aspecto, porque me sentía floja, tranquila, pero desconcertada. Era como si creyese que estaba soñando una vez más. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrí, pero Levi seguía allí quieto, mirando el paisaje, perdido en sus pensamientos. Meneé la cabeza pensando en lo absurdo que había sido eso.

En fin. La tormenta había cesado y ahora venía la calma.

Concentré mi atención en el anillo que estaba en mi mano. Era bonito y pesado. Me gustaba cómo lucía en mi mano y sentí la tentación de hacerlo bajar definitivamente y pensar que no era un "reclamo", que realmente ese mundo cruel acababa y que iba a casarme, a vivir feliz en una cabaña en las montañas y que mi mayor preocupación seria pensar en qué gastar el tiempo. Para cuando me di cuenta, Levi había vuelto a observarme absorto, con ilusión en la mirada al darse cuenta que había estado ensimismada viendo el anillo. Me hice la desentendida y escondí la mano bajo la capa.

Optamos por decirle al carretero que nos dejara en el sendero de camino al castillo. Así podríamos caminar y conversar un poco más antes de llegar.

–A pesar de todo, el castillo no es un lugar dónde tengamos mucha libertad de comunicarnos– comenté a medida que avanzábamos por el camino terroso.

–Iremos a mi habitación– me respondió.

Paré en seco y Levi siguió unos pasos más. No me esperaba un recibimiento tan ameno.

–Tranquila. No haré nada que te incomode– alzó las manos en el aire.

Solté un bufido irritado y seguí avanzando. Cuando me detuve fue a causa de la impresión. Me había imaginado que nunca otra vez iba a volver a poner los pies en su cuarto. Mas en ningún momento tuve intenciones de hacer referencia a segundas connotaciones. Además, era absurdo pensar así. Pero sabía que lo había dicho en relación a mis comentarios luego del día en el subterráneo. De seguro pensó que me estaba quejando o insinuando que iba a pasarse de listo. Como si yo fuese a permitir que las cosas sucediesen a la fuerza. Nada había pasado a la fuerza. Idiota.

Caminamos por el sendero mientras el viento nos peinaba el cabello. Había algo en ese silencio que incitaba a romperlo con labia. Probablemente, la tensión que se había robado aquella comodidad de compartir mutismos sin propósito alguno.

–Entonces… ¿qué grandes planes tienes para nosotros en tu habitación? – era tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo comprometedor que sonaba ese comentario, nuevamente.

Soltó un "hm" a modo de risa desganada y giré a verlo lentamente insinuando lo "evidente".

–Tan sólo iremos ahí a charlar por un rato.

Y no dijimos más.

Al llegar al castillo me mantuve a unos centímetros tras su espalda en una distancia bastante pobre como para evadir sospechas, pero que fue un inútil intento de mi parte por mantener los rangos. Después de todo, dentro del castillo todos los protocolos debían ser respetados.

Levi caminaba tranquilo a ritmo pacífico y emanaba una plenitud que no le era característica. Usualmente se le veía andar de un lado a otro, correr de aquí a allá y no detenerse ni siquiera por un respiro. Pero ahora se mostraba muy quieto. Por un momento me pareció que estaba disfrutando de todo esto.

Los soldados que hacían la guardia en las puertas de entrada realizaron el saludo en cuanto lo vieron acercarse y luego me miraron a mí con interés. Por supuesto, lo que más debió llamarles la atención fue la capa sobre mis hombros. Pero cierto. Levi lo había dicho. "Hacerlo evidente".

Su habitación no había cambiado nada de como la recordaba, excepto por algunos detalles como cortinas nuevas, el escritorio ordenado y un nuevo libro que había comenzado a leer. Levi solía leer mucho. Asimilé de inmediato ese gusto por la lectura con su capacidad de escribir bien.

Al llegar, la primera impresión fue "todo siempre está tan limpio". El fresco olor me resultó acogedor y familiar. Sondeé toda la zona con añoranza. Levi entró después de mí y aguardó. Me quité la capa con cuidado, deslizándola por mis hombros y se la extendí. La tomó y se dirigió hasta el armario para guardarla.

–Toma asiento dónde quieras–me invitó.

Rodé los ojos al ser evidente que no había muchas opciones disponibles. La cama o la silla de su escritorio. Por supuesto, opté por la segunda. Me senté en la silla con la espalda recta a la espera de que me prestase atención. Me quité el morral para dejarlo sobre el escritorio y recordé la caja del té.

Cuando Levi avanzó hasta ubicarse frente a mi, alzó ambas cejas reparando en que me había sentado en la silla. Me fulminó con la mirada, herido por ese gesto mío.

–Te hice un regalo– rompí el mutismo, porque de no hacerlo iba a terminar olvidándome.

Rebusqué dentro del bolsito mientras Levi, quien había permanecido de brazos cruzados, los liberaba para resguardar sus manos a la altura de su abdomen y jugar con sus dedos como expectante por su obsequio. Me enterneció pero me mordí el interior de las mejillas para contenerme. "Primero había que aclarar las cosas".

En cuánto di con ella se la extendí. Abrió los ojos de par en par y tomó el objeto con sumo cuidado, como si fuese a romperse por el simple roce al tacto humano. Le dio una buena ojeada, repasándola en todas direcciones, analizando los detalles mientras la giraba en sus manos y no comprendía el significado.

–Es…– averiguó mirando la caja una y otra vez.

–Té de manzanilla, – murmuré– para el insomnio.

–Nada mal. Muchas gracias– asintió– aunque… –lo miré con rostro apenado al oír su vacilación– sinceramente, hay otro método que prefiero seguir para dormir mejor–. Y luego de decirme eso me miró con profundidad y con algo más que me hizo sonrojar a tal punto de quitarle la mirada.

–Si no te ha gustado, apártalo y ya– gruñí.

–Estás loca, mocosa– dijo mientras olía la caja y luego la rozó por su mejilla en una caricia leve– En serio, muchas gracias. Ni yo hubiese escogido mejor.

–De nada– musité.

–Aún así, la duda es: si planeabas mantener las distancias conmigo, ¿cómo ibas a entregármelo de no haberte citado hoy?

Solté un ruido que quería imitar una risa sarcástica.

–¿No es eso una señal de que mi objetivo realmente era otro? – pasé la mano por la superficie de la mesa intentando distraerme.

Hubo silencio por mucho tiempo luego de mi comentario. Luego de dejar el té sobre el escritorio, Levi descansó su cuerpo sobre una pierna y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Me miraba contemplativo mientras yo decidía que hasta el limpio suelo era más interesante que esa tensión.

Hasta que cambié de parecer.

–Levi– murmuré con cautela. Me incitó a continuar con un gesto de su cabeza– ¿Qué vas a decirme?

–¿No hay algo que quieras decirme tú primero? –Eso sonaba a una oportunidad irrechazable.

Pensé unos segundos. Tampoco podía arruinar su esfuerzo con arrebatos poco juiciosos. Sin embargo, la mayor duda ante esta actitud de su parte se resumía a un cuestionamiento simple y que por lógica, toda persona como ente natural se hubiese atrevido a preguntar.

–Cierto. Hay miles de cosas que podría decirte ahora, pero creo que para empezar tengo bien merecida una respuesta. Y no es muy complejo… sólo ¿por qué? – alcé la vista hacia él y sentí cómo mis ojos se humedecieron.

Primero miró un punto perdido en la nada y luego a mí.

–Hace un tiempo tuvimos una conversación en mi oficina. Te dije que "el tiempo tenía mejores disposiciones que yo".

–Y…– mencioné dándole paso para que continuara. Seguí manteniendo una posición seria, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta y la gloria de haberle ganado esa batalla palpitó en mi pecho.

–Me equivoqué–. Quería celebrar y reírme en su cara cuando añadió: –Tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que me odiabas, de nuevo. En realidad, peor que eso. Más que antes. Te veía por los pasillos y simplemente al pasar por tu lado era como si yo no estuviera, como si no existiese más para ti. Lo peor es que cuando desperté, esa era la realidad. – Abrí la boca para hablar, pero siguió. –Definitivamente, esa es la última mierda que quiero. Cuando creí que había cometido la última gran estupidez aquel día en el subterráneo, me sentí más estúpido luego por haber creído que era una estupidez… No sé si me explico bien, quiero decir…– las palabras se le atravesaron en la boca y terminó embrollándose por completo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en un gesto irritado y desesperado, pero insistí en que estaba todo bien. Que entendía, que siguiera. – No era que no lo haya querido, "quería" por supuesto. Pero sentía que no era lo correcto, que mi raciocinio como adulto estaba flaqueando, que las decisiones se me estaban escapando de las manos. Pensaba que para mí seguías siendo una niña, que tal vez estaba enfermo, que incluso estaba corrompiéndote, que nada de esto podría salir bien, pensaba en cosas en las que nunca había reflexionado antes. Pensaba en que esto sólo era un capricho, que ibas a aburrirte algún día después de todo. Pensaba…

–Pensabas que…– suspiré– ¿Pensabas que mis sentimientos por Eren iban a volver? – lo miré aturdida, soltando la pregunta más que como una duda, a modo de darle un comodín para continuar.

Pero no dijo más. Simplemente me observó con un gesto obstruido, dio un pestañeo lento y asintió.

"Dios".

Tan sólo ese gesto me hizo estremecer. Estaba haciendo más difícil mis planes de resistirme. Pero por sobre todo eso, no podía comprender de dónde había sacado tanta calumnia. Y yo había creído que era la que pensaba demás, pero no. Realmente a él le complicaba bastante.

Recordaba aquella conversación en su oficina. Había dicho que había estado comportándose como un "crío". Pero querer estar con una persona no era, en lo absoluto, un acto infantil. Todo lo contrario. Se había cuestionado tanto y lo que más me preocupaba era que siguiese creyendo que sentimientos por Eren pudiesen volver a mí. Tenía que dejarlo en claro, una vez más.

–Entiendo, pero sabes…

–Sí, lo sé–asintió.

–Eso no sucederá– insistí.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta su cama dejándome caer sobre la parte sur. "Ey" lo llamé y acaparé su atención de inmediato. Me imitó dirigiéndose hacia la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

Cuando me comentó sobre su pesadilla, fue inevitable que el recuerdo de las mías se me viniesen en mente. Quise contarle, pero me debatí sobre ello muchos segundos. Le di repetidas miradas, aunque terminaba escabullendo mi rostro curioso y opté por decidir que tal vez esa no fuese la ocasión. ¿Iba a creerme? Tal vez hasta podía sentirse insultado. No conocía nada de su pasado. Y esa última idea me hizo volver a tierra.

Luego de mucho rato sin decir nada, opté por cambiar el tema.

–Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé de ti.

–¿El cuaderno no ha sido de ayuda?

–No de lo que tú piensas de mí. De ti, en concreto– manifesté con cierta tristeza. – De tu pasado.

–No hay nada en mi pasado que sea digno de comentar– viró el rostro en otra dirección.

–Tampoco en el mío y sabes más de mí que yo de ti.

–Tch. Qué molesta– gruñó.

Suficiente para colmarme la paciencia. Lo tomé del borde de su chaqueta y alcé mi mano frente a su rostro mostrándole el anillo.

–Que me convenzas o no harás que la maldita cosa baje de mi condenado dedo– acerqué más la mano, tanto que casi le empujo la nariz.

Frunció el entrecejo a punto de rompérsele la piel.

–Mi madre era prostituta– ese enunciado jaló el gatillo de mi consciencia. –Jamás conocí a mi padre. Junto a mi madre vivíamos en un sucucho detrás de una cantina–. Se me erizó la piel y sentí como un hielo recorría mi espalda. –Éramos pobres, pasaba hambre y frío, tiempo después mi madre murió… su cadáver pasó días tirado en casa antes de ser encontrado. Un… viejo amigo de mi madre… me encontró y me ayudó a convertirme en el criminal que era antes de venir aquí. Ella se llamaba Ku–

Mi mano fue a parar a su boca con fuerza para detenerlo mientras un lagrimón frío como el hielo bajó por mi mejilla.

Demonios. Eso no podía estar pasando.

–Levi…

–Perdón si mi historia no es digna de oír– masculló irritado, quitando mi mano.

Pero yo no estaba llorando por eso. Esa breve descripción calzaba exacta con el retrato de mis sueños y no fui capaz de oír la continuación, porque si el nombre era el mismo, estaba segura que podía desmayarme a causa del impacto. Me sentía débil, como si hubiese vuelto recién de una misión. Todo parecía surreal, sólo que estaba vez no iba a despertarme para recibir las cuidados de Sasha. Tomé aire antes de seguir. Fue inevitable sentir miedo cuando estuvo a punto de soltar el nombre de su madre. Mas no quise ahondar en el tema. No sólo por miedo, sino porque me había dado cuenta de cuán difícil era para él hablar de ello.

–Lo siento– murmuré cabizbaja. –Esta no es la manera. No debería suceder así. Perdóname, sólo quería saber más de ti, pero me refería "con el tiempo". No quiero ponerte en situaciones incómodas. Después de todo, a mí tampoco me gusta que escudriñen en mi vida.

Levi soltó un gruñido y a continuación se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama soltando un largo suspiro. Si seguíamos así nuevamente nada iba a terminar bien.

Y si ¿tal vez siempre era así? Tal vez nuestras diferencias serían el desequilibrio dentro de nuestra relación, pero sabía que eran cosas que podían corregirse. Además, me estaba adelantando mucho. Estaba exigiéndole sobre excesos. El motivo del encuentro era remediar lo que se había estropeado con nuestras inseguridades y faltas. Hablar de conocer nuevos aspectos del otro era tema para otra ocasión.

Me sentí absurda por haber irrumpido en sus memorias de esa forma. Pero ya había pedido perdón, no sabía que más podía decir para subsanarlo.

Me recosté a su lado sin medir distancias, quedando alineada con su cuerpo, pero me apoyé, en cambio, de costado sosteniendo mi cabeza en mi puño.

Una vez más, estaba mirándome. Y yo a él.

–¿Ves lo que provocas? –manifesté simulando estar molesta. Pronto retomé la seriedad. –Todo esto ha sido un malestar innecesario. Me recriminaste muchas veces que no confiaba en ti, pero tú tampoco confiabas en mí. Aun cuando hacía todo para demostrártelo– hice una mueca– Dios, he hecho cosas contigo que no haría con nadie más.

–Lo sé– asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Siento mucho no haber reaccionado como hubieses querido cuando me regalaste el anillo, pero es que…

–Entiendo– espetó. –Sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. No me esperaba una sonrisa cándida ni un abrazo. Nunca has sido sumisa y odiaría que lo fueses. Me encantas así de mocosa insoportable.

Refunfuñé pero preferí pasarlo por alto. Sabía que le gustaba tomarme el pelo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió:

–Te ves tan bella con el cabello largo.

Sentí el calor ascender por mis mejillas y aunque intenté frenarlo fue imposible. Él siempre sabía exactamente qué decir aunque no en los momentos más propicios y eso lo hacía ser encantador, a su manera, claro.

Me solté el pasador que traía puesto y me peiné con los dedos.

–Confieso que me gusta llevarlo de este modo. De esta manera, mi rostro se asemeja más al que tenía cuando era pequeña.

Levi giró la cabeza para verme y retrajo el rostro para analizarme mejor y hacerse la idea. Luego acarició mi mejilla con suavidad. Acepté la caricia como quien acepta un té caliente en pleno invierno. Y no me quedé atrás. Apoyada en mi codo me incliné hasta su rostro y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

Giró aún más el rostro y me encontré con sus ojos azules clavando directo en los míos. Nuestras narices se rozaron con cariño y sentí cómo Levi parecía no querer tomar la iniciativa. Al parecer esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

Y la obtuvo. Porque yo misma no fui capaz de establecer mis límites.

Deposité mis labios sobre los suyos mientras le apretujaba la barbilla con cuidado en un gesto cariñoso. Luego por segunda vez mientras mi mano acariciaba su rostro, sólo ejerciendo presión sobre sus labios sin hacer nada más. Y luego, por tercera vez sin soltarlo, pero dando besos rápidos y explosivos sin despegar los labios, a medida que mi cuerpo se guio de manera inconsciente hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y se sentó conmigo sobre la cama sin separar nuestros labios. Hasta que lo necesité para hablar.

–No hay manera, no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que me haces sentir, Levi. No tengo idea cómo llegamos hasta este punto, pero créeme que no me importa. No quiero mirar hacia atrás, sólo hacia adelante. No quiero a nadie más, no quiero nada más. Quédate conmigo–. Exigí apretándolo con mis brazos.

Su cara que estaba escondida bajo mi cuello recorrió el camino hasta mi boca. Abrió la suya y dudó unos segundos, pendiendo a centímetros de mí, haciéndome sentí su aliento fresco en la lengua, pero yo despejé todas las dudas correspondiéndole con anhelo.

No obstante, aún estaba dolida y opté por castigarlo una vez más y por última vez. En medio del beso capturé su labio inferior con mis dientes y labios y lo apreté con fuerza. Sentí como se estremeció y por supuesto, mis ojos lo observaban atenta. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y me miró como rogando piedad, pero seguí apretándolo con fuerza, logrando que su respiración se tornase forzosa y desesperada y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

En otra ocasión, Levi me hubiese empujado lejos, pero ahora estaba al tanto de que se merecía todos mis reclamos.

Poco a poco, comencé a soltar la mordida y seguí besándolo con cuidado, calmando el dolor que le había provocado sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento. Y él tampoco cerró los ojos mientras mi boca acariciaba la suya sanando el dolor. Nos mirábamos fijamente.

Al menos hasta que con ambas manos me encargué de cerrar sus parpados para esta vez profundizar el beso y mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello.

–Mikasa, –susurró con voz ronca– ¿Me amas?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida y logró hacerme sentir como si mi corazón hubiese dado un vuelco. Sin embargo, sabía que la respuesta no podía ser tan burda como un simple sí.

–Por supuesto– clamé con total seguridad.

–Dímelo– exigió con el mismo tono oscuro, pero más cálido, erizándome la piel. Mientras esperaba, besaba mi cuello.

–Te amo.

–Dímelo– insistió jadeante, aventurando sus manos por debajo de mi chaleco.

–Te amo– dije tomando su cabeza para dirigirla hacia donde quería y besarlo de nuevo.

–Otra vez– pidió en medio de los besos.

–Te amo, Levi– repetí desligándome de mi cordura, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

Y Levi sonrió. Sí. Mas mi recuerdo es breve; una mueca de la esquina de sus comisuras y la leve curvatura de sus labios, pero en medio de la efusión de sentimientos me aventé contra su boca olvidando ese gesto. Me arrepentí luego, porque no pude ver de nuevo esa expresión. Sentí miedo y anhelé poder verla de nuevo, ojalá siempre de ahora en adelante porque hasta ahora no había visto nada más genuino y hermoso. Por el simple hecho de pertenecerle a él, una persona que jamás había sonreído de felicidad. Y aunque su sonrisa no fuera ni remotamente como las que se solían ver en vísperas de Navidad o Año Nuevo, tenía un sello que le era propio.

"Levi, regálame todas tus sonrisas, las quiero todas, todo de ti. Todo lo que tengas para darme". Quise exigir y pensé que en medio de la danza hambrienta de nuestras bocas lo había enunciado, pero no se lo dije.

Y me di cuenta aún más de cuan inútil era forjándome límites con él, cuando reaccioné y nuestra ropa había comenzado a desaparecer progresivamente. Las caricias se tornaron exigentes, los besos más candentes y la temperatura hirvió sensibilizando la piel.

Mi cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo se sostenía como si tuviera miedo a caerse, porque Levi realmente me hacía sentir que estaba en lo más alto que cualquier cumbre podría haber brindado y parecía que iba a caerme en picada, empero él volvía para elevarme, alzarme hasta el infinito y hacerme bajar otra vez. De la misma manera en que su cuerpo tenía aquel vaivén placentero bajo mi figura, sosteniéndome con fuerza, ejerciendo presión en los puntos exactos.

Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición. Él sentado sobre la cama y yo a horcajadas sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apoyando mi boca contra su hombro para no gritar. Estar en el castillo nos restringía ciertas libertades.

Pero aun estando en el castillo, no estaba ni meramente preocupada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a las fueras. No podía, mi mente divagaba en las sensaciones explosivas y los jadeos y suspiros de Levi en mi oído.

No. Así no podía.

Sentía como si me estuviese consumiendo la vida, porque sentía que el aire escaseaba y porque sentía que mis energías me estaban siendo extraídas. La agitación no bajaba sus niveles y estaba cada vez más lejos de la realidad. Tanto, que sufrí un mareo inmenso en cuanto Levi me tomó con un brazo para girarme de una sola vez sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre mí. Sentí como si todo el mundo hubiese girado conmigo e intenté espabilar entre espasmos y jadeos.

–Déjame respirar– pedí en tono endeble mientras acariciaba su rostro y su cabello.

–No quiero– y se dedicó a besar la tersa y suave piel de mis senos.

Pero esas exigencias suyas no hacían más que llenarme de vida, como un acto de salvación en medio del fin. Me hacía volver de mi estado nefasto a un paraíso que le era propio.

Prosiguió con movimientos lentos, profundos, desesperantes de su cadera que empujaba contra la mía. Sentía que iba a trastornarme, que si salía viva de este encuentro, no sería cuerda.

–No me hagas esto– jadeé sin poder sobre mi voz.

Y como era evidente que haría desobedeció, haciéndolo más profundo, más ondeante, más sinuoso. Era como si adivinase mis pensamientos, como si supiese las sensaciones exactas que fluían por cada uno de mis nervios porque no explicaba de otra manera que supiera tan exactamente cómo complacerme y torturarme a la vez.

Y luego de pasarse segundos sacándome quejidos ahogados, continuó aumentando la frecuencia de sus movimientos, la velocidad, las caricias, los besos y mis ganas de enterrarle las uñas en la carne ardiente. Acto reflejo, recogí las piernas hasta descansar mis muslos sobre mi estómago mas eso sólo consiguió darle un ángulo perfecto de entrada al placer no sólo para él, para ambos. Sus manos se apoyaron en mis muslos y siguió desesperándome como sólo él sabía hacer.

Hasta que al final, se escabulló entre mis piernas y haciendo uso de mi estado de intemperancia, aprovechó para conseguir su cometido. Acarició mis brazos y los ubicó estirados por sobre mi cabeza y entrelazó sus manos con las mías, no sin olvidar deslizar el anillo hasta el fondo de mi dedo en el acto y por cierto, apresar mis manos con las suyas para no liberarlas más.

Su boca devoró la mía mientras la exaltación estaba por llegar a su límite culmine y sus gruñidos frenéticos iban a morir dentro de mi boca.

¿Cómo hacía para lograr que todo fuese tan perfecto?

Sin duda, había preguntas que no hallarían una respuesta, pero con el cuerpo vibrante a causa de la explosión de sensaciones, todo dejó de importar.

Al cabo de un rato, Levi estaba de espaldas en la cama y yo estaba recostada a lo largo de su cuerpo, acomodada entre sus piernas. Mi rostro descansaba en su pectoral y podía sentir su corazón.

–Una vez dijiste que no arrebatarías mi libertad–. Le enseñé el anillo en mi mano– Esto es un arrebato a mi libertad.

–No me interesa– enarcó una ceja, desafiante– Ahora mismo podría secuestrarte, encerrarte y no dejarte salir nunca más. Y créeme que lo haría, con tal de que nunca hagas esto con nadie más, sólo conmigo.

Le sonreí porque esta vez se lo merecía. Esa respuesta no podía ser otra cosa sino reconfortante. Se acababan las interrogantes y los cuestionamientos innecesarios. No habría más "esto no puede ser", "no es correcto", o alguna otra variante. Al fin, su respuesta era algo que valía la pena oír.

–Acepto– respondí victoriosa aferrándome a su cuerpo.

Feliz no tenía alcance referente para la sensación que amenazaba con asfixiarme ahí mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

La escuálida figura no es todo lo que perturba de su persona. Es la forma en que mira con sus ojos centellantes, la forma en que extiende los labios para dar paso a una sonrisa tétrica y mortífera, luciendo perlados dientes, la forma en que toma el cigarrillo como un asesino que se arremanga la camisa antes de cercenar un cuerpo.

El pobre soldado de la Policía Militar fingía no temblar, arrinconándose en una esquina de la habitación que hacía las veces de oficina para algunos encuentros. No se había atrevido a decirle nada. ¿Cómo? Apenas le dirigía la mirada parecía que el hombre iba a desollarlo ahí mismo.

No tenía nada contra él, nada excepto su aspecto y como no, su actitud áspera y poco disciplinada, indigna de cualquier soldado que se considerase parte de la Policía.

Lo que más le terminaba poniendo la piel de gallina era lo inquieto que el hombre parecía estar. No podía habérsele visto así hasta entonces, por lo tanto era de suponer que algo se tramaba. Nada bueno. Nada bueno podía venir de él.

–No puede ser– rio con socarronería, haciendo que el pobre soldado a su lado pegase un buen brinco.

–¿Señor? – inquirió el joven.

–Lo he visto hoy en la tarde con una muchacha, la del juicio. Excelente elección, es una belleza. Criajo de mierda, no era tan retrasado como yo creía– dio vueltas por el lugar como un gato inquieto.

–¿De qué habla? – parecía que el pobre soldado iba a orinar sus pantalones en cualquier momento.

–Necesito "el permiso" – dijo el hombre apoyando el puño sobre su boca.

–Por favor, no ocupe el permiso para sus propósitos innecesarios– se atrevió a recriminarle temiendo por su vida al hacerlo.

–Quiero jugar un rato– rio de nuevo, sin sentirse ofendido por las palabras del joven soldado.

–¿Con qué fin?

–Para que la Legión abra el corral y suelte a las gallinas.

–Oiga, no puede…

–Tengo ganas de encontrarme con uno de sus polluelos.

* * *

…

 **¿Soy la peor? ¿La mejor? ¿Un poco de ambas? Vamos por parte.**

Si pensaron que Armin tiene algún sentimiento guardado por Mikasa, les aclaro de inmediato que NO. Eso fue lo que dije exactamente, un arrebato sobreprotector. Armin ama a Mikasa como una hermana. Espero no haberlos confundido con eso.

Sasha… es la mejor.

Respecto al beso que le da Mikasa a Levi, el de dar besitos cortos sin despegarse… no sabía cómo expresarlo. Es como cuando uno da besos que suenan como pollitos como "chuic, chuic, chuic"… esto no es ni relevante para la trama pero me costó tanto expresarme xD espero que se haya entendido. Y si no ;u; vale vergulis la vida. Últimamente sufro crisis de "cómo lo explico".

Espero les hayan gustado las decisiones que tomé para este capítulo. Me siento un poco insegura, no sé por qué a decir verdad, pero bueno. Me dejan sus reviews como siempre, gracias por los buenos deseos, por seguir mi historia y por ser tan geniales conmigo. ¡Los adoro!

Espero no haberlos muricido con el final :c porque tienen que seguir leyendo. Les tengo una buena canasta de sorpresas :3 jajaja :D

Ya, "hasta el próximo capítulo, nos vemos" jajaja espero que pronto :D

Se me cuidan y alimentan bien. Tomen agua y duerman lo recomendado.

Matt.


	17. Lobo

¡Holaaaaaa! –entra corriendo con las manos arriba– ¿Cómo van? Uff, tengo una nota larga para hoy y pobre que se la salten 77

Así que para empezar

 **ACLARACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO/FANFIC/TODO:**

- **Capítulo 17** y no me había dado cuenta. Les prometí que el fic sería largo y no me di cuenta que se me vino el clímax encima y dije: por amor a Isayama, D: qué estoy haciendo con mi vida (?) Así que me dediqué a hacer una tabla de dos columnas con "capitulo" y "contenido". De esta forma organicé todos los capítulos que están por venir, así que espero cerrar con 30. Tal vez menos, tal vez más, pero por ahí va. ¡Ay! Qué emoción ;u;

-¿ADIVINEN? Alguien ha ido mejorando los **recursos estilísticos** de sus textos 1313. En primer lugar encontré la raya de diálogo ¡ya no usaré el guion! –insertar fanfarria aquí– así que estoy feliz por eso ;u; Me daba de las rabias belicosas no poder usar el símbolo correcto, pero para eso estamos aquí señorines, para mejorar ;D ¡Ah! Y sin mencionar que edité a velocidad de tortuga para que no se me pasara nada. ¡Ta-dah! Matt se siente orgullosa hoy ;u;

- **Respecto a las dudas de algunos lectores:** mi fic es eso, tal cual, un fanfic. Sigue el hilo de SNK, pero no en un 100%. Si bien sé que hay cosas que no he especificado, por error mío y sé que he cometido muchos errores (pido disculpas), creo que es hora de aclararlas. Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie siguen siendo quienes son. Qué rol cumplirán y en qué momento aparecerán, eso será distinto aquí. Como todo xD creo que lo que realmente he hecho, ha sido tomar recursos del universo de SNK para hacer mi propia versión de las cosas (y lograr cof cof que Levi y Mikasa secof cof) bueno, como decía. No, no me apegaré literalmente a la historia ya que no puedo… wuajñlks ojalá pudiese explicarles, pero si lo hago, spoiler. Así que bueno. Eso puedo dejarles aclarado.

- **Respecto al capítulo:** la primera parte es una cosa muy nena y ñiñijijjknk y ñalksjdsljñ… y todo lo que eso implica. ¡PORQUE! Oh sí, oooh sí… el clímax es una mierda rompe corazones, patea traseros y pfftcchh. Así que si creen que tanto amor, meloseo y ñañara estuvo demás ¡ja! créanme que no. Van a extrañarlo :x jejejeje… ¡OK NO! No se vayan :c

-Me hubiese encantado que esto hubiese calzado con **navidad** , pero no lo hizo :c PERO como con mis amigos somos fanáticos compulsivo maniáticos de la navidad, celebramos desde el comienzo del segundo semestre xD así que sí aplica :D Sip, aquí hay navidad señores. (No íbamos a dejar el cumpleañitos de Levi fuera :c) (De todas formas, en navidad puedo hacer un especial y con buenas ganas para que me quede hermoso)

-Muchos han _adivinado_ y sospechan lo que se viene para este capítulo (mardetos, no mentira, los amo), pero no saben cómo sucederá… ¿ah? ¿ah? Jajajaja xD No en serio, preparen sus corazones porque de ahora en adelante esto se pondrá sabroso y doloroso. Y a modo de **advertencia** : tened paciencia de ahora en adelante porque todo se vendrá turbulento. Espero no cargarlos con el desenlace y más aún espero que no se arranquen, prometo que el final valdrá la pena (creo… o sea, yo lo veo y me gusta… si fuera yo (que soy yo)… me gustaría … ¿no? wuajsñlkdj)

Ya, ya. Estoy dando la lata xD

Nos encontramos al final.

C: a leer.

 **Derechos:** A Hajime Isayama, salvador del mundo, de mi vida, destructor de mis horas de sueño y Dios de la imaginación más hermosa del mundo mundial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:** Lobo.

.

.

.

―¿Es desagradable tener que hacer guardia?

―No, para mí no. Ya sabes…

―Ah, claro. El cielo.

Despejado por completo, por primera vez luego de muchas noches álgidas de duro invierno. Mas era cuestión de bagaje popular saber que las noches en que el cielo se lucía descubierto, el frío atacaba sin templanza. Descendía hasta volverse insoportable, sobre todo sin una buena cantidad de capas de ropa sobre el cuerpo, y hacerse la idea llevaba a reconsiderar la ardua tarea de los soldados que se quedaban a cargo de custodiar el castillo. No obstante, mis consideraciones, por supuesto, ya estaban designadas.

―Con estas temperaturas ya sabes que podrías enfermar― escondí la nariz dentro mi bufanda.

―¿Acaso tú no? ―alegó, de seguro pensando que una bufanda no era gran cosa para guarecerse del frío.

―Así es― le di en la razón. ―Será mejor que me vaya.

No tardé en percibir por el rabillo del ojo la sacudida de sus hombros ante mis palabras.

―No es necesario― fingió desinterés. ―Mi turno comienza cuando todos hayan ido a dormir. Aún quedan soldados en el comedor.

Me gustaba descubrir el verdadero color de sus indirectas.

―¿Te sentirías solo?

En medio de las sombras que brindaba el gran murallón del castillo, pude entrever sus gestos. Con aspecto desafiante y tomándose su tiempo enarcó una ceja. Levi ya no objetaba contra mis comentarios predispuestos a irritarlo, hasta parecía tenerles manifiesto aprecio al ser parte de mí y de lo que inevitablemente debía aprender de mi carácter. Permanecía sentado en la última almena del paredón de vigilancia y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared. Al cabo de unos minutos, levantó la vista hacia el cielo, entregado a su amplitud, con las pupilas destellantes como los millones de estrellas sobre nosotros. Desde mi posición, admiraba con afición como sus gestos inflexibles transfiguraban a una expresión tan afable. Costaba un montón saber qué cosas se traía Levi en mente y estaba consciente de que aquella singularidad suya me supondría un desafío no menor, aunque pasara el tiempo. A la par con esa noción, sabía también que había mucho por descubrir de él y, aunque avanzaba a pasos diminutos, mis pequeñas victorias eran grandes pasos al futuro para mí.

Dejando eso de lado, aquel momento tan cómodo que compartíamos era acompañado de una serenidad liviana como el aire. Yo había tomado asiento en la almena siguiente a la suya (admitiendo que precisaba de su compañía) y me dediqué a contemplar el opaco paisaje nocturno. Oteaba las copas de los árboles y la frontera de las colinas que se diferenciaban en la noche por ser más oscuras que el cielo. Esa parte del castillo tenía una vista hermosa.

Hacía muchos años que no podía aseverar con total franqueza que me sentía tranquila. Desde que había perdido a mis padres, el dolor reclamó su puesto como un órgano más de mi cuerpo; forzada a ser fuerte y sobrevivir, había establecido, por el bien de mis actos, aquella actitud indiferente frente a todas las cosas. Rígida, insensible, impasible y por dentro, el caos, como una tormenta recubierta de piel. Por eso, el mayor beneficio que Levi constituía para mí era sosegar mi ansiedad. Nunca pensé encontrar ente alguno que tuviera la capacidad de apaciguar mis ardores, y aunque alguna vez sí lo había creído posible, Eren no lo había conseguido del todo. Me complacía verlo a salvo, mas eso no significaba que la tormenta cesara. En cambio Levi, combatía toda pesadilla que amenazara con perturbarme.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados mucho tiempo, mientras mi mente divagaba entre recuerdos almacenados en lo más recóndito de mi memoria. Me deleitaba con la manera en que la brisa esparcía el aroma de Levi y me relajaba oír el ritmo quieto de su respiración. Su presencia, para mí, era somnífera y me mantenía en constante equilibrio, me sosegaba como oler tierra húmeda, como oler hierba, como despertar de un mal sueño. Todo en él me resultaba lenitivo como un bálsamo y hacía acrecentar aquellas aspiraciones que desbordaban a lo terrenal; proliferaban a lo etéreo, de manera que hubiese deseado meterme dentro de él. De haberlo podido hacer, no lo hubiese dudado. Porque si Levi fuese un lugar físico, yo me mudaría allí para siempre.

Por un momento, fue como si hubiese despertado de un ensueño y negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, sintiendo el calor del rubor en mis mejillas. Tampoco dejaba de sonrojarme, podrían pasar años y seguía cohibiéndome por algunas cosas. Pero el asunto era que sentía que estaba enloqueciendo, o tal vez, simplemente eran los efectos de estar "enamorado". Definitivamente, Levi me daba impulsos para pensar lo impensable.

―¿Pasa algo? ―dijo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, noté que Levi seguía mirando al cielo.

Por más que fueran ciertos, no quise confesar los pensamientos que traía conmigo. Aquellas reflexiones eran personales y no estaba segura de hacerlas saber.

En búsqueda de un escape exitoso, recordé aquello que había estado pensando antes de todo lo demás.

―Pronto estarás de cumpleaños ―hablé con timidez. Y era cierto, diciembre comenzaba a llegar a su fin.

―No me lo recuerdes ―arrugó la frente.

―¿Algo que tenga que ver con tus remordimientos? ―averigüé.

―Un año más viejo ―declaró con incomodidad.

―En dos meses más será mi cumpleaños, entonces ya no tendrás que preocuparte tanto ―hice sonar mis uñas contra la dura superficie de la almena. Me mantenía sujeta con ambas manos al cuadrado.

No me respondió, de todas formas tampoco esperé una respuesta. Sus inseguridades eran algo que escapaba a mi poder y a mi alcance de haber hecho algo por él. Las soluciones esta vez corrían por su cuenta. Le había repetido incansable cantidad de veces cuán poco me importaba que fuese mayor. Además, cuando llegase febrero yo cumpliría mi mayoría de edad, si tanto le preocupaba. Bufé sintiéndome un poco irritada. No tardé en cerrar los ojos nuevamente y seguir en mi ensueño de sentir su presencia y contentarme con eso.

―Hace mucho tiempo atrás, compartí este lugar con Isabel y Farlan―. Centré mi atención en él apenas oí su voz irrumpir de nuevo en el silencio de la noche. ―Justo antes de salir de expedición. Tuvimos una discusión porque yo no iba a permitirles salir, sabía a lo que se expondrían. Y a pesar de eso, se los permití guiado por una promesa ingenua―. Meneó su cabeza en negación manifestando lo estúpido que eso le había parecido.

De pronto, aquel espacio se convirtió en algo más que un sector del edificio donde solía hacerse guardia. Sentí pesadez en el estómago de saber que ellos estuvieron allí en un tiempo pasado; allí donde yo tenía apoyado mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba la culpa cernida en las palabras de su mejor amigo.

―No fue tu culpa. Tú decidiste confiar en ellos y eso está bien. Era imposible que supieses en qué iba a terminar todo. Los accidentes ocurren, lo sabes, sobre todo hoy.

Deseé que mis palabras mitigasen un poco la sensación que imaginé que oprimía sus entrañas. Por ende, me desesperaba hablar del tema, porque imaginaba cuánto dolor pesaba en su consciencia. Sin embargo, sin que yo pudiese preverlo o siquiera anticiparme, Levi viró el rumbo de nuestra conversación y la temática que abordó se sintió como un ataque. Algo que, para ser sincera, nunca antes se me había pasado por la mente.

―Mikasa, ―me intervino tomando una postura bastante seria ―prométeme algo.

―Te escucho― hablé con parquedad.

Una promesa no era una petición que dejase los labios de Levi con facilidad. Aquello denotaba un asunto de mayor prudencia.

―Si yo muriese ahora, o en un par de años… me refiero en manos de esta batalla con titanes, me gustaría que siguieras viviendo tu vida con normalidad.

Y al terminar de hablar, el viento sopló con tanta fuerza que terminó peinándonos el cabello, irrumpiendo el silencio perturbador que gobernó entre ambos.

Oírle decir eso fue como si clavasen un cuchillo de hielo en mi vientre. La piel de mi espina se erizó paulatinamente hasta provocarme escalofríos. La atmósfera se tornó tensa. Agaché el rostro esperando que los mechones de negro cabello ocultasen mi expresión. Eso para esconderme de una realidad a la que no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme.

Levi mantuvo el silencio a la espera de mi respuesta y yo sólo pude morder la piel de mi labio inferior como causa de los nervios. Más allá de eso, la propuesta escapaba a los límites de mi tolerancia y por eso, sin mucho más que poder decir, contesté torpes y trémulas palabras:

―Tú no vas a morir ―sonó tan suave como un susurro.

―Te atreves a asegurar algo como eso sabiendo que los titanes siguen estando detrás de los muros ―no estaba molesto, pero utilizó un tono severo.

Resoplé con hastío.

―Eres fuerte como yo. Confío en ti ―cerré los ojos una vez más.

―No estoy diciendo que, literalmente, voy a morir mañana. En el caso hipotético de que llegase a suceder…

―No sucederá ―insistí con voz oscura.

―¡Mikasa!― me reprendió.

–¡Basta! ¡Eso no sucederá!

Percibí el roce de la tela de su ropa y giré mi rostro de inmediato con sobresalto. Se levantó de su posición y pegó un brinco hasta la almena en la que me encontraba yo. Me dio la mano para ayudar a ponerme de pie y así ocupar mi lugar. Levi se dejó caer sobre el cuadro de concreto y me arrastró halándome del brazo. Logró que acabase por sentarme sobre sus muslos con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no íbamos a caernos de esa forma, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me clavó su mirada.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos e intenté descifrar aquella expresión que esbozaba en su tersa piel. Mis pupilas trazaron un camino por cada rincón de su cara buscando una respuesta. No sabía qué pretendía viéndome de esa forma, pero no me estaba ayudando. Aún me dolía la consecuencia de sus dichos y al parecer Levi lo había pillado.

Liberó un brazo y el dorso de su mano acarició mi mejilla. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que me acercase a él y le correspondiese el abrazo.

―Es una realidad. Podría suceder de todos modos ―insistió con el tema.

―Bueno, entonces de ser así, no me pidas algo tan estúpido como eso ―gruñí.

―Yo preferiría que siguieses luchando por esta causa.

Había un punto, en específico, que me molestaba de todo eso. Él prefería que me tragase el luto y fingiera que todo iba a andar bien si él no existía más en mi vida. Empero, había algo que yo tenía en mi mente y que él no podía arrebatarme. Y al final, lo confesé de todos modos porque no valía la pena mantenerlo en secreto.

―¿Y la recompensa? ―amonesté.

―¿Recompensa? ―murmuró.

Solté un suspiro. Me alejé un poco para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y que me prestase atención.

―¿De qué sirve dejar mi alma en el campo de batalla si luego de la misión no logro volver a los brazos de mi guerrero? ―. Como siempre hacía, se sobrecogió antes mis palabras. Sé que no se lo esperaba y dejó en evidencia su perplejidad cuando exhaló con fuerza sobre mi cara, como si el aire se le hubiese arrancado sin querer. ―Si la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no puede llegar a casa junto al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, que se vaya a la mierda la causa.

―Eso es egoísta.

―Yo lo soy. Nunca me he sentido identificada por completo con la "causa". Lo sabes bien. Mi misión es proteger a los míos y sí, eliminar a todos los titanes, pero me importa tres cuartos de rábano si descubren de dónde vinieron o a dónde van. Quiero a todos a salvo. Esa mi "causa".

―Si yo muero, seguirá habiendo cercanos a quienes proteger ―me abrazó con fuerza como si temiese haberme molestado con ese comentario.

―Lo sé― respondí, tragando con dificultad.

―Por eso, tienes que seguir adelante. Que lo nuestro no sea un obstáculo para alcanzar tus metas. ¿Podrías prometerme eso?

―No lo sé.

―Por favor.

―¡No lo sé! Te respondo cuando te estés muriendo ―terminó por hacerme enfadar, pero a pesar de mi resistencia, no me soltó en ningún momento.

Simplemente refunfuñó por mera desgana.

Entretanto, yo no llegaba a comprender a qué iban esas peticiones tan desesperadas, pero no me habían agradado en lo más mínimo. La muerte es en sí, un término brusco y no había manera de atribuirle a él la ausencia de vida. Intenté por un momento sólo para darle su maldita respuesta, pero fue repulsivo. Agobiante, desesperante… hasta irreal.

―Así que esa es tu recompensa ―irrumpió mis reflexiones.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Definitivamente, me había dejado perpleja con aquella presuposición tan indignante.

―Volver a mis brazos ―me estrujó una vez más.

Y ahora volvía a retomar el retozo. Sinceramente, abrigué intenciones asesinas.

―Claramente ―confirmé con modestia.

Apoyó su mentón en el mío haciendo ademán de besarme, pero se contuvo.

―Tengo guardia esta noche, lo sabes.

―¿Qué con eso? ―fingí demencia.

―Vas a hacer que quiera devolverme al castillo contigo ―ronroneó cerca de mi cuello.

Sentí mi piel erizarse por ese gesto.

―La línea divisoria entre deseo y deber ―dije con socarronería. ―Dame un respiro ―amenicé luego.

Me aparté de su cuerpo para verlo y me concentré en su parpadeo; amaba su pestañear, sobre todo por el largo abanicado de sus pestañas, por la manera pausada en que lo hacía, como si estuviese cansado siempre. Aunque probablemente lo estuviese. Tomé sus mejillas por segunda vez y repartí besos desde su comisura, pasando por su mejilla hasta su oído, luego a sus sienes y finalmente a su frente. Inevitablemente, mis brazos lo encerraron de nuevo.

A pesar de que la conversación parecía haber vuelto a su pacifismo inicial, mi cabeza seguía sumergida en la cruel y aberrante imagen del día en que Levi no estuviese con vida, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía imaginarlo. Tal vez porque su fuerza sobrenatural era una herramienta que le permitía resistir contratiempos que consignarían el último respiro de cualquier persona normal, soldado o no. Mas Levi simplemente parecía haber sido excomulgado de las leyes deletéreas de la vida, como si fuese inmune al final de la existencia.

―Tengo la sensación de que eres inmortal ―confesé apartándome de él y apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Ahora que lo mencionas, lo de la muerte y todo… Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza que fueras a morir ―encogí los hombros.

―En el juicio de Jaeger sí ―bromeó, susurrando.

―Quería acomodarte una paliza digna de la que le habías dado Eren. No te quería muerto ―blanqueé los ojos. ―Realmente, no lo había pensado jamás y quizás eso me lleve a renegar de la idea que estás proponiéndome. Es difícil de pensar, más ahora, ― lo observé, apenada― ahora que estamos juntos.

Y por supuesto que lo era. Porque en aquel entonces lo único que quería era poder soñar con un mañana fuera de aquellos fríos muros gigantes, quería sentir que cada gota de sangre derramada valía la pena, que algún día íbamos a conocer el jodido mar y si era posible, iba a construirme una casa al lado de este para verlo cada día y creerme de una vez por todas que era real; pero en cada uno de esos sueños, estaba Levi. ¿Cómo pretender, siquiera fingir su muerte?

Lo examiné una vez más: su cabello había crecido un poco más, tan suave y negro como un manto de noche, los ojos profundos y azules con aquel brillo límpido, la mirada misteriosa, la nariz altanera, su boca petulante de cálidos labios y piel pulida, las pestañas tan espesas...

Un quejido abandonó mi garganta y lo capturé en mis brazos sin medir la fuerza con la que lo exprimí.

―Si no me dejas respirar, definitivamente moriré ―siseó, tratando de comunicarse con su última gota de oxígeno.

―Si pudiese hacerte entender… ―y odié la forma en que esas palabras profesaron tanto sentimiento.

―Entiendo. Sólo fue una petición, Mikasa Ackerman ―simuló darle formalidad al asunto. ―Está bien si no quieres seguir adelante con la plática.

―No me refería a eso. Quiero decir, si pudiese hacerte sentir lo que yo siento… tal vez lo entenderías.

Una de todas las cosas que me gustaban de Levi, era como sus ojos acusaban sus sentimientos. Podía mantener su imparcialidad, aquel semblante de apatía congénita, pero su mirada hablaba todo aquello que él nunca iba a verbalizar. Me tranquilizaba tener un referente de su sentir, porque una vez más, difícilmente se podía saber qué estaba pensando.

De pronto, y muy luego lamentablemente, el aviso de toque de queda estaba resonando en el aire; la campana. Vi cómo Levi frunció el ceño, molesto. El tiempo, en ocasiones, se nos hacía tan breve. Y es que estando juntos los minutos volaban fugaces hasta desaparecer, como si el tiempo no existiese.

Sabía que iba a ganarme un reto por estar ahí y no de camino a mi cuarto, así que con su ayuda me coloqué de pie y salté hacia el piso. Antes de que pudiese irme, me haló del brazo y caí a sentarme de nuevo en la almena.

Hace un tiempo le había dicho a Levi que no quería mirar atrás, sólo hacia adelante, pero solía escaparme entre mis recuerdos sólo para volver a mi presente y reírme de mi misma, de mis seudo convicciones que juré nunca doblegar. "Nunca decir nunca", como Armin tantas veces nos aconsejó a Eren y a mí. Creía en ello más que en nada, porque dije nunca muchas veces y ahora mi verdaderas intenciones anhelaban un siempre.

No había manera de revocar esa certeza, no con mi mano sosteniendo su nuca, no con el rastro de calidez que dejaba su lengua al abandonar la mía.

El ruido metálico sobre el suelo nos hizo espabilar a ambos.

Jean intentaba recoger el desastre que había dejado sobre el suelo. Un pobre farol había pagado las consecuencias de su conmoción tan dramática. El aceite se regó por la superficie y el vidrio se convirtió en cuatro trozos. Al menos no se había molido. Lo único que había logrado sobrevivir había sido la base metálica.

He de admitir que mi primera reacción fue dejar que los nervios intentasen traicionarme, pero pronto recordé: "hacerlo evidente". Y también me convencía, como siempre hacía, de que yo no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

―Lo lamento, Capitán ―habló Jean con un poco de histeria. ―Intentaré recoger esto… es que el toque de queda, comienza la guardia, yo quería avisar…

―Tranquilo, mocoso. No lo esparzas más, déjame ayudarte antes de que prendas todo el castillo. ―rezongó Levi mirando con espanto el aceite esparcido. ―Mikasa, ve a tu cuarto.

La escena no podía ser otra cosa excepto cómica.

Sin embargo, al rubor inminente en mis mejillas no pareció hacerle gracia alguna. Pronto tendría que asumir que todos iban a enterarse de lo nuestro, pero esa no era una buena manera de expandir la noticia. Y pesar de todo, esa no fue la única vez, vendrían más. Y por supuesto el protagonista responsable de todas ellas sería Levi.

La primera ocasión luego de ese encuentro desafortunado, fue la navidad.

Las navidades solían ser sencillas dentro de la Legión. No así para los ciudadanos que se anticipaban ansiosos a las festividades y comenzaban temprano con el ajetreo. Se celebraba durante el veinticuatro la víspera y solía ser acompañada de una cena y cánticos en familia. Para el veinticinco, la catedral estaba llena de personas que esperaban recibir la gran bendición de la vida eterna. Entonces, el más alto poder eclesiástico, al finalizar la ceremonia se tomaba las atribuciones pertinentes para comenzar con el último paso del festejo: quemar el árbol navideño.

Por lo general, sucedía así. No obstante, cada familia podía decidir tener su propio árbol, que usualmente era decorado con listones y manzanas. Imágenes representativas de las tres diosas de las murallas debían pender en las paredes de todos los hogares.

No era muy distinto en la Legión excepto porque la cena solía ser más humilde, solía beberse alcohol y teníamos un árbol propio para quemar.

Árbol que, por cierto, nos significó un infierno encontrar. Podía ser cualquier tipo de árbol y aquel día no muy afortunado, nos enviaron a Eren, Sasha, Christa y a mí a buscar uno. El Comandante Erwin nos aseguró que cualquiera estaría bien, que no fuese muy grande para hacerlo entrar en el castillo y acomodarlo en algún lugar antes de deshacernos de él. El problema fue que Hange se entrometió y armó un tremendo berrinche, obligándonos a dar con un pino. Podía ser un abeto en caso extremo, pero ella quería un maldito pino.

Aquel encargo que podía tomarse incluso por inocente, nos tomó horas. Esto porque todos los pinos tenían complejo de roble o de titán. Incluso los abetos. Troncos muy gruesos para ser cortados o increíblemente desbordantes en tamaño, tanto que no cabía la posibilidad de cargarlo entre los cuatro, sino que ni siquiera iban a entrar por las puertas del castillo.

Cuando por obra divina (y como milagro navideño) dimos con uno perfecto, el tormento fue cortarlo. Primero, tuvimos que calcular en qué dirección iba a caer y para eso, Sasha subió hasta la copa con el equipo de maniobras, Eren y yo aserruchamos y Christa… bueno, ella gritó "fuera abajo". Sin embargo, por poco el pino la aplasta y Eren corrió a salvarla. La pobre se torció el pie y Eren tuvo que huir y esconderse de Ymir durante todo ese día.

Cuando el veinticuatro en la noche llegó, el castillo olía dulce, embriagante pero se sentía acogedor. Los comedores habían sido aseados y decorado con cintas de colores, piñas de pino que habíamos encontrado en el camino y más velas de lo normal. Todas las mesas tenían una botella de vino y bocadillos para picar antes de la cena.

Para nuestro gusto, podíamos vestir de civiles. No era necesario prepararse tanto ni esforzarse por llevar una vestimenta sofisticada. Sería como estar en casa, y lejos de darle muchas vueltas, la Legión para muchos de nosotros era eso. Un segundo hogar, o incluso, el único.

Primero se realizó una ceremonia breve en los jardines del castillo y luego, se nos hizo pasar a los comedores para disfrutar de una grata cena. Papas machacadas condimentadas con hierbas, ensalada de frijoles y montes más un trozo de carne res. Entendí entonces, para qué era el vino.

Por mi parte, había comenzado a comer ansias. Pasada la medianoche sería el cumpleaños de Levi y aunque nos dimos muchas vueltas por el centro de la ciudad junto a Sasha, no encontré nada apropiado que obsequiarle. Así que me decidí por pedirle consejos a Hange. No sé en qué estuve pensando, pero no iba a ponerme ningún listón de regalo en la cabeza. Hange me sacaba de mis casillas. Decidí que podría darle algo mejor después.

Cuando mi lengua degustó la exquisita textura de la carne y la acompasó con el sabor metálico del vino, cuando oí el murmullo de mis compañeros compartiendo, cuando nos vi a todos juntos, no abatidos sino en paz, tuve que reconocer lo grato que era poder disfrutar de Nochebuena. Reconfortaba saber que a pesar de todos los sinsabores que azotaban nuestro diario vivir, aún podíamos regocijarnos con una festividad. Reconfortaba saber que aquel apocalipsis tan letal no había sido, ni era impedimento para unirse a las tradiciones. Por otro lado, el Comandante Erwin aseguraba que era una manera muy efectiva de consolidar los lazos dentro de la Legión, fortaleciendo así el compañerismo que luego sería esencial al momento de trabajar.

Durante la cena, todos ocupamos los mismos puestos de siempre. Yo junto a Armin y Eren; Levi con su escuadrón; Erwin con Hange, Mike y Moblit, y así. Para cuando la comida finalizó, los grupos se dispersaron para jugar al póker o para entonar cánticos mientras reían. Otros siguieron bebiendo hasta emborracharse, haciendo que las tonadas sonasen estruendosas y ridículas.

En una mesa grande, los chichos y yo compartíamos pan dulce y vino. Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Christa, Ymir. Al poco tiempo se nos sumó el escuadrón de Levi junto con él y se armó una buena charla, amena y jocosa porque todos allí habían estado bebiendo también. Excepto yo, que por supuesto, había sabido tomarme la situación con prudencia y sólo había probado el vino para degustar la carne. Posterior a eso, mi único "bajativo" fue el té.

Todo estaba impregnado de una atmósfera armoniosa aquel día. No obstante, mi mayor recuerdo distaba mucho de la paz navideña ambiental. Esa fue otra de las veces que Levi nos dejó en evidencia, y valga la redundancia, fue la más evidente. Evidente e irrefutable.

Levi se había sentado a mi lado y estaba ebrio, o eso creí, porque olía a alcohol. Se mantenía serio y atento a las cosas que se hablaban en la mesa, pero sus mejillas enrojecidas lo delataban. No era el único que se había aventado copas demás al cuerpo, todo su escuadrón parecía más eufórico de lo normal y algunos de nuestros compañeros también, como Sasha que ya estaba perdida.

―Salud por la navidad ―berreó Auruo con un vaso en la mano que parecía que iba a darse vuelta en cualquier momento.

―Auruo, baja eso ―lo regañó Petra.

―Salud por el romance ―exclamó y fijó su mirada en Levi y en mí.

En un dos por tres, lo que había sido una noche de paz, se volvió un entorno tenso y engorroso. El resto de los participantes en aquella mesa nos observaron expectantes con grandes ojos curiosos y otros con temor por el comentario desatinado de Auruo. Armin también conservaba su consciencia aún al igual que yo, y me dirigió de extremo a extremo miradas cómplices.

Giré el rostro, alarmada, para ver a Levi. Estaba preocupada por su reacción, sin embargo sólo me encontré con su rostro neutral fijo en mí, con el cuerpo medio tambaleándose por el efecto del alcohol. Y de la nada, sucedió. Me dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Todos en la mesa callaron creando un silencio sepulcral. Si antes sus ojos se habían ensanchado, ahora amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas. Ymir tenía cara de desconcierto, Christa se llevó ambas manos a taparse la boca, Connie intentaba zafarse de Jean quién lloriqueaba palabras sin sentido. Sondeé la mesa y vi como por poco sus mandíbulas llegaron al suelo. Nadie más nos había visto, excepto todos quienes estaban en la mesa.

Pasaron los segundos y nadie parecía querer tomar la iniciativa para decir algo. Nadie excepto Sasha que estaba demasiado ebria como para razonar.

―¡Y salud! ―gritó animosa.

―¡Sí, salud! ―Erd le chocó la copa. Se los agradecí en el alma.

Porque no hubo más opción que seguirla y todos brindaron con ella y se largaron a reír. Todos excepto Petra quien nos observaba con una sonrisa triste. Pero evadí todo pensamiento que no encasillara la prosperidad del festejo.

Al parecer, muchos creyeron que aquello que Levi había hecho, había sido por la emoción del festejo y porque estaba ebrio. Otros se cuestionaron por qué no le acomodé una tunda histórica, otros simplemente se lo tomaron con naturalidad. Ese momento me llevó a pensar que no importaba si todo el mundo se enteraba. No iba a ser tan catastrófico como había creído en un principio.

Lo mejor ocurrió cuando llegó la medianoche. Hange llegó cantando y vitoreando por el cumpleaños de Levi. Lo que había sido navidad, pronto pasó a convertirse en la celebración de su natalicio. Erwin, para nuestra sorpresa, también se sumó y se acercó a él para estrujarlo en un abrazo tan fuerte, que por poco terminó triturándole los huesos. Erd y Auruo estaban tan ebrios que le llevaron una vela de los candelabros para que soplara.

Y a pesar de que la escena podría verse como un escándalo para los ojos de quien viese desde afuera, la tranquilidad y el gozo que se vivía allí era incomparable. No era que yo lo manifestase abiertamente, pero me sentía cómoda y disfrutaba de compartir con todos.

Al finalizar toda festividad, el regalo de Levi fue mi misión de tener que acompañarlo hasta su habitación antes de que se quedase dormido en medio de uno de los pasillos. Cuando se procedió a quemar el árbol, la gran fogata que se montó le brindó el calor suficiente para hacerlo cabecear. Me encargué de desvestirlo y arroparlo en su cama. Antes de irme a mi propio cuarto, velé su sueño durante unos minutos.

Levi estaba cansado y mucho, y ese había sido el motivo por el cual el alcohol lo había pillado débil. Ya se encontraba agotado antes de beber en la manera que lo hizo, por lo que la consecuencia fue inevitable. Por otro lado, me parecía bien que descansara, que durmiese aunque yo sabía que iba a terminar despertándose en la madrugada de todos modos. Todo servía para ayudarlo con su insomnio, incluso estaba tomándose el té de manzanilla que le había regalado. Otro método era extorsionarme para que, por lo menos, una vez a la semana, me escapara a su cuarto para dormir con él. Una vez a la semana que por poco termina siendo casi todos los días.

En año nuevo sucedió otra de las situaciones que nos dejaron en evidencia. Sin embargo, no fue algo masivo ni algo que tuviese mucha relevancia.

Como era lógico que sucedería, todos volvieron a beber. No obstante, el año nuevo no era tan acogedor como la navidad. Incluso, dentro de la Legión había soldados que preferían celebrar de otras formas o pasar tiempo con sus cercanos. Sólo algunos nos quedamos en el comedor a esperar la media noche.

Pero directo al punto: en un momento Auruo le comentó a Levi, con total emoción digna de una gran novedad, que había estado tan ebrio el día de navidad que me había besado sin comedimientos. Levi, mientras alzaba una ceja con pedantería, le contestó que había estado consciente. Auruo terminó dando vuelta su vaso y antes de poder protestar, se había mordido la lengua.

Aquel día, mientras todos esperaban la media noche, Levi me sacó del salón a tirones, exigiéndome acompañarlo y resaltando que tenía que seguirlo, que había algo importante que tenía que decirme. Mirando a todos direcciones para que nadie se interpusiese en mi camino, tomé la decisión de ir con él. Me sentí preocupada por la reacción tan poco propia y porque faltaban pocos minutos para dar comienzo al nuevo año.

Halándome de la mano, me arrastró del castillo hasta los jardines.

―Levi, ¿qué pasa? Pudiste haber esperado, es medianoche ―concluí por los vítores que se oían a lo lejos.

Y sin decir más, me abrazó.

―¡Feliz año! ―dijo.

Parpadeé repetidas veces por la impresión.

―Feliz año ―murmuré, atónita.

―¿Creías que iba permitirte abrazar primero a alguien más?

Inhalé tanto aire como pude y lo guardé dentro de mis mejillas. Y agradecí que fuese de noche para esconder el sonrojo acusador de mi emoción. Hubiese querido golpearlo o zarandearlo, más sólo pude corresponderle el abrazo con fuerza.

―¿Qué más quieres de mí? Si lo tienes todo ―confesé.

Luego de volver al festejo para ver cómo estaban todos, decidimos irnos hacia las colinas y nos quedamos allí viendo las estrellas durante el resto de la noche.

Levi estaba cansado de nuevo, pero llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando sin pausa. Se notaba en sus ojeras que era más notorias y lo pálida que se tornaba su piel. A veces tenía los ojos enrojecido de tanto leer documentación, por eso, en aquel instante en que estaba sentado al lado mío, tambaleándose pero esta vez embriagado por el agotamiento, lo tomé de los brazos y lo hice caer sobre mis muslos. Al menos para que relajase el cuerpo y se tomara un respiro antes de volver al castillo.

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya se había escapado al mundo onírico.

―No es lugar dónde quedarse dormido ―comenté más para mí, porque Levi no estaba ni remotamente consciente.

No pude evitar acunarlo en mi regazo y abrazarlo con cariño. Todos estos placeres que para los demás parecían tan comunes, a mí me habían estado prohibidos durante mucho tiempo y por eso ahora no me negaba ninguno. Había olvidado cómo se sentía aquella necesidad de calor humano y se había perdido en mi memoria desde el día en que mis padres habían sido asesinados. No recordaba el deseo de abrazar, de mimar a alguien, excepto el instinto de proteger guiado por las leyes de la supervivencia. Pero consentir, querer a alguien de esta manera era algo que había permanecido cautivo dentro de mí y que Levi había liberado.

Así se terminaba aquel año, entre risas y festejos, entre ilusiones momentáneas y armonía.

Éramos felices.

Éramos fuertes y capaces de todo.

Seguiríamos luchando.

Creyentes en nuestra propia fortaleza.

¿Por qué a veces somos tan ingenuos?

.

.

.*.

.

.

A mediados de enero, por medio de un pergamino de grueso papel, me llegó el peor recordatorio de todos; la reunión pendiente en el Cuartel General de la Policía Militar.

Tan austero encuentro era algo a lo que no podía negarme, principalmente por cumplir con mis compromisos como soldado y segundo porque, era una obligación encomendada por el Comandante Erwin. Esa era supuestamente la última reunión que se les permitiría a los de la Policía, porque de haber otra, estarían yendo contra las indicaciones previamente estipuladas. Si bien una de sus peticiones era hacerme una investigación, las reuniones debían ser reportadas y primero debían solicitarse por medios burocráticos, rellenando un informe para dejar constancia de los encuentros. Estaba claro que las ideas iban a terminárseles pronto, además si no lograban nada productivo con sus entrevistas, era muy probable que les denegaran más encuentros.

Aquella mañana tuve que levantarme mucho más temprano que todos los demás. Esto porque tenía que prepararme y vestir mi uniforme completo, desayunar y asistir a la oficina del Comandante para una charla previa antes de partir, sin mencionar que también tenía que otorgarme una escolta.

No podía llevar ningún tipo de arma conmigo, y aunque Erwin se mostró molesto y mostró sus sospechas al respecto, la Policía no desistió de este encargo. Por otro lado, si nos hubiésemos atrevido a protestar se habrían tomado las circunstancias como una excusa más para asegurar que teníamos un plan contra ellos, que teníamos un ataque sorpresa o que les estábamos ocultando algo.

Cuando llegué a la oficina del Comandante, ya me esperaba. Entré con sigilo intentando no interrumpir la lectura de un informe que tenía en la mano. Sin embargo, mi estupor fue mayor al darme cuenta que en su oficina estaban Levi y Armin.

Erwin dejó a un lado el papeleo y tomó postura para dirigirse hacia mí. Yo me mantuve en posición de descanso mientras esperaba algún tipo de orden.

―Ackerman ―me saludó con un gesto solemne de su cabeza. ―Hoy es el día. Le prometí que no la dejaría ir sola y que le entregaría su escolta, pero lamentablemente sólo me dejaron incluir a dos personas más con usted. Es por esto que escogí al Capitán Levi y al soldado Arlert. Levi se encargará de protegerla y Armin estará a cargo de la tramitación. ¿Le parece?

Me costó responder de inmediato. Primero, me sentía demasiado conforme, puesto que ambos eran demasiado importantes para mí y como compañía me serían un grato soporte. No obstante, me mantenía preocupada el hecho de que fuese a pasarles algo o tuviesen que inmiscuirse en algún asunto de problemática mayor.

―Estoy conforme. ―terminé por asentir. De todos modos, quedaba nada de tiempo para subir a la carreta y partir. No podía regodear mis opciones.

El Cuartel General de Stohess era tan grande y ostentoso como un palacete. Tenía tonos sobrios y estaba decorado por múltiples árboles de espeso follaje. Por dentro, tenía un patio amplio con una pileta de adorno. Diversos corredores conectaban las oficinas y cuarteles, mientras que en el último rincón de la edificación había una torre gigante con una cúpula.

Al llegar, tres soldados de rostro severo se nos acercaron. Ya estaban esperando.

Nos llevaron a través de un laberinto de pasillos. Uno de los soldados iba a la delantera y dos a nuestras espaldas. Levi y Armin iban uno a cada lado mío y entre todos los presentes sólo podía percibirse un silencio impresionante. Nadie decía nada, pero eso no los dejó indiferentes antes mi expresión decaída y obstruida a la vez. Llevaba la cabeza inclinada, los labios apretados y miraba un punto perdido en el suelo. Armin me miraba con tristeza y Levi con preocupación. No le tenía miedo a la Policía, en lo absoluto, pero mentiría si no dijese que me sentía espantosamente incómoda.

Tras terminar de cruzar un pasillo, entramos a una oficina que tenía un mostrador. El que estaba a cargo era un soldado cuyo nombre era Bill o Will, algo así según recordaba, y a su lado causándome enorme curiosidad estaba Annie. Ya había olvidado cuánto tiempo había pasado sin verla.

―Ustedes― murmuró enarcando una ceja.

―Buenos días, Mayor― saludó el soldado que nos guiaba. ―Buenos días, Leonhardt―. Terminó con el protocolo y dio anuncio del motivo de nuestra presencia allí. ―Mikasa Ackerman tiene una reunión en la oficina 109 en treinta minutos más. Necesito que hagas el registro de ingreso.

Esperamos en silencio mientras el tipo se tomaba su tiempo con la pluma sobre el papel. Annie nos observaba con su misma expresión de siempre y a mí con desdén. Nunca nos llevamos bien, ni siquiera pasar tiempo sin vernos iba a significar lo contrario. Simplemente la ignoré mientras esperaba que se me diese una nueva orden.

―Soldado Ackerman, sígame. La guiaré hasta la oficina.

Avancé por acto reflejo. Levi iba a mi lado cuando la voz de Annie nos detuvo.

―Capitán, no puede ingresar a la oficina ―habló con tono uniforme, por obligación, porque era su trabajo. ―Ackerman, debes entrar sola y esperar al oficial que esté a cargo de la citación.

Sentí que ambos fulminamos a Annie con la mirada, pero no podíamos desacatar órdenes. Armin asintió y pidió disculpas por nosotros. Les sugirieron volver al primer piso y esperar en el patio o en el descansillo de la entrada, puesto que iba a tomarme mucho tiempo dentro.

Hasta ahí llegaba nuestro camino juntos. No supe qué sucedió con ellos luego de eso.

Me dejaron allí, en lo que sería entonces la oficina 109, a la espera del oficial que sería mi verdugo.

La oficina era amplia y olía bien. Tenía un ventanal grande por el que entraba brisa fresca la cual hacía ondear los cortinajes. En el suelo de oscura pero brillosa madera, había una alfombra y sobre ésta dos sillas, una frente a la otra. Era de suponer que una estaba destinada para mí y la otra para el entrevistador. De las paredes colgaban lienzos con la insignia de la Policía Militar; el caballo y la espada. Había estanterías con libros, modelos de armaduras y un escritorio.

El oficial tardó mucho tiempo en llegar y aunque se tardase un siglo entero, tenía que quedarme allí a esperar. Así que al no apetecerme quedarme sentada, comencé a rotar por la estancia con los brazos cruzados por la frescura del día, y repasé cada detalle decorativo y el diseño del interior. Me detuve en la ventana y miré hacia fuera. Directamente al bajar por el ventanal estaba el tejado y hacia el exterior se veían los árboles y las calles de la ciudad. Algunas carretas llegaban al cuartel con municiones y otro tipo de abastecimiento. Se veía que la vida para la Policía no era tan ajetreada como la nuestra y la mayoría de sus soldados tenían la libertad tomar el sol mientras hacían guardia. No nosotros, la Legión trabajaba siempre, sin pausa.

Quedarme viendo por la ventana calmó un poco los nervios que me habían atacado horas antes. Tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que sucedería inevitablemente. Además, estar tranquila era un elemento a favor para contestar apropiadamente cualquier interrogante que me tomase por sorpresa. Tenía presente que todo lo dicho podía utilizarse en mi contra, por lo que tenía que ser muy metódica para poder sobrellevar la situación. Incluso, había planeado algunos diálogos mentales antes de venir y también me había formulado supuestas preguntas engorrosas para crear así respuestas de calidad.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y nadie llegaba. Di un par de vueltas más y sufrí la tentación de abrir la puerta y atisbar por el pasillo. Pero no. No era correcto.

Me quedé de pie al lado de una de las sillas mirando en dirección a la puerta y expectante por el momento en que fuese a abrirse. Milagrosamente, al cabo de unos minutos oí ruidos venir desde allí. Pero no fueron ruidos comunes de alguien que abre una puerta, fueron ruidos extraños y bruscos. No entendí qué estaba sucediendo, mas mi función en ese instante sólo era esperar y reservarme todas las preguntas.

Y así, todo siguió una secuencia: ruido y silencio, ruido y silencio… entonces la puerta se abrió.

Bajé la mirada al piso por volver a ponerme tensa y sólo pude percibir una sombra entrar a la habitación. Esperé a que dijese algo antes de alzar la mirada de nuevo.

―Dulce moza― la oscura voz masculina me hizo estremecer. Había oído ese sobrenombre antes. ―Eres increíblemente más impresionante de cerca.

Levanté la cabeza para ver al que estaba frente a mí y pestañeé muchas veces antes de poder creerme lo que estaba viendo. Aquel hombre en el juicio. Aquel hombre que había chocado accidentalmente y que me había provocado escalofríos por su aspecto intimidante. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

―¿Señor? ―inquirí extrañada.

Llevaba el uniforme de la Policía, pero en vez de usar la chaqueta convencional, traía un abrigo negro y largo. Sostenía en la mano y apoyaba sobre el hombro una escopeta. Me sonrió con malicia y avanzó tres pasos hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder uno por inercia.

―Ponerte a la defensiva antes de tiempo ―asintió interesado― Vaya, vaya. Esto va a ser divertido.

―¿Quién es usted? ―reclamé.

De pronto, fue como si instintivamente mi cuerpo alertara sobre el peligro. Algo no andaba bien.

―Vamos ―se encogió de hombros. ―No me conoces, no lo sabrías aunque te lo dijese… ¡Oh, qué mal ando! Los años, ya sabes, me he vuelto viejo. Claro que sabes quién soy ―comentó burlesco.

―No, no sé quién es usted. Tengo una reunión ahora y si no…

―No, ya no la tienes. Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes. Digamos que ahora tienes una reunión conmigo.

Solté un gruñido irritada por la presencia del sujeto y sus comentarios desconcertantes, y más aún por encontrarme desarmada. Mi cuerpo estaba encorvado, a la defensiva e intentaba alejarse de él, pero él lentamente avanzaba. Si seguía así, iba a acorralarme. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto.

―¿Qué es lo que quiere? ―vociferé, esperando inútilmente que alguien pudiese oírme.

―Saber de qué va todo. Definitivamente, eres más que un peligro, mocosa.

Y así, de la nada se le había acabado la amabilidad y el lisonjeo. Hablaba cosas al azar que yo no podía descifrar ni entender. Lo dejé trasmitir mientras miraba a todos lado en busca de algo que pudiese servirme de ayuda, pero todo ahí en esa maldita oficina había sido confiscado. Hasta las armas de los modelos de armaduras. Y aunque hubiese tenido mis cuchillas o una espada, el tipo me llevaba la delantera con un arma de fuego.

―Le pediría que fuese claro, porque no entiendo una mierda de lo que está diciendo ―escupí con desprecio.

Sin embargo, desperté algo en él que lo hizo avanzar hacia mí a toda velocidad.

―No te hagas la estúpida ―me gritó. Enarqué ambas cejas producto del impacto. Luego, el tipo me apuntó con la escopeta, situó la punta del cañón sobre la parte baja de mi abdomen. ―¿Estás consciente del poder que tienes? ―Parpadeé sin entender nada. No sabía qué estaba pasando y él pareció darse cuenta. ―O tal vez no ―bajó el arma― Tal vez aún no.

―Señor, no sé quién sea usted ni qué es lo que quiere, pero creo que me confunde. Vine aquí por un asunto pendiente. Si esto no tiene nada que ver, le pido que por favor me deje ir―. Recuperé mi compostura y me paré erguida. Ni con la espalda correctamente enderezada podía alcanzarlo. Me sacaba por lo menos una cabeza en estatura.

―Mikasa ―sentenció― Ackerman. "Ackerman". ―enfatizó.

Mi boca se abrió lentamente mientras mi ceño estaba arrugado a más no poder. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

―¿Me equivoco? ―insistió. ―Si es así, te dejo ir ―sonrió― No, claro que no puedo dejarte ir, porque sé quién eres.

―Y, ¿tendría la cortesía de decirme quién es usted? Para quedar en términos iguales― mascullé con ira.

Desarmada no podía hacer mucho, por lo que opté por seguirle el juego mientras rápidamente seguía analizando rincones por los cuales escabullirme y arrebatarle el arma.

Se quedó viéndome unos segundos, como sin saber si responderme o no, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

―Kenny ―su voz era muy ronca. ―Kenny Ackerman. Mucho gusto.

"¿Ackerman?"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras mi mente intentaba imprescindiblemente de darle sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo jamás había escuchado de ningún Kenny. Volví mi mente al pasado en intento efímero de recordar, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía muchas remembranzas sobre lo que había sucedido con las ramas del apellido Ackerman. Mi padre era uno y junto a mi madre escapaban. No recuerdo porqué. No tenía noción de haber conocido a otros familiares, ni tíos, ni abuelos siquiera. Vivíamos recluidos en las montañas y aislados de todo el mundo.

Y no había más Ackerman hasta donde tenía entendido. A no ser que… "Cielos". Mis brazos temblaron.

―Usted es…―titubeé.

―¿Cómo está el criajo? Después de este encuentro, quiero que le envíes mis saludos. Eso si no tengo que matarte ―amenazó. ― ¿O sí? ¿Harás que te mate?

―¿Por qué habría de matarme? ―discutí.

―Quiero ver de qué estás hecha ―me pareció como si su mente estuviese recopilando algo. ―Por muchos años he intentado descubrir el poder que nos caracteriza y quiero saber qué tanto de él posees. Tengo que estar seguro de la magnitud de la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos.

―¿Amenaza? ―Realmente no entendía una mierda.

Volvió a apuntarme el abdomen con su arma haciéndome estremecer.

―Amenaza en el caso de que se te ocurriese cometer alguna estupidez, a ti y al criajo.

El momento fue perfecto.

El impulso recorrió toda mi extremidad antes de tomar vuelo y convertirse en una patada fugaz y enérgica. Se la aventé en el estómago sin piedad y lo sostuve de los hombros para empujarlo hacia atrás. Trastabilló aleteando para equilibrarse y al verlo vulnerable en ese estado, lancé otra patada contra su mano haciéndole soltar el arma. La escopeta rodó por el suelo y se detuvo cerca de la ventana. Era mi oportunidad para tomarla.

Intenté correr hacia ella, pero el tal Kenny tenía bien grabado su apellido, porque se recuperó de la nada del golpe y me propinó un derechazo en la espalda, azotándome con su antebrazo. Me hizo caer al suelo y me arrastró tomándome de las piernas. Se sentó sobre mi cuerpo y posicionó sus manos en mi cuello apretando con fuerza.

―Guardia ―traté de llamar casi sin aire.

―¿Crees que hay alguien cerca? ―carcajeó. ―No hay nadie en todo el jodido pasillo.

La falta de oxígeno me estaba mareando y el peso de aquel individuo sobre mi cuerpo me tenía inmovilizada. Utilicé mi último recurso y levanté la rodilla con fuerza, dándole un golpe donde sabía que no iba a recuperarse tan rápido. Cayó a un costado jadeando y aproveché para propinarle una patada en las costillas.

Me agaché de inmediato para coger el arma, pero en cuanto la tuve en mi poder, sentí el golpe de su antebrazo nuevamente pero en mi rostro, con tanta fuerza, que solté el arma y esta salió expedida por la ventana y rodó por el tejado hasta caer.

Sin darle de tiempo de pensar, me escabullí por su costado y me siguió con un caminar lento y depredador. Los hombros curvos y la mirada recelosa me seguían por la estancia. La técnica salvaje y animalesca sólo pudo recordarme a un lobo. Él era como un lobo, en todos los aspectos. En gestos y aspecto, sobre todo por el cabello que comenzaba a tomar tonos grises, los ojos centellantes, la sonrisa ensanchada como un lobo que luce sus fauces.

De una sola zancada llegó a mí, me sostuvo de los brazos haciéndome desequilibrar y me aventó contra el suelo. Era más rápido, más fuerte y más grande que yo, pero era porque aún no conseguía desatar totalmente aquella naturaleza propia de un Ackerman que hervía dentro de mí. Él quería probar dicho poder y eso sólo dejó en evidencia que no se trataba de una cualidad propia de mí. Realmente, era un poder brindado a los portadores del apellido. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía sacarlo de mi interior. No del todo.

Me sentía obstruida y sin embargo, no podía cuestionarme nada en ese momento.

Corrí exasperada y salté por la ventana. Fue la única opción que vi ante esa situación. Empero, sufrí una desconcentración de último minuto. A las afueras del edificio, Levi y Armin conversaban mientras de seguro me esperaban. Me quedé viéndolos por un segundo y eso fue todo lo que bastó para que Kenny ganase tiempo y se me adelantara propinándome una patada en las costillas. Liberé un grito desgarrador y sentí mi cuerpo rodar por el tejado, mientras mis manos intentaban aferrarse a cualquier desnivel que pudiese servirme de sostén.

Cuando frené, alcé la vista y miré hacia donde estaban aquellos dos. Levi apenas pudo reaccionar por el impacto y Armin parecía histérico. Lo escuché gritar mi nombre, pero Levi le ordenó algo y este subió a su caballo de inmediato y desapareció de la escena.

Lo último que vi fue a Levi quien entró corriendo al edificio.

"No vengas", pensé.

―Vamos, levántate. ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Tiene que haber algo más que tenga a mi sobrino detrás de ti con esa cara de idiota.

"Sobrino".

Abrí mis ojos alcanzando toda su capacidad. Él era tío de Levi. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Mi mente viajaba por mis memorias a toda velocidad, atormentándome con intensas neuralgias por intentar hilar toda la información. "Un amigo de mi madre me encontró", eso había dicho Levi en una de nuestras conversaciones.

Esquivé los golpes y me impulsé para darle lo suyo a Kenny también. Pero no podía. Era rápido, increíblemente.

"Levi, tú no sabes…"

Intenté probar con patadas y tampoco dio gran resultado.

"… este tipo es tu familia".

Cuando menos me lo esperé, Levi entró en escena. Con una cuchilla se abalanzó sobre Kenny, pero este lo detuvo atrapándole la cara con una mano. Forcejearon durante mucho tiempo y aproveché la oportunidad para herir al enemigo. Pero subestimé su fuerza. Porque aún con nosotros dos oponiendo resistencia, logró zafarse para acomodarme una patada con tanta fuerza que me mandó a volar hasta golpearme contra el muro externo de la oficina.

―¡Mikasa! ―gritó Levi, quién aún sostenía a Kenny.

Oí al tipo reír, carcajearse como nunca, con tanto ímpetu como si fuese a salírsele la garganta.

―Ah, el amor ―berreó con sarcasmo. ―¿Qué mierda fue lo que te enseñé? No aprendiste nada― le gruñó.

―Kenny ―masculló Levi, intentado liberarse del agarre.

―Levi ―dijo con seriedad y de un sólo giro, logró soltarse para empujarlo.

No sin antes haberle arrebatado el cuchillo y propinado una buena estocada en la pierna.

Levi soltó un gruñido y arrugó el rostro por el dolor, pero no se quejó más. Se mantuvo firme con la tirria abotagada en la garganta, bufando y con su piel tornándose de un tono rojizo. Justo ahí no podía negarse que eran familia, porque ambos eran como dos lobos salvajes.

Antes de que intentásemos entrar en acción nuevamente, soldados de la Policía Militar comenzaron a aparecer por cada ventanal.

"Ey, ey, ey, ¡Alto ahí!", llamaron apuntando con sus armas y dando la alarma de que un ataque se estaba produciendo. Kenny se incorporó con ellos para ir en busca de un arma.

―¡Mikasa! ―Levi me tomó la mano y aun con la pierna herida nos hizo correr y saltar por los tejados. Tal vez no con la habilidad usual por la herida, pero aun resistiendo todo malestar.

Cuando llegamos hasta la parte más inclinada del tejado, Levi se desequilibró y se deslizó por éste, arrastrándome con él. Traté de sostenerlo para que no fuese a caer, porque si lo hacía era poco probable que contase la historia después. Empero, Levi sabía que había un árbol allí y me dio las indicaciones que nos terminaron salvando:

―Déjame caer a mí primero, y luego salta hacia el árbol.

No sabía si aquello iba a dar resultado, pero no teníamos escapatoria. Lo solté y como había previsto, cayó sobre el árbol enredándose entre las ramas que amortiguaron su caída. Luego seguí yo. Aunque de algo sirvió que las ramas frenasen el impacto, de igual manera Levi estaba muy herido.

Cuando ambos estuvimos en suelo firme, traté de tomarlo por la cintura para que se levantara, pero su pierna no dejaba de sangrar. Su brazo rodeó mi cuello y traté de hacerlo avanzar. Cojeaba y yo no podía exigirle prisas, pero tuve que hacerlo porque el contexto lo exigía angustiosamente.

A duras penas conseguimos avanzar un par de metros cuando ya nos tenían rodeados. Soldados de la Policía llegaron corriendo, portando armas, formando un círculo amplio a nuestro alrededor. Todos ellos nos apuntaron sin recato y ambos quedamos en medio de la ronda de Policías armados que nos observaban furiosos.

Levi jadeaba a causa del dolor mientras yo me esforzaba por mantenerlo en pie. Lo apreté con fuerza en un inútil intento de protegerlo, pero ahí, ya no había manera de escapar. Nos tenían y sólo quedaba bajar los brazos y esperar lo que fuesen a hacer con nosotros.

Eso creía. Pero me olvidaba que existían los ángeles, que uno era mi mejor amigo y se llamaba Armin.

De pronto, sentí el galope frenético sobre el suelo y alcé mi vista hacia la calle de entrada al cuartel. Técnicamente, la mitad de los efectivos de la Legión estaba con Erwin al mando. Se incorporaron al interior del encierro en el que nos tenían, sin importarles si pasaban a llevar a alguien o no, y haciendo uso de los caballos nos rodearon forjando un escudo para protegernos.

―¡Bajen las armas! ―escuché una voz que reconocí al instante: Nile Dawk.

―Nile ―habló Erwin con fuerza. ―Debí imaginarme que esto se trataba de algo así.

―¿Y por eso te tomó una gota de tiempo venir hasta acá? ―ironizó Nile. ―Estuviste escondiéndote, a la espera.

―Dos soldados de escolta ― exclamó Erwin. ―No era muy difícil de prever.

Había algo que estaban conversando, y habría prestado más atención, pero vi a Armin aparecer entremedio de los animales para ir a vernos y redirigí mi esmero.

―Fui a pedir ayuda como ordenó, Capitán― se dirigió a Levi al llegar. ―El Comandante Erwin se anticipó a esto y trajo un par de escuadrones en caso de suceder lo peor ―jadeó por la exaltación.

―Armin ―le sonreí con tristeza.

―¿Él siempre es así? ―preguntó Levi.

―Siempre ―asentí, haciendo sonrojar a Armin.

―Rápido, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Vengan conmigo. Tengo tu caballo, Mikasa. El suyo lo tiene su escuadrón, Capitán

―Gracias, Arlert―asintió Levi.

Logramos salir de entremedio de la formación equina y me acercaron mi propio caballo.

Mientras Erwin entretenía a Nile con una buena discusión, ayudamos a Levi a hacerse un torniquete para detener el sangrado. Una vez listo, subió a su caballo y se unió a su escuadrón. Yo hice lo mismo, quedándome junto a Armin a la espera del cierre de aquel desagradable accidente inesperado.

Erwin sondeó por encima de su hombro y nos vio a salvo, dispuestos para irnos.

―Supongo que dejaremos esta conversación para otra ocasión.

―Erwin, ¿qué crees que haces? ―retó Nile.

―Proteger a los míos.

Erwin apretó los pies sobre el estribo y azotó las riendas haciendo partir el caballo. Progresivamente, todos los demás nos alineamos con él y emprendimos retirada siguiéndole en una fila. Ninguno otro Policía movió un músculo hasta que nos desaparecimos de la escena, pero antes de marcharnos del todo, le di una última ojeada a la multitud a nuestras espaldas. Kenny no estaba ahí mas sólo pude fijarme en el rostro de decepción y aborrecimiento de Nile Dawk.

De vuelta, cabalgamos por el bosque a toda velocidad para llegar al castillo. Nadie decía nada y el único sonido audible eran los cascos de los caballos. Y pensándolo bien, había tanto que decir y a la vez nada. Era confuso, todo. Personalmente, me sentía confundida y alterada aún. Lo cierta era que tampoco tenía mucho para decir excepto para cuando estuviésemos en el castillo y tuviese que reportar lo sucedido. Pero estar así era incómodo.

Levi cabalgaba frente a mí e iba en total silencio. No me sentí en libertad de decirle nada. Llevaba la vista pegada a la crin de su caballo y podía percibir la rigidez de su cuerpo. Era evidente que una sarta de sentimientos encontrados lo estaba atormentado y conociéndolo, dudé que hubiese querido decir algo al respecto. Lo que acababa de suceder escapaba a toda realidad palpable. Y aunque yo no hubiese visto a aquel tipo jamás en mi vida, también me ofuscaba lo que había sucedido.

Estábamos a unos pocos metros de llegar, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que uno de los de la Policía Militar nos había seguido. Rápidamente, el escuadrón de Levi intentó perseguirlo e interceptarlo, pero el hijo del demonio portaba un arma y lanzó un disparo al azar, poniendo en riesgo la vida de Petra. La bala le había rozado la cara.

Así de momentáneo como había aparecido, se esfumó. El tipo logró escapar. El problema era que nadie sabía exactamente dónde estaba el castillo, y ahora que aquel sujeto lo había descubierto no dudarían hacer llegar a todos sus soldados para asediarnos.

Sin embargo, tardarían en idear un buen plan. Al llegar al castillo, se alertó a todos los soldados de la Legión para que comenzaran a llenar las carretas. Teníamos que escapar a como diese lugar. Todos tenían que tomar un saco con algunas de sus pertenencias y abandonar lo demás allí, hasta que por lo menos pudiésemos recuperar la estabilidad.

En la oficina de Erwin nos reunimos con el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Armin también estaba allí e incluso Mike, Moblit y Hange.

―Este es el primer lugar dónde nos buscarán ―chilló Hange.

―Lo sé ―Erwin frunció la expresión molesto por los gritos de Hange. ―Debemos irnos cuanto antes.

―¡Claro! A menos que tengas un refugio escondido bajo la manga ―insistió la Mayor.

Todos se veían abatidos. Todo lo que había permanecido en un equilibrio se había desmoronado hasta el último trozo. El tabú de la guerra civil ahora es más real que nunca. Se había desatado y estaba por desenlazarse.

Por un momento, Erwin se quedó mirando un punto fijo mientras apoyaba la boca contra una de sus manos empuñadas. De tanto pensar y pensar, finalmente habló.

―Podría ser…― habló llamando la atención de todos los presentes. ―Podría ser que tenga un refugio bajo la manga.

Todos volteamos a verlo con la esperanza dibujada en nuestros rostros.

* * *

...

 **Cuatro cosas que decir.**

-Ojalá no hayan muerto de diabetes por el shot de azúcar y amor del inicio :c

-Cuando Levi ve a Petra muricida en el cap 21 del anime (creo) pestañea leeeeeento… a eso se refiere Mikasa. Dat pestañeo. A mí personalmente me encanta :D (aunque el ejemplo que usé sea cruel)

-Lo de la navidad lo averigüé, como para saber un poco de referencias sobre cómo se festejaba navidad en la edad media.

-Amé la actitud de Erwin -love-

Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero no haber desentonado con la personalidad de Kenny. Me releí el manga y la verdad no creo que pueda hacerlo igual si no lo he visto en animé. Intenté dar lo mejor.

Me dejan sus reviews y mil gracias por todos los anteriores. Por los consejos, las sugerencias, las críticas, la buena onda, el amor/odio, los besos y abracitos, tooooodo. Los amo y gracias por leerlo.

Oren para que haya capítulo pronto.

Se alimetan :D Bye bye

Matt.


	18. La noche más oscura

**¡Hola retoños! Me gustaría decir "llegó por quién lloraban 1313", pero sé que nadie me llora ;u; ¡Perdón! ¡Todo es culpa de la universidad!**

 **"¿Entonces por qué subías one shots en vez de actualizar de una buena vez?"**

 **D: Pues porque estaba muy estresada y tenía que inyectarme mi dosis de Rivamika y luego seguir con mi vida. Tenía el capítulo maquetado, pero no podía redactar. Por tiempo y colapso. Y... ¡PORQUE ESTE EL CAPITULO MÁS PUTAMENTE TRISTE QUE HE ESCRITO! ¡Y me ha costado más que la mierda! Así lo digo, con toda sus letras. He llorado con él y mucho.**

 **No diré nada al respecto, sólo ¡TENGAME PACIENCIA! Ustedes saben que yo sé cómo desanudar problemas. Confíen en mí *inserte cara de víctima*… sé que no confían en mí xD jajaja**

 **Antes de dejarlos leer (soy tan maluli) quiero dejar mis agradecimientos a quienes siguen esta historia, mil gracias por el apoyo y por seguirme ;u; hace poco leí este fic y noté varios errores y chilenismos que se me han salido, o cosas como errores de tipeo, e incluso noté cómo ha ido cambiando mi redacción. Ha sido todo un desafío hacer esta historia (porque es primera vez que hago una tan larga con tanta perseverancia), así que gracias por todos los views que tiene, los reviews, los follows, los favs, todo. Sé que hay mejores historias, pero créanme que saber que ésta la hice yo y que tiene tanto apoyo me deja sin palabras a veces. Para algunos esto es sólo un hobbie, para mí es una pasión que quiero pulir cada día y por eso me emociono y ruedo estúpidamente con sus felicitaciones.**

 **Quiero dar gracias a Bianca que siempre ha seguido mi historia y me deja unos reviews hermosos con los que exploto xD Gracias por tu apoyo ;u; ¡eres un sol!**

 **Y abrilsan08, también te amo wiajskdñaj**

 **Los amo a todos, aunque me odien luego de hoy xD**

 **Advertencia: En este capítulo (y los de ahora en adelante) me desapegaré por completo de la trama original. Just saying ;)**

 **¡A leer!**

 **PD: Si quieren llorar con más ganas, escuchen "Goodbye Brother", de Ramin Djawadi. Si ven Game of Thrones entenderán. Esa es la canción de este capítulo.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18:** La noche más oscura.

.*.

 _Niebla, sólo el vacío de un amanecer solitario_

 _que ha dejado el horizonte como nuestra única esperanza._

 _La Gracia siembra nuestro destino en este día de alivio y tristeza._

 _Débil es nuestro reino a medida que nos enfrentamos al último sol naciente._

 _Ven, ven conmigo. Hoy vamos a acabar con todo para liberarnos por la eternidad._

 **Adrift**

 **.*.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un viejo cuartel o más bien un fuerte, tan vetusto que parecía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento, había sido lo que Erwin tuvo en mente. Era más una reliquia patrimonial que daba la impresión de querer fundirse con la tierra y la maleza de los alrededores. Los hierbajos habían escalado ascendiendo por las murallas alcanzando gran parte de los murallones de piedra, y la estructura además había sufrido derrumbes en algunos rincones. A primera vista, no parecía proyectar la imagen de un lugar seguro. Pero ya sin más opciones en la carta, la resignación vino por añadidura.

Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde el juicio de Eren, y sin embargo, uno de principales los objetivos era mantenerlo a salvo y resguardado del hambre invasiva de la Policía; eso no había cambiado en nada. El castillo antaño hubo servido como su escondite, pero ahora era vulnerable. Y más ahora que también tendrían que mantenerme guarecida a mí, por motivos que escapaban a todas las hipótesis que pude haberme planteado en mi tiempo libre. Por lo tanto, Eren y yo, ambos seríamos recluidos en un edificio que podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento, pero que estaba tan perdido entre las florestas, que era imposible que alguien hubiese podido dar con su paradero sin perderse él mismo.

Aunque el añoso edificio no jactase de ser la gran cosa, para Erwin eso no representaba mayor problema. Era un asunto mínimo en comparación a lo que acababa de suceder con la Policía Militar. La gran guerra civil que, aunque latente siempre era objeto de vista gorda, había llegado a punto de quiebre para entonces desatarse sin más prejuicios. Durante muchos años, ambas instituciones sostuvieron relaciones hostiles, pero por formalidad siempre fingieron mantener unidad (que de otro modo no era más que diplomacia forzada), ya que de igual manera permanecían "pateándose por debajo de la mesa".

En primera instancia, el caos fue inevitable. La confusión para quienes no habían participado en tan ameno encuentro con la Policía era atosigante. Preguntas que incluso podían catalogarse de inocentes abandonaban los labios ansiosos de algunos soldados. La estabilidad tardó en llegar, cuando el mismo Erwin logró armar el rompecabezas en su mente y trató de tomar una decisión que fuese pertinente. Y por pertinente se entendía una solución bien pensada y no una medida desesperada al verse acorralado.

El panorama pintaba así: si dejábamos el castillo lo perdíamos todo; archivos, estudios, todos los avances realizados hasta entonces. Si nos quedábamos, Eren y yo corríamos peligro. Por eso, luego de que las carretas estuvieron listas para escapar, Erwin se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y se sentó a pensar. No era necesario sacarnos a todos de ahí, pero sí a una porción necesaria para armar una pequeña base en el viejo refugio.

Tras una exhaustiva sarta de reuniones múltiples que se realizaron en un mismo día, se decidió que quienes tuviesen que abandonar el castillo seríamos Eren y yo, y algunos escuadrones. En efecto, dividir efectivos para cada locación. Así nos dejaban protegidos en un lugar que nadie conocía y además, el resto de la Legión seguía a cargo del castillo. Una medida disforme, pero aparentemente factible.

Estaba claro que la Policía quería a Eren desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora increíblemente, me quería a mí también. Tal vez muerta, como había mencionado aquel hombre de aspecto lobezno que decía llamarse Kenny, quizás yo sí suponía un peligro tremendo para… vaya a saber el diablo para qué. Y aunque casi nadie hablaba de él, por supuesto su participación no pasó desapercibida para nadie que se vio involucrado en nuestro rescate el día de la citación. Abiertamente nadie lo comentaba, pero los rumores corrían rápido por los pasillos.

Erwin, por su parte, estaba inquieto. Disconforme. Podían sentirse las miradas recelosas que escapaban de sus ojos acusando su desconfianza con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba preocupado, tanto. Y estaba confundido. Lo supe por la manera en que sus ojos celestes cargados de incertidumbre se incrustaban sobre Levi exigiendo respuestas. No tardó mucho en hacerse un espacio para encontrarse con él en una junta privada que duró más de lo que habría durado cualquier reunión curricular.

Había muchas cosas que aclarar, pero a mi juicio consideraba que Levi no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido. Al menos no directamente. Erwin confiaba en él, tanto como si fuese más que el "Capitán", un familiar suyo. El cariño que unía a ambos era grande y difícil de desvincular, pero ahora viviendo más alerta que con la amenaza de los titanes, Erwin había tomado ciertas distancias.

Y merecía explicaciones, claro que sí. Levi iba a dárselas, pero estaba segura de que no había mucho para contar. No mucho que decir. Nada que Erwin pudiese considerar material significativo y de vital importancia. Nada excepto dolorosos recuerdos. O eso creía yo.

No obstante, yo no podía escapar a mi derecho de recibir respuestas. Así como Erwin las obtendría, yo también merecía explicaciones, por lo menos por respeto a mi vida que había peligrado en manos de un tipo que no conocía ni remotamente. Empero, a diferencia del Comandante, yo no iba a forzar a Levi a decirme nada. Buscaría la manera más sutil de exprimirle información.

Aquello sucedió unos pocos días antes de partir al viejo refugio.

Aguardé a unos pasos de la oficina del Comandante Erwin y la preocupación cimbró en mis entrañas al sentir las horas pasar, al ver el manto de oscuridad cubrir el castillo y percatarme de que su reunión aún no llegaba a término.

"¿Tan mal ha ido?", pensé sintiendo compasión por ambos dos.

Había anochecido completamente cuando Levi pasó casi corriendo por uno de los pasillos del castillo en dirección a su cuarto. Yo estaba esperando por él aún, pero no me vio. Debió ir tan exasperado y ensimismado que no notó mi presencia, ni fue consciente de cosa alguna que le rodease. Las zancadas lo hicieron avanzar tan rápido, que por poco lo pierdo de vista.

Lo seguí en cuanto logré reaccionar.

―Levi ―nunca había utilizado tanta cautela para dirigirme a él.

Se detuvo en cuanto oyó mi voz y giró para verme.

―Tú también mereces una explicación ―asintió con desgano y su voz delató cuanto disgusto lo atormentaba.

Reparé en sus palabras. Él también había estado pensando en la conversación que adeudábamos sin querer.

―No voy a pedírtela si no quieres dármela ―acepté con resignación. Después de todo, me imaginaba que era él quién debía sentirse peor.

―Estuvo a punto de asesinarte ―jadeó iracundo, obstruido al hablar―. ¿Por qué no me exiges una explicación? ¿No quieres saber quién es? ¿De dónde vengo? ―se veía tan agobiado y dolido. Hablaba con voz ronca y pesada, pero en el fondo sentía su consternación.

No supe qué responder, porque al igual que él, me sentía enormemente confundida con una sensación de perdición enmarañada en los nervios. Mi labio inferior tembló ante la duda de decir algo o no, a sabiendas de que decir algo, por inocente que sonase, podía estropearlo todo.

Y no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar por la conmoción. Sin tino alguno, mi cuerpo se aferró al suyo y cerré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Porque yo no sabía de grandes palabras, ni refranes oportunos para decir en tales circunstancias; pero mi calor, mi apoyo y mi fuerza eran todos suyos. Quería que Levi sintiera que yo estaba ahí para él, que no iba a fallarle nunca, que aunque él fuese infinitamente fuerte, podía descansar en mi hombro si gustaba. Ya no estaba solo.

Sin presionar sus emociones, susurré en su oído.

―No tiene que ver contigo. Partamos por ahí ―me encargué de dejárselo en claro. No lo quería sufriendo por sinsentidos.

―Es mi tío ―me confesó como si yo no lo supiese.

―Lo sé ―musité, sin soltarlo―. Me lo dijo.

Levi, siendo como era, una caja fuerte asegurada con cadenas de acero y un candado oxidado que impedía el paso a toda llave, encerró sus impresiones y las reforzó de matices apáticos. En silencio, lo acompañé a su habitación luego de que él mismo considerase que era lo mejor. Debía descansar, darse un baño, beber una infusión incluso limpiar su cuarto si eso lo hacía sentir mejor, pero no fue el caso. Con todo el esfuerzo que le fue posible, Levi encontró su estabilidad ecuánime y se aferró a ella, como un mendigo se aferraría a un trozo de pan duro, con ansiedad, con desesperanza. Así, retomó su determinación de siempre y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

Al llegar a su cuarto, encendió los candelabros uno por uno dejando entrever su tedio en la manera tan parsimoniosa con que llevó a cabo esa tarea. También abrió los cortinajes de las ventanas para que la luz de la luna hiciese ingreso con el fin de llenar la estancia. La luminosidad le otorgó a la habitación la amplitud necesaria y así pude reconocer todos los rincones que antes hubieron estado recluidos en la oscuridad. Todo estaba en orden, y no podía esperarse que no lo estuviese.

Mis ojos se fijaron en Levi, quien caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en el lado derecho donde se encontraba su mesa auxiliar.

No había que abastecerse de muchas miradas, ni devanarse con tanto análisis para entender que él no se encontraba bien. Pero sí se necesitaba conocerlo en profundidad, porque cualquier persona anexa a su vida que lo hubiese visto pasar no notaría cuánto Levi se esforzaba por conservarse estable. Por ello, procuré manejar la situación con miramiento y antes de querer parecer imprudente, me acerqué sigilosa hasta su cama y me senté en la parte sur hacia el mismo lado que había escogido él, poniendo atención a cómo se quitaba el cravat y luego la chaqueta del uniforme para tirarlos sobre la mullida superficie con desinterés.

A medida que comenzó a soltar sus arneses, empezó a hablar.

―Resulta que él nunca me lo dijo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté con desconcierto y un poco inquieta ante aquel momento que, si bien sabía que llegaría, aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar. Me estaba armando de valor para seguir adelante; un valor muerto y carente de determinación, pero obligado a surgir por fuerza mayor.

―Lo que significaba ser un "Ackerman".

Ackerman. Un solo apellido, mi apellido, y tras él tantas historias que me eran desconocidas. Tal vez algunas decían cosas que eran trascendentales de saber, tal vez había gloria y legados escondidos en lo más recóndito de una leyenda o quizás sólo se tratase de vivencias desafortunadas. Y siendo consciente de la mala suerte que nos pisaba los talones, la última opción me supo más propicia.

Volví la mirada hacia mis manos, intentando encontrar una respuesta que brindarle a Levi, pero justamente respuestas era lo que menos tenía.

―Tampoco sé mucho sobre eso. Nada a decir verdad ―confesé con timidez.

―Por mi parte, le resté importancia a cosas que tal vez debí considerar ―se soltó el arnés del pecho de un tirón despectivo, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la nada y la mandíbula tan tensa que me fue imposible creer que aquello no estuviese provocándole algún tipo de dolor.

Casi instintivamente me acerqué a él, arrastrándome sobre la cama con ayuda de mis manos para llegar a su lugar. Él levantó su mirada y me dedicó una expresión abatida, un bosquejo de su rostro que parecía estarme pidiendo disculpas, como si tuviese que compensarme por algo. Si tan sólo pudiese hacerle entender que no había nada que compensar.

Mis manos, vacilantes, se posaron sobre sus hombros y los acaricié con cuidado. Me hubiese detenido creyendo que no era una ocasión para caricias, pero verle cerrar los ojos y morder su labio inferior con delicadeza, en un gesto que no era intencional, me dio la noción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sin tanta introducción, redirigí mis manos a su pecho y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, sin otro motivo más que echarle una mano. Y por eso, de paso ayudé a liberar los arneses de su torso.

―No creo que exista una manera que nos permita predecir estas cosas, Levi ―musité, dejando las correas en el otro extremo de la cama. Me sentía bastante decaída, y como Levi me conocía tan bien como yo a él, notó aquello que pretendí esconder con el fin de verme fuerte frente a él. Con cariño, tomó mis manos y las masajeó con cuidado―. Pero supongo que para llegar a comprenderlo… debo escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

Una vez dicho esto, tomé una postura más seria. Y él, al verme así, abrió sus ojos en toda su amplitud y me observó inquieto.

―Yo…

―Y te prometo que cooperaré como la mejor oyente. Sin comentarios inoportunos ni consideraciones entre medio ―asentí.

El conformismo ante la propuesta cayó sobre su cuerpo y se escapó como aire pesado por sus fosas nasales a la vez que apretaba los párpados.

―¿Desde el principio?

―Claro está ―me removí en mi lugar para darle espacio, pero su mano que aún sostenía la mía no me permitió alejarme.

Supuse cuán difícil era para él y me quedé cerca suyo sin soltar su agarre. No comenzó de inmediato con la narración, no soltó las palabras como una persona que articula una charla rutinaria, claro que no. Se tomó su tiempo, sus pausas para buscar las palabras y moduló tan bien como si expusiera un discurso. Y todo eso para que aquello que entonces era información difusa entre ambos tomase forma consistente y no hubiesen más vacíos.

―Nunca tuve un padre. Para mí no es, no existe. Por ende, viví muchos años en una pocilga junto a mi madre, justo detrás de una taberna. Ella era una mujer bastante atractiva, ―arrugó el ceño intentando recordar― y estaba enferma. Se llamaba Kuchel.

En esa parte me limité a apretar la mandíbula y concentrarme en las palabras de Levi. De alguna manera, estaba preparada para enfrentar aquello, siendo consciente de que múltiples referencias se habían hecho presentes en mis sueños. No permití que el miedo y el nerviosismo estropeasen ese momento.

―Mi madre murió cuando yo era apenas un niño. Cuando sucedió, pasó tiempo antes de que alguien me encontrase. Alguien como Kenny, quien se presentó como un conocido de la joven Kuchel.

»Un poco renuente y por otro lado, sin más opción, Kenny aceptó llevarme consigo para proporcionarme las herramientas que iban a ayudarme a sobrevivir. Me crio no como un hijo, sino más bien como una suerte de aprendiz. Tal vez Kenny no había perdido su humanidad como para abandonar a un pobre niño desnutrido, así que sin la delicadeza de quién enseña a un menor hizo lo que pudo para brindarme, aunque fuese en una mínima cuota, el respaldo que necesitaba para mantenerme en pie.

»Eso hasta que crecí y se dio cuenta de que podía defenderme solo. Me enseñó todo lo que sé, todas las técnicas de ataque, eso incluyendo a herir a los demás, a robar, también medidas de seguridad y cómo relacionarte con el medio social. Tal vez suene extraño viniendo de mi parte, pero sin lugar a dudas, su sarcasmo y postura intimidante fueron unas de las cosas que me heredó. Me abandonó cuando cumplí quince años. Desde ahí no lo volví a ver… hasta ahora.

Enderecé mi espalda provocando el tronar de mis huesos; simple tensión. Sin quitarle pestaña de encima, inquirí:

―¿Y cómo es que supiste que era tu tío, si él nunca te lo dijo?

―Voy llegando ahí ―asintió―. Por las condiciones en que se desarrolló mi vida, nunca estuve dispuesto a profesar sentimientos por nadie, pero Kenny aun así, siendo todo lo que era, simuló la imagen de un padre para mí… o al menos, la imagen de un mayor que guiaba mi camino, aun pudiendo haberse deshecho de mí. Y a pesar de que transitaba por la vida conmigo a su lado como su hijo, nunca cedió a darme su apellido. En primera instancia, Kenny sólo se hizo llamar de ese modo. Al pasar el tiempo, por situaciones desafortunadas, me enteré de cómo se apellidaba, pero aunque intenté vincular nuestras historias, se negó rotundamente.

»En este punto damos con algo que tal vez no debí pasar por alto. Sin embargo, a los ojos de un menor, no pudo haber tenido menos importancia. Según él, sería mucho más peligroso para mí cargar ese apellido; me dijo que si pudiese, ojalá lo olvidase para siempre. Que yo debía vivir como un perdido más en este mundo. Luego de eso, las cosas calzaron por obviedad. Mi madre nunca habló de nombres completos y me bautizó simplemente como Levi. Ella estaba recluida en aquel apestoso lugar, como si quisiera esconderse de algo… daba la sensación de que siempre estuviese alerta, al igual que Kenny. En segundo lugar, ningún simple conocido va a ver a otro conocido, le encuentra muerto y adopta a su hijo huérfano. Él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, y aun así, la tomó. Viví muchos años creyendo que era una locura, que probablemente sólo eran creaciones de mi mente y mi sentido de pertenencia. Al entrar a la Legión me hice de su apellido para ingresar. Fue un préstamo inintencionado… pero resulta que di en el blanco.

―Dijiste que era un amigo… ―recordé.

―Lo dije porque eso fingía ser él. Y cuando lo dije, créeme que no tenía intenciones de recordarlo. Yo pensaba… que no volvería a verle.

Entendí su decisión y no quise interferir con objeciones. Ese asunto era personal.

El hecho de que perteneciéramos a un mismo linaje se sentía un tanto extraño. De cierto modo agradable, de cierto modo inquietante. Esto último porque al detenerme a pensarlo, caí en la cuenta de que siempre estuvimos unidos, no directamente; no obstante, existía una equivalencia entre ambos, una que no pudimos ver con anterioridad. Y ciertamente, eso era agradable ya que significaba que no estábamos solos, había una convergencia en nuestras vidas aparte de la historia que habíamos ido construyendo poco a poco. Como si el destino quisiera a toda costa unir nuestros caminos.

Siendo esto una buena nueva, era inevitable sentir la confusión de todos modos. Siempre había creído que nuestros apellidos no eran más que un alcance de nombre, como sucedía naturalmente, pero ahora parecía que había mucho más por descubrir. Lamentablemente, como en todas las cosas, había un defecto y en aquel caso ése era precisamente el punto. De una respuesta brotaban incansables interrogantes.

Por ejemplo, ¿de qué rama de Ackerman provenía Levi? Según su relato, Kuchel parecía haberse escondido al igual que mis padres, como si algo fuese a sucederles si salían a luz del sol. Algo asustó a los Ackerman y yo estaba segura que nada podía intimidar a uno, por lo que debió ser algo realmente terrible. O de lo contrario, ellos tenían algo que alguien más quería.

Pensar en ello me recordó las palabras de Kenny.

―Kenny dijo que estuvo investigando sobre los Ackerman… ―sacudí la cabeza, intentando recordar―. Algo que caracterizaba a los portadores de aquel apellido… dijo cosas como "eres un peligro", "tienes un poder", algo de que tú y yo íbamos a cometer un error. No entendí nada… ¿qué busca?

Levi se sobó las sienes con expresión obstruida.

―Tampoco entiendo ―confesó finalmente―. Toda esta mierda es tan ambigua. Erwin estuvo hablando de esto conmigo todo el día. Sinceramente no lo sé. Si mi madre alguna vez me dijo algo, no lo recuerdo. ¿Tú recuerdas algo? Por tu parte.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para poner las cosas en orden en mi cabeza y unir mis vagas referencias que me hubieron heredado mis padres con lo que yo misma había vivido.

―Hasta dónde sé, el único poder que caracteriza a todo portador de aquel apellido, se supone, es la fuerza superior y los subidones de adrenalina. Algo que garantiza el perfil propicio para un soldado, pero ¿un poder como tal? ―negué repetidas veces―. También sé que papá escapaba. Mamá escapaba junto con él. Era el motivo por el cual vivíamos lejos en las montañas confinados a un auto exilio ―encogí los hombros―. Sólo eso.

Ambos parecíamos agotados luego de platicar sobre ese tema. Era cansador, ciertamente. Sobre todo porque no manejábamos información concreta y eso dificultaba el avance de nuestro entendimiento. Por mi parte, no quise seguir adelante con más teorías. Al día siguiente comenzaría mi viaje al refugio y tenía que descansar y prepararme.

Mi mano que estaba rodeada por la mano de Levi se sacudió exigiendo libertad, pero el captor no estaba dispuesto a dársela. Le dirigí una mirada que reveló mi desaliento, pero sosteniéndome con más fuerza haló mi mano para atraerme hacia él. Llevó mi palma hasta su mejilla y me incitó a acariciarlo mientras mantenía su expresión severa.

―No dejaré que te haga daño. Aquella fue la primera y la última vez ―murmuró.

―No es tu culpa, Levi. No tomes responsabilidad por actos que no cometiste ―tomé su nuca para atraerlo hacia mí y sostenerlo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro―. Además, no soy una damisela atemorizada. Soy tan o más fuerte que tú ―gruñí ―y si el tal Kenny vuelve a ponerme un dedo encima, terminará sirviéndole de alimento a los perros.

Soltó una eme a modo de risilla sarcástica y luego torció la boca con irritación.

―No ensucies tus manos ―al decirlo, sus brazos me encerraron por completo y me arrastraron con él.

―Tú y tu obsesión por la limpieza ―intenté amenizar los ánimos.

Sostuve su rostro con mis manos y le estrujé las mejillas provocando que su boca terminase hecha una trompa. Me fulminó con la mirada, pero acabé con su rezongueo al besarlo.

―Realmente, ¿esto no te importa? ―insistió, haciéndome soltar un quejido por su porfía―. Soy sobrino de una escoria que atentó contra tu vida.

¡No lo entendía! Levi no lo entendía, y es que para mí él no significaba por ser hijo de Kuchel, no significaba por ser sobrino de un asesino como Kenny, no significaba ni siquiera por ser Capitán del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, todas esas cosas se quedaban pequeñas cuando analizaba su verdadero significado para mí.

Una palabra. Él era esa palabra que abarcaba enormes sentimientos y vivencias, y que por mucho tiempo rehuí por miedo, por inseguridades y que, ciertamente, ahora no tenía motivos para negar.

Aún costaba, aún me sonrojaba y titubeaba cuando tenía que admitir, pero era oportuno hacérselo saber. Nunca se lo había dicho, aunque lo había pensado muchas veces, y lo había soñado tantas otras. Mi padre lo había hecho con mi madre una vez. Y era mi turno de abrir mi corazón de una manera más genuina que de cualquier otra. Dejar grabado mi sentir con lo único de valor que tenía en mi vida; mi palabra.

Recordé aquello que había dicho mi padre a mi madre e intenté darles un sentido propio en mi situación.

―¿Qué son esos términos, Levi? Sólo títulos que te vinculan a alguien que quieres olvidar ―comencé, aún indecisa, aún nerviosa, porque Levi tenía ese poder sobre mí―. Y tú no eres eso. Tú para mí eres más que eso ―solté sin más vergüenza, pero mi labio tembló por la ansiedad. Levi me regaló la mirada más dulce y confusa que tenía y yo por consecuencia, confesé: ―Tú eres mi amor.

Noté cómo se estremeció efecto de mi revelación y cómo se emocionó a tal punto de no poder decirme nada. Dio seguidos pestañeos, mientras me contemplaba atento como a la espera de que yo fuese a decirle algo más. Y verlo de ese modo provocó que un flujo de corrientes atacara cada fibra de mi cuerpo con sensaciones melindrosas que sólo lograron corroborar cuánto lo amaba, cuando podía hacerme vibrar sólo con una mirada.

―Ese es el rol que cumples en mi vida ―añadí―. Eres el amado de Mikasa Ackerman, no un pobre insufrible del bajo mundo e infortunado sobrino de Kenny…

―Soy ambos ―bajó la vista, un poco por ocultar su repentina timidez, un poco por la angustia.

Una vez más, su rostro fue apresado entre mis manos.

―Eres el que desees ser.

Y no obstante, a pesar de su hosquedad cedió a mi aseveración. Yo no tenía necesidad de mentir.

―Gracias ―percibí la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios cuando depositó un beso en mi cuello.

.

.*.

.

Fue una mañana en particular de las nuevas mañanas en el viejo refugio cuando me enteré que entraríamos en acción. Algo inesperado, sobre todo porque no se esperaba un ataque entre iguales. Luchábamos contra monstruos, no contra personas; aunque personalmente, yo sabía que incluso los seres humanos tenían la capacidad de funcionar de peor manera que un monstruo. Pero para el común de los soldados, aquello que hacía vacilar las armas sujetas en las manos, no era otra cosa sino parte de la moral tan arraigada a la erudición de un militar. Años de práctica e instrucción para matar engendros de tamaño descomunal y ahora, luego de que se nos entrenase para proteger humanos, debíamos atacarlos. Empero, reiterando, eso no era impedimento para mí. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a todo lo que fuese necesario para limpiar los obstáculos del camino.

En cuanto lo que respectaba al refugio y su infraestructura, tenía pocas habitaciones. Un descansillo en la entrada posterior al atrio e inmensas escaleras agrietadas que dejaban entre salir hierbajos a través de las muescas. Pocas de las oficinas eran habitables, pero fueron forzadas a constituir parte de la edificación, aún si eso significaba tener una reunión con una mata de maleza sobre la cabeza. Mi nueva habitación, por cierto, era un cuarto oscuro con muros de piedra que olía a tierra húmeda. Tenía una ventana pequeña que egoístamente apenas dejaba entrar la luz del sol. No era para nada cómodo, pero realmente ese no era su objetivo, así que no podía regatear.

Cuando me levanté aquella mañana y bajé las musgosas escaleras de roca camino a la sala destinada a comedor, vi a Eren hablando con Armin y con eso me llevé una grata sorpresa.

No era que los días con Eren fuesen aburridos, pero nuestros compañeros no nos hacían visitas, o si lo hacían, solían ser por motivos laborales y breves. Eso porque incluso hacer visitas podía levantar sospechas sobre nuestra ubicación, por lo tanto, en cada encuentro se debía procurar saldar la mayor cantidad de asuntos posibles y no dejar nada en el tintero, ya que no había muchas opciones para ellos de volver a pasar por el refugio.

Por tales motivos, me sorprendió ver a Armin allí a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Y a la vez, fue reconfortante.

―Armin ―dije para atraer su atención.

Ambos voltearon a mirarme luego de notar mi presencia allí.

―Mikasa ―me sonrió―. Qué bueno que te sumas. Traigo un reporte.

―Han encontrado una base que instaló el tal Kenny, cerca del castillo de la Legión ―interrumpió Eren, robándole las palabras a Armin para ir directo al grano y ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de éste―. No saben qué pretende, pero el Comandante Erwin tiene intenciones de asediarla antes de que tome más fuerza.

A esas alturas, todos manejaban la información sobre Kenny, pero pocos sabían de quién se trataba realmente.

―Estoy seguro de que el Comandante les hará una visita durante la tarde. Es mejor que sea él quien les entregue la información. A mí sólo se me envió a hacer el reporte―. Armin rascó su cabeza.

No había mucho qué pensar luego de las noticias de Armin. Nada excepto que Kenny tenía ganas de pelear y duro. Que su insistencia provocativa nos sabía cómo la sangre le sabe a un depredador.

No había nada que concluir excepto que las intenciones de Kenny escapaban a las intenciones de la Policía Militar y que probablemente, unirse a las tropas había sido un mero plan macabro de su parte. O una imbecilidad, o tal vez, una idea brillante. Dependía de quién lo viese.

A mí me parecía que buscaba morir, a toda costa. Involucrarse conmigo había sido el error dentro de su plan perfecto. Además de haber hecho hervir mi sangre, yo estaba segura de que Kenny tenía mucho que decir respecto al árbol familiar Ackerman y por lo mismo, atraparlo vivo no sólo era una ambición que se había propuesto Erwin (según lo que se había conversado en las últimas reuniones), era también una aspiración personal mía.

Sus exabruptos no hacían más que dejar evidencia en el camino, aligerándonos el trabajo; dejando migajas para que, con gusto, nosotros pudiésemos seguirlas. Porque armarse una base cerca del castillo no podía ser otra cosa excepto absurdo. El castillo y todos sus alrededores estaban custodiados, siempre.

Sí. Kenny Ackerman tenía deseos incontenibles de morir.

Cuando Armin se fue, luego de compartir el desayuno con nosotros, Eren se dirigió a mí.

―Es todo tan extraño ―su voz sonaba cansada, taciturna―. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

―Eren, no es tan novedoso después de todo. Ambas instituciones nunca se han llevado bien. Tienen distintos intereses y quién sabe cuántas cosas más que están resguardadas bajo confidencialidad de la Policía Militar.

―Pensaba…―dudó, haciendo un mohín con su boca ―pensaba que se trataba de una guerra indirecta que no explotaría por nada del mundo, por el bien social, porque era irrelevante en comparación a lo que realmente es beligerante. Me refiero, a los titanes.

―Lo sé, pero era cuestión de tiempo. La latencia desencadenó la enfermedad finalmente.

―Y, ¿para eso tenían que contratar a este tipo? ―analizó con suspicacia, mirándome fijamente.

―No, no creo que sea eso ―estaba contra esa idea y se lo hice saber―. Más bien se me hace lógico que este tipo se les unió como algo eventual. Él simplemente les dio las agallas de dar la primera mordida.

―Ya veo ―suspiró y golpeteó la superficie de la mesa con sus yemas.

.*.

Para dicha misión se estipuló que bastaría con dos escuadrones grandes y algunos oficiales: el escuadrón al que pertenecíamos Armin y yo, el de Levi, a Erwin junto con tres oficiales que podrían ayudarle a comandar la misión. Según los cálculos y sondeos realizados, la base que había instalado Kenny no parecía tener mucho tiempo y sólo era utilizado para encuentros pequeños de no más de diez soldados. Fue por esa razón que Erwin no se atrevió a agotar más fuerzas y porque aquella cantidad bastaba para rodear la zona y detener a los sujetos. Aparte, mientras más involucrados hubiesen más opciones había de ser descubiertos o que el plan fracasase.

En la reunión general, los mapas de Erwin fueron lo suficientemente claros.

A unos pocos kilómetros del castillo (unos tres) se encontraba alzada la base de Kenny. Era, según lo que Erwin había dicho, similar a una torre de vigilancia sólo que más grande, como la de un castillo. Así que se supuso en primera instancia que Kenny también había encontrado unas ruinas y había hecho uso de ellas para armarse una sede dónde llevar a cabo sus planes sin que la Policía fuese a cuestionárselos. Entraban en juego mis teorías que postulaban que Kenny sólo estaba haciendo uso, para beneficio personal, del poder de la Policía.

El plan se presentaba de la siguiente forma: el camino que llevaba al viejo refugio seguía gran parte del tramo que llevaba hasta la ciudad. Por lo tanto, Erwin tomaría esa ruta para no levantar sospechas. Si es que había espías enemigos custodiando los movimientos que realizaban las tropas dentro del edificio, sería fácil confundirlas con dicha secuencia y pasaría simplemente por una salida rutinaria de Erwin a la ciudad. Así, para ellos, nunca habría un refugio.

Por mientras, los involucrados en la misión estaríamos esperando en el viejo refugio. Cuando Erwin llegase allí, se armaría una reunión para ajustar las últimas cuentas y para armarnos correctamente. Las espadas no eran suficientes ya. Las armas de fuego serían nuestras mejores aliadas y eso incluía abastecernos de munición, aunque no fuésemos a hacer uso de ella. Por otro lado, debíamos acordar en igualdad los comandos a utilizar y qué planes había bajo la manga en caso de que las cosas no resultasen como se habían planificado.

Finalmente, cuando todo estuviese en orden, dejaríamos el refugio durante el ocaso camino a la base de Kenny. Se conjeturó que en aquel momento los secuaces de éste estuviesen concentrados en planear como asediar el castillo o preparándose para la batalla. Entonces, nosotros acometeríamos por el costado en un ataque sorpresivo e invasivo. No les daría tiempo de organizarse y aunque diesen la alarma, les costaría mucho contratacar estando en ese nivel de desventaja.

Si todo resultaba bien, no había manera de fallar. Me parecía una buena estrategia, sigilosa y efectiva. Y a pesar de que portaríamos armas de fuego, la principal idea era capturar a Kenny con vida, porque estábamos seguros de que aquel nuevo integrante de la Policía tenía bastante que contar. Aquella idea había sido propuesta por Levi y yo, y el Comandante Erwin, teniendo diversas sospechas contra Kenny que estaban al acecho de su conciencia, aceptó sin dudar.

Un día antes del asedio, durante la mañana, Erwin se acercó a Levi y a mí. Ambos escuadrones más los tres oficiales ya estaban resguardados en el refugio, listos para comenzar a ajustar los detalles de la misión. El Comandante había hecho una visita antes de dejarnos hasta el día siguiente.

Y no olvidó dejar en claro ciertos puntos.

―Soldado Ackerman ―se dirigió a mí. ―Espero que Levi haya conversado con usted. Se lo pedí y me confirmó haber acatado esa orden.

―Lo hizo, Comandante ―confirmé, manteniendo mi postura firme. Comprendí que se refería al asunto del famoso "apellido".

―Usted entenderá esto es, en estricto rigor, un asunto delicado. Levi me dejó en claro que usted no posee ningún vínculo con Kenny Ackerman. Pero no es la situación del Capitán ―aportó el comentario con rigidez en su timbre, dándole un repaso por el rabillo del ojo a Levi―. A raíz de las evidencias que fueron producto del día de su reunión en Stohess se concluyó que el individuo manifiesta un severo interés en personas que compartan su apellido. Usted es una ―clavó sus fríos ojos en mi figura―. Y ambos, junto a Levi, estuvieron en una encrucijada que apostó sus vidas. Ésta misión es peligrosa, sobre todo para ustedes.

―No pongas tanto cuidado. Si seguimos el plan todo saldrá bien ―interrumpió Levi, quién tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía estar molesto.

―Confío en ambos para esta misión, Levi, ―bufó ―pero que la soldado Ackerman no se exponga demasiado. Ni tú ―imperó con autoridad.

El liderazgo de Erwin tenía un poder impresionante sobre nuestra moral. La confidencia en sus palabras resultaba como un soporte fuerte y vivificante. No podía ser otra cosa sino realmente significativo que la imagen de mayor autoridad de la Legión depositase toda su confianza en ti, demostrando la fe que había puesto en tus capacidades. Él siempre se encargaba de hacernos ver cómo héroes y no como un número de muertes en el campo de batalla.

Así, con los pulmones recargados de aire y ardor en las venas, ansiosos por atacar, nos fuimos a dormir para reponer todas las energías que serían necesarias para combatir al día siguiente. Yo dormí anhelando despertar, queriendo estar fuera de la base y encontrarme frente a frente con la cara de pánfilo que tendría Kenny al vernos coartar sus jugadas tan perfectamente. Me sentía segura, me sentía preparada para dejarlo saboreando el lodo.

El día de la misión, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

Aquella noche, como Levi se había quedado en el viejo refugio junto con los demás designados para la misión, escapó a mi habitación para pasar la noche conmigo. Y aunque le advertí de las incomodidades de mi cuarto, como la escasa luz, el olor a humedad y la cama tan dura que parecía estar rellena de tablas de madera, insistió. Una y otra vez, hasta que acepté con la condición de no oír ni una sola queja durante lo que restase de la noche.

Empero, no dijo nada. Se durmió a mi lado tan quieto como siempre, como un muñeco de porcelana; visible incluso en la penumbra a causa de su blanca piel, su flequillo deslizándose por su frente y sus pestañas inquietas. Estaba soñando.

Mi brazo, que alcanzó las frazadas para cubrirlo más, descansó sobre su hombro y mis ojos se dedicaron a contemplar lo poco que podía entreverse de él en la oscuridad. Poco a poco, su imagen se dispersó hasta que, finalmente, mis párpados se cerraron con pesadez.

Por un milisegundo, tuve un sueño. O más bien una pesadilla. Terrible. Agónica.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, creyendo haber despertado del todo, y entonces vi el rostro de Levi cubierto de sangre. Una imagen difusa por la aún existente oscuridad.

Mis manos se aventaron contra su rostro de un sopetón y terminé abofeteándolo. Por supuesto, se despertó, y lo hizo con determinadas intenciones de asesinarme. Pero antes de que hubiese dicho o hecho algo, con agitación intenté explicarle lo que había visto. Se calmó luego de eso. Y yo me calmé luego de ver su rostro tan pulcro como siempre.

No pudo protestar, porque yo misma había dejado la condición de no oír ni un solo reclamo. Pero no fue necesario recordárselo. Me abrazó y acunó contra su pecho mientras, haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que le fue posible, me aseguraba que sólo había sido una pesadilla sin mayor importancia y que probablemente había sido a causa de la expectación por la misión; quizás, mi inconsciente se estaba anticipando. Me hizo prometerle que me dormiría y no volvería a despertarlo de esa forma. No obstante, para asegurarse, su agarre apresó mis brazos dejándome como un ovillo inmóvil.

Pero a pesar de que sus brazos acallaron mis temores durante la noche, no fueron suficiente para controlar la ansiedad que brotó en mis entrañas durante la mañana. La sensación desesperanzadora parecía no disolverse y por el contrario se extendía a cada músculo de mi cuerpo, como una tortura tormentosa. Y mi mente lo tomaba como una advertencia, tal como si mi cuerpo hubiese entrado en un estado de alerta máxima.

Pensaba que dar un paso más era desequilibrar todo el balance. Una impresión similar a cuando sabes que estás a punto de cometer un error o hacer algo mal, pero sigues moviéndote directo a caer, como si no pudiese evitarse.

Al despertar, la actividad comenzó de inmediato. Y creyendo que me ayudaría a pasar el mal rato, me levanté enérgicamente para vestir mi uniforme completo y poder desayunar. Pero mi estómago estaba constreñido, anudado hasta doler.

No pude moverme mucho luego de eso. Me quedé sentada en el borde de la cama viendo cómo Levi terminaba de vestirse y ajustar sus arneses.

―¿Qué sucede? ―averiguó mirándome inquisitivo, mientras se ajustaba la correa del muslo―. Te noto preocupada.

Demoré en responder, porque mi atención estaba dirigida a aquel peso incómodo en mi vientre.

―¿No debería estarlo? ―murmuré por inercia. Me sentía muy dispersa.

Se detuvo tajantemente y se dedicó a mirarme con interés.

―Te dije que no permitiré que Kenny te ponga las manos encima. Puedes estar tranquila.

―No, no ―aclaré―. No es eso… ― pero tampoco sabía cómo explicar qué era entonces. Era la primera vez que un sentimiento tan desesperado me agobiaba antes de una misión. Rebusqué en mi vocabulario un término que denominase lo que estaba sucediendo―. Levi, ¿nunca has tenido malos presentimientos?

Alzó una ceja ante mi pregunta y luego meneó la cabeza con suavidad como tanteando recuerdos.

―Sí, pero he tenido que dejarlos ir, sobre todo antes de una misión.

―¿Nunca has tenido una corazonada que ha terminado siendo cierta? ―insistí.

La desesperación era insoportable. Era como si en mi interior algo gritase 'auxilio' con todas su fuerzas, aterrorizado, como temiendo morirse. Raspaba mis paredes internas con fiereza anhelando salir, como un roedor atrapado que es consciente de su muerte. Como una persona encerrada en un infierno, con pavor de sentir el fuego carbonizándole la carne.

Nunca antes me había sentido así. Estaba acostumbrada a tener determinación antes de envolverme en una batalla, pero ahora todo en mí gritaba, suplicaba que no, que no era buena idea.

―Mikasa, ―Levi se arrodilló frente a mí, apoyando sus manos sobre mis rodillas―. Es posible que esto se sienta distinto, porque no vamos a luchar contra titanes. Porque hay otras cosas de por medio involucradas, por ejemplo, saber que Kenny comparte lazos sanguíneos conmigo, que éste pretende matarnos a ambos y que la vida de tu 'pareja' está expuesta. Dista bastante de lo que hemos estado haciendo todos estos años, y es probable que todas estas razones estén jugando en contra de tu estabilidad.

Respiré con lentitud, intentando calmarme. Pero aunque las palabras de Levi fuesen ciertas, no sirvieron para contrarrestar aquel sentimiento que oprimía mi pecho. Precisamente, porque estaba segura de que no me importaba en lo más mínimo deshacerme de un par de tipos, que lucharía con fuerza infernal para evitar que Kenny se saliese con la suya y confiaba en las capacidades de Levi también. Ningunas de sus premisas concordaban con mi preocupación, pero ni yo misma daba con la respuesta.

―Puede ser ―dije dudosa, pero con intenciones de cortar el tema allí, puesto que quedaba poco tiempo para la misión.

Aunque fuese temprano por la mañana, y la misión fuese a llevarse a cabo entrado el ocaso, organizarse era algo que tomaba bastante tiempo. Un mínimo error era pasado por alto y todo podía irse al carajo.

Por eso, durante el día nos ejercitamos brevemente para calentar el cuerpo, nos alimentamos e hidratamos correctamente, y por supuesto, revisamos todas las armas para que estuviesen en perfectas condiciones. No era que no las hubiesen examinado con anticipación, pero las medidas se tomaban hasta último minuto.

Erwin llegó poco después del desayuno. Aparentemente, pudo realizar su desplazamiento desde el castillo hasta el refugio sin mayores problemas. Según comentó, se encargó de preocuparse que nadie siguiese su rastro e intentó hacer su salida lo más rutinaria posible.

Apenas terminó de saludar, nos hizo dirigirnos al salón que estaba destinado para reuniones. Sacó de su chaqueta un pergamino y lo estiró sobre una mesa que estaba predispuesta en el centro de la estancia. Rodeamos a Erwin y prestamos atención a sus indicaciones. En primer lugar, recordó las ubicaciones. Al llegar, dejaríamos los caballos a distancia prudente antes de acércanos a la base para no emitir ruidos. Avanzaríamos con los equipos valiéndonos de los viejos y grandes árboles, mientras Erwin se mantendría a cubierto con los demás oficiales. El escuadrón de Levi y el mío trabajarían como una sola unidad. Finalmente, realizaría un sondeo rápido desde las alturas (árboles) para ver las condiciones en las que se encontrasen los habitantes y poder tomar la mejor opción para el ingreso. El resto de la reunión fue para repetir cosas que ya se habían dicho antes.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir, todos salieron del refugio para alistar los caballos. Eren, Armin y los demás estaban afuera esperándonos a Levi y a mí, que habíamos estado conversando con Erwin nuevamente. Nos reiteró tener cuidado y luego nos dejó solos para ir con los demás. Me causó curiosidad saber si él sabría algo sobre nosotros. Pero ese pensamiento abandonó mi mente rápido.

Posteriormente, junto a Levi bajamos por las escaleras rocosas hacia el descansillo que finalizaba en las puertas de salida del refugio.

Yo tenía el estómago revuelto, hecho nudos y las manos frías. La preocupación persistía, se mantenía allí, impacientándome y haciéndome imponer mayores esfuerzos para permanecer cuerda. Seguí los pasos de Levi con lentitud, mientras él saltaba los peldaños con mucha determinación. Parecía incluso ansioso de llevar a cabo la misión. Es más, podía hasta sentirse su aceleración como la de un perro cachorro que recién sale a conocer el mundo y se arrebata contra todo lo que ve.

Envidié y admiré su seguridad. Porque yo no la tenía.

Nunca creí admitir algo con tanta sinceridad, pero estaba aterrada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, tanto como el que sentí el día en que mis padres murieron en manos de aquellos despreciables criminales. Terror, pánico, pavor y lo peor de todo, era involuntario. Porque no sabía cómo controlarlo, y yo tenía mis convicciones bien plantadas y estaba totalmente segura de que era más fuerte que nada y que nadie, y que podía destrozar a Kenny si me lo proponía y a quién fuese.

No era miedo de la misión, ni de Kenny, ni de la situación. No, no era nada como eso. Era un terror único que sólo crecía al mirar a Levi y sentir cómo él era tan inmune al desasosiego.

"¿Qué hacer para seguir adelante sin titubear?", me lo preguntaba y a medida que lo masticaba en mi mente, pasándolo de un lado a otro, bajé la velocidad de mi andar. Levi espabiló al darse cuenta que ya no iba a su lado. Terminé quedándome unos peldaños más arriba, y él pronto se volteó a ver qué ocurría.

―¿Qué sucede ahora? ―rezongó.

No pude reaccionar, excepto cuando sentí una fría lágrima caer por mi mejilla.

―No lo sé. No tengo ni puta idea ―mascullé irritada, borrando la lágrima con mi mano.

Levi suspiró con pesadez y volvió a subir los escalones hasta llegar a mí.

―Ackerman ―me habló manteniendo las formalidades y retomando su postura de Capitán por completo. Alcé el mentón con intrepidez para prestarle atención―. Te necesito en un cien por ciento de tu rendimiento, así que mantén tu instrucción resguardada porque la necesitarás. Acóplate a las órdenes que te sean otorgadas y deja la mocosa llorona atrás.

Apreté los ojos y tragué duro por la conmoción. Seguía teniendo miedo, pero sólo pude obedecer. Realicé el saludo protocolar y añadí:

―Sí, señor.

Sin previo aviso, Levi me tomó rodeándome con un solo brazo y me apretó contra sí. Me beso en los labios y mis manos se aferraron a su cintura. La diferencia entre los escalones –Levi tenía una pierna en uno y la otra en uno más abajo– me hizo trastabillar un poco, pero el abrazo nos hizo encontrar el perfecto equilibrio.

Con la frente en alto y haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, subí a mi caballo y respetando la formación que el Comandante Erwin hubo entregado antes, emprendimos el camino a una misión que simplemente se alejaba de todo lo que hubiésemos hecho en otra ocasión. Aquí no habría titanes, no habría otra cosa más que un tipo que era tan fuerte como Levi, pero mucho más peligroso.

.*.

La oscuridad no era impedimento para reconocer nítidamente el edificio con el cual se había hecho Kenny. Aún no anochecía del todo y ya podía verse sobre el cielo una luna imponente, cercana y de un brillo perfecto del cual sacaríamos provecho para nuestro cometido.

Cuando los caballos estuvieron firmes en su lugar a unos metros de nuestra ubicación, Erwin dio las indicaciones para subir hasta lo más alto de los árboles para rastrear el perímetro. La orden encarecía economizar la cantidad de gas que usásemos para impulsarnos. No tanto por el gasto, sino porque la propulsión emitía demasiado ruido. Así que gran parte de la escalada fue gracias a la fuerza de nuestras extremidades.

Ya una vez arriba, en las ramas, fue todo más fácil y llevadero. Nos resguardamos allí a esperar que no hubiese actividad a las afueras de la base.

Aquella conversación que habíamos tenido con Erwin antes de salir también tuvo como objeto pedirnos trabajar juntos, Levi y yo. Porque si Kenny nos descubría, estaría al acecho de ambos en todo momento. Por lo que de alguna manera teníamos que cuidarnos las espaldas y prestar total atención a todo lo que ocurriese a nuestro alrededor.

Y era complicado, por las contradicciones que había de por medio. Tener que mantenernos a salvo y al mismo tiempo arriesgarnos por ser los más apropiados y mejores dotados para llevar a cabo una misión como aquella.

Respecto a la escena, las cosas iban tal y como había propuesto Erwin. La base estaba rodeada de árboles (donde nos encontrábamos nosotros) de gran tamaño y gruesas ramas bastante útiles para mantenerse en pie. La base en sí era una torreta antigua que tenía un buen par de metros de altura y en vez de tejado tenía una azotea que funcionaba como otra entrada a la construcción.

El ingreso se haría por ese medio, ya que las pequeñas ventanas proyectaban luces hacia el exterior haciéndonos entender que había personas dentro. Interceptarlos de frente vía tierra valdría, por lo menos, la vida de alguno de nosotros. En cambio, entrar con sigilo por la azotea nos daría tiempo de atacar sin darles espacio a defenderse y también tendríamos la posibilidad de ponernos a cubierto.

―Levi, soldado Ackerman ―habló Erwin quién compartía una rama con nosotros―. Ingresen ustedes por la azotea y encuentren a Kenny. Nosotros entraremos vía tierra.

―Oye, Erwin. ¿Qué estás pensando? ―gruñó Levi, a causa de la decisión del Comandante.

―Si entramos todos, nos pillan a todos, nos atacan a todos. Ingresar dispersos hará que repartan sus hombres. Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos son.

―¿Y crees que podrían meter un ejército allí dentro? ―Levi utilizó su sarcasmo, mas Erwin nunca arremetía contra sus insolencias.

―Créeme que podrían. Ambos son los soldados más fuertes de la Legión, así que tengo la confianza en que podrán con esto. Cuidarse las espaldas y atacar a la perfección. Armin y Eren estarán conmigo y tu escuadrón también Levi, así que no tendrán que preocuparse por eso. Los acompañarán dos oficiales y el resto del escuadrón de Mikasa.

―Entendido, Comandante ―acepté para no retrasar más el asunto. Levi sólo contestó con un bufido.

Los vimos desaparecer entre los árboles, mientras esperábamos de su señal para saltar a la azotea. Por mientras eso ocurría, saltamos de rama en rama para acercarnos lo que más se pudiese hasta la base. Llegamos y nos repartimos entre tres árboles que nos dejaban por lo menos a dos metros por encima de la superficie. Desde allí se veía lo que sería el antejardín de la base, lugar por el cual Erwin haría ingreso y enviaría su señal.

La noche estaba quieta y fresca. No se oía ni un siseo proveniente de la base a pesar del silencio ambiental, ni siquiera el tintinear de copas chocando, ni risas, todo parecía inerte. Tampoco se veía a soldado alguno merodeando las cercanías y eso se hacía bastante curioso, puesto que una base de esa categoría, vale decir clandestina, debía por lo menos tener guardias alerta.

Había algo en todo eso que me parecía considerablemente turbador y, al parecer, era la única que lo notaba. No se trataba de vanagloriarme, en lo absoluto. Se sentía terrible, porque todos procedían con normalidad, mientras yo quería carcomerme las uñas por la ansiedad.

Aquella sensación exasperante, la misma de la mañana, no me había dejado en todo el día, en ningún momento. Y hasta parecía que haber ido hasta allí sólo había funcionado como un estimulante de mi malestar. Pero estando ahí no había mucho más que hacer, excepto omitir dichos presentimientos que ahora apuñalaban mi pecho en un estado de advertencia máximo.

Junto a los demás estuvimos atentos en todo momento, expectantes por el instante en que tuviésemos que entrar de una vez por todas a la base. Faltaba poco para que Erwin apareciese entre los árboles para dar el aviso.

Si seguíamos así, entraríamos sin ningún impedimento.

Pero todo se desmoronó, justo en el momento en que sentí el frío cañón acomodándose contra mi sien.

―Oh, mis jóvenes tortolos, anidando entre los árboles ―sentí el susurro pernicioso de voz pastosa y mi piel se erizó.

Oí el murmullo del resto de mi escuadrón y el refunfuño de Levi en cuánto se percató de la situación. Nadie movió un sólo músculo, porque hacerlo costaría mi cabeza.

―Kenny, suéltala ―ordenó Levi con voz pesada, pero con cierto tino que acusó su preocupación.

―Eres un mocoso desconsiderado y mal agradecido. Un mocoso imprudente y mal educado ―sentí su risilla socarrona a mis espaldas―. Se entra por la puerta y se toca antes de entrar ―su voz ronca era como el gruñido de un lobo hambriento. No dejaba de pensarlo. Ese tipo era un lobo.

Aunque todos los demás estaban apuntándole, Kenny no manifestó interés ni en una mínima cuota. Porque a diferencia de los demás, si él me disparaba, daba por sentado que los demás no le atacarían porque le querían con vida. En cambio, si ellos intentaban algo contra él, yo era historia. De cualquier manera, mi vida estaba en juego.

Erwin apareció en escena y dio la señal (lanzó una piedra contra nuestro árbol). Dicho gesto desconcentró a Kenny y fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Levi tomase ventaja y lo empujase de una sola patada.

Todo el resto del escuadrón aprovechó para saltar a la azotea y hacer ingreso al edificio. Erwin evidenció en su expresión la irritación por tan evidente falla, luego percatarse del accidente desafortunado que había ocurrido. No hubo tiempo de pensar ni planear algo mejor, tampoco ningún plan A, B, C contemplaba aquel contexto. Erwin no tuvo más opción que alentar al resto del equipo para ingresar y no tener piedad con nada, ni nadie. Todo protocolo se anuló al fallar el procedimiento. No era que hubiese fallado la misión, pero la entrada no resultó como teníamos pensado y aquello acarreó una cadena de infortunios.

Seguí a los demás hasta la azotea, pero volteé al instante al recordar que Levi estaba luchando contra Kenny. Tarde medio segundo en darme cuenta que el viejo lobezno traía un equipo de maniobras consigo también. Un salto, de un lado a otro, y otro más. Se veían como rayos fugaces entre las ramas. Levi intentó impulsarse para llegar a la azotea, pero Kenny se lanzó contra él y ambos cayeron rodando sobre el techo. También advertí que ambos habían perdido sus armas de fuego.

―¡Mikasa! ―gritó Levi―. ¡Entra a la jodida base!

Y tuve que obedecer, porque no podía dejar atrás el deber por el sentimentalismo. Porque si ya había fracasado parte del plan, yo no debía ser factor para que las cosas siguiesen fallando. No iba a permitírmelo, por ello, me tragué el ácido sabor de mi boca y traté de alejar el miedo irracional que me había atacado durante el día. Forjé una imagen de salvajismo alimentada por mi ira y nublé mi mente como siempre solía hacer.

Sin embargo, al entrar las cosas no anduvieron mejor. El Comandante Erwin no se equivocaba. Jamás lo hacía. Dentro de la base había un desorden caótico de hombres armados. Ambos escuadrones se resguardaban tras pasillos y trozos de paredes derrumbados. Por dentro, el edificio estaba en peores condiciones que nuestro refugio y lo peor de todo, es que los hombres de Kenny fluían a torrentes. Por lo menos, doblaban nuestra cantidad.

El interior eran remolinos de escaleras y balcones que precedían pasillos. El centro no era más que un recibidor sin sentido. En cada balcón había un individuo disparando por lo que la ubicación a escoger resultaba de vital importancia.

Corrí para tomar una buena posición y comenzar a disparar sin discreciones.

Algo que se nos había enseñado durante los primeros años de entrenamiento, en las clases teóricas, era que si algún día nos enfrentábamos a personas, para matar teníamos que olvidarnos de que eran eso; personas. El soldado debe mentalizarse y bosquejarlos como objetivos, como blancos, como lo que eran: enemigos. Recuerdo como muchos consideraron aquella cátedra como repulsiva, inhumana. Pero así era, así debía ser.

Así fue para mí cuando el primer cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Recargar, no obstante, era lo más infructuoso de todo. Era tiempo perdido en el que la vida peligraba o era tiempo a favor para que el enemigo tomase ventaja. Pero con técnica y confianza en el pulso, se volvía una acción breve que no intercedía con el proceder.

De un momento a otro, vi como el cuerpo de uno de mis compañeros de escuadrón cayó desde unos de los balcones y sonó como un saco de piedras contra el suelo. Kenny estaba jugando sucio.

Y el muy maldito no tardó en llegar, siguiendo a Levi quién ingresó a la base y se escurrió entre las ruinas para evadir a Kenny.

―¿Creías que podías ganarme a mí, que el aprendiz superaría al maestro? ―vociferó mientras desesperadamente intentaba atrapar a Levi―. ¿Cuántos años fueron, criajo? ―gritaba eufórico, burlesco―. Tú sabes a quién te estás enfrentando. ¿Una emboscada? ¿No se les ocurrió algo mejor?

Los gritos de los hombres que iban cayendo en batalla obstruyeron mis sentidos impidiéndome oír más. En cambio, redirigieron mi atención hacia el pasillo principal del primer piso, donde Erwin forcejeaba contra dos tipos.

―¡Llegó un escuadrón! Necesito soldados afuera ―finalizó zafándose y golpeando a uno de los enemigos para finalmente dispararle.

No me di cuenta cuando dentro de la base ya casi no quedaban más hombres de Kenny. Aquellos escogidos para esa misión éramos pocos, pero éramos suficientemente fuertes y a pesar de tener algunos caídos al momento, llevábamos la delantera.

Pero no sabíamos por cuánto tiempo más. Porque Kenny había sabido de antemano que esto iba a suceder y había dejado que el plan siguiese su rumbo, porque tal vez él también había formulado uno contratacando cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Es probable que haya encontrado a alguno de nuestros espías y haya sido mucho más astuto al no exterminarlo y dejarnos venir aquí.

Cuando Levi había dicho que Kenny era como él, pero más peligroso me supo a una advertencia tentadora. Mas ahora, era una realidad irrevocable que nos pesaba encima, que era la dificultad en el camino a nuestro éxito. Él era peligroso, y peor aún audaz e inteligente. No se comparaba en nada al perfil de los soldados de la Policía Militar.

Afuera, Erwin y los demás resistían contra aquel nuevo grupo de hombres que llegaba a atacarnos. Progresivamente, mi escuadrón (o lo que quedaba de él) junto al de Levi comenzaron a salir para ayudar a Erwin y sus oficiales a retener a los nuevos atacantes.

Kenny saboreó la idea. Lo sé. Quedarnos los tres solos dentro, mientras sus hombres mantenían ocupado a Erwin fue algo que sólo pudo etiquetar como "suerte del destino". Así lo propuso, mientras canturreaba escondido tras alguna pared y el eco propagaba su tétrica voz por las paredes.

―Él. O ella. O los dos ―entonó una melodía cualquiera―. El tiempo ha pasado rápido, ¿sabes? ―Yo no sabía dónde estaba Levi, pero ambos estábamos escondidos, atentos a las palabras de Kenny―. Aún recuerdo el día que te encontré, arrimado a un rincón de aquella roñosa habitación. Creciste, sí. Pero siempre serás un criajo de mierda. Admito que te extrañé, fueron años que viviste conmigo. ―Hizo una pausa y luego rio―. Jamás creí que ibas a enamorarte, grandísimo idiota. Tenías esa cara de ser alguien tan amargo que era capaz de marchitar las flores con sólo mirarlas. ¡Qué importa eso ahora! He venido a ver qué tan bien combinan tus sesos con el concreto. Así que, ¿por qué no sales de una buena vez? Esto se está volviendo tedioso.

Como un atentado contra el silencio, percibí el ruido de la fricción de las cuerdas de un equipo y luego un choque de cuerpos, seguido de un gruñido colérico de Kenny. Apenas oí el bullicio, salí de mi escondite para ver qué sucedía. Levi y Kenny estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Mas cuando intenté ayudar y disparar, reparé en que ya no tenía más municiones. Maldije internamente y mi única opción fue sumarme haciendo uso de mi equipo y las cuchillas. Exponiéndome más de lo debido, pero consciente de que al menos podría contrarrestar en un mínimo porcentaje la fuerza con la que arremetía Kenny.

Brinqué desde el balcón en el que me encontraba y socorrí a Levi, quien parecía ofuscado al tasar el nivel de peligrosidad que suponía aquel viejo familiar suyo. No le daba tregua ni espacio alguno de reponerse. Al poseer un equipo, el hombre también tenía cuchillas en su poder que amenazaban con partir a Levi como una calabaza si cometía algún movimiento errático. Hice mi intromisión aventándome contra Kenny y empujándolo con mis piernas, haciendo uso de todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Logré mandarlo de bruces al suelo, pero como si hubiese tenido resortes bajo su figura, se levantó de inmediato para volver a luchar.

Otro de sus secuaces apareció detrás de unos escombros y se sumó al enfrentamiento. Llegó a nuestro lado, pero combatió conmigo. "Absurdo", eso pensé. De seguro confiado por creer que yo era una mujer, pero estaba equivocado. Lo único que consiguió fue separarme de los dos hombres que se atacaban con tanto odio, que quien viese con ojos ajenos jamás hubiese creído que por sus venas corría la misma sangre.

Más hombres de Kenny entraron en acción. Hombres que hubieron estado resguardados por mientras aquel lobo cizañero enunciaba palabras contra Levi.

Y todo se conectó en mi cabeza, teniendo sentido de una manera tan fugaz, que parecía irrisoria, absurda. Fruncí el ceño por la punzante respuesta que palpitó en mis sienes. Claramente, parecía como si todo hubiese estado premeditado por Kenny y sus hombres; aquellos movimientos rápidos y precisos lo dejaban en evidencia, el trabajo en equipo y lo imposible que se hacía arremeter contra ellos.

De un momento a otro, me vi rodeada por todos ellos y sólo pude mantenerme a distancia con las cuchillas en mano para rebatir cualquier ataque improvisto. Al verme reducida finalmente, miré en todas direcciones viendo en qué condiciones se encontraban aquellos dos.

Ver a Kenny y a Levi combatir era como presenciar la furia de dos torbellinos que se enredaban y separaban a ratos. Como rayos fugaces de adrenalina pura, como dos fieras hambrientas luchando por un territorio en un mundo muy pequeño para los dos.

Kenny persiguió a Levi hasta cansarse, disparando los ganchos de su equipo para que las cuerdas hiciesen las veces de obstáculos, obstruyéndole el camino e incluso, enredándolo a ratos. Y lo consiguió. Que Levi se enrollase (por pura ansiedad) en uno de sus cables y perdiese el equilibrio. Sin embargo, con portentosa agilidad Kenny logró zafarse del nudo que él mismo había formado y saltó en una dirección que podía garantizarle la seguridad de su integridad. Y no obstante, Levi quedó pendiendo desde un balcón, intentando soltar los nudos de cable adheridos a su cuerpo.

Mis oídos estaban tapados efecto de la adrenalina y mi corazón bombeaba sangre, calentado mi cuerpo, llevándolo a un punto de saña incontrolable. Mi pecho se removía agitado mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración. No lograba dar con un escape factible que me ayudase a salir del encierro en que me tenían.

Pero no pude poner más resistencia cuando la desesperación de ver a Levi a punto de caer me llevó a correr a su posición para auxiliarlo, y aunque hubiese sido lo correcto, me equivoqué… porque eso era exactamente lo que quería Kenny.

Con esa escena como distractor, dejé de lado todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor y eso bastó para que ignorase a los ocho secuaces que corrieron rápidamente hacia mí para tirarme al suelo con tal violencia, que el golpe en mis costillas me costó un alarido ronco.

Todos ellos actuaron velozmente. Tres de ellos se subieron sobre mí: uno apresando mis piernas; otro haciendo peso sobre mi espalda y sosteniendo mis brazos; y el último, sosteniendo mi cabeza, halando de mi cabello y amordazándome con un trozo de tela. Los otros cinco portaban armas y todas apuntaban contra zonas de mi cabeza y costillas. Quedé totalmente inmovilizada, porque la talla de aquellos sujetos era infinitamente superior a la mía. Aunque pesara, no podía negarse que Kenny había pensado bien las cosas. Y eso incrementaba la frustración en la boca de mi estómago, más ahora que me tenían atada como un cordero en momentos previos a su muerte.

Mientras yo me removía inútilmente en mi posición, Levi intentaba luchar por subir de nuevo al balcón, pero las cuerdas le impedían movilizarse con destreza.

Y el maldito lobo rancio y longevo tomó un arma que hubo encontrado por ahí y arrebatado de uno de los caídos, para dispararle sin piedad. La bala no alcanzó su cuerpo, por suerte, pero sirvió para confundirlo lo suficiente y que perdiese el equilibrio. Una vez más, Kenny lanzó el gancho y voló para enrollarlo alrededor de Levi y así, hacerlo caer. Y lo logró.

Vi como Levi cayó del balcón y se azotó con fuerza bruta contra la dura superficie.

Tal como si estuviese desesperado, Kenny bajó a toda velocidad y se posicionó sobre Levi, quien estaba de estómago contra el suelo, boqueando por el impacto. Kenny situó una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, le cruzó un antebrazo por el cuello y con la mano libre le tomó los flequillos para alzarle al rostro como habían hecho conmigo.

―Mira… ―balbuceó ansioso―. ¡Mira! ―tomó su cabeza (con tanta fuerza que por poco creí que le arrancaría el cabello) y lo obligó a mirar en la dirección en la que me encontraba yo, rodeada de sujetos, gritando o más bien berreando contra la tela, sacudiéndome con tal desesperación que asemejaba al ardor de la carne viva expuesta al ácido.

―Señor ―gritó uno de los hombres―. ¡No se queda quieta!

―Mocosa― me habló―. O te callas y te dejas de mover o lo mato. Y lo mismo para ti, rata impertinente. Si te llegas a mover un solo centímetro, ordenaré que mis hombres disparen. Me conoces, Levi, sabes que soy capaz. ¡Mira! ―lo obligó a alzar el rostro una vez más―. ¿Ves el calibre de esas escopetas? Verás los trozos de su carne volar en todas direcciones, incluso, su cráneo podría abrirse y explotar en múltiples piezas.

"¡Levi, no!" intenté vociferar inútilmente, pero la mordaza en mi boca sólo dejó que las palabras fuesen sonidos legibles por las variantes del tono.

Levi me miraba desesperado. Sabía que si movía un músculo, yo era historia y por lo tanto, no hizo nada más. Se entregó a tan miserable realidad y no objetó, por el contrario se limitó a pedir un último favor.

―Déjala ir, Kenny. Es a mí a quién quieres con el cráneo abierto― jadeó removiéndose por la incomodidad que el peso de Kenny ejercía sobre él.

Algo en todo eso me resultaba familiar. Algo bombeaba en mi cabeza con desesperación y no precisamente el terror. Sin embargo, mis temores antes de venir me parecieron justificados y no sabía cómo había sucedido, pero por alguna extraña razón me había anticipado a los sucesos, sabiendo que algo malo podría pasar.

Pero lo peor, aún estaba por suceder.

―Vaya. Sí que estás mal ―soltó Kenny con socarronería―. Pero no voy a matarte. O al menos, no como piensas. Quiero intentar algo.

Y sin más, metió su brazo libre en la chaqueta que portaba y sacó una jeringa.

…

Y eso fue sin dudas el límite del miedo. Y más que eso, el recuerdo lejano –aunque anticipado– de algo que no debí olvidar, que alguna vez no tuvo sentido y que de pronto se dio a entender a sí mismo sin más rodeos.

La situación me sobrepasó de tal manera, que sentí como la bilis se devolvió por mi tracto y sin poder hacer mucho por la mordaza, tragué dificultosamente, mareándome. La sensación de ahogo estrujó mi pecho y mi garganta, como si tuviese atascada una desesperada necesidad de llorar a gritos.

"Yo soñé esto", recordé con espanto, sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación.

Los pasajes de una escena desconocida y conocida a la vez llegaron a mi mente para relatarse como un cuento de terror, prácticamente, burlándose de mí, exponiéndose en mi cara como la cruda verdad de un "te lo dije".

Seguí luchando. Seguí gritando. Seguí moviéndome, pero el peso seguía siendo mucho y las armas sobre mi cráneo tampoco me daban libertad.

" _Levi. Lo veo lejano, rodeado de oscuridad y siendo apresado por dos brazos fuertes y firmes que intentan controlar sus intentos de zafarse. Siento sus jadeos y veo su rostro colérico envuelto en furia bestial mirando al sujeto que lo sostiene con odio y rencor. Por más que intento ver de quién se trata, la imagen es borrosa"._

Pero ahora sí sabía quién era. Lo veía frente a mí, dispuesto a hacerle daño a Levi, y mi cuerpo no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. Ninguno de nosotros dos podía hacer nada, porque la impertinencia de uno, implicaría la muerte del otro.

 _"_ _Veo el cuello sudado y la vena palpitando. Levi está llegando a un tono amoratado. El tipo sostiene una jeringa en su mano y pretende clavarla en la piel enrojecida. Levi trata de soltarse con desesperación, pero por algún extraño motivo, no tiene fuerzas para luchar"._

Y no podía luchar porque su cuerpo estaba magullado y sentía el peso ajeno sobre él. Kenny sostuvo a Levi ejerciendo un abuso de presión, para poder equilibrar su pulso y la jeringa en la mano, y así hundirla justo sobre la vena más saliente y palpitante.

Al igual que en ese sueño, no podía moverme. Al igual que en ese sueño, sentía tanto dolor que parecía querer morir de la exasperación.

 _"_ _La jeringa entra al cuello de Levi, pero no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo"._

Insistí moviéndome con más ímpetu, logrando que los hombres sobre mí hiciesen un esfuerzo mayor para presionarme contra el frío suelo.

Lo veía venir, lo veía. La punta metálica y brillosa insertándose en la tersa piel, el rostro de Levi que alcanzaba un tono asfixia y su expresión jadeante que denotaba cuánto ardía aquel líquido que entraba a su torrente sanguíneo.

Intenté quitar mi rostro para evitar ver lo que sucedía, porque la desesperación me rasgaba las entrañas, pero Kenny se encargó de hacer mi tortura más desgarradora.

―¡No! ¡Que mire! ―graznó con fuerza―. Quiero que vea cómo me encargo de darle un merecido a su "querido" Levi.

Sus deseos fueron órdenes para uno de los malditos cobardes que haló mi cabeza obligándome a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _"_ _El cuerpo de Levi se tensa por completo haciendo que sus venas se noten más, como si un escozor lo estuviese despedazando por dentro. Los brazos que antes le apresaban, lo sueltan y lo dejan caer al suelo como un vil pedazo de basura"._

Así culminó ese sueño, que se convirtió en una pesadilla… y que ahora, se había convertido en realidad, frente a mis ojos, de una manera tan morbosa que me hacía sentir pútrida, maldita. El sujeto que había sostenido mi cabello, me soltó y por acto reflejo, apoyé la frente sobre el piso y sollocé con fervor, sin importar la saliva que escurría de mis comisuras sensibles por el roce de la tela.

Kenny aguardó por unos segundos, como si esperase por algún efecto, pero al ver que Levi sólo jadeaba exhausto, lo soltó tal y como en el sueño, como un vil pedazo de basura indeseada. Pensé que Levi iba a levantarse y aprovechar la instancia para luchar, pero no. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y no se volvió a mover, como un muñeco inerte y con el rostro en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Kenny dio la alerta. Se acercó al descansillo y miró hacia el frontis de donde aún provenían disparos. Erwin y los demás seguían luchando.

―Mi dulce moza ―me habló con sarcasmo―. ¿Qué sentido tiene una historia sin buenas anécdotas? ¿Qué sentido tendría matarte aquí y ahora, si estaría mintiendo si digo que no quiero volverte a ver? ―sonrió con labios tétricos y dientes perlados de serpiente―. ¡Nos vamos! ―gritó para los demás.

Y luego de soltarme, no sin dejar de apuntar, se alejaron de mí para correr como cobardes tras el lobo alfa: Kenny Ackerman. El mismo que comenzó a silbar para llamar a los demás y emprender la retirada. Apenas reaccioné, los vi salir por distintos lugares y afuera de la base, el barullo bajó los niveles.

No volvieron a preocuparse de mí. Me dejaron sin más, el objetivo en todo momento había sido su sobrino. Y Kenny era tan cruel como para aprovecharse de mi amor por Levi para escapar. Porque ciertamente, apenas me sentí libre corrí a verlo, mientras me arrancaba la venda de la boca.

Antes de llegar a su lugar, lo vi quitarse algunos cables del cuerpo, tirando manotazos desorientados y removiéndose en el suelo, como si intentase levantarse y no pudiese. Al hincarme a su lado para verificar su estado noté cómo su cuello tenía manchones morados donde hubo estado la jeringa.

Levi tenía la mirada perdida, totalmente. Recordaba a una persona ciega que no mira a ningún lugar. Lo llamé por su nombre mientras sostenía su rostro y lo acariciaba esperando respuesta alguna, pero no me veía. No a mí. Intentaba zafarse de mi agarre, tal vez aun creyendo que yo era un desconocido, y al intentar sostenerse con ambas manos en la superficie se tambaleó hasta volver al suelo.

Estaba perdiendo los sentidos y poco a poco comenzó a desvariar aún más. Poco a poco su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y el mundo real escapó de su consciencia.

Intenté que mis brazos lo sostuviesen una vez más, pero ya no luchaba. Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo de espasmos que cada vez eran más tenues. Cada vez más, Levi iba apagándose.

―¡Levi! ―lo llamé sin medir mi grito, pero estaba totalmente ido.

Sus irises intentaban ver algo que no existía. No emitía un solo ruido excepto por su forzosa respiración. A tal punto había llegado su delirio, que no tenía poder ni siquiera para decir algo.

Faltaba poco para que mi juicio se perdiera en lo más lejano de mi memoria, cuando, sin que me diese cuenta, Armin llegó corriendo y se nos unió lanzándose al suelo con fuerza.

―¡Capitán!― se arrancó un buen grito áspero, y sacudió a Levi, tomándole un hombro―. ¿Qué le pasó?

―Kenny ―chillé producto de los nervios―. Kenny le inyectó algo, algo… no sé qué ―observé a Armin con desesperación, con lágrimas en los ojos y luego, con lágrimas cayendo fluviales por mis mejillas.

Armin abrió la boca a causa del impacto y se apresuró en tomar a Levi para levantarlo.

―Ayúdame, Mikasa. No podemos dejarlo aquí. ¡Rápido! ―ordenó.

El choque emocional desbarató mi fortaleza y me costaba reaccionar, pero gracias a Armin y a la urgencia en el tono de su voz, logré reanimar mi sentido de supervivencia y moverme con prisa, porque los latidos que antes me hubieron advertido de miedo y dolor, ahora me indicaban que estábamos contra el tiempo.

Cargué a Levi sobre mis espaldas, con ayuda de Armin, asegurándome de que su rostro pendiera sobre mi hombro y así poder sentir su respiración en mi oído. De esa forma, podría mantenerme al tanto de su situación. Pero tampoco podría decirse que era la mejor idea, porque su respiración era tan quieta como si estuviese dormido, salvo por sus ojos que estaban abiertos y fijos en la nada.

Apenas salimos de la base, afuera Erwin intentaba dar órdenes al ver que los enemigos emprendían retirada. Lo que quedaba de mi escuadrón se había encargado de traer los caballos de vuelta y el escuadrón de Levi se encargaba de ver quienes volvían con vida.

Eso hasta que escuchó el sollozo de Petra quien nos había visto venir. El quejido desgarrador de la chica provocó que todos volteasen a ver qué estaba sucediendo. El escuadrón de Levi se reunió a nuestro alrededor, mostrándose preocupados y asustados.

Erwin abrió camino para recibirnos y en cuanto se dio cuenta de los hechos, actuó de inmediato y nos ayudó a cargar a Levi. Lo tomó en brazos como si no pesara y lo subió a su caballo frente a él.

―¿Comandante? ―inquirió Eren, quién ya estaba sobre su caballo―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―No queda más opción que emprender retirada también. Levi no se encuentra bien ―terminó clamando para que todos oyesen―. Al castillo, ¡rápido!

No importó mucho lo que quedaba de la base, sólo existió un objetivo en mente: mantener a Levi a salvo.

Agradecí a los cielos porque al menos la base estuviese cerca del castillo, único lugar al que podíamos acudir en un caso así. Hange estaba ahí, en su laboratorio repleto de medicinas y químicos que parecían hasta ser mágicos cuando se trataban de curar las dolencias de los soldados. Tenía fe en que ella podría ayudar a Levi.

Tomé posición en mi caballo detrás de Erwin con Eren y Armin a mi lado. Los demás siguieron tras nosotros, todos manteniendo un ritmo de galope desenfrenado, y a pesar de que no estábamos tan lejos, los minutos agónicos se convirtieron en horas, sobre todo al mirar el cuerpo endeble de Levi que ahora estaba al poder de Erwin.

Aunque había parecido una eternidad, estoy segura de que en realidad no nos tardamos casi nada en volver.

Al llegar a zona segura, Erwin ordenó a los escuadrones a reunirse en el comedor y alertar a los demás soldados. Por su parte, bajó a Levi del caballo y sin más preámbulos, corrió por los pasillos con él en brazos, mientras Armin y yo le seguíamos a tropezones intentado alcanzar sus zancadas enormes, y también porque los nervios volvían nuestros pasos más torpes.

Los demás no tardaron en volver a seguirnos. Venían detrás, preocupados, asustados y nadie entendía nada. Estoy segura que pasaron por alto lo de reunirse en el comedor.

Al llegar a la sala de enfermerías, Erwin empujó la puerta con un hombro y la abrió como si nada. Luego entró desaforadamente y sin pedir permiso alguno, recostó el cuerpo de Levi sobre una camilla vacía que estaba dispuesta ahí.

Hange se encontraba dentro trabajando con unos envases de extraños líquidos. Parecía concentrada, pero fuimos testigos del salto tremendo que pegó al vernos entrar así. Empero, sus ojos casi dejan sus cuencas al notar que el cuerpo cadavérico que había cargado Erwin era el de Levi.

Su rostro, que había estado lleno de vida y color antes de que entrásemos, se desfiguró tanto que se hacía imposible reconocerla.

―¿Qué pasó? ¡Erwin! ―alzó la voz, agitada y se adelantó hasta la camilla para mirar a Levi.

Pero Erwin no le respondió, porque no tenía nada que decir. Tampoco sabía qué había sucedido y sólo había atinado a llevárselo en un acto desesperado. La miró frunciendo el ceño producto de la confusión y apretó los labios buscando algo qué decir.

―Creemos que lo envenenaron ―chilló Armin, intentando ayudar.

Hange intentó calmarse y soltó un largo suspiro, revelando talvez que el asunto se tornaba menos grave. O eso creyó ella.

―Hay un componente ―tartamudeó, aún nerviosa―. Un componente que le hará vomitar lo que ingirió.

Pero entonces, se hizo un silencio tétrico que pareció ensombrecer la estancia con un manto fúnebre, de pánico, de desesperanza.

―No lo bebió, Mayor ―murmuró Armin―. Se lo inyectaron.

Y nuevamente, el rostro de Hange perdió todo color, pero ya no como antes. Simplemente, vimos como algo dentro de ella se rompió, haciéndola entrar en total desesperación.

―¡Mierda! ―masculló.

Se volteó con fuerza y rapidez, y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus elementos, botando cosas a su paso y sin importar nada. Movía las manos, intentando dar con algo que sólo ella sabía y que nadie podía ayudarle a encontrar. Moblit y Mike estaban ahí junto a ella, pero no hicieron otra cosa que mantener la vista fija sobre la camilla, como si no pudiesen dar crédito a lo que veían.

El impacto aún no dejaba mi organismo. Los suspiros salían sorteados de mis labios cuando intentaba acallar los sollozos. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, porque todo transcurría tan vertiginosamente que estaba pasando a convertirse en un estado de mal sueño. Simplemente, no podía reaccionar.

Afuera de la sala, estaba todo el escuadrón de Levi, expectante. Erd, Gunther, Auruo y Petra atisbaban hacia dentro como esperando una respuesta. Y dentro, estábamos todos los demás. Eren también se veía desesperado y miraba a todas las direcciones en las que se movilizaba Hange.

Armin a mi lado, sostenía mi brazo adelantándose a cualquier arrebato de mi parte.

―Hange ―la voz de Erwin se oía constreñida. Su mano estaba sobre la frente de Levi, mientras lo miraba perplejo.

Hange atendió el llamado de inmediato y se acercó al cuerpo de Levi. Le tomó la cabeza y le abrió los párpados sin ningún cuidado y analizó sus ojos.

―¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ―se exasperó y volvió a rebuscar con más pujanza.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Pueden ayudarlo? ―reaccioné por primera vez e intenté comunicarme.

―Mikasa, por favor, espera afuera ―indicó Hange, pero con eso sólo consiguió acrecentar mis miedos y atizar la angustia que había estado recluida en mis entrañas y que no aguantó más.

Salió a propulsión y sin piedad.

―¡¿Qué le pasó?! ―insistí llegando a los gritos y zafándome del agarre de Armin.

Avancé amenazante hasta donde se encontraba Hange, pero antes de que pudiese tocarle un pelo siquiera, ordenó:

―Mike, Moblit, sáquenla de aquí ―gruñó―. Erwin, ayúdame y sostén a Levi. Háblale. Por favor, Erwin, háblale y mantenlo despierto. Necesito que se quedé aquí. Si se duerme, vamos a perderlo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―sentí como mi garganta ardía.

Sentí como mis muros caían pedazo a pedazo. Sentí como nuevamente mis odios eran recubiertos por la adrenalina y sentí cómo ambos soldados, Mike y Moblit, llegaron para sostenerme con fuerza y sacarme rastras de la sala, pero comencé a luchar con todas mis fuerzas.

Moblit no supuso mayor desafío, pero Mike tenía el mismo porte de Erwin. No pude ganarle.

―Levi, escúchame. Mírame, Levi. No te duermas ―escuché cómo le hablaba Erwin con voz fuerte, ocultando su dolor y tomándole la frente para mantener su cabeza en una sola posición. Su otra mano sostenía la de Levi y la estrujaba.

Hange comenzó a reunir medicamentos por doquier y a moverse por la sala, mirando con desaprobación el escándalo que había armado yo.

―Necesito que todos salgan. ¡Ahora! ―exigió.

―Hange, confié en ti. Confiaba en ti ―le grité con exasperación, sintiendo la tirria arder por mis venas. Y me aventé sobre ella para zarandearla y exigirle quedarme ahí, pero antes de llegar siquiera a su lugar, Mike me tomó nuevamente, entrometiendo sus brazos bajo mis axilas para así inmovilizarme.

Me arrastró con fuerza y Moblit le ayudó, aunque este segundo se mostró más temeroso. No me importaba ganarme un regaño o castigo por esto. Levi estaba en peligro y no me dejaban hacer nada.

Hange se acercó a mí de repente, y sin que pudiese verlo venir, me inyectó.

―¿Qué estás… ―jadeé.

―Perdóname ―murmuró con voz sombría y poco a poco sentí como si un sueño tremendo me atacase.

―Confiaba en ti ―sollozaba, sintiendo mi voz cada vez más lejana.

Sé que Erwin me dio varias miradas extrañadas. Sé que dejé en evidencia pública que amaba a Levi y que teníamos una relación, pero ya no importaba. La mayoría lo sabía, no importaba si Erwin lo sabía. No me importaba si todo el mundo y los titanes lo sabían. Quería estar a su lado, quería sentir su palpitar, quería sentir… la vida expeler de sus poros en forma de calor…

En ese momento no pensaba en nada excepto en el terrible dolor y desesperación que estaba experimentando. Mi cuerpo se doblegó y cayó al suelo como un condenado a muerte frente a su verdugo.

Eren llegó corriendo a buscarme. Me tomó en brazos con cuidado y conforme todos salieron de la sala, me sacó de ahí también. Me cargaba nupcialmente, y con mi cuello colgando cual animal moribundo, tenía la panorámica de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor mientras era llevada hasta mi cuarto.

A las afueras de la sala, vi a todo el escuadrón de Levi, sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Petra estaba echa un bolo humano, llorando. Pude ver, aunque difusa, la imagen de sus hombros temblando. Erd le pasaba la mano por la espalda en un gesto fraterno. Gunther y Auruo solo mantenían la vista al frente. Todos estaban abatidos.

Mi último recuerdo es Armin corriendo tras Eren, tomando mi cabeza para que no fuese a golpearse contra nada. Ahí, me mente se apagó.

.

.

.*.

.

.

Había luna llena. Sí. Y brillaba poderosa sobre el paisaje. Pero sin embargo, aquella había sido la noche más oscura de todas.

Apenas podía oírse el gorjeo de los grillos, y no hubo alma alguna que emitiese siquiera un chillido tortuoso. Todo permanecía en un silencio mortífero, deplorable, increíblemente doloroso. Tal parecía que el más mínimo ápice sonoro sería tomado como una blasfemia, una falta irreparable. Y cómo no. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad yacía recluido en una sala de enfermería batallando por su vida.

Mikasa estaba recostada en el sillón de la oficina de Levi. Eren no había tenido más tino para escoger, pero le había quedado de camino y Mikasa pesaba. Allí la había acomodado con unos cojines y con una frazada. No quedaba más que dejarla descansar. Después de todo, no sólo ella estaba destruida, si no que todos los demás, abatidos.

Habían caído en la trampa de un maldito asesino, habían perdido compañeros. Habían creído que Kenny había dejado migajas y ellos, como estúpidos perros hambrientos, las habían seguido sin saber la trampa que aguardaba por ellos al final. Se habían liado un problema más, aunque Erwin dudase que Kenny fuese a comentárselo a la Policía. No le convenía en ningún aspecto, pero a la vez dudaba de que Kenny se preocupase de lo que le convenía o no.

Cuando todo se calmó, Armin visitó la oficina para ver a Mikasa y en la oscuridad veló su sueño. La observó durante varios minutos, contemplando su rostro quieto, pero con las pestañas aún húmedas y las mejillas y nariz enrojecidas.

―Mi niña ―suspiró Armin, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una sola mano.

Hange entró en el salón. La ausencia de luz en el cuarto impidió que Armin se fijase en la expresión que traía la mayor. Y tampoco era que le importase.

Ver a su amiga dormida le conmovió el alma, sobre todo con lo que estaba sucediendo. Y Armin pensó que no había nada más importante entonces.

―Mayor ―Armin no tenía fortaleza sobre su voz―. ¿Por qué hicieron esto?

―Armin. En un procedimiento médico no podía permitir un berrinche sentimental ―increpó Hange.

―¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

―Erwin ya se los dijo. Mikasa no puede saber nada.

―¿Por qué no? ―el joven se exaltó―. ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así? Ella es la que más va a sufrir con esto.

―Pues tendrá que entenderlo ―Hange subió el tono―. Cientos han muerto en un día, miles, cientos de miles en todos estos años ―sollozó la mujer.

Al percibir el llanto de Hange, Armin se volteó en el acto, y no esperó encontrarla de esa forma. Con las gafas posadas sobre su cabello y un reguero de lágrimas en las mejillas.

―¿Mayor? Usted puede curar al Capitán. Ha sido capaz de hacer descubrimientos extraordinarios. Usted es increíblemente capaz. ¿Qué hace falta? ―desesperó moviendo las manos para darse entender.

―No lo sé, Armin ―musitó―. Siempre he tenido seguridad en mi misma y mi conocimiento. Confío plenamente en lo que sé, pero no son más que procedimientos científicos, formulas químicas… ¿eso de qué me sirve cuando necesito un milagro? ¿Dé que me sirven tanta inteligencia y grandes capacidades cuando no puedo usarlas para salvar a mis amigos? Creía que lo sabía todo, que lo entendía todo, pero ahora no estoy segura de nada…

Esta vez, Armin lloró. Y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos y respirar bien antes de hablar.

―Mikasa no lo soportaría ―volteó a mirar la figura de su amiga, que inocente dormía sin saber de nada.

―Armin, pase lo que pase, Mikasa no debe saber nada. Su estabilidad emocional estaba demasiado ligada a Levi y no importa cuánto afecto le tengamos, ella no puede saber nada. No por ahora, al menos.

―Pero Mayor…

―¿Y qué quieres decirle, Armin?

―¡Tiene que haber una posibilidad! ―insistió el muchacho.

―¿Quieres que le mienta? ¡Que le diga que Levi se pondrá bien, cuando ni siquiera yo estoy segura de que lo estará! Te lo digo Armin, tantas otras veces he sentido que el control de las cosas está en mis manos, pero no ahora ―Hange terminó chasqueando la lengua.

Armin se sentó al lado de Mikasa y le acarició la frente con cuidado.

―El sedante la hará dormir por horas, aunque se caiga el cielo no despertará ―dijo la Mayor, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para borrar sus lágrimas.

―¿Cuál es la situación? ―suspiró Armin al final, resignado a aceptar lo que estuviese por venir.

―Sólo queda esperar que, ojalá, pase esta noche con vida. Y si la supera, tal vez resista otro día más, no lo sé. Pero esta noche, Armin, ―y al oír su nombre, la observó atento― esta noche es decisiva.

* * *

...

 **Sé que no mencioné mucho sobre los sentimientos de Mikasa, pero preferí concentrarme más en la acción. El próximo capítulo en netamente FEELINGS.**

 **…**

 **C'mon! Sé que me aman –coge su pc y su pasaporte– ¿no? –destruye su cédula de identidad– bueno, nos leemos el próximo capítulo para ver cómo sigue esta "entretenida historia" –sale corriendo con las manos arriba– Byebye!**

 **PD: No me importa si me odian en los reviews. Ódienme ;u; lo merezco.**


	19. Elección

**¡Hola a todos!** Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tuve que encargarme de unos asuntos personales más o menos graves ( _a grandes rasgos: novio accidentado, pero mejorando)_. Cómo comprenderán, fue un tiempo terrible en el que ni siquiera me acerqué al pc. Estoy contentísima de poder volver. Cielos, ha sido un suplicio, sólo quería escribir y mucho, pero mi mente estaba en Júpiter.

Por tales motivos pido disculpas de antemano si hay errores en el capítulo o no cumple sus expectativas. Es probable que aún no esté al cien por ciento dentro de mis cabales, pero créanme que lo hice con mucho cariño. Parte de este capítulo me representa demasiado, aunque **NO** está basado en mí, pero digamos que este período de preocupación me ayudó a comprender a Mikasa mejor de lo que hubiese hecho en otra ocasión.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Me fui a la re-mierda con el ANGST xD Vomité arcoíris y dolor. Es muy sufrido este capítulo, pero termina bien, supongo, con un cambio de perspectiva de Mikasa: "madurez incoming". Pero antes de eso tendrán que aguantar el cocktail de suffering a la vena :D Y si no les gusta… lo van a tener que leer igual o no entenderán lo que pasará después. Soy lo peor, lo sé.

Gracias por los reviews retoños míos ;u; Los amo. Mientras pasaban mis días de bazofia los leía y sentía que tenía que continuar. ¡Y aquí estamos!

(PD: ¡Este fic va a cumplir un año!

PD2: Hay referencias del OVA No regrets acá)

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:** Elección.

.-*-.

Al inhalar vigorosamente, y en estado consciente, percibí el aroma disperso en el ambiente. Un aroma familiar que entró a mis pulmones, haciéndolos cosquillear, y fue debido a mis sentidos que logré constatar mi despertar. Inspiré con fuerzas una vez más y aquel movimiento dejó en evidencia cuánto dolía cada fragmento de mi cuerpo. Con algo de dificultad, conseguí removerme sobre la superficie en la que me encontraba y al hacerlo, punzadas de mediana magnitud se repartieron por mis rígidas extremidades.

"¿Dónde estoy?", fue lo primero que vino a mi mente cuando intenté abrir mis ojos, sin embargo, el exceso de luminosidad provocó cierto ardor irritante en mis orbes y tuve que tomarme unos minutos para abrir los párpados por completo. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, lentamente me reincorporé mirando a todas direcciones y removiendo la frazada que estaba sobre mi cuerpo y de la cual no me había percatado con antelación.

Producto de la confusión fue difícil volver en sí. Una sensación de abundante peso cargaba contra mi cabeza y obstruía mis reflejos naturales, volviéndome tarda y lerda.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo más para explorar el cuarto y reconocerlo.

"La oficina de Levi".

De primer momento, no realicé la relación pertinente entre los hechos, más bien parecía no llegar a comprender los motivos de estar ahí. Se hacía confuso, y por lo tanto, por instinto, pestañeé con rapidez muchas veces y fruncí el ceño al verificar que estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Me llevé una mano a una de mis sienes para sobar la piel, allí donde una clavada palpitaba insistente. Atisbé en dirección a los ventanales; era pleno día a las afueras, un tanto nublado, pero rayos de sol se escapaban de las esponjosas nubes. Las escasas copas de los árboles que podían vislumbrarse se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, acusando la ventisca que debía estar soplando sin misericordia.

Todo parecía estar normal, pero no lo estaba. Tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

A causa del malestar físico que me aquejaba llevé mis manos a inspeccionar mi cuerpo y sentí los arneses. Aún llevaba el uniforme puesto, por lo que comprendí de inmediato a qué se debía la constante tensión de mis músculos. Dormir con toda esa parafernalia puesta era totalmente una contraindicación para nuestra salud traumatológica, y yo jamás habría tomado una decisión tan irresponsable como aquella. No lograba dar con los motivos del porqué de dicha situación. Por otro lado, sentía la piel de mi rostro tiesa y reseca, así como mis labios que sabían entre una combinación amarga y salada.

Al reincorporarme para tomar asiento, un ligero emborrachamiento acompañó mi sensación de desconcierto, y debido a ello me tomó un poco de tiempo retomar la situación desde dónde había quedado. Nuevamente me sentía en un estado de incertidumbre, pero me ayudé moviéndome lentamente y bajando con cuidado las piernas del sillón. Me senté manteniendo la espalda recta y ambas manos apoyándose a mis costados, aferrándose a la superficie del sillón, mientras mis ojos barrían a lo largo y ancho de la estancia buscando inútiles explicaciones…

O tal vez, no tan inútiles. Porque al cabo de unos segundos el panorama se aclaró.

"Levi", un susurro abandonó mi boca y el recuerdo golpeó con fuerza mi mente: "Estaba enfermo. Kenny intentó…"

Un latido, lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar mi respiración, palpitó en mi pecho para arrastrarme a un estado de exasperación inminente. No supe cómo lo conseguí, pero me obligué a abandonar aquel vértigo empalagoso y no demoré un segundo en levantarme y arrebatarme contra la puerta. Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible y asegurarme de que Levi se encontraba bien.

No obstante, mis planes fueron coartados justo antes de que pudiese tomar la manilla. La puerta se abrió antes de que yo pudiese hacer o decir algo.

El Comandante Erwin apareció sigilosamente tras la puerta y miró hacia todas direcciones. Debido a su altura, pasó por alto que me encontraba frente a él y pegó un brinco cuando intentó avanzar y chocó con mi figura. No era que yo fuese muy pequeña como para no notarme, pero era probable que él fuese predispuesto a encontrarme en el sillón.

Por mi parte, al haberme puesto de pie demasiado rápido, un mareo intenso y devastador me atacó hasta hacerme perder el equilibrio y trastabillar. Erwin se acercó de una sola zancada para afirmarme del brazo con una mano y mantenerme de pie.

Fue cuando reparé en que traía un vaso de agua, el cual me ofreció apenas me repuse.

Alcé el rostro para mirarlo con desentendimiento, encumbrando ambas cejas, y él simplemente me ofreció una expresión fraterna. Tomé el vaso y asentí un poco confundida, pero obediente a la orden implícita.

―Gracias, Comandante ―sorbí un trago breve y volví a mirarlo―. Tiene azúcar. Es agua con azúcar. ¿Para qué?

Mis ojos vacilaban sobre su rostro y él avanzó hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder.

―Tome asiento, Ackerman ―sugirió con respeto.

― ¿Cómo está Levi? ―pregunté, anticipándome a cualquier conversación y anhelando poderosamente la respuesta.

―Por favor, Ackerman. Si quiere que conversemos, le pido que tome asiento.

El rostro de Erwin lucía implacable, igual que siempre. No había vestigio alguno de preocupación o indicio que me diese la noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Supuse que Erwin no me permitiría abandonar la oficina, y que si no había rastros de una catástrofe, era mejor tomar asiento y escuchar lo que tuviese que decirme.

Mientras esperaba que rompiese el silencio, bebí poco a poco el agua que me había traído y progresivamente, el alivio descendió a cada parte de mi organismo, trayendo consigo una leve mejora. Tal vez estaba deshidratada.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―preguntó Erwin, de pie frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados.

―Bien ―contesté parcamente, y luego me corregí en el acto―. Mejor, Comandante. Gracias.

―Ackerman ―sopesó con mesura, pellizcándose el labio inferior con los dientes ―, respecto a lo de anoche…

― ¿Cómo está Levi? ―insistí, sin pretender pasarlo por alto.

―Ackerman ―frunció el entrecejo, manifestando su irritación―, hay un protocolo que…

―Lo sé ―asentí con parsimonia―. Pero eso ya no importa. Con todo respeto, Comandante, quiero saber cómo se encuentra Levi.

Erwin Smith era prodigio de la paciencia, y haciendo uso de aquella virtud, mantuvo la calma ante mis insistencias. Tomó una pausa antes de decirme algo; pausa que rellenó observándome con rostro severo y analítico, pero al cabo de unos segundos, soltó el aire en un largo bufido.

―Kenny Ackerman escapó anoche. No se encuentra en los cuarteles de la Policía Militar. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y misiones que planear, porque necesitamos dar con su paradero. Lamentablemente, a causa de la última misión, la moral de los soldados bajó y necesito a las mejores fuerzas de la Legión para solventar esta nueva problemática. La necesito Ackerman, porque usted representa un sujeto de interés para Kenny. Prometo asegurar su integridad si usted nos garantiza su fortaleza para las próximas misiones…

―Pero Levi…

―Y si pudiese olvidarse del Capitán Levi, de ahora en adelante…

Se produjo un silencio denso entre ambos. Erwin debió detener su discurso al ver la forma en que mi rostro se deformo pausadamente hasta convertirse en una expresión de indignación exuberante. Y yo tampoco fui capaz de soltar monosílabo alguno siquiera ante una petición tan inaceptable.

Cuando recobré mi voz y mi razón, algo más despertó en mi interior.

― ¿Disculpe? ―me levanté de sopetón―. ¿Qué pasó con Levi? ―alcé la voz, sin querer, arrastrada por la desesperación.

―Voy a denegar el acceso a la información del estado de Levi ―abrí la boca para protestar, pero volvió a interferir―. Por favor, Ackerman. Si pudiese hacer caso omiso de esto, y recuperar fuerzas para unirse a la contienda contra Kenny, le prometo que yo…

―Usted no puede prometerme nada ―negué, apartando el vaso que me había entregado hacia una mesa cercana―. ¿Me está pidiendo que finja demencia y siga adelante, luego de que mi… ―paré en el acto y lo miré absorta.

¿Qué iba a decirle?: "Me está pidiendo que finja demencia y siga adelante, luego de que mi novio fuese herido de gravedad". No, ciertamente no. Por ende intenté calmar mi ansiedad y mantener la cordura antes de salir corriendo y cometer un grave error.

No obstante, era una tontería. Una vana tontería querer negar algo que Erwin Smith ya tenía en su conocimiento, pero tampoco era negación, sino más bien una manera burda de reservarme aquella intimidad y mantener la formalidad de la conversación.

Y aunque restringí las palabras que hubiesen abandonado mis labios con toda libertad, Erwin Smith ya lo había pillado y, aún con mesura, decidió tratar el tema.

―Existe un código que no es normativo. Esto quiere decir que no está escrito, por lo tanto, no es reglamentario. Sin embargo, para eso existe un protocolo, Ackerman. Las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo conllevan a estas situaciones…

―Sé cuál es el protocolo ―mascullé tensa, pero sin tratar de sonar descortés.

Fueron varios segundos de rígido silencio antes de tomar la decisión de actuar por mi propia cuenta. Erwin seguía de pie, esperando que yo fuese a añadir algo más o quizás buscando la manera de decirme todo lo que tenía que decirme, pero no se lo permití. Lo esquivé para salir de la oficina y encontrar a Hange, porque tenía la seguridad absoluta de que ella tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

Pero a penas al avanzar tres míseros pasos, Erwin ya estaba frente a mí, interponiéndose en mi camino. Interceptó cada movimiento que realicé y estuve a punto de perder los cabales, cuando otro mareo intenso me hizo tambalear hasta caer hacía atrás.

Para mi suerte, los reflejos de Erwin me salvaron de la caída. Con cuidado, me ayudó a reincorporarme. Recordé que Hange me había sedado la noche anterior y entendí que aquellos síntomas eran parte del efecto de la suministración médica.

Cuando Erwin se aseguró de que podía mantenerme firme sobre mis pies, me habló de nuevo:

―No más pérdidas de control, Ackerman ―me habló con cuidado, con sutileza, sin intenciones antagónicas. Pero esta vez yo sí tenía ganas de discutir.

― ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? ―tragué con amargura―. Si fue Hange, le juro que…

―No fue ella. Las decisiones las he tomado yo.

― ¿Por qué? ―exigí con desaliento.

―Porque usted se ha dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y ha incumplido, Ackerman. Ayer estuvo a punto de faltarle el respeto a la Mayor Zöe― pensó un momento, curvando los labios―. Aunque en realidad, en teoría, sí lo hizo.

Abatida, llevé mis manos a refregar mi rostro e intentar tragarme una situación tan desagradable como esa. Si bien comprendía las faltas que había cometido, no habían sido injustificadas y ese era el punto que quería que Erwin entendiese. Mas él sólo se estaba ateniendo al reglamento y eso estaba bien.

Pero quise intentar una vez más.

―Sólo quiero saber cómo está, y usted pretende negármelo. Si la persona que usted ama está en peligro vital, ¿no sería evidente querer saber sobre su estado? ―hablé con calma.

―Y yo sólo estoy pidiendo su ayuda y que se enfoque en su trabajo ―esta vez, Erwin se mostró molesto―. ¿No le parece una ironía inaceptable? Que yo tenga que venir a rogarle para que haga el trabajo que debiese ser su obligación.

Mierda. Sí, lo sabía. Lo tenía más que entendido, pero aun así no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir la angustia anudándose en mi pecho por no saber nada de la persona que más amaba; persona que podía estarse muriendo en este momento y yo no tenía acceso a pasar sus últimas horas a su lado.

―No puedo. No así ―murmuré para evitar el quiebre en mi voz―. Tan sólo dígame cómo está y yo volveré a trabajar.

― ¿Y arriesgarnos a otro berrinche, Ackerman? Si usted no está dispuesta a cooperar, puedo destituirla cuando quiera. Sólo tiene que pedírmelo.

Y sin quererlo, llevé la situación al límite más extremo de todos. Pero estaba tan dolida que no podía razonar elocuentemente. Más bien me sentía envuelta en un ambiente surreal del que lamentablemente no podía despertar.

No tenía intenciones de irme, no quería perder mi trabajo, y tampoco tenía dónde ir.

―No tengo dónde ir ―confesé sin miedo.

―La Legión le entregaría una remuneración por su tiempo de servicio con la cual podría adquirir bienes inmuebles, no se preocupe.

―No quiero que me echen ―admití, sobando una de mis sienes.

―Es una lástima oírlo ―habló con pesadez una última vez y se retiró de la oficina.

Eso pudo sonar como el final de mi estadía en la Legión, pero no lo fue. Por primera vez fui consciente de la magnitud de la humanidad del Comandante Erwin Smith. Y entendí que él me comprendía, comprendía mi situación, pero estaba al tanto de que no podía hacer nada por mí. Sin embargo, podía sentir su empatía sobre todo cuando me echaba un vistazo desde lejos al verme caminar por los pasillos, por el terreno de entrenamiento o donde fuese.

Y mucho más aún luego de aquel acto humanitario: no me obligó a dejar la Legión ni tampoco ahondó mucho en ello. Me dejó seguir viviendo como uno más entre los demás.

Empero, fue inevitable convertirme en un ente silencioso por los pasillos. Porque si hubo algo que sí se llevó a cabalidad fue la decisión de no informarme sobre nada y restringir cualquier dato provechoso.

 **.**

 **.*.**

 **.**

Y así, como un alma en pena, mis pasos tomaban lugar por cada rincón del castillo. Si bien era cierto que no tenía derecho alguno a exigir o negarme a hacer algo, no pudieron hacerme volver al refugio. Principalmente, porque ya no tenía sentido; Kenny había desaparecido. Y segundo, si Levi estaba en el castillo, luchando por su vida en el cuarto que fuese, yo debía mantenerme ahí.

Sumado a eso, Erwin me dejó libre; si quería me quedaba, si quería me iba. Incluso, sus atenciones conmigo cesaron y en el fondo, se desvinculó de toda conexión. Me convertí en algo similar a un espectro. Habitaba con ellos en el castillo, pero no interactuábamos. No porque ellos no quisieran acercarse a mí, la verdad era que yo no tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie, y nunca las había tenido, pero ahora hasta el más mínimo encuentro suponía una fatalidad tremenda. Quería evitarme las preguntas, las cínicas miradas que simulaban ser sinceras y las palabras de aliento, que más que alentadoras resultaban molestas.

Ante esta nueva puesta en escena, cada persona tomó un rol nuevo al igual que Erwin: Hange se convirtió en la nueva antagonista, y aunque solía darme miradas tristes en la distancia, para mí había dejado de existir; Eren parecía preocupado por mí, como nunca antes y eso me provocaba cierta irritación; Armin, por su parte, me explicaba que a ninguno les habían permitido saber sobre Levi, ni siquiera al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales y además, los habían obligado a seguir trabajando. Gunther estaba al mando en ese entonces.

Los primeros días fueron una tortura que yo misma me obligué a vivir. Mi insistencia no cesaba, tampoco su resistencia a responder. Y así, aunque pregunté, demandé y supliqué… no hubo respuestas. Mis límites me llevaron incluso a hacer que Armin me jurase por lo más sagrado –por nuestra amistad– que no sabía nada y lo reafirmó, todas las veces que persistí.

Era simple: eran medidas que se habían tomado. Nadie sabía, ni entendía el por qué. Y a pesar de que en primera instancia me dediqué a rebatir todo lo que se me decía e insistí e insistí, finalmente terminé por resignarme. Porque nada iba a hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Y lo entendía en cierta medida. El trabajo siempre sería prioridad, un asunto de vital importancia, mucho más ahora que entremedio de la constante batalla contra los titanes, se había inmiscuido un caso que no debiese tener tanta envergadura, pero la tenía, subiendo a la categoría de 'gravedad'. Aquello no sólo resultaba ser una preocupación agobiante, sino también una situación innecesaria que restringía todas las misiones que se habían programado con anticipación; la organización en sí misma se estaba desmoronando: los estudios de los titanes ágiles, las próximas expediciones, los estudios con Eren. Todo. Y era probable que dicha absurda intervención de Kenny tuviese a todos con los nervios tomados. Tanto trabajo por hacer y la Legión invirtiendo recursos en seguir a un maldito asesino desquiciado sin sentido, sabiendas de que todo aquello era dinero perdido y que podría haberse invertido en las expediciones.

En lo que a mí respectaba, todo parecía una historia que transcurría fuera de mi órbita. Dentro de mi mundo había una sola idea flotando, rebotando de un lado a otro y dando contra mí, una y otra vez. Ya ni el tiempo sopesaba mis días, porque podía pasar horas en blanco, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la nada. Excepto cuando me escondía en algún lugar para sollozar ridículamente y saciar el vacío interno.

No importaba si me distraía con las tareas diarias. Merodear por el castillo nunca resultó tan incómodo, y es que los ojos curiosos se hallaban en todos los rincones. Los de Petra, los de Auruo, los de Erd, los de Jean, los de Connie, los de Christa, todos ellos, incluso los de Sasha con quién no hablaba desde la gran tragedia. Me contemplaban con tristeza, otros con extrañez, otros con curiosidad, pero sinceramente, aún estaba demasiado dolida como para haberles prestado más atención.

Había otras cosas también que, por muy vitales que fuesen, intenté dejar de lado; algo como el simple y humano acto de comer. Esto porque algunos días en que el dolor emocional superaba mi umbral de tolerancia, sufría de arrebatos contra cualquier mortal que me sacara de quicio, y por lo tanto, preveía que mis porciones de comida pudiesen estar preparadas con algún tipo de medicina sedante para mantenerme dormida la mayor parte del día y no significar un estorbo para nadie.

Sin embargo, aquello era absurdo. Sin contar esos días nefastos, me había convertido en parte del inventario del castillo: un adorno más, un objeto más. No existía palabra alguna que dejase mis labios los cuales se mantenían en la misma postura la mayor parte del día. Incluso, pestañeaba cuando mis ojos comenzaban a arder, porque hasta aquellos gestos que parecían ser tan corrientes dejaron de funcionar para mí.

Pero al fin y al cabo, a pesar de todos mis intentos de rehusarme a ingerir cualquier cosa que proviniese de mis superiores, terminaba rindiéndome de todas formas a causa de los insistentes rugidos de mi estómago y los insoportables dolores de cabeza producto del hambre. Ciertamente, no terminaba de contar una hora, como máximo, y la somnolencia me hacía caer rendida en cualquier lugar. Al despertar, siempre me encontraba tendida en mi cama, en el cuarto que compartía con Sasha.

Aquel día era uno de esos. Estaba en mi habitación vacía. Había sucedido justo luego del almuerzo. Terminé asumiendo que siempre sería así, que iban a suministrarme sedantes hasta que pudiese mantener la cordura por mí misma. Pero aun cuando habían pasado los días no lograba encontrar las riendas de mi consciencia.

Me sentía totalmente abatida. Tan perdida. Tan catatónica.

Tendida sobre la cama repasé el cuarto con lentitud, acostumbrándome a salir de aquel letargo y traer mi mente a tierra.

Si había algo que podía agradecer, aunque fuese en una mínima cantidad, era que los medicamentos duraban bastante en mi organismo y apaciguaban las terribles sensaciones dolorosas y exasperantes que apuntillaban como dagas filosas en mi cuerpo.

Me tomé un minuto de juicio para analizar mi situación. Parte de lo que estaba sucediendo había sido mi culpa. Aquel día de la misión para atrapar a Kenny había actuado por sentimentalismo y no por razón. Si yo hubiese pedido ayuda cuando nos quedamos solos junto a Levi en la torre, nada de aquello habría sucedido. Pero no se me había ocurrido nada mejor que atacar sabiendo que estábamos descubiertos. Si yo no hubiese actuado como una cría berrinchuda de seguro me habrían tomado en cuenta. No estaría exponiendo mi posición dentro de la legión, no estaría en esta situación… estaría junto a Levi.

Por otro lado, entendía que Erwin quisiera protegerle y estaba bien. No podía esperar que fuese de otra manera y en cierta medida, eso también me tranquilizaba. Confiaba en que Erwin haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para mantener a Levi a salvo. Pero yo no estaría ahí para verlo y eso me hacía sucumbir ante la incertidumbre, permitiéndole también a la desesperanza un espacio en mi interior.

Tendida sobre la cama, me encogí en mi lugar, abrazándome a mí misma y me concentré en respirar profundo y contener aquel dolor que vendría sobre mí, aquel dolor que conocía desde épocas pasadas, pero el cual jamás aceptaría como familiar. Sentía punzadas en la garganta, que se contraía ante la necesidad de un llanto. Dolía tanto. Las lágrimas frías, casi gélidas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, por mi nariz hacía todo mi rostro mientras mi boca se abría sigilosa para darle entrada al oxígeno.

Levi no estaba bien, no lo estaba, tenía esa sensación. Si estuviese vivo estaría con nosotros, pero si estuviese muerto no iban a decírmelo; tampoco si estuviese enfermo de gravedad o si no fuese a recuperarse. Cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con su vida en peligro no iba a serme informada, por lo que no se me hizo muy difícil averiguar que su estado no era alentador.

No obstante, de alguna manera (que desconocía) podía sentir que Levi no había muerto, no aún. Que estaba vivo y luchando por quedarse aquí. O al menos eso esperaba.

Yo debía, tenía que estar con él. Pero me cuestionaba si eso iba a servir de algo. ¿Acaso iba a volver por mí? Los cuentos de hadas no son reales. Ni para mí, ni para nadie. Mi compañía a su lado no era sinónimo de brindarle salud por arte de magia.

Arrugué la frazada entre mis manos cuando el dolor pudo más conmigo y me largué a llorar con intensos gimoteos y quejidos que no pudieron permanecer dentro de mí por más tiempo. La frustración me estaba consumiendo y toda aquella energía poderosa que fluía por mis venas, aquella energía de la cual el maldito Kenny aún buscaba respuesta, se estancaba sin poder liberarse, y finalmente no servía de otra excepto de impulso para mi llanto.

Se sentía terrible: la inestabilidad, la soledad, la preocupación desesperante: "¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? Quiero que esté bien, que vuelva conmigo. Aquí, a mis brazos, dónde pertenece. Aquí a la normalidad, aquí sin dolor, aquí donde todas las cosas estarían bien. Aquí conmigo. Conmigo. Conmigo…"

El dolor inconmensurable avanzó hasta hacerse un espacio en mi pecho y comenzó a colonizar cada fibra de mi cuerpo, sobre todo mis hombros que pesaban tanto, tanto, estaban rígidos hasta clavar.

En aquel momento no pude distinguir cuando cesaría el llanto. Usualmente podría sentirlo, cuando al final supiese que era suficiente, pero allí rendida ante tan funesta agonía no había manera de discernir cuando bastaría, porque no lo haría. No se detendría excepto cuando Levi viniese a decirme que todo estaba bien.

Empero eso no sucedería. Tal vez nunca.

Y resignada ante esa idea me obligué a ponerme de pie y salir de allí. Podría haber sido para buscar un lugar más tranquilo y permitirme descansar la mente, pero descansar era lo último que quería hacer. Por mi hubiese estado ocupando los laboratorios buscando la cura a lo que fuese que tuviese Levi corriendo por sus venas.

Sin embargo, por contraproducente que pudiese parecer, me dirigí a su cuarto. Estaba consciente de que aquello no ayudaría, en nada. Que incluso resultaría peor, que era veneno para mí en ese momento, pero no me importaba, en lo más mínimo, porque estaba segura que nada podría hacerme más daño ya.

En mi trayecto, me encontré a Hange y aunque ésta me dio miradas de tristeza y comprensión, pasé de ella sin mayor interés. Paró en seco y escuché el inicio de una vocal, como si hubiese querido decirme algo, pero seguí mi camino haciendo de cuentas que seguía sola por el pasillo, que nadie había pasado por mi lado.

Y eso era ridículo. No era culpa de Hange y lo sabía. Pero no podía pensar con claridad en aquel momento, no podía razonar y comprender que Hange hacía su trabajo y nada más. A quién debía odiar era a Kenny, y lo hacía, pero no estaba ahí para matarlo. Incluso me cuestionaba que de haberlo estado, no habría tenido las fuerzas para derrotarlo.

Al llegar al cuarto de Levi, todo estaba igual que siempre. Tan pulcro como él lo había dejado.

No duré más de un par de segundos de pie sobre la estancia y mis piernas temblaron, obligándome a buscar asiento en la silla junto al escritorio. Los jadeos abandonaron mis labios y el sollozo volvió, atormentándome la garganta. Sentía mi rostro afiebrado, hinchado y las lágrimas heladas me hicieron estremecer nuevamente.

Dentro de toda esa tristeza había rabia y odio entremezclados. La ira había surgido a raíz de mi inoperancia al intentar seguir adelante. Realmente sentía que no podía levantarme y luchar. Mi cuerpo pesaba tanto.

Y la única respuesta que llegaba a comprender era que tenía miedo. Un pavor tremendo que crecía al pasar el tiempo y no saber nada de Levi. Tenía miedo de que fuese a morir, de no volverlo a ver, de no volverlo a sentir, de no volverlo a oír, de no volver a compartir mi vida con él, mis sueños, de no volver a luchar a su lado, de no poder seguir viviendo si no era con él a mi lado.

¿Qué sentido tendría entonces?

Si había sido tan arduo el camino, si había tropezado con fuerza para luego entender que Levi era todo lo que quería para mí, todo lo que necesitaba. Abandoné mi orgullo, mi determinación y me entregué a él en todas las formas posibles en que puedes entregarte a alguien y sin embargo, a pesar de toda la entrega, sufría aquel castigo injusto. No lograba entender por qué.

Me apoyé sobre el escritorio, cruzando mis brazos para apoyar mi cabeza, pero cuando miré al frente había un libro. Un libro que de seguro Levi había estado leyendo, porque había un trozo de papel asomándose entre las hojas, haciendo de marcador. Estiré una mano para alcanzarlo y llevé el objeto hasta mis ojos: "Historia tras la historia". De seguro uno de esos libros que sólo Armin leería, sobre las cosas que no se querían públicas sobre la antigua historia de la humanidad, como por ejemplo, la sapiencia de un océano a las fueras de los muros. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo verdaderamente relevante. Al tomar el libro, el marcador de página resbaló hasta caer al suelo. Me sentí absurda luego de ello e intrusa; se había perdido la página dónde había quedado. Aunque de todas maneras aquello no importaba mucho ahora.

Al coger el trozo de papel un segundo de frío impacto vino a mí. Reconocí el papel al instante. Lo desdoblé con ansiedad:

 _"_ _Puede que pedir cosas en estos tiempos no sea algo muy cuerdo, y aunque que sé que estamos imposibilitados para hacernos promesas por el destino que compartimos, quiero que me prometas esto: Prométeme que aunque todo esté perdido, nos tendremos el uno al otro. No te quiero hasta que el tiempo diga, yo te quiero a mi lado para toda la vida. Tú me hiciste algo que no puedo explicar. Así que gracias por ser parte de mi vida, no te mueras nunca, no te vayas nunca, si llegaste, ahora no me dejes."_

 _Mikasa A._

El crujir de mis dientes resonó estridente. El grito de dolor intentó ahogarse en mi garganta, pero no así el torrente de lágrimas que entonces fluyó como río en primavera. Sólo que esto no era una primavera, era un invierno polar, de intensos hielos quemando la piel.

Tomé la carta entre mis manos y la apreté con fuerza intentando romperla en mil pedazos, pero no pude. Porque mis manos temblaron, inútiles. Porque no era mía, porque había sido un obsequio de mis más puros sentimientos, aquellos que no habían cambiado, ni cambiarían aunque Levi diese su último respiro.

La última frase rebotó en mi mente, atormentándome, llenándome de ganas de gritarla a los cuatro vientos: "No te mueras nunca, no te vayas nunca. Si llegaste, ahora no me dejes"…

―No me dejes…―esbocé con un hilo de voz, mientras me encogía en mi lugar―. Por favor, no me dejes…

Pero no Levi no iba a escucharme. No, eso no sucedería.

Al transcurrir los minutos y cuando al fin logré conseguir cierta estabilidad, alcé la vista y sondeé la habitación. Sinceramente, no había rincón de ella que no supusiese un recuerdo para mí.

Estiré la carta, aplanándola contra la mesa y luego la devolví al libro, ubicándola lo más cerca posible de donde había estado. Me puse de pie y caminé con lentitud mirando todo a mí alrededor, mientras jugueteaba con mis manos y controlaba mi respiración.

Me senté en la cama y palpé la suave superficie del cobertor. Ahí, justo ahí, en la misma posición que me encontraba, había tenido aquella compleja conversación con Levi sobre el asunto de las raíces de nuestro apellido. Fue justo antes de partir al maldito refugio y antes de que ocurriese toda esta tragedia.

Rememoré el instante exacto en que sucedió.

Aquel día le dije que el rol que cumplía en mi vida se sobreponía a las etiquetas que el cargaba sobre su espalda. Aún recordaba el aliento tibio que salió de sus labios cuando susurró un 'gracias' contra la piel de mi cuello. Y recordé también lo que había sucedido después… la lentitud con que retiró cada prenda de mi cuerpo, la suavidad con que sus manos fluyeron por mi piel, el calor de su boca, la fuerza de sus brazos, su anatomía completa pesando contra la mía…

Sacudí la cabeza y me obligué a esconder esas imágenes lejos de mí.

De un momento a otro me sentí enormemente irritada. Estaba hundiéndome, dejándome avasallar por aquellos sentimientos contraproducentes, por las miradas ajenas, por la indiferencia y humillación de los demás, y yo estaba hecha para mucho más que aquello.

Había un sola manera en la que podía liberar la tensión negativa que bullía en mi sangre; entrenando con el equipo. Y sabía que a pesar de que Erwin Smith técnicamente había hecho de supuesto que yo había dejado de existir, no me habían negado el acceso a ninguna de mis herramientas de trabajo, tampoco a mi caballo.

Vestida completamente con el uniforme y los arneses, salí con toda prisa del castillo en dirección a los establos. En el mismo lugar me dispuse a instalar el equipo y alistar a mi caballo. Cuando estuve lista, conduje hacia los bosques de árboles más altos.

Era media tarde y el sol no abrigaba. Nubarrones blancos cubrían el cielo de escuálido color celeste y la brisa soplaba impetuosa, levantando hojas y hierba secas

El aire limpiaba mis mejillas y enfriaba mi piel que había alcanzado temperatura febril. Hice correr a mi equino exigiéndole su máxima capacidad, como si él pudiese menguar la ira densa que se mantenía dentro de mí. Y lo cierto y lógico es que no, él no podía. Y siendo consciente de esto también, bajé el ritmo cuando atisbé al horizonte y divisé como se dibujó la línea de árboles de entrada a la floresta.

Até mi animal a uno de los troncos y aseguré las ataduras.

Estaba dispuesta a avanzar y disparar los pistones, cuando una voz conocida me detuvo.

― ¿Podemos hablar?

Solté un bufido tan bruto que asimiló el gruñido de un animal, y así de salvaje a su vez, mi cabello se removió como hilos cortantes cuando me volteé con rapidez a ver al ente en cuestión.

―Como personas adultas, Mikasa. Por favor.

Esbocé un intento de sonrisa socarrona.

―Siento mucho no cumplir las expectativas para mantener una plática ―piqué con sarcasmo.

―Mikasa, realmente no quiero discutir ―Hange parecía nerviosa, pero firme al fin y al cabo.

―Yo tampoco ―mascullé, volviendo a mirar al frente―. Mucho menos con 'usted', pero así lo quiso. ¿Va a seguir aparentando que fui yo quien transó la hostilidad?

Me referí a ella como "usted", porque sabía cuánto le molestaba que me dirigiese a ella de esa forma. Me había dicho que se sentía frío, distante y ella, había querido ser algo similar a una amiga para mí. Había funcionado medianamente al principio. Ahora no quedaba ni una remota parte de ello.

―Creo que bien sabes que Levi fue traído a mi laboratorio con riesgo vital. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? Tuve que usar mi sentido común y hacer que salieran todos de la sala para poder ocuparme de él. No fue personal Mikasa, pero tus sentimientos te llevaron a actuar desesperadamente y yo no podía trabajar así.

―Y yo no puedo vivir así ―comenté con pesadez.

― ¿Así?

Cuando miré sobre mi hombro, Hange me miraba absorta y desentendida.

― ¿Cree que me duele el que me haya echado de su laboratorio? ―suspiré―. Sí, en parte. Pero lo que me duele más es que no quieran decirme nada de Levi. ¿Fue idea suya?

Calló por unos segundos y con eso di por sentado que la respuesta era afirmativa.

―Una parte fue mía, la otra de Erwin.

―Según el Comandante la decisión sólo había sido de él…

―Mikasa…

―Entonces no tiene por qué estar aquí, Mayor. Si quiere recuperar mi consideración, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Si no vino a decirme lo que quiero escuchar, le pido que por favor me deje sola. Necesito estar sola.

Avancé firmes pasos cuando su voz me detuvo una vez más.

―Mikasa ―llamó con tono fuerte―, dijiste… dijiste que confiabas en mí. ¿Queda algo de eso en tu memoria? Si te dijese que todo va a estar bien, pero que debes seguir adelante, ¿confiarías en mí?

Solté un bufido sardónico.

―No, en realidad pensaría que eso es un cliché de mala muerte.

Seguí mi rumbo, pero mientras avanzaba fue inevitable morder las paredes internas de mis mejillas. Estaba segura de que las intenciones de Hange eran las mejores, de que yo me veía y oía como una mocosa insolente y desagradable, y que mis reacciones no eran acertadas, pero mentiría si dijera que no me removía algo dejar a Hange ahí, hablando sola.

Ella, a pesar de todo, era importante para Levi y por lo tanto, también para mí. Sobre todo porque había sido un factor influyente en los primeros pasos de nuestra relación y tenía gratitudes reservadas a su nombre.

Sí, me dolía dejarla ahí sin más. Pero dolía más lo que me estaban haciendo a mí.

Apreté los pistones y los ganchos saltaron vigorosos, haciendo que los cables me arrastrasen consigo hasta llevarme lejos. No me volteé a mirar atrás en ningún momento, no podía retroceder. El camino se volvió de un solo sentido, hacia adelante y esquivando las ramas de los árboles. Mi mente se nubló obviando todo lo que fuese quedando detrás de mí.

Este ejercicio resultaba revitalizante: el viento en el rostro, la adrenalina provocada por los tirones abruptos de los cables que a su vez apretaban las correas. Un salto tras otro, un empuje tras otro, una caída tras otra y volver a elevarme en el aire.

Mientras volaba a toda velocidad, un pensamiento se escabulló en mi mente. En mi cabeza no existía la posibilidad de comenzar desde cero. Parecía tan simple en la realidad en que vivíamos; en un día de batalla morían cientos, y no por esa razón nos dejábamos decaer miserablemente, sino que por el contrario, aquellos caídos se convertían en nuestra fuerza. Inclusive, aquel día hace años, cuando Armin notificó la supuesta muerte de Eren me dispuse a seguir adelante, para mantener vivo su recuerdo; ahora no podía. No sabía cómo seguir sin escocerme el estómago y desesperarme hasta el llanto.

Pero Levi no estaba muerto. Probablemente si me lo dijeran al menos podría armarme un panorama, empero sólo había misterio, ninguna sola respuesta, y esperaban que ante aquel desaire yo aún mantuviese la cordura y las relaciones interpersonales. No había nada que conversar. El trato era inaceptable.

Aumenté la velocidad logrando un abuso excesivo del gas, de todas maneras podría cargarlo después.

Sinceramente, en aquellos instantes de dolor imparable no me importaban los suministros, las órdenes; no traía en mente el inventario en lo absoluto.

Buscaba los árboles más altos y me dejaba caer en picada para volver a alzarme a toda velocidad. Cuando encontré el más gigantesco de todos, subí con el equipo hasta la copa y me afirmé con fuerza. Todo el bosque y parte del castillo podían verse desde allí. La brisa sopló con fuerza removiendo las copas y sacudiéndome a mí de paso.

Miré hacia abajo y sólo pude ver el suelo tan lejos de mí, a distancia mortal.

Solté el agarre y me dejé caer.

De espaldas.

El viento intentado frenarme.

La libertad de lanzarse al vacío a ojos cerrados.

Abrí los brazos extendiéndolos completamente y segundos antes de estrellarme lancé los ganchos y volví a elevarme, dando un giro para notificar cuán cerca llegué de la superficie. Muy cerca y acerté en el tiempo exacto antes de haber pasado lo peor.

No podría explicar lo que me llevó a cometer un riesgo tan inesperado. Impulsos, tal vez; quizás sólo adrenalina. Probablemente, el mismo dolor y las ganas de querer olvidar.

Mi paseo fue más bien bastante breve, porque al pasar el tiempo me volví torpe, enredándome con los cables o chocando en repetidas veces con las ramas. Terminé sintiéndome frustrada y desistí de mis planes, no sin antes cortar ramas al azar para liberar la sensación de fracaso.

Nada de eso tenía sentido, ni siquiera ayudaba.

Nada ayudaría nunca. Nada excepto Levi, aquí conmigo.

 **.**

 **.*.**

 **.**

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, mas no hubo respuestas. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, haciendo que cada vez más perdiera la noción del mismo. Y sé que crecieron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas. A su vez, crecía mi angustia, mi preocupación, mi desesperación. Podrían pasar meses, años tal vez y yo no conseguía mermar la inquietud.

Una tarde en que me encontraba recostada en mi cama, sintiendo el viento golpear las ventanas, un visitante entró en mi habitación. Entró sigiloso y caminó hacia la ventana para cerrarla y evitar el golpeteo incesante. No hubo sonido alguno excepto el suave rumor del roce de su ropa al moverse.

Me mantuve con la vista fija en el muro de mi cuarto, mientras sentía la presencia ajena a mis espaldas. Si no hice ademán alguno de moverme y siquiera interesarme por el intruso fue porque no me costó descifrar de quién podía tratarse. En aquel estado deplorable nadie se acercaba a mí, nadie lo haría jamás, excepto alguien quien fuese lo suficientemente imprudente.

Sentí el peso del cuerpo acomodarse en el espacio restante de la cama. Se removió con dificultad y cuando se detuvo finalmente, me volteé para verlo de frente. Su brazo descansaba en el almohadón y sobre éste, su cabeza. Yo me encontraba en la misma posición.

Como era de suponerse, no hubo sorpresa alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos.

―Eren ―murmuré con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―musitó sin afectar el volumen que había utilizado yo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―lo reñí sin alterarme―. Sabes que no puedes estar aquí; si alguien se entera que entraste a un cuarto de mujeres, van a castigarte.

―Todos han perdido la cabeza con lo de Kenny Ackerman. Realmente, no están ni remotamente preocupados sobre lo que ocurre a su alrededor ―encogió un sólo hombro―. Además tengo la tarde libre.

Asentí levemente y luego volví a mi estado catatónico. Cerré los ojos y esperé.

― ¿Aún estás enfadada con la Mayor Hange? ―indagó con cautela.

Alcé la vista unos grados para encontrarme con su mirada curiosa y una mueca en los labios.

Era una pregunta difícil. Luego de haberlo pensado bien, no lograba comprender si estaba enfadada, directamente, con ella. Podía ser que estaba disconforme con todo: con la injusticia, con el dolor, con las lágrimas, con la vida misma, por el simple hecho de arrebatarme todo lo que alguna vez logra hacerme feliz.

―No lo sé ―comenté con desinterés.

―Mikasa, tienes que levantarte y seguir luchando…

Oír esas palabras provenir de Eren provocaba una sensación inquietante, porque él había perdido a sus seres queridos también y tenía la mejor disposición para levantarse día a día y cooperar en todo lo que le pidiesen. Eren tenía mucha fortaleza, aunque a veces no pareciera; no obstante, en aquel momento en que mi figura estaba recogida sin intenciones de moverse, quedó en evidencia cuánto empuje tenía él para sobrevivir sin importar las circunstancias.

―Parece fácil, Eren… No lo ha sido.

―Bueno ―dudó unos segundos―. Debes tener confianza en que las cosas van a salir bien.

Enarqué una ceja ante su comentario.

―Prométeme que no sabes nada, que no te han dicho nada ―exigí―. No voy a enojarme si has intentado ocultármelo.

Sonrió con suavidad.

―No, Mikasa. No me han dicho nada, ni a mí ni a nadie. Supongo que es algo que sólo estará a cargo de la Mayor y el Comandante.

― ¿Por qué?

―Es para que no haya más arrebatos emocionales ―se sinceró.

― ¿Pretenden que esto siga así siempre? Es ridículo.

―No lo sé, Mikasa ―inhaló bastante aire. Comprendí que iba a decirme algo que podría enfadarme―. Pero tenemos una labor aquí en la legión y ya lo hemos conversado en bastantes ocasiones; estamos aquí para luchar y con tus actitudes estás coartando el trabajo de nuestros superiores.

Era curioso oír a Eren de esa forma, no fue irrespetuoso conmigo. No gritó ni gruñó. Fue bastante serio y yo estaba al tanto de que sus palabras eran más que ciertas.

―No ha sido intencional. Tan sólo quiero una respuesta.

―Podrías intentar… ―sospesó sus palabras antes de continuar― no lo sé, tal vez si te esfuerzas en aparentar una actitud más acorde a lo que se espera de ti, retomen su confianza y accedan a otorgarte algún tipo de permiso o algo similar, para que estés al tanto de la situación del Capitán.

Sus ojos verdes me observaron con esperanza, a la espera de algún comentario de mi parte, a la espera de haber ayudado o haber hecho algo bien. Acomodó el rostro sobre su brazo y mantuvo la conexión visual.

Sentí como si Eren quisiese retribuir de alguna manera sus errores y agradecer lo que había hecho por él. De ninguna otra manera él habría decidido venir a buscarme y hablar estos temas conmigo, sobre todo luego de lo que había sucedido hace tiempo; aquel intento de beso forzado y luego el caos.

Por un momento llegué a creer que eso sólo era una idea mía, producto de mi imaginación y el pésimo desempeño de labor que tenía mi mente en aquellos días, sin embargo, Eren se las había arreglado para sorprenderme.

―Si existiese alguna manera de recompensar toda tu entrega conmigo, estaré dispuesto a cumplir.

―Eren, no es necesario…

Su timbre, con un poco más de peso, intervino mi interrupción.

―No estoy pidiendo tu opinión ni consejo, Mikasa. Algún día tendrá que entrar en tu cabezota la idea de que puedo hacer las cosas solo. Esta es mi decisión. Estaré a tu disposición para lo que necesites.

―Gracias, Eren. Pero no es necesario ―insistí―. Nunca te pedí ningún tipo de retribución y mis sinceras disculpas si así se entendió.

―Lo hago por cariño…

―Aun así no puedes ayudarme. No con esto….

―Sé que no puedo traer al Capitán de vuelta, pero si pudiese hacer algo por ti ahora…

Negué con la cabeza mientras una fría lágrima cayó sin aviso. Eren acercó su mano con cuidado y la limpió.

―No cargues responsabilidades a tu espalda ―comenté, sintiéndome culpable de sus reacciones.

―Tú haces lo mismo, no puedes prohibírmelo.

No pude protestar cuando sentí el calor invadir mi cuerpo. Eren me abrazó, cubriéndome por completo y apoyando su mejilla sobre mi cabeza. Yo me quedé quieta en mi posición y esperé a que me soltara.

No había engaño alguno en aquel gesto. Lo tomé como un acto fraterno y de buenas intenciones, puesto que Eren no era ese tipo de persona. Él nunca haría algo para dañarme ni a mí, ni menos a su objeto de adoración, que era Levi.

Tampoco resultó ser incómodo, ya que comprendí el mensaje implícito y tan sólo me abstuve de emitir comentario alguno. Si no correspondí el abrazo fue por mera desgana, por desánimo. Sin embargo, el hecho de no haberlo rechazado no implicaba que estuviese aceptándolo.

Inclusive, de un momento a otro consideré inapropiado compartir un abrazo en una cama con una persona que antes había amado pasionalmente. Al menos estando comprometida.

Las palmas de mis manos se apoyaron en su pecho y lo removí con cuidado para apartarlo de mí. Con un rostro de resignación y entendimiento abandonó el abrazo y retrajo el rostro para verme mejor.

―Tal vez te necesiten y tú no estás disponible. No sabes cuántos problemas más me sumarías si te encuentran en mi habitación, en esta situación ―murmuré.

―Lo sé. Ya me voy ―asintió, obediente.

Cuando caminó hacia la puerta con la ropa algo arrugada por haber estado recostado en la cama, verlo así, trajo memorias pasadas; no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Eren seguía pareciendo un niño.

―Eren ―llamé con suavidad.

―Mikasa ―volteó preocupado.

―Gracias.

Eren me sonrió sin mucho esfuerzo y luego desapareció tras la puerta.

Apenas hubo abandonado mi cuarto una duda invadió mi mente. Eren no era el único que me había dicho que las cosas iban a salir bien; Hange también lo había hecho y ella tenía total acceso a la situación de Levi. Si algo no me calzaba en todo eso era la similitud entre ambos comentarios. Tal vez Eren sí sabía algo, y yo podía intentar una vez más extraerle la información, y si él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, entonces no tenía más opción que contar con él, sobre todo ahora que él mismo había ofrecido su mano.

Me levanté en un santiamén y salí expedida por la puerta antes de que perderlo de vista. Eren caminaba rápido y no estaba lejos de los pasillos principales.

Pero cuando salí en su búsqueda, mis ojos dieron con su figura y sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí.

Eren estaba conversando con Erwin Smith. Él estaba en el pasillo de pie frente a Eren quién nervioso paseaba su mano por su nuca.

"¿Cómo está ella? Necesito que conversemos".

"No lo sé, Comandante. Puede que no sea apropiado, usted no la conoce bien".

Pero no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia en el pasillo. Eren alzó sus cejas y abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero nada salió de sus labios. En cambio Erwin tomó una postura rígida y me contempló con un semblante rebosante de vigor, como si pretendiese decir a viva voz: "te tengo".

Sin poder decir nada viré mi camino, volteando en dirección contraria a ellos y rumbo a las escaleras que me sacarían de aquel lugar, frívolo, donde sentía que todos me mentían, que todos se reían de mí.

No obstante, mi mejor idea fue correr a la oficina de Levi. El único lugar donde podría sentirme a salvo de tan pútrida realidad.

Corrí por los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta de madera barnizada y entré de un solo tirón para cerrar la misma a mis espaldas y quedarme ahí hasta el final de los tiempos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza producto de la ira y la frustración que me provocaba el ser consciente de mi situación. No tenía aliados, no tenía a nadie a mi lado y eso me hacía sentir más sola que nunca.

Al entrar a la oficina después de tanto tiempo, sondeé con rapidez. Se notaba el tiempo que llevaba abandonada. Podía percibirse en la atmósfera la ausencia de Levi, la falta de minuciosa limpieza, la estela de su perfume ondeando en el aire.

El gran sillón seguía allí, decorando la estancia. Caminé hacia él por inercia y me dejé caer sobre la mullida superficie. El gran sillón: el día que Levi se desmayó efecto de las hierbas de Hange, el sillón que me acogió cuando mi cansancio pudo más conmigo, el sillón que nos sostuvo la noche de lluvia que dormimos juntos. Cada maldita cosa en ese castillo estaba llena de recuerdos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta de la oficina se abrió casi con timidez, pero como un animalejo moribundo que acepta su destino ante un cazador no fui capaz de levantarme a luchar o protestar. Me quedé en mi posición, respirando lentamente para sentir los pasos del sujeto y esperar a que fuese a hablarme. Ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Abrí los ojos y me senté correctamente, enderezando la espalda.

Erwin tomó la silla del escritorio y la llevó para ubicarla frente a mí. Luego se sentó y se quedó viéndome. Bajó su brazo cargaba una capa.

―Ackerman ―suspiró―. Comprendo cómo debió verse lo de recién. Espero que no se preste para malas interpretaciones. No sé qué habrá conversado Eren con usted. Lo vi salir de su cuarto y por ende le consulté sobre su estado, pero él no está vinculado a lo que tengo planeado hacer.

Solté el aire por la nariz con fuerza.

―¿Y qué tiene planeado hacer? ―inquirí.

―Que conversemos, espero, más cercanamente. Si las conversaciones formales no van con usted, esperemos que una amena conversación sirva. Tal como aquella vez que me comentó que quería conocer el océano. ¿Podría? ―Erwin estaba haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que le era posible y no pude evitar valorar el gesto.

No pasé por alto el hecho de que no había olvidado aquella conversación que parecía tan lejana. Supongo que eso sumó puntos a su favor, porque no pude seguir negándome a su petitoria. Terminé contemplando su rostro, relajando mi semblante y finalmente asentí con suavidad.

―Mikasa ―se esclareció la garganta―, ¿puedo llamarla así? Sólo será por hoy.

―Es lo de menos ―encogí los hombros.

―Bien ―sonrió―. ¿Puedo comenzar con una historia?

Lo observé extrañada sin comprender a donde iba a parar aquel encuentro. La voz que estaba usando era suave y amigable, provocaba un efecto relajante y confortante. No logré comprender a qué se refería con una historia, pero para no retrasar más el asunto, solté un "está bien" que sonó bastante confundido.

Entonces Erwin continuó.

―Hace varios años ya, la Legión estaba atravesando una crisis de escasez bastante grave. Como sabrá son muy pocos los aguerridos que toman la decisión de unirse a una sección militar dónde se condenan a una muerte temprana. Y nadie quiere morir, ni los creyentes ni los que han tenido una vida plena. Y no los culpo, ya que entiendo ese miedo como parte de la naturaleza humana. Pero antes de continuar quiero que sea capaz de retener ese concepto: "naturaleza humana", porque ese el tópico que trataremos a partir de ahora.

Tomando en cuenta el ánimo deplorable que traía más mis preocupaciones anexas era de esperarse que me pusiera de pie en el acto para dejarlo hablando sólo, pero no fue así. Me quedé en mi lugar, perpleja por la manera en cómo dio inicio a lo que parecía ser una gran historia y aunque yo tuviese el pecho contracturado por la pena y el ahogo, decidí que lo mejor era sentarme a escuchar.

Quizás Eren tenía razón. Si cooperaba, aquello podría resultar provechoso para mí.

―Está bien ―me acomodé en el sillón, apoyando mi espalda en el reposabrazos, cruzándome de piernas y brazos. Muy atenta dispuse todo mi interés en él.

Simplemente asintió y continuó una vez más, para no detenerse por largos minutos.

―Entonces, retomando la historia: en aquellos años la desesperación por adquirir personal era inaplazable. Cada fecha de admisión era penosa, los efectivos que hacían ingreso no suplían las bajas de cada expedición y la Legión decaía cada vez más. Fue cuando entonces, en conjunto con mis superiores, oímos rumores sobre unos delincuentes del bajo mundo que utilizaban equipos de maniobras para cometer actos ilícitos. Pero eso no tenía nada de impresionante, no en primera instancia, hasta que se nos especificó el nivel de experiencia que tenían para manipular el equipo y la habilidad increíble que los hacía ser tan famosos.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de quién me estaba hablando. Y no sólo por el protagonista de esa historia, sino por la manera en que Erwin movía las manos y manejaba el tono de su voz fue que me sumergí cada vez más en la narración.

―La primera reacción obvia y evidente fue armar un operativo para darles caza, pero yo sabía que un buen talento no podía desperdiciarse de esa manera. Era una locura y me juzgaron terriblemente cuando en una reunión de trabajo tuve las agallas de proponer mi estrategia: traer a los delincuentes con nosotros y unirlos a la Legión. De todas maneras, se sabía que la gente del bajo mundo delinquía por la desesperación de vivir, conseguir comida y un lugar donde dormir. Aquí en la Legión nunca pasarían por malestares otra vez, y si bien la comida no es de primera categoría ni los almohadones están hechos de pluma de cisne, nunca pasarían hambre ni frío, y por lo tanto, no habría más acciones ilegales. Me catalogaron de ingenuo, hasta de idiota, pero luego de conversarlo en reiteradas ocasiones la decisión se tomó y se llevó a cabo mi plan. Pocas veces me equivocaba y por eso Keith Shadis, que en aquel entonces era Comandante también, confiaba en mí.

»Pero eso sólo era la guinda de la torta. Lobov, un noble adinerado, planeaba redirigir los fondos que iban a financiar expediciones de la Legión hacia la Policía Militar, y de paso planeaba matarme a mí. Yo tenía en mi poder documentación que verificaba dicha acusación. El rumor sobre ir en busca de los delincuentes llegó a sus propios oídos por obra de Lobov, quien les ordenó aceptar mi propuesta para entrar en la Legión y recuperar dicha documentación sobre sus ilícitos, y además matarme, claramente. Ellos aceptaron la misión, y yo desde el principio tenía control total sobre cada movimiento. No tenían opción de ganar.

»Aquel día que bajamos al subterráneo tenía un nudo en el estómago; pura ansiedad y expectación. Al verlos escapar, volando con los equipos supe que no había nada más fascinante que aquello: cada persona es un mundo, cada persona en un desafío, y debo confesar que soy adicto a los retos. Cuando los capturamos, de rodillas ante mí había tres jóvenes: una pequeña menor de edad a simple vista, gruñona, atrevida y de cara infantil con dos coletas de cabello café rojizo, de mirada verdosa y punzante; un chico alto de unas dos décadas de vida, cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, una postura seria y protectora; y finalmente, un joven de aspecto menor, pero que en realidad también llevaba unas dos décadas encima, cabello negro, brillante y una mirada oscura, petulante y llena de odio. Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church y Levi… ahora Levi Ackerman.

No fui capaz de percatarme del momento exacto en que mi mandíbula se abrió excepto cuando noté el frío aire entrar por mis labios.

Jamás esperé que Erwin fuese a contarme algo así. Era increíble, pero cierto y traté de mantenerme cuerda durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirme.

―No voy a ahondar en los primeros días en la Legión, en sus desobediencias y faltas de respeto, pero si quiere saberlo, Mikasa, Levi era tan o más imprudente que usted ―sonrió con empatía y de pasó, y sin querer, me robó una sonrisa a mí―. Yendo directo al grano y a donde quiero llegar, nos dispusimos a llevar a cabo la siguiente expedición… ese día hubo una tormenta. Ese día todo salió mal y varios escuadrones completos cayeron en batalla. Ese día, Isabel y Farlan murieron en manos de un titán. Levi los encontró y perdió el control hasta borrarse su última gota de humanidad. Destrozó al titán en todos los pedazos que usted se pueda imaginar. Cuando llegué a verlo me encontré con su patética figura encorvada, húmeda por la lluvia y oí los sollozos lastimeros… ¿Usted ha visto a Levi llorar?

―No ―murmuré, conmovida por el relato y sin poder asimilar la idea de Levi llorando.

―Es horrible. Espero que nunca tenga que vivir eso ―pareció decirlo muy en serio―. En aquel momento el individuo frente a mí era mi asesino y poco me importaban los lagrimones que corrían por sus rojas y coléricas mejillas. Mi único objetivo era que espabilara y retomara la misión. La olla se había destapado y él fue capaz de gritar en mi rostro que iba a matarme. Pero fui lo suficientemente profesional para darle una segunda oportunidad, de todas maneras ya teníamos a Lobov entre la espada y la pared. Sí, en aquel entonces fui capaz de sonreír socarronamente ante él y llamarlo "patético", pero ahora que lo considero más que el más eficiente Capitán, un amigo, no podría verle llorar de nuevo. Mikasa, ver llorar a Levi es ver la esperanza hecha añicos frente a tus ojos, porque él entrega cierta seguridad digna de una salvación, una promesa, un alivio. Pero verlo llorar se lleva todo eso. Es desgarrador. Antes no lo vi, ahora sí lo creo.

» ¿Quiere saber lo que dije ese día?

Asentí lentamente mientras mi mente procesaba con dificultad lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Lo recuerdo perfectamente: "No. Tú te arrepentirás. Si comienzas a arrepentirte, eso entorpecerá tus futuras decisiones y hará que otros deban tomar esas decisiones. Entonces sólo te quedará morir. Nadie puede predecir el resultado. Cada decisión que tomas adquiere significado cuando afecta a tu siguiente decisión. Continuaremos con la expedición..." ―hizo una pausa larga― Mikasa, espero que vengas con nosotros.

Pestañeé repetidas veces y esta vez, inevitablemente, mi mandíbula cayó.

―Eso fue lo que le dije a Levi y ahora se lo digo a usted. Misma situación, misma actitud.

―Comandante, yo…

―Mikasa ―interrumpió―, ¿recuerda lo de la naturaleza humana? ―asentí para darle paso a seguir―. A esto me refiero. Son cosas que no se pueden evitar y lo comprendo perfectamente. No soy muy joven para preocuparme de esas cosas, pero tampoco muy viejo como para no darme cuenta. Sí, hay un protocolo que seguir, pero no soy tan ingenuo para creer que mis soldados no se relacionan íntimamente cuando nadie está mirando. Naturaleza humana: relacionarse con los demás, somos seres de sociedad, ¿y se supone que deba esperar que mis soldados no sigan su naturaleza humana? Levi es lo más humano que he conocido en mi vida y aunque muchos lo duden y lo nieguen, es el más empático de todos nosotros. Le sorprendería saber las cosas que Levi ha hecho por proteger a los suyos. Es tan normal, tan natural desarrollar sentimientos y emociones. El simple hecho de mirarla a usted con otros ojos ―me sonrojé y retraje el rostro―. No, por favor, no se sienta mal. Esto una reflexión. Quiero que usted sepa que yo no estoy en contra de sus decisiones. Insisto, es natural mirar a una persona y encontrarla atractiva, relacionarse con ella y sentir emociones especiales, querer tomar su mano, decirle algo que le haga sentir bien, y entre otras cosas. Es normal querer proteger a los suyos, es normal llorar cuando se siente pena y dolor, es normal necesitar a alguien, es tan humano y normal que ningún protocolo podría reprimir esos impulsos. Y así como Levi desesperó y estuvo a punto de abandonar sus metas por su dolor, usted está a punto de caer en lo mismo. Pero así como Levi se levantó y siguió adelante, usted debe hacer lo mismo.

Solté un largo y doloroso suspiro luego de que Erwin me dijera todo eso. Tenía tanta razón, pero era tan difícil seguir adelante.

Observó cómo me mostré obstruida sin saber qué decir para continuar, pero él retomó la palabra.

―Cree que a mí no me afecta ―me sonrió―. Sí me afecta y mucho. Levi es una excelente persona, un amigo para mí.

Mi labio inferior tembló y no pude frenar el reguero de lágrimas. Sin embargo, no sentí vergüenza ni incomodidad por llorar frente a Erwin. Él mismo había dado la instancia para que liberar la tristeza fuese reconfortante y no un suplicio.

―Lo lamento, Comandante. Es una disculpa formal ―hablé finalmente―. Gracias por la comprensión.

―Está bien. No hay problema ―me sonrió de nuevo―. Y por tales motivos, le diré lo que quiere oír.

Giré el rostro con rapidez y clavé mi mirada en su rostro, con desesperación.

― ¿Cómo está Levi?

―Primero quiero una promesa: va a conservar la calma y va a aceptar la cantidad de información que voy a entregarle ―volvió a tomar su postura seria.

―Lo prometo.

―Levi está vivo, pero está en un estado delicado. Sus condiciones de salud me han llevado a restringir el acceso a su estado, puesto que no quiero alterar el rumbo de las cosas ni exponerlo a situaciones complejas. No quiero visitas, ni que el cuarto en el cual se encuentra se convierta en un santuario. Queremos trabajar con comodidad y Hange está a cargo de él. No sabemos qué fue lo que Kenny le inyectó, pero ha costado mucho combatirlo ―respiró con dificultad―. Si Levi llegase a fallecer, créame que yo se lo comunicaré personalmente.

El dolor gélido barrió mi estómago, tensó mis extremidades y arañó mi espina dorsal. Las lágrimas caían incesantes y apenas pude abrir la boca para enunciar algo.

―Él no ha despertado, ¿no es así? ―gimoteé con voz carente de control.

Erwin negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios.

―Él no se encuentra bien. Si Hange consigue estabilizarlo, sería un milagro y usted le debería unas sinceras disculpas.

―Ya se las debo ―asumí.

―Le comentaré sobre la situación actual: hemos estado trabajando para adquirir información sobre Kenny Ackerman. La Policía Militar fingió el papel de víctima y se desentendió de los planes anexos de Kenny, no así del ataque en Stohess, por lo que las relaciones siguen siendo hostiles. Kenny desapareció y estamos en su búsqueda. La Policía Militar nos dio un indicio de su paradero; un refugio a unos días de viaje desde aquí. Estamos organizando una misión para ese entonces y la necesito.

― ¿Por qué habría de necesitarme? Quiero decir, tiene al escuadrón de Levi. Y en estas condiciones yo no sería más que un estorbo.

Soltó una risa que podría considerarse hasta "enternecida". Parecía divertido con mis palabras, como si yo no entendiese nada.

―Usted tiene un poder increíble, Mikasa; similar al de Levi, superior al de todos los demás ―pareció conmocionarse por un momento y suspiró para eliminar el exceso de aire que tragó de una sola bocanada―. Cuando encontré a Levi un sentimiento similar al de encontrar un tesoro se anidó en mi interior. Fue un hallazgo infinitamente provechoso. Demasiado. Y usted representa el mismo valor que Levi; es una excelente soldado. El dolor la ha cegado, pero usted lo sabe: es capaz de mucho más. Son sus capacidades las que necesito para esta contienda. Además… ya perdí a un Ackerman, no quiero perder a los dos. Por favor, Mikasa. La necesitamos, por su fuerza, por su capacidad y habilidades, por su desempeño y conjuntamente, porque usted es alguien de valor para Kenny y nos ayudará a tenerlo cerca. Yo le garantizo su seguridad.

―Guarda tantas esperanzas en mí…

―Las mismas que le concedí a Levi una vez.

Sequé mis lágrimas y me tomé un respiro.

Erwin me observaba contemplativo, mientras yo masticaba la idea sin lograr digerirla. Se hacía difícil seguir adelante y sé que en otro momento las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero entonces mis sentimientos me ataban de manos. Seguía teniendo la sensación de querer ver a Levi, no importaba que no estuviese bien, tan sólo quería sentir que era real, que por enfermo que estuviese seguía con vida.

―Piense, Mikasa. ¿Qué le diría Levi si estuviese aquí?

No me dejó responderle y se puso de pie de inmediato. Caminó hacia mí y colocó la capa que estuvo cargando durante todo ese tiempo, sobre mis hombros. Reconocí el olor de inmediato y alcé el rostro para mirarlo.

―Esta capa es de…

―Guárdela ―me ordenó― . Cuídela.

―Comandante ―rezongué apretando la tela contra mi cuerpo.

―Mañana estaremos trabajando en la misión. Por favor, piénselo. Las puertas de la Legión siempre estarán abiertas para usted.

Erwin abandonó la oficina tan fantasmal como había llegado. Si no hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos podría hasta haber creído que había sido un sueño. Lo interesante era que no había sido tan real como la sensación vibrante que sentía en mi pecho.

Sentada en la misma posición, me dejé caer en el sillón y me enrollé con la capa mientras respiraba aquel aroma embriagante que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo. Sentir el aroma de Levi de nuevo fue tortuoso y placentero a la vez, como combinar sabores agridulces que al final resultan hasta adictivos. Y su olor era eso; narcótico. No había conocido persona en mi vida que oliese tan bien, tan atrayente.

Caí rendida a los minutos, cuando el olor me hizo arrullos y me llevó dentro de un ensueño del cual no hubiese querido despertar.

Levi estaba ahí, conmigo. Podía sentir sus manos peinando mi cabello, acariciando mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada penetrante, sus ojos intensos y el calor de su respiración en mi frente. Estábamos abrazados. Mis ojos se imantaron a sus labios, distrayéndome. Los toqué con la yema de mis dedos y se sintieron tibios y suaves.

Mi nariz indagó cada rincón de su rostro: el olor de su respiración, el olor de su boca, tan dulce, tan tentador… posé mis labios sobre los suyos deleitándome con la sensación blanda y húmeda. Sentí como separó sus labios para intensificar el beso y como soltó un suspiro que ahogó mi respiración; siempre solía hacer eso, y me encantaba.

Verlo de nuevo resultó vivificante. Sentir su piel, sus caricias y poder mirar a esos ojos intensos que tenían el poder de dejarme sin aire.

De un momento a otro, sentí cómo abría los ojos y veía vestigios de su oficina. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, obligándome a retornar a mi mundo onírico.

"No, no quiero despertar".

Aún sentía el calor de su pecho, sentía como subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Mas cuando llevé mis brazos a abrazarlo, no sentía nada. Como si intentase abrazar el aire. Una y otra vez intentaba, pero no había nada.

Entre tanto, pude oír su voz lanzarme un comentario familiar y tan acorde a la situación: "No seas estúpida, Ackerman"… intenté sonreír, pero no estaba consciente de haberlo hecho. Parecía atrapada entre dos mundos y lamentablemente, debía volver al mío.

Poco a poco la imagen de la oficina volvía a mí e inútilmente cerraba los ojos de nuevo para volver a soñar. Inútilmente, porque sucedió que desperté del todo y ahí estaba: la oficina vacía y ahora oscura.

Había sido un sueño penosamente breve que trajo consigo más dolor que antes. Despertar y ver que todo era una creación de mi mente fue tan decepcionante como dañino. Levi no estaba ahí, no estaba… Enterré la boca en la tela para ahogar el grito de frustración y dolor que me desgarró las entrañas. La crueldad de aquel sueño superó toda mi resistencia y me doblegó miserablemente. Enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de que tal vez Levi no fuese a salvarse de esta quemaba, laceraba y me llenaba de ira.

Me acomodé en mi posición y al remover la capa, logré que el olor se expandiera, entrando a mis fosas nasales y atormentándome de recuerdos.

Esa noche dormí allí, y dormí como un término de costumbre, porque en realidad me quedé recostada en el sillón, oliendo la capa y pensando qué hacer. Porque ciertamente, no sabía qué hacer. Repasaba las palabras de Erwin una y otra vez, pero no encontraba respuestas. Sólo confusión. Comprendía cuánto necesitaban de mí, pero sentía que algo hacía falta; el estímulo final para dar un gran paso, o algo similar a una motivación de peso que justificara cualquier duda absurda producto de mis inseguridades.

Hasta que recordé unas de las últimas palabras de Erwin: "Piense, Mikasa. ¿Qué le diría Levi si estuviese aquí?"

Y de pronto vino a mí como un recuerdo fugaz. Quise reprenderme a mí misma por haberlo olvidado, pero había sido una idea tan despreciable que la había desechado en el momento. Si no le había prestado atención antes, difícilmente podría hacerlo ahora, pero lo había logrado.

En cuanto lo recordé reconocí cuanta importancia tenían esas palabras. Nunca debía olvidarlas, no otra vez.

Levi me había hecho prometérselo y no podía fallarle: "Si yo muriese ahora, o en un par de años… me refiero en manos de esta batalla con titanes, me gustaría que siguieras viviendo tu vida con normalidad (…) Por eso, tienes que seguir adelante. Que lo nuestro no sea un obstáculo para alcanzar tus metas. ¿Podrías prometerme eso?"

Una vez más, el dolor me hundió en un llanto desesperado, pero por fin, el último de esa noche.

 **.**

 **.*.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de inmediato para tomar un baño y correr a mi habitación. Sasha no se encontraba allí, así que asumí que se habían levantado mucho más temprano que de costumbre para trabajar en la nueva misión. Todos ellos esforzándose y yo había terminado perdiendo la cabeza.

Pero daba igual. Naturaleza humana, y yo había errado como un mortal más. Empero ahora sentía el despertar de mi energía que revoloteaba pujante dentro de mí, por lo tanto, me apresuré como nunca en vestir el uniforme completo. Camisa, pantalón, medias, botas, luego los arneses. Amarré todo asegurándome de la firmeza de cada correa y de que las hebillas estuviesen bien ajustadas. Por último, deslicé la chaqueta por mis extremidades y arreglé los detalles, mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Al observarme con detención fui consciente de cuánto había crecido mi cabello. Se asemejaba al que había tenido mi madre alguna vez y no pude evitar sonreírle a mi propia imagen con cierto orgullo inocente. Sin embargo, también reparé en el collar que tenía en mi cuello. Lo palpé con mis dedos y preferí quitármelo para guardarlo.

Cuando lo hice, miré mis manos y vi el anillo ahí. Podría guardarlo también. Más que nada era un acto de responsabilidad, para no perderlos y para no sufrir de arranques emocionales en medio de una batalla. No obstante, recordé el significado que tenía quitarme el anillo; negar la propuesta de Levi.

Mis dedos hicieron girar el objeto en su lugar, hasta que finalmente decidí que debía quedarse allí, en mi anular.

Al terminar, no quedaba más por hacer. Me armé de valor para seguir adelante. Yo no era débil, yo era fuerte, más que todos los demás. Y el dolor me había encandilado, pero ahora estaba consciente de que tenía que seguir luchando. Y más que consciente, estaba totalmente predispuesta a avanzar. El poder digno de mi apellido ya no estaba estancado, estaba a la espera de salir y arrancar la carne a pedazos, expectante por sentir el corte bajo las cuchillas.

Al fin, estaba completamente dentro de todos mis sentidos.

Caminé por el pasillo camino a la oficina de Erwin. La mayoría de mis conocidos estaban allí: el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, el escuadrón de Sasha, el de Christa, el mío, todos. Al avanzar entre todos ellos sentí las miradas incrédulas sobre mi figura; parecían recelosos, curiosos y otros extrañados. Mis amigos, por supuesto, me observaban con esperanza y un deje de felicidad anticipada.

Apenas llegué a la puerta, mis manos se apoyaron una a cada lado y empujé con fuerza.

Dentro, Hange y Erwin estaban conversando. Ambos dieron un respingo ante la intromisión y me dieron miradas expectantes que reflejaron la repentina sorpresa.

Entonces les di mi respuesta… a mí manera.

― ¿Dónde está esa maldita sabandija y qué debo hacer para matarla? ―sentencié con rudeza.

―Mikasa ―Hange se sobresaltó sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír.

Mi mirada se fijó en Erwin y él sólo asintió con aquella expresión tan genuina y beatífica.

―En hora buena, Ackerman. En hora buena.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ya, fue mucho. Ahora sí tendremos a nuestra moza Ackerman con todo el power y el próximo capítulo va a quedar la cagá, y daah, y sangre y... eso.**

 **Bueno, uní varias cosas de capítulos pasados :D siempre hago eso y me encanta ¡Y DE HECHO! como ya comenzaré a desenlazar la historia, todo se va a unir. ¿Creían que me había olvidado de los titanes ágiles? ¿Y de los sueños de Mikasa? Jamás. Creo que una vez se los dije: todo lo que escribo tiene conexión o relevancia. Nada es al azar.**

 **Em... ¿qué va a pasar con Levi? Hagan un genkidama :D para que se salve :3**

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá harta acción, impacto, noticias, etc. ¿Para cuando? Este lunes termino de entregar evaluaciones en mi Universidad. Puede que demore menos esta vez. Y por cierto, nadie se ha accidentado, menos mal.**

 **Así que espero nos leamos pronto ;u;**

 **No me tiren tantos tomates, porque ya no los quiero, subí de peso x.x wuajaja, no mentira. Son libres de dejar review y hasta la próxima.**

 **Los amo y besotes les envío, y trufas, pastel y gengibre porque es mes navideño.**

 **Bye bye!**


	20. Recompensa

**Uff! Oh! Gah! Aghs! x-x ¡HOLA!**

 **Sí, me demoré mucho, lo sé. No, no hay explicaciones, porque les dejé una nota con anterioridad. Si no la alcanzaron a leer no importa, porque la borré y ya actualicé jeje :D**

 **Capítulo jodidamente intenso. Me encantó escribirlo… ojalá les encante leerlo. Estoy así pero… con cara de haber chupado un limón jajaja es que leo este capítulo y creo que está en la misma categoría del 10 o el 14… por ahí. O mejor, tal vez tiene una nueva categoría. No sé, lo amo.**

 **ACLARACIONES:** **Hice cambios de narración. Primera persona, como es usual. Y tercera persona u omnisciente. ¿Por qué? Chan. Ya verán por qué. Y ya en la parte final es todo en tercera persona, porque no podía estar en la mente de Mikasa… ¿por qué? asdasdasd ay, quiero que lean ya. Bueno eso, cambios de narración, sólo eso.**

 **Me sinceraré y diré que corté el capítulo. Salieron casi 30 páginas de nuevo, tamaño oficio, times new roman 11, espaciado 1,15, margen moderado wuajslñdk sí, por poco termino contando toda la historia en un solo capítulo, así que me controlé porque estaba poseída. Si hubiese puesto la parte final que tenía pensada en un principio hubiesen salido como cincuenta hojas wuajaja y hubiese sido muy tedioso, así que hice mis arreglines y ¡magia!**

 **Todos mis comentarios y amor para ustedes al final :D**

 **Y no los molesto más. ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20:** Recompensa.

.-*-.

Frente a Gunther me sentía medianamente obstruida. Se mostraba bastante reservado y solía dirigirse a los demás con un cortesía protocolar bien pulida e inquebrantable. Comandaba imperioso con un timbre enérgico que no daba espacio a dudas; determinaba una orden y aquella era llevada a cabo _ipso facto_. Todo el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales manifestaba aparente respeto hacia él y por lo mismo era que había asumido –temporalmente, como se suponía– el puesto de Levi. Era el más indicado para llevar a cabo una tarea que exigía portentosas facultades, pero no obstante, yo no lograba encontrar comodidad en su presencia. Y no era que yo congeniase con personas socialmente activas, pero por alguna extraña razón su extremo apego a las reglas me provocaba un poco de asfixia. O tal vez sólo me inquietaba que estuviese ocupando un puesto que no le pertenecía. Mas eso sólo era una percepción personal y no iba a protestar. Él hacía bien su trabajo; mis emociones estaban encadenadas en mi pecho y confinadas a un aislamiento preventivo.

La razón de estar sentada junto a todos ellos, incluyendo a Eren, en una gran mesa de vieja madera era a causa de la nueva misión para dar caza a Kenny Ackerman. Eso no significaba que me hubiesen asignado como parte del equipo de forma permanente, sino que íbamos a trabajar en conjunto. Cuando todo terminase, yo podría volver a mi escuadrón y a trabajar con regularidad. El Comandante Erwin había resuelto aquella propuesta argumentando que reunir las mejores fuerzas traería éxito seguro. Tampoco quería exponer a más escuadrones, considerando los escasos efectivos de la Legión. Por lo tanto, con nosotros debía bastar. Kenny no podía ser imposible de capturar. Yo tenía mis dudas al respecto.

―Ackerman ―el Comandante Erwin se esclareció la garganta y llevó su mano empuñada hasta sus labios, mientras leía atentamente el informe de la misión―, antes que de tomar cualquier decisión he de asegurarme que se encuentra al tanto de los riesgos que tomará.

―Lo comprendo ―asentí―. Habrá dificultades, pero… no hay misiones que no las hayan tenido. Y sigo creyendo que no hay nada más difícil de manejar que un titán.

―Los titanes sólo comen. Las personas son, claramente, mucho más complejas ―advirtió.

―Bueno ―murmuré―, Kenny Ackerman no mide siete o quince metros. Eso ya me da un poco más de confianza.

Kenny se las había arreglado para armarse un pequeño refugio haciendo uso de una villa abandonada: una finca que no debía tener más de cinco cabañas vetustas y roídas por los años, desbaratadas por los vientos y otros efectos ambientales. Mas era lógico suponer que a él poco podía importarle, si al fin y al cabo tan sólo necesitaba una pocilga en la cual resguardar su andrajosa existencia. Dicho refugio se encontraba a, por lo menos, dos días a caballo desde el castillo y a paso regular.

Erwin Smith realizó un encuadre sobre la misión y, según lo que había estado trabajando con anterioridad, expuso de qué trataría: en primer lugar, planteó diversos puntos sobre nuestro asentamiento, ya que Kenny nos llevaba la delantera en tal aspecto. Estaba claro que nosotros no teníamos un lugar al cual llegar para preparar el ataque y no podíamos simplemente aparecer en escena disparando a diestra y siniestra, o aquello haría probable otro fracaso. Por ende, se determinó que lo mejor era, y siendo el único recurso en nuestras manos, instalar tiendas de campaña a cierta distancia del objetivo. Allí podríamos resguardarnos y acceder a primeros auxilios de forma inmediata. Eso lo llevó a discutir el punto en segundo lugar. Si bien el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales junto conmigo estábamos destinados a realizar el ataque principal, necesitábamos de un grupo que estuviese a cargo de vigilar el campamento y también a alguien a cargo de la tienda de suministros y enfermería. Para ello, Erwin había escogido a Moblit Berner; esto por su extremo sentido de la responsabilidad y porque su forma de ser, tan minuciosa, lo llevaría a tomar las mejores decisiones que, bajo ningún punto, pondrían en riesgo a los soldados (y en parte, porque no lo necesitaba merodeando a Hange todo el tiempo, sobre todo ahora que tenían un trabajo tan delicado). Para la zona de enfermería y suministros designó a un pequeño grupo de cuatro soldados, y junto a Moblit debían quedarse aguardando en el campamento mientras volvíamos de la misión. Llevaríamos esposas de pies y manos en caso de atrapar a Kenny Ackerman, y además nos acompañaríamos de una carreta en la que guardar todos nuestros efectos.

Aquello era, a grandes rasgos, lo necesario para llevar a cabo la captura del maldito asesino. Podía oírse más que sencillo analizándolo de modo tan superficial, no obstante, la parte más difícil era la captura en sí, porque para ello no había ni un solo as bajo la manga, excepto abortar la misión si algo salía mal. Al no tener suficientes referencias sobre sus planes, y sabiendo lo increíblemente impredecible y escurridizo que el tipo parecía ser, no podíamos arriesgarnos a formular una estrategia fija. Por lo tanto, el asalto a su nueva base podría catalogarse de medianamente improvisado, e íbamos a tener que abogar al compañerismo para enviarnos señales y comunicarnos a la perfección.

Se decidió así porque Kenny parecía estar al tanto de cada movimiento que realizábamos. Erwin no iba a arriesgarse de nuevo a darle tiempo de descubrir nuestra coartada. Era un ataque sorpresa en todas sus dimensiones.

Cuando la reunión terminó, ya había anochecido.

Al salir del salón esperaba encontrarme con el habitual bullicio de las tardes de entrenamiento, o de los soldados trabajando, yendo de un lado a otro, por último una ventisca turbulenta característica de las noches invernales, pero nada. Estaba todo muy quieto y el cielo se veía completamente negro como ónix, no había una sola estrella valiente que hubiese sobrevivido en ese desierto de oscuridad. Era una noche apacible, aunque supuse que no por mucho tiempo. Parecía ser que aquel manto azabache se debía a la densa formación de nubes, por lo que era probable que no tardasen en oírse lúgubres truenos.

La reunión había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado, lo que nos llevó a perdernos la hora de la cena, y a pesar de que comer a deshoras estaba prohibido para los soldados de la Legión, el Comandante Erwin posibilitó el permiso para que pudiésemos comer algo. Se disculpó por habernos quitado el tiempo, pero también se sumó al resto del Escuadrón que se dirigió directo a la cocina.

Agotada, como me encontraba, desistí de seguir su camino y me aventuré por los pasillos del castillo mientras me rodeaba a mí misma con mis brazos; comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. La sensación térmica se las arreglaba para escurrirse entre los surcos y ranuras rotas del edificio. Ascendía también por los muros, como si los cristalizara de hielo, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo al rozarlos. El pasillo estaba iluminado por algunos pocos faroles que estaban encendidos y la ausencia de la luz de la luna dibujaba un pasillo en tenue penumbra, sólo con mi figura entre medio de las sombras, vislumbrando por el empañado ventanal.

Al cabo de unos días estaríamos emprendiendo camino hacia nuestro nuevo objetivo y sinceramente no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Estaba consciente de que era un asunto complicado y no esperaba que la situación me supiese a una gran aventura o que siquiera produjese en mí un mínimo de emoción. Tenía muy en claro cada punto tratado en la reunión y la postura que debía tomar frente a aquel trabajo y, por cierto, estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra cada instrucción comandada. Sin embargo, me sentía confundida o tal vez obstruida, como cuando una persona sabe que algo verdaderamente importante va a suceder y sabe también que debe mantenerse en pie para afrontarlo.

« ¿Hasta qué límites estoy dispuesta a llegar?», rebotaba la incógnita en las paredes de mi mente. Pensé en que me hubiese gustado sentarme a conversar conmigo misma.

Pero alejé mis meditaciones cuando sentí ruidos provenir desde el fondo del pasillo. Y aunque el intruso diera con mi presencia sin sentido en medio de un pasillo cualquiera, en una noche tan tranquila en la que debía estar en mi cuarto descansando, decidí que no iba a moverme. Me crucé de brazos, tomando una postura más seria de lo normal, dejando en evidencia lo poco ameno que se me harían los comentarios ajenos.

No obstante, para mi sorpresa, aquel individuo no era un ningún intruso.

El Comandante Erwin Smith venía de vuelta por el pasillo, de seguro camino a su habitación, cargando un tazón de té en una mano y una de las tapas de un pan en la otra. Venía mirando al suelo, mientras mascaba vigorosamente.

Al notar mi presencia allí, alzó la mirada pestañeando con curiosidad y no dudó en acercarse a platicar un momento.

― ¿No tiene hambre? ―me preguntó con cortesía, manteniendo una distancia adecuada.

―No, no realmente. Me he encontrado muy absorta en mis pensamientos últimamente ―murmuré, clavando mis ojos en el gélido vidrio de la ventana sin importar que no pudiese verse casi nada hacia afuera―. No he ni siquiera pensado en la comida.

Sorbió su té para luego asentir livianamente.

― ¿Cree que podría confiarme algunas de sus inquietudes? Es primordial para mí asistir las dudas que puedan tener mis subordinados. Si algo la trae intranquila, no dude en decírmelo.

Deslicé mi mano por el ventanal, dejando un rastro a su paso, para luego mirarme la palma húmeda y fría. Me acaricié la frente con la misma, sintiendo un suave alivio.

―Tal vez sea expectación, no lo sé con gran certeza―murmuré, respirando sosegadamente. De pronto tenía ganas de llorar―. Me provoca ansiedad saber cómo terminará todo esto, saber si va a funcionar, incluso me angustia no poder determinar los límites que estoy dispuesta a rozar para conseguir el éxito. No comprendo este sentimiento.

Erwin terminó de comerse el último trozo de pan que le quedaba y luego me extendió su tazón de té. Contemplé su rostro con desconcierto, sin poder llegar a resolver la interrogante de su extrema consideración por mí. Pensé que podía ser un favor, por tratarse de un amigo de Levi, pero quizás simplemente era su forma de ser: tan humano.

Recibí la taza con cuidado y sutileza, con los dedos tímidos frente a tal ofrecimiento por parte de mi superior. Pero cuando sorbí la cálida bebida abandoné toda inseguridad. Era un buen té.

―Está delicioso ―comenté.

―Petra ―dijo de pronto. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos―, ella prepara un excelente té.

Asentí para volver a beber y quedarme viendo hacia la nada. El Comandante, por su parte, recargó su cuerpo contra el ventanal y se cruzó de brazos, mirando en dirección al pasillo, en silencio y probablemente a la espera de otro comentario de mi autoría.

No tardó en obtenerlo.

―Los días se han sentidos tan vacíos ―no era cosa alguna como una confesión, más bien fue como si hubiese pensado en voz alta.

―Lo sé ―susurró―. ¿No ha pensado que su inquietud es un resultado evidente a causa de los últimos eventos?

―Estoy tranquila respecto a ese tema, si le preocupa. No es en absoluto acerca de eso. Está concretamente relacionado con la misión ―mantuve un ritmo de habla pausado. Quería que comprobase que yo no estaba enfadada.

― ¿Usted se considera una persona valiente?

Extendí mis párpados a su máxima capacidad y le dirigí una mirada de sorpresa.

―Claro que sí ―mostré bastante ímpetu en mi respuesta, como si intentase mostrarle por medio de mis palabras cuán segura estaba.

―Entonces no tiene nada que temer, ni menos estar en ascuas. Pase lo que pase usted podrá enfrentarlo ―me observó con rostro comprensivo―. Tome la decisión…

―De la que me arrepienta menos ―musité, mientras sostenía el tazón entre mis manos para abrigarlas.

La enorme mano de Erwin Smith se posó sobre mi hombro para darme un apretujón alentador y fraterno. Él poseía el poder de un aura liviana, tanto, que su toque producía una sólida sensación de paz. Entrecerré los ojos efecto de su tacto y escuché atenta a sus últimas palabras.

―Levi no está en el Escuadrón, y aunque Gunther está al mando, más bien es usted la que puede equiparar su fuerza. Por eso la escogí. Siéntase orgullosa del trabajo que va a hacer.

Con ese pequeño discurso robó el aire que acababa de entrar por mis vías respiratorias. No tuve la capacidad de reaccionar de inmediato, aunque me obligué mentalmente. Tardé medio minuto en poder girar mi rostro y notar que el Comandante caminaba alejándose por el pasillo, rumbo a sus aposentos.

―Gracias Comandante ―vociferé, sin llegar a gritar.

Vi como alzó su mano en el aire, sin voltear, para despedirse.

No supe si él era consciente del poder que tenían sus palabras; probablemente sí y por eso no perdía la oportunidad de decir algo oportuno cuando era necesario. Su sabiduría estaba resguardaba tras una enorme franja de humildad, lo que lo hacía ser muy modesto. Erwin Smith realmente se preocupaba por los demás y demostraba toda su entrega cuando sabía que lo necesitábamos.

Quería dar las gracias, no decírselas, sino demostrárselas y no sabía cómo. Mas sabía que el día en que se me presentase la oportunidad no iba a rechazarla.

.

.*.

.

Gunther Schultz profirió un grito cargado de mandato para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana del diez de febrero. A esa misma ahora, hacía dieciocho años atrás, yo ya había nacido, recóndita entre majestuosas montañas, cálida en una pequeña cabaña, ignorante de mi destino, de toda la historia que se había desglosado con el tardo pasar de los años.

Allí, de pie a las afueras del castillo, viendo cómo la carreta era abastecida de suministros, mi cuerpo se quedó petrificado junto con mis ojos que miraban sin mirar y mi mente que divagaba sobre la idea: mi cumpleaños. Un día que, habitualmente, debía concebirse como una importante efeméride, un día de alegría, de disfrute y de pasar tiempo con los cercanos. En cambio, yo estaba mentalizándome para asesinar. Y no era que me molestase o que quisiese soplar las velas de un pastel. A esas alturas, me daba lo mismo.

El llamado de Gunther me hizo espabilar medianamente y aunque mi cuerpo se negó a moverse, le envié insistentes señales para obedecer aquella orden: «Reacciona, Ackerman». Y luego de pellizcarme el labio inferior durante varios segundos y de tambalear mi figura, logré tomar el impulso para girarme finalmente y dar con la imagen del provisorio Capitán Schultz.

Estaba a por lo menos un metro de mi posición, con ambas manos en la cintura y dándome un repaso con la mirada bastante desaprobatorio. De seguro porque debió pasarse mucho tiempo diciéndome cosas a las que no presté atención, pero no había sido intencional. Durante todo ese período hasta aquel mismo día en que faltaba poco menos de un par de horas para salir camino a la misión, me había encontrado totalmente absorta en mis pensamientos.

No estaba dudando, no me sentía insegura: quería matar a Kenny Ackerman a como diese lugar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar entrar en mis lapsos de meditación; era casi instintivo.

―Capitán, mis sinceras disculpas ―dije al verlo con aquella postura tan prepotente―. Iré a ayudar inmediatamente.

―No ―me detuvo en el acto, cuando apenas me había movido de mi lugar―. No te he pedido ayuda. Ya casi no falta nada para que la carreta esté lista. Quiero saber por qué te ves tan afligida. Yo no entiendo muy bien lo que está sucediendo, quiero decir: el asunto Ackerman, tu relación con el Capitán… pero si hay algo que quieras decir, puedes decírmelo a mí. Te recuerdo que estoy a cargo y quiero que esta vez no haya equivocaciones, mucho menos por algo que pudo prevenirse.

El comentario me pilló desprevenida, llevando mi mandíbula a caer un poco a causa de mi perplejidad. Su preocupación era entendible, puesto que él no arriesgaría a su equipo por culpa de un sujeto que debió detener la Policía Militar cuando era posible, mucho menos arriesgaría sus vidas por un solo soldado desequilibrado, y ese soldado era yo. A pesar de que ya no me sentía perdida, estaba segura de que Gunther aún lo creía. Y era necesario hacerle saber que sus razonamientos no eran acertados.

Sin embargo, si bien quise mantener una comunicación eficiente con quien era entonces mi superior, no podía igualarse al trato que compartía con el Comandante Erwin Smith. Cumpliría con la petitoria de Gunther, mas no iba a facilitarle información de carácter personal.

―Capitán, puede conservar la calma ―comenté con simpleza, cruzándome de brazos y alzando el rostro al cielo―. Estoy pasando por un período de elucubraciones, introspección. Esto no tiene, en absoluto, nada que ver con el Capitán Levi. Estoy analizando rigurosamente los posibles encuentros con el objetivo y qué método sería más adecuado para proceder. No deja de ser preocupante el que sea un asesino.

Gunther calló por un momento y me observó con curiosidad. Tomaría mucho tiempo llevarnos un poco mejor, y aquello me pareció un poco alarmante. Esperé que ojalá eso no fuese impedimento al trabajar en equipo.

―El Comandante Erwin Smith te tiene en muy alta estima, Ackerman ―dijo finalmente―. Supongo que esta vez vas a demostrarlo.

Me irritaba de sobremanera que obviasen todo un historial de prodigiosas batallas para concentrarse únicamente en mi desempeño de la última misión, la cual había sido un fracaso. Me parecía injusto y hasta doloroso de cierta forma. Llevaba bastante tiempo ya dentro de la Legión y tenían bien sabido quién era yo y por qué el título de "la soldado que vale por cien hombres" no era un capricho al azar.

Miré a Gunther de soslayo y lo vi alejarse en dirección a la carreta para constatar que todo estuviese en perfectas condiciones.

No esperaba ningún tipo de consideración de su parte, ni menos compresión, ni siquiera empatía, por lo que decidí restarle importancia. En eso pensaba, cuando una vocecita tenue me detuvo antes de que pudiese caminar a los establos para buscar mi caballo.

―Gunther es así todo el tiempo: metódico. Muy serio, demasiado responsable ―Petra estaba allí, observándome con su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa y su beatífica expresión.

―Lo sé. No me molesta ―murmuré, envolviéndome en la capa para evadir la brisa gélida que comenzaba a soplar.

―Confía en nosotros, Mikasa. Todo saldrá bien. Yo, personalmente, confío en tus capacidades ―sonó amistosa, pero por más que intenté sonreírle, simplemente asentí con lentitud―. Y estoy segura que el Capitán Levi también confía en ti.

Mi mirada en la suya; pude sentir cuánto le dolía todo esto también. Pero aunque hubiese querido apoyarla y reconfortarla con algún comentario, no pude. Porque no importaba qué, seguiría siendo incómodo durante mucho tiempo más. Sin embargo, tampoco quise ser desagradable con ella y bosquejé una sonrisa fantasma para dejarle en claro que sus palabras eran bien recibidas.

Cuando volví con mi caballo, ya no faltaba nada para emprender rumbo. Erwin Smith estaba allí, conversando con Gunther y dándole unas últimas instrucciones.

No podía negar que habría preferido al Comandante Erwin en el lugar de Moblit. Nada personal, excepto porque el primero me entregaba más confianza y sabía que podría controlar cualquier arrebato de mi parte, o incluso otorgarme sus breves, pero inspiradores discursos. En cambio Moblit no sabía nada de mí, tampoco el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, ni menos el equipo de enfermería y suministros. Si quisiese dar alguna sugerencia o proponer una solución que me pareciese más aceptable que otra, era probable que fuesen a denegármelo al apenas mencionarlo. Tenía bastante claro que mis palabras no serían tomadas en cuenta como en otras ocasiones, porque cada cosa que pudiese provenir de mí era relacionada a mis «berrinches sentimentales».

Apreté con fuerzas las riendas cuando emprendimos retirada y tomamos rumbo hacia el norte.

Y el norte era frío, muy frío. Despiadado. Mientras cabalgábamos a ritmo veloz y constante, pensé en que aquel detalle podía jugarnos un poco en contra. El frío lograba que las cuchillas fuesen más difíciles de extraer de los cartuchos porque el roce se volvía más rígido, y también la humedad estropeaba la pólvora de nuestras armas de fuego. Al menos las cajas de madera eran eficientes para cargar las armas sin que éstas se echasen a perder.

Avanzado el tiempo, el paisaje que recorríamos comenzó mutar progresivamente hasta volverse más espeso en vegetación, el aire más puro, más liviano y frío, las áreas más verdes y oscuras, y las nubes espesas cubrieron todo el cielo, eclipsando el sol.

La velocidad que llevábamos aventajaba nuestra llegada restándonos por lo menos un par de horas. Ambas noches nos refugiaríamos para dormir en algún lugar inhóspito y seguro. Tal vez al segundo día, y durante la tarde, ya estaríamos es un lugar adecuado para asentar el campamento y realizar el sondeo de perímetro. Posterior a eso, si la base de Kenny nos quedaba demasiado lejos deberíamos mudarnos hasta alcanzar una distancia prudente: no tan lejos, no tan cerca. Era un juego sigiloso, el cual no sería del todo fácil. Había muchas consideraciones que hacer de antemano.

Y yo seguía pensando en ello. Pero ahora tenía la libertad de hacerlo, porque cabalgar era una acción tan básica para mí como respirar. No necesitaba de concentración, sino que mi cuerpo se había adaptado a cada movimiento que guiaba al animal por el camino.

Fue entonces que pude pensar y por mucho. Tendría dos días y dos noches para llegar a comprender el sentimiento que se forjaba en mí cada vez que pensaba en el desenlace de la misión. Una forma de explicarlo era asemejarlo con un sentimiento exigente de querer estar allí ahora mismo, luchando y ganando. Quería degustar la victoria en ese mismo instante. No quería esperar dos días, pero así tendría que ser.

Otra de las cosas que se inmiscuyó en mis cavilaciones fue una palabra que conocía muy bien. Tan bonita, tan tranquilizadora, y tan dolorosa a la vez: Levi. Me pregunté qué habría dicho de haberme visto trabajando con su equipo, de haberme visto camino a asesinar a su único familiar restante… entonces me lo pregunté:

« ¿Es eso?».

El hecho de que Kenny Ackerman fuese un familiar de Levi me afectaba de alguna manera… tal vez. Porque Levi no tenía a nadie, y si bien yo estaba y estaría su lado incondicionalmente, no era comparable a tener a un familiar directo, alguien con quien compartir un lazo sanguíneo. Aunque de todas maneras, la orden principal de la misión no era precisamente matar a Kenny, a menos que éste se resistiese de ser puesto bajo arresto. Sino oponía resistencia alguna, entonces era menester llevarlo de vuelta con vida.

Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta los encuentros previos y la obstinación del sujeto, yo sabía que él no dimitiría tan fácilmente, lo cual conllevaría a que el inevitable resultado fuese su muerte.

Y Levi, ¿me lo perdonaría?

Kenny había atentado contra mi vida, y asimismo atentó contra la de Levi, dejándolo en un estado incierto que, muy a mi pesar, podría culminar en el cese de su existencia… entonces ¿por qué me estaba cuestionando? Fue cuando concluí que lo mejor que podía hacer era apegarme a las reglas: intentar capturar a Kenny y llevarlo con nosotros de vuelta, con vida. Y por supuesto, mantenerme a salvo a mí misma. Sabía que podía ejercer justicia con mis propias manos, pero lamentablemente esas ideas nos habían llevado a la presente realidad. Por lo tanto, respetar el protocolo de la misión era lo indicado.

No obstante, cuando creí que podía quedarme tranquila con tal dictamen, algo siguió picando en mi interior, importunando mi firme convicción y dejándome una enorme sensación de vacío. La respuesta no tardó en venir de golpe a mi mente, porque no sólo me había atacado ahí, de momento, sino que venía hacía mucho tiempo carcomiéndome por dentro y nublándome la razón, dejándome noches enteras divagando en la pesarosa y despreciable idea.

«Si Levi no despertaba nunca, ¿de qué serviría capturar a Kenny?».

Ni siquiera acabar con su vida podría llegar a significar una solución. Su muerte no implicaba que Levi fuese a recuperarse… entonces, ¿por qué seguía imaginándolo sin sangre en las venas? ¿Tan hambrienta estaba de venganza? Y aunque lo consiguiese, aunque la vieja carne de Kenny tocase la fría tierra, aunque su nombre se perdiese en una infinita lista de nombres que ya no tienen sentido para nadie, aún me desgarraba el hecho de que mis preocupaciones no sucumbiesen allí, con él. Porque seguirían y no cesarían hasta que el corazón de la persona que amaba no golpease en mi oído de nuevo.

Retomé mi certeza y volví a aferrarme a las riendas, fijando mi pie en el estribo, porque no importaba cuantos pensamientos perturbadores se aventurasen por los rincones de mi mente, tenía una misión que cumplir. Una misión que llevaba tiempo esperando, como una fiera hambrienta que da vueltas en una jaula esperando por un trozo de carne. Y para mí, Kenny Ackerman olía a sangre y yo estaba en estado de inanición. Con estos antecedentes el destino para mí era más que claro: estaba segura de que iba a ganar.

 **.**

 **o*o*o*o**

 **.**

Cuando abrió sus ojos aquella mañana sintió su respiración más débil de lo usual, bastante quieta, de la misma manera en que se percibe una parálisis del sueño. Y no sólo eso, sino que también pudo notar cuánta sensibilidad le provocaba la abundante luz que no logró reconocer de dónde provenía; era como si viniese de todas direcciones a la vez, ocasionando una blanca neblina. Para colmo, sus espesas pestañas se removieron cosquilleando sobre su piel, provocando una sensación irritante que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, por unos segundos, y sintió sus párpados pesados y densos, como si estuviese irremediablemente cansado.

Le tomó bastante tiempo reanimar su consciencia, y cuando por fin lo logró, giró el rostro buscando respuestas: ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? Porque, para empezar, aquel no era su cuarto y ni el aroma ambiental se le hacía familiar.

Apenas pudo reconocer el salón pulcro, de límpidas paredes, blancos cortinajes y abundantes ventanales: una de las salas de enfermería privilegiada, de aquellas que sólo se usaban para los superiores. No llegó a comprender por qué se encontraba allí, por lo que siguió recorriendo los rincones con su vista, esperando por una señal, por alguien apropiado para darle una explicación.

Mas sólo se encontró con la figura de la persona que menos se hubiese querido encontrar… pero tuvo que admitir que le resultó gratificante, porque ante tan tremenda confusión era la única que podía esclarecer el escenario.

«Hange».

El nombre rebotó en su mente sin éxito al intentar enunciarlo.

—Hange —musitó sin fuerzas. Ella no le oía—. Hange —insistió aplicando más volumen, aun cuando sus intentos se veían reducidos y ni siquiera comprendía el porqué.

Tenía la garganta seca y constreñida, como si se hubiese despertado con un terrible catarro que le hacía sentir todo su tracto carrasposo y tampoco sentía sus labios suaves, sino ásperos y tan secos como toda su boca. Luego de esto, reparó en que se sentía en un estado febril, porque su piel ardía y el roce de las sábanas escocía. Algo retumbaba en su cabeza y tenía una extraña sensación de haber pasado en posición invertida por más de dos horas. Jadeaba quedamente y el aire caliente que era expelido por sus labios le provocaba ligeros escalofríos.

Le costaba mucho moverse y sentía los músculos rígidos, como si fuese la primera vez que intentaba moverse en su vida. Sentía cada nervio de su cuerpo agarrotado tal como si se lo hubiese pasado todo el día en entrenamiento intensivo, pero estaba seguro de recordar que no había hecho nada por el estilo.

En realidad, su último recuerdo era de Kenny Ackerman, la base…

Un intenso dolor punzante atacó su cabeza cuando intentó auto responder sus confusiones, recreando imágenes pasadas y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así.

Necesitaba ayuda con urgencia.

Intentó llamar a Hange por una vez más, pero sus esfuerzos provocaron irritación en su garganta, haciéndole toser ahogadamente. Sin embargo, logró acaparar la atención de la mujer que parecía absorta estudiando unos papeles y unos frascos que estaban regados sobre un gran mesón dispuesto en la estancia.

Hange se volteó con la cara de quien le lleva el alma el diablo. Sus ojos desbordaban un temor que Levi no había visto jamás, y en cuanto ella abandonó su estupefacción y reaccionó, profirió un grito de emoción, felicidad y agonía entremezcladas:

— ¡Levi! —clamó. « ¿Quién más?», pensó él—. Dios, déjame llamar a Erwin.

La vio desaparecer, corriendo tras haber salido por la puerta y Levi no pudo acallar un quejido suplicante, frustrado por no haberle podido decir lo que quería. Se sentía terriblemente deshidratado y con una terrible sensación ambivalente de estarse muriendo de hambre y a la vez con un asco descomunal, como si ni un solo gramo de comida cupiese en su estómago.

Mientras Levi esperaba a Hange, y supuestamente a Erwin, se las arregló para removerse sobre su lecho y no fallar en el intento. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando ambas manos a sus costados y maldijo cuando sintió que todo el cuarto le dio vueltas. Se ayudó dando un largo respiro y se concentró para soportar el malestar. Sabía que aquello sucedía cuando una persona intentaba levantarse con demasiada rapidez.

También sabía que no era buena idea ponerse de pie, y aunque no lo intentó, se acomodó para bajar las piernas del colchón y quedarse sentado en el borde de la cama en la que se encontraba. Volvió a mirar a todos los rincones de la habitación y sólo halló mesones llenos de frascos, recipientes, tubos, jeringuillas y cosas extrañas para él, que de seguro Hange había manipulado, y aquello último le provocó un escalofríos.

Levi estaba muy confundido, y un poco asustado, o más bien podría decirse nervioso. Si bien era cierto que absolutamente nada podía asustar al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, las inconsistencias y el no tener control sobre su propio discernimiento lo perturbaban enormemente.

Bastaron tan sólo unos minutos para que Hange y Erwin entrasen a la habitación dando grandes zancadas y armando tremendo escándalo.

Los ojos de Erwin casi abandonan sus cuencas y las espesas cejas que los enmarcaban.

—¡Dios Santo! Levi, no —chilló, Hange corriendo hacia él—. No te pongas de pie, no te muevas. Es peligroso para ti… tan sólo —las palabras se atoraron en su boca, a la vez que contemplaba sus herramientas de trabajo.

Luego comenzó a revolotear por la estancia, buscando algo para examinar al recién resucitado, pero él no tenía ánimo para sus juegos de científica loca con complejo de médico. Se sentía agotado y aturdido, su cabeza daba vueltas, y ya de por sí se sentía un poco más incómodo con el carnaval que tenía Hange en el cuarto.

Erwin no hacía nada más, excepto mirarlo con sorpresa e incredulidad a su vez, y por cierto, esperar a que Hange fuese a darle algún tipo de diagnóstico previo, para decidir cuáles serían los siguientes pasos a seguir. Pero ella sólo parecía dar vueltas en círculos y no efectuar ningún movimiento certero. No hasta que Levi no resistió más y, con la escasa fuerza que tenía, gruñó para atraer su atención:

—¡Hange!

—¡Levi! Dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Hange —insistió, luego hizo rechinar los dientes y jadeó: — ¡Agua!

—¡Cierto! Qué estúpida —alzó las manos en el aire y volteó hasta alcanzar una jarra que había sobre uno de los mesones.

Durante todo ese momento confuso e inesperado, Erwin Smith contempló a Levi. Jamás creyó poder experimentar felicidad más grande que la que lo embargaba en ese momento. Levi estaba vivo, y por lo que se podía ver de él, sano y salvo. No parecía tener graves secuelas visibles, empero eso tendría que esperar, para cuando Hange le hiciese los análisis pertinentes. No obstante, aquello no impidió que el Comandante hiciese sus propias especulaciones, y si por lo menos el Capitán tenía energías para sentarse en el borde la cama y rezongar por un vaso de agua, podría significar que las cosas no andaban tan mal como podría esperarse.

El peso que Erwin llevaba cargando hacía un mes contra su estómago se aligeró de pronto, como el agua que limpia una escocedura. Era consciente del dolor irremediable que hubiese supuesto perder a uno de sus mejores amigos y el mejor ejemplar de la Legión. Y aunque se había resignado obligatoriamente a soportarlo, como hacía con todos los demás caídos en batalla, no podía evitar el duro pesar que le aquejaba cuando se imaginaba que no volvería a verle.

Pero ahí estaba: acercando los labios a un vaso, con ayuda de Hange quien le sostenía el objeto para que no fuese a voltearlo. Justo ahí, a Erwin, Levi se le antojó como un pequeño niño y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. La alegría fluía de él sin discreciones, a pesar de que no era tiempo de celebrarlo.

Levi terminó bebiéndose un vaso completo de agua y pidió otro más. Francamente, le pareció que el agua le devolvió la vida al cuerpo. Quiso hablar, decir algo, pero no sin antes tomarse el tiempo de respirar y removerse, haciendo tronar las articulaciones a medida que se contorneaba. Llevó su mano izquierda a palparse la nuca y notó entonces, que su cabello había crecido un buen poco.

Con un deje de impacto en la mirada, consultó a Hange lo que con tanta desesperación ansiaba saber:

—¿Qué pasó? —murmuró, aún jadeante.

Pero oír su voz de nuevo, no carrasposa sino límpida y natural, removió cada fibra de Hange quien no resistió ni un segundo más. Se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y depositar un estruendoso beso en su mejilla.

—Maldita cuatro ojos, ¡qué asco! — protestó, recuperando su timbre por completo y empujándola con sus manos como un gato engrifado.

—¡Sí, eres tú! —celebró la mujer, sin intenciones de soltarlo—. Igual de tú que siempre.

—Igual de tú—replicó Erwin, manteniendo una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro.

Levi reparó en la figura del Comandante, con los brazos cruzados, a un metro al pasar el umbral de la puerta. Lo observaba, contento, pero aún preocupado. No era fácil decirle a una persona que llevaba dormida un mes, sobre todo cuando Levi aún creía que la misión de Kenny había sido, como mucho, hacía una semana. No querían alterarlo, a pesar de que Hange ya lo había logrado con sus arrumacos.

—Erwin, ¿qué hacemos con Mikasa?, ella está... —comentó de pronto la mujer quien, en su momento de efusividad, había olvidado lo peligroso que sería tocar ese punto.

Erwin cerró los párpados con fuerza ante ese desastre; como si con el beso no hubiese sido suficiente.

—Mikasa —irrumpió Levi, seguido de las palabras de Hange. Su rostro cambió de inmediato en el momento en que pronunció aquel nombre: — ¿Dónde está?

Hange volteó a mirarlo, abriendo la boca medianamente, intentando decírselo, pero arrepintiéndose en el acto. Luego volteó a ver a Erwin, como si le pidiese ayuda con la mirada para salir del embrollo en el que se había metido por decir algo como eso en un momento tan poco adecuado.

Sin embargo, Erwin hizo uso de su destacable paciencia para afrontar el rumbo de aquel exabrupto de la manera más natural que le fue posible.

—Es normal de los Ackerman preguntar por el otro cuando se despiertan —comentó Erwin de forma retórica, sin dejar de mostrar una tenue sonrisa, y recordando a Mikasa el día del accidente de Levi.

Para Levi tales palabras no pudieron ser otra cosa excepto confusas. No sólo por su reciente despertar que lo mantenía en un estado desequilibrado e inconsistente, sino porque no supo a qué estaba haciendo referencia Erwin. Levi estaba seguro de nunca haber confesado ninguno de sus secretos relativos a Mikasa al Comandante, a pesar de que lo consideraba un gran amigo, puesto que estaba consciente de cuánto podría juzgarlo si se lo decía. Y con mayor confianza aún, puesto que un amigo siempre está dispuesto a decir la verdad, por dolorosa que parezca.

Sin embargo, luego de que su mente se las arreglase para trabajar, casi manipulando engranajes para conectar las ideas, reparó en que sí, era cierto: él jamás le había comentado nada a Erwin, por lo tanto, su comentario desatinado, pero a la vez ansioso y preocupado, sobre el paradero de Mikasa Ackerman lo había dejado en evidencia. Y se sintió torpe por haber reaccionado tan abruptamente sin medir las consecuencias. Se demoró en procesar la información, para luego pillar el trasfondo de aquel comentario. Empalideció más de lo ya estaba, alcanzando un tono traslucido y Erwin solo le sonrió de nuevo.

Levi no sabía que Erwin ya estaba al tanto de todo, que asustarse por ello era innecesario, porque a Erwin Smith no podría importarle menos lo que hacían sus soldados en su intimidad; excepto por el hecho de sentirse excluido de su vida, aun siendo amigos. Pero Erwin ignoró a su amigo quien lo contemplaba sin saber qué decirle por miedo a empeorar las cosas. Tampoco iba a exponerlo a situaciones difíciles, sabiendo que él único más afectado de los presentes era aquel que acaba de despertar.

—Erwin —Hange intervino interrumpiendo el contacto visual entre ambos y con un timbre que le dejó en claro que había algo aún más importante por resolver—. ¿Podemos conversar afuera un momento?

Erwin Smith asintió con calma y se retiró de la estancia para esperar a Hange a las afueras de la habitación. Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera, Hange se encargó de procurar que Levi no necesitase nada más de momento. Ordenó la mesa auxiliar con la jarra de agua, el vaso, y le exigió a Levi recostarse de nuevo, abriendo las tapas de la cama, para empujarlo por los hombros y arroparlo.

Levi aceptó a regañadientes, contemplando a Hange con un cocktail de sentimientos atrapados en la mirada: miedo, desconcierto, preocupación, ansiedad, incomodidad, gratitud, rabia, frustración, y una demanda tremenda para que no se fuese, para que se quedase ahí a darle explicaciones.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas, descansa. Ya habrá tiempo de aclararlo todo. Primero debo examinarte —le entregó una mirada dulce y fraterna—. No tardaré en volver.

Cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se encontró con la figura de Erwin aguardando en el pasillo. Hange se quedó con la espalda pegada a la puerta y mirando a Erwin con preocupación y cierto temor. Si bien el trabajo de Hange era procurar el bienestar de Levi, seguía siendo para ella de vital importancia proteger a Mikasa Ackerman. Uno, porque le tenía un cariño enorme, y segundo, porque igualmente estaba tan vinculada a Levi que el hecho de que ella resultase herida sería herir a Levi y viceversa. Y entonces todo eso pasaría ser un redundante círculo vicioso.

Erwin no quiso romper el silencio, y aunque ya tenía una idea vaga sobre lo que Hange quería decirle, esperó porque ella tomase la iniciativa; después de todo, era su idea.

—Tienes que ir a buscar a Mikasa. Es urgente —comentó la mujer, para luego fruncir los labios y mantener su expresión preocupante.

—Hange —murmuró Erwin con tono severo, mostrando el ceño fruncido —, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. La misión debe llevarse a cabo…

—No, no lo entiendes Erwin—lo interrumpió, intentando no alzar el tono de su voz para que Levi no fuese a oírles—. Esto va más allá de mis comentarios como amiga, y tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo por la relación que ambos tienen; eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. Lo que quiero decirte es que debemos tener a nuestros dos soldados Ackerman con vida.

Erwin arrugó todo el rostro en una expresión de total desentendimiento.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —simplemente no entendía el porqué de la actitud de la Mayor.

Luego de tomar una larga pausa, Hange tomó suficiente aire antes de hablar.

—He estado estudiando y analizando este caso durante todo este tiempo. Lo sabes —la Mayor cerró sus ojos un momento. Erwin pudo ver cuán agotada estaba—. Enviaste a Mikasa a la misión porque sabías que ella era capaz de arriesgar todo por lograr el éxito… pero también pensábamos que era imposible que Levi fuese a despertarse. Si a Mikasa llegase a pasarle algo, ¿te haces una idea de qué pasará con Levi? Esto no tendrá fin —bufó, sacándose el peso de lo subjetivo de encima; ahora venía lo objetivo: —Tenemos que traerla de vuelta… porque Kenny Ackerman tiene interés en los dos: en él y en ella.

El Comandante escuchaba atento, pero sin dejar de mostrarse incrédulo ante las palabras de Hange. Aquello que estaba diciéndole no era una novedad.

—No veo el punto de urgencia, Hange.

—Erwin, es un milagro que Levi esté respirando. Es lógico suponer que si a una persona común y corriente la inyectan con un líquido nocivo, ésta pierda su vida. Esto quiere decir que Kenny ya sabía de antemano que Levi no iba a morir, su intención desde el principio no fue matarlo, sino ¿por qué no dispararle simplemente? ¿Por qué inyectarlo algo? ¿Inyectarle qué? ¿Lo has pensado? Aquel componente que utilizó no era veneno; el contacto del veneno en la sangre te mata inmediatamente. Kenny intentaba probar algo, Kenny sabe mucho y no podemos perder a los dos factores más importantes de lo que parece ser una verdad totalmente reveladora. No sé qué tiene que ver esto con los titanes y con su historia, pero tengo el presentimiento de que están directamente vinculados. No podemos perder ni a Kenny, ni a Levi, ni a Mikasa, por eso, tráela de vuelta, ahora —soltó un suspiro luego de hablar tan agitadamente.

—El objetivo de la misión fue bastante explícito: capturar a Kenny y traerlo con vida; asesinarlo sólo de ser necesario.

—¿Y crees que Mikasa accederá a esa orden? Ella cree que perdió a su amado, ¿será que cuando vuelva a ver a Kenny frente a ella se sienta igual que cuando estaba aquí cumpliendo órdenes? — Hange vio a Erwin dudar—. Esta es mi más reciente investigación. Por favor, Erwin. Trae a Mikasa de vuelta.

Los ojos centellantes de Erwin se pasearon por el rostro de Hange intentando digerir todo lo que ella le había comunicado. Y aunque fue difícil en primera instancia, luego todo tomó sentido haciendo que aquellas palabras le aclarasen bastante la complejidad del asunto. Y sí, tenía razón. Todo parecía bastante lógico desde ese punto de vista. Porque Levi había vuelto y eso tergiversaba por completo el panorama.

Erwin pocas veces obedecía a las alocadas hipótesis de Hange, pero esa vez accedió sin cuestionar a lo que ella le pedía.

Mikasa Ackerman debía volver cuánto antes y ser puesta a salvo. Kenny Ackerman podía esperar y podrían idear otro plan para poder encontrar la manera de extraerle información. No podían matarlo, los conocimientos que el hombre manejaba, de pronto, parecieron ser vitales para sus investigaciones. Además, Erwin Smith sabía que Mikasa podría perder el control y asesinar a Kenny, y ante aquella nueva puesta en escena, por mucho que les incomodase la idea, el viejo asesino era necesario.

Bajo esta idea, y durante la noche de aquel día, Erwin Smith emprendió su viaje a toda velocidad, dispuesto a trasnochar y mantenerse con agua y pan con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible hasta el norte, allá dónde se encontraban sus soldados. Y esperó de todo corazón que algo lo aventajase en lo más mínimo para poder llegar a tiempo y cancelar la misión.

Por mientras, Hange se dedicó a cuidar a Levi. Lo examinó por completo, totalmente, de pies a cabeza, ganándose el eterno odio del Capitán. Pero éste sabía que era necesario, que Hange sólo quería ayudarlo y que no había otra manera de hacerlo.

Como resultado, Hange obtuvo que Levi se encontraba más sano que nunca. Inestable por tanto tiempo en estado de inconsciencia, pero sin ningún problema verdaderamente relevante.

« ¿Cómo puede ser? », se preguntaba y no lograba comprender. Pero sí lograba reafirmar su teoría de que los planes de Kenny Ackerman iban mucho más allá de lo que ellos, con años de trabajo, manejaban en su bagaje.

La segunda tarea de Hange fue explicarle a Levi todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, y por «todo» se entendía que incluso los más ínfimos detalles estaban incluidos en ello. Fue difícil en un comienzo, pero Levi era tan inteligente y sabio, que no se inmutó ni un segundo tras la historia de Hange. Comprendió cada palabra y las aceptó sin perturbarse por su nueva realidad, después de todo estaba con vida, estaba sano, estaba de vuelta. Lo único que no pudo evitar fue el respigo que dio cuando la Mayor pronunció las palabras «un mes», pero luego de refregarse el rostro con ambas manos y respirar profundo, la información fue digerible como todo lo demás.

Hange quiso abrazarlo de nuevo, por ser tan especial, pero supuso que él le arrancaría la cabeza por volver a intentarlo.

Durante esa noche en que Erwin viajaba a toda velocidad, para colmo contra la intensa ventisca que anunciaba lluvias, en la calidez del castillo Hange preparaba un omelette para Levi. Había esperado que todos los soldados terminasen de cenar para escabullirse en la cocina y prepararle algo de comer al Capitán.

Oyó ruidos dentro de la estancia, los cuales la hicieron perturbarse, pero cuando volteó para ver de qué trataba, su sorpresa fue tal que no pudo reprimir una torpe risilla nerviosa y amena.

—Tú… no deberías estar en pie, y lo sabes —comentó la mujer, mientras observaba a Levi coger la sartén por el mango y con una cuchara de palo aventarse los huevos revueltos a la boca. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de terminar el omelette.

—Tengo hambre —masculló con la cuchara en la boca.

—Levi —suspiró Hange—, estoy confundida. No deberías estar comiendo así en primer lugar, yo…

—Realizaste todos los jodidos análisis que quisiste. Me dijiste que me encontraba bien —gruñó Levi, ya terminándose la porción de comida.

—Sí, y lo estás. Y por eso mismo es que estoy confundida. Quiero decir… no estoy prohibiéndote que estés en pie y que comas —rio con suavidad—, tan sólo repito estas palabras como una vieja costumbre, porque la gente normal necesita seguir un tratamiento previo, pero en tu caso no es así —hizo una breve pausa. A Levi le molestó lo de gente normal—. Cuando estabas en estudio sabía que había algo fluyendo por tus venas e intenté combatirlo con inyecciones que contenían medicamentos para contratacar efectos de veneno, pero no reaccionabas y empeorabas cada vez más. Estuviste en pésimas condiciones y temíamos porque no fueses a lograrlo. Sin embargo, en medio de mi desesperación se me ocurrió probar algo que había descubierto y que no me había atrevido a intentar: un drenaje para purificar tu sangre. El drenaje consiste en…

—No quiero saberlo —murmuró Levi, frunciendo demasiado el entrecejo. Más que molesto, le enseñó una expresión de horror.

—Entonces, te proporcioné suero con purificadores sanguíneos naturales, como bardana. Luego de eso, esperamos… y volviste tan normal como siempre. Excepto por exceso de sed y hambre… lo cual me da a entender que tu cuerpo está exigiendo nutrientes a toda costa y oxígeno. Como si aquello que hubo estado en tu cuerpo te hubiese desgastado…

A Levi le pareció que Hange no hablaba directamente con él, sino que estaba cavilando para sí misma. Y creyó todo comentario que hubo hecho ella acerca de su confusión, porque la pobre cogió una silla para sentarse y se quedó allí, mirando fijo hacia la nada. No obstante, sus ojos revelaban como la información daba vueltas en su cabeza y ella, estando así de cansada como estaba, no podía vincular los hechos y pruebas para dar una respuesta certera.

Levi se acercó a ella y le empujó el hombro con la sartén, haciéndola espabilar.

—Más —murmuró con voz ronca.

Hange le sonrió.

—Te he preparado una sopa de verduras. Ve a tu cuarto, te lo llevaré allá —dijo finalmente.

En primera instancia, Levi se mostró bastante molesto por el trato maternal de Hange, pero sabía que no tenía más opciones para elegir. Llevaba un mes dormido y sin saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar de lado su absurdo orgullo y resignarse a aceptar los cuidados que lo llevarían de nuevo a ser quien era: el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Lo esperaba con ansias: el día que Hange le diese el alta para volver a entrenar y hacer su vida con normalidad.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un baño, y ahí descubrió cuanto le costó lavarse el cabello sin sufrir un mareo. Hange le había advertido que los movimientos bruscos le provocarían malestar y que debía respetar sus días al cuidado de sus superiores para volver a establecerse.

Ya había tomado un baño y estaba en su habitación nuevamente, en su cama con una bandeja con su cena. Hange estaba en una silla a su lado.

—Oye —se quejó la mujer—, ¿por qué miras con tanto desprecio a mi pobre sopa? La hice con cariño.

—Estos cubos de papa gigante no me caben la boca —gruñó Levi.

—Pues córtalos con el borde la cuchara y ya —Hange fingió un desprecio.

Cuando Levi probó el caliente líquido, impregnado en el sabor de las verduras, su estómago rugió con fuerza y dolió como si estuviese reclamando que por fin le daban algo de comer. Se aventó un cubo de papa a la boca que se resbaló en diversas ocasiones, hasta que finalmente logró hacerlo caber y masticó con las mejillas apretujadas.

Jamás había sentido tanta hambre en su vida, ni cuando vivía como un delincuente en el subterráneo. Esto escapaba a toda sensación experimentada alguna vez.

—Braus estaría orgullosa de ti —fastidió Hange.

Levi la ignoró, mientras devoraba su sopa y el pan que le había llevado. Dejaría el té para el final, para poder degustarlo como debía ser, sin nada.

Mientras tanto, tenía algo que decir.

—Así que le negaron la posibilidad de saber sobre mí —comentó, sin despegar la vista de la bandeja.

Hange reparó en que se refería a Mikasa.

—Levi, tú la conoces mejor que todos nosotros. Sabes cómo reacciona cuando se ve afectada emocionalmente. Además, gracias a esto Mikasa ha madurado bastante, toma mejores decisiones y se ha dedicado a trabajar sin desapegarse a las reglas. Se ha convertido en toda una mujer, ya verás cuando vuelva.

—Ella no es ninguna estúpida. Pase lo que pase, no vuelvan a hacerle algo así —murmuró con voz oscura y volvió a comer.

—Fue necesario —dijo Hange en el mismo tono.

—No dije que no lo fuese —encogió los hombros—. No vuelvan a hacerlo. Eso es lo que te pedí.

Hange calló. No había mucho más que pudiese decirle al respecto. Excepto por algo que calmase su reclamo:

—De todas maneras, cuando vuelva, puedes conversar todo lo que quieras con ella. No habrá restricciones —sonrió de nuevo—. Volverán en unos días.

Esta vez, Levi miró hacia la ventana que mostraba los densos goterones resbalando por el vidrio. Se había desatado la lluvia.

—Eso espero, cuatro ojos —y más que amenazante, pareció visiblemente más tranquilo—. Eso espero.

 **.**

 **o*o*o*o**

 **.**

Gunter Schultz lucía tan molesto como si técnicamente todos los planes tenidos en mente se hubiesen estropeado. Sin embargo, el asunto era mucho más sencillo que eso. No se trataba de que todo se hubiese echado a perder, sino más bien que había que reestructurar posiciones y proponer una estrategia, la cual no teníamos. Por lo tanto no podíamos decir que algo había salido mal, porque para eso deberíamos haber perdido algo y hasta ese momento no habíamos perdido nada.

Encontramos el nuevo refugio de Kenny Ackerman. Constaba de una villa con algunas casas pequeñas y bastante rupestres, dispersas, rodeando o más bien cercando a una gran casona de dos pisos; algo similar a la propiedad de un hacendado con personas a su cargo. Sin embargo, todas esas casas y sectores lejanos al centro poblado habían quedado abandonados por sus dueños quienes se trasladaban definitivamente a las ciudades. Y no era que las personas considerasen los muros como poco resistentes al ataque de los titanes, pero desde que el titán colosal había atacado el muro hacía unos años atrás, a nadie le hacía gracia vivir alejado de la civilización. Mientras más adentro de los distritos, mejor para ellos.

La gran casona era blanca y estaba repleta de enormes ventanales, sellados por gruesos barrotes de hierro. La primera planta era más amplia que la planta superior, puesto que esta última tenía balcones y uno que daba paso a una enorme terraza, de seguro para eventos sociales. El resto de las casas alrededor eran mucho más sencillas y de las cuales, seguramente, eran propietarios los empleados de los dueños.

Había mucha vegetación y arboles rodeando el perímetro, por lo que no sería muy difícil desenvolvernos en terreno y también podríamos usar todo el medio para cubrirnos o escondernos.

El panorama no estaba mal, entonces ¿por qué Gunther parecía que terminaría echando chispas por los ojos? Fue porque la situación pintaba igual que la vez anterior. Nos escondíamos entre los árboles y entrabamos sorpresivamente. Era lo más lógico a simple vista, pero él se sentía inferior por no poder sugerir algo mejor. Gunther, y en general todo el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, estaban profesionalmente capacitados para acabar con titanes, no con seres humanos. Nuestra instrucción se enfocaba directamente a la exterminación de titanes y para los asuntos de carácter civil estaba la Policía Militar, mas era evidente suponer que ellos iba a desentenderse de todo, incluso de hacer su trabajo.

Por tales motivos no me parecía correcto culpar a Gunther por su poca experiencia tratando con asesinos desquiciados. Pero yo sí tenía un poco más de ello en mi historial; desde niña y también ahora.

Finalmente, Gunther retrasó el ataque por dos días para organizarnos bien, y cuando encontramos un área a respectiva distancia del refugio de Kenny, armamos el campamento, guareciéndonos entre inmensos árboles de espeso follaje. No podíamos acampar en medio de un claro a vista de todo el que pasase.

Entonces se ajustó una reunión para todos los que estábamos ahí.

—Vamos a entrar de golpe. No podemos exponernos al peligro por causa de este sujeto —comentó Gunther, marcando una pluma contra una hoja de papel, hasta el punto de casi romperla.

—Pero eso supone un riesgo de igual manera —comentó Erd, intentando no perturbar a Gunther.

—Se nos pidió llevar a Kenny con vida —irrumpió Auruo.

—O matarlo si oponía resistencia —clamó Gunther.

—Si nos pidieron llevarlo con vida es probable que lo necesiten… no sabemos qué tipo de información maneja Kenny Ackerman —comentó Eren, casi temiendo involucrarse demasiado.

—No debemos caer en la desesperación —añadió Petra—. Eren tiene razón. Se nos encomendó una misión con un requisito y una posibilidad. Prioricemos el requisito; la posibilidad es lo que es, una opción. Tampoco es que vayan a destituirnos por tomarnos un poco más de tiempo.

—Capitán Gunther —me sumé a la conversación, aplicando convicción en el tono de mi voz—, no me parece prudente hacer ingreso frontal. Es probable que Kenny Ackerman ya sepa que estamos aquí.

Logré hacer que todos los presentes se estremecieran con mis palabras. Voltearon a mirarme atónitos, con grandes ojos y Gunther frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.

—¿Alguna sugerencia, Ackerman? —cargó la voz, dejando en evidencia que aquello era un desafío más que una simple pregunta.

—Yo lo conozco mejor, Capitán —aseguré, sin inmutarme—. Si bien no han sido muchas las veces que me he encontrado con él, mi número de encuentros está por sobre el de ustedes. Sé cómo piensa este sujeto. Si quieren ingresar al refugio de una sola vez, es seguro que él esté esperando eso. Y es posible que cada paso que demos no sea más que algo evidente para él. Por eso es que creo que él ya sabe que estamos aquí.

—Ackerman —Gunther quiso interrumpir, pero no se lo permití.

—Centinelas, Capitán. De seguro tiene este bosque repleto de ellos, custodiando. Propongo que comencemos por ahí. Descubramos sus centinelas y cuando ya no tenga a ninguno para comunicarle sobre la situación, podremos atacar sorpresivamente.

—¿Estás proponiendo que asesinemos a sus centinelas? —corroboró Gunther.

Todos los demás nos miraban a ambos intercaladamente.

—No he dicho que los asesinemos, sino que los capturemos.

—No tenemos tantos refuerzos como para hacer eso. ¿Qué tal si son demasiados? Tampoco tenemos órdenes de matar civiles…

—Bueno, de alguna u otra manera tendremos que hacernos cargo de ellos. Tenemos armas para, en último caso, amenazarlos. Sabemos disparar… no es necesario darles un disparo mortal.

Gunther abrió sus ojos en toda su magnitud al verme tan determinada frente a la misión, y es que yo no permitiría fallas nuevamente. Kenny Ackerman me había quitado lo que más amaba en la vida y no iba a perdonárselo jamás, aunque lo tuviese frente a mí, de rodillas, cubierto de sangre y rogando misericordia.

—Mikasa es quién tiene mayor potestad para hablar sobre Kenny Ackerman —comentó Petra, amenizando el ambiente que comenzaba a tornarse denso—. Ella tuvo otro encuentro con él y además sufrió la violencia de la cual Kenny es capaz. Entre todos sus hombres la incapacitaron y amordazaron… creo que sabe de lo que habla y que un testimonio tan importante no puede ser pasado por alto.

Llegué a suponer que tal vez Gunther tuviese algún tipo de rencor hacia mí. No descartaba la posibilidad de que no me tuviesen en tan alta estima producto del último evento ocurrido con Levi. Esto porque se me culpaba en cierta forma de lo que le había ocurrido… y lo peor de todo, era que yo también me atribuía cierto grado de responsabilidad al respecto. Y dolía, tan sólo pensarlo. Que yo podría haber sido la causante del estado de Levi, sólo porque no tomé las decisiones correctas y entonces él tuvo que entregarse para salvar mi vida…

Pero más allá de eso, de lo personal, teníamos un compromiso, y yo estaba apostando a todo para llevar a cabo el éxito de la misión. Discutir por quién tenía la razón era una sandez de dimensiones garrafales y nos retrasaba. Si Kenny se enteraba de nuestra posición, los únicos que iban a recibir un ataque sorpresa íbamos a ser nosotros, o incluso podría escapar como la rata cobarde que era.

—Si tú crees que eso es lo que debemos hacer, entonces lo haremos. Pero supongo que también estás al tanto de los inconvenientes —indicó Gunther.

—Lo estoy, y creo que precisamente serán los inconvenientes los que reduciremos si seguimos mi proposición —argumenté.

—Muy bien, Ackerman —dijo para todos—. Quiero ver de qué estás hecha —y eso último lo murmuró para sí, pero pude oírle a la perfección.

Mi mirada siguió su sombra hasta que ésta desapareció de la carpa en la que estábamos. Todo el resto del escuadrón lo siguió y por obligación no me quedó más opción que imitarles.

Afuera estaba atardeciendo y para esa noche estaríamos en medio de una tediosa batalla.

Todos se prepararon para ello cogiendo armas, y todo tipo de suministros, incluso dagas por si nos quedábamos desarmados en algún punto del enfrentamiento. No obstante, preferimos no exponer los equipos de maniobras sólo valernos de las armas de fuego.

Y mientras eso sucedía a mí alrededor, yo me quedé de pie cerca de la salida del bosque para poder observar el cielo. El viento soplaba y las nubes se anegaban, cubriéndolo todo, con prisa y amenazando con una posible llovizna.

Hice una muesca desaprobatoria, puesto que ya temía de antemano que la lluvia fuese a mojar la pólvora de las armas, sin embargo, el hecho de enfrentarnos cuerpo a cuerpo y sin armas de fuego nos dejaba en ventaja, puesto que no habría nadie apuntándonos a la cabeza.

La brisa golpeó directo en mi rostro, peinando mi cabello hacia atrás y aquel efecto refrescante provocó que cerrase los ojos por inercia. Respiré profundo, cargando los pulmones de oxígeno, mentalizándome para lo que estaba por venir. Jugué con mis manos, tronándome los huesos, mientras tarareaba una vieja canción que intentaba recordar, una que solía cantar mi madre en días difíciles. No obstante las palabras se perdieron en mi memoria y sólo quedó la triste y pobre melodía.

Cuando el momento llegó los pasos se siguieron acorde a mis planteamientos en la reunión.

Auruo y Erd revisaron todo el perímetro desde el campamento hasta la arboleda que rodeaba el refugio de Kenny Ackerman. Y tal y como yo lo había previsto, había cuatro centinelas: dos en cerca de nuestra posición y dos más merodeando las casas. Los primeros dos estaban a bastante distancia del otro y ambos estaban al tanto de nuestra posición, sin embargo, uno sólo de ellos había bastado para enterar a Kenny sobre nuestros planes. Su misión ahora era averiguar el día y hora exactos en que planeásemos atacar y correr a decírselo a su jefe. No fue difícil hacerlo confesar, no del todo con las armas apuntando a su cabeza.

El segundo se negó a confesar incluso su nombre, por lo que sin mucho tino, Auruo le propinó un golpe con el mango de su rifle y lo dejó aturdido. Los de suministros se encargaron de llevar a los dos centinelas hasta el campamento, no sin antes esposarlos y atarlos a un árbol.

Los dos centinelas restantes fueron desarmados, esposados y atados, pero en medio del bosque. Cuando ya habíamos avanzado lo suficiente dentro de territorio peligroso, no podíamos arriesgarnos a volver. Auruo volvió a usar su sutil técnica para dormirlos en cuanto intentaron resistirse.

―Tenías razón ―dijo Eren, mientras me miraba aborto. Estábamos tras los árboles, atisbando hacia las casas que en su mayoría tenían las luces apagadas, excepto la gran casona principal que tenía luces encendidas.

El resto del escuadrón a mis espaldas no emitió sonido alguno.

―Algo que he aprendido de Kenny, ya sea por comentarios de Levi o lo poco que he visto de él, es que es alguien que se anticipa a todo. Él siempre irá antes que tú, entonces debes encontrar la forma de ir más adelante.

―Bien, luego de esta charla ―irrumpió Gunther―, entraremos en acción. Es de suponer que estén todos en la casona, confiados de que sus centinelas están alerta.

―Bien, apostemos por ello ―respondí―. No tenemos otra opción.

Y así fue.

Cargados con nuestras armas nos encaminamos para acercarnos a la casa principal, intentando provocar el menor ruido posible, porque de hacerlo, alertaríamos a sus ocupantes antes de tiempo. Y no era que Kenny no supiese ya de antemano que íbamos a atacarlo, sino que se trataba del específico momento en que iba a ocurrir. Por la misma razón fue que nos abstuvimos de utilizar el equipo que también emitía su sonido característico.

Transcurrió primero de ese modo; avanzar y ponernos a cubierto, y repetir el ejercicio.

Nos apoyamos contra los muros de la casona, dividiendo el escuadrón por la mitad, es decir, tres personajes a cada lado de la puerta principal que daba paso al que debía ser nuestro objetivo. De un lado estaba Eren, Gunther y Auruo, de mi lado Petra y Erd.

Las miradas se sorteaban de un lado a otro y la tensión se convirtió en gotas de sudor en la frente de todos nosotros. Sobre todo de Gunther, quien pegó el rostro por completo sobre la madera para poder constatar si algún ruido, por mínimo que fuese, escapaba hacia afuera. Cuando lo obtuvo alzó ambas cejas y realizó un gesto que nos dejó en claro que el sujeto estaba dentro. Un par de señas más para dejar en claro que estaban en una reunión y otra última señal para dejarnos en claro que era hora de entrar.

Contó sin vocalizar; alzó una mano en el aire, enseñando tres de sus dedos y lentamente los comenzó a bajar…

Tres…

Y la respiración se sentía pesada…

Dos…

Y el estómago dolía ante la expectación...

Uno…

El empuje debió doler, pero la adrenalina contrarrestaba cualquier efecto secundario. Gunther y Erd se lazaron con toda la fuerza de sus cuerpos y terminaron rompiendo el cerrojo de la puerta, abriéndola de par en par y mostrando ante nosotros un gran salón, con una mesa céntrica… Kenny Ackerman estaba ahí, rodeado por sus seguidores quienes nos apuntaban al igual que nosotros a ellos.

Sin embargo, Kenny siguió mirando unos papeles que había sobre la mesa y no se inmutó, ni siquiera para pestañear.

―Kenny Ackerman, no te resistas. No servirá de nada ―vociferó Gunther, valiéndose de su altura similar a la de Kenny para imponer imagen y forzó su timbre de mandato.

―Tampoco servirá de nada el escándalo ―cambió de hoja, indiferente a nuestra presencia en la estancia. Al menos hasta que alzó el rostro y nos clavó su mirada.

Cuando notó que me encontraba ahí, la sonrisa que esbozó casi le rompe las mejillas.

―Vaya ―carcajeó―. Bueno, podría ser un poco más condescendiente. Optaré por la diplomacia, considerando que traen consigo algo que quiero.

Mis dientes rechinaron mientras me estremecía en mi lugar. Nadie volteó a verme, nadie dejó de apuntarle.

―Déjate de juegos… no estás en condiciones de negociar ―gruñó Gunther, intentando acercársele sin dejar de apuntar, pero de pronto todos los hombres de Kenny parecieron apuntar y sostener el dedo en el gatillo en una postura más amenazante.

― ¿No lo estoy? ― sonó sarcástico, mientras ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto que podía hasta catalogarse de lastimero.

Poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, su rostro mutó a una expresión macabra que podría aterrar hasta al más valiente soldado. Sus hombros se sacudieron, mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar sus papeles nuevamente. Estaba riéndose, y no forzadamente, era una risa tétrica pero natural. No nos distrajo como para bajar la guardia, pero si para no alcanzar a prever lo que vino a continuación.

―El candelabro ―vociferó, dejándolos a todos con un rostro de confusión. Yo lo capté al milisegundo después.

―¡A cubierto! ―clamé.

El sonido del disparó resonó metálico. Uno de sus hombres, de seguro el más veloz, disparó a las cadenas del candelabro sobre nuestras cabezas, haciéndolo tambalear exageradamente. El objeto no demoró nada en caer sobre la mesa con un sonido estruendoso y logrando que la poca iluminación que las velas entregaban al lugar se perdiera.

Los gritos hicieron eco por todas las paredes, armando el caos. Los secuaces de Kenny corrieron en todas direcciones, lanzando disparos a diestra y siniestra, mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo y de paso, nos guarecimos tras los escasos muebles que tenía dispuestos dentro.

Tras la antesala había una gran escalera que dirigía a la planta superior. Vi a Kenny subir a toda prisa, corriendo con los hombros encorvados para evadir cualquier tipo de disparo.

Me tomé un segundo para analizar el escenario. Gunther disparaba y se cubría para recargar; Erd y Auruo intentaban seguir a un grupo de sujetos que habían escapado por un pasillo lateral; Petra estaba a cubierto tras una pared mientras cargaba para intentar darle a dos sujetos que estaban escondidos en un salón, y Eren hacía algo similar en otro pasillo.

Esa podía ser mi oportunidad.

Crucé toda la antesala hasta la escalera, corriendo desaforadamente para alcanzar a Kenny. Esta vez no se iba a escapar. En eso estaba hasta que sentí una fuerza aventarme consigo al suelo y darme contra los duros escalones. Me removí de inmediato, luchando, inquieta, creyendo que podría tratarse de los hombres de Kenny, pero paré en seco cuando reconocí a Eren intentando detenerme.

―¿Qué haces? ―mascullé.

―¿Tú qué haces? ―apresó mi cuerpo con el suyo―. No te separes, estamos trabajando en equipo. No tienes órdenes de seguir a Kenny Ackerman.

―No las necesito ―bufé―. Suéltame, se escapa ―reclamé, exasperada.

Intenté reincorporarme para volver a subir, pero Eren insistió.

―Mikasa ―su mirada reflejaba su preocupación.

―Soy la más indicada para ir tras él. Me quiere a mí ―gruñí, sosteniéndolo de la ropa―. Cúbranme, encárguense de estos sujetos y yo iré por Kenny.

―¡Eren! ―oí gritar a Petra, quién se encontraba más cerca de nosotros. Ella lo había entendido de buenas a primeras.

Eren me soltó y, aún dubitativo, se devolvió a su posición y disparó a un sujeto intentando defender a Petra. Fue lo último que vi, antes de desaparecerme escaleras arriba, dónde todo parecía más quieto.

El ambiente en general estaba oscuro y se hacía difícil combatir, porque sombras era todo lo que teníamos como referencia, además de un buen sentido auditivo. La única ayuda que teníamos era el intenso nublado del cielo. Al haber luna llena, las nubes amplificaban la luminosidad, volviendo el entorno un poco más claro o al menos lo suficiente para distinguir los ropajes negruzcos de los secuaces de Kenny y las capas verdosas de nuestro escuadrón.

Pero allí arriba la oscuridad se tornó más espesa y lo peor de todo era que esa planta no se componía de otra cosa sino que habitaciones vacías y pasillos, y uno de estos siendo principal, que dirigía hacía la terraza, la cual estaba oculta tras un par de puertas dobles con vidrio.

Caminé sigilosa, aventurándome por los pasillos y concentrándome en cualquier sonido anexo a los disparos que ocurrían en la planta baja. Intentaba no pisar con fuerza, incluso para que mis propios pasos no fuesen a distraerme.

Agudicé todos mis sentidos y vislumbré entre la oscuridad, una ventana abierta que revelaba el paisaje exterior y a través de ese pequeño haz de luz, se atravesó una figura.

Me di cuenta de que aquella luz que se colaba por la ventana provenía de una habitación. Me escabullí dentro del este, palpando con una sola mano el umbral de la puerta mientras la otra sostenía mi arma, y lo traspasé a pasos lentos y livianos.

De pronto todo me pareció misteriosamente quieto, tanto que pude percibir la sosegada respiración.

―Hola Kenny ―siseé victoriosa.

―Hola mocosa ―gruñó, no tan contento como yo.

Tanteé mi escopeta y, conociendo de memoria su estructura, abrí la culata para rozar con la yema de mis dedos la apertura donde se encontraba la carga, y la cerré para hacerla sonar. Quería que supiese que hasta ahí llegaba su miserable existencia.

Un ruido de cerilla me distrajo y reconocí la lámpara de aceite que iluminó el cuarto medianamente. Entonces, la estancia que había permanecido a oscuras tomó el aspecto de una oficina abandonada. Algunos viejos mesones, un par de estanterías y un par de sillas.

―Entonces, vas a asesinarme ―también usó la cerrilla para encender un puro.

― ¿Crees que voy a perder mi tiempo conversando contigo mientras mis compañeros luchan allá abajo? ―gruñí, alzando el arma y apuntándole.

―Créeme que te convendría bastante ―botó el humo por sus fosas nasales.

―No veo cómo.

―¿Quieres saber más sobre los Ackerman? ―añadió. De pronto cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la ventana, para poder mirar hacia afuera.

La tentación por adquirir conocimiento era latente cuando oía aquel apellido en boca ajena, pero estaba al tanto de que Kenny haría uso de todos sus recursos posibles para engañarme y embolinar mis pensamientos, y así lograr su objetivo. Así que decidí no mostrar ningún ápice de interés en ninguna de las cosas que tuviese para decirme.

―Tus hombres están luchando ―avancé sin dejar de apuntar.

―No son mis hombres. Son idiotas faltos de identidad que siguen las promesas rotas de un asesino ―probó su puro una vez más―. No existe tal apego profesional como para llamarlos mis hombres… Mis verdaderos hombres habrían evitado que un grupo de mocosos impertinentes asediasen nuestra base.

Más allá de sus palabras, también reparé en sus gestos y acciones, y justo ahí me di cuenta de que Kenny no estaba luchando. No se veía armado y tampoco interesado en pelear. Fumaba, siempre mirando hacia la ventana y conversaba con paciencia, ignorando por completo el hecho de que una escopeta estuviese apuntándole y de que en la primera planta hubiese personas disparándose entre sí.

No podía creer que se hubiese rendido, y de hecho no lo hice. Pero se veía diferente, podría decirse que hasta cansado.

―¿Qué fue lo que le inyectaste a Levi? ―hablé claro y fuerte, porque aquello podría ser lo único que podía interesarme de él.

Rio roncamente y volvió a probar el puro.

―Fue un experimento ―encogió los hombros―. Quería saber qué ocurría si lo hacía… creo que nada… ―terminó murmurando.

―¿Qué era? ―insistí, casi lanzándome sobre él.

―Hay muchas cosas que deberíamos conversar, pero tú tienes que traer contigo siempre a un grupo de zopencos inútiles. No creo que vaya a decirte nada ahora, excepto por una cosa ―miró sus manos y se sobó una con el pulgar de la contraria.

―Habla ―no había más tiempo que perder.

―He vivido, mocosa. Más de lo que tú imaginas. He visto, he descubierto, he buscado… y aun así hay respuestas que no he obtenido. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué tus padres huyeron hacia las montañas?

Tras ese comentario, una clavada gélida picó en mi médula. Esa información era manejada por un grupo bastante reducido de personas y ninguna que no fuese de confianza.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―refunfuñé y volví a apuntarle, amenazante.

―Porque… ―dudó unos segundos― yo también escapé.

Sus palabras me supieron tramposas.

―Bien, cómo sea ―gruñí― sabes que vas a morir, así que te agradecería escupir toda la información que creas relevante y luego me encargaré de acabar con tu deprimente vida.

―Es real, Mikasa ―sonrió, pasando por alto mis palabras―. El poder, el despertar de aquella fuerza desmedida en cada Ackerman es cierto. Y uno de ellos sin límites es básicamente un peligro, un arma mortal ―suspiró―. Estuvimos en la gloria, como mano derecha del rey, hasta que no encajamos en su plan.

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ―sentí mi mandíbula caer, y luego sacudí la cabeza―. No inventes estupideces, ¡no conseguirás distraerme!

―¿Sabes, mocosa Ackerman? Hay un dicho popular que asegura que la belleza y la inteligencia no van de la mano ―sus ojos brillaron en la tenue luz y me contempló furibundo―. Tal parecer congeniar contigo. Bonita y estúpida― hizo una pausa y fumó―. No estoy inventando nada, estoy diciéndote lo que quieres oír.

Tragué con dificultad e intenté no perder mi determinación.

―Bien. Continúa.

―Nos conocíamos, Mikasa. Te lo dije el día que te vi en Stohess. Me conoces, pero es probable que no me recuerdes.

¿Conocerlo? No tenía ni una remota pizca de su imagen en mi memoria. Hasta recordaba el color de las plumas de los patos que mi padre cazaba para cenar, de seguro su rostro se me habría hecho familiar, pero no era así. Sentía que era primera vez en la vida que lo veía.

―Conocí a tus padres ―siguió hablando―. Tus padres conocieron a Kuchel también ―el nombre se tornó amargo en su boca y pareció obstruido.

Y yo reconocí ese nombre. Me hizo temblar completamente y una clavada dio en mi sien, mareándome hasta que le resultó perfecto a Kenny para quitarme el arma, pero no para tomarla él, sino para aventarla contra uno de los escritorios dispuestos en la sala y tomarme de los brazos para estamparme contra una pared.

Me removí exageradamente e intenté alejarlo, empujándolo con mis piernas, pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Era tan fuerte como yo.

―Mírame ―exigió con dureza, zarandeando mis brazos. Alcé la vista lentamente hasta asesinarlo con la mirada―. Yo quise a Levi como a un hijo. Pero nunca pude ser un padre, porque los padres besan y abrazan a sus hijos con manos de nobleza y labios de sinceridad, pero mis manos son las de un asesino y mi boca apesta a tabaco y groserías.

―Tú no hieres a las personas que quieres, Kenny ―mascullé―. Y tú intentaste matarlo.

―No quería matarlo. Sabía que no iba a morir…

―Está luchando por su vida ahora…

―No… está inconsciente, sí. Pero vivirá, mocosa. Vivirá. Porque es fuerte, porque lo sé. Yo lo crie, yo le enseñé cada una y todas las mierdas que sabe. Robar, matar, mentir… porque sí ―murmuró demasiado cerca de mi rostro―, Levi ha matado gente, ha robado, ha mentido. Pudo haber sido un perfecto asesino.

―Pero no lo fue ―interrumpí.

Su mano tomó mi mandíbula con fuerza, obligándome a mirarlo una vez más.

―No, no lo fue. Dale las gracias a tu jefe Smith por eso. Y tú también te llevas crédito por ayudarlo a dejar de ser un amargado de mierda ―se quedó pensando―, aunque de todos modos iba a suceder ― lo observé con extrañeza y me respondió en el acto al darse cuenta de ello: ―Dime, mocosa, ¿crees en el destino?

―Suéltame ―me removí inquieta y efecto del roce, palpé algo duro en mi pierna. Recordé que traía en mi muslo una daga. Era cosa de encontrar el momento exacto para desenfundarla y enterrársela, ya que con la capa verde cubriéndome no iba a notar el momento en que intentase extraerla de su cartucho.

Como mis brazos estaban apresados a mi figura, mi mano palpaba justo por sobre la daga y lentamente mis dedos comenzaron a escudriñar para poder sacarla y defenderme.

―El hecho de que hubiesen tenido que conocerse hace años… que no lo hubiesen conseguido… y que ahora terminasen encontrándose de todos modos― era probable que sus dedos sobre mis brazos ya estuviesen dejando marcas, así que apresuré el ritmo de mis dedos que ya empezaban a asomar la daga. Kenny hablaba con entusiasmo, hasta que terminó alzando demasiado su voz―. Tus padres quisieron que tuvieses a alguien de tu lado, alguien que pudiese protegerte… ¡y lo encontraste, mocosa!

―¡Suéltame! ― le di la oportunidad, pero sus manos me apresaron hambrientas.

―¡No te atrevas a cometer una estupidez! No sabes qué engendro podría nacer de esta absurda relación.

―¿Qué? ―chillé, llegando al límite de mi irritación y sin poder unir ni una sola idea de todas las que salían a borbotones de su boca.

―Si te preñas de Levi, ¿sabes qué podría suceder? ―clamó―. No maté a Levi, no en ese momento. Pensé que podía experimentar con él… pero creo que es mejor que lo asesine.

―Cállate ―tenía la daga en la mano, sólo tenía que esperar a que me soltara.

―No preferirías descubrir este jodido mundo con alguien mejor, que podría convertirte en todo lo que no puedes ser ahora, alguien que saque toda tu ira a relucir…

Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sentí la sangre hervir, como lava recorriendo mis venas y la ira poco a poco se transformó en energía palpitando en mi interior. Mi consciencia comenzaba a nublarse lentamente.

Soltó mis brazos y entonces exclamó:

―Huye, vete ―rio ― ¿o no puedes? ―posó cada una de sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza y se inclinó hacia mí―. No, te diré por qué…porque quieras o no, soy parte de tu vida ahora ―rio con más fuerza, carcajeándose vigorosamente, abriendo la boca … y entonces lo hice.

―¡No te atrevas! ―grité con tanta fuerza, como si Kenny estuviese quemándome viva.

La daga entró a su boca y con un ágil movimiento de mi muñeca, rompí la mejilla de principio a fin, desde la comisura hasta el comienzo de la articulación de su mandíbula. Sentí la tersa carne romperse y el alarido de dolor de Kenny Ackerman, que fue apagado por una patada que terminó en su estómago.

Cerré los ojos por pura tensión, pero cuando los abrí, lo vi intentando escapar, mientras se apretujaba la mejilla y se quejaba por el dolor.

Pero ya no había escapatoria. Ya no era dueña de mis sentidos.

Estaba totalmente fuera de mi mente y mi fuerza totalmente despierta.

 **.**

 **o*o*o*o**

 **.**

Erwin Smith llegó al campamento soltando un bufido de satisfacción que pudo parecer hasta agónico, ya que simple vista no parecían existir mayores complicaciones y se percibía un ambiente muy quieto. No había tardado mucho en dar con la posición del equipo de la misión y también había invertido el mínimo tiempo para llegar, cabalgando entre breves descansos para que el caballo no fuese a desfallecer. Dos días le había tomado, sobreviviendo a trozos de pan y agua de su cantimplora. No obstante, la agitación reprimía cualquier síntoma.

Se acercó al campamento y de un brinco bajó del caballo para poder entrar a la tienda más cercana. Allí vio a Moblit junto con el Escuadrón de Suministros cuidando a dos sujetos que parecían aturdidos y estaban esposados. Moblit parecía tremendamente nervioso y por poco sufre de un desmayo cuando vio al Comandante entrar a su refugio dando grandes zancadas y preguntando cosas sin ton ni son.

Todos los presentes se removieron inquietos ante la presencia de Erwin Smith, pero éste no quiso brindar ningún tipo de información que de momento era confidencial.

―¿Dónde está el resto? ―Erwin miró a todos lados, ansioso.

―Comandante ―tartamudeó Moblit―, se fueron hace un par de horas a la misión.

Sólo eso bastó para que Erwin Smith saliese disparado como un rayo de la tienda y subiese a su caballo para retomar el rumbo hacia su destino.

―Señor ―Moblit intentó seguirle.

―Si mal no recuerdo la ubicación entregada por la Policía es desde aquí un poco más al norte, detrás de aquella arboleda.

―Sí, Señor. Tenga cuidado.

―Moblit, prepara los suministros y espera atento nuestro regreso.

Erwin partió dándole riendas al animal, haciéndolo correr hasta bufar y sintiéndose culpable a la vez, porque sabía que le había exigido mucho ya. Pero era necesario, era más que necesario si quería llegar luego a destino y tomar a Mikasa Ackerman, aunque fuese de sus mechas, para traerla de vuelta y ponerla a salvo.

Mientras cabalgaba, traía en mente las palabras de Hange. Condenada mujer. Si lo que ella decía era cierto, aquella misión no hubiese sido más que un error homicida. Enviar a sus soldados a exponerse, cuando no era ni remotamente necesario. O tal vez sí, lo era, para capturar a Kenny Ackerman con vida.

Pero Erwin Smith estaba seguro que aquellas no serían las intenciones de Mikasa. Ella quería cortarlo hasta volverlo partículas y hacerlo desaparecer. Eso lo daba por sentado. Y por eso debía interferir. Todos los Ackerman debían estar con vida.

Al cabo de un rato, y cuando comenzaba a acercarse a la arboleda, miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que la lluvia no tardaría en caer y eso no era un buen augurio. Soltó un gruñido irritado al saber que el aguacero no significaría otra cosa sino más problemas.

.*.

Mikasa Ackerman podía definirse como una persona determinada, a pesar de sus recaídas emocionales cuando sus seres queridos se hallaban en inminente peligro. La mayor parte del tiempo podía verse quieta y taciturna, pacífica y dispuesta a cooperar con la mayoría de las órdenes impuestas por sus superiores. Y no sólo eso, además solía ser una joven educada, respetuosa y amable con la comunidad, sobre todo cuando tenía que protegerles de los ataques que se producían a los muros a causa de los titanes.

Sí, Mikasa Ackerman era una persona ejemplar.

Por tales razones, ninguna persona que le hubiese visto con anterioridad podría explicar, siquiera intentar comprender quién era aquel ser que bajo la densa lluvia se movía asemejando a un depredador. Y mucho menos asumir que aquella correcta jovencilla estuviese siguiendo a un hombre que tenía ya un buen par de décadas encima, para asesinarlo.

La lluvia que caía sin descanso había estropeado la pólvora, tal y cómo habían supuesto con anterioridad. Y por ende todo el escuadrón y los hombres de Kenny habían terminado enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso valiéndose de cuchillas o dagas. Esto porque habían terminado saliendo a terreno abierto para luchar e inevitablemente la lluvia había hecho lo suyo.

Mikasa corría tras Kenny, quien llevaba la mano en la mejilla, haciendo presión para evitar que las solapas producidas por el corte se moviesen causándole más dolor. No obstante, no podía controlar la sangre que escurría entre sus dedos, espesa y cálida. No sabía bien en qué dirección huir, pero consideró pertinente escapar hasta encontrar algún arma de la qué valerse. Dentro de la casona había muchas y que no estaban húmedas; tan sólo debía escabullirse lo suficientemente bien para perder de vista a la mocosa hostigosa.

A las fueras de la casona, en la primera planta y hasta en la terraza, los demás estaban dispersos, luchando contra los hombres de Kenny.

Mikasa siguió a Kenny por el pasillo que dirigía a la terraza y lo vio escabullirse por otro pasillo que dirigía a diversas habitaciones, mas estaba dispuesta a seguirlo hasta final, así tuviese que subirse al tejado y lanzarse en picada.

Sin embargo, el desgarrador grito de una mujer la desconcentró y entonces, vislumbró la escena desde el vidrio de las puertas que llevaban a la terraza: Petra estaba ahí, sujeta por dos hombres y un tercero que intentaba arrancarle los pantalones de las piernas. La habían despojado de sus armas que ya no disparaban. Se mofaban de ella, carcajeándose y acosándola. La pobre chica se removía histérica, intentando zafarse, pero sin sus armas no podía hacer mucho por sí misma, excepto chillar desesperadamente.

Se rieron de ella, la aventaron al suelo, quisieron rasgar su camisa y los pantalones ya iban llegando a sus rodillas…

Pero Mikasa estaba enceguecida y dudó, mas sabía que seguir Kenny Ackerman era permitir que a Petra le sucediese lo peor.

Sacudió la cabeza y negó. Tenía que razonar.

Empuñó la daga con fuerza y de una patada abrió las puertas, rompiendo los vidrios a su paso. El estridente sonido hizo espabilar a los sujetos, que intentaron cubrirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La bestia estaba despierta y jamás, por más que quisieran, podrían contra eso.

Mikasa tomó a uno de su chaqueta con tanta fuerza que logró elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo y haciendo uso de un impulso de ira, lo lanzó lejos, tanto, que el sujeto terminó volando, para terminar rompiendo el barandal de madera que cercaba la terraza y finalmente caer de esta. El grito de desesperación del hombre alimentó el brío que ardía en la sangre de Mikasa y volteó para hacerse cargo de los dos restantes, que boquiabiertos no alcanzaron a reaccionar para escapar.

Excepto por uno que al intentar correr, cometió el error de voltear. La daga se clavó con eficacia en su nuca y cayó al suelo para no volver a moverse.

El tercero, aquel que anteriormente hubo intentado arrancarle los pantalones de las piernas a Petra, permanecía en el suelo temblando y cubriéndose el rostro sin llegar a tocarse; trozos de vidrio se habían incrustado en su piel. Mikasa lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó para propinarle un puñetazo que le hundió aún más los vidrios en la carne. Y otro puñetazo, y otro más, sin tregua entre ellos. Hasta finalmente asestarle una poderosa patada en la entrepierna que lo dejó sin respirar. Y mientras el hombre se retorcía en el suelo, se acercó al segundo cadáver para recuperar su daga y volver hacia el tercero.

De otra patada logró hacerlo rodar, hasta golpearse contra un muro y dejarlo inconsciente. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había más peligro, corrió a asistir a Petra, quien entre sollozos y manos temblorosas terminaba de poner los pantalones en su lugar.

―¿Te hicieron daño? ―gruñó Mikasa, incorporándose a su lado. Lo preguntó sin mucho tino, por poco asustando a la chica, pero realmente había dejado atrás su humanidad. Ya no era la Mikasa que todos conocían y Petra pudo verlo, se dio cuenta de ello cuando miró a los ojos centellantes y vacíos que le advirtieron que no estaba frente a una persona, sino frente a algo más peligroso que eso.

―Estoy bien. No lograron hacerme nada ―respondió la chica, recibiendo la mano de su contraria para ponerse de pie.

―¿Te sientes en condiciones de volver a la batalla? ―insistió Mikasa.

Y Petra vio tanta determinación en ella, que no pudo evitar sentirse menos. Ella también debía dar lo mejor de sí.

―¡Sí, completamente!

―Bien. Entonces lucha ―le dijo Mikasa, entregándole su daga. Supuso que Petra había perdido la suya―. Ponte a cubierto e intenta buscar un arma que dispare.

Entonces corrió para buscar a Kenny. Sin embargo, Mikasa no era ninguna estúpida. Sabía de antemano que era probable que Kenny estuviese armado a esas alturas o curándose el corte de la mejilla. Y a pesar de todo, nada de eso podía amedrentarla ni hacerla retroceder.

Su estado salvaje la hacía asemejarse a un titán que está empeñado en comer humanos; su presa era Kenny Ackerman y no descansaría hasta verlo muerto, aunque tuviese a sus hombres intentando cortarle la nuca. Vaya ironía.

Estaba desarmada, pero también estaba consciente que dentro de la casona habrían muchas más armas, sólo era asunto de encontrarlas. Entonces, si Kenny corrió buscando refugio, lo lógico era seguir sus pasos y por ende, Mikasa se escabulló por el pasillo que dirigía a las diversas habitaciones. Al haber pasado tanto tiempo en zonas oscuras su visión terminó adaptándose y pudo reconocer las sombras y rincones del lugar, ya no parecía tan incómodo intentar mirar.

Sintió ruidos provenir de la habitación contigua y se asomó por el pasillo de inmediato para comprobar que Kenny Ackerman iba camino a la terraza. Pero no llevaba armas y tan sólo llevaba algo mullido, presionándolo contra su mejilla. Mikasa no logró entender por qué Kenny no había aprovechado la oportunidad para abastecerse de munición. Parecía bastante desorientado y eso sólo consiguió hacerla enfadar más.

Lo siguió, haciendo calco de sus pasos lentamente hasta que Kenny llegó a la terraza. Petra ya no estaba ahí y abajo, en la primera planta podían oírse ruidos de cuchillas, gritos y cosas romperse. El Escuadrón seguía luchando. De pronto a Kenny los soldados no le parecieron zopencos inútiles, sino bacterias que se adherían a la vida con todo el esfuerzo que les era posible. Eso antes de admitir lo que realmente creía de ellos. Unos bichos bastante valientes.

―Mocosa ―habló, mientras estaba de pie en medio de la terraza, observando el charco de sangre que provenía de uno de sus hombres que yacía muerto con una herida en la nuca. Sabía que ella venía siguiéndolo―, creo que has satisfecho mis nociones sobre ti. Eres increíble cuando estás despierta, Ackerman.

Mikasa sabía que no debía acercarse aún, se quedó de pie a unos pasos de la puerta rota y miró a su alrededor para contemplar algo que pudiese servirle de arma. Y no vio nada más adecuado que un trozo de vidrio filoso. Se sacó la bufanda roja del cuello y la enrolló en su mano para tomar el vidrio y no cortarse. Cuando lo tuvo en su mano, lo alzó en el aire comprobando lo filoso que era.

―No te importa nada ―Kenny hablaba con dificultad, de seguro por la herida―. Maldita bestia. No te importa nada…

―Deja de hablar. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión ―hizo una pausa―. Pero sí hay algo que quisiera saber: pudiste haber cogido un arma. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

―Porque descubrí que estos hijos de puta me acaban de robar ―jadeó, caminando tambaleante y dirigiéndose hasta un muro para apoyarse.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja y luego caminó hacia él, desafiante, haciendo sonar sus botas contra el húmedo suelo.

―Estos hombres siguen luchando para ti. ¿Por qué habrían de traicionarte?

―¿Crees que son todos los que habían? Con todas las personas que habían en esta casona no hubiesen tenido oportunidad de ganar… y pensé que podría deshacerme de ustedes. Pero no. Ahora estoy sólo. Parte de ellos se ha ido… y se han llevado las armas, ratas cobardes —jadeó, presionando un paño contra su herida.

―Eres tú quien creyó en las palabras rotas de asesinos, Kenny ―Mikasa se mofó, aún sin revelar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

―Da igual. Después de todo, a mí tampoco me importa nada.

―Entonces, te mataré.

―Excepto eso ―rio.

Mikasa se abalanzó sobre él y lo atacó, golpeándolo con todo el borde de su antebrazo, justo en la mejilla herida. Pero si ella se olvidaba de algo era que él era un Ackerman también y que podía despertar al igual que ella, que su fuerza equiparaba la suya y que podía provocarle tanto daño como ella a él.

No vio venir el golpe, tan sólo se dio cuenta cuando sintió la rodilla de Kenny en su estómago y su codo contra su columna. Luego las grandes manos que la tomaron de la ropa para hacerla volar hasta el otro extremo de la terraza.

Pero en cosa de segundos, en lo que dura un pestañeo, se puso de pie y arremetió contra él, sin soltar el trozo de vidrio en ningún momento. E intentó dañarlo con él, empero Kenny era veloz, bastante veloz y sostuvo sus muñecas para evitarlo. Y Mikasa tenía sus técnicas. Sabía que él no iba a soltarla tan fácilmente, y en vez de aplicar fuerza contra él, lo atrajo hacia sí, confundiéndolo y aprovechando el momento para soltar la mano del vidrio y provocarle un corte a la altura del pecho.

Kenny estaba despierto, por completo. Parecía un lobo hambriento y furioso; Mikasa no era muy distinta y aquel aspecto lobezno que tanto le aterraba de Kenny de pronto pareció tomar forma en ella también, cegando su moral y liberando todo el instinto asesino que existía en sus venas y que su consciencia reprimía día a día.

Pero ya estaba a la defensiva. Mikasa estaba herida y dolida.

La vio venir sobre él nuevamente y a toda prisa le hizo un puntapié para desequilibrarla. Y lo logró, haciéndola caer sobre sus brazos para luego tumbarla sobre el suelo y someterla a su fuerza, demostrarle que si se creía superior en fuerza estaba equivocada. Pero quizás él equivocado era él.

El ruido de los golpes se oía húmedo por el agua. Sus cuerpos friccionaban en una apasionada forma de herir, de querer matar, de querer acabar al otro. En algún punto de la batalla, Mikasa ganó el control y, a horcajadas sobre Kenny, tomó su cabeza por su cabello para azotarla contra el suelo. Entre un movimiento y otro había terminado soltando el vidrio y ambos sólo tenían sus cuerpos para luchar.

Mikasa era toda una obra de arte sobre adrenalina: el cabello húmedo formando hebras filosas, sangre suya y ajena por el rostro, en el pecho, brazos y manos, la capa húmeda pesaba sobre su espalda. Kenny era un desastre: sangre y más sangre, magulladuras y la risa malévola que no se borraba ni con los incansables golpes de Mikasa.

Concentrada en lo que hacía, tampoco vio venir el momento en que Kenny se hizo con el trozo de vidrio que ella hubo soltado antes, e incapacitado de efectuar otro movimiento, no halló más opción que clavárselo en el muslo y girarlo para hacerla sangrar más.

El grito que soltó Mikasa sonó hasta animal. Y con eso Kenny creyó que la batalla estaba ganada, pero en vez de reducirla un poco, sólo consiguió enardecerla más.

Las uñas de Mikasa se encajaron en la piel de su cuello, mientras ésta le zarandeaba la cabeza, dándole contra el frío suelo nuevamente. Le gritó cosas ininteligibles, envuelta en ira y por último, le mordió la muñeca para que soltase el vidrio. Y lo consiguió, pero en su desesperación Kenny se removió y alzó una pierna para patearla lejos y alejarla de él.

Era hora de huir.

Cojeando por los golpes que aún dolían quiso acercarse a la puerta rota para huir, pero Mikasa lo tomó nuevamente y lo plantó contra la pared, aprisionándolo, aun cuando ella era más baja que él, pero se aseguró posicionando el trozo de vidrio sobre su cuello.

Kenny la observaba, curioso y jadeante. Y Mikasa se detuvo un momento. Porque se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes.

Los ojos de Kenny Ackerman eran idénticos a los de Levi. La misma forma, el mismo color y se diferenciaban únicamente porque Kenny tenía unas ojeras más horrendas, piel que había perdido elasticidad y diversas arrugas. Pero todo lo demás se asemejaba bastante.

"Levi"… el nombre rebotó en su mente y una sensación de exasperante angustia la atacó, haciéndola dudar. No dejaba de mirar los ojos de Kenny, mientras sostenía el vidrio contra su garganta y pensaba en que aquel sujeto tenía sangre similar a la del hombre que amaba como a su vida.

No desistió, no soltó el objeto punzante, pero tampoco siguió adelante. Parecía perpleja ante el hombre que seguía contemplándola con curiosidad y agotamiento por la lucha que acababan de tener.

―Me hubiese gustado que nos conociésemos en otras circunstancias de la vida ―hablar se le hizo difícil. Mikasa permaneció en silencio, observando lo desagradable que lucía su mejilla con el tremendo corte―. Si hay algo que debas saber es que tan sólo soy un hombre buscando el significado de su miserable vida. Alguien a quien nunca nada le satisfizo lo suficiente y por lo tanto, terminó jugando con la vida y con todo lo que tenía, buscando el porqué de su existencia.

Mikasa sintió su labio temblar. No supo si por ira, o por algo más.

―Esas son tus miserables palabras antes de morir ―masculló.

―Yo abandoné a Levi… justo cuando tus padres acudieron a mí a pedirme ayuda ―murmuró.

Mikasa creyó que no le había oído bien, pero supo que eso fue más un intento de su parte por no creerse lo que aquel hombre estaba diciéndole. Mas su ira estaba tan a flor de piel, que no podía dilucidar el contenido de aquellas palabras.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón, le dolieron de sobremanera, enervándola más aún.

―Estás mintiéndome. Dijiste que sabías mentir muy bien ―añadió la joven, quien poco a poco sentía como disminuía la fuerza que ejercía el vidrio contra la garganta del hombre. Y aquello la aterraba.

―Quisieras ya que todo fuese mentira…

―¡Mentiroso! ―gritó, tomándolo para lanzarlo contra el suelo y allí mismo, propinarle sendas patadas, puñetazos y golpes por todo el ya magullado cuerpo.

Y siguió… siguió… desesperada, confundida, asustada, furibunda, fuera de sí.

Perdiéndose…

Y entonces Erwin Smith la encontró.

La vio desde que hizo su aparición en la finca y atisbó hacia arriba. Allí estaba, embravecida, irreconocible y moliendo a golpeas al hombre que no con menos fuerza intentaba defenderse.

Abajo, además, el escuadrón terminaba de deshacerse de los últimos hombres que quedaban defendiendo lo indefendible.

Erwin supo, entonces, que debía entrar en acción. Y lo confirmó cuando se dio cuenta: sobre el tejado de la segunda planta y en dirección a la terraza, un sujeto intentaba apuntarle a Mikasa con una ballesta. No tenían armas de fuego, pero una de esas armas que disparaban flechas era una excelente idea. Un momento de torpeza de Mikasa y sería atravesada por una flecha.

Erwin bajó de su caballo y haciendo uso de su equipo, sin llamar la atención para no alertar al sujeto, escaló el muro de la casa hasta llegar a la terraza.

Kenny empujó a Mikasa, haciéndola resbalar con el piso húmedo y aprovechó de escapar, avanzando tambaleante, pero seguro, porque había visto a uno de sus hombres dispuesto a acabar con la mocosa, y alejarse era entonces lo mejor que podía hacer.

Mas Mikasa quería insistir y llegar hasta el final, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, vociferando insultos, colérica como un incendio incontenible, una fuerza la empujó y al mismo instante, el zumbido de la flecha pasó fugaz por su oído.

Y la fuerza con la que Erwin se aventó contra ella para salvarle la vida, los hizo terminar rodando hasta caer por el mismo espacio en el barandal roto, por el cual había caído uno de los hombres de Kenny. Erwin se aseguró de que Mikasa cayese sobre su cuerpo y no viceversa. La apegó contra sí y se giró, encorvándose para amortiguar la caída.

Y ni eso fue suficiente para calmarla. Daba manotazos al azar, creyendo que de seguro era otro de los secuaces de Kenny, entonces Erwin tuvo que controlarla.

―¡Ackerman, cálmate! ―vociferó molesto, y sólo cuando reconoció la voz, Mikasa volvió en sí.

―Comandante. Kenny se escapa ―le avisó con angustia, removiéndose, mientras Erwin la sostenía de los brazos.

―Cálmese ―recuperó su seriedad ―. Fin de la misión, emprendemos retirada.

―¡Pero Kenny! ―insistió.

―¡No importa Kenny! Ya hizo suficiente, Ackerman. Está bien. Necesitamos a Kenny con vida.

Mikasa no logró reparar en por qué Erwin estaba ahí, pero la adrenalina tampoco le permitió mayores análisis, así que desistió de luchar. De pronto todos los demás comenzaron a llegar para rodearla. Estaban apaleados como si un huracán les hubiese pasado por encima, pero estaban todos a salvo.

―Comandante, huyen ―dijo Gunther jadeando, sumándose al lado de Erwin.

―Déjenlos ir, emprendemos retirada. Y alguien hágale un torniquete a la soldado Ackerman, mientras llegamos al campamento.

Mikasa no entendía nada y poco podría entender en su estado. No se esforzó mucho excepto por calmarse, pero cuando toda su anatomía consiguió destensarse, el extremo relajo le produjo fue tal que terminó desmayándose.

Lo último que oyó fue la voz de Eren gritando su nombre.

.

.*.

.

No tardó mucho en despertar. Lo logró cuando apenas llegaban al campamento y lo primero que oyó fueron los alaridos de preocupación de Moblit. Luego las pisadas sobre el lodo de personas que se acercaban a ellos; probablemente el Equipo de Suministros. La lluvia había cesado. Sintió también los cascos de los caballos sonar pegajosos y duro contra el suelo y poco a poco percibió el movimiento del animal sobre el que estaba. Erwin Smith la llevaba consigo.

La ayudaron a bajar para ponerla a salvo en la tienda y comenzar a realizarle curaciones de inmediato. El torniquete que le había hecho Petra había calmado el sangrado, pero aún necesitaba diversos cuidados.

Mikasa, quien había sido un verdadero animal despiadado, ahora había recobrado su semblante silente y ni siquiera pretendía enunciar palabra alguna. Tampoco era que fuesen a pedírsela. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido y no pretendían exponerla a situaciones engorrosas. Tan sólo ella sabía qué le había dicho Kenny como para hacerla reaccionar de ese modo.

Una vez que su pierna estuvo curada, los soldados se encargaron de atender las heridas de sus otros compañeros.

A las fueras de las tiendas, acomodaron viejos troncos a modo de asiento y también recolectaron ramas secas para armar una fogata. Y lo consiguieron. Por mientras se acompañaban del calor y de pan y té, esperaban al amanecer para emprender camino a la comodidad y familiaridad del castillo.

Mikasa estaba catatónica. Miraba a la fogata mientras una manta le cubría los hombros. Su capa y toda su ropa estaban húmedas. Su pierna clavaba muy fuerte, con un dolor tan ardiente que le contraía los músculos del muslo, sin embargo, en su rostro no había ningún indicio de malestar. Le era indiferente. Apenas había bebido un poco de té que le habían llevado y el pan estaba intacto.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Petra se acercó a ella para curarle la herida que tenía en la mano producto del trozo de vidrio. Al menos, la bufanda no se había roto tanto, pero sí para provocarle un corte. Petra se hincó frente a ella con una cajita con elementos de curación y le removió las manos que sostenían la capa. Mikasa le obedeció casi por inercia, entregando la palma de su mano que estaba llena de cortes.

Observó a Petra hacer su trabajo con mucha delicadeza, limpiando la zona con un líquido que le hizo arder en primera instancia, pero estaba segura de que nada podría superar el dolor que punzaba en su muslo. Luego untó una crema de fuerte olor y finalmente le vendó la mano.

Cuando la giró para dejarla sobre su pierna, Petra sintió algo duro en los dedos de Mikasa y al mirar descubrió allí un pequeño anillo. Era hermoso, con una gema azul brillante y la argolla en tono plateado. Petra sabía qué significaba eso y alzó el rostro para ofrecerle a Mikasa una sonrisa pacífica y triste a la vez.

Mikasa la contempló sin poder evitar el cansancio en su expresión y la contempló con naturalidad, rompiendo un poco la seriedad por no parecer ruda con ella y sin embargo, sin sonreírle de vuelta en ningún momento. A Petra debió dolerle; Mikasa lo supo. Y entendió que Petra era una buena chica. Deseó que ojalá, y pronto, un hombre maravilloso y digno de ella llegase a moverle el mundo y hacerla feliz. Lo merecía. Después de toda la mierda que caía día tras día sobre ellos en esa maldita realidad de vivir encerrados tras muros por culpa de titanes.

Mikasa no quiso incomodarla más, por lo que decidió cobijarse aún más con la manta y con esa excusa esconder su mano de Petra. No tenía que seguir viendo algo que podría dañarla.

―Me salvaste la vida ―murmuró tranquila y con tono firme, mientras guardaba todos los elementos de nuevo en la caja. No perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento, y pronto volvió a mirarla―. Muchas gracias, Mikasa.

―No es nada ―musitó con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirar a la fogata―. Fuiste valiente.

El cabello negro caía fino a los costados de su rostro, enmarcando su perfil. Petra la encontró bonita, mucho más de lo que se veía día a día, a pesar de estar totalmente desarmada a causa de la batalla previa. Y soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que era nuevamente ella, que aquella bestia a la que había visto pelear contra tres hombres ya no estaba ahí. Había vuelto a dormir.

La dejó descansar, mientras se dirigía a ayudar a los demás.

Mikasa, por mientras, se dedicó a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Es más, no había otra cosa en la que pudiese pensar en aquel momento. Las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza incesantemente y les parecían tan lejanas, como si no diese crédito de que habían ocurrido unas horas antes. Y aquello tampoco tenía cabida en sus pensamientos; habían transcurrido horas y para Mikasa se habían sentido como cinco minutos.

Y todavía podía sentirlo, la carne de la mejilla de Kenny, una textura tersa y difícil de romper como tela dura y que al final se había rajado como tal, hasta volverse como cortar la piel de un pollo crudo. Sí, aún sentía la sensación de la cuchilla cortando la carne… aún la sentía. Y no dejaba de pensarlo, una y otra vez. No recordaba haberse sentido tan distinta, tan agitada, llegando al extremo de sus límites. Se acarició la mano vendada, como si de esa forma buscase borrar aquella cruda sensación, pero eso era imposible.

No lograba comprender por qué Erwin Smith había aparecido allí y seguía sin comprender. Empero no exigiría nada, ni un mínimo detalle porque había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la confidencialidad que el Comandante imponía sobre sus asuntos. Sabía que por mucho que preguntase, nadie iba a responderle nada.

Y calló, porque creyó que era lo más sensato, y también porque no tenía mucho que decir. En su estado simplemente podía pensar y pensar, y reaccionar difícilmente cuando atentaban contra su cordura para dirigirle la palabra.

Tenía las frases de Kenny adheridas a su magín, pero se entremezclaban entre todas armando sin sentidos y distorsionando el verdadero significado. Estaba tan confundida, que aunque lo hubiese querido no podría conectar las ideas. Por lo tanto decidió que lo dejaría para después. Para cuando todo estuviese quieto, porque aunque se mostrase inerte como una estatua por dentro las interrogantes vacilaban de un lado a otro y sus nervios hacían nudos… el cuchillo contra la carne… y la carne se rompía. Y eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

En eso consistía su situación, cuando oyó a todos acercarse a ella o mejor dicho, a la fogata: Gunther, Erd, Auruo, Petra y Eren, quienes la observaban con mucho interés y Eren con tanta sorpresa como si estuviese viendo a una desconocida y no la niña que hacía años atrás su padre y él habían rescatado en medio de una tormentosa noche.

Bebieron té y comieron pan, mientras compartían comentarios al azar sobre qué decisiones tomar de ahora en adelante. Mikasa no le prestó atención a ninguno de sus comentarios, excepto al de Auruo que la implicaba a ella:

―Oye, Ackerman ―dijo, luego de beber té―. Nos has sorprendido a todos.

―Sí, Ackerman ―murmuró Gunther con voz grave―. Te debo unas disculpas. Fuiste mejor líder que yo... me trago mis palabras. Expusiste tu vida para dar con Kenny hasta el final y si bien no conseguimos traerlo con nosotros, le diste una paliza bastante digna. Y gracias a eso nos diste tiempo de concentrarnos en acabar con sus hombres. Buen trabajo ―alzó el té en el aire a modo de salud.

Sólo por un momento, Mikasa abandonó su semblante estoico y abrió sus ojos en su totalidad, sorprendida por las palabras dichas y sin poder ocultar el sutil deje de emoción que la embargó. Se aferró a su manta y sin dejar de mirar a los jóvenes soldados, asintió, aceptando los cumplidos.

―Y gracias a Mikasa tenemos a nuestra enana sana y salva ―dijo Auruo sacudiendo la mano sobre la cabeza de Petra.

―¿Por qué no te muerdes la lengua, te ahogas y te mueres? ―gruñó la chica, intentándose quitarse sus manos de encima.

Siguieron conversando entre ellos, comentando y gastando bromas ligeras para amenizar el catastrófico ánimo que había en el ambiente.

Pero Mikasa sólo pudo soltar un largo suspiro y cerrar los ojos para dormitar hasta el amanecer.

.

.*.

.

Extrañaba el alfeizar. Extrañaba la quietud de un día como aquel en que podía sentarse allí a mirar por el ventanal, mientras se relajaba con el sonido de las hojas pasadas una tras otra en las manos de Hange. Abría siempre una rendija de la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa fresca y desde ahí podía observar toda la entrada del castillo y el sendero que llevaba al camino principal, los bosques, las montañas, y todo lo que podía verse desde allí.

Hange por su parte revisaba las observaciones que había hecho sobre él, y aunque ya iban a ser casi cinco días desde que Erwin Smith había partido, en todo ese tiempo Levi había evolucionado perfectamente bien, como si nunca hubiese pasado un mes inconsciente, luchando por su vida.

En esos días habían conversado suficiente sobre diversos temas, principalmente sobre sus sospechas sobre Kenny Ackerman y el porqué había enviado a Erwin corriendo tras Mikasa para traerlos de vuelta de la misión. A Levi todas esas especulaciones le resultaron muy confusas, pero terminó aceptándolas luego de incesantes dolores de cabeza. Las conversaciones con Hange le resultaban agotadoras.

También cesó su hambre insaciable y volvió a alimentarse como un ser humano normal. Al segundo día atacó la cocina cuando Hange intentaba hacerle un puré de papas. Terminó comiéndose las papas cocidas y le exigió otra sartén de huevos revueltos… unos cuatro para él solo. Bebió té, comió pan con mantequilla y se comió dos manzanas. Al rato, volvió a tomar té. Durante la tarde probó pan con mermelada de frutos silvestres, otra manzana y para la noche cenó lo que había para todos los soldados: frijoles y más pan.

"Monstruo hambriento", le había dicho Hange y por irrespetuosa la obligó a hacerle un té.

Al menos ahora volvía a tener esa típica renuencia a comer a deshoras y es que su organismo comenzaba a reponerse y recuperarse perfectamente bien.

Ya no quería estar en cama. No, ni un solo día. Odiaba estar en cama y se pasaba gran parte del día, yendo de un lado a otro. Fue trabajo de Hange convocar a una reunión para informar que el Capitán había salido de su delicado estado de salud y que estaba listo para reincorporarse a sus labores.

Levi nunca pensó que la moral de los soldados fuese a incrementarse tanto luego de esas palabras. Nunca se había considerado alguien de tal importancia, pero en aquel momento le pareció que había cosas que había pasado por alto. Le dieron una cálida bienvenida y aquel día fue el primero que se sumó a cenar con el resto de soldados.

Aquello había sucedido la noche anterior.

Ahora simplemente quería estar en su amado alfeizar, mirando hacia todo y nada a la vez. Y a Hange eso también la tranquilizaba. Llevaba un mes trabajando con los nervios de punta, durmiendo un par de horas durante día por medio y sufriendo de una tremenda preocupación. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, sentado en su alfeizar como siempre, gruñón y con su cara de nada. No había remedio; lo quería demasiado.

Pero se sintió inquieta cuando notó que Levi se tensaba y soltaba un gruñido ansioso. Y lo comprendió cuando oyó también los caballos en la distancia.

¡Dios! Se sentía como una niña pequeña y nerviosa al pensar en lo que iba a suceder ahora. Levi y Mikasa iban a volverse a ver. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y volteó a ver a Levi quien se removía inquieto intentando ver más allá de lo que le permitía ese ángulo. Ella también se sentía ansiosa, expectante ante aquello que llevaba esperando durante cinco días.

Erwin Smith lo había logrado. Simplemente, era el mejor.

Hange se puso de pie y se acercó al ventanal para observar el camino de entrada, la misma dirección en la que miraba Levi totalmente anticipante a lo que sabía que sucedería.

Y obtuvo su respuesta.

Allí estaba: herida, sucia y con rostro de cansancio tremendo, pero preciosa. ¿Tanto había crecido su cabello? Levi no recordaba. Pero sí recordó en el mismo momento en que la vio cuánto la amaba, cuánto le removía cada célula, cuánto la deseaba, y recordó cuán enamorado estaba de ella, loco por ella, todo por ella y sólo por ella.

Tras Mikasa venía su escuadrón completo, todos hechos un desastre, pero de pie y caminando erguidos, excepto por Mikasa que cojeaba. Y Levi pensó, que a pesar de eso, se veía maravillosa como Capitana de todos ellos, avanzando orgullosa sin perturbar su rostro en ningún momento. La idea le pareció una locura, pero fue un repentino ataque de admiración al verla tan determinada, acompañada del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

La ansiedad lo devastó y no pudo más con ello. Se incorporó y salió corriendo de la oficina de Hange, y ella no tuvo tiempo de protestarle, mas sólo tomó lugar en el alfeizar para ser testigo de cada momento del reencuentro más perfecto que podría ver en su vida.

Levi corrió, bajó las escaleras a zancadas y avanzó con desesperación para salir por poco eyectado de la entrada principal, hasta los pequeños escalones de ingreso al castillo.

Y su escuadrón completo lo vio, quedando todos boquiabiertos, excepto Mikasa quién miraba fijamente al suelo. Los demás se quedaron de pie, sin dar crédito a lo que veían y Mikasa, al notar la ausencia de las sombras a su alrededor, volteó a ver qué sucedía para luego encontrarse con el rostro de total impacto de los demás. Aquello la obligó a mirar de nuevo hacia adelante y entonces lo vio.

Ahí estaba, con el cabello un poquito más largo de lo que recordaba, pero bello. Hermoso, tan apuesto como sí podía recordar. Un poco más pálido, pero con sus preciosos ojos azules observándola con ese brillo especial que sólo le dedicaba a ella.

Podía ser un espejismo… podía ser otro de sus sueños… ¿y sí Kenny la había matado? ¿Y ahora estaba en el cielo? Pero por alguna extraña razón, todo le parecía tan real. Demasiado real.

No se atrevía a romper la distancia, temerosa de despertar como en todos sus más tortuosos sueños. Y sin embargo lo hizo. Avanzó torpes pasos y quiso correr, pero no pudo. Su pierna no se lo permitió. Empero insistió hasta el final, porque quería llegar a él y comprobar que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo.

Terminó saltando en un solo pie y aleteando con sus brazos para equilibrarse y llegar a él. Y a Levi esa imagen lo desarmó por completo, en una mezcla de risa y ternura, y hubiese reído de haber habido espacio para hacerlo y de haber tenido las ganas. Mas sólo pudo correr hacia ella para evitarle más dolor.

Entonces, el golpe del cuerpo de Mikasa contra el suyo lo desequilibró hasta caer al suelo, pero al menos se amortiguó sobre su trasero y la atrapó en sus brazos para no dejarla ir. Los brazos de Mikasa se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura y los de Levi en su espalda y uno rodeándole la cabeza respectivamente. Y fue sólo cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Levi que lo comprendió: él estaba ahí, de vuelta con ella.

Levi, sin poder evitarlo, y sin importarle nada más, sostuvo su cabeza con una mano y la besó con cuidado, sabiendo lo delicado que se encontraba su cuerpo. Dio pequeños toquecitos sobre sus labios, sin despegarse de ella y luego volvió a encerrarla en sus brazos, acomodándola contra su pecho, meciéndola cuando sintió que ella comenzó a sollozar con fuerza y susurrándole que todo estaba bien, qué sabía lo que le habían hecho, que nada podría herirla de ahora en adelante. Y se lo prometió, aunque estuviese equivocado. Él iba a luchar para conseguirlo.

Mikasa lloraba, como una niña pequeña, lloraba a viva voz y ahogándose en sus propios suspiros. El calor de Levi la abrigaba y la quemaba. Removiendo su cara, buscó sus labios para un beso más intenso y luego hundió su nariz en su cuello, aspirando con fuerza y llorando aún más. Su olor… era todo cuanto había soñado… y ahí estaba.

Erwin Smith se incorporó al Escuadrón que esperaba ansioso que Mikasa soltase a Levi para ir a saludarlo y celebrar su despertar. Gunther miró a Erwin con una expresión algo desaprobatoria y Erwin sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreírle. No había nada más por hacer. Y Gunther lo aceptó. Si Erwin Smith no decía nada, entonces él tampoco tenía que decir.

Erwin les hizo una señal para entrar al castillo y darles espacio a los dos Ackerman. El escuadrón sólo tuvo que obedecer y a medida que pasaban al lado de Levi, le hacían señas de saludos, de alegría y bienvenida y él sólo, como nunca, les ofreció una cálida y tenue sonrisa, asintiendo a todas sus señas, pero sin soltar a Mikasa en ningún momento.

―Vamos adentro ―le dijo Levi, tomando a Mikasa de los hombros para verla a la cara y encontrarse con sus ojos, nariz y mejillas rojas y húmedas―. Tienes que descansar y darte un baño.

En otra ocasión, Mikasa hubiese protestado pero ahora sólo quería gritar de felicidad. Mas no lo hizo y simplemente se limitó a abrazar a su hombre, a su amigo, a su mitad… y aquella era toda la recompensa que quería por la misión.

Tal y como le había dicho a Levi una vez, en las almenas del castillo, sobre cuál era su mejor recompensa: luego de una misión, volver a los brazos de su guerrero.

* * *

...

 **¡Ay! Qué cute. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Ojalá les haya gustado. Sí, me fui a la mierda con el final y el romance y lo nena XD jajaja Y sí, sé que dejé varias cosas en el aire… pero están listas para el cap 21 :D así que no desesperen. Saquen sus conclusiones y déjenme en sus reviews todo lo que opinan de este cap, sus dudas y todo lo que quieran decirme. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera.**

 **Ahora sí, comentarios.**

 **-Espero que se haya notado el cambio en la madurez de Mikasa. Que se haya notado que ella está más dispuesta a tomar decisiones de gran envergadura. AH, y por cierto, amé los roces con Gunther, no sé por qué, pero me parecieron interesantes y por eso los incluí.**

 **-Sé que despertar de un coma no es nada fácil y que se producen daños neuronales y chalalá, pero créanme que sé de casos de gente que despierta más fresca que una lechuga. Y por supuesto que Levi tenía que despertarse así de fabulosamente xD igual le puse la cuota de estado de salud delicado y etc. Leí sobre esto un poco antes de escribir. Usualmente lo hago cuando quiero hablar de algo que no tengo muy claro.**

 **-Uy, ¿qué pasa con Kenny? ¿Qué fue todo eso que le dijo a nuestra Mikasa? Pausa aquí. ¿Recuerdan los sueños de Mikasa? ¿Y los titanes ágiles? Vayan hilando. No les diré nada y lo dejaré para sus teorías :D**

 **-Amé a Erwin Smith en mi fanfic. Lo amo en la historia real también (a pesar de todo, snif, amén). Pero me encantó usarlo como muleta de Mikasa, y en realidad, a pesar de que Erwin es muy severo, parte de todo lo que está haciendo más que compañerismo es actuar por el bien del éxito. No piensen que se las da de buen amigo, o sea lo es, pero también es por un tema profesional. Espero expresarme bien. Es para que no piensen que de pronto Erwin es muy sentimental, porque no. De hecho, la sonrisa que le entrega a Gunther al final es como de "¿qué más vamos a ser?", algo de resignación más que nada jajaja. Estúpidos Ackermans.**

 **Eso respecto a este capítulo. Respecto al próximo se vienen más respuestas y un poco más de conversaciones interesantes. Más momentos de Levi y Mikasa, ¡sí! Quiero verlos crecer juntos, quiero más desarrollo de la relación, se los prometí, me lo prometí y eso haré. Además a Mikasa le deben su regalo de cumpleaños… :z hehehe … wuajsñlkaj ok no ;u; No más avances.**

 **Respecto a ustedes, muchas gracias por la espera y por la comprensión. Son los mejores. ¡Los mejores! Ya no respondo reviews a todos uno por uno, porque es como molesto para la lectura, pero sepan que jamás dejo un review sin leer: TODO LO LEO. Y agradezco toda la buena onda que me envían para continuar. A quienes tienen cuenta les respondo por PM. Y para los demás les reitero que si quieren hablar conmigo, no se corten y agréguenme a Facebook si quieren y shippeamos y rodamos. Mi cuenta de FB está aquí en mi perfil de fanfiction. Si les da cosa agregarme, mándenme un mensaje primero: vengo de ff. Y esto suena re feimus wuajaja pero no, de ninguna manera. Quienes ya me han agregado saben que soy humildad andante :D y sólo quiero que sepan que puedo ser cercana con ustedes. No problemo ;)**

 **Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se han incorporado a leer mi fic y han comentado. No saben cuan feliz que me hace que les guste. Si notaron errores, sí los hay, no lo niego. Pero he ido mejorando y viendo la manera de suplirlos.**

 **Ay, me despido, los quiero harto. Y nos leemos en el 21. Ya estoy trabajando en él.**

 **Cariños y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Matt.**


	21. Todo lo que significa

**¡HOLAAA! ¿Cómo están? ¡Extrañaba tanto hacer esto! Maldita universidad, maldita tesis (aunque las ame a ambas por igual), me sacan de quicio y me roban todo el tiempo. Bueno, entre otras cosas que han sucedido. Más de alguno comprenderá cuando digo "han sido días de mierda"… y cielos, estoy cansada y con la mente muy obstruida. ¿Se han mirado al espejo y se han visto tan desarmados que sienten pena de sí mismos? xD así estoy. Termino mi carrera este año, así que por eso ando tan desaparecida.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo, de todo corazón.**

 **En fin, a las aclaraciones de una buena vez:**

 **1- El capítulo era infinitamente más largo y por eso no actualizaba. Hasta que recordé que "quién mucho abarca, poco aprieta" y me dije a mi misma que no tenía por qué hacer capítulos tan largos. Mejor hago capítulos prudentes y así tenemos fic para más tiempo… o yo tengo más tiempo de desarrollar mejor la historia. ¡Como sea! Funciona mejor de ese modo, así que corté el capítulo porque ya me estaba poniendo bélica.**

 **2- Es un capítulo súper pasivo y meloso. Lo tenía pensando así desde el principio cuando planifiqué la historia, pero de todos modos ustedes me hicieron saber que querían ver más sobre nuestra hermosa pareja. ¿Leyeron el título? ¿Ese hermoso título? No es por nada.**

 **3- Este capítulo tiene una sobredosis de Levi y Mikasa. No sé qué me pasó… es el estrés jajaja. En serio, hay mucho amor en este cap, pero ustedes conocen la dinámica: un paliativo antes de… la muerte –adjuntar música de terror–. No, no es cierto. Pero ya saben a qué me refiero: premio y castigo.**

 **Quiero dejar una dedicatoria especial a Karina que estuvo de cumpleañitos y le prometí este update. Karina, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca xD Enjoy ;)**

 **Y ya sin más cháchara, a leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21** : Todo lo que significa.

.-*-.

El bárbaro agotamiento provocaba que mis piernas temblasen, haciéndolas ceder a la extenuación, sin embargo y a pesar de la crítica reducción de mis energías, realicé un último esfuerzo para mantenerme de pie a la espera de algún comentario que esclareciera el panorama actual. Al efusivo reencuentro le sucedió un susto momentáneo, y aunque breve, no parecía tratarse de algún asunto de vana importancia. No obstante, Hange se armó de prodigiosa paciencia para explicarme ―y asegurarme repetidas veces― que el ligero desmayo que había sufrido Levi no había sido nada grave, sino más bien algo similar a un decaimiento; tal vez por la conmoción, tal vez por levantarse tan agitadamente, pero ahora él estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Levi tenía un aspecto extenuado, tal como si hubiese tomado rumbo al norte con nosotros en la misión: pálido, ojeroso, más que antes. Llevaba el cabello un tanto revuelto y más largo desde la última vez que lo había visto, hasta casi cubrirle los ojos. Hange le tenía el rostro tomado con una mano mientras con la otra le abría los párpados para revisarle los ojos. Levi estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Lo habíamos traído hasta su habitación luego de que sufriese un breve desmayo. Cuando la efusividad del reencuentro nos abandonó a ambos, nos dispusimos a ingresar al castillo y entonces _sucedió_ sin darme tiempo de anticiparlo. No fui capaz de comprender qué estaba pasando, pero sí fui consciente del pánico inmensurable que me atacó en cuanto lo vi desequilibrarse y deslizarse en una caída que fue interrumpida por el agarre de mis brazos.

Pese a las lúdicas especificaciones de Hange, la preocupación anidó en mi pecho, allí donde se encontraba mi corazón martillando fuerte; tanto por el miedo, tanto por la felicidad.

Era difícil dar crédito, o siquiera intentar creer aquello que estaba sucediendo frente a mis ojos, porque incluso cuando yo sabía que arduos días cargarían sobre mis hombros, reservaba la esperanza para golpear mi ánimo de motivación. Pero aun así, era consciente de que la esperanza, muchas veces, resultaba ser más un paliativo intangible, que una verdad reconfortante.

«Esto es una verdad reconfortante», pensé para mí misma, intentando controlar el ritmo de mi respiración que parecía atentar contra mi vida.

―Vaya, Mikasa ―sonrió Hange, sin dejar de analizar los ojos de Levi, presionándole las ojeras para ver el color interior―, ¿ves lo que provocas en este hombre?

Por poco cometo el fatídico error de soltar una risilla ante el comentario, pero logré contenerme cuando me percaté de cómo Levi clavó sus pupilas en la pobre mujer, fulminándola sin recato por haber arremetido contra su orgullo tan despiadadamente. Al ganarse aquella mueca de su parte, Hange le atrapó la mandíbula, afirmando el agarre y dejando sus labios completamente apretujados. Oí a Levi mascullar: «Cállate», con las «a» reemplazadas por «u» constreñidas.

Y hubo en ello algo que acaparó totalmente mi atención: Levi conservaba impertérrita la calidad de su mal humor, y seguía siendo descortés con Hange, no obstante, se mostraba un poco más cercano de lo que recordaba. Incluso se podría afirmar que también estaba siendo un poco más condescendiente, puesto que él jamás hubiese permitido que ella se dirigiese a él de ese modo y él tampoco le habría respondido tan amenamente, casi correspondiendo a sus jugarretas. Había algo nuevo en él, y yo ansiaba el momento en que pudiese averiguar _qué_. Pero tendría que esperar pacientemente por la oportunidad adecuada en que pudiésemos conversarlo.

Cuando Hange terminó de examinar a Levi, retomó su postura erguida, bosquejando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y me observó, mientras yo aún me encontraba petrificada a unos pasos tras pasar la puerta de la habitación.

―Muy bien. « _Taller de Reparaciones Hange_ » a su servicio ―expresó con euforia, sosteniéndose la cintura con ambas manos―. Hice todos los arreglos posibles, así que espero que estés satisfecha con tu producto. Cualquier falla, no dudes en notificármela.

Guardé silencio durante unos segundos en los cuales mis ojos estudiaron a la mujer frente a mí.

Una sensación de amarga aflicción embargó mi garganta al darme cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, Hange había estado dando lo mejor de sí para ayudar a Levi y salvarle la vida. Incluso, había comprometido gran parte de su valioso tiempo y dedicación. Y no era que ella no lo hubiese hecho de por sí, ya que Levi era su amigo, pero el punto era que ella, además, había tenido cierto grado de empatía hacia mí en el proceso. Aun cuando mis actitudes habían dejado bastante que desear, empezando por mis inexcusables insolencias.

Tenía… debía decir algo al respecto, mas solo pude concentrarme en el equilibrio que necesitaba para mantenerme de pie.

No dejé de mirarla, como esperando que con ese gesto tan burdo ella pudiese comprender mi gratitud. Luego viré la vista hacia Levi quién nos observaba a ambas con aparente curiosidad.

―Levi ―susurré, haciendo de su nombre en mis labios mi máxima reacción.

―Mikasa ―murmuró Hange, llamando mi atención, dejando en claro que debía informarme algo.

Alcé la vista hacia ella y asentí, dispuesta a concentrarme en sus palabras.

―Levi despertó hace algunos días ya. Se ha recuperado perfectamente bien, aunque es evidente que su estado es inconsistente producto del largo período de inconsciencia que atravesó; pero su estabilidad volverá con el tiempo ―mientras Hange hablaba, su voz me pareció tan relajante que el sueño me atravesó de pies a cabeza―. Aún no hablaremos de las condiciones médicas, dejaremos eso para después, porque está claro que no vas a prestarme mucha atención aunque te lo dijese. Por ahora creo que es justo que te preocupes de ti misma, que comas, tomes un buen baño y si quieres una buena sutura en la pierna, pasa a verme a mi laboratorio cuando quieras.

Era incómodo: tanta benevolencia… un atentado de afecto luego de los desgarros de la miseria. Y la combinación de ambos surtía en mí un efecto confuso, ambivalente… Erwin Smith. Ahora, Hange Zöe. ¿Qué había hecho yo por ellos, como para ser beneficiaria de su altruismo?

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, apuñalando mi pecho, obligándome a separar los labios para tragar aire, como si el oxígeno que entraba por mis fosas nasales no fuese suficiente. Mis manos se tambaleaban nerviosas y estaban frías… y dolían.

Levi levantó su rostro para detener sus orbes azules e intensos en mi zonza figura que no se atrevía a avanzar ni un solo paso más dentro del cuarto. Aún desde esa distancia podía leer su mirada: aquellos ojos que hablaban de confusión y ansiedad; él debía sentirse igual que yo.

―Hange ―suspiré―, ¿cómo podría…

―No es necesario, Mikasa ―me sonrió con ternura―. Todo está bien. Es hora de que les dé su espacio. Tú cuidarás bien de Levi. Por cierto, ya comió. ¿Has oído que los enfermos que comen no mueren?

Hange insistía en rebosarme de su amabilidad, técnicamente obviando todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado y mostrando ante mí toda la humildad de la que era capaz. Ni siquiera hizo uso de su humor pesado para gastarme algunas bromas sobre ello. Hizo caso omiso de todos mis arrebatos contra su persona y gracias a toda su ardua labor ahora me daba este regalo.

Sinceramente, no supe qué decir, porque no hallé palabras que pudiesen enmendarlo. Y ella fue consciente de ello, que yo no podía reaccionar y que poco llegaba a comprender la situación, pero estaba contenta y eso parecía ser suficiente para ella.

―Hange, yo siento mucho… ―fue difícil, pero no imposible―. Lo siento, en verdad.

―Tranquila. Todo está bien ahora ―dijo, acercándose a mí y tomándome de los hombros, murmurando para que solo yo pudiese oírla.

Sin más, Hange abandonó el cuarto canturreando canciones sin sentido con toda naturalidad. La oí cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y su voz dispersarse a medida que se alejaba del lugar.

Me tomó unos segundos espabilar y girar el rostro de vuelta a la escena frente a mí: Levi seguía en su lugar, pestañeando lerdamente y comprobando la movilidad de sus extremidades.

Aunque un poco cautelosa ―tal vez preocupada, y con temor de volver a perturbarlo―, avancé tímidos pasos hasta Levi y me paré frente a él sin quitarle los ojos de encima, manteniendo un semblante silente y escondiendo la emoción, como un ritual de consideración a su estado.

Levi alzó la mirada sin manifestar respuesta, ni siquiera gestual. Mi mano, de forma casi instintiva, se posó en su mejilla, acariciándolo, delineando su rostro las yemas de mis dedos como si intentase comprobar que era real. Mi pulgar sobre sus labios disfrutó de la cálida y suave textura que conocía tan bien.

Un nudo repentino se ciñó en mi garganta, sin embargo, a esas alturas había descartado la idea de seguir llorando. Era suficiente ya.

Por lo tanto, contenté mi (casi imperceptible) felicidad afirmando las caricias sobre la tersa piel de Levi, sin dejar de contemplar sus facciones, sus delicados rasgos, sus particulares y preciosos ojos azules, su abanico de pestañas… Cerré los ojos en cuánto percibí el movimiento de su cabeza siguiendo mi mano, correspondiendo a las caricias aún sin alterar su expresión severa.

Era tan simple; su vida significaba poder respirar… tranquilamente. Y podía ser tan complejo a la vez.

―Debes darte un baño, como Hange dijo ―comentó con voz suave, sin querer importunarme con tal sugerencia.

―Sí ―asentí―. Mierda ―mascullé al sentir la punzada en el muslo.

―¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? ― mientras sostenía mi mano entre las suyas, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar mi pierna que traía rota la tela del pantalón.

―No. Está cicatrizando bien, es solo el dolor ―me miré la pierna―, a veces clava muy fuerte.

―No me molestaría ayudarte ―comentó con firmeza.

―En el campamento… Petra me hizo una buena sutura que funcionará bien. En caso de necesitar otra iré donde Hange, aunque no lo creo necesario ―me encogí de hombros.

La sensación de extrañez en la boca del estómago era ineludible, un síntoma psicosomático efecto de la novedad haciendo estragos en mi mente y el incalculable agotamiento que pesaba sobre mi magullada figura. Además, y sumado a las dolencias anímicas, la frustración había tomado su lugar en el cuadro; la frustración de no haber podido capturar a Kenny Ackerman.

Y aun así, estaba repleta de cuantiosa felicidad y desbordante necesidad de apresar a Levi y fundirme con él en un abrazo que durase eones. Sin embargo, todas aquellas emociones colisionaban entre sí por ser límites opuestos de cada sentimiento. El aturdimiento me hacía permanecer quieta y reaccionando más por instinto que por motivación propia.

Creo que de alguna manera, en aquel momento, una parte de mí aún temía porque todo eso fuese un sueño.

―Date un baño aquí, prepara la bañera. Iré a buscar ropa limpia a tu cuarto y vuelvo ―dijo Levi, para luego salir de su habitación.

No me dejó ninguna otra opción, ni siquiera pude refutar.

Yo no quería significar una molestia para él ―considerando su reciente estado de salud―, pero él dejó sus palabras en el aire, como una orden, sin esperar respuesta y obligándome a cumplir. Imperantemente invasivo.

Ordené a mis piernas caminar hasta la puerta que dirigía hacia el baño personal de Levi, y una vez allí dentro aspiré con fuerzas, relajándome con el familiar olor de la extrema limpieza. Todo estaba en orden y preparado para poder tomar un baño sin mayores complicaciones.

La sala estaba dispuesta con una bañera bastante grande y sobre esta un sistema de regadera que había desarrollado la Legión hacía tiempo atrás. De esta forma, los baños de los soldados era más expeditos y se perdía menos el tiempo llenando bañeras. Para cuando se requería un baño más profundo se tomaba el tiempo para realizar aquel último paso. Además, Hange, gracias a sus experimentos, había descubierto una forma de calentar cañerías para que el agua que fluyese por ellas se calentase también. Había calderas predispuestas que ayudaban a conseguir ese objetivo.

Así que luego de quedarme pensándolo durante unos segundos y tasando el aspecto de mi cuerpo, decidí que el baño rápido no era un buen aliado. Dejé que la bañera se llenase, mientras comenzaba a desvestirme con cuidado de no provocarme más malestar.

Primero solté la capa, dejándola caer sin mayor contemplación, y ésta soltó un ruido seco al golpearse contra el suelo, levantado el polvo que había sido tierra seca adherida a la tela. Todo mi uniforme estaba hecho añicos, pero sinceramente poco importaba a esas alturas. Incluso mi bufanda estaba tiesa producto de la sangre que había caído sobre ella, tenía varios rasgones y estaba irremediablemente sucia, hasta asemejaba a un paño para trapear. Pronto me ocuparía de ella, lavaría y enmendaría.

Cuando me quité la chaqueta de los hombros sentí un fuerte dolor recorrer toda la extensión de mi espalda y me estremecí, deslizando, por consecuencia, las mangas con mayor cuidado hasta quitármelas por completo. Y di gracias de no haber llevado puestos los arneses, o probablemente el ritual hubiese resultado más tortuoso. Proseguí retirando la camisa, mi sujetador y finalmente el pantalón, con mucho cuidado. Removí la prenda y volví a revisar mi herida: no solo tenía una costra creciendo sobre los hilos de la sutura, sino que tenía diversos hematomas alrededor; estos en diversos tamaños y colores.

Una obra de arte y Kenny era su autor.

Liberé un largo suspiro hastiado al pensar en ello, y corté la corriente del agua.

Luego de comprobar que ésta estuviese a buena temperatura, decidí que era hora de entrar. Me deshice de mis bragas y me hundí en el agua con lentitud y afirmándome en los bordes de la bañera para no dejarme caer con demasiada fuerza. Mis brazos temblaron, reclamando por el esfuerzo de sostener mi peso, obligándome a enroscar los dedos en los bordes de la estructura para compensar mínimamente la quemante sensación.

Solo cuando el agua destensó cada músculo de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta del nivel de cansancio que pesaba sobre mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi figura, descubriendo a su paso ardores y punzadas dolorosas. Cuando logré sentarme complemente, liberé mis manos, recogí las piernas y las abracé. Mi mentón descansó sobre mis rodillas y decidí que lo mejor era sumirme en la sensación del agua cálida contra mi piel.

El agotamiento logró doblegar mis escasas energías, haciéndome dormitar durante unos segundos, con mi cabeza pendiendo hacia adelante y calmándome con el tenue sonido de mi respiración. Pronto iba a quedarme dormida, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era apresurarme en lavar mi cuerpo para disponerme a descansar. Con suavidad sacudí la cabeza, obligándome a despertar y luego me dediqué a jabonar y frotar mis extremidades y mi torso. También me encargué de lavar mi cabello que se sentía maltratado, áspero al tacto y reseco, de seguro por la tierra. Una vez que me sentí satisfecha con el resultado, comencé a peinar los mechones entre mis dedos mientras observaba las puntas de negro cabello al terminar.

Me encontraba absorta en la caricia de mis dedos cuando sentí la puerta del baño cerrarse a mis espaldas. Con los ojos sellados, sin voltear en ningún momento, me concentré en oír y percibir los sonidos de los movimientos que se expandían dentro de la estancia. Sentí pasos lentos y suaves; el rumor de algo que debió ser tela y como era puesta sobre una de las encimeras; más pasos y finalmente, el ruido de la tela friccionando al ser desprendida de la piel… entonces sonreí con nerviosismo.

No podía provocarme otra cosa sino una infinita sensación de paz, la mano que recorrió con una caricia cálida la extensión de mi cuello, mis omoplatos y parte de mi columna. De pronto volvió a subir, luego a bajar, provocando así un masaje tan placentero que terminaría llevándome al sueño también.

Hubiese querido que fuesen mis manos las que recorriesen su firme espalda, pero sin importar que hubiese sido _él_ quien pasó un mes dormido, era yo quien ahora recibía todas las atenciones… Hubiese querido intentarlo de todos modos, protestar y reclamar mi derecho a consentirlo, pero estaba tan agotada… tanto. Dolía incluso respirar, me tensaba las costillas.

Tenuemente abrí mis ojos, hasta con algo de timidez implícita, y encontré los suyos: intensos, clavados en mi rostro.

Me abandonó para reincorporarse y retirar la ropa restante que le quedaba. Ahí, de pronto, me atacó un repentino arranque de pudor. Pero tan sólo era tema de recordar cuántas veces había visto desnuda aquella estructurada anatomía que una vez más estaba frente a mí, cuántas veces había tocado cada tramo de su piel, cuántas veces había besado, mordido…

Tragué saliva con dificultad y reseguí con la mirada cada paso que avanzó hasta sumergirse en la bañera conmigo. Tomó posición en el extremo contrario y apoyó su espalda contra el borde, descansando los brazos hacia los costados. Entre el vapor vislumbré su figura que lentamente comenzaba a relajarse, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y respirando con quietud.

Quietud.

Paz.

Cosas que yo creía olvidadas.

―Oye ―su voz se volvió un ronroneo adormilado―, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a hacerme esperar?

Cuando volví la vista hacia él, su cabeza descansaba hacia atrás. Estaba mirando al techo.

―Hm, ¿perdón? ―solté con torpeza.

Por penoso que pareciera, mis cinco sentidos estaban obstruidos.

―El agua va a enfriarse y tú seguirás siendo una estatua.

Me mordí el labio inferior y dudé por unos segundos.

―Levi… yo…

―¿Qué haces allá? ―inquirió, esta vez clavando sus ojos en mí―. Ven aquí. Te necesito ―finalizó, suavizando su expresión.

Eran palabras suficientes para querer aventarme contra él nuevamente, pero aquel sentimiento ambiguo y desconcertante me ataba de manos, coartando cualquier movimiento que hubiese querido realizar. Sin embargo, poco a poco se hizo más legible, y pude responder, tal vez no lo que Levi quería oír, pero sí lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Y eso inevitablemente significaría que por fin podría liberar aquellas absurdas amarras.

―No lo entiendes, ¿no es así? ―hablé con suavidad, mientras luchaba con el dolor en mi pecho.

―¿Qué sucede? ―mantuvo su parquedad.

―Pensé que ibas a morir ―suspiré, hundiendo el rostro entre las piernas―. Y ahora estás aquí… tan sólo déjame entender, déjame asumir, déjame terminar de creer que es verdad…

―Podrías creértelo si vienes aquí ―me extendió su mano y me observó.

Contemplé su ofrenda unos instantes y, enfrentándome a la vacilación, con delicadeza extendí mi mano que aún estaba vendada, aquella que tenía el anillo en el anular. Levi la sostuvo, no sin darle una ojeada al brillante objeto que tanto le enorgullecía y luego de su admirarlo, ejerciendo prudente cantidad de fuerza me arrastró para hacerme llegar hasta él.

Decidí apoyarme sobre mis rodillas para facilitar los movimientos y una vez frente a él, me acomodé para sentarme sobre sus muslos, de lado, apoyando el costado de mi cadera contra su regazo, para proteger así mi extremidad herida. Levi cruzó unos de sus brazos por mi espalda y con la mano libre acarició una de mis pantorrillas.

Con nuestros rostros frente a frente, y su aliento golpeando sobre mis labios, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, agitándose… agitándome.

Mis manos se movieron por inercia, tomando su rostro entre éstas, presionando sus mejillas, deslizándome por su cuello y bajando por sus hombros fuertes, sintiendo la tersa piel. Mis yemas se hundieron en su musculatura, palpando la fibra de sus brazos, estrujándolos con fuerza. Posteriormente a su pecho, bajando hasta su cintura, y al llegar a sus muslos mis manos curiosas y hambrientas se detuvieron.

Terminé dándole una mirada inquisitiva, mientras intentaba gobernar la impudicia de mis manos.

―Estoy completo ―dijo, mostrando su rostro altanero y robándome extrañas miradas.

No tardó en adueñarse de que aquello de lo que ya era dueño: sus manos se aventuraron laboriosas por mi piel, me tomaron con determinación, atrayéndome más a él, palpando todo a su paso y haciéndome soltar jadeos a causa de la confusión entre la sensación del dolor y la calma.

―Yo también ―rezongué, un poco incómoda por el contacto tan directo de nuestra anatomía y también por el exceso de presión que aplicó contra mí.

―Perdóname― su voz oscura violentó mis sentidos―, sé que no tienes suficientes fuerzas como para hacer algo al respecto― poco a poco aflojó la firmeza de su agarre, aunque sin soltar sus brazos que estaban cerrados alrededor de mi cintura―. Tan sólo quédate así. Déjame sentirte, déjame sentir que estoy realmente vivo.

« _Qué injusto que me digas eso ahora… ahora que estoy tan cansada_ …»

Llevé mis manos a acariciar su cabello mientras sostenía su mirada, la que podía decirme tantas cosas. Era igual que siempre: lo que no hablaba, lo contaban sus ojos y a través de ellos me parecía que podía comprenderlo todo, incluso en ese momento.

Acariciando todo a su paso, mis brazos escalaron por sus hombros para cerrarse en torno a su cuello. Sentía su respiración golpear contra la humedad sobre mi piel, y aquello provocaba vivas corrientes en mi organismo. Pero más ardía cuando sus suspiros chocaban directo contra mi rostro y nuestras narices rozaban con suavidad…

―Te extrañé ―musitó, rozando sus labios contra mi mejilla.

« _Qué injusto, Capitán Levi_ ».

Fue cuando entonces lo que había estado recluido se liberó en sollozos entrecortados, lo que no había llegado a comprender, finalmente se dio a entender solo, y por lo tanto, como efecto secundario despertó mi consciencia, reanimándose por completo, anegándose en sentimientos atosigantes y frustración.

―No me digas eso ―gruñí, apretando los párpados―. ¡Estabas inconsciente! ―golpeé su pecho con mis manos empuñadas―. No sabes cuánto te extrañé _yo,_ no sabes cuánto, no sabes…

Mi frente se apoyó contra la suya a la vez que yo soltaba un respiro ahogado. Él simplemente me observó perplejo y luego volvió a mantenerse serio.

Eso hasta que sus labios rompieron su rectitud cuando giró su cabeza, buscando mi boca entre tanteos sigilosos. Pero mis manos apresaron su rostro deteniéndolo a unos pocos centímetros de mí. No tenía sentido mostrarse orgullosa, pero yo lo era, en muchos aspectos.

Sin embargo, todo rastro de hesitación se disolvió cuando vi a Levi humedecerse los labios. Y ahí estaba mi último límite roto.

Cuando mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos, Levi suspiró, soltando todo su respiro cálido, ahogándome, y por efecto mis brazos lo encerraron, presionándolo contra mí, fundiéndonos en un abrazo intenso lleno de alivio, de sosiego, de pasión y totalmente reconfortante.

De pronto pareció como si todos mis comentarios sobre la fragilidad de mi cuerpo hubiesen pasado al olvido para él, porque de un momento a otro me abrazó con más pujanza, abriendo la boca en medio del beso, llevándome a mí a abrirla por inercia para que finalmente su labio superior friccionase contra mi labio inferior en una caricia dulce, cálida.

Mi cuerpo dolía. No obstante, estando así de ensimismada, todo parecía importar menos.

Era felicidad. Aquella que había olvidado, o más bien abandonado en mis días de infancia.

Y tanta felicidad dolía también, dolía en el pecho en forma de llanto, dolía en el estómago en forma de risas que aún no se encorajaban a salir, dolía en la cabeza de tanto llorar, dolía en el cuerpo por los fuertes abrazos.

Dolía. Pero aquel era el único dolor por el cual valía la pena vivir.

―Es un atentado que te bañes conmigo luego de todo lo que ha pasado ―murmuré contra sus labios, sin dejar de besarlo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó, correspondiéndome.

―No me diste tiempo de reaccionar.

Levi se separó de mí, dando besos breves, hasta finalmente retractarse.

Calló unos segundos mientras me observaba con rostro bastante severo como si algo terrible hubiese sucedido.

―Estuve a punto de morir ―dijo con voz oscura, haciendo que por consecuencia yo también tomase una postura más sobria―. Estuve a punto de no volver a verte nunca más, ni tú a mí ―aseveró―. ¿Qué mierda importa el tiempo, cuando puede ser aquí y ahora?

 _Ciertamente_.

―Lo siento ―susurré, acercando mi rostro al suyo y sin poder ocultar la tristeza en mi rostro.

Aquello era suficiente en su defensa. Y de ese modo, aunque bastante anexo, respondí aquello que había cuestionado mientras Hange le hacía su revisión.

El sentimiento macabro de saber que vas a morir es, sin lugar a dudas, estremecedor. Batallan dentro de éste dos sentimientos, ambos tan terribles como el otro. Primero, la resignación; la nefasta realidad de asumir que el momento ha llegado y que detrás quedarán tantas cosas: personas, sueños, momentos, pero aun así, se acepta con valentía. Segundo, y debiese ser la peor, la desesperación; saber que todo lo que se ama queda atrás y el suplicio que significa la pérdida consume, exaspera, pero uno sabe que es demasiado tarde…

Por lo tanto, sobrevivir a ello de seguro era un agente importante en el momento de replantearse toda la vida, la concepción del mundo y de quienes nos rodean: ¿De qué sirve el orgullo o el rencor?

Era probable que Levi lo hubiese hecho; el haberse replanteado su visión de todo cuánto le rodeaba y todos quienes le rodeaban. Eso explicaba sus amenas reacciones hacia Hange, porque incluso Levi era demasiado humano y podía darse cuenta de ello. Es complejo… y simple: todo lo que parece banal toma valor cuando te enfrentas a la muerte.

Luego de cavilar, lentamente mi consciencia comenzó a abandonarme.

Lo noté en el momento en que me hallé recostada sobre la cama, con ropa limpia ―una camiseta ancha y mis pantaloncillos de entrenamiento―, y una manta cubriéndome a medias. Y a pesar de que debí pasar por muchos pasos antes de llegar ahí, apenas podía recordarlos.

Mis ojos se cerraban de forma irrefrenable, como si mis párpados pesaran lo suficiente para no poder mantenerlos abiertos.

Si bien aún era temprano, y debía dirigirme a los comedores del castillo para almorzar, tomé la decisión de dar prioridad a mi descanso hípnico. La comida podía esperar, el sueño no.

Al final, cómoda en el cama, dormitaba momentáneamente para despertar entre ligeros respingos y darme cuenta que las manos de Levi se paseaban por mi cabello. Estaba acostada en posición fetal, acurrucando mis brazos contra mi pecho, y Levi se había recostado a mi lado para acariciarme y de esa forma hacer mi descanso más grato.

―Creo… ―bostecé livianamente antes de seguir― creo que es la primera vez, en un mes, que voy a dormir tranquila.

―¿Dormías tranquila antes? ―preguntó con suavidad Levi, peinando mi cabello.

Respecto a su pregunta: no, nunca había dormido realmente tranquila. Pero cuando decidimos formalizar nuestra relación abandonando toda hesitación, por algún motivo, mis noches se habían vuelto mucho más quietas. Sin embargo, desde la tragedia en la primera misión para dar captura a Kenny, hasta algunos días atrás ―vale decir durante todo el mes― apenas conseguí pegar pestaña y cuando lo hacía era producto de los medicamentos que me suministraban. Naturalmente no hubiese podido conseguirlo.

―Creo que sabes la respuesta ―musité, perdiéndome en sus caricias que incitaban al sueño a venir.

Levi se acercó más a mí, y entre sueños sentí la irradiación de calor provenir de su cuerpo, haciendo que instintivamente me acercase a él, hurgando como un pequeño animal indefenso sobre el pelaje de su madre, hasta apoyar mi mejilla en su pecho sin alejar demasiado mi rostro, para sentir como su aire, en cada respiro, caía sobre mi frente.

Antes de que pudiese dormirme finalmente, Levi habló:

―Sé que no es momento para hablar y que debo dejarte descansar, pero necesito saber algo para poder estar tranquilo ―se apoyó en su codo y se afirmó la cabeza; desde ese ángulo su aire caía sobre todo mi rostro, refrescándome. Asentí con el esfuerzo que me fue posible para darle paso a continuar―. ¿Estuvo muy mal? Kenny te hizo daño, lo sé. Quiero saber si ese daño es reparable o no.

Abrí los ojos con letargo, algo impactada por la pregunta, y los volví a cerrar cuando sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El solo hecho de intentar recordar aquel escenario oscuro y turbio provocaba en mí una sensación repulsiva y tormentosa. Como recordar pesadillas terroríficas cuando eres un niño o caminar por un pasillo oscuro, frío y solitario.

Pero a pesar de la aversión que me provocaba, podía responder con facilidad. Porque no tenía ninguna otra respuesta bajo la manga.

―No lo sé ―encogí un solo hombro, provocándome incomodidad. Mi cuerpo estaba apaleado―. El daño físico es irrelevante, pero admito que dijo cosas que me dolieron más que sus golpes.

Sentí a Levi inquietarse, poniéndose ansioso por la continuación y no tardó en hacérmelo saber.

―¿Cómo qué? ―su voz retomó la hosquedad habitual, dejándome en claro que el tema era grave.

Yo sabía que era aquello a lo que podía temer, aquello que Kenny podría decirme y que Levi odiaría que yo supiese. Debía dejarle en claro que no me importaba.

―Me dijo que… ―un suspiro me interrumpió― que… que tú… habías asesinado… gente.

Cuando terminé de hablar tuve la sensación de haberme desligado de un peso tan grande, que por poco termino más agotada aún. No era que me importase de todos modos; Levi ya no era esa persona que ahora estaba recluida en algún rincón del pasado, y con toda su labor en la Legión durante todos esos años, él de alguna manera había purgado lo que podría decirse sus pecados. Al menos para mí así era.

―Yo… ―intentó excusarse.

―No me importa ―lo detuve en el acto, sin siquiera inmutarme, permaneciendo quieta en mi lugar―. Si alguna vez hiciste algo malo para poder sobrevivir, a mí eso no me importa. Yo asesiné a un hombre cuando tenía nueve años. ¿A quién pretendes darle explicaciones, pánfilo?

Soltó un gruñido amurrado y pude oírle susurrar « _mocosa_ », aunque fuese casi imperceptible. Su comentario me robó una ligera sonrisa, producto de lo tradicional que sonaba esa palabra en sus labios, y germinó en mí unas inmensas ganas de aferrarme a él. No dudé en hacerlo.

―Hubo otras cosas que dijo ―añadí―. De seguro habrá una reunión con el Comandante Erwin y allí tendré que decirles todo lo que sé. Estarás ahí para oírlo… déjame dormir, por favor.

Pude percibir el bufido frustrado que soltó antes de decir:

―Lo siento. Descansa.

Poco a poco, comencé a caer en un profundo sueño. Caí lento, suave, percibiendo por poco el momento en que mi consciencia comenzaba a apagarse; y antes de que me entregase por completo al descanso, sin control de mi mente, simplemente lo liberé:

―Tal vez debimos conocernos hace mucho tiempo.

Sentí a Levi soltar una risilla tenue. De seguro creyó que era un comentario romántico, pero no lo fue.

Era una de las frases de Kenny que más daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

.

.*.

.

Los primeros días luego de volver de la misión, el Comandante Erwin Smith se mostró generoso con todos nosotros. No hubo preguntas incómodas, sino mucha comida, horas y horas de sueño, descanso de los entrenamientos y disponibilidad médica para nuestras heridas. Esto porque luego de una misión tan larga se requería un descanso acorde que no solo englobaba la parte física sino la emocional y moral. De este modo, el Comandante aseguraba que todos estuviésemos en nuestro sano juicio cuando asistiésemos a la reunión.

Durante aquellos días, Levi estuvo bajo el cuidado de Hange, quien lo mantenía en permanente estudio y si Levi estornudaba, entonces Hange aparecía para analizarlo por completo. Decía que cada cosa podía resultar ser relevante para comprender su estado de salud. Y respecto a eso, la única información que el Comandante me pidió revelar fue aquella que estuviese ligada al accidente de Levi. Le expliqué que Kenny había hablado de un experimento y que al parecer este no había rendido frutos. Por lo tanto, Levi debía encontrarse fuera de peligro. Mas como nadie confiaba en las palabras de un asesino, Hange insistió con sus intensivos exámenes.

En mi caso los cuidados no fueron menores, y a pesar de las vendas y las capas y capas de pomada que cubrían mi herida, el dolor seguía punzando; disminuía, pero se mantenía en su lugar. La sutura tenía cinco puntos y la herida ya estaba cerrando, los hematomas comenzaban a desaparecer, difuminándose en colores más pálidos y algunos hasta casi imperceptibles.

Cuando me quedaba contemplando la herida, pensaba en que me gustaría que los recuerdos desaparecieran de esa forma.

El resto del escuadrón parecía estar bien. Auruo tenía una sutura en el brazo; Petra magulladuras no menores, pero no graves; Erd traía un parche hacía días en la sien y tenía un ojo hinchado y Gunther tenía un dedo de la mano entablillado. Al menos nadie sufría de gravedad. Excepto Eren, quien se había ganado un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de una escopeta. Ahora sufría de jaquecas repentinas e intensas que lo obligaban a sentarse cuando podían más que él. Hange le había explicado que era por el golpe y que tardaría un tiempo en desaparecer. Infusiones de hierbas le ayudaban a sobrellevar sus dolencias.

Dentro de la Legión todos se hallaban en perfectas condiciones y eso era una inyección de ánimo para quienes volvíamos de la batalla.

Armin me abrazó con desembozo en cuánto me vio aparecer por uno de los pasillos ―repuesta y descansada―, y yo le devolví el abrazo con las mismas ansias.

Nos quedamos así durante varios minutos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartíamos un abrazo, una palabra, un momento sencillo para degustar de nuestras conversaciones sobre «todo y nada». Extrañaba a Armin en un sentido emocional, de una forma en que solo nosotros podíamos entenderlo. Nos veíamos a menudo, pero nos conectábamos poco y por ende, lo sentía lejano. Por eso descansé en su figura, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, mientras los suyos estaban enrollados en mi cabeza.

Mi amigo, mi familia, mi guía: Armin era todo eso y más.

La paz de encontrarnos de ese modo fue inigualable y antes de seguir mi camino hacia la cocina para ayudar en tareas sencillas, le exigí una conversación acompañados de un buen té y un naranjo atardecer. A cambio me regaló una amplia sonrisa y asintió con visible motivación.

Finalmente, al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Sasha.

Me detuve al apenas entrar y apoyé mi figura en el marco de la puerta, cruzando mis brazos frente a mí. Me dediqué a contemplar la delicada manera en que Sasha cortaba las papas cocidas en cubos y se aventaba un trocito a la boca de vez en cuando. Estaba ensimismada en su tarea cuando de pronto alzó la vista y me miró.

Hizo un puchero durante unos segundos y luego se puso de pie para acercarse a mí. Me observaba con grandes ojos llorosos y con las manos nerviosas.

Luego, simplemente suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

―¡Qué bueno! ―se relajó―. Qué bueno que estás bien.

―Ya estoy aquí. Tranquila ―intenté sonar amable.

Sasha asintió, mostrándome una dulce sonrisa. Después hizo una mueca y añadió:

―¿Cuándo vuelves a nuestro cuarto? Llevo sola mucho tiempo ―agachó la mirada.

Me sonrojé con torpeza, puesto que Sasha sabía los motivos por los que casi ni me acercaba a la que debía ser «mi habitación». Y aunque no fui específica en los motivos por los cuales me ausentaba reiteradamente, ella era muy astuta y me había hecho explotar en vergüenza más de una vez al dar con la respuesta ella misma.

―Hoy volveré al cuarto. ¿Está mi cama hecha? ―gruñí, aunque bromeando, para fastidiarla.

―¡Qué cruel! Siquiera dime que me extrañabas.

Paré en seco y enarqué una ceja ante sus palabras sensibleras. Nunca llegaría a comprender por qué Sasha seguía esperando por esas actitudes emocionales de mi parte, si sabía de antemano que yo no solía abrir mi corazón a diestra y siniestra. Las palabras suelen volverse vacías cuando hay oscuridad, pero las acciones perduran.

Me adentré en la estancia, amarrando un delantal a mi cintura y dejé a Sasha berrinchando sola.

No tardó en acercarse a mí para ayudarme, y al final terminamos cocinando la cena juntas, agregando entrega y cariño en cada condimento y hierba que era arrojada en el caldero para dar sabor.

Esperé que de esa forma pudiese entenderlo: compartir mi tiempo con ella debía ser una señal suficiente. Era la forma que tenía de decirle que la había extrañado, y lanzarle cáscaras de papas a modo de juego debía bastar.

Al cabo de unos días, cuando el tiempo que había transcurrido pareció ser prudente y adecuado, el Comandante Erwin formalizó una reunión en una de las oficinas del castillo para, al fin, tratar los asuntos pendientes que quedaron en el tintero luego de la última misión. Citó al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, a Hange junto a Moblit, a Levi, a mí. La reunión se llevó a cabo un día luego del almuerzo, cuando todos estábamos estables, con el estómago lleno, y preparados para conversar sobre temas difíciles.

En la estancia se había dispuesto una mesa grande para que todos cupiésemos sin problemas: en la cabecera estaba el Comandante Erwin, a su lado derecho Levi, al izquierdo Hange. Al lado de Hange estaba yo, al lado de Levi todo su escuadrón, y en nuestra fila a mi lado, Moblit.

Erwin leía el papeleo en su manos con atención y detenimiento, pero luego de un buen rato intentando dilucidar la información pareció hastiado, hasta irritado y bajó las manos de golpe ―azotando la mesa y haciéndonos espabilar― para comenzar a hablar lo que era verdaderamente importante.

―Los centinelas de Kenny están en prisión ―comentó con agresividad contenida―. No han querido decir ni una sola palabra. La información que poseemos hasta ahora se encuentra en este testimonio escrito por Mikasa Ackerman.

Un par de días antes de la reunión, el Comandante Erwin me había solicitado escribir todo lo que recordase de mi encuentro con Kenny Ackerman, por ilógico que fuese, no importaba si tenía que ver con su absurdo humor sarcástico y picante, no importaba si era un insulto o algo de vital relevancia; todo debía estar explicitado en mi reporte y con dicho material de respaldo podríamos discutir el tema.

Las hojas rotaron por la mesa, dándoles minutos a los demás de poder leer lo que allí decía y cuando todos estuvieron listos, volvieron a las manos de Smith.

―Vaya. Es como leer literatura ―comentó Hange, quien tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a su boca.

―Me pidieron que fuese explícita. Siento mucho si quedó un poco literario ―hablé con inseguridad, sintiéndome atacada con aquel alcance.

―No es eso, Mikasa ―se corrigió―. Lo que te dijo Kenny parece sacado de una novela, es surreal.

Levi había tomado las hojas de nuevo y las releía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Pasaba las hojas una y otra vez entre sus manos y al parecer no hallaba las respuestas que estaba buscando.

De todas formas, todos ahí parecían confundidos, desacostumbrados a respaldarse en la teoría y habituados a trabajar sustentados por bases empíricas.

―«¿Crees en el destino?», sinceramente es lo que más me llama la atención. ¿Qué tiene que ver el destino en todo esto? ―habló Erwin, más de una forma retórica que esperando respuesta.

―Kenny le dijo a Mikasa que ella y Levi debieron conocerse mucho antes. Puede estar ligado ―clamó Hange, apuntando la hoja que ahora sostenía Erwin, como si hubiese dado en el blanco.

El resto de los participantes estaba atónito. Apenas podían reaccionar abriendo los ojos más de lo normal y mirando al resto con expresiones fraternas, como apoyándose en su desconocimiento.

―¿Le parece lógico eso, Ackerman? ―Erwin se dirigió a mí―. ¿Conocía usted al Capitán Levi de algún otro lugar?

―Imposible ―encogí los hombros―. Lo he pensado y la verdad es que no recuerdo haber conocido al Capitán antes. Ni siquiera tengo noción de las cosas que Kenny dijo. Conoció a mis padres, mis padres conocieron a ―hice una pausa mirando a Levi, como si esperase su aprobación― la madre del Capitán.

―Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía nueve años ―comentó de pronto Levi, con voz grave, tensando el ambiente―. Si tus padres la conocieron, entonces ellos eran muy jóvenes cuando eso sucedió.

―Cuando mis padres se conocieron, tal vez ―bajé la voz―. Cuando huyeron hacia las montañas.

Clavé mis ojos en Levi, con el ceño fruncido ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Él me devolvió la mirada, un poco desconcertado y enarcando ambas cejas con sorpresa. Claro que él no podría entenderlo, pero yo sí, porque Kenny me lo había dicho: él también visitó las montañas cuando los Ackerman escapaban.

―Entonces, ¿podría haber una relación entre todas estas cosas? Kenny podría tener la razón ―sentenció Erwin.

Petra alzó la mano con sigilo para poder hablar, haciendo que todos volteasen a mirarla. Claramente no esperaban que fuese ella quien tuviese algo que decir.

―Creo que todas estas cosas están vinculadas al poder despertado de los Ackerman. Kenny lo menciona a menudo y si tan interesado está en sus lazos familiares es probable que el asunto tome forma por ese camino.

Volteé a mirar a Petra y asentí ante sus palabras. Ella me entregó una ligera sonrisa. Levi nos miró a ambas sin entender nada.

―Claro ―dijo Erwin, rascándose la frente―. Levi, ¿tú has sentido este poder del que habla Kenny?

Levi mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la mesa, permaneció de brazos cruzados y se tomó su tiempo para responder. Erwin frunció sus espesas cejas, ansioso por la respuesta, porque no había tiempo que perder, y Levi parecía no querer romper el silencio. De pronto cerró sus ojos, como si rememorase vivencias pasadas, buscando allí lo que se le estaba pidiendo.

Finalmente habló:

―Sí.

Y eso fue todo.

Erwin asintió, mirando hacia las hojas nuevamente, y sin dirigirse hacia mí del todo, dejó la pregunta en el aire.

―¿Y usted, Mikasa Ackerman?

Yo no demoré tanto.

―Sí, señor.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la estancia; uno que dio paso a la meditación y a la distención de la atmósfera funesta que nos cubría.

Los soldados de la Legión estaban facultados para enfrentarse a la adversidad. Nos preparaban constantemente para afrontar las peores condiciones, a pensar negativamente: «no hay buenos escenarios, solo peligro y muerte». De esta forma nunca caíamos en la ingenuidad de confiar en los breves momentos de paz, sino que nos manteníamos en constante alerta y listos para combatir contra lo que fuese.

También teníamos capacidad de resolución estratégica para gestionar misiones, para resguardar la seguridad de los muros, para administrar operativos de caza contra titanes.

Pero estaba segura que ningún punto del reglamento de la sección de deberes versaba sobre capacidad de resolución de problemas familiares o personales. Y es por eso que la situación comenzaba a tornarse incómoda, y no sólo para Levi y para mí, sino para todos los demás quienes no lograban comprender a qué venía todo esto.

Estábamos acostumbrados a discutir sobre titanes. Ahora todo se enfocaba en las estupideces de Kenny Ackerman.

―Según la información proporcionada por la soldado Ackerman, Kenny se encuentra sin municiones y sin hombres. Esta vez se encuentra en gran desventaja ―mencionó el Comandante.

―¿Insistiremos en su captura? ―murmuró Gunther, sin esforzarse en ocultar su molestia.

―Hange hizo un estudio que podría resultar comprometedor. El que estemos preocupados por este sujeto va más allá de su familiaridad con la soldado Ackerman y el Capitán Levi.

―Así es ―Hange estaba demasiado seria―. El hecho de que Levi sobreviviese fue un milagro. Si aquello que Kenny le inyectó hubiese sido veneno, ni yo, ni todas las fórmulas químicas existentes le hubiesen salvado ―se dirigió a él―. Kenny sabía que Levi no iba a morir producto de su _experimento_. Su intención nunca fue matarlo. Kenny intentaba probar algo…

―¿Algo como qué? ―irrumpió Erd de repente, con genuina curiosidad

―Si Levi se transformaba en un titán ―dijo.

Y de pronto pareció que hubiese anunciado la muerte de alguien, porque todos en la mesa volteamos a verla con terror, sobre todo Levi quién enervó su figura como un lobo dispuesto a saltar para atacar.

―Hange ―dijo Erwin con pesadez―. Aún no lo sabemos. Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde provienen los titanes.

―Es una suposición ―alzó sus manos en el aire―. No estoy aseverándolo, pero quiero averiguarlo. Por eso es importante que atrapemos a Kenny. ¿Está bien, Gunther?

El aludido, aun con expresión escéptica, asintió sin más remedio.

―Bien. Como pueden notar será difícil llegar a una resolución con tan poco material ―Erwin llamó la atención, alineando las hojas sobre la mesa―. Propongo que sigamos intentando con sus hombres; sino ceden ante la amenaza, podría ser que cedan ante algún incentivo. Respecto a ustedes, Ackerman uno y dos, manténganse a salvo. Encarezco sumo cuidado con respecto a las salidas a la ciudad y por supuesto, dentro del castillo tendremos el compromiso de brindarles la protección que necesitan.

―No necesitamos niñeras, Erwin ―gruñó Levi.

―No me refiero a eso ―retó a Levi―. No queremos que nadie salga herido, o correr el riesgo de que los capturen… menos ahora. Kenny está desarmado, y aunque es tan fuerte como ustedes, también es increíblemente muy astuto.

Levi contempló a Erwin con el rostro contrariado y finalmente bufó, aceptando las reglas.

―Tendremos que programar una misión a futuro, pero primero deberemos recolectar información sobre Kenny, extorsionar a sus hombres y tratar de dar con alguno de sus paraderos ―añadió Hange―. Debiese ser todo por ahora.

―Pueden retirarse y continuar con sus labores ―comentó Erwin, mirando a las hojas nuevamente con cansancio―. Ackerman, necesito que usted se quede.

Sin más opción obedecí y, en mi lugar, me quedé a ver como todos los demás se ponían de pie para retirarse. Todos excepto Levi quien permaneció en su lugar.

―Cuando dije Ackerman me refería a Mikasa ―Erwin lo observó con detenimiento.

―¿Qué problema hay con que me quede? ―refutó.

―Ninguno realmente, pero no necesito que estés aquí. Por favor, si necesitas a la soldado Ackerman espérala a las afueras de la oficina.

No recordaba hasta entonces haber visto a Levi expeler tanta indignación de su semblante. Abandonó la oficina técnicamente a regañadientes, fulminando a Erwin con la mirada y alejándose con el orgullo dolido.

Una vez que Levi se retiró, pasaron muchos minutos antes de que el Comandante Erwin tomase la iniciativa de decirme algo. Parecía atareado y absorto en lo suyo: apartó las hojas hacia un rincón y tomó otras que estaban en blanco y comenzó a escribir sobre ellas, manipulando la pluma con gracia y prisa.

A simple vista no parecía ni remotamente interesado en dirigirme la palabra, por lo que al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la espera llegó a ser demasiada, decidí terminar yo con el mutismo. Comenzaba a impacientarme.

―¿Es un tema muy serio?

―¿Hm? ―enarcó una ceja y me observó mostrándose desentendido.

―Como para expulsar al Capitán de la oficina ―averigüé.

―Ah. Para nada ―sacudió una mano en el aire, restándole importancia―. A veces me gusta fastidiarlo.

No pude evitar sonreír, reprimiendo la carcajada que cosquilleó en mi boca. Estaba infinitamente agradecida por el privilegio que me había otorgado Erwin de poder oírle hablar así, con soltura. Además, me gustaba ver la faceta más allá del uniforme y sus cejas intimidantes y autoritarias; aquella faceta en la que él no era más que un gran amigo de Levi, y como tal se tomaba la libertad de gastarle bromas.

Estaba mirando las magulladuras de mis manos cuando el Comandante terminó con el silencio y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

―Quiero felicitarla por su desempeño en la última misión ―comentó con voz tranquila.

―¿Comandante?

―Usted reaccionó bien, supo llevar la misión cuando su superior se vio obstruido ante el escenario. Y aunque al final se dejó llevar por sus emociones, durante gran parte de la misión fue guía y respaldo del resto del equipo. Petra me comentó lo que usted hizo por ella.

Abrí la boca para decirle que no era necesario felicitarme, que tan sólo había cumplido con mi deber, pero en cambio, la torpeza me coartó las palabras en la boca. Simplemente me dediqué a asentir mientras el Comandante Erwin hablaba, mostrándome totalmente conmovida por su gratificación.

―Crecer es duro, Ackerman. Pero saldrá viva de este proceso, confío en usted ―me sonrió animosamente.

―Gracias por su confianza, Comandante ―respiré para relajar mi postura―. No sé cómo agradecer todo el apoyo que usted y la Mayor Hange me han brindado ―confesé abiertamente.

―Es mi compromiso con cada soldado, y también el de Hange. Le dije que yo no iba a dejarla sola. Y gracias a _usted_ por eso, por _su_ confianza y por seguir mi consejo.

―No podría no haber confiado en usted ―encogí los hombros.

―Gracias ―me sonrió.

―A usted ―insistí.

No solo serían las palabras las que se devolverían a favor de él. Eran más bien una parte de mi deuda, porque el resto sería compensado por medio de mi entrega y compromiso con la Legión. Si alguna vez había dudado de seguir la causa contra los titanes, ahora no habría nada que poner en tela de juicio. Seguiría adelante luchando contra todo contratiempo y no olvidaría las cálidas palabras que el Comandante había sacado desde el fondo de su estoicismo para bríndamelas a mí.

Cuando salí de la oficina me sentí extraña. No de una mala manera, por el contrario, mi corazón palpitaba vigoroso y me sentía tranquila. Había hecho las cosas bien y podía asegurar que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación: la seguridad de hacer lo correcto. Usualmente solía cegarme y me dejaba llevar por mis propias ideas, actuaba por impulso sobre todo cuando Eren estaba en peligro, o incluso Armin. Y asimismo, usualmente fallaba en demasía.

Sin embargo, ahora era consciente de que un poder sobrenatural corría por mis venas y estaba aprendiendo cómo controlarlo sin dejar que se me fuese de las manos. Entonces, todo estaría bien.

Recorrí el pasillo que me llevaba a las escaleras de camino al primer piso, y miré por los ventanales hacia las afueras del castillo. Estaba atardeciendo y el día parecía fresco. Aun vestía ropa de civil y por lo tanto, una simple camisa de media manga y un faldón largo era todo lo que estaba ocupando. Consideré en conseguirme un suéter para después.

Cuando me dispuse a bajar la escalera, divisé una figura sentada en los escalones. Mas no le presté atención, no hasta que su voz oscura me hizo detenerme a mitad de mi paseo. En cuánto le oí, giré sin dudarlo un segundo.

―Tanta prisa llevas.

―Levi, no creí que fueses a esperarme ―el cabello se me vino al rostro y lo arreglé con mis dedos.

―¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Erwin? ―preguntó sin siquiera pensar en mis palabras.

Quise responderle, hasta que recordé la broma de Erwin de querer fastidiarlo y me reservé los comentarios al respecto, sólo para atormentarlo un poco más.

―Nada especial ―dije con prudencia.

Bufó incrédulo, y luego se refregó el rostro con las manos.

―De todos modos, no es de mi incumbencia ―y eso dejó en claro su irritación.

―No, no lo es ―no me doblegué en ningún momento.

Por un momento, se quedó callado. Y resultó ser incómodo por la forma en que me miraba, por la forma en que respiraba y sumado al silencio, aquello me provocaba inquietud.

Pudo notarlo y finalmente preguntó:

―¿Estás ocupada ahora?

―No, ¿por qué?

―Necesito que me acompañes a mi oficina. Tenemos que conversar.

Levi parecía estar molesto por algo en específico. Lo deduje a juzgar por su curiosa actitud, la que no era aquella que acostumbraba a ver. Él era así, siempre: serio y silente, quieto, gruñón. Sin embargo en aquel momento pude percibir que su aura era bastante diferente de todo eso. Parecía más bien frustrado, sobrecargado.

Y no lo culpaba. No podía exigir que respondiese de buena forma siendo que había estado inconsciente durante un mes, y luego había despertado para enterarse de que aquella línea uniforme a la que llamaba «vida» se había llenado de altibajos y obstrucciones, de verdades jamás conocidas, de una realidad que jamás esperó.

Era complicado.

Lo seguí para evitar una probable discusión. Sabía que podía enfadarse conmigo, sobre todo en aquel estado suyo y prefería asistir a su oficina y ahorrarme un dolor de cabeza.

Levi caminaba en completo silencio conmigo a sus espaldas. No volteó ni siquiera para asegurarse de que iba tras él. Me causaba curiosidad.

Durante aquellos días, él había estado en constante observación y tratamiento, y yo también había hecho rendir mis días de descanso. Escasamente habíamos conseguido interactuar, y él ahora tenía esta actitud conmigo. Lo justifiqué con el tema de Kenny Ackerman, pero me estaba doliendo un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Al llegar, me hizo pasar a la oficina y entró después de mí.

Caí en la cuenta de que no se trataba de una simple conversación cuando sentí el cerrojo de la puerta.

Mi espina dorsal fue testigo del hielo que, despiadado, descendió a través de ésta, y a la par diversos pensamientos cruzaron sus caminos, chocando en mi mente. No tenía que sentirme nerviosa, pero de pronto me resultó una tarea imposible de manejar.

Justo como había pensado, hacía tiempo, desde que había llegado de la misión, que no… teníamos un encuentro cercano, excepto para decirnos algunas cosas. Medianamente había sido mi culpa; Kenny Ackerman seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y solía desconcentrarme muy a menudo. Sumado a los cuidados médicos suyos y míos, espacio era lo último que nos sobraba.

Pero ahora no existía nada más. Nada más excepto su oficina, él y yo en un incómodo silencio al menos para mí.

―¿Qué íbamos a conversar? ―mi voz tembló, carente de control y carraspeé para pasar desapercibida.

No comprendía el nerviosismo, si tan sólo era Levi...

O quizás ese fuese el asunto: él podía hacerme temblar de esa forma.

Avanzó hacia mí, caminando con desbordante confianza, la suficiente para hacerme sentir que me encogía ante un depredador salvaje dispuesto a atacarme. Y no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

―Conversar… ―replicó, enarcando una ceja.

Comprendí, aunque tarde, los verdaderos motivos de arrastrarme hasta su oficina y como efecto secundario la expectación se solidificó en mi estómago formando un nudo tenso. Abrí la boca para poder decir algo, pero me contuve de inmediato.

No era que yo no lo hubiese esperado, pero su oficina… nunca habíamos usado su oficina con otros fines. Se sentía diferente…

« ¿Será que hay una parte de mí que aún debe despertar?».

No tuve más tiempo para debatirlo, cuando Levi tomó mi rostro con un apasionado exceso de fuerza y me atrajo hacia sí, para luego, producto del arrebato de su cuerpo, empujarme, haciéndome retroceder para terminar con la espalda estampada a la pared.

Eso era todo, algo tan simple que desató un incendio en mi interior.

―¿Qué pasa si tocan la puerta? ―murmuré con la respiración entrecortada, y sin poder creer que aquel sonido tenue y cándido fuese de mi propiedad.

―Podrán romperse las manos tocando… no voy a abrir la puerta, aunque el cielo vaya a caerse ―siseó, rozando sus labios con los míos.

―Bien.

Y esa fue la respuesta correcta.

Mis brazos escalaron hasta sus hombros y mis manos encontraron su nuca, mientras las suyas abrían un camino por mis costillas, haciendo que la fricción de la tela de mi camisa me provocase escalofríos. Entreabrió la boca y pareció meditar, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro para luego clavar su mirada en la mía y terminar con la ligera distancia. Sus cálidos labios presionaron contra los míos sin apuro, y progresivamente, se amoldaron a la perfección, con sutiles movimientos que hacían a Levi abrir la boca para soltar su aliento sobre el mío. Entonces, con cuidado y repartiendo señales a todo mi organismo, deslizó su lengua, provocando que casi por necesidad mis labios se cerrasen alrededor de ésta. Levi exhaló con fuerza, por poco vaciando sus pulmones y su aire golpeó contra mis fosas nasales, aturdiéndome; cómo amaba eso.

Mis manos siguieron afirmándose en su cuello, y equilibré mi mente para disfrutar de la sensación de su boca y la tersa y tibia piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Junto con eso, todas las otras sensaciones: su olor, su sabor, su calor…

Era envolvente… el fervor, la sensación agónica de mi cuerpo exigiendo más… no podía detenerme.

« _Aunque el cielo vaya a caerse_ »…

Ansiosa, me aventuré a otra zonas de su cuerpo, escabullendo mis manos por debajo de su suéter, palpando la carne allí donde se sentía más caliente, rodeando su cintura, tocando su espalda hacia arriba, hacia abajo y llevando mis dedos desinhibidos a apretar la parte superior de sus muslos a la altura de la cadera hasta encontrarme con sus glúteos firmes, que eran un deleite para mis manos.

Sentí a Levi soltar un jadeo, para luego apretarse contra mí con creciente necesidad.

―Yo debería hacer eso ―aguantó un gemido cuando sintió mis manos devuelta, por debajo de su suéter y dirigiéndose a sus pectorales.

―Eres mío ―de pronto mi voz había recuperado su control ―, por lo tanto, cada parte de ti. Déjame tocarte, déjame sentirte, déjame desarmarte…

Mis palabras murieron en su boca demandante. Luego me deshice de su prenda superior, aventándola a un rincón cualquiera de la oficina, sin contemplación, como si haberla llevado puesta hubiese sido un atentado a su perfecta figura.

No fue hasta que mis poros entraron en contacto con los suyos, que me di cuenta cuánto lo necesitaba. Mi organismo clamaba a gritos por él.

Y quería todo de él y de su cuerpo. No negarme nada y aventurarme a cruzar los límites que mi anterior inexperiencia habían impuesto sobre mí…

Porque los hubieron, durante diversos encuentros y cada vez que Levi quería llevar la relación a nuevos planos. Primero un rodillazo, luego una patada, las cosquillas, risas sin sentido y otras cosas además eran el resultado que obtenía de mí tras sus intentos de probar cosas nuevas.

Por eso ahora, no le negaría nada.

Logré girarlo, hasta dejarlo a él esta vez contra la pared. Descansé mis manos sobre su pecho y mi frente contra la suya. Al presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos me tomaron con fuerza de mis nalgas para exigir más presión y entonces pude sentir su despertar entre nosotros.

Mis ojos vacilaron sobre su rostro, contemplándole con verdadero interés: Levi respiraba intentando controlar su agitación, sus mejillas habían tomado color, sus labios húmedos estaban entreabiertos y su eterna expresión apática se había disuelto.

―Estaría bien… si yo… ―musité, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras la palma de mi mano descendía a su región sur con cuidado, rozando intencional y esporádicamente su abdomen.

Succioné su labio inferior a la vez que con ambas manos me deshacía del cinturón y del primer botón de su pantalón, lo suficiente para dejarlo holgado de sus caderas y así escabullir mi mano hacia el interior. Lo sentí asentir con pujanza, entremedio de los besos.

En un quedo intercambio de miradas, comprendí que tenía la total aprobación de Levi para hacer lo que se me diese la gana. No parecía discrepar en lo más mínimo e incluso, podía descifrar la expresión suplicante dibujada en su cara.

Atenta a cada cambio de expresión ―con temor de estropearlo―, dejé que la palma de mi mano se encontrase con la suave y caliente textura de su carne, recorriendo la extensión con sumo cuidado y sin llegar a apretarlo demasiado. No había que ser un experto para comprender cuán delicada era esa zona.

Y no era que no hubiésemos hecho el amor antes, pero mi falta de experiencia provocaba que nuestros encuentros fuesen limitados en ciertos aspectos. Mis miedos, incluso irracionales en ciertas ocasiones, me obstruían, limitando los pasos que daba con él. Y tocarlo de forma tan íntima, estimularlo de esta forma era algo nuevo que estaba intentando hacer.

Y aun me daba miedo.

Por ello, mis pupilas no se despegaron de su rostro para obtener una señal de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Me daba pánico fracasar en ese aspecto y ese era el motivo por el cual Levi siempre tomaba la iniciativa. Y ahora yo quería devolverle el favor, y además demostrarle por medio de todo mi cuerpo, cuánto ardía mi amor por él, en mi interior.

Nos observábamos mutuamente, y la calma que a Levi tanto trabajo le había costado mantener, se quebrantó en el momento en que su mandíbula cayó para dejar escapar un tímido gemido. Entonces lo supe: lo estaba haciendo bien. Por lo tanto, fortalecida de confianza, seguí haciéndolo lo mejor que pude, aumentando un poco la presión y la velocidad, pero siempre manteniendo aquel margen de sutileza.

Levi escondió su rostro en mi cuello, haciéndome reclinar mi cabeza en su dirección para sentir su mejilla febril y los jadeos que iba soltando, cada vez con menos pudor.

―¿Te gusta? ―pregunté en un susurro contra su piel sudada.

Oh.

Me di cuenta rápido.

« ¿Cuándo fue que _yo_ me convertí en la perversa? ».

No podía decirlo con exactitud, quizás allí mismo, en el preciso instante en que decidí asumir el control de la situación. Pero, ¿qué importaba? No recordaba haberme sentido tan bien antes.

Levi no respondió verbalmente a la pregunta, simplemente asintió, lo supe porque pude sentir el movimiento de su cabeza contra mi cuello.

Mi cordura estaba desapareciendo, volviéndose aire liviano hasta que dejó de existir.

Mi boca recorrió su abdomen, soltando besos que hacían contraer sus músculos. Cuando mis rodillas tocaron el suelo, recargué mi peso, sentándome y sostuve a Levi con mis manos a ambos lados de su cadera para proseguir con mi cometido. Y en ese ámbito era mucho más inexperta, pero instinto era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Cuando mi boca consintió con tímidos besos y chupetones su cálida extensión, lo sentí gruñir y desequilibrarse, hasta resbalarse con la espalda pegada a la pared. Agradecí mis reflejos cuando mis manos se afirmaron a su cintura para no permitirle caer.

―Hey ―jadeó, entregándome una mirada sugestiva―, ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

Me reincorporé, parándome frente a él y lo contemplé mostrándome desafiante.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mis caderas y soltaron las amarras de mi falda, haciendo que ésta se deslizase hasta caer al suelo.

―¿Alguna queja o sugerencia? ―me mantuve erguida frente a él.

―No ―sonrió de medio lado ―demasiadas felicitaciones.

Me atrajo hacia sí y mi aliento vibró en sus labios. Sus manos hambrientas amasaron mis muslos, mis nalgas, mi cintura, mientras me volteaba hasta aprisionarme de nuevo contra la pared. Amaba con ardor el calor húmedo que me invadía cuando su lengua rozaba con la mía y nuestros labios friccionaban. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, desordenándolo y atrayéndolo, si se podía más, hacia mí.

Las palmadas en mis muslos dejaron implícito un mensaje bastante claro. Levi se reclinó un poco hacia delante y entonces de un impulso me alzó y mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura. El movimiento fue tan brusco que mi espalda, pero peor aún mi cabeza terminó golpeándose contra la pared.

Ouch.

La ansiedad creció en mi pecho, cuando sentí su mano arrancar sin piedad mis bragas. Tomó un borde y haló con tanta fuerza, que oí la prenda rajarse y ser lanzada lejos.

―Levi ―me quejé, obstruida por la expectación.

Pero ya era tarde para detenerse.

La corriente que recorrió mi espalda cuando lo sentí entrar en mí fue tan fuerte que turbó mi consciencia durante unos segundos. Y Levi pudo notarlo. Lo sé porque prosiguió realizando un vaivén lento para no llevarme al límite tan pronto. Su sensual contorneo resultaba tan placentero como relajante, inhibiendo por completo el áspero roce de la pared contra mi espalda.

Levi tenía el control, afirmando sus manos en mis muslos y mirándome sin ocultar la lascivia en sus orbes azules.

« _Déjame gritar_ …»

Pero su boca sellaba mis gritos.

« _Ni siquiera puedo hablar_ …»

Porque no hilaba las ideas.

« _Mi cuerpo es una tormenta_ »

Salvaje, relampagueante.

« _Mi mente es un nudo_ ».

Un nudo de todas las cosas ambivalentes que Levi me hacía sentir.

Llevé mis manos a palpar su rostro y acaricié sus labios con mi pulgar, para luego deslizarlo dentro de su boca. Sus dientes atraparon mi dedo y su lengua lo acarició con cuidado. Todo lo que hacía, cada gesto, cada movimiento, iban a terminar haciéndome explotar. Cerré un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y mi mano libre acarició su rostro, mientras me encargaba de adueñarme de su boca.

Sus empujes se volvieron más firmes y veloces, construyendo una sensación demasiado intensa dentro de mí. No quise dejar de besarlo, primero por necesidad, segundo porque su boca amortiguaba los gemidos que se me hacía imposible reprimir.

Había algo que siempre podía percibir de los encuentros que tenía con Levi. Había algo en su interior que siempre quería salir a flote. Muchas veces podía verse en el campo de batalla, cuando luchaba contra titanes, uno podía decir que era algo que tenía que ver con sus talentos. Pero yo, que conocía más allá de lo que se podía ver, había comprendido que no tenía que ver con ello. Era más bien algo mucho más íntimo y personal. Era algo que radicaba totalmente con sus pasiones escondidas, con sus dolores, con sus defectos, con todo aquello que lo hacía ser lo que era: humano, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Y aquello era desesperación, una tan fuerte que salía expedida de él sin reservas, pero que él, de seguro con arduo trabajo, había conseguido transformar en fuerza. Visiblemente no podía percibirse con tanta facilidad y es por esto que tal vez el común de las personas pudiesen confundirlo con su talento extraordinario, en cambio, yo, con el poder de unirme a él de esta forma, en una conexión espiritual tan intensa, con su energía directamente dentro de mí, podía sentirlo, podía sentir su desesperación y técnicamente era como si él quisiese descargarla toda.

Era perfecto, porque yo no era débil. Era fuerte y entonces, lo comprendía. Entendía demasiado bien, y era la persona idónea para enfrentar su desesperación.

La misma que lo llevó a cargarme hasta su escritorio y dejarme allí de espaldas, mientras su boca me devolvía el favor que yo le había hecho antes. Para ese entonces, mi mente ya no estaba cuerda. Mis manos se sacudían intentando afirmarse de algo, pero sólo había conseguido tirar al piso todos los objetos que estaban allí.

Había cierta energía también en medio de todo el tema de la desesperación. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban o que nos conectábamos de esta forma, algo despertaba en nuestro interior, una fuerza salvaje que daba arranque y no volvía atrás. Tal como el poder despertado… y aunque la idea me pareció ridícula, no pude evitar la risilla mental y la pregunta que apareció sin tapujos: ¿Será que quizás este poder tiene otras facetas ocultas?

La sensibilidad de mi cuerpo en aquel momento equiparaba a la sensación de la fiebre, y comencé a dudar de cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo. En eso pensaba, cuando Levi se inclinó sobre mí y acercó su rostro para besarme.

Lo más probable era que parte del poder despertado se inmiscuyera en medio de nuestros encuentros, porque no recuerdo haber usado tanta fuerza, al menos no consciente, pero algo chispeó en mi mente cuando sentí el sabor metálico en la lengua. Cuando Levi se retrajo para verme, pude notar que sus labios estaban rojos, entintados en sangre, como si pintura para labios se hubiese desparramado en su boca.

Reconocí entonces el pequeño corte cerca de una de sus comisuras, en el labio inferior.

―¡Lo siento! ―jadeé, sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos y acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

―Da igual ―siguió empujando contra mi cadera―. Hiéreme, puedo soportarlo.

Su voz… sus palabras… todo era un agente apremiante de mis sentidos. Aún más su aroma exquisito, entremezcla de su perfume y su sudor, me llevaban a perderme en un paraíso de sensaciones.

No podía soportarlo más. Me abracé con fuerza a él, y sentí el clímax descender por cada fibra de mi cuerpo en cuanto aspiré su aroma con fuerza, tal como un estimulante…

« _Quemas, ardes en mis venas…_ »

Sentí sus besos húmedos en mi abdomen y el momento en que su aliento vibró contra mi piel.

―Sabes que no termina aquí ―percibí la malicia en aquel enunciado.

―Dame un segundo ―siseé.

―Uno ―dijo, y me tomó en brazos para cargarme hasta el sillón.

Levi me situó de espaldas a él y con suavidad me empujó hacia adelante, haciendo que me recostase con mi estómago directo sobre el ancho y mullido reposabrazos. En esa posición, mi cadera quedaba levantada y por completo a su disposición, mientras yo me apoyaba sobre mis antebrazos.

Mentiría si dijese que no me cohibí terriblemente en ese momento, estando tan expuesta a su mirada. Pero mis temores mermaron en cuanto sentí su calor contra mí: el roce de sus piernas en las mías y la intromisión casi tortuosa, a medida que me tomaba de la cadera y empujaba con suavidad.

Eso durante los primeros segundos, porque no tardó en tomarme con fuerza y violenta rapidez. Pensé que luego de haber acabado, la sensación que me atacaba se dispersaría por completo, pero esta vez persistió, amenazando con sobrevenir y esta vez para hacerme retorcer.

Sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a perder fortaleza y agradecí que el sillón fuese mi sostén. Pero más allá de eso, comprendí la decisión que había tomado Levi: el reposabrazos presionaba contra mi estómago, provocando una sensación mucho más intensa. Poco a poco sucumbí al placer y mi rostro cayó sobre el asiento del sillón, el cual decidí morder para no terminar gritando. Mis piernas temblaron sin que yo tuviese control sobre ellas.

Las manos de Levi se encargaron de masajear mi espalda, enterrando la yema de sus dedos por el camino que marcaba mi columna, provocándome intensas corrientes. Luego, sus manos ascendieron por mi espalda, hasta mi cuello y hasta mi cabeza. Ambas manos enredaron sus dedos en mi cabello y halaron, aplicando la fuerza justa para tornar esas corrientes en verdaderas pulsaciones ardientes y para hacer que me incorporase para que él apoyase su estómago contra mi zona lumbar.

Sus dedos rozando contra mi cuero cabelludo y el tirón firme de su mano, su otro brazo sosteniendo mi cintura cada vez que se apretaba contra mí… no existía nada que pudiese compararse a eso.

Sentí su mejilla hervir contra la piel de mis hombros y el aire caliente salir de su boca. Sin resistirme más, arqueé la espalda para inclinar la cabeza hacía atrás y girarme de tal manera en que pudiese ver sus expresiones.

―Déjame verte ―pedí.

Con mis labios pegados a su mandíbula y mis ojos clavados en su expresión, me deleité con el momento en que me estrujó con fuerza y sus párpados se cerraron, apretándose y su boca se abrió en busca de oxígeno. Esa expresión, tan genuina… sentía que valía la pena vivir para verlo llegar al cielo cuantas veces quisiera.

El atardecer tiñó de naranjo las inmediaciones y el interior del castillo, a su vez dejando la ya escasa luz del sol entrar por las ventanas en forma de rayos blanquecinos por los que podían vislumbrarse las partículas dispersas en el aire. También había brisa, fresca brisa que hacía ondear los cortinajes de los ventanales con suavidad, cepillando el suelo limpio, ventilando cada rincón para llenarlo del aroma de los abetos.

La paz era latente, tan densa que provocaba somnolencia.

Sobre todo a mí, porque paz era sinónimo de las yemas de los dedos de Levi trazando caminos por mi espalda. Recorría el mismo tramo, una y otra vez, siguiendo el camino de mi columna, como si su mano jugase en un resbalín para niños.

Levi estaba sentado en su escritorio, apoyado contra el respaldar de su sillón. Yo estaba sentada en su muslo derecho, apoyando mis codos sobre el escritorio, y con los ojos cerrados concentrada en la caricia de sus dedos en mi espalda, mientras mis propias yemas acariciaban la textura de los informes que estaban regados por la superficie, olvidados donde se dejan las cosas que pasan a segundo plano.

Levi al menos había alcanzado a vestirse, y el cabello revuelto. Por mi parte, simplemente me quedé con la camisa abierta. Me vestiría cuando tuviese que salir de allí camino a mi cuarto a buscar un par de bragas que no estuviesen rotas…

Solté un gruñido al recordar _ese_ detalle.

Al abrir los ojos, leí el informe frente a mí. Era una petición para que Levi diese una charla a los nuevos reclutas que estaban siendo entrenados, y de esa forma conseguir motivarlos para que ingresasen a la Legión y así ganar más efectivos.

Tomé un carboncillo y escribí con suavidad un «no». Luego reí y lo quité con una goma de borrar que estaba sobre la mesa.

―No lo borres ―oí a Levi susurrar. El aletargamiento tampoco le había abandonado.

―¿Por qué? ―me giré un poco para verlo.

―Porque iba a denegarlo de todos modos ―parecía que iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, tenía sus ojos cerrados.

―Creo que debería ser yo quien tenga sueño. Sobre todo con ese masaje en mi espalda ―ataqué.

―La suavidad de tu piel también es relajante ―comentó y me hizo sonrojar violentamente.

Volteé el rostro hacia adelante y opté por leer el resto de los informes.

―¿Te has sentido bien como para que te atosiguen con tanto trabajo? ―cambié el tema.

―Sí, ya estoy bien ―dijo con simpleza.

―¿Y qué más? ―insistí, mirándole por sobre mi hombro.

Abrió los ojos despacio y los fijó en mi rostro, mostrando curiosidad.

―¿A qué te refieres con «qué más»?

Me enderecé y me cerré la camisa. Quise ir por mi falda, pero el brazo de Levi en mi cintura no me dejó ir. Froté mis manos y las observé.

¿Cómo empezar?

Desde que había vuelto con nosotros había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que no quería que se perdieran en el tiempo. Él mismo ahora pensaba que no se debe postergar aquello que queramos confesarle a un ser querido, porque no sabremos cuando lo perderemos. Si había algo que decir, había que hacerlo sin dudar, y no esperar a tener remordimientos cuando las personas ya no estén.

Pero nosotros no solíamos entendernos con muchas palabras, aunque hablábamos mucho, pero no de cosas tan emocionales.

Volteé a verlo nuevamente y me observaba ya, aun esperando la respuesta.

« _Que importa el tiempo cuando puede ser aquí y ahora_ »

―Levi ―me esclarecí la garganta. Emuló una eme y asintió dándome paso a seguir ―no somos muy habladores, ¿no? Ni tú ni yo. Pero vamos a tener que aprender a serlo. Estamos juntos ahora… la confianza es importante. No quiero decir que debes decírmelo todo; tienes derecho a conservar tu intimidad, así como yo también. Pero hay cosas que debemos comunicarnos ―hice una pausa―. Ese es el punto: comunicación. Y esto porque no quiero sentir que te pierdo de nuevo, ni quiero que tú me pierdas, pero si algún día nos pasa algo sería bueno irse sin secretos.

Al terminar de decírselo, enarcó ambas cejas y suavizó su expresión por completo. Apretujó los labios y frunció el ceño para luego quitarme la mirada, mas en ningún momento dejó de tocarme la espalda. Parecía sorprendido ante mis palabras, también confundido. Sé que no se lo esperaba, pero era hora de aclarar las cosas.

―Ya no me siento agotado. Ya no me dan mareos de la nada. Ya no…

Me acomodé en su regazo, volteando todo mi cuerpo hacia él y lo abracé, provocando que por consecuencia cortarse las palabras.

―Hay algo que quiero decirte.

―Hazlo ―susurró, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y mi mentón se apoyó sobre su cabeza.

―Te amo ―lo sentí tensarse debajo de mí―. Te amo demasiado. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Simplemente asintió y esperó.

―Porque siempre confiaste en mí ―confesé antes de dar pie a la sarta de sentimientos que ya no tenían cabida en mi pecho, que debían salir a como diese lugar, aunque me atorase con las palabras―. ¿No es así? Aun cuando no éramos ni remotamente cercanos mantenías esa convicción. Me observabas, hiciste un seguimiento de mis actitudes, me analizabas y aún sin conocerme totalmente siempre creíste que yo era capaz de hacer todo lo que me propusiese. Y no porque yo era fuerte, no tenía que ver con ser la mujer que valía por cien soldados, sino porque era yo, simplemente yo y yo tenía capacidades más allá de mi fuerza física. Tú las viste, tú confiaste en ellas siempre.

―Me gustaba eso de ti ―irrumpió en mi discurso―. Acaparaste mi atención desde el primer momento que te vi. Primeramente fue algo tan natural y biológico como sentirme atraído por tu imagen: tu rostro, tu cuerpo, todo. Luego, tal y como dices, vino mi análisis, el hecho de permanecer siempre al tanto de tus movimientos y tus comentarios; todo lo que me diese un indicio de tu forma de pensar, de sentir, de mirar el mundo. Y en cada paso que daba en pos de conocerte mejor, terminaba cayendo más… para mí eras fascinante. Lo eres aún. Y por sobre todas las cosas siempre quise que estuvieses bien… no quería que te hiciesen daño y por eso me acerqué a ti.

―Me alegra que lo hicieses. No sabes cuánto me alegra ―respondí sin dejar de abrazarlo, ni él a mí―. Fue en el momento indicado y, perdón por mencionarlo, pero fue justo cuando el trato de Eren pesaba demasiado; era el trato que podía soportar una hermana sobreprotectora, no así una enamorada. Pero yo estaba confundida, creyendo que porque Eren había salvado mi vida teníamos técnicamente un compromiso irrompible. Por supuesto que no. Eren tenía todo el derecho de hacer su vida como quisiese, y yo mantendría mi promesa; la promesa que le hice a Carla Jaeger: proteger a Eren sin importar qué. Entonces, cuando lo comprendí, tú apareciste en mi vida para decirme «no seas estúpida, Ackerman» ―reí cansinamente―. Al principio fue inesperado, porque aunque había pasado suficiente tiempo luego del juicio de Eren, aún tenía guardados ciertos rencores, y seguía manteniendo la franja de hostilidad entre nosotros. Pero cuando decidí abandonar mi inmadurez y sentarme a conocerte más, a darte el espacio que te merecías por confiar en mí, sentí miedo… porque me gustaste mucho más de lo que esperaba. Eras como un vino… al primer sorbo te parece ardiente y desagradable, pero la estela de su sabor es incomparable y atrayente. Creí que te odiaba, luego creí que no me simpatizabas. Después que quizás podríamos llevarnos bien … que podríamos ser amigos… que me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, que el negro te sienta muy bien, que tu presencia es relajante, que no entendía como pude llegar a odiarte, que amo el sabor que tiene tu boca cuando bebes té… finalmente acepté que no podía vivir sin ti.

»Levi, conocerte es darse cuenta que nada es como parece. Te han nombrado _tirano_ tantas veces, y eres sin lugar a dudas el tirano más humano y dulce que conozco. Te muestras sincero cuando tus soldados se ven despojados de toda esperanza. Y a mí me salvaste antes de que me hundiese en mi pequeño barco solitario… eras todo lo que quería encontrar, todo lo quiero, todo lo que necesito.

»Me hiciste crecer en diversos aspectos de mi vida. Si pudiese resumir todo lo que significa para mí, diría que eres un catalizador: me das el impulso para seguir adelante. Y no solo eso, nunca buscas llevarte ningún crédito por eso, no importa que tanta participación tomes en mis decisiones. Haces que todo se vea como de mi total autoría. Sumado a eso tengo que resistir que me cuides, que me enseñes, que me quieras incondicionalmente, que me apoyes, que seas mi pilar cuando siento que flaqueo… ¿cómo no amarte? ¿Podrías entender todo lo que significa? Porque ya se me agotaron las palabras… te amo. Y es todo lo que puedo decir; lo único que debes saber. Ahora y siempre.

―Gracias ―murmuró, abrazándome con fuerza.

―Pero no se supone que debas darme las gracias. Yo estoy agradeciéndote…

―No. Gracias por decírmelo. Es importante ―pausó―, mucho.

Me retraje para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y ver su expresión, pero no me lo permitió. Escondió su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedó allí, quieto, respirando pausadamente.

Supuse que estaba emocionado, y por ende, no iba a mostrarme esa parte de su debilidad. Después de todo, seguía siendo orgulloso como un gato altanero y no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. De seguro ni siquiera tenía idea sobre cómo reaccionar. Me enterneció de sobremanera el hecho de saber que él aún podía conmoverse de esa forma y me aguanté las ganas de sacudirlo y gritarle que lo amaba, de nuevo.

Yo tampoco estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero juntos podríamos hacerlo. Manifestar nuestras inquietudes de frente, después de todo, ¿qué teníamos que perder? Él no tenía que avergonzarse de nada frente a mí, ni yo frente a él. Es más, él debía ser la última persona con la que debía sentir pudor.

Segundos después, levantó la barbilla para mirarme. Estaba serio, con la mandíbula tensa pero con sus ojos mostrando verdadero interés. Brillaban y entendí por su expresión que planeaba decirme algo.

―Iba en serio lo de «no te quiero hasta que el tiempo diga, yo te quiero a mi lado para toda la vida».

―Así es: «no te mueras nunca, no te vayas nunca; si llegaste, ahora no me dejes».

―A todo esto ―frunció el ceño―, cuando volví a mi cuarto encontré mi carta arrugada, dentro de un libro que estaba leyendo… y marcando la página incorrecta.

Pensé durante unos segundos, buscando en mis recuerdos y di con el punto exacto en que eso había sucedido.

―Fue durante el mes en que no sabía nada de ti. Yo…

―Lo sé. Lo supuse ―encogió los hombros―. Retomando el tema… ¿así que para toda la vida? ¿Segura?

Me alarmó la manera en que quiso confirmar esa duda. Mi estómago se apretó producto de la expectación y observé a Levi con semblante atento.

―Sí ―asentí, y la voz me falló.

Guardó silencio durante los minutos siguientes y aquello me molestó de sobremanera. ¿Por qué no decía nada?

―¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio? ―enarqué una ceja con petulancia, tomando el asunto con sarcasmo y así ver si conseguía algo.

―Ya lo hice ―respondió sin inmutarse―. ¿Acaso no hay un anillo en tu mano?

Giré para mirar mi mano y luego la alcé en el aire.

―Dijiste que no era de compromiso, Levi ―increpé atónita.

―¿Por qué me crees? ―negó con la cabeza―. ¿Quieres otro anillo? Estaba pensando en uno más grueso con piedras violetas…

―¡No! Deja de comprar cosas tan imperdonablemente caras ―bufé―. Éste está bien. Me gusta.

―¿Eso es un «sí, acepto»?

Titubeé confundida por su juego.

―Deja de aturdirme ―gruñí.

―¿Sí o no? ―gruñó él.

―¿Sabes? Tienes un talento nulo para pedir matrimonio ―colgué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apoyándome de costado contra su cuerpo.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Sí.

―Justo lo que quería oír.

Lo fulminé con la mirada al verlo insistir en su manipulación a mi desconcierto. De pronto, aquel aura oscura que lo había rodeado antes de venir al a oficina había desaparecido por completo.

―Dame tiempo para pensar ―musité, esta vez tomándome el asunto con seriedad.

―Dirás que sí tarde o temprano.

Enarqué una ceja con petulancia.

―Bueno, quiero mi tiempo de dignidad en que podré fingir que te hago esperar ―alejé mi rostro de él de un solo golpe y ahogué mi enojo frunciendo mis labios.

Soltó una risilla desganada y luego añadió:

―Por cierto, hay algo que requiere respuesta inmediata. Revisa el informe debajo del que leíste recién.

¿Qué podía ser tan trascendental, sobre todo siendo parte del molesto papeleo rutinario? Con ceñida expresión acaté la orden, rebuscando en los papeles y alzando frente a mis ojos aquel que había sido mencionado con anterioridad y se lo acerqué esperando que lo tomase.

Levi me entregó su impávida mirada, evidenciando de esta forma la seriedad del asunto.

―Léelo ―indicó con un tono más reservado―, en voz alta.

Enarqué una ceja ante su comportamiento extraño y con la hoja entre mis manos comencé a leer:

«Por medio de la presente, la Legión de Reconocimiento tiene el gusto de notificar a la soldado Mikasa Ackerman que, por su enorme desempeño en la última misión, su entrega y compromiso con su labor y sumado a su formidable potencial, se ha hecho acreedora a un ascenso de puesto, integrándose ahora al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, a partir del primero de marzo del año en curso.

Es pertinente informarle que su salario mensual tendrá un incremento del 10% en los primeros seis meses, y un 15% al cumplirse dicho plazo.

Junto con este aviso, la Legión de Reconocimiento tiene el agrado de felicitar a Mikasa Ackerman por su compromiso, responsabilidad y esfuerzo que han rendido frutos. Estamos seguros que su convicción y sed de justicia se desempeñarán de igual manera dentro del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

Atentamente,

 **Darius Zackly** , Comandante en Jefe de las Tres Divisiones Militares.

 **Erwin Smith** , Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

 **Levi Ackerman** , Capitán del Equipo de Operaciones Especiales».

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Había algo que decir, en primer lugar? Probablemente mundanas cláusulas genéricas: muchas gracias, no me lo esperaba, qué sorpresa. Sin embargo, yo solo pude dejar el papel sobre el escritorio y observar a Levi con grandes ojos de espanto y desconcierto.

―Te debía tu regalo de cumpleaños ―señaló Levi―. Supuse que si compraba algo ibas a recriminármelo luego, así que creí que algo intangible sería más significativo. Erwin me lo había propuesto y no sabía si llevar a cabo la tramitación o no; no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Pensé luego en tu regalo y en cómo podría hacerte feliz: estar cerca de tu hermano adoptivo debía ser una buena idea. Con esto no me refiero a que te quiero sobre él todo el tiempo, pero si has aprendido a controlar tu sentimentalismo (como dice Erwin), creo que es una buena idea.

―Más allá de eso: proteger a Eren… y estar contigo, y trabajar con el Equipo de Operaciones Especiales ―musité―. Son tres ofrecimientos demasiado ambiciosos, ¿cómo podría aceptar?

―Lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo. No se te ocurra negarte ―bufó casi angustiado.

―¿Puedo pensarlo siquiera? ¿O está tramitado ya?

Me mordí el labio inferior, inquieta.

―Creo que mientras no tenga tu firma, no se formaliza.

Fue un exabrupto informativo. Muchas cosas comenzaban a cambiar, pero podía hacerles frente. La sorpresa era una reacción evidente e inevitable, humana por lo demás. No obstante, la repentina información ante tan magnificentes propuestas avasalló mi mente sin piedad.

Había cosas qué considerar antes de cantar victoria.

―Necesito pensar.

―No lo pienses mucho.

―No lo haré ―dije. Luego solté un largo suspiro―. Estoy feliz y confundida, e irritada… Siempre es así cuando se trata de ti.

―No es mi culpa ―se defendió.

―Claro que lo es. Tú hiciste que me enamorase de ti: hazte responsable.

―Eso intento… y tú menosprecias mis regalos.

―En lo absoluto, Capitán ―besé sus labios― estoy feliz. Solo es cosa de tiempo.

 **.**

 **.*.**

 **.**

Hacía mucho que no me encaminaba por las ruidosas calles del centro de la ciudad. No había tenido ni el tiempo ni el ánimo de hacerlo, y cuando eso sucedía, al volver siempre me parecía que las cosas habían cambiado en diversos aspectos, desde el diseño hasta la ubicación de ciertos lugares. Claramente eso no sucedía; los edificios no tienen pies. Lo que pasaba realmente era que perdía la costumbre que tenía de ver las cosas con frecuencia y recordar al pie de la letra su posición.

Aquel día en que había decidido terminar con mi enclaustro, había sido a causa de los dolores en mi pierna que no parecían cesar con nada. Hange había sugerido entonces que consiguiese un par de hierbas medicinales y un barro especial que aunque lento, sí tendría éxito al subsanar mi dolor, ya que había terminado probando todo lo que había en los suministros de la Legión y ningún medicamento surtía realmente efecto alguno.

Incluso debía adecuar mis vestimentas, ya que los pantalones muy ceñidos resultaban ser un suplicio. Como se nos había otorgado período de descanso, preferí vestir faldones, tal como ese día. Faldón, camisa, botines cortos y mi bufanda ya reparada.

Sasha se sumó a mi paseo durante ese día. Aunque prefería ocuparme de mis asuntos sola, le di la oportunidad de acompañarme si no fastidiaba. Y no lo hizo.

Lo curioso fue el verdadero motivo de su interés en seguirme a la ciudad. No había indicio alguno que me hubiese hecho prever lo que sucedería. Era inesperado, pero fue un gesto cálido y amable.

―Para Mikasa, de Armin y Sasha ―leí lentamente, con grandes ojos de sorpresa, sosteniendo el paquete que Sasha me había extendido.

―Es por tu ascenso al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales ―dijo con voz de niña pequeña emocionada en Navidad.

―Aún no… ―pausé, entorpecida por la conmoción― ni siquiera he agendado la reunión con el Comandante para formalizar la situación. La propuesta está expuesta a ser rechazada.

―¿Dirás que no? ―pude ver la decepción en su mirada, mientras ella resguardaba sus manos bajo su pecho.

―Lo estoy pensando. Pero aceptaré el regalo de todas formas. Diremos que es por la última misión.

―Algo así también ―rio Sasha.

Caminamos en dirección a una plazuela con bancas de madera, gratas bancas para sentarse a abrir un obsequio. Sobre todo por la cantidad de árboles rodeándola, dándole un toque de intimidad y silencio, aislándola de la humanidad, que aunque escasa, a veces se volvía desquiciante.

Cuando conseguimos tomar asiento y nos sentimos cómodas con la ubicación escogida, comencé a desmenuzar el papel de a poco para dar con el contenido del paquete que reposaba sobre mis muslos.

Mientras tanto reparé en un detalle que antes no había notado.

El tiempo lejos de mi círculo habitual de compañeros había propiciado al desconocimiento de muchas cosas. Y a pesar de que yo no era una persona que riese todo el tiempo ―es más, nunca lo hacía de no ser extremadamente necesario―, quise aplicar mi humor torcido con Sasha, para jugar con su mente un momento y obtener respuestas sobre aquel único detalle que desequilibraba en todo aquello.

―¿Por qué Armin y Sasha? ―murmuré, sin dejar de mantener mi atención sobre el regalo.

Sasha alzó ambas cejas y me miró confundida.

―Ambos lo escogimos ―me contó con simpleza.

―Pero… ¿por qué no «un guion, Armin; otro guion, Sasha»? ―inquirí con seriedad para inquietarla, y lo conseguí―. Armin y Sasha es algo íntimo, ¿no crees?

Sasha comenzó a titubear nerviosa, jugando con los dedos de sus manos y quitándome la mirada fugazmente.

Recordé aquella conversación que había tenido con Armin, en mi habitación, hacía mucho tiempo ya. Armin era un excelente amigo, y no sólo con sus cercanos. En general, era una excelente persona y yo quería para él la mejor mujer del mundo, alguien con un corazón sincero que le hiciese sentir bien y fortaleciese aquella confianza suya que a veces se veía entorpecida.

Entonces pensé:

«¿Y si en todo este tiempo que no les he visto de pronto comenzaron a llevarse demasiado bien?»

«Sasha tiene mi aprobación».

―Mi amigo es una excelente persona ―comenté orgullosa y algo ruda―. Deberías considerarlo.

―¡Armin es solo mi amigo! ―chilló, dejándose en evidencia―. Él solo quiere ser mi amigo.

―Yo pensaba lo mismo de Levi ―encogí los hombros, casi terminando de descubrir aquello que venía dentro del papel.

―Ustedes son diferentes ―de pronto me pareció que Sasha estaba muy triste.

Alcé el rostro para verla y sus manos estaban empuñadas sobre sus muslos.

―¿Paso algo? ―pregunté en seco.

Sasha no quiso responder.

―Creí haberte dicho que éramos amigas, y tú ya bastantes cosas me has arrancado de mi zona de privacidad. Así que habla.

Silencio.

―¿Tienes vergüenza? ―intenté ser más agresiva, y valiéndome de mi propia experiencia avancé a hacerle una pregunta directa y cruda―. ¿Armin intentó besarte y salió mal? ¿Estás confundida ahora?

Al parecer di en el blanco, porque la rosada piel de Sasha se tornó de un escarlata violento, sus ojos parecían querer explotar y su boca se abrió en su máxima capacidad.

―Bien. No hay problema. Tendré que conversar con mi amigo ―mantuve mi seriedad y abrí la caja contenedora de mi regalo.

―¡No! ―se aferró de mi brazo, interrumpiéndome―. No le digas nada.

―¿Entonces, me lo dirás tú?

―¿Desde cuando eres tan insistente y tienes tan buen humor? ―me reclamó.

―Estoy esperando.

Hizo un puchero a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

―Armin es un gran chico, lo sé. Pero yo soy muy torpe. Nos volvimos cercanos desde que me prestó sus guantes en un frío día. Comenzamos a hacer tareas juntos más seguido, a salir juntos más seguido, a vernos más seguido, y descubrimos que se sentía bien estar cerca del otro. Sólo eso. Y compramos este regalo para ti hace unos días…

―Claro, claro.

―¡Es todo! ―terminó la oración de golpe

―Habrá un momento para solucionarlo ―asentí más para mí misma.

―¿Qué cosa? ―gruñó.

―Todo va a estar bien.

―¡Mikasa!

Desvié mi atención de ella al descubrir finalmente el contenido dentro de la caja rectangular que anteriormente estuvo cubierta por papel.

Mi regalo de felicitaciones era una daga. Una con un diseño bastante femenino, ya que el mango era fino con incrustaciones plateadas en forma de luna y piedras azules. El hueco para la mano era muy cómodo haciendo que la daga fuese fácil de manipular.

―Combina con tu anillo ―dijo Sasha, al verme absorta, contemplando la belleza del objeto.

Asentí mirando la daga. Debía ser costosa.

―Muchas gracias. Deberás dárselas a Armin de mi parte.

Sasha soltó un gruñido hastiado ante mis insistentes bromas.

De vuelta, caminamos hacia al emporio de las frutas para que Sasha comprase algunas cosas extras para su estómago.

Preferí esperarla a las afueras de la tienda, puesto que había muchas personas intentando conseguir algo de comida. Se aglomeraban dando empujones, y aquello solía suceder cuando mercancía nueva llegaba a la ciudad. Nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de conseguir nuevas provisiones, por lo que los ciudadanos terminaban peleándose por los productos. Además la comida escaseaba, así que era menester conseguir alimento antes que todos los demás o antes de que no quedase nada en las reservas.

Por mientras esperaba a Sasha, me dediqué a mirar los canastos con la comida siendo expuesta a las personas. Pequeños carteles con los precios me daban referencia si el día de mañana necesitaba comprar algo. Algunas cosas habían incrementado sus precios.

Pensé que si aceptaba la oferta del Equipo de Operaciones Especiales no tendría problemas para costear tales cosas.

En eso estaba dispersa mi mente, mientras me paseaba a las afueras de la tienda, cuando de pronto una fría y escuálida mano me sostuvo de la muñeca con fuerza, haciéndome espabilar en el acto y voltear.

Detrás de mí, un viejo decrépito y de haraposas vestiduras me contemplaba sonriente.

Puso en mi mano un objeto y sin más, dijo:

―Hasta pronto, moza Ackerman ―y escapó, escabulléndose entre la gente, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, de gritar llamándole o arrebatarme contra él.

Aquello que había dejado en mis manos era un papel, doblado en múltiples partes.

Los primeros segundos me quedé viéndolo con total impacto.

Luego lo desdoblé con ansiedad, aun nerviosa y expectante por lo que acababa de suceder. Al terminar de abrirlo reparé en que se trataba de una nota…

Mi respiración se cortó en el preciso momento en que la leí:

 _Te espero en el bosque, mañana. 7 en punto, ni más ni menos._

 _Es vital que asistas._

 _Kenny._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **No sé qué decirles. Mañana tengo que simular una tesis y uff, eso acapara mi mente ahora jajaja.**

 **Respecto a la escena de la oficina, les juro que nunca me había aventurado a escribir algo no tan implícito, sino más bien un poquito más explícito. Espero les haya gustado y no recaiga lo burdo.**

 **Si el capítulo está cortito y flojo, perdonen, pero les di mis motivos más arriba.**

 **Sólo diré que el capítulo 22 se viene bueeeeeeno.**

 **Quiero mandar sinceros agradecimientos a quienes dejaron review en el cap anterior: verito aimer,** **Koisuruadict, Guest (ponte nombre :*)** **Shely E,** **Grethell Roman,** **sorarukiatakeno** **,** **Renesmee123,** **Nikkei-Chan** **,** **Karlin-Zeldi** **,** **Bianca,** **tentencita22** **,** **Milagros Aguero** **,** **Ara-Meth** **, K** **arinaAltamirano (feliz cumple xD),** **Guntherlina** **,** **CharlieMontgomery** **,** **Iniesta14** **, Isidora,** **Beruni zankio! (Beruani wujajaja ctm me cagué de la risa y vale por la buena onda, eres un amor ;u;).**

 **Gracias por su comprensión y apoyo, y todos sus elogios. Significan todo para mí u.u**

 **Me voy corriendo, D: ¡nos estamos leyendo!**

 **¡Y trataré de no desaparecerme tanto!**

 **Matt.**


	22. Reyes de su legado

**Hi :D He aquí un nuevo capítulo… luego de todo este tiempo de agonía xD**

 **Yo jamás pensé que hacer una tesis era algo tan terrible y hermoso a la vez.**

 **Primero, una pequeña explicación: por un tema de escasez de tiempo y el hecho de que no haya espacio para darle dedicación, los capítulos serán más concisos y precisos desde ahora en adelante. Esto porque mi tesis y mi carrera en general me están exigiendo mucho. Pero jamás, repito ¡JAMÁS! dejaré de escribir. Y me tomo breves intervalos para hacerlo y por eso me demoro.**

 **Respecto al fanfic. Yo les había comentado que si bien esta historia está directamente relacionada con el mundo de SNK, aun así es bastante diferente de su versión original. Yo quería darle un nuevo rumbo, según mis intereses por el clan Ackerman y por mi OTP. Así que es probable que muchas cosas que son canon –leer "canon" con voz socarrona– no aparezcan aquí… simplemente, porque no las necesito para el desenlace de mi historia.**

 **Otra cosa que olvidé aclarar en el capítulo anterior. Era "7pm". Tipié muy rápido y no quedó claro jaja**

 **HOY, estimados, tenemos por fin gran parte de la revelación, gran parte del desenlace de la historia… Kenny Ackerman va a decir la verdad, la más absoluta y sagrada verdad, y vamos a saber qué hay en el pasado de Levi y Mikasa, y cómo es que estaban conectados.**

 **Les digo esto para no especulen demás; todo lo que está expuesto aquí es tal y como lo quería, y Kenny ya no está para juegos.**

 **Así que los invito a leer esta parte de In Fine Temporis que, para mí, es como el final de un arco… porque desde ahora sí se viene lo bueno.**

 **El capítulo es suuuuuuper corto, pero espero que les guste. Cualquier error, perdónenlo :c estoy cansada. Ah, y si necesitan recordar algo, pueden pasar a revisar el capítulo 20.**

 **Les deseo buena lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22** : Reyes de su legado.

.-*-.

.

 _"_ _Sí, he estado pensando: vivimos sin un futuro. Eso es lo sorprendente: con las narices apretujadas contra una puerta cerrada"._

V.W.

.

.-*-.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Aquel evento pasó a ser el precursor de una larga historia. Una historia, que a pesar de ser ya suficientemente extensa, seguía sumando a sí misma más detalles, revelándose ante mis ojos como una premonición o tal vez un destino anunciado, algo que pudo haber estado siempre frente a mí y que recién en aquel entonces comenzaba a tomar forma. Y aunque estaba claro que mis nociones habían mejorado desde la última vez en que me planteé el asunto, seguía teniendo la sensación de que me faltaba mucho aún por comprender para llegar a dilucidar dicha _forma_ por completo.

La reciente misión al norte había sido una avalancha descomedida de información respecto a lo que debía ser el «linaje de los Ackerman». Sin embargo, todo lo que Kenny había intentado decirme, seguramente esperando que aquello armase un buen panorama en mi mente, solo logró confundirme y además, hacerme dejar atrás sus palabras porque para mí no tenían mayor sentido.

O eso me obligaba a creer, cuando vestigios de mis sueños se intercalaban en mis memorias.

Sí, mis sueños. Aquellos a los que Sasha había prestado buena atención y meticulosa importancia y que yo, ignorándolos por completo, no había sabido valorar.

Aquel día, al cabo de unos minutos, Sasha abandonó el emporio, resguardando en su morral los paquetitos con las cosas que había comprado. Caminaba ensimismada y feliz por su compra del día, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando me vio en medio de la calle, con la mirada perdida y rebuscando en todas direcciones algo que probablemente no encontraría.

Llamó mi nombre para sacarme de mi desasosiego y en cuanto percibí su voz entre el bullicio de la multitud, dirigí mi atención hacia ella. Se acercó a mí dando ligeros pasos y haciendo un intento por comprender el porqué de mi expresión alarmada.

―Mikasa, ¿pasa algo? ―indagó con premura y sondeó hacia los alrededores, como si de esa forma pudiese ayudarme a encontrar lo que ni siquiera yo sabía que quería encontrar.

―Es hora de que nos vayamos ―comenté con austeridad―. Se está haciendo tarde y no tardarán en aparecer ladrones por las calles.

―¿Viste algunos? ―preguntó Sasha, volviendo a recorrer el espacio con la vista y mostrando preocupación.

―No, ni pretendo hacerlo. ¿Nos vamos? ―mi voz se oía como un golpe seco y ante eso, Sasha no pudo refutar.

Al volver a la seguridad del castillo, me precipité hacia mi habitación. No existía razón en el mundo para hacerme cambiar de parecer, ni opción que fuese mejor escoger.

De vez en cuando soltaba jadeos provocados por las insistentes estocadas de mi corazón dentro de mi pecho; estaba agitadamente alarmada, preocupada. Sin embargo, no quería a nadie más involucrado en el asunto, porque hasta entonces ya había sido más que suficiente. Y si nadie lograba saber de mí, supondrían que me encontraba descansando por causa de mi estado de salud. Por lo tanto, no me interrumpirían, no se me acercarían, y mejor aún, nadie sospecharía por qué estaba intentando escapar con tal desesperación.

Durante la noche, cuando Sasha volvió para dormir, yo ya fingía un sueño profundo y calmo. Sentí como ella se escabulló en sus sábanas las cuales emitieron un siseo sedoso, ya que estaba intentando realizar el menor ruido posible para no _despertarme_. Y no pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que la oí roncar sin tapujos y abrir sus extremidades como un carnero en un asado.

Entonces, sólo ahí, cuando ya nadie a mí alrededor podría fastidiarme, me sentí segura.

Bajo mi almohada, escondida estaba la carta de Kenny Ackerman. No decía nada concretamente revelador, excepto un lugar, una hora, una petición; y yo no tenía idea cómo responderla. Mas sabía que aquel lobo vetusto y salvaje era el poseedor de muchas verdades, incluso tal vez de la verdad absoluta. Y yo, ¿estaría dispuesta a arriesgarme tanto para llegar a ella? Sobre todo porque tenía que ocultar información, tenía que actuar sola y exponer mi vida.

Alcé mi mirada hacia la ventana por donde, brillante, penetraba la luz lunar.

Yo era portentosamente fuerte. Podía contra toda adversidad, ergo, podía contra Kenny Ackerman. Si no hubiese sido por la irrupción del Comandante Erwin aquel día de la misión le hubiese ganado. Estaba segura…

No.

No lo estaba.

Pude haber muerto.

Volteé el rostro para ver a Sasha y conseguir serenidad en su imagen dormilona. Luego sondeé a través de la penumbra de la habitación, inquieta por tomar una medida a la brevedad que me fuese posible.

¿Qué hacer?

Y a pesar de mi característica impulsividad por tomar decisiones, ésta era la primera vez que mi juicio se nubló de algo desconocido, o más bien de algo que me negaba a creer, o que incluso no quería admitir.

 _Miedo_.

.

.*.

.

Lo pensé.

Lo pensé como si fuese un «algo» de esas muchas cosas que toman tiempo y espacio antes de llevarse a cabo. Lo complicado, y distinto, era que esta vez no había tiempo ni espacio, no sobraba ni una milésima, porque menos de un día no podía ser mucho… y tenía que trabajar como cada día de mi vida. No sólo eso, sino también fingir o más bien luchar por fingir que todo seguía su curso natural y que, por supuesto, Kenny jamás me había entregado un papel para citarme en medio del bosque cerca del ocaso.

Pudo haber sido una estupidez, lo sabía con antelación. Pero analicé ambas respuestas a la proposición; la negativa y la positiva. Para la primera no había nada; no había respuestas, no había soluciones. Para la segunda sí había algo: un mero intento de conseguir explicaciones, y aquello nos posicionaba mucho más adelante de dónde nos encontrábamos ahora, es decir, manipulando a los hombres de Kenny ―sin esperanzas de resultados― para que confesasen unas pocas palabras.

No había mucho dónde escoger, ciertamente, pero había decidido que para mí esa historia se terminaba ahí. Y si yo debía ser quien arrancase la hierba mala de raíz, convenía con ello. El drama llegaría a su final en el bosque. No más Kenny Ackerman, no más familia Ackerman, no más pasado que nos mantuviese atados… y podríamos volver a preocuparnos de lo que realmente era crucial: _titanes_.

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurría el día y veía por los pasillos a Hange, al Comandante Erwin, o a los chicos del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales realizando tareas de aseo, incluso a Armin o a Sasha, o también si pensaba en Levi, podía sentir cómo me atormentaba una densa sensación que, agónica, me exigía pedir ayuda, decir la verdad, pedirles perdón por aislarlos de este asunto… entre tantas otras cosas.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que mi instinto no estaba fallándome.

Aquello era entre Kenny y yo.

Durante el atardecer fue cuando más necesité de mi fortaleza. Ciertamente, en aquel momento en que ajustaba las correas de mi uniforme, en que me abotonaba la chaqueta y deslizaba la capa esmeralda sobre mis hombros, en que mi bufanda remendada rodeaba una vez más mi cuello necesité de un impulso motivante.

Cuando cada pieza ―como las de un soldado de juguete― estuvo en su lugar, tomé la daga que me habían obsequiado Sasha y Armin y la acaricié con la yema de mis dedos, sintiendo como su fría superficie me enviaba un mensaje de alerta: iba a hacer algo totalmente arriesgado.

« _Tomar la decisión de la que me arrepienta menos_ ».

Y sentía que eso era lo correcto.

Guardé la daga en mi muslo, ajustando su estuche en la correa para mantenerla firme allí y poder tomarla de inmediato de ser necesario. No iba a pasar por alto ningún sólo detalle; ir al bosque no era un indicador de confianza para aquel hombre obcecado, era en cambio su última sentencia.

Iba siendo hora ya, cuando creí necesario realizar un último ritual antes de mi partida sigilosa hacia el bosque.

Era necesario, al menos para mi consciencia.

Si las cosas salían mal, quería despedirme de Levi. No era que fuese a morir en manos de Kenny; no se lo permitiría, mucho menos a él le otorgaría el honor de acabar con mi vida. Aquello significaba más bien era una ceremonia íntima. No sé si para la buena suerte como una suerte de cábala, no sé si como una manera burda y despreciable de pedirle perdón anticipadamente. De todas formas, daba igual… quería verle.

Sin embargo, no se hallaba en el terreno de entrenamiento, ni en los establos dónde supuse que estaría. Y si se había ido de encomienda a la ciudad, entonces mi ceremonia no serviría de nada.

Entré al castillo, siendo mi última opción, para descartar que se encontrase allí y a medida que avancé por los pasillos, vislumbré de reojo la oficina de Hange. ¿Quién más que ella podría decirme dónde encontrar al huraño Capitán Levi?

La puerta parecía entreabierta. Posé mi mano sobre ésta con suavidad y al menor impulso se abrió, dejando entrever el desastre al que Hange denominaba «sus aposentos».

La rebusqué con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño ante tanto desorden, y la encontré de espaldas a mí, hacia un rincón de la estancia. La oí rezongar por lo bajo, mientras buscaba algo en sus estanterías que ahora se hallaban repletas de envases de todo tipo, de todos los tamaños, de todos los colores.

Parecía molesta y por lo tanto, me dirigí a ella con cautela evitando perturbarla más.

―Hange ―la llamé, acercándome con sigilo.

―Oh, pequeña ―sacudió la cabeza, pero al instante retomó su escudriñamiento y volvió a refunfuñar.

―Solo quería saber si sabe dónde está Levi ―incliné la cabeza, rebuscando su mirada para que me prestase atención.

―¡Ah, sí! ―exclamó de pronto como si hubiese recordado algo―. Lo maté.

Y prosiguió con lo suyo.

Me quedé en mi lugar, pestañeando repetidas veces con sorpresa y ante mi silencio, Hange volteó a verme.

―Estoy bromeando ―rio con soltura, amenizando el ambiente―. Tu hombre es un odioso infernal y me tenía los nervios tomados.

―Lo sé ―murmuré con timidez.

―¡Lo es! ―clamó, agradecida de mi empatía―. Nuevamente tenemos al insomne huraño entre nosotros. Le he dicho que aún no le doy el alta final y se rehúsa a seguir los cuidados que le he suministrado ―Hange suspiró con agotamiento y se llevó la mano a la frente para quedarse así, descansando su mente durante unos segundos.

―¿No ha dormido? ―pregunté curiosa y preocupada a la vez. No tanto por Levi, sino por Hange que escasamente descansaba por cuidar de él.

―Nada, nada. Si no dormía hoy iban a ser tres días sin dormir. Así que conspiré en su contra y vertí en su té un regalito que lo hará dormir por horas. Así que, respecto a tu pregunta, _sí_. Está en su oficina ―me sonrió―. Aunque si lo que buscas es hablar con él… lo siento. Lo dejé hibernando por una buena cantidad de tiempo.

―Está bien ―asentí―. Sólo quiero verle.

De pronto me resultó imposible esconder aquellos sentimientos sombríos causados por aquella verdad que no podía develar con tanta simpleza. Y aquello pesaba, como un dolor de hombros, como un dolor de cabeza, como un dolor de ocultarles cosas a las personas en las que más confías, quienes no merecen tu silencio.

Así que, como medida de seguridad contra mi sentimentalismo, giré sobre mis pies para salir a toda prisa de la oficina, empero Hange me detuvo antes de que pudiese lograrlo.

―Mikasa ―me observó con curiosidad―, ¿te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida. Espero que estés comiendo o durmiendo bien.

―Mayor.

―Hange ―ladeó su cabeza en un gesto que podía clasificarse como _tierno_ , pero se mantuvo seria.

―Estoy bien ―simulé un pobre intento de sonrisa.

Y me alejé de ella.

Me desaparecí lo más rápido que me fue posible y abandoné a mis espaldas la incertidumbre de Hange, para seguir mi camino.

No debía detenerme en ningún momento, ni menos dejar espacio para que los demás especulasen que algo estaba sucediéndome. Mientras más pronto desapareciese de sus vistas, más pronto encontrarían la motivación para seguir en lo suyo y dejarme como un asunto menos importante.

Después de todo, según lo que sabían, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Avancé a grandes zancadas hacia la oficina de Levi. Cada minuto se perdía, deshaciéndose y dando paso al encuentro que temía, pero ansiaba tener. Y debía ver a Levi antes de partir, debía decirle algo importante y entonces, podría seguir mi camino en paz.

Llegué a su puerta y la abrí sin medir mi fuerza, mas recordé que él estaba dormido.

Y lo estaba, sí. Como un niño.

Avancé hacia el interior de la oficina luego de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. Pisé con cuidado la lustrosa e impecable madera, caminé con prudencia y sin quitar los ojos de la figura que reposaba sobre el sillón. Levi estaba ahí y, al parecer, mientras dormía se había removido lo suficiente como para dejar su suéter arremolinado en su cintura y su estómago a la vista. Tenía un brazo semi recogido que descansaba a su costado y el otro con el antebrazo cubriéndole el rostro.

Me senté en el suelo, a su lado, y me dediqué a arreglar su ropa para acomodarla en su lugar. No obstante, una cosa llevó a la otra y mi mano se aventuró por debajo de su suéter, palpando la tibia y suave piel, y mi cabeza se escabulló por debajo de su brazo para repartir besos en su mandíbula y sus mejillas.

Levi se removió con suavidad, como si incluso sus movimientos estuviesen bajo los efectos del _regalo_ de Hange.

Pasé los últimos minutos antes de partir con él, velando su sueño.

A las afueras del castillo el paisaje ya se había oscurecido, creando una atmósfera azulina que traspasaba hasta la oficina donde no había ni una sola vela encendida. Pero había luna y su luz penetraba en la estancia, esclareciendo el cuadro, permitiéndome ver la nívea piel de Levi.

Permanecí sentada, con las piernas entrecruzadas, mientras mi mano peinaba los cabellos sedosos del hombre que dormía frente a mí. Tan quieto, tan impasible.

El dorso de mi mano se deslizó sobre la piel de su rostro con cariño y mi pulgar sobó sus ojeras y cepilló sus abundantes pestañas… su rostro reflejaba tanto cansancio. Y sin embargo, a pesar de sus treintaiún años y todo el dolor, extenuación y vivencias que cargaban sobre su cuerpo, él seguía pareciendo tan suave, tan terso, y más joven de lo que realmente era.

Contemplarlo de ese modo, con tanto detenimiento, en un estado tan vulnerable como el de dormir, removía cada parte de mí, clavando en cada fibra de mi humanidad, recordándome la sensación de considerarme una mentirosa, desleal con él, con los demás, con la Legión completa. Pero sobre todo con él.

―Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día ―musité con tanta delicadeza que aún en medio del silencio, el siseo fue casi imperceptible―. Haré esto lo mejor que pueda. Sé que esto nos concierne a ambos, pero esta vez quiero hacerlo sola. Tengo el presentimiento de que debe ser así.

Levi se removió una vez más, posicionándose de espaldas y dejando su cabeza caer a un costado.

Me reincorporé para poder sentarme en la orilla del sillón y acomodar su cabeza bajo el cojín que de seguro Hange le había prestado, pero que se había deslizado, alejándose de él. Acaricié su cabeza una vez más y me incliné para besar sus labios… pero antes de llegar a él, contemplé la comisura de su boca que aún tenía un tono amoratado desde aquella vez en que le había mordido, sin darme cuenta, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se había ganado las bromas de todos luego de ello; «boca de arándanos», le decía Hange.

La sonrisa melancólica fue imposible de reprimir.

Deposité un suave beso allí, en la herida, y luego otro en toda su boca.

Lo sentí removerse, como si quisiera despertarse y corresponderme, pero no podía producto del letargo.

―No te preocupes, descansa ―murmuré sobre sus labios―. Lo necesitas.

― _Mikasa_ ―le oí farfullar sin mayor esfuerzo.

―Capitán Levi ―sostuve su rostro en mi mano, y finalmente decidí que era hora de partir―. Con su permiso.

.

.*.

.

Eran las siete de la tarde. Lo supe al mirar el reloj de bolsillo que había tomado de la oficina de Levi y que ahora se encontraba en la fría palma de mi mano. Cerré el objeto, apretujándolo con fuerza y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, mientras, alerta, exploraba el perímetro con la vista.

Había atado mi caballo en las cercanías para que pastara. Ahora me hallaba en medio del bosque, igualando el semblante de una ardilla temerosa de sus depredadores, volteaba de un lado a otro con grandes ojos y sostenía con fuerza extrema el arma que traía bajo la chaqueta. No parecía más que una pistola inofensiva, pero su calibre permitía acabar con una vida y eso era todo lo que podía necesitar. Si bien no había traído el equipo de maniobras conmigo, no era tan ingenua como para exponerme frente a un asesino como Kenny estando desarmada.

La nota que aquel pordiosero me había entregado apenas decía que el encuentro se realizaría en el bosque; sólo en el bosque y nada más. Y por sentido común fue que supuse que el bosque que rodeaba al castillo era el más apropiado para llevar a cabo nuestro encuentro. Era cómodo para mí, y a pesar de que la extensa floresta estaba demasiado cerca de la base de la Legión, su inmensidad y espesa densidad proveían de seguridad e intimidad.

Nadie nos vería. Supuse que era parte de su plan que fuese de este modo, y también para afianzar mi confianza en él… la cual, por cierto, no existía. El hecho de que la reunión fuese cerca del castillo no significaba nada para mí.

Comencé a andar a tientas, puesto que el bosque era inmenso, majestuoso. Estaba segura de que dibujé circunferencias en el terreno por causa de todas las vueltas sin sentido que di, para ver si encontraba a Kenny por los alrededores, pero mi búsqueda estaba resultando ser infructuosa.

Pero aunque en primera instancia implicó ser una tarea difícil, no tardé en dar con un claro que acaparó mi atención. Estaba ubicado hacia el final de un corredor de árboles arcaicos y de troncos amorfos y gruesos. La luz de la luna bañaba la superficie de la hierba y las hojas secas la decoraban como salpicones de color más oscuros. En la orilla del claro, un pequeño arroyo cruzaba el paisaje, emitiendo un dulce sonido acuoso y sobre la rivera las hojas secas se dejaban llevar por la corriente.

«¿Será por aquí?», pensé y me aventuré por la zona, analizando cada tramo de recorrido sin permitirme distracciones.

«Tal vez nada de esto tenga sentido», paré en seco, mirándome la punta de las botas con decepción.

Kenny era un mentiroso, y yo me había confiado y había asistido a su encuentro sin replanteármelo, o al menos no como debería.

Justo ahí, había decidido regresar… hasta que oí un silbido…

Y bajo un árbol de espeso follaje, que ensombrecía gran parte de sus alrededores, reconocí, aún más oscura, a la enorme silueta desgarbada, coronada por un sombrero de paño. La única luz que provino de aquel penumbroso rincón fue la punta encendida del puro que estaba fumando, y que finalmente terminó por apagarse de igual modo.

Me mantuve firme en mi posición, sosteniendo con mayor ímpetu el arma bajo mi capa y segura de que debía ser él quien avanzase hasta el claro para dirigirse a mí. Por más valiente que me creyese, no me acercaría hasta su posición para someterme tan fácilmente. Si quería dirigirse a mí debíamos estar en términos iguales y, por supuesto, respetar el espacio personal.

Al transcurrir suficiente tiempo y, al ver que no efectuaba movimiento alguno, le lancé una mirada desafiante que de seguro percibió por la luminosidad de la luna, y entonces por fin decidió avanzar hacia mí. Traía la cabeza gacha y las manos resguardadas en su largo y típico abrigo. No parecía portar armas, ni nada con qué defenderse; no había hombres en las cercanías, Kenny estaba completamente solo.

Detuvo su andar a un metro de distancia de mí y apenas alzó su rostro, dejándolo asomar a un plano visible, pude comprobar cuánto me recordaba al verse al espejo. La cicatriz se alineaba en perfecta sincronía con el hueso de su mandíbula, tenía costras localizadas a lo largo de ésta y un hilo con que había sido cosida de manera bastante rústica. Aún estaba hinchada, pero al menos aquellas solapas desagradables volvían a ser una sola mejilla… aunque seguía siendo repugnante.

Kenny me observó atento y sonrió, esbozando una mueca de dolor que dejó en evidencia el malestar que le provocaba sonreír con semejante tajadura en la carne. Sin embargo, casi orgulloso, giró un poco el rostro para lucir con plenitud cómo había quedado mi trabajo.

―Tengo una similar en mi pierna ―mascullé, restándole importancia a su cicatriz.

―La diferencia es que la tuya no es visible ―su voz sonaba ronca, carrasposa, más de lo usual. Al parecer estaba enfermo, porque incluso después de hablar tosió y se esclareció la garganta.

Bufé con hastío y antes de poder rebatir la idea, él ya había tomado la palabra de nuevo:

―Creí que no vendrías ―carraspeó―. Pero también sé que la curiosidad es más fuerte.

―No iba a venir. De hecho, ya me iba ―no hubo emoción alguna en mis palabras, ya ni siquiera el odio; porque de esa forma le dejaba en claro que él no significaba nada para mí, ni siquiera alguien digno de mi ira.

Enarcó una ceja con petulancia ―gesto que me recordó a Levi en el acto― y volteó el rostro en dirección al arroyo.

―Te invito a sentarte conmigo. Tengo una cantimplora con té y traje galletas ―se abrió el abrigo, y hurgó en sus bolsillos.

Su actitud terminó por colapsar mis sentidos, atacándome con un golpe de aturdimiento que provocó la caída de mi mandíbula y el ensanchamiento de mis ojos. No entendía nada. Si aquel tipo intentaba mofarse de mí o si era realmente estúpido como para creer que yo aceptaría una invitación como esa. Ambas situaciones eran un insulto, por donde se mirase y harta de caer siempre en sus juegos, dejé la ira sobrevenir una vez más para increparle.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―gruñí―. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Crees que vine a participar en tu fiesta de té?

―¡No! ―habló con fuerza, casi gritándome ―, más bien pretendo entablar una conversación amena contigo, así que deja tu actitud de mocosa de mierda y siéntate un momento.

Abrí la mandíbula, ofendida, para seguir discutiendo, pero una vez más, Kenny retomó la palabra.

―Sé que crees que vengo a matarte o que tengo un plan en mente, pero no es así. Ni siquiera vengo armado, no como tú, así que al menos estás en ventaja, ¿no? ―dijo, y yo titubeé confundida. Él había anticipado mis movimientos―. Así que dejemos de lado la paranoia; no me queda tiempo, Mikasa. Vengo a decirte todo lo que tienes que saber, toda la verdad… y es probable que muchas cosas cambien al momento de terminar esta conversación.

Solté un suspiro escandaloso que contenía todo el aire de mis pulmones, apreté los párpados y enderecé mi cuerpo, destensando mi anatomía para tranquilizarme y así asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kenny se sentó en la orilla del lago y sacó de su abrigo dos pequeñas cantimploras y dos paquetes de galletas. Me acerqué recelosa y contemplé ambos objetos dispuestos en el suelo, a la espera de que me sentase y los tomase. Los cogí con desgano y caminé para alejarme un poco de Kenny. Encontré una roca grande que utilicé de soporte para mi espalda, y Kenny suspiró rindiéndose ante mi porfía.

―Si crees que la comida está envenenada, puedo probarla por ti ―murmuró, abriendo su propia cantimplora―. Aunque creo que eso te daría más asco.

Clavó sus ojos centellantes en los míos antes de beber, haciéndome tensar mi mandíbula por causa de sus certeras palabras. Sí, tenía razón, pero prefería eso antes que caer en su trampa, si es que ésta lo era.

Lo llamé para que se acercase a mí y se mantuvo, de igual manera, a distancia prudente. Sorbió té de la cantimplora que me correspondía a mí y le vi tragar el líquido con confianza; también comió una galleta. Sólo en ese entonces, sentí que podía, aunque burdamente, confiar en él. Y además, la curiosidad se desbordó de mis límites, porque no llegaba a comprender qué demonios estaba intentando lograr Kenny Ackerman siendo así de acogedor.

Tal vez se debía a que estaba solo, ningún hombre trabajaba ya para él y, luego de su gran gloria, de representar a un lobo salvaje y temerario, ahora sólo tenía el aspecto de un perro callejero muerto de frío.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ―indagué, sin quitar mis ojos de él.

―Porque estoy cansado y tengo hambre ―comió más galletas.

―Me refiero… a todo. Desde el principio, desde lo de la Policía Militar hasta ahora…

Y aunque creí que utilizaría una de sus recurrentes bromas para fastidiarme, su cara trasfiguró a un bosquejo de preocupación desorbitante, dejando en evidencia sus marcas de expresión, notorias por los años y el ajetreo.

―Como dije, no hay tiempo que perder ―insistió―. Lo primero que debes saber es que corres peligro. Bueno, tú y el pequeñajo.

―¿Cómo?

Exigí la explicación con exceso de petulancia, pero aquello significaba que me estaba desesperando, que no quería información en códigos y que, por supuesto, comenzaba a preocuparme.

Kenny rio con amargura, como si aquello que iba a relatarme pesara también sobre sí mismo; una carga invisible sobre sus hombros y esa carga dolía, pude verlo en el brillo de sus ojos fatigados.

―Ustedes corren peligro por el simple hecho de llevar este condenado apellido ―de pronto sonaba tan cansado―. Y por haberse enamorado, claro está. Ese es el principal problema ―aquello último lo dijo más para sí mismo, como si razonara sobre algo.

 _Enamorarse_. ¿Y cómo eso iba a ser un problema? No lo entendía.

Guardé silencio para que Kenny dijese todo lo que tenía que decir, que nada se escapase de su discurso, y aun así necesitó de un impulso para hacerlo.

―Continúa.

―Primero necesito tu total atención ―su seriedad me perturbaba―. Vamos a hablar de familia, de historia, de mitos, de mucha mierda junta y no quiero que te pierdas nada. Es probable que a mí no me quede mucho tiempo y debo decirte estas cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

―¿Tarde? Per…

―Y sé qué hay cosas que no lograrás entender, ni yo mismo he podido hacerlo, pero al menos te entregaré una parte que podría ayudarte a develar más cosas en un futuro. ¿Está bien?

« _No, Kenny. Nada está bien_ ».

―Te escucho.

Tomó una pausa y luego comenzó a narrar lo que, como él había dicho, era el agente de cambio de mi vida, de la vida de Levi, de toda la historia.

―Hace años, los Ackerman eran perseguidos por la Policía Militar, esto por orden del Rey…

―Y odiados ―quise añadir.

―No, no odiados… más bien, temidos ―los intimidantes ojos de Kenny me dieron un repaso.

―¿Temidos? ―musité.

―No sabes mucho de esto, ¿no? Hubiese creído que al menos estaríamos en términos medianamente similares.

―En lo absoluto.

Y era cierto. No guardaba ningún sólo recuerdo respecto a ello, ni tampoco tenía memorias sobre algo que me hubiesen dicho mis padres durante mi niñez.

―Asesiné a muchos de ellos; miembros de la Policía Militar ―Kenny prosiguió con su relato―. Escapé luego para encontrarme con mi abuelo, él sabía muchas cosas o al menos más de lo que yo podría ostentar. Muchos de mis parientes huyeron en diversas direcciones luego de que decretasen la orden de búsqueda y caza para todos quienes fuesen portadores del insufrible apellido. Yo, por mi parte, les hacía visitas esporádicas.

»Aquel día en que visité al abuelo, conversamos sobre diversas cosas. Son recuerdos que reservo en mi memoria de forma tan patente como el recuerdo de mi almuerzo de hoy. Le pregunté al viejo sobre qué había sido de la lealtad que los Ackerman habían ofrendado con tanto afán a la corona, por qué si siendo tan benevolentes, se habían ganado el odio del Rey. Él me explicó que no era odio, sino miedo, porque el poder del cual era beneficiario todo Ackerman no se podía controlar. Ellos temían que las cosas se saliesen de control.

―¿Salirse de control? ―inquirí―. Pero los Ackerman eran fieles al poder, ¿por qué habrían de suponer un peligro para ellos?

Kenny me miró con expresión analítica y finalmente dijo:

―Porque los Ackerman no convenían con el plan del Rey.

Estupefacta, tragué con dificultad ante lo que estaba oyendo y que daba pie a lo que estaba por oír. Todavía me sentía confundida y no había manera de unir todas esas locuciones, al menos no con mi reducido bagaje sobre el tema.

―¿Qué plan? ―mi voz sonó temblorosa.

―Eliminar todos los recuerdos de cómo era la humanidad antes de los muros.

―Espera…

―¿Voy muy rápido? No confío de tener suficiente tiempo, mocosa Ackerman. Quisiera decírtelo todo, esta noche ―y le creí. Podía percibir su ansiedad.

―¿Por qué el Rey quería borrar los recuerdos de las personas? ―cavilé para mí misma, pero él me contestó.

―No lo sé… supongo que para no alterar la vida dentro de las murallas y vivir en paz. El punto es que los Ackerman resultaron inmunes a ese tratamiento…

―Ya veo.

Comencé a tejer ideas en mi mente, de forma apresurada, incluso vertiginosa. De pronto, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, y por sentido me refiero a uno que esclarecía el panorama y formulaba una nueva versión de la historia. Kenny tenía razón. Si seguía contándome sobre ello, muchas cosas cambiarían después.

Pero ya era tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Debía seguir, saber la verdad y terminar con aquella incertidumbre de una buena vez por todas.

―Y no sólo los Ackerman ―mencionó―, también las personas que provenían de la zona oriente.

―Mamá… ―jadeé por la conmoción.

Kenny asintió con suavidad, mostrándome una expresión un tanto comprensiva.

―Mikasa, hay cosas que no sé, cosas que engloban al ámbito político de esta historia, por lo que no puedo decirte más sobre ese punto. No es eso lo que vengo a conversar contigo.

―¿Entonces qué es? ―lo observé con duda y temor.

Tomó aire y relajó los hombros antes de decírmelo, antes de hacerme cargar con tan comprometedoras palabras.

―La tarea de los últimos Ackerman en el mundo.

―Eso es…

―Te contaré la verdad de todo… y desde el principio.

―Adelante ―pedí, y aunque tenía curiosidad, también tiritaba producto del pánico y la expectación.

Entonces Kenny habló, y no se detuvo en mucho tiempo.

―En aquella época en que todos escapábamos, mi hermana Kuchel Ackerman desapareció de mi alcance y me tomó bastante tiempo poder encontrarla. Kuchel en ese entonces era una mocosa, tendría tu edad como mucho, tal vez dos o tres años más, pero seguía siendo demasiado joven. Y era bastante hermosa por lo demás, por lo que no tuvo mejor ocurrencia que trabajar en un prostíbulo del subterráneo; dinero rápido y no diría que fácil, de seguro no debió serlo, pero sí rápido puesto que todo animalejo ebrio y ardiente optaba por ella. Hasta que se preñó de uno de sus clientes, ¡vaya a saber uno de quién! Yo no era nadie para juzgar ni tampoco adueñarme de las decisiones de su vida, pero a mis ojos seguía siendo una mocosa y conversamos muy seriamente sobre la decisión que tomaría al respecto: arruinar su ya miserable vida o recurrir a alguna hierbatera anciana que pudiese revertir la situación. El criajo al que tanto amas es el resultado de su decisión.

»Después de eso, volví a perderle el rastro. De eso, pasaron años. Me fui en un viaje que supondría hallar el significado de mi vida, de muchas cosas que estaban sucediendo, por lo tanto, mi objetivo principal era realizarme, alcanzar mis aspiraciones y dejé todo atrás. Hasta que la captura se volvió sanguinaria y tuve que huir hacia las montañas. Allí conocí a tu madre y me reencontré con tu padre.

Solté un quejido ante tal sorpresa.

―¿Qué eras tú para mí padre? ―indagué, sin poder evitar interrumpirle. Tenía tantas preguntas.

―No teníamos lazos sanguíneos directos, si es lo que te preocupa. Pero sí nos conocíamos. Pertenecíamos al mismo linaje. Tu padre me acogió en su pequeño hogar cuando yo escapaba, me dio refugio, comida, abrigo mientras cesaba la persecución. Para ese entonces él ya estaba con tu madre, pero no había ni indicios de ti, ni siquiera sé si planeaban casarse, pero se conocieron, se enamoraron y formaron una relación. Recuerdo que en ese período conversé con tu padre sobre el mito del «poder despertado» y me confesó que estaba interesado en descubrir ese aspecto de su vida para, de ese modo, proteger a tu madre y protegerse a sí mismo de los ataques del rey. Y no sólo eso: si algún día tenían hijos, tu padre quería conservar el linaje intacto para no perder el _poder_ y seguir protegiendo a su legado. Conversó conmigo y me preguntó si conocía a alguien con quien él pudiese vincular lazos si el día de mañana algo muy malo llegaba a suceder. Le comenté sobre mi hermana, le dije que ella tenía un hijo…

Inhalé todo el aire que me fue posible para contrarrestar, aunque fuese en una mínima cantidad, la migraña abusiva que apaleaba todo mi cráneo. Me temblaban las manos, y me sudaban, pero Kenny aún tenía mucho más para decir.

―Cuando por fin pude retomar mi camino, decidí visitar el subterráneo y conversar con Kuchel para proponerle el plan de tu padre y sugerirle que lo aceptara, y ver si de esa forma podía cambiar su miserable estilo de vida. Pero tardé mucho en llegar, demasiado… cuando la encontré, ya estaba muerta. Alguna extraña enfermedad le había consumido la vida entera, hasta dejarla escuálida y seca. Su belleza se apagó, se había ido sin más… y no dejó nada para mí, excepto un niño desnutrido de nueve años y de mirada insolente. Y, ciertamente, una carta que jamás llegó a mí, porque de seguro le cobraban demasiado para encontrarme y hacérmela llegar. El punto es que en esa carta relataba que, un año antes, ella había saldado un trato con tus padres: ellos querían tener un bebé; si era niño, trabajaría junto con Levi para fortalecerse y armar un equipo de defensa, pero si era niña…

Y sin poder terminar la oración, Kenny rio. Rio incluso con algo que parecía ser ternura y meneó la cabeza en negación, sin ocultar la ensoñación en su mirada que lo acusaba de estar recordando ese momento, como si fuese tangible frente a sus ojos.

Y yo lloré, en silencio. Frías lágrimas recorrieron mis ardientes mejillas.

―¿Si era niña…? ―pregunté, aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

Quise reír también, pero con sarcasmo, por toda esa maldita y dolorosa ironía, por ese maldito destino, por el honor de mi padre, por el honor de mi madre, por el honor de Kuchel, por todos ellos y su intención de darnos un futuro mejor y protegernos de algo que aún no podía comprender.

―Si era niña… debía pasar lo que está pasando ahora entre ustedes ―encogió los hombros.

Liberé un largo suspiro y apoyé mi cabeza contra la roca a mis espaldas y con el puño de mi chaqueta, me limpié el rostro.

Kenny siguió hablando.

―Entonces crie a Levi, y aunque lo cuidé y enseñé lo mejor que pude, nunca pude ser un padre. Nunca tuve interés en ello tampoco, pero cuando sus manos enanas rozaban las mías al recibirme el pan de su desayuno, algo se estremecía en mi interior ―sonrió― . Tal vez Levi me hizo sentir menos podrido de lo que ya estaba, pero yo no me permitiría corromperlo a él. Así que lo abandoné, le enseñé todo lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir y lo dejé atrás. Levi era fuerte, inteligente, no necesitaba de mí. Y si se metía en problemas era su decisión y podría resolverlo solo.

»Justo cuando eso sucedió, tus padres volvieron para buscar a Kuchel y decirles que habían tenido una bella hija. Pero no la encontraron, Kuchel había muerto, y en su desesperación, tu padre me buscó por todos los cielos hasta dar conmigo. Preguntaron con desesperanza qué había sido del hijo que había tenido Kuchel y yo, sin más excusas bajo la manga, admití que luego de cuidarlo, le abandoné. Y aunque busqué a Levi luego de un tiempo, nunca volví a encontrarle… hasta ahora.

»Tu madre, al saberlo, rompió en un llanto desolador, aterrada por lo que fuese a sucederte si alguno de los cazadores de Ackerman los encontraba. Su plan era comprometerte con un joven que perteneciese al linaje y así mantenerte a salvo de tan sombría realidad. Tú padre no sabía si heredarías o no el _poder_ , y por lo tanto, querían a alguien que lo tuviese. Levi lo tenía, lo demostró desde muy pequeño.

»¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si creías en el destino? Ese día fue el último en que vi a tus padres. Sentí lástima por tu madre que no dejaba de llorar y presté genuina atención a las palabras que dijo a tu padre: «Ellos se encontrarán de nuevo. Debemos confiar». Ella traía consigo grandes creencias espirituales desde el oriente, creía en el poder de los sueños, en el destino y todas esas cosas. Yo no lo creía, no hasta que los vi a ustedes juntos…

Mis muros se desmoronaron, deshaciéndose piedra a piedra y dejándome desnuda ante aquella realidad que golpeaba mi rostro con suma frialdad lacerante.

No me lo esperaba, para nada. No sabía _qué_ creer y no sabía _si_ creer.

Era triste. Era hermoso. Era doloroso. Era desconcertante. Que Levi y yo hubiésemos estado destinados a estar juntos desde un principio, como había sido el deseo de mis padres, y ahora cumplíamos inconscientemente con ese deseo... me contentaba, hasta cierto punto. Por otro lado, me desgarraba, porque no sabía qué hacer, ni qué pensar.

Pero antes de dejarme llevar por aquellas emociones, decidí priorizar el esclarecimiento de mis dudas.

―¿Debería creerte, Kenny? ―murmuré.

Me observó indignado y dijo:

―Cada palabra.

―Entonces, ¿por qué quisiste matar a Levi? ¿Por qué quisiste matarme a mí?

Alzó ambas cejas con desconcierto y luego asintió como si hubiese recordado a qué me refería.

―Inyecté a Levi un suero de titán ―confesó, dejándome atónita luego de eso―. No te diré cómo lo conseguí, es historia para otro momento. Pero creí que si lograba suministrarle aquel líquido, Levi se transformaría en un titán cambiante y podría estar a salvo gracias a ese poder: fuerza física y ser un titán. Fue una idea egoísta, pero quería dejarle algo más antes de irme… no obstante, los comentarios tenían razón: un Ackerman es inmune a ello.

―¿Un suero? ―exclamé―. ¿Qué suero?

―¡Préstame atención! ―se puso de pie en un gesto que pasaría por _violento_ ―. No quise matarte, tampoco a Levi. Jugué contigo y tus emociones para comprobar aquello que tu padre quería saber; si heredaste el poder despertado. Aunque admito que lo pensé… quise asesinar a Levi, quise asesinarte y terminar de una vez por todas con este suplicio: la persecución y el tormento contra un linaje completo. Aunque el rey prometió detener la caza, hubo políticos que no estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y se organizaron en un grupo que tenía como objetivo controlar al clan y no permitir que volviese a surgir.

»Esa sección política, aunque oculta, no ha dejado de existir. Y a penas sepan que tienes una relación con Levi, no dudarán en darles caza. Ellos nos odian, nos aborrecen…

―Podemos protegernos perfectamente bien.

―No lo digas con tanta confianza ―gruñó―. Esto está más allá de tu alcance, Mikasa. Puedes mantenerte a salvo, mientras no se te ocurra preñarte. De lo contrario te encontrarán y arrancarán a tu cría de tu vientre, rajando tu abdomen con una daga y desollarían a tu hijo vivo, frente a tus ojos mientras te desangras.

Di un respingo ante la exaltación, pero intenté mantener mi semblante estoico.

―Yo ―titubeé―¸ no estoy embarazada.

Kenny rio cansinamente.

―Tienes la misma cara de estúpida que tenía mi hermana cuando estaba hinchada como vaca. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tus ojos no mienten; es como si entrañasen un secreto tremendo.

―No puedes decirme que lo sabes sólo por mirarme a la cara ―clamé.

Y él volvió a reír, provocando un silbido en su garganta. Tosió hasta ahogarse.

―Mikasa ―se esclareció la voz―, no dejes que ellos ganen. Yo ya no tengo tiempo, ustedes sí.

―¿Por qué has dicho eso tantas veces? Irte, que no te queda tiempo, ¿a dónde vas? ―reclamé, molesta por no comprender su querer decir.

―Voy a morirme, estoy enfermo y viejo ―miró al cielo y entrecerró los ojos.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me contuve. Ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir conversando.

―Por eso, voy a pedirte un favor. No se dejen aplastar, restituyan el clan, que el apellido no muera, que nuestra familia no muera, luchen por su dignidad, aquella que les arrebataron antes de venir a este mundo. Tomen lo que es suyo. Sean los reyes de su legado.

Caminó para alejarse de mí. La jornada terminaba, Kenny se iba… se iba lejos para morir. Recién ahí lo entendí. Orgulloso, como un gato callejero, Kenny se alejaba para que nadie viese sus días más indignos; los últimos. Estaba enfermo, lo había supuesto desde que había llegado, y comprendí también porqué él había dicho que sólo era un hombre buscando el sentido de su vida, que jugó con la propia para ver qué conseguía; nada, claramente.

Sentí lástima por él y lo detuve antes de que no volviese a verle.

―Espera ―grité, y me puse de pie, dispuesta a seguirlo―. Ayúdame. Si sabes de dónde provienen los titanes, ayúdame.

―Ustedes son hábiles, lo descubrirán.

―No me obligues a dispararte, Kenny ―refunfuñé, furiosa y sin dejar de seguir sus pasos.

―¡Qué amenaza más absurda! Mátame si quieres, te dije que voy a morir de todos modos ―carcajeó.

―¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? ―me exasperé, sacando el arma de mi chaqueta y apuntándole―. Me dices todo esto y te vas…

―Protege a Levi, protégelo mientras cesa esta guerra contra los titanes. Antes de eso, intentarán matarte y también a él. Finge al menos que ya no están juntos y ármate de valor para seguir adelante. Si comprueban que están juntos, los asesinarán.

Mi labio inferior tembló y mi dedo vaciló sobre el gatillo, hasta que Kenny volteó para hablarme una vez más. Su mano se deslizó sobre el arma y la bajó, acercándose a mí, enfrentándome.

―Si tienes un hija, ponle Niiv ―ensanché mi mirada con desconcierto―. Es el nombre que hubiese tenido Levi de haber nacido niña. Pensé que sería significativo decírtelo.

Se quedó viéndome con una sonrisa triste plasmada en su rostro, y yo apenas pude relacionar sus palabras. En cambio, sólo podía atormentarme con todo lo que acababa de oír.

―No me dejes esta carga ―supliqué, bajando el rostro a modo de redención.

―Reyes de su legado, Mikasa. Reyes.

Y me dejó.

Se fue tan rápido como la brisa, fugaz como una bala, sigiloso como un ciervo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Espero que podamos leernos pronto ;u;**

 **Me dicen qué les pareció este capítulo ultra breve. Espero que la verdad les haya gustado un poco más que a Mikasa jaja xD El próximo capítulo veremos las decisiones que tomará Mikasa ante esta nueva puesta en escena…**

 **Sí, aún quedan cosas en el tintero, pero tranquilos porque tendremos a Kenny por un poco más de tiempo. ¿Qué les pareció el giro argumental? Jsñlaksdj Kenny es malo… pero no es taaan malo. ¿O sí?**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima y preparen sus corazones para el próximo capítulo que está comenzando a ser escrito.**

 **Love you all ;u; and thank u for your reviews.**

 **Matt.**


	23. Promesa

**¡Hola mundo! Espero que se encuentren bien. Rayos, tengo tanto que decir. Pero tampoco quiero hacer notas gigantes. Sé que no podré ser breve, así que al grano.**

 **Si se preguntaron por qué me tardé tanto, les explico: este capítulo comenzó a escribirse cuando presenté mi planteamiento final de tesis. Trabajo en conjunto con mi mejor amiga, puesto que podemos hacer el trabajo de a dos. El punto es que nos vimos sometidas a muchas discusiones y problemas con terceros; estamos realizando la mejor tesis de nuestra carrera, así que ustedes imagínense la envidia y la bronca que nos han tirado encima. Hemos perdido amigos, nos han humillado, ha pasado de todo. Sinceramente, fue un período de mierda. Ya entré a clases de nuevo y nos cambiamos de sección para evitar malos ratos. Es una gran responsabilidad tener un proyecto grande entre las manos, sobre todo si estás rodeado de la gente equivocada. En fin. Así que estuve trabajando en mi tesis y, como ahora vivo sola, también debo preocuparme de los asuntos de mi departamento y tiempo ni me quedaba. Gracias por la espera y comprensión ;u; los amo.**

 **Bueno, ¡bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo! –Insertar cara de víctima– Espero que tengan muchas ganas de leer porque el capítulo es larguito –Cara de víctima intensifies– muajajaja. Bueno, si ya saben cómo escribo para qué me leen (? :c Sólo diré que este capítulo puede ser doloroso y hermoso al mismo tiempo, y que si quieren pueden hacerle nanai a Levi cuando termine … :D**

 **¡Ustedes saben de sobra que los amo y que todo esto tiene un propósito!**

 **Bueno, antes de empezar** **PORQUE ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE:** **Quiero mandar un saludo hermoso y especial a Nikkei-chan, porque le hizo un video tributo (con audio, voces de los personajes) a mi fanfic. Se inspiró en él para hacerlo, y yo la verdad morí y reviví para contarlo. ¡Nikkei-chan, eres la mejor! De verdad, te repito que mover estos sentimientos en mis lectores para mí es demasiado… no tengo palabras para explicar cuánto me gratifica. Les dejo el link aquí:** **/watch?v=mysjHVQ4OkM.** **Es precioso, ni idea cómo esta chiquilla hermosa logra hacer tanta magia, pero lo hace y se roba mi corazón. Este capítulo va con especial cariño para ti =) y perdón por todo lo que tuviste que esperar por leerlo :c**

 **Respecto al capítulo:**

 **-A quienes leen el manga, les pido dirigirse al capítulo 69 para que recuerden la sonrisa preciosa más bella de Levi. La necesitarán como referencia.**

 **-Ahora entenderán por qué el capítulo 14 se llamaba Anamnesis, ehehe soy tan truly maluli.**

 **-Mikasa está muy llorona este cap, pero ya entenderán por qué…**

 **-Puede estar un poco OOC, pero me vale… ¡me gustó escribir esta cap!**

 **-La promesa de que el destino es irrebatible sigue en pie. Así que no pierdan la fe xD**

 **-Me inspiré en Imogen Heap de nuevo; utilicé Tiny Human para el capítulo 14. No sé si lo recuerden. En este cap usé la canción** ** _Speeding Cars;_** **es muy linda, escribía escuchándola y tenía a Mikasa presente en mi mente y una parte específica del cap, em… síntomas. Oops!**

 **Más comentarios para el final.**

 **¡Los invito a leer! Ahora, ¡ya! Corran.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23** : Promesa.

.-*-.

 _Te abrazaré, ¿así que por qué lloras, mi amor?_

 _Yo nunca quise ocasionarte tristeza o dolor alguno._

 _Sin embargo, aquí estamos otra vez…_

 _D.T._

.-*-.

Siempre, aunque fuese de la manera más rebuscada, surgía entre nosotros algún percance con el objetivo de separarnos. Eso era lo que pensaba yo. Pero, tal vez, lo cierto era que no tenía que ver con distanciarse. A decir verdad siempre había algo que terminaba ligándonos, relacionándonos de maneras tan imposibles.

―¿Algo más que debamos saber? ―indagó el Comandante Erwin, dejando en evidencia por medio de su voz temblorosa que incluso a él, un tercero, le costaba creerse tal acervo desmesurado de información que yo había dejado fluir a torrentes irrefrenables a través de mis labios.

Allí, sentada a la cabecera de la extensa mesa rodeada de rostros desorientados, llevé mi mirada a posar desconcierto en cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué más podría decirles? Si ni yo misma sabía con qué serenarme. Y ellos, con suma inocencia de quién desconoce la verdad, me contemplaban a la espera de una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Pero por mera consideración, rebusqué en mis desórdenes mentales con tal de satisfacer aunque fuese en una mínima proporción sus incertidumbres. Porque se lo merecían, porque ya les había fallado marchándome sin avisar, porque ellos confiaban en mí.

Sin embargo, en la exhaustiva búsqueda tan solo me encontré con los vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes de volver al castillo: Kenny Ackerman había desaparecido de mi vista, esfumándose como un espejismo, dejándome un suspiro muerto en la garganta.

En pleno bosque, rodeada de árboles vetustos y un lago cristalino, acompañada por grillos y búhos cantores, reaccioné cuando la brisa despiadada y gélida atravesó mi torpe figura que aún luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Miré al cielo, mientras aguantaba el peso de mis piernas, y a modo de ritual personal dibujé las constelaciones con mis ojos, resiguiendo cada tramo, como si alguien desde las alturas fuese a enviarme una señal. O en realidad esperaba que las esperanzas de un mundo etéreo, de un paraíso para los muertos, fuesen reales, para así sentir que mis padres me estaban viendo en aquel momento.

Y si pudiese hablarles, ¿qué les hubiese dicho?

« _Bravo. Se salieron con la suya_ ».

Ah, sí. Por alguna razón también me sentía molesta, orgullosa, dolida. No obstante, era normal que sucediese de esa forma. Mi propia naturaleza se me hacía un terrible desafío cuando de orgullo se trataba; empero cosas tan banas como esa comenzaban a perder todo sentido, aunque yo quisiese insistir. Mis padres, aunque ausentes, me llevaban la delantera. Pero mentiría si dijese que no se me estrechaba el corazón al recordar que todo este plan había sido para protegerme. Me hacía sentir que, hasta el final, nunca dejaron de pensar en mí.

No me di cuenta cuándo ya estaba frente a mi caballo, quien me miraba con sus ojos pestañudos y su inocencia de animal. Al apenas verme acercar comenzó a menear su cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo gracias y esperando los mimos en su nariz terciopelada, pero seguí de largo para buscar apoyo en un árbol. De pronto sentí que iba a desmallarme.

Apoyé mi espalda en un tronco grueso, aquel mismo que había utilizado para atar al animal, y me deslicé, dejándome caer al suelo para luego terminar sentada mientras me abrazaba las piernas. Apoyé mi rostro contra mis rodillas y comencé a sollozar suavemente, recordando lo que más podía de mi pasado, bosquejando a las dos personas que más amé en mi niñez, imaginando sus sonrisas, anhelando su calor, su alegría…

Los días en la cabaña eran tranquilos y felices. Había buena comida y diversas cosas para hacer. Junto a mi madre solíamos cultivar la tierra y, mayoritariamente, nos abastecíamos con nuestra propia cosecha. Ella me enseñó a bordar, a tejer, y por ende también a crear mis propias ideas. Mi padre me hacía pinturas con elementos naturales: frutas, plantas y demás. Me dedicaba a pintar las cosas que veía en el día a día, desde las más bonitas flores hasta los más coloridos insectos. Durante el atardecer salíamos los tres juntos a recoger leña y mi padre probaba cazar patos o liebres. Si había suerte, la cena resultaba ser cuantiosa: carne de pato asada con salsa de tomates y verduras varias. Y ya para el anochecer… las puertas se cerraban. No lo sé, pero… siempre me mandaban a dormir, aunque fuese temprano. Para el anochecer no había otra cosa sino oscuridad y miedo.

Para el anochecer…

Para el anochecer… ¿ _Qué ocurría al anochecer_?

Para el anochecer…

Para el anochecer ya estábamos escondiéndonos.

Entonces, el recuerdo volvió a mí en forma de un destello blanquecino y fugaz que estalló en mis ojos divagantes y azotó mis memorias, haciéndolas emerger en secuencias turbulentas. Se sintió como ganar una batalla que creías perdida con la última bala de tu revólver; así de victorioso, pero así de sorpresivo. Lo recordé todo tan rápido, tan violentamente, que una tormentosa jaqueca invadió mis sesos, apuñalándome sin descanso y la conmoción me sometió a complejas sensaciones: todas ellas drásticas y apabullantes. El torbellino de imágenes efímeras y formidables viajó a través de mis sentidos, estremeciendo cada fibra de mi anatomía, haciéndome encoger en mi posición, como si inútilmente intentase protegerme de recuerdos fantasma. Llevé ambas manos a sujetarme la cabeza e intenté contener la anamnesis agresiva que rebuscaba por todos los rincones aquellos datos que se habían perdido en mi magín. Y los trajo de vuelta, aventándomelos al rostro con engreída insolencia.

Todas las noches, junto a mis padres, nos refugiábamos en la cabaña, resguardándonos de los cazadores de Ackerman que merodeaban las cercanías; y aunque como niña pequeña no podía entenderlo, mis progenitores se esforzaban por explicármelo. Me advirtieron sobre la cacería sanguinaria a la que se encontraba sometida nuestro linaje y por qué no debía alejarme de casa, nunca; incluso, durante las tardes que me aventuraba por los prados se me exigía volver temprano o de lo contrario, mi padre se esmeraba por ir a buscarme y llevarme a rastras de vuelta a la cabaña. También me relataron la historia de la pobre Kuchel y cómo terminó por causa del nocivo ataque ―y por eso conocía su nombre―, me contaron cómo habían terminado otros Ackerman… me lo habían dicho todo… todo lo que Kenny había conseguido corroborar.

Y todas esas cosas estuvieron presentes en mis sueños durante un largo tiempo; aquellos sueños que dejé pasar, aquellos que osé a renegar. Y ahora lo entendía…

Aquellos sueños aparecieron en un momento específico y exacto: cuando la relación con Levi se había acabado. Había sido como un llamado urgente que a gritos me pedía insistir, no abandonar, jamás dejarle atrás. Porque había un destino, porque había un camino que seguir y no podía terminarse allí, porque nuestro sino era ineludible.

En el primer sueño que tuve pude ver a Levi siendo un recién nacido y a Kuchel, ambos en el cuartucho en que vivían. Muchas veces me negué a creer que fuese verdad. Pensaba: no era que hubiese viajado al pasado, claro que no, y aún conservaba con creces esa postura. Para mí eran recuerdos, imágenes mentales que construí por medio de los relatos de mi madre y, que aquella infortunada noche en que mis progenitores fallecieron, borré de mi memoria efecto del trauma. Por eso sabía de las condiciones en las que vivían, por eso conocía el nombre de esa mujer, y mi mente vinculó toda la información recreando un bebé que se asemejase a Levi, haciendo un esfuerzo para lograr que yo recordase.

« _Vaya, vaya. Es tan surreal_ ».

Eso quería creer, antes que engañarme creyendo que mis padres aun buscaban una manera espiritual de comunicarse conmigo. Sabía que mi madre había compartido aquellas creencias místicas, y a pesar de que ella era una fiel creyente de sus ideas, yo no seguiría ese camino… aunque la verdad estuviese frente a mis ojos, no podía.

Pero…

El segundo sueño se trató del ataque de Kenny a Levi. ¿Cómo podía saberlo antes de que ocurriese?

« _Demonios_ ».

Tenía que ceder. En algún punto tenía que asumir que las creencias de mi madre no eran erróneas. Aquel sueño había sido un aviso de que algo cruento estaba por suceder y mi misión debía haber sido proteger a Levi contra todo pronóstico. No lo conseguí, pero entonces, con todas las respuestas en la palma de mi mano, comprendí que debió ser así y no de otra forma. Porque del modo en que transcurrieron los eventos, todo pareció tomar sentido.

Mi tercer sueño fue mucho más denso: Levi y Kuchel en su cuarto; Kuchel pagando el arriendo del piso. Y luego, imágenes de mi padre llorando, imágenes fugaces de una conversación que ocurrió en un contexto totalmente diferente, pero que en mi subconsciente tomó el aspecto de una súplica desesperada. Saqué de mi baúl de memorias ese día; y en aquel entonces yo lo sabía, sabía que no había sido, ni sería jamás un sueño. Era un más que real y vívido recuerdo:

 _―_ _Mikasa, prométeme que no olvidarás esto― gruñó mi padre, mientras intentaba hacerme entender._

 _―_ _No quiero. Ni siquiera le conozco ―rezongué fastidiada._

 _―_ _Ya viste lo que sucedió hoy. Viste a esos tipos merodeando la cabaña, y de no ser porque papá trae consigo su escopeta, hubiese ocurrido lo peor ―suspiró, demostrando su preocupación y realizando un último esfuerzo―. Pequeña, cuídate siempre, si algún día no estamos. No dejes que el rey lo sepa. Tu apellido te condena, pero sólo con otro igual estarás a salvo. Alguien como tú. Por eso Mikasa… por eso, debes aceptar tu destino. No siempre estaremos a tu lado. Entiéndelo, por favor._

 _Mi madre se unió a la conversación, regalándole a mi padre una dulce sonrisa mientras posaba su delgada mano sobre el fuerte hombro de él._

 _―_ _Se lo dices de esa forma tan brusca. Aún es pequeña._

 _Mi padre agachó la mirada, triste, liberando un bufido hastiado._

 _―_ _No tenemos idea dónde estará ese joven, después de todos estos años―meneó la cabeza en negación―. Por eso, Mikasa, no renuncies, sigue luchando._

 _―_ _Si no lo encuentro ―encogí los hombros―, ¿qué puedo hacer? No será mi culpa._

 _―_ _El destino te encontrará. Mamá lo cree_ ― _retomó sus esperanzas._

 _―_ _Pero yo ni siquiera sé si el me caerá bien ―protesté._

 _Papá se puso de pie y me tomó de los hombros, mirándome con cariño y comprensión._

 _―_ _Te amo, Mikasa. Mamá y yo te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti. Entonces ¿la harías esa promesa a papá?_

 _Le sonreí, esbozando en ese gesto todo mi amor por él._

 _―_ _Yo te haría cualquier promesa ―de pronto entristecí―. Pero no quiero casarme con un sujeto que no conozco._

 _Tenía ocho años cuando lo decidí._

 _―_ _Acepta tú destino, Mikasa, o el destino te encontrará a ti ―y los grandes y ásperos dedos de papá pellizcaron mi mejilla. Entonces, él se decidió por abrazarme._

Y ahí estaba mi respuesta a todas las interrogantes. Por eso cuando soñaba reconocía los diálogos y los escenarios se me hacían familiares. Todo había sido siempre tan real.

Sin embargo, había un sueño entre todos ellos que no tenía una explicación concreta. O tal vez no el sueño en sí, sino el personaje que lo caracterizaba. Aquella niña bonita que aparecía siempre, aunque breve, pero ajena a los escenarios, seguía quedándose fuera del marco que englobaba todas las respuestas. Aquella niña de cabello negro, ojos azules y labios tono rosa. Aquella niña que sentía cercana, familiar y que no conocía… hasta ahora.

Liberé mi cabeza del agarre de mis manos lentamente, y miré hacia al frente para encontrarme con las sombras oscuras de los árboles y de mi caballo.

―¿Niiv? ―me pregunté a mi misma.

Si todo lo demás había podido ser posible, ¿por qué eso no?

Un temblor tétrico me recorrió de pies a cabeza y una sensación horrida tejió nidos en mi estómago, provocando un vacío desalentador.

Volví en sí para pisar tierra y hallar soluciones prontas. Tenía que recuperar mi presencia de ánimo y actuar con sensatez. Me puse de pie para acercarme a mi caballo y retomar el camino hacia el castillo. Debía informar al Comandante Erwin sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y a Levi, ciertamente.

Sin embargo, en cuánto me dispuse a tomar las riendas del caballo, me detuve cuando el último pensamiento volvió a rebotar en mi mente, llamando mi atención para que no le dejase atrás. Y no era que no tuviese importancia, pero de alguna manera estaba intentando rehuirle.

¿Y si estaba embarazada?

Sacudí la cabeza, ignorando una vez más el pensamiento.

« _¿Cómo iba a estarlo?»._

Bien _._ Es evidente cómo…

Solté un gruñido producto de la irritación que comenzaba a arder en mis venas. No estaba en condiciones de ahondar en ese aspecto, por lo tanto, decidí que lo mejor era resolver lo que estaba a mi alcance: entregar la información cuánto antes.

Sin embargo, luego de subirme al caballo y antes de darle la orden de partir, otro pensamiento vino a mí: _¿Qué cosas estaba dispuesta a revelar y qué otras no?_ Porque al repasar las palabras de Kenny Ackerman me encontraba con aspectos que resultaban ser bastante comprometedores. De acuerdo con su discurso, la facción de cacería contra los Ackerman aún existía y si tomaban conocimiento de que dos Ackerman habían formado un lazo romántico, iban a buscarnos por todos los rincones de las murallas hasta conseguir asesinarnos.

Sostuve las riendas con fuerza en mis manos, mientras me debatía internamente.

Debía proteger a Levi y no estaba dispuesta a fallarle esta vez. No me permitiría verle morir frente a mis ojos, ni mucho menos no poder hacer nada al respecto. Debía encontrar la manera de regular nuestros encuentros, de evitar la cercanía en sitios aglomerados… de evitarnos, en concreto. Ese era el asunto. Y yo sabía que Levi sería todo un desafío respecto al tema, porque podía malinterpretar mis intenciones, sumado a que no me dejaría protegerle, incluso podría sentirse subestimado y ofendido ante mi actuar. Pero tenía que serle sincera, no podía mentirle… no podía.

¿Cómo iba a mentirle? Si en las más frías noches, aquellas en que le veía dormir a mi lado y le acariciaba el cabello, me hice creyente, arriesgándome a rogarle a todos los dioses que lo mantuviesen sano y salvo siempre, que ningún titán fuese lo suficientemente grande, que ninguna misión fuese realmente imposible.

¿Cómo iba a mentirle? Si ni siquiera podía ocultarle que no dormía o que me saltaba la cena, o los días que la nostalgia podía más conmigo.

«¿ _Y si fuese necesario mentirle?»._ El lado oscuro de mi consciencia emergió de pronto en medio de mis pensamientos.

Y me lo cuestioné, en caso de que no tuviese otra opción.

Levi me había dicho hacía tiempo que él luchaba conmigo a mi lado, que era capaz de protegerme con su propia vida… lo que él no sabía era que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo y más si podía.

Y si tuviese que mentirle para mantenerlo a salvo…

Asumí que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque doliese.

Le di riendas al animal y lo hice correr a toda prisa para salir lo más pronto posible del bosque.

Ahora estaba ahí, en la oficina de reuniones, sentada a la cabecera de la extensa mesa, acompañada por el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, por el Comandante Erwin, por Hange… por Levi. Les había comentado la mayoría de las cosas que me había revelado Kenny Ackerman, y lo hice con una ansiedad disparatada, que se hacía ridícula, incluso infantil. Sentí que hablé mil palabras por minuto y que nadie me entendía, aunque intentaba explicarme una y otra vez.

Podía ver entre todos ellos el rostro de Levi; su pecho que se extendía y contraía agitadamente, mientras su mirada perdida vagaba en recuerdos. Fui testigo de la manera en que la confesión le removió las entrañas, sobre todo porque acababa de despertarse del largo sueño al que había sido sometido por culpa de Hange. Parecía estar en un trance y sin posibilidad de salir de él.

El Comandante Erwin repitió la pregunta para hacerme salir de mi ensimismamiento, y lo hizo ya sin sutileza.

―¿Algo más que debamos saber?

Una vez más, repasé la vista sobre todos sus rostros.

«¿Qué más no les he dicho?», pensé.

Fruncí los labios y tragué saliva.

«Embarazo».

Debía decírselos. Era irresponsable de mi parte no hacérselos saber.

«Pero eso me haría correr más peligro, sobre todo porque ni siquiera estoy segura».

Era mi decisión. Era mi problema.

No podía arriesgarme sabiendo que había gente que me quería muerta. Y a Levi también.

«No tienen por qué saberlo».

Pude sentir mi corazón bombear en mis oídos, haciendo de segundero, contando el tiempo, ralentizándolo. Todos mis pensamientos se resumieron en un silencio que fue roto por mi lacónica respuesta:

―Es todo.

La mirada de Levi se clavó en mi figura con recelo y complicidad, como si supiese que yo estaba ocultando algo.

―Más allá de todo esto, Ackerman, siento que no debiste ir sin más ―gruñó Gunther―. ¿Acaso no mesuras los daños que pudieron resultar de tu arrebato? Me parece una falta de respeto.

―Fui consciente de que Kenny Ackerman quería conversar conmigo, con nadie más. Y no iba a acceder a comunicarse con nadie, sino era conmigo. Me lo dijo en encuentros anteriores. También supuse que si hacia la sugerencia, iba a denegárseme el permiso. Actué de manera egoísta…

―Y efectiva ―completó Erwin, marcando el tono de su voz y dándole a Gunther una mirada autoritaria―. Por ahora creo que lo de menos es juzgar a Mikasa Ackerman. Tenemos otro problema mucho más grave en el camino: dar con Kenny antes de que muera, y descubrir de dónde provienen esos sueros de los que habla Mikasa.

―Entonces yo tenía razón ―murmuró Hange, sin poder salir de su estupor.

Erwin la contempló con interés y luego viró la mirada mientras pensaba. Asintió finalmente para darle la razón.

―Bien, trabajaremos en esto de ahora en adelante ―Erwin plantó ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa―. Mañana haremos una reunión temprano para darles las órdenes a seguir, dudo que consigamos algo a estas horas de la noche. Por otro lado: Levi y Mikasa, supongo que necesitan su espacio para conversar todo esto.

No sabría decir si mi saliva se volvió más espesa o mi garganta más estrecha, pero lo cierto es que el apretón al tragar casi termina estrangulándome. No obstante, Erwin Smith tenía razón.

Y al acabar la reunión, Levi me hizo seguirle hasta su habitación.

.*.

El escenario no era favorable. Levi se había recostado en su cama, mas no había esbozado invitación alguna que me permitiese acercarme. Me quedé a pasos de la entrada del cuarto, en medio de la obscuridad azul, vislumbrando su silueta apenas visible por la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba tímida por la ventana.

Y a pesar de que la situación fuese inquietante, se me hacía irrisoria. Parecía una típica discusión de pareja: ignorar, silencio, rostros ensombrecidos, tensión. Se veía tan natural, pero no lo era. No era una discusión mundana y sencilla.

Retomé mi entereza para atreverme a hablar:

―¿Estás enojado conmigo? ―pregunté con parsimonia, evitando alterar la atmósfera.

Levi, con simpleza, se encogió de hombros. Pero ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿Un _no lo sé_? ¿Un _no me importa?_ Aquel gesto constituía una gama interminable de posibilidades y yo, envuelta en inquietudes, no podía decidirme por una sola opción. O tal vez el asunto radicaba en que ninguna de ellas me satisfacía lo suficiente.

Observé a Levi un par de segundos más, expectante en caso de que fuese a decirme otra cosa, y aquel silencio compañero de mi mirada acaparó su atención y giró para verme directo a los ojos.

―¿Qué? ―murmuró con voz ronca.

―¿No vas a decirme nada? Necesito saber qué crees, qué piensas de todo esto ―jugueteé con mis manos al encontrarme hecha un nudo de nervios.

―Ya que estamos así, tomando decisiones sin tomar en cuenta lo que piense el otro… ―volvió a encoger los hombros ― ¿Qué importa?

―Eso es… bastante infantil.

―No está en condiciones de decírmelo una persona que pone en riesgo su vida con aires de heroína ―siseó, entrecerrando los ojos.

―No lo hice por creerme heroína ―me defendí, forzando un poco el tono de mi voz―. Sabía que Kenny sólo quería hablarme a mí, a nadie más. Haber comunicado sobre nuestro encuentro lo hubiese sometido a captura o a la muerte y no habríamos obtenido todas las respuestas que tenemos ahora. Tomé una decisión egoísta, porque sé que esto también te compete, pero haberlo hecho trajo mejores resultados que nuestros intentos fallidos por darle caza.

Levi guardó silencio por unos segundos, y yo recuperé mi postura inicial que había sido irrumpida por mi exacerbación. Fruncí los labios y miré al suelo, sintiéndome juzgada y para mal. Al menos hasta que él decidió volver a hablar para aclararme su punto de vista.

―Tan sólo me siento patético ―gruñó―. Me preocupé por lo que podía pasarte, mas esto es una preocupación con retraso, porque ya estás aquí y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, para opinar siquiera.

 _Vaya tontería_. Orgullo, simple orgullo.

―Soy fuerte, increíblemente fuerte ―negué con la cabeza―, ¿por qué deberías preocuparte? No lo hagas.

―Que deje de preocuparme por ti debiese ser la última cosa que me pidas ―bajó el rostro y mantuvo la mirada fija sobre sus manos que descansaban sobre su estómago.

Luego de soltar el aire contenido en mis pulmones y relajar mi musculatura, avancé hasta la cama para sentarme en el borde y permanecer cerca de él. Alzó la mirada y atrapó la mía, dejándome aturdida ―como siempre― con sus preciosos ojos azules.

Mientras nos observábamos atentamente, en silencio, las palabras de Kenny Ackerman bailaban, ondulando en mi mente de un lado a otro, las imágenes de la sonrisa de mis padres, las imágenes de mis sueños, las imágenes de nosotros dos y todo eso junto, hilando un sentimiento que asemejaba a la ansiedad agobiante y a la calma atosigante por igual. Ambivalencia pura atormentando mis sentidos.

Levanté una mano en el aire y Levi acercó la suya, para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y darme un apretón. Se concentró en eso, acariciándome con la yema de sus dedos y contemplando nuestras manos unidas, jugueteando con sus dedos entre los míos, y luego volvió a mirarme.

―El color de tus ojos es bellísimo ―mi mano se había soltado para posarse en su mejilla.

―¿Qué tienen?

―Es único, es un azul tan…

―Hay mucha gente con los ojos azules ―enarcó una ceja, interrumpiéndome.

―Los ojos de Erwin, los de Christa, los de Armin… todos son azul claro, casi celestes. Pero los tuyos son azul oscuro, un azul que me hace pensar en una noche de tormenta; son bellísimos ―insistí, acercándome a él para verlo mejor, aunque fuese como una excusa barata para estar cerca suyo, ya que la oscuridad no me permitía vislumbrar ciertos detalles.

―No lo son. Tus ojos son de color gris ―me dijo―. Son más únicos.

― _Demonios_ , ¿no puedes aceptar el cumplido y ya? En vez de llevarme la contra.

Clavé ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, me incorporé para pender sobre él y así verme más intimidante, dejándolo vulnerable. No obstante, antes de siquiera poder lograrlo, Levi me tomó de la cintura y me ayudó para que me sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Apoyó su espalda en los mullidos almohadones ubicados al respaldar, y yo cargué mi peso contra sus piernas que estaban recogidas. Sus manos buscaron las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos nuevamente para equilibrarme e inclinarme hacia él.

―No me cambies el tema ―gruñó a escasos centímetros de mí.

―Lo siento ―murmuré temerosa al sentir su rostro tan cerca del mío. Y esa era una de las cosas que amaba infinitamente de él: su capacidad de hacerme sentir nerviosa como si fuese cada momento la primera vez.

―Mocosa estúpida ―masculló, intentado ocultar una vaga sonrisa que parecía, incluso, un gesto de cansancio―. Si te hubiese pasado algo, yo…

―Pero no pasó nada ―interrumpí antes de que perdiese el tiempo preocupándose por sinsentidos.

Enderecé mi torso y lo contemplé desde mi posición, presionando mi zona lumbar contra sus muslos.

―Más importante aún: ¿qué piensas de todo esto? ―la pregunta salió expelida envuelta en una bruma de consternación―. Nuestros padres siempre quisieron que… estuviésemos juntos.

Presté atención a mis manos pálidas antes de escrutarlo para esperar una respuesta.

Al dejar de lado el caos y la parte más oscura de la historia, quedaba expuesta una pequeña parte colorida, como la hierba que emerge entre las grietas de los muros de piedra: vida en medio de tanta muerte. Y esa ramita de esperanza era nuestra historia; y si bien sí había que estudiar de dónde venían los titanes, si bien debíamos detener a la facción, en ese momento lo que más anhelaba saber era qué pensaba Levi de nuestro tópico en particular.

―¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto? ―me preguntó, un tanto desafiante, pero de seguro quería saberlo también, puesto que yo tampoco se lo había dejado en claro.

Abrí la boca parcialmente, pero retuve ahí mis palabras. Primero, pensé bien en qué decir.

―Pienso que… ―y encontré lo más adecuado―: Muchas veces quisiste alejarme de tu vida; no hubieses podido ―alcé una ceja con petulancia para conseguir irritarlo.

Levi se mantuvo serio, examinando mi rostro con pausada meticulosidad. Podría asegurar que estaba buscando algo con qué rebatir tan insolente proclama y, por cierto, halló ese _algo_. Y ganó, como siempre.

―De todas maneras, la venganza contra el «enano insufrible» tampoco hubiese tenido mucho resultado ―hizo énfasis en el sobrenombre que antaño hube utilizado en su contra, y eso ardió como cítrico en una herida recién abierta.

Y aunque intenté atacarlo, aferrando mis manos a su suéter, no pude. No pude porque sus manos tomaron mi rostro y por consiguiente, me besó, con tanto cuidado como si tuviese temor de romperme. Cuando se detuvo, relajé mi cuerpo para dejarlo reposar sobre el suyo y así, estudiar con detenimiento cada detalle de él. Levi parecía estar haciendo lo mismo, acariciando mis mejillas, mis labios, mi frente, todo con suma delicadeza tan poco característica de su brusquedad.

―¿Qué podría pensar si me dices que esto no es un error, que nunca lo fue ni lo será? ―esbozó de repente, haciéndome volcar mis cincos sentidos hacia sus palabras―. ¿Qué podría pensar si me dices que estamos destinados? ¿Qué podría pensar si me dices que aceptas este destino? ―de un solo movimiento, me tomó para ubicarme de espaldas en la cama, bajo su cuerpo ―Tú me conoces ―musitó, mostrándome esa faceta suya tan íntima, que nadie excepto yo conocía―. Después de todo este tiempo amándote, dime ¿qué crees que estoy pensando?

―Entonces ―sonreí, aunque con una mueca algo adolorida―, creo que estamos pensando más menos lo mismo.

Se quedó callado un par de segundos, y a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente, aun se veía preocupado, emitiendo a través de su figura un aura tensa. Estaba inquieto, lo sabía. Sabía qué era aquello que seguía picando en su curiosidad, lo había sabido desde la reunión en la oficina y gracias a sus miradas cómplices que viajaban a través de la estancia hasta recaer en mí.

―¿Hay algo más que te haya dicho Kenny? ―inquirió al fin―. Algo que no hayas querido decir frente a los demás.

Odiaba que fuese tan _astuto_.

Liberé un largo suspiro, y el discurso de Kenny volvió a mí:

« _Niiv_ ».

―Si hay algo, no te lo guardes.

« _Embarazo_ ».

―Dime si hay algo más.

« _Protegerte_ ».

Atenta a su rostro, a cada expresión suya, mantuve mi semblante íntegro para denotar certeza en mi actuar y me reservé todo comentario. Aquel dilema aún estaba a la espera de ser resuelto y, como lo había pensado con anterioridad, no podía arriesgarme a soltar toda esa información con simpleza, sobre todo si no estaba totalmente segura de la complejidad de la situación. Exponerme de esa manera era algo que no podía hacer, aun si era para consentir a las dudas de Levi.

Lo tenía claro. Pero dolía.

Y eso era lo más lamentable: ahí se terminaba el cuento de hadas que habíamos tejido segundos atrás, se destruía en cuanto recordaba que tendría que tomar medidas para protegernos; alejarlo de mi vida, tal vez, durante un tiempo para evitarle cualquier tipo de daño, aun cuando sabía que quizás Levi no me lo perdonaría y que probablemente aquello terminaría derivando en un desencadenamiento de problemas antes que en una solución. Pero su vida siempre valdría más para mí, más que todo lo demás. Y si él estaba a salvo, entonces cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena.

Pensar en todo eso me hizo sentir como si hielo se deslizase por mi médula espinal.

No obstante, encontraría la manera de mitigar los daños aunque fuese en una mínima cuota. Pero aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no podía luchar contra la angustia que me encogía la garganta y que me dejaba en evidencia ante los ojos exigentes que no se aburrían de estar sobre mí todo el tiempo.

―No hay nada ―susurré casi sin voz para cesar con su incertidumbre.

―Oye ―su nariz rozó la mía.

Sé que no me creía y se preocupaba. Él conocía a Kenny mejor que yo, había vividos años con él y por lo tanto era consciente de los recursos que el hombre manipulaba para jugar con las emociones de los demás. Levi sabía que había algo más, y yo era una pésima mentirosa, mas no una resignada, así que seguiría hasta el final, sin rendirme.

Otro pensamiento tomó lugar en mi mente, alejando todo lo demás: la idea de lo suaves y cálidos que eran los labios de Levi. Y en ese momento en que su boca se desenvolvía vigorosa sobre la mía, hubiese querido pedirle que nos quedásemos así por siempre…

Hubiese querido pedirle dejar todo atrás y huir hacia las montañas como mis padres lo hicieron una vez… pero eso no era sensato. Empero, la sensatez se alejaba de mí a medida que mis brazos lo encerraban con fuerza y mi piel era reconfortada por el calor de sus labios. Sus besos cayeron sobre mi rostro como gotas de lluvia tras una larga sequía, y dolían como la tormenta que se marcha cuando aún no es suficiente agua para recuperarse del marchitamiento. Alcé mi rostro para alcanzar el suyo y seguir besándolo. Sus labios se fundieron con los míos por medio de movimientos pausados y densos que me hundían en aquel abismo en el que me encantaba perderme para no volver. Ojalá hubiese podido decidir no volver, nunca, nunca, nunca más…

Antes que pudiese evitarlo, sus manos firmes me tomaron de los muslos para halarme con desinhibida violencia y así dejarme vulnerable bajo su dominio.

―Levi ―tartamudeé.

Y comencé a llorar, porque dolía… dolía no poder tener una vida normal, dolía que no pudiésemos ser felices como dos personas cualquiera que no se conocen de nada y que no tienen destinos que los aten a la fuerza… dolía no poder vivir sin pensar en que quieren deshacerse de tu existencia. Dolía tanto. Y ni siquiera el asunto de los titanes se equiparaba al peso que ahora cargaba contra nuestros hombros cansados.

―No llores ― Levi susurró sobre mi boca y luego redirigió el rumbo a mi mejilla.

Apreté los labios con fuerza, mientras me dejaba llevar por la avalancha de sensaciones que me atacaba cuando mi cuerpo entraba en contacto con el suyo. Mi expresión se componía por ojos cerrados, los labios fruncidos y el torrente acuoso que no paraba de fluir, aunque intentaba renegar de él.

―No, no. Eso es peor ―reclamó―. No pongas esa cara. Siento que estoy abusando de ti.

Y no pude evitar soltar un sonoro ronquido al intentar reprimir una gran risotada. Porque incluso eso amaba de él: su poco tino.

Pero, a la vez, seguía doliendo. Sí, el dolor seguía ahí, en mi pecho, fiel a su potestad. Y me estaba ahogando en medio de esa tormenta de emociones diferentes y versátiles. Todo se estaba tambaleando, haciendo que mi vida perdiese su equilibrio.

―No estoy llorando por esto, Levi ―jadeé, haciendo referencia a sus besos―. Es por todo.

―Lo sé, pero por un momento me lo imaginé.

―Depravado ―bromeé, aún entre lágrimas.

―Eso también lo sé ―siguió ensimismado en lo suyo.

Un gemido se atoró en mi garganta.

―Te adoro ―mi voz tembló, acusándome.

De pronto, Levi controló su desatado arranque de pasión para observarme con seriedad. Y sólo logré hacerlo espabilar con un golpe en sus costillas.

―Dime que lo sabes ―gruñí―. Y que no vas a dudar de ello jamás, pase lo que pase.

―¿Estás segura que no hay nada más que quieras decirme? ―clamó, como si me diese una oportunidad para hablar por última vez.

―Solo quiero que me prometas que nunca dudarías de mis sentimientos ―protesté―. No importa qué suceda, mi corazón es tuyo ―posé la palma de mi mano sobre su pecho y me relajé al sentir sus latidos golpetear contra mi palma.

Admito que la confesión se oyó prepotente, pero anhelaba fervientemente que me diera en la razón.

―Lo prometo ―lo dijo como si acatara una orden. Se removió para bajarse de mi cuerpo y acomodarse a mi lado, de modo que pudiésemos quedar frente a frente, apoyados sobre nuestro costado―. Vamos a enfrentar lo que sea que esté obstruyendo nuestro camino. Y aunque exista una facción o dos, o tres, o mil de ellas que estén en nuestra contra, vamos a derribarlas todas. Y si no tienes fuerzas para combatir conmigo, yo te juro, Ackerman, te juro que lucharé para que nada te haga daño y puedas vivir tranquila. ¿Entendido, soldado?

Sonreí con ternura, ocultando el dolor inconmensurable que me provocaba oírle hablar.

―Sí, Capitán Levi.

Suspiró cansinamente.

―Haz de saber que aunque estoy jodidamente confundido y sorprendido, también me siento tranquilo. Aunque yo no tenía idea de todo esto ―porque se supone que soy el desaparecido de la historia―, el saberlo no me perturba al punto de hacerme perder el juicio. Creo que también cala hondo en mí el hecho de saber que supuse tal tipo de preocupación para mi madre ―pude vislumbrar un atisbo de melancolía en su rostro―. No tengo idea por qué Kenny te dijo todo esto a ti y no a mí o a los dos a la vez, pero ahora siento una necesidad tremenda de encontrarme con él y exigirle unas cuántas explicaciones…

―No lo mates ―pedí, alterando un poco la parsimonia momentánea.

Levi enarcó una ceja y se mostró desconcertado ante mi arrebatada interrupción.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Reordené mis ideas antes de hablar y me tranquilicé.

―No importa que Kenny vaya a morir por alguna enfermedad. Si lo encuentran y luego ya no les sirve, preferiría que no lo asesinaran ―admití, asumiendo una postura más seria.

―Fuiste tú quién se encausó en una misión al norte para acabar con su vida ―sonó sarcástico y curioso.

―He cambiado de parecer ―encogí los hombros.

Levi me observó durante unos segundos más y luego de asentir, añadió:

―Intentaré cumplir con eso… mientras no intente hacerte daño. Sabes que no confío en él, porque lo conozco demasiado bien.

―Pero aun así, ahora me dijo la verdad ―comenté, rememorando las galletas y la cantimplora de té, y abriendo los ojos ampliamente dado al hallazgo.

Hurgueteé en mi chaqueta y las encontré allí. Levi me observó atento a cada movimiento que realicé y se sorprendió al verme con ambas cosas en las manos.

― ¿Y eso?

―Me lo dio Kenny ―dije, contemplando los objetos en mis manos, con tristeza.

―Esa cantimplora era mía ―dijo Levi sin ocultar su exaltación, tomándola―. ¿La tuvo todos estos años?

―Este sujeto… ―siseé dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho: me la entregó porque sabía que era de Levi y que éste al verla iba a conmoverse―. No hay nada que haga sin un objetivo ―terminé gruñendo, sintiéndome irritada a causa de esos gestos provenientes del lobo vetusto.

Vi a Levi apretar la cantimplora con exceso de fuerza.

―Es por esto que creo que no debes confiarte de sus intenciones. Hay algo que Kenny debe esperar de todo esto ―dijo, señalándonos a ambos con su dedo índice.

―Que seamos los reyes de nuestro legado ―musité, pero al parecer Levi no alcanzó a oírme por encontrarse absorto mirando la cantimplora.

No obstante, al recordar sus palabras « _reyes de su legado_ », « _Niiv_ » azotó mi mente de nuevo, obligándome a encogerme en mi posición mientras apretaba los párpados e intentaba alejar el pensamiento. Levi debió preocuparse; lo deduje por su expresión y por las palabras que prosiguieron:

―No más Kenny Ackerman por hoy ―determinó―. Debes descansar. Ha sido demasiada información para un solo día.

Suspiré, relajándome con la voz del hombre que se acomodaba para abrazarme y acercarme al calor de su pecho.

―¿Y tú crees que voy a dormir? Mi corazón planea asesinarme en este momento. Estoy tan agitada que podría salir a correr ―confesé.

―Entonces… conversemos ―sugirió por descarte.

―Me parece una mejor opción, hay bastante que decir.

Y era cierto. No importaba qué tan difícil pudiese resultarnos todo ese caótico desenlace, debíamos zanjar las dudas y aclarar cualquier punto que pudiese convertirse en una futura incertidumbre.

Por lo tanto, terminamos hablando sobre todas las cosas que debían ser deudas de nuestro conocimiento: su infancia, la mía, los recuerdos, el presente, Kenny, nuestros padres y todo lo que hacía faltar por sacar a la luz.

La complicidad tejió una atmósfera parsimoniosa y cómoda, protegiéndonos con un velo de confianza, forjando un lazo cada vez más fuerte a cada palabra que esbozábamos. Construimos un mundo para ambos, un lugar donde nadie podía entrar y donde al parecer, sí éramos reyes; reyes de nosotros mismos, de nuestra verdad, de nuestra vida: el mundo de Levi y Mikasa.

Y ahí mismo quería estar, ahora y siempre.

―Quédate así hasta que me duerma ―pedí cuando la conversación ya había sido suficiente y era bastante tarde ya.

Abracé su cintura y luego sentí sus manos peinando mi cabello.

―Toda la noche si quieres ―besó mi frente y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello―. O toda la vida.

―Toda la vida ―susurré.

No tardé en quedarme dormida.

No obstante, esa noche no hubo pesadillas, sino más bien preciosos sueños envueltos de prosperidad y color; sueños sin titanes, sueños sin muerte y dolor, sueños donde regía la felicidad y el pasado yacía olvidado entre las cosas que no tenían importancia, sueños con Levi y conmigo viviendo en armonía, junto a una cara pequeña llena de vigor, junto a una sonrisa que, años más tarde, significaría nuestra razón de vivir.

.

.*.

.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales partió camino a la ciudad para cumplir con las órdenes del Comandante Erwin. En primer lugar, debían dirigirse a la prisión en la que estaban recluidos los hombres de Kenny. Luego, tendrían que dirigirse a la Corte Marcial para entregárselos a Darius Zacklay, y Levi estaba a cargo de traspasar toda la información recaudada la noche anterior; prioritariamente el asunto del suero. Respecto a nuestros lazos personales y el tema de la facción oculta anti-Ackerman se tomarían otro tipo de medidas mucho más complejas. De momento, Erwin Smith pretendía reservarse ambos puntos, ya que si Kenny estaba en lo cierto, entonces no podía confiar en nadie. Kenny no había sido específico en la rama política que estaba a cargo de la caza; podía ser cualquiera, podía estar incluso vinculada a alguna de las divisiones militares, y el Comandante no iba a cometer un desliz tan imprudente como aquel: ventilar la situación a los cuatro vientos y ponernos en peligro. Lo más sensato era resguardar la privacidad de sus soldados ―la de Levi y la mía―, después de todo, era algo que nos incumbía concretamente a los dos y que debía ser resuelto por medios que proviniesen de nuestra mano y obra.

Por su parte, Hange se dedicó el día completo a analizar las muestras sanguíneas de Levi que, milagrosamente, había tenido la ocurrencia de guardar; aquellas que extrajo durante todo el período en el que éste se encontraba inconsciente. De alguna manera, quería conseguir información acerca de la composición del suero y analizar la posibilidad de crear uno, no una copia oficial, pero una prueba y así examinar cómo funcionaba y qué principios intervenían luego de su aplicación.

Aquella mañana, mi tarea no fue tan compleja como la de todos los demás. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar, en la oficina de Hange. Por tales motivos sabía en qué estaría trabajando el resto del día. Le hice una visita temprano, ya que me había llamado personalmente para ver si extraía una gota más de información. Le comenté que mi relato de la noche anterior era todo lo que tenía para entregar; Kenny no había querido decirme nada más al respecto. Abatida, soltó un suspiro y se despidió para irse a trabajar a su laboratorio. Me permitió quedarme en su oficina, destacando que le gustaba que estuviese más habitada de lo usual. Cuando se fue, me acomodé en el alfeizar para contemplar el paisaje desde el ventanal que estaba abierto y que daba paso a la brisa matinal. Todo siempre parecía tan bello visto desde dicha perspectiva.

Ahí mismo, escudriñé mi chaqueta y extraje el papel que últimamente había querido rehuir sin éxito: mi carta de ascenso. Solo necesitaba una firma, una marca pequeñita y simplona que tenía el poder de cambiarlo todo. Estaría junto a Levi, podría proteger a Eren directamente, significaba una gran paso en mi carrera militar y todas esas cosas que se oían maravillosas enlistadas una tras la otra.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, se me hacía difícil tomar la pluma y firmar sin más.

Sentí la brisa lavarme el rostro con su frescura y luego de llenarme los pulmones de oxígeno para calmar mi ansiedad, decidí que lo mejor era ir a la cocina y prepararme un buen té. De todos modos, faltaba tiempo para la hora de almuerzo.

Luego de obtener mi bebida, me aventuré por los pasillos del castillo y decidí volver a mi cuarto. Me dolían los hombros ―tensión, supuse― y me sentía más alicaída que de costumbre, me atrevía a decir que cansada, muy cansada. No obstante, no tardé en reparar en tales detalles, y por acto reflejo fruncí los labios mientras pensaba profundamente en la idea que más daba vueltas en mi mente. Así como debía reunir el coraje para tomar una pluma y firmar un documento, debía utilizar de la misma manera ambos objetos ―una hoja y una pluma― para poder resolver la incógnita más preocupante hasta ahora…

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse sin contemplación: ¿ _cuándo había sido la última vez que me había venido el período?_

Y eso era algo que definitivamente debía descifrarse en la soledad silenciosa de mis aposentos.

Al llegar, dejé la taza aún caliente en la mesa auxiliar y rebusqué en mis cajones hojas olvidadas que podía utilizar para mi objetivo. Tomé una pluma y una botella de tinta y me las llevé conmigo, luego me senté en la cama, me acomodé como si anticipase que algo que no me iba a gustar estaba por suceder y, por ende, comencé con lo que parecía ser lo más simple.

Sostuve el documento que debía firmar con una mano, lo alcé frente a mi rostro y esperé unos segundos. La pluma ya estaba remojada en tinta y solo tenía que llevarla al papel, sin embargo, aún se me hacía difícil. Tal vez porque ya no compartiría el mismo escuadrón que Armin, y eso acarreaba una densa melancolía que me pisaba los talones, porque también me preocupaba por él, también quería protegerle, no quería dejarle solo y me dolía abandonarle así. De cierto modo me sentía egoísta, pero a la vez sabía que él lo comprendía, incluso se había animado junto a Sasha para hacerme un precioso regalo. No iba a rechazar la propuesta luego de que ellos mismos se sintieran así de orgullosos de mí.

Muchas cosas estaban cambiando; aquello solo era una parte más. Y si entonces debía ser de ese modo, tornadizo, había que hacerlo bien.

Finalmente firmé. Aunque lo hice sosteniendo la pluma con exceso de fuerza, tanto, que mi mano temblaba como si apenas estuviese aprendiendo a escribir. Contemplé mi trabajo mientras esperaba que la tinta secase y pensé para mí misma: «Bienvenida». Más tarde, calmé mis inquietudes convenciéndome de que fuese como fuese, siempre sería el mismo trabajo, siempre sería la misma sensación, todo sería igual porque un ascenso no podía significar otra cosa excepto una alegría momentánea, ni siquiera una victoria. Porque fuera de los muros la mierda seguía apestando igual de mal.

Liberé un extenuado suspiro antes de continuar, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que seguía por hacer me congelé y planté los ojos sobre las hojas en blanco. No me moví durante por lo menos cinco minutos. Me sentía como una niña pequeña que es regañada por sus padres y que no quiere mover ni un solo músculo por miedo a alguna represalia. Primero tenía que calmarme y hacer memoria.

Cuando eres un soldado y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que vive en una permanente guerra contra monstruos que están por sobre el poder humano, lo último que te preocupa es tu vida personal. Te conviertes en un producto que funciona en favor de la humanidad y su derecho a existir, y como todo producto debes acreditar calidad: ejercicios, alimentación adecuada, horas de sueño prudentes y constante entrenamiento táctico. No obstante, otro tipo de cuidados quedan perdidos en una lista infinita de cosas que algún día haremos y ese día, por lo general, nunca llega. Por lo tanto, los cuidados femeninos de las mujeres soldado pertenecientes a la Legión de Reconocimiento eran inexistentes. Durante nuestros primeros años como reclutas se realizaban clases en las que nos preparaban para enfrentar la vida y nos enseñaban a las chicas cómo manejar nuestros días sensibles del mes. Básicamente se explicaba que era nuestra total responsabilidad estar al tanto de las fechas y de los cuidados que requeríamos en esos períodos. No obstante, una de las advertencias recibidas, y siendo la que más recordaba porque me tocaba de forma personal, había sido que producto de los cuadros de trauma y el sometimiento a grandes cargas de estrés la mayoría de las chicas sufría de ausencia de su período; algunas por ciclos indefinidos, otras lo recibían intercaladamente entre meses, otras simplemente preferían olvidarlo.

Yo me encontraba en el grupo de los períodos indefinidos. La excesiva cantidad de preocupaciones solía provocarme irregularidades en mis ciclos, por ende, cuando un mes no sangraba resultaba para mí ser algo más que normal. Me había acostumbrado a ello y lo aceptaba como parte de mi vida y de los gajes de mi trabajo.

Pero ahora sí era preocupante, porque existía «Levi Ackerman», y eso cambiaba todo el panorama.

Y si tenía que recordar el último período que había tenido…

« _Mierda_ ».

Tomé las hojas con prisa y sin dudarlo comencé a garabatear fechas sobre ellas. Nos habían enseñado también a cómo calcular un ciclo menstrual, y eso intentaría hacer aunque recordase dos o tres palabras de la charla descomunal que nos habían dado aquel día.

―Bien, son veintiocho días ―anoté―. ¿O se usaban los treinta días? ―de pronto dudé y, nerviosa, comencé a repiquetear la pluma sobre el papel.

Tracé un rayón grueso y volví a empezar.

―No, no. Mi ciclo se compone de veintiocho días ―recordé―. Mi período dura cuatro días…

Otro rayón.

―Si mi ciclo no es regular, no debería estar haciendo esto, ¿no? ―se me vino la idea la cabeza y volví a dudar―. Bueno, si mi último período fue… el día... ¿cuándo debería venirme de nuevo?

Rayón tras rayón, hoja tras hojas.

―¡Ni mierda! ―grité sin ahogar la frustración―. No tengo idea cómo se hace esto.

No recordaba cómo seguir el método de la manera adecuada, pero había una sola cosa de la que sí estaba segura: había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que sangré. Primeramente, se lo había atribuido a las irregularidades propias de mi organismo o incluso a los lapsos interminables de preocupaciones; por cierto, jamás ahondaba en ello con minuciosidad. Aquello venía a mí como un pensamiento fugaz en la mañana cuando me levantaba y luego lo olvidaba sin más. Con tanto trabajo, con tanto caos merodeando mi vida, nuestras vidas, no tenía espacio para preocuparme del tema. Pensaba: «bueno, ya vendrá», y después de contentarme con eso, me disponía a trabajar sin parar, sin tomarme ni siquiera un tiempo para detenerme a pensar en lo que estaba pasándome.

Y al parecer estas eran las consecuencias de mi descuido.

De pronto, otros detalles puntuales que ignoré en el pasado se vinieron sobre mí a modo de avalancha para no dar tregua a mi magullado cerebro.

« ¿ _Es por esto que me siento más agotada últimamente_?».

Y los mareos repentinos, los dolores de cabeza, las siestas… no eran por la preocupación, ni por el sometimiento a las grandes cargas de presión… eran por…

 _Niiv_.

¿Y cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Hice un último esfuerzo por recordar.

―Dos meses ―asentí para mí misma. Sí, ahora recordaba bien―. Dos meses ―repetí, soltando una risilla nerviosa, mientras me miraba las manos pálidas y temblorosas―. Dios…―y las malditas lágrimas, aquellas que odiaba infinitamente, no tardaron en hacerme compañía ― _Dios…_ ―musité con hilo de voz, ahogado en desesperación, intentando cubrirme el rostro con las manos temblorosas, sintiéndome en un vacío, desolada, triste, feliz, tonta, ingenua…

Repentinamente, me atacó una sensación de soledad tremenda, a tal punto de sentirme la última persona en la tierra; y el vacío era tal, que me hacía tener la sensación de no tener costillas, como si tuviese un agujero gigante desde el pecho hacia abajo. No tenía nada ni nadie en quién refugiarme en ese momento en el que me daba cuenta de algo que nunca se me había pasado por la mente: tenía un bebé creciendo en mis entrañas; un ser que, desde ahora, dependía de mí a tiempo completo.

Si eran dos meses, me había quedado embarazada desde antes de ir a la misión en la que Kenny había inyectado a Levi con un _suero de titán_.

Me sorprendía a mí misma, me impresionaba tanto que me aterraba.

―Estoy embarazada ―dije en voz alta, a modo de ayuda para terminar de creerme todo eso, y sin embargo, no pude. Meneé la cabeza en negación y repetí el ejercicio―: Estoy embarazada… de Levi.

Un tímido chillido se me escapó y llevé mi mano a cubrir mi boca por acto reflejo, mas no pude evitar el absurdo sonrojo del cual fui testigo al percibir el calor en mis mejillas. Empero, las lágrimas no dejaron de caer y, de hecho, cayeron más y más. Tan solo al imaginar su rostro, tan solo el pensar en decírselo me ponía la carne de gallina; un poco por la expectación, otro poco por los nervios, otro poco por la emoción. Pero había algo más…

 _La facción de caza_. Y Kenny Ackerman como la voz de mi consciencia, replicando una y otra vez las mismas palabras:

« _Si comprueban que están juntos, los asesinarán_ »…

Y más lágrimas cayeron…

« _Puedes mantenerte a salvo, mientras no se te ocurra preñarte. De lo contrario te encontrarán y arrancarán a tu cría de tu vientre, rajando tu abdomen con una daga y desollarían a tu hijo vivo frente a tus ojos mientras te desangras»._

Acallé mi agonía en la palma de mi mano, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin culpas, siendo el actor de tal acción, ignorante de lo ocurría detrás del viejo trozo de madera.

―Espera que me consiga un suéter, Armin. No pienso pasar frío esta ve…

Sasha se congeló al apenas entrar, y pude percibir como una sombra se sumó a su lado para ver qué era aquello que había detenido a Sasha tan de pronto. Armin y Sasha me vieron allí: encogida en mi lugar, una mano contra la boca, el rostro enrojecido, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas húmedas.

―No ―gimió Sasha con preocupación―. ¿Qué pasó?

Y se acercó a mí dando grandes zancadas que le permitieron llegar a mi lado en cosa de segundos. Trató de tomarme por los hombros para así escrutar mi rostro, pero yo me mantuve firme en mi posición, negándome a obedecer a sus insistencias.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de moverme para alcanzar los papeles que estaban desparramados sobre mi cama y esconderlos; era demasiado tarde ya, y vi a Armin coger un par.

Sasha lo imitó y alcanzó otro y lo comenzó a leer.

―Vaya. Aceptaste unirte al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales ―celebró Sasha con inocencia―. Pero no es motivo para estar llorando, a menos que estés muy emocionada.

―Sasha ―musitó Armin, en un intento de reprenderla.

La aludida se acercó a él para ver lo que tenía en las manos, y luego de sonrojarse y por poco atragantarse con su propio aire, le quitó los papeles.

―Armin, estas cosas son privadas, no puedes estar viéndolas.

―Sé lo que son ―rezongó Armin con obviedad, pero luego volvió su atención a mí y se sentó en la cama a mi lado para tomarme la mano y me susurró con cautela―: Mikasa, ¿qué está pasando?

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando, hasta que sentí la mano de Armin contra la mía; la suya firme y cálida, la mía endeble y fría. No fui capaz de responderle, porque apenas segundos atrás había terminado de comprenderlo yo misma, y la irrupción momentánea e imprevista de ambos en el cuarto no era algo que estuviese preparada para enfrentar. Estaba confundida y más nerviosa aún con su presencia aturdida en medio del lugar, exigiendo respuestas con sus ojos curiosos y a la vez, atosigándome con su exuberante preocupación.

Luego de que Sasha repasase con la vista la hoja un buen par de veces, la idea que para Armin fue evidente y clara desde un principio, cayó en su dura cabeza por sí sola, y entonces redirigió su mirada hacía mí; mirada que ya no parecía tan divertida, porque solo podía existir una única razón por la que yo habría estado sacando ese tipo de cálculos, y nadie era lo suficientemente torpe como para no darse cuenta.

―Mikasa…

―¡No lo digas! ―clamé, aun llorando, y les hice pegar un brinco―. ¡Ninguno de los dos! No tenía pensado que nadie viniese al cuarto a estas horas, así que si están aquí viendo esto es por un mero descuido mío. Esto no debería estar pasando ―mi voz terminó carrasposa por la rabia.

Llevé una mano a sostenerme la cabeza, justo en la zona en la que, insistente, comenzaba a palpitar un dolor agudo.

―Nosotros no vamos a decirle nada a nadie, si a eso te refieres ―Armin intentó suavizar la situación, mostrando su más genuina preocupación.

―El asunto es mucho más grave que eso, Armin ―mascullé.

―Si no nos explicas, no podemos ayudarte…

―¡No necesito ayuda! Quiero estar sola.

Pero en realidad no quería. El problema era que nadie lograría entender de la manera en que yo lo hacía. Mi vida corría peligro, la vida de Levi también. Kenny tenía razón: todo aquello estaba por sobre nuestro alcance.

Intenté echarlos con la mirada, mostrándome como un perro a punto de atacar, y aunque lo conseguí con Sasha, quien intentó tomar a Armin del brazo para sacarlo de ahí, este último permaneció en su lugar, mirándome fijamente, dándome a entender que un simple mohín mío no era suficiente para amedrentarlo. Se mantuvo firme en su posición y así mismo, mantuvo a Sasha a su lado para que permaneciera allí con él.

―Somos tus amigos. ¿Qué te hacer pensar que vamos a dejarte aquí sin más? ―por más que sus palabras pudieron sonar ofendidas, lo dijo con la más pura sinceridad.

A mi forma de ver, existía un punto de debilidad en que el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros se vuelve tan grande, más grande que tu misma figura, que no te deja otra opción que comerte el orgullo y pasarlo por la garganta aunque sepa amargo. Es un estado de sensibilidad en el que, aunque reniegues de la compañía ajena, en lo más recóndito de tu ser sabes que necesitas ayuda, esperas que de la nada venga a alguien a tenderte la mano; es una reacción inconsciente, pero te doblega a ceder, poco a poco. Aunque la pedantería siga manifestándose de forma externa, estás gritando por dentro.

Y estaba segura que esos eran los motivos por los cuales no terminé alejando a Sasha y Armin; a pesar del clima sepulcral que se desarrolló en medio del pequeño cuarto y a pesar del mutismo fúnebre que embargó a todos los presentes. Quise que se quedaran ahí, pensando que de ese modo ―ingenuo― podría alivianar la carga que traía a mis espaldas, como si por el simple hecho de contárselo a alguien más, entonces ya no estaría tan sola.

Vi a Sasha morderse el labio inferior, mostrando un rostro triste e inquieto. Y además vi el punto exacto en que su resistencia se desmoronó para terminar abalanzándose sobre mí y así poder darme un abrazo. Si bien en un principio me manifesté renuente, no pude renegar de la calidez que me invadió de pies a cabeza. Por sobre ella, Armin se sumó al abrazo y nos aferró a ambas, de modo que quedé protegida bajo el calor de los dos. No entendí si aquel cálido encierro era una manera de felicitarme o de darme apoyo, pero de pronto, el vacío que me había golpeado se disolvió.

―En este momento creo que no es correcto decirte algo, excepto por: estamos contigo. Es todo lo que necesitas saber ―dijo Armin de manera agitada―. No tengas miedo, Mikasa. No tengas miedo…

Armin tomó distancia y me observó. Sasha soltó el abrazo pero permaneció sentada a mi lado como esperando una respuesta, puesto que yo me había dispuesto a respirar con tranquilidad y eso fue el indicio de que iba a decirles algo.

―No deben decírselo a nadie ―exigí.

―No lo haremos. Eres tú quien debe…

―Yo no se lo diré a nadie ―continué, interrumpiendo a Armin.

Ambos voltearon a verme como si yo hubiese osado a decir una atrocidad despiadada.

―¿Ni al Capitán? ―se preocupó Sasha.

―A nadie ―persistí, volviéndome más esquiva al pasar el tiempo.

―Mikasa, ¿qué está pasando? ―harto de no entender nada, Armin inquirió con mayor seriedad, y por consecuencia tuve que confesar.

Si bien mis compañeros me habían dado la bienvenida luego de la misión al norte, ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con Kenny Ackerman al final, puesto que nadie que no tuviese un cargo importante dentro de la Legión estaba informado al respecto. Eso los incluía a ellos, y yo no había tenido tiempo de comentárselos por mis propios medios y con intenciones fraternas. Mas ahora que la situación se veía sometida a un panorama drástico no tuve otra opción más que contarles todo lo que había ocurrido: la misión, las verdades, mi pasado, la historia de mis padres, la historia de Kuchel, lo que sabíamos sobre el linaje, la facción de cacería y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Y aunque yo jamás abría las páginas de mis libros de esa forma, sabía que podía confiar en Armin y en Sasha como confiaba mi misma. Porque ellos siempre permanecían a mi lado, a pesar de todo, porque ellos se mantenían fieles, porque ellos nunca me olvidaban, y porque en ese mismo instante, apostaban a todo por hacerme sentir mejor, aun sabiendo el compromiso enorme que significaba saber todo lo que ahora sabían.

Oyeron la historia sin interrumpirme en ningún momento, evitando realizar preguntas inoportunas y simplemente asintiendo a cada frase que salía expelida de mis labios temblorosos.

―¿Entienden? No puede saberlo nadie, y pueden juzgarme por actuar así, es irresponsable, lo sé.

―No lo haremos, comprendemos tu decisión ―asumió Armin, y Sasha asintió.

―Debo cuidar…―pero no pude replicarlo, porque era difícil. Y no iba a exigírmelo, porque acababa de enterarme―. Debo cuidarme. Nadie debe saber de mi estado. Me cuidaré a como dé lugar, lucharé contra todo… aún no planeo bien qué haré después. Acabo de darme cuenta, así como ustedes. Estoy nerviosa y no tengo _miedo_ … estoy aterrada. Pero no me dejaré vencer, y ahora debo luchar por dos, así que… ―me encogí de hombros―. No dejaré que la facción nos atrape. Y para ello todo debe permanecer tan natural como siempre.

―Entendido ―replicó Armin, mientras asentía y su rostro se veía pensativo―. Pero, esta facción, ¿no tienen conocimiento de la división que estableció tan macabra determinación? ―negué con la cabeza―. Si según Kenny trabajan para el rey, ¿no debería estar la Policía Militar involucrada en esto?

Pensé unos segundos, y luego observé a Armin con grandes ojos.

―Es lo más probable. Después de todo, Kenny se unió a ellos. Debe haber un vínculo entre todas esas cosas ―me rasqué la frente mientras intentaba conectar las ideas―. Pero bien sabes que ellos se han lavado las manos hasta el final, negando cualquier tipo de participación suya en el asunto _Kenny_.

―Ese tipo debió decirte más cosas ―berreó Armin, molesto al no tener más datos para trabajar.

―Quizás él espera tener más encuentros con Mikasa ―de pronto, Sasha se atrevió a comentar, haciéndonos prestarle atención.

―Es lo más probable ―Armin estuvo de acuerdo―. Debes analizar la posibilidad de volver a verlo.

El segundo de impacto provocó que mi mandíbula cayese un poco.

―Tal vez ―acepté, mirando un punto perdido en los tablones de madera del suelo.

Y luego de otra espera en silencio, Sasha se rindió ante tanta noticia y caminó hasta su cama para dejarse caer como un soldado acabado.

―Cielos ―susurró―. Y yo que venía a buscar un suéter…

Armin le sonrió y se quedó viéndola unos segundos, sentado en mi cama frente a mí.

Y yo me quedé viéndolo a él. Agradecí en silencio la mesura que habían tenido respecto al tema: no hicieron preguntas fuera de lugar, no me regañaron ni juzgaron mis decisiones, no agravaron la situación formando un escándalo y se quedaron junto a mí para darme soluciones. Y gracias a eso, me sentía ligeramente más tranquila.

―Armin, debes salir de aquí. Si alguien te ve, te reprenderá y podrían darte un castigo ―mencioné con amabilidad. No quería causarle problemas.

Además, ellos tenían planes antes de haberme encontrado en mi nefasto estado.

―¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo con nosotros? ―sugirió Armin, dando una pausa al tema que nos convocaba ahí.

―No tengo ganas de salir ―murmuré, cabizbaja.

Sasha se sentó de golpe y me observó desde su posición.

―No vamos a permitir que te quedes encerrada, trastornándote ―reclamó―. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer ―la contemplé con grandes ojos de sorpresa―. Así que no puedes quedarte aquí lamentándote. Hasta que pienses en un plan para sobrellevar este nuevo desafío, debes seguir viviendo como habías estado haciendo. O no parecerá tan normal como quieres que parezca.

―Sasha ―tartamudeó Armin.

Pero ella lo ignoró, endureciendo su expresión sin dejar de mirarme.

―No. Tiene razón ―asumí.

Observé a Sasha durante unos segundos, enseñándole una expresión fraterna, y antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, me bajé de la cama para revisar mis cajones y llevar conmigo un suéter también. Parecía que el invierno no quería marcharse y los fríos despiadados persistían día y noche.

Aquel día en específico se sentía diferente; tenía un aura lúgubre, aunque no explícitamente de tristeza, sino más bien similar a cuando un entierro se ha llevado a cabo y te vas a casa con la convicción de que la persona estará mejor de ese modo. Hay silencio, está todo quieto y un sentimiento que media entre el conformismo y la melancolía se asienta en tu pecho. Podía decirse que me encontraba en aquel limbo intermedio, divagando, buscando soluciones e intentando no dejarme llevar por la locura. Tenía que razonar.

A las afueras del castillo se veían algunos soldados trabajando como en cualquier otro día, sin novedad, siguiendo órdenes con las frentes perladas en sudor. Parecía el día más normal del año y, sin embargo, para mí no lo era. Era sin lugar a dudas el día más inquietante que había vivido hasta ahora y me sentía desesperadamente ansiosa y, por supuesto, sin saber qué hacer. Por la misma razón había seguido a Sasha y Armin a dar una vuelta, aun cuando sabía que mi presencia entre ellos podía arruinar una presunta _cita_.

Alcé la vista para verlos caminar frente a mí, muy felices el uno al lado del otro, pero ni siquiera tenía ánimo para preguntarles si algo sucedía entre ambos, si habían decidido dar un paso más adelante. La curiosidad seguía ahí, mas no las energías que necesitaba. Sonreía vagamente al ser testigo de la armonía que emanaba de ellos dos; ojalá se quedasen juntos, felices, así como yo no podía.

El pensamiento amargo me hizo detenerme a mitad de camino. Apreté los labios y me quedé mirando un punto fijo, mientras veía las sombras alejarse de mí.

 _«¿Por qué yo no podía tomar a Levi de la mano, frente a todos, y llevármelo a dar vueltas sin sentido por los prados verdosos?»._

Porque existía gente de mierda. Solo por eso.

Me tragué la rabia que supo ácida al descender por mi garganta y no noté la presencia de Sasha frente a mí, rebuscando mi mirada.

―Oye ―susurró con delicadeza y posó su mano en mi hombro ―. Nada de pensamientos negativos. Ya sabes…

―¿Qué cosa? ―pregunté con torpeza.

Sasha encogió los ojos e hizo un gesto con su cabeza que señaló mi barriga.

―Ah, claro ―fruncí los labios y me sonrojé.

―Vamos ―me dijo y me tomó del brazo para hacerme avanzar.

Más adelante, Armin nos esperaba con una sonrisa brillante.

¿ _Por qué sonreían tanto_? Se veían tan felices. Yo ya no podía sonreír así.

.*.

Luego de pasar el tiempo dándonos vueltas por las colinas, Armin decidió que Sasha se adelantara para que no se perdiese la merienda y para que nos guardase nuestras porciones. Sasha lo entendió de inmediato, y yo también pillé el trasfondo de esa decisión: Armin quería un momento a solas para quedarse a hablar conmigo. Y aunque la idea fue algo rebuscada, para nosotros que como amigos sabíamos entendernos bien, sirvió como una excusa perfecta. Yo sabía que había muchas cosas que él quería decirme y que tal vez, a causa de mi ensimismamiento, yo estaba pasando por alto. Así que en cuánto Sasha desapareció de nuestra vista, yo no dudé en seguirlo.

Me llevó hasta la colina más alta, desde donde se veía el camino que llevaba al castillo, y nos quedamos juntos allí, sentados mirando el atardecer y compartiendo un silencio que temía ser roto. No era que hubiese tensión, sino más bien una necesidad latente de tomar el primer impulso para decir algo, mas ninguno de los dos parecía sentir la chispa precursora de las palabras.

Pero al cabo de los minutos, Armin cedió, luego de tomar tanto aire como pudo:

―A pesar de que dimos un largo paseo, tu mente no estuvo con nosotros en ningún momento. ¿Pensaste en algo? ―me observó con gesto comprensivo, mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

―¿En qué más puedo pensar, Armin? ―musité, distrayéndome con la hierba que bailaba de un lado a otro efecto de la brisa―. ¿En qué más se puede pensar cuando sabes que vas a ser madre? ―pregunté retóricamente―. Voy a tenerlo, por supuesto. Mi madre y mi padre me criaron durante nueve años, envuelta en preciosos valores; jamás haría nada para atentar contra su existencia. Además, es de la persona a quién amo y a quién elegí para mi vida ―y aunque estaba segura de mis palabras, mi voz se cimbraba al hablar.

―¿Estás contenta? ―Armin parecía curioso.

―No sé si contenta sea la palabra, lo que sí sé es que estoy aterrada.

―Pero dices que quieres tener al bebé ―Armin ladeó su cabeza intentando comprender.

―Por supuesto ―respondí algo agitada―. No es el hecho de tener un bebé lo que me aterra, es el hecho de pensar en el mundo que me rodea: titanes, guerra, muerte, dolor, sufrimiento y un grupo de gente que no conozco, pero que sí me conoce a mí y que me quiere muerta.

―Entiendo ―me dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza― . Es lógico, perdón si no pude verlo antes…

―No te disculpes. Te acabas de enterar de todo esto ―murmuré, apenada.

―Tú también, y tú eres la principal afectada ―dijo―. Deja de preocuparte por los demás. Es hora de que empieces a preocuparte por ti.

« _Una tarea difícil_ », pensé. Sobre todo porque a Eren también le pisaban los talones, todo por ser un titán cambiante. A Levi querrían matarlo por pertenecer a un viejo linaje, y para colmo ahora había un bebé Ackerman puro creciendo en mis entrañas. Pero sabía que era cierto, y por aquel último personaje en esa lista era que debía volverme más egoísta al momento de pensar.

Solté un largo suspiro y, agotada, decidí concentrarme, aunque fuese por un momento, en los colores del cielo. Sin embargo, Armin rompió el mutismo con una dolorosa pregunta:

―¿Vas a decírselo a Eren algún día?

Mi corazón se agitó violentamente, obligándome a llevar mi mano hacia mi pecho.

―¡Siento si eso fue precipitado! ―Armin se alarmó y alzó sus manos en el aire, e intentó acercarse a mí.

―Está bien ―acepté―. Es algo que debía pensar de todos modos ―no obstante, comencé a exaltarme rápidamente y terminé soltando palabras desesperadas―: No voy a decírselo a nadie por ahora, y cuando ya sea tiempo, cuando no pueda ocultar mi abdomen y mis síntomas, me marcharé. Con el ascenso al Escuadrón de Levi mi remuneración será un poco más generosa; podré adquirir una propiedad. Deberé ahorrar para ello durante todo este tiempo, algunas cosas las iré comprando de a poco, muebles y cosas para el bebé, y la propiedad estará lejos, así nadi…

―¡Mikasa! ―Armin detuvo mi arrebatado discurso y posó su mano en mi hombro para atraer mi atención―. ¿Te oyes? Tan solo díselo al Capitán y los problemas se habrán terminado. Él te protegerá, te ayudará. No vivas sola tu embarazo, es malo para tu salud emocional y para… ―se quedó dudando unos segundos, mientras miraba mi abdomen.

―Niiv ―contesté casi instintivamente.

Armin me observó con ternura y dijo:

―Ya tiene nombre, si te enteraste apenas hoy.

Armin dijo eso, porque yo había evitado comentarles sobre el aspecto emocional de los eventos.

―Es otra parte de la historia… que no les dije ―admití―. Pero prefiero reservármela.

Armin asintió, comprensivo.

―Eren va a enterarse algún día, sí o sí ―decidí contestar a su anterior pregunta―. Espero que la decisión que tomé le contente tanto como a mí, entonces. Porque eso, Armin, eso es lo que haría un amigo ―aseguré con convicción mientras seguía mirando al atardecer.

Armin me sonrió y de seguro se sintió conforme con la respuesta, porque en ningún momento me vio dudar, y eso era bueno, bastante bueno. Confirmaba así una vez más que mis sentimientos eran genuinos y que esa forzosa manera de aferrarme a él había cesado por completo.

―Pero aun no entiendo por qué ocultárselo al Capitán Levi ―de pronto, pareció preocupado.

―Porque, naturalmente, querrá vivir conmigo este proceso, pero no lo necesito cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

―Eso es cruel ―rezongó Armin.

―Si lo hace, descubrirán que estamos juntos y nos someterán a cacería ―aseveré―. Sé que será duro, pero no estoy siendo cruel, solo intento proteger su vida. No quiero exponerme, Armin. Aunque el Comandante Erwin nos asegure confidencialidad no puedo confiarme. Muchas personas saben ya que Levi y yo estamos juntos, y si aún estamos a salvo es porque esa información no ha llegado a los oídos equivocados. En cuánto se enteren que algo no anda bien, comenzarán a enviar a su gente a seguirnos los pasos, y Kenny Ackerman ya movió las aguas demasiado con sus berrinches. Sé que Levi puede protegerme, que no permitiría que nada malo me sucediese, pero no estoy dispuesta a ver cómo me lo arrebatan frente a mis ojos, no de nuevo. Pasé un mes sin saber nada de él, muriendo por verle una vez más, viviendo en agonía porque no sabía si volvería a oír su respiración ―y ante palabras tan dulces, mi voz, por el contrario, se volvió hosca―. No importa si Levi es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, porque ni él podría escapar de una taza de té envenenada o de un disparo a larga distancia mientras camina por la ciudad… es por eso que quiero mantener una postura reservada. Entregó su vida una vez por mí y terminó inconsciente durante un mes; no se lo permitiré de nuevo.

― Pero…

―¡No importa! ―me exasperé―. La única ayuda que puedes brindarme es tu silencio, Armin. No te preocupes, yo resolveré esto.

Lo oí gruñir ante mi porfía, y lo sabía, estaba siendo obstinada, pero sabía que era mi problema y que se resolvería por obra de mis decisiones. No obstante, también sabía que Armin lo comprendía en cierto modo, entendía mis preocupaciones y las aceptaba, y por ende, no insistió en hacerme cambiar de parecer. En cambio, me hizo una ofrenda que removió cada célula de mi organismo:

―Puedo hacer más que eso. Junto a Sasha vamos a cuidarte, vamos a ayudarte, porque la alimentación que entrega la Legión no es digna de una madre en gestación, ni menos los descansos, ni los tratos ni los ejercicios. Si quieres cuidarte no puedes rechazar nuestra ayuda ―afirmó.

Contemplé a Armin con admiración. Y no supe cómo definir el sentimiento que me embargó luego de oírle hablar, pero podría asegurar que en parte era, por supuesto, infinito agradecimiento. Su compromiso con nuestra amistad en ocasiones me superaba, haciéndome sentir pequeña ante su magnificencia. Él estaba y estaría ahí conmigo, siempre, no importaba qué tanto yo quisiera negarme y refutar. Armin estaba dispuesto a llevarme la contra hasta el final.

―Ahora vamos a comer, no puedes saltarte la merienda.

Se puso de pie y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Bajamos la colina a paso lento, mientras Armin me explicaba algunas cosas que había leído antaño en sus libros de biología. Y me sorprendió la forma tan natural en que lo explicaba, como si aquello que estaba sucediendo no fuese a desencadenar un gran caos. Para él, era como si viviésemos una vida normal y fuésemos a tomar el té para conversar sobre qué colores tendrán las pijamas del bebé. Y mientras lo oía, mis brazos temblaban, porque lo había terminado de asumir.

Estaba embarazada. Y ya no era tan difícil de creer.

.

.*.

.

El documento que figuraba con mi firma de aceptación se tramitó y el primero de marzo llegó demasiado rápido, más de lo que hubiese querido. Desde ese día, formaba oficialmente parte del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Y si bien el título en sí mismo suponía para el común de las personas una cláusula de orgullo y honor, para mí no tenía nada de glorioso seguir viviendo para matar titanes y además, saber que cualquier día podíamos perder a cualquiera de nuestros más cercanos. Por otra parte, no hubo muchos cambios respecto al protocolo. La única novedad fue que, durante los primeros días, me encontraría a cargo de Petra Ral, quién tenía la misión de explicarme a la perfección qué desempeño de labores se realizaban cuando pertenecías a la unidad comandada por el Capitán Levi. Y aquello no significó un gran desafío; Petra era una buena persona y congeniábamos bien en temas laborales. Así que me tomé mi nuevo trabajo con la mayor naturalidad posible; al fin y al cabo, mi destino sería el mismo y las cuchillas seguirían cumpliendo la misma función.

No obstante, el primero de marzo era significativo por otro motivo en particular, ocurría otra efeméride relevante: se cumplían dos meses y medio de embarazo. Dos semanas más desde cuando había terminado por asumirlo y desde entonces, el tiempo había volado vertiginoso. Durante esos catorce días fingí la mayor cantidad de demencia que me fue posible y todo gracias a la ayuda de Sasha y Armin. Vivíamos con la mayor sencillez, e incluso durante los almuerzos y las cenas nos sumábamos a conversar con el resto como si nada sucediese.

Eren parecía contento con mi unión al Escuadrón de Levi, mas un poco inquieto al saber que tal vez parecería su niñera nuevamente; no sabía cuán equivocado estaba, porque yo ya estaba destinada a ser la guardiana de alguien más.

Durante el día me enviaban a realizar trámites a la ciudad o nos juntábamos con el Escuadrón en reuniones para comentar los avances que Hange realizaba con el extracto de sangre de Levi o con los hombres de Kenny que se hallaban en prisión: nada considerablemente revelador, a decir verdad. También me dedicaba a ejercitar, aunque con delicadeza, pero intentaba no perder el ritmo para no levantar sospechas.

Y aunque dos semanas no podían ser mucho, sentía que poco a poco comenzaba a hilar un lazo con la criatura que creía en mi vientre, y en las frías noches me sonrojaba estúpidamente al imaginarme cómo sería su pequeña cara y anhelaba con inocencia que se pareciera a Levi. Y cuando me hallaba en la más alta cúspide de la sensibilidad, instintivamente me acariciaba la barriga.

―Aún ni te crece la panza y te la tocas todo el día ―reía con ternura Sasha, cuando me pillaba en medio de la noche, haciéndole cariño a mi abdomen.

Todos los días, durante la merienda, Armin se tomaba un tiempo de su día para dedicármelo a mí. Se conseguía libros con temática sobre el embarazo y los leía y estudiaba para terminar de enseñarme todo lo que necesitaba saber. Mas cuando el cansancio le ganaba, me pasaba los libros para que pudiese leerlos yo, aun cuando con mi nuevo trabajo no me quedaba mucho tiempo para leer. Empero eso sucedía rara vez, porque, sin falta, él nos hacía un espacio.

Cuando comenzó a pasar el tiempo, los síntomas que Armin me había descrito y enseñado durante todo ese período de aprendizaje empezaron a aparecer progresivamente. Había escrito un informe para mí, enumerando los nueve meses de embarazo y las características que se presentaban en cada uno de ellos, sumado a las medidas a tomar, datos sobre la alimentación y otros cuidados. Además, se había encargado de enlistar todos los posibles síntomas que enfrentaría.

Y como la suerte se escapaba de mis manos como el aire, cada uno de ellos llegó a su tiempo:

…

« _Al llegar el tercer mes, comenzarás a notar que tu ropa se vuelve más ceñida»._

Durante una mañana, me levanté apresuradamente tras haberme quedado dormida. Sasha revoloteaba desde antes por el cuarto, mientras intentaba ajustarse su coleta de caballo.

―Mikasa, apresúrate. No puedes perderte el desayuno ―me regañó.

Sasha seguía al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones de Armin sobre estar al tanto de mis cuidados.

―Ya voy ―me quejé y mi mal humor desapareció en cuánto intenté subir mis pantalones.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Sasha, preocupada.

―Los pantalones ―gruñí, obligándolos a subir―, están algo ajustados.

…

 _«Dependiendo de cada persona, durante este tiempo comenzarán a aparecer las náuseas más fuertes y vómitos»._

Luego de mi incorporación al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, el Comandante Erwin Smith organizó una comida para darme la bienvenida. Gunther y Erd fueron a la ciudad para conseguir carne fresca y asarla. Petra preparó un puré de papas con hierbas y el Comandante Erwin se consiguió el mejor vino que vendían en los muros. Escogieron un lugar alejado del castillo para hacer la ceremonia más íntima, puesto que solo serían partícipes el Escuadrón y Erwin, y Hange quien se había invitado sola.

Estábamos sentados sobre troncos recortados que formaban un semi círculo y en medio, una fogata asaba la carne. En nuestros muslos descansaba el plato con puré a la espera de la carne, y una conversación amena fluía entre los presentes.

La fogata proveía buen calor y el olor a comida era agradable… para los demás, _supuse_. Porque a mí estaba matándome. Sentía que podía percibirlo diez veces más concentrado de lo que normalmente haría.

―Vaya, Erwin. Eres un buen cocinero ―celebraba Hange, mientras se comía un trocito de carne que Erwin le había extendido con un pincho de madera.

―Y el vino ha sido una excelente elección ―exclamó Auruo, quién estaba suficientemente ebrio para ser tan temprano.

―El puré de Petra está delicioso ―comentó Erd―. Es una excelente compañía para la carne.

Levi estaba a mi lado, comiendo un trozo de carne y bebiendo vino a ratos.

Petra se acercó a mí para ofrecerme un pincho con carne y, aunque lo recibí con una grata sonrisa, lo deposité en el plato, sin siquiera pensar en acercármelo al rostro.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó Levi, un poco confundido por verme tan obstruida.

Mis músculos estaban tensos, y si bien mi imagen usualmente asemejaba a una estatua, ahora lucía mortíferamente silente.

―Estoy bien ―respondí, acercándome a su cuerpo para recibir su calor. Tenía frío.

En cuánto se acercó para darme un beso en los labios, pude sentir el olor a vino, y tuve que mentalizarme para no terminar vaciando mi estómago en su cara. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras resistía a la sensación repugnante. Pero esta vez Armin y Sasha no estaban para salvarme.

Si bien los mareos eran más frecuentes en las mañanas, lo cierto era que tampoco podía someterme a soportar olores demasiado fuertes; terminaba sintiendo asco de todos modos.

…

« _Sufrirás de cambios abruptos de humor y constante irritabilidad_ ».

―Ya ni pasas tiempo conmigo ¡No puedes pasar un día sin pensar en trabajar!―me quejé, sin entender la avalancha emotiva que se vino sobre mí.

Era una discusión sin fundamentos, y por un momento sentí que había otra persona viviendo dentro de mí (aunque fuese literal). Porque yo, en mi sano juicio, jamás hubiese reclamado por sandeces como esa.

―Porque debo trabajar ―Levi me respondió con obviedad, mientras se vestía―. Y tú también.

Había decidido pasar la noche a su lado, luego de un largo período sin poder vernos.

Estábamos en su habitación y era hora de levantarse. Me había hecho apurar y por ese simple gesto se ganó mi infame humor de embarazada.

―Sí sé, lo entiendo ―murmuré, más tranquila, siendo el completo antónimo de mi reacción anterior.

―Entonces levántate ―insistió.

―¿Y no puedes decírmelo de mejor manera? ―gruñí, furibunda.

Levi enarcó una ceja y se quedó viéndome sin entender nada.

―¿Quieres llorar? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―¿Quién quiere llorar? ―volví a protestar mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla; una lágrima que ni siquiera quería dejar caer.

―¿Sabes? Me iré pronto, no puedo atrasarme. Si estás en tus días, dile a Hange que te dé un agua de hierbas y hablamos más tarde.

En cuánto lo vi salir del cuarto, le lancé un cojín.

Como si mi período fuese a llegar… pero _eso_ él no lo sabía.

…

« _Experimentarás sueño y aletargamiento_ ».

―¡El desayuno! ―sentí el grito provenir desde lo más lejano.

―¿Sasha? ―berreé entre sueños.

―Te quedaste dormida de nuevo, Mikasa ―chilló Sasha―. Te la pasas durmiendo.

―No es mi culpa ―musité, arropándome con las frazadas.

―Lo sé ―me dijo comprensiva―. Yo te cubro, pero dile a Niiv que no sea tan perezosa.

Se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre.

…

« _Y es posible que tengas antojos, si es que no los has tenido»._

―Sasha, Sasha.

―¿Mikasa? ―se removió, adormilada.

Era medianoche y estaba todo el mundo en sus habitaciones. El castillo era custodiado por un grueso silencio.

―Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Puedes ayudarme a escabullirme en la cocina? Tú sabes hacer eso ―musité, dejando en evidencia la urgencia en mi voz.

Se refregó los ojos.

―¿Hambre? Pero si cenamos, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

―Tengo unas terribles ganas de comer avena con frutas picadas y leche.

―¿La receta de Armin? ―se extrañó Sasha, recordándolo de pronto.

Minutos más tarde estábamos en el cuarto de Armin golpeando a su puerta. Y luego, los tres en la cocina.

Mientras Armin calentaba la leche con una fogata pequeña que hizo en la chimenea, me conversaba:

―Son antojos, Mikasa, no es hambre ―el pobre se caía de sueño, mientras revolvía la avena ya más disuelta, y Sasha terminaba de cortar fresas para añadirlas.

―Es hambre ―insistí―, no es un capricho, Armin. De verdad siento mucha hambre, es una necesidad tremenda de comer avena.

―Antojos ―insistió, depositando frente a mis ojos la comida.

Era producto del sueño el hecho de que Armin no estuviese aterrado por estar escudriñando en la cocina a esas horas, sobre todo por estar rompiendo el reglamento interno de la Legión. Si algún guardia de turno nos pillaba, el castigo no sería menor. No obstante, a esas alturas de nuestras vidas ya no importaba. Y ni siquiera él tenía ánimos de preocuparse por lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal (como asaltar la cocina a media noche).

Cuando terminé de comer, el cansancio se vino sobre mí sin piedad.

Sasha se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos que reposaban sobre la misma, y Armin me contemplaba desde su posición, sentado frente a mí. Podía percibir sus ojeras y el tono rojizo en sus orbes, incluso sus párpados lucían flojos.

―Dios, este será un largo recorrido. Y quedan seis meses ―murmuró.

―Lo siento y gracias ―musité, sintiéndome culpable.

―No, de nada ―rio con suavidad―. Ha sido divertido, en cierto modo. Es la primera vez que cuidamos de ti y no tú de nosotros.

Intenté sonreír, pero no resultó como quería. Terminé asintiendo y mirando a Sasha que salivaba en exceso mientras berreaba algo ininteligible.

―Aunque sigo creyendo que el Capitán Levi debería saberlo. Dios sabe que podría traerte un dragón asado si se lo pidieras ―bostezó.

.

.*.

.

La idea de Armin y de Sasha siguió rebotándome en la mente durante muchos días: decirle a Levi sobre mi embarazo. Lo reconsideré cuando, al encontrarme en el tercer mes, noté que mi abdomen comenzaba a salirse un poco de su órbita normal, y tuve que ayudarme vistiendo camisas más anchas y suéteres grandes en los días fríos.

Era su derecho legítimo saberlo y más aún, su deber, puesto que él era la segunda mitad responsable de la situación. Una parte de mí asumía que también había algo de pánico por la reacción que tendría luego de saberlo, ya que su naturaleza agresiva no se vinculaba a la idea de un bebé en su vida. Para mí tampoco, aunque estaba más preocupada de mantenerle a salvo que de tenerlo en sí, porque a pesar de haber vivido muchos años como soldado y de haber redirigido mis prioridades, mentiría si no dijese que me provocaba un sentimiento dulce y bonito a ratos.

Sabía que junto a Levi podríamos salir a adelante, mas no tenía la completa seguridad. Dios, anhelaba tanto poder protegerle y no exponerlo a ningún tipo de mal, pero sabía que negarle su derecho a saber sobre mi estado era hacerle aún más daño. Y no sabía cómo congeniar ambas cosas. Cegada por mi preocupación me obstruía a mí misma el camino, impidiéndome tomar decisiones con claridad. Empero, también era soberbia y por lo mismo no desistía de mis ideas.

Y no obstante, eso no significaba que la culpa no me carcomiera el magín cuando lo cavilaba. Le había hablado a Levi sobre la importancia de la comunicación, y ahora, yo, orgullosa, me negaba a hacer eco de mis propias palabras. Estaba fallándole. Todo eso estaba mal, lo sabía.

Pero aquello era nuevo para mí y tenía miedo.

Aquel día me dejaron a cargo de pelar las papas cocidas que estaban dispuestas para el almuerzo. Así que me aferré a mis labores, a modo de escape, para alejar mis pensamientos de esa nueva realidad a la que comenzaba a enfrentarme.

Sin embargo, una acción tan sencilla como pelar un jodido tubérculo se me hizo todo un desafío, haciéndome utilizar más tiempo de lo usual, y todo porque ligeros pellejos de cáscara se incrustaban a ellas y no podía retirarlos con facilidad.

―Existe una técnica y es bien simple.

Levi había aparecido de la nada ahí. De seguro estaba espiándome desde antes, como solía hacer.

―¿Y tú? ―pregunté, fingiendo desinterés.

― _Usted_ ―rectificó, con picardía.

―Tú no eres…

Y me detuve en el acto. Iba a decirle que él no era mi superior directo, porque no estábamos en el mismo Escuadrón. _La costumbre_. Pero ahora sí lo estábamos, y él, en otros términos, era mi jefe, así que sí podía darme sermones y de la manera más legal posible.

―Sí, lo soy. Soy tu superior ―indicó. Pero en el fondo sabía que me estaba fastidiando.

―¿Y la técnica es? ―indagué, cambiándole el tema.

Levi se acercó, posicionándose a mi lado y tomó una papa. Ejerciendo ligera presión con la yema de sus dedos a la mitad de ésta, haló hasta lograr que la cáscara se rompiese y saliese a la perfección sin dejar ni un solo pellejo.

Mas cuando yo lo intenté, rompí la papa.

Le di un repaso poco amigable y seguí con mi manera de hacer las cosas.

Al cabo de un rato, oí un pequeño siseo. Levi me observaba mientras yo pelaba las papas, y aunque intenté imitar su técnica un buen par de veces no dio resultado. Por ende, terminó luchando para no reírse de mí, pero no estaba yéndole tan bien.

―¿Y tú desde cuándo que ríes? ―pregunté, molesta por su burla.

Sin embargo, mi enojo murió ahí, en cuánto lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro, con su perfecta dentadura blanca y los ojos brillosos. No se asemejaba en nada a las sonrisas que había visto con anterioridad; esta era simplemente preciosa, natural, sincera.

Ahogué un quejido en mi garganta y me tensé al verlo acercarse a mí.

―A veces intento buscar algo que no me guste de ti, pero no lo logro ―confesó, y rodeó mi cintura, haciéndome preocupar por si es que lograba sentir el pequeño bulto bajo mi suéter.

―Yo intento escoger algo que me guste de ti más que todo, y tampoco puedo ―admití también, y últimamente decirle cosas bonitas me dolía.

Cuánto lo amaba. Tanto, tanto, tanto…

Pero había algo que quería decirle. Porque aunque había reconsiderado mi decisión de apartarlo de aquel proceso, terminé optando por seguir con el curso de mis planes. Era más simple y, tal vez, algún día terminaba agradeciéndomelo. Estaba siendo egoísta y dura, fría, pero no quería hacerle falsas ilusiones.

No quería hacerle la idea de que seríamos felices por siempre, porque eso estaba lejos de suceder. Así que tenía un plan en mente, y tenía que llevarlo a cabo a como diese lugar. Aunque terminase desmoronándome, iba a darle una pausa al desarrollo de los eventos. Era algo que tenía premeditado, y sabía que no era el momento para decírselo, pero mis arrebatos emocionales sobrepasaban mi raciocinio.

Simplemente lo liberé:

―Levi, no voy a casarme contigo ―afirmé con convicción.

Le vi perder todo color de un momento a otro, y casi me doblego al ver su rostro aterrado, que acompasaba con su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse.

―Quiero decir, por ahora. Supongo que lo entiendes, ¿no? ―añadí, utilizando un tono más suave.

―Lo dices… ¿por todo lo de la facción? ―parecía confundido.

―Casi todo el mundo dentro de estos muros ya sabe que estamos juntos. No debemos exponernos; un matrimonio ahora lo complicaría todo, y tampoco pretendo que mi boda se realice de forma clandestina. Así que… esperaremos a que todo cese. No sabemos si tienen espías al acecho de todo lo que hacemos.

Pude ver cómo, luego de decírselo, algo se quebró en su interior.

―¿Estás segura que lo dices por eso o es algo que tiene que ver contigo? ―inquirió. Encogió los ojos y me escrutó receloso.

Abrí la boca, dubitativa antes de responder.

―Yo creo que esto es lo mejor. Y que tampoco pasemos juntos tanto tiempo…

―Espera, espera ―alzó una mano en el aire―. ¿Quieres cortar todo tipo de relación conmigo?

―No ―la respuesta sonó arrebatada―. No es eso. Aquí en el castillo podemos estar tranquilos, pero en la vía pública debemos evitar el contacto. Debes entenderlo, no tiene que ver con la relación en sí, es por nuestra seguridad.

―Sí, lo entiendo ―asintió, aun observándome con desconfianza.

―Levi ―protesté―, debes verlo con altura de miras, de forma profesional. Eso es todo ―terminé suplicando.

―Bien ―asintió resignado… y molesto―. Esperaremos ―me dio en la razón.

―Bien ―acepté con voz cortante, dando por terminado el asunto.

Sin embargo, me fue imposible permanecer allí. Sostuvimos la mirada en silencio: la suya hablaba de tristeza, exigía una explicación y señalaba cuánto le había dolido mi determinación; la mía hablaba de perdón, de súplica, exigía comprensión. Y nos dijimos todo con la mirada, nos dijimos todo sin siquiera hablar. Y sentí miedo, porque tuve la sensación de que por mucho que nos dijésemos todo, por primera vez no nos entendíamos.

Yo no quería hacerle daño.

Y sé que él entendía de cierto modo mi manera de ver las cosas.

Fue demasiado para mí y mi estado emocional. Sabía que no podía exigirme tanto, no ahora. Así que me retiré del salón en el acto antes de que me arrepintiese de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Pasé de su figura aturdida, volviéndome un haz de brisa que se escabulló a toda velocidad.

Mas al avanzar cada paso mis piernas se sentían débiles.

«No voltees», me obligué.

Perdían fortaleza, pero sabía que si me volteaba correría a sus brazos y todo se arruinaría.

«Sé fuerte».

Porque su mirada me robaba el alma y toda la convicción.

«No voltees, no voltees».

Porque sabía que al hacerlo, se rompería mi corazón al saber que él me estaba mirando.

.

.*.

.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de aquella fugaz discusión, supe que mis convicciones estaban más que sentadas. No dudaría jamás y me armaría de valentía para seguir adelante, para protegernos y luchar contra todo enemigo que se interpusiera en mi camino. Inclusive, tuve la idea de que si todo resultaba bien, entonces Levi y yo podríamos vivir felices por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y me esforzaría por cumplir ese sueño. Era una promesa tácita que le haría a Levi, a cambio de todo el malestar que iba a provocarle y que estaba provocándole ya. Una promesa para los tres y nuestro futuro.

Nuevamente me había quedado dormida. Sasha había salido temprano y se había quedado tranquila luego de que le dijese que me las arreglaría por conseguir algo de comer, si me dejaba dormir unos minutos más. El cuerpo me pesaba como nunca antes había hecho y me preguntaba si con tres meses me sentía de ese modo, ¿qué iba a sucederme en los siguientes seis meses? Empero, para eso tenía mi manual personalizado; aquel informe que Armin había escrito para mí.

De todos modos, antes de que el pánico provocado por la curiosidad se apoderase de mí, comencé a vestirme para, posteriormente, dirigirme a cumplir con mis labores rutinarias. Sin embargo, antes de salir de mi cuarto, me dediqué a contemplar mi figura en el espejo que habíamos adquirido hacía unos días; uno más grande donde podíamos ver nuestro cuerpo completo.

No había nuevos indicios, y aunque mi barriga no era muy notoria, estaba cada vez más tersa y pronunciada. Me acaricié el abdomen como era costumbre, con cuidado durante varios segundos, mientras me miraba de hito en hito. Ahora que había llegado al tercer mes ―un mes más desde el día en que lo supe― el lazo que había construido con el ser que habitaba mis entrañas había crecido más, forjando un sentimiento protector que me instaba a luchar por ella. Sentía que en mi pecho crecía un cariño inconmensurable que no sabía cómo detener, y que por supuesto, no lo haría.

Para ese entonces, mi criatura ya no era más una criatura: era Niiv Ackerman, ya sin ninguna duda.

Le sonreí al espejo y por un momento quise poder tenerla frente a mí para decirle todo lo que sentía. Y si era como la niña de mis sueños, entonces estaba segura que podía amarla tal y como sentía su cercanía cuando la veía en mi subconsciente. Y a pesar de que no podía asimilarlo entonces, ahora lo entendía: era la misma sensación.

Volví a pensar en Kenny; tal vez sí existían esas bonitas coincidencias místicas y mis padres jugaban con los hilos del destino para darme una vida feliz, una que no pudieron darme en su momento. Cómo me hubiese gustado haberles presentado a mi pequeña.

Ah sí. Terminé llamándola _mi pequeña_. Porque llegado ese punto comenzaba a demostrarle mi redención.

Me senté en el suelo, de piernas cruzadas, y me dirigí a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho y como sí quería hacer: hablándole como a un ser real, no como a una ilusión, sino como a una verdad que crecía cada día dentro de mí:

―Escúchame, Niiv Ackerman ―y aunque me sentía segura, mi voz temblaba―. No me importa si esto es un auto discurso para convencerme de que las cosas van a salir bien, porque sé que no puedes oírme. Lo haré de todos modos. Necesito verbalizarte más allá de una temerosa idea en mi cabeza, más allá de mis miedos, necesito sentirte real en mi labia, en mi existencia. No tengo idea qué tamaño tienes, sólo sé que eres una pulga revoltosa consumiendo mis energías día a día y que, provechosamente, me manda a dormir temprano cada noche.

»Mereces saber que vas a nacer en un mundo horrible, que es el momento menos indicado para venir, pero estás aquí, dentro de mí y creciendo con fuerza; puedo sentirte. Quiero que sepas algo, que te quede claro: vamos a salir adelante. Yo daré lo mejor de mí para que vivas, y tú me darás tu fuerza, me fortalecerás desde adentro para mantener mis convicciones firmes. No voy a dejarte de lado nunca. Nunca. Y dudo que sea algún ejemplo de madre, es más, creo que tendrás la madre más irreverente y poco usual del mundo, pero qué importa. Desde ahora en adelante lucharé con mi vida para dártelo todo, para que vivir en este mundo sea un poco menos malo. Estamos juntas en esto, recuérdalo. Nada va a vencernos.

Hice una pausa para tomar aire, luego de sentir que se me encogía la garganta.

―Hay una sola cosa de todo esto que me va a doler más que nada y es mentirle a tu padre. Mentirle para mantenerlo a salvo, para que su impulsividad no signifique su muerte o salir dañado. Ah, sí. Vamos a romperle el corazón a papá, pero si algún día me perdona y vuelve a mí, sabrás quién es, cómo es, y vas amarlo desmedidamente al igual que yo.

»Y hablando de él, quiero pedirte un gran favor: ¿podrías tener sus ojos? Porque me encantan. Son preciosos y amaría que fuesen tuyos también, porque si algún día no puedo volver a tenerlo, amaría mirarte y verlo en ellos. Si algún día Levi no me acompaña más, tú serás su más sagrado regalo. Prométeme eso, Niiv. Yo te prometo una vida hermosa, en las colinas montañosas, donde nadie va a encontrarnos y podremos vivir siempre, felices.

Solté un suspiro para sobrevivir a la emoción evidente que resultó de aquel ritual íntimo.

Mantuve la caricia sobre mi abdomen unos segundos más, y luego, fortalecida con mis palabras, retomé mi camino hacia el terreno de entrenamiento, donde todo el Escuadrón estaba dispuesto a continuar con los ejercicios de rutina. Esta vez, Hange estaba a cargo de la pauta para la sesión.

Me aparecí en el terreno con aire renovado, mirando hacia todos los rincones y tranquila al darme cuenta de que Levi no nos acompañaría esa mañana.

La sesión comenzó con trote lento para calentar los músculos, y luego de un buen par de minutos, Hange incrementó la exigencia, subiendo la velocidad para terminar haciéndonos correr.

El trote resultó inofensivo para mí, mas cuando comenzamos a correr supe que las cosas no iban a terminar bien. Y más pronto que tarde, caí en la cuenta de que había sido una estúpida al exigirme tanto, y que no podría seguir delante de la manera en que pensaba. No sopesé que podía llegar a afectarme, pero luego de los primeros minutos, mi rendimiento no mostró ser el mismo de siempre, haciéndome fallar a cada paso que insistía dar.

Comencé a sentirme mal, mareada y más agitada de lo normal.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a doler un poco, sobre todo en la zona abdominal, pero asustada porque fueran a darse cuenta de mi situación, insistí creyendo que podría resistir un poco más, que mi apodo como _la mujer que valía por cien soldados_ valdría de algo.

No lo hizo, ciertamente. Y terminé cayendo al suelo luego de sentir un mareo que acabó siendo un desmayo. No obstante, antes de que mi cuerpo alcanzase a tocar el suelo, ladeé mi figura para que mi estómago no fuese a golpearse.

Sentí los silbidos de los chicos y diversos llamados de atención a Hange. No tardé en sentirla correr hasta que llegó a mi lado para acudir en mi auxilio y les exigió a los demás seguir entrenando, puesto que se habían arrimado a mi alrededor para quedarse boquiabiertos mirándome.

―Mikasa, vamos de pie ―dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo―. ¿Desayunaste? Nunca te había visto sufrir una descompensación ―comentó―. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la oficina? Puedo examinarte si no te sientes bien.

―No, estoy bien ―aseguré con rudeza, mostrándome esquiva.

―Nadie que se desmaya lo está ―insistió.

―Estoy bien, déjeme ―insistí, poniéndome más a la defensiva.

Hange era astuta, demasiado para mi gusto. Y no pasó por alto mi peculiar actitud. Tomó una postura más seria y me habló con voz oscura:

―Mikasa, vamos a mi oficina.

―Está bien, Hange. Déjeme volver a correr…

―Ahora ―exigió con tanta fuerza que hizo dar un respingo.

Debatimos con la vista unos segundos, pero tuve que resignarme. Me sentía tan mal que no pude permitirme seguir luchando.

Hange me llevó a su oficina, casi a la fuerza y comenzó a examinarme de pies a cabeza. Durante el tiempo que nos tomó llegar a destino no cruzamos ni una sola palabra. No porque estuviésemos molesta la una con la otra, sino porque el malestar me impedía pensar con claridad. Tenía náuseas y quería recostarme pronto.

Luego de que analizara mis ojos, el color de la parte interior de mi boca, por ejemplo, me preguntó si me estaba alimentando bien, si dormía bien por las noches, y, lamentablemente, me preguntó si mi período estaba por venir, porque podía ser resultado de irregularidades femeninas. En el mismo momento en que me lo preguntó, le dirigí una gélida mirada y no le respondí.

Y pese a eso, no espero que lo hiciera. Me extrajo una muestra sanguínea y prosiguió con lo suyo.

Mientras esperaba los resultados, intentó conversar conmigo, de sonsacarme información, pero yo me encontraba totalmente ida, con la vista adherida al ventanal, mientras pensaba en cómo podía zafarme de la situación, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya no había escapatoria.

Mi plan cesaba ahí mismo.

Tan corta había sido la victoria.

Hange fue por las muestras, haciéndome sentir tensa y ansiosa. La sondeé por el rabillo del ojo y vi como tomaba frascos y los movía de un lado a otro. Analizó mi sangre gracias a un extraño aparato que tenía allí, uno que asemejaba una forma tubular un poco más ensanchada en su base. Observó a través de él, inclinando su rostro sobre él y se quedó ahí a la espera de algo…

Entonces, volteó a mirarme. No supe si su expresión denotaba emoción o terror, pero la última me preocupaba más.

―Mikasa, estás… ―no pudo siquiera terminar la oración producto del impacto―. Es que hay una hormona que solo desarrollan las mujeres gestantes, y según la muestra…―intentaba explicarse, dándose cuenta de que a cada palabra emitida, mi figura parecía derrumbarse de a poco, hasta convertirme en un cervatillo torpe y tembloroso que lloriqueaba con cobardía.

Sus ojos vacilantes danzaron sobre mi rostro mientras se acercaba a mí, y antes de que pudiese retomar la palabra, la interrumpí entre sollozos ahogados y suplicantes.

―¡Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie! ―chillé―. No seré un problema para la Legión, ni para el Comandante Smith. ¡Lo juro! Yo haré todo lo posible para no importunar a nadie. Me iré lejos, lo más que pueda, para no molestar. Solo no se lo diga a nadie… nos matarán si lo saben.

Hange me tomó de los brazos intentando calmarme, intentando abrazarme, intentando tragarse aquello conmigo.

―Cielo santo, niña. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―habló con fuerza, pero comprensiva―. No puedo dejarte sola, ¿no entiendes que ya robaste mi estúpido y frívolo corazón? ―me confesó a raíz de su exaltación―. ¿Cómo podría no ayudarte? Vas a tener un bebé de Levi…

― _Shh_ ―siseé con fuerza, haciéndola callar, intentando soltarme de su agarre.

―No puedes ocultárselo ―se alarmó.

―No quiero que salga herido ―intenté recuperar mi compostura―. Por favor, Hange, por favor…

―Esa no sería una forma de ayudarte ―apretó los párpados y negó―. ¿En qué has estado pensando? Que vas a huir.

―No dejaré que esos asesinos de mierda toquen a mi hija ―mascullé, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas caían gélidas por mis mejillas ardientes.

―Y yo tampoco ―me aseguró Hange, ensañándome un rostro severo que nunca antes había visto―. Erwin tampoco, tus amigos tampoco, y Levi mucho menos. ¿Por qué huyes? Tu mayor protección está aquí con nosotros, y créeme que si alguien se opone, se las verá conmigo. Esto no saldrá de este castillo, Mikasa.

Controlé mi arrebato luego de oírle decirme todo eso y tomé asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla que había dispuesto Hange para mi examinación. Apenas me acomodé, solté un largo suspiro.

Hange intentó calmarse también. Primeramente, se quitó las gafas por un momento y presionó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. Se refregó los ojos y dejó escapar un bostezo. Paseó la mirada por el cuarto, pensando y pensando, de seguro buscando algo más que decirme.

Cuando el silencio duró suficiente, Hange irrumpió.

―¿Cuántos meses tienes? ―prosiguió―. ¿Has sacado cuentas?

―Tres―comenté con voz lúgubre.

―¿Y cómo sabes que es una niña? ―sonrió para cortar la tensión y hacer más ameno el encuentro, aun cuando estaba lejos de serlo.

Volteé para mirarla con sorpresa, pestañeando seguidas veces.

 _Lo sabía por mis sueños._

 _Lo sabía porque la coincidencia onírica se había mezclado con las palabras de Kenny._

Pero no iba a decirle eso.

―Porque… lo siento ―dije sin más, encogiéndome de hombros.

―Supongo que toda mujer lo sabe llegado el momento ―volvió a sonreír―. Pensaste en un nombre, ¿no?

―Niiv ―contesté sin dudar―. Niiv Ackerman.

Emuló un gritito mientras se cubría la boca y se removía quisquillosa.

―¡Qué ricura! ―celebró, y se reprendió a sí misma instantes después.

Se dedicó entonces a examinarme de mejor manera y a revisar que todo se encontrase bien. Tuve que ceder a todas sus exigencias, y la verdad accedí debido a que ya era demasiado tarde. La tragedia había sido regada, y fui su muñeca de aserrín, aquella que movía de un lado a otro para indagar hasta el último rincón.

Me volví un ser catatónico que respiraba y pestañeaba porque su organismo estaba preparado para hacerlo por sí solo, porque si hubiese dependido de mí, seguramente lo habría olvidado.

Luego de sentirme un pavo navideño que daba vueltas sobre una mesa para ser macerado, me quedé recostada en la camilla, mirando al techo de la habitación: sin expresión alguna en el rostro y atenta a las partículas de polvo que se colaban por la ventana, visibles gracias a los rayos de luz.

―Sí, no hay forma de negarlo, estás embarazada, bien embarazada ―dijo, mientras hacía algunas anotaciones―. Estás hidratada, bien alimentada y no hay problemas con la bebé. Todo está estable ―comentó orgullosa.

―Me alegro ―musité, mientras volvía a palparme la barriga.

―Bueno, mamá. El segundo paso más importante luego de esto es contarle a papá.

Hange vio el pánico en mi mirada y soltó una risilla con ternura, porque solo con eso había logrado alterar aquella quietud que yo había mantenido con tanto esfuerzo. Ella me miró, frunciendo sus labios, pero sin dejar de lado su semblante alegre y mostrándome un rostro que decía: _no tenemos otra opción_.

Asentí involuntariamente, aun cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de hacerlo. Pero lo hice para contentarla y no terminar discutiendo de nuevo.

Ya no me hacía bien exponerme a emociones fuertes.

―Está bien ―murmuré, rindiéndome.

Porque al final no importaba qué sucediera, ni qué decisión tomase, estaba convencida de que protegería a mi hija con mi vida.

Y a pesar de sentirme irremediablemente desesperada, Hange logró alivianar la pesada carga al menos a la mitad.

La otra parte era imposible de consumar: hablarle a Levi Ackerman sobre paternidad.

* * *

 **No se me enojen con Mikasa. La pobre está aterrada y preocupada. Está actuando según lo que ella considera mejor.**

 **Ni idea cómo irá a reaccionar Levi... –inserte emoji pensativo-. He pensado en un desmayo o un soponcio, algo poco… wuajajaja, xD Díganme ustedes cómo les gustaría la reacción de Levi, a ver si coincide con la mía; quizás la corrija un poco c:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, de todo corazón. Me costó mucho escribirlo, pero siempre intento mantener la línea, la calidad y todo u.u Me demoré harto corrigiéndolo, pero si tiene un error, perdónenle. Ando muy distraída últimamente.**

 **Anexo** **: Quiero hacerles una pregunta. Resulta que esta historia siempre tuvo un camino propio, que no está ligado al manga. Lo he pensado mucho y me pregunto… ¿sigo mi propia línea o quieren que use un poco de influencia del manga para el final de este fanfic? Tendría que cambiar un poco el final, claro. Pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones, son importantes cuando tienes toda una tesis en la cabeza y te es difícil tomar decisiones hahaha.**

 **¡LOS AMO! Gracias por leer y quiero que sepan que me pondré a trabajar de inmediato en el otro capítulo. Gracias por todos los reviews, por las recomendaciones, por todo. Me hacen demasiado feliz, y cada comentario me llena de energía.**

 **Mi promesa sigue en pie: no dejaré mis historias de lado. Reina también la actualizaré y verán más oneshots míos por ahí.**

 **En fin.**

 **Nos leemos, retoños. Y gracias de nuevo por su paciencia y comprensión.**

 **Los ama, Matt.**


	24. Familia Parte 1: Buena Nueva

**N/A: ¡Hola, bellos! ¿Cómo están? Yo en este momento soy un estropajo ojeroso, se me va el cuerpo y cabeceo en el lugar en que esté; la tesis ha sido un verdadero** ** _pain in the ass_** **a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, y los ambientes hostiles siguen merodeando mi proyecto. Por tales motivos ha sido un sacrificio de sangre poder terminar este capítulo. Primeramente quise hacerlo muy largo, y aunque me tenía fe, no pude hacerlo, con el cerebro magullado se me hacía imposible así que me tomé mi tiempo y traje esta primera parte. NO quiero que se tomen esto como un dos capítulos, sino como uno solo que tiene dos partes. Esto porque pronto debería tener lista la segunda parte, así que tienen que esperar unos días nada más. De todos modos, ya les había comentado con anterioridad de mis intenciones de hacer capítulos más cortos, al menos hasta que salga de clases y pueda escribir sin trabas.**

 **Parte de este capítulo se lo debo a Mely que me da ánimos siempre y me mandaba a dormir cada noche que me quedaba editando; te dedico el cap con mucho cariño. Y a mi compañera de tesis, mi mejor amiga, que me escucha cuando le cuento la historia y me dice "está la raja" xD Y por supuesto a todos sus reviews que siguen llegando siempre y después de un día de mierda son como una liberación de toda la carga que tengo sobre mis hombros; el recordatorio de que no todo es malo, que tal vez estoy cada día más cerca de cumplir mi sueño de escribir un libro con mi propia historia. Gracias por el infinito apoyo y su lealtad en los momentos difíciles. Y a los que solo vienen por la historia xD gracias también. Uds lean, solo eso, lean, lean, lean….**

 **PD: las o*o*o*o son cambio de narración. Fue más cómodo de ese modo :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24:** Familia.

Parte 1: Buena Nueva.

Los veía campantes, con sonrisas de ensueño esplendiendo en sus rostros. Y a pesar de verlos, estaban lejos de mí, intocables, inalcanzables. Ellos en su mundo, yo en el mío; dos realidades tan distintas y, sin embargo, unidas por aquel destino inexorable que ellos mismos tejieron con sus propios hilos, con sus propias manos, tal como los empeñosos trabajadores que habían sido en vida.

Me sentía atrapada, presa entre corrientes de aire que me impedían avanzar hasta ellos, como si una barrera de contención invisible hubiese sido puesta ante mí ―como un acto de insana crueldad―, prohibiéndome alcanzar sus imágenes etéreas que se difuminaban entre verdes esmeraldas y azules infinitos. Mas mi obstinación inquebrantable me impulsaba a seguir, bosquejando pasos imaginarios que jamás daría… porque ellos estaban muertos y yo estaba viva. Por eso entendí que no podíamos acercarnos, no podíamos tocarnos.

Aun así, persistí. Sentí que llegué a un linde que delimitaba la frontera entre su dimensión y la mía; un punto exacto en que podíamos vernos mutuamente, palpando a través de un vidrio imperceptible, pero sensible al tacto de los dedos.

―¿Mamá? ―la llamé, y percibí el eco rebotar a través de la inmaterialidad.

Ella estaba ahí. Mi padre estaba a su lado. Ambos se veían tan felices, satisfechos y compartían su dicha conmigo, contagiándome su luz con tanto júbilo.

Sabían que no podíamos cruzar la frontera, sabían que mi porfía era natural e irrevocable. Y por eso solo reían; reían cuando me veían intentando avanzar más allá de mis límites, reían cuando me veían insistir, llevándole la contra a las leyes de la vida. Pero más reían porque me amaban, porque todo parecía ir bien, porque su más preciado anhelo iba a cumplirse.

No así el mío. E intenté correr, para atraparlos. Encerrarlos en mis brazos y no soltarlos jamás.

Pero se hicieron más brillantes, cada vez más difusos y radiantes, a tal punto de desaparecer en medio de una estela blanquecina enceguecedora.

―¡Mamá! ―intenté llamarla una vez más.

Hasta que una fuerza exorbitante comenzó a absorberme, para sacarme a rastras de aquel escenario surreal en el que quería permanecer… por una palabra más, una respuesta más…

Vi la imagen del rostro de mi madre desvanecerse lentamente, quedando frente a mis ojos la intensa luz envolvente.

Ella movió los labios.

Había dicho algo y, aunque no pude oírla, entendí perfectamente:

 _Te amo._

Y la luz, que hasta entonces había sido parte de mis sueños, se volvió real, palpable en mis párpados, en todo mi rostro. Proveía calor, dulce abrigo y un despertar decepcionante. Si tan solo hubiesen sido unos minutos más, unos segundos más a su lado…

Mis pestañas se removieron quisquillosas, incómodas por el contacto directo de la luz solar.

Cuando recuperé mi consciencia, recordé que me había quedado en la oficina de Hange. Mi presión había sufrido una baja considerable, haciéndome caer en un profundo sueño, aunque, ciertamente, en el lugar menos adecuado para quedarse a dormir: el alfeizar. No obstante, aquello se debió al hecho de que Hange lo atiborrase con montones de cojines y de que me prestase una manta para cobijarme mientras me preparaba una leche caliente para estabilizar mi organismo.

Aunque me encontrase en buen estado, no podía pasar por alto el desmayo que tuve esa mañana.

Me removí en mi lugar, borrando los rastros de somnolencia de mis ojos con mi puño y acomodándome un poco mejor, puesto que tenía el cuello doblado y un hombro apoyado contra el duro vidrio del ventanal. Y al pensar en eso último, atisbé hacia las afueras del castillo donde el día seguía transcurriendo con toda normalidad: el entrenamiento había terminado; Erd y Gunther estaban cortando leña en las lejanías.

Hange ingresó a la oficina con dos tazas, y mi olfato refinado logró diferenciar entre ambas esencias: la de su taza era de té negro, la mía de leche.

―Tengo unos pastelillos escondidos en el cajón de mi escritorio ―rio con picardía―. Los compré ayer y los escondí para no darle a nadie ―confesó orgullosa de sí misma―. Bueno, he decidido compartirlos contigo.

Luego de oírla, me acomodé para sentarme con buena postura y recibirle la taza. No quise interrumpir su discurso, por lo que le permití continuar con su monólogo amistoso, mientras revolvía el contenido caliente. Pero no fui capaz de reprimir una cálida sonrisa al descubrir que sobre la leche flotaban unas ramitas de canela y clavo. Una leche perfecta. Y tal fue mi sorpresa al saborearla, pues traía miel también.

―¿Un pastelito? ―dijo Hange, extendiéndome una porción de tarta de zarzamoras.

―Esto debió costar caro ―lo recibí, dándole un repaso curioso.

―Uno sabe complacer sus caprichos de vez en cuando ―admitió.

―No me lo diga a mí ―mencioné, para luego sorber la leche y dejar el comentario rebotando en el aire.

Hange me observó en silencio, mientras sus mequillas se movían vigorosas al mascar. Entonces, pilló el trasfondo de mis palabras.

―Oh, vamos ―rezongó―. Eres una joven adulta; _eso_ no fue un capricho ―hizo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando mi abdomen.

―Sé que no ―aseguré sin dudar―. Lo fueron mis decisiones pasadas.

Y se quedó nuevamente repasando mis enunciados, sin dejar de comer y agitar sus mejillas. Supuse que muchas cosas no tendrían sentido para ella, y su ceño fruncido junto a su expresión aturdida corroboraron tales sospechas. Sabía que Hange poseía un talento nato para descifrar verdades y, lamentablemente, su capacidad investigativa llegaba a límites más lejanos que la materia de los titanes; podía hacerlo incluso con sus cercanos.

Ella tenía dudas. Yo también las tendría.

Por eso no pude enfadarme cuando osó a preguntar.

―Mikasa ―tragó lentamente antes de hablar, haciéndome clavar mi mirada en su figura―, ¿por qué quisiste ocultarle esto a Levi?

Una pregunta difícil y no porque no supiese cómo responderla, sino porque sabía que mis motivos no serían comprendidos, ni siquiera bien recibidos. Nadie podría entenderlo de la manera en que yo lo hacía. Mi único objetivo en mente era protegernos, quería hacerlo yo, demostrarme capaz de proteger a mi familia.

Ah, sí. Dije mi familia. Porque ese era el término adecuado para referirse a todo eso, aunque me costase dilucidarlo.

―Porque quiero protegerlo ―simplemente no tenía otra respuesta.

Un ronquido se atoró en las fosas nasales de Hange. Había intentado reír.

―¿Estamos hablando del mismo Levi? ―me lanzó una expresión que destellaba ternura, haciéndome sentir ingenua.

―Nadie lo comprende. No pretenderé que usted lo haga ―murmuré con severidad.

―Hange ―exigió, inflando las mejillas―. Dime Hange.

―Hange ―dije sin más, rindiéndome ante sus berrinches.

―No quise ofenderte, Mikasa. Tan sólo intento tragarme eso de «protegerlo». Sabes muy bien que Levi sería la última persona del universo que necesitaría protección. Ese hombre es una navaja voladora. Esto me huele más a inseguridad, si no me equivoco ―alargó la última vocal, mientras su mirada inquisitiva estudiaba mis reacciones.

¿ _Inseguridad_?

Si lo analizaba sin tanta complejidad, tomando en consideración mi propio sentir, debía asumir que parte de mi renuencia a hablar se debía a ello: el miedo al rechazo, el miedo a la reacción de Levi. Porque cuando me quedaba simulando escenarios en mi mente, me aterraba pensar que él fuese a enfadarse o a decirme algo como: _no estoy interesado._ No obstante, una parte de mí sabía que aquellos eran temores injustificados, porque Levi no era ese tipo de persona, mas eso no quitaba el hecho de que aquella situación fuese completamente nueva para él.

―Tal vez ―confesé, encogiéndome en mi posición.

―Ya veo ―Hange se acomodó las gafas―. Bien, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer por ti respecto a eso. Solo puedes confiar en Levi como has hecho siempre. Sé que él no se lo esperaría ni en un millón de años, así que no esperes ninguna reacción idónea, porque no ocurrirá. Debes tomarlo en consideración.

―Lo sé ―asentí, dándome cuenta que, claramente, la reacción de Levi sería toda una obra de arte.

―Hay una última cosa que sí puedo hacer por ti, y es conversarte de las medidas que se toman cuando una de las soldado de la Legión resulta estar embarazada ―la observé con interés y realicé un gesto con mi cabeza para darle paso a continuar―. En cuánto Erwin se entere, lo más probable en que se encienda el castillo, ¡pero! no hay que perder los cabales; es seguro que el estrépito dure un momento y luego el Comandante vuelva a pensar con la cabeza fría. Esto porque Erwin tiene que gestionar _todo_ el proceso de baja de la chica en cuestión (tú en este caso), y sumado a eso tendrá que aguantar los retos de Darius Zacklay, ya que que la inversión que se realiza para el curso militar incluye las clases básicas en las que se habla sobre sexualidad; sin olvidar que existe un código de fraternidad que debiese respetarse, por lo tanto, para todos los altos mandos un embarazo es algo que no debiese suceder bajo ningún punto. Y, repito, quien debe dar la cara ante el supuesto problema es Erwin, casi como si él fuese el responsable.

―Demonios ―solté con frustración―. Esto era lo que precisamente buscaba evitar, Hange. Era más fácil… a mi modo.

―¿Ahorrar dinero hasta juntar una cantidad que te permitiese adquirir una propiedad, para así huir? ―me dijo con tono sarcástico―. Sí, muy fácil. Primero pregúntame cuánto vale una propiedad y luego lo discutimos, Mikasa.

―¡No quería que esto terminase así! Es todo ―terminé exaltándome un poco, y me llevé la mano hasta la frente para sostener mi cabeza, mientras intentaba hallar una solución desesperadamente.

―Puede que tu caso sea diferente ―comentó Hange, pasando por alto mi exabrupto―. Erwin sabe que tu vida y la de Levi corren peligro. Quizás no sea necesario hacer pública, ni reglamentaria tu baja; sería una determinación interna y confidencial. Te protegeríamos y nadie lo sabría. Así no tienes que irte a ningún lado, seguirías bajo el cuidado de la Legión y además, cerca de Levi.

―El Comandante Erwin es demasiado correcto. No lo permitiría ―comenté con tristeza.

Oí a Hange resoplar y carcajear luego de oír mis palabras.

―Se nota que no lo conoces ―dijo, limpiándose una lagrimilla de su rabillo―. Erwin es el mejor amigo de Levi; haría de todo por él, aunque no lo creas.

―Ojalá así sea ―no podía sumarme a la alegría de Hange. Mantuve mi apariencia apática, renuente de creer que Erwin aceptaría aquella decisión con tanta facilidad.

―Créeme que así será ―retomó esa voz sombría que la atacaba a ratos―. Ya te dije que yo no permitiré que te hagan daño. Oh, y pobre de aquel que ose a estar en contra… pobre de aquel…

Le sonreí suavemente, agradeciendo toda su disposición. Sin embargo, nuestro fraterno encuentro se vio interrumpido por la inadvertida entrada de Levi en la estancia, quien ingresó dando grandes zancadas, sosteniendo documentación en sus manos que a la vez repasaba con la vista, y se detuvo al llegar al escritorio de Hange. Cuando finalmente alzó el rostro, se quedó absorto observando nuestras figuras entumecidas.

Al mirar a Hange, la vi tensar cada uno de sus músculos, y su expresión al ver a Levi asemejaba a una que tendría luego de enterarse que ya no tendría permisos para experimentar con Eren; terrible. Además, en un intento de aparentar, tomó su taza de té y la sorbió con tanto interés, como si no hubiese nada más que pudiese importarle en ese momento.

Yo sentí que mi alma salía de mi cuerpo caminando lentamente… paso a paso, dejándome un suspiro agónico en los labios, mientras examinaba la figura de Levi: de pie, totalmente erguido; vestido con su uniforme completo incluyendo la capa; tenía el cabello revuelto porque de seguro venía llegando de la ciudad a toda prisa; los ojos curiosos y a la vez confundidos.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó con voz de rutina, intercalando sus vistazos entre Hange y yo.

―Ya llegaste ―dijo Hange, fingiendo alegría e interrumpiendo su pregunta, y así no dejarle espacio para continuar―. ¿Qué son esos papeles que traes contigo? ―le preguntó, extendiendo los brazos hacia él y haciendo gestos con las manos para que le entregase los papeles.

―Ustedes siguen haciendo fiestas de té ―rezongó Levi, entregándole el material, y dándome un repaso indiscreto.

―¿Qué problema tienes con ello? ―gruñó Hange, mientras leía atenta.

Él no le respondió.

Intenté sosegar mi respiración, relajando mis extremidades y también me dediqué a pensar en distintas cosas aleatorias que podían distraerme de tan incómodo momento. Pero aunque intenté, poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ello, no pude. A cada minuto que transcurría, mi corazón se aceleraba violentamente.

No había forma de escapar, así que acepté mi destino. No había necesidad de seguir fingiendo.

―Hange ―la llamé, y obtuve su atención de inmediato.

―¿Sí, Mikasa? ―me contempló, alarmada.

Moví mi cabeza en afirmación, dándole una especie de señal. No estaba lista para hablar, pero la resignación había caído por su propio peso. Hange me devolvió la mirada con un deje de dolor, tal vez sintiéndose mal por dejarme ahí con tanto peso que soportar en mis hombros, pero lo entendía y lo asumía. Así debía ser.

En cuanto Levi notó que Hange dejaba la oficina, se inquietó y le habló.

―Oye, cuatro ojos, ¿a dónde vas? Aún no acabo de entregarte toda la información ―se quejó.

―Levi ―titubeó―. Mikasa debe conversar contigo.

Le dijo, volteando de vez en cuando y avanzando torpes pasos enredosos para finalmente tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir eyectada, como si el oxígeno afuera de la oficina fuese un tesoro precioso que le salvaría la vida. Sus nervios la acusaron cuando accidentalmente soltó la puerta con fuerza desmedida, dando un golpetazo estruendoso, provocando que Levi reaccionase frunciendo el entrecejo más de lo normal.

Una vez que Hange nos abandonó, Levi giró su figura para volcar su completa atención hacia mí.

Me quedé sentada en el alfeizar, columpiando las piernas mientras sostenía aún entre mis manos la taza de leche que ahora empezaba a enfriarse. Sorbí un poco por mera inercia, por la simple obligación de hacer algo para evadir la incomodidad de tan terrible encuentro. Dios, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que estar junto a Levi era extraño e incómodo, y ahí íbamos de nuevo.

Luego de la absurda parafernalia de fingir estar concentrada en mi bebestible, levanté la vista para mirar a mi prometido por primera vez en todo ese momento. Parecía inquieto y asustado.

―Bien, ¿qué estás esperando? ―impacientó, manteniendo su rostro severo.

Ciertamente, lo recordaba. Estaba enfadado conmigo aún, por haberle hecho posponer lo del matrimonio.

―Levi ―musité, nerviosa―, tengo que decirte algo bastante serio.

La sentencia oprimió mi tórax, robándome el aire y mis brazos comenzaron a temblar, y también mis piernas; yo completamente. Una cosquilla peligrosa recorrió mi columna y una presión densa se asentó en mi estómago provocándome náuseas.

―Habla de una buena vez. Detesto los rodeos ―pero su tono forzoso solo logró espantar aún más mi pobre confidencia―. Entendí perfecto tus razones para no querer casarte conmigo; ¿es que hay algo más que quieras decirme?

No podía hablar, porque incluso mi garganta se apretó, efecto de la angustia, estrujándose a cada palabra cizañera que era expelida por los labios de Levi.

Acomodé la manta sobre mis piernas y deposité la taza en un costado del alfeizar. Al hacerlo, vi mi mano temblar sin control.

―¿Tan terrible es? Ackerman. ¿Tanto que no puedes hablar? ―masticó el enojo, y me observó con sus ojos encendidos, brillosos―. ¿Acaso ahora me vas a devolver el anillo que llevas en la mano? ¿Te molesta que te vean con él? Habla de una buena vez que tengo trabajo que ha…

―¡Estoy embarazada! ―vociferé, cediendo ante la exasperación que me provocaba su energía negativa. Mas al apenas soltar la verdad, apreté los párpados rehuyendo de aquella reacción que tanto esperaba y tanto temía a la vez.

Había creído, ingenuamente, que luego de liberar dicha carga mis tensiones mermarían como la calma que se avecina tras una larga tormenta, pero en mi cabeza seguía lloviendo tan fuerte; el estruendo golpeteando contra mi corteza, apabullándome con su insistente saña.

Dentro de la oficina, el silencio saturaba los oídos, hasta podía percibir mis latidos bombeando desenfrenados y el eco de mi propia respiración, mientras en mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez: «Dime algo. Por favor, dime algo».

Oí a Levi corregirse la garganta, obligándome a mirarlo otra vez.

―Esto es… ¿por lo de las papas cocidas? ―cuestionó, mostrando un mohín torpe―. Es una broma. ¿Estamos a mano?

Procesé su alusión en mi mente y recordé el día en que quiso enseñarme a pelar papas. Debía admitir que ciertamente había terminado molestándome, siendo orgullosa de cierto modo. ¡Pero por todos los cielos!, ¿qué motivos me llevarían a hacer algo tan infantil? Entonces, me di cuenta. Levi estaba perplejo, sumido en un estado de asombro que lo superaba, desbordándose de sus límites de tolerancia.

―¿Una broma? ―de todos modos, la expresión que había utilizado se había sentido como un golpe frío―. ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Sí, claramente, como hago todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

―No es eso… lo que yo…

―Tengo tres meses, Levi ―escupí, comenzando a sentir el enojo fluir por mis mejillas como calor.

Esta vez, no escondí la mirada. Necesitaba vehementemente analizar sus reacciones, apreciar cada gesto, no perder nada de vista. Sin embargo, resultó inquietante percibir el desvanecimiento de su ya carente color facial y ver como los músculos de su rostro se destensaron hasta hacerme creer que se le caería la cara al suelo. Fue terriblemente inquietante, angustiante, desesperante…

De pronto, su postura prepotente se convirtió en un recogimiento tímido, como si se hubiese encogido en su lugar, sintiéndose inferior ante la gran noticia que acababa de anunciarle. Su ceño se mantuvo fruncido, mas no emulaba enojo ni molestia alguna, sino más bien un gesto de desconcierto y enorme preocupación.

Para mí las cosas tampoco iban bien. Luego de comunicar aquellas dos premisas, permanecí en silencio atenta a alguna respuesta de su parte. Tuve la sensación de haber perdido todas las energías de mi organismo por haber soltado dos oraciones simples, y fue por eso que me creí incapaz de volver a hablar. De todos modos, ¿qué más podía decirle? Era su turno de decir algo, porque él también era parte del asunto y, por supuesto, tenía que responder.

Pero no pudo, compeliéndome a no soltar las riendas de nuestro incómodo diálogo.

Se quedó de pie, sosteniéndose del escritorio de Hange con una mano, mientras me escrutaba casi suplicando que yo dijese algo más.

―Sufrí un desmayo esta mañana ―comenté, jugueteando con los dedos de mis manos que estaban entrelazadas ―. Hange me ayudó… entonces, se enteró de esto ―terminé susurrando.

―¿Tú ya lo sabías? ―jadeó. Su rostro operaba cambio tras cambio, transformándose en desasosiego.

Era la pregunta más dura de contestar. Pero no podía seguir comportándome como una niña siendo regañada. Asumí mis culpas como la adulta que era.

―Así es ―confesé, disparando una mirada fría contra su figura.

―¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ―Levi no conseguía salir de su estupor; el inverosímil golpe lo atolondraba tanto que ni siquiera pudo desatar su mal genio habitual―. ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

―Hace un mes ―suspiré, en un burdo intento por relajarme y recuperar entereza para hablar―. Cuando me encontré en el bosque con Kenny, él me habló sobre tu madre. Antes de irse me dijo que yo tenía el mismo rostro que tenía ella cuando estaba embarazada… hizo alusiones a mi estado; me insinuó que yo también estaba encinta, pero no pude creerle ni una sola palabra. Se me hacía ridículo ―liberé un vago quejido que colindaba entre un intento de risilla adolorida y un esfuerzo por no llorar―. Sin embargo, sabía que algo no andaba bien conmigo: cansancio, dolores musculares y ausencia de mi periodo. Cuando hice los cálculos pertinentes me di cuenta de que era cierto, y era algo que inconscientemente había renegado.

―¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ―pasó por alto toda la historia para insistir escudriñando aquello que yo buscaba evadir.

―Ahora lo sabes, ¿no? ―gruñí.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos a la vez que inhalaba aire profundamente y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

Recliné mi cabeza en un gesto tímido y me resigné a lidiar con su reacción. Tenía bastante claro que Levi no iba a felicitarme, ni a darme besos ni abrazos y no lo culpaba, debido a que entendía que él debía estar pensando lo mismo que yo: estábamos _ad portas_ del fin de la humanidad, monstruos enormes querían devorarnos, ambos pertenecíamos a la Legión y éramos soldados comprometidos con nuestra labor. No era, bajo ningún punto, el momento propicio para recibir un bebé.

Sí, lo tenía tan claro, pero aun así no conseguía apaciguar el dolor que palpitaba en mi pecho. Tal vez porque esperaba que él, siendo tan importante, se convirtiese en la respuesta que lograría calmar mis temores, pero en cambio solo había conseguido acrecentarlos.

Inmersa en mis pensamientos, no noté el momento en que retiró mi taza hacia el mesón, para acercarse a mí y sentarse a mi lado.

―Perdóname ―murmuró, haciéndome voltear a verlo―. Lo siento mucho.

―¿Levi? ―lo observé sin comprender el punto de su arrepentimiento.

―Esto es mi culpa ―se refregó los ojos―. Yo debía cuidarte y no lo hice. Es mi culpa.

¿ _Culpa_?

De pronto me sentía vertiginosamente desconcertada.

―¿Cuidarme? ―inquirí con inocencia.

―Nosotros no debimos… o no debíamos tan pronto ―se enredó una mano en el cabello y me contempló, mostrándose obstruido, confuso―. Debimos esperar. Yo no me contuve. Esto es así por mi culpa. No pensé en qué te haría daño…

―¿Daño? ―me exalté, comenzando a agitarme progresivamente.

Porque aunque sus intenciones fuesen buenas, mis desórdenes hormonales nublaban mi raciocinio lo suficiente como para impedirme dilucidar el verdadero sentido de sus palabras. Mis emociones saltaban desenfrenadamente de un lado a otro, arrastrando mi cordura. Y si Levi seguía hablando, se ganaría mi genio de embarazada una vez más.

―Ahora tenemos un enorme problema por culpa de mi estupidez.

―¿Problema? ―musité, carente de oxígeno a causa de la ansiedad que me provocaba oírle.

Mas no me oyó; siguió hablando y hablando, atormentándome con su opinión.

―Tu vida ―jadeó, refregándose el rostro, ofuscado, maltrecho―. Entiendo si me dices que te arruiné la vida.

―No, yo… ―intenté explicarme, pero su arrebatada desesperación no me lo permitió.

―Todo esto va a convertirse en un estorbo para ti…

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír para encender el poder malsano que recorría mis venas. Fue el detonante que hacía falta para sacarme de mi encarcelamiento. Una sola palabra fue suficiente para activar el malhumor que parecía quieto y que de pronto estalló.

―¿Estás diciéndole «estorbo» a mi hija? ―solté con demasiada fuerza. Porque, ciertamente, cada día que transcurría en mi ardua vida, Niiv se volvía más importante para mí, y no importaba si era Levi Ackerman quien dijese algo al respecto, yo iba a protegerla de todo comentario ajeno que clamase en su contra.

Al apenas expresarle por medio de mi exabrupto mi verdadero sentir, el rostro de Levi se contrajo y volvió a perder todo color. Había entendido entonces el verdadero propósito de nuestra charla, y era probable que también se hubiese sorprendido ante el hecho de que yo ya supiese qué iba a ser una niña.

―Mikasa ―tartamudeó.

―No estoy quejándome ―alcé la voz, temperamental como me encontraba―. No decidí hablar contigo porque necesitase culparte de algo. No soy inocente de nada, Levi. Yo también quise estar contigo, tanto como tú, y éstas son las consecuencias y las acepto― terminé poniéndome de pie frente a él―. Claramente no estaba en mis planes, y sí, en un comienzo estaba aterrada, pero ahora mi único objetivo es proteger a mi hija. Y si no te lo conté antes fue precisamente por la Facción; quería protegerte, quería protegerla, protegernos. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si alguien se entera de esto?

Lo vi abrir la boca en un vago intento de decir algo, pero le parecía una tarea imposible. Un poco por mi discurso apasionado y otro poco por el impacto del que era víctima. Sus pestañeos fugaces y su fisionomía mediando entre el temor, el enojo y la confusión eran la perfecta evidencia de sus dificultades para emitir un juicio razonable.

―Mikasa ―carraspeó y tragó con dificultad―. ¿Acaso no has visto las ruinas de nuestro mundo? ―entrecerró los ojos―. ¿Acaso no llevas la cuenta de todas las veces que hemos estado a punto de morir? ¿Acaso te olvidas de los engendros titánicos que rondan las afueras de los muros? La Facción es lo de menos.

Por supuesto que tenía todo eso presente. Lo había pensado desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta que cargaba un bebé en mi vientre, y aun así retomé fuerzas para luchar y sobreponerme a la adversidad. No cabía en mi criterio la posibilidad de revertir la situación. No podía acabar con la existencia de aquel pequeño ser revoltoso, ni existía manera tampoco de revocar mi determinación; no importaba si tenía que enemistarme con el mundo entero, mi hija no moriría por mi voluntad.

―¿Crees que no pensé en todo eso cuando me enteré? ―gruñí―. Pero eso no es motivo para deshacerme de ella.

―¡No dije que lo hicieras! ―se exaltó, casi temeroso de la idea.

―Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ―le exigí, porque ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse y tratar de enmendar la situación. Era un martirio, en cambio, buscar soluciones que ya no eran aplicables.

Levi bufó hastiado, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar su cabeza entre sus manos.

Y entonces me di cuenta. La odié… odié su reacción. Odié cada maldito segundo dentro de esa oficina repleta de aire enrarecido que me asfixiaba, robándome la vida. Sin embargo, tragué la humillación punzante que repiqueteaba en mi garganta, mordiéndome las mejillas por dentro para no llorar. De todos modos, era inevitable. No era yo, era la emotividad efecto de mi embarazo, y terminé limpiando el húmedo y frío reguero con el puño de mi suéter, raspándome la mejilla sin contemplación.

―Gracias por su cooperación ―mascullé sarcástica, aun cuando sabía que eso solo terminaría por sacarlo de quicio, pero incluso eso prefería, antes que su actitud aturdida y la falta de respuestas.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharme, cuando su voz me detuvo.

―Yo, simplemente… ―aun no salía de su estado de perplejidad―, no quería hacerte daño. Aunque tú no lo veas ahora, sé que en algún momento esto se convertirá en demasiado peso sobre tus hombros.

Intenté respirar, mantener la cordura y controlar todo tipo de reacción explosiva que pudiese empeorar aún más la situación, mas no tenía las energías ni los deseos de hacerlo…

―Y es por eso que uno decide finalmente decirte las cosas ―espeté, acercándome peligrosamente a él―. Para que equilibres este _peso_. Pero resulta que tan solo oigo tus jodidas lamentaciones. ¡No, no es fácil! Pero lo único que has conseguido es que sea peor que difícil, más bien una mierda.

―No es eso lo que quería ―me gruñó, forzando la voz―. ¿Crees que no me agrada la idea?

―¿Y ahora me lo dices? ―le grité―. Cuando debiste preocuparte de eso antes de atacarme, diciéndome cosas que ya sé. Y solo porque nunca sabes cómo hablarle a la gente. ¡No es mi culpa! Es porque eres estúpido.

Le escena terminó de la peor manera: conmigo saliendo de la oficina a toda carrera, llorando y por poco perdiendo el equilibrio en el momento en que rocé la puerta al salir expedida. No obstante, podía jurar de todo corazón que no mesuré ninguna de las palabras que habían dejado mi boca instantes antes. La furia se volvió denso calor ascendiendo por mis mejillas y se agolpó en mi garganta en forma de insulto, en forma de necesidad de expulsar cualquier basura que calmara el vigor impetuoso de mis furias pasionales.

Oí voces a mis espaldas, pero no les presté atención. Me dediqué a perderme por el resto del día, porque me rehusaba rotundamente a exigirme más interacciones sociales, incluso, prefería encerrarme en mi habitación hasta la cena, para así rehuir a todo ser que tuviese la valentía de osar a dirigirme la palabra.

No obstante, sabía lo que seguía a continuación de esto: que el resto de la Legión terminase por enterarse, y no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto, excepto ser fuerte para enfrentar cualquier represalia. Pero eso se volvía la nada cuando traía a mi mente aquello que verdaderamente me aquejaba: asumir que estaba completamente sola en este nuevo camino.

 **.**

 **o*o*o*o**

 **.**

En el momento en que la vio propulsarse para disponerse a salir, algo le inquietó la consciencia, como si una extraña voz desde la dimensión más lejana le alertase que algo no andaba bien. Observó con meditada atención el momento en que ella partió a toda velocidad y antes de poder siquiera intentar detenerla, sintió un baja de sus energías hasta llegar a niveles críticos, como si su conocimiento fuese a perderse en cualquier momento.

Divagó con errantes pasos a la vez que notaba como se nublaba su vista y como sus piernas perdían fortaleza. Intentó afirmarse de algo, de llegar al escritorio y hacerlo su soporte, pero ni siquiera sus brazos fueron capaces de sostenerse, de aferrarse a algo que evitara el desplome final.

No lo consiguió. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco que no fue capaz de sentir, puesto que su mente ya estaba inmersa en la oscuridad.

Pero él tenía suerte. Una suerte absurda y en ocasiones molesta que le cubría los hombros cuando se sentía desprotegido.

Hange venía de vuelta a la oficina cuando vio a Mikasa Ackerman salir corriendo como una infanta berrinchuda llorando como si no hubiese un mañana, y eso solo podía significar que Levi Ackerman había hecho algo mal ―como era costumbre―. Soltó un largo bufido y mil pensamientos fugaces se vinieron a su registro mental para rescatar alguna idea de lo que podía decirle a ese hombre corto de genio; un buen reto no estaría mal…

O eso pensaba hasta que lo vio tendido en el suelo.

―¡Levi! ―exclamó, mientras corría a su auxilio.

Logró despertarlo tras unas tres bofetadas y, luego de reanimarlo, lo llevó al alfeizar para que tomase asiento.

―¿Dónde está Mikasa? ―jadeó él, tocándose la frente y recostándose hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda contra los cojines.

―Te desmayaste, hombre ―rezongó Hange―. Dejemos eso para después.

Hange era una buena persona; Levi lo sabía. Ella siempre solía entregar más de lo que se le pedía, y por lo tanto, estaba dispuesto a llamarla _amiga_. No en voz alta, claramente, ni a modo de confesión como para hacerla chillar histéricamente o que se lo sacase en cara cada vez que pudiese. Pero era su amiga, siempre lo sería. Y ahora la sentía más amiga que nunca. Ahora que ella se dedicaba a examinarlo para descartar que su desmayo proviniese de otra causa que no fuese la sobrecarga emocional.

Y no lo fue, ciertamente. Había dejado de experimentar mal estar hacía bastante tiempo ya, lo que significaba que no quedaban vestigios de su largo período de inconsciencia. Su decaimiento se debía únicamente al impacto que había significado enterarse tan abruptamente de que había dejado embarazada a Mikasa Ackerman.

Se sentía un idiota por haberla hecho enfadar, «estúpido», como ella misma lo había llamado. Pero la noticia no le había venido nada bien. En primera instancia, lo único que vino a su mente fue que era un acosador verde de treintaiún años que le había arruinado la vida a una joven de dieciocho, una joven que tenía todo un camino que recorrer, repleto de experiencias que estaban a su espera, y que él había coartado al haberle engendrado un hijo.

Sin embargo, se recordaba a sí mismo entre las piernas de esa joven, se recordaba a sí mismo poseyéndola con ardor, y recordaba cuánto la amaba… no había manera de haberlo prevenido, él hubiese caído de todos modos, porque estaba enamorado de ella, porque no podía vivir sin ella y no soportaba pasar más de dos días fuera de ella. Porque la había necesitado durante mucho tiempo y tras tenerla consigo comprendió que no podía dejarla ir. Es más, durante todo aquel tiempo a su lado se dio cuenta que la había necesitado siempre, desde antes de conocerla, porque era todo cuanto había añorado, incluso antes de saberlo.

¿Cómo podría haber evitado enredarse en sus hilos? Era imposible.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―suspiró Hange, sin intenciones de ocultar su hastío.

Levi le clavó una mirada lúgubre y aunque quiso ser intimidante, solo rozó la desesperación. Así se sentía, totalmente agobiado, y sus ojos humedecidos y su respiración inquieta podían hacérselo saber a quién miraba desde fuera.

―¿Tú que crees? ―murmuró, mientras la escrutaba impávidamente.

―Más allá de tu ánimo ―insistió ella, tomándolo de un hombro y sacudiéndolo.

―Mejor ―admitió él.

Mejor de su desmayo, mejor respecto a sus fuerzas… pésimo muy en su interior.

―Fue difícil para ella decírtelo ―le comentó Hange―. Tuve que obligarla a hacerlo. Estaba aterrada.

―Me di cuenta ―le respondió casi por inercia, porque estaba totalmente fuera de órbita, incapacitado de formular respuestas más complejas.

―Levi ―comenzó Hange―, no sé qué le habrás dicho, pero no debió ser bueno, sobre todo para hacerla huir de ese modo.

Y tras esas palabras, él pareció desesperarse más.

―Yo solo le dije la verdad…

Eso resultaba tan peligroso viniendo de él. Hange tendría que explicarle muchas cosas desde ahora en adelante.

―Sí, pero si lo analizas mejor comprenderás que su estado es delicado, y que cosas que antes no le importaban, ahora pueden herirle fácilmente ―la mujer se sostuvo la cintura con ambas manos, mientras le daba el sermón, y él la observó ensanchando la mirada con esmero―. Está más sensible, todo le afectará de sobremanera, y espero que no le dé el síndrome de odiarte; a muchas mujeres les pasa.

La desesperanza tiñó la mirada de Levi, y él agachó el rostro abatido por los comentarios de Hange.

―Es posible que ya me odie ―musitó.

―Al punto de aborrecerte, quiero decir ―aclaró.

Y con eso, Hange solo consiguió crearle más urgencia al pobre hombre que tenía una expresión compungida e incómoda. Desde un comienzo, su relación con la joven había sido una suerte de continuo debate, por un motivo u otro. Empero, justo ahora que podía decirse que habían encontrado un equilibrio para lidiar con su convivencia, ocurría algo tan sorpresivo que lo llevó a reaccionar de un modo que ella le había herido profundamente. Entonces, se venían las hordas de avalanchas nuevamente.

Como parte de su desconcierto, Levi reaccionaba por inercia. Sin tener control sobre sus actos, se movió con intenciones de bajarse del alfeizar.

―Debería volver a trabajar ―dijo, ya sin más ideas de lo que podía hacer. La noticia había sido demasiado, lo superaba en magnitud y lo tenía totalmente disperso.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―le regañó Hange―. Tú día ha cambiado radicalmente, lo quieras o no. Ya no puede volver a ser como antes. Debes decírselo a Erwin, analizar cómo protegerás a Mikasa, solucionar el asunto. Levi, ¡despierta!

 _Despertar_. Ojalá hubiese podido… Porque todo eso se le antojaba como un mal sueño, no una pesadilla, pero sí un sueño que siempre se recreaba en sus pensamientos: tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba; pero era malo, porque había sucedido en el peor momento y tenía miedo, miedo de no saber cómo llevarlo, miedo de que algo le sucediese a Mikasa, miedo de no saber ser un padre, porque él nunca conoció a alguno y ni siquiera Kenny lo había sido como para basarse en ello.

Entonces, ¿qué podía ofrecer él? Cuando ―como si todo lo demás no fuese suficiente―, él era un ser humano mancillado por las durezas de la vida, y su actitud adusta en ocasiones significaban las peores migrañas que Mikasa podía padecer. ¿Cómo podía a enfrentarse a ello, si nunca había sido un concepto en su registro?

Hange fue una grata compañía por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se quedó a su lado todo lo que restó del día, ayudándole a asumir su nueva realidad. Le explicó lúdicamente cómo funcionaba un embarazo, destacando situaciones a las que debería atenerse desde ahora en adelante, siendo de este modo un burdo intento de guía espiritual.

Levi sabía muchas cosas y entendía otras; aquello como conocimiento que había adquirido durante los arduos años que llevaba sobre el mundo. Pero, como toda persona, tenía maestría en algunas áreas… y en otras simplemente, carecía de entendimiento, como por ejemplo, el asombroso mundo de las mujeres. Su experiencia era reducida, puesto que nunca había tenido una relación formal.

La primera vez que intimó con una mujer sucedió casi a la fuerza, puesto que Kenny Ackerman había sido gestor de tal falta de respeto, obligándolo a asistir a una casa de prostitutas, como si él no hubiese tenido suficiente con la historia de su madre. Kenny pagó por la chica más joven y bella del lugar para Levi; una que lo equiparaba en edad y que, al igual que él, era virgen. Fue el último regalo del viejo antes de abandonarle a su suerte y desaparecer. Levi solo podía recordar que nunca había visto tanta sangre en su vida y que aquella vez descubrió que era pésimo consolando a una mujer.

Luego de un par de tazas de té, Hange consiguió sonsacarle información al respecto. Y por primera vez se dio por enterada de aspectos personales de la vida de su amigo, aquellos secretos que él resguardaba con genuino apego, y que en ese entonces necesitaron ser liberados, ya que Levi necesitaba expresarse con urgencia, distraerse o simplemente verbalizar algo que le ayudase a recuperar la cordura.

―¿Entonces, así fue como sucedió? ―Hange se mantuvo pensativa, mientras tenía la mirada perdida e intentaba digerir la manera inhumana en que Levi había incursionado en el ámbito sexual―. Kenny debió ser un cerdo desalmado, perdón que te lo diga.

―Lo es ―susurró Levi, mientras recordaba el momento.

―Pero no creo que esa haya sido la única vez antes de Mikasa ―quiso jugar con él, como siempre hacía―. ¿Cierto? Tus primeros años aquí… hubo una recluta… ¿Berenice?

―Sí, ¿lo sabías? ―se sorprendió.

Luego de sus primeros años como soldado, y de que recuperase su estabilidad tras perder a las dos personas que consideraba su familia, Levi conoció a Berenice, una joven chica de largo cabello cobrizo y bellos ojos celestes. Preso por la ansiedad de distraer su dolor, terminó enredado con ella un par de veces… nada serio, puesto que no estaba enamorado de ella, ni ella de él… ambos saciaban sus penas, ocultándolas tras el supuesto placer que sentían al estar juntos. Unos meses más tarde ella murió, como todos morían en la Legión: en las fauces de un titán.

―Todos lo sabíamos, pánfilo ―rezongó la mujer―. A donde quiero dirigirme es al siguiente punto: eres adulto y sabes cómo funcionan las relaciones, ¿por qué demonios no evitaste que algo como esto sucediera? No quiero absolver a Mikasa, pero ella es impulsiva y la imagino en un escenario en la que pueda dejarse llevar, pero ¿tú? Cuando uno pensaba que ibas a esperar hasta el matrimonio…

Y eso le robó una sonrisa mental a Levi. Hange y su afán por ridiculizarlo.

―¿Por quién me tomas? ―le dijo con voz oscura, mientras él no despagaba la vista de un punto fijo.

―Por alguien responsable.

―No pude ser responsable con ella ―admitió―. Y aunque se lo dije y le pedí perdón, ella se enojó conmigo.

―Demonios, si yo estuviese embarazada de ti y luego de contártelo te lo tomas como si fuese un error, yo habría hecho algo más que enojarme contigo. Sé considerado ―le recriminó.

―Eso intento, ¿no te preguntas por qué estoy tan quieto? ―murmuró, mientras alzaba la vista para mirarla.

Hange suspiró.

―Esto sucedió de este modo porque Mikasa es orgullosa y testaruda, y porque tú eres bruto y deslenguado.

―Lo sé, cuatro ojos. Lo sé.

Hange extrañó por un momento la característica labia de Levi, aunque la utilizase para insultarla con algo más que su típico sobrenombre, aunque fuese para decirle obviedades o algo insensible, pero lo prefería, porque eso era mejor que aquella versión suya en la que su refugio era su añoso alfeizar y su silencio. Tal parecía como si Levi no quisiese moverse por miedo a empeorar la situación. Aún estaba fuera de sí, flotando en la nada y sin oportunidad de aferrarse a algo que lo que llevase de vuelta a tierra firme.

Hange se compadeció de él. Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse Erwin Smith, y estaba segura de que él no sería tan comprensivo como había sido ella.

―Levi, no sigas culpándote. Existe una diferencia entre quién quiere tener un bebé y alguien a quién no se le ha pasado por la cabeza jamás: el primero reaccionará de las mil maravillas, porque seguramente es algo para lo que se ha preparado con antelación y tiene la seguridad de que tiene un nido en el que proteger a su retoño; el segundo, que no lo espera, reaccionará mal porque no tiene nada a mano con lo que enfrentar la nueva realidad. Tú estás ahí. No está mal que no te lo tomes bien…

―No quería que pensarán que me molesta ―le cortó el dialogo de inmediato.

―¿No? ―Hange parecía confundida.

―Estoy feliz ―expresó, sintiéndose inquieto ante su propia confesión―. Solo que no sé qué hacer. Y tengo miedo porque no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos…

―Ninguna ―le corrigió Hange.

―A ninguna ―reiteró él con lentitud, mientras recordaba que Mikasa lo había dicho también: «hija»―. ¿Es una niña?

―No lo sé ―Hange encogió los hombros―. Pero Mikasa parece segurísima de ello. Hasta le tiene un nombre ya.

―¿Cuál? ―su voz se oyó ronca, pero Hange sabía que Levi no estaba molesto.

Él estaba relajado en ese entonces en que había podido conversar con ella, por ende, sus cuerdas vocales también estaban relajadas, haciendo su voz áspera y masculina.

―Niiv ―dijo la mujer, y Levi frunció el ceño. El nombre, a pesar de ser bonito, no le era familiar, ni entendía porqué Mikasa lo había escogido.

―Niiv ―repitió él, y a la vez, unió los tres nombres en su mente: «Mikasa, Levi y Niiv». Sonaba bellísimo, se lo imaginaba magnífico y surreal, pero la realidad era más dura…

Pasó largos minutos en silencio, mirando a través del ventanal, devanándose los sesos por pensar en soluciones que mejorasen la situación, porque sabía que no podría enmendarla del todo.

Se había levantado aquella mañana, ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y había vivido las primeras horas del día como las de cualquier otro. En un solo minuto todo había cambiado de manera presurosa, atropellando su raciocinio hasta robarle la determinación. Iba a ser padre… o dependiendo de cómo se viese, derechamente ya lo era, desde el primer momento en que esa criatura había cobrado vida.

Él… « _Padre_ ».

Y la idea le hizo hilar otro pensamiento…

―Hange ―comenzó con el mismo timbre hosco, haciendo a la mujer prestarle atención de nuevo, ya que durante su silencio, ella se había dedicado a revisar los documentos que él le había llevado―. Gracias.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

―No es nada ―sacudió la mano en el aire―. Los quiero tanto, a los dos.

Levi asintió.

―No sé qué deba hacer ahora. Estoy preocupado… y aunque detesto este sentimiento, ya es parte de mí.

―¿Sentimiento? ―averiguó Hange.

―He perdido demasiado a lo largo de mi vida, tanto, que terminé habituándome a la soledad, a no poseer nada, ni querer nada, a asumir que la muerte es el destino que todos compartimos sin excepción, y que nunca jamás amaría nada, por temor a perderlo ―confesó―. Mikasa me quitó esos hábitos, acostumbrándome al calor y a su promesa más profunda: la vida sí da segundas oportunidades. Por eso no soportaría perderla. Cuando se trata de ella mi determinación se va a la mierda… yo haría de todo por ella, he luchado por ella, mataría por ella, por verla a salvo…

―Entonces únete a su causa ―esa petición urgía demandante, imperativa―. Tienen que protegerse de la Facción. Sé que hay otros asuntos a la espera de ser resueltos, como el hecho de que existan muros que nos separan de la muerte segura. Sin embargo, mientras intentamos resolverlo, un bebé estará aquí a la espera de tener un hogar y una familia. O incluso podría no ocurrir si la Facción los encuentra antes de que Mikasa dé a luz. ¿Entiendes, Levi? Por qué es importante que te preocupes de lidiar contra la Facción… suena iluso y puede parecer una idiotez, incluso una contradicción viniendo de mí, pero debes dejar el tema de los titanes de lado por ahora. Encárgate de lo que está más cerca en tu línea de tiempo.

Levi apretó los párpados con fuerza y se las arregló para tragarse el sabor amargo de su nueva puesta en escena. Debía reorganizar todo su panorama de vida, tanto como soldado y como persona, y comenzar a ver la misma con otros ojos. Aún se sentía aturdido, siendo arrancado de sus tradiciones ariscas y hurañas, para doblegarse a una postura más comprensiva, porque la mujer que amaba, aquella que siempre le rompía el corazón, estaba esperando una hija suya.

Se resignó a asentir como muestra de aceptación de los consejos de su amiga.

―Lo haré ―asumió.

―Yo me aseguraré de que nadie aquí se atreva a delatar el embarazo de Mikasa ―Hange le brindó su apoyo―.Y quien se oponga a nuestra determinación se las verá conmigo y contigo.

.

 **.o.O.O.o.**

 **.**

Solo bastaron un par de días más para que todo soldado perteneciente a la Legión de Reconocimiento estuviese enterado de la buena nueva. El rumor corrió tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento, expandiéndose hacia todos los rincones curiosos que componían el edificio, mas a esas alturas en que mi mayor preocupación estaba albergada en mi vientre, todo lo demás comenzó a importarme menos.

Aunque las últimas misiones habían sido bastante confidenciales, Hange tomó la decisión de respaldarse en la misma Legión para informar sobre el peligro al que nos enfrentábamos, de modo que toda existencia restante terminó por enterarse de la historia del clan Ackerman. No obstante, se informó sobre todas las medidas preventivas que serían tomadas respecto al tema; la confidencialidad era una de ella y la destitución de aquel que osase a abrir la boca, y peor aún sería considerado como alta traición, para que no pudiese retomar labores en ninguna otra división.

Por otra parte, Hange había tenido razón. El Comandante Erwin Smith puso el grito en el cielo. No manifestó su enfado de manera explosiva ni mucho menos ofensiva, pero sus palabras hacia mí bastaron para hacerme entender cuánto se había malogrado: « _Confiaba en ti_ », me dijo. Nada más, nada menos. Pero había sido suficiente para denotar que estaba desilusionado. Tal vez porque la noticia le llegó por medio de Hange; ni Levi ni yo fuimos capaces de asumir esa tarea. Primeramente, yo no me sentía en condiciones de exponerme a más situaciones complejas, y por Levi no podía responder, debido a que luego de nuestra discusión no volví a acercarme a él, aun cuando él lo intentó un par de veces. Hange se lo comunicó al Comandante Erwin un par de horas antes de un almuerzo. Cuando me dirigía hacia los comedores, lo encontré avecinarse de vuelta por el pasillo y fue ahí entonces cuando liberó sus dolidas palabras. Sin embargo, siendo consciente de mis errores, acepté su trato con resignación y me limité a asentir, recibiendo sin asco su queja.

Para mis compañeros más cercanos ―aquellos pertenecientes a la tropa de reclutas del ciclo n° 104― la situación fue un tanto diferente, y las reacciones distaron dependiendo de cada uno de ellos. Un día, en mi habitación, recibí sus visitas de forma aleatoria, como si cada uno de ellos estuviese puesto a prueba y yo fuese el jurado a cargo de su situación final.

Christa estaba feliz; no había mucho más que poder decir, excepto que su rostro brillaba, esplendía alegría y vigor. Estaba enérgica, tanto, que no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre mí para darme un abrazo. No me lo esperaba, por lo que no pude corresponderlo como quizás ella lo hubiese querido, simplemente apoyé mi mano en su espalda para sostenerla con delicadeza, mientras intentaba retener la incomodidad que su arrebatado gesto me había provocado. Ymir, quien por supuesto la había acompañado, parecía sorprendida, mas solo intentó sonreírme mientras me miraba a unos pasos de distancia de mí.

Connie me hizo un par de bromas y luego se lanzó a reír para también darme un abrazo y ofrecerme su apoyo si lo necesitaba. No era el mejor panorama para gastar bromas, pero no podía negárselas a Connie, ¿quién podría de todos modos? Y tampoco podía negar que esa naturalidad con que los chicos aceptaban la noticia, era más bien un soporte que me hacía sentir que no estaba tan sola como creía.

Jean no se presentó y no esperé que lo hiciera… supuse que tendría sus razones para evitarse un momento como aquel; no lo juzgaba.

Sasha y Armin intentaron fingir que no lo sabían de antemano, sin embargo, insistí en decirles que carecía de sentido a esas alturas. Ellos eran mis cuidadores personales, no le debían explicaciones a nadie.

El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales también dividió sus opiniones: Auruo parecía orgulloso de su Capitán, Erd se mostraba resignado, asumía que no era algo que debiese preocuparle, no como a Gunther quién simplemente decía que todo eso era un desastre. Petra lo asumió con una sonrisa adolorida y un par de lágrimas que quisieron eclipsarse tras la felicidad, pero yo sabía que no era ese el motivo.

Finalmente, Eren se volvió un caso totalmente alejado.

Armin me había comentado sobre ello: la mayoría de nuestros compañeros se habían enterado en medio de una cena, y mientras todos habían esbozado un gesto como evidencia de su reacción, Eren simplemente había guardado silencio. Procedió a retirarse luego, alejándose del resto hasta desaparecerse durante un buen tramo de tiempo.

Hasta entonces, yo no me había atrevido a enfrentado personalmente. La única interacción que había llevado a cabo había ocurrido gracias a la iniciativa de mis compañeros, de otro modo, seguiría recluida en mi habitación bajo el cuidado de Sasha y Armin, y a veces de Hange.

Una tarde, decidí dedicarme a cambiar las sábanas de nuestra habitación. Luego de que todos estuviesen enterados de mi estado, prosiguió la idea de cambiar mis labores: no podían exigirme tareas pesadas, tendría una dieta especial, un horario especial, abstención de entrenamientos, y no podía volver a vestir el equipo de maniobras, e incluso el uniforme quedaría fuera de uso si seguía creciéndome la barriga.

Cambiar las sábanas no debía ser una actividad tan difícil, por lo que me dediqué a hacer las camas y sacudir el polvo que se juntaba en los bordes del marco de la ventana hasta caer sobre nuestra mesilla auxiliar. Más tarde podría visitar a Petra que estaría a cargo de recibir los suministros que llegaban del pueblo. Me gustaba ayudar con la contabilidad.

Tenía la mente ocupada con mi lista de tareas, cuando sentí la puerta abrirse. Mi corazón se aceleró, añorando que fuese quién yo pensaba que sería. Porque aunque estuviese molesta, no podía negar cuánto anhelaba que Levi insistiese en su búsqueda, que siguiese demostrándome que estaba ahí para mí.

Pero el destino quiso que no fuese así.

―Eren ―musité, mientras terminaba de estirar una punta arrugada.

―¿Cómo estás? ―me observó desde la puerta. Había recargado su cuerpo en el marco.

Me paré erguida en medio de la habitación, dejando la cama a medio hacer, pero prestándole legítimo interés.

―He estado… ―dudé unos segundos― bien.

―Ya veo ―asintió.

Hubo demasiado silencio luego de eso.

―¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ―pregunté, evadiendo su mirada.

―Claro que no.

Aquello resultó ser más que sorpresivo, inquietante.

Giré mi rostro fugazmente hasta dar con su mirada e intentar entender el porqué de su postura desinteresada. No logré explicarlo, porque su expresión no dejaba nada al descubierto, ni un solo sentimiento, excepto una calma que resultaba perturbadora viniendo de él. Sus labios yacían sellados, recreando una línea uniforme y su ceño parecía plegado, ocultando la arruguilla maliciosa que se había formado allí. Sus ojos que de momento tenían un curioso brillo, me escrutaban sin pausa, haciéndome sentir incómoda.

Tal vez me dejé en evidencia, porque no tardó en romper la distancia y avanzar hacia mí.

Hasta donde recordaba, Eren tenía la misma estatura que yo, pero al parecer había crecido unos centímetros más desde la última vez en que le presté mayor atención; quizás unos tres centímetros, porque alcé la vista un par de grados para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes.

Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos hasta mis hombros, y al extenderse más allá, se encontró con la bufanda que guardaba los secretos de nuestro pasado. La acarició durante unos segundos, arreglando los pliegues que se habían formado debido a mi andar apresurado y los quehaceres que llevaba tiempo haciendo. No logré descifrar sus gestos… había pasado tiempo desde que mi único interés llevaba las letras de su nombre, había pasado tiempo desde que mi mundo era su personificación, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pregunté cómo se encontraba… y ahora estaba frente a mí, acortando la distancia a medida que, con suavidad, comenzaba a quitarme la bufanda.

―Eren ―susurré con voz temblorosa, pensando que tal vez iba a quitarme aquel preciado recuerdo.

No obstante, revocó toda creencia mía, al verlo descender hasta arrodillarse frente a mí. Sacudió la bufanda y me rodeó la cintura con ella, atándola con un lazo similar a los moños que llevan los paquetes de regalo. Cuando se incorporó, parándose erguido frente a mí, me abrazó a la vez que besaba mi mejilla sin soltarme.

Mis brazos se sacudieron, dudando de corresponder… pero, a pesar de todo, éramos familia. No le negué la caricia y lo estrujé con fuerza, intentando no sollozar como solía hacer últimamente.

―Mis padres hubiesen estado felices; los tuyos también ―me dijo.

―Eren…

―No tienes que decirme nada ―me calló―. Tan solo acepta que es nuestro turno de cuidarte. Somos familia ―murmuró, cerca de mi oído.

―Armin y Sasha se han encargado bien ―comenté, en un intento de delimitar nuestro acercamiento. Aunque aún amase a Eren como a un hermano, seguía siendo incómodo mantener aquel tipo de lazos tan cercanos, no importaba que estuviese enfadada con Levi. Había cosas que era mejor dejarlas como estaban.

Sin embargo, mi reacción reticente no fue suficiente para contener sus intenciones.

―Estoy seguro de que así ha sido. No obstante, ha sido un error callártelo ―concentró sus ojos en mi rostro, luego de retraerse un poco―. Siempre has sido tan impulsiva e irresponsable cuando tomas decisiones. ¿No pensaste en lo que desencadenarías si te lo guardabas?

―Me preocupaban más mis intereses ―admití, queriendo sonar egoísta por primera vez en mi vida― Tenía miedo de la reacción de Levi ―declaré―. También me exasperaba como reaccionarías ―añadí, intentando evadir una conversación comprometedora, y al mismo tiempo, instándola.

―¿Qué hubiese podido hacer? No pude ni puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tu decisión fue tomada ―me dijo, y sé que no se refería a revelar mi estado, sino más bien a algo que había sucedido hacía tiempo entre nosotros, que nunca tuvo forma y que por dichos motivos deseché.

Jamás habría pensado que él aún…

Alcé mi mirada hacia la suya y le oí hablar.

―La humanidad enfrentará su extinción si no lucha por su legítimo derecho a existir ―sus manos sostenían mis mejillas, mientras me observaba―. Tengo una misión, una obligación que a su vez es un sueño y también una ambición: debo deshacerme de todos los titanes, para que este mundo sea habitable de una vez por todas, y sumado a eso, vengar la memoria de mi madre, pero… ―inhaló con fuerza―, tú ahora tienes otra misión.

―Eren.

―Debes cuidar a tu familia y proteger tu legado. Yo procuraré que eso sea así. No tengo mucho que ofrecer, excepto esta maldición que se me ha heredado de poder convertirme en mi peor enemigo, pero si eso sirve para mantenerte a salvo, apostaré por ello.

―Sabes que no puedes ―chisté―. Van a disecarte si lo haces…

―Creo que eres consciente de que eso ya es un cuento viejo ―aclaró con voz oscura―. La guerra civil es inminente… la Legión dejó de seguir la normativa hace tiempo, lo tienes más que claro, y esto desencadenará consecuencias. Tu clan fue importante, y si existe una Facción que no quiere que renazca, eso significa que aún lo es... esto ya no tiene el rumbo que alguna vez tuvo... nuevas cosas han salido a la luz. Quizás tu primogénito sea un producto de una raza pura y superior, un o una soldado, o incluso la respuesta a algo… debes prepararte para todo lo que venga y para todo lo que vayas a descubrir.

―Lo sé ―musité, repasando la veracidad de sus palabras.

―Yo luché junto a ti en la casona de Kenny Ackerman, cuando viajamos al norte ―suspiró―. Lo he visto atacar…

―Kenny no es una mala persona, Eren. Sus métodos no son ortodoxos, pero tiene un gran potencial… y debemos explotarlo al máximo.

―Entonces es una buena persona que asesinó a parte de nuestros compañeros, y que atentó contra la vida de su propia familia ―me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir―. Por poco perdemos al Capitán Levi, y tú deberías estar más que consciente de ello.

―Tuvo sus razones ―argumenté, mas al segundo siguiente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: estaba defendiéndolo… ¿Por qué?

Eren me observó, enseñando sus cejas arqueadas ante la sorpresa y la mandíbula caída, abriendo la boca suavemente.

No logré comprenderme, no logré entender por qué de pronto empatizaba con el lobo despiadado que era Kenny Ackerman, pero desde nuestro último encuentro había estado desarrollando un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, como si de pronto un llamado salvaje estuviese a la espera de mi atención.

―No ahondaré en ello ―Eren decidió que era lo mejor, y yo me uní a esa resolución―. Yo no sé nada sobre el clan, pero esperemos que no te metas en más problemas. La orden fue dada: la información de tu estado no debe dejar las murallas del castillo. Yo estoy de tu lado.

La visita de Eren dejo en mí un sabor agridulce. Me sentía agradecida por el apoyo que había decidido brindarme y sentí una gran liberación de saber que su reacción no vino acompañada de gritos y resentimientos. Eren había crecido, pero llevaba tanto tiempo alejada de él que no había podido ser testigo de su crecimiento, de su madurez, de su superación. Ahora venía a mostrármelo sin ánimos altivos, mas solo fraternos, aun cuando entendí el mensaje implícito de sus palabras: él seguía queriéndome tal y como yo lo había hecho alguna vez. Pero ya era tarde, era demasiado tarde; él lo sabía, yo lo sabía.

Durante el resto de aquel día, me mantuve silente y alicaída. Quizás el día frío y quieto dio paso al ambiente perfecto para guardar reposo, sin embargo, aunque mi exterior asemejase a una pintura inerte, mi interior seguía revoloteando de un lado a otro. Porque aunque la conversación con Eren me hubiese resultado apesadumbrada, otra parte del recuerdo de sus palabras rebotaba en mi memoria, incitándome a despertar mi curiosidad: yo tenía un clan, cierto, y también estaba consciente de que desde el momento en que supe la verdad, comenzaba a adueñarme de un nuevo destino.

Pero el punto más cuestionable era: ¿en qué momento había comenzado a sumergirme con tanta avidez en esa historia? ¿Tanto me había calado como para dejarme arrastrar por ella? Tal vez porque la idea de un mundo en que Levi y yo convergíamos perfectamente se me hacía un paraíso glorioso.

Sin importar que estuviésemos distanciados…

Ciertamente, aún estaba molesta. Sabía que su reacción no podía catalogarse como idónea, pero aun así esperaba más de él. Sin embargo, contradictoriamente a todo lo anterior, en el fondo no sabía por qué esperaba; no tenía derecho de exigirle nada a una persona que no tenía conceptos familiares arraigados a su filosofía de vida, era cruel de mi parte exigírselos a la mala. Pero en aquel entonces, mi orgullo y el poder de mis hormonas eran más fuertes que yo, y sobrepasaban mi nivel de misericordia, que desde antes era casi nula. O, derechamente, nula. Pero debía dejar que la quietud se volviese rutina de nuevo, que la corriente borrascosa mermase hasta ser un cauce quieto, y entonces podríamos conversarlo. Mas sabía que mi ahora no era una opción, porque me encontraba rebosante de orgullo altanero y no le permitiría ni una sola palabra.

Sin permitirme aislarme más del tema, por sobre todos esos pensamientos, afirmé el hilo de lo que de momento parecía ser más importante: Kenny Ackerman. Aún tenía en mente la propuesta de Armin: analizar la posibilidad de volver a ver a Kenny y exigirle más respuestas. Profundizar en ello trajo consigo otro pensamiento.

Kenny era para mí una vorágine vertiginosa de sensaciones: quería estar lejos de él por lo que me restara de vida y a la vez lo quería cerca para que no pudiese ocultarme nada más. Y a pesar de creer ciegamente en ello, sabía que la segunda premisa resultaba más atrayente, asiéndome a mí juicio y arrastrándome a lo que parecían ser mis raíces.

Lo sabía, asumía el hecho como una necesidad. Tenía que encontrarme con Kenny Ackerman de nuevo, y por muy cerdo que fuese, por muy maldito que se considerase, yo no quería perderlo, puesto que él significaba él último recuerdo más cercano que tenía de mis padres, de mi linaje, de mi destino, de todo lo que significaba ser un Ackerman.

Eren tenía razón. Yo tenía un nuevo camino que seguir ahora y estaba decidida a tomarlo.

Abandoné el castillo con renovada energía para dirigirme a mi segunda tarea del día: ayudar a Petra con la recepción de suministros. No tardé en llegar al frontis del edificio y me encontré allí con ella que de momento revisaba la lista de entrega, mientras algunos soldados se encargaban de bajar las cajas de la carreta.

Me sumé a su lado y miré por sobre su hombro la hoja que traía entre manos. No tardó en advertir mi presencia allí.

―Mikasa ―me enseñó su sonrisa fraterna imborrable, dulce, cálida.

―¿Puedo ayudar en algo? ―ofrecí, mientras ella me prestaba la hoja para que yo pudiese revisarla.

―No te preocupes ―parecía traer buen ánimo―. Ya estamos por terminar.

―Siento haberme retrasado ―comenté, recordando que había sido de aquel modo por Eren y su visita.

―No es nada. Es mejor que no hagas esfuerzos ―volvió a sonreírme.

De pronto reparé en que Petra parecía más distraída de lo normal. No era usual, puesto que era solía ser muy comprometida con su trabajo, completamente atenta con su labor y jamás se distraía, logrando que eso la consignara como una persona de extrema confianza, responsable y disciplinada.

Reseguí su mirada para intentar hallar aquello que la tenía flotando en las nubes, y descubrí entonces el verdadero motivo de su aturdimiento.

Entre los soldados que descargaban los suministros, un joven bastante apuesto estaba embelesado contemplando a Petra. Era alto y de cuerpo apolíneo, su piel era cremosa, sus ojos mediando entre un celeste cristalino y un grisáceo plata, tenía el cabello castaño claro y una barba fina enmarcando su mandíbula. Sí, él era atractivo, y no hacía nada más que admirar a Petra con el amor esplendiendo en su rostro, o al menos hasta que se ganaba un codazo de sus compañeros para que volviese a trabajar eficientemente.

―Le gustas ―me atreví a indagar. Después de todo, Petra y yo nos llevábamos mucho mejor.

―¿Cómo dices? ―se alteró, sonrojándose como una niña pequeña y moviendo las manos en el aire, negándose a mis palabras.

―¿Te gusta él? ―insistí, haciéndole ver que no podía negármelo, la había atrapado.

Intenté sonar amigable, pero la delicadeza no era algo que compatibilizase con mi semblante estoico natural. Parecía más estar exigiéndole respuestas, que intentando sociabilizar con ella. Pero ella estaba acostumbrándose a mi forma de ser y lo aceptaba.

―Me envió una nota hace un par de días ―me confesó, bajando la voz, aun cuando estábamos algo lejos como para que la oyesen―. Dice que quiere que salgamos un día de estos, a dar una vuelta ―siguió contando, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa y me daba miradas breves que intercalaba con las del joven que no dejaba de mirarla―. Pero es una tontería.

―¿Por qué? ―se me hacía curioso que ella, siendo tan atractiva y dulce, renegase de los efectos del amor.

―Porque somos soldados ―dijo con demasiada tristeza, una que casi le arrebata el aire―. ¿Qué consigo? Mi deber es luchar hasta el final, por eso entregué mi vida a estas alas de la libertad―señaló el emblema de su chaqueta―. Él puede morir, yo puedo morir…

―Ese debiese ser el mayor motivo para intentarlo ―la aconsejé, tomando como sustento mi propia experiencia.

Petra suspiró y, finalmente, retomó su sonrisa habitual.

―Tal vez ―volvió a mirar al joven―. Se llama Ewan ―reveló.

―Si me lo permites―Petra volteó a verme con el rostro lleno de esperanza y asintió, instándome a seguir―, Ewan merece una oportunidad.

Y ese fue el paso que necesitaba para hablar.

―Él me gusta, aunque no lo conozco bien. Me gusta no solo porque sea atractivo, sino porque considero que es muy dulce al querer acercarse a mí ―se quedó pensativa unos segundos―. Pero uno no puede cambiar sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana. Es un proceso lento…

―Atrévete, mientras intentas sobrellevar ese proceso ―y ese consejo también provenía de las enseñanzas que antaño viví―. Tal vez te sorprendas al ver que te ayuda a hacer la transición más llevadera.

Petra no se molestó en ocultar su asombro.

―Vaya, Mikasa ―me miró, esbozando otra sonrisa, pero triste―. No me esperaba tanta palabra de aliento de tu parte.

―Suelo sorprender a la gente bastante seguido.

Y el comentario llevó a rememorar toda la situación actual. _Vaya ironía_.

La risilla sutil y femenina de Petra me hizo espabilar y retomar el dialogo, porque detrás de sus propias declaraciones había algo oculto, algo que no ansiaba saber.

―Entonces, Petra ―necesitaba oírlo de su boca―, ¿aún amas a Levi?

Sé que la pregunta la descolocó al punto de hacerla tambalear, pero ella, aun pareciendo dócil por fuera, era dura, era fuerte y no se dejaría hundir por mi pregunta inquisidora.

―Dime, Mikasa ―espetó, recibiendo la hoja para dirigirse a despedir a lo carreteros que habían vaciado las cajas ya―, ¿aún amas a Eren?

Mostré una sonrisa sardónica, mientras la veía alejarse de mí.

Había sido la mejor respuesta que podía haberme dado; implícita en una pregunta con efecto inverso.

 **.**

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 **.**

La noche se había dejado caer demasiado pronto, demasiado inadvertida, dejando atrás al día con bastante facilidad. «O quizás será de este modo de ahora en adelante, los días se volverán tiempo efímero», pensó Levi, mientras se dejaba maravillar por el paisaje nocturno: las estrellas centellantes, el cielo de un azul oscuro cargado, las copas de los árboles bailando de un lado a otro a medida que la brisa adquiría fuerza en cada soplo. Había decidido descansar sus pensamientos, aislándose del mundo en el mirador que siempre solía frecuentar. Se había aferrado con ambas manos a una almena y atisbaba en la distancia, encargándose de custodiar las zonas más alejadas del castillo. No obstante, todo parecía demasiado quieto.

Se sentía cansado, había tenido diversas migrañas a la largo del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se enteró de su paternidad, y no conseguía encontrar consuelo para sus inquietudes.

Había intentado, ingenuamente, acercarse a Mikasa, pero ella seguía manteniendo una barrera de espinas a su alrededor, que podría herirlo de tan solo querer cerrar un poco más la distancia. La última conversación que habían tenido había sido tan breve como penosa.

«¿Podemos hablar?», quiso saber él.

«Estoy ocupada en este momento, Capitán», le respondió ella, abogando a la formalidad y el protocolo para zafarse de su presencia.

Lo exasperaba, porque él había asumido ya que tendría un niña, una niña que se juró protegería con su vida, una Mikasa pequeña que amaría con todo su ser, y ella no iba a negarle ese derecho.

Empero, era tan obstinada, tan resentida y orgullosa.

El tiempo transcurría y él no conseguía mermar el apretón angustioso que guardaba en su pecho.

―Es una bonita noche ―reconoció la voz de Erwin Smith a sus espaldas―. ¿Te molestaría compartirla con un amigo? Si es que aún me consideras uno…

Erwin estaba molesto con él, lo sabía. No habían conversado el asunto abiertamente, y Levi había estado rehuyéndole por todos los medios.

―Deja de lado el resentimiento. Sabes que puedes hacer lo que te plazca ―dijo Levi, sin despegar la vista de las estrellas, pero aun así notando por el rabillo de su ojo como la figura de Erwin tomó lugar en la almena siguiente.

―¿Te comentó Hange sobre las medidas que se tomarán respecto al suero de titán? ―fue al grano, Erwin Smith no daba rodeos.

―Sé que quieres intentar conversar con Kenny Ackerman. Te aviso de antemano que será imposible, así te ahorras un esfuerzo innecesario ―masculló, irritado por la sola idea de incluir al viejo en sus planes.

―Hay una persona a la que sí ha escuchado…

―¡Olvídalo! ―gruñó, sabiendo que hacía referencia a Mikasa.

―No estás en condiciones de darme órdenes, Levi ―Erwin no perdió la paciencia, se mantuvo sereno en todo momento―. Si mis decisiones interfieren con tus intereses personales, no es mi problema, y si Mikasa Ackerman está dispuesta a cooperar, entonces no tengo nada que discutir contigo. Tan solo quiero saber si estás al tanto de esa determinación.

―¿Es necesario que hagas esto? ―protestó Levi―. Haces mi juicio pender de un hilo, sabes que no puedo hacer nada y aun así tocas mi punto más débil. ¿Quién es el que no considera amigo al otro? Estás castigándome…

―Por supuesto. Dejaste fuera de servicio a una de mis mejores soldados ―espetó con tono autoritario―. Tengo que hacerme cargo de ocultar un asunto que es tu completa responsabilidad, proveerle cuidados a tu mujer, confidencialidad y protección a ambos, y osas a decirme que no soy tu amigo.

―¿Estás echándomelo en cara?

―No ―Erwin lo detuvo en el acto―. Intento que recapacites y pienses muy bien antes de decir cualquier sandez que se te venga a la cabeza.

Levi suspiró pesadamente, mientras llevaba una mano hasta su frente para sobarse las sienes.

―¿Ella lo sabe? ―preguntó Levi.

―No aún, pero estoy más que seguro que querrá cooperar.

―Lo sé ―rezongó.

―Estamos a un paso más cerca de las respuestas que hemos buscado durante años… ¿un suero? ¿El genocidio de un clan completo? Siento que la verdad está frente a nuestros ojos, pero con menos piezas de lo usual.

Levi no le respondió, lo dejó continuar su discurso, mientras ahora él tenía la mirada perdida.

―He arriesgado muchas vidas a lo largo de mi mandato, he hecho muchos sacrificios que para algunos no han valido la pena, pero para mí todo tiene una razón de ser, incluso el dolor, incluso el miedo, incluso la tristeza ―Erwin alzó su vista al cielo―. Si algún día llegamos a salir de estas murallas, entonces, solo entonces los demás entenderán que todo lo que cimentó este camino fue más que necesario. Y añoro ese día con tanta pasión como añoro volver a mi recamara luego de un arduo día de trabajo ―sonrió, con la mirada ausente.

―¿Es tu mayor deseo? ―musitó Levi, usando un tono fúnebre.

―Lo es ―corroboró Erwin―. ¿Y tú, Levi? —el aludido volteó para mirarlo―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Levi emitió un sonido ahogado, desde el fondo de su garganta, como si hubiese querido esclarecerse la voz y hubiese fallado vilmente en el intento. Respondió con carraspera y angustia entremezcladas, la respuesta casi temblando en sus labios.

Erwin se impacientó, sintiéndose incómodo frente a la escena, ya que por un segundo creyó que Levi iba a llorar.

«No», se quejó en sus pensamientos. «No de nuevo».

Ya lo había visto llorar; no le agradaba.

Pero Levi no lloró; él no era ese tipo de persona que lagrimeaba por cualquier cosa. Simplemente ocurrió que la ansiedad se había atravesado en su garganta, obstruyendo la fluidez de su hablar, dejando una impresión bastante pobre de su confidencia.

—Yo... —dijo— yo sólo quiero estar con ella.

Y Erwin, mostrándose más humano, le sonrió suavemente. No podía enojarse con aquel joven que había rescatado de la máxima miseria y que hoy en día era todo un hombre. Le tenía tanto afecto como si fuesen hermanos de sangre y aunque discutían, como cualquier persona común y corriente, en el mismo instante recuperaban la solidez de su relación.

―Llegará el día, amigo mío ―posó su mano sobre el hombro de Levi―. Ya llegará, pero primero viene el trabajo arduo y el fortalecimiento de la paciencia.

 **.**

 **o*o*o*o*o**

 **.**

El primer paso fue intentar dar con el paradero de Kenny Ackerman. Un plan inútil en primera instancia, porque no tenía indicio alguno que me diese una señal de dónde buscar. Y de todos modos, exponerme a la luz ya era una hazaña lo suficientemente peligrosa en mi situación. Salir hacia el centro de la ciudad, visitar las cantinas o los barrios bajos y más conflictivos, o dispersarme por los rincones oscuros de las arboledas, todo se oía como un presunto final fatídico. Por lo que desistí de optar por alguna de esas alternativas.

No obstante, semanas después el destino, como había hecho hasta ahora, seguía dándome la razón.

Christa se había comportado muy atenta conmigo, y si bien nunca forjamos un lazo amistoso fuerte, su aura fresca y liviana no suponía una amenaza para mí. Era muy extraño vernos juntas, puesto que nuestras visiones de mundo distaban bastante, sin embargo, me dejé sorprender por las adversidades de la vida y le permití entablar un lazo más fuerte conmigo, aventurándome a descubrir qué sucedería al final con nuestra nueva interacción.

Ella siempre se mostraba preocupada por los demás, y ahora que sabía que yo estaba embarazada, se había tomado la libertad de verme como una muñeca a la que podía vestir, peinar y consentir, porque según ella era necesario para mí, para mi ánimo y mis cuidados. Perfumaba mi cabello con aceites aromáticos que me mantendrían tranquila y relajada durante el día, me había regalado faldones de tela ligera que no presionaban mi abdomen y tinta para labios, puesto que mi expresión anémica me deprimía cuando me observaba al espejo. Niiv consumía todas mis energías. Y aunque Armin y Sasha seguían al tanto de mis cuidados, Christa no se había quedado fuera y aprovechaba cada oportunidad de consentirme.

Un día se decidió por invitarme a dar vueltas por la ciudad y ver si podía conseguir algo para Niiv. En principio me mostré renuente ante la idea de acercarme a la multitud, pero abandoné mis temores cuando me obligué a creer que no podía permanecer encerrada por el resto de mi vida. Era ridículo, y en algún momento u otro debería enfrentar la realidad.

Junto a Christa visitamos el mercado y las tiendas más cercanas a los muros internos. Por ahí, se podían encontrar negocios destinados a la belleza y los cuidados diarios. Christa estaba empeñada en encontrar diademas y algunas gorras de lana para bebé.

Por mi parte, y aunque me había tranquilizado asumiendo el reto de salir de mi zona de seguridad, me dediqué a analizar todos los rincones, husmeando y vislumbrando en las cercanías que no hubiese atisbo de inminente peligro. Las personas se atiborraban, creando una masa corpórea, ya que aquel día de la semana se aparecían los mercaderes que usualmente vendían productos escasos de conseguir, y la aglomeración ansiosa se volvía difusa ante mis ojos y mi vago intento por no perder de vista a Christa, quien era suficientemente pequeña como para perderse en medio de la multitud.

Tras abandonar la zona, pude respirar con quietud, mientras contemplaba en mis manos las cosas que había comprado Christa.

―Espero que no te moleste ―me dijo, y al girarme a verla descubrí el tono carmín en sus mejillas.

―¿Molestarme? ―inquirí, aun confundida por el bullicio que se hacía cada vez más lejano.

―Me he tomado muchas libertades contigo ―musitó, arreglándose un mechón de dorado cabello, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja―. Debes estarte preguntando: ¿por qué esta chica confianzuda osa a acercárseme tanto?

―En lo absoluto ―dije con calma.

―Gracias por eso ―recuperó su alegría―. De todos modos quiero lo que sepas. Si me he apegado tanto a ti es porque… bueno, no es un secreto que muy pocos en la Legión gozan del beneficio de haber tenido una familia. Soy del grupo que no puede jactarse de ello; y a diferencia del resto para mí la noticia del bebé ha sido encantadora, Mikasa. Quise acercarme para vivir parte de este proceso ―y cada palabra que soltaba se veía más tímida y más desprotegida ante su confesión―. Si voy a morir algún día, quisiera no haberme perdido de ningún placer de la vida, incluso si es cuidar a un bebé.

―No me molesta, Christa ―comenté―. No somos las mejores amigas, pero agradezco el hecho de que quieras formar parte de este proceso. Es innegable admitir que disuelve la carga que pesa en mis hombros.

―¿Habrá sido muy riesgoso salir a comprar cosas de bebé? ―susurró, acercándose a mí para que solo yo pudiese oírla.

―Nadie sabe que son para mí. Podrían ser para alguien más ―encogí los hombros―. A mi modo de ver las cosas, cuando te muestras visiblemente cauteloso te dejas más en evidencia que si finges naturalidad. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, porque no hay ningún bebé, ¿no es así? ―y aunque mis palabras resonaron pedantes, ella no pudo evitar sonreírme con dulzura.

―¡Claro! ―rio.

No quería que se preocupase por ello. Se me hacía mucho más útil que estuviese de mi parte, que en mi contra como algunos.

Seguimos caminando por las calles de la ciudad, platicando de sin sentidos como los colores de las frazadas de la cuna de la bebé, o si debería comprar pantaloncillos o vestidos.

Estuve distraída un durante un buen tiempo, hasta que alcé la cabeza para mantener la mirada fija en el camino, atenta a mis alrededores. Entonces, lo vi.

Tuve la sensación de que el tiempo se detuvo súbitamente para recrear una conexión visual imaginaria entre él y yo. Mi postura superviviente fluyó a través de las fibras de mi organismo y entonces supe que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Tomé a Christa de los hombros y la detuve frente a mí.

―¿Me darías un momento? No tardaré en volver ―le aseguré, mientras mi mirada ansiosa se paseaba por su pequeña figura confundida.

―¿Mikasa? ―parpadeó con torpeza.

―¡Por favor! ―exigí.

―Está bien ―miró hacia los costados―. Estaré mirando esa tienda, ¿te parece?

Asentí fugazmente y la dejé ahí a su suerte, mientras me encaminaba entre medio de las personas que marchaban por el centro de la ciudad. Avancé a través de la luz para escabullirme hacia la oscuridad de un pasillo creado por los puestos de venta de verduras y las cajas de madera de suministros vacías.

Allí, sentado sobre viejas cajas sin uso, el pordiosero que me había entregado la carta de Kenny descansaba, recostado en una posición lánguida como si hubiese perdido el interés por la vida. La inclinación de su cuerpo podía develar también que se encontraba ebrio, pero aún a pesar de eso hacía el intento por fijar la mirada en mi imagen que de seguro para él lucía borrosa. No esbozó sonrisa ni gesto de familiaridad, mas sí de genuino interés. Y una vez que estuve suficientemente cerca, me reconoció.

Me incliné rápidamente hacia su rostro, no lo suficiente para evadir el golpe del pestilente hedor que expedía, pero sí un tanto para permitirle oírme bien.

―¿Kenny Ackerman?

Sus ojos se entornaron enfocándome.

―¿Por qué querrías encontrarle?

―No le incumbe. Necesito que le entregue un mensaje ―gruñí.

―¿A cambio de? ―sonrió, enseñando su dentadura añeja.

Indignada, irritada, me retraje para mirarlo con desdén y luego hurgar en la correa de mi faldón para conseguir un par de billetes de mi monedero que le hicieron brillar los ojos.

―En el bosque, en el mismo lugar. Mañana, pasado el mediodía.

―Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita ―tomó el dinero y se mantuvo estático en la misma posición.

Me alejé de él, sintiéndome incómoda y regresé de inmediato a donde se encontraba Christa. Había cumplido mi misión y solo tenía que esperar el transcurso de las horas… entonces, volvería ver Kenny Ackerman.

* * *

.

.

.

 **¡YAS! Espero haber alcanzado el éxito con la reacción de Levi: entre feliz y aterrado. Oh, vamos, él tipo es muy serio, no se lo imaginaría ni en un millón de años, pero en el contexto de mi historia creo que calzó a la perfección.**

 **Amé el turn down for what! de Petra wuajaja!**

 **Creo que me puse un poco más política en este cap, pero también me gusta abarcar el desarrollo socio-histórico de la trama, así que… esto se viene bueno. Habrá caos el próximo capítulo y será mejor que este, lo prometo.**

 **(Iba actualizar hace como una semana y me llovieron los exámenes y tareas… :c y ahí quedé)**

 **SORRY SI HAY ALGUN ERROR :c perdónenlo. Yo en serio estoy me caigo del cansancio. Los quiero mucho y me dejan sus reviews para seguir respirando wuajaja! Espero de todo corazón que les guste el cap :c porque me costó tanto escribirlo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto y hagan genkidamas para que pueda traer la segunda parte, como mucho, el próximo fin de semana.**

 **Los ama,**

 **Matt.**


	25. Familia Parte 2: Raíces

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. La nota que quiero añadir al capítulo es algo larga, por lo que irá al final. Y para que esta intro no interrumpa su lectura. De todos modos, espero que se queden a leer mis comentarios al final.**

 **(PD: Escuchen Truth, de Ramin Djawadi. Es perfecta para el cap.** **Game of Thrones auspiciándome con música siempre xD )**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Familia**

Parte 2: Raíces.

―Es natural que cuando algo te produce rechazo, realices todos los esfuerzos posibles para generar una distancia cómoda o que te garantice, concretamente, una lejanía absoluta. Es natural evitar los encuentros cercanos con nuestros enemigos, excepto para darles fin y, sin embargo, aquí estás; sin intenciones de atacarme, sin intenciones hostiles, sin siquiera una expresión que muestre aborrecimiento. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

―Es inconmensurable ―comencé, con voz relajada, mientras observaba la figura encorvada y cansina―… la cantidad de cosas que anhelo de ti.

Se removió, enderezando su espina dorsal y sonando como un árbol viejo al hacerlo, por la tela del abrigo que traía, por los guantes de cuero, por sus huesos entumecidos por la vejez…

―No ―carraspeó―. No, tal vez sea una sola cosa…

―Aun no te digo por qué te cité aquí. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

―Porque yo, simplemente, lo sé ―su tracto resonaba a cada palabra, silbando a veces, roncando otras.

―¿Y qué sabes?

―Tú verdad, Mikasa Ackerman ―rio con suavidad―. Aquella que temes revelar por miedo a romper con tus ideas arbitrarias.

―¿Cuál es mi verdad? Si es que sabes tanto.

―Que eres como yo… persigues ser como yo… terminarás como yo.

―¿Por qué querría ser una asesina? ―escupí, recelosa.

―No se trata de que lo quieras ―rio de nuevo―. Tus raíces, tu naturaleza indómita te arrastrarán a ello…

Huir del castillo no había sido obstáculo para llevar a cabo mi objetivo.

Había conseguido sortear a mis conocidos para así evitar las preguntas que vendrían de la mano con cada encuentro: ¿Dónde vas?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, entre otras. La mera curiosidad de mis compañeros y mis superiores se volvió en aquel momento mi peor enemiga, por lo que decidí alejarme de las agrupaciones de soldados que llevaban a cabo una tarea, incluso Armin fue víctima de mis intentos de separarme del resto. Debíamos reunirnos para conversar sobre las medidas a tomar durante los meses siguientes de embarazo, pero le mentí, diciéndole que no me sentía bien y que prefería descansar, que debía ser en otro momento.

Eso fue todo. Y al cabo de un instante, cuando solo quedaban minutos para el medio día, me escabullí hacia el bosque sin que nadie me viese y reseguí el camino que había utilizado en el primer encuentro con Kenny Ackerman.

Mi corazón estaba bombeando enérgicamente, como si en vez de dirigirme hacia el peligro, estuviese huyendo de él. Y aquello me llevó a pensar en mi afán inconsciente de siempre rozar los riesgos más innecesarios, de llamar a la adrenalina a ser partícipe de mi vida. Tal vez Kenny Ackerman estaba en lo cierto, y yo tan solo estaba evadiendo mi destino, mi verdadero ser que yacía dormido en mi interior.

Cuando llegué al bosque y me adentré hacia el claro, Kenny ya estaba ahí, sentado frente al estero que permanecía medianamente quieto, oscilando ondas casi imperceptibles de agua. Apenas oyó mis pasos acercarse, volteó el rostro sobre su hombro para vislumbrar mi posición.

No nos saludamos. No dijimos nada.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la fina hierba, usando más cuidado de lo usual debido a mi estado.

No pretendí bajo ningún punto ocultárselo a él, porque él ya lo sabía. Y de todos modos, la camiseta holgada que traía puesta en conjunto con el faldón que se afirmaba a la altura de mi cadera no dejaban mucho a la imaginación; el viento removía la tela, haciéndola bailar en mi cintura y podía entreverse la pequeña barriga que comenzaba a crecer, una barriga que tenía la forma de una pequeña media luna. No podía evitarlo, porque Hange no me tenía permitido utilizar ningún tipo de prenda ajustada.

Ahora estaba junto a Kenny allí. Su renuencia a creer en mi encuentro habían sido sus primeras palabras.

―Si no es lo que pienso, dime, ¿por qué me hiciste venir? No te sirvió la información que te entregué hace un tiempo ―inquirió, mirando hacia el agua cristalina.

―Sí sirvió ―encogí los hombros―. Vengo a negociar.

―¿Y qué oferta tan imperdible puedes ofrecerle a un hombre moribundo? ―sonrió con sarcasmo, mientras me observaba atento, y yo me sentía absurda.

Titubeé unos segundos. Al final, decidí callar.

―¿Ahora te das cuenta? De cuán poco podría importarme un negocio… no hay nada que pueda acaparar mi interés…

―Eso es mentira ―aseveré, intentando ganar aquel juego con las mismas técnicas que él solía utilizar.

―¿Y cómo lo sabes?

―Porque eres un Ackerman ―espeté, y él volvió a sonreírme.

―Estás aprendiendo ―murmuró.

El viento sacudió las hojas de los árboles, creando, gracias al sonido del roce de las ramas, una instancia sedante que alivianaba la tirantez que se producía entre ambos. El viento cepillaba la hierba, calmando los sentidos, y de seguro ese era el motivo por el que conservábamos la diplomacia.

Kenny Ackerman estaba demasiado silencioso para mi gusto. Conocía de él la risa escandalosa y brusca, el tono de voz violento, las burlas despiadadas y su crueldad, mas no su silencio, no su paz… aquella paz que me hacía sentir en casa, tan serena, como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida. Aunque en un sentido figurado había sido de ese modo.

―Kenny ―acaparé su atención―, no te llamé para quedarnos mirando el lago en completo silencio ―y jamás creí que soltaría las palabras que dije a continuación―: Necesito tu ayuda.

Giró la cabeza lentamente, sin alterar su expresión, y aun así dejándome en claro lo sorpresiva que había resultado mi petición.

―¿Ayuda? ¿Estás pidiéndome ayuda a mí? ―su socarronería picaba.

―Estás enfermo, moribundo… llevas muchos años buscándole sentido a la vida. Dime, tan solo dime, ¿lo has encontrado? ―utilicé más firmeza en mi tono para dejarle en claro que el encuentro, aunque pacífico, no era amistoso, no del todo.

Kenny meneó la cabeza en negación.

―Quieres que te ayude a cooperar con la Legión ―dio con el punto.

No tenía motivos para negarlo si al fin y al cabo esas eran mis intenciones. Iba a decírselo yo, pero él había facilitado mi trabajo.

―¿Por qué no? Nunca hiciste algo que te hiciera sentir vivo. ¿Por qué no te vas de este mundo sintiendo que hiciste algo que mereció la pena? ―mi poder de convencimiento era terrible, por no decir nulo. Sabía que me dejaba en evidencia porque era una pésima mentirosa y que jamás nunca lograba persuadir a nadie, pero realicé mi mejor intento.

―¿Y se supone que ayudar a la Legión va solventar mis crisis existenciales? ―rio, haciéndome sentir torpe e ingenua.

Agaché el rostro y concentré mi atención en los botines de mis pies, jugueteando con ellos mientras intentaba formular una propuesta convincente que él no pudiese refutar.

Ensimismada como estaba, no percibí con anticipación el segundo en que Kenny se acercó a mí, sentándose a mi lado hasta rozar mi hombro. Espabilé solo cuando sentí su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío y cuando su lánguida figura hizo sombras que me cubrieron. Al tenerlo tan cerca pude percibir su aroma: madera, tabaco, empero su aroma personal era dulzón, como el de Levi Ackerman.

Alcé la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente. El tiempo se detuvo ahí, mientras nos observábamos en silencio. Sus ojos eran tan bellos como los de Levi, pero su rostro era más alargado, y las arrugas emergían de cada rasgo, como raíces de un viejo roble, agrietando la tierra reseca.

No pude evitar el momento en que sucedió, porque tampoco me di cuenta. No hasta que sentí su fría mano palpar mi vientre y acariciarlo con un cuidado que nunca le hubiese atribuido a él.

―Mocosa tonta ―negó con la cabeza, apretando los párpados―. Tonta, tonta. Te lo dije.

―No te atrevas ―refunfuñé, tensando la mandíbula, quitando su mano, creyendo que quizás él osase a estar en mi contra.

―¿Atreverme a qué? ¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño? ―gruñó―. No te hubiese advertido de la Facción en primer lugar.

―¡Entonces ayúdanos! ―me exacerbé―. ¿Piensas llevarte todo tu conocimiento a la tumba y no decírselo a nadie? ¿Cómo pretendes que seamos reyes de nuestro legado, si ni siquiera quieres ayudarnos? ¡Tú sabes cosas que nosotros no!

Me moví rápidamente para tomarlo de las solapas de su abrigo y zarandearlo, pero coartó mis movimientos con la misma habilidad que yo poseía; era, al fin y al cabo, una lucha sin sentido. Me sostuvo de las manos y me obligó a recostarme sobre la suave hierba, mientras él ejercía presión en mis muñecas, reteniéndome allí.

No fue violento bajo ningún punto, aun cuando estuviese pendiendo sobre mi figura.

―Mocosa Ackerman ―vociferó―¸ creo que no te das cuenta con quién estás hablando.

―Con un jodido asesino ―mascullé.

Kenny carcajeó, haciendo emerger aquella faceta suya tan despreciable. Sin embargo, instantes después retomó la compostura, esbozando una mirada triste, dura, fría, solitaria.

―Busca a Historia Reiss ―enunció de pronto―. Yo haré el resto.

Sentí como si los engranajes de mi cerebro hubiesen dejado de trabajar, estacándose con torpeza, crujiendo y rechinando obstaculizados debido a mis imperantes intentos por darles arranque.

―¿Quién es ella? ―manifesté sin poder ocultar mi desbarajuste facial.

―La verdadera heredera del trono real.

Mi mandíbula se deslizó unos centímetros, pero conservé la cordura sin dejarme apasionar por las verdades que sabía que me resultaban aterradoras y fascinantes a la vez.

―¿Por qué condenados rayos no me hablas claro? Explícamelo todo, explícame y enséñame ―mi voz se alzaba progresivamente.

―Eso quería oír ―admitió, mostrando aquella sonrisa sardónica y perversa―. De nuevo.

―No estoy para juegos ―escupí con fiereza.

―Pídelo… sabes que en el fondo es eso lo que quieres…

Hice crujir mis dientes, mirando a Kenny con desdén y desconfianza. Mas sabía que para poder avanzar debía cooperar. Finalmente cedí.

―Enséñame ―le di en el gusto si eso suponía hallar más respuestas.

Me liberó, soltando sus amarras suavemente a la vez que retraía su cuerpo para volver su anterior posición.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, al parecer cavilando y sopesando cada palabra que diría a continuación.

No podía asegurarlo con exactitud, pero Kenny Ackerman parecía tener todas las respuestas que nosotros llevábamos años buscando. Y me hubiese gustado haber tenido una mano gigante para tomarlo y apretarlo repetidas veces hasta hacerlo confesar, como si las palabras fuesen algo que pudiese escurrir de sus poros.

―Uri Reiss salvó mi vida hace muchos años ―comentó de pronto―. Él fue quién detuvo la cacería de los Ackerman.

Abrí la boca, mas no emití sonido alguno. Sentí que decir cualquier cosa en ese momento provocaría que Kenny detuviera su discurso.

―Él me ayudó cuando yo intentaba escapar… incluso, me pidió perdón por la cacería sanguinaria que se había decretado bajo su gobierno. Ah, pero tú no has de tener idea quién es Uri Reiss… como mucho has oído su nombre―esbozó una expresión melancólica―. Él era el rey en aquel entonces…

―¿Y él rey actual? ―inquirí, levantando una ligera sospecha.

Kenny sonrió.

―Una escoria que no merece vivir… junto a su jodida Facción ―murmuró roncamente.

Uri Reiss había sido el anterior rey, y había gobernado en plenitud durante muchos años. Rod Reiss era su hermano y mayor consejero, y juntos querían liberar a la humanidad de la prisión que se había generado a causa de los titanes. Uri Reiss desconfiaba de los Ackerman y de su fuerza inigualable, sin embargo, tras conocer a Kenny Ackerman sus percepciones respecto al asunto cambiaron rotundamente. Aun cuando Rod Reiss se había opuesto rotundamente a perdonarles la vida a los Ackerman.

Antes de Uri Reiss como gobernador, estuvo su padre, y fue él quien utilizó a los Ackerman como una herramienta de defensa. Por muchos años, la familia Ackerman sirvió a los Reiss otorgándoles su fuerza para protegerles y custodiar sus propiedades. No obstante, con el pasar de los años surgió un plan. Un plan que Kenny Ackerman desconocía, que todos desconocíamos, un plan que era la pieza restante para poder hilar toda la serie de eventos y reconstituir una secuencia lógica. La única pista que Kenny traía para esclarecer el panorama era que el anterior rey quiso eliminar los recuerdos de las personas para que olvidasen como había sido la humanidad anterior a los muros. Los Ackerman resultaron inmunes al tratamiento. Entonces, luego de manifestar sus conflictos de intereses, comenzó la cacería.

Aquel sujeto llamado Uri había muerto hacía tiempo ya. No obstante, Rod seguía con vida, mas no se sabía donde hallarle. Rod Reiss había tenido una hija llamada Historia Reiss, y a ella debía encontrársele en la inmediatez que fuese posible, para que asumiese como la verdadera heredera del trono actual. Esto porque el rey que nos regía era una pantalla propuesta por los Reiss para protegerse… ¿pero de qué?

Para ocultar seguramente que eran poseedores del poder de los titanes, y que lo traspasaban de heredero en heredero.

―Esto es una mierda ―confesé en un susurro, luego de oír la historia completa―. ¿El poder se transmite mediante un suero? ¿Una familia real que se esconde dejándole el peso de su responsabilidad a un cretino? ¿Cómo mierda se supone que deba decirle esto al Comandante Erwin Smith? ―exclamé retóricamente.

―Mikasa ―tosió―, este «cretino» mantiene esta Facción funcional. ¿Entiendes por qué nadie puede saber de ti y el pequeñajo…?

―Lo sé… ―musité.

Sin embargo, había algo en todo ese caos que carcomía mi entendimiento, puesto que no conseguía realizar las conexiones.

―Más importante aún, Kenny Ackerman, ¿de dónde obtuviste el suero que le inyectaste a Levi? ―intenté conservarme en una sola pieza, forzando entereza para plantarme frente a la adusta situación.

Pensé que no me respondería, que dudaría… pero la tragedia había sido regada. No quedaba nada más por decir.

―Estuve con Rod Reiss hace un tiempo… fue la razón por la que conseguí aquel suero y por la que logré trabajar un tiempo con la Policía Militar. Rod Reiss tiene un suero… para su hija cuando llegue el momento de que ella asuma el trono real… y para que eso suceda, la labor de la Legión es efectuar la guerra civil. Tienen que dar el golpe…

―¿Y dónde se supone que debemos encontrar a Historia Reiss? ―clamé sonando sarcástica, queriendo ridiculizar la existencia de una persona que me resultaba superflua.

―En la Legión ―dijo sin más.

En el mismo instante en que enunció las palabras, sentí como mis ojos se expandieron, amenazando con escaparse de mis cuencas. La avalancha informativa estaba robándome el oxígeno y las fuerzas, sobre todo por la manera en que intenté retener cada palabra para no perderme nada, para funcionar como un informe que sería leído por todos los superiores cuando hiciese la entrega.

―Esa mocosa está escondida en la Legión… es todo lo que sé ―carraspeó―. Rod Reiss huyó tras enterarse de mis intenciones ―rio con suavidad―. Le quité un suero y al darse por enterado, escapó de mí hasta que no pudiese encontrarle… temía que el suero fuese a hacer efecto en Levi… y le aterraba aún más que su fuerza portentosa se fusionara con el poder de titán.

Hice un análisis breve sobre los pros y contras que eso hubiese supuesto.

―¿Le aterraba? Levi hubiese sido un titán perfecto ―admití, aun cuando estaba totalmente en contra de eso―. Y trabajando al servicio de la humanidad… ¿no es eso lo que Rod y su hermano querían? Que la humanidad fuese salva.

Kenny me contempló compresivo, porque a continuación reveló la verdad más estremecedora de todas.

―Precisamente…―comentó―. Se armaría una buena revuelta… ¿recuerdas a los titanes ágiles?

Mi espina dorsal fue invadida por un hielo despiadado luego de oírle hablar. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que el concepto había sido mencionado. Mucho tiempo desde que, incluso, uno de ellos apareciera. Y de todos modos, nuestras peticiones de expediciones a las afueras de los muros estaban en estado de retención hasta que se hallasen soluciones a todas las complicaciones que estaban surgiendo.

―Sí…―tartamudeé, recordando, al menos, todas las veces que nos habían atacado. Y aunque había pasado tiempo desde el último ataque, aún podía recordar su aspecto que era aún más repulsivo que el del común de los titanes.

―No son titanes normales ―dijo despectivo, y yo asentí dándole en la razón―. Ustedes lo saben… Rod Reiss tenía más sueros y fueron robados… Rod Reiss estaba a cargo de la Policía Militar, y esta misma trabaja para el rey cretino que nos gobierna ahora.

―¿Él robó los sueros? ―realicé los enlaces―. ¿El rey?

―Para crear titanes a raíz de ese suero; titanes imposibles de derrotar, a no ser que se trate de un escuadrón completo, increíblemente capacitado. Titanes tan habilidosos que ningún Ackerman pudiese derrotar.

La conclusión cayó sobre mí por consecuencia.

―¿La Facción? ―jadeé, entendiendo el objetivo macabro detrás de eso―. Los titanes ágiles son manipulados por la Facción. Fueron creados para acabar con los Ackerman ―el aire me faltaba―… los últimos Ackerman, nosotros…

Kenny Ackerman asintió.

Y a pesar de que el impacto golpeteaba en mi pecho, robándome el aire, todo pasó a segundo lugar en el momento en que lo vi sostenerse el pecho con una mano y resoplar violentamente, mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba creando un ángulo que lo llevaba en picada al suelo.

Me removí para alcanzarlo en el acto y sostenerlo de los hombros, mientras intentaba asistir sus dolencias.

―¿Estás bien? ―consulté con extrema urgencia.

―Esta mierda duele mucho a ratos.

―Intenta respirar ―sugerí con torpeza, a sabiendas de que no podía hacer mucho para ayudarle. Y eso se volvió inquietud en mi interior.

¿ _Por qué quería ayudarle_?, me pregunté. Del mismo modo en que me pregunté por qué insistía en verle tanto.

Volqué mi atención hacia él nuevamente. Respiraba con pesadez y el sudor había perlado su frente. Entendí que Kenny se había agitado relatando la historia y, contra todos mis intereses, desistí de exigirle más respuestas para no ocasionarle mayor malestar. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, y aquel era el verdadero motivo del encuentro.

―Si tan solo vinieses con nosotros ―insistí―. La Legión te proveería cuidados, incluso no tendrías que morir. Puedes reivindicarte con Levi, conmigo… puedes ayudarnos a dar el golpe y ser reconocido como parte de un linaje destruido pero honorable…

―No lo entiendes ―me sonrió, reponiéndose de su ahogo―. No somos honorables. Y cuando llegue la hora de proteger a tu familia, te darás cuenta de ello.

Sus palabras me dolieron, y ni siquiera pude entender el por qué.

―Kenny. ¿No piensas en que podrías vivir más aún? Te estás rindiendo.

―¿Por qué tan amigable, Mikasa? ―sonó burlesco―. Hace tiempo Uri Reiss y yo acordamos que las grandes amistades comienzan con una gran batalla ―me dejó concluirlo por mí misma―: Tú y yo nos hemos peleado a muerte…

―Yo tan solo… ―y aunque comencé hablando impetuosa y segura de mí, la voz me falló momentos después. No supe qué decir; ¿qué diría de todos modos? Si es que había algo que decir.

―¿Quieres ser amigable con un asesino? Eso no es honorable, ese es el estilo Ackerman en su máxima expresión. Y aun sabiéndolo, ¿seguirás renegando?

Volvimos a mirarnos; él ansioso por una respuesta venenosa de mi parte, yo con los ojos húmedos por la expectación y la sensibilidad de mi embarazo. Todo se hizo demasiado peso sobre mi trémula figura, y sin embargo fui capaz de responder con la verdad, aquella que había evitado develar y que emergió de mis labios como si hubiese esperado desde hacía mucho por tal libertad.

―Quiero que conozcas a mi hija ―musité con voz temblorosa. Y con eso, logré romper todas las barreras que Kenny Ackerman había construido a su alrededor.

Su rostro se desfiguró por completo y me enseñó la expresión más humana que podía tener. Relajó la postura de sus hombros, suspirando en el acto, su rostro apaciguó la inquina característica de su expresión, suavizando sus rasgos para mostrarse conmovido.

―Tal vez ―sonrió―, tal vez esa pulga revoltosa necesite alguien quien le enseñe a disparar un arma.

Hizo que mi corazón quisiera escapar de mi pecho, y que martillase contra él con vigor y fuerza. Eso era una respuesta afirmativa, aunque no supiese cuando se fuese a cumplir.

―Ve con tu jefe, ve con Levi y los demás… cuéntales ―tosió por última vez―. Cuéntales y empiecen a trabajar. Yo buscaré a Rod Reiss. Y quiero que le entregues algo a Levi, algo que siempre le perteneció… y que yo… no le entregué.

Mi desconcierto quedó atrapado en mi mirada, en cuanto alcé la mirada para fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

―Es la carta que Kuchel le dejó antes de morir. Aquella que yo leí, no estaba dirigida a mi realmente…

.

.

.*.

.

.

No debía cabalgar a ese ritmo, no en mi estado. Pero arranqué a toda velocidad, haciendo bufar al caballo por el exceso de velocidad con el que atravesábamos el bosque. Los árboles se volvieron rayas difusas a mí alrededor, mientras mi único objetivo era llegar cuanto antes al castillo para ver al Comandante Erwin Smith y contar toda aquella verdad que él ansiaba; soñaba con la misma tras irse a descansar cada noche, y fantaseaba con tenerla en sus manos para así trabajar en una solución.

Una solución.

Sonaba tan lejano, porque primero se necesitaba la verdad.

La verdad… la amarga verdad, y la nueva tarea que debíamos llevar a cabo.

Eren me lo había dicho antes: la guerra civil era inminente. Pero nunca había creído que estuviese tan cerca, tan cerca de nuestros tiempos.

Todo lo habían arruinado los conflictos de intereses de quienes se llamaban reyes en la antigüedad… y hoy en día, la mentira de los Reiss había confinado a mi linaje a la muerte nuevamente, porque éramos demasiado fuertes. Ahora, aquel rey que vigilaba las murallas tenía una herramienta infalible contra los Ackerman: titanes ágiles e inteligentes que nos superaban. Eran un arma, un arma para acabar con nosotros… o bien, un arma en todos los sentidos, si es que se salía de control.

Supe, en aquel entonces, que más que nunca debía ser fuerte y luchar. La hostilidad existía tanto fuera como dentro de los muros, y el mundo estaba convirtiéndose en el último lugar próspero para vivir. A menos que probase de la mano dura, de un cambio abrupto, de un borrón y cuenta nueva, del fin de los tiempos como los conocíamos hasta ahora. Por otra parte, sentía a mi hija crecer con vigor en mi interior, y la fortaleza recorría mis venas a modo de impulsor, impeliéndome a resistir, a no temerle a nada, porque debía protegerla de todo cuánto quisiera hacerle daño.

El castillo no tardó en aparecer frente a mis ojos, y era evidente que se debiese a la velocidad que estaba exigiéndole al caballo. Tras cruzar el sendero de ingreso, pude divisar la figura de Petra en la distancia, quien me observaba atónita desde los escalones de entrada al castillo. Llamó mi nombre varias veces, y en un esfuerzo supremo logré mirarla de soslayo, mientras pasaba de ella a toda velocidad.

Sé que intentó seguirme, pero no tuve otra opción más que ignorarla de momento. Aseguré a mi caballo en los corrales, y corrí de vuelta al edificio.

Necesitaba al Comandante Erwin Smith de inmediato.

Recorrí los pasillos con renovada energía, buscando y buscando, hasta finalmente dirigirme directamente a su oficina. La inmediatez imperaba.

Y allí lo hallé, trabajando arduamente, con el cansancio reflejado en la mirada brillosa y la expresión serena mientras rellenaba y rellenaba reportes. Atravesé el umbral de la puerta, boqueando para conseguir oxígeno, acaparando su atención con mis jadeos insistentes. Erwin me observó confuso y al cabo de unos segundos con temor en la mirada, al notar que mi rostro enrojecido y sudado no era otra cosa sino una señal de alerta.

Respiré profundamente, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, mientras él dejaba la pluma de lado, entendiendo que en aquel momento no había nada más importante, nada que pudiese tener más significado que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Las respuestas que le habían tomado años de trabajo y sacrificios estaban frente a su escritorio en su oficina, ansiosas de exponerse como un libro abierto, y sin embargo, todo lo que pude hacer fue tomar aire con calma, reponiendo mi organismo, esperando que fuese Erwin quien instase a la conversación.

Vi su labio temblar, a causa de sus intentos por enunciar algo. Y la compasión cayó en mis hombros pesadamente. Entonces hablé:

―Vi a Kenny Ackerman ―admití, y todo lo que vino después fue una cadena de consecuencias y eventos inevitables.

Sobre todo, la charla inacabable que supuso la noticia.

.*.

Desde aquel día, fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, como si una larga etapa de la vida que se creía inacabable hubiese muerto allí mismo. El giro de los eventos sucedió en aquel entonces. Fue el punto de quiebre: la confesión de Kenny Ackerman.

La reunión se llevó a cabo con el Comandante Erwin y Hange, y con el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, en aquella oficina destinada a dichos encuentros, con aquella mesa extensa repleta de sillas y tazas de té que nadie quería beber.

El Comandante Erwin Smith parecía satisfecho y, a la vez, tan aturdido, que durante un momento de la reunión, permaneció con la mirada perdida, mientras una vaga sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

« _Si todos los titanes provienen de la aplicación de sueros, ¿hemos estado asesinando gente todo este tiempo_?», había concluido.

Entonces todos nuestros principios se habían ido al carajo.

Pero en aquel momento, todo dejó de importar. Porque todo cuánto habíamos creído no era más que una planificación turbia que aún no hilaba ni tenía sentido. Y no lo tendría jamás. La realeza carecía de potestad, y no importaba qué motivos los hubiesen llevado a tomar decisiones tan extremistas; nada podría justificar el hecho de encerrar a seres humanos entre tres murallones que nos protegían de un peligro que ellos mismos habían creado… de algún modo. Uno que desconocíamos.

Y mientras más lo analizábamos, masticando la idea con resignación, todo parecía perder más sentido. Todo.

Por tales motivos, mi único interés se redirigió hacia el clan Ackerman y su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Eren tenía razón, de nuevo: ya no caminaba en la misma vía que él y Armin y todos los demás, ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, una familia que proteger, mi vida en sí había dado un giro inesperado y ese era mi destino. No había otra cosa en que poner toda mi concentración. Mi clan era mi nueva misión en la vida; todo lo demás para mí era secundario.

Por otro lado, estaba mi labor como soldado.

Realizar el golpe tomaría tanto trabajo como planificar dos misiones a las fueras de los muros, dentro de una misma temporada: mucho tiempo, muchos recursos… y sin embargo, el Comandante Erwin Smith decidió que esforzarnos arduamente era todo lo que podíamos hacer. Puso a sus hombres a trabajar sin descanso, creando instancias de entrenamiento en horarios que no eran usuales.

Si Erwin Smith alguna vez tuvo ojeras que ya eran suficientemente horribles, esta vez terminarían siendo mortíferas.

Eren, por su parte, no lograba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y cómo era que su padre había conseguido un suero de titán. Tenía vagos recuerdos y ni siquiera le ayudaban a entender. En conjunto con Armin, se dedicaron a recopilar todos los datos para efectuar teorías viables y soluciones para las problemáticas. Hange también participó de ello, creando reuniones con Eren para conversar de sus futuras pruebas de transformación, puesto que por cada vez que Eren cambiaba a su forma de titán, terminaba rememorando algún evento importante.

Y Levi…

Levi tan solo calló, intentado comprender las ramificaciones enredosas que reconstituían toda la explicación de nuestra situación. No era que no tuviese algo que decir, tan solo meditaba intentando entender, buscando el modo de ayudar a su manera.

Yo aún guardaba la carta de su madre, e incluso había tenido tiempo de leerla. El dolor que me produjo el contenido equiparó al dolor que experimenté el día en que perdí a mis padres, como si la desesperación pudiese solidificarse para cogerte el estómago y estrujarlo en su puño. Demasiado para resistir las lágrimas ardientes que se propulsaron de mis ojos. No solo por el amor que Kuchel le había profesado a Levi en vida. Sino por mi orgullo absurdo y mi actitud altanera frente a él, quién en repetidas ocasiones había querido acercarse a mí para conversar, pedir perdón tal vez, y yo me había negado.

Podía percibir su aura, él no estaba bien. Tras el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, no había manera de que Levi pudiese esconder sus sentimientos de mí. Entendía cada expresión, cada gesto, cada palabra hosca que salía de su boca cuando tenía que aportar algún argumento en las reuniones. Su semblante se había ensombrecido por completo, llevándolo a la imagen que le era propia hacía un tiempo atrás, antes de que ambos comenzáramos a hablarnos siquiera.

Estaba preocupado, yo lo sabía. Lo había notado durante las cenas en el castillo, al verlo en la distancia desde la mesa que compartía con mis amigos; podía vislumbrar su rostro alicaído y aletargado; su mano sosteniendo su cabeza y a veces, sus dedos sobándose en el entrecejo, como si buscase y buscase soluciones, pero no hallase ninguna.

Y ya no podía verlo así.

Mi orgullo fue una nimia excusa… no logré resistirlo durante más tiempo.

Luego de una reunión sobre las medidas a tomar, Levi me siguió camino a los establos. Y no era que yo pretendiese ir por mi caballo. Lo había sentido caminar a mis espaldas y había buscado cualquier pretexto inútil con tal de quitármelo de encima. No me sentía lista para entablar una conversación con él, o al menos eso creía en ese momento, porque en realidad, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sentí sus pisadas detrás de mí; el crujido de las piedrecillas bajo sus botas siendo el eco de mis pasos.

―¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? ―preguntó sigiloso y, a la vez, inquieto.

Y allí murió mi determinación.

―No te estoy ignorando ―mencioné, sin siquiera voltearme a verlo, y me sentí absurda. Tan solo tenía que voltear y acabar con toda esta riña sin sentido.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me perdones? ―exigió, avanzando más rápido, a la vez que mis pasos se hacían más largos.

―¡No lo sé! ―exclamé, sin siquiera saber que decir, puesto que ni siquiera yo misma sabía qué quería, qué pretendía.

Me sentía aturdida con todos los eventos vertiginosos que comenzaban a desencadenarse. Y aunque sabía que podía proteger a mi familia a toda costa, lo desconocido me inquietaba, me angustiaba.

Estaba confundida, agobiándome con mi nueva realidad, puesto que era demasiado peso sobre mis hombros. Sin embargo, detrás de mí, caminando con exasperación, había alguien que nivelaría esa carga. ¿Por qué era tan difícil voltear?

―Mikasa, voltea ―me pidió, intentando no sonar como el despiadado que solía ser cuando enfadaba.

―Levi, deberías volver a trabajar ―el camino que seguíamos no tenía sentido. Merodeábamos por el sendero de árboles que rodeaba el castillo.

―¡Mikasa, voltea! ―me exigió, y yo apuré el paso.

Entonces le oí gritar:

―¡Nunca antes me había pasado algo igual! No sé qué hacer. ¡Por favor, dime qué hago!

Y allí, dejé mi orgullo.

Volteé y me abalancé contra él, haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza para sostenerlo del rostro y besarlo con la pasión contenida que hervía en mis venas. No medí las distancias ni el impulso, por lo que terminé estampándolo contra un árbol, aprisionándolo allí, mientras sentía sus labios cálidos respondiéndome con ansiedad.

Fue cuando comprendí que hasta entonces me había estado congelando, que sin Levi había perdido el disfrute del calor. Tan solo él podía abrigarme de esa forma, calmando tanta angustia cizañera.

Con todo el amor que sentía por él, tomé su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo con cuidado, como si fuese a romperse bajo la yema de mis dedos. Comencé a oír los gruñidos progresivos que soltaba tras ser víctima del hambre de mi boca afanosa sobra la suya, de mis labios capturando los suyos en cada tirón, de mis labios encarcelando su lengua en cada succión.

Hambre, no existía otra palabra. _Hambre_.

Sus brazos me rodearon y los míos a él, obligándolo a sostenerme cuando el peso del mundo me hizo caer sobre mis propias rodillas.

―Perdóname ―sollocé, mientras me afirmaba de sus brazos, percibiendo su fortaleza bajo la tela de su chaqueta.

―Vamos, no puedes estar aquí ―protestó―. Vamos a mi oficina, podemos conversar.

Y así sucedió.

Me llevó de vuelta a su oficina, cargándome nupcialmente. Se negó en todo momento a permitirme ejercer más movimientos. Indicó que en mi estado debía tomar más consideraciones y recibir la ayuda que me brindaban. No tenía fuerzas para protestar de todos modos, por lo que decidí ceder y dejarme llevar por los firmes brazos bajo mi cansada figura.

Tras llegar a la oficina, Levi me recostó en el sillón de inmediato. Volvió para cerrar la puerta, aunque no la aseguró. Se dedicó a ordenar sus enseres por un momento, mientras yo respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarme. Ya había pasado lo peor, el primer paso había sido dado, y había resultado perfecto.

Aun así, mi organismo no resistía las sobrecargas emocionales, y me preocupaba de sobremanera pensar en el día en que no pudiese sufrir ninguna, porque eso era imposible; pero significaba que podría poner en riesgo a Niiv. Suspiré pesadamente, obligándome a distraer mis pensamientos. Lo logré cuando Levi volvió para centrar su atención en mí.

Se hizo un lugar a mi lado, mientras me observaba atento, como si tras solo pestañear yo fuese a desaparecerme de su vida.

Tal vez así era, tal vez así lo sentía él.

Acerqué mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricié.

Me pregunté por qué tenía que ser tan injusta con él, por qué siempre tenía aquella actitud arrogante y dura, cuando él era la última persona que me traicionaría, aun si sus reacciones no eran las mejores, él siempre estaba ahí… siempre, siempre. Nunca se iba, y no pedía nada, absolutamente nada.

Aun cuando debía pedirme todas las explicaciones del mundo, aun cuando debía recriminarme el encuentro con Kenny Ackerman… nada de eso. Solo una pregunta genuinamente curiosa, y que no me hubiese esperado en un millón de años.

―¿Por qué Niiv? ―averiguó―. ¿Qué significa ese nombre?

Lo contemplé unos segundos antes de responder. Sus ojeras estaban más marcadas… pero ni eso, ni su palidez provocada por el cansancio podrían afearle algo. Era lindísimo así, tal y como estaba.

―Kenny ―comencé, con voz tenue y quebrada―… él dijo que tu madre había escogido ese nombre para ti en caso de que nacieras mujer― los ojos de Levi se dilataron ampliamente―. Creyó que sería significativo decírmelo… y yo, por supuesto, lo escogí. Espero que no te molest…

―En lo absoluto ―murmuró, observándome con preocupación y una expresión que siempre veía; aquella que era mía, que solo yo conocía.

Sostuvo mi mano, apretándola como si con ese gesto retribuyera sus carencias conmigo. Entonces lo recordé… vino a mi mente como una imagen fugaz.

Me removí en el asiento para hurgar en mis prendas. Y allí estaba. La carta de Kuchel. La llevaba conmigo constantemente, esperando el momento apropiado para entregársela, solo que hasta ese día no había llegado.

Con los ojos humedecidos, e intentando conservar la calma, le extendí el documento, aquel que debió leer hacía muchos años atrás, aquel que le había pertenecido por derecho y que Kenny Ackerman ingenuamente le había arrebatado en un afán por protegerlo, para que no supiese nunca de sus raíces. O sino, lo hubiese expuesto a la exhibición; lo hubiesen encontrado y asesinado.

Levi recibió el documento, y casi pude a imaginar a Kuchel de pie a su lado, sonriéndole, acariciándole el cabello, orgullosa de él…

Levi sostuvo la carta como si fuese un informe que había llegado recientemente de la ciudad; casi con despectivo desinterés, hasta que la leyó… entonces lo supo. Supo de quién era, y la leyó nuevamente con renovado interés.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras sostenía el añoso trozo de papel que podía deshacerse al ejercer exceso de presión, y sin embargo, no tuvo las fuerzas para destruirla. No era que hubiese querido de todos modos. Se trataba de que el golpe emocional que eso había significado lo había superado hasta lo impensable. Del mismo modo en que había sucedido conmigo tras enterarme de que mis padres habían perseguido un sueño conmigo: la idea absoluta de protegerme contra todo mal. Y ahora era el turno de Levi. Su turno de leer con sus propios ojos el esfuerzo de su madre y sus más profundos deseos, y no solo eso: el amor infinito que tuvo por él desde el primer momento.

Hubiese querido que llorase, porque era humano. Mas no lo hizo. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y respiro profundamente mientras seguía sosteniendo la carta en sus manos. No tardó en doblarla y guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Nuevamente su atención estaba sobre mí.

―Kenny me la entregó ―balbuceé torpemente―. No encontraba el momento para…

―Está bien ―Levi sostuvo mi rostro.

Sus ojos enrojecidos decían muchas cosas. Pero no lloró, desesperándome, haciéndome querer zarandearlo y reclamarle que era humano, que podía llorar, no era un error. Era inherente de todos nosotros, sentir, sufrir, extrañar, el dolor…

Quise hacer tanto más por él, y solo pude sostenerlo cuando cayó en mis brazos con resignación, para liberar un suspiro agónico.

―Gracias ―enunció en voz baja.

Mis brazos lo rodearon, y pequeños besos míos cayeron sobre su frente, consintiéndolo para mermar aunque fuese en una mínima cuota todo el dolor que debía clavar en su pecho.

―Levi ―llevé su rostro frente al mío para verlo mejor―, todo está bien.

―Perdóname por no reaccionar como hubieses querido ―me dijo, tragándose el orgullo a bocanadas.

―¿Eres estúpido?

―Lo soy, según tú ―fue sarcástico, mas no cizañero.

Me sonrojé suavemente al oír sus palabras, recordando las sandeces que le había gritado aquel día en la oficina de Hange.

―Yo también fui estúpida ―asumí, sonriendo débilmente―. No importa nada más… sé que no lo esperabas, digo, este bebé. Supongo que era natural que reaccionaras de ese modo. Yo tampoco reaccioné de la mejor manera: _ocultándotelo_. Hagamos que esto no sucedió y volvamos a empezar. Niiv nos necesita ―terminé susurrando.

Levi me observó unos segundos, para luego redirigir su atención hacia mi vientre y concentrar toda su vigilancia allí, en el pequeño bulto inofensivo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo reparó en que estaba allí, y con la delicadeza de un sastre, retiró la tela de mi camiseta, desvelando a la luz la media luna que comenzaba a crecer cada día más.

Su mano tembló al acercarse para acariciarla, impidiéndole avanzar con pericia, por lo tanto, decidí ayudarle, cogiendo su mano para acercarla hasta mi abdomen con mayor confianza. Terminó relajando sus tensiones, abriendo la palma por completo para deslizarla sobre mi piel. Al verlo de ese modo, se me antojó como un niño curioso, como si intentase comprender cómo funcionaba todo eso, y a la vez, sentí que no podía creerlo, que no acababa de creerse que allí dentro un ser humano viviese y creciese sin límites.

Siguió acariciando todo a su paso, deslizando las manos por mi cintura, hasta reclinarse por completo para depositar besos sobre mi vientre, como una lluvia explosiva, rebosante de amor, de un amor que Levi jamás había conocido ni sentido hasta ahora, hasta ahora que juntos habíamos creado lo más hermoso, lo más perfecto.

Lo sentí enloquecer hasta que terminó haciéndome cosquillas. Y reí suavemente, a pesar de las lágrimas que caían incesantes por mis mejillas.

En cuanto me oyó gimotear, ascendió hasta mi rostro para besarme en los labios.

―Lo siento ―me excusé―. Esta niña me hace llorar más de lo usual.

―¿Y eso está mal? ―inquirió Levi.

No, no estaba mal. Aquello era inherente, no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Sin embargo evité decir algo más y como toda respuesta obtuvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Le había necesitado tanto, tanto como el aire, como el agua, como todo lo vital.

No obstante, Levi sí quería hablar, había algo que quería decirme, algo que estaba asfixiándole desmedidamente y no tardó en hacer efectivas sus palabras:

―Desobedéceme, Mikasa ―dijo―. Desobedéceme todo lo que quieras, pero no me mientas, ni me ocultes cosas. Porque prefiero saber que tomaste una decisión y que fui parte de ella, aunque estuviese en desacuerdo, a que me dejes en claro que mi opinión no te importa en lo más mínimo.

Aquello había dolido. Un puñal gélido clavando en el más austero orgullo, sentenciándolo a morir como condena de la vergüenza, de la soberbia, de todos los sentimientos que debían atacarme por mi tonta arrogancia.

Sabía que así sería, que siempre habría algo en lo que estuviésemos en desacuerdo, y yo haría de todo por llevar a cabo mis ideas. No podía atar mi propia naturaleza, y a raíz de ese pensamiento decidí que yo también tenía algo para decir.

―Tenemos que encontrar un equilibro ―hablé con seguridad, porque en ese aspecto me sentía más clara que nunca―. Somos una pareja formal ahora. Te necesito de mi lado. Si no caminas conmigo, asumo que caminas contra mí, y por ende terminaremos bajo el mismo trato si esa actitud persiste.

Levi se sostuvo sobre sus propios brazos, pendiendo sobre mi rostro, contemplándome atento y sorprendido ante mi discurso. Advertí, entonces, que le había pillado desprevenido.

Aquello que había revelado en mis palabras era lo que me había molestado en primer lugar, no su reacción, no que se preocupase por los peligros que nos rodeaban; todo aquello resultaba intrascendental cuando analizaba la integridad de nuestra relación. Teníamos que asumir que fuera de la Legión y sin el uniforme puesto, no éramos más que simples seres humanos. Durante la jornada de trabajo, él era mi jefe; al terminar, él era mi prometido, y como tal me debía respeto, honestidad y compromiso. Yo se lo debía del mismo modo.

Cuando estábamos solos nadie era superior ni inferior; él no era un simple hombre, él era mi compañero y yo su compañera. Pedir matrimonio no era un ritual al azar, significaba decirse: «estemos juntos toda la vida». Y tan solo quería que lo entendiese. Se lo expliqué, no dudé en hacerlo, atiborrándolo de palabras absolutas que él recibió conforme, porque sabían que era la verdad.

―Entiendo perfectamente― asintió―. No te pedí matrimonio porque me hubiesen ganado las pasiones momentáneas. Lo que interpretaste tú es lo que significa. No hay otra cosa que pueda decir ―encogió de hombros, manteniéndose serio.

Asentí con suavidad, mientras llevaba mis manos hacia su rostro para consentir sus mejillas con masajes insistentes.

―Sabes que no puedo prometerte nada ―dudó―. Toda esta mierda que nos rodea… me aterra pensar que uno de los dos pueda ser el mártir de esta guerra. Pero aun así, lucharé hasta el final, para que esta mocosa preciosa crezca sana y salva. Vamos a darle la vida que se merece. Yo entregaré mi vida para eso. Eso sí puedo prometerlo.

―Vamos a hacerlo ―aseguré―. Los dos.

Y el asintió vehementemente.

―Nos hemos apropiado del destino para siempre, Mikasa ―declaró―. ¿Te das cuenta?

―Y es todo lo que podíamos hacer, ¿no? ―sonreí.

Suspiró, aceptando nuestra realidad, por difícil que fuese. El perdón cayó sobre nosotros con dulzura. Y nos cubrió con un manto de protección que hacía nuestros lazos cada vez más irrompibles.

Fue cuando lo comprendí: Levi no quería disculparse, no del todo. Levi quería reclamar, como siempre; reclamar su derecho a tener algo que decir. Y eso estaba bien, se mirase por donde se mirase, porque yo también había exigido mi derecho a voz.

Levi recostó la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la mía y fue descendiendo progresivamente hasta hallar comodidad en mi regazo. Apoyó su mejilla contra mi vientre y se quedó allí, murmurándole cosas a Niiv, cosas que no alcancé a oír, porque sus susurros me hicieron arrullos, obligándome a dormir.

Y al despertarme a medianos intervalos descubrí que Levi se había dormido también. No dudé en peinar su cabello con mis dedos, para hacer su descanso más ameno. Su piel opaca y sus ojeras acusaban todo el trabajo que había cargado durante días, sumado a las preocupaciones que yo misma, absurdamente había ocasionado.

―Perdóname―musité, sin dejar de acariciarlo―. Perdóname…

―Sí que lo hará ―di un ligero respingo tras ver una manta caer sobre nosotros―. Él siempre lo hace.

―Hange ―mis manos quedaron pendiendo sobre la cabeza de Levi, y el sonrojo fue inminente.

―No digas nada, Mikasa. Descansen, les hace tanta falta. Perdona la intromisión, venía de paso, pero veo que sobro ahora mismo ―susurró para no despertar a Levi, y a pesar de que sus susurros eran exageradamente forzados, él no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba cansadísimo.

Unos días más tarde, Levi asintió al control que Hange había agendado para mí. Y aunque insistí en que no tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas, no pude revocar su decisión. Sé que tenía todo su derecho ―y deber― de presentarse en los momentos más relevantes del desarrollo de mi embarazo, pero con todo el trabajo que había por hacer, no podía perder tiempo. Mas él insistió hasta el final: no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer… aquel apego que había crecido en mi interior hacia Niiv, ahora comenzaba a surgir en Levi, aunque por algún momento sentí que en él se hacía mucho más fuerte.

Y comenzó consentirla aun cuando todavía no nacía.

El grito que profirió Hange en medio de su laboratorio nos hizo pegar un brinco formidable. Estaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitar chillar y manotear al aire conmovida en cuanto vio a Levi entregarme una caja atada por un precioso lazo. Al abrirla, dentro de ella enfilados se hallaban zapatitos de todos los colores y diseños; preciosos zapatitos que parecían sacados de los cuentos de princesas que nos leía Armin en nuestra infancia.

―¡Muchas gracias, papi! ―chillaba Hange, tras quitarme la caja de zapatos y abrazarla.

Levi la fulminó con la mirada.

―Cuatro ojos, detén tu carnaval.

―¡Eres el mejor papi del mundo! ―y nada lograba sacarla de su ensueño―. Ven, déjame abrazarte ―se burlaba.

―Como oses a tocarme…―le amenazó con voz grave.

Aquel cuadro memorable me robó una sonrisa de ensueño, aunque con un deje de melancolía. Pensaba que allí dentro, en aquella oficina cálida con olor a madera, éramos felices. Empero, afuera… afuera existía el caos, la muerte, la guerra. Sabía que en tales condiciones era ineludible y lo que restaba era luchar hasta el final.

Me limité a abandonar mis cavilaciones, para abrazar a Levi y robarle un beso tras darme cuenta de que Hange había volteado para tomar algunos recipientes de su estantería. Agradecía enormemente nuestra capacidad de aplicar soluciones. Estaba orgullosa, ciertamente.

La felicidad era dura en aquellos días, pero no inexistente.

.

.

.*.

.

.

Un par de semanas más tarde, el luto cubrió el panorama. Había fallecido un militar importante, un general que había estado a cargo de la corte marcial hacía tiempo atrás. Había sido el mejor amigo de Darius Zacklay y a su vez, su mentor; el único que se había tomado la ardua tarea de enseñarle todo lo que debía saber respecto al mandato. Se llamaba Gregor Durston, y Gregor había sido el anterior juez en la corte. Por lo tanto, resultaba evidente que había sido él quien le había confiado la noble labor a Darius.

No debía suponer un gran hito para la Legión, pero lo cierto era que el Comandante Erwin Smith tenía un rol importante dentro de ello. Él también era buen amigo de Darius, por lo que él, en conjunto con el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, en nombre de toda la Legión, debía presentarse en la ceremonia fúnebre que se realizaría en una catedral lejana de la aglomeración, para que resultase más sobria y familiar.

Como consecuencia, la invitación llegó a mí de igual forma.

Como una manera de mostrar respeto y discreción, se encareció vestir ropajes de civil que no tuviesen colores extravagantes, ni mucho lujo, debía ser de la manera más simple posible, y sobre todo, no portar ningún tipo de armas, porque de lo contrario podía tomarse como una consigna agresiva y fuera de lugar para la ocasión.

La noche anterior a la ceremonia, pasé la noche junto a Levi. Amanecí como no hacía desde hacía bastante tiempo: plena. Me desperté al sentir su cuerpo presionar con el mío, su abdomen alineándose contra mi espalda, su mano aventurándose por mi cintura, hacia mis caderas para finalmente sobar mi muslo y apretarlo con cariño. Tras abrir los ojos, suspiré con alivio. Adoraba con fervor poder despertarme así y no con el temor de pensar que Levi no estuviese más a mi lado. Podía sentir su respiro a mis espaldas, el aire caliente chocando en mi nuca y entonces… un pensamiento fugaz se avecinaba: recordaba la carta de Kuchel. Y comprendía muchas cosas. Ahondaba en las descripciones que ella había realizado, sobre todo «el significado de despertar al lado del ser a quién amas», aun cuando alguna vez había pensado que eso jamás podría ocurrirme a mí.

Al despertarme esa mañana, me levanté para caminar hasta el tocador que Levi había adquirido para su habitación. Lo había hecho para que, cuando decidiese pasar la noche a su lado, pudiese mirarme en el espejo al día siguiente. Había sido un gesto muy agradable, aunque sentí que era invasivo de mi parte. No obstante, él lo hizo de todos modos, ignorado mis reproches.

Me senté frente al tocador y peiné mi cabello, intentando no demorar en la preparación del vestuario antes de partir camino a la ceremonia. Deslicé el cepillo con pereza, mientras respiraba profundamente, obligando a mi cuerpo a despertar. Tras contemplarme unos segundos, reparé en cuánto había crecido mi cabello: hasta llegar más abajo de mis hombros y cubrirme el pecho. Me quedé perpleja unos segundos, analizando la imagen y recordando como lucía mi madre. Resultaba doloroso y hermoso en la misma medida recordarla de ese modo.

Sin que pudiese percatarme, Levi se sumó a mi lado, apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro y pegando su rostro al mío. Ambos miramos hacia el espejo, examinando el paralelismo.

―Esta niña será bellísima ―declaré con determinación.

―Tendrá a la madre más hermosa. No me cabe duda ―respondió Levi, sin dejar de mirarme a través del espejo.

―Tendrá al padre más bello. Tampoco me cabe duda alguna ―rebatí.

―Loca ―suspiró.

―Bello ―insistí, sin dejar de conservar la seriedad.

―Ciega.

―Si estoy ciega, entonces eres más bello de lo que alcanzo a percibir ―comenté, sosteniendo su rostro con mi mano, apegándolo más a mi cara, con la vista fija en el reflejo frente a nosotros.

Levi esbozó una pobre sonrisa, y luego giró su rostro para mirarme. Pude reconocer cada movimiento, porque no quité la vista del espejo, y desde allí fui testigo de la mirada penetrante que estaba dándome. Una que me hizo sonrojar e intimidarme.

Volteé a verlo también. Su rostro a un segundo del mío, tangible y tan irreal a la vez.

―Nunca he asistido a un funeral ―comenté.

―Nunca ―Levi frunció el entrecejo―. ¿Tus padres…?

―Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, el doctor Jaeger se encargó de entregarles sagrada sepultura. Yo no asistí al funeral, porque no podía soportarlo. Los vi morir… yo los vi. Supongo que decidí que no quería ver más. Mas sí sé dónde están sepultados.

―¿Dónde?

―Cerca de la cabaña en que vivíamos; tumbas de piedra bajo un roble enorme. No los he visitado en años… pienso que tal vez me vería ridícula hablándole a un pedazo de piedra.

―¿Y? ―inquirió, con voz prepotente, como regañándome por pensar así―. Si quieres hacerlo, entonces deberías. Puedo acompañarte si lo precisas.

Volteé a verlo con grandes ojos de sorpresa. Nunca hubiese esperado que un momento como aquel llegase.

―¿No te sería incómodo? ―indagué, arqueando las cejas con timidez.

Tan solo la distorsión de su rostro contestó mis interrogantes. Asentí entonces, con vigor, para suavizar la situación.

―Está bien. Iremos, algún día.

Y tras un «sí» y presionar un beso contra mi frente, añadió:

―Toma un baño y vístete. O Erwin terminará odiándonos aún más por llegar tarde ―bromeó.

El Comandante Erwin Smith no nos odiaba; claramente no. Pero aquel dicho se había vuelto tradicional entre nosotros; un poco para distender la incomodidad y hacer más amena la interacción entre nosotros. De todos modos, con el paso del tiempo, aprendimos a sobrellevar mejor nuestra convivencia, e incluso, Erwin se acercó a conversar conmigo en extenso sobre las razones por las cuales había accedido a brindarnos su ayuda. Y en el fondo, cuando se examinaba en detalle, se podía determinar que era una sola: nos tenía aprecio, y aunque él no lo verbalizó en concreto, yo pude descifrarlo en el tono de su voz, sus miradas, y la sonrisa nerviosa que se escapó en medio de un diálogo protocolar y tirante.

Por inconsecuente que se oyese, los ánimos mejoraron tras la noticia del funeral. Esto porque las preocupaciones imperantes pasaron a segundo plano por un momento, y entonces toda nuestra atención se centró en la visita protocolar que realizaríamos. Una visita triste, pero un respiro dentro de toda la turbulencia que ahora afectaba al trabajo de la Legión.

A las diez de la mañana, y antes de partir camino a la catedral, me observé atenta en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro, largo como un manto de noche, plisado y elegante. Una capa negra cubría mis hombros, y también mi cabello liso en el comienzo y con pequeños rizos en las puntas; rizos que Christa había decidido añadir. Durante aquella mañana decidí volver a mi habitación por un par de cosas, y Christa estaba allí conversando con Sasha. Se emocionó al verme usar un vestido tan refinado y me aseguró que llevar un peinado lo haría mejor. Luego, frente al espejo comprendí que un peinado, para Christa, incluía un poco de maquillaje también. No obstante, la añadidura perfecta provino del colgante de media luna y su piedra negra pendiendo de mi cuello, más el anillo de plata y piedra azul en mi mano.

Cuando me dirigí hacia el frontis del castillo, dispuesta a subirme a la carreta, observé con gusto la mandíbula de Levi caer, tras verme bajar los escalones y reseguir mi trayectoria, sin espabilar en ningún momento. Y también noté como sus ojos se clavaron en mi abdomen; la elección del vestido tenía un motivo: su diseño ocultaba a Niiv perfectamente. Y había sido idea de Christa.

Luego de sumarme al resto del equipo, el Comandante Erwin Smith me tendió su mano para ayudarme a subir a la carroza. Y tras ser yo la última a quien esperaban, emprendimos camino hacia la catedral.

.*.

La ceremonia había sido todo cuánto podía esperarse de un funeral; y aunque nunca antes hubiese asistido a uno, supuse que todos debían ser igual. El cajón negro estaba situado frente a toda la congregación, y un cura estaba dispuesto en el altar, hablando y hablando, consolando a los presentes con efímeras, pero tranquilizantes palabras. El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales se situó en la fila de asientos a la derecha; la posición estaba reservada para todos los militares. En la fila izquierda, se hallaban los familiares.

La catedral era enorme, tanto, que alzar la vista hacia el cielo provocaba un ligero vértigo. La distancia desde la entrada principal hasta el alzar era tediosamente espaciosa. La edificación contaba con extensas escaleras laterales que dirigirían a los palcos superiores. Los ventanales eran tan gigantescos como la puerta de ingreso, gruesos pilares sostenían toda la edificación, y por cierto, todo era luminoso y demasiado blanco.

La ceremonia se extendió lo suficiente como para agotarnos a todos. Vi a Auruo cabecear de sueño en diversas ocasiones, de no ser por los ligeros empujones que le daban Petra y Gunther intercaladamente. Yo sentía las piernas entumecidas tras el extenso sermón, y cuando todo finalizó, todo aquello resultó como un respiro.

El entierro se llevó a cabo por los familiares. Todos quienes pertenecíamos a las entidades militares nos quedamos en la catedral por un momento, a la espera de que el Comandante Erwin Smith diera la orden de marcharse. No obstante, se quedó conversando con un sujeto que no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad.

Y por cierto, vi muchos más.

Sujetos que merodeaban entre los pasillos, con la cabeza gacha y evitando mirar directamente a los demás. Se escabullían sigilosos, pretendiendo no estar allí, pretendiendo pasar desapercibidos, solo que no pude comprender de qué.

Me retiré hacia las afueras de la catedral, para encontrar a Levi discutiendo con el carretero. Había soltado a los caballos para que pastaran, y los animales se habían adentrado hacia una arboleda que rodeaba el sector.

―¿Qué sucede? ―me sumé al encuentro.

―Tendré que ir a buscarlos yo ―espetó Levi, con aquella capacidad de enojarse que yo había olvidado que poseía.

El carretero insistía en que no se había percatado del escape de los animales, y aunque los había buscado, no los había encontrado. Para hacer las cosas más expeditas, Levi decidió ir él mismo por los caballos. En cambio, prefirió dejar que su escuadrón se retirase en la carroza contraria que estaba lista. Decidió que nosotros podíamos esperar.

Hange, Erwin, Levi, Eren y yo, quedamos a la espera de los caballos de la carreta. Y aunque Eren podía irse con el resto del Escuadrón, prefirió quedarse con nosotros, puesto que quiso ayudar a Levi a traer los caballos de vuelta.

Y a mí todo eso se me hizo absurdo. Tan extraño, que un frío punzante recorrió mi columna de principio a fin, haciéndome estremecer.

« _Los caballos de las carrozas siempre están preparados para su uso, ¿quién suelta a los animales a pastar en medio de un servicio_?», me pregunté, mientras intentaba conectar las ideas en mi cabeza. Mi corazón se agitó violentamente, bombeando sangre con un flujo acelerado a modo de alerta.

Algo no andaba bien.

Me devolví hacia la catedral, intentando averiguar las razones de mi desequilibrio. Y frente al altar, Erwin Smith seguía conversando con aquel curioso sujeto. Fingí que teníamos prisa, que Levi le necesitaba. Ese era mi plan para sacarnos de ahí cuanto antes. Mis corazonadas, usualmente, tenían razón.

Mas una fuerza resistente me haló con fuerza, y terminé estampada contra el vértice de un pilar y un muro. Allí había sombras y no podía ver bien, pero sí podía oler… y reconocí el aroma perfectamente.

Su enorme mano cubría mi boca, mientras siseaba, exigiéndome silencio.

―No hables ―su voz temblorosa, su presencia misma en ese momento lo corroboraban todo: algo estaba mal.

―Kenny ―musité.

Movió su mano para tomarme de la mandíbula y hacerme prestarle atención.

―No se te ocurra cometer algún arrebato ―masculló―. Debes sacar a tu jefe de aquí cuánto antes, pero sin causar el más mínimo revuelo ―su voz trémula y sus dedos tensos en mi mandíbula me dejaron en claro que no mentía―. Ellos están aquí…

Mis ojos se desbordaron ante la inesperada noticia. Sabía lo que eso significaba…

Aquellos sujetos extraños merodeando el sector… la Facción… estaban allí. No podía decir si era un emboscada, o si simplemente había dado la coincidencia de que el funeral fuese la instancia perfecta. Pero había dado en el clavo, nos tenían rodeados.

―Si llegas a armar un alboroto, no te darán tiempo de escapar ―respiró intentando tragar abundante aire, pero sin resultar ruidoso―. Finge que todo está bien, pero ve y busca a Smith. Salgan de aquí ahora… yo voy a cubrirte las espaldas.

¿ _Cubrirme las espaldas_?

Sus palabras me hirieron, dolieron gélidamente, porque eran las palabras de un asesino… pero las palabras de un asesino que se robaba mis pensamientos, que me hacía sentir en casa, que me hacía desarrollar un malsano sentido de pertenencia, un sentimiento familiar que creía olvidado.

Y el hecho de que él, siendo quién era, me ofreciese protección, significó la rotura instantánea de mi coraza de hierro.

Tomé su brazo con firmeza al sentir que se alejaba de mí y le contuve por un momento más:

―¿Cómo lo supiste, Kenny? ―murmuré jadeante por todo el asombro.

―Podremos conversarlo en otra ocasión ―me sonrió, y al mismo instante desfiguró el rostro para observarme con total preocupación y severidad―. Ve ―insistió.

Desapareció entre las sombras, valiéndose de su lánguida figura, dejándome aquel enorme desafío entre las manos. Me mantuve resguardada tras el pilar unos segundos, y luego volteé a mirar hacia el altar. Allí estaba el Comandante Erwin, a su lado se había sumado Hange.

Apresuré mi andar, mas no demostré ansiedad. Articulé los movimientos con determinación, sin embargo, intentando mostrar una postura desinteresada que no develase los desaforados latidos de mi corazón.

Al llegar al lado del Comandante, Hange fue la primera en reparar en mi presencia. Y ella me conocía bien, tanto, que me escrutó con interés y algo de preocupación. Erwin permanecía inmerso en la conversación con aquel sujeto, ignorando por completo mis primeros llamados que luego fueron acompañados por los de Hange. Espabiló tras unos segundos, y me dirigió una mirada aprensiva luego de verme allí tan cerca de él, halando de su abrigo.

―Comandante, es hora de partir ―declaré con un tono firme y exageradamente protocolar, de modo que pudiese percibir la segunda connotación en él.

Erwin me observó confundido, arrugando el ceño y encorvando sus espesas cejas. Hange intentó ayudar y le indicó que debíamos seguir trabajando.

―Señor ―se dirigió al sujeto―, me parece que esta conversación deberá tener lugar en algún futuro.

Luego de despedirse cordialmente, Erwin bajó los escalones del altar, haciendo bailar la capa que llevaba tras sus hombros. Y sin embargo, aunque junto a Hange le seguimos los pasos, la voz del sujeto nos detuvo a todos.

Nos dimos cuenta también: las puertas de la catedral estaban cerradas y diversos hombres vestidos con uniformes militares, que no pertenecían a ninguna de las tres divisiones, rodearon el área, portando armas en sus manos. No eran muchos, pero nosotros no teníamos ni un arma al alcance, nada con qué defendernos.

―Erwin Smith ―dijo el sujeto, haciéndonos voltear a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Y antes de que pudiésemos haber hecho algo, un grupo de tres sujetos traían, amordazado y con un arma en la cabeza, a Darius Zacklay. Gregor Durston estaba ahí, provocándonos a todos una agitación dolorosa; lo sé, porque percibí los jadeos de Erwin y Hange, y al voltear a ver sus rostros, el terror había hecho lo suyo.

―Thomas Olsson ―replicó Erwin Smith ―, ahora lo entiendo.

Y yo también lo entendí: Thomas Olsson era el nombre del líder de la Facción; Erwin lo había sabido tras su extensa charla. Y Gregor Durston, al haber sido partícipe del anterior mandato de la Corte Marcial, evidentemente había participado de la toma de decisiones de la cacería del clan Ackerman. Todo se conectó vertiginosamente. Gregor había fingido su muerte, y de seguro estaba castigando a Darius por sus actos de humildad con Erwin Smith.

―Erwin, honorable Erwin. Quién hubiese pensado que tu honor sería el responsable de terminar con tu vida ―habló sarcástico, duro y belicoso―. Todo por defender a un lacra; a un adefesio parido desde el mismo infierno ―y de pronto sentí su mirada filosa sobre mí.

No dudé en fruncir todo el rostro, enseñando mi recelo y mi furia. No dudaría en combatir de ser necesario.

―Lamento estar en desacuerdo con esa proclama ―indicó Erwin, intentando ocultar por todos los medios su alboroto interior, y de cierto modo, lo hizo por no alterar el ritmo de las cosas. Podían acribillarnos ahí mismo si lo querían. Erwin estaba moviéndose lentamente para no llevar las cosas más lejos.

―Claramente ―enunció el sujeto―, recibes a toda la mierda que sobra para reclutarla en tu Legión: un criminal repugnante que viene del pútrido subterráneo ―en un impulso, avancé contra el sujeto al saber que se refería a Levi, pero Erwin me detuvo―; un titán, un enemigo de la humanidad, un monstruo; y por cierto, una zorra ―dijo, indicándome con un gesto de su cabeza―. ¿Crees que el vestido ayuda a ocultar el hazmerreír que traes ahí abajo, perra Ackerman?

―Creo que están confundidos ―Hange intentó, pobremente, de resolver la situación.

Sin embargo, la silenciaron con un golpe que no vio venir. La azotaron con un brazo, lanzándola al suelo… rompiendo sus gafas.

―¡Hange! ―intenté ayudarla, pero antes de que intentase acercarme a ella, posicionaron el cañón de una escopeta contra mi mandíbula.

―Los días de gloria se terminaron, Smith.

―Gregor ―indicó Erwin, ignorando el discurso de Thomas Olsson, haciendo fruncir los labios de furia―, ¿por qué?

La pregunta era sencilla, pero la respuesta lo era todo.

―Porque debía evitar que todo esto se fuera a la mierda por los caprichos de tus consentidos.

La catedral crujió y tembló, haciéndonos espabilar a todos por un momento. Los hombres que habían estado armados custodiando las puertas ya no estaban ahí, comenzaban a retirarse del lugar. Y no debía ser de ese modo, no podía creerme bajo ningún punto que fuesen a dejarnos escapar.

Entonces, un trueno resonó, vibrando a través de los muros de la estancia, generando un eco tenebroso e intimidante.

Un trueno grave, oscuro.

Un trueno que logré reconocer de inmediato.

―¡Comandante! ―exclamé, alertando a Erwin, pero él no me miraba. Su rostro estaba fijo en un ángulo hacia arriba, con los ojos ensanchados por el asombro.

Por acto reflejo, miré en la dirección que él tanto contemplaba. Y entonces lo vi.

Medía unos tres metros, así que era pequeño para todo lo que habíamos visto. No obstante, no menos peligroso. Su boca enorme y su mirada terrorífica eran la sinonimia de un inferno sobre la tierra. Era un titán ágil, uno que pensaba, como todos los titanes ágiles y que estaba a la espera de sus órdenes.

―Dijiste que los titanes eran monstruos ―Erwin quiso conservar su entereza.

―Para ti. No dije que para mí lo fuesen ―indico Thomas―. No voy a matarlos con simples balas que puedan esquivar, les dejo el desafío de enfrentarse a mi mejor arma.

Y por primera vez en aquel momento, Erwin Smith se movió. Volteó tan rápido como se lo permitió su fornido cuerpo, y me gritó, desfigurando su rostro:

―¡Corre!

El tiempo se volvió intrascendental, irreal.

La sangre bombeaba en mis oídos, tamborileando estridente, bloqueando mis sentidos, mientras el pasillo de la catedral parecía cada vez más extenso.

El titán saltó, brincando en el aire con tanta energía que pudo anteponerse en mi camino. Yo era el objetivo, y la bestia no descasaría hasta cerciorarse de que aquel día fuese el último de mi vida.

El suelo de la catedral era de un material suave y resbaloso. Los zapatos de suela plana se convirtiendo en mis enemigos cuando intentaba correr, desequilibrándome y haciéndome trastabillar, quitando tiempo vital para que pudiese escapar del lugar.

El titán dio puñetazos al suelo, puñetazos que intenté esquivar, fallando en algunos que me botaban a causa del rebote de los mismos. Las caídas terminaban en violentos rodamientos que eran la única medida que podía utilizar para alejarme rápidamente del agarre de la mano gigante y ansiosa que, expectante, esperaba un descuido para estrujarme en su palma.

Erwin Smith y Hange intentaron combatir contra algunos de los sujetos de la Facción que estaban ahí, intentando defender a su mascota. Las miradas que escaparon fugaces me entregaron el panorama: no era esperanzador. Ambos se habían hecho con un par de armas que habían recogido del suelo, de algunos cadáveres resultado del arrebato del titán; el monstruo los había terminado aplastando. Hange aún estaba aturdida por el golpe, pero a cubierto tras una silla volteada, parecía luchar con todo su ímpetu. Y aunque mi desesperación quiso llevarme de vuelta a ayudarles, sabía que mi único objetivo era llegar hasta la puerta de la catedral.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejándolos atrás, con el dolor clavando en mi pecho.

Seguí adelante.

El titán ágil era veloz, mas todo el inmobiliario de la catedral se volvió un obstáculo para un ente de tan solo tres metros. En diversas ocasiones, resbaló con el mismo piso que me botaba a mí, y se enredó con las hileras de sillas de madera, reponiéndose de inmediato, sin dejarme ni un solo segundo de ventaja.

Sin embargo, todo dejó de importar. Todo se volvió vertiginoso en el momento en que consiguió cogerme de la capa para tomarme y azotarme contra los palcos superiores. Y lo peor de todo, fue ser testigo de cómo aquel ser consciente atrapado en un cuerpo deforme estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. Me sostuvo frente a sus ojos un momento; supe que no sería rápido, entendí que lo haría lento, doloroso. Alzó la mano en el aire para darme fin con un azote firme contra el concreto.

Antes de que se consumase el desenlace, antes de que pudiese ver el suelo contra mi rostro por última vez, percibí una estela fugaz atravesar el aire, oí el ruido estruendoso y el brillo del relámpago enceguecedor que detuvo mi caída.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, y tras el haz deslumbrante, mantuve los ojos cerrados en todo momento. No sentí la caída, no sentí tampoco que me alzaran, y la curiosidad fue más fuerte. Para cuando volví a abrir mis párpados, di un respingo ante la impresión; mi corazón se agitó violentamente, mi abdomen comenzaba a doler.

El titán de Eren estaba sobre mí, actuando de escudo protector. Yo estaba en el suelo, sentada. Eren me había situado con una delicadeza inconmensurable.

―No la toques ―masculló la enorme figura; una voz profunda y grave.

―¡Eren! ―exclamé, por poco desgarrándome la garganta ante el impacto.

Era la primera vez que oía a su titán decir algo.

Su cuerpo se había desenvuelto en un tamaño más pequeño. Tal vez cuatro metros o cinco. Cabía dentro de la catedral gateando, encorvándose y chocando contra todo. Los reflejos involuntarios producto de la incomodidad que estaba experimentando, propiciaron los derrumbes que comenzaron poco a poco.

No tardé en comprender que si no salía de ahí, iba a morir.

Eren me observó severamente, mientras aquel otro titán jadeaba expectante ante la aparición de Eren en la escena. No se atrevía a tocarle, como si le temiese, o más curiosamente aún, como si le respetase. Intercalé vistazos entre el enemigo y Eren, intentado hallar mi cordura en medio de todo ese caos despampanante, que me atiborraba de aturdimiento.

―Mikasa, vete ―me dijo, haciéndome espabilar y estrujando mi corazón con su determinación―. Vete ahora.

Mi rostro se desfiguró al darme cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

―¡Eren! No se te ocurra ―grité desesperadamente.

―Vete ―insistió―. Salva… tu hija.

Había dolido. Pero sabía que así debía ser.

En mi desesperación, miré en todas direcciones buscando algo con qué defenderme. Pero allí, bajo una catedral a punto de derrumbarse, sin armas, sin la fuerza que me era característica, y con un bebé en mis entrañas, supe que no podría hacer nada.

Reuní mis últimas fuerzas, y me puse de pie cuanto antes para salir corriendo. Al moverme, noté que había alcanzado a sufrir un golpe a la altura de mis costillas, que me hacía tambalear de tanto en tanto. Apresé mi abdomen entre mis manos con temor, intentando de aquella pobre manera proteger a mi hija si tras mis inútiles intentos de mantenerme en pie terminaba cayéndome de todos modos.

En cuanto me alejé de la escena, Eren se abalanzó sobre el titán ágil para luchar contra él. Los trozos de concreto comenzaron a caer del cielo como lluvia, una lluvia asesina y peligrosa que a cada escombro que caía destruía el suelo, haciéndolo trisarse, destruyendo su belleza.

Deambulé en zigzag, escapando a cada trozo de murallón que atentaba contra mi existencia; brincaba de un lado a otro, viendo como parecía que la salida se hacía cada vez más lejana. Y los titanes luchando dentro de la catedral no hacían más que empeorar la situación con los golpes estruendosos, los rugidos, el forcejeo.

No tardé en concluir que el edificio iba a desplomarse, y si nos salíamos de ahí, íbamos a morir todos. Para ese entonces, no pude determinar dónde se encontraban Erwin y Hange… tampoco supe qué sucedía a las afueras de la catedral. Mi única preocupación se volcó sobre mi hija y qué tanto importaba que yo saliese de aquel lugar de inmediato.

De pronto, oí disparos.

No solo el ruido tenebroso del concreto resquebrajándose, sino disparos de último minuto; aquellos que quise evadir sin dejar de zigzaguear. Traía la capucha de la capa puesta, cubriéndome del polvillo molesto. No tardé en darme cuenta de que los disparos iban dirigidos a mí, en cuanto percibí los zumbidos volar fugaces a mi alrededor, incluso percibiendo las ráfagas por los costados de mis oídos.

Entonces, mi cuerpo fue empujado. Rodé violentamente, mas mi abdomen se mantuvo a salvo gracias a la presión de otro cuerpo. No obstante, ese otro cuerpo recibió el disparo que estaba dirigido a mí.

No podía abrir los ojos. Sentí cómo me arrastraron hacia un lugar en específico, entonces pude ver de quién se trataba.

―¡Kenny! ―chillé, tomándolo de los hombros. Estaba aturdido y con la mano presionaba la herida que la bala le había producido en la cintura―. ¡Estás herido! Vámonos de aquí, ahora.

―Estás loca, mocosa ―rio amargamente―. Siempre he estado preparado para morir.

―¡No! ―persistí, arrastrándolo con fuerza, que no fue suficiente―. Vamos, no puedes rendirte.

―¡Vete a la mierda, ahora! ―me gritó, exasperado, zafándose de mí y empujándome hacia la salida―. ¡Vete!

Mis piernas temblaron, mi corazón ardía, clavaba, mi pecho se contraía hasta doler, mi garganta me asfixiaba. No tenía fuerzas para luchar, en mi estado todo era peligroso para mí. No hubo manera de poder sobrellevar la situación. Si seguí allí, Niiv y yo íbamos a morir.

Mis manos se aferraron a la chaqueta de Kenny Ackerman una vez más y lo sostuvieron con fuerza:

―Te perdono, Kenny. Pero ven conmigo ―insistí.

Me tomó del cabello con fuerza, apretándolo a causa de los nervios y besó mi frente con torpeza.

―Dile a Levi que me perdone.

Y partió, corriendo, jadeante y aun así, valiente. Luchando y disparando contra los hombres de la Facción que se habían quedado para cerciorarse de mi muerte.

Lo observé por última vez…

Y abandoné el lugar a toda velocidad, corriendo al ritmo que mis dolores me permitían. No hubo momento más tranquilizante que cuando me vi salir de la puerta para bajar los escalones hacia los jardines de la entrada. El carretero estaba muerto, no había carreta. No había nada.

Volteé sobre mi hombro para mirar hacia atrás y fui testigo de cómo el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse pieza a pieza, haciéndome gritar ante el impacto de saber que la gente que quería estaba allí dentro.

El silbido potente me hizo espabilar y reconocí a Levi, corriendo en un caballo de vuelta a la catedral. Sus ojos ensanchados fueron la evidencia del momento en que dimensionó lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y no nos dieron tiempo de pensar. Los disparos volvieron a oírse vigorosos, sin pausa.

Eché a correr nuevamente. Rápido, vertiginosamente.

Levi avanzó hacia mí a toda carrera, extendiéndome un brazo, y yo me abalancé hacia él. Fugaz, como los mismos balazos, llegó hasta mí y me tomó del suelo en un solo movimiento para subirme al caballo junto a él y escapar del lugar. Me obligó a vestir la capucha de la capa que había terminado resbalándose de mi cabeza y él vistió la suya.

Volví a mirar hacia atrás por última vez; Thomas Olsson y sus hombres nos disparaban.

―¡Qué no escapen! ―y parecía que los pulmones iban a salírsele por la garganta―. ¡Que no escapen, inútiles de mierda!

Lo último que vi antes de que huyésemos del todo, fue la catedral caer como una cascada hasta volverse un montículo en el suelo.

.

o*o*o*o

.

El derrumbe devastó a la edificación por completo. No quedó un solo pilar en pie, y el silencio que precedió a tan impresionante tragedia, resultó ser sepulcral. Una nube de polvo denso se había formado sobre el montículo de escombros que permanecía amontonado en el suelo, y el viento que soplaba a ratos no hacía más que esparcir la nube, haciendo el aire difícil de respirar.

Thomas Olsson se quedó de pie mirando los resultados del espectáculo. Llevaba una pipa en la boca, y un pergamino en sus manos forradas por guantes de cuero. Uno de sus hombres apareció tras sus espaldas, nervioso. Sabía que Thomas estaba enfermizamente furioso, que no había nada más que odiara excepto los fracasos; y ahora, Mikasa Ackerman y Levi Ackerman seguían con vida, y peor aún, su engendro. El pergamino que portaba era el acta de confidencialidad que habían firmado para el rey, y allí estaba adscrito el precio de las cabezas de los Ackerman. Aún había mucho trabajo por hacer, sobre todo porque jamás hubiese creído que Kenny Ackerman, aquel vejestorio decrépito, iba a entrar en acción.

―Señor ―la voz del hombre vibraba con temor―, órdenes.

Thomas Olsson alzó la cabeza con pedantería y, con el desdén de quién mira por sobre el hombro, escrutó a su subordinado.

―Es hora de retirarnos ―masculló, volteando dispuesto a retirarse, mas antes de partir añadió―: Pensaba que Nile Dawk se había deshecho de ese sujeto, Kenny Ackerman. Nile Dawk va a pagármelas muy caro.

Y se alejó, dispuesto a distender su enojo para pensar con frialdad y formular un plan más efectivo.

.*.

Debió pasar al menos media hora desde el incidente. Los hombres de la Facción seguían merodeando el perímetro, mientras se dedicaban a remover los escombros con el fin de recuperar el cuerpo de aquel titán ágil. Tal vez aún estuviese con vida. Los titanes ágiles se caracterizaban por ser, como en el antiguo mundo se conocían, kamikazes, de cierto modo. Los kamikazes se jugaban la vida, rodeando sus cuerpos de explosivos y en caso de ocurrir lo peor, se suicidaban, explotándose a sí mismos con todos a su alrededor. Los titanes ágiles eran seres humanos suministrados por el mismo suero que todos los titanes, con una ligera modificación que les permitía tener consciencia. No podían volver a ser humanos, como Eren. Se quedaban así para siempre, y por ende, recordaban a aquellos soldados que entregaban su vida definitivamente. Lo hacían por una causa, se convertían en armas, y asumían que algún día deberían morir.

Aquel titán que había atacado en la catedral era un buen titán, como solía decirle Thomas Olsson. Y la recuperación de su cuerpo tan solo se debía al hecho de que buscaban la posibilidad de reanimarlo. No obstante, tras darse cuenta de que la nube no era de polvo, sino el humo proveniente del cuerpo del titán, perdieron toda esperanza.

Y reanimaron todo temor al ser testigos de cómo los escombros comenzaron a removerse. Eren Jaeger seguía con vida.

Sus gruñidos monstruosos alertaron a los hombres que corrieron a ponerse a cubierto con las armas en mano.

Eren abrió los ojos y notó el desastre a su alrededor. Mas inmediatamente quiso cerciorase de que su cometido se hubiese cumplido. Había anticipado el derrumbe, y justo antes de que ocurriese, había logrado morder la nuca del titán hasta matarlo. Cuando el techo comenzó a volverse muy pesado en su espalda, intentó oponer resistencia. Tras mirar al suelo, vio al Comandante Erwin Smith y a Hange Zöe, heridos en el suelo, intentado resguardarse.

Alzó su cuerpo con fuerza, provocando que los hombres diesen un respingo violento y soltasen disparos al azar. Entonces, comprendió que la situación no era favorable y decidió moverse con mayor cuidado. Al mirar el hueco que se había formado en el ángulo entre su abdomen y el suelo, vio a Erwin Smith y Hange sanos y salvos.

Supo que debía irse cuanto antes.

No obstante, había hecho algo más. Y tras levantar la palma de su mano y ver la cueva protectora que había creado, se preguntó por qué lo había hecho, qué motivos había tenido. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuestas. No de momento y era imposible quererlas siquiera. Se contentó con saber que había hecho bien, o eso pensaba.

Para que no lo viesen tomar nada del suelo, se recostó nuevamente, causando incertidumbre en los hombres que cautelosos decidieron comenzar a avanzar.

En aquel momento contempló a Erwin Smith, quien apenas lograba abrir los ojos con desconcierto.

―Suba ―el eco de la voz de Eren pasó desapercibido como un rugido del viento, mas Erwin Smith logró comprenderlo a la perfección.

Se encargó de tomar a Hange, para levantarla, así de atolondrada como estaba y hacerla subir hasta el hombro de Eren para resguardarse en su cabello. Hange berreaba incoherencias, destacando insistentemente que no quería morir, que tenía frío y que estaba asustada. Erwin musitó que se calmara y la tomó en brazos para ayudarla a subir.

―¡Hay personas vivas! ―un hombre que se había acercado lo suficiente, los había descubierto―. ¡Que no escapen!

La alerta había sido dada. Eren comenzó a desesperarse, y Erwin Smith le dijo que no desesperase. Apenas estaba terminado de subir a Hange a sus hombros.

―Hange, ¿puedes afirmarte? ―Erwin inquirió presuroso.

―Sí, está bien ―ella contestó, trémula.

Entonces, Erwin Smith hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para darse impulso y subir al titán. Una vez que Eren se cercioró de que ambos fuesen seguros en su cuello y cabello, comenzó a distender sus músculos para moverse y salir corriendo. Dio una última mirada a la palma de su mano, mas ignorarlo, de momento, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Comenzó a andar en sus cuatro extremidades, removiéndose para librarse de los escombros, usando sus manos para darse impulso de vez en cuando y poder erguirse del todo.

Y las ráfagas de disparos no tardaron en llegar, clavando absurdamente en su cuerpo gigantesco que no parecía inmutarse ante el ataque. Oyó los gritos de los hombres gritándose órdenes, protestando ante el nuevo fracaso que tenían en escena: el titán de Erwin Smith se les estaba escapando.

Eren consiguió escapar, corriendo a toda velocidad, haciendo que Hange y Erwin rebotasen sobre su cabeza, mientras intentaban aferrarse a las enormes hebras de cabello.

―¡Yahoo! ―exclamó Hange, quién de pronto había recuperado toda su entereza.

―¡No es momento para…! ―los botes que daba el cuerpo de Eren, no le permitieron a Erwin continuar.

Estaban a salvo. Y era todo cuánto podía importar.

.*.

Eren los llevó a una colina lejana de todo aquel lugar. Estaban a pocos minutos de llegar al castillo, mas fue necesario efectuar una parada previa, puesto que Hange estaba herida. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero Erwin Smith había entrado en acción de inmediato haciéndole un torniquete en la pierna, lugar donde se hallaba su herida.

Hange parecía más tranquila entonces. Sin embargo, lucía terrible. La mirada perdida sobre las flores regadas en la hierba, y Erwin Smith a su lado no se veía muy diferente. Los dos en trajes, sin embargo, sucios, cubierto de polvillo, sangre y sudor. Habían conseguido defenderse hasta el final.

Eren atisbaba hacia las lejanías, valiéndose de su altura para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie alrededor, o que hubiesen conseguido seguirles. Mas no parecía el caso.

―Eren, si quieres que te saquemos de allí, debes pedirlo. Todo esto ha sido una tragedia, pero estamos a salvo y necesitas descansar ―sugirió Hange.

Pero Eren sabía que el castillo aún estaba lejos como para llegar a pie, y tampoco quería arriesgarse a quedar totalmente desarmado. Si al menos, en su forma de titán, ya era un arma en sí mismo. Negó repetidas veces con su cabeza, volviendo a mirar hacia el horizonte. Erwin comprendió que no solo buscaba enemigos en las cercanías.

―Mikasa debe estar a salvo ―comentó el Comandante―. Alcancé a notar que escapó. Debemos confiar en ello y volver al castillo.

El enorme titán bajó la mirada, en un gesto extrañamente melancólico, si así pudiese definirse. Mas al cabo de un segundo, recuperó su semblante tirano y malicioso. Tomó a sus superiores en las manos para echárselos a los hombros y partir camino al castillo.

.

o*o*o*o

.

Levi llevaba el caballo a toda rapidez. Y tuve que intervenir a mitad del camino para indicarle que no me sentía bien, y que los movimientos del caballo me hacían empeorar. Entonces, disminuyó la velocidad hasta lograr una cabalgata suave a ritmo de paseo. Mi cabeza martillaba violentamente y mi bajo abdomen dolía, como si fuese a venirme el período. Sentí temor en primera instancia, pero tras recibir diversas caricias por parte de Levi, y palabras de aliento, el malestar comenzó a hacerse más llevadero.

Nos llevó camino al lago de hacía tanto tiempo atrás; aquel que habíamos visitado en aquella noche de insomnio en que nos bañamos allí y saldamos nuestra relación, y que frecuentamos en otras ocasiones para darnos un relajo.

La primera y última vez que había cabalgado con Levi de esa forma, había sido en aquella misión donde pasamos la noche juntos a la intemperie. Levi me contó de su vida, encendimos una fogata y miramos las estrellas. A la mañana siguiente, mi dolor de cabeza tras la caída que sufrimos, no me permitió cabalgar, por lo que decidió llevarme consigo. Aún recuerdo el momento en que abrí los brazos, cargando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y el viento soplando en mi rostro.

Y ahora ocurría del mismo modo.

Él salvando mi vida, como tantas otras veces.

Al llegar al lago, me bajó del caballo en brazos y me cargó hasta un tronco donde pude tomar asiento. Se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó a revisarme desesperadamente.

―Estoy bien, Levi ―protesté, ante su agonía―. Estoy bien, te digo que estoy bien.

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos violentamente, callándome. Finalmente me abrazó.

―¿Aún te duele algo? ¿Cómo está Niiv? ¿No estás sangrando? ―exigía mientras revisaba mi vestido.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le ordené mirarme fijamente.

―¡Levi, estoy bien! Ya estoy mejor ―señalé.

Jadeó con preocupación y se permitió tomar oxígeno por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Aferró sus manos, que estaban una a cada lado de mi figura, al tronco, y oí el viejo madero crujir por la fuerza aplicada.

―¿Qué mierda está pasando? ―inquirió, con un tono agresivo que no estaba dirigido hacia mí, sino que mostraba su frustración, su ira, su infinita preocupación.

―La Facción ―contesté sin chistar―. Nos encontraron ―gimoteé, tomándome el abdomen tras una pequeña punzada.

Levi volvió a desesperarse sin saber qué hacer. Su atención estaba dirigida totalmente hacia mí, pero era consciente de que él era un soldado, y que su honor y responsabilidad eran agentes imperantes al momento de decidir. Sabía que Erwin y Hange se habían quedado atrás. No sabíamos si vivían o si habían muerto, y solo quedaba volver castillo para estar a salvo. Levi no tuvo otra opción más que establecerme como su prioridad, y valoré enormemente cómo reunió el valor para hacer eso. Él no supo cuánto.

Necesitaba calmar mis nervios y el pánico que me había atacado de pronto. Por ende, Levi decidió que lo mejor para mí era tomar un baño en el lago. El sol había tocado el agua durante toda la mañana, proveyéndole de una temperatura agradable. Serviría para relajar mis músculos y distraer mi mente de lo que acababa de suceder. Debía ser así imperantemente. Porque los nervios estaban haciéndome daño… a mí y a Niiv.

Mientras flotaba en el agua, miré al cielo y me concentré en las manos de Levi que limpiaban mi cuerpo del polvo y el sudor. Sus manos se paseaban por mis piernas y mis caderas. A ratos, me acariciaba asegurándome que todo iba a estar bien. Y en ocasiones, me sonreía, aunque suavemente, para crear una atmósfera aletargante que mermara mis inquietudes.

Entonces recordé a Kenny Ackerman.

Me enderecé de inmediato, flotando frente a Levi quien me contemplaba absorto.

―Kenny salvó mi vida ―musité, mirándolo, con la angustia desbordando de mis ojos.

Y esa oración encerraba un significado tan potente como trascendental. Levi se quedó en silencio, manteniendo su estoicismo, mas sus ojos siempre develando su verdadero sentir.

No necesité decir nada más. Levi lo había entendido.

Me besó suavemente.

Kenny quería perdón. Levi le había dado su perdón.

.

o*o*o*o

.

No sabía que motivos había tenido. Pero le había salvado la vida.

Kenny Ackerman había conseguido escabullirse entre los escombros para que no lo encontrasen. Presionaba contra su reciente herida un trozo de tela que había rasgado de su propio pantalón. El dolor lo hacía permanecer encorvado y caminando a un ritmo sereno, con algunas turbulencias en su trayectoria.

Se había despertado en el momento en que la enorme mano del titán se había levantado para descubrir su figura en el suelo. Y no había sido mera casualidad. Kenny estaba seguro del momento en que el gigante había llevado su mano hasta él. En un principio pensó que iba a matarlo, aplastándole. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de la cueva protectora que había creado para él, entendió que matarlo era lo último qué pensaría hacer. Y no entendía él por qué.

Mas creyó que Mikasa Ackerman tuviese que ver en ello.

Recordó como el titán lo había mirado antes de irse, como indicándole que debía huir por las suyas, puesto que no haría más nada por él. Y también, a modo de cuestionarse si aquella era la decisión correcta.

De momento, Kenny aprovechó su oportunidad. Corrió hacia el bosque más cercano para esconderse y lograr llegar a zona segura. Su taberna favorita era un buen lugar. Un vino caliente era una buena opción.

.

o*o*o*o

.

 _Levi:_

 _Lo primero que leerás de esta carta es eso precisamente: tu nombre. Y tal vez te preguntes por qué quise llamarte así. Vamos paso a paso. Aunque creo que no tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo y, de hecho, no podré hacerlo en un futuro. Por lo tanto, he decidido dedicarte estas líneas, las últimas de mi vida, porque las mereces y, cielos, tú te mereces tanto más._

 _Levi, voy a morirme. El asunto es tan concreto como eso, no hay manera de decirlo de forma más sutil, y aunque intentase sería mentirte, y siento que llevo mucho tiempo mintiéndote, construyéndote una vida a base de inventos de último minuto para hacerte feliz. Pero eres tan astuto, tan vivaz… te has dado cuenta de todos modos de cómo coexistimos en este mundo enfermo._

 _Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte antes de irme, cosas que no quiero que te quedes sin saber._

 _La primera de ellas es que nunca te esperé, y sin embargo resultaste ser todo cuanto quería. Desde que supe que te llevaba en mi vientre fue que te quise, no dudé nunca de ello; quería tenerte con tanto afán. Perdóname si no resultó como lo esperaba, perdóname si sólo fue el capricho de una madre joven repleta de ilusiones. Todo fue por amor._

 _Muchas veces sufrí por no poder darte lo mejor, sufrí por verte con los harapos que cubrían tus consumidas extremidades, y más sufrí al verte tan delgado. Pero te quería vivo, te quería conmigo y luché, atreviéndome a arriesgar todo lo que tenía por ti. Haz de saber que una madre es capaz de hacer «cualquier cosa» por sus hijos, y yo he hecho «cualquier cosa» para verte sano y salvo, y «cualquier cosa» me está matando ahora. ¿Cómo podría luchar tanto por la vida y perderla al mismo tiempo?_

 _Todo ha sido por ti. Por ti y tus preciosos ojos azules, por ti y tus mejillas de querubín, por ti y tus manos pequeñas y blanquecinas, por ti y tu suave voz, por ti y tu pura existencia, que a su vez me ha mantenido con vida a mí._

 _Extrañaré que duermas en mis brazos, mientras acaricio tu frente y peino tu cabello, mientras siento tu respiro en mi rostro, tu calor. Amo con fervor analizar cada movimiento responsable de tu vida, cada engranaje que circula hasta hacerte existir. Sentía que podía quedarme flotando contigo y meterme en un mundo surreal que solo existe contigo. Tú me haces sentir en casa. Siempre amé apoyar mi mejilla en tu pecho para percibir tus latidos._

 _Créeme, Levi. Lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida es escucharte vivir._

 _Y eso debes hacer para hacerme feliz, aunque ya no esté contigo; pero aquí en este mundo ―tal vez―, porque nunca te abandonaré. Puedes estar seguro de ello. Por eso vive, vive, vive, vive… ese siempre fue mi mayor deseo para ti._

 _Y no quiero que estés solo. Conocerás a alguien que te hará compañía, una jovencita como tú, y estará ahí para ti. Cuando leas esta carta, espero que Kenny ya esté contigo y te la entregue. Quiero que sepas que confié en dos personas muy buenas que cuidarán de ti, junto a su pequeña y entonces ya no tendrás que pasar frío y hambre nunca más. Sé que no será lo mismo, sé que te será difícil adaptarte, porque eres una personita de tradiciones, con valores arraigados y con ideas fijas… pero lo harás, porque por sobre todo eso eres fuerte. El más fuerte de todos… siempre lo serás: el más fuerte de la humanidad._

 _Y por eso te llamas Levi. Significa «el que une a los suyos». Y tú lo harás. Tú serás capaz de hallar tus raíces. Partiste conmigo, pero sé que tu camino será más largo._

 _Fuiste mi héroe, Levi. Que nunca nadie te diga que no has salvado una vida, porque me la salvaste a mí. Que nunca nadie te diga que no eres valiente, porque eres un guerrero. Que nadie nunca te diga que no puedes hacer algo, porque tú lo puedes todo. Y que nunca nadie ose a decirte que no eres bello… porque eres bellísimo, bellísimo. Eres una tormenta, porque eres torrencial, incontenible, llegas y de pronto lo eres todo; tu presencia es densa, eres pequeño, pero tu humanidad es espaciosa._

 _Nunca amé a nadie como te amo a ti. Juro que de no haber sido tu madre, me habría encantado ser tu amiga. Tú fuiste el único gran amor de mi vida… y Dios, cómo hubiese deseado tener más años, años para entregarte, muchos más años para amarte… para verte vivir._

 _Porque sí, Levi. Es todo lo que puedo desear, todo lo que hubiese querido. No anhelo otra cosa, no ambiciono nada más._

 _Por eso, antes de partir, quiero que lo sepas._

 _La vida, Levi, la vida siempre fue tuya. Y siempre lo será._

 _Kuchel_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **N/A-Continuación: Termino por hoy. Wow. Ha sido un viaje intenso. Yo les comenté desde un principio que tenía una propia versión de los hechos para mi fic, y aunque en algún momento quise involucrar eventos del manga, decidí que haría las cosas a mi manera, con guiños del manga. Por algo es un fanfic, y por algo es mío. Espero de todo corazón que les guste el rumbo de mi historia y que no los mate la vorágine de momentos fundamentales que mostré de una; onda, como que dejé mucho al descubierto, pero eso no quita que siga más aún :D jajaja así soy.**

 **Se preguntarán qué irá a pasar con Christa y Mikasa ahora. Qué irá a pasar con la seudo amistad que pretendo desarrollar. Uff, hay harto que escribir aún.**

 **Hubo un aspecto muy importante del capítulo que busqué destacar. Levi es el superior de Mikasa, pero no es "superior" a ella. El rango es algo que ellos desempeñan laboralmente, pero en su relación ninguno es mejor, son un equipo, deben apoyarse, ir codo a codo. Y eso fue muy importante de destacar para mí. Mi fanfic es más humano que la mierda, lo sé. Tal vez mi concepción diste un millón de años de lo que ustedes esperan o de lo que nos provee Isayama, pero al fin y al cabo esa ha sido mi idea con este fanfic: por alguna vez leer algo que me haga feliz. Ok, sí, tiene drama. Pero ya les dije, el final es feliz. La idea es que al mirar en retrospectiva entendamos que todo pasa por algo y que todo está destinado a ser.**

 **Este capítulo me hizo sufrir y llorar. Sobre todo la carta de Kuchel.**

 **Preciosos, salí de vacaciones, celebré mi cumpleaños hace unos días 1313, y ahora… EGRESÉ. Así que esta actualización es un seudo regalo hahaha. Ahora empieza otro proceso difícil. Hacer mi práctica jaja. Pero seguiré con el fanfic hasta el final, como siempre he destacado. Por cierto, este fic cumplió dos añitos, y no si sentirme orgullosa o pensar que actualizo como la mierda xD**

 **Anexo: si se preguntan por qué Mikasa demoró tanto en salir de la catedral fue porque, a parte de ser grande jaja estaba la cagá adentro. Por si no quedó claro xD**

 **Gracias por su reviews, hermosos ;u; los amo! y espero recibir muchos ahora porque muero por leer qué piensan de este capítulo. Espero que les guste la línea del fanfic. Si lo hacen, entonces amarán el final.**

 **Espero que todos pasen una bella navidad y que la espera haya valido la pena!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo,**

 **Matt.**


	26. Amor

**N/A: Han sido meses, joder. Estoy agotada, por un sinfín de cosas que han sucedido. Es bueno actualizar. Creo que esta es la nota más breve que haré jaja porque no quiero hacer la espera más larga. Siento mucho todo lo que tuvieron que esperar. De hecho, debí subir este capítulo anoche, pero me quedé dormida xD Dividí el capítulo en dos partes. Espero tener la segunda parte mañana, es la idea. Si no, como mucho, pasado mañana. Espero disfruten el capítulo, porque me costó horrores organizarlo y escribirlo. Valoraré muchos sus reviews. De verdad espero que les guste ;u; or I'm going to die. Disfruten la lectura y nos leemos en el 27.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26:** Amor

Una sacudida. Una tormenta turbulenta. Y luego una calma ridícula, irrisoria, irónica. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido de ese modo? Como una pútrida enfermedad para la que, posteriormente, nos entregaron la cura sin que nosotros la pidiésemos o buscásemos. Todo preparado como un plan macabro… enfermizo.

Las horas habían transcurrido fugaces; las horas, los minutos, los momentos… y no había manera de menguar la catástrofe. Todos corrían por los pasillos del castillo, gritando: «Refuerzos, refuerzos». Y más fuerte: «Más defensa en las almenas». El comandante Erwin Smith había dado la orden de atiborrar de centinelas el edificio; toda la reserva estaba en los cuarteles, por ende, quien diera un paso en falso en las inmediaciones del perímetro corría severo peligro.

Las medidas a tomar fueron drásticas. Por un momento, todos en la Legión recordaron lo impetuoso que Erwin Smith podía llegar a ser cuando sentía rabia. No quería que nadie pusiera un pie fuera del área, excepto cuando encontrase una solución para la calamidad que acababa de acontecer. Su preocupación fue tal, que envió a Eren a los calabozos más profundos de la zona subterránea, acordonándolo con un escuadrón de soldados que estaba a cargo de protegerlo. De momento, Eren se hallaba a cargo de un equipo médico que le cuidaba mientras se reponía luego de su transformación.

En la superficie, la situación se volvía más agitada. Los nervios se crispaban cuando se reparaba en el tosco ruido de la suela de los zapatos golpeteando contra el suelo; a la izquierda… a la derecha… un tropezón, de nuevo a la izquierda, de nuevo a la derecha.

Al menos, la oficina de Hange funcionaba como un buen refugio; nadie entraba allí.

Cerré los ojos un momento, mientras me concentraba, intentando evadir el constante repiqueteo de los soldados a las afueras. Pensar en que yo debiese estar allí fuera ayudando y no ahí dentro resguardándome, me provocaba un malestar que derivaba en náuseas, en cólicos. Me sentía inservible, o siendo objetiva, lo era. Refunfuñé silenciosamente, sujetándome el abdomen mientras volteaba a mirar por el ventanal.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, y el cielo tenía un aspecto violento: nubarrones grises con montículos oscuros, azulados, incluso negros en algunos puntos. Y el aguacero construía una barrera de retazos blanquecinos fugaces, como agujas destinadas a romperse en el suelo.

El zapateo volvió; un escuadrón corrió camino a las escaleras que llevaban en dirección a las almenas.

Me giré para ver a Hange con preocupación, y como si hubiese entendido mi angustia, me sonrió, mermando las inquietudes que me allanaban en aquel momento.

―Solo van a custodiar las torres ―murmuró para luego concentrarse en las hojas que tenía entre las manos―. No te exaltes.

―Lo siento tanto ―irrumpí sus palabras, de pronto, como una ventisca abrupta que se liberó de mis labios.

El grado de responsabilidad terminaba cayendo sobre mis hombros sin importar que no fuese yo quién hubiese tenido la absurda idea de manipular una facción. Pero era a mí a quién buscaban. Si tal vez todo hubiese seguido quieto como estaba antes… pero era el destino. ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?

―Como si fuera tu culpa ―Hange me sonrió de nuevo, mostrando aquella dulzura maternal que tenía cuando se enfrentaba a los más desvalidos. En su rostro extenuado llevaba puestas las gafas que se habían roto, y no pude evitar contemplarla persistentemente hasta hacerla notar aquel detalle―: Me conseguiré un par nuevo, no es un problema.

―Fui incompetente al momento de protegerte ―persistí en la idea que quería darle a entender.

―Dime, ¿quién con una escopeta apuntándole a la mandíbula no lo es? ―encogió de hombros―. Lo intentaste y eso es suficiente de saber para mí. No sabes cuánto lo aprecié. Además, hay cosas más importantes, por ejemplo, que luego de toda esa catástrofe Niiv se encuentre bien y tú también. Y que todos regresamos a salvo.

En aquel momento, no podía concebir que, a pesar de estar herida, Hange estuviese prestándome su completa atención y cuidados a mí. No solo físicos, sino también psicológicos, pretendiendo transmitirme su serenidad por medio de palabras suaves. Sabía que era por motivo de mi estado el hecho de que se me considerase como prioridad, pero a mis ojos era inaceptable, porque volvía a repetirme con aguda insistencia que yo debía estar afuera ayudando, cumpliendo con mi labor. Mientras que Hange merecía un buen baño, un remiendo y una noche de descanso con derecho a despertarse tarde.

―Gracias ―solté, conmovida por todo el desenlace de los hechos.

Junto a Hange nos miramos durante un segundo, y al siguiente, sin dudarlo, la tomé de los hombros para apegarla a mí y darle un abrazo. Sé que la sorprendí ―tanto como a mí misma―, lo pude percibir en la tensión de sus adoloridos músculos bajo mi tacto; pero, entonces, me cuestioné si logré estremecerla por la fuerza suministrada a su magullada anatomía o por la incredulidad frente a lo que yo acababa de hacer. No obstante, se destensó, relajándose hasta apoyarse contra mí, ejerciendo liviana presión, y aquella señal me dio el paso a estrujarla vigorosamente. Hange, finalmente, cedió a la muestra de afecto.

Yo no era el tipo de persona que soliese realizar ese tipo de prácticas, pero la situación lo ameritaba, Hange en sí misma lo ameritaba. Después de todo, reconocía que la apreciaba, o tal vez ya fuese suficientemente tarde para admitir que la quería.

―Ve con tu hombre ahora ―rio con ternura―. Antes que sufra un soponcio a causa de la preocupación.

Y no se equivocaba.

Tras llegar al castillo junto a Levi y darnos cuenta que los demás habían llegado antes que nosotros, no solo nos embargó la felicidad del respiro tras saberles con vida, sino que también Levi hizo uso de los conocimientos de su mejor amiga para ponerme a salvo. Y aunque Hange estuviese curada, no podía negar que me preocupaba infinitamente el hecho de que estuviese trabajando en ese estado. Aun así, ella insistió, entregándose a la labor luego de ver a Levi tan exasperado, y como era su amigo, le remecía cuando él dejaba de lado su orgullo para rogar.

Levi confiaba en Hange. Así estuviese atado a una ruleta y ella fuese la que tuviese que lanzar las cuchillas con los ojos vendados, él estaba seguro de que ella no podría hacerle daño. Sabía que ella era capaz de todo y más, sobre todo porque ella ―aun cuando aquello parecía ser imposible― había logrado salvarle la vida, luchando contra la muerte durante un mes en que él estuvo inconsciente, amenazando con dejarse ir.

Solo por ese tratado silencioso que guardaba para ella, desistió de quedarse conmigo, para, pronto, retomar sus actividades como capitán del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

―Preferiría quedarme aquí un momento. Levi ha de estar ocupado, no quiero interferir con su labor ―comenté, mirando mis manos pálidas que descansaban en mi faldón.

―Está bien ―asintió Hange―. Entonces iré por un bocado, porque me desmayo del hambre. ¿Te traigo algo para cuando regrese?

―No hace falta ―musité, poniéndome de pie para cambiar mi asiento por el alfeizar.

―Por cierto ―dijo antes de salir de la oficina―, Eren estuvo preguntando por ti. Estaba preocupado. Si quieres, y si es que lo llego a ver, puedo avisarle que estás aquí para que pase a verte.

―Bien ―acepté sin despegar la mirada del ventanal.

Sentí la mirada de Hange sobre mí una última vez antes de oírla partir y cerrar la puerta. Luego de eso, el silencio se desplegó en la estancia.

Eren estaba con vida, eso era bueno, infinitamente bueno. Hange y Erwin también. Levi y yo. Era todo cuánto podía importarme… pero aún así, estaba terriblemente preocupada. Porque no sabía qué había sido de Kenny Ackerman. Había priorizado a todos mis cercanos al momento de pensar en su seguridad, anhelaba con intenso afán que nadie hubiese caído luego de la catástrofe que había ocurrido en la catedral, pero no tenía ningún indicio de su paradero.

Y lo peor que podía ocurrirme, era que yo misma había visto, había sido testigo de cómo se había desmoronado el edificio, el revestimiento trozo a trozo, pilar a pilar, con la fuerza del peso haciendo de prensador, hasta aplastar todo lo que quedase de bajo. Según los comentarios de Hange, Eren en su forma de titán se había encargado de hacer una cueva con su figura para resguardarlos a Erwin y ella, y así evitar que los escombros les hicieran daño. Sin embargo, ¿dónde habría estado Kenny? No había nadie quién le protegiese.

Aquello me llevaba a concluir la más dolorosa y cruda verdad: había muerto allí.

 _Muerto._

Kenny Ackerman.

Luego de pensarlo, solté un largo suspiro.

Me concentré en las gotas de lluvia resbalándose por el vidrio, alcanzando a otras en medio de su carrera. Y así como el agua escurría en la ventana, lágrimas sigilosas abandonaron mis ojos, temerosas de surgir, de hacerse presentes por una razón tan poco honorable: estaba llorando la muerte de un asesino.

«No somos honorables», había dicho Kenny.

Jadeé, riéndome tras traer a mi mente el recuerdo de sus palabras.

―No, no lo somos ―siseé, respondiendo al aire, secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Tenía esperanzas. Mi naturaleza salvaje estaba arrastrándome a ello, Kenny había tenido razón. Tenía un linaje, uno que aunque muerto, había dejado su más importante legado en mis venas: un poder. Aquella fuerza inconmensurable que ardía en mí cuando entraba en estado de alerta, y, asimismo, la determinación irrefutable de matar, eliminar, exterminar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Teníamos una historia que yo desconocía, sobre todo sus raíces más primitivas, pero sabía que existía, que era parte de mí. Aquel llamado instintivo me atraía, el sentido de pertenencia, el valor de ser un Ackerman.

Una idea vino fugaz a mi mente en ese momento. Una idea que no había sopesado jamás, nunca antes, y que ahora me iluminaba con una sugerencia bastante provechosa. No había registro alguno sobre la historia de los Ackerman en mis manos, ni en las de Levi… ¿pero en las de mis padres?

Mi antiguo hogar yacía vacío y abandonado en las montañas. Tras el asesinato, Eren y Grisha me habían llevado con ellos a su hogar. Posterior a las tramitaciones funerarias de mis padres, Grisha se encargó de declarar la propiedad como desierta, y así poder tomarla para sí. De ese modo, podría protegerla hasta que yo cumpliese la mayoría de edad y pudiese decidir qué hacer con ella. Porque, claramente, no iban a entregarle la posesión de la propiedad a una niña de nueve años.

Por lo tanto, aquella casa seguía allí, en su lugar. Y si no había sido allanada por bandidos, todas las cosas debían seguir intactas desde aquella fatídica noche.

Tenía que volver. Hacer el viaje y registrar todo lo que pudiese servirme.

En eso pensaba ―mientras mis ojos se desbordaban ante mi descubrimiento―, cuando Eren ingresó a la oficina, cautelosamente.

―Mikasa ―me llamó, sorprendido y, a la vez, aliviado.

―Eren ―murmuré con melancolía―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te dejaron libre un momento? Creí que estabas en los calabozos.

―Apenas comience el toque de queda, entonces lo estaré ―se acercó a mí, para tomar asiento a mi lado―. Mientras tanto puedo merodear por aquí y por allá.

―Te recuperaste más pronto de lo esperado ―comenté―. Tenía entendido que estabas a cargo del equipo médico.

―Así era, pero no fue necesario que me dejasen en cama. Comienzo a manejarlo mucho mejor, cada vez―admitió, bajando el rostro, pareciendo tímido.

Dudé sobre darle una respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirle? « _¿Qué bueno?_ ». Aquello nunca sería algo bueno para él, era más bien, como el mismo había dicho, una maldición. Comprensivamente, acerqué mi mano a la suya para tomarla, y él recibió mi caricia, afianzando el apretón.

―Al menos ya no terminas en cama ―opiné por descarte.

―Y ella, ¿cómo está? ―cambió el tema.

―¿Ella? ―susurré, mostrando una expresión de desconcierto.

―Niiv.

Sonreí vagamente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba preguntándome. Había olvidado la naturalidad con la que Eren se había tomado el asunto. No obstante, para mí, seguía siendo algo incómodo compartir detalles con él con soltura. Después de todo, aún existía la inquietud del pasado entre nosotros.

―Está bien. Hange me examinó y está todo en orden ―me palpé el abdomen―. Esta niña es toda una soldado. ¿Quién va a decirle que no a ella?

Eren me sonrió con dulzura. Y su gesto constituyó para mí el más doloroso y lejano recuerdo de la infancia. Amaba tanto a Eren, por haberme dado la oportunidad de seguir respirando, de seguir adelante, de seguir luchando. O no estaría ahí, con un bebé en mis entrañas, un bebé que era mi razón de vivir y, también, la razón de su padre.

―Mikasa ―de pronto, su rostro y voz se volvían severos―. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

―Eren ―incliné el rostro, buscando su mirada.

Calló unos segundos antes de hablar. Se mordió el labio inferior, respiraba con pesadez y tenía la mirada perdida en el piso, como si reprodujese un recuerdo en su mente, uno que le era difícil de digerir.

―Eren, me estás preocupando ―le tomé el brazo para removerlo―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Yo hice algo hoy ―liberó el aire compulsivamente―. No sé si haya sido lo correcto, pero estoy seguro que te dejará tranquila. Estuve a casi nada de arrepentirme, pero finalmente decidí que no podía dejarlo así.

―Habla ―encogí los hombros, mostrándome abierta a sus comentarios para que me dijese aquello que «iba a dejarme tranquila».

―Yo salvé a Kenny Ackerman ―confesó finalmente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, encendiendo cada una de mis fibras con vigor. Abrí la boca producto de la expectación y me quedé así, viendo a Eren con grandes ojos brillantes y esperanzados. Él me devolvió la mirada de gratificación al verme tan conmovida; lo sabía, lo había anticipado, o tal vez yo fui muy evidente. Yo quería a Kenny con vida, porque era importante para mí. No importaba que fuese un asesino, pero era parte del rompecabezas que componía mi pasado. No podía, sencillamente, dejarle ir.

Era parte de mí. Y ya no me irritaba admitirlo.

―¿Cómo está? ―exclamé, un tanto alterada, tomando a Eren de los hombros y acercándome demasiado a él―. ¿Dónde está? Vive, entonces…

―¿Pensabas que había muerto? ―inquirió entrecerrando los ojos; yo asentí rápidamente, respirando por la boca para no ahogarme con la emoción―. Sí, vive. Pero no sé dónde está. Cuando sentí que el edificio comenzaba a ceder, me aventé al suelo para proteger a la Mayor y al Comandante. Sin embargo, vi a Kenny intentando escapar del derrumbe de escombros; no iba a lograrlo, era imposible que escapase. Así que… admito que no solo pensé en ti. Sabía que perderlo era perder al contribuidor de grandes claves para las respuestas que tanto trabajo nos ha costado resolver. Terminé salvándole la vida. Cuando me disponía a escapar, me cercioré de que se encontrase bien, dentro de todo, y le abandoné a su suerte. Lamento no haber hecho más.

―¡Hiciste más que suficiente! ―jadeé, liberándome de la carga que había supuesto para mí, minutos antes, pensar que Kenny había muerto―. Él se las arreglará solo. Gracias.

Eren asintió. Y luego de eso, se mantuvo taciturno.

―Es bueno saber que hice algo que te hiciera feliz ―comentó por añadidura.

Cuando alcé la vista para estudiar su expresión, supe que el comentario había sido sincero.

―Has hecho cosas antes que me han dado felicidad.

―Y otras que no tanto ―indicó.

―Hay un poco de todo en todo ―dije, intentando apaciguar la tensión que se alzó entre ambos, de un momento a otro.

El toque de queda resonó con fuerza, haciendo eco tras rebotar por todos los muros del edificio. Era hora de ir a dormir.

Eren me contempló luego de oír el llamado, y esperé de todo corazón que no notase el alivio que supuso para mí esa intermisión. Se puso de pie unos segundos después, y se estiró, haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda. Dudó unos instantes, antes de partir, tal vez buscando alguna excusa para decirme algo más. Supe que no la halló cuando volteó para despedirse.

―Buenas noches, Mikasa.

Y su forma de dirigirse a mí parecía hasta formal.

―Buenas noches, Eren.

Cuando abandonó la oficina, yo me quedé. Esta vez, la lluvia no me acompañaba como había hecho anteriormente. Esta vez, me trajo paz. Porque allí afuera, el agua no caía sobre, lo que yo creía, era un cadáver inerte, sino, tal vez sobre aquel sombrero que, tan característico, Kenny Ackerman lucía en su cabeza.

Sonreír fue inevitable.

.

.*.

.

La primera problemática que surgió a raíz de los últimos eventos fue cómo restablecer la organización de la Corte Marcial. Darius había sido secuestrado, y los demás colaboradores que participaban en los trámites de la corte comenzaban a impacientarse. Estaban enterados del secuestro del juez, pero les imperaba la necesidad de retomar sus labores aun siendo esa la nueva puesta en escena. Y era peor aún, porque creer que Darius había sido tomado como rehén no era más que una suposición. Desconocíamos los límites de Thomas Olsson. Tal vez, Darius ni siquiera estuviese con vida.

Esta última opción era la responsable de las inquietudes coléricas de Erwin Smith. Darius era su amigo; perderle suponía una catástrofe irreparable, desde el punto de vista subjetivo. Siendo más objetivo, habíamos perdido a la única mano derecha a nuestro favor, el único mediador mitigante entre la guerra indirecta de la Legión de Reconocimiento y la Policía Militar. Ahora, estábamos desprovistos de toda protección, excepto por la que podíamos brindarnos nosotros mismos.

No obstante, Erwin sabía que más valía tener cartas bajo la manga, que deslizarnos a la deriva, palpando a tientas el territorio. Y siendo consciente de que la corte no podía quedarse en desequilibrio, visitó la Guarnición tan pronto como le fue posible. No le tenía plena confianza, ni mucho menos le consideraba ejemplar, pero bajo las condiciones en las que estábamos, no podía permitirse regodeos. La situación catalogaba de _urgente._ Por lo tanto, todos los prejuicios fueron abandonados, cuando Erwin se sentó junto a Dot Pixis en una mesa a compartir un té.

Le expuso el escenario sin eufemismos. La situación era crítica. Y no se debía al simple hecho de que la corte no pudiese trabajar sin Darius, sino más bien al hecho de que todas las organizaciones trabajaban en pro de la humanidad, y, precisamente, la gente perdería la cabeza si se enteraba del desorden que había en las tres divisiones y en la misma corte. La poca esperanza que guardaban con apego terminaría esfumándose si se enteraban de cuán desprotegidos estaban.

Dot Pixis, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa sardónica para dar o algún comentario irrisorio, palideció. El panorama nunca se había visto tan obstruido, porque se suponía que la guerra era dual: humanos contra titanes. Pero, ahora, había humanos contra humanos, titanes contra titanes, y un sinfín de combinaciones sin sentido. Antaño habían tenido la seguridad de que podían contener el peso del final, sobreviviendo forzosamente, resistiendo de forma insistente hasta dar con las respuestas y, finalmente, con la solución para nuestra tragedia. Pero ahora no había nada, nada en qué sostenerse. Toda esa farsa de rutina iba a venirse abajo.

Cuando Erwin y Pixis mesuraron la dimensión del asunto, acordaron que necesitarían más manos para trabajar. Y entre sus opciones, sin dudar, se encontraba Keith Shadis. Por su experiencia en servicio militar, era un veterano; por su neutralidad en la toma de decisiones, él era objetivo; por su compromiso con la causa y por sus capacidades analíticas.

A Erwin Smith, le negarían un millón de veces la entrada a la Corte Marcial, sobre todo si se presentaba con las intenciones de tomar cartas en su actual situación. Por ende, necesitaban de representantes cuyo historial fuese intachable, que no estuviesen vinculados a ninguna problemática, ni mucho menos que tuviesen inclinaciones hacia un sector en específico. Esos motivos, llevaron a Pixis y a Shadis a tomar el control de la Corte Marcial, de modo que pudiesen solventar cualquier contratiempo que ocurriese antes de que Darius, o en su defecto otro juez, apareciese.

El día en que Erwin viajó a la ciudad para visitar a la Guarnición, teníamos reunión en conjunto con el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Y, como siempre, Hange también estaba allí. Cuando Erwin llegó, el silencio reinó en la enorme mesa que rodeábamos. Todos en nuestros asientos, contemplamos como el Comandante se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco, y luego nos puso al tanto de su reporte diario.

―Pixis y Shadis van a cooperar ―dijo con determinación, prestándole atención a Hange, quien se disponía a servirle un vaso de agua―. Lo importante es que, a ambos, los tienen en alta estima. No dudarán de su trabajo, menos de Shadis, es un veterano.

―Es decir, ¿tenemos zanjado el problema con la corte? ―inquirió Hange, bastante seria.

―No, no diría que zanjado ―negó con la cabeza―. Esto es una solución provisoria de tan mala calidad, que, probablemente, se arruine en poco tiempo. Pero eso nos da algo de ventaja.

Gunther suspiró con hastío y apoyó ambos codos en la mesa antes de dirigirse al Comandante Erwin.

―¿Cómo lo harán con los demás personajes de la corte? ―parecía no estar seguro del plan―. ¿Van a aceptarlo con tanta facilidad?

―Más les vale aceptarlo ―Erwin fue severo―. Porque mientras nosotros intentamos arreglar los descarríos absurdos de la Policía Militar y la Facción, hay gente aún dentro de estos muros y siguen viviendo. Y viven creyendo que los estandartes de las tres divisiones son símbolos honorables que representan a las instituciones que les protegen. Solo que esta vez, las instituciones están perdiendo el tiempo por culpa de intromisiones innecesarias.

El silencio dejó en claro que a nadie le quedaron dudas, ni intenciones de seguir opinando. Era cierto, duro, pero cierto. La gente allí fuera guardaba esperanzas, creía en la seguridad que les proveían los muros y las instituciones que ellos mismos se encargaban de financiar con sus impuestos. No habíamos realizado misiones a las afueras de los muros, no había indicios de recuperar el sótano de Eren. Y entonces renacía aquella absurda Facción que no tenía otro fin excepto hacernos la vida imposible a Levi y a mí. _Porque suponíamos un peligro._

―Así es ―añadió Hange, segundos después―. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí con los asuntos desparramados en la mesa, afuera hay gente sufriendo, a la que no le gustará saber que las tres divisiones mantienen una preventiva paz armada.

―Tampoco lo sabrán con tanto detalle ―prosiguió Erwin―. En el centro de la ciudad, los periódicos ya se encargaron de expandir los sucesos. Claramente, me encargué de leer uno. Las cosas han sido bastante tergiversadas, para no espantarles antes de tiempo. Tal vez podamos resolver esto desde las sombras.

―¿Fue eso determinación de los medios? ―indagó Levi―. ¿Cómo es que tergiversaron las cosas con el fin de no crear pánico colectivo, si usualmente hacen todo lo contrario?

―Creo que la corte tuvo algo que ver en ello ―asintió Erwin, pensativo―. Probablemente, presentían que algo como esto podía suceder. Un par de palabras amistosas pueden resolver muchos infortunios.

Y todos los presentes sabíamos a qué se refería Erwin con «palabras amistosas».

Pero eso no era todo, había más cosas por conversar.

―Yo quisiera saber ―comenzó Erd― ¿cómo es que Mikasa Ackerman supo del ataque de la Facción? Porque el Comandante asegura que fuiste tú quién lo había instado a abandonar el lugar. No estoy dudando, es mera curiosidad ―se excusó de inmediato, alzando ambas manos en el aire.

Nuestras miradas viajaron a lo largo de la mesa para encontrarse. Él estaba en el extremo contrario al mío. Su pregunta me provocó un denso malestar, puesto que solo Eren, Levi y yo sabíamos de la presencia de Kenny en aquel día. No recuerdo que Hange o Erwin dijesen algo al respecto, y además, al haber estado luchando, pudieron no percatarse de que él estaba ahí.

No supe si hablar y exponer a Kenny de esa forma, pero Eren estaba observándome, atento, expectante porque diese mi respuesta, y, asimismo, Levi, ambos con una expresión en el rostro que hablaba de inquietud.

―Kenny Ackerman me avisó ―solté sin más, largando un suspiro―. Llegó a la catedral a los minutos de terminar la ceremonia.

Me volví tensa cuando noté que el resto del escuadrón me dio miradas desaprobatorias. Menos Erwin Smith, quién parecía ansioso ante la noticia. Después de todo, estaba dentro de sus planificaciones pedirle colaboración a Kenny.

―¿Y cuando pensabas decir eso? ―Gunther se reclinó sobre la mesa para verme mejor.

―Ahora ―admití, manteniéndome firme―. Es la primera reunión que tenemos todos juntos, en extenso.

―¿Y cómo fue que sucedió? ―insistió con su cuestionario.

―Él, simplemente, apareció ―comenté, y Gunther enarcó una ceja, incrédulo―. Ese día, el carretero había perdido los caballos. Según él, los envió a pastar, se le desataron y huyeron. Me pareció muy sospechoso, por lo que decidí buscar al Comandante para pedirle que nos retirásemos pronto. Al apenas entrar a la catedral, Kenny atrapó y me arrinconó tras un pilar, allí me dijo que corríamos peligro.

―¿Y desde cuándo que cambió de opinión y quiere ser _bueno_? ―y esa pregunta ya no era real, sino más bien cizañera.

―Gunther, basta ―masculló Erwin Smith.

―Tan solo quiero recordar que ese sujeto y sus hombres atentaron contra nuestros soldados ―espetó―. Y se supone que ahora estamos aliándonos con él. Es arriesgado, no puedo confiar en él.

―No lo harás ―indicó Erwin, con el rostro más serio que tenía y la voz cargada―. No se trata de eso.

―Gunther ―le increpó Levi―, alcanzar una victoria supone, muchas veces, seguir métodos poco ortodoxos. No recuerdo haber tenido una misión que haya podido disfrutar, ¿crees que tú sí?

―No, Capitán ―respondió de inmediato, bajando el rostro.

Ante Levi, no podía debatir.

―En efecto; _no_ ―le dijo con voz oscura― _._ No voy a decirte que desconfiar es un error, porque no lo es. De hecho, es lo correcto y tienes toda la razón al hacerlo. Esa actitud recelosa es ineludible. Pero nadie ha dicho que seremos amigos de Kenny Ackerman; vamos a crear una instancia de trabajo, es todo.

―Además ―añadí―, a Kenny no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. No es como que esté pensando en estafarnos para luego irse a vivir grandes gozos. El tipo no tiene más opción. Es lo que le queda, antes de morir.

―Tú confías en ese sujeto ―preguntó Gunther, receloso hacia mí.

―Créeme que de no creerlo oportuno, no lo estaría haciendo ―hablé parsimoniosa―. Creí que confiabas en mis capacidades.

―Lo hago ―asintió, quitándome la mirada.

El Escuadrón de Operaciones de Especiales estaba tenso. Podía percibir la preocupación emanando de sus poros, se veían inquietos, hacían preguntas con prepotencia en el tono de su voz. Y yo los comprendía tan bien. No podía juzgarlos, ni mucho menos estábamos pidiéndoles que se sometieran ante la petitoria de trabajar con un asesino. Simplemente, se estaba informando que Kenny cooperaría con la Legión. Erwin Smith se encargaría de eso, ellos no tenían que tratar con el sujeto si no querían.

Petra parecía ser la más incómoda, y era evidente, si se recordaba la situación desdichada por la que había tenido que pasar durante la misión en la casona de Kenny. Los secuaces del viejo casi abusan de ella. Auruo parecía tan irritado, que ni siquiera quería enunciar palabra. Erd, al parecer, había terminado aceptándolo. Y Gunther parecía decirnos con la mirada: «A penas intente algo, lo aniquilo».

―No obstante ―irrumpió Hange―, aún debemos saber dónde se encuentra. Porque pretendemos mucho para una persona que no está presente, ¿no es así? ―miró a Erwin, dejándole en claro el punto―. Mikasa, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Kenny Ackerman?

Negué con la cabeza, bajando la mirada con resignación.

―Para colmo ―rezongó Gunther.

―No debiese tardar en aparecer ―enunció Eren, con timbre pesado―. Yo le salvé la vida el día del derrumbe.

Volteé a ver a Eren con grandes ojos de sorpresa. La intervención había sido inesperada. Por un momento, creí que aquello se convertiría en algo secreto.

―¿Eren? ―Erwin arqueó sus cejas.

―Así es, Comandante. Kenny estaba luchando contra la Facción aquel día. Estoy de testigo ―reveló Eren, y sentí como el alivio recorrió mis brazos, deslizándose por mis hombros en forma de calor. Ese era un buen punto a favor para mi lobo anciano.

Los rostros de los presentes desbordaban asombro tras las palabras de Eren, porque nunca hubiesen imaginado que Kenny Ackerman nos hubiese cubierto las espaldas. Lo había hecho, o no hubiese sido suficiente con Hange y Erwin.

―¿Por qué no lo trajiste con nosotros? ―inquirió Hange, exacerbada―. ¡Debiste haberlo traído! ¿Lo dejaste a su suerte?

―Kenny Ackerman puede arreglárselas solo ―comenté. Yo también sabía que era lógico, pero entendí los motivos de Eren para rehusarse, si incluso había dudado de ayudarle.

―Es por eso que creo que no tardará en aparecer ―dijo Eren, finalmente―. Después de todo, Mikasa ya le dejó claras las condiciones.

―No esperaremos tanto ―indicó Erwin―. Adelantaremos trabajo, buscándole.

Cuando la reunión terminó, los participantes se dispersaron rumbo a sus respectivas labores. No hubo muchos comentarios al final. Revocar las determinaciones del Comandante era una tarea imposible, por lo tanto, no quedaba mucho por hacer, excepto aceptar aquella nueva dinámica.

Hange me envió a su oficina. Debido a mi estado, solo se me permitía trabajar con documentación, y la oficina de Hange era ahora también la mía. No es que me la hubiesen concedido a mí; a Hange le gustaba tenerme cerca, además, de ese modo, tenía perfecto control de mis síntomas y exámenes. Sin embargo, había días como aquel, en que tenía el despacho a mi completa disposición, puesto que Hange se hallaría trabajando en su laboratorio.

Erwin llamó a Levi para llevarlo consigo; un pequeño escuadrón de reclutas estaba próximo a hacer su ingreso a la Legión. Tenían trámites pendientes en la ciudad y mucho trabajo por hacer.

Aun así, Levi me detuvo a la salida de la sala de reuniones para pedirme conversar.

―¿Tienes un momento? ―su voz demandante dejó expuesta su urgencia.

―Tengo trabajo en la oficina ―contesté algo estupefacta.

―Levi ―Erwin se sumó a su lado, de pronto, clavándole la mirada―, quince minutos.

Y luego se retiró, dejando constancia en el aire de que sus palabras habían sido una advertencia. Últimamente, estaban bastante ocupados, por lo que intuí que aquello que Levi quería decirme era suficientemente importante como para dejar de lado su labor por quince minutos, y como para que Erwin se lo permitiera.

―Te acompaño hasta la oficina ―me sugirió, dándome pequeños empujoncitos, como si quisiera sacarme luego de ahí.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos, a paso conciso para no demorar más la salida que Levi debía realizar con Erwin. A intervalos, miradas preocupadas se me escapaban cuando notaba que Levi se veía demasiado ensimismado. ¿Sería eso una mala señal?

Ingresé a la oficina, suspirando al ver la torre de papeles en el escritorio. Levi a mis espaldas cerró la puerta y carraspeó para tener mi atención sobre él nuevamente.

―Cuéntame ―solté al aire, mientras ordenaba el papeleo y apuraba el asunto, antes de que se terminasen los quince minutos.

―No es una cita formal. No vengo a dejar un reporte ―me dijo, acercándose al escritorio.

Alcé la vista, algo sonrojada al ver que estaba acostumbrándome a tener aquel comportamiento oficinista. Dejé todo en su lugar y me removí para situarme frente al escritorio, apoyándome en el mismo. Frente a mí, Levi me escrutó con interés y, luego, con suavidad en la mirada.

―¿Y bien? ―indagué, algo ansiosa por la demora―. De seguro, ya no tenemos quince minutos.

―Seré breve, entonces―dijo, sin dejar de tener sus ojos sobre mí―. Sé que, por todo el asunto de la Facción, desististe de casarte conmigo por ahora. Lo cierto es que, considerando que se ha destapado la olla, y que estos sujetos ya están al tanto de ti y de mí, estamos en peligro. Sobre todo tú.

―Había querido evitarlo tanto…

―Pero no se pudo, así que…―suspiró y bajó su vista al suelo, luego mordió su labio inferior. Una clara señal de que estaba nervioso.

Él. _¿Nervioso?_

―¿Levi?

―Durante todos estos años de trabajo, he ahorrado dinero, el que probablemente se perderá si algún día muero en batalla ―mis ojos se ensancharon con expectación―. Sé que esta es una manera frívola de ver las cosas, pero quiero que sepas que, si llegase a sucederme algo, no te dejaré a la deriva.

―Levi, ¿adónde quieres llegar? ―me sentía confundida y abrumada con sus palabras que arremetieron incesantes contra mi cordura.

―No quiero que me salgas con alguna niñada del tipo: tú no vas a morir ―gruñó, haciéndome fruncir el ceño por acto reflejo; todo era muy confuso―. Tenemos una hija que viene en camino ―dijo, pero mi mente melosa se quedó atrapada con: «tenemos una hija»―. No dejaré a mi legado desprotegido, de ninguna manera, ya sea económica o físicamente. Y lamentablemente, ambas tienen algún tipo de relación. Si nos casamos, todo eso, Mikasa, el esfuerzo de toda mi vida, te será heredado a ti y a mi hija. Sin contar la indemnización que te proveería la Legión por ser mi familiar más directo.

Aquello era tan vertiginoso, que me vi en la obligación de sostenerme en el borde del escritorio para no terminar de bruces en el suelo a causa de las náuseas. No las que me provocaba Niiv, sino las que me producía el impacto de oír todo eso. El protocolo, el asunto de la tramitación, y todo eso me crispaba los nervios, porque para mí no se trataba de una simple diligencia. Sé que para Levi tampoco, que parece él llevar a cabo esta unión era tan significativo como para mí. Pero sus palabras eran certeras, tenía razón en todo lo que él había analizado.

Existía una parte de carácter más administrativo dentro de una relación, y aquella era la etapa de contraer matrimonio. Asumir que compartirás la vida con alguien más es el resultado de la suma de muchos puntos clave. A mi forma de ver no era un simple capricho, o mucho menos una decisión tomada por _las pasiones_ , como había dicho Levi alguna vez. Era una responsabilidad que decidimos tomar juntos. Y aunque me inquietaba todo esa ceremonia estéril, comprendía que de no llevarla a cabo, entonces el resultado sería peor. Niiv y yo quedaríamos a la deriva.

Ese último pensamiento me llevó a ceder ante sus ideas. La última vez que creí que a Levi no iba a pasarle nada, terminó inconsciente por un mes. Supe, entonces, que debía madurar y examinar con mesura la seriedad de nuestra realidad.

No obstante, había algo en todo eso que a él le causaba gran inquietud, y que tan solo era un asunto mal informado. No había conversado con él sobre ello.

―Está bien, Levi, pero, ¿sabes? ―pausé, escondiendo una tímida sonrisa―. Había decidido posponer el matrimonio porque temía que, al enterarse, la Facción interfiriese. Desconocían si tú y yo estábamos juntos, y celebrar una boda podía ponernos en alto riesgo. Ahora eso ya no importa. No era necesario todo esto ―reí con nerviosismo―. Podemos casarnos cuando quieras.

Mi mundo se derritió cuando lo vi distender su expresión: sus ojos brillaron, sus cejas se arquearon y sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa. Había dado en el blanco al saber que su mayor preocupación era saber si la propuesta seguía en pie.

―¿Es en serio? ―jadeó, confundido. Sé que Levi no tenía tino para esas cosas, pero aquello en vez de ofuscarme, me entregaba una calidez incomparable.

Sonreí con mayor libertad, ahora que el panorama era más claro.

―Sí, claro ―asentí.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y en ningún momento perdí de vista sus movimientos. Se paró frente a mí, a escasos centímetros de distancia y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Se humedeció los labios, mientras me escrutaba ansioso, sobando mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Yo posé mis manos a cada lado de su cintura, palpando las correas del uniforme bajo mi tacto.

―Mocosa insolente ―refunfuñó, haciendo su voz vibrar en mis labios―. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme sentir así?

―Lo siento ―le robé un pequeño beso―. No hemos tenido tanto tiempo. No hemos podido conversar en extenso, tienes mucho trabajo últimamente. Y cuando estamos juntos, prefiero priorizar tu sueño, porque sé que nunca duermes. No había tenido tiempo de decírtelo.

―Entonces, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? ―y era la primera vez que me lo preguntaba formalmente. Me hizo sonrojar de nuevo, cual adolescente, logrando que sonriese con vigor.

―Sí ―asentí―acepto. Sabes que sí…

Musité, perdiéndome un momento en su sabor, a medida que me besaba pausadamente, y me levantaba para sentarme en el escritorio para escabullirse entre mis piernas. Sus manos hacendosas y desvergonzadas formaron una ruta desde mis rodillas hasta mis muslos; era una ventaja para él que recientemente yo solo vistiese faldones.

―Estamos en la oficina de Hange ―protesté, sin intenciones, realmente, de hacer algo al respecto.

―¿Y?

―Y solo tienes quince minutos.

―Te sorprendería saber lo que puedo hacer en quince minutos ―masculló, mientras besaba mi mandíbula.

―Y que ya no son quince minutos ―intenté por última vez.

Paró en seco y suspiró, mientras mantenía su vista fija en mí. Pausó unos segundos, dando con las palabras que aún le faltaba por liberar.

―No tiene porqué ser un trámite ―retomó el asunto―. Va a ser una boda, naturalmente.

―¿Con fiesta? ―inquirí, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Si consigo que Erwin me ayude con el lugar, podría ser. ¿O prefieres que tu boda sea el peor recuerdo que tengas para cuando seas anciana?

―Claramente no.

―Entonces consigue a tus damas de honor. Y preparen algo interesante, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

No supe qué más añadir. El momento era demasiado. Abrí la boca para hablar, dudando unos segundos, y, finalmente, mantuve mis labios sellados. Mi mirada vagaba sobre el rostro de Levi, probando suerte al intentar encontrar la inspiración para tener algo que decir, pero resultaba casi imposible. Tenía la emoción atorada en la garganta, en el pecho, en el alma.

Lo tomé del rostro para acercármelo y darle otro beso, y cerré mis brazos, encerrándolo conmigo, mientras mis dedos se perdían en sus sedosas hebras negras.

o*o*o*o

Nile Dawk se sabía importante. Tal vez ese fuera el motivo por el que solía expedir aires supremacistas, no obstante, no era del todo cierto. Estaba al tanto de que su fortaleza y determinación eran los pilares de la Policía Militar, él no pretendía beneficiarse a sí mismo, sino más bien evitar que todo se viniese abajo. Era un peso grande que soportar, mas no había mucho por hacer, si había sido él mismo quien había escogido su camino.

Había pretendido, quizás, demasiado. Había sido un visionario de corto plazo, porque había ambicionado mucho y ahora no tenía idea cómo proseguir. Los arrebatos de Kenny Ackerman le habían costado tremendamente caros, y los veteranos de la Corte Marcial no habían tardado en poner el grito en el cielo.

Había oído sobre la desaparición de Darius, aunque los medios intentasen disfrazar la realidad, y Erwin Smith se encargase de mover sus hilos para no alertar a la población. Aquello podía resultar una ventaja si lo pensaba, porque no tendría que explicar nada ante la corte, de momento. Sin embargo, el hecho en sí mismo era catastrófico. Kenny Ackerman había sido un buen proyecto, pero ya no servía de nada. Él sujeto lo había arruinado todo, y aquello tenía a Nile furioso, porque a causa de la falta de discreción del anciano, la Policía completa se hallaba en la mira, y eso no era más que darle la razón a Erwin Smith. Y Nile no permitiría que aquello sucediese, jamás.

Había intentado con gran afán deshacerse de las armas mortales de Erwin Smith: Levi y Mikasa Ackerman. No lograba comprender por qué existía tanto rencor contra un linaje perdido, y él, al no ser un erudito, no estaba interesado en averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Su misión era desmenuzar a la Legión, y si debía atacar sus puntos débiles, lo haría sin dudar. Haber culpado a Mikasa de cómplice de los titanes había sido el plan perfecto, y entonces, Kenny y su sentimentalismo familiar lo habían arruinado todo.

Nile se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio, palpando con los dedos el arma que se hallaba puesta en la superficie. Tenía tanta ira acumulada y no había manera de calmar el calor colérico que ascendía por su rostro.

Entonces, uno de sus jóvenes aprendices entró por la puerta sin tocar.

«Alguien con quien desquitarse».

―¿No te enseñaron a tocar? ―quiso atacarle, pero el sujeto le interrumpió.

―Señor, tengo noticias ―los ojos de Nile se ensancharon lentamente―. Creí oportuno comentárselo a la brevedad.

―Continúa ―dijo, apoyándose contra el mesón y dándole la cara a aquel joven que parecía temerle más que a nada.

―Es sobre la Facción ―la voz le temblaba. Y el nombre de aquel grupo despreciable a Nile le provocaba escalofríos―. Thomas Olsson ha enviado un mensaje; está furioso por los últimos eventos en la catedral. Dijo que parte de esto era vuestra culpa, por haber confiado en Kenny para acabar con los Ackerman de la Legión.

―¿Qué se cree…

―Enviará a sus hombres a atacar si no le enviamos una respuesta pronto ―se aventó.

―¿Y cómo podría? ―Nile Dawk no daba crédito de lo que estaba oyendo―. ¿Siquiera puede llegar hasta aquí sin que antes lo rellenemos de agujeros?

Tal vez ese era el mayor error de Nile: la soberbia.

―Nos tememos que haya una pequeña división de la Facción dentro de la Policía, señor ―tartamudeó el joven―. No son parte de nuestro equipo, ni sabemos quiénes son. Solo que Thomas se anticipa perfectamente bien y esto estaba preparado de antemano.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―se ofendió, Nile; su pequeño mundo absurdo y megalómano cayó a pedazos frente a sus ojos.

―Serán como un virus; atacarán desde adentro, desde la más mínima partícula…

No había escapatoria.

Entonces, aquel día, Nile se dio cuenta que no era más que un títere, sirviendo a los demás. Un títere manipulable que no tenía ningún peso, estaba vacío. Un miserable títere.

o*o*o*o

Escoger a mis damas de honor fue difícil, porque dadas las circunstancias se hacía un tanto complejo resolver quién podría estar interesada en pasar su tiempo organizando una boda. Lo pensé durante largas noches de insomnio a causa de los nervios que me producía la completa situación. La primera persona que había venido a mi mente había sido Armin, pero designarlo como _dama de honor_ atentaba cruelmente contra su imagen, aun cuando resultaba ser idóneo para el puesto por sus ideas e imaginación. También podría haber sido Petra, porque era bastante organizada, empero, eso era una crueldad aún más miserable, y vulgar, por cierto.

Finalmente, decidí escoger a Sasha, y poco me importaron sus rezongueos perezosos, puesto que era ella misma quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo demandándome amistad y afecto. Entonces, abogué a los antecedentes para defender mi postura. Cedió en cuánto la convencí de que se encargase de la comida.

Y aunque pudiese parecer extraño… escogí a Christa. Tuve dos motivos para elegirla, y el primero, y el más importante, fue su propio interés. Desde que se había enterado de mi embarazo, comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente, hasta cruzar los límites que yo solía zanjar con el resto. Terminó consintiendo a mi hija con regalos, se convirtió en una especie de asistente que me ayudaba con secretos caseros para el embarazo y con mi presentación personal. Se pasaba gran parte del tiempo a mi lado, y conversábamos cosas triviales que hacían ralentizar el tiempo. No encajábamos en nada; ella era dulce, amable y carismática, yo era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, su presencia desinteresada provocaba en mí una reacción agradable, no me molestaba tenerla cerca. No era problemática, era muy reservada con sus comentarios, y eso era todo cuánto podía importante. No quise seguir coartando sus intentos por ser partícipe de estos momentos importantes, así que le cedí el puesto, y ella aceptó rebozando luz y risas. El segundo motivo para escogerla se debía a su delicadeza y buen gusto, era detallista y tenía mejor entendimiento sobre aquellas cosas que yo solía obviar.

Con el tiempo, casi imperceptiblemente, Armin comenzó a formar parte también del equipo de trabajo. Daba opiniones y sugería lugares dónde adquirir los elementos que necesitásemos. Solía formular agendas con horarios para equilibrar el caos dentro de la Legión con los tiempos que teníamos libre para darle tiempo a los preparativos. Al final, lo denominé consejero de bodas ( _aunque entre amigos, seguía siendo una dama de honor más_ ).

Erwin Smith cumplió con su parte, y lo hizo como sólo él podía: magníficamente. Había logrado conseguir la locación para el desarrollo del evento, y no había sido nada más y nada menos que la casona del ricachón que tiempo atrás había cedido su propiedad para la conmemoración tras nuestra primera excursión exitosa. El solo hecho de pensar que la boda se llevaría a cabo en un lugar tan significativo como aquel sacudió mi mundo a causa de la emoción. Allí, en la pileta situada en los jardines, Levi me había entregado su más preciado regalo: el collar de Isabel. Cuando Erwin me comentó lo que había conseguido, mis ojos se humedecieron y no pude evitar sonreírle con gratitud. Sé que él creyó que se debía al simple hecho de que yo valoraba su esfuerzo, pero él no sabía cuánto más había… cuánto más, mucho más.

Los invitados serían pocos; solo los más cercanos: los veteranos, Hange, Erwin, Mike, Moblit; el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther; y aquellos quienes pertenecieron alguna vez al Escuadrón 104, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Christa, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt. Tal vez, un par de soldados más que Erwin Smith escogería, pero a mí parecer, mientras más privado, mejor se hacía.

Curiosamente, luego de entregar las invitaciones, todos parecían satisfechos con la noticia. Quizás, como solía decir Christa, se debía a la oportunidad de disfrutar de algo tan humano y real como una boda, y despejar la mente por un momento, de todos los golpes duros que nos asestaban día a día.

Incluso, el panorama había dejado surgir, de entre la tierra más seca y la muerte, brotes de alegría en forma de bromas amistosas.

―¡Vamos a ir a una boda y no te vamos a invitar! ―Hange le chillaba a Levi en el oído, haciéndolo irritar, mientras trabajaban.

Solía encontrármelos en su oficina, cuando debía entregarles algunos reportes. Y ahí estaba ella, su amiga, tan amiga como siempre, colmándole la paciencia. Luego de lanzar la absurda broma, echaba a reír con locura. Y, a veces, me robaba una sonrisa a mí, sobre todo cuando veía a Levi enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos posados sobre la mesa, con hastío.

Y asimismo, como Hange, los chicos comenzaron a gastarme bromas a mí. Sobre todo cuando almorzábamos todos juntos.

―¿Hay que ir vestido formal? ―dijo Eren―. ¿O con uniforme?

―¿Hay que peinarse? ―dijo Jean.

―¿Hay que bañarse? ―dijo Connie.

Y rieron con soltura, intentado no ahogarse con el pan que estaban comiendo.

―¿Vas a tener ramillete de flores? ―me preguntó Reiner, con genuino interés―. ¿Vas a lanzarlo?

―¿Por qué? ¿Quieres atraparlo? ―dijo Bertholdt, demasiado ingenuo para su pesar.

Todos echaron a reír nuevamente, sobre todo Ymir que comenzaba a volverse azul.

―Tú nunca hablas, pasas la mayor parte del tiempo siendo un espectro. Y ahora que decides decir algo, debe ser en mi contra.

Bertholdt pareció complicarse más de lo normal, sonrojándose y pidiéndole disculpas a Reiner. Meneé mi cabeza en negación ante las sandeces que conversaban, y me puse de pie para retirarme la vajilla y volver a mis labores lo más pronto posible.

Cuando me alejaba caminando, oí a Jean gritar a mis espaldas:

―¿Y qué tal si ese día llego corriendo y grito «yo me opongo»?

Volteé a ver por sobre mi hombro y observé con gusto el palmazo que Christa le asestó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

―¡Ya supéralo! ―le regañó.

Era relajante, en cierta medida, atestiguar la manera tan optimista en que los demás se tomaban el asunto. Calmaba las inquietudes, provocando una sensación de empatía inigualable. Parecían felices, parecían disfrutarlo, parecían cómodos con la idea de asistir a una boda. Incluso, los sentí más unidos que nunca, aún cuando fuese un momento breve, un manto provisorio de paz.

Porque lo cierto era que aquello no debía ocurrir de ese modo. Junto a Levi habíamos decidido anticipar nuestra unión por asuntos de fuerza mayor, urgía aquella necesidad de estar juntos en todos los aspectos de nuestras vidas. Era mejor antes que nunca, porque corríamos peligro, porque las amenazas nos acechaban depredadoramente, imponiendo dificultades por cada paso correcto que dábamos.

Y a raíz de eso, me sentía agradecida. Valoraba inconmensurablemente el esfuerzo que ponían los demás para resguardar la relación que teníamos. Todos nuestros cercanos se habían convertido en guardianes para nosotros: Hange, con su devoción hacia Levi; Erwin; incluso, el Escuadrón de Levi, a pesar de sus renuencias; mis compañeros, a quienes nunca antes vi de la manera en que veía ahora, lo honorables que eran, lo leales y el cariño que me tenían que yo desconocía y que no hubiese esperado jamás.

Era amor. Una palabra difícil para los tiempos que corrían. Pero existía, porque habíamos tenido el poder de construir vida en medio de la muerte, y todo gracias al amor ―motor de la vida―. Porque sin amor todo estaba perdido. Amor a los pares, a la humanidad, a los amigos, al mundo, a las cosas pequeñas, a la comida, a los libros, a las capacidades humanas, al honor, a la maravillosa existencia aquí y ahora, a la vida misma. Y junto con el amor, la esperanza y el perdón. Con esa base emocional, teníamos las herramientas para no perder, para forjar fortaleza y valor. No lo había visto antes. Por ello, no podía juzgar la felicidad de mis compañeros. El sabor amargo de la realidad se hacía menos malo gracias a ellos y su inocencia y su amor a las cosas sencillas.

Debía sentirme tan alegre y efusiva como los chicos, pero, en cambio, me sentía tranquila, totalmente inalterable. Tal vez, aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pronto a hacer.

Y aquel desinterés de mi parte, le hacía hervir la sangre a Christa:

―¿Vas a escoger el vestido diez minutos antes de la boda acaso? ―me gruñó, apretando los puños, sus brazos estaban rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo y tenía las mejillas hinchadas por la rabia. Se veía graciosa con la coleta que se había hecho. Parecía menor de lo que realmente era.

Estábamos en la habitación que compartía junto a Sasha, quien, sentada sobre la cama, tenía sobre sus piernas un catálogo de telas. A su lado, sobre la colcha, se encontraba otro catálogo con los diseños de los vestidos de boda. Christa había ido a la ciudad para conseguírselos a una modista de una tienda de vestidos.

Yo me dedicaba a peinar mi largo cabello, mientras contemplaba las telas desde mi posición con dejadez.

―¿Y qué si es así? ―dije, ahora concentrada en las puntas de mi cabello.

―Mikasa, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en esto ―insistió Christa.

―Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Pero espero que comprendas que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Si de mí dependiese, iría a la boda con el uniforme de la Legión y ya está.

―¿Tan poco te importa tu boda con el Capitán Levi? ―hizo un puchero.

―Claro que no. Pero el importante es él, no el vestido ―expliqué―. Para mí, Levi es todo. Un vestido es un vestido, y ya.

―Bueno, al menos hazlo por él. Para que se sorprenda ese día ―intentó por última vez.

Alcé mi vista hacia ella y asentí:

―Cuando tenga uno en mente, te lo haré saber.

Se quedó tranquila, y más aún cuando tomé los catálogos para hacerme una idea.

Toda la parafernalia se me hacía un tanto angustiante, porque cuando había algo protocolar que no encajaba conmigo, sentía un enorme peso posarse sobre mis hombros. El asunto del vestido me tenía sin cuidado, no obstante, recordé las palabras de Levi. No sonaba precisamente tentador recordar mi boda de forma traumática y aborrecible. Entonces decidí que todo aquello que formase parte de aquel evento tan importante sería significativo. De ese modo, sería aun más memorable.

Contenta con esa decisión, me dispuse a descansar.

.*.

La propuesta de Levi fue realizar la boda, como máximo, dentro de un mes. Christa, Sasha y Armin trabajaban arduamente todas las tardes y sus días libres. Y como Erwin Smith tenía un gran corazón, no les negaba el descanso cuando era necesario. De todos modos, él mismo estaba tan compenetrado con su trabajo ―encontrar a Kenny y mantener en pie la corte― que pasaba por alto cualquier actividad tercera. Así se mantenía el ritmo en la Legión, trabajo y más trabajo.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir lentos y agotadores para todos.

No obstante, yo solía aislar las preocupaciones, para abordar aquel mundo propio que había creado gracias a Niiv. Mi abdomen comenzaba a crecer más aún, aunque sin llegar a desbordarse. Durante mi tiempo libre, me gustaba contemplar mi figura en el espejo y maravillarme con el hecho de poder crear vida en medio de tanta muerte. Y no solo eso, crear vida desde algo tan puro como el amor. Palpaba la piel de mi abdomen y el sentimiento era estremecedor, demasiado bueno para ser cierto: aquel ser dentro de mí era de Levi y mío, sus genes, los míos, su sangre, la mía, sus códigos, los míos… _¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto?_

E íbamos a casarnos. A sellar un pacto eterno en que nos uniríamos de la forma más diáfana posible. ¿Cómo podía tener cabida la felicidad en el fin de los tiempos? Comprendí entonces que mientras más oscurecía a nuestro alrededor, podía ver con mayor claridad. Era la consecuencia de la perdida, del dolor, el poder valorar los momentos amenos como nadie más haría.

Sabía, también, que sería difícil. Que no por ser un sueño realizado significaba que estaría exento de complejidades. Lo estaría, ciertamente. Pero era un desafío que estaba dispuesta a aceptar…

«Lo acepté hace mucho tiempo… ».

Recordé las palabras que le dije a Levi cuando comenzó todo. Cuánta razón había en ellas.

¿Cuánto había transcurrido desde entonces? Un poco más de un año ya. Me inquietaba preguntarme si los años seguirían transcurriendo así de novedosos. Pero me inquietaba aun más pensar si es que siquiera los años seguirían transcurriendo, cuánto tiempo más estaríamos así.

Recordé que tenía una gran razón en mi vientre para obligar al tiempo seguir su curso.

Por tales motivos, dejé de lado los desasosiegos. Estaba consciente y segura de que aquello era todo cuánto quería. No importaban las circunstancias.

Durante una tarde, luego de almorzar, me dirigí al salón de armería, por mero descarte. Por un momento, decidí que era oportuno tomarme un descanso mental. El salón era espacioso y lucía bellísimo con los ventanales abiertos y los cortinajes ondeantes, dando paso a la luz del sol que en aquel entonces era escaso. El aseo estaba recién hecho, se sentía el frescor en el aire, el aroma limpio. Las figuras de antiguos soldados estaban dispuestas de manera que bordeaban la estancia, dejando a plena libertad la pista central.

Continué dándome vueltas por el espacio, atisbando hacia las afueras, las copas de los arboles, las montañas lejanas… rememoré mis días de infancia, y cuando estaba por retomar un pensamiento que había formulado tiempo atrás, Eren interrumpió mi momento a solas.

―Estabas aquí ―dijo, avanzando hasta sumarse a mi lado.

―Eren ―musité, confundida―. ¿Habías estado buscándome?

―Algo así…

―¿Cómo es eso? ―sonreí tímidamente, apartando mi mirada, para seguir con mi paseo rotativo.

―Encontrarte era un asunto de suerte ―encogió los hombros.

Le di un par de miradas extrañas e incrédulas, porque no era común ver a Eren Jaeger buscándome. No tenía pistas de cuales era sus intenciones, así que le cedí el espacio para que hablara. Si tenía algo que decir, debía hacerlo, mas yo no iba a efectuar esfuerzo alguno para facilitar el encuentro.

Por un momento, me resultó incómodo pensar que estar junto a Eren fuese algo tan complejo. No solía ser así…

―Tienes a nuestros amigos trabajando muy bien ―comentó con voz suave, supongo que intentaba ser empático.

―Ah, claro ―asentí, distrayéndome con los modelos de soldados dispuestos allí―. Son los mejores, era evidente que harían bien su trabajo.

―Mikasa ―su voz, de pronto imperante, me detuvo en el acto―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

Me detuve abruptamente efecto de la sorpresa, y volteé para encararlo. Mi ceño fruncido provocó que él suavizara su expresión. Se había dado cuenta de cuán invasiva era su pregunta. Después de todo, la respuesta era lógica; me sentía tremendamente feliz, ¿por qué dudaría de ello?

―Estoy contenta ―contesté, neutral.

Eren volvió a avanzar para acortar la distancia que había interpuesto yo con mi andar. Se detuvo frente a mí, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. En aquel momento constaté que sí, Eren había crecido, incluso, tenía un fino marco de barba, delineando su mandíbula. Sus ojos eran un más sombríos que antes y estaba creciéndole el cabello.

Con mi rostro alzado hacia él, esperé por algún gesto o alguna palabra, sin embargo, él guardó silencio. Pude sentir como la tensión comenzó a aumentar a medida que transcurrieron los segundos. Eren parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, como si, a pesar de que estuviésemos hablando de un tema, él tuviese en mente algo totalmente distinto. Había sido así desde aquella vez en que me visitó en la oficina de Hange. Había llegado para comentarme sobre su heroica hazaña de rescatar a Kenny Ackerman. Pero antes de que se marchara, me dejó con un amargo sentimiento, él mismo que ahora comenzaba a presionar contra mi pecho, volviendo mi respiración más cansina.

―Quería pedirte disculpas ―soltó de pronto.

Aquello me había pillado desprevenida. Abrí mis ojos con estupor y entreabrí mi boca, dudando unos segundos.

―¿Por? ―hice una mueca de desentendimiento.

―Por todo ―insistió, deslizando una mano por mi mejilla, para tomar mi rostro―. Por todo lo que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo. Sé que alguna vez buscaste algo más de mí. Tal vez esperaste mucho… yo no era _ese_ quién tú idealizaste.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo completo reaccionó ante sus palabras, como una herida que escose al contacto con agentes externos, como el ácido. Fruncí el ceño ante el dolor que me causaba pensar en ello. Alguna vez había sido de ese modo, pero ya no. No tenía ningún sentido sacar el tema a discusión, porque ya había sido enterrado hacía mucho tiempo, porque no había manera de abordarlo, puesto que era una causa perdida. Hablarlo solo suponía un desgaste emocional .

―Yo no te idealicé ―me defendí―. Salvaste mi vida y me diste un hogar. ¿No es eso un motivo para quererte, para sentir gratitud hacia tu persona?

―No lo sé. Pero sé que no soy un héroe, como alguna vez en mis sueños más infantiles pretendí ser. Cada día estoy más lejos de serlo.

―Eren ―musité, tomando su rostro también, y él recibió la caricia, pegando su mejilla a mi palma―¸ ¿no mesuras cuánto has entregado por la humanidad? Has perdido tanto por todo esto. Dime, ¿no es eso heroico acaso?

Me observó aun con aquella tristeza indescifrable en la mirada. No tardó en ceder a aquel sentimiento, y se inclinó para abrazarme con fuerza, y yo correspondí el abrazo. Por un minuto sufrí aquellos arranques de antaño que me instaban a protegerlo. Quizás se debía a mi embarazo que me sintiese tan maternal de un momento a otro, como si Eren fuese frágil entre mis brazos, y yo fuese todo cuanto podía resguardarlo. Por iluso que se oyese.

―¿Recuerdas aquel día junto al lago? ―murmuró en mi oído―. Llevabas un mes viviendo con nosotros. Fue un mes difícil. Mi madre decidió que sería bueno ir juntos al lago para darte un poco de alegría. Llevamos comida y todo, e incluso invitamos a Armin ―asentí, escondiendo mi boca en su hombro a causa de la conmoción tras oír sus palabras. Recordaba ese día a la perfección―. Estabas sentada en la orilla del río, mirando a los patos, te gustaban los patos. Me acerqué a ti con un trozo de pan para que pudiésemos alimentarlos. Y no encontraste nada mejor que tirar el pan al agua; lógicamente, tras mojarse, se hundió. Y los patos quedaron sin comida ―rio, rio con suavidad, mientras yo humedecía su chaqueta con mis lágrimas silenciosas―. Recuerdo como lloraste en silencio, encorvada, abrazando tus piernas, mientras yo me reía. Y me miraste. Me miraste y sonreíste suavemente. Te hice sonreír ―me abrazó con más fuerza―. Tonta, como tiras el pan al agua.

Me robó una risa enternecida. Sí, había sido tan ingenua, creyendo que lo patos se acercarían a mí si conseguía aventarles pan. No sabía que debía esperar a que llegasen a la orilla antes de arrojarles la comida. Era un recuerdo tan agridulce, tan triste y pacífico al mismo tiempo.

Sentí la culpa de Eren, por su rechazo insistente hacia mí, durante muchos años. Lo entendí entonces. Pero lo cierto era que yo no lo culpaba por nada, nunca. Estaba agradecida, lo estaría siempre, por haberme dado la oportunidad de vivir, de estar aquí, respirando.

―Eren, no tienes que pedirme disculpas ―me esclarecí la garganta, mientras secaba mis lágrimas―. No sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Incluso, lo que estás haciendo ahora, también por todos. Salvaste a Kenny, porque pensaste en mí, ¿no sabes lo que eso significa?

Lo sostuve de los hombros frente a mí para poder mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, algo rojizos, pero lo suficiente como para llorar.

Y a pesar de mis intentos por ser amable con él, sentía que no había manera de que conectásemos en ese momento. Al parecer yo entendía el panorama de un modo, y él, de otro modo muy distinto.

―No lo entiendes, ¿no es así? ―murmuró, esta vez mostrándose serio.

―¿Entender qué?

―Hace tiempo atrás te lo dije: nunca he dicho que no te quiero ―me tomó del rostro, esta vez con ambas manos.

―Eren, no sé si comprendes a dónde nos lleva esta conversación ―balbuceé, porque su agarre era muy firme, y estaba estrujándome las mejillas.

―Ahora estamos entendiéndonos ―dijo, sin dejar de mirarme con anhelo.

―Esto no tiene sentido, Eren ―negué con la cabeza―. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

―¿Y esa debiese ser razón suficiente?

―Estoy a punto de casarme, Eren, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Y lamenté haberlo preguntado, porque lo siguiente fue demasiado, excesivo. Se inclinó para besarme. Pero tal y como si lo hubiese previsto, como si me hubiese encontrado alerta en todo momento, reaccioné, subiendo mis manos rápidamente para ponerlas de escudo entre su rostro y el mío. Con empujones breves y firmes comencé a hacerlo retractarse hasta apartarlo de mí finalmente.

―No te atrevas ―clamé, empoderada de mi decisión y sintiéndome orgullosa de haber coartado sus intenciones.

―Lo siento, fue un arrebato ―respondió, apretando los párpados con frustración.

―Ni siquiera pienses en volver a intentarlo ―y por algún motivo difícil de explicar, terminé enojándome―. Yo también te quiero, Eren. Somos familia, y espero que entiendas eso. Y, desde ahora en adelante, quisiera pedirte un favor.

Me observó sorprendido y asintió para luego añadir:

―El que quieras.

―Sé que estimas a Levi, que no harías nada que le hiciera daño, porque es tu héroe ―Eren volvió a asentir―. Así que te pido que tengas un mínimo de respeto con su futura esposa. Es la última vez que conversaremos sobre esto. Ya no tiene cabida, al menos no para mí. _Esto_ tuvo su tiempo y su espacio. No funcionó. Es todo. Lo siento, Eren. Estoy enamorada de Levi. No hay nada que pueda cambiar eso ahora.

Eren se quedó mirándome con la mirada turbia, ofuscada, y respirando profundamente.

―Lo siento ―volvió a repetir, y ese fue su máximo intento de reacción.

Lo observé por última vez, sin ocultar mi enfado, sin ideas ya de qué más poder decir.

Giré sobre mis pies y me retiré en el acto. Estaba envuelta en furia.

No podía creerlo. Parecía imposible que hubiese sucedido siquiera. Mi corazón dentro de mi pecho asemejaba a un tambor de guerra. La sangre ardía en mis venas y el calor comenzó a ascender por mi cuello hasta concentrarse en mi cabeza. La sensación se asemejaba a cuando el poder despertado surtía sus efectos en mí. Si hubiese tenido algo frente a mí, no hubiese desistido de romperlo en mil pedazos. Algo rugía en mi pecho con bravura, aventándome a caminar con arrebato, haciendo viento a mi pasar.

Intenté controlarme antes de perder los estribos y arrepentirme de las consecuencias. Esto estaba mal. Eren no podía sentirse así, ni mucho menos tenía derecho a decírmelo. Era absurdo y egoísta, enormemente egoísta, porque yo era feliz ahora. Nunca había sido consciente de cuánto amaba a Levi hasta que fui expuesta a una situación como aquella.

Lo peor de todo, es que lo sentía. ¿Cómo mierda se controlaba aquella conexión inefable? Era como si Levi viviese dentro de mí, como si pudiese sentirlo todo el tiempo. Porque sentía su ira. Sé que nos había visto, pero se había retirado en el acto, huyendo del escenario antes de desatar un caos peor. Estaba segura que debía estar tan iracundo como yo, y tenía que hallarle lo antes posible, controlar su ira, si es que podía primero calmar la mía.

Solté un rugido producto de la irritación, mientras me estrujaba las sienes con la yema de los dedos y seguía avanzando sin detenerme hasta su habitación.

Tras llegar, no dudé un segundo en entrar sin siquiera tocar. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, con exceso de fuerza, y me quedé apoyada en la puerta, mientras contemplaba como Levi intentaba calmarse.

Estaba de pie, recargando el cuerpo contra la silla frente su escritorio. Sus manos apretaban el respaldar hasta volverse blancas. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y una vena alzada en el cuello. Parecía que su ceño se rompería y respiraba descontroladamente.

―Levi, contrólate ―exigí con voz autoritaria, mientras me apegaba con mayor fuerza a la puerta, como si de ese modo evitase que saliera corriendo―. Le dejé las cosas claras…

―Te oí ―me interrumpió, con voz brusca y ronca―. Sé lo que le dijiste, no estoy enojado contigo… no es contigo ―respiraba forzosamente, obligando a apaciguar al lobo feroz que tenía dentro de sí―. Intento controlarme para evitar darle el merecido que Jaeger se merece desde hace tiempo. Sus insolencias contigo me tienen hasta la mierda ―gruñó, sufriendo de un arranque tan violento, que la silla sufrió las consecuencias, crujiendo hasta trisarse un poco.

Sé que Levi no me haría daño jamás. Por tales motivos, me sentía segura a su lado, sabía que no iba a hacerme nada. Pero, a pesar de estar enfadada con él, temí por la vida de Eren. Y también estaba preocupada por la silla, por absurdo que se oyese, porque sentía que tarde o temprano se rompería del todo.

―No es necesario que hagas eso ―demandé―. Ya he tenido suficiente. Y no quiero que te metas en problemas. No más de los que ya tenemos, por favor.

―El día de mañana, cuando vivamos juntos, lo haremos junto a un lago, y si quieres te compro diez kilos de pan para que le lances a los patos, pero no me digas que…

―¡Levi! ―lo sermoneé, tras oírle hablar con tanta desesperación y exageración.

Oí el crujido de nuevo, resonando amenazante.

 _La silla…_

―Mocoso de mierda ―masculló, y entonces supe que la silla era historia. El crujido que siguió replicaba al de la rama de un árbol quebrándose. En efecto, Levi había roto parte del respaldar de la silla. El poder despertado. Ahí estaba, ahí lo tenía. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, y yo tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Comencé a moverme sigilosamente, acercándome a él, intentado no perturbarlo. No quería parecer invasiva, pero debía ayudarlo.

Alzó la mirada de forma fugaz y feroz, y clavó sus ojos perniciosos en mi figura. Los tenía enrojecidos, las ojeras más marcadas que nunca, y él rostro parecía que iba a caérsele de cansancio. Fue cuando lo comprendí. Levi no solo estaba furioso, sino también cansado, somnoliento y harto de todo.

Levanté una mano frente a él en señal de calmarlo, a la vez que avanzaba con lentitud.

―¿Estás bien? ―me cercioré. No era que me provocase temor, pero prefería asegurarme de no tener que propinarle una patada neutralizadora.

Luego de mirarme con recelo, giró el rostro hacia la puerta, reparando en que ahora esta se encontraba libre.

―¡No! ―exclamé―. No oses.

―¿Lo defiendes? ―siseó, furibundo.

―Intento que no cometas un error, Levi ―insistí―. Por favor. Por los dos… o los tres.

Y supe que con eso, había ganado.

Fue como haberle suministrado una especie de antídoto para sus males. Fijó la vista en mi abdomen, recordando que allí, creciendo, se hallaba nuestra hija. Y cuán mal podría hacerme pasar por una situación tan amarga como aquella. Soltó la silla, y como un niño regañado, se miró las manos que volvían a tomar color. Se refregó el rostro hasta hacer desaparecer al demonio que se había apoderado de su temple instantes antes. E hizo mi corazón latir con fuerza al saber que había hecho eso por mí.

Liberó un largo suspiro como si buscase limpiar el oxígeno que había estado respirando. Destensó sus hombros, relajando aquel aspecto lobezno dispuesto a atacar, para volver en sí mismo. Su rostro estaba pálido, tenía una apariencia mortífera ahora que no había furia en sus tintes faciales. Solo el rastro que el arduo trabajo había marcado.

―Te estaba buscando ―comenzó―, porque me dieron el día libre. Llevo dos noches sin dormir y este ritmo de vida al que me había acostumbrado está pasándome la cuenta. Quería pasar la tarde contigo. Duermo mejor si estás aquí…

 _¿Cómo puedo mantener la cordura con este hombre?_

Sí. Sabía que era así, que había recuperado el gusto por el buen dormir gracias a mí (por vanaglorioso que pudiese oírse). Fue mi turno de relajar mi postura y, entonces, volcar mi atención hacia él. Había cruzado la línea entre el mundo exterior y el nuestro. Y ahora en su habitación, el tiempo nos pertenecía. Dejé todo atrás para aprovechar lo que Levi había dicho, el tiempo libre. Me daba gusto saberlo.

Por lo que me dispuse a ocupar aquel tiempo de la mejor forma posible. Tenía que hallar la manera de quitarle aquellos celos injustificados a Levi y proporcionarle un buen descanso. La tarde apenas comenzaba.

―Ve a darte un baño ―sugerí, arreglándome el cabello, depositando un mechón detrás de mi oreja―. Has trabajado duro y me imagino que necesitas relajarte con uno. Yo estaré aquí ―utilicé el tono más dócil y femenino que podía emplear.

Levi me contempló sereno, respirando quedamente, pestañeando con suavidad.

Me causaba una tremenda ternura ―maliciosa― verlo así de agotado. Nunca había visto su expresión tan alicaída. Y eso sumado el hecho de que estuviese celoso. Reuní todas mis fuerzas para no esbozar ningún atisbo de risa burlona ni expresión irrisoria.

―Iré ―me dijo, retirándose hacia el baño para luego encerrarse.

Fue cuando pude respirar en paz nuevamente.

Me acerqué al escritorio para sentarme en la silla un momento y analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Al ver el respaldo de la silla fui testigo del nivel de ira al que Levi había sido sometido anteriormente. Sus dedos estaban marcados en la madera hundida, y no era que el material del objeto fuese muy nuevo, de hecho, era bastante viejo, pero eso no quitaba que Levi lo hubiese roto con una sola mano. Intenté replicar la fuerza en otro lado de la silla, pero no pude. Era ridículamente imposible.

Por un momento, imaginé que aquella no era la silla, sino el cuello de Eren. Sacudí la cabeza repetidas veces para deshacerme de la idea inmediatamente. Lo importante era que había podido controlar a Levi antes de que hubiese ocurrido una catástrofe ―otra más―.

Dejé caer mi peso sobre el asiento y me dispuse a esperar a que Levi terminase con su baño. Revisé su escritorio, ordenando algunos artefactos que estaban desperdigados sobre la mesa. Una vez listo, repasé la vista sobre el área, hasta concentrarme en un libro que estaba ubicado hacia un rincón. Recordé en aquel momento que había sido yo misma quien lo había dejado allí. Era un libro sobre literatura épica; trataba de un soldado que recorría extensos caminos por tormentosas montañas para ofrendar su alma a sus dioses y pedir a cambio buena fortuna para su pueblo que se hallaba sumido en la miseria. No había alcanzado a terminarlo, no sabía qué seguía después. Tal vez, era un buen momento para averiguarlo.

Me cambié de lugar, llevando el libro conmigo. Me senté en la zona sur de la cama, depositando el libro sobre mis muslos para comenzar a hojearlo. Había marcado la página en la que quedé con una hoja seca de álamo. Retrocedí una par de páginas para rememorar de qué iba la historia y comencé a leer.

No obstante, la imagen de Eren volvía a mi mente incesantemente. Volví a marcar mi avance con la pequeña hoja y cerré los ojos un momento mientras intentaba organizar mis pensamientos.

Tenía la leve sospecha de que Eren aun albergase sentimientos hacia mí. Ahora lo había corroborado. Mi reacción había sido genuina, puesto que me parecía una falta de respeto y bastante fuera de lugar, decírmelo a estas alturas, cuando me encontraba a poco tiempo de contraer nupcias y, más claro aún, porque estaba embarazada de mi futuro esposo.

Resoplé irritada al recordarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Acababa de ocurrir, aún tenía el malestar en el estómago, en la cabeza, en el pecho, en el alma.

¿Qué buscaba? ¿Que dejase todo atrás? Imposible. Y no se debía tan solo a que ya hubiese _demasiado_ involucrado, sino que al simple hecho de que amaba a Levi. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Sabían cuales eran mis reacciones cuando algo trataba de él, sabían cuánto había sufrido su pérdida aquella infausta vez que se ausentó un mes, sabían cuánto habíamos vivido y entregado por el otro. Y entonces Eren pretendía hacer fácil su confesión, una palabrería sencilla que podía sellar con un beso.

¡Cómo ose a tocarme de nuevo! Me removí inquieta en mi posición, intentando mermar la rabia que amenazaba con emerger nuevamente.

Éramos familia. Él era tan importante como siempre había sido. No estaba restándole importancia. Simplemente, quería que entendiese que tener mi amor de vuelta era imposible. No sucedería jamás.

Me ofuscaba llegar a pensar que Eren aún creyese que podía volverme sumisa bajo su trato. Y eso me hacía arder en cólera aun más. Bufé inquieta ante el pensamiento, entonces algo más acaparó mi atención, para extraerme de la inmersión de mis reflexiones.

―¿Por qué refunfuñas tanto? ―Levi estaba de pie justo en el marco de la puerta del baño.

Sostenía la manta que envolvía su cintura, su torso estaba expuesto y su cabello creaba pequeños regueros que se deslizaban por su cuello hasta perderse por el resto de su anatomía. Parecía un poco más repuesto ahora que estaba limpio y relajado.

Le di un extensivo repaso, examinando cada rincón de su silueta perfecta. Mi sondeo descarado se vio entorpecido cuando se dispuso a caminar por el cuarto, buscando ropa limpia para vestirse. Tomó un par de prendas de su armario y se dirigió a la cama, pasando por mi lado y sentándose en otro sector, a mis espaldas.

Se dejó caer con pesadez, suspirando al encontrar confort en la suavidad de su cama. Se quedó ahí, quieto, quizás mirando un punto fijo. No decía nada, no efectuaba movimiento alguno. Me exasperaba saber que estaba ahí, casi ignorándome.

Alargué mi brazo, para rodearlo por la cintura y hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Quedó posicionado bajo el ángulo que cree con uno de mis brazos que se hallaba a uno de sus costados y mi cuerpo. Lo observé detenidamente reparando en lo atractivo que lucía, cuando su cabello negro contrastaba con la colcha blanca y hacía juego con sus densos ojos azules.

―Oye ―susurré―, olvidemos esto, por favor. Eren lo tiene claro.

Reparé en el cambio que sufrió su respiración.

―Lo estaba intentando. No lo menciones de nuevo.

―Lo siento. Necesito asegurarme de que nada va a estropear nuestra tarde libre ―musité, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

―Tengo sueño ―murmuró, sonando casi a una queja.

Sonreí, contenta de tenerlo allí conmigo, agradecida de que aquel exabrupto no se hubiese convertido en una nueva discusión.

Me dediqué a acariciar su rostro, su cabello, sin importar si humedecía mis manos durante el roce. Lo sentí relajarse bajo mi tacto, mas seguí en lo mío, sabiendo que aquello le provocaba gran complacencia. Me incliné para robarle un beso, y logré hacerlo estremecer por el cambio de temperatura; mi boca estaba cálida, la suya muy fría. Succioné su labio superior con cuidado, abrigándolo en el acto. Luego, me retraje para verlo a los ojos:

―No creo que sea adecuado que duermas con la manta húmeda. Ponte algo primero ―indiqué, poniéndome de pie.

Se vistió con su ropa interior y un par de pantalones holgados, dejando su torso desnudo.

―¿Vas a leer? ―inquirió tras fijarse en el libro que ahora cargaba entre mis brazos.

―Oh, sí. No tengo sueño, pero puedo ayudarte a dormir ―ofrecí amablemente, pareciendo que estaba tomándome el asunto con seriedad.

Levi asintió y posteriormente se recostó en la cama. Imité su actuar, ocupando el lugar a su lado y me acomodé entre los mullidos cojines, sin apartar mi atención de mi libro. No obstante, espabilé cuando sentí que comenzó a acurrucarse contra mi cuerpo, hundiéndose en mi pecho y escondiendo el rostro bajo mi cuello. Retuve una risilla quisquillosa, para acomodarme y acunarlo mejor contra mí, contenta por el hecho de poder disfrutar un momento así a su lado. Esporádicamente, deslizaba caricias sobre su cabello y depositaba besos en su frente.

Levi no tardó en quedarse dormido. La ira se transformaba en sobrecarga energética que al cabo de unos segundos lo devastaba. Por ende, terminaba sin energías, cayendo con descarada facilidad en los encantos somníferos de Morfeo.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía tan bien que por un momento anhelé que el tiempo se detuviese; tanta paz, tanto calor contra mi cuerpo, su aire en mi cuello, y un buen libro en la mano. Era surreal, como si de ningún modo al salir de la habitación me fuese a encontrar con soldados, caos y preocupación, ni mucho menos con Eren, ni mucho menos con una Facción.

Pasaron varios minutos, o casi una hora, cuando la lectura comenzó a tornarse pesada, haciéndome sentir que el contenido del texto comenzaba a ser más complejo, o tal vez mi consciencia estaba perdiendo fortaleza, volviendo mis ojos cansinos, instándome a pestañear de forma prolongada. Yo no tenía sueño, para nada. Pero Levi lograba entregarme tanta paz, una tranquilidad tan dulce y familiar que le era única, que no podía resistir a la sumisión de mi cuerpo ante sus efectos.

El libro terminó soltándose de la mano que lo sostenía en un momento que no pude prever, y di un brinco cuando sentí que mi mente comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Oí a Levi rezongar. Mi exabrupto había conseguido despertarle.

―Lo sé ―susurré entrecortadamente en respuesta a sus quejidos―, estaba quedándome dormida.

Me rasqué un ojo, mientras cerraba el libro con la misma mano con que lo había vuelto a tomar, aquella que parecía estar acalambrándose, no supe si por sostener el libro durante tanto tiempo o por la cabeza de Levi sobre mi brazo, cortándome la circulación.

Cuando intenté apoyarme para dejar el libro lejos de nosotros, giré inclinándome unos pocos grados sobre Levi. Por acto reflejo, bajé la vista y contemplé su figura bajo el pequeño arco que proveía mi cuerpo. Me apoyé sobre mi codo y lo contemplé unos segundos.

Sus mejillas exhibían un tono sonrosado debido al encierro que había tenido en mi pecho, tenía los flecos un tanto revueltos, los ojos entrecerrados y la expresión adormilada. A mis ojos lucía encantador, tentador, terriblemente atrayente, dolorosamente bello.

Acaricié sus labios con mi pulgar antes de besarlos con cariño. Cuando me aparté, lo vi abrir sus ojos por completo mientras me observaba atento, como si de pronto el sueño y el cansancio se hubiesen espantando, dejándolo completamente alerta. Entonces decidí darle otro beso, si eso me llevaba a cumplir con mi cometido. Y otro, y otro, y otro… hasta que conseguí robarle tímidos jadeos en el momento en que comenzó a responder.

En medio de los besos, lo sentí moverme con fuerza, arrastrándome para dejarme por completo sobre él, sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Me incliné sobre su rostro para no cortar nuestro enlace, y progresivamente comencé a notar el vaivén que Levi ejercía bajo mi cuerpo. Un suave vaivén que se convirtió en un ejercicio sensual de sus caderas contorneando las mías, ejecutando un roce que clavaba directo en la fibra, sobre todo cuando la cumbre en sus pantalones coordinaba directo con mi centro. De un momento a otro, mantuvo una secuencia firme y constante de movimientos circulares que me hicieron gemir en voz alta, sobre todo cuando subió la velocidad un poco.

―Levi ―jadeé, presionándome contra él, siendo consciente de la necesidad que imperaba entre ambos.

―Solo será un momento ―enunció, con voz cargada, grave, de mandato. Su mirada era, simplemente, perversa.

―Pero es que… ― de una sola estocada, me botó contra su pecho.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ―gruñó, delineando mi mandíbula con sus dientes.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho para enderezarme y mirarlo desde arriba.

―Estoy encinta ―declaré, respirando con mayor tranquilidad―. No sería correcto…

Levi tomó mi mano y la llevó a posarse en su cuello, por donde sus venas acarreaban su sangre ardiente, y hacían su pulso saltar vigoroso… su piel estaba hirviendo.

―Intenta convencerme ―resopló.

Hubiese querido comprender cómo se constituía aquella atracción que nos dejaba sin aliento, aquella seducción inefable que nos unía tanto hasta hacernos inseparables. No podía negarme, demonios, tan solo tenía que pronunciar dos simples letras en un sonido negativo, mas solo conseguí dejarme llevar, mientras desvestía a Levi, arrancándole los pantalones de las piernas, y me deleitaba con sus oblicuos y su estómago pulcro y sus piernas contorneadas…

Cuando me inclinó sobre su cuerpo, para ayudarme él con mi faldón y mis propias bragas, susurró contra mis labios:

―Prometo no ensuciarte.

Cuando el mismo ejercicio se repitió, ya sin la ropa puesta, la sensación fue terrible. No me había dado cuenta que yo misma estaba desesperada, como si mi estado hubiese incrementado el deseo que debía ser común, pero que ahora era enfermizo. Sentía mi pecho hervir, mi corazón bombear con tanta fuerza que me hacía jadear enardecida.

Hacía tiempo que no habíamos tenido encuentros de este tipo, y la necesidad estaba haciendo su reclamo.

Por otro lado, aquel hambre voraz que me exigía energía me llevó a tomar las riendas de la situación. Solía ser yo quién se dejaba llevar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en aquel entonces no podía contener mi fuerza, me volví la ejecutora de la acción, la encargada de hacerle entender a Levi Ackerman que nadie, _nadie,_ jamás podría ocupar su lugar.

Seguí contorneándome sobre él, sin permitirle entrar en mí, reteniendo su deseo a punto de tortura. Y mientras tanto me dediqué a masajear sus brazos, degustando las líneas de músculos al tacto, su piel firme, suave, sus abdominales, sus oblicuos. Arqueé mi cuerpo para llevar mi boca a saborear la piel bajo su ombligo y me aventuré a lamer desde la coyuntura de su muslo hasta el hueso de su cadera, mordiendo en esa última parte. Me deleité cuando lo oí gemir roncamente, mientras arqueaba la espalda, clavando su cabeza contra los cojines.

Terminé de desvestirme por completo, aventando la ropa hacia todos los rincones, enceguecida por mis anhelos, por la imagen de Levi bajo mi cuerpo, por la sola idea de sentirlo conmigo de nuevo.

No alargué la espera.

Volví a sentarme sobre él, conectándonos de esa forma tan surreal, tan siniestra, porque no podía ser tan exquisita y tan perversa al mismo tiempo.

Apoyé mis manos sobre su abdomen para poder sostenerme y controlar el ritmo que ejercía sobre él. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cadera, instándome a descender hasta el límite, con lentitud, con profundidad, degustando el hecho de estar de esa forma, de estar ahí, de vivir, de existir, de estar dentro del otro.

Descendí sin perder el ritmo suave, para dedicarme a besar sus labios. Después de todo, esto era lo que más amaba hacer, apoderarme de su boca hasta cansarme (y sabía que nunca me cansaba). Mis manos se posaron a cada lado de su cuello, guiando el movimiento de su boca con la mía. Y de un momento a otro, se me ocurrió probar sus límites aún más. La idea surgió sola y asimismo, la llevé a cabo, con la naturalidad que me fue posible. Conseguí atrapar su lengua en medio de nuestros incesantes besos, y coordiné mi ritmo pélvico con las succiones que estaba dándole mientras lo besaba.

La gloria estaba en mis poros, cuando su abdomen rozó el mío, por haberse arqueado, y sobre todo cuando lo sentí temblar por el gozo. Al menos hasta que sus manos palmotearon mis hombros en señal de alerta.

―No ―jadeó, casi sin aliento―, no hagas eso.

―¿No te gusta? ―pregunté, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, atenta a sus expresiones.

―Si supieras ―se mordió el labio, mientras sentía los efectos de los movimientos que yo no cesaba de dar―. Tan solo dame un momento. Vas a matarme antes de tiempo… y mi dignidad se irá a la mierda.

Reí con ligereza para luego volver a besarle.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí me falta mucho? ―admití; ambos ardíamos en ese momento―. Entrégate a mí, Levi. No hay nadie a quién necesites sorprender aquí ―aclaré.

Inmediatamente, retomé la secuencia de movimientos, esta vez aumentando la velocidad, y perfeccionando la calidad de cada intromisión a mi cuerpo, profundizando aun más, ampliando el contorneo, deslizándome lentamente hasta caer sobre el pecho de Levi cuando sentí que mi cuerpo estaba demasiado relajado. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estiré ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, clavando las palmas en los cojines. Sentía a Levi besar mi cuello y sus manos desparramarse libremente sobre mi espalda, y a veces sobre mis nalgas, hundiendo sus dedos con apasionada fuerza.

Cuando la energía pudo más que yo, enredé mis dedos en su cabello negro como la noche, sintiendo su aun reciente humedad entre mis dedos. Hundí mi boca en el hueso de la mandíbula de Levi, aspirando su olor, porque aquel era mi mayor estimulante para dejarme ir. Cuando la corriente punzante me recorrió de pies a cabeza, clavé mis dientes allí, en la parte izquierda de su mentón, apretando con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura que iba a dejarle una marca después de eso. Mas en ese momento, no me importaba.

No me importó reponerme siquiera. Necesitaba consumar el deseo de llevar a Levi hasta el final. Era su turno de liberar aquella energía contenida. No me detuve, seguí ensimismada clavando mi cadera sobre la suya. Entonces, me di cuenta que él estaba bordeando el punto de no retorno. Sus gemidos y jadeos se hicieron tan intensos, que llevé una de mis manos a cubrir su boca para silenciarlo. Y no era que Levi fuese el tipo de persona que se caracterizase por ser ruidosa, pero en ese preciso momento, la intensidad de las sensaciones era abrumadora y la pérdida de consciencia estaba escapándosele de control.

Mordió la palma de mi mano cuando sintió que comenzaba a llegar a la cúspide del deleite. Lo sentí tensarse poco a poco, progresivamente hasta contraerse con fuerza mientras clavaba sus dientes con ímpetu en mi mano, ahogando ahí un gemido extenso y oscuro.

No contenta con eso, terminé estampando besos por todo su rostro sudoroso, como si de algún modo buscase felicitarle. No podía detenerme, besé sus labios también y, de pronto, comencé a reír. Y acompañando mi alegría, se sumó Levi quien sonreía contra mis labios ante la locura que acabábamos de cometer.

―Rompí mi promesa ―resopló, con tono divertido.

Y yo seguí riendo, mientras lo abrazaba apretadamente y no cesaba de besarlo.

Durante la hora siguiente, me dediqué a velar su sueño, mientras acariciaba cada tramo de su cuerpo: su pecho, la línea que dividía sus pectorales, sus abdominales, sus oblicuos, su cadera, su intimidad, sus muslos firmes y torneados, y luego repetía la ruta a la inversa. Mi rostro se encontraba a la altura de sus costillas; me gustaba deslizar mis labios por su torso, palpando todos los detalles gracias a la sensibilidad de la piel de mi boca.

Fue una tarde maravillosa en la que nos desaparecimos y escapamos del resto para dedicarnos el uno al otro. El suceso con Eren quedó relegado al final de nuestra lista de preocupaciones. De ese modo, Levi me demostraba su confianza en mí, y aquello me dejaba plenamente satisfecha. No había forma de hacer que yo le traicionase, y él lo sabía perfectamente. Entonces, mi consciencia permanecería tranquila.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, la paz se vio entorpecida cuando nuestros actos quedaron en evidencia de la peor forma posible. Y todo por no controlar nuestros arrebatos.

Nos encontrábamos en la oficina de Hange, organizando reportes.

―Mikasa ―Hange parecía preocupada―, ¿qué ocurrió con tu mano? Menudo cardenal violáceo tienes ahí.

Fue difícil comprender a qué se refería, hasta que llevé mi mirada hacia la palma de mi mano, para encontrarme allí con un horrible manchón violeta, que comenzaba a oscurecer hasta tornarse negro en algunas zonas. En primera instancia, me sorprendí al ver mi pobre extremidad en un estado tan deplorable, empero, mi mente trabajó rápidamente para hacerme entender porqué tenía eso ahí.

Terminé sonrojándome hasta las orejas.

―Me pillé la mano con la puerta ―comenté por descarté, agradeciendo mi creatividad momentánea.

―Ya veo ―dijo, algo triste.

Siguió revisando los reportes, cuando Levi se cruzó frente a ella.

―Oye, Levi ―señaló―, aquí hay reportes bastante viejos. Creo que deberíamos lleva- ―se detuvo abruptamente, esbozando una expresión de espanto―. ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

―¿Por qué? ―Levi la observó enseñándole su desprecio recurrente.

―Tienes un cardenal enorme en tu mandíbula ―gimoteó, alarmada. De pronto guardó silencio, y tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo―. Esperen… Yo sé que pasa aquí ―me miró a mí y luego a Levi, repitiendo el gesto intercaladamente―. ¡Demonios! ¿Podrían parar con la violencia? Mi imaginación es frágil ―gimoteó, haciéndonos voltear el rostro a ambos, producto de la timidez.

Aunque Levi, como siempre, la ignoró magistralmente.

.

.*.

.

La semana siguiente, los reclutas nuevos hicieron su ingreso a la Legión. No eran tantos como hubiésemos esperado, pero al menos habían sido más que el ciclo anterior. En cuánto llegaron, Erwin Smith los designó a distintos líderes para que comenzasen con sus labores cuanto antes. Había mucho trabajo por hacer, y los días avanzaban sin tregua. No había espacio para la duda, y era lo primero que aquellos jóvenes debían aprender.

Erwin, además, hizo uso de mi tiempo como oficinista para otorgarme una nueva labor: guiar a los reclutas nuevos y resolver sus dudas en caso de haberlas. Aun eran jóvenes y torpes, y había cosas que no comprendían bien. Necesitaban de alguien con mayor experiencia para esclarecerles el panorama. No era una labor idónea para mí, pero la acepté de todos modos, considerando que aquello me supondría hacer algo más aparte de estar encerrada en la oficina de Hange.

Un día, fue mi turno de explicarle el trabajo de centinela a un soldado llamado Adam. Su aspecto era demasiado inofensivo, parecía un polluelo recién salido del cascarón. Se asustaba por todo, como si le estuviesen retando todo el tiempo. Y si bien comprendía que mi tono de voz no era muy amigable, en ningún momento quise parecer descortés con él.

―Entiendes que estamos atravesando una situación compleja, ¿no es así? ―inquirí con seriedad. Él asintió temeroso―. Sólo debes hacer guardia aquí. Si ves a cualquier sospechoso en las cercanías, dispara. No es necesario que le dispares directamente, puede ser cerca de una pierna o simplemente al aire. Alertarás a los demás guardias de todos modos. Si el sujeto sospechoso porta un arma, dispárale, sin dudar. Esas son las normas, ¿has entendido?

―Sí, soldado Ackerman ―titubeó, sosteniendo el arma con dificultad por sus temblores nerviosos.

―Sé que los entrenaron para matar titanes, no personas ―dije, sin perder mi temple sereno―. Pero las cosas han cambiado aquí. Si no te sientes preparado para dispararle a una persona, dispara al aire. Otro soldado lo hará por ti.

En eso estaba, explicándole a Adam cómo actuar frente a una posible amenaza, cuando entonces sucedió algo inesperado e inexplicable.

Un sujeto apareció de entre las sombras del bosque. Parecía estar escondiéndose entre los troncos de los árboles, husmeando y tasando los alrededores. Buscaba algo, si pudiese decirse. No parecía dispuesto a atacar, sino más bien a encontrar algo que buscaba con afán.

―¿Disparo? ―berreó Adam.

―Espera ―indiqué, agudizando mi visión para reconocer al extraño.

Llevaba un sombrero, y solo había una persona a quién yo conocía que vestía ese tipo de accesorio.

―¡Lleva un arma! ―exclamó Adam.

―¡No, espera! ―quise detenerle.

Pero Adam disparó de todos modos.


	27. Emblema

**N/A: Holaaaa! (No podía quedarme sin saludarlos). Nos encontramos al final del cap :O ¡Ahora a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27:** Emblema

Nos encontrábamos en las almenas, allí se posicionaban los centinelas. Debido a esto, me vi en la obligación de bajar las escaleras corriendo… dificultosamente. Aún cuando sabía que no podía hacerlo, tenía prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de actividad física. Pero se trataba de Kenny Ackerman.

―¡Que nadie más dispare! ―mandé.

Adam y su respingo habían sido fatídicos.

 _«¡Señorita Mikasa! No puede correr en ese estado»,_ oí a Adam a mis espaldas, venía bajando también, detrás de mí. El miedo de haberlo estropeado le afectaba enormemente como para haber dejado de llamarme «soldado Ackerman».

Al penas dar con la puerta de entrada al castillo, aparté de un empujón a los guardias de turno y zamarreé la puerta para abrirla pronto. Los minutos contaban, si es que Adam había conseguido herirle, y sabía que nadie más iba a ayudarme, porque todos los soldados que me había topado en el camino se quedaron viéndome estupefactos, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

Salí eyectada hacia los jardines del frontis, trotando para bajar rápidamente los breves ―e inútiles― escalones de la entrada. Me aventuré como un rayo para socorrer la figura de Kenny que yacía encorvada de rodillas en el suelo. Con un gesto le indiqué a Adam que guardase distancia, y obedeció, quedándose de pie en uno de los escalones.

―¡Kenny! ―le llamé, y me lancé sobre él para tomarlo de los hombros―. ¿Estás bien?

Lo vi estremecerse, mientras se apretaba la herida en su costado izquierdo. Me observó con el entrecejo fruncido, y jadeó, intentando ponerse de pie.

―¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que me disparó? ―gritó, alzando el arma que traía en la mano. Intenté calmarlo, sabiendo que aquella actitud suya alertaría a los demás en vano. Le exigí guardar silencio, pero me ignoró. Estaba enojado―. ¡Qué baje! Aquí lo espero.

―Lo siento, señor ―oí a Adam decirle, y sentí el súbito impulso de asesinarlo tras su segunda estupidez ese día.

―¿Así que fuiste tú? ¡Tengo el arma descargada, animal! ―intenté sostener a Kenny por la cintura, con cuidado de no tocar su herida, e insistí en que se calmara―. ¡Ven aquí, perra cobarde!

―Kenny ―exigí, zarandeándolo―. Ya está. Si te calmas y entramos, podremos curarte.

No alcancé a detener el momento en que le lanzó la escopeta a Adam, haciéndosela llegar directo en la frente. Lo hizo caer al suelo, mientras el pobre tonto y joven soldado presionaba su cabeza con ambas manos, para aliviar el terrible dolor y aturdimiento de recibir un arma a modo de proyectil a toda velocidad.

Al atisbar hacia la superficie del castillo, pude ver a toda la línea de defensa apuntando, completamente alerta a cualquier novedad. Agradecí que el destino fuese tan exacto para ponerme a Kenny justo al frente. De no ser por mí, lo habrían llenado de agujeros.

Ayudé a Kenny a levantarse, pasando su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza y rodeando su cintura. Él era mucho más alto que yo, era algo complicado sostenerlo, pero no imposible.

Cuando alcé la cabeza para poder avanzar, vi al Comandante Erwin en la entrada, mientras Moblit y Hange intentaban asistir a Adam. Desde mi posición, le envié al Comandante una mirada que exigía comprensión, Kenny estaba herido, no me parecía correcto enviarlo a los calabozos. Erwin me respondió con un gesto solemne, asintiendo, dándome así la señal de llevar al anciano a curarse.

.*.

―Lamento mucho el infortunio con el soldado Adam ―comentó Erwin―. He modificado las medidas de seguridad.

Llevamos a Kenny al laboratorio de Hange. Moblit se encargó de enviar a Adam a la enfermería.

En el laboratorio, Hange se dedicó a buscar los elementos que necesitaba para curar a Kenny, paseándose de un lado a otro, mientras leía frascos. Kenny, por su parte, estaba sentado en una silla acolchonada, y aún mantenía la presión sobre su reciente herida. Yo me hice un puesto a su lado, tomando una silla cualquiera. Erwin estaba de pie frente a nosotros.

―Sería un zopenco inútil si no cumpliese con tus órdenes ―comentó Kenny―. Le lancé la escopeta, porque me pidió disculpas por haberme disparado, y uno jamás se deja en evidencia de esa forma. Es algo que tiene que aprender ―siseó, removiéndose a causa del dolor.

―Es un novato. Apenas acaba de entrar ―dijo Erwin.

Hange tomó asiento al otro lado de Kenny, y comenzó a hurguetear por sobre su camisa, dándole tirones para levantársela y verle la herida directamente.

― _Hey_ ―murmuró, roncamente, Kenny―, ¿no vas a invitarme un trago primero?

Erwin mostró un rostro más severo. Y Hange contempló a Kenny con desconcierto, para luego reír livianamente.

―Por favor ―le dijo, socarrona―. Esperemos que sobrevivas primero.

Al levantarle la camisa, la respiración de Kenny se cortó. En su frente se habían formado arrugas y tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Se arremangó la prenda hasta el pecho, dejando totalmente expuesto su abdomen portentosamente tonificado para su edad. Allí estaba el horrendo agujero, no obstante, la bala no había logrado salir; estaba incrustada en el borde de su cintura.

Hange inspeccionó el área con minuciosidad. Luego de darse cuenta de la magnitud del daño, liberó un largo suspiro.

―Mikasa, ve y consigue una botella de alcohol, el más fuerte que tengan. Y una mantita ―dijo Hange, llenando una jeringa de suero, para limpiar la zona de la herida.

―¿Para qué la mantita? ―inquirió Kenny.

―Para que muerdas, claro ―comentó ella, con su característica naturalidad―. Esto va a doler, y estamos escasos de material últimamente.

―Kenny Ackerman ―interrumpió Erwin, de pronto―. Cuanto estés listo, pídele a Mikasa que te lleve a mi oficina.

Se observaron mutuamente con recelo. La presencia autoritaria de Erwin Smith no empequeñecía la altanería de Kenny, y supuse que aquello se volvería un nuevo desafío. O quizás solo se debiese al hecho de que volvían a verse luego de tanto tiempo luchando en bandos contrarios. Atentamos contra su vida y él contra la nuestra; el encuentro no sería grato aunque se intentase.

Durante la hora siguiente, no me despegué del lado de Kenny. Fui las manos extras de Hange para alcanzarle todo lo que necesitara: paños, pinzas, suero. Al cabo de un par de minutos, ambas teníamos la frente perlada en sudor y las manos rojas por la sangre, y aquello no me molestaba. Estaba inmersa en mi labor de limpiar la sangre que escurría cálida, mientras Hange hacía su trabajo con las pinzas, y Kenny refunfuñaba por sobre mi cabeza. Yo me encontraba de rodillas entre sus piernas, apoyándome en uno de sus muslos.

De vez en cuando, y cuando la conmiseración podía más, le extendía la botella de licor para que bebiese y pasase la pena y el dolor.

En ocasiones, el dolor se hacía demasiado insoportable para su umbral de tolerancia, y Kenny exhalaba con tanta fuerza, jadeante, resoplando sobre mi cabello, abrigándome con su aliento. Como pequeñas descargas sentimentales, venía sobre mí el sentimiento de apego, de preocupación, de estima. Sí, estaba inquieta, quería que sanase pronto y así poder tenerlo a mi completa disposición para hablar con él todo cuánto pudiese, y no me importaba si nadie más quería acercársele. Siendo sincera, era lo que más deseaba, que su tiempo fuese todo mío y me entregase todo su conocimiento sobre nuestro vetusto linaje.

Cuando la bala por fin abandonó su organismo, Hange examinó la herida con meticulosidad, limpiando de nuevo la zona hasta dejarla limpia y fresca.

―Te has salvado, porque ha sido un disparo bastante pobre ―comentó ella, arreglándose las gafas mientras contemplaba el pequeño objeto atrapado entre las pinzas―. Qué suerte la tuya de que la bala quedase atascada, precisamente, en el borde de tu cintura, sin comprometer nada crucial.

―Ahora que vivo, ¿me invitarás el trago? ―le recordó con picardía.

―Mikasa trajo una botella para ti solo ―rio Hange―. Dios, ¿qué más esperas?

―Mmm… ―la observó receloso―. Sí, ha sido un buen intento de coquetería.

―Uh, vaya ―le contestó ella, poniéndose de pie―, y ahora voy a coquetearte más, porque llegó la hora de poner los puntos, y eso sí va a doler.

―¿Los puntos? ―Kenny la siguió con la mirada―. Ah, vas a coserme. Así estoy bien. Me curé otra herida hace poco, y no se infectó… ―dijo, algo bruto y tozudo.

―¿La herida que te hicieron en la catedral? ―me exalté―. ¿Dónde fue? ―comencé a buscar por todos lados sin hallar nada.

Kenny rio roncamente.

―Aquí mismo donde me dieron ―jadeó, risueño.

 _Oh._

―¡Vaya!, esperemos que la tercera no sea la vencida ―bromeó Hange, humedeciendo un trozo de algodón con suero.

Kenny no parecía molesto con los insistentes pinchazos de los puntos que Hange cocía con dedicación casi maternal. Probablemente, el dolor fuese tan agudo que la pequeña aguja no era un rival digno de su magnitud. Me concentré en oír su respiración algo intermitente y extraña, y aquello me hizo venir a la mente que quizás la enfermedad que le aquejaba tuviese que ver con sus pulmones; Kenny fumaba demasiado. O no, no necesariamente era culpa del cigarrillo, podía ser también un factor, pero no la razón. ¿Sería algún problema con su sangre, con sus huesos? ¿De qué enfermaban los ancianos? Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver envejecer a una persona hasta sus últimos días. Y a pesar de que Kenny fuese bastante mayor ya, tampoco era un decrépito.

Volví al presente cuando Hange ya terminaba de poner el último punto. Limpió la herida como si temiese que la más mínima partícula de suciedad se hubiese quedado escondida allí, en alguna vuelta del hilo, y pudiese ser fatal, sobre todo para él, la persona más importante del mundo en ese momento.

―Ya está ―susurró Hange, siendo este un sonido casi imperceptible.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y tras un par de segundos se cerró estruendosamente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, deslizándose gélido ante la expectación. Esa forma de trato, esa forma de desenvolverse, tan suya, tan característica…

Volteé para ver a Levi con desbordante preocupación. No quería que alterase la situación, guiado por algún impulso.

Dejó un par de cajas en una esquina del laboratorio y luego se paró erguido en medio de la sala para mirar a Hange con tosca seriedad.

―Aquí tienes un par de suministros ―le dijo con voz rígida.

―Muchas gracias, Levi ―indicó Hange, casi ignorándolo, mientras procuraba medir un trozo de venda para adherirlo a la herida de Kenny.

Levi frunció el ceño y tras darme un leve repaso, se dispuso a salir pronto. Pero antes de que hubiese alcanzado a llegar a la puerta siquiera, Kenny le habló con ímpetu y alto volumen, haciéndonos a todos dar un respingo.

―¿No vas a saludar? ―clamó Kenny, fijando su mirada intensamente en la figura de Levi, ahora detenida frente a la puerta.

Levi se tomó un par de segundos para contemplar a Kenny. Escruté su rostro descubriendo que en él no había odio, no era _odio_ derechamente. Era un tipo de resentimiento similar a un reclamo, como si estuviese dolido. Y por ende, no le respondió, ni hizo siquiera ademán de esbozar algún gesto ni corporal ni facial. Le enseñó su tan distintiva ecuanimidad y abandonó el lugar en completo silencio.

―Crío insolente ―masculló Kenny, removiéndose para ponerse de pie.

―Vas a necesitar una camisa nueva ―dije, luego de suspirar y relajarme al saber que el exabrupto no se había extendido innecesariamente.

―Tengo un par aquí ―mencionó Hange―. Veamos si te facilitamos una que te quede buena.

Cuando Kenny se repuso, le hice compañía hasta guiarlo a la oficina de Erwin Smith. Durante el trayecto, sentí sus incesantes miradas sobre mí, y cuando volteaba la vista al frente y yo conseguía verle, advertía allí en las comisuras de sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa. No nos dijimos nada, no obstante, el silencio no era incómodo, para ninguno de los dos. Caminamos silentes, pero tranquilos, por los pasillos del castillo hasta dar con la puerta de la oficina de Erwin.

Allí, me detuve un momento, como dudando de golpear para recibir el permiso de ingresar. Alcé el rostro para mirar a Kenny y él, comprendiendo mis inquietudes, asintió y luego hizo un gesto desinteresado con la cabeza, señalando la puerta, instándome a continuar.

Tras golpear e ingresar, Kenny se aventuró sin titubeos hacia el escritorio del Comandante, caminando con aquella soberbia garbosa para, finalmente, posicionarse frente a él. Y mientras tanto, se sostenía la cintura, justo allí donde la reciente herida había sido parchada. Erwin Smith se mantuvo sentado con la espalda derecha, atento a Kenny y conservando una calma imperturbable.

Atiné a tomar una silla para alcanzársela a Kenny antes de retirarme de la oficina, mas cuando se la acerqué, Erwin dijo:

―Perfecto, Mikasa, siéntate. Kenny, en la otra esquina hay una silla para ti. Búscala y toma asiento ―Kenny le lanzó una frívola mirada filosa y luego sonrió con sorna. Estaba herido, Erwin lo sabía.

Todos ahí comprendimos la actitud de Erwin, él no regalaba treguas, ni las instaba. Hacía que se las rogaran. No tenía intenciones de ser amable ni mucho menos ganas de agradarle a Kenny Ackerman.

Era entendible. Pero algo más en todo eso había acaparado mi atención.

―¿Es necesario que me quede, Comandante? ―indagué.

―Por supuesto ―asintió, circunspecto.

Kenny tomó asiento a mi lado, dejándose caer sin ánimos. Replicó otro gesto con su cabeza, instando a Erwin Smith a hablar. Erwin suspiró.

―Mikasa te explicó, hace un tiempo, las medidas que te proponemos para que cooperes con la Legión. Asumo que las aceptas, por eso estás aquí ―Kenny tenía su cabeza reclinada hacia un costado y contemplaba a Erwin con una ceja enarcada. Soltó un leve intento de risilla que fue tan solo un movimiento a causa de su respiro―. Ella nos ha transmitido todo cuánto le has dicho. Antes de empezar, quisiera saber si has dicho la verdad…

―La más absoluta y pútrida verdad, Erwin Smith ―carraspeó―. No tengo más tiempo que perder. No tengo interés ni en la Policía Militar ni en la Legión. Simplemente, estoy ayudando, porque creo que es lo último que puedo hacer, antes de morirme…

―¿Estás enfermo? ¿De? ―inquirió el Comandante, con una dureza que me golpeaba a mí, incluso.

―Una extraña enfermedad que parece no tener cura, y que me consume la vida día a día ―habló, esta vez mostrándose serio―. No tengo idea si tiene nombre… solo sé que, haga lo que haga, moriré de todos modos. Así que… saquémosle el debido provecho a lo que me resta de tiempo.

Erwin contrajo el rostro en una mueca de recelo, pero luego de pensarlo durante varios segundos de silencio, asintió relajando su expresión. Él tampoco era un despiadado, solo muy severo.

―El trabajo que harás aquí será extenso ―le advirtió―. Debes saberlo. No hay mucho más, excepto si es que no le dijiste toda la verdad a Mikasa. Todo lo que ya le expusiste lo tenemos al tanto. Dentro del día, quisiera que pudieses quedarte aquí para asignarte un cuarto, si es que lo necesitas, y además citarte a una reunión en la que nos dirás si hay algo más que hablar. No te lo pediré ahora, porque has sido recientemente herido, y porque pronto se hará el llamado para el almuerzo. Deberías comer algo, te ves mal.

―¿Hospitalidad? ―Kenny parecía incrédulo.

―No estoy encerrándote a la fuerza aquí. Te estoy dando trabajo a cambio de tu lealtad, entonces nadie volverá a dispararte. Pero si fallas, acortaremos aun más tu tortuosa vida…

―Comandante ―jadeé, exasperada, al darme por enterada de algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto. Ese no era el trato.

―Mikasa ―se dirigió a mí, mirándome de reojo y hablándome con petulancia―, las decisiones las tomo yo.

―Tranquila, mocosa ―rio Kenny―. Está bien ―esta vez se dirigió a Erwin―. No será necesario, no tengo necesidad de discutir con tus mocosos inoperantes. Pero también tengo mis peticiones ―sonrió con malicia; Erwin asintió, dándole su espacio―. Primero que todo, mi tiempo, mi espacio, como ya sabes, son invaluables. No me tendrás como perro faldero detrás de ti, ni viviré aquí. Tengo derecho a salir cuantas veces se me plazca, y volver también. No quiero que pongas a ningún soldado a espiarme, porque no tengo muy buenos hábitos, te aviso de antemano, y no quiero sorprender a nadie. Ayudaré con lo que esté en mis manos, información es todo lo que puedo dar, y un buen disparo si es necesario y me lo permites. Todo lo que tienes que saber, Erwin Smith, es que esto se debe a una sola razón, y esa razón es Mikasa Ackerman.

Me pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese preciso instante en que sus palabras me hicieron estremecer, no supe si por conmoción, felicidad, asombro, confusión, o todo eso junto. Volteé a verlo lentamente, ensanchando mis ojos en el acto, mas no pude emitir sonido alguno.

―¿Es así? ―Erwin me observó, curioso.

―Ella me convenció de estar aquí ―Kenny esclareció su garganta y reclinó su espalda en la silla―. Pero, dejando eso inmediatamente de lado ―continuó―, lo importante es encontrar a Historia Reiss ―indicó, enarcando ambas cejas―. ¿Han podido hallarle?

―No. ¿Tú conoces a esta joven? ―preguntó Erwin, cada vez más interesado.

―Tal vez si la viese de nuevo, podría reconocerla ―dudó―. Tal vez. Era muy pequeña la primera vez que la vi… ―y de pronto pareció inmerso en sus pensamientos.

―Hemos clasificado eso como información confidencial ―dijo Erwin―. Si esa muchacha está aquí, en la Legión, nos tememos que escape, apenas se entere que le buscamos. Es oportuno que lo sepas. Esta información la manejamos muy pocos.

―Bien ―asintió Kenny, poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

―Aún no termino ―señaló el Comandante.

―Ah, pero yo sí ―dijo Kenny, casi mofándose―. Esa es otra de mis reglas. No soy esclavo de nadie. Mi tiempo, mi espacio ―le repitió.

Y finalmente abandonó la oficina.

.

 **o*o*o*o**

.

Kenny Ackerman lo sabía, porque estaba aprendiendo a conocerla. Mikasa Ackerman venía corriendo tras sus espaldas. Era una niña obstinada y muy perspicaz. No se contentaba con respuestas escuetas, ni mucho menos la intimidaba la indiferencia. Se preguntó si se debía a su naturaleza o su experiencia lidiando con el que era su insufrible sobrino.

Sintió los pasitos acelerados detrás de sí, y se detuvo en el acto. No la obligaría a agitarse más de lo que ya había hecho.

―Kenny, ¿dónde vas? ―quiso saber, mientras se acercaba a él.

Kenny bajó su vista hasta ella; era tan bonita. Idéntica a su madre, pero con los rasgos orientales más sutiles, debido a la intervención de los genes de su padre.

―¿Dónde está? ―se sintió inquieto con su voz tan suave y ansiosa.

―Está en su oficina, seguramente. Ya llevó los suministros a la oficina de Hange. Ahora tiene trabajo con el papeleo, tiene que firmar los « _recibí conforme»_ y, durante la tarde, despacharlos a la ciudad ―le explicó, dándole a entender que estaba ocupado.

―Quiero verle ―asumió, y Mikasa sintió que los nervios se le crispaban―. Indícame qué camino seguir.

.*.

Cuando Kenny llegó a la puerta que lo separaba de la oficina de Levi Ackerman, dudó. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué quería decirle, en primer lugar? Había mucho que podía conversar con él, mas no creía que Levi estuviese interesado en escucharle. El resentimiento estaba ahí. Kenny lo sabía, lo tenía más que entendido. Y para colmo, se le ocurría aparecerse quince años después, aún sin darle la cara, aún sin darle respuestas, pero con toda la disposición del mundo de ser amable y familiar con Mikasa, pero no con él. Sí, Levi debía estar furioso.

No obstante, Kenny creía que el momento había llegado, que las cosas seguían un curso por un motivo, _por destino,_ como creía fielmente la madre de Mikasa. Y si él estaba ahí, ahora y no antes, se debía a que era el momento preciso.

Hablaría con Levi. Contestaría sus preguntas. Porque Levi había crecido y madurado creyendo que no merecía nada bueno, que era un ser miserable, cuando la vida ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de crecer y escoger primero. No. Lo sentenció a vivir las más crudas realidades, cuando de seguro, como todo niño, habría soñado alguna vez con tener un juguete, o con tener un padre que lo llevase a cazar, o simplemente, una madre que lo hubiese acompañado durante su crecimiento.

Nada de eso. Solo el abandono, solo los golpes de la dura realidad. Y ahora él, Kenny, estaba ahí. Golpeó la puerta, y aguantó la respiración cuando Levi dijo: _adelante._

Por unos segundos, Kenny intentó rememorar su timbre infantil, intentó contrastar esta nueva voz varonil con la dulce voz de su niñez. Seguía un mismo patrón, pero la inocencia ya no estaba ahí.

Ingresó con paciencia y sagrada lentitud, quitándose el sombrero tras cruzar el umbral. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, mas consideró prudente aguardar en su lugar, sin adentrarse demasiado. Constató, también, que había sido lo correcto, cuando reparó en la expresión turbada de Levi.

Se observaron durante largos minutos, en silencio, hasta que Kenny pensó que no era necesario esperar tanto. Tenía que decirle todo lo que consideraba correcto.

―No tienes que tomar esa actitud hacia mí ―le dijo el anciano, acercándose poco a poco, midiendo las reacciones de su sobrino.

―¿Qué quieres? ―masculló Levi.

Oh, cuán enojado estaba.

―Creo que es momento de decirnos varias cosas ―el hombre se detuvo frente a este nuevo escritorio, que no era tan imponente como el de Smith―. Aunque ya sé cómo comienzan todas tus preguntas…

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? ―dijo, venenoso.

―¿Por qué? ―indicó Kenny, hablándole lento, carrasposo, dolido―. Es todo lo que deseas saber… ¿por qué?

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―asintió Levi―. Como: ¿Por qué mierda estás aquí?

Kenny rió secamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Eres un buen almacén de rencor, Levi ―tomó una silla cualquiera y se acomodó frente al escritorio.

―No. No tengo rencor hacia ti. Simplemente, quiero que sepas que no me interesa nada que tengas que decirme. Tal vez, hubiese sido necesario cuando tenía quince, antes de que me abandonaras. No lo hiciste entonces, no tiene por qué ser ahora. No cambiará nada.

Kenny guardó silencio, mientras contemplaba a Levi.

Jamás olvidaría su aspecto aquel día que le encontró. Era una ratita flacuchenta y pobretona sin esperanzas de vivir. Los huesos de su cara estaban tan marcados como si se le hubiese tallado la piel con cincel, tenía el cabello apestado y estaba sucio como si se hubiese restregado entre escombros. Era pequeñito y frágil, tenía la mirada perdida y la infancia le había sido robada, debido a todos los eventos traumáticos que había tenido que atestiguar. Kenny Ackerman había perdido su alma hacía años ya, pero no era tan inconsciente como para abandonar a un infante, destinándolo a fallecer producto del hambre.

También recordó que aquella noche lo llevó al cuarto que usaba cuando frecuentaba el subterráneo. Lo metió a una bañera y lo lavó. Levi parecía tan decaído, que no asemejaba a otra cosa sino a un animal moribundo que se entrega a su destino. No protestó, no se opuso. Obedeció las indicaciones de Kenny a la perfección, dejándose caer bajo su yugo como un objeto inerte.

Cuando Kenny limpió el rostro de Levi, y la suciedad desapareció revelando su pequeña cara blanquecina, reparó en que era un retrato de Kuchel en la estampa de un niño pequeño y desamparado. Tenía sus mismos ojos azules.

Y ahora lo tenía frente a él. Pero era un hombre, no un niño. Y ya no parecía quedar nada de aquel miserable sin mundo ni pertenencia que alguna vez fue. Ahora era capitán. Parecía mentira que se hubiese aferrado tan afanosamente a la vida, hasta convertirse en el hombre bien parecido que era ahora. Kuchel lloraría de alegría si lo viese ahora mismo, con un trabajo digno, respetable, próximo a contraer nupcias y convertirse en padre. Su carta lo decía, ella misma lo había dicho alguna vez: quería que viviera y fuera feliz. Y vaya que estaba cumpliendo con ello.

Kenny yacía sumido en sus cavilaciones cuando se levantó para inclinarse hacia Levi y tomarlo del rostro, sosteniéndole la mandíbula con los dedos. Hacía años atrás, su insignificante carita cabía por completo en una de sus manos. Ahora solo podía presionar su mentón con sus dedos largos, quedando su palma fuera.

Levi no podía creer que estuviese sucediendo. Y aunque se resistió, removiéndose como si Kenny quemara, desistió de luchar cuando notó que el hombre no estaba pisando tierra. Lucía perdido, con la mente en recuerdos lejanos donde su vida parecía ser más simple. Frente a él, ya no había un niño cuya vida dependiese de él. Ahora era el Capitán Levi Ackerman, y éste parecía molesto con su presencia allí. Volvió en sí para dar de frente con la confusión en la mirada de su sobrino.

―¿Por qué tuviste que crecer? ―le dijo, liberándolo del agarre para volver a sentarse―. Debiste quedarte de quince años para siempre. Eras más condescendiente en aquel entonces.

―En aquel entonces ―comenzó Levi, con voz gruñona―, no tenía idea que pretendías abandonarme.

―¿Aún te duele? ―le clavó la pregunta sin piedad.

―¿Por qué? ―insistió Levi, sin darle espacio a contrarrestar su postura.

―Levi…

―¿Por qué? ―refunfuñó con tanta fuerza, que el sonido se volvió casi gutural.

―Porque… yo no podía ser un padre ―admitió, probablemente, dejando en evidencia aquel primer punto que era el peso más grande sobre sus hombros.

―Intentaste matarme ―le escupió más verdades―. Tu sentimentalismo no tiene bases…

―Intenté matarte, porque era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y aun creo que tú y la mocosa deberían estar muertos y así haberse ahorrado todo este desastre.

―Como si la puta Facción fuese imposible de derrotar ―se mofó.

―No tiene que ver con eso, pequeñajo estúpido ―pero luego se calmó, guardando silencio al darse cuenta que era muy pronto para decirle una de las más crueles verdades. Debía esperar, amansar un poco más a Levi para tocar los puntos más sensibles―. No pretendo asesinarte ya. Fue un error que cometí guiado por mis intereses absurdos, antes de darme cuenta que estaba enfermo y que iba a morir antes de lo que tenía presupuestado.

―Tú no vas a morir ―y de pronto, Levi se sintió incómodo ante sus palabras, que le recordaron a la insensatez de Mikasa.

―Claro que moriré ―rio Kenny―. De otro modo, no estaría aquí con las severas intenciones de conversar contigo, ¿no crees?

Levi guardó silencio esta vez.

Se preguntó, en el resguardo de sus pensamientos, por qué Kenny Ackerman siempre aparecía en su vida para ocasionarle dolor. Estaba enfadado, furioso a decir verdad, pero eso no significaba que quisiese a su tío muerto. Le habría matado de ser necesario, pero no si él le mostraba su remordimiento tan abiertamente. Entendió por qué Mikasa se aferraba a Kenny, por qué no intentaba matarle. Asimismo como Kenny no pretendía herirles, a ninguno de los dos. Entendió, por primera vez, uno de los principios de los Ackerman, y también, por primera vez, se sintió como uno.

―Yo confié en ti ―admitió Levi, casi sintiendo el dolor en la lengua tras la confesión.

―Eras demasiado joven ―dijo Kenny, bajando la vista al suelo―. Supe que podrías defenderte solo, entonces, para mí era hora de desaparecer. Haberme quedado contigo habría sido arruinarte la vida. Mira lo que has conseguido sin mí ―le indicó, contemplando la oficina―. Conmigo no hubieses sido nadie, excepto un ladrón y un asesino.

Levi destensó los hombros y respiró con quietud. Kenny tenía razón.

Tal vez, haberle abandonado a su suerte había sido lo mejor. No obstante, le seguía irritando.

―Al menos podrías habérmelo dicho ―protestó―. No habría vivido mi juventud creyendo que era un miserable.

―¡Ah! ¿Qué cosas dices? Si aún eres joven ―clamó Kenny―. Además, eso habría hecho que te aferrases más. Y, como si eso no fuera todo, has de saber que soy el peor con las palabras. Entiende que no podía ser un padre, no podía mimarte, no podía cuidarte, no podía incluso decirte que se me hacía un desafío partir cuando sabía que te dejaba atrás… ―Levi ensanchó la mirada, sin ocultar su sorpresa―. Decírtelo ahora es una crueldad, lo tengo claro. Pero al menos no vivirás el resto de tus años creyendo que fuiste un miserable. Y yo quiero morir tranquilo, sin arrepentimientos.

―No hubiese sido tan malo saber que tenías cierto aprecio, siquiera, por mi persona ―Levi no lo dejaba en paz.

―Levi ―suspiró Kenny, agotado por la charla―. No tuviste amor en tu infancia, excepto por los breves años que Kuchel estuvo contigo. Y creciste en un ambiente hostil, violento y raudo, donde todo era supervivencia expedita. Pero tú no escogiste esa vida, simplemente, viniste a ella. No obstante, pequeñajo, ahora eres dueño de tu vida. ¿Para qué me reclamas el cariño familiar que no te di, cuando tienes una mocosa que te ama con su vida? Ella es tu nueva familia ahora. Quiere casarse contigo ―le dijo, como esperando respuesta. Levi se mantuvo serio y silente―. ¡Está loca! Quiere vivir atada a ti por el resto de su vida. Tiene una paciencia admirable, he de admitir. Pero no solo eso, Levi. Tienes la suerte de que sea hermosa y astuta. Está enamorada de ti, y no cambiará eso por nada. Lo sé, porque cuando nos encontramos en el norte casi acaba conmigo, por tu causa. Sumado a eso, tienes un renacuajo que viene en camino. No sólo disfrutas del amor de tu futura esposa, sino que también gozarás del amor de una larva que te amará y revoloteará por todos lados, llamándote por un nombre único para ella: «papá». Podrás ser aquello que yo nunca fui, ¿de qué estás quejándote? ―Levi entreabrió sus labios, reparando en todo lo que el viejo Kenny estaba diciéndole. No pudo responderle―. Muchas cosas nunca serán del modo en que queremos que sean, creo que lo tienes más que claro.

―Solo quiero pedirte algo, después de todo, nunca te he pedido nada ―era todo cuanto podía decir―. Mikasa confía en ti, y, lamentable y desastrosamente, te estima. No le falles ―y a pesar de que la petición era honorable, en su voz no hubo más que un tono amenazante.

―No, claro que no ―aceptó Kenny, asintiendo reiteradamente, mientras miraba a Levi con socarronería―. Logré decepcionarte, y yo no cometo los mismos errores dos veces. Tal vez no funcionó contigo, pero con Mikasa será diferente.

Levi Ackerman no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que algo le había dolido tanto, tanto, tanto…

Lo ponía en una encrucijada, utilizando a Mikasa de escudo, interponiéndola entre los roces familiares que les precedían. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que podía hacerlo sentir celos de Mikasa?; eso nunca. Él se sentía feliz de que su prometida fuese merecedora de tanto afecto; no importaba si tuviese que ser él quién recibiese los golpes duros, con tal de hacerla feliz.

―Bien ―espetó―, con eso te ganas una tregua.

―Lamento no haber podido ser un padre ―insistió el anciano, esta vez mostrándose sincero, porque Levi seguía alzando su muro defensivo contra él.

―¿Qué no entiendes que ya no importa? ―masculló Levi, recuperando su ira―. Da lo mismo, no importa…

―¡Porque hubiese querido serlo! ―exclamó Kenny, perdiendo los estribos, dando rienda a su energía contenida.

Levi abrió sus ojos en toda su magnitud, y Kenny no supo dilucidar si estaba aún más furioso o sorprendido. Pero, ¿cómo podría temerle a su sobrino? A su hijo, si se pensaba que él le crió, y padre es quién cría. Lo conocía bien, y así Levi quisiera atacarle ahí mismo, él podría revertir su técnica en cosa de segundos.

―Lo fuiste ―confesó Levi por añadidura, dejándose sumir por la neblina de sentimientos añejos que parecían olvidados―. Lo fuiste, hasta que me dejaste ahí, en medio de una pelea callejera… si te hubieses quedado un tiempo más… si al menos hubieses esperado que fuese mayor, yo te habría llamado _padre._ Pero solo eres un asesino… y un traidor. Y la única razón que tengo para no arrancarte la cabeza, es que Mikasa confía en ti.

Kenny le entregó una mirada comprensiva, como si sintiera pena por él.

―Seré paciente, entonces ―dijo con simpleza.

―¿Para obtener mi perdón? ―Levi no recordaba haberse sentido tan cizañero―. Oh, entonces sigue esperando. Lo más probable es que te mueras haciéndolo.

Y esta vez, el hombre frente a él se mostró ofendido. Porque sabía que así sería, aunque Levi no quisiera creerle. Él moriría.

Sabía que Levi estaba herido, y vomitaría las palabras más crueles, extraídas del más siniestro infierno, si con eso conseguía hacerle sentir más dolor del que él le había provocado. Y solo por eso, el viejo no quiso ser vengativo y contestarle. Tan solo le hizo saber que las palabras tienen poder, y uno muy eficaz cuando se quiere.

―Espero que cuando suceda, no te des de bruces contra el suelo ―la advertencia fue dicha con tanta seguridad, que logró callar a Levi y hacerlo bajar su altanería.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mostrarse más sereno, Levi no tenía energías, ni deseos de seguir extendiendo la charla. Su pasado yacía enterrado metros bajo tierra, en un subterráneo que se juró no volver a visitar… aquella vez, junto a Mikasa, había sido la última vez. Desde entonces, había comenzado su nueva vida, justo cuando decidió hacerse responsable de su relación con Mikasa. Su mundo empezaba con ella, y terminaría ahí mismo, siempre, desde ahora.

―Retírate ―jadeó, agotado.

En su exabrupto, se había puesto de pie. Volvió a sentarse, dejándose caer y mirando sin mirar diversas direcciones al azar, como si estuviese desorientado.

―Lo haré ―dijo Kenny―. Pero antes debo decirte una última cosa. Esto es increíblemente más importante que todo lo demás. Nadie lo sabe con detalle, serías el primero y el último a quién se lo revelaré, por motivos evidentes. Tiene que ver con tu hija…

Entonces, Levi entró en un estado de súper-concentración, alzando el rostro y fijando sus ojos en Kenny, ahora con un interés descomunal, y con algo de temor escondido en sus orbes húmedas.

―¿De qué hablas? ―gruñó, preocupado.

―Muchas veces se lo comenté a Mikasa ―comenzó, con la mirada perdida―. No ahondé en detalles, porque no lo creí oportuno entonces. Lo cierto es que la Facción evitará, por todos los medios, que nazca un heredero del condenado apellido. Pero esto se ha vuelto peor aún, porque tu mocosa será pura, completamente pura.

«¿Pura?», pensó Levi, con inocencia. «Si todos los mocosos son sucios y apestan».

―¿A qué te refieres?

―El clan, sabes, estuvo compuesto por muchas personas alguna vez; no unidas por lazos sanguíneos, necesariamente, pero sí partidarias de conservar los principios del linaje. Y comprenderás que, en su mayoría, los Ackerman eran portadores del poder despertado. Las primeras batallas que encarnamos junto con la mocosa fueron mis intentos por comprobar su fuerza; yo quería saber si estos imbéciles de la Facción tenían razón. ¡Y la tenían! Tú tienes el poder, ella tiene el poder, ¿sabes qué engendro nacerá de esto? ―de pronto, Levi parecía horrorizado―. No es que a tu mocosa le vaya a salir un tercer brazo en la cabeza. Ella será tan fuerte como tú y como Mikasa, o lo que es peor, mucho más fuerte que ustedes dos juntos. Será imparable, nada podrá detenerla, ni la Facción, ni los titanes ágiles, ni los normales, ni siquiera aquel colosal que tanto temen, que destruyó el muro hace tiempo ya. ¿Te das cuenta por qué la Facción les teme tanto? Lo saben todo sobre nosotros.

»Entre rumores me enteré de todo esto. Esa niña que viene en camino sufrirá de grandes crisis, cuando la energía que corra por sus venas sea tanta, que no pueda contenerla; cuando la furia llegue a convertirse en dolor. Parecerán simples ataques infantiles de frustración, berrinchadas, pero de aquellas que podrán dejar a alguien sin vida, la casa sin muebles o sin vidrios en las ventanas… tendrás que enseñarle a controlar su fuerza, o ella misma podría poner en riesgo su propia vida…

Kenny tuvo que detenerse, en cuanto vio los ojos de Levi llenarse de lágrimas.

―¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Mikasa? ―musitó, sin poder mover un músculo a causa del impacto.

―Está embarazada ―siseó Kenny, señalando lo obvio―. Animalejo zopenco, ¿quieres hacerle daño?

―No ―Levi pestañeó repetidas veces, dándose cuenta entonces. Si le decía, Mikasa se desmoronaría.

―Si quieres pedirme algo, cumpliré: no le haré daño a la mocosa, pero tú tampoco se lo hagas. Si te escogí a ti para esta revelación, se debe a que, precisamente, eres mucho menos emocional que ella, y por ende, te cedo el peso de soportar con la verdad. Deberás protegerla y hacerte cargo del error que cometiste sin darte cuenta ―Levi sintió que, de un momento a otro, el suelo era my frágil bajo sus pies―. Lo único que puedes hacer es ser fuerte como siempre has sido, y darte ánimos para criar a una hija que será más delicada que la mayoría de los criajos, no porque sea débil, sino porque será un peligro, incluso para ella misma…

―Niiv ―susurró Levi, maltrecho, con la vista perdida sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

Kenny rio enternecido.

―Así que Mikasa aceptó mi sugerencia ―y aunque sus palabras fuesen amistosas, no había manera de revocar la lúgubre tensión entre ambos.

―Kuchel… mi madre, ¿escogió ese nombre para mí? ―murmuró, contrito al querer indagar más.

―Exacto ―clamó Kenny―. Y si me lo preguntas, ambos nombres me parecían terribles.

―Si lo que me dices es verdad… del poder despertado en Niiv…

―¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ―protestó el hombre, cansándose de los rodeos―. ¿Qué nadie aquí me cree? Podré haberles atacado en el pasado, intentado matarles, pero nunca les he mentido. Tú mocosa y tu cría corren peligro por culpa de tu insensatez, pequeñajo estúpido… ¿Acaso no te enseñé a mantener la verga dentro de los pantalones?

Levi sintió la ira convertirse en fuego dentro de sus venas. Él no tenía ningún derecho de recriminarle nada.

―¿Debo recordarte que tus enseñanzas sobre sexualidad terminaron conmigo en un burdel? ―mordió cada palabra con un rencor que no había dejado emerger hasta entonces.

―¡Precisamente! Ahí va un hombre cuando necesita satisfacerse, no a la entrepierna de una mocosa de diecisiete años, maldito cerdo ―le gruñó, con la actitud de una víbora.

―Dieciocho ―le corrigió, Levi.

Kenny carcajeó burlesca y sonoramente.

―¡Y tienes la osadía de defenderte, lacra! Como si un año fuese a hacer la diferencia. Sigue siendo una mocosa para ti, y si está embarazada de cuatro meses, casi llegando a los cinco, siendo que cumplió la mayoría de edad en febrero, según sé, eso quiere decir que la mancillaste cuando tenía diecisiete ―se mofó, sacando cuentas innecesarias con sus dedos y tanteando al aire, para hacer la mímica y ridiculizar aun más la situación.

Como si Levi no fuese consciente de sus pecados, como si no le doliese aún haber coartado la juventud y libertad de Mikasa. No importaba cuántas veces ella insistiera en que quería estar con él y ser feliz, tener una familia. Independiente de eso, a Levi siempre le pesaría saber que se llevaban por una buen tramo de años y que él había insistido hasta el final para tenerla consigo.

Pero la amaba. Siempre lo recordaba. Él no era un depravado cuyo único interés se debiese al cuerpo de la joven y lo que éste podía entregarle. La amaba, la amaba tanto, que sería capaz de morir por ella, que estaba dispuesto a entregarle toda su vida con tal de redimir, aunque fuese en una mínima cuota, sus errores con ella.

De un momento a otro, Levi se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos no estaban siendo más que eco de las burlas de Kenny. Mikasa lo amaba también y era bastante consciente de las cosas que quería, reclamándolas con una determinación que en ocasiones a Levi le avasallaba. Ella había dicho que quería casarse con él, que era feliz con la idea de tener un hijo, que quería estar con él _para toda la vida._

 _«No te vayas nunca, no te mueras nunca. Si llegaste, ahora no me dejes»._

Pero Kenny Ackerman no tenía idea de eso. Él no sabía nada.

―Retírate ―insistió Levi, esta vez mostrándose serio y con actitud de mandato. Él era el Capitán, y Kenny un simple ayudante en la Legión―. Agradezco tu información, pero el resto es mi parte. Y supongo que ahora que tenemos una tregua, no es necesario que intentes forjar instancias de charla conmigo. Sabes que no voy a perdonarte, pero fingiré demencia si de trabajo se trata. Retírate.

―Oh, sí ―asintió Kenny, contemplando a Levi con picor en la mirada; estaba frustrado, quería más, pero esta vez, debía ceder―. De todos modos, es hora de que me retire. Me invitaron a almorzar y estoy atrasado.

Cuando Kenny Ackerman al fin abandonó su oficina, Levi respiró en paz, al menos de su presencia.

Para todo lo demás, tenía un manojo de dolores y confusión que le hicieron cuestionarse como retomar su trabajo. ¿Cómo podía volver a pensar con tranquilidad?

Si el viejo tenía razón, estaba camino a enfrentarse a un desafío enorme, propiciado por la que sería su propia hija. Y tenía miedo, por primera vez en muchos años, Levi Ackerman experimentó la sensación angustiante del temor, porque no se trataba de los titanes, no, eso no lo aterraba para nada, ni la Facción, ni nada de eso, pero sí la exasperación de que sus seres queridos corriesen peligro.

Lo inquietante era mesurar cuánto tiempo callaría. No iba a decírselo a Mikasa ahora, o le haría daño, podría ponerla en alto riesgo si le daba una noticia como aquella. Lo cierto era que no lo dejaría en secreto para siempre; la niña era de ambos, y por lo tanto, los dos debían cuidar de ella.

Levi volvió a repetirse que amaba a Mikasa con increíble intensidad, y asimismo, añoraba conocer a su pequeña sin poder resistir la espera del día en que vería su rostro. La protegería… las protegería, no importaba qué. Estaría ahí para ellas cuando le llamasen, cuando le necesitasen, incluso si no le pedían su participación, el velaría sus sombras. Porque por algo estaba decidido a llevar a cabo una locura como casarse en medio de toda esa guerra que les estaba llevando al fin. Era fuerte, valiente, era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Haría honor a su título, y sería el pilar de Niiv, así tuviese que romperse los huesos para detener sus arranques violentos, no importaba. Él estaría ahí para sostenerla, para contenerla mientras ella sintiera que el poder despertado ardía en sus venas. Y ninguna Facción absurda ni ningún ser humano que valorase su vida estaría en contra de su determinación.

Sería difícil seguir viviendo los meses siguientes hasta el parto, pretendiendo que no sabía nada, estando en presencia de Mikasa como si nada ocurriese. Pero no quería preocuparla, no quería alterar el curso de las cosas.

Era fuerte. Era valiente.

Repitió las oraciones en su mente, respirando con quietud.

Mientras él viviese, nadie iba a hacerles daño a sus amadas. Ni siquiera ellas mismas.

.

 **o*o*o*o**

 **.**

Desperté de golpe, sentándome en la cama de sopetón, con los ojos bien abiertos y la consciencia completamente despejada. Sasha dio un brinco al darse cuenta de mi presencia espectral erguida, cuando minutos antes había estado durmiendo en plenitud, sin indicios de tener un pronto despertar.

Había hecho las planificaciones pertinentes, mas no las había materializado.

Aquella noche tuve un sueño en el que aparecían mis padres; caminaban por un sendero, de noche, bañados por la luz de la luna, la paleta de colores era tan azul. Reseguían una marcha serena, y mi padre llevaba a mi madre, cruzándole un brazo por los hombros. Al cabo de unos segundos apreciando la imagen, y tras mirar al frente, vi mi antiguo hogar. Entonces lo recordé: debía volver.

Me levanté presurosamente, porque necesitaba hablar con el Comandante Erwin de forma imperante. Podría tomar mi caballo y partir camino a las montañas, pero no podía en mi estado. Necesitaba ayuda de terceros, y si convencía a Erwin de que visitar mi hogar podría traer respuestas sobre los Ackerman, estaba segura que me lo permitiría.

Por lo tanto, luego de vestirme, partí en su búsqueda.

Últimamente, las preocupaciones para Erwin se habían incrementado. Aún no conseguíamos hallar el paradero de Historia Reiss, y Kenny Ackerman pasaba más tiempo fuera de las instalaciones que en ellas. Lo peor era que Erwin no podía exigirle que se quedase allí, puesto que Kenny estaba organizando sus contactos y espías ―los que le quedaban― para mantenernos al tanto de los próximos movimientos de la Facción. Y encerrado con nosotros no era de mucha ayuda.

Lo fundamental era que había regresado. Y estaba sano, junto a nosotros, y cooperando como yo le había propuesto.

No obstante, su ayuda había sido esencial. En pocos días había conseguido averiguar que la Facción planeaba dar otro ataque. Solo que no a nosotros… sino, a la Policía Militar. Específicamente, a Nile Dawk. Con esa revelación, a Erwin Smith se le revolvió todo el panorama. Entonces Kenny Ackerman se lo esclareció, contestándole por qué había terminado trabajando para la Policía y junto a Nile: para eliminarnos a Levi y a mí. Como Nile Dawk había fallado, entonces era su turno de recibir un castigo. Lo cierto es que luego de acabar con ellos, seguía la Legión en la lista.

A Erwin Smith le entró el pánico. Porque, a pesar de los roces entre ambas divisiones, él no permitiría, bajo ningún punto, que asesinasen a Nile. No era que le importase su macabra existencia en el mundo, pero aquello era ocasionar más caos y dejar cada vez más desprotegida a la población. Sin contar que la Corte Marcial ya había quedado desprovista de liderazgo, y ya no había más postulantes para la Policía en caso de ocurrir lo peor.

Se sintió extraño preocupándose por Nile, pero la humanidad se hallaba en el primer puesto de la lista de prioridades. Los rencores debían quedar atrás, lo personal al cesto de la basura. No había nada más transcendental que acabar con las amenazas y restituir el orden de las divisiones.

Teniendo eso en consideración, se me hacía un tanto vejatorio comentarle de mi viaje y, para colmo, pedirle ayuda. Pero sentía el llamado de una forma tan atrayente, difícil de explicar. Abrigaba la firme convicción de que era lo correcto, como si estuviese predeterminado a ocurrir de ese modo. Tal vez, las creencias de mi madre eran ciertas, y todo aquello no era más que obra de sus hilos espirituales, trabajando desde una realidad que yo no podía percibir… porque estaba viva, era carne aún.

Tras golpear a modo de aviso, me aventuré a la oficina de Erwin. Él estaba de pie, frente a su ventanal, concentrado en la labor de los soldados a las fueras del castillo.

―¿Interrumpo? ―tanteé sigilosa, desplazándome al interior de la sala.

―Señora Ackerman ―me sonrió Erwin.

Me detuve frente a él, observando cada rasgo de su rostro con paciencia. Lucía recompuesto, al parecer había tenido la oportunidad de descansar.

No obstante, respecto a su comentario, se ganó una expresión obtusa de mi parte.

―¿Molesta el título? ―inquirió tras mi silencio.

―No ―suspiré―. Es extraño. Tal vez, me acostumbre luego.

Erwin se mostró comprensivo, asintiendo mientras me indicaba con su mano, señalando la silla de su escritorio, para que tomase asiento.

―¿Me buscaba? ―se removió en busca de su propia silla para sentarse y apoyarse en la superficie del escritorio.

Asentí repetidas veces.

―Necesito pedirle un favor ―se volvió serio luego de oír mi petición―. Le aseguro que podría resultar provechoso, no es un mero capricho. ¿Accedería?

―Primero, preciso saber qué necesita, Mikasa ―Erwin se veía confuso―. Coménteme.

A pesar de que me sentía nerviosa, no pospuse más la espera. Tenía que conseguir el permiso cuánto antes o, entonces, cuando la batalla contra la Facción estuviese en su apogeo, ya no habría espacio alguno de meditarlo siquiera.

―Quiero visitar mi antiguo hogar ―señalé, manteniendo una postura rígida y actitud neutral.

―¿La casa de Eren? ―Erwin arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

―No ―aclaré de inmediato―. Mi verdadero hogar. Quiero solicitar su permiso para visitar la casa que solía ser de mis padres.

Erwin dudó unos segundos.

―Mikasa ―respiró con paciencia―, los últimos eventos han sido devastadores. Usted comprende la complicación de realizar un viaje en estos momentos. Tengo el castillo atestado de guardias.

―Es por eso que estoy pidiéndoselo como un favor. Y lo hago, porque usted es el único que puede entregarme guardias para dirigirme hacia las montañas.

―¡Hacia las montañas!

―Entiéndame, por favor, Comandante. Si mi casa se conserva tal y como la recuerdo, las cosas personales de mis padres siguen allí. Si pudiese dirigirme hasta allá e indagar cada rincón de aquella añosa cabaña, le aseguro que podríamos obtener respuestas. No sobre los titanes, ni sobre cómo vencerlos, pero sí sobre mi linaje, sobre el apellido. Tal vez, alguna pista que esté vinculada con todo esto ―hablé con exasperación.

―¿Y está segura de que su hogar se mantiene en las mismas condiciones de siempre? ―me preguntó, incrédulo.

―El doctor Grisha Jaeger se encargó de mantener la propiedad bajo su posesión hasta que yo cumpliese la mayoría de edad y pudiese entregármela para los fines que yo estimase convenientes. Lo cierto es que Grisha no está presente, desde hace mucho, como se tiene conocimiento. Pero si es así, si Grisha cumplió su palabra conmigo, esa casa debiese estar igual que siempre ―bajé la vista hacia mis manos sobre mi regazo.

―Es una propuesta interesante ―comentó Erwin, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas―. Y tiene razón. No puedo enviarla sola ―de pronto, clavó una mirada filosa sobre mí―. Supongo que ya sopesó la idea de ir junto a Levi.

Sonreí livianamente.

―Lo consideré en un principio. Mas si usted lo necesita aquí, por asuntos de trabajo, no puedo oponerme.

―Yo no lo haré tampoco con usted. Levi debiese acompañarla. Es más, se me ocurre una idea bastante sensata ―asintió más para sí mismo, como si se felicitara por su creatividad―. Irás… junto a Levi y Kenny Ackerman.

―¿Comandante? ―la sorpresa invasiva atolondró mi mente.

―Considero oportuno realizar un viaje _familiar_ , y así zanjar muchas interrogantes que, de seguro, les causan inquietud ahora. Es un asunto muy particular, por ende, considero que debiesen enfrentarlo entre los tres. Puede llevar a alguien más si lo necesita, alguien que sea la cordura entre ustedes, si llegase a ocurrir un conflicto.

―Armin ―no dudé en decir.

―Bien ―asintió Erwin―. Coménteselo a Levi. Y cuando tengan un plan, envíelo a conversar conmigo. Tendremos todo listo para el día en que suceda. No nos permitiremos fallos.

Le di en la razón, asintiendo con suavidad y entregándole una mirada fraterna. Sin embargo, antes de partir, había otra cosa que quería decirle, algo que me ocasionaba gran inquietud desde hacía tiempo ya.

―Comandante, aparte de esto… hay algo que quisiera saber ―mordí mi labio inferior, dudosa.

―Adelante.

―¿Aún está molesto? ¿No volverá a confiar en mí? ―indagué, tímidamente.

Erwin sonrió sereno y llevó la vista a sus manos mientras se las sobaba ansioso.

―Mikasa, si dije _eso_ , aquella vez, fue porque me molestó que intentara ocultarlo, lo de su embarazo, quiero decir. No el hecho en sí mismo, ¿qué podría hacer, de todos modos? ¿Evitarlo? ―encogió los hombros―. Olvídelo. Estamos trabajando en asuntos importantes ahora. No vamos a discutir qué planea hacer usted con su vida. Le recuerdo que los titanes siguen a las afueras de los muros.

Respiré hondo y tras responder _así es,_ la satisfacción de saber qué todo seguía su curso limpió las manchas que enturbiaban mis preocupaciones. Ya no estaban ahí. Entonces podría seguir conservando la calma, porque estar al tanto de la existencia de una facción no podía herirme tanto como lo haría la pérdida de confianza de Erwin Smith.

.*.

Levi aceptó de buenas a primeras. No fue un gran desafío proponérselo, cuando hacía un tiempo atrás habíamos sopesado la posibilidad de visitar la tumba de mis padres. Él mismo fue quien me recordó, en medio de la charla que tuvimos, que si yo necesitaba hacerlo, a modo de ritual, a modo de ser nostálgica o lo que fuese, él podría acompañarme. Y le pareció bastante interesante pensar que al visitar la cabaña pudiésemos dar con algún tipo de información que nos fuese provechosa.

Lo único que le desbarajustaba todo el panorama era que Kenny Ackerman fuese a ir con nosotros también.

Intenté convencerlo de que era lo mejor, no obstante, no bajó la guardia. Estaba dispuesto a rellenarlo de balas si es que el hombre se atrevía a hacer algo inapropiado. Y no importaba cuántas veces yo intentase darle fe de lo contrario, de asegurarle que Kenny no volvería a herirnos, Levi no confiaba en él. Y yo no lo juzgaba. Levi sabía que podría contra el anciano, sabía que si el viejo cometía un exabrupto, él coartaría sus movimientos y lo reduciría. Accedió a que Kenny fuese nuestro compañero de viajes solo tras hacerme prometer que no me interpondría si buscaba darle su merecido.

Cuando se lo comenté a Armin, parecía nervioso. No dudó en acceder a mi petición, amable y condescendiente como solía ser. Y no solo por lo que significaba para mí, sino también por lo que significaba para él, como mi amigo, acompañarme. Mas me pidió, casi rogó, que lo protegiera de cualquier presunta desgracia que ocurriese entre Levi y Kenny.

―Va a ser un desafío realizar un viaje familiar con los Ackerman, ¿sabes? ―titubeó, perturbado.

―No será tanto tiempo. Partiremos mañana en la mañana; llegaremos en la tarde a la hora de la merienda; podremos registrar todas las habitaciones, que no son muchas; pasaremos la noche en la cabaña y cenaremos; desayunaremos allá, y volveremos durante la tarde del día siguiente, luego de que yo visite la tumba de mis padres, ¿qué dices? ―esclarecí el panorama, ansiosa por su respuesta.

Nos encontrábamos en el comedor, bebiendo té. Durante las tardes, los soldados siempre tenían tareas, lo que instaba a disfrutar de la soledad en ciertos sectores de las instalaciones de la Legión.

―Iré, Mikasa. No podría negarme ―sonrió―. Pero el Capitán Levi se ha visto mucho más gruñón que de costumbre. Realmente, considero que la presencia de Kenny no le ha venido muy bien. Me da miedo pensar qué va a suceder cuando realicemos el viaje.

―No sucederá nada. Aunque le prometí a Levi que no intercedería si osaba a herir a Kenny, no se lo permitiré ―señalé, fingiendo seriedad y victoria―. A veces, me cree y eso es una ventaja.

―No debieses ser así con tu futuro esposo ―Armin rascó su mejilla, inquieto.

―Son mentiras blancas, Armin ―sonreí―. No puedo permitir que arruinen todo mi esfuerzo este último tiempo con discusiones a causa de sus rencores.

Armin afirmó, comprendiendo entonces el por qué de mis decisiones.

Era cierto. Entendía a la perfección la historia que había entre ambos, que Levi tenía grandes resentimientos reservados para Kenny, y que este último perdía los estribos de las formas más simples posibles. Pero si se había tomado la decisión de trabajar en equipo, sacar aquellas falencias a la luz me parecía una situación, por decir lo menos, infantil. Necesitábamos profesionalismo para seguir avanzando. Mas cuando intentaba tenérseles por más de cinco minutos en una habitación, terminaban lanzándose rayos por los ojos o diciéndose alguna estupidez hiriente.

―Esto es muy importante para ti ―mencionó Armin, sacándome de mis cavilaciones―. Es por eso que decides ir antes del matrimonio, ¿no es así? Ya falta poco.

―Dos semanas, para ser exactos ―admití―. Me has descubierto. Así es. Puede parecer absurdo, pero necesito visitar a mis padres, como si de algún modo buscase decirles: miren, miren lo que he hecho, soy feliz.

―¿Lo eres? ―sonrió Armin, contento con mis palabras.

―Dentro de lo que se puede, sí ―contesté, sonriéndole también.

―Salud ―levantó su té.

―Salud ―acepté, chocando su taza con la mía.

Fue el momento más grato que había tenido en días. Armin seguiría siendo siempre ese _todo_ para mí; irrevocablemente perfecto y preciso en toda circunstancia. Y anhelaba que también fuese feliz. Por tales motivos, irrumpí nuestra charla amena:

―Pretendo conspirar para lanzar mi ramillete de flores ―comenté, sagaz―. Así que debes evitar que Reiner lo atrape.

Armin rio sonoramente, recordando la tonta broma de Bertholdt.

―¿Para qué querría yo el ramillete?

―No tú. Evitarás que Reiner lo atrape, para que le caiga a Sasha ―lo atrapé. Nunca habíamos hablado sobre ello.

―E-eh, ¿estás segura? ―de pronto se convirtió en un nudo de nervios.

―Porque si esta guerra termina, si salimos victoriosos de esto, quiero que le pidas matrimonio.

―Uff… Mikasa ―me enternecí completamente, cuando lo vi llevar sus manos a su cabello, entrelazándose los dedos en las hebras doradas con complicación.

―¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ―sonreí con plenitud―. Y pensar que a mí me sonsacaste la información sobre Levi, mas no eres capaz de confiarme tu relación con Sasha.

―Es que no es una relación, derechamente ―bajó la mirada, con tristeza.

―¿Y qué esperas para que lo sea? ―inquirí, preocupada.

―Dejar de ser un cobarde ―musitó, encogido en su lugar.

―Tú eres la persona más valiente que conozco ―negué, sin entender cómo él podría pensar eso de sí.

Liberó un extraño sonido ―¡ _hmpf_!―, como si no creyese mis palabras. Entonces, tomé una determinación.

―Si logro que Sasha obtenga el ramillete, ¿tú me prometes que te animarás a formalizarlo? Yo quiero que ella sea feliz también.

―Mikasa…

―Armin ―insistí―, por favor.

―Haré lo que pueda ―indicó, exhausto con mi insistencia.

No obstante, no tardó en echar a reír y amansar el repentino ambiente pesado. Se destensó, sobre todo cuando se animó a bromear:

―¿Quién se imaginaba que algún día íbamos a enamorarnos? ―dijo.

―Salud ―repetí.

―¡Salud! ―me siguió.

―Te quiero ―susurré, sin dejar de apreciar sus bellos ojos celestes.

―También te quiero ―me sonrió―. Esperemos que sea un buen viaje, y que Kenny y el Capitán se porten bien. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide: escoge tu vestido antes de que hagas explotar a Christa, por favor.

Y con eso, se ganó otra sonrisa mía.

.

.*.

.

El viaje completo supuso para mí la mejor experiencia que podría haber vivido jamás, incluso, desde el primer segundo en que comenzó, hasta el último en que terminó.

Nunca me había sentido parte de algo, puesto que un grupo de bandidos, hacía años atrás, se habían encargado de destruir lo que yo concebía como sentido de pertenencia, mi familia, mis costumbres, mis cosas. Por tales motivos, cuando Eren salvó mi vida, terminé convirtiéndolo en aquello que me permitiría echar raíces nuevamente, pero a pesar de todo aquello que nos unía, su mundo no me pertenecía. Yo tenía uno propio, pequeño, pero mío. Y lucharía por arraigarme a él contra toda adversidad.

El Comandante Erwin Smith nos facilitó una carreta con un toldo y algo de suministros. Debido a mi estado, no podía cabalgar directamente, así que aquella forma era la más factible para nuestro desplazamiento. Armin estaba encargado de conducirla junto a Kenny como su guía y protector, puesto que el anciano también sabía dónde se hallaba mi viejo hogar, y, sumado a eso, podría guiarnos por un camino menos peligroso. Dentro de la carreta, me resguardaría junto a Levi, para evitar exponernos a la intemperie.

No recordaba haber estado tan ansiosa desde que era una niña. Desde la muerte de mis padres había vivido siempre triste, siempre silente, siempre aislada y esquiva del resto, no obstante, sentía que gracias a Levi y nuestro destino, nuestras raíces e historia, comenzaba a recuperar sentimientos y sensaciones que creía perdidas, como si comenzara a vivir después de estar muchos años en una pausa fúnebre.

Alistamos todo y nos dispusimos a dar comienzo al viaje, no sin comenzar con un par de discusiones.

―Mikasa, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ―me preguntó Levi.

―¡Joder, hombre! ¡Deja que la mocosa respire! ―clamó Kenny, con su voz ronca, resonante y satírica.

―No estoy hablándote a ti ―masculló Levi, girando su rostro para ver como Kenny rodeaba la carreta para subirse y sentarse al lado de Armin.

―Me recuerdas cuando seguías a Kuchel por todos lados: « _mami, mami»_ ―se burló―. Si la hostigas tanto, se va a aburrir de ti… ―tosió, mientras se alejaba.

Levi volteó a verme alarmado, y no pude evitar tomar su rostro para besar su frente. Luego, negué varias veces.

―Hostígame todo lo que quieras ―susurré para que sólo el pudiese oírme.

―¡PUAJ! ―no obstante, Kenny Ackerman tenía un oído perfecto.

Cuando giré para ver a mi conductor y al lobo anciano, noté como Armin parecía querer temblar ante la presencia de Kenny Ackerman. Para colmo, Kenny tenía aquella particular manera de hablar, de golpe y fuerte, haciéndole dar respingos a cada cosa que decía.

―¡Niño! Vas a tomar la ruta norte, por ahí es más eriazo, no nos encontraremos con nadie, si eso es lo que queremos ― Armin se quedó perplejo contemplándole―. ¡Ya, muévete! ¿Qué me ves criatura? Te estoy dando las instrucciones.

Cuando la carreta comenzó a avanzar, me estremecí, producto de los nervios y sujeté la mano de Levi, estrujándola, mientras mi propia mano temblaba. Le hice reaccionar. No tardó en acercarse a mí y rodearme con su brazo, apegándome a él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, resguardándome allí, en la curva de su cuello, mas mi mente no cesaba de echar rienda a un millón de pensamientos fugaces: ¿y si no quedaba nada?, ¿y si alguien más había reclamado la propiedad?, ¿y si nos asaltaban de camino? Infinitas posibilidades surgían, pero era demasiado tarde.

Ya estábamos de camino.

Pasaron varias horas de viaje, cuando me di cuenta que la ruta propuesta por Kenny gozaba de un paisaje maravilloso, casi surreal. Las lluvias habían hecho su trabajo, todo resplandecía en distintos tonos de verde. Había flores en algunos sectores, mantos de flores hermosas y coloridas. Los cordones de árboles eran bastante extensos, dibujando dispersas líneas en las planicies, las colinas lejanas descompasaban con el lienzo de vectores, haciéndolo natural, orgánico, y las montañas comenzaban a aparecer, poco a poco en las lejanías.

Divisé distintas clases de animales, desde mamíferos hasta hermosas aves. Sabía que cuando llegásemos a la zona de los patos salvajes, quedaría poco para dar con nuestro paradero. Mi padre siempre solía cazarlos en un claro que se hallaba a pocos minutos de nuestra cabaña, donde se producían extensos humedales.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio dentro de la carreta. En un momento, Levi dormitó, puesto que la noche anterior no había dormido nada, producto de la expectación. Yo prefería concentrarme en el paisaje y relajarme con su magnificencia, antes que sumergirme en mis tristes recuerdos de infancia. Aquello solo conseguiría alterar la paz que me había obligado a experimentar. Por su parte, Armin y Kenny conversaban esporádicamente de cosas sencillas: los caminos a seguir, los lugares ícono que falta por visitar antes de llegar, que debía recordarlos para la vuelta, y alguna que otra anécdota que recordase.

Había pasado bastante tiempo ya, cuando divisé una enorme colina, coronada por un viejo roble. Estaba tan verde como el resto del paisaje y el césped se hallaba cubierto por pequeñas florecillas violetas. Dudé unos segundos, mas luego reconocí al instante las pequeñas lápidas a los pies del árbol.

―¡La tumba de mis padres! ―exclamé, removiéndome para sacar por poco la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la carreta.

―¡Así es! ―indicó Kenny―. Cuando me enteré que tus padres habían fallecido, vine a visitar la casa. Fue la última vez que anduve por aquí. Pero tú ya debías de estar con los Jaeger para ese entonces.

―¿Nos bajamos? ―me preguntó Levi, sin entender por qué la carreta seguía en movimiento.

―No ―negué con suavidad―. Primero la cabaña. Vendremos mañana, es mejor así.

Armin continuó hasta subir la colina más grande. Tras avanzar, encontraríamos mi viejo hogar. Llevábamos un buen par de horas viajando a esas alturas y añoraba poder llegar a destino. Tanto por ver mi cabaña, como por estirar las piernas al fin.

Levi parecía estar derritiéndose en su asiento, se había quitado el cravat y lo tenía sobre el rostro. Curiosamente, hacía demasiado calor. Y no solo eso, nos habíamos perdido la hora del almuerzo, por lo que llegaríamos a merendar y almorzar al mismo tiempo.

Agradecí infinitamente el tino de Erwin por habernos provisto de suministros.

―¡Llegamos! ―clamó Kenny, bajándose inmediatamente.

Así era. Habíamos llegado. Y de pronto me ganaba la desidia ante el hecho de tener que continuar.

Sería doloroso, lo tenía más que asumido, no había nada que pudiese revocar ese hecho irrefutable. Pero tenía miedo, porque no quería revivir la pérdida que tras años había conseguido superar ―a duras penas―, mas lo había intentado.

Cuando alcé el rostro, volviendo a la realidad, Levi estaba extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Era valiente y fuerte. Y después de todo, era mi decisión estar ahí.

Me bajé y me paré erguida para contemplar la morada frente a mí.

Fue como si los recuerdos me golpearan con violencia, todos ellos fantasmas voladores que hambrientos se desplazaron hasta clavarse en mi mente, llenándome de imágenes fugaces. Sé que los tres hombres a mi alrededor intentaron comunicarse conmigo, mientras yo me encontraba de pie, congelada frente a la escena de mi cabaña, intacta, aparentemente.

El sendero por el que solía correr para encontrar a mi padre cada tarde; la rejilla de palos de madera en la que solía practicar equilibrio; la chimenea que nos abrigó en las noches más frías… los abetos rodeando la zona, en los que solía perderme… la escalera curva que daba camino a la entrada principal, y las plantas de mi madre, que cosechábamos cuando daban frutos…

El lugar exacto de muerte de mis padres; su propio hogar.

No lograba salir de mi estupor, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de mi cabaña, la ventana de mi habitación, yo jugué aquí, hice esto otro por allá, y así, intentando evadir el único recuerdo más latente: la fatídica noche en que todo ocurrió.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, reparé en algo que había olvidado: Grisha Jaeger había cumplido su promesa. Una sentimiento agridulce se anidó en mi pecho tras pensar que, el padre de Eren había hecho esto por mí, poniendo sus esfuerzos en conservar un propiedad que no le pertenecía, pero que me sería de ayuda. Nunca pensó en dejarme a la deriva, ni la noche en que todo ocurrió, ni años después.

Hubiese querido verle, una última vez siquiera, y haberle dado las gracias.

―Mikasa ―la voz de Levi me sacó de mis pensamientos―, este sujeto asegura estar a cargo del cuidado de la zona.

Pestañeé un par de veces sin comprender a qué se refería. Entonces, cuando me incorporé al escenario, me di cuenta que allí había un campesino de mirada humilde, aunque preocupada. Era de estatura media, tez clara y cabello castaño, llevaba un sombrero de paja y una canasta.

―Señorita ―parecía temerme―, esta es propiedad privada.

―Soy la dueña de la casa ―indiqué, algo pedante sin querer―. Soy Mikasa Ackerman.

Los ojos del hombrecillo parecieron desorbitarse.

―¿Es eso cierto? ―habló, perplejo.

―¿Te parece una broma acaso? ―gritó Kenny, quien se había alejado para husmear por las ventanas, y aun así había oído.

―No puedo creerlo ―jadeó, sorprendido―. Pensé que nunca volvería. El señor Jaeger me dejó a cargo de la seguridad de la propiedad, hasta que _Mikasa Ackerman_ volviese por ella ―se cubrió la boca, sobrecogido por la noticia.

Miraba en todas direcciones, abarcando a cada uno de los presentes en la escena. Sé cómo debió verse todo eso para él; tal vez, igual de emocionante que para mí.

Sonreí ampliamente al oírle hablar. Y repetí en mis pensamientos: «Sí, Grisha ha cumplido al pie de la letra con los planes».

―¿Sabe dónde encontrar a Grisha? ―indagué de inmediato.

―No se le ha visto hace tanto tiempo ―negó―. Años diría yo.

―¿Qué le ofreció por cuidar mi casa? ―quise saber.

―Bueno ―dudó, temeroso―, como se da cuenta, los cultivos están intactos. Si no cosechábamos, toda esa producción se perdería. El señor Jaeger dijo que podríamos trabajar el terreno a cambio de protegerlo ―se quitó el sombrero para resguardarlo contra su pecho.

―No hay problema, muchas gracias, señor...

―Alfred ―asintió, cortésmente.

―Señor Alfred, quisiera tomar la posesión de mi hogar ahora ―declaré.

―Hágalo ―dijo de inmediato―. La cabaña no ha sido tocada por nadie. Está intacta, por lo que es probable que necesite una buena dosis de aseo.

Volteé la vista a la cabaña, sorprendida por todo cuánto estaba presenciando. Y sonreí con ternura al notar el mohín de incomodidad de Levi al saber que la cabaña estaba sucia. Él estaba a mi lado, acompañándome.

―Señorita ―el señor Alfred me habló―, quisiera preguntar, luego de lo que ocurrió con sus padres, a los que por cierto conocí, ¿qué sucedió con usted?

Observé al hombrecillo durante largos segundos, respirando suavemente, mientras sopesaba mi respuesta.

La historia era infinitamente larga, ¿cómo podría considerar siquiera decírselo? Era imposible resumir todo sin perderse un buen par de detalles. Por otro lado, él no me conocía a mí, sí a mis padres, pero aquello no era suficiente. Además, nunca había tenido la costumbre de compartir mi vida con el resto del mundo. Me reservé cualquier comentario sobre la familia Jaeger y le di una respuesta superficial.

―Pertenezco a Legión de Reconocimiento ahora, específicamente, al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales ―fui bastante severa al contestar.

―¿La Legión? ―entristeció―. Es una pena.

―Eso no es asunto suyo ―intervino Levi, de pronto.

―Lo siento, señor ―dijo el hombre, retrocediendo por el susto.

―No se preocupe, señor Alfred. Puede seguir con lo suyo. No pretendo importunar su labor. Gracias por su información. Me dedicaré a mi cabaña, con su permiso.

―Señorita Mikasa ―insistió―, si hay algo más que pudiese hacer por usted…

Lo consideré un momento, y tras contemplar el rostro pálido y desnutrido de mis tres acompañantes, caí en la cuenta de que sí, necesitaba algo más.

―¿Usted podría traerme provisiones? ―pregunté, siendo más sutil esta vez.

―Voy de camino al pueblo que queda a unos minutos de aquí. Si usted quisiera, puedo traerle algo para la cena ―sugirió.

―Claro que sí ―acepté―. Los suministros de la Legión no son de la más fina mesa si me lo pregunta, un poco de carne y huevos nos sentarían bien, y especias.

Tras despedir a Alfred, caminé rumbo a la cabaña, y no tardé en percibir los pasos a mis espaldas.

―No me sigan ―les advertí a los tres.

―Pero Mikasa ―dijo Armin.

―¡Déjenme sola un momento! ―exigí, tras voltear abruptamente―. Lo necesito, por favor.

―Dejen que vaya sola ―les pidió Kenny, con voz gruñona―. Es personal. Denle unos minutos. Solo unos minutos, debemos investigar y ordenar antes de que se haga de noche.

Cuando me aseguré de que no vendrían a mis espaldas, conseguí avanzar, resiguiendo el sendero y aventurándome por la escalera curva para llegar al frontis y verme frente a frente con la puerta principal. Tragué saliva y respiré con calma, constatando, segundos antes de toda esa locura, que no estaba segura de estar preparada para hacerlo. Y aquello era una imbecilidad, porque ya estaba ahí, y el Comandante Erwin no se había molestado en abastecerme con suministros para que yo cometiera un desliz como aquel.

Situé la palma de mi mano abierta sobre la madera de la puerta y la acaricié lentamente hasta dar con el pomo, y lo sostuve con firmeza, apretándolo con exceso de fuerza. Apoyé mi frente contra la puerta, mientras giraba el pomo con suavidad, con temor de entrar, como si los cadáveres de mis padres fuesen a estar ahí aún, y el suelo fuese a estar manchado con la sangre, y asimismo, las paredes, los vidrios…

Temí también porque esta decisión fuese a afectarle a Niiv. Y en mis pensamientos decidí hablarle para mermar esa incertidumbre: «Somos fuertes, ¿no? Vas a acompañarme y no permitirás que me derrumbe».

Finalmente, abrí la puerta y entré.

Solté un largo suspiro. Estaba todo exactamente en su lugar, excepto los rastros del crimen. No había sangre ni tampoco desorden. Había polvo, sí, pero sólo eso. Y recuerdos… y dolor. Llevé mi mirada a cada rincón del lugar, como si quisiera devorarlo con los ojos, llevármelo conmigo de un modo difícil de explicar, como si buscase retenerlo en mi retina para no olvidarlo jamás. Y no lo haría…

¡La bandeja estaba allí! La que mi padre usó aquella noche para pelar las papas que comeríamos en la cena, pero las cáscaras no estaban ahí. Estaba vacía y con una fina capa de polvo en su superficie. El costurero de mi madre estaba sobre la mesa también, y tras esta, el santuario que ella solía tener. El florero ya sin flores, sin colores que alegrasen una casa tan vacía…

Las cortinas que mi madre había cocido y bordado, el lavaplatos, la loza, las alacenas, los muebles, cada maldita cosa se hallaba allí en su lugar. Contemplé hacia un rincón, el pequeño pasillo que llevaba al resto de las habitaciones, la de mis padres, por ejemplo, y pensé que allí podría haber incluso más dolor que donde me encontraba, porque en ella estaban sus pertenencias.

Por un momento, aquello me instó a querer avanzar, pensar en que podría encontrar algo en sus efectos personales. No obstante, cuando intentaba mover un pie hacia adelante, un miedo injustificado me invadía.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver la lluvia corriendo por las ventanas, cada sombra cubriendo mi hogar, podría sentir el frío colándose por los rincones, podía sentir el olor a humedad, a sangre, a la comida que nunca se preparó. Mas cuando los abría, solo veía la estancia bañada por el atardecer. Y jugué con las imágenes, intercalando entre mis recuerdos y la realidad. Aquello no era más, no quedaba nada…

Avancé, trémula y recelosa, como si de algún rincón algún criminal fuese a salir para atacarme y arrebatarme la vida a mí también, aunque sabía que no sucedería. Rodeé la mesa y avancé hacia el pasillo que me llevaría a las habitaciones, entonces casi tropiezo con una imperfección del suelo.

Pero no era una fisura cualquiera.

Abrí mis ojos en toda su amplitud cuando recordé lo que eso significaba: había hecho ese agujero cuando me di impulso para asesinar a uno de los captores que nos retenían a Eren y a mí en la cabaña.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, tomándome con suavidad, pero eso sólo consiguió que voltease con violencia y exageración.

―Tranquila ―me dijo Levi―, soy yo ―vi su rostro desfigurarse cuando reparó en que yo estaba llorando.

Giré para seguir atenta a la rotura en el suelo de madera, provocando por consecuencia que Levi mirase allí también. No tuve que decir nada. Él era perceptivo, sé qué lo comprendió.

―Eren salvó mi vida ―musité―. Si tan solo alguien pudiese comprender lo que él significa para mí.

―No te preocupes, lo entiendo ―dijo Levi―. Es por eso que nunca he cedido a mis arrebatos cuando se ha comportado como un idiota. Sé que es importante para ti, es por él que hoy estás con vida.

Asentí, limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Concentrada en la imperfección del suelo, acerqué mi botín, como si buscase encajar mi pie allí, pero mi pie había crecido. Sonreí con melancolía y dolor cuando fui testigo de cuanto había crecido desde ese entonces hasta ahora. Aquel era mi pasado, las huellas de mi experiencia de vida, la que me había hecho crecer a la fuerza. Pero no mi presente.

En el presente, tenía a mi futuro esposo a mi lado y a nuestra hija en mi vientre. Fueron los motivos que tuve para recuperar mis fuerzas e impulsarme a continuar. Relajé mis hombros y sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar cualquier indicio de pensamiento contraproducente, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

―¡Necesito manos extra aquí! ―llamé a Armin y a Kenny.

En un santiamén, estábamos poniendo todo de cabezas para poder asear el lugar.

Lo primero fue abrir todas las ventanas, incluso quitar las cortinas y sacudirlas, sacudir también cada artefacto y mueble a la vista, para, posteriormente, barrer. Junto a Armin nos encargamos de ordenar las habitaciones: la mía, de la mis padres y la de visitas. Desempolvamos las frazadas e hicimos las camas con sábanas limpias que traíamos desde los abastecimientos de la Legión.

La habitación de las visitas era mucho más sencilla; poseía un buró, una cama, una lámpara de aceite, un escritorio y una pequeña cómoda. Fue fácil y rápida de limpiar.

La de mis padres era más grande. Estaba equipada con la cama matrimonial, dos burós a cada lado de la cama, una cómoda grande y un armario, repisas, un escritorio y cajas amontonadas. La ropa que alguna vez ellos utilizaron aún estaba ahí, pero opté por no entrar en contacto directo con ella, porque sabía que sería aún más doloroso. Temía abrir el armario y encontrarme con los vestidos de mamá o las camisas de papá. Renegué en todo momento, ordenándole a Armin que lo hiciera por mí, para que sacase las frazadas. Cuando más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, Armin se escabulló entre mis brazos para consentirme.

Mi habitación fue un caso particular.

Armin venía tras mis espaldas cargando una escoba y un plumero. Mientras yo permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta, sondeando el interior de mi cuarto, analizando todas las cosas que alguna vez me pertenecieron.

―¡Limpias como la mierda! ―oí la voz de Levi venir desde el pasillo. Junto Kenny estaban a cargo de la cocina y el comedor.

―Cállate, criajo inútil. Este lado lo barriste tú ―no se cansaban de discutir.

Liberé un suspiro sonoro y volví mi atención a la habitación. Armin se acercó a mí con lentitud, buscando mi rostro para estudiar mis expresiones.

―Ha sido muy difícil ―me dijo.

―Pero, probablemente, saldré viva ―comenté, entrando de una vez por todas.

Mi habitación compartía casi las mismas características que de la de mis padres, excepto por la repisa que tenía un par de muñecas que alguna vez usé. También tenía algunos juguetes antiguos como cascabeles y unos pequeños animalitos de felpa. Mi ropa no estaba ahí, puesto que el doctor Jaeger la había sacado para llevármela hasta su casa. Todo lo demás, estaba intacto.

La decoración de mi habitación se caracterizaba por tener tonos rosas y lilas suaves. Tenía algunos colgantes de extraño aspecto que mi madre conservaba de generación en generación, probablemente, de sus tradiciones orientales. Incluso, algunas de aquellas cosas aromáticas que ella solía encender por toda la casa, y flores secas también.

Mi cama estaba tal cual hacía casi diez años ya, en el mismo estado que debía estar aquella infausta noche en que todo pereció. Mi pequeño cuerpo infantil debió sumergirse en las limpias sábanas, ahora repletas de polvo y recuerdos, mas nunca logró hacerlo. Aquel detalle, congelado en el tiempo, me hizo estremecer, propagando una densa amargura por toda mi existencia, como si estuviese viendo la tragedia de alguien más con ojos externos.

Me acerqué hasta la cama, y sin que Armin pudiese reaccionar para detenerme, halé las frazadas, desarmándola con ira, con arrebato, con violencia si pudiese decirse. Arranqué hasta las sábanas, y de un solo empujón conseguí voltear el colchón, para luego patearlo y que diese contra una lámpara que cayó al suelo y se rompió. Pero era probable que ya no tuviese aceite, no importaba.

―Mikasa…―susurró Armin; la tristeza resbalando por sus ojos, impregnada en el tono de su voz.

―Conservaba los recuerdos de aquel día, Armin ―confesé―. Si seguía así, iba a matarme. ¿Quieres dormir tú aquí? Presiento que Kenny no querrá verse rodeado de cosas rosadas y femeninas, para colmo infantiles. Yo dormiré junto a Levi en la habitación de mis padres.

―¿Estás segura? ¿No será más de lo mismo? ―indagó, preocupado.

―Por alguna extraña razón que no logro explicar, no me molesta tanto ver los recuerdos de mis padres, mas sí los míos. Es como si quisiera borrar esa etapa de mi vida, no así a mis progenitores ―comenté, tímida, por no saber explicar bien qué estaba pasándome―. No sé cómo explicarlo…

―Tal vez es así de literal y ya ―asintió Armin―. Hagámoslo así como dices. Tu habitación, a pesar de todo, tiene un aura muy tranquila, creo que dormiré a gusto aquí.

Armin siempre conseguía hacerme sentir mejor. Le sonreí con dulzura sin dejar de mirarlo.

―Gracias ―musité.

―Nada de gracias ―bromeó―. Muévete y ayúdame a hacer la cama de nuevo.

Su comentario logró hacerme reír.

―Traeré sábanas limpias.

Continuamos con el aseo, hasta que por fin la casa quedó impecable, con olor a limpio y frescura, radiante y ventilada. Las sábanas de las camas eran prestadas de los suministros de la Legión, cada habitación había sido sacudida y barrida, y la cocina irradiaba luz. Cada olla, cada plato, cada cubierto estaba recién lavado, todo listo y dispuesto para que yo pudiese cocinar la cena.

No obstante, estábamos allí para investigar. Y el señor Alfred aún no volvía con mi encargo.

Nos dirigimos, los cuatro, a la habitación de mis padres. Lo único que importaba en aquel entonces era encontrar algún indicio que me diera una idea, una noción de los conocimientos que poseían mis padres sobre el clan Ackerman.

Además, no era mucho material. Mis padres nunca fueron poseedores de grandes bienes, y las cajas apiladas en el rincón de la habitación eran todo cuánto conservaban; cajas en las que nunca pude escudriñar. No era que mis padres no me lo permitiesen, pero por asuntos de seguridad, solían mostrarse reservados conmigo en cuanto a algunas cosas.

―Tal vez se deshicieron de algunas cosas ―comentó Kenny, quien se hallaba apoyado contra una pared del cuarto.

Me habló mientras yo me encargaba de revisar la primera de las cajas con paciente meticulosidad. Armin y Levi se hallaban a mis espaldas.

―Es probable ―concordó Armin―. Si se encontraban _prófugos,_ por decirlo de algún modo, no era provechoso para ellos tener la evidencia consigo. Mikasa, puede ser que se hallan desecho de muchas cosas.

―No lo dudo ―admití―. Es probable que así haya sido, pero mi madre era una mujer muy arraigada a sus raíces y amante del sentido de pertenencia. Debió guardar algo, por pequeño que sea.

―Eso es cierto ―añadió Kenny―.La señora tenía sus creencias firmes.

La primera caja no tenía más que libros, algunos incluso en un extraño idioma que no pude comprender. La segunda caja tenía telas, telas que yo nunca había visto antes, con diseños extravagantes y de material sedoso, hilos nuevos, agujas nuevas, aros para bordar, y algunas hojas con patrones de bordado. La tercera caja tenía un montón de trastos sin sentidos: joyeros, joyas, tazas pequeñas, balas de la escopeta de mi padre, más libros, envases de elementos que desconocía de nuevo en aquel idioma imposible de descifrar, cajas de aquellos polvos aromáticos que aún conservaban su olor, velas, aceite de repuesto, yesqueros, una caja con finas dagas que decidí apartar, y un montón de cosas más que eran imposible de enumerar, ya que incluso habían objetos pequeñísimos.

Justo cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, di con una caja pequeña escondida dentro de otra caja más grande. En ellas se hallaban diversos pergaminos, otra caja de dagas, y un arma pequeña. Fruncí el ceño de inmediato, puesto que todas las cajas tenían recuerdos familiares, excepto aquella en particular que parecía ser más _seria_ en comparación con las demás.

Abrí unos de los pergaminos y lo leí.

De pronto sentí la cabecita de Armin en mi hombro izquierdo y la de Levi en el derecho; ambos curiosos por saber del contenido del documento.

« _Sr. Ackerman:_

 _Las visitas al pueblo deberán ser restringidas. El mes entrante la Policía Militar realizará una búsqueda intensiva en las áreas aisladas y en cada pueblo externo a los distritos. Por la seguridad de su familia y la propia, permanezca en su propiedad durante este período. A penas finalice esta medida extraordinaria, enviaré otra carta. Si se enteran de que estoy ayudándoles, mi vida corre peligro. La única forma de saber si he muerto, es que no vuelvan a recibir otra nota mía._

 _Suerte._

 _Leonard B. Thompson»_

―Recibían ayuda de los campesinos ―dijo Armin, sorprendido―. Del mismo pueblo del señor Alfred…

―Así parece ―musité, mientras abría otro pergamino…

―Me pregunto si Leonard habrá enviado otra carta luego ―dijo Levi.

« _Alanys, no he vuelto a recibir noticias de Leonard. Temo que algo le sucedió. No sé a quién más recurrir sin conseguir exponerle del mismo modo que hice con Leonard. Te pido que por favor me notifiques de los eventos recientes en el pueblo._

 _R.A.»_

«No firmaba con su nombre completo», pensé.

Abajo, en la misma carta, otra letra seguía la escritura.

« _Sr. R. A._

 _Lamento informar que desconozco el paradero de Leonard. Tal vez, haya caído en manos de la Policía. O quizás, fue amenazado en caso de volver a ponerse en contacto con usted. No lo sé con certeza. La situación en el pueblo sigue igual, siguen buscando y nos visitan de vez en cuando. Le envío respuesta en su misma carta, porque nos controlan la cantidad de papel que adquirimos. Se piensan que para los campesinos no debiese ser necesario, y a quién lo compre, le preguntarán para qué. Le ruego que no vuelva a contactarnos hasta el mes que viene, cuando todo esto haya cesado. La situación se ha vuelto compleja. Todos corremos peligro._

 _Alanys»._

―¿R. A.? ―preguntó Levi.

―Rade Ackerman ―dije, pronunciando casi con temor de haberlo olvidado―. Mi padre.

Tomé el resto de pergaminos y los saqué de la caja, alcanzándoselos a Armin para que los apartase. No teníamos tiempo de leerlos todos, pero con haber leído esos dos, quedaba claro en qué consistía el contenido del resto de ellos y porqué estaban aislados y escondidos casi al final de todas las cajas.

Eran cartas que mi padre enviaba y recibía para tasar los niveles de seguridad que tenía al momento de visitar el pueblo. En nuestro terreno, a pesar de tener nuestros propios cultivos, no siempre teníamos todo, y se hacía necesario depender de la civilización. Ese problema terminó cuando el doctor Jaeger y su buen corazón se nos unieron. El cuidaba de mi madre y de mí, también le hacía revisiones de rutina a mi padre, y, muchas veces, nos ayudó en reemplazo de las personas que aparecían en esas cartas. Al tiempo, se hizo innecesario, cuando la cacería cesó.

Finalmente, tomé la pequeña caja misteriosa, mas al sostenerla entre mis manos, reparé en que era increíblemente liviana. La zarandeé suavemente, como esperando que algo fuese a emitir alguna clase de ruido, pero no ocurrió nada. Ladeé la cabeza, confundida, pensando que quizás estuviese vacía e, incluso, consideré dejarla a un lado.

―¿No vas a abrirla? ―preguntó Armin, con genuino interés.

Solté un suspiro y removí la tapa.

―Creía que podía estar vacía ―dije.

Pero no lo estaba.

Mi respiración se cortó, y, asimismo, la de todos los presentes. Lo supe porque durante aquel momento no pudo oírse ni un solo siseo en la habitación.

Mi boca se abrió suavemente, producto de la sorpresa, y mis ojos se ensancharon lentamente, intentando dilucidar el contenido de la caja.

Era un trozo de tela, plegado perfectamente para caber en la caja, amoldándose a sus bordes. La tela era de un azul profundo, un tanto oscuro y recargado, y tenía grabado, con perfecto pulso, una enorme letra A. No era una letra cualquiera, estaba repleta de florituras y adornos hasta convertirse más que en una letra, en un emblema. Un precioso emblema plateado con un diseño similar a la letra inicial de una frase en un libro, decorada con un sinfín de detalles.

Tomé la tela para sacarla de la caja, y entonces me di cuenta que la misma estaba bordada en los costados con cinta plateada, con pequeñas borlas del tamaño de un frijol y flecos.

Lo estiré completamente para apreciarlo en toda su magnitud. Era bellísimo.

―¿Es un lienzo? No, derechamente, un estandarte ―comentó Levi, tomando el otro extremo de la tela.

―El emblema del clan ―declaró Armin, estupefacto, sin dejar de mirar la letra enorme que bordada se lucía orgullosa.

* * *

.

.

 **Han sido días como el ajo renacuajo xD pero aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Y la boda? Me dirán. Pues para el cap 28. Imaginen que este cap y el 26 más el 28 eran uno solo... imposible de leer! Preferí separarlos, pero la demora de actualización será la misma, poquito. Prometí menos días, pero insisto, han sido días como el ajo...**

 **Estoy enoramorada de Kenny, ¿se nota? c: jajaja!**

 **Y estoy enamorada con el clan Ackerman y la boda! (Muere internamente). Este cap no tuvo tanto rivamika, pero wow, es que el 28 tiene una sobredosis exagerada de Levi y Mikasa.**

 **Espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado mucho el cap, que lo hayan leido detenidamente para entender bien los detalles. Vamos llegando al final de la historia, (mentira, queda harto), y vamos cerrando ciclos.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los favs, los follows, los views, todo! Ha sido una época tan oscura, que sumergirme en este mundo es un remedio infalible. Gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a mi historia, que ha crecido tanto hasta hoy ;u; me emociona mucho.**

 **Dejenme reviews, porque me hacen el día. Los adoro por leerme.**

 **Y preparen sus pañuelos para el capítulo 28, vistanse de gala y anímense a agarrar el ramillete jajaja!**

 **PD: Sí, estoy muy dolida por el cap 105 del manga. Por eso mis niñitos siempre van a ser felices en mi fanfic (en este, solo en este jajaja)**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Matt :D**


End file.
